STRONG SOUL
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: Un error eso era desde que nació, el destino arrojará a Kagome a luchar por sobrevivir en un mundo de peligro, valiéndose de su astucia salvará de la muerte a su hermana y juntas alcanzarán sus destinos. El príncipe caído suelen llamarle en susurros. El Señor de la casa de la luna frio y orgulloso, cegado por la venganza iniciará su propia caída de una forma que el jamás imaginaria
1. Cap 1: Sobreviviendo

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _ **Todo es oscuro y frio, de noche todo se ve más aterrador aunque de día también hay fealdad a la luz del sol y eso es aceptado, se burlan de mí, todos ellos señalan mis "diminutas" diferencias "hibrida" me llaman en un mundo donde la diversidad racial es tan común como respirar, aun así me condenan por algo que no puedo controlar, yo no**_ _ **elegí**_ _ **ser así,**_ _ **solo lo soy**_ _ **… Mama Yuri, Mama Hina las extraño mucho, tengo frio, sed y hambre, tengo mucho miedo no puedo negarlo, quisiera tener a alguien que me ame y me cuide como ustedes lo hicieron, quisiera que todo fuera distinto ¿Por qué nadie me quiere, que está mal en mí?... intentare cumplir mi promesa mama Hina, desde el cielo, cuídame y ayúdame, Kami sabe que necesito**_ _ **mucha**_ _ **ayuda, este mundo oscuro está lleno de peligros y depredadores y yo solo soy un numero entre números, un error desechado, una rata callejera la hija de nadie…"**_

 _ **KH**_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 1: Sobreviviendo**_

 _Allí podría haber algo_ Pensó con una nota de esperanza, desesperación y temor mientras la pequeña mano manchada de tierra y suciedad se hundía con cautela ganada de la experiencia, en la bolsa negra que había apartado de dos bolsas más grandes detrás del restaurante, había pasado todo el día esperando aquel momento, su estómago ardía y dolía gruñendo con fuerza pidiendo alimentos, podía sentir los nudos con solo tocar la piel sobre su estómago, su boca estaba reseca y su saliva espesa y tenía una sed horrible, se sentía agotada con un sordo dolor de cabeza que empeoraba a cada minuto y algo mareada, pero ella no podía hacer más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente después de palpar entre la basura conchas de papa y restos de comida cruda y alguna cocinada mezclada con tierra y basura haciéndola inconsumible, sacó con suma delicadeza de la bolsa un contenedor de anime intacto que prometía la esperanza de alimento, no permitiendo que la emoción la dominara arriesgándose a llevarse una decepción al encontrar solo restos que no podría comer o peor que se le cayera y desperdiciara cualquier nueva oportunidad de comer aquella noche; finalmente al abrir el contenedor vio restos de vegetales con arroz frito junto a una pila de huesos de costillas ahumadas sin un gramo de carne en ellos, no era mucho pero para alguien que había pasado el día entero sin comer desde la noche anterior, era la gloria, era una verdadera bendición.

Con la rapidez ganada de la necesidad de moverse rápido, desecho los huesos y siguió escarbando en la bolsa hasta descubrir cada pequeño y bienvenido tesoro y para cuando había revisado la bolsa entera, tenía media botella de agua, media de refresco sin gas y a su puñado de arroz frito y vegetales, se habían sumado un onigiri destrozado, restos de ramen y un diminuto trozo de carne.

Con cuidado guardó sus tesoros en el saco que llevaba consigo y con cautela vio hacia todos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, cerró la bolsa y continuo con la segunda bolsa sin encontrar más que basura que no podía usar ni comer, la tercera fue una grata sorpresa, consiguió un olla con arroz tan quemado que se había vuelto uno solo con el fondo de la olla, una cuchara doblada, un cuchillo sin mango, un palillo, una camisa manchada y un trozo de unos dos metros y algo de tela gris, desteñida, áspera, gruesa y manchada de pintura verde manzana, apenas había dejado la tercera bolsa en su sitio cuando capto el ligero e inconfundible sonido de un juramento ahogado que solo podía significar algo " _los otros estaban llegando_ " Pensó aterrada sintiendo la sangre helarse en sus congeladas venas y ella tenía que salir de allí de inmediato, si la encontraban esta vez, tal vez podría no sobrevivir a la paliza o no podría escapar después de las primeras bofetadas como había ocurrido antes.

Con rapidez se echó el saco al hombro y rápido como un silencioso ratón se pegó a la pared opuesta del edificio donde la sombra le daría algo de _protección_ y vio con el corazón en la boca a un grupo de tres adultos abrir las bolsas que ella ya había revisado una a una y maldecir entre dientes con furia al no encontrar nada útil, barriendo el lugar con la mirada tal vez buscando a quien se les podría haber adelantado antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino al no percibirla, mientras ella se quedaba allí congelada contra la fría pared tratando de fundirse con ella durante tiempo indefinido, ignorando incluso el agudo dolor de estómago que tenía por la falta de alimentos, esa noche ya no podría seguir buscando en esa zona, no podía arriesgarse a ser encontrada no deseaba ser golpeada, ni terminar siendo explotada por ellos, tan débil como estaba ella sabía que esta vez no podría escapar de ellos como en veces anteriores.

Con cautela y el corazón en la boca bombeando con puro y crudo pánico, se arrastró de una sombra a otra mirando con atención por encima de su hombro y la calle ante ella, tratando de localizar a los tres carroñeros y ver si podía evadirlos, colocando una mano sobre su estómago rogándole que guardara silencio, casi con temor de que ellos lo escucharan, ella dudaba que aquella noche pudiera correr muy rápido, menos aún perderlos, estaba débil y eso cualquiera con dos ojos y dos dedos de frente podía verlo, afortunadamente estaban dos cuadras abajo revisando el contenedor frente a la pizzería, se llevarían una desagradable sorpresa cuando no encontraran ni las orillas de pizza, ella ya había pasado por allí, George el cocinero le había dado la bolsa con sobras que había recolectado para ella y prometiéndole más desde aquel día cuando la había encontrado hurgando en la basura más temprano.

=== S S ===

Era una suerte que aun fuera tan pequeña y menuda, era fácil escurrirse entre las sombras y atravesar lugares que un adulto no podría ni en sus mejores sueños y era una suerte que ella fuera lo suficientemente flexible para atravesar algunos obstáculos en su camino que ni aun otro niño podría o se atrevería a superar, así que atravesando callejones y cercas rotas e incluso un par de techos, pronto se encontró en el borde Este del parque, el cual atravesó mirando siempre por encima de su hombro asegurándose de no ser seguida, ella ya había tenido que correr por su vida antes por descuidada y no quería volver a pasar por eso, menos ahora que había encontrado un buen escondite.

Siguió hasta el pequeño bosque que rodeaba aquella zona residencial donde huyendo de los carroñeros más grandes seis meses atrás se había topado accidentalmente con una estructura abandonada y olvidada que se había convertido en su propia guarida, su puerto seguro.

Con dificultad debido a su debilidad física por falta de alimentos, sumado al peso y oxidación de la sólida puerta de metal puerta y las bisagras, con un forzado chirrido la puerta camuflada por los elementos y cubierta por una cortina espesa de vegetación cedió lo suficiente para dejarla entrar, con cautela extendió sus sentidos y escucho con cuidado cada ligero sonido, mientras tensa, miraba en la oscuridad tratando de distinguir algo, al final sabiéndose sola se volvió a empujar nuevamente la pesada puerta que cedió con un quejido más bajo que el anterior y empujando las barras de acero que había encontrado dentro de los huecos del cerrojo de la puerta asegurándola por dentro, _estaba segura una noche más._

Avanzó ciegamente extendiendo su mano libre y guiándose por las paredes y el mapa mental que tenia del lugar hasta chocar ligeramente con un tambor de metal; con cuidado dejo el saco con su preciada carga en el suelo y empezó a palparse hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, el diminuto fosforo se encendió en medio de aquella opresiva oscuridad antes de que con sumo cuidado encendiera papel agrandando la flama dejándolo caer dentro del tambor metálico que le daba por encima de las rodillas donde había papel, ramas y hojas que pronto empezaron a quemarse dando luz y calor a aquel lugar donde estaba.

Las paredes desnudas de concreto hacía tiempo que habían perdido la capa de pintura que alguna vez había tenido, el lugar era enorme en otro tiempo debió de haber albergado algún tren o metro si el pasillo de rieles al final de la amplia estructura era una señal, mas después de alguna de las reestructuraciones viales, el lugar al parecer había sido abandonado y olvidado, le habían vaciado montones de tierra encima con la construcción de la zona residencial y alguna que otra modificación y con el tiempo la vegetación se cobró aquel espacio escondiéndolo del mundo y ahora era su hogar.

Con rapidez se arrancó los andrajos oscuros que vestía y se quitó la camisa oscura de la cabeza que cubría todo su rostro con la sola excepción de sus extraños y atípicos ojos azules y dejó todo en un montón, antes de acercarse a la olla grande y abollada que había estado recolectando el agua de una gotera particularmente grande, junto esta había un envase de plástico del tamaño de una caja de zapatos con un frasco sin etiqueta, un pedazo de jabón y una toalla raída que había visto mejores días, se lavó la cara y las manos sucias y regresó hasta donde había dejado el saco y con cuidado sacó su preciada carga, dejó la "nueva" olla en un punto donde sabía que tenía una gotera y se sentó a comer lo que había conseguido aquella noche guardando las orillas de pizza para el día siguiente que prometía tener dos comidas seguras, si llegaba a la hora acordada a la puerta trasera de la pizzería de nuevo, antes de buscar en otro lugar donde escarbar y buscar, ella sabía que había tenido suerte y la noche siguiente tendría que ir hacia otra zona para evitar ser encontrada por los carroñeros más grandes.

* * *

Un año, un año entero en que su vida había cambiado por completo, admitía que nunca había sido verdaderamente rica, pero jamás había llegado al extremo de pobreza en la que vivía ahora, ella había vivido desde que podía recordar en la cómoda casa de una pareja mayor, quienes la habían criado permitiéndole incluso el lujo de estudiar, hasta que cumplió los ocho años y la mujer había muerto y la familia de esta la había echado a la calle con lo que entonces tenía puesto… _o al menos eso creían ellos_.

Desde entonces todo había cambiado para peor; ella no se hacía ilusiones había aprendido muy temprano que era una _mestiza_ ylos humanos la consideraban menos por que su padre había sido un extranjero y no un "respetable" Japonés, el color de su piel era igual de pálido que el de la mayoría de los japoneses, sus cabellos eran de un negro tan intenso que tenían un tinte azul, la forma de sus ojos era claramente asiática aunque ligeramente mas grande, pero la evidencia más clara de su herencia mixta radicaba justamente en ellos, el color de sus ojos era atípico en una japonesa humana, sin una gota de sangre Youkai o Hanyou.

Ella era el resultado de un error de juicio de una mujer de buena cuna que la había rechazado a favor de las apariencias, la vida cómoda a la que estaba acostumbrada y su círculo social y _ella era un error_ , un estorbo reemplazable que nadie extrañaría, Mina-sama la dulce anciana que la había criado, que la había cuidado y protegido, que le había dado su nombre y un hogar, había muerto y ella nuevamente estorbaba a la familia y como si fuera una bolsa de basura la habían echado a la calle, nada nuevo para ella que había sido rechazada al nacer por su propia madre, la anciana le había dicho muy poco de su madre y de su padre que había sido un hombre de negocios Holandés y nada más.

La familia de Mina-sama la habían buscado después, ella se había ocultado de ellos y aún seguía ocultándose de ellos, ella no deseaba volver, Mina y Yuri la habían amado como a la hija que no habían tenido, pero el hermano y la familia de Mina siempre la habían tratado como una esclava contagiada de peste negra y había sido motivo de muchas disputas entre ellos, Yuri había sido hija única y no había tenido familiares vivos más que Mina y ella.

Y allí estaba ahora con nueve años y ejerciendo como una verdadera y talentosa _rata callejera_ , hurgando entre la basura de otros y ocultándose de depredadores más grandes para sobrevivir, a sus nueve años ella no era ninguna niña inocente, había recibido muchos golpes en su joven vida y observaba todo desde un punto de vista demasiado _cínico y crudo_ para una niña de su edad.

Tras comer lo que había encontrado en la basura, se dejó caer sobre el suelo cubierto con una capa de tela de diferentes colores y agotada hasta la medula, y se durmió de inmediato recordando a la dulce Mina y su promesa de cuidar de ella, y sin querer pensar mucho en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente donde tendría que luchar para sobrevivir otro día mas.

=========== Un año atrás ===========

La hermosa y cómoda casa de madera y de una planta era amplia para estar hacia el Este de Tokyo, la zona residencial era bastante concurrida y el espacio era muy apreciado por los que vivían allí y también muy costoso, afortunadamente el lugar pertenecía a Mina, las vacaciones de verano habían empezado y estaba haciendo suficiente calor como para usar ropa ligera.

— Ven aquí Kagome-chan, vamos a limpiar este jardín lleno de maleza — Dijo a mujer mayor abanicándose con el sombrero de paja antes de colocárselo nuevamente en la cabeza salpicada de canas y caminar con cuidado entre sus preciadas petunias.

— Hai Mina-san — Dijo Kagome de inmediato siguiendo a la mujer vestida con largos pantalones holgados negros y una camiseta verde manzana con el rostro de una sonriente rana estampada en ella.

— Escucha Kagome-chan eres una niña muy inteligente, una buena educación _es la clave_ para todo niña y quiero que me des tu palabra de que aunque yo no este, de que vas a seguir estudiando duro y te graduaras, tendrás un título que te de dinero que pueda mantenerte — Dijo minutos después de haber estado arrancando malezas en silencio junto ella. — _Promételo niña_ — Insistió Mina taladrándola con los ojos negros, no que pedían, _exigían_ una respuesta.

— Hai Mina-san, le prometo estudiar y trabajar duro para tener como mantenerme cuando sea grande — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una brillante sonrisa, empujando a un lado los recuerdos de sus compañeros de clases burlándose y molestándola constantemente.

— Eres una niña muy inteligente Kagome-chan no lo olvides, no naciste de mi pero _eres mi hija_ , Kagome Higurashi es tu nombre el nombre que Yuri y yo te dimos a ti _nuestra hija_ — Dijo la mujer sonriéndole con afecto y melancolía recordando a su pareja Yuri, quien había muerto un año atrás de un paro cardiaco.

— Yuri-san nos mira desde el cielo Mina-san y estoy segura que ella también nos extraña mucho — Dijo Kagome con una sabiduría atípica en una niña de ocho años, después de todo, no todas las niñas de ocho años habían vivido lo que ella. Mina sonrió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y asintió antes de volver a la tarea de rescatar sus adoradas petunias del asedio de las malas hierbas.

Aquella tarde Mina y ella salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano, Kagome sentía que Mina no estaba sintiéndose bien, tenía días decaída y actuando muy extraño.

Mientras caminaban Mina le iba hablando de todos los lugares que iban pasado y después de un par de horas de caminar y detenerse para descansar o tomar un helado Mina se detuvo frente a un viejo edificio a una cuadra de la zona comercial-empresarial, la estructura era vieja y elegante pero maciza, rodeada por una amplia acera y una carretera por los cuatro lados, no era muy grande de cinco pisos con todas las ventanas cubiertas con paneles de madera incluyendo la puerta principal.

— ¿Te gusta el color Kagome-chan? Este edificio se construyó en 1409 con ladrillos negros de los Oni de Nara, incluso entonces era un material caro, pero fue un regalo a la familia de Yuri por servicios prestados a la casa del Norte cuando un antepasado de Yuri salvo la vida de la hija del lord y el cachorro que esperaba, su compañero les regalo la mano de obra y el lord la promesa de multiplicar los pisos cuando la familia Higurashi lo solicitara, creo que ellos aún tienen ese material guardado para cumplir esa promesa, el punto es que este edificio estará aquí para siempre — Dijo Mina mirando hacia la estructura oscura y ahora tapiada con planchas de madera sobre cada entrada y ventana.

— ¿Qué es este lugar Mina-san? — Pregunto la pequeña Kagome con curiosidad, comprendiendo que este lugar guardaba importancia para Mina y la difunta Yuri.

— Este lugar perteneció a Yuri, Kagome-chan y quería que lo conocieras, en este lugar nos conocimos, aquí Yuri tenía un acogedor café que ella misma atendía cuando se cansó de la vida militar y yo trabajaba en las oficinas de la torre Taisho una de las muchas secretarias, ese día estaba teniendo el peor día de mi vida, mi computadora se murió ante mis ojos con todo mi trabajo del día, la tinta de la impresora empezó a fallar, y solo quería tomar un café e irme a casa, vine aquí mientras los técnicos se encargaban de poner todo en orden y la vi en la barra sirviendo café y fue amor a primera vista niña, de esos que sacuden el mundo bajo nuestros pies, de los que no se puede ignorar — Dijo la mujer mayor con una diminuta sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

— Ohhh — Dijo la niña sin entender muy bien lo que la mujer mayor decía, Mina la miró conocedora y sonrió con más amplitud, sus ojos oscuros brillando con sabia comprensión.

— Este lugar fue muy especial para nosotras Kagome-chan, nuestro amor fue incomprendido y pocos fueron quienes lo aceptaron y muchos los que nos dieron la espalda, recuérdalo y prométeme que vendrás a este lugar cada vez que puedas y nos recordaras cuando estemos en el otro mundo, las tumbas son _deprimentes_ y quiero que nos recuerdes con cariño y alegría, no con tristeza — Dijo la mujer apretando su mano con fuerza.

— Hai, lo prometo Mina-san vendré aquí cuando pueda y las recordare con cariño y alegría — Prometió ella con solemnidad.

Durante toda aquella semana, Mina la había llevado al mismo lugar por diferentes rutas y medios, había incluso pagado a un taxi para que las llevaran varias veces también por diferentes rutas, finalmente al inicio de la semana siguiente Mina le pregunto si sabría cómo llegar desde Ueno hasta Shibuya y ella le había contestado que sí. ( _Muéstrame_ ) dijo Mina y le permitió guiarla hasta el edificio, y la premio con un enorme helado cuando llegaron sin pérdida de tiempo al lugar.

=== S S ===

— Kagome-chan, ve al cobertizo y trae dos maletas grandes y el bolso con tus uniformes y libros — Ordenó Mina días después con calma mientras se inclinaba una vez más sobre un fajo de papeles que le habían traído aquella mañana, Kagome obedeció y corrió hacia el cobertizo anexo a la casa y trajo consigo los artículos solicitados.

— Aquí tiene Mina-san… ¿Vamos de viaje? — Pregunto secretamente emocionada por la idea, desde la muerte de Yuri no habían ido a ningún lado.

— Algo así… ve y empaca todas tus cosas, deja fuera solo lo necesario, uniformes libros y ropa de diario — Dijo la mujer con calma sin despegar su vista de los documentos.

Kagome sintió el corazón golpearle con fuerza en el pecho y un sudor frio recorrerla — _¿Por qué tenía que recoger solo sus cosas, que estaba pasando, Mina-san no iba a echarla verdad?_ — Las preguntas bullían una tras otra en su mente, completamente aterrada de hacerlas porque entonces sería más real, cuando logró salir el Shock habían pasado un par de minutos y cuando desapareció por el pasillo arrastrando una enorme maleta tras ella, no vio a la anciana levantar la cabeza y quitarse los lentes restregando sus ojos con agotamiento y mirar hacia donde ella había desaparecido con los ojos negros llenos de tristeza y preocupación, antes de tocar su estómago con una ligera mueca de dolor, y de volver su atención a los documentos frente a ella.

Aquella tarde Mina y ella viajaron en un taxi hasta la enorme estación de Shibuya y atravesaron los amplios pasillos hacia las taquillas y las entradas y salidas de trenes hasta llegar al servicio de depósitos cerca de la estación donde Mina insistió en guardar las maletas y el bolso de Kagome en el deposito que ya contenía algunas cajas y bolsas y que confesó Yuri había contratado poco antes de morir y seguiría allí por quince años más, hasta renovar el contrato.

Una semana después mientras Kagome estaba preparando una limonada y Mina estaba en la sala, el sonido de vidrios estrellarse contra el suelo la hizo correr a la sala donde Mina estaba doblada sobre sí misma en el sofá donde la había estado esperando, su piel estaba pálida y sudorosa y sus labios blancos y luchando para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

— ¿Mina-san? — Llamó Kagome aterrada.

— Estoy bien mi niña, no te preocupes ya pasará — Dijo la mujer mayor sin aliento y resoplando con las manos arrugadas sobre el estómago.

— Hay que llamar a una ambulancia o a Riota-sama — Dijo Kagome en pánico tomando el teléfono.

— ¡NO! — Soltó la mujer con fuerza a pesar de no verse mejor que antes, sus ojos negros estaban muy brillantes y la miraban con desesperación. — No… escúchame Kagome-chan aun no llames a nadie, ven mi niña ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto — Pidió la mujer mayor, Kagome dejo el teléfono en su sitio al instante y ayudó a Mina a levantarse dando gracia a Kami que la mujer era tan delgada que ella podía ayudarla, la guio hasta su cuarto y la ayudó a cambiar sus cómodos pantalones de algodón holgados negros y su camiseta rosa chicle, por una bata de algodón, antes de ayudarla a acostarse en su cama.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que pida ayuda Mina-san, estas enferma verdad? — Preguntó Kagome minutos después de traer te para ambas.

— No quiero pasar mis últimos momentos en una clínica, ni viéndole la cara al _imbécil_ de mi hermano menor y su patética familia estrecha de miras, prefiero estar aquí contigo y mis recuerdos de Yuri — Dijo la mujer mayor mirándola con resignada tristeza.

— ¿Últimos… momentos… Mina-san? — Preguntó Kagome aterrada y sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

— Tengo cáncer de estómago Kagome-chan, uno muy avanzado y agresivo, me dieron tres semanas yo les robe mes y medio más, siento mucho tener que dejarte Kagome-chan, pero no puedo detener el tiempo, estoy vieja y ya no puedo seguir cariño, pero desde donde estemos Yuri y yo seguiremos cuidando de ti — Dijo la mujer con calma.

— _Vas a morir_ — Dijo Kagome en un tembloroso susurro, el temor reptando por su cuerpo y clavando sus crueles garras en su pecho justo sobre su corazón, mientas su estómago se hacía nudos con la tensión y su garganta se cerraba espasmódicamente y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Cariño mío, todos tenemos que morir algún día, incluso los Youkai y hanyou mueren eventualmente o por alguna razón, mientras me recuerdes viviré junto a Yuri en tu corazón. Ahora ve y recoge el resto de tus cosas en la mochila negra que te compré la semana pasada y regresa — Respondió Mina mirándola con tanta suplica en sus ojos que le fue imposible desobedecerla.

Kagome corrió hacia su habitación, el lugar era pequeño, pero estaba limpio y ordenado, con rapidez abrió el pequeño closet y saco la enorme mochila negra y recogió lo que quedaba en el lugar, uniformes, libros, cuadernos y lo que le quedaba de ropa y zapatos metiendo entre sus cosas como inspiración la bolsa de dormir que Yuri le había regalado poco antes de morir su colcha rosa y una almohada.

— Mina-san ya está listo — Dijo Kagome de regreso a la habitación con la mochila al hombro, entrando en pánico cuando la anciana no respondió. — ¡Mina-san, Mina-san!

— _Hush_ Kagome-chan, solo me quede dormida un momento… — Respondió la mujer finalmente pestañeando con lentitud, sus ojos negros se veían desenfocados y brillantes y eso la asusto aún más.

— Ohh, lo siento creí que… — Balbuceó Kagome restregándose las lágrimas del rostro, a Mina no le gustaba que llorara.

— Toma la lata de galletas sobre la peinadora y guárdala en tu bolso, es para ti — Instruyó la mujer observándola cumplir su petición y volver hacia ella. — Ahora dame tu mano cariño — Dijo Mina y Kagome extendió su mano hacia ella viendo lo que le costaba a la anciana mantener la suya estable. — Quiero que tengas esto, mi familia vendrá aquí Kagome-chan y no les importara nada más que la propiedad, ellos no sienten ningún aprecio por ti, no le digas a nadie que tienes esto Kagome-chan esto es lo único que puedo hacer para protegerte — Dijo poniendo en su mano las dos llaves del enorme deposito cerca de la estación de Shibuya donde estaban todas sus cosas.

— ¿Ellos van a echarme verdad? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente armándose de valor para hacer aquella pregunta.

— Si cielo, ellos no sienten más amor por ti que por mí, _la vergüenza de la familia_ todo por ser diferente — Respondió la mujer con la voz más forzada — Toma la mochila y las llaves y escóndelas en el jardín dentro del conteiner de reciclaje, cuando ellos te echen tómalas y huye no dejes que ellos te encuentren jamás.

— ¿Por qué querrían buscarme? Ellos no me quieren aquí — Dijo Kagome desconcertada.

— Te buscaran… créeme, ahora se una buena niña y llama al imbécil de Riota — Pidió y Kagome tomó el teléfono y tras una corta conversación incomoda le dio el mensaje al hermano de Mina y corto, luego corrió a dejar su mochila y las llaves en donde le habían indicado y regreso a la habitación.

— ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho Mina Okachan y a Yuri Okachan también verdad? — Dijo Kagome sosteniendo con fuerza la frágil mano que ya no tenía fuerzas para devolverle el apretón.

— Lo se cariño, tu nos diste mucha alegría Kagome… tu madre biológica fue una tonta, pero le agradecimos a los dioses que lo fuera… porque eso te trajo a nosotras y nos dio a la hija que nunca tuvimos, hiciste muy felices a un par de ancianas lesbianas— Dijo lentamente, mientras escuchaban un auto detenerse al frente de la casa seguido de otro más, Riota y su familia habían llegado. Kagome abrazo a la mujer con fuerza y respiro por última vez su agua de colonia de Sakura y el ligero toque de canela que siempre asociaba con ella, antes de dejarla ir. — Todo mejorara eventualmente Kagome-chan… no olvides tus promesas — Dijo antes de que Riota entrara a la habitación y con rudeza agarrara a Kagome de un hombro y la arrancara del lado de Mina.

— Tu… _rata callejera_ fuera de aquí — Ladró el hombre mayor con el cabello entre cano mirándola con patente repulsión.

— Ni en mi último momento ablandas esa piedra que tienes por corazón Rio que Kami te perdone — Dijo Mina alterándose y lanzándole a su hermano menor una mirada desenfocada pero cargada de amonestación.

— Tú iras al infierno por tus acciones en vida _pecadora_ , tus últimos momentos no me importan para nada, termina de morirte y deja de avergonzar a tu familia — Dijo el hombre con cruda ira.

— Ve Kao-chan — Dijo Mina dedicándole una sonrisa temblorosa, Kagome echó a correr por el pasillo y al llegar a la sala la esposa y los dos hijos de Riota la miraron con horror y las esposas con un deje de lastima en los ojos que se apresuraron a ocultar. Kagome no escucho a Mina maldecir a su hermano antes de tomar su último respiro y morir.

— Fuera de aquí, vete ahora _pequeña zorra_ antes de que perdamos la paciencia y llamemos a servicios sociales — Dijo la esposa de Riota, Kagome no supo cuál de los dos había sido, pero su brazo derecho exploto con dolor mientras uno de los hijos de Riota la agarraba con fuerza bruta del brazo y la arrastraba fuera de la casa, antes de soltarla en la puerta, cerrándola a espaldas de ella después empujarla con fuerza por la escalinata haciéndola caer, raspándose las rodillas y las manos en un intento instintivo de amortiguar la caída.

El dolor en sus rodillas sangrantes y sus manos no se comparaba con el que sentía en ese momento en su corazón, Mina estaba muerta algo le decía que ella ya se había ido, con cuidado de no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, bajó toda la escalinata lo más rápido que pudo y sin perder el tiempo, abrió el conteiner de reciclaje y sacó la pesada mochila con el bazo sano antes de echar a correr a pesar del dolor físico y emocional, lejos de la casa donde había crecido y los restos mortales de una de las dos mujeres a la que había llamado madre.

En un callejón abrió su bolso y con un diminuto botiquín de primeros auxilios, limpió y curó sus heridas antes de ponerse un jean y guardar la falda que había estado usando y echarse por encima un suéter negro con capucha y seguir corriendo alejándose lo más que podía de la casa que había sido su hogar hasta aquella tarde.

Aquella primera noche no había pegado un ojo aterrada de sus alrededores luego había caminado hasta su escuela y se había quedado toda la mañana mirando ausentemente la estructura donde pasaba la mayor parte del año, su mente estaba en blanco y ni siquiera pensaba en el hecho de que la única persona que tenía en el mundo la había dejado, su cuerpo no había podido continuar más y ahora estaba sola.

========== Época actual =========

Habían transcurrido dos años desde entonces, ahora tenía diez años y recordaba aquellos días con melancolía y tristeza, y mientras corría hacia la escuela Kagome también recordó como después de un gruñido particularmente fuerte de su estómago, ella se había ido de la escuela y había deambulado por la zona, había comido unos dumplins y finalmente se había ocultado debajo de un templo cerca de la escuela, aquellas fueron las tres semanas más largas de su corta vida, tratando de evadir a los monjes y guadianés del templo, para poder ir a la escuela y regresar y ocultarse nuevamente, lo peor habían sido los bichos, ella había tenido que contener sus ganas de chillar cada vez que encontraba a algún insecto sobre ella, se aseaba en la escuela o cuando la familia que llevaba el lugar salía se bañaba en el patio trasero con la manguera del jardín, hasta que fue obvio que no podía seguir allí.

— Justo a tiempo niña sigue, sigue — Dijo el anciano portero antes de cerrar el portón de metal justo detrás de ella. Kagome se peinó el cabellos con las manos mientras se unía a las filas alumnos que pronto empezaron a entrar a sus respectivos salones.

Su día escolar transcurrió como siempre, entregar su tarea, evadir a los matones de los grados mayores y de su mismo salón que se empeñaban en hacerle la vida imposible por ser mestiza, ella se preguntaba en su joven mente ¿Porque tenían que atormentarla por algo que no era su culpa? No era que ella hubiera pedido ser una mestiza, o como si pudiera controlarlo, porque ¿Qué importaba si sus ojos eran diferente al resto? Vivian en un mundo donde habían Youkai y Hanyou de toda clase y no podía ver a nadie burlándose de ellos por eso, aun así se burlaban de ella por algo tan tonto como el color de sus ojos, o su falta de padres en las actividades académicas en las que participaba por formar parte de su puntuación final y no por gusto, a veces odiaba haberle prometido a Mina que seguiría estudiando hasta tener un título, odiaba la escuela y no por los deberes, eran sus compañeros y a veces algunos de los profesores los que le hacían desear salir de allí y no volver nunca mas.

 _Una promesa es una promesa Kagome-chan, si rompemos nuestra palaba, entonces no tenemos ningún honor y el honor Kagome-chan es esencial en una buena persona y tú eres una buena persona, no des tu palaba a la ligera, ni te restes crédito y respeto a ti misma y a tu honor_ Le había dicho Mina-san entonces, en sus últimos días mientras iban en el taxi hacia el edificio que había sido de Yuri, semanas antes de que confesara su enfermedad y le prohibiera llamar a su familia hasta completar todas sus instrucciones, las mismas que al final le habían salvado la vida.

Después de clases Kagome evadió por los pelos al grupo popular de la primaria Odaiba y después de despedirse de Yoshi el anciano portero echó a correr hacia el centro comercial más cercano donde se quitó el uniforme y los zapatos y los guardó dentro de su bolso y se cambió por un par de jeans raídos y una camiseta grande marrón y un par de zapatos tipo bailarina que habían visto mejores días y ya empezaban a apretarle, no era para menos, aquellos zapatos tenían dos años con ella y ella había crecido y seguiría creciendo más, al parecer Yuri había tenido razón y ella había heredado la estatura de su padre extranjero, después de haber sido diminuta ahora ella era la más alta de su clase, incluso era más alta que la mayoría de los niños de su salón lo cual era otra fuente de burlas despiadadas del valiente que se le ocurriera atacarla de frente.

Cuando eres una _rata callejera_ aprendes un par de cosas mientras sobrevives a matones _reales_ , los de la escuela solo eran fanfarrones pasivos, nada que ver con lo que ella había tenido que enfrentar en la calle y a más de uno le había dado su lección y a la mala habían aprendido a no meterse con ella, incluso los que habían sido tan estúpidos como para acusarla en la dirección para luego encontrarse en la delicada posición de enfrentarla una vez más sabiendo que no lograrían nada más que otra golpiza si seguían molestándola, ella se había vuelto muy dura y estaba determinada a sobrevivir como fuera.

Cuando salió del baño vio con cautela de derecha a izquierda y se movió por el lugar como una sombra hasta llegar a la salida y seguir calle abajo hacia la zona residencial hasta un pequeño mercado de cuatro pasillos de varios productos, mas uno de alimentos congelados y embutidos, una isla de cosméticos, papelería y varios artículos más y dos cajas de las que generalmente funcionaba una, en el que trabajaba por un sueldo limpiando, ordenando, empaquetando víveres y muchas veces cargándolos para los clientes rogando al cielo que le dieran buenas propinas para seguir reuniendo para sus útiles escolares y productos de higiene y aseo, aquel día el mercado recibiría nueva mercancía y si tenía suerte conseguiría lo que estaba caducado o por caducar de los mismos distribuidores, Hina-san la dueña del mercado la había descubierto hurgando en su basura seis meses atrás y había sentido lastima de ella y le había ofrecido empleo y ayuda, ella se había aferrado a esa oportunidad con manos y dientes aun cuando la mujer le había advertido que no obtendría las cosas fáciles y que tendría que trabajar por ellas, Kagome estaba más que dispuesta a tomar el reto si eso significaba dinero fijo en su bolsillo y comida en su estómago.

* * *

— Que bien que llegaste Kagome-chan, empieza a rellenar los anaqueles vacíos del pasillo de detergente, y limpia bien los estantes — Dijo Hina apenas la vio, Hina era una mujer alta y mestiza como ella la única diferencia entre ambas había sido que la madre de Hina no la había rechazado y su padre seguía felizmente casado con Amy-sama la madre de Hana.

— Hai Hina-sama — Respondió de inmediato dejando el bolso con sus libros y uniforme en la caja en manos de Hina.

De inmediato corrió hacia el pasillo y vio tres bultos con las marcas de detergente que vendían en el pequeño mercado listos para ordenar, junto a dos cajas de cloro, tres de detergente líquido y cinco de desinfectante; después de buscar un cubo de agua lleno hasta donde podía levantarlo y un paño, Kagome se dedicó a limpiar bien los anaqueles y a secarlos antes de empezar a ordenar cada artículo en su lugar, sabía que aquello apenas estaba empezando faltaban más distribuidores por venir aquella tarde.

Después de ordenar todos los detergentes nuevos y rellenar los huecos en el pasillo de limpieza, Kagome procedió a rellenar los anaqueles vacíos junto a algunos distribuidores que como parte de sus trabajos tenían que colocar ellos mismos la mercancía, aquel día recibió cuatro envases de ramen de muestra del distribuidor de Ramen y diez cupones de descuento en uno de los grandes supermercados que aceptaban aquellas cosas, desde que ella había descubierto aquellos cupones y su utilidad, su vida había dado un giro para mejor.

— Kagome-chan ordena los productos congelados por favor, luego vienes — Le dijo Hina desde la caja mientras Kagome terminaba de ordenar el Shampoo anti-caspa que acababan de recibir y del que ella había recibido seis sobres de muestra gratis.

Con calma desarmó la caja ahora vacía y la llevó con ella al fondo del pequeño mercado donde estaban enfiladas varias cestas plásticas desechables con la nueva mercancía.

— Ah que bueno que ya estás aquí Kagome-chan — Saludó Hachi un Youkai mapache de cabello gris oscuro lleno de anillos negros que rodeaban su cabeza, sus ojos negros estaban delineados por un anillo negro, era mucho más alto que ella y relleno pero no gordo y siempre tenía una disposición bastante amable.

— Buenas tardes Hachi-sama, me alegro que también este aquí — Respondió ella con educación, mientras dejaba la caja de cartón desarmada a un lado y empezaba a ordenar la mercancía con el amable y jocoso mapache.

=== S S ===

— Esos tienes que comerlos entre hoy y mañana, máximo pasado mañana en la mañana o si no te enfermaras — Dijo Hachi después de que terminaran de ordenar todo, entregándole una cesta más dura con la mercancía caducada que ya habían remplazado, señalando la fila de seis paquetes que había retirado y reemplazado. — Y estos son de mi parte — Añadió señalando al otro lado de la cesta donde había una muestra de cada uno de los que había traído aquel día y una tira de cupones para embutidos.

Kagome lo miró perpleja y muy emocionada luchando con las ganas que tenia de abrazarlo y echarse a llorar, pero ella no era una debilucha y se negaba a llorar.

— Gracias Hachi-sama — Dijo Kagome con genuina gratitud dándole una respetuosa reverencia al Youkai que solo sonrió levemente.

— No es nada Kagome-chan, voy a ver si puedo conseguir más cupones para ti con otros colegas. — Prometió el antes de regresar con Hina y tomar su próximo pedido.

=== S S ===

Aquella noche cuando Kagome regresaba a su guarida llevaba consigo cinco cestas plásticas desechables una dentro de la otra y tres paquetes de mortadela y bologna que caducaría en tres días, el resto seguía en la cesta dura que Hachi le había regalado dentro de la nevera del depósito donde Hina-san le permitía guardar los alimentos que necesitaban refrigeración y que ella o los distribuidores e regalaban.

Con su típica cautela, Kagome había dado un rodeo largo hasta llegar a su guarida siempre asegurándose de no estar siendo seguida, al llegar a la espesa cortina de enredaderas que cubría perfectamente la entrada de su guarida, dejó las cestas en el suelo junto a su bolso de escuela y levantó el manto de vegetación con cuidado empujando con el pie las cestas bajo el y su bolso siempre mirando por encima de su hombro asegurándose de no ser vista, antes de tomar una rama llena de hojas amaradas a un palo haciendo una escoba de hojas muy extraña junto a la puerta oculta y barrer toda la zona asegurándose de no dejar huellas y hacer lo propio y escurrirse ella misma detrás del manto de hojas, con calma se agachó hundiendo su mano con una llave en el hueco hacia la derecha camuflado por las enredaderas, donde tras abrir el enorme candado que había comprado y tras aferrar con fuerza una barra de metal y moverla hacia un lado escuchó el inequívoco sonido que anunciaba que la puerta estaba abierta y sacó su mano con el macizo candado antisizalla dejándolo dentro de la cesta superior; ella había tardado un poco en encontrar aquel dispositivo manual que había estado enterrado y cubierto de enredaderas y ella lo había descubierto mientras curioseaba en el lugar de día.

Empujó la puerta con su hombro y esta cedió de inmediato y sin quejas, ella había gastado medio litro de aceite para máquinas de coser en aquellas bisagras y había valido la pena al igual que el candado, empujó las cestas con el pie y levantó su bolso escolar sacudiéndolo allí donde había entrado en contacto con el piso y su pie, aquel era su bolso de escuela y ella debía mantenerlo en buen estado, ella no tenía el dinero para estar derrochándolo así que cuidaba sus cosas lo mejor que podía.

Con calma cerró tras ella y pasó los seguros desde adentro y palpando la pared tocó un cable que siguió palpando hasta dar con el botón que activó y de inmediato un solitario bombillo se encendió en el lugar iluminando el área donde ella vivía, el tambor de metal que le servía de luz y calefacción e incluso de cocina estaba en medio de todo, hacia la derecha sobre una alfombra raída y manchada había una manta en el suelo y sobe esta su viejo saco de dormir y una almohada verde llena de bultos que había visto mejores días, junto a su "cama" habían varias cestas desechables con ropa doblada, zapatos, articulo de aseo personal y de limpieza, uniformes y artículos escolares, y varias llenas de cupones para recortar, y varias cosas que ella había sacado de la basura incluyendo tres laptops que había logrado encender en el mercado de Hina-san y otros electrodomésticos que habían botado y que aun podían servir; el lugar estaba pulcramente limpio, el piso de concreto había recuperado la belleza de antaño cuando aquel lugar estaba en pleno uso, Kagome había barrido cada rincón del enorme lugar y había pasado casi cinco meses sacando a escondidas toda la tierra, polvo y basura que se había acumulado en el lugar y luego de haber superado su temor y recorrido todo el lugar, había encontrado tres baños, dos públicos y uno en lo que parecía ser una antigua oficina, los había limpiado y después de varios intentos había logrado abrir una de las llaves de agua de uno de los lavamanos y había descubierto que aún estaba conectado al sistema de tuberías de agua y tenía agua corriente y ella había lavado todo el piso del lugar incluyendo la zanja de rieles, la electricidad había sido un descubrimiento reciente y solo se había atrevido a colocar dos bombillos, uno sobre el lugar donde vivía y otro en el baño de la oficina que era el que usaba.

Con calma se quitó los zapatos que le estaban matando los pies y casi lloro del alivio cuando puso los pies sobre el frio concreto, dejó los zapatos a un lado dentro de la _especie de zapatera_ había hecho una con varios envases cuadrados de helado que había reciclado y unido para ese fin y que había repetido tantas veces como había sido necesario, luego tomó las cestas desechables que ya había lavado y secado en el trabajo y sacó los tres paquetes de embutidos y los guardó dentro en una cava de anime que estaba dentro de una bañera de agua, que había comprado en el mercado de Hina y que bajo su consejo había envuelto en varias capas de cinta adhesiva gruesa y le servía de nevera, dentro aun había hielo del día anterior, y luego se dedicó a ordenar en una caja plástica que había rescatado de la basura y fabricado una nueva tapa colocándole una plancha de aluminio que había conseguido por encima, el ramen que le habían regalado y otros artículos que los distribuidores le habían regalado y no necesitaba refrigeración.

Después de cambiarse de ropa por su ropa oscura de _"carroñera"_ como solía llamarse a sí misma y a la gente que vivía como ella, Kagome tomó un par de panes de molde y abrió uno de los embutidos y cenó lo más rápido que pudo ayudándose un una botella de agua que llenaba en su baño, se cubrió el rostro con una camiseta oscura y tomó su saco, para luego salir y cerrar su casa, borrar sus huellas nuevamente con una rama suelta y perderse en la noche sintiéndose extraña e incómoda, algo le decía que debía quedarse en casa, mas ella sabía que no podía darse ese lujo, además aquella noche tenía que ir a la zona de los ricos, con suerte conseguiría un par de zapatos y tal vez ropa que le quedara más larga, pensó recodando sus viejos jeans que ahora o no le quedaban o le entraban y le daban por la pantorrilla y ya no le cerraban y si tenía un poco de suerte hasta podría encontrar dinero o algo de valor.

Con ese pensamiento Kagome atravesó el bosquecillo y salió lejos de su guarida siempre alerta de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella y pudiera seguirla.

* * *

Como de costumbre atravesó las calles desde Shibuya hasta Azabu, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a revisar los conteiner de papel de reciclaje rescatando las revistas y folletos de cupones y algún que otro libro.

Antes de llegar al límite del "exclusivo" lugar, Kagome se retiró la camiseta negra del rostro, eran más de las doce de la noche y habían pocas o ninguna persona fuera de sus casas en esa zona, los jóvenes parranderos se habían ido hacia las discotecas en _Roppongi_ , así que con cuidado de no ser detectada Kagome avanzó entre las sombras directo hacia la fila de conteiners que tenían en el lugar y que al día siguiente el servicio de recolección de basura llegaría a llevárselo todo.

Mirando por encima de su hombro Kagome abrió el primer conteiner y empezó a trabajar, pronto su saco se había convertido en un saco y una maleta enorme repletos de ropa, zapatos y muchos artículos más, había sufrido para sacar la maleta y su saco del lugar sin ser vista y luego arrastrar todo por las calles sin ser descubierta por algún carroñero o algún miembro de alguna banda Yakuza.

Era pasada la una casi las dos y ahora estaba cerca de su guarida y ante ella se presentaba un nuevo dilema, cuatro metros frente a ella estaban un par de prostitutas discutiendo por lo bajo un precio con un posible cliente y ella había tenido que quedarse allí durante media hora más hasta que los tres habían llegado a un acuerdo y las mujeres se habían ido en el carro del hombre, y luego cinco minutos más para que el chulo saliera de la oscuridad y recogiera del suelo la nota que una de las mujeres había dejado caer mientras se subía al auto, y que seguramente decía el nombre del hotel donde estarían trabajando esa madrugada, por lo que tuvo que esperar y asegurarse que el hombre se había ido antes de salir de su escondite y apresurarse hacia su guarida arrastrando la maleta tras ella y su saco con dificultad, a medio camino Kagome comprendió que le sería imposible llevar ambas cosas por el camino accidentado de tierra hasta la puerta escondida de su escondite, por lo que dejó el saco entre los arbustos y resoplando bajó con la maleta que apenas tenía una mancha a un lado y la placa de la marca rota, hasta la puerta y la oculto detrás de la cortina vegetal antes de regresar por su saco, apenas había empujado la maleta dentro de su guarida cuando escucho el ruido de ramas romperse tras ella, Kagome se quedó congelada tratando de no llamar la atención sobre sí misma, mientras miraba entre el follaje de la cortina vegetal que la camuflaba del resto del mundo.

Entonces una figura apareció entre los árboles y Kagome sintió su corazón golpear aterrado contra su pecho mientras su boca se secaba y se mordía los labios para contener cualquier sonido que señalara su presencia, vio a una figura caer varias veces y levantarse mientras seguía avanzando torpemente hasta que al pasar frente a su escondite, Kagome pudo ver gracias a la iluminación de la calle ocho o diez metros por encima de su escondite que se trataba de una niña posiblemente de su edad o un poco mayor y estaba muy herida y magullada, antes de que unos pasos más allá de donde ella se ocultaba, la joven se desplomara y no volviera a levantarse.

No sabía qué hacer, por un lado _quería_ ayudarla y por otro _temía_ ayudarla y _atraer_ todos los problemas de la joven hacia ella, que no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía.

 _Kagome-chan si alguna vez estas en la situación de ayudar a alguien, observa bien a esa persona y piensa que pudiste haber sido tú, entonces pregúntate ¿Que habrías querido, qué te dejaran a tu suerte o te extendieran una mano amiga? Siempre hay riesgo de cometer errores, pero no puedes pasar la vida conteniéndote de hacer cosas por temor, no eres una cobarde para salir huyendo, además de los errores de la vida se aprenden las mejores lecciones_ Le había dicho Yuri-san cuando tenía siete años y había querido ayudar a una niña de los matones de la escuela y se había cohibido por temor a recibir ella la atención de aquellos matones y avergonzada le había confesado a Yuri lo que había hecho, nunca en su corta vida se había sentido tan avergonzada de sí misma que como cuando vio la decepción en los ojos marrones de Yuri brillar antes de dar un profundo suspiro y decirle aquellas palabras.

Volvió a mirar a la muchacha y con un suspiro pesado supo de inmediato que tenía que ayudarla, donde quiera que estuvieran ella no podía decepcionar más a Yuri o a Mina, así que empujó su saco hacia su guarida y lo apartó de su camino, antes observar bien por donde la joven había venido y asegurarse que nadie venia tras ella antes de levantar la cortina vegetal sosteniéndola con una rama enorme en forma de horquilla que había conseguido en el parque _Ueno_ y que usaba cuando encontraba cosas grandes y necesitaba mantener la cortina en alto y sin dañarla y destruir su perfecto camuflaje.

Con cautela se acercó a la figura caída y con un empujón la puso boca arriba y Kagome contuvo el aliento, el ojo izquierdo estaba inflamado y morado cerrándose rápidamente, el labio estaba partido y tenía marcas de dedos en las mejillas, la ropa estaba rota en algunos lados y sus manos estaban sangrando y caían flojas por encima de una enorme cartera negra; con cuidado y sabiendo que igual estaba por lastimarla aún más, se agachó y metió sus manos por debajo de las axilas de la joven y tiró con fuerza moviéndola unos centímetros y resoplando por el enorme peso muerto y manteniendo su atención en sus alrededores buscando algún intruso cerca de ellas, tardo veinte minutos en hacerla atravesar por completo la entrada de su guarida y se tomó cinco más en usar su escoba de ramas para borrar el rastro que ella había dejado cuando arrastró a la joven muchacha, antes de retirar la horquilla y dejar caer la cortina vegetal, justo estaba cerrando la pesada puerta de metal macizo cuando escucho el sonido de pisadas pesadas.

— Estoy seguro de que esa perra vino hacia aquí — Dijo un hombre arrastrando las palabras claramente borracho o drogado, ella no podía decirlo y una vez más se quedó congelada tratando de no emitir ningún sonido mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en sus oídos y sus manos sudaban y apretaban con tanta fuerza la puerta que estaba segura que podría ver sus nudillos si hubiera luz suficiente.

— Estas drogado idiota no había ninguna chica — Soltó otro igual de drogado.

— Si la había... — insistido el otro aunque pudo percibir una clara nota dudosa

— Vamos… regresemos, nos espera una nuestra fiesta, busquemos a una par de chicas de verdad — Dijo el otro avanzando por el bosquecillo con la delicadeza de un elefante, seguido del otro igual de delicado.

Desde la oscuridad Kagome vio a los hombres alejarse con el corazón en la boca y cuando determinó que estaban lejos, empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cerró con un ligero sonido metálico y procedió en la oscuridad a colocar cada seguro en los diferentes orificios y tras soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo estiró su mano hacia la derecha hasta ubicar el cable accionando el botón y encendiendo el bombillo sobre el lugar en el que vivía y correr a tomar varias piezas de ropa sucia y a colocarlas en la rendija de la puerta, más por precaución nacida de los nervios que por verdadera necesidad, pues el bordillo alto de la puerta hacia imposible que se escapara la luz del lugar, más en ese momento a ella poco le importaba que ya hubiese confirmado que no podía verse la luz desde afuera, ella estaba lo suficientemente aterrada y tensa para añadir aquella protección innecesaria.

Con una calma que no sentía, porque estaba muerta de pánico y su corazón estaba por atravesar su pecho limpiamente, Kagome se volvió hacia la joven inconsciente en el suelo y tras quitarle con dificultad la enorme y pesada cartera negra de cuero rígido y dejarla a un lado sin molestarse en ver su contenido, empezó a revisar a la joven y a limpiar sus heridas y a cubrirlas con curitas y vendas, limpiando lo más que podía de su rostro, su cuello y toda la piel a la vista con un paño húmedo dando gracias a Kami que al día siguiente era sábado y no tendría que ir a la escuela en la mañana pero sí tendría que trabajar en la tarde.

Cuando termino le quitó los zapatos y con cuidado la arrastró y recostó sobre una camilla provisional que había hecho improvisada con ropa y una sábana raída arropándola con un pedazo de tela gruesa a la que ella había cosido retazos de otras telas convirtiéndola en una manta y luego tomara un hielo de la cava y lo envolviera en tela y lo pasara con cuidado por el rostro inflamado de la joven, disculpándose por lo bajo cuando esta aun inconsciente ella se quejó antes de hundirse en un profundo letargo, entonces encendió el fuego para que ninguna se congelara aquella noche.

Kagome estaba espantada de sus propias acciones allí estaba ahora mirando a la joven inconsciente frente a ella, sabiendo que a partir de aquel día ella estaba en riesgo gracias a aquella acción, frustrada se pasó las manos por la cabeza alborotando sus largos cabellos negro azulado sacándolos de la trenza en la que los había recogido para que no estorbaran y tras lanzarle una mirada cargada de preocupación a la figura inconsciente, Kagome se encogió de hombros decidiendo que no podía hacer nada ya, ella no iba a echar a la joven a su suerte como ella había estado antes de encontrar aquel lugar y se volvió a quitarse los zapatos que la estaban matando, dejándolos dentro de su zapatera reciclada, limpió la tierra y la sangre de la joven del suelo y abrió su saco para empezar a ordenar lo que había conseguido aquella noche, primero ordenó todos los folletos y revistas de cupones, y luego tres libros que había encontrado en la basura, luego dividió ropa, zapatos y artículos personales por tipo, había conseguido tres carteras una con el fondo roto pero reparable, otra con la fina correa partida que ella estaba segura que podía arreglar o al menos encontrarle una solución que funcionara con ella, allí había conseguido dinero en efectivo y la última estaba prácticamente nueva si ignorabas la aceitosa crema dentro de esta, cuatro pares de zapatos de los que uno solo podría quedarle en ese momento, tres camisas enormes un secador de pelo y varios botes de cremas, jabones que todavía tenían y medio frasco de perfume y dos cepillos de peinar solo en el saco, la maleta estaba llena de ropa zapatos cremas Shampoo y un bolsita con joyería, cosas para el cabello y varias cosas más, cuando Kagome había terminado de ordenar todo eran las tres y media de la mañana y le lanzo una mirada a la joven que dormía, antes de comer algo rápido, apagar el bombillo, aliviarse en el baño, lavar su rostro y sus manos, cambiarse la ropa por una bata y recostarse, demasiado preocupada y espantada por sus acciones y pensando en las cientos de miles de consecuencias que danzaban salvajes en su mente como para poder dormir, finalmente no supo cuando el agotamiento la había supera y se había dormido, mirado intensamente a la joven al otro lado del espacio de la antigua estación donde vivía.

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**

 **Gracias**


	2. Cap 2: Huyendo

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

 _ **Quiero dedicar este fic a aquellos que hemos atravesado el infierno de ida y vuelta en la vida para surgir, la vida es una continua lucha y la paz solo los cortes comerciales, besos y sigan luchando.**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _ **La oscuridad es mi única y eterna compañera en el miserable mundo lleno de inmundicia y porquería en el que vivo y del que soy esclava, el único rastro de luz que tuve pasó por mi corta vida como una estrella fugaz que se apagó muy rápido, demasiado rápido… ¿Alguna vez fui niña, joven y despreocupada? No lo sé… ya no puedo recordarlo, solo recuerdo arrastrarme de una sombra a otra para no llamar la atención, el hambre atormentando mi estómago y la comida envenenada allí a mi merced, tentándome a caer en su "engañosa" trampa mortal y ahora mientras huyo por mi vida, alejándome del infierno del que fui presa tanto tiempo, me pregunto también ¿Qué está mal en mí, acaso no soy también parte de este mundo, entonces por qué me rechazan? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas… que ya a estas alturas poco importan, están cerca de atraparme y mi vida acabará Kami… si hay algo de eso que llaman "amor" en tu corazón por mí, mátame antes que ellos me tengan, no me dejes aquí sufriendo más de lo que ya he sufrido, estoy cansada, tengo frio, hambre y mucho dolor… solo quiero ir… a casa… donde sea… que ese lugar este"**_

 _ **Nadie…**_

* * *

 **Cap. 2: Huyendo.**

* * *

 _Dolor_ era lo único que su mente embotada podía registrar, el dolor era tan intenso que cada bocanada de aire que tomaban sus pulmones iba acompañado de un terrible dolor que le robaba el poco aliento que tenía y la hundía en la agonía; Su rostro ardía ligeramente y latía dolorosamente hacia el lado izquierdo y su boca se sentía dos veces más grande de lo que era, con un horrible sabor amargo y dolía horriblemente, su espalda, sus manos y sus costillas dolían también y con cada ligera respiración estas se quejaban con venganza, solo podía registrar que su cuerpo entero dolía y se sentía muy pesado, y el peor de los malestares que sentía estaba en su cabeza, que unido con el de su cara hacia que el dolor fuera insoportable y sabía que si se movía el dolor será aún peor, Azani ya la había golpeado brutalmente antes para saber por experiencia lo que se sentía, y no se sentía inclinada a exponerse a esa tortura, ella solo quería quedarse justo donde estaba hasta que dejara de sentirse como un saco de boxeo muy usado y dormir hasta que dejara de sentir dolor, o simplemente "dejara de sentir nada en absoluto" _Dormir… Dormir… Dor-miiiirrrr_ cantó su mente tentadoramente.

Entonces como un balde de agua fría todo lo ocurrido cayó sobre ella y miles de recuerdos golpearon su agotado cerebro que luchaba para lidiar con aquel dolor físico y emocional que sentía y todo se repitió en su mente; toda su vida viviendo en las calles siendo un número más de los _niños perdidos de Tokyo,_ una más en la larga estadística nacional y mundial de desaparición infantil, _una rata callejera_ huyendo de todo y de todos, una _sobreviviente_ de la miseria oculta de las calles "impecablemente maquilladas" de la capital Japonesa, el _desecho_ de una familia de clase media en un mundo donde el dinero era el dios y el demonio de todos por igual y en términos económicos una hija tenía _menos valor_ que un hijo, todos atados a un mundo lleno de apariencia y criada como una _rata callejera_ destinada a venderse al mejor postor.

O al menos eso le había dicho innumerables veces Azani-sama la dueña y jefa del burdel del barrio _Setagaya_ al borde de _Shibuya_ , mas desde su tierna infancia ella había visto desde adentro, el mundo oscuro y crudo de la prostitución y nunca le había gustado lo que había visto y había planeado huir.

=========== Flash Back ===========

Todo olía mal, siempre había sido así y cada día que pasaba era exactamente igual e incluso peor, abrió los ojos a la oscuridad ignorando el olor a moho, madera podría, humedad y el penetrante olor a perfume barato que buscaba inútilmente disimular el olor a sudor, cigarros, alcohol, cuerpos sucios y el asqueroso olor de uno de los muchos baños que apenas funcionaba y nadie más que ella tenía que limpiar si quería usarlo. — _Que suerte_ — Pensó con amargura estirándose todo lo que podía dentro de su escondite.

Con cautela asomó su rostro por el resquicio de su último escondite, un pequeño armario que alguna vez fue hecho para guardar vajillas o ropa de cama y ahora era uno de los precarios escondites de una niña en un burdel de mala muerte. No había nadie cerca, se aseguró de eso antes de decidirse a salir, así que con cuidado empujó la puerta con dificultad hasta que se abrió y silenciosa como un ratón se deslizó fuera del mueble y en silencio se movió por el sucio y oscuro pasillo.

No importaba que hora del día fuera, en aquel lugar no parecía entrar la luz del sol nunca, más bien parecía repelerla, como si no fuera digno de ser iluminado (y a su parecer estaba lejos de ser digno de nada) La única fuente de luz estaba hacia otro lado del laberintico complejo lejos de donde ella estaba, allí estaba la única ventana por la que podía verse el parque de Shibuya que sabía que conectaba con un tramo de bosque protegido por las autoridades y la ruta que había estado planeando tomar pronto, para huir de aquel maldito infierno de lugar.

— Deja de holgazanear y ve a recoger las _malditas sabanas_ — Dijo Azani apenas la vio aparecer frente a su habitación/oficina, donde estaba en ese momento contando las ganancias de la noche anterior y fumando como una chimenea añadiendo su mezcla especial de "tabaco rancio y marihuana" al de por si fétido e insalubre ambiente. — Mueve tu flaco culo muchacha, antes de que te lo mueva de una patada, aun no eres la matrona en este antro, esa soy yo, así que muévete ya — Repitió mirándola con sus ojos oscuros llenos de amenaza, la mujer tenía el rostro demacrado cubierto de una gruesa capa de maquillaje que no hacía nada para ocultar la decadencia en la que había vivido desde siempre y se cobraba su cuota en un rostro sudoroso, con marcadas arrugas y un cuerpo moldeado por fajas que la ayudaban a mantener _todo_ en su sitio, y una mata de cabello teñido, seco maltratado y tan opaco que parecía falso.

Aquella amenaza fue suficiente para que ella pusiera pies de pólvora y se moviera con toda la rapidez que podía conjurar a sus pies calzados con unos zapatos dos tallas más grandes que sus pies y muchas medias y relleno para sostenerlos en sus pies.

Con hastío, recorrió cada habitación vacía del lugar verificando cuales estaban vacías y cuales llenas (haciendo una pequeña colecta de las llenas) y con las manos envueltas en dos bolsas de compra y una cesta plástica rota donde planeaba arrastrar las sabanas sucias, por que bajo ningún concepto ella tocaría sabanas llenas de porquería de las putas del lugar y sus malditos clientes _Ojalá todos se pudran en el infierno por siempre_ Pensó entrando en la primera habitación que encontró vacía y sin ver la tétrica y desgastada habitación, procedió a sacar las sabanas conteniendo las náuseas y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las manchas de humedad en los diferentes sitios.

A aquellas horas las prostitutas del lugar estaban en algún lugar de la segunda o tercera planta, hundiendo sus miserias en alcohol o las drogas baratas a las que Azani las había enganchado y con lo que controlaba sus voluntades a la espera de ser llamadas por un nuevo cliente o a que la noche cayera para recorrer los puntos de "venta" en busca de nuevos clientes.

Al principio recién forzadas a trabajar allí, las mujeres lloraban después de los primeros "clientes" y se restregaban la piel hasta casi arrancárselas en alguno de los fétidos baños del lugar, mientras en pequeñas dosis Azani las introducía a las drogas en la poca comida o en el agua que al principio les daba, hasta tenerlas completamente bajo su dominio completamente moldeables y manejables, haciendo lo que fuera por la próxima dosis, entonces olvidaban las lágrimas, el asco y todo lo que inicialmente sentían y pensaban, volviéndose marionetas y esclavas de Azani y dedicándose únicamente a sus clientes y a mantener sus vicios, todas habían sido exactamente iguales.

Se agachó sobre sus tobillos evitando tocar el suelo sucio y con atención revisó el suelo con la mirada, maldiciendo mentalmente al solo encontrar un par de monedas, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir a la próxima habitación arrastrando la cesta con las sabanas sucias dándole ligero golpes con sus pies; lanzó una sonora maldición al ver las manchas marrones en las sabanas y el inconfundible olor de excremento, era obvio que alguien no había podido controlar las ganas de defecar durante el sexo anal. _Siempre había alguna puta que tenía esa clase de accidentes_ pensó con asco e irritación sabiendo perfectamente que tenía que lavar eso o soportar una paliza monumental, tras sacar la asquerosa carga del lugar siguió su recorrido.

Para cuando terminó tenía veinticinco yenes en monedas y doscientos sesenta y seis que había sacado directamente de varias carteras de clientes que aún estaban dentro de las habitaciones inconscientes por las drogas y el licor.

=== S S ===

Mientras llenaba la lavadora de segunda mano, desenchufándola cada vez que tenía que sacar las sabanas limpias para evitar la descarga eléctrica que solía darle, pensó una vez más en sus planes de huida, hacía tiempo que deseaba salir de allí, pero habían tantos ojos vigilándola, tantas almas compradas a base de drogas y licor dispuesta a traicionarla, que ella no podía hacer más de lo que estaba haciendo así que suspiro internamente y siguió haciendo su parte para sobrevivir en aquel infierno, mientras soñaba despierta con salir de ese horrendo lugar.

Ella jamás había contado con que Azani descubriera su plan de huida y la vendiera antes de que ella creciera un poco más sin siquiera ella saberlo sino hasta el final cuando estuvo frente al _cliente_ , pues cuando ella había llevado la botella de whisky escoses a la salita donde las prostitutas recibían a sus clientes, ella no sabía que esa noche _ella_ sería la _anfitriona_ y _mercancía_ del degenerado hombre que esperaba ansioso por lo que había pagado. — Lleva esto a la salita nueva — Había ordenado la cruel mujer mirándola con la misma mascara de malicia y odio de siempre, ¿Qué podía sospechar ella entonces?, absolutamente nada.

Tampoco esperaba que un golpe de _"suerte"_ del destino y antes de que aquel hombre asqueroso la obligara a recibirlo en su cuerpo _aun_ inocente, después de batirse a golpes con el tratando inútilmente de defenderse, el cabrón fuera acribillado a tiros mientras ella permanecía oculta detrás del espaldar cubierto de espejos de la cama occidental de aquella _salita_ , mientras escuchaba más detonaciones y los gritos de Azani y las otras prostitutas y algún que otro cliente silenciarse abruptamente, cubriéndose la boca para no chillar aterrorizada.

Cuando ella había reunido el valor para salir de su escondite había tenido que controlarse para no chillar horrorizada ante la visión ensangrentada del cadáver del hombre que había pagado para _violarla_ , no por lastima por el _maldito bastardo_ (él podía pudrirse en el infierno si alguien le preguntaba a ella) sino por ser la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un cadáver y estaba en shock al ver las horribles heridas abiertas que sangraban formando un charco bajo el deformado cadáver que ya no parecía humano.

Entonces ella se había obligado a reaccionar y había salido huyendo de aquel lugar del infierno tratando de evadir a los atacantes, una banda Yakuza que buscaban sobrevivientes o simplemente estaban cargando con lo que creían tenía valor e incluso algunos de drogaban al lado de sus víctimas o tenían sexo libremente con los cadáveres, mientas ella se escurría de una sombra a otra tratando de escapar de aquel lugar.

Por tiempo indefinido se había mantenido congelada de terror debajo de un sillón barato, donde poco después de ella escurrirse bajo el, uno de los asesinos se había sentado dando órdenes con la voz extrañamente calmada y contenida, mientras ella se tapaba la boca con una mano temblorosa sintiendo la histeria ahogarla y morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar aún más para no gritar presa de la histeria.

Cuando él había le ordenado retirarse al resto de los hombres antes de levantarse e irse seguido de los demás, ella había respirado con algo de alivio y había esperado hasta estar segura de estar sola, antes de salir de su escondite y proseguir su camino en la huida de aquel maldito lugar; su horror y espanto había sido enorme cuando había chocado de frente con uno de los Yakuza demasiado drogado para comprender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, más cuando la comprensión se registró en su mente nublada por los narcóticos se había lanzado sobre ella con torpeza y ella había luchado una vez más con fiereza para salir de sus garras.

La suerte le había sonreído una vez más aquella noche cuando mientras él la aplastaba con su enorme cuerpo dominándola con su tamaño y peso, su propia mano encontró el cuello de una botella y sin detenerse a pensarlo, la estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra la cabeza del hombre noqueándolo al golpear su sien derecha con un golpe sordo.

Mas la desesperación había alcanzado entonces nuevos niveles cuando se encontró atrapada bajo el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre y había luchado y se había contoneado desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas hasta liberarse de él y notar finalmente donde estaba, entonces había entrado a la habitación/oficina de Azani encontrándola desplomada y aun sentada en el horrible sillón tipo trono alto, pintado de dorado y joyas tan falsas y de mal gusto como la misma Azani, con un hoyo entre los ojos negros muy abiertos de horror y otro en su negro corazón, ella no había sentido ninguna lastima o remordimiento al verla, la mujer había sido la personificación más clara de sus pesadillas, así que cuando ella había arrancado las dos llaves de la cadena en su cuello, no había sentido absolutamente nada, antes de correr hasta el escritorio y abrir con las llaves una de las paredes bajo este, sacando la enorme y pesada cartera donde sabía que la mujer había guardado todo el dinero del burdel y las identificaciones e incluso pasaportes de las prostitutas que mantenía allí contra su voluntad, sabía que sus propios documentos estaban allí la bruja se los había enseñado de lejos una vez para burlarse de ella y torturarla mientras le decía que ella le pertenecía.

Se cruzó la correa de la pesada cartera amarrando el exceso de la correa alrededor de su flaco cuerpo para asegurase de no perderla, antes de echar a correr una vez más fuera del lugar sin volverse a mirar nuevamente a la maldita mujer que la había torturado toda su corta vida y esperaba se derritiera en el infierno junto al maldito que la había comprado aquella horrible noche y todos los hombres y mujeres como ellos.

=== S S ===

 _Corría_ , corría entre las sombras tratando de no hacer ningún ruido entre el laberinto de tétricos, decadentes y largos pasillos que atravesaba a lo largo de dos calles interconectando a Setagaya con Shibuya y la fachada de un diminuto y " _respetable_ " hotel, que había sido la trampa perfecta para más de una chica extranjera y local que ahora yacían muertas más allá de la fachada o en algún hotel de mala muerte atendiendo al cliente de turno sin saber aún que eran libres de sus cadenas, igual que ella.

Tardó unos minutos en comprender que a lo lejos y muy torpemente estaba siendo seguida y comprendió que el hombre que ella había noqueado frente a la "oficina" de Azani ya había despertado y estaba tratando de rastrearla entre aquel laberinto oscuro y si bien ella no podía verlo, ella podía escucharlo atravesando el lugar haciendo suficiente ruido como para levantar a los muertos desperdigados en el lugar, mientras se esforzaba para aumentar la distancia entre los silenciosa como un ratón ella notó que estaba empezando a sentir el forcejeo con el difunto bastardo que la había comprado y la lucha desesperada que había tenido con el hombre muy drogado que ahora atravesaba los pasillos chocando contra todo y maldiciendo abiertamente.

Ella no se rindió, estaba cerca de salir de aquel infierno para no regresar jamás y estaba decidida a vivir, así que ignoro las propias quejas de su cuerpo y avanzó con toda la rapidez que podía y tratando siempre de no ser vista o escuchada, tardó unos minutos en sortear el límite de pasillos entre un barrio y otro, cuando olio el sofocante humo que se sumó horriblemente a la perene fetidez de costumbre y vio a unos metros frente a ella, las llamas naranjas bailando y lamiendo las paredes de madera con alarmante rapidez, también escuchó una vez más al hombre que la seguía ahora para su espanto hablando con otro y no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando brincó hacia las llamas pasando entre ellas que lamieron su delgado cuerpo calentándola por primera vez en su vida, oliendo su cabello quemarse mientras sentía el calor que irradiaba de las llamas en la cara y los bazos, e incluso bajo la ropa casi dolorosamente dejando un sordo ardor a su paso, mientras se obligaba a ignorar a los muertos que se quemaban con las llamas y el horrible y nauseabundo olor de carne quemada y el acre del humo que mezclado con la fetidez del lugar la hacían dar arcadas, y buscó desesperadamente hasta dar con una de las ventanas que daban hacia el diminuto parque que conectaba con unas hectáreas de bosque donde se había prohibido construir mucho años atrás.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba la ventana ya había estallado con el fuego rodeándola amenazadoramente pero no tenía a donde más huir, ella solo rogó al cielo por algo más de esa suerte que le había otorgado aquella noche, antes de correr para tomar impulso y lanzarse por la ventana rota cayendo pesadamente un poco más allá de la mayoría de los vidrios con un golpe seco que arrancó el aire de sus pulmones y la dejó privada del dolor, antes de recordar de lo que estaba huyendo y obligarse a levantarse a duras penas y echar a andar lentamente hacia el parque tratando de ignorar el dolor en su cuerpo mientras aumentaba la velocidad al escuchar a lo lejos a los hombres una vez más sobre su pista, contando con que tuvieran que buscar otro lugar para poder salir y así poder perderlos.

El golpe la había dejado desorientada pero no por ello se había permitido detenerse, ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni aun la tercera vez que había caído dolorosamente en el suelo de tierra y rocas se había permitido detenerse a descansar aun cuando su cuerpo adolorido suplicaba por descanso y el humo que había inhalado la hacía sentir mareada, para entonces ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había caído y se había levantado e incluso gateado su huida, hasta tener de donde apoyarse para levantarse una vez más y seguir sin importarle que volvería a caer poco después, su mente solo le ordenaba **_"huir, huir, huir"_**.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado avanzando de un árbol a otro arrastrándose en las sombras y corriendo cuando lograba reunir suficiente fuerza para eso, a lo lejos ella podía escuchar aun a los hombres siguiéndola y ella estaba decidida a no dejarse atrapar por ellos sin luchar por su vida, contra Azani no había podido luchar, la maldita mujer tenía todos los ojos de las prostitutas sobre ella, a los chulos no le permitían acceso a ella _aun_ , pero esta vez ella moriría luchando y no sentada esperando por el veredicto, esta vez ella lucharía con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

 _Vamos…un pie delante del otro, no te detengas ahora_ Pensó forzándose a avanzar, viendo frente a ella los arboles gruesos y la espesa vegetación cubriéndolo todo, a unos metros frente a ella podía ver a unos ocho o diez metros por encima de un enorme tumulto de tierra, los postes de luz alumbrando ligeramente el bosque por donde ella estaba huyendo, no se atrevía a mirar por encima de su hombro a ver si la seguían porque sentía que si se volvía a mirar la atraparían, así que avanzó un metro más sintiendo agudizarse cada golpe, sobre su cuerpo y el humo que había respirado volverse contra ella con venganza. _¡NOOOO!_ se escuchó gritar con horror en su mente, mientras la oscuridad se lanzaba sobre ella, su garganta estaba demasiado inflamada e irritada para permitirse hablar mucho menos "gritar", aquel era el final del camino para ella comprendió sintiendo apenas el golpe seco de su cuerpo contra el suelo y sus manos soltar por primera vez la enorme cartera negra que llevaba consigo y que representaba su verdadera libertad, y entonces nada " ** _oscuridad_** ", la misma en la que había vivido rodeada y oculta desde que podía recordar.

=========== Fin de Flash Back ============

Sentía su rostro inflamado, tirante y latiendo de dolor como un corazón, sobre todo hacia el lado izquierdo y cuando apenas pudo abrir a medias su ojo derecho lo primero que notó fue el techo de piedra con manchas blanquecinas de humedad y con vigas decorativas de metal atravesando el techo de un extremo al otro, sobre el cual podía ver una ligera luz amarillenta parpadeante que bailaba sobre la superficie de concreto y el hierro forjado, alrededor de ella todo se veía oscuro y no podía si no percibir el olor del humo impregnado en ella y sus fosas nasales y en el lugar no se escuchaba nada más que el fuego crepitar y el ligero ronquido de otra persona, entonces sintió el pánico reptar por su cuerpo adolorido.

 _¿Dónde estaba, la habían atrapado, que sucedería ahora, la violarían, la torturarían, la matarían o se convertiría en la esclava de aquella facción Yakuza que había acribillado a todos… que sucedería con ella ahora?_ Las preguntas se acumularon todas de golpe en su aterrada y traumada mente.

Ella no lo sabía y el pánico que una u otra opción le causaba era tal que había gemido en voz alta contra todo pronóstico sin siquiera notarlo, mientas las lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su ojo "sano" y el inflamado completamente cerrado, mojando todo el camino desde la comisura de sus ojos hasta sus cabellos, sabiendo que esta vez ella no podría correr ni hacer absolutamente nada para salvar su vida, su cuerpo adolorido pesaba una tonelada y solo respirar era una tortura física, ella no podría siquiera gritar una maldición en aquel momento.

Sentía el temor y el pánico hacer nudos en su estómago, al punto que de haber tenido algo que vomitar ya lo habría hecho y tal vez se habría ahogado con su propio vómito y aun cuando ella había luchado tan desesperadamente por vivir, ahora ella no sabía si podría soportar vivir bajo el yugo de otra matrona o peor una banda Yakuza entera, si eso era lo que le deparaba el destino, se haría matar en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad, se negaba a seguir así, se negaba a ser usada y esclavizada, se negaba a ser un títere en manos de otros, simplemente era mejor y más fácil morir en paz, tal vez en su próxima vida tendría mejor suerte que en esta.

Mientras la joven estaba presa del pánico barajando desde una óptica pesimista sus posibles opciones, desde el otro lado del área donde estaban Kagome la observaba en silencio analizando la situación y pensando en cómo abordarla, ella siempre había tenido el sueño muy ligero y con su estrangulado gemido de angustia ella se había despertado inmediatamente alerta a cualquier intruso, la observó durante dos minutos enteros mientras ella permanecía allí acostada, hasta que finalmente comprendió que no se levantaría de allí sin su ayuda, así que con un suspiro silencioso Kagome se estiró todo lo alta que era y se sentó con calma sobre su "futón" hecho por ella, que se había vuelto muy buena reparando cosas y armando lo que necesitaba con otras cosas que encontraba en la basura, confirmando aquella teoría que decía que "la basura de uno era el tesoro de otro" y llevándola a un nivel completamente nuevo, pues para ella "la basura de otro, con trabajo, habilidad e imaginación era definitivamente su tesoro".

Se levantó con calma y el silencio que se desarrolla al vivir como ella había vivido y antes de decidirse a acercarse a la joven desconocida, se aseguró de echarle más leña y papel al tambor avivando más el fuego que mantenía aquella zona donde dormía, caliente y encender el bombillo sobre ellas acercándose a la niña que la miró con un ojo marrón chocolate entrecerrado lleno de tanto pánico y temor, que sintió su cínica resolución debilitarse lo suficiente para sentir empatía con la golpeada niña, "empatía" no _lastima_ , ella no sentía lastima de _nadie_ , porque tampoco deseaba la lastima de nadie, eso era restarle merito a sus logros y consideraba que le faltaría al respeto, especialmente a la joven niña frente a ella que parecía haber atravesado el infierno físicamente a golpes, así que ninguna lastima, solo "empatía".

— Shhh cálmate estas a salvo aquí, nadie va a encontrarte aquí — Dijo Kagome en voz baja y suave tratando de sonar tranquilizadora, agachándose junto a la joven, que trataba inútilmente de hablar, mas solo podía emitir gruñidos inentendibles. — Ya, no te fuerces o vas a lastimarte más de lo que ya estas. — Añadió la suave orden con calma colocando una mano en la frente de la joven con cuidado notándola caliente y algo áspera como si se hubiera quemado con el sol. — Anoche te encontré y te arrastré hasta aquí antes de que esos hombres te atraparan, _nadie_ sabe que estas aquí salvo yo y _nadie_ sabe que yo vivo aquí salvo tú, este es _mi escondite, mi guarida_ — Señaló ella mientras se levantaba y agarraba un envase redondo de platico, que alguna vez estuvo lleno de helado en una de las coloridas heladerías de Akihabara, y lo llenaba con una taza sin asa del agua que rodeaba la cava y un poco del agua de la cava y agarrando de regreso hacia su huésped, un pedazo de tela que había planeado usar para una nueva sabana y se agachaba una vez más junto a ella mojando el pedazo de tela y colocándolo con cuidado sobre la frente caliente de la joven que ahora la miraba perpleja y con un brillo de inequívoco alivio y esperanza.

Kagome la miró con atención mientras echaba más leña y papel dentro del tambor y colocaba sobre este una rejilla de acero que había conseguido tiempo atrás, con un hoyo en un lado y le hacía de cocina, Kagome colocó en él circulo de metal una olla que encajó hasta la mitad y tomó una botella de agua y vertió la mitad en la olla y empezó a reunir las verduras que le había comprado a Hina el día anterior y empezó a lavarlas en un envase con agua, cerca de su "cocina" y tras pelarlas y picarlas en cubos muy pequeños, las volcó en el agua a la que le hecho sal y algunas hierbas aromáticas que crecían en el bosque que la rodeaba y otras que Hina le había regalado, antes de colocarle una tapa enorme a la olla mediana y dejar que se cocinara, mientras la joven observaba cada acción perpleja.

— _Voy a cuidar de ti_ lo mejor que pueda, pero quiero que entiendas que no puedo confiar en ti _aun_ , este lugar es lo único que tengo y es el único lugar donde estoy a _salvo_ , voy a la escuela y tengo un empleo de medio tiempo y cuando me vaya voy a cerrar este lugar con seguro y tú te quedaras aquí adentro hasta que mejores y puedas irte y si quieres quedarte tendrás que seguir _mis reglas_ si quieres permanecer fuera de las garras de los carroñeros, chulos y los Yakuza — Dijo Kagome con seriedad tomando su decisión final y sentándose frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y negándose a sentirse culpable o avergonzada por sus palabras. Ella estaba segura en ese lugar, lo había estado durante casi dos años y cuatro meses y estaba arriesgándose a perder esa seguridad para ayudar a aquella desconocida y la joven _tenía_ que entender la posición en la que estaban, los hombres que la habían estado persiguiendo no eran simples chulos, estos eran de un grupo Yakuza. — ¿Entiendes verdad? — Añadió mirándola con atención. Con sumo cuidado la joven movió ligeramente la cabeza de forma afirmativa y ella pudo ver en su ojo el dolor que aquello le causaba. — Bien, ahora tenemos que ayudarte a ir al baño, sé que te duele, pero tienes que quitarte esa ropa sucia, darte un baño y volver a curar mejor esas heridas o te enfermaras y en tu estado actual no es buena idea — Dijo Kagome sintiendo las propias demandas de su cuerpo.

— Ssso - SSSan- ggo — Murmuró la joven entrecortadamente con la voz ronca mirándola a los ojos con total confianza y esperanza.

— Sango… ¿Tu nombre verdad? — Preguntó Kagome y nuevamente ella asintió con cuidadosa lentitud. — Bien Sango, mucho gusto yo soy Kagome, ahora vamos a tomar un baño, el desayuno tardara un rato más en estar listo — Dijo ella dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa antes de levantarse y avanzar hacia la puerta y se subía a un tambor vacío de pintura para abrir la ventanilla dejando entrar luz solar del amanecer que estaba cayendo al lugar iluminando una buena parte de él y cegando a Sango una vez más. — Esta la única fuente de luz natural, todos las ventanas, entradas y salidas de trenes fueron cubiertas con bloques y cemento, abro esta ventana de día y eso ayuda a circular el aire aquí adentro y a darnos luz natural, solo tenemos dos bombillos por ahora — Se sintió compelida a explicar mientras se asomaba y miraba entre las hojas asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor, apagando el bombillo nuevamente y dejando que la tenue luz del nuevo día que ganaba fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos fuera su guía.

Se bajó nuevamente del tambor y volvió hacia Sango, que le devolvió la mirada en silencio antes de asentir e impulsarse tratando inútilmente de levantarse resoplado de dolor y cayendo pesadamente otra vez sobre la apresurada camilla que le había armado la noche anterior, era una suerte que no pudiera levantarse más que un par centímetros o se habría hecho más daño aun al caer sobre su espalda, Kagome se agachó de inmediato junto a ella y con una mirada de silenciosa advertencia, se pasó el brazo izquierdo de Sango por debajo de su hombro derecho sosteniéndola de la cintura y la ayudó a levantarse sosteniendo casi todo su peso, era una ventaja ser unos centímetros más alta, decidió en aquel momento.

— D-due-le— Resopló Sango por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo, ella no se quejaba en ese momento "dolor" significaba que estaba viva y esta niña mestiza significaba esperanza.

— Lo sé y me disculpo, vamos poco a poco — Dijo Kagome ayudándola a avanzar hacia el baño de los empleados que ella había habilitado y que contaba con el lujo de una regadera a solo unos metros de donde estaban, al entrar Kagome se detuvo un momento para permitirle a su carga recuperar algo de aliento antes de animarla silenciosamente a seguir, ayudándola a esquivar las cestas plásticas con toallas rescatadas de la basura, otras que le había regalado Hina y unas que había comprado ella con unos cupones especiales que había conseguido, jabones, Shampoo y todo tipo de artículos de higiene personal incluyendo toallas sanitarias a pesar de no necesitarlas aun y que había estado reuniendo durante los últimos seis meses y medio desde que descubriera esos cupones para toallas sanitarias mientras recogía basura.

Como dos borrachas entraron al baño y Kagome encendió el segundo bombillo y ayudó a Sango a sentarse en el retrete mientras en silencio la ayudaba a quitarse las medias (que era lo que había quedado en sus pies mientras huía) y el resto de la ropa, ver el cuerpo lleno de moretones de Sango llenó a Kagome de lastima y angustia por la joven, pensando en lo peor, ella podría ser joven pero estaba lejos de ser mentalmente inocente, ella conocía bien los peligros de la calle, los vicios y las depravaciones y sobre todo los riesgos de ser una niña sin nadie que la defienda expuesta a esa brutalidad.

— Déjame buscar un tambor para que te sientes, no te vayas a caer allí dentro y te hagas más daño — Dijo Kagome antes de salir del baño y dejar a Sango a solas un momento.

=== S S ===

Sango la observó salir y decidió que era lo mejor, ella necesitaba unos segundos más para poder asimilar todo aquello. Para empezar los Yakuza no la habían atrapado eso era claro ahora, en cambio una niña mestiza la había salvado de un destino mucho peor que la muerte misma,(porque sabía que ellos no la matarían tan fácilmente) y la niña "Kagome" parecía haber hecho de aquel lugar un verdadero refugio, de hecho ella había visto mientras avanzaban torpemente, el montón de cosas pulcras y ordenadas en cestas plásticas desechables, algunas cosas parecían nuevas con muy poco uso y otras parecían sacadas directo de la basura (y ella sospechaba que así había sido) en aquella habitación que estaba antes del baño las cestas estaban repletas de cosas usadas y productos nuevos y ella no podía entenderlo, la chica le había dicho que tenía un _empleo_ , pero era una niña tal vez uno o dos años menor que ella misma sin importar su estatura Sango podía decirlo, y Kagome vivía en aquel lugar aparentemente sola y aun así tenía un _empleo_ y lo otro que le había dicho le había impactado, ella estaba en la _escuela_ ¿ _Cómo era eso posible_? No podía entenderlo.

— Ya, aquí estamos — Dijo Kagome apareciendo con el tambor que había usado para alcanzar la ventanilla de la enorme puerta, colocándolo boca abajo justo bajo la regadera y cubriéndolo con una toalla raída y ayudando a Sango a sentarse sobre él. — No tenemos agua caliente — Advirtió, desvistiéndose sin pudor y abriendo la regadera sobre ambas, conteniendo la risa cuando Sango gimió ante el agua helada contra su piel enfebrecida.

Con cuidado Kagome lavó el cabello chocolate de Sango sintiendo los bultos en su cabeza donde se había golpeado o la habían golpeado (ella aun no sabía lo que le había pasado) y luego enjabono su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo con cuidado de no lastimarla dejándola a ella lavar su zona intima, sabiendo que ninguna de las dos se sentía cómoda con aquella situación pero no había otra forma, Sango necesitaba ayuda y allí solo estaba ella.

— Ne-ce-si-to… usar… el re-tre-te — Dijo Sango con la voz muy ronca, cuando Kagome terminó de bañarla, Kagome vio cómo su rostro de por si enrojecido por la fiebre, se enrojecía aún mas de vergüenza.

— Claro, ¿te importa si te dejo allí sentada mientras me doy una ducha rápida? — Pregunto ella mirando a Sango.

— Ba-ña-te, yo es-pe-ro — Dijo en un ronco murmullo, Kagome la ayudó a sentarse en el retrete después de secarla dejando la toalla por encima de su golpeado cuerpo, antes de volverse a la ducha y darse un merecido baño que la noche anterior había pospuesto al no poder darse el lujo de calentar agua cuando tenía a una persona herida a su cuidado.

Sango la escuchaba murmurar por lo bajo mientras se bañaba y ella hacía uso del retrete, mientras ella misma seguía mirado el lugar con un sentimiento de irrealidad que no podía superar aun y sospechaba que pasaría un tiempo antes de poder aceptar y creer todo aquello; el día anterior a aquella hora, estaba recogiendo las sabanas sucias de las camas de las habitaciones del prostíbulo para ponerlas a lavar en la lavadora de segunda mano que Azani había recibido como parte de un pago y no sabía aun que esa noche sería vendida y terminaría huyendo por su vida para terminar justo allí, sentada en aquel pulcro retrete, con una niña mestiza tarareando por lo bajo mientras se daba una ducha que podía congelar en infierno, sin quejarse.

Se sentía adolorida de los pies a la cabeza y muy confundida por su nueva y extraña situación, tras aliviarse e ignorando el dolor de sus brazos, y decidida a no forzar más la mano de la otra niña que la estaba ayudando, Sango se limpió con papel higiénico _real_ y por costumbre se lavó con agua y se secó, esperó por que la chica " _Kagome_ " terminara de bañarse, observando el baño cubierto de baldosas blancas del suelo al techo, el lavamanos con su espejo aun pegado a la pared, la raída alfombra verde desvaído bajo sus pies y la cesta plástica cuadrada mejorada con envases de platico cuadrado para crear divisiones y pequeñas gavetas que parecían estar llena de cosas, el envase de plástico recortado y decorado a mano donde podía ver un cepillo de dientes y crema dental, el lugar estaba ordenado y pulcro, incluso más limpio de lo que jamás había estado un baño en el burdel donde había crecido.

— Vamos, la sopa debe de estar casi lista o ya debe de estar lista — Dijo Kagome saliendo envuelta como ella en una enorme toalla verde con manchas de cloro, antes de ayudarla a salir del baño, el agua fría parecía haberle devuelto algo de vigor porque sentía que esta vez a pesar del dolor ella estaba caminando sin poner tanto de su peso en la otra niña y no se sentía tan pesada aunque aun así si se sentí adolorida.

— ¿Cuánto-tiempo-tienes-aquí? — Preguntó Sango pausadamente viéndola revisar una pila de ropa prolijamente doblada buscando algo que pudiera quedarle hasta que dio con una camiseta enorme que ella podía usar como bata y ropa interior limpia.

— Ya tengo casi dos años y cuatro meses creo, y _espero estar mucho más tiempo aquí_ — Respondió Kagome lanzándole una mirada que le decía que esperaba que ella no la delatara o trajera problemas a su puerta. — Veo que ya puedes hablar, entonces quiero que me digas que fue lo que sucedió contigo, a cambio yo te diré lo que me sucedió a mi ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Dijo Kagome ayudándola a ponerse la camisa que le quedaba como una bata y la ropa interior guiándola a sentarse "al futón" que ella le había armado mientras la había dejado en el baño y que Sango podía notar claramente que había ordenado y cambiado la sabana sucia de tierra y sangre por una limpia, mientras ella estaba en el baño.

— Me parece justo… mi nombre es Sango, gracias por ayudarme… — Inició ella contándole su vida en el prostíbulo desde que la habían entregado con poco más de dos años a la matrona que había decidido criarla para que ella fuera la próxima matrona del lugar y así la historia de su vida mientras Kagome la ayudaba a comer la sopa que había preparado para ambas y un sándwich repleto de embutidos rebanados, a su vez Kagome le conto su propia historia como había prometido como ella, obviando algunas partes que aún no estaba preparada para compartir con nadie y tal vez nunca lo estaría.

Luego de contarse mutuamente sus historias, Kagome se excusó y salió del lugar para recolectar ramas y hojas para mantener el lugar caliente e iluminado por la noche, sabiendo que pronto tendría que buscar un nuevo tambor metálico que les sirviera de calefacción, lo que significaría el doble de leña para quemar, hizo siete viajes hasta reunir suficiente leña, ramas y hojas secas para dos días, que se sumarian a los sacos de carbón vegetal que había empezado a reunir y que le eran de mucha utilidad, sabía que pronto tendría que ir al parque Ueno a buscar ramas allí, posiblemente tendría que ir a Akihabara a buscar más paletas de los montacargas para quemar o para hacer algunos muebles, tenía que armar una buena reserva para la temporada de lluvia, quemar madera húmeda nunca era buena idea y ella lo había aprendido a la mala, y aún tenía que elevar una buena parte de sus cosas antes de la temporada de lluvias el tiempo diría que haría al final, lo bueno era que de día solo las brasas ardían y mantenían algo de calor en el lugar, ella había aprendido a la mala que era mejor dejar las brasas encendidas que llegar empapada de la calle y medio congelada, a terminar de congelarte en aquella estructura de concreto mientras encendía el fuego y esperaba que generara suficiente calor para descongelarla.

=== S S ===

— Estaré de regreso a las siete, siete y media maximo, no hagas ruido, desde afuera no puede verse la luz aun así yo pongo tela en la rendija de la puerta, _más vale prevenir que lamentar_ , en la cava hay embutidos, puedes comerlos todos si quieres yo traeré mas hoy, en esa caja plástica de allí — Dijo señalando una caja plástica con la tapa en perfectas condiciones, esta era nueva y era obvio entre tantas cosas reparadas. — Hay pan y otras cosas de comer, si estas aburrida hay libros y manga para leer allá — Añadió señalando las cajas plástica ordenadas como si fuera una biblioteca hacia el lado izquierdo de la entrada repleta de libros de todo tipo y manga.

— ¿Que son esas entonces? — Preguntó Sango señalando las cinco cestas repletas de papeles coloridos que estaban una junto a la otra contra la pared de la habitación junto a la habitación donde estaba el baño.

— Eso son _cupones_ , con esos compro comida y otras cosas que no consigo en la basura — Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras miraba dentro de su viejo bolso amarillo que había encontrado en su primera excursión al barrio Azabu y aún conservaba muy bien cuidado, asegurándose de tener todo dentro; su copia de partida de nacimiento e identificación, dinero y sus cupones, aquel día ella había planeado ir de compras y lo haría aun con Sango en su guarida, ella ya había ocultado su dinero y cosas de valor, aun no podía confiar ciegamente en la chica, menos con su dinero y poco importaba que se quedaría encerrada allí o que apenas pudiera moverse. — Ya me voy Sango, estoy confiando en ti y en que te cuidaras y no dejaras que nadie sepa que estamos aquí — Dijo Kagome mirándola con atención.

— No voy a moverme de aquí, de echo creo que voy a dormir como los muertos mientras no estas y a hundirme en la miseria, perdí el bolso que traía y allí estaban mis papeles y todo el dinero que tenía — Dijo Sango sin atreverse a decir que se lo había robado a la bruja que la había esclavizado y pretendido venderla, ella no quería que Kagome pensara que era una ladrona (aunque técnicamente ella había robado varias veces) no lo era y no tenía intención de robarle nada a ella y lo último que quería o necesitaba era su desconfianza.

— No lo perdiste — Respondió Kagome recordando el "bolso" y buscando detrás de la maleta donde había dejado caer la enorme y pesada cartera de cuero rígido, antes de ponerla junto a Sango que la miraba con los ojos como platos. — Aquí tienes, me voy o llegaré tarde — Añadió antes de ponerse los "nuevos" zapatos de cuero marrón oscuro con una mancha de pintura de uñas que le quitaría apenas comprara un bote de quita esmaltes.

Cuando Kagome pasó el candado lo cerró y dejó a Sango encerrada en su guarida no sintió remordimientos de conciencia alguno, ella estaba protegiendo su hogar y su propia seguridad, con cautela miró de un lado al otro entre el follaje y vio su reloj "digital" que marcaban las doce treinta, tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, ella no quería quedar mal con Hina, ni desaprovechar la oportunidad de oro que tenía con aquel empleo, así que una vez que confirmó que no había nadie, salió debajo de la cortina vegetal pegada a la pared borrando sus huellas mientras avanzaba con una rama, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar la rama a un lado y echar a correr rodeando el enorme terraplén bajo el que estaba su guarida y atravesó varios patios sin cerca hasta salir por una vereda que interconectaba aquella zona residencial y se unió al resto de la gente que iba y venía por la calle.

=== S S ===

Media hora después de correr como si los demonios del infierno la persiguieran cuando entró al _mercado Hina's_ , Kagome ya había escuchado los rumores del gran incendio entre un " _hotelucho"_ de Shibuya y un antro de mala muerte en Setagaya.

Se decía que el número estimado de muertos no se podía calcular, pues el incendio había sido tal que había reducido a los muertos a cenizas y nada había quedado en el lugar, que según la gente decía que había ardido como las llamas del infierno durante toda la madrugada hasta las diez de la mañana cuando finalmente habían podido controlar las llamas, afortunadamente ambas propiedades estaban rodeadas hacia ambos lados por un muro de concreto poniendo a salvo a las propiedades de los alrededores y el único trozo de muro que daba hacia el parque no tenía vegetación cerca y los bomberos habían estado pendientes para evitar que el parque y bosque conectado a este no se incendiara también, tomándose incluso la tarea de mojar toda la división entre el incendio y la vegetación para evitar que se propagara, cosa que la llenó de pánico y alivio en partes iguales, pues ella vivía en _ese bosque_. Al escuchar aquello Kagome supo de inmediato que ese era el lugar de donde Sango había escapado y comprendió que la joven _realmente_ había escapado de la muerte por los pelos.

Aquel día Kagome había limpiado, rellenando un par de estantes de dulces y pañales desechables y empaquetado bolsas para los clientes habituales del mercado, escuchando sus variados comentarios sobre el incendio y recibiendo sus propinas atenta a lo que dijeran, a las seis en punto Hina la dejó ir con su paga de la semana oculta junto a las propinas en sus medias, y al día siguiente solo trabajaría con ella durante el turno de la mañana porque ella solo abría el mercado medio día los domingos.

Así que Kagome salió del trabajo, corriendo nuevamente para no desperdiciar tiempo con el resto de los embutidos que se dañarían al día siguiente y uno de los nuevos que Hachi le había regalado en una bolsa de tela, atravesó las calles con rapidez y se dirigió al gran supermercado donde podía usar sus preciados cupones.

Al llegar ante las enormes puertas dobles automatizadas que se abrieron para ella, Kagome avanzó hasta el área de guardado donde una empleada del lugar custodiaba las pertenencias que no podían entrar al supermercado y dejó su bolso y sus embutidos en los anaqueles de guardado aceptando el número de cubículo con la llave del cerrojo y avanzó empujando el carrito con calma, mientras revisaba la lista que había hecho días antes y su enorme sobre con cupones, de los que ella siempre traía más de la cuenta aterrada de necesitar y no tener más, ella necesitaba ahorrar lo más que pudiera, por lo que evitaba a toda costa gastar su dinero.

Mientras avanzaba por los luminosos, ordenados y pulcros pasillos, recordó la primera vez que ella había ido a aquel lugar seis meses atrás a comprar con los cupones, Hina le había mostrado como hacerlo desde el primer día cuando la había contratado y ella le había _exigido_ que le contara su vida, Kagome había hecho de tripas corazón y le había hablado con la verdad, Hina le había dicho que regresara al día siguiente lista para trabajar y así lo había hecho y tras una jornada de trabajo, había conocido a Matew el esposo extranjero de Hina, que se había quedado en el mercado cuando Hina le pidió a ella que la acompañara a hacer unas compras y ella no había podido negarse sin ser maleducada.

Entonces Hina le había enseñado a comprar con los cupones aunque ella misma no los usara realmente, desde entonces Hina le guardaba los cupones de sus padres y los de ella para ayudarla y Kagome había aprendido como usarlos con sabiduría, había guardado ese conocimiento muy cerca de su corazón y por eso y mucho más estaba profundamente agradecida con Hina y su familia, desde entonces ella no había sabido lo que era ir a la escuela con el estómago vacío o comer las sobras de la basura de otros, finalmente tenía un peso saludable según Hina y ya no se veía delgada como un palo de escoba a punto de quebrarse.

Kagome se arrancó del recuerdo y se apresuró a hacer sus compras sabiendo que Sango estaría esperándola y dado lo que había escuchado aquel día estaría completamente aterrada, y con toda razón.

— Buenas tardes Kagome-chan, día de compras ¿No? — Saludó una de las vigilantes del supermercado que siempre estaba de guardia los sábados cuando ella prefería hacer sus compras, la Neko Youkai era alta e increíblemente hermosa como todos los Youkai, sus ojos amarillento parecían poder ver todos los secretos de las personas y aunque muchos podían encontrar aquello perturbador a Kagome le gustaba, la hembra era franca y eso le gustaba y esperaba ser así cuando fuera grande.

— Hai Kumiko-sama — Dijo ella mirándola sonriente.

— Ve entonces, que tengas buena compra — Dijo la hembra sonriéndole con indulgencia.

Caminó por los pasillos buscando los artículos que tenía en su lista y atenta a alguna oferta en el camino, ignorando a los adultos que de vez en cuando la miraban con diversión y miraban alrededor tal vez buscando a el adulto que la acompañaba, entonces ella miraba a cualquier persona fijamente y les sonreía y cuando estos le sonreían en respuesta, los demás parecían pesar que " _ese_ " era el adulto con el que ella estaba, antes de perderse del lugar en busca del siguiente artículo de su lista.

Aquel día Kagome compró cuatro paquetes de papel sanitario de seis rollos cada uno, cuatro litros de leche de larga duración, cuatro paquetes de cereal, dos jugos concentrados de larga duración, dos botellas de medicina para fiebre, una caja de banditas adhesivas, alcohol, agua oxigenada, dos tubos de crema que la farmacéutica le había dicho que servía para desinflamar, junto a una caja de pastillas sin receta para la inflamación con instrucciones de la farmacéutica de como tomarlas, para las que no tenía cupones para la que no tenía cupones pero juzgo necesarias y pagó de su bolsillo, al recordar el rostro de Sango, cuatro paquetes de fideos, dos detergentes líquidos con dos botellas de suavizantes gratis del mismo tamaño y su compra del día habían sido seis pastas dentales con sus cepillos de dientes y muestra gratis de dentífrico de una marca muy conocida de doscientos cincuenta cc.

Al salir Kagome recibió algunos cupones más por sus compras y se dedicó a guardar todo lo que pudo en su bolso, soltando todos los cierres ampliando el bolso el doble de su tamaño, de los cuatro paquetes de papel dos estaban dentro del bolso junto a dos litros de leche las medicinas, cremas desinflamatorias y pastas dentales, el resto lo llevaba en las bolsas, se tardó media hora en buscar y pagar todo lo que llevaba, Kagome no era de las que paseaba por los pasillos perdiendo el tiempo, ella iba directamente a lo que necesitaba, lo tomaba, canjeaba sus cupones y a veces pagaba algunos yenes y seguía su camino, con la practicidad de una veterana de sesenta años ansiosa por llegar a casa a ver su próxima novela, encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña de diez años "casi" once.

Nuevamente atravesó las calles mezclándose con la gente que volvía a sus casas, que estaban paseando aquel fin de semana o se apresuraban a entrar a sus guardias, y se mezcló con un grupo de gente que iba hacia la zona residencial cercana a su guarida y con habilidad ganada de la práctica se escabulló y pronto estaba empujando su bolso y sus compras bajo la cortina de enredaderas y antes de abrir el candado.

— Sango… soy yo — Dijo por lo bajo entrando después de borrar sus huellas del área.

— Que bueno que ya regresaste Kagome-chan estaba preocupada por ti — Dijo Sango desde la puerta que daba hacia el baño sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer. — ¿Todo bien?

— Si, todo bien — Respondió metiendo las bolsas y luego su bolso — fui de compras y conseguí un par de cosas para ti — Dijo Kagome cerrando tras ella y colocando todos los barrotes en su sitio asegurando bien la maciza puerta.

— No tenías que comprar nada para mí — Respondió Sango perpleja y sorprendida, jamás alguien había comprado nada para ella antes y se sentía extraña ante aquella situación, Sango no sabía que hacer o que decir mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta su "futón" y sentándose en el con una mueca de dolor imposible de ignorar.

— Tonterías, esto es algo que necesitas y te ayudara a recuperarte más rápido de tus golpes, dudo que quieras seguir sintiendo dolor — Señalo Kagome levantando una cesta que hacía de tapa a otra más pequeña y colocando dentro la leche y el jugo concentrado antes de volver a taparla y pasar a la siguiente donde metió el cereal y así siguió hasta que ordenó todo lo que había comprado. — Aquí dice que tienes que tomar una cucharada de esto, para la fiebre y el malestar general y dolor, esto otro tienes que tomarlo cada ocho horas para aliviar la inflamación y esto hay que aplicártelo sobre el ojo y la mejilla, para ayudarte a desinflamar también. — Decía Kagome terminando de leer las instrucciones que le habían dado y sirviendo la medicina rosa con olor a chicle en una tapa con número antes de dárselo a Sango quien sin dudar se lo tomó de inmediato, que luego la dejó aplicarle la crema que debía tener algunos gramos de anestesia en ella porque le estaba calmando el dolor, y por ultimo una diminuta píldora rosa.

Sango se dio un baño ella sola y luego Kagome cambio las banditas y las vendas después de volver a limpiar y a desinfectar las otras heridas que tenía, de la lucha y cortarse con los vidrios sobre los que había aterrizado.

Tras eso Kagome avivó las llamas y preparó fideos salteados con los embutidos que había traído y sirvió para ambas con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja cada una y luego en silencio ambas comieron hasta hartarse.

Sango sentía enormes ganas de llorar, ella jamás había comido hasta saciarse por completo, de las sobras que traían los clientes a veces robaba algo, de la comida drogada de Azani se negó siempre a comer por temor a convertirse en una marioneta sin alma en manos de la cruel y tramposa mujer, así que era la primera vez que ella había "comido" de verdad, sin temor a ser golpeada al conseguirla robando, o caer en la tentación guiada por la desesperación de comerse la comida drogada de Azani.

Luego de lavar todos los utensilios usados, Kagome se dio un merecido baño y se acostó a dormir, a media noche los gemidos terrados de Sango la despertaron y la dejó llorar sobre ella hasta volver a dormirse y solo así Kagome volvió a su futón y se durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sango despertó al día siguiente nuevamente desorientada y con el olor de pan tostado y embutidos que trajo a su memoria los acontecimientos del día anterior aun sin poder creerse que era verdad y estaba a salvo y cuando finalmente abrió su ojo pudo ver a Kagome vestida para salir con el cabello húmedo suelto sobre los hombros sacando dos panes tostados de la sartén plana que estaba sobre el tambor metálico que hacía de cocina.

— Buenos días Kagome-chan — Saludó Sango somnolienta mirándola aun esperando que se disolviera frente a ella y el sueño se rompiera, más el dolor físico y tras pestañear un par de veces le confirmo a Sango que Kagome era _muy real_ , había escapado de ese infierno y estaba a salvo.

— Oh… no quería despertarte Sango-chan, buenos días — Respondió ella apenada, mirándola con vergüenza sin preguntarle cómo se sentía, ella no era estúpida y sabía muy bien que debía sentirse como un trapo muy usado y era innecesario recordárselo o hacerla admitirlo.

— No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, solo que esta vez no tengo que lavar las sabanas de ninguna prostituta — Señaló Sango sentándose con cautela.

— Supongo, déjame darte de comer al menos antes de irme a trabajar — Dijo Kagome animándose y sirviéndole en un plato de plástico dos tostadas con mortadela de cerdo un huevo frito y un vaso de jugo de naranja y preparando más comida para ella. — Estaré de regreso para el almuerzo, hoy a Hina-sama le traen carne congelada y ella me permite comprarla con descuento, así que hoy comeremos hamburguesas para almorzar y carne frita con vegetales para cenar— Dijo ella con calma mirando a Sango mientras le daba la medicina para la fiebre, el dolor e inflamación y le aplicaba con cuidado la crema desinflamatoria en el rostro antes de irse.

=== S S ===

Como había prometido ese día habían almorzado hamburguesas y Kagome había aprovechado para hablar con ella sobre su escuela y el horario que ella cumplía a diario entre su trabajo y su escuela, luego le había dado las medicinas y una vez más había atendido sus heridas y su rostro, durante la cena Sango le había preguntado una serie de cosas sobre su trabajo y la escuela y Kagome había contestado con entusiasmo.

Kagome cumplió su palabra y cuido de ella como había dicho que haría, al final Sango había tardado varias semanas en sanar y para entonces ninguna de las dos quería separarse de la otra, entre ellas se había formado un vínculo tan o más fuerte que el de las hermanas biológicas, porque también en la adversidad se forman lazos irrompibles y ellas eran el ejemplo vivo de esos lazos que pueden formarse entre dos o más personas sin compartir una gota de sangre.

=== S S ===

— Necesitamos más paletas de carga — Dijo Kagome casi tres meses después, ella había reforzado varias cestas desechables y las había llenado y cubierto de plástico que desechaban en las mueblerías y se había asegurado que sus depósitos de leña no se mojaría con las goteras del lugar, de echo las cestas para leña y los sacos de carbón estaban sobre una de las cinco paletas que había pasado casi tres días arrastrando por el bosque desde la tienda de donde las habían desechado, y las otras cuatro elevaban su "futón" hecho a mano, sus preciadas cestas de cupones y un par de cestas de ropa, lo demás lo había elevado en tablones de pino que desechaban en las grandes tiendas de maquinaria pesada y aun así no lo veía seguro, ahora con la llegada de Sango y el aumento de su despensa necesitaban más paletas y más plástico para evitar que todo se mojara y se perdiera.

— No tengo problema en dormir justo donde estoy Kagome-chan, créeme cuando te digo que nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida — Respondió Sango levantando la vista de los viejos cuadernos de clases de Kagome, que ella había insistido en que Sango leyera, decidida a incluso darle clases si era necesario y Sango había estado absorbiendo como una esponja, con genuino interés y entusiasmo.

— Eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando estés nadando por las goteras no dirás lo mismo — Advirtió Kagome, trabajando sobre la lista de cosas que había que hacer en el lugar, y lo que necesitaría, ella ya había terminado sus deberes escolares y la lista de compra de aquella semana. Sango la observó con aire pensativo, mas no respondió nada más y Kagome no la presionó, ella sabía que Sango aún tenía mucho que entender y aprender por sí misma, una de esas cosas era cuando ceder.

Conforme las temporadas de lluvias se acercaban Sango no entendía el apuro de Kagome de conseguir más paletas de madera de las que tenía, al final tras sus continuos comentarios sobre la temporada de lluvias Sango accedió a dejarse arrastrar y empezaron la ardua tarea de ubicar y trasladar las paletas desechadas y otras cosas de utilidad que las tuvo entre Akihabara, Shinjuku y Tsukiyi a la caza de las benditas paletas hasta que lograron cargar quince paletas y levantar todo el lugar donde dormían sobre ellas, junto a un toldo hecho con largos palos de escoba sostenidos con las bases de cinco ventiladores enormes de metal, (cuatro haciendo de base y uno en el centro dándole la forma de cono invertido, como una carpa gigante para evitar que el agua se empozara sobre ellas y terminaran empapadas) atados con alambre y estirando grandes trozos de plástico transparente pegados ente ellos con cinta adhesiva transparente formando el techo y dejando caer una parte hacia la zanja de los antiguos rieles y cubriendo el lado donde dormía Sango, ella estaba contra la pared no se mojaba.

Cuando las lluvias finalmente iniciaron Sango entendió perfectamente la previsión de Kagome, aparentemente el concreto tenía una fisura por fuera que terminaba drenado el agua hacia dentro sobre ellas y todas las pertenencias de Kagome para entonces perfectamente cubiertas con plástico, aun así con goteras y todo el lugar seguía siendo el más seguro que sabía podían encontrar

* * *

 ** _O_ _wari._ _.._**

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar** **un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**

 **Gracias**


	3. Cap 3: A salvo

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Dedico este fic a aquellas personasque han tenido que atravezar una buena parte del infierno para poder surgir, a mi familia siempore apoyandome y a la niña trabajadora que una vez fuí, quiero decirte **_"lo logramos"_**

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Ahora tengo una hermana, golpeada por la vida y traumatizada; sus gritos de angustia durante las noches son espantosos y temo que alguien pueda escucharlos, afortunadamente_ _ **técnicamente**_ _estamos bajo tierra y a unos bueno veinte o treinta metros de la casa más cercana de complejo residencial más cercano._

 _La veo y me veo en ella a pesar que nuestras experiencias fueron distintas, yo no estuve esperando en un burdel el título de_ _ **"Puta-jefe"**_ _ni nada de eso, aun así sí que tuve mis encuentros de cerca con ese mundo, y conste que no me arrepiento, ni me siento culpable por haberle clavado su propia navaja a aquel maldito carroñero que casi logró violarme, espero no volver a ver al maldito nunca más, que Kami me perdone si pido por su rápida muerte; lo único bueno de mi horrible y traumatizante experiencia, fue haber encontrado el lugar donde estoy ahora a salvo y donde ahora puedo proteger a esta niña traumada a la que en mi corazón creo que puedo ver y aceptar como amiga y hermana solo el tiempo lo dirá, sé que no le hace gracia que sean_ _ **"MIS"**_ _reglas las que deba seguir, pero en este momento eso me_ _ **importa un pimiento**_ _, eventualmente ella aprenderá, tiene_ _TANTO_ _que aprender de la vida en la calle y el mundo fuera de su propia prisión… a veces temo que no pueda ayudarla, pero recuerdo un diminuto detalle "_ _ **Yo soy terca y no le doy gusto a nadie**_ _" así que ella avanzará y con el tiempo ella igual que yo, vencerá sus miedos y se levantará fuerte de ellos, para que nadie nunca más vuelva a lanzarla al suelo para pisotearla, eso es una promesa personal que veré cumplida hasta el final, cuando vea a mi querida Sango, sonreírle al hombre de su vida el día de su feliz unión, porque aunque yo no sueño con eso para mí, sí que lo sueño para ella,_ _ **yo criaré gatos**_ _…"_

 _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

 **Cap. 3: A salvo.**

* * *

Sango no entendía el empeño de Kagome con los estudios, ella se había preguntado por las razones tras ese empeño en seguir estudiando sin llegar a atreverse a hacerle la pregunta directamente a su joven protectora. Muchas veces se lo había preguntado a si misma mientras leía los viejos cuadernos de Kagome escritos en letra clara y prolija, nada parecido a los garabatos que ella hacía y de los cuales se avergonzaba mucho y más curiosidad sentía, mientras Kagome practicaba con ella con suma paciencia problemas matemáticos que antes nadie se había tomado la molestia en enseñarle, caligrafía e incluso lectura fluida. (Que de nada le habría servido en la habitación de un burdel por obvias razones)

— Vamos San-san termina esas fracciones y podremos repasar un poco más de biología y se podría decir que pronto estarás lista para tomar la prueba de ingreso y si te va como esperamos podrías estar en mi misma clase para el inicio del próximo nuevo año escolar — Dijo Kagome señalando con un lápiz la fila de fracciones que en efecto le faltaba terminar.

— No sé si eso es buena idea, no tenemos forma de inscribirme en una escuela y como explicar la falta de representantes o mi falta de apellido o…

— Sango-chan… detente, no pongas más dificultades en tu camino de las que ya hay, y de las que ya has superado un montón, _tú puedes_ , ya veremos cómo hacerlo, _tú puedes_ — Dijo Kagome mirándola con seriedad, sabiendo el frágil estado mental de Sango tras su traumática experiencia meses atrás.

— No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas conmigo, soy una carga, un peso muerto para ti — Señalo Sango avergonzada.

Tenía cerca de cinco meses con ella y Kagome era la única que trabajaba y hacía todo para mantenerlas a ambas, desde el episodio de las paletas ella se había obligado a salir con ella en la búsqueda de cupones y cosas en los conteiner de basura, la acompañaba a hacer el mercado aprendiendo poco a poco el _**"arte"**_ de comprar con cupones y trataba de ayudar con los quehaceres de la _**"casa"**_ aun así se sentía que no estaba colaborando al cien por ciento como lo hacía Kagome y eso la frustraba.

— _Bakka_ … no eres ninguna carga… si estas cansada de estar aquí encerrada mientras yo estudio y trabajo, permíteme hablarle a Hina-sama de ti, estoy segura que ella no tendría problema en darte empleo también — Respondió Kagome comprendiendo mejor lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Tú crees que me dé la oportunidad? — Preguntó Sango de inmediato entusiasmada con la idea de trabajar junto a Kagome y poder colaborar económicamente también.

— Déjame hablar con ella, pero te advierto, ella querrá saber tu historia — Dijo Kagome con calma, viéndola palidecer y volverse casi verde.

— No me siento preparada para repetir todo eso — Admitió Sango temblando visiblemente afectada con la mención a su pasado.

— Yo me encargaré entonces de hablar con ella y responder sus preguntas sobre ti si quieres, pero tú tendrás que estar allí — Dijo Kagome con serenidad.

— Este bien… si no hay de otra — Aceptó Sango finalmente sintiendo alivio al no tener que repetir ella misma su historia, aún era muy pronto y no se sentía preparada para hablar de eso, tal vez nunca estaría preparada para hablar de eso.

— Tengo una idea que le estoy dando vueltas desde hace rato, si quieres escuchar — Dijo Kagome entonces mirándola con la seriedad de una anciana hastiada de la vida y no una niña de once años recién cumplidos.

— Dime Kag-chan yo escucharé — Respondió Sango dedicándole toda su atención.

— Quiero que estudies conmigo, eso lo sabes, si logramos que Hina te dé empleo podríamos buscar alguna forma de darte mi apellido legalmente y convertirnos en hermanas legalmente. — Dijo Kagome logrando que Sango la mirara con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de la impresión antes de que sus ojos chocolate se llenaran de lágrimas sin decir una palabra o quitarle la vista de encima.

— ¿E…estás hablando en serio? — Preguntó Sango reaccionando finalmente.

— Claro que estoy hablando en serio, veras este es el plan si aceptas, Hina es quien hace de mi " _representante_ " en la escuela actualmente y podríamos pedirle que haga lo mismo por ti, debo advertirte que el apellido Higurashi viene con _responsabilidades_ Sango y _una serie de promesas_ que hice a Mina-sama _especialmente la de estudiar_ y hacer una carrera con la que mantenerme cuando fuera grande y esa promesa y responsabilidades las heredarás de mi si aceptas esto — Advirtió Kagome con tal seriedad que de no saber qué edad tenía Sango la habría confundido con una anciana encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña y tal vez eso fueran ambas, la vida no las había abofeteado, las había molido a golpes a ambas de diferentes maneras, y eso las había cambiado del resto de sus iguales, físicamente aun eran niñas pero emocional y mentalmente eran un par de ancianas, sabían mucho más de lo que deberían o querían saber de la vida.

— Entonces adoptaré tus promesas y responsabilidades también… hermana— Dijo Sango sintiéndose extraña al pronunciar aquella palabra.

— Aunque seamos hermanas la que _manda soy yo_ San-san no lo olvides, tengo demasiado tiempo haciendo las cosas a mi manera, con mis listas y mis muchas reglas para cambiar ahora, no me impondré a ti pero si alguna vez te doy una _orden directa_ , no lo pienses mucho y _obedece_ luego podrás quejarte, quiero que te metas algo en la cabeza _"_ _ **nuestra seguridad**_ _ **SIEMPRE**_ _ **es lo primero sin importar que**_ _"_ — Dijo Kagome con seriedad y Sango asintió dándole un cómico saludo militar que le arrancó una diminuta sonrisa a Kagome.

Al día siguiente Kagome habló con Hina sobre Sango, contándole el resumen de la historia de Sango y dejándola pensar unos días si podía o no darle la oportunidad a Sango, aquellos habían sido los tres días más largos de su vida " _actual_ " ella quería que Sango fuera capaz de salir de la guarida por si misma sin temor, que se atreviera a ir a la escuela con ella y trabajara para que se sintiera útil y no una carga, ella la había estado observando y le preocupaba el estado de tristeza y pesimismo en el que Sango estaba hundiéndose frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Bien ambas tenían una suerte de mierda y eso _**NADIE**_ podía negarlo, pero ella no era de las que se echaban a llorar y a lamentarse por lo que le había tocado, no… ella era de las que se levantaba sonreía cínicamente al mundo y seguía avanzando mandando a la mierda a todos los que la querían ver en el suelo y quería que Sango fuera igual, ella sentía que Sango podría lograrlo.

=== S S ===

— Hola… asumo que tú eres Sango-chan — Saludó Hina observando a una nerviosa y aun asustadiza Sango cuatro días después d que Kagome hablara con ella, después de darle su respuesta el día anterior.

— Hai Hina-sama, mucho gusto yo soy Sango… solo Sango — Respondió la aludida presa de los nervios, mirando aterrada a Hina, antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

— Si vas a trabajar para mí, debes dejar ese temor en casa muchacha eso no te ayudara aquí, _párate derecha_ y mira a la gente a los ojos, _no permitas que nadie te intimide_ , una cosa es el _respeto_ que se _gana_ a pulso y otra el _temor disfrazado de respeto_ que se usa para _controlar_ a otros — Dijo Hina con un tono duro haciendo que Sango diera un respingo y se irguiera firme y en efecto la mirara a los ojos como un cervatillo encandilado.

Kagome por su parte observaba aquello en silencio, ella sabía que Sango necesitaba una llamada a la realidad y Hina podía hacer eso por ella.

— Hai Hina-sama — Respondió Sango con la voz un poco más firme.

— Bien… ahora entrégame tu bolso y ponte un delantal, Kagome enséñale lo que tiene que hacer, luego podrán dividirse los quehaceres, tengo entendido que planeas presentar la prueba de admisión en la escuela de Kagome por lo que necesitaran estar en el mismo horario, espero que _apruebes_ muchacha y aprecies la oportunidad que Kami ha puesto en tu camino y la aproveches al _máximo_ … Bienvenida a Hina's Market Sango-chan — Añadió la mujer extendiéndole la mano para recibir su bolso y el de Kagome unos pasos más atrás, entregándoles un par de delantales azul rey con el logo del mercado.

=== S S ===

La rutina de trabajo se había establecido y Sango había ganado su propia copia de la llave del candado de la _**"casa"**_ para poder ir al trabajo desde la casa mientras Kagome se apresuraba desde la escuela en llegar hasta allá.

Aquel día dentro de la antigua estación de trenes había mucho movimiento, ambas tenían casi un mes entero trabajando a diario sobre una idea para el techo del lugar, y en ese momento podía verse una larguísima escalera que habían construido ellas mismas, apoyada contra la pared, mientras Sango colocaba otra pieza de varias capaz de plástico pegado con cinta adhesiva extra ancha y estirada sobre varios tubos de aluminio para techo raso unidos con alambre, uniendo la nueva estructura al tubo de la pieza ya colocada y fijándola con alambres, antes de proceder a unir la pestaña plástica que deliberadamente habían dejado suelta con cinta adhesiva sin dejar ningún espacio sin pegar impermeabilizando aquella sección por completo.

— Te juro que si después de estar allí colgadas durante semanas consigo una sola gotera me va a dar un ataque, sin importar mi edad, me va a dar algo — Dijo Kagome secamente desde abajo, sosteniendo por un lado la escalera para Sango y por el otro las guías en mecatillo para mantener estable la sección que acababan de asegurar.

— Seremos dos — Respondió Sango cortando las guías ahora que todo estaba firmemente unido y estas no eran necesarias.

— Baja y descansa mientras termino de armar el otro para yo subirlo— dijo Kagome con calma, mirando el lugar con alegría, ella siempre había querido hacer eso, pero ella sola no habría podido, como al final había confirmado ese era un trabajo de mínimo dos personas y ella se habría roto el cuello en el "solitario" intento.

— ¿Has pensado ya en un color? — Preguntó Sango bajando lentamente de la enorme escalera que sabían que tendrían que reemplazar con una de "verdad"

— No hace falta, ya la tienda de pintura eligió por nosotras, tienen una oferta muy buena de pintura "blanca" y esa es la que vamos a comprar, es una pintura industrial "plástica" de caucho dice la promoción, así que creo que podemos comprar dos cuñetes para empezar y veremos si necesitamos más cuando usemos el primer tambor de pintura — Dijo Kagome con calma mientras seguía uniendo el plástico a la nueva estructura de metal que pronto estaría formando parte del nuevo techo.

— Supongo que es la mejor opción entonces — Aceptó Sango la idea de inmediato.

=== S S ===

Kagome estaba sinceramente harta de tener que pasar por aquello una y otra vez, aquel día una chica nueva había decidido molestar a la " _ **sucia mestiza**_ " en contra de los consejos de la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil y ahora estaba en el suelo frente a ella desaliñada, con varios raspones y la marca de su puño en una mejilla.

— Voy a decírtelo una sola vez Hillary-san… te metes conmigo de nuevo y te prometo que estaremos en la misma situación y si vas a la dirección, te juro que haré que esto sea un paseo por el parque, no te metas en mi vida y yo te hare el favor de no meterme en la tuya, _jódeme la paciencia_ y necesitaras dientes falsos por el resto de tu vida… ¿Quedó claro? — Dijo Kagome con seca frialdad mirando sin expresión alguna a la joven ahora sin un gramo de altanería en su cuerpo mirarla espantada.

— Eres un monstruo — Respondió ella aterrada.

— Harías muy bien en recordarlo la próxima vez que tengas la tentación de meterte conmigo, ahora… ¿Quedó claro para ti… o necesitas que te refresque la memoria? Aún tengo cinco minutos que desperdiciar en ti — Dijo Kagome mirándola fijamente a los ojos marrón oscuro, que se llenaron de genuino espanto antes de que la joven desviara la mirada incapaz de sostenerle la vista, sabiendo en algún nivel que Kagome era muy diferente de ella, muy superior.

— Quedó claro Higurashi-san — Dijo la joven comprendiendo lo que sus compañeros le habían tratado de explicar y ella estúpidamente había desdeñado tratando de ganar " _respeto_ " y un lugar en la nueva escuela.

— Sinceramente espero no tener que estar en esta situación contigo de nuevo Hadoka-san, " _espero_ " no quiere decir que " _no lo haré_ " si esta situación vuelve a ocurrir — Añadió Kagome lanzándole una última mirada a la joven antes de volverse con calma, agarrar su bolso del parche de césped donde lo había dejado caer a un par de cuadras de la escuela donde había tenido lugar en enfrentamiento, y seguir su camino sin volverse a ver de nuevo a la joven derrotada por ella ni al corrillo de curiosos que habían ido a ver lo que obviamente ocurriría.

Mientras Kagome se alejaba del lugar, pensó en la joven Hadoka y su pobre intención de intimidarla, burlarse de ella y criticarla tratando de convertirla en la burla de la escuela, siempre había una idiota que quería saltar a la fama de la manera incorrecta, Hadoka era el ejemplo de eso y sentía lastima de ella, pues no parecía entender que el " _respeto_ " se gana y ella había tenido que patear muchos traseros para ganarse la momentánea " _paz_ " que tenía, el respeto había venido unido al miedo que había tenido que infundir en los corazones de aquella bola de idiotas, pero no era algo de lo que estaba especialmente " _orgullosa_ " pero sabía que era " _un mal necesario_ "

Cuando entró al centro comercial y salió minutos después lista para trabajar, el episodio con la altanera Hadoka había pasado a quinto o sexto plano, en su mente habían cosas más importantes para ella, que la necesidad de atención de una niña mimada que se creía la dueña del mundo y había necesitado un par de " _puños/bofetadas_ " para hacerla aterrizar de cara a sus pies.

Al llegar al mercado de Hina Kagome ya había olvidado a la niña por completo y sonrió internamente al ver a Sango detrás de una de las cajas empaquetando con eficiencia la compra de Tora Youkai que siempre dejaba excelentes propinas, ver a Sango interactuar con otras personas sin mostrar temor siempre era motivo de alegría, mas verla interactuar con un hombre o macho para Kagome significaba mucho alivio y alegría, porque sabía que el _temor/asco_ de Sango hacia los hombres o machos estaba siendo superado lentamente.

 _ **Un año después…**_

La estación no era la misma, con trabajo, esfuerzo, empeño y una pequeña inversión, planificación y continuo mantenimiento, el lugar había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con la adición de la ayuda de Sango y las ideas combinadas de ambas, al final todo el techo interno del lugar estaba correctamente "plastificado", Sango y Kagome habían reunido material de la basura sumado al que habían comprado y habían creado un techo de plástico que cubría toda la estructura por debajo del techo de concreto, sostenido por tubos de aluminio y alambres firmemente atados a la estructura metálica decorativa que ya estaba en el techo dándole una leve inclinación y habían creado una zanja con tuberías de plástico que habían hecho con botellas de refrescos recortadas y unidas entre ellas para que el agua acumulada desembocara hacia lo que alguna vez había sido el baño de hombres y directo a uno de los lavamanos, eliminando la _tortura_ de seguir secando el lugar a cada rato durante las temporadas de lluvia y correr el riesgo de enfermase por la humedad acumulada en el lugar.

También habían usado la paletas para elevar los futones de ambas y crear una mesa de comedor y otros muebles que querían tener, también habían colocado ocho bombillos más y tres enchufes, las paredes del lugar estaban pintadas de blanco con algunos posters y un autorretrato tamaño natural, hechos por Kagome dándole más luz y amplitud a el lugar que parecía cada vez más una cómoda casa y no el escondite secreto de dos niñas de la calle.

Ambas habían hecho un trabajo monumental en el lugar y se aseguraban de revisar minuciosamente el techo cada mes para asegurarse de no tener filtraciones de ningún tipo.

— Vamos Kag-chan dijiste que no harías esto mas — Decía Sango preocupada mirando por encima del hombro el área donde estaban, Chiba era un área adinerada y cuando iban allí era solo a buscar ropa y cosas, siempre evadían los conteiner de alimentos y aun así Kagome estaba allí dentro.

— Te digo que hay algo aquí San-san — Dijo Kagome sintiendo una terrible desesperación mientras rompía bolsas y metía las manos entre los residuos de comida apartándolos hasta encontrar una bolsa más y bajo esta algo duro, al apartar la bolsa, pudo ver una superficie de plástico negro con un montón de símbolos brillantes. — ¿Qué mierda es esto? — Preguntó Kagome perpleja tomando la superficie de plástico y desenterrando el resto fuera del resto de las bolsas hasta verlo por completo y entender que era una caja de plástico, para mascotas.

— A ver deja y te ayudo — Dijo Sango estirándolas manos y recibiendo la cesta de manos de Kagome mientras esta saltaba fuera del conteiner con la agilidad ganada de la costumbre. — ¿Es una jaula de mascotas? — Preguntó Sango perpleja.

— Eso parece y eso no es lo peor San-san, tiene una mascota dentro — Dijo Kagome con solemnidad dando gracias a Kami haberla puesto allí y salvar a la pobre criatura de una muerte horrible sofocada de terror o triturada por el camión de la basura.

— Kami — Dijo Sango dejando la caja en el suelo y viendo dentro junto a Kagome, viendo unos ojos rojizos de pupilas felinas.

— Ya, ya déjame sacarte de allí — Dijo Kagome abriendo el seguro mientras los símbolos se deshacían, de inmediato una bola de energía crema y negro salió volando contra ella lanzándola de espaldas y aterrizando sobre su pecho, mordiendo su mano derecha cuando Kagome instintivamente trató de apartar a la histérica mascota.

— Mier… ¿Kag estas bien? — Preguntó Sango preocupada.

— Me duele la cabeza, y el trasero, tenemos un Nekomata aquí y me mordió — Resumió Kagome con un deje de risa.

— Ohhhh — Solo respondió Sango sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, ella jamás había pensado en tener una mascota, en el burdel lo único que había eran enormes ratas, de cuatro y dos patas (los humanos) y cucarachas de todos los tamaños.

— Vamos San-san, calmemos a nuestro nuevo amigo y sigamos con lo nuestro antes de volver a casa — Dijo Kagome acariciando con cautela la cabeza del Nekomata que ahora yacía pasivo sobre su pecho.

=== S S ===

— Vamos Sango, apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde — Dijo Kagome impacientemente sosteniendo los bolsos escolares en sus manos, mientras Sango terminaba de colocar el candando y cubría bien el hoyo del candado con las enredaderas, para después guardarse su llave pasándose la cadena por encima del cuello y tomando su bolso.

— Listo Kagome-chan — Respondió Sango saliendo con ella después de verificar que no había nadie, ambas eran muy cautelosas con su casa y se esmeraban en cuidar el secreto del que ambas dependían, así que después de borrar sus huellas y confirmar que la puerta estaba correctamente cubierta por las enredaderas, ambas echaron a correr todo lo que sus largas piernas daban y ponto estaban en la escuela.

Con mucho empeño y un curso intensivo de lo que ella ya había aprendido, Kagome había logrado convencerla de estudiar con ella y los padres de Hina abogados de profesión las habían ayudado a convertir a Sango legalmente en una Higurashi como ella y a ingresar a la escuela, ahora ambas trabajaban para Hina que se había convertido en madre recientemente y estudiaban en la misma escuela.

Sango había dejado de tener miedo de salir del lugar cuando Kagome las había forzado a buscar las paletas para evitar nada en la temporada de lluvias, y la primera vez cuando se había lanzado a los barrios de clase alta en la búsqueda de ropa zapatos y cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar, Sango comprendió que su nueva amiga realmente necesita ayuda para mantenerlas a ambas, así que ella se sacudió el miedo y después de tres meses de encierro se comprometió a involucrarse más, así que ahora eran un equipo y hacían todo juntas dentro del marco de lo _aceptable_ , eso quería decir que cazaban cupones juntas, estudiaban juntas en el mismo salón a pesar del año de diferencia de edades, trabajaban juntas y se ayudaban mutuamente a todo.

=== S S ===

— Buenos días niñas, pasen, pasen — Saludó el portero apenas llegaron a la escuela, Sango y Kagome entraron una al lado de la otra saludando por lo bajo al anciano; alrededor de ellas sus compañeros de clase y los cursos mayores las miraron con _temor/respeto_ , ambas habían sacudido la escuela entera poco después que Sango aprobara su examen de admisión y estos quisieron hacer de ella su nuevo blanco de burlas, encontrándose a Sango con un frente unido con Kagome y una _ofensiva/agresiva_ que les dejó bien claro, que ninguna estaba dispuesta a aguantar la mierda de ninguno de ellos, ellas opinaban que ya tenían suficiente mierda en sus propias vidas para aguantar también la de otros y sus " _compañeros_ " entendieron el mensaje fuerte y claro, con un poco de _ayuda_ de sus partes.

Mientras avanzaban hacia los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos, las chicas y chicos por igual se apartaban del camino de ambas, para nadie en el cuerpo estudiantil era un secreto que las dos eran rudas y no les importaba ensuciarse las manos si eso significaba patear el trasero de chicas y chicos por igual, por lo que todos evitaban molestarlas ahora.

— Higurashi-san — Escucharon que dijo un chico apenas salieron del salón de casilleros. Sango y Kagome se volvieron a mirar a un guapo joven de cabellos marrones y ojos marrones oscuros que las miraba con los ojos brillantes de un cachorro ilusionado.

 _ **Pobre**_ Pensaron ambas observándolo en silencio un instante.

— ¿Cuál de las dos? Hay _dos_ Higurashi en esta escuela Hojo-san — Dijo Sango secamente mirando con desconfianza al joven ahora aterrado frente a ellas.

— Ka..Kagome-san — Aclaró el entonces, mirándola con los ojos cagados de temor, todos sabían que Sango era _especialmente_ celosa de su hermana menor y más de uno había tenido un ojo morado para confirmarlo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Hojo-san? — Preguntó Kagome tratando de no traslucir su irritación, el joven tenía un talento _especial_ para irritarla con su sola presencia.

— Quería, saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo mañana — Dijo el joven mirando a Kagome con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

— Lo siento Hojo-san, igual que la semana pasada estaré ocupada este fin de semana también, de echo Hojo-san _siempre_ estoy ocupada, ambas tenemos que ayudar a nuestra madre _discapacitada_ — Respondió Kagome con calma, repitiendo una vez más la enorme mentira con la perfección ganada de la práctica, estaba segura que ni un Youkai de sangre pura podría detectar su mentira ahora.

— Oh, entiendo es muy noble de ustedes ayudar a su madre, tal vez en alguna ocasión me permitan conocer a la dama que las trajo al mundo y… — Dijo Hojo esperanzado mirando de Kagome a Sango que le dedicaba una ceñuda mirada.

— No cuentes con ello, mamá no se siente cómoda con las visitas ahora _piérdete_ Hojo-san — Gruñó Sango lanzándole una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si no se esfumaba.

— Ok, bueno… hasta luego entonces Higurashi-san — Dijo Hojo apresuradamente antes de darle una ligera reverencia y perderse por el pasillo, mientras Kagome y Sango reían por lo bajo.

— Que cruel eres Sango-chan — Murmuró Kagome riéndose por lo bajo.

— Ese idiota anda buscando lo que no se le ha perdido, y va a sufrir el fatal encuentro con mi puño si te sigue rondando, el solo quiere meterse en tus pantaletas créeme — Dijo Sango mientras observaba al aludido Hojo huir por su vida pasillo abajo.

— Ciertamente, pero olvidas mi querida hermana que yo misma puedo presentarle mi propio puño, rodilla o pie tu elige — Señaló Kagome sacando el libro y cuaderno de matemáticas, mientras Sango hacia lo mismo, antes de seguir hasta el salón donde entraron y se sentaron ignorando al resto de sus compañeros.

— Eres demasiado _paciente_ para mi gusto — Respondió ella, lanzándole una mirada hosca a la nueva niña popular más cercana que las miraba con un pobre intento de intimidación, palideciendo ante la mirada de Sango que crujía sus nudillos amenazadoramente y volviendo su cabeza tan rápido que casi pudieron escuchar los huesos de su cuello crujir cuando Kagome le dedico una mirada calmadamente helada que prometía mucho dolor si continuaba mirándolas así.

— Y tu muy _impaciente_ , así que ambas nos equilibramos — Contestó Kagome dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa burlona, señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza a la aterrada "chica popular" que parecía cerca de desmayarse, sin ella haber hecho más que mirarla, como un sutil ejemplo de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

— Cierto — Respondió Sango dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa también, justo cuando la profesora entraba al salón e iniciaban la lección de día.

=== S S ===

En las clases de gimnasia Kagome y Sango siempre sacaban las mejores calificaciones, las profesoras cantaban alabanzas y siempre estaban pidiéndoles que se unieran al club deportivo, su estado físico era por mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros y estaban deseosos de sacarles provecho a favor de toda la escuela, claro que ninguno de ellos había estado corriendo entre las sombras de la Tokyo nocturna y los peligros que asechaban silenciosamente en su calles, ninguno había entado en conteiners de papel reciclado a pescar cupones, libros y manga, cargado maletas y sacos pesados de una larga distancia a otra, cargar leña, o pesadas paletas de madera e incluso practicar miles de rutas de entrada y salida de sus casa para no ser detectadas eludiendo a todos, desde la anciana llena de gatos de la cuadra, hasta el Yakuza de la heladería de la esquina frente a la escuela privada siete calles al noreste de su escondite.

Aquel día tras la práctica de voleibol en la que como siempre ambas mostraron una técnica impecable, ambas entraron a las duchas y tras asearse y cambiase salieron de la escuela y corrieron al centro comercial donde se cambiaron nuevamente de ropa y usaron un par de cupones y cuarenta y tres yenes y compraron una hamburguesa, papas grandes y refresco grande en el Wacdonals de camino al trabajo y comieron mientras caminaban ignorando por completo las miradas de amonestación de quienes las veían por el camino, condenándolas por no detenerse y sentarse a comer como el resto del mundo ( _claro, como si tenemos tiempo para perder como el resto de ustedes_ ) le había dicho secamente Kagome a una mujer que se había atrevido a señalar su condena en voz alta, lanzándole una mirada cortante que no encajaba con su edad, antes de tomar a Sango de la mano y arrastrarla con ella hasta el mercado antes de que le dijera algo más crudo a la mujer que podía ser una posible cliente de Hina.

— Es muy fácil para otros criticar nuestras acciones si tener ni idea de lo que hay detrás de ellas — Dijo Sango enfurecida, dejando caer las cajas de papas fritas vacías en la cesta de basura junto a los papeles de las hamburguesas, mientras Kagome sostenía los refrescos a medias.

— La ignorancia es excusa hasta cierto límite San-san, no podemos pasarnos la vida disculpando a todos en nombre de la "ignorancia" porque muchas veces es solo "ganas de molestar a otros", no te digo que te las comas a gritos, eso sería caer a su nivel… simplemente córtalos e ignóralos — Dijo Kagome entregándole su vaso desechable de refresco, antes de echar a andar con rapidez hacia el trabajo.

— Pegarle cuatro gritos es más divertido y liberador… pero como dices nos rebajamos al mismo nivel de esos "ignorantes" así que mejor no — Accedió Sango siguiéndola, mientras Kagome sonreía detrás del vaso, sabiendo que era cierto (lanzar cuatro gritos salpicados de una o dos maldiciones sí que era más divertido y liberador).

=== S S ===

— Hola chicas, la mercancía está esperando por ustedes — Saludo Hina en cuanto llegaron al mercado aquel día, con su hijo Yukito en brazos, el rechoncho bebé tenía el cabello marrón claro casi rubio como su padre y ojos marrones como los de Hina y siempre parecía estar feliz, pues siempre estaba dedicándole a todo el mundo enormes sonrisas desdentadas, Sango y Kagome siempre estaban encantadas de cargarlo y cuando Hina lo necesitaba de cuidar de él.

— Ok... hola Yuki-kun — Respondió Kagome dedicándole una beatifica sonrisa al bebé que extendió sus rechonchos brazos hacia ella gorgojeando feliz de verla, Kagome lo cargó mientras Sango le entregaba sus bolsos a Hina antes de quitárselo de los brazos y llenarlo de mimos, solo con él bebé Sango mostraba una parte suave que de otra forma jamás sacaba a relucir, ni aun con ella a menos que estuviera enferma.

— Ve con mama Yukito-kun, sé un buen bebé — Dijo Sango devolviéndole él bebé a Hina, que las miraba con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

Antes Kagome había creído que era lastima, pero pronto había comprendido que era simple aceptación y comprensión, Hina sabía que las vidas de ambas no eran, ni habían sido fáciles y que ellas a pesar de sus edades no eran _niñas_ comunes, la vida las había madurado a golpes, literales y psicológicos en partes iguales.

— Vamos _hermana osa_ — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír cuando Sango le gruñó por lo bajo por el apodo y la siguió igual hacia donde las cajas y bultos las esperaban, para organizar.

— Lo dice _mama Gatita_ — Murmuró burlona mientras abría la primera caja de desinfectante, haciendo sonreír a Kagome internamente, Sango había cambiado mucho, de miedosa e introvertida a lo que era ahora y eso la alegraba mucho.

— Es bueno que me crean una _gatita_ , así les será más difícil saber lo _**"perra"**_ que puedo ser hasta que sea _demasiado tarde_ , además no creo que Kirara aprecie mucho ese comentario — Respondió Kagome por lo bajo haciéndolas reír a ambas sabiendo que era la verdad y recordándole a Sango lo fiera que podía ser "el" Nekomata que había resultado der "la" Nekomata, que Kagome había encontrado en una de sus excursiones a la caza de cupones dos meses atrás, y ahora vivía con ellas y era por mucho una fiera guardiana de ambas, como lo había demostrado cuando un carroñero les había salido al paso semanas después de que la Nekomata se uniera a ellas y había puesto a correr al hombre para salvar su pellejo y sus testículos, la Nekomata no jugaba a la hora de defenderlas y si bien no había ido a matar, para aquel hombre había sido lo mismo que perder la vida.

Ambas trabajaban a la par y con la eficiencia de un reloj suizo, mientras Kagome limpiaba los anaqueles Sango iba abriendo las cajas y colocándolas frente al espacio en el que irían cada producto, y cuando Kagome pasaba el ultimo paño para secar bien la superficie, Sango ya tenía los bultos de detergente abiertos y listos para ordenar los paquetes, luego ambas se dedicaban a ordenar los productos con rapidez y pasaban al siguiente pasillo a repetir todo el proceso hasta terminar de llenar cada anaquel hasta ordenar todo lo que había que volver a llenar en los estantes de exhibición.

— Hola chicas ya veo que están terminando aquí — Saludó Okita el nuevo cajero que Hina había contratado cuando estaba en las últimas semanas de embarazo y aún mantenía para poder tener tiempo para su casa y su bebe.

El joven era un joven primo de Hina de veinte años que estudiaba ingeniería en sistemas en la Universidad de Tokyo y cumplía horarios de medio tiempo como ellas, él las había ayudado a reparar las laptops que Kagome había rescatado de la basura y a hacerlas operativas y las estaba enseñando sobre redes de internet y circuito cerrado de cámaras de vigilancia mientras colocaba un sistema de seguridad en el mercado.

— Claro Okita-san, luego de esto limpiaremos los pasillos mientras esperamos por Hachi-san — Dijo Sango con calma.

— Bien, mi clase desechó varias cámaras con visión nocturna por que según ellos estaban dañadas pero solo eran unos cables que no estaban bien conectados, la soldadura se despegó, así que les daré una a cada una a cambio de esa fuente de poder que consiguieron para mí la semana pasada, traigan pasado mañana la laptop con el programa de seguridad, para reconfigurar el programa de vigilancia que instalé en ella — Dijo el joven hombre con genuino entusiasmo, al igual que Hina sentía inclinación a ayudar a las dos niñas.

— Hecho, pero tienes que enseñarme a configurar ese programa, cuando seas un _ingeniero en tu fina oficina_ dudo mucho que vengas aquí a reconfigurar nuestra laptop para nosotras, y Okita-san _somos pobres_ para pagarle a otro para que lo haga — Dijo Kagome de inmediato.

— Eres una negociadora muy dura Kagome-chan, pero tienes razón, hasta mañana entonces — Dijo Okita antes de dedicarles una ligera sonrisa y volver a la caja donde Hina estaba atendiendo a un cliente mientras Yukito dormía feliz la siesta de la tarde.

— Dos cámaras con visión nocturna serán una buena adición a nuestro sistema de seguridad — Dijo Sango emocionada ante la idea.

— Si, las otras cámaras seguirán funcionando, con el tiempo podríamos reemplazarlas todas y dejar esas para uso diurno o algo así — Dijo Kagome con calma mientras terminaba de ordenar las cajas de detergente.

— Supongo que podría funcionar para nosotras — Dijo Sango recogiendo las cajas vacías mientras las desarmaba junto a Kagome, antes de ponerse a limpiar los pasillos.

Como siempre, la llegada de Hachi-san estaba llena de alegría, el Youkai mapache había abierto su enorme corazón para Sango desde el primer día y había aceptado y respetado la necesidad de espacio de la joven de cabellos marrones oscuros, ese día les había entregado una buena variedad de embutidos vencidos y otras muestras gratis para ellas junto a los cupones que siempre les conseguía de sus productos, de otros proveedores y los que su familia reunía ahora para ellas.

=== S S ===

— ¿Estas segura de esto? — Pregunto Sango mirando ligeramente nerviosa el lugar, las grandes publicidades coloridas e iluminadas que anunciaban productos y marcas de todo tipo de cosas.

— Tu cumpleaños pasó y solo comimos ese pastel que Hina te regaló, el mío fue exactamente igual… estoy muy segura de esto, será nuestro pequeño lujo — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sango mirándola desde su privilegiada estatura con seguridad.

— Esta bien, si nos metemos en problemas te lo recordare TODA la vida — Advirtió Sango.

— Bakka — Respondió Kagome sacándole la lengua y arrastrándola a través del centro comercial hacia donde quería ir. — Buenas tardes dos para Harry Potter por favor — Dijo Kagome con calma pagando con cupones y dinero las dos entradas.

— ¿Sus padres? — Pregunto la mujer de la taquilla.

— Están viendo Tom Raider — Respondió Kagome con calma señalando hacia la fila de la sala de cine donde estaban dando la mencionada película. — No supimos hasta último momento que nosotras no podíamos verla así que elegimos Harry Potter mientras ellos ven Tom Raider — Explico ella sonriéndole a la mujer.

— Ohhhh. Ok, salen de la película con cinco minutos de diferencia — Dijo la mujer imprimiendo los tikets y recibiendo el dinero y los cupones de la mano de una sonriente Kagome — Gracias y disfruten su película niñas— Dijo despidiéndose.

— No puedo creer que de verdad estemos aquí — Dijo Sango cuando estaban lejos de la mujer de la taquilla, estirando el bajo de su suéter marrón y colocándose el bolso sobre los hombros correctamente.

— Y el Oscar a la mejor actuación espontanea es ¿para? Miiiiii, sip para mí, gracias, gracias, gracias — Dijo Kagome con un deje de risa, mientras hacían la línea para comprar un par de refrescos.

— Menos mal que no vivimos en el mundo de pinocho — Señalo Sango avanzando en la fila.

— Créeme, nuestras narices serían las más pequeñas y limpias… todos mienten Sango, nosotras porque tenemos que hacerlo, por nuestra seguridad, ellos por otras razones menos nobles, así que aunque no me gusta es un mal necesario, algún día Kami me perdonará porque sabe que lo hago sin malicia — Respondió Kagome con calma sonriéndole con tristeza, antes de volverse a hacer sus pedidos.

Cuando ambas habían entrado al lugar Kagome había sonreído al recordar sus antiguas salidas con Mina y Yuri, las dos mujeres no habían tenido problemas en ver películas de Disney o de estudios Chibili con ella, el lugar a pesar de no ser el cine al que había ido con las mujeres, le traía dulces recuerdos y mucha, mucha nostalgia, las extrañaba y sabía que siempre las extrañaría.

Por otro lado Sango miraba el lugar con una mezcla de espanto, emoción y adrenalina que la tenía cerca de saltar fuera de su piel, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así y estaba espantada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

— Vamos San-san aprovechemos que somos las primeras y elijamos los mejores lugares — Dijo Kagome arrastrándola hacia los asientos que estaban en medio de todo.

— ¿Crees que sea algo como el libro? — Pregunto Sango sentándose y bajando él apoya brazos imitando a Kagome y dejando allí su bebida grande y como ella rebuscando dentro de su bolso bien preparado con bocadillos, chucherías e incluso litro y medio de refresco abriendo la bolsa de papas y todo lo demás, como hacia Kagome, aunque no sabía porque estaba abriendo las bolsas de frituras.

— De esa forma nadie sabrá que trajimos esto de contrabando, de todos modos no pueden probar nada porque afuera ellos venden todo esto, más caro pero lo venden, solo las gaseosas serian un problema pero esas las dejamos dentro de los bolsos ocultas con el resto de las frituras y nadie lo sabrá jamás. — Explicó Kagome leyendo la pregunta en los ojos de Sango.

— ¿Has hecho esto antes? — Pregunto Sango.

— Seep Mina y Yuri siempre lo hacían, no he vuelto a pisar un cine desde hace muchos años — Dijo Kagome mientras la sala seguía llenándose y ellas comían una buena parte de frituras.

Ver la expresión de Sango durante los comerciales previos a la película, y durante la película, hizo que aquella salida y que el trasnocho de aquella noche para adelantar los deberes valiera la pena cien por ciento, Kagome sabía muy bien que no podía devolver el tiempo para Sango, pero si podía darle a conocer cosas nuevas, cosas que jamás había tenido antes, y verla disfrutar de aquellas cosas de aquella forma tan inocente, ponía alivio en su mente y corazón.

=== S S ===

— Se comieron mucho del libro — Dijo Sango aquella noche cuando preparaban la cena.

— Siempre lo hacen, no pueden meter todos los detalles en el horario tan corte de los cines — Respondió Kagome con indulgencia recordando su misma queja hacia Yuri y Mina y la misma respuesta que le habían dado entonces estaba repitiéndosela tal cual a Sango. _¿Quién lo diría?_ Pensó ella sirviendo las gaseosas en los vasos dejándolos sobre la mesa donde cenarían.

— Supongo… aunque debo admitir que me encanto… me gusta Malfoy — Dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esa declaración Kagome sintió que _tenía_ que sentarse, hace un año Sango no habría admitido gustarle nadie, menos aún un chico y escucharle decir que le "gustaba" un chico aunque fuera uno con el que "jamás" tendría interacción alguna era un avance tan grande que a ella le provocaba salir corriendo por las calles gritando infantilmente y a todo pulmón " _A SANGO LE GUSTA DRACO MALFOY_ "

— Cubito de hielo, maloso y frio… aristocrático y astuto… seeeep también me gusta, me temo que Harry es MUY lindo para mi gusto, me recuerda a Hojo — dijo Kagome finalmente fingiendo un temblor de horror.

— Harry / Hojo Uyyyy no, te dejaré mirar a Draco — Dijo Sango riéndose mientras servía la cena para ambas.

— No importa, Legolas es mío — Dijo Kagome estallando en carcajadas al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Sango.

— Ok, Draco es contemporáneo con nosotras pero… Legolas..

— Y Jareth nunca se puede olvidar al rey goblin por deux — Señalo Kagome casi rodando de risa ante la perplejidad de Sango.

— Bien… lo admito ellos son… lindos y sexys — Dijo Sango cubriéndose el rostro enrojecido ante la mención de los dos Youkai elementales, aumentando las carcajadas de Kagome.

— Vamos Sexy-Sango, a comer y luego a pagar nuestra salida adelantando los deberes de la escuela — Bromeo Kagome mientras se sentaba en su lugar en la mesa.

— Gracias por la comida, gracias por todo lo que tenemos, por tenernos una a la otra, por Kirara y la "alfa" de esta peculiar familia — Dijo Sango con las manos unidas frente a los platos llenos de comida.

A veces no podía creer lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, como por ejemplo durante aquel tiempo que llevaba junto a Kagome, ella había aprendido tantas cosas y experimentado otras que jamás había siquiera soñado.

— Y gracias por traer a Sango hasta mí, ahora a comer — Dijo Kagome tomando el primer bocado, seguida de Sango y Kirara quienes habían tomado la costumbre de esperar a que ella tomara el primer bocado antes de empezar a comer.

=== S S ===

— La casa cardinal de mayor poder es la casa de la luna, quien gobierna a las cuatro casas cardinales terrestres, desde el castillo sobre el cielo, la casa de la luna gobierna todo bajo ella — Leía Kagome en voz alta mientras Sango y ella copiaban.

— ¿Entonces que tiene que ver la casa del Oeste? — Preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

— Aquí dice que Lady Irasue es la compañera de Lord Inu no Taisho el señor de las tierras del Oeste, pero eso no le da ningún poder a la casa del Oeste sobre la casa de la luna, ellos son considerados " _Realeza_ " entre los de su clase — Dijo Kagome leyendo el resto de aquel párrafo.

— Ohhh todo eso es tan complicado, a veces me pregunto ¿por qué nos enseñan todo eso?, la historia Youkai es muy larga y nuestra vida es muy corta para aprender todo eso — Dijo Sango abriendo y cerrando su mano agarrotada varias veces.

— Es parte del convenio, lo vimos en la clase de la semana pasada — Le recordó Kagome buscando la otra respuesta de la investigación que tenían que entregar el lunes.

— Cierto, cierto pero igual es un fastidio aprender todo esto — Dijo Sango con un deje de aburrimiento.

— Cierto, pero ellos también tienen que estudiar nuestra historia, así que estamos a mano — Dijo Kagome encontrando finalmente la información que estaba buscando para la investigación.

— Bien, supongo que tienes razón — Dijo Sango lista para copiar lo que Kagome seguramente empezaría a leer.

— Esta es la última pregunta de la mitad del trabajo, mañana terminamos el resto por la mañana — Dijo Kagome notando que ya eran pasada las doce de la noche.

— Seep — Murmuró Sango antes de empezar a copiar volando lo que Kagome dictaba, observando con genuino orgullo la mejora que incluso su letra había tenido con practica y apoyo, sus antiguos garabatos ilegibles eran ahora ordenados, controlados y legibles, aun le faltaba un poco más para tener una letra "bonita" como la de Kagome, pero por ahora su letra entraba en el rango de "bien" con opción a mejorar.

Después de terminar de transcribir el ultimo concepto de la investigación que ambas tenían que hacer y luego pasar en limpio para entregarlo el lunes, lavaron los platos y ordenaron todo y se turnaron para tomar una ducha.

— ¿Kagome? — Dijo Sango, ya cuando estaban quedándose dormidas cada una sobre su futón elevado sobre las paletas de carga.

— ¿Hnn? — Respondió la aludida cómodamente envuelta en su colcha calentita con el calor de los tambores acunándolas a dormir.

— Gracias por llevarme allí… fue… mágico — Dijo Sango sonriendo en la tenue luz que proyectaban las llamas de los tambores que mantenían aquella zona donde dormían caliente.

— No hay de que, lo volveremos a hacer pronto, pensemos en un horario para regresar — Dijo Kagome sonriendo también.

— Una vez al mes — Sugirió Sango ilusionada con la idea de regresar al cine.

— Los lunes hay oferta de dos por uno, los jueves medio tiket para los estudiantes con presentar el carnet de la escuela, podemos ir dos veces al mes si hay algo bueno que ver y en días de oferta no tendremos que pagar nada si conseguimos cupones — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— ¿Eso estabas preguntándole a la chica de la taquilla? — Pregunto Sango con incredulidad, Kagome verdaderamente trataba de ahorrar en todo.

— Sip… así que podemos darnos ese lujo de vez en cuando y no tendremos que gastar más de la cuenta, siempre y cuando no interfiera con nuestras clases o nuestros trabajos San-san — Añadió con un suspiro.

— Buenas noches Kag-chan que Kami te bendiga, Kirara — Dijo Sango sonriendo a la oscuridad que ahora no era opresora y aterradora como antes había sido, ahora era aliada, y amiga.

— Buena noches San-san, sueña con Malfoy, Kirara no duermas sobre mi pecho, me ahogaras un día de estos — Dijo Kagome riendo por lo bajo cuando Sango se echó a reír y Kirara maulló indignada.

— En ese caso sueña con tu Legolas y Jareth — Dijo Sango con malicia.

— Ohhh no se pelearan por mi…. _Triángulo amoroso_ — Dijo Kagome riendo por lo bajo antes de dormirse.

 _ **Owari…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

* * *

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**

 **Gracias**


	4. Cap 4: Nuestras vidas

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Un mundo completamente nuevo se ha abierto ante mis ojos, uno que no sabía que pudiera existir, que pudiera ser posible más allá de los apestosos pasillos del burdel de Setagaya. Kami ciertamente estaba viendo hacia mi dirección aquella noche cuando me puso en el camino de Kagome, mi hermana, la maravillosa persona que de la mano me está abriendo a un nuevo mundo, a cosas que jamás creí posible poder experimentar, el cine es como magia, los hermosos colores, las historias de fantasía, los centros comerciales llenos de cosas hermosas, la ropa en las tiendas, el dulce sabor del helado… son tantas cosas nuevas que simplemente no puedo nombrarlas todas en orden alguno… admiro y respeto a mi hermana por todo lo que ha logrado y como de la mano me está sacando poco a poco de mis temores y mis malos recuerdos, me esforzaré y daré lo mejor de mi para estar allí para ella también, para ser alguien en quien ella pueda apoyarse, mi amada hermana, lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, que Kami y todos los dioses la bendigan"_

 _ **Sango Higurashi  
**_

* * *

 **Cap. 4: Nuestras vidas**

* * *

— Esta _**no**_ es forma de pasar la mañana del sábado Kag — Dijo Sango con voz somnolienta viendo a Kagome arrastrarse hacia el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha de agua helada para terminar de despertarse.

— Lo se San-san, pero nos toca si queremos tener todo listo — Dijo Kagome desapareciendo dentro de la habitación donde estaba el baño que usaban.

Sango suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que como siempre Kagome tenía razón, arrastrándose fuera del futón y abriendo la ventanilla de metal de la puerta principal para atraer algo de luz natural y aire fresco, y empezar a adelantar las labores del día mientras Kagome tomaba una ducha y ella esperaba su turno.

Cuando Kagome salió de la fría ducha, Sango ya había puesto a llenar la lavadora de doble tina mediana que Hina les había regalado a ambas por sus cumpleaños y que era por mucho la _niña consentida de la casa (después de Kirara)_ , si bien no era una lavadora automática podían lavar en ella y exprimir casi hasta secar la ropa perfectamente y con la ayuda de un ventilador que habían comprado entre las dos, la ropa se secaba perfectamente, en el antiguo baño de mujeres que era ahora oficialmente el " _tendedero de ropa_ " la lavadora, bañeras y una buena colección de cubetas con sus tapas que tenían de la compra de detergente en polvo (cuando estaban en oferta) estaban ordenados en el baño de hombres oficialmente _desagüe del techo y lavandero._

— Ve y date un baño Sango-chan mientras yo empiezo con el desayuno — Dijo Kagome con calma asomándose al " _lavandero_ " cuando Sango acababa de poner a lavar la primera carga de ropa.

— Ok, ok aquí voy, a congelarme — Accedió Sango con un temblor involuntario ante el pensamiento del agua helada, mientras Kagome seguía hasta la cocina que habían armado y con calma empezaba a reunir los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno tarareando una canción por lo bajo.

Después de desayunar, Sango se encargó de los platos y la ropa, mientras Kagome transcribía a mano el trabajo que debían entregar el lunes siguiente y Kirara deambulaba libre por el bosque que rodeaba el lugar, hasta que la hora de prepararse para el trabajo las alcanzó sin terminar el trabajo o de lavar toda la ropa de la semana y mientras Sango estaba en el baño, Kagome terminaba el almuerzo lista para comer y salir corriendo al trabajo

— Tenemos que lavar entre la semana también, dos días de lavado nos convienen más que uno, la lavadora solo tienen una capacidad de doce kilos y si quieres lavar bien tienes más de cuarenta minutos de lavado que esperar — Decía Sango mientras trotaban hacia el mercado.

— Cierto… Miércoles y Sábados lavaremos entonces a partir de esta semana — Concordó Kagome con ella, sabiendo que era la mejor opción que tenían, entre la semana generalmente estaban corriendo de la escuela al trabajo y de estos a los conteiner a buscar cupones y lo que pudieran conseguir de utilidad, así que los miércoles solo cazarían cupones de regreso a casa lo cual significaba técnicamente una perdida.

— Podríamos lavar una carga mientras nos bañamos de regreso de la visita de los conteiners y nos preparamos para cenar y dormir, con suerte podríamos lavar dos cargas y eso sería suficiente ayuda para que los fines de semanas tengamos algo menos que lavar. — Señaló Sango notando de inmediato el conflicto de emociones de Kagome y la obvia razón " _los cupones_ " el secreto de su supervivencia y que ambas sabían que necesitarían todos y cada uno de los que pudieran conseguir.

— Bien, así lo haremos y podremos seguir recolectando los cupones y lo que encontremos — Accedió Kagome finalmente más tranquila de saber que el itinerario de la caza de cupones no se alteraría.

Aquella tarde el trabajo fue tan movido como siempre, la misma señora recién diagnosticada con Alzhéimer que escapaba de casa al Este de la ciudad para hacer la compra, el mismo niño que revolvía los enlatados y que secretamente Sango y Kagome querían convertir en saco de boxeo, Hina y Yukito, Okita y Momiji molestándose por tonterías, se sentían tan en casa en aquel lugar como en la guarida olvidada del mundo donde vivían.

=== S S ===

Al salir de sus trabajos Sango y Kagome se fueron con sus sueldos guardados en las medias y ropa interior por _paranoica precaución_ y por temor de ser asaltadas y perder lo que tanto se habían esforzado en ganar, y se lanzaron directo al gran supermercado de la zona usando una de las varias rutas que solían usar, más nunca repetían dos veces en el mismo mes.

Al llegar al lugar como siempre no pudieron evitar mirar el gran supermercado con la sensación de emoción que las embargaba cada vez que iban a comprar _sus cosas_ , como de costumbre dejaron sus bolsos en los casilleros de guardado de la entrada y solo llevaron con ellas una gruesa carpeta plástica y una lista que Kagome y ella habían preparado minuciosamente, pusieron la carpeta en el carrito de compra que empujaba Kagome y empezaron su búsqueda de ofertas cada una empujando un carrito.

— Buenas tardes Kumiko-sama — Saludó Kagome a la ahora jefa de vigilancia del gran supermercado.

— Kagome-chan, Sango-chan día de compras ¿hum? vayan y diviértanse — Dijo la Neko Youkai sonriéndoles con indulgencia típica.

— _**¡Hai!**_ **—** Respondieron ambas mientras empujaban el carrito de compra, dispuestas a hacer mucho más que divertirse, ellas iban a comprar todo lo que habían planeado.

— Ve por tu parte y yo iré por la mía para ganar tiempo, nos vemos en veinte minutos en el área de alimentos congelados, recuerda _"Queremos terminar de comprar rápido"_ — Le recordó Kagome con calma, mientras Sango solo asentía, antes de separarse cada una dispuesta a buscar lo que necesitaban de sus listas.

Cuando salieron del lugar casi una hora y media después los bolsos de ambas estaban llenos a rebosar y cada una cargaba seis bolsas de compra llenas, finalmente dieron los rodeos necesarios para llegar a _"casa"_ y una vez estuvieron dentro, Kagome y Sango se sentaron a recobrar fuerzas en los "muebles" que habían hecho con las paletas de carga, goma espuma y tela de tapicería que habían comprado en una oferta, mientras veían el video de seguridad de aquel día, sin mostrar nada fuera de lo común más que un par de ardillas correteando por el bosque y a Kirara retozar de un lado al otro.

— Hey Kirara-chan ¿todo bien por aquí? — Saludó Kagome finalmente a la Nekomata que había entrado con ellas y ahora las miraba con perezosa indulgencia, antes de subirse a su regazo y acostarse mientras ella acariciaba su pelaje, Kagome la dejaba libre en el bosque, por que no veía correcto dejarla encerrada en la guarida, menos aun después de la forma en que la había encontrado, ella se negaba a hacer pasar a la Nekomata por algo parecido, mientras Sango y ella estaban en clases o trabajando.

— Necesitamos más paletas para hacer nuevos estantes — Dijo Sango mirando a la Nekomata y empezando a sacar las compras de su bolso mientras Kagome dejaba a Kirara sobre el cojín junto a ella con cuidado y empezaba a hacer lo mismo.

— Si… y unas nuevas hojas para el serrucho, una suerte que tengamos clavos y martillos en la caja de herramientas — Dijo Kagome sacando las compras mientras recordaba la caja de herramientas que poco a poco habían estado armado y pensaba en el trabajo de carpintería que les esperaba cortando las paletas a mano, para hacer los estantes que necesitaban.

El antiguo y largo pasillo de cinco metros de ancho por el que solían estar las escaleras de acceso público que antes conectaba la superficie con aquella pequeña estación, pronto necesitaría una mejor iluminación que las linternas que tenían, pues se había convertido en una enorme alacena llena de provisiones en los anaqueles hechos de paletas, ordenadas en conteiners plásticos con sus tapas, cestas platicas cuadraras y redondas e incluso un par de cajones de madera que habían conseguido en Akihabara, y que en su momento había contenido dos máquinas de expreso industrial.

Para entonces Sango y ella se habían construido un par de carritos con ruedas con choches infantiles reciclados y habían cargado cada una un cajón de madera de pino con su tapa en perfectas condiciones y las habían traído a casa, luego habían aprendido como lijar y curar la madera con cera de velas y aceite de limón y habían convertido a aquellas cajas en sus lugares favoritos para guardar panes y dulces. Mas ahora las provisiones que ambas tenían abarcaban gran parte del pasillo y necesitaban otros lugares para ordenar las cosas que seguían comprando.

— Sip… para nuestra próxima compra tenemos que comprar nuevo cableado, bombillos y todo lo necesario para iluminar ese pasillo entero y el resto del lugar, ya basta de golpearnos contra los anaqueles, más útiles escolares y otro par de uniformes de invierno — Comentó Sango recibiendo un gruñido de afirmación por parte de Kagome, mientras ordenaban sus compras en el suelo dividiéndolas por producto y las cargaban en varios viajes de dos en dos cestas vacías y empezaban a ordenarlas en el pasillo donde tenían todos los productos que habían comprado, sosteniendo las linternas en alto para ver lo que hacían, decidiendo que ya podían darse el lujo de terminar de iluminar la estación.

— Tienes ropa que arreglar para nosotras, es una suerte que esas niñas ricas se deshagan de las cosas por algo tan tonto como el cambio de temporada o una mancha tonta que se quita con la limpieza adecuada — Dijo Kagome después de que terminaron de ordenar todo y ella estaba preparando la cena para ambas en la cocina que habían armado en la antigua taquilla, donde tenían dos mesas hechas por ellas repletas de electrodomésticos reparados por ellas mismas, ( _con sus cómicos accidentes_ ), la cava repleta de hielo y alimentos refrigerados dentro de la bañera llena de agua salada, utensilios de cocina y una cocina a gas que habían rescatado de la basura, la bombona estaba fuera de la cocina hacia el amplio pasillo donde habían armado su despensa por cuestiones de seguridad, y pronto planeaban comprar una segunda bombona, para evitar los incomodos momentos en que el gas se acababa y se quedaban con la comida cruda o a medio cocinar.

Hina les había ayudado a comprar un tanque de gas propio y ellas seguían comprando el gas en el mercado de Hina, el tambor de metal seguía allí en medio del área donde vivían acompañado de otros dos tambores más para ayudar a mantener el calor en el lugar cuando el invierno caía y pronto planeaban buscar un par más, aprovechando la ausencia de goteras directas.

— Si lo sé, ¿recuerdas la cartera de cuero que conseguiste aun en la bolsa de compra? — Pregunto Sango sentada en el _"sofá"_ que habían hecho, mientras modificaba un vestido a mano, ella se alegraba que el talento que había descubierto que tenía, ya no se usara para modificar _"ropa"_ para las difuntas putas del burdel, si no para que Kagome y ellas se vieran bien y no como las niñas sin hogar que en realidad eran.

— Si… como olvidar ese épico viaje a Ginza… ya tenemos siete bolsos intactos que hemos conseguido allá, cuatro de ellos idénticos. — Dijo Kagome viéndola a través del vidrio de la taquilla que permanecía intacto y limpio, apagando la hornilla y sirviendo la cena en dos platos antes de colocarlos sobre la mesa baja que habían hecho con paletas y cuatro pilares gruesos de pino que habían pagado para cortar todos del mismo tamaño en una carpintería, para crear patas con que elevar un poco la pesada estructura y crear una mesa maciza y segura.

Luego de cenar, lavar los platos y ordenarlos, ambas se dedicaron a terminar sus otros deberes escolares hasta tarde, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrían la tarde libre para adelantar más deberes y otras cosas que tuvieran que hacer.

Al día siguiente después de dejar a Kirara libre en el bosque, cuando ambas llegaron al trabajo, lo primero que hicieron fue entregarles la laptop a Okita para que el la revisara y las ayudara a modificar el programa para configurar las nuevas cámaras cuando pudiera y luego se lanzaron de lleno a limpiar y a ordenar el pequeño deposito una vez más y a mantener los anaqueles llenos y atender a los clientes.

— Hey Sango-chan necesitamos a una empaquetadora en caja, Kagome-chan puede terminar eso mientras tanto — Dijo Hina apareciendo frente a ellas bastante apresurada.

— Claro — Respondió yéndose con Hina, mientras Kagome seguía llenando el anaquel de ramen instantáneo.

=== S S ===

— Ya está, con estas chicas podrán ver lo que pasa alrededor de su casa de noche con total claridad — Decía Okita colocando en manos de las jóvenes las dos cámaras, antes de lanzarse a explicarles como instalarlas y a Kagome como configurar el programa que tenía para conectar más cámaras y según el tipo, hasta que la pudo a configurar la laptop y pudo hacerlo sin cometer errores, después se encargaría de explicarle todo a Sango que simplemente era más impaciente que ella.

— Gracias por pensar en nosotras y enseñarme como hacer esto Okita-san — Dijo Kagome mirado al joven hombre con verdadero cariño y mucho respeto.

— No te preocupes Kagome-chan, siempre es un placer ayudarlas a mantenerse a salvo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes — Respondió Okita con calma, aunque ninguno de ellos lo expresara en voz alta les preocupaba mucho la situación en la que ambas chicas vivían, pero sabían que servicios sociales las separaría y no había seguridad de que las enviaran a una casa decente o fuera peor para ellas, así que lo mejor era ayudar sin hacerlas sentir que les tenían lastima (por que no la sentían) ni que estaban haciendo caridad con ellas, porque tampoco estaban haciéndola, ellas trabajaban duro lo que tenían y sería insultar la perseverancia de ambas hacer algo así, las jóvenes se habían ganado el respeto y el cariño de todos ellos.

=== S S ===

— Sostén bien esa escalera no me vaya a partir el pescuezo aquí San-san — Decía Kagome sosteniendo una linterna diminuta entre su rostro y el hombro, aplicando toda la presión posible sobre el destornillador y el tornillo mientras instalaba firmemente la base de la cámara en lo alto de un árbol desde donde la lente abarcaba toda la entrada del lugar y una buena parte del terreno que rodeaba la estación, la dura corteza haría una base estable, esa misma noche después de llegar del trabajo al amparo de la noche y de ojos curiosos ambas se lanzaron con sumo cuidado a la delicada tarea de instalar las cámaras bien camufladas, la otra cámara de mira nocturna estaba entre las enredaderas en una esquina oscura de la puerta entre las enredaderas de la entrada de su guarida y las otras tres cámaras que ya tenían, las colocaban en los puntos ciegos del lugar logrando un radio de vigilancia que cubría toda la guarida y algo más.

— Te tengo bien agarrada Kag-chan no te preocupes — Contestó Sango desde abajo sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas la altísima escalera de aluminio que finalmente habían comprado cuando la que habían hecho les pareció demasiado insegura.

— Sera mejor que así sea, no quiero partirme mi flaco cuello esta noche San-san — Respondió Kagome, haciéndola reír por lo bajo mientras miraba con cautela alrededor y Kirara patrullaba el área asegurándose de que nadie se acercara a ellas.

=== S S ===

Tenía días sintiéndose extraña y le preocupaba mucho que fuera a enfermarse, con Sango quien no estaba inmunizada contra ninguna enfermedad era más que suficiente, como para también darse el lujo de enfermarse, y aun así se sentía extraña y no podía saber exactamente que enfermedad le estaba atacando para empezar a revisar la caja de medicinas que ahora mantenía en el lugar ( _gracias a Sango y su facilidad para contagiarse de virus_ ) y un practico libro que había conseguido en sus búsquedas años atrás y que había resultado ser una guía medica que mostraba los nombres de los medicamentos, componente activo, genéricos, composición química, usos y muchas cosas más que las habían estado guiado al uso de las medicinas sin terminar envenenadas

Aquella madrugada había dormido con mucha incomodidad, le dolía la espalda, el cuello el estómago y sobre todo le dolía el vientre, le preocupaba haberse contagiado de algún virus porque sabía que Sango se enfermaría de inmediato, ella era una esponja para las enfermedades virales, apenas estaban colocándole algunas vacunas en la escuela y ya tenían una cita en compañía de Hina para ir al hospital y colocarse otras más junto a Yukito.

Así que cuando ella finalmente logró dormir unas horas y despertó esperaba que el malestar ya hubiera pasado, pero en vez de eso se había concentrado en su baja espalda y vientre, así que cuando se arrastró fuera de su " _cama_ " para ir a aliviarse al baño, lo último que esperaba era ver sangre y aun sabiendo lo que lógicamente significaba, ella simplemente no pudo evitar reaccionar como cualquier niña medio dormida haría en su situación.

=== S S ===

Sango se despertó de golpe con el eco de un grito aun resonado en sus oídos, instintivamente había aferrado el bate de aluminio viejo y sin ningún rastro de la pintura decorativa que se suponía que debería tener, que había encontrado en sus incursiones con Kagome tres meses atrás, miró hacia el futón de Kagome vacío y lista para partirle el alma al primer intruso que se atravesara en su camino, mas solo vio a Kirara dormir tranquila hecha una bola sobre su cojín y se extrañó.

La Nekomata era una feroz protectora de ambas en especial de Kagome, más cuando ella se volteó hacia la entrada y descubrió desconcertada que la única puerta de acceso del lugar estaba firmemente cerrada y todos los seguros estaban en su sitio, bajó el bate confundida y miró la laptop de vigilancia y no vio a nadie alrededor del lugar y se fijó una vez más en el futón vacío de Kagome y dejó el bate a un lado y se acercó al lugar donde probablemente Kagome estaría a esa hora de la mañana.

Cuando entró al baño empujando la cortina a un lado lo que vio la hizo dividirse ente las ganas de reírse ante el absurdo o ahorcar a Kagome por el susto, al final decidió que en esos momentos ninguna de las dos opciones era aceptable, Azani había sido burlona y cruel cuando ella misma había pasado por eso la primera vez apenas un par de semanas antes de la masacre y el incendio.

— No te preocupes Kag, toma un baño tibio y déjame buscarte ropa interior limpia y tu primera tolla sanitaria — Dijo Sango con calma viendo el shock en su rostro, Kagome asintió ausentemente y se movió del retrete a la ducha donde encendió el calentador de agua portátil que recientemente habían comprado e instalado ellas mismas y que solo debía enchufarse y conectarse enroscado al tubo de agua, aquel día no era una ducha para espantar el sueño, era una ducha para aliviar el malestar general que estaba sintiendo.

En silencioso Shock Kagome tomó el baño sintiéndose incomoda y muy miserable, ella sabía que la pubertad llegaría en algún momento solo esperaba que llegara en un par de años más, pero al igual que Sango el doce había sido su número para alcanzar pubertad _ja. ja._ _Que alegría_ pensó Kagome con sorna para nada feliz con la idea de tener un periodo mensual, con cólicos, calambres, la incomodidad de atender su sangrado, evitar mancharse y atender _todos_ los inconvenientes asociados al desarrollo.

Kagome se vistió con calma, maldiciendo mentalmente cada calambre preguntándose cuando demonios la pastilla empezaría a funcionar, mientras Sango tomaba su turno en la ducha.

— Esto es horrible Kirara-chan — Masculló Kagome por lo bajo terminando de ponerse su uniforme, peinar su cabello en una coleta baja y ponerse unas pantuflas antes de entrar a la cocina y empezar a hacer el desayuno de ambas, lo primero que hizo fue encender la tetera amarillenta por los años de uso, para hacer te para ambas, luego fritó cuatro huevos y jamón mientras los panes se tostaban en la destartalada tostadora sin temporizador que había rescatado de la basura y poniendo el gracioso temporizado en forma de huevo que habían comprado para ese propósito.

— Hey… eso huele bien, deja y pongo la mesa — Dijo Sango apareciendo en la cocina ya uniformada y peinada, tomando dos vasos y dos y una jarra de jugo de naranja y llevarlos hasta la mesa antes de regresar y preparar el té para ambas y llevarlo también a la mesa mientras Kagome terminaba el desayuno y lo llevaba con ella a la mesa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto Sango mientras ambas desayunaban.

— Esto. Es. Horrible — Dijo Kagome en tono seco, mientras Sango reía de buena gana.

— Cierto, pero nos toca aguantarlo — Respondió Sango con calma. — ¿Usaste el jabón intimo para neutralizar el olor de tu periodo verdad? — Preguntó minutos después mientras recogían la mesa, para lavar todo y salir corriendo a la escuela aquel día tenía que estar allí sin falta. ( _Y no era que ellas faltaran a menos que estuvieran muy,_ _ **MUY**_ _enfermas_ )

— Seeep lo último que quiero es aun Youkai o Hanyou persiguiéndome porque " _estoy en celo_ " — Dijo Kagome con un deje de irritación palpable, haciendo sonreír a Sango quien asintió comprensivamente, Azani había matado a golpes a un joven hanyou al que también prostituía para su beneficio, por olerla y rastrearla hasta su escondite, Azani se lo había quitado de encima con un collar que ella tenía, pero no había vuelto a ver al hanyou y las prostitutas hablaron por semanas de la brutal paliza y posterior muerte del hanyou quien al final había aprendido que la había atacado instintivamente y no " _conscientemente_ ".

— Ellos lo verán así a demás recuerda lo que dijeron en educación sexual, el primer periodo de una humana o hembra es sumamente atractivo para los Youkai, en la antigüedad se libraban batallas feroces para determinar quién iniciaría a la mujer o hembra en el sexo — Dijo Sango poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el absurdo, mientras empezaba a lavar los platos.

— Si… costumbres cavernícolas — Dijo Kagome. — Voy a lavarme los dientes.

— Recuerda llevar toallas sanitarias, toallitas húmedas neutralizadoras y por si acaso un par extra de pantaletas. — Dijo Sango sabiamente.

— Tengo todo eso menos las pantaletas… supongo que también las llevaré — Aceptó Kagome con resignación arrastrando los pies hacia el baño. Mientras Sango negaba viendo hacia el techo, lavando los platos y vasos usados en una bañera mediana que luego tenía que descargar en el baño/lavandero.

Después de lavarse los dientes seguida de Sango, agregar las pantaletas a las cosas que llevaba en su bolso y tomase un analgésico para el dolor menstrual, Kagome y Sango, le dieron de comer a una soñolienta Kirara antes de dejarla libre a sus anchas en el bosque y prácticamente volaron a la escuela para la ceremonia del fin de año escolar y luego de eso se regalaron una enorme malteada de chocolate en el centro comercial para celebrar las notas que habían obtenido y la llegada a la pubertad de Kagome que solo le lanzó una maldición gruñida a Sango que solo se echó a reír de buena gana ante la falta de entusiasmo de Kagome ante todo aquel asunto de la llegada a la pubertad.

— Oh vamos Kag no es tan malo, mira el lado bueno pronto vas a tener más pecho — Dijo Sango señalando el busto de Kagome que le sacó la lengua infantilmente mientras se tomaba la malteada de chocolate mirando a su alrededor y viendo con atención a los guapos Youkai de la mesa más cercana que conversaban entre ellos y que reían por lo bajo.

— _Estorban_ , así que no me importan mucho — Señaló Kagome desviando su mirada a la gigante pantalla plana del lugar donde el grupo J-pop masculino del momento cantaban y bailaban sensualmente sacándole los colores y haciéndola desviar la mirada de inmediato hacia Sango.

— Ya verás como no opinas lo mismo en unos años — Prometió Sango riéndose por lo bajo y echándole una mirada descarada a los chicos guapos que pasaban por el lugar, ella realmente parecía haber superado su _asco/aversión_ al sexo opuesto, pero aunque ella " _veía_ " no se atrevía a ir más allá de eso.

— Si tú lo dices — Dijo Kagome mirando disimuladamente al grupo de grupo Youkai una vez más y apartando la mirada cuando uno de ellos la descubrió mirándolos, dedicándole a Kagome una pícara sonrisa que solo le sacó más los colores y la instó a apurar a Sango para irse al trabajo, dejando a su paso a un grupo de Youkai muy divertidos con la reacción de la chica de ojos azules, pues generalmente las fanáticas se _lanzaban_ sobre ellos, no _huían_ de ellos como había sido el caso de la joven con llamativos ojos azules y atrayente olor.

Habían comentado lo ocurrido entre ellos antes de volverse a mirar una el último video que habían hecho y que se mostraba en las pantallas gigantes por todo el centro comercial y tal vez por todo Japón y parte de Asia, antes de seguir hablando con sus amigos sobre la cómica reacción de la joven.

=== S S ===

— Me gustaría saber por qué diablos nos fuimos como almas que lleva Aku de la zona de restaurantes — Dijo Sango una vez más presionando a Kagome y riendo internamente al ver la gama de colores que danzaban en el rostro de su hermana, porque puede que ellas no compartieran nexos sanguíneos pero ellas "ERAN" hermanas, tal vez más que las que habían nacido siendo hermanas.

— Uno de los Youkai de la mesa vecina donde estábamos me descubrió mirándolos y me muero de vergüenza… el… el..

— ¿El qué? Dime para ir a partirle la crisma ya mismo — Soltó Sango entonces.

— No, no… el me sonrió con… picardía y bueno me moría de vergüenza y nos arrastre fuera de allí… lo…sientoooo — Dijo Kagome finalmente cubriéndose el rostro rojo con las manos mientras Sango la miraba perpleja unos segundos hasta estallar en carcajadas seguida unos minutos después por ella.

—Ay Kag-chan estás loca, esos chicos son del tipo de los que " _HAY_ " que mirarlos — Dijo Sango risueña.

— Supongo… ahora deja de torturarme y mueve el _culo Higurashi_ , tenemos trabajo y aun no nos hemos cambiado de ropa — Señaló Kagome dándole un ligero empujón a Sango, que solo sacó la lengua burlona, mientras la arrastraba hacia los baños más cercanos, donde se separaron en diferentes cubículos y se cambiaron sus uniformes escolares por el uniforme que Hina había empezado a introducir al mercado un par de semanas atrás y continuar su camino hacia el trabajo.

=== S S ===

— Buenos días chicas, felicitaciones por otro año escolar superado — Dijo Hina sonriéndoles con genuino orgullo, la mujer ciertamente estaba feliz por ellas.

— Gracias Hina-san — Respondió Kagome sonriéndole mientras alborotaba los cabellos de Yukito sentado en la silla de la caja jugando con una registradora de juguete.

— Gracias Hina-sama — Dijo Sango a su vez, pellizcando ligeramente la mejilla de Yukito, que solo sonrió encantado con la atención.

— Bien mis queridas chicas les tenemos un regalo de graduación y que sé que necesitan y apreciaran — Dijo Okita sonriendo de oreja a oreja apareciendo desde la oficina de Hina.

— Okita-sempai— Saludaron Kagome y Sango sonriendo al verlo.

— Hola chicas, a ver quería estar aquí para esto pero les damos su regalo y salgo volando a la Universidad, así que felicitaciones chicas y aquí tienen — Dijo Okita entregándoles una caja del tamaño de una caja de nuggets envuelta en papel rojo y dorado.

Sorprendidas y conmovidas por el detalle, Sango y Kagome abrazaron a Okita y a Hina antes de sacarle el papel con cuidado a la caja y quedarse perplejas viendo con los ojos como platos su regalo.

— Esto es… — Dijo Kagome muy emocionada.

— _**Oh. Por. Kami.**_ — Dijo Sango.

— ¿No les gusta? — Pregunto Okita desconcertado, antes de que las dos le brincaran encima casi echándolo al suelo con el peso extra.

— ¿Qué si nos gusta, en serio? — Dijo Kagome casi partiéndolo a la mitad con el fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando.

— Nos encanta, gracias, gracias — Decía Sango abrazándolo con igual fuerza que Kagome.

— _**¡GRACIAS!**_ — Chillaron ambas emocionadas, mientras Hina y Okita reían por sus reacciones.

— Solo conéctenlo a la computadora, el programa/controlador se instala automáticamente, dentro está el papel con el número de Sim con el que podrán recargarle saldo, la línea es J-Mobile, el plan de datos con la fecha de inicio y fin, cuantos megas tiene el plan y las otras promociones, allí también están las instrucciones que le dice como ingresar la clave y todo lo demás, si tienen algún problema con el, solo tráiganlo a Hina y nos encargaremos de hacerlo revisar ¿Ok? — Explicó Okita con calma mientras ellas asentían grabándose cada instrucción en sus mentes. — Ahora chicas felicitaciones, ya tienen internet para hacer sus tareas. — Dijo antes de devolverles el abrazo, soltarse e irse como había prometido que haría.

— No tengo que decirle que sean responsables con esto, confió en que ustedes lo serán, esto es una responsabilidad también chicas hay muchas cosas buenas y malas en internet y esto puede exponerlas a muchos peligros si no son precavidas — Advirtió Hina con calma.

— No se preocupe Hina-san Sango y yo seremos responsables con este regalo, de nuevo gracias — Dijo Kagome guardando el paquete en su bolso, entregándoselo junto a Sango a Hina que asintió con calma aceptando los bolsos y guardándolos cuando regresó junto a Yukito a su oficina.

— Kagome-chan… " _Internet_ " — Dijo Sango con solemnidad.

— No Sango-chan… ** _"Internet en casa"_** — Corrigió Kagome junto a ella, mientras ambas sonreían con genuina alegría, ya no tendrían que pagar por hora, ni pelearse por una computadora en la biblioteca pública.

— Simplemente _sublime_ … ahora a trabajar — Dijo Sango sonriente, mientras se ponía el delantal del mercado seguida de Kagome.

— Tu inicia con el pasillo de congelados y yo iré a darle una mirada al depósito a ver que tanto hay que hacer. — Dijo Kagome antes de echar a andar.

— _Si señora jefe_ — Dijo Sango bromeando.

— " ** _señora jefe_** "… hnn, me gusta — Respondió ella riendo aún más al escuchar a Sango golpearse el rostro con la palma de su mano, comprendiendo que ella misma se había puesto la soga al cuello.

Al final el deposito no estaba tan grave, con solo recoger unas cajas de cartón vacías y barrer estuvo listo en un instante, antes de seguir a ayudar a Sango con el resto de los pasillos que limpiaron y ordenaron, regresando los artículos que dejaban en la caja a sus lugares, empaquetando bolsas, llevándolas para los clientes y manteniendo los anaqueles llenos.

=== S S ===

Kagome miraba con fija atención el video que se reproducía en la pantalla de su laptop, con Sango justo al lado de ella y Kirara perezosamente recostada en su "cama".

— Entonces tenemos que usar esta lija de aquí — Dijo Kagome mostrando una hoja de lija gruesa — Y luego está — añadió mostrándole la otra más suave. — Añadió mirando con atencion del video en su computadora, a Sango.

— Así nos libraremos de todas las astillas — Dijo Sango ilusionada.

— Si, y con un poco de trabajo y suerte podremos darle un lindo acabado a nuestras cosas de madera, el que vivamos aquí no nos impide tener cosas lindas ¿verdad? — Dijo Kagome, levantándose con las lijas en las manos y caminando con Sango hacia donde habían movido la mesa donde comían, que en ese momento estaba siendo lijada por ellas y esperaban eliminar todas las astillas y con un poco de suerte dejarla mejor de lo que se veía.

Las "vacaciones" escolares para ellas no tenían nada de " _vacaciones-tipo-descanso_ " las vacaciones para ellas dos significaba " _tiempo para mejorar su casa y la forma en cómo vivían_ " la plastificación del techo había sido durante una corta temporada de vacaciones, la pintura del lugar había sido poco a poco y ambas habían ganado una gripe monumental gracias al olor de la pintura, que aunque casi no se sentía estaba allí y el lugar era cerrado, los posters hechos con recortes de revistas y videos de manualidades se hizo durante ratos libres al igual que el autorretrato de ellas y ahora Kirara fue igual.

Ahora ambas tenían proyectos más ambiciosos, después poco a poco reciclar las paletas de carga y hacer varios muebles que necesitaban y elevar sus futones hechos a mano, ambas querían hacer de ellos unos verdaderos "muebles" Sango era buena con el hilo y la aguja y estaba trabajando en unos lindos cojines para sus muebles y nuevas fundas para los asientos y espaldares, así que Kagome estaba empeñada en lijar la madera hasta que quedara suave y sin ninguna astilla que las torturara después, por lo que había descargado en la escuela todos los videos de trabajo en madera que había juzgado "de utilidad" y estaba enfrascada en el proyecto "embellecer" su hogar.

Sango por otro lado tenía su mirada puesta en una máquina de coser, pensando en que así serían más rápidos los proyectos de costura y así podría ayudar a Kagome con el trabajo pesado.

— Luego de eso, tienes que sellar, teñir y barnizar — Dijo Sango contando mentalmente los pasos mientras seguía dando una puntada tras otra en la tela.

— Si, pintar es más complicado y requiere un equipo que no tenemos para hacerlo correctamente, así que solo "teñir y barnizar" — Confirmó Kagome lijando con entusiasmo, mirándola un instante con los enormes lentes de seguridad protegiendo sus ojos y un paño cubriendo su boca y nariz.

— Bien… cuando me duela mucho la espalda de estar aquí te ayudo a lijar para ver si terminamos esto antes del inicio de clases — Dijo Sango sonriéndole.

— Hecho… quiero todos los muebles listos para entonces — Dijo Kagome con determinación.

=== S S ===

Entre sus días de trabajo en el mercado y sus horas de trabajo en casa, fueron adelantando mucho los proyectos que se habían propuesto para aquella temporada e incluso sacaron tiempo suficiente para ir al cine o regalarse el gusto de algún postre sin cupones.

Eventualmente conforme pasaban los días uno a uno cada mueble fue cuidadosamente lijado por ellas hasta la cremosa suavidad y tras un ligero teñido o simplemente barnizada, fueron reubicándose en sus sitios originales hasta que todos estuvieron listos, con todo y sus nuevas fundas y la pila de cojines hechos por Sango.

=== S S ===

— ¿Qué te dije? — Dijo Kagome al colocar la última mesa barnizada y seca en su lugar, viendo con orgullo el cuadro que el lugar donde vivían presentaba ante sus ojos ahora.

— Simplemente, perfecto — Reconoció Sango viendo los muebles ahora de un rico color marrón rojizo barnizado, en contraste con las fundas verde botella y los cojines azul marino que había hecho, las plataformas donde estaban elevados sus futones se veía como madera de cerezo a pesar de ser un hermoso pino trabajado por ellas, se veían suaves sedosas y muy hermosas, casi no podía creer que fueran los mismos muebles.

— Seee, ahora celebraremos noche de hamburguesas. — Anuncio Kagome echándose a reír como desquiciada, la espalda la tenía hecha pedazos y sus manos dolían con el más mínimo movimiento y sabía que para el día siguiente tendría una o más ampollas que curar y aún faltaba ir a trabajar.

— Y papas fritas no podemos olvidar las "papas fritas" — Dijo Sango también como ella admirando el fruto de semanas de largo y duro trabajo.

— Cierto… ve a bañarte mientras yo termino el almuerzo para irnos a trabajar — Dijo Kagome.

— No Kag, toma un baño tú te vez cansada yo me encargo hoy del almuerzo — Dijo Sango mirándola preocupada, mientras Kagome asentía sin discutirle siendo eso la muestra más clara de su agotamiento físico.

Aquel día de trabajo fue pesado y movido, Sango y Kagome corrían de un lado al otro llenando anaqueles, ayudando a los clientes con sus compras, ubicando algún artículo olvidado entre muchas otras cosas, así que cuando llegaron a casa a Sango no le extraño verla lanzarse a la "cama" agotada y completamente vestida, no fue sino hasta que Kirara la olfateó y luego empezó a maullar como loca que Sango notó que había algo mal con ella y no era solo agotamiento físico.

— Tienes fiebre Kag — Dijo Sango preocupada.

— Seee no estado sintiéndome muy bien últimamente, no puedo tomar medicamentos sino en un par de horas más, me tome una pastilla en el trabajo— Respondió Kagome pausadamente.

— Y no dijiste nada ¿Por qué Kag? — Dijo Sango preocupada e irritada en partes iguales.

— No quiero preocupar a nadie y no podemos darnos el lujo de fallare a Hina-san, la oportunidad de trabajo y la ayuda que nos da aun cuando dijo que no lo haría, no la encontraremos en ningún lado, mañana en la mañana vamos al hospital y hablamos con Abby-san para que me revisen y en la tarde así tenga cáncer terminal vamos a trabajar las dos, San-san si siento que no puedo no iré te lo prometo, pero si tengo fuerzas para ir a trabajar, iré — Dijo Kagome con calma, recordando a la Youkai fénix rojo que trabajaba en el hospital como sanadora y las había auxiliado cuando Sango presento su primer cuadro viral poco después de empezar a salir de la guarida.

— Si Abby-san dice que es algo grave tu hermana mía guardaras reposo aunque tenga que amarrarte a la cama y sobornar a Kirara para que se tire sobre ti en su tamaño natural — Amenazo Sango.

— No. Va. A. Pasar. Las dos iremos a trabajar San-san hazme caso — Dijo Kagome con seriedad empezando a quitarse los zapatos — No te me acerques mucho no te vayas a contagiar — Advirtió dejando los zapatos en la zapatera de madera y envases plásticos cuadrados que hacían de gavetas.

=== S S ===

Para el espanto de Sango el diagnostico había sido una infección en un pulmón por una gripe mal curada, Abby-san la Youkai Fenix la había atendido personalmente y se había encargado de que le inyectaran los medicamentos que necesitaba para mejorar y luego las había mandado a casa con varias recetas para comprar los antibióticos y otros medicamentos y una serie de indicciones sobre el cuidado que Kagome tenía que cumplir, mas siendo Kagome como era, solo había cumplido el régimen de medicinas al pie de la letra y había seguido trabajando con Sango vigilándola como un halcón, después de hacerle prometer que no le diría nada a Hina, recordándole que ambas necesitaban sus sueldos para obtener todo lo que no podían comprar con cupones y habían muchas cosas que venían sin la ventaja de los cupones, las medicinas eran una de esas cosas importantes que no se compraban con cupones.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**

 **Gracias**


	5. Cap 5: Paso a paso

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _No me gusta mirar al pasado, hay muchas cosas **feas y dolorosas** allí para ver solo por "ver" mas no soy del tipo de __olvidar_ _el pasado, es bueno_ _recordar_ _de dónde vienes y lo que has pasado, lo bueno y lo malo, creo que eso nos mantiene alerta a detectar las señales antes de cometer un posible error o caer en uno que ya has cometido; aprendí por ejemplo que nunca debías confiar en extraños apenas viví los primeros tres meses de mi vida en la calles, ese conocimiento nunca lo olvide, confieso que soy una persona rencorosa si me hacen daño puedo_ _disculpar_ _(eventualmente) pero_ _ **NUNCA**_ _olvidar, eso solo sería la apertura para volver a caer víctima de esa persona y eso no es algo que yo vaya a aceptar bajo_ _NINGUN_ _concepto… "la primera vez, es culpa de otro, la segunda es mía" y no voy a esperar una segunda vez para aprender la lección, Sango gracias a Kami es una chica rápida y aprende con facilidad y a pesar de sus profundos (y comprensibles) traumas y temores que poco a poco la estoy viendo superar, ha aprendido muy bien como son las cosas, aun espero que intente retarme pero hasta ahora no se le ve ninguna intención de revelarse contra la autoridad que reclamé para mi desde el inicio de nuestra amistad/hermandad, la quiero al igual que a Kirara y ambas están bajo mi cuidado y protección, así que pobre de aquel que intente dañar lo que es mío. Con el paso del tiempo nuevas cosas y experiencias se abren ante nuestros ojos, afortunadamente de toda la mierda de nuestras vidas algo bueno podemos encontrar, "no es muy fácil engañarnos y la línea divisoria entre lo que está bien y está mal está MUY clara para nosotras" así que no tengo que preocuparme por adicciones de ningún tipo (bueno… tal vez el chocolate y el poky) ni un embarazo precoz (ninguna de las dos estamos muy apuradas por descubrir "físicamente" el sexo con nuestras propias experiencias desagradables y cercanas con él, no es que Sango sepa mi propia experiencia, ella no necesita mortificarse por mí de todos modos) ni adicciones de licor, tabaco ni ninguna porquería, nuestra meta en la vida es clara "superarnos y salir de aquí" porque con todo el valor sentimental que pueda tener nuestro poco ortodoxo hogar, eventualmente dejará de ser seguro para nosotras, y ese es un riesgo que no pienso correr, por eso a estudiar y a trabajar nuestra vida REALMENTE depende de ello, así que **FUERZA HIGURASHI, MUEVE EL CULO Y CUMPLE TUS METAS.**_

 **Kagome H.**

* * *

 **Cap. 5: Paso a paso**

* * *

Nadie podía negar jamás que ambas trabajaban como verdaderas esclavas y nadie podían obligaras a detenerse, ellas no hacían daño a nadie ( _fuera de cuando se defendían del "bullying" de turno_ ) no robaban, ni mentían ( _más de lo necesario para asegurar su seguridad y su secreto_ ) el comportamiento de cada una era _impecable_ , no hablaban mal, ni vestían mal, ni hacían cosas que se _esperaban_ de personas que como ellas, vivían en y de la calle, por el contrario cualquiera que las conocía en el mercado o fuera de él, creían firmemente que detrás de aquella _impecable educación_ , había una familia amorosa y dedicada, poco podían imaginar que todo era el fruto del trabajo y planificación de Kagome y los recuerdos que tenía de los consejos de dos ancianas lesbianas, que la llenaron de amor y de buenas costumbres y reglas a las que ella había sumado otras más por el bien de Sango y ella.

A diario Kagome elegía una palabra del diccionario y leía en voz alta o hacia leer a Sango el significado y se obligaban mutuamente a usarlo _**solo**_ entre ellas, porque una cosa era querer hablar _correctamente_ y otra completamente sonar " _ **pomposas y pedantes**_ " entre el resto de la gente, ambas practicaban dicción asegurándose de pronunciar claramente cada palabra incluso cuando hablaban rápido, la lectura y escritura era la lección favorita de Sango quien finalmente gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, desarrolló con su empeño una letra limpia y pulcra como deseaba y ya no tuvo vergüenza de su letra y Kagome la animaba continuamente a trabajar en sus simples cuadernos de dibujo escolar, en la ropa que ella soñaba despierta con crear, y otras que había hecho con la ropa que conseguían en los conteiners.

 _ **Tres años después…**_

El tiempo no se detenía para nadie y menos aún para ellas que vieron los años pasar frente a ellas, trabajando duro, estudiando y sorteando los peligros de las calles, sin jamás detener los planes que estaban formando para ellas.

Cuando Sango llegó un día y le confesó que le gustaba un chico ella aun tenía catorce y Sango quince y fue un día muy feliz para ella al comprender que Sango realmente había superado por completo sus horribles experiencias en el burdel donde había crecido y cuando su primer y corto noviazgo acabó, ambas comieron helado hasta el dolor de estómago una junto a la otra riéndose y recordando eventos pasados.

Kagome estuvo a su lado con temor en su corazón de que la ruptura hiriera a Sango al punto de no volver a intentarlo y cerrarse por completo a una posibilidad en el futuro, así que cuando ella misma se consiguió "atraída" por un chico y decidió que le gustaba, se alegró mucho de que a Sango le gustara el hermano de este que era de la misma edad de Sango y salir los cuatro al cine o al centro comercial, cuando ambas podían robarle tiempo al tiempo, así que con quince años Kagome se había encontrado con un novio y había entregado su primer _torpe_ e _incómodo_ beso decidiendo rápidamente, que realmente aquella acción era demasiado _intima_ para compartirla con cualquiera, al no sentir _nada especial_ en el beso, aunque su lado cínico que era _enorme y muy vocal_ murmuraba en su mente que " _el beso estaba sobrevalorado_ " por culpa de las películas, manga y Doramas que Sango y ella veían.

=== S S ===

— ¿Pero cuál es el problema nena? — Dijo aquella mañana el chico de ojos morado eléctrico dedicándole una sonrisa afectada, inclinando la cabeza llena de cabellos decolorados hacia un lado tratando inútilmente de verse " _sexy_ " imitando obviamente a uno de los vocalistas Youkai de la banda J-pop del momento y fallando penosamente y en su lugar viéndose simplemente " _Ridículo_ ", en su opinión personal, si Kyo el vocalista de _Japan-hotel_ lo descubría imitándolo tan _horriblemente_ , corte Youkai o no él simplemente lo descuartizaría con sus garras ( _y ella y ciento de miles de fans lo apoyarían_ ) ella le había dicho miles de veces que _él_ _tenía que ser el mismo_ pero el pobre idiota no captaba el mensaje, alguien le había metido en la cabeza que era idéntico a Kyo, un sexy Kitzune Youkai líder y vocalista de "LA" banda más popular y famosa de J-pop nada más y nada menos y después de aquello, simplemente ella misma lo descuartizaría y _lo disfrutaría_.

— Primero, el nombre es _Kagome_ no me llames nena, ni nada. " _Kagome_ " — Respondió Kagome con un suave y muy peligroso siseo mirándolo desde la privilegiada estatura que tenía, directamente a los ojos con lentes de contacto morado eléctrico — Segundo… ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo Shogo, que tan imbécil me crees? — Soltó Kagome sintiendo que la ira le nublaba los sentidos, mientras más allá Sango y su novio presenciaban toda la discusión en silencio sepulcral, Sango lo sabía mejor que interferir en una discusión de ese tipo. — ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida como para caer en toda esa mierda de la **"** _ **prueba de amor**_ **"** es decir, en serio? Para empezar, yo  nunca he dicho que te amo " _me gustas_ " punto, pero de allí a AMOR hay una diferencia y una distancia _**monumental**_ así que pedirme que me _acueste_ contigo por _amor,_ fue tu peor y más grande error y el ultimo que comentes conmigo, ve con Ty ling-san que parece siempre muy dispuesta lanzarse a tus pies, conmigo no cuentes — Soltó Kagome furiosa con su tono de voz modulado en un helado y peligroso siseo, sus ojos azules se veían más claros y turbulentos, fríos como dos témpanos de hielo mientras el joven frente a ella la miraba molesto.

— Eres mi novia — Señaló el joven en tono petulante obviamente ofuscado mientras Sango se tensaba y se soltaba lentamente de su novio que se veía igual de molesto que ellas, Sango respiraba profundamente tratando de controlar su ciega furia abriendo y cerrando las manos espasmódicamente con obvias ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo al joven idiota.

— Corrección y ultimas noticias ERA tu _novia_ , no tu _puta_ chico listo, ve con Ty ling yo no voy a acostarme contigo ni hoy, ni mañana, _ni nunca_ Shogo — Soltó Kagome mirándolo con tanta frialdad que él se consiguió dando un paso atrás al ver la fría y muy peligrosa furia de ella, reflejados con claridad en sus ojos azules que en ese momento se veían como témpanos de hielo, el conocía su reputación en la escuela y la secundaria y sabía que ella sería muy capaz de limpiar el suelo del salón con el sí forzaba su mano un poco más.

— Tanto invertido para nada — Murmuró por lo bajo el chico, antes de palidecer y cerrar la boca con un chasquido dando un par de pasos atrás alejándose de Kagome, como si pudiera sentir su fría furia trabajando a marchas forzadas por congelarlo donde estaba.

— Tienes cinco segundos para que te pierdas _imbécil_ , antes de que te modifique la nariz de un puño y necesites cirugía para removértela del fondo del hueco cráneo al que le llamas "cabeza", porque ni siquiera tienes cerebro allí entro del que jactarte — Dijo Sango furiosa temblando de ira apenas contenida, sus ojos chocolate se veían más claros y amarillentos en la intensa ira que la dominaba en ese momento — Tom muchacho, si estas esperando lo mismo de mí, será mejor que te vayas con tu hermano _**ahora**_ — Añadió mirando al aludido Tom, quien viendo la cruda y oscura furia en las chicas y la promesa de atravesar un valle de dolor en manos de aquellas jóvenes, agarró a su hermano menor de la camisa sabiendo que aquellas jóvenes serían capaces de patearles el trasero y salió del salón de clases arrastrándolo tras él.

— _Semejantes imbéciles_ — Dijo Kagome llena de rabia mientras seguía limpiando el salón como les había tocado aquel día, mientras Sango la ayudaba a terminar.

— ¿Qué vimos en ellos? — Preguntó Sango sintiéndose extraña, ella sabía que debería sentirse triste o traicionada, pero la verdad era que no sentía absolutamente nada, el chico no le importaba aunque no se podía negar que _besaba de maravilla_ , pero no era suficiente para pasar por alto las bajas intenciones de su hermano hacia Kagome y menos aún para acostarse con él, ella había avanzado mucho en sus traumas pero aún no estaba preparada para dar "ESE" paso en particular.

— Tienen unos _hermosos traseros_ — Señaló Kagome con un exagerado suspiro, antes de que ambas se miraran sin emoción alguna unos segundos y estallaran en carcajadas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y el estómago les dolió, los dos chico tenían el trasero plano como una tabla.

— Ya terminamos aquí, vamos al trabajo — Dijo Sango tomando su bolso mientras empujaba a Kagome fuera del salón hasta los casilleros donde se cambiaron los zapatos y luego fuera de la escuela riéndose entre ellas por el chiste cruel de Kagome y los " _hermosos_ " traseros planos de sus ex novios.

— ¿Le enviaste el mensaje a Hina-san de que vamos en camino? — Preguntó Kagome mirando a Sango junto a ella mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono con los mensajes enviados y de último el mensaje para Hina. — Ok, ok, vamos a comprar algo de comer y comemos en el camino — Dijo Kagome sacando cupones para dos combos de pollo frito a mitad de precio que aquel día valía el doble y cubría la totalidad del combo, justo como a ella le gustaba " _gratis_ ".

— Claro, vamos — Dijo Sango guardándose el teléfono una vez más en el bolso de mano que usaba para la escuela.

Kagome y ella se habían regalado aquellos celulares por sus cumpleaños quince y dieciséis; dos meses atrás ellas habían encontrado unos cupones especiales que cubrían el setenta y cinco por ciento de descuento en un teléfono inteligente de última generación y fueron acompañadas de Hina a quien le habían dado el tercer cupón, y habían comprado sus primeros teléfonos con un año de garantía a un precio risible.

Cuando llegaron al mercado el lugar estaba lleno de clientes Kagome corrió al depósito a cambiarse el uniforme mientras Sango ayudaba a Hina y a Momiji, Okita estaba por graduarse y estaba muy ocupado para estar trabajando en el mercado, así que su novia lo cubría de vez en cuando.

El día fue muy movido para el negocio, y Hina tuvo que bailar entre los proveedores, los clientes y la caja cuando Momiji accidentalmente la bloqueaba, para el final del día todas estaban agotadas pero contentas, Sango y Kagome regresaron a su "casa" demasiado agotadas para conversar, saludaron a Kirara desganadas y apenas unieron pan y embutidos para comer y se dieron un baño rápido antes de caer sobre sus futones agotadas, para empezar todo nuevamente al día siguiente.

=== S S ===

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nos graduemos Kagome-chan? — Preguntó un día Sango después de haber llegado del trabajo aquel medio día, sabiendo que al día siguiente no tendrían clases por ser las vacaciones de invierno, afuera todo estaba cubierto de nieve y les hacía más difícil ir y venir sin ser detectadas.

— No lo sé, estaba pensando que tu podrías apuntarte a ese curso de costura profesional del que Hina-san te estaba hablando ayer, a ti te gusta coser ropa y tienes talento natural para eso, sino mira cuanta ropa has reparado e incluso hecho para nosotras de lo que hemos encontrado — Respondió Kagome con medio pokky de chocolate en la boca, mirando el plástico transparente sobre el techo y notando los lugares que pronto tendrían que reparar, antes de sufrir nuevamente por las innumerables goteras, lo que significaba subir nuevamente a la _escalera infernal_ mientras Kirara estaba acostada sobre su estómago y ella empezaba a hacer una lista mental de los materiales que necesitaban para hacer las reparaciones necesarias.

— Si, supongo que podría hacer eso, ¿pero eso puede darme dinero? — Preguntó Sango dudosa, ella sabía que su ropa era bonita y nada tenía que envidiarle a la ropa de marca de las grandes tiendas, mucha de la tela que ella usaba era de esas grandes marcas que igual eran desechadas a la basura cuando la temporada pasaba y aquellos privilegiados que podían darse esos lujos, simplemente las botaban para adquirir otras nuevas.

— Sango, dedícate a diseñar tu propia ropa como lo estás haciendo, luego la fabricas y empezamos a venderla así sea de puerta en puerta, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda pero sabes que yo no tengo tu talento para la costura, puedo bordar un hojal, poner botones e incluso cortar tela y poner un cierre, pero no se _coser_ como tu ni con ayuda de la máquina — Recordó Kagome señalando la máquina de coser que entre las dos habían comprado, usada pero en excelentes condiciones, montada en la mesa que le habían hecho entre las dos y colocada en un espacio que pertenecía a Sango y su costura.

— Te recordare esa oferta — Prometió Sango risueña concediéndole a Kagome la razón, Kagome podía hacer cosas sencillas pero algo más complicado estaba destinado al desastre. — ¿Y tú que quieres hacer? — Preguntó entonces comiéndose un nacho picante con gusto.

— No lo sé, me gusta cocinar podría hacer un curso de Chef pero no estoy muy segura si quiero algo tan restrictivo, quiero lo que Hina tiene, mi propio negocio que dirigir, pero no se aún que tipo de negocio iniciar — Admitió Kagome con frustración, por más que ella le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, ella no se sentía inclinada a nada en particular como Sango y su costura.

— Lo bueno es que no es una decisión que tengas que tomar ya, aún tenemos tres años más para decidir — Dijo Sango tranquilizando a Kagome, recordándole que en efecto aún tenían tres años para tomar esa decisión.

— Cierto… vamos Sango-chan tengo hambre — Dijo Kagome levantando a Kirara con una mano y sacudiéndose las migas de pokky de sus pechos llenos ausentemente con la otra.

Sango la siguió hasta la cocina, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Kagome empezaba a buscar ingredientes para hacer la cena y Kirara maullaba indignada sobre el mueble ante el abrupto cambio de superficie.

=== S S ===

Al día siguiente Kagome avanzó como tantas veces hasta detenerse frente al edificio de ladrillos negros con las ventanas y las puertas delanteras, las fachadas de vidrio de los antiguos locales y la puerta trasera y el estacionamiento subterráneo cubiertos por planchas de madera, acompañada por Sango y Kirara que permanecían junto a ella en silencio, pues ambas sabían lo que aquel lugar significaba para Kagome: " _la época lejana en la que había sido amada y protegida y había tenido la oportunidad de ser una niña_ " lo que Sango no había tenido pero aun así podía comprender y respetar.

Después de todo durante las semanas que su cuerpo había tardado en sanar por completo de su escape al burdel y a la decadencia, Kagome la había cuidado con esmero y protegido y durante tres meses más le había permitido ocultarse tras ella y ser la niña que nunca había podido ser. Aquellas mujeres habían amado a Kagome y le habían dado su nombre y su apellido, el mismo que Kagome había compartido con ella, que ni aun en sus documentos de nacimiento había tenido uno, su nombre era lo único que aquellos que la habían traído al mundo le habían dado si es que habían sido ellos y no la persona que había transcrito el acta de nacimiento.

— A veces espero despertar y verlas allí una vez más… es duro cuando quieres tanto a alguien que te encuentras extrañándolo sin importar cuanto tiempo pase. — Dijo Kagome con melancolía, viendo sin ver realmente el lugar, solo recordando a Yuri jugando al ajedrez y dándole una monumental paliza en el juego y a Mina y sus adoradas petunias y sus consejos mientras combatía las malas hierbas de su amado jardín.

— Al menos tú tuviste a _alguien_ que te amara, y a quienes puedes recordar con cariño y extrañar — Dijo Sango colocando una mano en el hombro de Kagome, mientras Kirara restregaba su rostro contra su cuello desde donde estaba parada en el hombro de Sango.

— Tu también tienes a alguien que te ama baka… además también las recuerdo a ustedes con cariño cuando estamos separadas y si estuvieran permanentemente lejos de mí, también las extrañaría… vamos tomemos un chocolate caliente, me estoy congelando y me estoy deprimiendo también — Dijo Kagome sonriéndoles y avanzando con ambas mientras empezaba a caer un fino granizo, entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Kirara saltó ágilmente del hombro de Sango hacia el hombro de Kagome y ella se sintió extraña por un momento, como mareada al borde del vértigo que sentía cuando estaba en lo más alto de la " _escalera de infernal_ ", luego había escuchado un estridente y agudo maullido y Sango y ella habían visto con perplejidad a la Nekomata ser repelida por un resplandor rosáceo que rodeaba a Kagome y caer pesadamente sobre la nieve acumulada en la canal de la calle a varios metros de ellas.

— ¿Kagome que diablos fue eso? — Soltó Sango en un chillido perplejo corriendo junto a ella hacia donde estaba tirada la Nekomata.

— No lo sé Sango… me sentí extraña y luego ese resplandor y... Oh Kami, Kami ¿Qué hice, que hice? — Soltó Kagome en pánico llegando hasta donde estaba Kirara, para ver horrorizada sus patas sin pelaje y como si se hubiera quemado con algo, la Neko le devolvió la mirada con calma. — Oh Kami Sango ¿Cómo hice eso? Kirara lo siento, lo siento, no sé qué sucedió lo siento mucho.

— Es como una quemadura — Dijo Sango extendiendo la mano con cautela hacia Kirara mientras Kagome se quitaba la bufanda y se la extendía, examinando con su vista el daño.

— Tómala, cárgala tu Sango, no quiero hacerle daño de nuevo — Dijo Kagome aterrada mirando a Kirara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y culpa, mientras Kirara maullaba con suavidad antes de empezar a ronronear obviamente tratando de calmarla.

— Ella sabe que no lo hiciste a propósito mira si está tratando de calmarte Kagome-chan ya deja de llorar — Dijo Sango envolviendo con cuidado a la Nekomata.

— ¿Hola? Vi todo lo que sucedió desde mi ventana, si traen a su amiga puedo ayudarles a sanarla — Dijo una mujer de unos treinta o cuarenta años que caminaba hacia ellas.

— No fue mi intención dañarla, yo no sé qué paso — Dijo Kagome mirando a Sango con la confirmación de una pregunta brillándole en los ojos, quien asintió en respuesta antes de que ambas siguieran a la mujer mayor, hacia un negocio donde vendía hierbas medicinales y cosas espirituales, algunas de las cuales hacían sentir incomoda a Kagome.

— Mi nombre es Ten liu y soy una sacerdotisa, parte de la orden Koreana aquí en Japón, y tu mi querida niña eres una sacerdotisa, una bastante fuerte debo añadir — Dijo la mujer haciéndole un gesto a Kagome, antes de extenderle las manos a Sango en silenciosa petición para que le entregara a Kirara, quien con cautela y muy sorprendida obedeció.

— ¿Qué yo soy QUE? — Soltó Kagome espantada mirándose las manos enguatadas con espanto como ti pudiera ver aquel resplandor de nuevo.

— Miércoles Kag, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? — Dijo Sango mirando a su amiga con atención, ella tenía la inclinación natural de cuidar y proteger, Kagome lo había hecho con ella aun cuando eso supuso un riesgo muy grande y Sango no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para no ver eso, además aun cuando Kagome tenía el carácter más endemoniado que ella había encontrado, siempre era justa con todos y la guinda del pastel era Kirara, la Nekomata al igual que todos sus clientes del súper, fueran Hannyo en cualquier nivel o Youkai se sentían atraídos/repelidos por Kagome por igual y ella se sentía atraída a ellos también.

Sango recordó como más de un cliente Youkai o Hannyo, había tratado a Kagome como la peste, para luego deshacerse en atenciones tratando de rectificar su error ante el dulce y jovial comportamiento de Kagome que los dejaba hechos un montón a sus pies. Y Kirara había mordido a Kagome cuando la había sacado de la jaula de animales donde había estado dentro del conteiner donde la habían encontrado, para luego defenderla fieramente de cualquier indeseable que se les acercara.

Ella recordaba muy bien como aquella noche Kagome había estado empeñada en revisar aquel conteiner en particular, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que Kagome no revisaba conteiners de desechos para buscar comida y aun así se había metido dentro y con urgencia había empezado a mover y a romper las bolsas, hasta que encontró la jaula llena de símbolos que brillaban en la oscuridad y la había sacado de la basura descubriendo dentro de esta a una arisca y aterrorizada Kirara que la había mordido apenas salió de su encierro.

— Una _sacerdotisa_ niña, es un honor dado a nosotras por los dioses y tienes que ser _respetuosa_ con tus poderes, como vez si eres descuidada puedes terminar hiriendo a alguien — Dijo la mujer colocando sus manos sobre as patas de Kirara donde pudieron ver como un resplandor rosáceo empezaba a filtrarse y a disolverse hasta desaparecer. — Ya puedes usar tu Youki para sanarte — Le dijo la mujer a Kirara mientras le aplicaba un aceite herbal.

— Pero si no sabía que era una sacerdotisa hasta ahora… ¿Pueden deshacerse, estos poderes? — Pregunto Kagome espantada y para nada feliz con el descubrimiento.

— No, son tuyos y estarán allí hasta el día en que _mueras_ y aun así te _acompañaran_ en la _próxima vida_ que tengas, son parte de tu _alma_ niña, no es algo malo solo tienes que aprender a controlarlos — Respondió la mujer mirándola con calma y comprensión.

— ¿Puede enseñarle? — Pregunto Sango mirando a Ten liu con seriedad, preocupada porque aquello se repitiera de nuevo y Kagome terminara haciéndolo daño a Kirara o a otros y hundida en muchos problemas.

— No soy una maestra, las sacerdotisas se entrenan en templos y…

— Ten liu-sama, nosotras no tenemos dinero y no puedo ir a un templo a aprender, pero tampoco puedo quedarme así, y arriesgarme a herir a alguien por accidente, por favor enséñeme, aunque solo sea a controlarlo para no hacer daño a otros por accidente o a sellarlos, sé que pueden hacerse en los libros de historia hablan de esos sellos, por favor — Pidió Kagome dándole una profunda reverencia, junto a ella Sango hizo lo mismo sumándose a su petición, ambas sabían que aquella era la única solución a aquel nuevo dilema que se presentaba ante ellas.

=== S S ===

Un año después, Kagome meditaba un rato en el deposito mientras Sango estaba afuera limpiando el pasillo de las salsas donde un cliente rompió dos salsas de soya por accidente, Kagome se había tomado muy en serio su entrenamiento temerosa de dañar a Kirara o a alguien más por accidente, y cada domingo por la tarde había ido religiosamente con Sango y Kirara hasta el negocio de Ten liu desde el invierno pasado, pero pronto la mujer regresaría a Korea a casarse con su novio de toda la vida y para sorpresa de Sango y Kagome, el hombre era un Hannyo elemental, de hecho la misma Ten liu tenía antepasados Youkai; la mujer había sido una enorme ayuda para ella, sus consejos y ejercicios espirituales la habían ayudado mucho y ella había aprendido de la catástrofe que podría haber causado sin un guía, Sango y Kagome estaba muy agradecidas por lo que la mujer le había enseñado.

Desde donde estaba sentada en perfecta pose de flor de loto Kagome podía sentir donde estaba cada persona en el mercado y en los alrededores Ten liu le había señalado desde el principio que su poder espiritual era bastante fuerte y eso solo había avivado más el empeño de Kagome en aprender a controlarlo y si era posible a ocultarlo, para eso practicaba y leía todo lo que Ten liu le daba casi obsesivamente, ella quería ocultar lo que era casi segura de que aquellos poderes venían de su madre biológica, y ella no quería nada con ella ni siquiera esos poderes y la promesa de una vida mejor que venían con ellos, pues las sacerdotisas tenían _valor y poder_ en el mundo donde vivía.

Ten liu venia de una rica y poderosa familia su trabajo en la tienda era parte de las pruebas de su orden al igual que su matrimonio pospuesto por años y cuando regresara estaría nuevamente viviendo la vida cómoda y lujosa de la que siempre había gozado, pero Kagome no quería eso, no quería la atadura de una orden, ni la caja de cristal y las responsabilidades que eso suponía ( _porque tenía que haber responsabilidades y ella simplemente no las quería, ya tenía suficientes para añadir más_ ) ella creía en los dioses y siempre había rendido su devoción a Amaterasu-sama y a Tsukuyomi-sama y ella sentía que con eso bastaba y sobraba.

— Sinceramente ese idiota tiene los ojos en las orejas — Dijo Sango exasperada entrando al depósito con el balde y el trapeador rodando frente a ella.

— Siempre hay uno Sango-chan — Respondió Kagome abriendo los ojos y estirándose cuan larga era antes de levantarse.

— ¿Todo bien entonces? — Preguntó Sango como siempre refiriéndose a su control espiritual, Kagome se había negado a decirle a nadie más que a Hina lo que había descubierto el año anterior, así que sólo Sango, Kirara, Hina y su maestra sabían su secreto y ella no estaba muy apurada en añadir a alguien más a la reducida lista.

— Si, todo bien, vamos a trabajar — Respondió Kagome colocándose el delantal azul por encima de jean negro y la camiseta de algodón blanca que era _oficialmente_ el uniforme del lugar.

— ¿Cuánto mides ahora Kag? — Preguntó Sango de repente con genuina curiosidad mientras regresaban al mercado.

— Uno setenta y dos, _gracias_ por recordarme voy camino a convertirme en una _jirafa_ — Dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua a Sango diez centímetros más baja que ella.

— Podrías ser modelo — Dijo tomando la caja de condimentos que había llegado mientras Kagome se tomaba unos minutos para meditar y empezaba a ordenarlos en su sitio.

— Si claro… no lo creo, no me gusta que me están viendo así que a la primera que me toque modelar algo me botan — Dijo Kagome mientras ordenaba las cajas de avena en los anaqueles superiores frente a donde estaba Sango.

— Cierto… además mejor me puedes servir de figurín — Respondió Sango riéndose por lo bajo cuando Kagome gruño por lo bajo.

— Si me clavas un alfiler de nuevo te _ahorco_ … creo que deberíamos de ver si podemos conseguirte un figurín de verdad… o un maniquí no creo que mi pobre cuerpo aguante otro pinchazo más — Señaló Kagome con seriedad, antes de echarse a reír.

— Kagome-chan necesito una empacadora — Dijo Hina desde la caja.

— Voy… ahora regreso — Le dijo a Sango mientras se iba a atender al cliente, un Youkai oso que estaba haciendo una compra monumental y prometía una buena propina.

=== S S ===

El puño paso a toda velocidad junto a su cabeza y Kagome apenas pudo esquivarlo antes de lanzar ella misma su puño conectando con el hombro de su oponente ignorando el dolor de su mano y nudillos, antes de separarse y levantar sus dos puños frente a ella el puño izquierdo cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo levantado listo para usar también el codo si era necesario y el derecho a la altura de su pecho justo bajo su barbilla lista para protegerse o atacar si era necesario. Frente a ella su oponente estaba en la misma posición, sonriendo como ella antes de lanzar su propio ataque el cual evadió con fluida eficacia.

— ¿Tenías que lastimarte y lastimar mi hombro no Kagome-chan? — Comentó Sango minutos después mientras estaban sentadas en el suelo tomando agua saborizada, una de las compras fijas para las que siempre conseguían cupones y no podían dejar pasar.

— Te moviste muy rápido y te golpee por accidente mi mano _duele_ Sango-chan — Respondió Kagome abriendo y cerrando la mano adolorida mientras le daba un trago a su agua, diciéndole sin decirle que no había sido intencional.

— Bien practica la última lección de Ten Liu entonces — Ordenó Sango mirándola expectante, dos meses atrás la mujer se había marchado después de enseñarle a Kagome una serie de cosas de importancia que al final había visto "necesario" que Kagome aprendiera, que su joven amiga se negaba a usar a menos que la situación la obligara.

Aquel día Sango se había resbalado en el " _lavandero_ " se había caído y se había fracturado la muñeca (ella ya había sufrido una lesión así en manos de Azani, para saber por siempre lo que se sentía) y Kagome tratando de ayudarla accidentalmente la había sanado presa del pánico, sin ningún protocolo previo cumplido y luego se había desmayado por tres horas y Sango estaba que se subía por las paredes de los nervios, mientras Kirara solo se había acostado sobre el estómago de Kagome a tomar la siesta, ella había llamado a Ten liu y ella le había explicado que Kagome se había agotado así misma curando algo para lo que no estaba preparada y le había ordenado llevarla cuando tuvieran tiempo a su negocio, desde entonces se había dedicado a enseñarle cosas más avanzadas aunque Kagome no estuviera muy feliz por eso.

— Esta bien — Murmuró Kagome concentrándose en sentir y manifestar sus poderes en su mano derecha que latía como un corazón, de inmediato el aura rosácea clarísima casi blanca se manifestó en su mano envolviéndola como una llama y el dolor menguo y desapareció y Kagome se inclinó y colocó su mano encendida abierta sobre el hombro de Sango por uno segundos hasta que la luz se disolvió.

— ¿Vez?, no hay nada malo con tus dones — Dijo Sango girando su hombro comprobando que en efecto ya no dolía.

— _No quiero nada de ella_ — Escupió Kagome con un borde de amargura que siempre la embargaba al pensar en la madre biológica que la rechazo.

— No sabes si pueden venir de parte de tu padre y tú misma dijiste que él no sabía de ti Kag, él tal vez te habría querido, en mi caso fueron mis _dos_ padres los que me entregaron a la difunta Azani — Le recordó Sango con solemnidad comprendiendo muy bien lo que Kagome sentía respecto a su madre biológica.

— Es cierto… Lo siento Sango estoy hormonal, en un par de días comienza mi calvario— Dijo Kagome con un deje de resignado horror haciendo reír a Sango.

— Lo sé, también me viene a mí — Reconoció ella con un deje de risa.

— Vamos a cenar, mañana comparemos mucho helado y tendremos helado por un rato — Dijo Kagome levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Sango para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, para luego ir con ella hasta la cocina y abrir la nevera grande que habían comprado y _sufrido como los condenados_ para meter allí sin ser vistas durante el fin de año, cuando casi todos los vecinos habían salido de viaje y ambas habían suplicado a Okita que las ayudara a llevar la enorme caja hasta el sector bien entrada la noche, él no se había sentido muy contento cuando las había dejado en la acera a cuatro metros de su escondite con la nevera, en medio de la noche y solas, Sango, Kagome y Kirara habían sufrido para bajar la enorme caja, por suerte Kirara era bastante más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y su ayuda había sido crucial y ahora tenían una nevera de dos puertas sin escarcha y enorme donde guardar sus alimentos perecederos en su diminuta pero cómoda cocina.

=== S S ===

Aquella tarde la limpieza se estaba haciendo tediosa, tenían demasiadas cosas viejas en aquel lugar, así que ambas habían estado sacando ropa, zapatos e incluso cuadernos viejos y estaban poniéndolos en una pila que no dejaba de crecer, Kirara las miraba con obvio aburrimiento mientras Sango se quitaba un pantalón que ya no le cerraba, lo doblaba y lo ponía sobre la creciente pila de ropa.

— Hemos estado acumulando muchas cosas — Se sintió obligada a señalar mirando a Kagome colocar dos pares de zapatos dos tallas más pequeñas en la pila de cosas.

— Lo sé, rara vez botamos algo más allá de la basura inservible, esta noche tenemos que salir a dejar parte de esto en algún conteiner cercano, seguro le servirá a alguien más — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Bien, es una lástima que no lo podamos dar a alguien, la ropa sobre todo está en muy buen estado y además lo que me costó coser a mano mucho de esto — Dijo Sango añadiendo un vestido muy pequeño para cualquiera de las dos.

— _Nuestra seguridad es lo primero_ — Repitió Kagome con calma el lema que le había dicho una y otra vez desde que la rescatara de la muerte, Sango solo asintió sabiendo que su amiga tenía toda la razón. — Aun así tienes razón, hay un albergue de niñas a seis cuadras del trabajo, podríamos llevarlo allí — Ofreció Kagome animando a Sango de inmediato.

Al principio ella se había revelado en su mente cuando ella les había dicho que seguirían _sus_ reglas, mas conforme pasaba el tiempo Sango comprendió que sus reglas de verdad las mantenían a salvo y ella había seguido a Kagome allá donde iba, era una verdad no señalada que de las dos Kagome era la líder de aquella familia disfuncional.

— Buenas tardes Miko-sama — Saludó Kagome a la sacerdotisa que salió a recibirlas después de llamar a su puerta por un buen rato aquella tarde cuando caía la noche.

— Hola queridas buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? — Preguntó la mujer en su traje blanco y rojo con una larga trenza por debajo de las caderas.

— En realidad, somos nosotras las que podemos hacer algo por ustedes, mi hermana y yo tenemos un donativo de ropa, zapatos y libros que hacerles, se nos fue el tiempo recolectando las cosas y por eso vinimos a esta hora — Explico Kagome con calma.

— Oh eso es maravilloso, gracias — Respondió la mujer apartándose de la puerta para darles paso.

— Lo siento Miko-sama, pero no podemos entrar hoy, como le dije se nos hizo tarde recolectando las cosas y nos están esperando en otro lugar — Dijo Kagome renuente a entra al lugar.

— Entiendo, denme un segundo para pedirle ayuda a alguien para llevar esos — Dijo la mujer señalando los sacos que ambas llevaban en las manos.

Después de entregar las cosas, ambas estaban en paz y regresaron en silencio a casa, recordando como aquella tarde Sango y Kagome seguida por Kirara habían salido de la guarida cada una con dos sacos en perfectas condiciones repletos de ropa, libros y zapatos viejos, atravesaron varias calles lejos de donde vivían hasta llegar hasta la puerta del albergue donde dejaron los primeros cuatro sacos en manos de la sacerdotisa, tres días después sacarían cuatro más que llevarían a otro albergue; al final se habían tardado casi un mes en sacar todo lo que ya no les servía y donarlas a otros junto a algunos artículos de sus compras de los que tenían demasiado y no querían que se dañaran sin ser de utilidad y habían desechado algunas cosas que ya estaban demasiado rotas para seguir usándolas como fue el caso de la media docena de cestas desechables tan golpeadas que literalmente se caían a pedazos mientras las movían.

=== S S ===

En momentos como ese Kagome sinceramente deseaba ser menos noble y dejar sus promesas a un lado y correr como el infierno hacia el horizonte, por ahora ella solo quería golpear su rostro contra la mesa frente a ella y el cuaderno de historia Youkai abierto junto al grueso tomo, con la esperanza de por lo menos _desmayarse_ porque sabía que no ocurriría un milagro y toda esa información estaría en su mente automáticamente con solo estrellarse contra ella, junto a ella Sango no estaba mejor, si la expresión oscura de su rostro era una señal.

— Les recuerdo que es necesario que me entreguen antes de salir los permisos firmados por sus representantes y el monto del transporte — Decía Toshio-sensei un Tora Youkai rubio y de ojos verdes y amarillos que podían marearte con facilidad si los mirabas mucho tiempo; mirando a la clase con seriedad. — Mañana deben de traer sus Obentos _sin falta_ , el que lo _olvide_ no se subirá al bus aunque tenga el dinero y autorización y _perderá cinco puntos en esta asignación por irresponsable_ — Finalizo lanzándoles una mirada dura justo antes de que el timbre sonara anunciando el fin de la clase

— Y pasado mañana tenemos exámenes de este tema y lo que veamos en el museo… Mátame ahora Sango, te perdonare en el más allá y le heredaré todo a Kirara — Dijo Kagome con fingido dramatismo lanzando el dorso de su mano derecha sobre su frente adoptando una pose dramática, mientras Sango reía por lo bajo y el Sensei unos metros alejado de ellas negara con burla mientras sonreía.

— Estoy seguro que su hermana no tendrá que llegar a esos extremos Higurashi-san — Dijo el profesor deteniéndose junto a ellas después de recoger su maletín y los libros, mirando de una chica a la otra.

— Oh… Gracias Toshio-sensei, la verdad es que tenemos trabajo de sobra entre hoy y el resto de la semana, parte del mercado está siendo remodelado y estamos corriendo de un lado al otro tratando de mantener los tres pasillos que aún están funcionando limpios, ordenandos y llenos de productos y esta difícil lograrlo. — Respondió Kagome avergonzada mirando con calmado respeto al Youkai Sensei que las había descubierto trabajando semanas atrás y estaba segura que ya sabía que ellas vivían solas, pero era demasiado educado como para decírselos en la cara.

— Entiendo, nos vemos mañana Srtas. — Dijo el antes de salir del salón seguido por ellas, ignorando por completo las miradas veladas de sus compañeros, dándoles a cambio a ellos unas verdaderas miradas cargadas de latente amenaza haciéndolos retroceder de inmediato, sin ver jamás la diminuta sonrisa del Sensei al percatarse de lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos, elogiando mentalmente a las jóvenes que eran desde lejos lideres natas, sobre todo la más joven de las "hermanas" la chica era una verdadera hembra alfa nacida entre los humanos, la chica sería asediada por sus congéneres Youkai en cuanto llegara a la edad "legal" de los humanos, casi sentía lastima de ella o de los que la persiguieran, por suerte él estaba felizmente emparejado.

=== S S ===

Mientras salían de la secundaria ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención a las apreciativas miradas que los chicos que antes habían tratado de hacerles la vida imposible les dedicaban, y las miradas cargadas de envidia de las chicas quienes sabían que las dos jóvenes eran más peligrosas de lo que los profesores o la directora les daban crédito, para ellos las dos jóvenes eran más maduras que la mayoría de los adolescentes de sus respectivas edades, y desde la primaria cuando la Higurashi menor le había dado una paliza a cada uno de los que la molestara fuera niña o niño, los profesores se habían negado a creerles cuando habían sido ilusamente estúpidos y la habían denunciado, solo para ganar una nueva paliza y una promesa de hacerla más dolorosa si volvía a denunciarla o a molestarla lo que le gano el temor/respeto de sus compañeros y eso solo se había repetido y agudizado con la llegada de la Higurashi mayor, que no compartía rasgos con su hermana lo que los llevó a decidir que o ambas eran hijas de distintos matrimonios, o simplemente Sango no había heredado rasgos extranjeros como había sido el caso de Kagome.

— ¿No te gustaría pasar un día entero sin tener que trabajar o estudiar? — Peguntó Sango para luego darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa mientras caminaba junto a Kag hacia el trabajo.

— Si claro, hace tanto tiempo que no sé lo que es tener vacaciones, no se las pido a Hina-san porque solo trabajamos medio día y fuera de eso no quiero abusar de la confianza que nos ha dado. Pero si, me encantaría dormir un día sin preocuparme de que tengo que trabajar al día siguiente o levantarme y correr a la escuela e incluso cazar cupones — Reconoció Kagome, entendiendo a Sango perfectamente.

— Si como siempre tienes razón… Ahora vamos va a llover — Dijo Sango mirando el cielo cargado de nubes.

Al día siguiente Sango y Kagome fueron de las primeras en subir al bus que las llevaría a la visita guiada al Museo de Historia donde verían parte de los eventos más importantes de la historia Youkai en Japón y como aquello había influenciado al mundo.

Sango y ella habían estudiado historia antes y sabían en resumen lo que verían, más ahora que estaban en secundaria se suponía que verían más de las cosas que durante la primaria no habían visto, lamentablemente no se equivocaron.

" _En 1059 de la era Sengoku. Las cuatro casas cardinales se reunieron en Edo con un grupo de sagrados de quienes la sacerdotisa Midoriko fue líder y vocera, llegando a un acuerdo de cese al fuego de ambas partes y la alianza a través de matrimonios concertados entre ambas razas y así la guerra entre ambas razas terminó y durante quinientos años se restauró un orden y equilibrio a través de leyes que beneficiaran y protegieran a ambas razas por igual y sin preferencia entre ellas._

 _Cabe señalar que de las cuatro casas cardinales Youkai quien tuvo una marcada relevancia en la historia y aseguró el cese al fuego, fue el gran Inu no Taisho, señor de las tierras del Oeste, quien fue quien inicio el dialogo con su homólogo de Sur El Kyubi lord Katsujiro señor del Sur y ambos convencieron a los señores del este Daichi el gran_ _Okami nevado_ _y lord Yamatone el señor de Norte y gran Fénix de Ónix, mostrándoles como a pesar de sus grandes poderes y dones corrían el peligro extinción por la tasa de mortalidad de los cachorros en el tenso ambiente de la guerra e incluso la infertilidad de las hembras causada por el estrés e incluso la constante pedidas de crías, que inclino la balanza a favor de la paz…_

Decía el guía mientras los alumnos tomaban notas desesperadamente sobre una u otra cosa, Sango había optado por grabar al guía mientrasella grababa las esculturas y lo cuadros que mostraban la historia de cómo habían llegado a la paz y la base del mundo que tenían ahora, Kagome no podía evitar mirara embelesada a las imágenes de los Youkai erguidos con orgullo frente a los sagrados quienes también se levantaban frente a ellos con orgullo.

La imagen que más le haba impactado había sido la de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, la mujer se veía etérea, su belleza captada en el lienzo tenía un borde inhumano, casi como la belleza impactante de los Youkai, los señores de las casas cardinales eran aún más impactantes ahora en tamaño real que como habían sido en las minúsculas fotografías de los libros de la escuela, desde el pelirrojo Kitsune, al elegante y platinado Inuyoukai y señor del Oeste, simplemente quitaban el aliento y ella no podía dejar de admirar la masculina belleza de cada uno.

" _Y así fue como los Youkai de los otros continentes se unieron a la causa y pasaron a formar parte del acuerdo de paz bajo las condiciones establecidas por Inu no Taisho y el grupo de sagrados liderados por Lady Midoriko extendiendo la paz y la unión de ambas razas al resto del mundo, con Japón liderando el movimiento"_

— Eso es mucha información, no sabía que teníamos que agregar la información de la _esposa humana_ de Inu no Taisho, Kami Kagome este trabajo va a ser _largo_ — Dijo Sango aquella noche después de cenar y tomar un baño para luego reproducir toda la historia explicada por el guía del museo.

— Dale gracias a Kami que ya no tenemos que escribirlo a mano Sango sino, si sería el infierno en la tierra, y ahora hay que incluir a la _esposa humana_ de Inutaisho… revisa eso de nuevo y dime si hay otro Youkai importante que tenga una segunda esposa humana, para agregarlo, yo estoy revisando el árbol genealógico de Midoriko y su compañero un Okami Youkai de Estados unidos.

— Esto es una locura… incluirla en el trabajo cuando no se le considera más que una " _concubina_ " entre los Youkai e incluso entre muchos de los humanos… pero supongo que algo quieren enseñarnos… ya me pongo en eso, ve si tenemos papel suficiente o si hay que ir al súper mañana — Dijo Sango revisando en la laptop toda la información que había recopilado por internet.

— Esta va a ser una noche muy larga — Murmuró Kagome encendiendo la tetera eléctrica para hacer el café que las mantendría activas aquella noche, antes de confirmar la cantidad de hojas que tenían, que para su suerte era suficiente para empezar a imprimir la mayor parte del trabajo aquella noche, pero aun así tenían que comprar más.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**

 **Gracias**


	6. Cap 6: Superación

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, **_no es apto para todo público_** , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . **_"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"_**

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

"Se supone que soy físicamente aún muy joven para decir cosas como ' _cuando era joven o viendo hacia el pasado_ ' y cosas así, sin embargo mi alma es vieja y así de vieja me siento muchas veces, supongo que esto suele pasar cuando experimentas ciertas cosas que maduras sin darte cuenta… no recuerdo haber sido jamás una niña y admito que desde la entrada de Kagome en mi vida he podido ser niña de una manera bastante poco ortodoxa, aun así puedo decir con base que _**viendo al pasado**_ que precede el presente y dicta mi futuro, puedo decir que a pesar de todo soy una chica con mucha suerte, las cosas que he vivido me han enseñado mucho más que a cualquiera a mi edad, y cada vez que logro algo junto a mi hermana simplemente no puedo contener la satisfacción por nosotras y reírme internamente de esos que espera vernos fallar y terminan frustrados.

Veo hacia atrás, hacia los primeros días en que Kagome me encontró y veo lo que estoy viviendo ahora y me siento orgullosa de decir que poco a poco nos estamos abriendo camino y con solo ver el brillo de determinación en los ojos de mi hermana cada vez que habla de los planes que tiene para ambas y nuestro futuro, sé que nada podrá detenernos en lograr lo que queremos, así que mundo prepárate, las hermanas Higurashi _apenas_ están empezando."

 ** Sango Higurashi**

* * *

 **Cap. 6: Superación**

* * *

La terquedad y la perseverancia juntas, realmente rendía sus frutos y cuando le sumabas la _determinación_ de no darles el gusto a todos los que esperaban verte fallar y caer ante ellos, para que se tragaran sus palabras y que se pudrieran de rabia y envidia, (como el caso de incontables " _compañeros_ " de clases y algún que otro profesor) los frutos eran hermosos, apreciados y tan dulces como una sobredosis de chocolate y ellas habían disfrutado de ese gusto con creces.

Ver las caras de verde ira de sus compañeros y algunos profesores cuando recibieron sus diplomas, fue tan dulce como el primer bocado de algodón de azúcar de tu vida, y ellas habían probado muchos bocados hasta empalagarse aquel día, con todo gusto porque lo merecían, las dos habían trabajado y estudiado _**duro**_ durante todo aquel tiempo para aquel día.

Hina y su familia habían estado en el acto de grado y les habían tomado una enorme cantidad de fotos durante y después de la entrega de los títulos y ellas habían estado felices de compartir aquella alegre experiencia con ellos a los que en muchos niveles consideraban parte de su disfuncional familia.

=== S S ===

— Vamos… no puedes estar hablando en serio Sango-chan — Dijo Kagome mirando con incredulidad a Sango agitar la botella se sake frente a ella, mientras Takeru el novio de Sango solo reía maliciosamente y se encogía de hombros en la sala del apartamento del pasivo hombre.

— Kagome-chan tu primera borrachera es mejor tenerla entre amigos de confianza que van a cuidar de ti, que en la calle con extraños para terminar acostándote con el primer imbécil que se te cruce y te arrepientas apenas abras los ojos, antes de poder quejarte de la cruda y te sientas miserable por un buen tiempo, vamos toma un trago — Dijo Sango entonces ofreciéndole una copa de sake, que ella sabía no debería tomar, pero ella tenía un buen punto, además algo parecido le había dicho Mina una vez.

 _Si tomas licor algún día, que sea entre amigos y no entre desconocidos, los amigos de verdad cuidan de ti porque te quieren, a los desconocidos no le importa lo que hagas así te arrepientas toda tu vida_ Le dijo la anciana con solemnidad sonriéndole mientras tomaba una copa de sake caliente y ella un té verde de yerbabuena

— Bien Kampai — Dijo Kagome vaciando la copa de sake de un trago, sintiendo el ardiente calor correrle de la boca hasta el estómago haciéndola resoplar con los ojos aguados, mientras Sango reía encantada.

— Ya verás cómo mejora, otro — Dijo Sango sirviéndole otro trago a Kagome y uno para sí misma.

— _Te odio_ — Dijo Kagome tomando el segundo trago mientras Sango reía y Takeru les servía un par de tragos más.

— Yo también _te amo_ — Dijo Sango sonriente mientras se tomaba su propio trago. — Feliz cumpleaños Kag-chan — Añadió sonriéndole con genuina alegría.

— Feliz graduación Sango-chan — Dijo Kagome levantando su copa en un brindis silencioso.

— Feliz graduación también Kagome-chan — Dijo Sango devolviéndole el brindis, luego Takeru se unió a ellas y estuvieron riéndose y retando a Kagome a tomar una copa tras otra.

=== S S ===

— Vamossss comer algo Sango-channnn — Dijo Kagome dos botellas de sake y unas horas después.

— Si Kag vamos a comer fuera Takeru no tiene nada decente en su nevera — Dijo Sango burlona mirando a Takeru encogerse de hombros con honesta calma.

— Dejé de hacer la compra hoy para celebrar con ustedes cariño — Señalo el hombre sonriente.

— Ohhh luego te recompensare — Respondió Sango dándole un beso lento y apasionado que encendió los ojos negros de Takeru. — Por ahora necesito comida y Kag también.

— Hey ustedes dos, no pueden tener sexo mientras estoy aquí, Sangooooo — Soltó Kagome indignada cubriéndose los ojos, antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

— Si, si vamos — Dijo Sango poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose mientras Kagome se cruzaba la cartera de correa fina entre los pechos y colocándose la una chaqueta de jean negro por encima de la blusa azul rey, que usaba en combinación con un jean negro y unas botas de tacón mediano, con su estatura Kagome evitaba los tacones altos como la peste.

=== S S ===

Por las calles de Setagaya Sango y Kagome avanzaban con los brazos entrelazados riéndose de todo el tiempo mientras Takeru las seguía y añadía uno que otro comentario haciéndolas reír aún más; para sorpresa de Sango y Takeru, Kagome caminaba casi perfectamente si ignorabas su tendencia a inclinarse un poco hacia la izquierda.

— Esperen… quiero entrar aquí — dijo Kagome de golpe deteniéndose y haciendo frenar a Sango y a Takeru que miraron a la fachada del local con espanto y perplejidad.

— No vas a ponerte un pircing Kagome, si te dejo mañana me mataras, _quiero vivir_ — Dijo Sango espantada viendo las fotos de los pircing perforando boca, nariz y varias partes más inquietantes de los modelos, junto a una espalda de hombre tatuada con un Inu blanco gigante aullándole a una luna purpura.

— Uy nooo, no quiero un pircing… me voy a hacer un tatuaje — Declaró Kagome con seguridad avanzado hacia el local arrastrando con ella a una espantada Sango.

— Mañana vas a matarme nooooo — Decía Sango tratando de frenarla, sin logarlo por completo.

— Nop… hace rato quiiiiero el _maldiiiito tatuuuaje_ y estoyyyy borraaachaaa, tengoooo queee aproooveeechaaar queee no voooy a reeecordaaar el dooolor— Dijo Kagome con calma y arrastrando las vocales.

— Pero Kagomeeeee — Dijo Sango mirando a Takeru por ayuda, mas este levantó las manos ante él en una señal universal de rendición, ambos sabían cuando Kagome se decidía a hacer _algo_ no había nada ni _nadie_ que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión o abandonar la idea, lamentablemente Kagome aprovechó ese momento para soltarse de Sango y entrar al local de tatuajes. — Mierda, mierda — Soltó Sango espantada entrando detrás de ella.

— Preciosa, ese tatuaje es muy grande para ti — Dijo el Okami negro sonriéndole con picardía, mientras Kagome está prácticamente sobre el señalando la imagen que ganó su atención. — ¿No quieres una flor, una mariposa o….

— Al diablo la flor, quiero ese Inu — Decía Kagome tambaleándose ligeramente mientras señalaba un enorme Inu blanco en una postura orgullosa aullando a una luna purpura en el cielo nocturno, ahora en un enorme cuadro justo detrás del Okami negro que sonreía divertido con su estado de ebriedad.

— Eso es muy grande Kag… ¿algo más pequeño tal vez? — Dijo Sango resignada mirando a Youkai suplicándole ayuda.

— Es cierto preciosa, ¿Te gusta la pintura? Puedo darte parte de ella y luego si quieres puedes venir y _te hare lo que pidas_ — Dijo el con un claro doble sentido, con los ojos verdes encendidos de pura intensión.

— Hecho muchacho… quiero esa luunaaa — Dijo Kagome mientras se quitaba la chaqueta seguida de la cartera y antes de que Sango pudiera evitarlo la blusa salió volando y cayó en manos del guapo tatuador que miraba sin pudor el cuerpo expuesto de Kagome con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, mostrando sus colmillos abiertamente.

— Kagome no, no… no tienes que quitarte el _maldito sostén_ por Kami y tu deja de reírte como idiota, maldición — Soltó Sango arrancándole la blusa al tatuador de las manos cuidando de no rómpela con sus garras y cubriendo los pechos llenos de Kagome y el sostén de encaje negro que había sido un lujo que ambas se habían permitido cuando compraron uno cada una meses atrás y lanzándole una mirada furiosa al aludido tatuador que solo sonrió más ampliamente. _Hermoso cretino_ Pensó Sango para sus adentros mirando al monumento de macho.

— Ok... ok no me grites por Kami — Dijo Kagome acostándose boca abajo en la camilla de tatuajes — Es mi regalo de cumpleaños San-San — Añadió Kagome en tono etílico/petulante.

— Oh… ¿Y dónde _lo quiere_ la chica del cumpleaños? — Pregunto el macho susurrándole al oído sensualmente.

— Amigo… no sigas con eso, quiero mi tatuaje aquí — Dijo ella levantándose el cabello y mostrándole con los dedos el espacio entre la base de la columna y el cuello. — Quiero esa luna con los picos hacia la izquierda justo como la de la pintuuraa — Dijo ella sintiéndose menos mareada ahora.

— ¿Así quieres la luna? — Pregunto el con un deje de incredulidad.

— Justo así —Afirmo Kagome.

— Bien, una mujer que sabe lo que quiere — Dijo el Inu sentándose en la silla e higienizando sus manos.

— Apúrate antes de que se me pase la borrachera — Ordeno Kagome haciéndolos reír a todos.

— Eso te va a doler — Dijo Sango por experiencia, mientras Takeru grababa todo con su teléfono.

— Vaya que triste… una mujer hermosa que _le gusta_ rápido — Dijo el Youkai con un tono de mofa/decepción antes de empezar a delinear sobre la pálida y delicada piel la luna con el lápiz de dibujo, para luego empezar con las agujas y el color, recibiendo a cambio una retahíla de maldiciones que habrían hecho enrojecer a un marinero o morir de risa con las _creativas versiones_ creadas por ella, mientras su amiga y el novio se reían y continuaban grabando todo el proceso.

— ¿Kagome-chan estas bien? — Preguntó Sango cuando finalmente terminaron el tatuaje.

— Pegúntamelo mañana Sango-chan — Respondió Kagome levantándose de la mesa.

— Te cobrare la mitad por tu cumpleaños hermosa— Dijo el Youkai besándola en oreja izquierda y deslizando rápidamente su lengua sobre el diminuto trozo de piel que había besado. — Feliz cumpleaños hermosa — el susurró antes de ir con el novio de Sango hasta la caja y Sango la ayudaba a ponerse la blusa y la chaqueta cuidando de no mover el vendaje en su nuca.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — Preguntó Sango acompañándola hasta la caja donde los hombres conversaban por lo bajo.

— Ahora no me duele, pero seguro que mañana si dolerá como el infierno — Respondió Kagome tambaleándose hacia la izquierda y chocando de inmediato con el sensual tatuador. — Oh… gracias — Dijo antes de atraerlo hacia ella y darle un beso devastador haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo y antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima Kagome lo soltó y sonrió con inocente malicia — Volveré… Ahora… Sangooooo aliméntame — Soltó entonces imperiosamente volviéndose a mirar a una perpleja Sango cortando la tensión en el lugar sin ver como los ojos del Youkai se teñían de rojo por un instante.

— Una cruel y hermosa mujer, regresa cuando quieras — Dijo el Youkai sonriéndole con picara malicia, mientras Sango arrastraba a su amiga fuera del lugar. — Deliciosa Miko — Murmuró por lo bajo relamiéndose los labios con gusto.

=== S S ===

Al dia siguiente Kagome despertó y miró el techo plástico con somnoliento aburrimiento sintiéndose un poco mareada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, recordando la noche anterior y la celebración de su cumpleaños número dieciocho y la feliz graduación; recordó que Sango había echado mano de sus dones y había convencido a su novio de comprarles una botella de Sake.

— Increíble… suertuda, apuesto que ni siquiera sientes nauseas — Dijo Sango entrando en su rango de visión mirándola con un deje de sana envidia e incredulidad.

— Un poco mareada, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y un dolor que late como un corazón en la nuca… dime que no hice nada estúpido — Respondió Kagome mirado a Sango reír con malicia.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? — Preguntó Sango con un deje de risa, en la voz y en los ojos.

— Una luna purpura y algo sobre un Inu blanco — Dijo Kagome sentándose y pasándose la mano ausentemente por la nuca para encontrar una gruesa venda y la piel bajo ella irritada y tirante, antes de abrir los ojos como platos antes de ser cegada por un flash y Sango estallar de risa. — _¡Santa mierda!_ — Juró por lo bajo.

— Tu cara… Kagome… fue… _un poema_ — Decía Sango muerta de risa.

— ¿Que carajos hice? — Dijo Kagome mirando a Sango reírse, antes de pasarle el teléfono, donde pudo verse caminar casi normal si ignorabas su tendencia a irse hacia la izquierda, y pararse frente a una tienda de tatuajes donde había una enorme foto de un Inu Youkai blanco en la espalda entera de un hombre aullándole a una luna purpura, (era obvio que Takeru estaba grabando pues Sango iba junto a ella) y luego se escuchó a si misma decir que iba a hacerse el " _maldito_ " tatuaje ahora que estaba borracha y no recordaría el dolor, ni Sango ni Takeru habían podido hacerla cambiar de opinión _(obvio)_.

Luego había escuchado al guapo tatuador tratar de convencerla de hacerse una flor y ella negándose, al final y sin pudor se había quitado la camisa y quedado en sostén y solo Sango había logrado cubrirla y convencerla de que el sostén podía quedarse, antes de acostarse boca abajo en la mesa del tatuador y luego fue una retahíla de maldiciones y chistes jocosos entre ellos y el tatuador quien al final le había cobrado la mitad por el entretenimiento y por ser su cumpleaños, al final Takeru le había regalado el tatuaje, luego se vio a si misma prometiéndole al sexy tatuador volver antes de darle un beso francés que lo dejó tambaleándose y con los ojos enrojecidos y dejarse arrastrar por Sango fuera del lugar.

— Oh. Por. Kami. — Dijo Kagome perpleja mirando a Sango estática antes de estallar en carcajadas con ella. — Al menos no lo viole sobre la mesa, el macho es un _maldito bombón_ — Dijo Kagome después del ataque de risa.

— Oh estoy segura de que el pobre hombre tuvo que darse un buen baño de agua helada después de ese beso monumental, la próxima vez te dejo con él. — Bromeó Sango.

— Humm no lo creo, si voy a acostarme con alguien prefiero recordar que demonios pasó al día siguiente — dijo Kagome risueña, antes de que Kirara maullara exigiendo atención y comida. — Ya te doy de comer Kir-chan déjame ir al baño un segundo — Dijo Kagome levantándose sin tambalearse notando por primera vez que estaba durmiendo con una bata de algodón blanca.

— _Maldición_ , ni se tambalea con practica aprenderás a controlar tu bebida, lo bueno es que tienes más resistencia de la que creí, hicieron falta dos botellas de Sake para emborracharte y aun así caminabas relativamente bien — Dijo Sango mientras ella iba al baño, se lavaba los dientes y aliviaba la presión de su vejiga, se lavaba las manos y regresaba para ver a Sango darle de comer a Kirara.

— Me muero por un café — Dijo Kagome calentando agua en la tetera eléctrica y preparándose un café instantáneo, lamentando no tener café molido o en grano, añadiendo los artículos a la lista mental, mientras le daba un trago al café y sentía el brebaje hacer su milagro en ella — Ahora dime Sango-chan… ¿Qué demonios me tatué al final? — Pregunto Kagome sintiendo sus labios curvarse en una silenciosa sonrisa cuando ante su pregunta, Sango estalló literalmente en carcajadas tipo bruja maléfica de Disney casi rodando por el suelo, sinceramente esperaba no haberse tatuado nada sexual o un letrero tipo " _hembra alfa en el área_ " porque en ese caso ella SI mataría a alguien.

=== S S ===

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Kagome mirando a Hina por encima de su hombro espantada y preocupada por su silencio, la opinión de Hina era importante para ella, aunque no lo dijera Hina ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su vida, pues consideraba que Mina y Yuri la habían enviado para que no le faltara una madre y guía en su duro camino.

— hummm pudo haber sido peor, pero de alguna forma te luce — Sentencio la mujer mayor finalmente y Kagome dejó ir el aire que estaba conteniendo y dejando caer la cola de caballo cubriendo el cuarto menguante purpura que tenía tatuado justo entre el cuello y la base de la columna, aliviada de que la ropa adecuada y su cabello pudieran ocultarlo.

— Al menos no despertaste en cama ajena, confieso que yo si desperté en cama ajena Matew nunca deja de recordármelo — Dijo la mujer mayor sonrojándose y riéndose como una niña traviesa.

— Ahora tú tienes una luna en el cuello y yo una mariposa detrás de la oreja — Dijo Sango jocosamente.

— Sep… — Dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua a Sango infantilmente.

— Bien chicas quería decirles que al fin me decidí por el nuevo logo del supermercado y el diseño del bordado de los uniformes — Dijo Hina sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

— Ohhhh dime que no vas a elegir vestirnos de verde vomito o tendré que hacer lo posible porque me dejen en almacén por el resto de mis días — Dijo Sango espantada, mientras Hina reía por lo bajo, antes de sacar de una bolsa de papel oscuro, una chemise blanca con un bordado azul rey y rojo que rezaba _**"Hina's SuperMarket"**_ sobre cuatro líneas plateadas rápidas que simulaba "velocidad" y al final bajo la palabra "Market" un diminuto carrito de compra con un sonriente sol en un costado con las iniciales del mercado a los costados, enmarcado con una línea doble roja y una línea dorada con un diminuto espacio de dos centímetros de fondo blanco de la tela, simulando un insignia bordada rodeando el diseño sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho _ **.**_ — El tuyo Kag… es tu dibujo, Hina puso tu diseño en los uniformes — Soltó Sango estremeciendo a Kagome tratando de sacarla de su estupefacción.

Kagome solo miraba el diseño que Sango la había descubierto dibujando en una de esas tardes flojas en las que no había nada que hacer en el lugar y ella se ponía a dibujar cualquier cosa que ganara su atención, desde la clienta con Alzhéimer que hacia correr a sus enfermeras de un lado al otro buscándola por aquel distrito, hasta algún paisaje que habían visto y se sentía de humor para dibujar a lápiz, o lapicero, sus dibujos habían sido desde niña su mejor distracción había echo muchos para Yuri y Mina y ellas los habían recibido como si fueran diamantes y conservado con cariño y como si fueran verdaderos tesoros y desde su inicio en las calles de habían convertido muchas veces en su escape a la realidad, su forma de soñar despierta de imaginar un mundo ideal aunque fuera sobre una hoja de papel bond, grafito y tinta, dibujaba para ella, en las sangría de sus cuadernos de notas, en el margen de los periódicos en servilletas e incluso en sus manos, las líneas rápidas del movimiento del cuerpo humano siempre estaban allí sobresaliendo solo para ella en todo lo que veía, respirando e interactuando con el resto del mundo, mostrándose ante ella y mostrándole también las miles de formas de transformar una línea a conveniencia y crear algo nuevo, así había podido reciclar muchas cosas por años y darle usos que otros jamás habrían pensado sino después de ver lo que ella había creado de la nada, Kagome disfrutaba mucho del dibujo era su escape y su mejor válvula para drena lo bueno y lo malo, sino el fuego podría hablar de cuantas de sus pesadillas se había tragado durante años dibujados con lujos y detalles tales que parecían a punto de cobrar vida fuera del papel, los mangas que habían caído en sus manos no solo la habían distraído sino que le habían enseñado diferentes estilos de dibujo y a aprender más de las líneas y viejos libros de arte le habían enseñado el maravilloso mundo del color, la guarida estaba repleta de retratos hechos por ella que conforme pasaba el tiempo mostraba mejor técnica y calidad, ella esperaba algún día poder aprender a crear cosas con sus dibujos, adornar y dar alegría, dar color al mundo lleno de oscuridad y matices de gris oscuro blanco y negro en el que vivían.

Aun así a pesar de su hobby y su pasatiempo con las manualidades creativas, ella no se esperaba que un dibujo ocioso que había hecho en un momento de aburrimiento estuviera ahora bordado en una camisa, menos aún en el nuevo uniforme que vestirían en el mercado.

— También lo usaremos en las facturas, bolsas, etiquetadoras, sellos y en la publicidad del mercado, queremos competir para ganar el título de supermercado así que por eso estamos reestructurando la imagen del mercado además es mejor que lo que el diseñador gráfico de la empresa de publicidad me mostro… aquello si era verde horrible y negro, demasiado… serio aburrido para nada como somos nosotros, me gusta más la paleta de colores que Kagome uso — Dijo Hina sonriéndole a Kagome.

— Ohh… ¿Pero estas segura que ese dibujo está bien? Fue solo u dibujo que hice sin pensar mucho— Dijo Kagome finalmente reaccionando, mientras Sango sonreía de oreja a oreja y golpeaba el hombro de Kagome en silenciosa _celebración/felicitación_.

— Es perfecto, me gusta mucho — Dijo Hina estirando la camisa para que vieran el cuello azul rey y el borde de las mangas, dándole un toque elegante a la camisa de algodón, antes de sonreírles y seguir a la oficina, dejando a Kagome allí en shock e incrédula con lo que había sucedido.

Aquel día Kagome se encargaría de la caja mientras Sango estaba recibiendo la mercancía y el nuevo empleado de medio tiempo limpiaba los estantes antes de rellenarlo con los productos, luego Sango le ayudaría a terminar de ordenar los productos y Hina iría al médico con su esposo.

El día estuvo bastante movido y para las seis Kagome ya quería irse a casa tomar un baño comer y dormir, la fiesta de la noche anterior estaba cobrándoles caro a Sango y a ella.

Para cuando cerraron el mercado eran las seis treinta de la tarde y ambas regresaron agotadas a casa, Kirara las esperaba cerca para acompañarlas y mantener a los _indeseables_ bien alejados, desde que ambas empezaron a mostrar las curvilíneas formas de mujeres, hombres y machos por igual habían empezado a rondarlas y a molestar, sobre todo a Kagome para su eterna irritación.

— Oye Sango… Hina no se veía muy bien anoche cuando cerramos — Dijo Kagome girando un anillo de plata lleno de símbolos en su dedo anular izquierdo con nerviosismo, aun sin comentar nada sobre lo sucedido con su dibujo con el cual estaba terminando de formar una idea en su mente.

— ¿Crees que sea más que un mareo? — Preguntó Sango mirándola preocupada, porque si Kagome estaba preocupada entonces había una razón válida para preocuparse, ella era naturalmente intuitiva, después de todo a los quince habían descubierto que era una miko, aunque ella había decidido por el bien común entrenar con Ten liu y eventualmente y por decisión propia tomó otros entrenamientos más y aprendió a hacer aquel anillo que ocultaba sus poderes del resto del mundo, ella no quería nada con ellos aun cuando entre los humanos las sacerdotisas estaban entre el rango más alto y ella podía alejarse de todo aquello cuando quisiera, mas ella había elegido quedarse y ni Sango ni Kirara podían entenderlo, solo agradecer su decisión y respetarla.

— Sabes que odio usar esas habilidades… pero siento que hay algo más, pero no sé qué es — Reconoció Kagome mientras avanzaban sin bajar la guardia hacia una de las rutas por la que volverían aquella noche a casa.

— Mañana nos dirán si es algo malo — Dijo Sango con calma mientras las tres bajaban por parque y con un deje de casualidad "paseaban" por el lugar hasta escurrirse y llegar a la guarida, donde las tres no tardaron en ingresar y entrar el calor alrededor de los tres de los cinco tambores llenos de brazas incandescentes que Kagome removió y avivó que mantenían el calor en todo el lugar.

Tras tomar un baño y la cena revisaron las grabaciones de seguridad como siempre para encontrar más de lo mismo, ardillas retozando de un lado al otro, Kirara, un par de pájaros y una serpiente, antes de acostarse

=== S S ===

Al día siguiente estaban celebrando la llegada sorpresiva del nuevo bebe de Hina-san mientras el enérgico Yukito ahora con siete años saltaba de un lado al otro por todo el mercado ante la idea de convertirse en " _hermano mayor_ " arrancando las carcajadas de todos con su payasadas.

El día transcurrió con la misma normalidad de siempre, lo mismos clientes habituales y el movimiento esperado, con los proveedores y el ritmo de trabajo.

— Sango… creo que ya es tiempo que dejemos nuestra guarida, cada día se hace más _obvia_ nuestra presencia a pesar de nuestros cuidados, cuando éramos niñas podíamos pasar sin ser detectadas pero ahora es casi imposible — Dijo Kagome aquella noche cuando finalmente habían logrado despistar al vecino sospechoso del conjunto residencial cercano, que estaba cerca de aquel tramo de bosque con su estación enterrada y olvidada y parecía empeñado en no irse.

Sango que tenía a Kirara sobre sus piernas la miró con atención, su rostro tenía un aire de seria compresión, que para ella que había estado junto a Sango por años era más que obvio, al igual que el eco de shock y pánico en sus ojos oscuros antes de cubrirlos con una calma que ella sabía que Sango no sentía; Kagome no podía culparla después de todo Sango casi había perdido su vida cuando ella la rescató y aquel lugar representaba su salvación y para ambas todo lo que tenían, pero ambas sabían que aquel momento eventualmente llegaría.

— Sé que tienes razón, aun así es difícil dejar ir este lugar que nos ha protegido durante tanto tiempo, no se Kag… ¿A dónde iríamos, como pagaríamos un lugar? — Respondió Sango finalmente con un claro tono de duda.

— Ambas tenemos _años_ ahorros Sango-chan, entre las dos podemos alquilar algo, estoy segura que Hina-san y su familia pueden darnos cartas de recomendaciones y cualquier aval que un arrendatario nos pida, ya no podemos estar aquí, estamos arriesgándonos tanto o más que cuando éramos niñas — Dijo Kagome con cautela cerrando el cuaderno donde había estado dibujando a Sango y a Kirara.

— Esto es algo que has estado pensando — Puntualizó Sango al escucharla señalar aquellas cosas que ambas sabían que eran ciertas, pero se habían negado a señalar en voz alta para restarle realidad.

— Si, la idea ha estado rondándome desde hace un par de meses, tenemos que idear un plan, primero buscar un lugar, segundo unir fondos, tercero ver cómo vamos a hacer para mudar todo esto y finalmente mudarnos con seguridad — Señaló Kagome contando con los dedos y luego abarcando con un gesto todo el lugar repleto de las cosas que habían adquirido con los años, que ahora estaba bien ordenadas por todo el lugar

===S S ===

Desde aquella conversación Kagome y Sango se dedicaron durante tres meses seguidos a planificar bien lo que iban a hacer, ambas sabían que no sería fácil sacar de aquel lugar todo lo que habían reunido con los años sin ser vistas, por lo que un plan tenía que crearse y llevarse a cabo con sumo cuidado, ellas querían salir de aquel lugar sin daño alguno, ambas consideraban que habían trabajado más que suficiente para merecer la _seguridad_ de una casa real donde no tuvieran que esconderse, donde pudieran escuchar música sin temor a ser descubiertas por los vecinos o algún otro indeseable, donde poder recibir a los contados verdaderos amigos que tenían .

— Te noto inquieta Kag ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Sango preocupada aquella tarde mientras caminaban hacia el gran supermercado de la que ya eran clientes Premium ambas tenían tarjetas de puntos y las usaban con regularidad y que habían cambiado por algunos electrodomésticos muy buenos, por ejemplo el televisor pantalla plana de led de 40 pulgadas que habían adquirido dos años atrás; Kumiko-san las había ayudado a que el supermercado les otorgara a cada una las tarjetas antes de la mayoría de edad legal, alegando que ambas eran fieles clientes del supermercado y desde entonces habían reunido y canjeado puntos cada año.

— Estoy bien, solo que pronto se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de Yuri-sama y luego el de Mina-sama, quisiera ir a sus tumbas pero Mina me pidió que no fuera a verlas allí, en cambio como ya sabes dijo que acudiera al antiguo edificio de Yuri-san y las recordara… ellas fueron muy felices allí — Dijo Kagome alicaída.

— Entonces iremos mañana en la tarde — Dijo Sango de inmediato.

— ¿No ibas a salir con Takeru? — Preguntó Kagome desconcertada, más cuando Sango desvió la mirada y observó las luces del gran supermercado Kagome supo que algo malo estaba pasando entre ellos.

— Estamos teniendo algunos problemas, él dice que oculto mucho de él, le molesta que no quiera llevarlo a nuestra casa — Explicó Sango con una nota de tristeza, ella sabía en su corazón que Takeru no era el hombre de su vida, aun así le gustaba estar con él y no había tenido arrepentimiento alguno al elegirlo como su primer amante, el sexo entre ambos le había enseñado la gran diferencia de las cosas que había tenido que ver en el antiguo burdel donde había crecido, le había enseñado cosas de sí misma y la diferencia entre estar "obligada" a acostarse con alguien y a acotarse con alguien por elección, él la había enseñado a aceptar que podía compartir su vida con un hombre en el futuro y no encerrarse en una cárcel de miedo y asco por lo que había visto cuando era muy niña sin la madures necesaria para entender lo que veía y las diferencias entre lo real y aquella grotesca y sucia burla de lo que la entrega intima significaba en realidad.

Le gustaba estar con él, lo apreciaba pero aun así ella se encontraba incapaz de confiarle su pasado, sus secretos y la realidad que había vivido junto a Kagome por años, e incluso se había negado mudarse con el cuándo se lo había propuesto; ella no dejaría a Kagome ni aun cuando Kagome consiguiera al hombre de su vida, siempre estaría allí para ella porque ella jamás la dejó, ella arriesgó todo para salvarla y lo hizo, la salvó de un destino mucho peor que la muerte. Así que aun cuando ella no se lo exigiera, Sango se había jurado estar allí para ella para cuidarla y sostenerla si llegaba a caer, para salvarla si necesitaba ser salvada o simplemente para sostener su mano y escucharla maldecir hasta los cielos a los hombres, ella estaría allí, porque si algo sabía con seguridad era que Kagome estaría allí para ella… siempre.

— Es cierto que ocultamos muchas cosas… pero Sango sabes que aún no podemos decirle esto… pero si las cosas se ponen mal entre ustedes, creo que lo mejor es decirle, ustedes dos se ven felices y quiero que sigan así — Dijo Kagome atravesando las puertas de vidrio que se abrieron automáticamente para ellas, caminando casi sin ver el conocido camino hacia los casilleros para dejar sus bolsos.

— No espero casarme con el Kagome, ya te lo dije, me gusta, le gusto, él no me ama "Ama" para casarse además solo tengo diecinueve y no estoy apurada en buscar esposo, además yo no le pregunto a él por su vida privada y estoy segura que la verdad solo traería más conflictos, él es un joven de clase media/alta Kagome, el jamás entendería nuestra vida, nuestra historia, solo sería peor para el descubrir la verdad y eso hasta tú lo sabes — Señaló Sango entregándole su bolso y el de Kagome a la mujer mayor de los casillero recibiendo a cambio un numero encadenado a una llave.

— Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón… a Takeru le daría un infarto — Admitió Kagome, sabiendo que el joven universitario era amable y muy dulce, pero estaba acostumbrado a un estilo de vida muy diferente al de ellas, hijo único de una familia adinerada, Takeru había crecido protegido y mimado, el jamás sabría lo que era dormir con el estómago ardiendo de hambre, o ir a la escuela con solo agua de dudosa procedencia en el estómago aun vacío, dormir en la calle huyendo de depredadores más grandes que él, luego en el suelo en una estación olvidada, nunca sabría lo que era dormir con una gotera en alguna parte del cuerpo por qué si evitabas una, encontrabas otra o mas, el jamás sabría lo que era amanecer secando el agua del piso donde habías estado durmiendo, de hurgar la basura para comer, para vestirse, para cualquier cosa y la verdad solo podría acelerar la ruptura que ellas estaban viendo acercarse.

— Vamos a comprar Kagome-chan… lo antiácidos están de oferta — Dijo Sango sacando un carrito de compra de su lugar y cambiando el tema de inmediato.

— Bien… Kami sabe que deberíamos ser accionistas — Comento ella siguiéndole la corriente y respetando su necesidad de cambiar el tema.

Después de su saludo tradicional a la Neko Youkai, ambas siguieron con rapidez y eficiencia haciendo sus compras, cuarenta y ocho minutos después estaban en la caja y dos horas más tarde estaban deambulando los alrededores del vecindario hasta que tuvieron que irse a una plaza cercana a esperar que se hiciera más tarde antes de regresar y escurrirse hasta su guarida.

— Eso fue simplemente agotador — Dijo Sango apenas cerraron las puertas tras ellas y Kirara, quien las había estado acompañado en su espera en la plaza espantando a cuando sospechoso se les acercaba.

— Si… y justo por esto tenemos que irnos, quiero que tu novio pueda venir a nuestra casa aunque espero no tener que ver su cuerpo desnudo, con todo respeto Takeru es lindo pero no es mi tipo para nada — Dijo Kagome agotada dejando las bolsas que cargaba junto a la mesa, para proceder a quitarse el pesado bolso gigante donde llevaba más compras todavía, mientras Sango hacia lo mismo junto a ella.

— Lo sé, tus ojos siempre se quedan más tiempo sobre los Hanyou o Youkai, rara vez en algún humano, _chica atrevida_ — Señalo Sango con mofa. — Aparte de eso, tienes razón, deberíamos poder llegar a nuestra casa cuando nos de la _maldita gana_ sin tener que esperar _horas_ para poder entrar a comer asearnos y descansar es… _ridículo_ — Dijo Sango devolviéndose sobre sus pasos con Kagome y quitándose los zapatos dejándolos en la zapatera de la entrada.

— Exacto… le enviare un mensaje a Akemi-chan para ver si puede guardarnos cajas de madera para empezar a empacar, con suerte podremos trasformar esas cajas en muebles o usarlas para almacenar las cosas que compramos — Dijo Kagome sacando su teléfono de su escote y tipiando con rapidez sobre la pantalla táctil el mensaje.

— Si, podríamos de paso eliminar las cestas desechables y cambiarlas por las cajas, serían más sólidas para aguantar el viaje — Accedió Sango de inmediato caminando hacia la cocina y abriendo la nevera y sacando una bola de carne y dejándola en el plato de Kirara, que se lanzó de inmediato a comer.

— Por ahora vamos a ordenar todo eso y a comer — Dijo Kagome señalando los bolsos a rebosar de cosas y las bolsas de compra junto a la mesa.

— Cierto, que bueno que compramos ese pollo asado, y de paso ganamos el doble de puntos para la tarjeta hoy — Dijo Sango con aire soñador ante la perspectiva de no tener que cocinar ese día y Kagome podía entenderla, aun cuando a ella le gustaba cocinar aquel día no se sentía con ganas así que el pollo asado era muy bienvenido.

Entre las dos ordenaron cada artículo en el lugar que le correspondía y cuando terminaron se turnaron en el baño para luego comer pollo asado con papas fritas y refrescos viendo el capítulo de la semana de " _Bromance Taiwan_ " Kami bendijera la conexión a internet móvil y a las paginas dispuestas a transmitir Doramas _gratis_.

=== S S ===

" _Escucha bien Kagome-chan, esta anciana tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga y muchos consejos nacidos de la experiencia, tal vez ahora no entiendas lo que te digo por completo, pero algún día lo entenderás mejor._

 _Si te propones una meta, lucha con uñas y dientes hasta alcanzarla y no dejes que nadie te corte las alas, si alguien te dice que no puedes, empéñate en poder y has que se coma sus palabras, demuéstrale que a diferencia de él que_ _fracasó_ _y se rindió, tú lo seguiste intentando y triunfaste. Este lugar, es el fruto de mi esfuerzo, mi familia me dio la espalda por ser lesbiana y me echó a la calle con lo puesto, me propuse tener mi propio lugar y lo conseguí por mi misma aun estando con Yuri, algún día tu necesitaras tu propio lugar y te tocará trabajar duro por el"_ —Le dijo Mina el ultimo día que viajarían en Taxi hasta el antiguo edificio de Yuri, ella por supuesto tenía razón, entonces Kagome no había comprendido por completo lo que ella le había querido decir, pero ahora estaba tan claro como el cristal.

— Creo que nunca me canso de ver este lugar, la piedra pareciera cuarzo negro, es casi increíble que sean ladrillos — Dijo Sango acariciando los ladrillos pulidos tan unidos unos a otros que casi no podía detectarse la unión entre ellos, dando la apariencia de ser una sola plancha gigante de piedra negra pulida.

— Entiendo muy bien tu sentimiento — Concordó Kagome con ella suspirando, aquel lugar siempre la hacía sentir una conexión con Yuri y con Mina, a ambas mujeres les gustaba traerla allí y llevarla a la heladería de la esquina opuesta a comer helado. — Es un lugar muy hermoso ¿verdad Kirara? — Añadió Kagome recibiendo un maullido de aprobación por respuesta.

— Buenas tardes jóvenes — Las saludó un hombre, y cuando Kagome y Sango se volvieron alertas hacia él, vieron al alto Youkai con perplejidad, el Youkai en cuestión tenía ese aire elegante de los de su clase y extrañamente familiar, pero aun así ellas de alguna forma podían saber que el distinguido Youkai atemporal frente a ellas era un _anciano_ incluso entre los suyos.

— Honorable anciano, buenas tardes — Respondió Kagome saliendo del shock y dándole una reverencia respetuosa junto a Sango e incluso Kirara, mientras el Youkai las miraba con un brillo de indulgencia en los profundos ojos purpura claros con plateado.

— Ahh es bueno ver que las viejas costumbres aún se recuerdan Miko-sama Taijiya-sama — Dijo el anciano atemporal dedicándoles una diminuta sonrisa.

— ¿Taijiya? — Pregunto Sango confundida.

— Tu olor es inconfundible jovencita, eres una poderosa _Taijiya_ un excelente ejemplo de tu clan — Dijo el anciano con solemnidad mirándola con más atención cuando capto el olor de la confusión, viniendo de las jóvenes y luego el de la comprensión y finalmente el de la vergüenza, rabia y amargura de la Taijiya, y comprensión, lastima y tristeza de la joven Miko, allí había más historia de lo que se veía.

— Gracias… creo ¿Señor? — Dijo Sango tensa.

— Oh que modales los míos, este es Yamato Hajime — Dijo el Youkai dando una ligera reverencia.

— Kagome y Sango Higurashi — Dijo Kagome mirando al hombre con calma. — Un placer pero ya tenemos que irnos — Añadió Kagome sin querer permanecer más tiempo allí sin molestarse a preguntarle al hombre como sabía que era una miko si el maldito anillo debería poder camuflar eso, se prometió revisarlo allegar a casa.

— Oh no dejes que este anciano las detenga jóvenes — Dijo el Youkai de inmediato.

— Hasta luego Hajime-sama — Se despido Kagome seguida de Sango y Kirara, el Youkai las observo hasta que cruzaron al final de la cuadra y salieron de su rango de visión, por lo que ellas nunca lo vieron mirar al edificio pensativo y luego mirarlas a ellas un par de veces antes de sonreír levemente para sí mismo y sacar un celular de su traje de tres piezas.

=== S S ===

— Eso fue extraño — Dijo Sango finalmente al tomar la calle siguiente poniendo distancia entre el Youkai y ellas, pensando en el "titulo" que el anciano le había dado. _Taijiya… eso explica mucho_ Pensó ella recordando de pasada los conflictos de los clanes Taijiya en la era Sengoku con el número de Taijiya femenino que había ganado poder frente a los hombres y la solución que casi los había llevado a la extinción, cuando las mujeres se negaron a salir embarazadas a raíz de esa "solución".

— Ni que lo digas… en fin vamos al café de Tom — Dijo Kagome de inmediato.

Avanzaron una calle tras otra hasta llegar al diminuto café donde se hicieron con un par de cafés expresos que era una de las pocas indulgencias que se daban a ellas mismas y echaron andar hasta llegar a una plaza donde se sentaron una junto a la otra a tomar el café, Tom hacia un café "aceptable" pero su local era una caja de fósforos y era casi imposible sentarse a disfrutar del café allí. Durante minutos ninguna de ellas habló, ambas dándole vueltas a las pocas cosas que el anciano Youkai había dicho y develado _accidentalmente_.

— ¿Qué hay en tu mente? — Preguntó Sango media hora después de estar en profundo silencio.

— Bien… lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que tenemos que aprender a manejar un carro y luego un camión, necesitamos licencias de conducir — dijo Kagome entonces sobresaltando a Sango que esperaba otra respuesta.

— ¿Para qué demonios necesitamos eso, vamos a comprarnos un carro o una casa rodante? — Pregunto Sango desconcertada, olvidando de inmediato su conflicto emocional sobre lo que casualmente había descubierto ese día, pues no todos los días te decían casi "accidentalmente" que eras la hija rechazada de un "honorable" clan Taijiya y te señalaban lo "poderosa" que eras.

— Baka, una casa rodante quedaría pequeña con la cantidad de cosas que tenemos, necesitamos aprender para poder alquilar un camión de mudanzas y cargar nuestras cosas a él e irnos de allí — Explicó Kagome con calma.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a esconder un camión de los vecinos? — Preguntó Sango más confundida que antes sin poder entender lo que Kagome estaba pensando.

— Sango-chan, después de aprender a manejar y encontrar un lugar esperaremos hasta las vacaciones cuando todos o la mayoría viaja, entonces alquilamos el camión lo cargamos entrada la noche con Kirara de apoyo y nos vamos como si nunca hubiésemos estado allí incluso podría usar uno de esos trucos _jedi de miko_ — Dijo Kagome con seguridad dándole una mirada calmada.

— Ja. Ja. Loca… entonces tenemos que aprender a manejar y sacar las licencias ¿hum? veamos que hay en el periódico sobre eso, supongo que luego de saber cómo mover el camión sin estrellarnos o peor matar a alguien podemos empezar a buscar a donde irnos — Dijo Sango sacando del fondo de su bolso un periódico y abriéndolo con fluidez frente a ambas, los que pasaban alrededor de ellas podían ver a las dos jóvenes mujeres apiñadas frente al periódico leyendo los clasificados.

— Yukishiro escuela de conducción es una de tres que tramitan la licencia de conducir de sus estudiantes, además podemos pedirle a Hachi-sama que nos enseñe a manejar también así podríamos aprender más rápido — Dijo Kagome señalando en el periódico la escuela e manejo.

— Supongo que no es mala idea, de todos modos podría averiguar qué tan complicado es sacar la licencia sin una escuela de manejo de por medio — Respondió Sango con calma.

— Bien, tú averigua eso y yo mañana le mandaré un mensaje a Hachi-sama para que nos enseñe a conducir, por cierto Akemi-chan me contestó y dice que a partir de la semana que viene empezaran a recibir nueva mercancía y nos guardará las cajas — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Bien, podemos entonces empezar a hacer inventario y a deshacernos de las cestas desechables y las que estén rotas — Dijo Sango sonriéndole como una desquiciada.

— Si, si eso significa que tenemos que limpiar TODO de nuevo Sango-chan, toda la estación incluyendo el pasillo de rieles — Señalo Kagome haciendo gemir horrorizada a Sango que se cubría el rostro con las manos ante sus palabras, puede que ellas estuvieran ocupando una buena parte del lugar, pero la estación para dos personas era enorme.

=== S S ===

Para ellas no fue ninguna sorpresa que Hachi accediera de inmediato a enseñarlas a manejar y lo que era más a prometerles ayuda con los tramites del permiso de conducir teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus hermanos trabajaba en el área de tránsito y podía echarles una mano, así que durante las tardes ambas tomaban clases en la escuela que Kagome había señalado del periódico y viernes, sábados y domingos Hachi les enseñaba no solo a manejar su auto, si no el camión de su empresa de embutidos, lo cual para ellas fue como caído del cielo porque era justamente ese tipo de camión el que ellas estaban buscando aprender a conducir.

=== S S ===

Aquel día había sido un día bastante pesado de trabajo, la gente se había lanzado a comprar víveres como si estuvieran dando alguna oferta de dos por uno, Sango y ella no habían salido de caja desde las tres de la tarde y los jóvenes que compartían la guardia con ellas no habían dejado de limpian, empacar, rellenar anaqueles e incluso llevar bolsas de un lado al otro, Sango y Kagome estaban agotadas, así que cuando Takeru llegó al mercado, Kagome recibió la caja de Sango y la dejó adelantarse para que hablara un rato con él, mientras ella le entregaba las cajas a Hina.

— Quiero saber qué es lo que me ocultas Sango ¿Es mucho pedir? — Decía Takeru aquella tarde cuando Kagome salía del trabajo, mirando preocupada el humor de ambos oscurecerse conforme la discusión avanzaba.

— Takeru, tu no entiendes — Decía Sango claramente agotada, tensa y con un borde de genuina irritación que nunca traía nada bueno consigo.

— Quiero entender, pero tú no me dejas, Kagome por favor dime — Dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente apenas dio un paso hacia ellos, Kagome se quedó congelada mirado de Sango ahora muy molesta, a un irritado y suplicante Takeru, sintiendo la sangre abandonar su rostro y el sudor frio correrle por el cuello y la espalda. Aquello _definitivamente_ no era nada bueno.

— Sabes que te aprecio Takeru, pero esto es algo que solo Sango puede que decirte, yo no puedo, _ni debo interferir_ entre ustedes — Dijo Kagome con seriedad e internamente apenada. — Sango-chan, te espero en el café de Tom, envíame un mensaje si tengo que seguir sola ¿ok? — Dijo Kagome mirando a Sango con preocupación, sabiendo de inmediato que ella no regresaría sola a casa aquella noche, Takeru había cometido un error táctico _enorme_ al tratar de incluirla en una discusión entre ambos.

— Ya te alcanzo — Contestó Sango confirmándole a Kagome su teoría, asintió dedicándole una mirada triste a Takeru sabiendo que sería posiblemente la última vez que lo vería, Sango podía ser paciente pero no toleraba que nadie tratara de usarla a ella para forzarla a hacer algo que no quería.

Kagome bajaba preocupada y en silencio por la angosta calle, los restaurantes de Ramen estaban llenos de gente y los bares también, pero ella seguía ignorando a los otros transeúntes que entraban o salían de algún restaurante o bar, su mente estaba con Sango y lo que el secreto que guardaban estaba costándole hoy y lo que temía podría costarles mañana, ella había entendido que Sango no estaba "enamorada" de Takeru, que él no era el hombre de su vida, pero no podía evitar pensar ¿Y si el hombre de su vida llegaba y Sango lo perdía igual por ese secreto, y si ella misma encontraba a alguien especial y terminaba en la misma situación que Sango y Takeru? Las cosas definitivamente tenían que cambiar para ellas.

— Oye preciosa ¿quieres pasar un buen rato? — Dijo un Youkai con picara malicia lamiendo sus finos labios con su lengua bífida, mientras sus amigos algún tipo de Youkai serpiente o dragón sonreían también.

— No querido, me gusta más la _sangre caliente_ y tú eres de _sangre fría_ , me temo que somos una pareja destinada al fracaso — Dijo Kagome sonriendo con marcada malicia sensual — Buen intento Obito-san ¿Dónde está Akemi-chan? — Añadió dejando libre una genuina carcajada.

— Ahhh mala mujer, Akemi está en camino está lidiando con un pedido retrasado — Dijo el sonriéndole con genuina malicia, mientras sus amigos reían abiertamente ante la interacción de aquellos dos.

— Pobre diablo el que la hizo retrasar su salida del trabajo — Dijo Kagome sintiendo lastima por la pobre alma que detuvo a la Youkai dragón más tiempo del que correspondía, ella ciertamente se ponía de un humor negro y podía echar humo _literalmente_ sobre el pobre idiota.

— Si, pobre diablo, lo bueno es que a mí me toca la _mejor parte_ — Concordó el, enarcando un par de veces la fila doble de diminutas escamas negras que hacían de cejas, cómicamente mientras sonreía pervertidamente ante el pensamiento de lo que le esperaba.

— Bien por ti… solo trata de no romper las baldosas de tu habitación nuevamente — Dijo Kagome burlonamente lanzándole una mirada de marcada indulgencia, haciéndolo estallar en carcajadas a él y a sus amigos.

— ¿Ella dijo eso? — Peguntó el aun riéndose a carcajadas.

— No querido, tu publicaste en Facebook y en whatsApp hace un mes tu _necesidad_ "Urgente" de alguien que pudiera reparar un hoyo en un piso de cerámica, cariño la imagen que enviaste dejo muy claro _cómo_ se "rompió" — Señaló ella lanzándolos a otra ola de risas.

— Oh Kagome-chan dime de nuevo ¿por qué no estamos juntos? — Dijo Obito en tono jocoso.

— Akemi me mataría, así que _no gracias_ , fuera de eso el diminuto detalle de que ya estas felizmente emparejado y sinceramente creo que me inclino más por la _sangre caliente_ — Respondió ella jocosa. — Sigo chicos voy a esperar a Sango en el café de Tom. — Dijo despidiéndose del risueño grupo.

— El maldito lugar es una caja de fósforos, además mis contactos me dicen que esta noche no es un buen lugar para estar, al parecer hay conflicto con una facción Yakuza y sabes que Tom es parte de ese mundo niña, llama a Sango-chan y encuéstense aquí — Dijo Obito en voz baja y cambiando de su anterior animo jocoso y juguetón a uno mortalmente serio, Kagome palideció de golpe y con manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono y llamó a Sango.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó Kagome con rudeza.

— _Ya estoy cerca del café de Tom_ — Respondió Sango y al escuchar la respuesta Kagome sudó frio.

— Regresa _ **ahora**_ Sango, estoy en Onni's bar, la zona de Tom es Zona roja esta noche, _**regresa ya**_ — Soltó Kagome en un tono duro que no dejaba espacio para discutir.

— _Ok, ok ya estoy de regreso_ — Dijo Sango en voz forzada que señalaba que estaba corriendo.

— Te espero en la intercepción del _Bar Ramen California_ , _así que_ _ **corre**_ _San-san_ _ **corre ya**_ — Dijo Kagome ligeramente aliviada cortando la comunicación, sabiendo que Sango jamás desobedecería una "orden directa", ella sabía bien que cuando ella le daba una "orden" era algo de suma importancia y urgencia, casi de vida o muerte y estaba segura que Sango se apresuraba a reencontrarse con ella.

— Tú eres la hembra alfa de las alfas, mira que comandar a Sango como lo haces y ella no te desafía — Dijo Obito con calma.

— Ella sabe que cuando tengo razón lo mejor es escuchar, gracias por la advertencia Obito-san saludos a Akemi, pásenla bien chicos — Dijo Kagome despidiéndose y volviéndose para ir a encontrarse con Sango.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe Kagome-chan? — Pregunto Obito genuinamente preocupado por las dos mujeres.

— No Obito-san gracias, Akemi no estará muy feliz si tú la dejas esperando y tu dormirás con el perro hasta nuevo aviso — Dijo Kagome maliciosamente y riéndose por lo bajo.

— Pero no tenemos un Inu — Dijo Obito confundido antes de mirarla con los ojos brillantes de comprensión — Cruel mujer, ve entonces alguna cosa llámanos.

Kagome dio un gruñido de afirmación antes de echar a andar rápido, para cuando estaba llegando a la intercepción Kagome corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y cuando Sango entró al Bar minutos después viéndose agitada y con la mirada salvaje, Kagome estaba cerca de echar abajo el lugar con la preocupación.

— Los malditos casi me atrapan después de tu llamada — Dijo Sango sentándose junto a ella y haciéndole una seña a la empleada más cercana de servirle un vaso de refresco que vació en dos tragos.

— ¿Te vieron? — Preguntó Kagome preocupada mirándola de los pies a la cabeza buscando algún daño físico.

— No, estaba oscuro y no había ningún Youkai con ellos — Dijo Sango agitada y peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

— Este día fue una _mierda_ , vamos a casa — Dijo Kagome pagando el refresco que ella había tomado y el de Sango.

— Si vamos, esta noche toda esa zona va a estar en mucha actividad y puede que eso incluya parte de nuestra zona y nuestro bosque. — Dijo Sango con seriedad, ella había visto la cantidad de gente reunida en el lugar antes de que Kagome la llamara.

— Entonces más razón para regresar a casa, esta noche estaremos en guardia — Dijo Kagome levantándose con ella y saliendo del lugar seguida de Sango

Regresaron por las calles más concurridas y siempre mirando con disimulo por encima de sus hombros buscando alguna persona sospechosa, o alguien que se mostrara inusualmente muy interesado en ellas, cuando llegaron a su guarida se encerraron con Kirara y aseguraron la puerta a cal y canto y apagaron todas las luces del lugar después de un rápido baño y cena, dejando solo los tambores de metal llenos de brazas encendidos para mantener el calor y pasaron la noche viendo la actividad del bosque a través de sus cámaras de seguridad, aquella noche más que ardillas y serpientes, varias figuras humanas caminaban entre los árboles, afortunadamente Kagome había aprendido a hacer Sutras para ocultar el olor y las presencia porque algunos de ellos tenían clara herencia Youkai.

Tras aquella noche en vela y trabajar ojerosas y agotadas al día siguiente Sango y Kagome decidieron adelantar un par de cosas mientras terminaban el curso de manejo defensivo.

=== S S ===

— ¿Cuánto espacio tiene este lugar de nuevo? — Preguntó Sango aquella tarde observando el lugar con genuino rechazo, mirando a Kagome que tenía los labios apretados en una línea muy fina y no emitía palabra alguna solo observando el lugar con fija atención, pero Sango podía decir que no le gustaba para nada lo que veía y ella comprendía bien su irritación.

— No importa, es muy pequeño para nuestras cosas Sango-chan — Respondió Kagome finalmente mirando el apartamento de una sola habitación en la sabia con solo verlo, que apenas entraba su futón y las dos cajas de madera de la despensa que Sango y ella tenían a menos que fuera un juego de tetris algunas cosas entrarían allí pero no habría espacio para alguna de ellas o para respirar ya que estaban.

La mujer que les estaba mostrando el apartamento frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la intervención abrupta de Kagome, antes e asentir en silencio comprendiendo que no podía hacer más por las jóvenes estudiantes.

— Gracias señora — Dijo Sango dándole junto a Kagome un respetuosa venia antes de salir de allí.

— Nota mental, asegurarse por teléfono que el "apartamento" no es una caja de fósforos. — Dijo Kagome con un claro tono de agotamiento, aquel había sido el tercer "apartamento tipo Tokyo" del día, faltan dos más y luego tendrían que correr a sus empleos de medio tiempo con Hina-san.

— Seep, déjame confirmar las otras dos, mientras tanto vamos a ese centro comercial de allá y comamos con nuestros cupones de Ramen — Dijo Sango señalando el colorido centro comercial cuatro cuadras abajo.

— Ramen… bien, tengo un par de cupones de postre de Kiss así que tendremos brownies de extra chocolate — Respondió Kagome echando a andar agarrada del brazo de Sango mientras esta asentía y marcaba el primer número de los dos lugares que faltaban por ver qué día el cual era obvio que sería largo y tedioso.

* * *

 ** _Owarii…_**

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**

 **Gracias**


	7. Cap 7: Un futuro de esperanza

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha" (Este cap lo dedico especialmente a mi esposo amor son 13 años de matrimonio y 16 si sumamos nuestros dias de novios y tres hijos despues aun no nos matamos... te amo)  
**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Una de las primeras cosas que siempre vienen a mi mente en algún momento de ocio en que mi memoria actúa por sí misma y decide hacerme un resumen de mi vida "_ _solo para checar y confirmar que estamos en la misma página_ _" es el intenso temor que sentía en la oscuridad de las noches cuando me ocultaba de los depredadores más grandes, el frio inclemente mordiendo mi piel expuesta a los elementos, el primer invierno que creí que moriría de frio, mientras me ocultaba en las fundaciones de las casas cercanas y las lágrimas de alivio/dolor cuando en una de esas heladas noches descubrí el motor antiguo de una de las calderas que daba calor en una casa en particular, pasé el resto del invierno pegada a aquel motor y todo el tiempo que pude, entonces aprecie aún más los cuidados que Mina y Yuri me dieron todos esos años, tal vez por haber tenido la oportunidad de experimentar la vida de una niña protegida y la de una niña por su cuenta en la vida, es que soy como soy, aprecio y doy gracias profundamente por lo que tengo y soy fieramente protectora de lo que considero MIO, en especial MI casa, al diablo con lo que el mundo opine, que no sea la típica casa, no le resta el hecho de que SEA mi casa, el lugar donde mi hermana nuestra amiga y yo hemos vivido seguras y protegidas dentro del marco de lo que hemos podido lograr que a mi parecer es mucho más de lo que podría esperarse, se podría decir que como Sango dijo una vez "_ _ **Los Dioses velan por nosotras**_ _" si es así, gracias y si no, gracias también. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez tendremos la oportunidad de tener una vida más normal y relajada y me doy cuenta de que no sabría qué rayos hacer con una vida "normal y relajada" estoy muy acostumbrada a mi vida como esta especialmente a proteger a los que considero míos, a los que defenderé y protegeré con uñas y dientes porque no soy de las que perdona a nadie si dañan a los que amo, no soy una maldita mártir así que todos lo que esperan eso de mí se pueden ir bajando de esa nube "NO PASARÁ" y si eso esperaban creo que el mundo simplemente puede buscarse a otra para el puesto no estoy dispuesta a ser el chivo expiatorio de nadie gracias. Mi única meta en la vida es vivirla en paz y con la seguridad que nos merecemos, del resto no me interesa absolutamente nada más"_

 _ ** Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

 **Cap. 7: Un futuro de esperanza**

* * *

Conforme los meses fueron avanzando lentamente, la sospecha de Kagome de que algo no estaba bien con Hina-san fue haciéndose evidente conforme los malestares asociados a un embarazo delicado se hicieron cada vez más agudos y pesados al punto de mantener a Hina en cama durante el resto del embarazo, por fortuna las clases de conducción segura habían durado cuatro semanas y Sango aun tendría que esperar varios meses más para cumplir los veinte años y poder obtener la licencia de conducir, por lo que tras posponer la búsqueda activa de casa, ambas estaban trabajando de tiempo completo para Hina, asegurándose que su negocio siguiera funcionando como siempre bajo el cuidado de ambas que estaban más que dispuestas a colaborar con Hina, la nueva publicidad e imagen del mercado había sido bien acogida por los empleados y clientes y habían notado que realmente no tenían mucho que envidiarle a los mercados que ya contaban con el título de _supermercado_ y confiaban ser calificados como tal, muy pronto.

— Richard-san el pasillo seis tuvo un derrame de salsa picante, por favor límpielo y verifique que los anaqueles estén limpios y llenos, si falta mercancía hable con Tabita-san en almacén y ella le dará el artículo que hay que reponer si esta en stock, u otro con que llenar el espacio si no lo tenemos aún — Dijo Kagome mirando al nuevo empleado un Neko hanyou de cabellos rubio oscuro, nativo de Estados Unidos que estaba de intercambio en Japón.

— Hai Kagome-sama, ahora mismo — Dijo el aludido respetuosamente antes de volverse hacia el pasillo señalado, mientras Kagome se inclinaba una vez más sobre la pantalla explicándole a la nueva cajera de medio tiempo el funcionamiento de la caja y poniéndola a prueba mientras Sango trabajaba en la otra caja, afortunadamente a aquellas horas la clientela se reducía a casi cero por eso ellas habían elegido ese horario para entrenar y probar a la nueva cajera de medio tiempo.

Años atrás tras la remodelación que el mercado había sufrido luego de que Hina comprara la casa junto a su negocio y la añadiera al mercado, este había ganado un deposito más amplio, cuatro largos pasillos más y cuatro cajas más a la que ya tenían, si bien aún no podía competir con el tamaño de los grandes _supermercados_ , el mercado de Hina era grande y con una variedad de productos que no tenía que envidiarle a las grandes tiendas y de solo dos empleadas de medio tiempo, uno de tiempo completo que ya se había retirado y la ayuda de Mathew, ahora habían dos turnos de cuatro cajeras y cajeros de medio tiempo, dos almacenistas que se dividían los turnos y dos más de mantenimiento que se encargaban tanto de la limpieza como de mantener los anaqueles llenos, eran una enorme familia y a Sango y a Kagome les gustaba el lugar aun cuando sabían que no estarían allí todas sus vidas, ambas tenían planes para sus futuros y Hina lo sabía y las apoyaba, de alguna manera Hina se había convertido en su amiga y lo más cercano a una madre con los años y ella estaba orgullosa de lo que ambas habían logrado con su solo esfuerzo y duro trabajo.

=== S S ===

— Hey Kag…. Hina se veía cansada hoy ¿Verdad? — Señaló Sango mientras salía del baño secándose el largo cabello chocolate oscuro, que Kagome había cortado para ella aquel día, dándole una bonita caía grafilada en forma de "V" que le darían más volumen.

— Si, se lo comenté a Yuki-sama y Mathew cuando les entregué las llaves hoy, mañana van a llevarla a la clínica así Hina no quiera, yo creo que van a tener que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia Sango-chan, ella está inflamándose mucho y según leí eso puede ser _preclamsia_ y es muy peligroso tanto para Hina como para la beba — Dijo Kagome revolviendo los fideos salteados que estaba haciendo aquella noche para cenar, ambas se habían saltado el almuerzo, trabajando con Mathew sobre el cierre de año fiscal del mercado y estaban medio muertas de hambre, porque una cola dietética y dos barras de energía _no eran comida_ , así que no había ninguna culpa en comer aquella pesada comida a aquellas horas ¿Total? Las dos perderían esas calorías trabajando como locas en el mercado, como siempre.

=== S S ===

Tal como Kagome había vaticinado al día siguiente Hina había sido ingresada a la clínica de _Tokyo Mount Hope_ para un chequeo de rutina, que había resultado en una cesárea de emergencia y a las nueve y veinte de la mañana _Serene_ había entrado al mundo sana y salva y Hina había sido estabilizada hasta ponerla fuera de peligro.

En el mercado Kagome, Sango y los empleados habían estado en estado de tensión y solo se habían calmado cuando el teléfono había sonado y les habían avisado que todo estaba bien y ambas estaban fuera de peligro, la alegría había sido tal que habían reunido entre todos y comprado un pastel y brindado con gaseosa antes de volver todos al trabajo, más animados y tranquilos ante las buenas noticias.

— Gracias a Kami todo está bien — Comentó Sango después de enviar a los empleados a continuar sus labores mirando a Kagome con preocupación, los demás podrían no saber bien lo que pasaba por la mente de Kagome, pero ella podía verla y tener una asertiva idea de que algo estaba mal y ahora su hermana se veía preocupada, lo había estado desde que había colgado el teléfono y había celebrado con ellos la noticia, pero sabía que había algo más.

— En casa San-san ahora no es buen momento — Dijo Kagome con solemnidad haciéndola sudar frio, cuando Kagome adoptaba aquel tono algo muy malo estaba por venir.

— Ah mis dos personas favoritas ¿Cómo están mis damitas? — Saludó Hachi bonachonamente sonriéndoles como siempre y sacándolas de sus preocupaciones.

— Hachi-sama siempre es una alegría verlo ¿Cómo está todo por su casa? — Saludó Kagome mientras Sango sonreía antes de retirarse cuando una de las chicas bloqueó una de las cajas registradoras.

Después del intercambio de saludos y formalidades, Kagome revisó con él la factura del nuevo pedido y luego llamó a la encargada de almacén de ese horario para que recibiera la mercancía mientras ella giraba el pago que ya Mathew había dejado apartado para aquel proveedor en particular.

El día fue estresante con la llegada de cada proveedor y la confirmación de pagos o transferencias bancarias a aquellos que Mathew había tenido tiempo de transferir y el manejo del efectivo, cuando Yuki-san y su esposo llegaron aquella noche con Yusuke el hermano mayor de Hina y recibieron el balance del día las cajas, más el reporte de Kagome y Sango y finalmente pudieron irse a casa, Kagome solo soñaba con tener una tina donde remojarse un par de horas con agua caliente y sales aromáticas que le aflojaran todos los nudos que tenía desde la base de la columna hasta el cuello y Sango también, y cuando tuvieron que esperar dos horas más para poder entrar en su "casa" nuevamente Kagome se hartó y envió mensajes a todos los que conocía preguntándole sobre alguna casa o apartamento " _ **no-una-maldita-caja-de-fósforos**_ " jurando que así tuviera que suplicar la ayuda de Hachi ambas dejarían aquel lugar de una vez por todas.

==== S S ====

— Mírate Sere-chan la niña consentida de la casa — Decía Sango acaparando a la diminuta beba que dormía feliz e ignorando al resto del mundo envuelta en su suave colcha rosada, aquel día en que pudieron ir a conocerla mientras Kagome la miraba con indulgencia desde donde estaba sentada junto a Hina.

— ¿Estas bien Hina-san, que dicen los médicos? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente sosteniendo la mano de la mujer.

— Mi tensión es muy alta, y ya estoy mayor después de este bebé, no es recomendable tener más, lo bueno es que pudieron hacerme la ligadura de trompas que ya había planificada y aun esperamos los resultados de la biopsia del tumor que encontraron, si es benigno podrán hacerme la cirugía apenas salgan los resultados y si no también y tendría que iniciar la quimio de inmediato — Dijo la mujer con calma y ligeramente agotada, apenas tres días después de la cesárea el dolor no era fácil de llevar aun con los medicamentos.

— Quiero saber que dicen los resultados, tengo entendido que la medicina Youkai es mejor en estos casos e incluso los tratamientos con las miko sanadoras son tan efectivos como la medicina Youkai, no te quedes solo con la quimio, piénsalo bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión ¿Si? — Dijo Kagome mirándola a los ojos con atención hasta que la mujer mayor asintió en silencio. — Bien, Sango _acaparadora_ déjame cargarla antes de que tengamos que irnos — Ordenó Kagome con un deje de risa, mientras Sango dejaba a la beba en sus brazos y la miraba por encima del hombro de Kagome embelesada, la niña era simplemente hermosa, delicada y diminuta, simplemente irresistible.

— Ambas serán buenas madres — Comento Nina, y ellas solo sonrieron en silencio sin comentar nada sobre eso, después de todo ambas aun eran muy jóvenes para pensar en hijos menos si aún tenían planes y metas que cumplir.

Durante dos semanas Kagome estuvo al igual que Sango y la familia de Hina esperando los resultados, cuando estos dieron positivo ambas sintieron su mundo tambalearse con fuerza; Hina había sido un puerto seguro desde que le había dado a Kagome y luego a Sango un empleo y la oportunidad de forjar una mejor vida y saberla enferma con Cáncer las aterraba, aun así fieles a la decisión de Hina siguieron trabajando como siempre y guardaron silencio de su estado de salud al resto de los empleados, hasta que ella o su familia decidieran o no decirles algo.

=== S S ===

La primera vez que la habían asaltado había sido una semana _antes_ de encontrar a Sango e irónicamente había sido a la luz del día, los pocos yenes que tenía a mano se habían ido junto a la bolsa de comida que acababa de comprar y había estado genuinamente furiosa e impotente, la segunda vez solo le habían robado el dinero del cambio después de abandonar la escuela y así muchas veces mas siempre pasivas y siempre " _seguras_ " y nunca grandes cantidades de dinero que la habrían hecho desarrollar una ulcera instantánea de la ira o maldecir hasta los cielos.

Así que cuando aquella tarde después de salir del supermercado de camino a su casa donde había dejado a Sango vomitando su alma gracias a un nuevo virus estomacal, Kagome no se esperaba encontrase con una navaja frente al rostro y a un hombre muy nervioso y amenazador exigiéndole sus pertenencias.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, ni siquiera es día de paga no tengo un yen encima y vas a robarme? — Dijo Kagome furiosa mirando al hombre con indignación, sintiéndose no por primera vez feliz, desde que Hina empezara a pagarles directo a una cuenta nominal en el banco, porque en realidad aquel día _**SI**_ les estaban pagando a Sango y a ella sus bonos navideños y ella realmente habría _matado a alguien_ con las manos desnudas y lo habría _disfrutado_ si le hubiesen quitado esa cantidad de dinero, por la que ambas habían trabajado duro y estaba destinada a un plan a futuro muy _específico_ que ambas tenían en mente y se negaban a alterar por culpa nadie.

— Tienes dinero guapa, he visto cómo te vistes y a tu hermana también las he _seguido_ además se _dónde viven_ y a pesar de todo _viven muy bien_ , dame tu teléfono pagaran bien por el — Dijo blandiendo la navaja ante sus ojos más Kagome lo miro pálida de terror ante lo que él había dicho, antes de sentir una negra y helada furia cegarla al comprender que el hombre representaba ante ella una seria amenaza para la seguridad de Sango, Kirara y ella y simplemente no podía dejarlo ir así, por que el seguiría volviendo con la misma amenaza una y otra vez hasta que destruyera todo por lo que Sango y ella habían estado trabajando duramente y eso no iba a permitirlo, ellas no se habían librado de los Yakuza y los chulos, para que aquel hijo de puta apareciera de la nada a extorsionarlas, como si ellas fueran a dejarse tan fácilmente.

— _Tú no sabes lo que dices_ — Siseó Kagome sacándose la cartera por encima del cuello con engañosa calma haciéndole creer que le entregaría la cartera completa y antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar lanzó la correa de su cartera en el brazo con el que él blandía el arma, aferrándolo y tirando con todas sus fuerzas sacándolo de balance y golpeando con su puño cerrado y con toda sus fuerzas la muñeca del hombre hasta que este soltó el cuchillo de dolor y sorpresa, pues era obvio que él no se esperaba que ella se defendiera, luego hundió su puño con fuerza bruta en el estómago del hombre, sin notar o importarle un comino el pequeño coro de personas que se habían acercado curiosas al comprender lo que sucedía. — Si de verdad sabes donde vivimos y se lo dices a alguien será lo _último_ que dirás en tu vida — Murmuró Kagome fríamente en el oído del hombre mientras le aplicaba una llave para mantenerlo inmóvil, una vez más sacando ventaja de su estatura, agradeciendo por primera vez en su vida sus centímetros extras en comparación de la medida promedio de la mujer nipona, antes de proceder a darle una brutal paliza hasta la llegada de los oficiales.

— Srta. Si lo sigue golpeando así tendremos que preguntarle a _él_ si quiere poner cargos en _su_ contra — Dijo un oficial cuando Kagome estrelló por última vez su rodilla en el estómago del hombre y lo soltaba dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre su espalda.

— Lo siento oficiales, pero me temo que cuando alguien amenaza _mi vida_ y la de _mi hermana_ mi tolerancia es de _cero_ , allí esta es todo suyo — Dijo Kagome desenredando su cartera de la mano del hombre ahora inconsciente y volviéndose a mirar a los oficiales, sin sentirse avergonzada en los más mínimo de sus acciones, ella _tenía_ que defender a su disfuncional familia y al diablo el mundo.

— Lo entendemos mi lady somos Youkai, Lee esposa al sospechoso — Ordenó el Youkai quien tenía en sus manos la navaja del atacante en una bolsa plástica de evidencias. — Necesitare su declaración para tramitar una denuncia formal, por cierto soy Ginta Kyoshi — Dijo el Okami negro de ojos negros.

— Kyoshi-sama lo que sucedió fue… — Comenzó a explicar Kagome con rapidez, mientras el Youkai tomaba nota y su compañero tomaba el código de la cámara de seguridad del área para tomar el video como evidencia y cuando terminaron, Kagome regresó corriendo hasta la casa donde le contó espantada a Sango quien solo se había puesto más pálida antes de correr al baño a vomitar una vez más.

La salud de Sango era la más delicada de las dos gracias a la falta de cuidados médicos necesarios cuando era una bebe, al parecer ni aun sus padres biológicos se preocuparon en que ella cumpliera el régimen de vacunas estadales para mantenerla sana y ahora estaba pagando el precio a pesar de que poco a poco Kagome había logrado que le colocaran las vacunas que usaban sobre los pacientes que habían superado el Cáncer, pasarían años antes de que Sango desarrollara un buen sistema inmunológico como el de ella, pero para ello ella tendría que seguir cumpliendo un régimen de vacunas y ella se encargaría de que lo hiciera.

=== S S ===

— Kagome-sama un oficial está buscándola — Dijo tres días después Ari-san la nueva cajera asomándose a la oficina, mientras Kagome la miraba desde el escritorio donde había estado hablando con Hina por teléfono confirmando los depósitos de la cuenta nominal de todos, junto a los pagos de servicios y proveedores, después de todo Kagome era la nueva gerente del mercado y Sango la supervisora y a pesar de las noticias de su enfermedad Hina seguía pendiente de su negocio, ella sospechaba que Hina era del tipo de persona que necesitaba estar ocupada o se volvería loca sobre todo ahora con su enfermedad.

— Déjalo pasar Ari-chan gracias — Respondió Kagome sintiendo un sensación de inminente catástrofe en la boca del estómago, que solo se cristalizó con la entrada del Oficial Kyoshi quien la miró con calma mientras ella lo invitaba a sentarse. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Kyoshi-san?

— Es bastante penoso para mi decirle esto Higurashi-dono, pero el hombre que apresamos insistió en que usted y su hermana vivían de forma _sospechosa y delictiva_ , así que tuvimos que investigar — Dijo el Youkai mirándola con seriedad más ella podía ver en sus ojos negros que estaba apenado.

— ¿Qué puedo decirle Kyoshi-san? Somos culpables de ser los _desechos_ de esta sociedad, de vivir en la miseria y la basura por _años_ antes de tener la oportunidad de poder comer una comida completa que no fuera _desechada_ por otros, yo conseguí un lugar donde mi hermana, nuestra amiga Nekomata y yo hemos crecido y nos ha mantenido _protegidas_ de depredadores más grandes y fuertes que nosotras, somos sobrevivientes y estamos tratando de hacer de nuestra vida algo mejor, sabemos que tenemos que dejar ese lugar y estamos buscando para donde irnos, de hecho tenemos tiempo buscando — Dijo Kagome con calma sin molestarse en negar la verdad algo le decía que podía confiar en este Youkai y ver la comprensión y la empatía brillar en sus oscuros ojos solo afianzaba esa confianza.

— Deben conseguir un lugar pronto, la estación ya está informada gracias al ladrón que atrapó que estaba siendo buscado por _robo y violación infantil_ en tres prefecturas y no verá la luz del sol nunca más como un hombre libre, y pronto estarán enviando a alguien de parques y jardines a ubicar este lugar para desalojarlas y demolerlo o restaurarlo según sea la decisión de la prefectura — Explicó el con calma mirándola con preocupación.

— Entiendo — Dijo Kagome sintiendo un dolor de cabeza iniciar y el peso del significado de las palabras del agente policial posarse sobre sus hombros junto a la preocupación como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre ella de golpe.

— Los pasos burocráticos son lentos en esa área, así que tienen al menos unos cuatro o seis meses, si me permite puedo avisarle cuando el desalojo esté listo para ejecutarse. — Ofreció el educadamente, la joven mujer realmente le caía bien.

— Espero que no se ofenda si no es el caso Kyoshi-san y más bien entienda las razones tras mis palabras, sinceramente agradecería la ayuda que pueda obtener, pero no voy a acostarme con usted a cambio de ningún favor — Señaló Kagome de frente y sin tapujos.

— No me ofenderé, sé que no todos los efectivos son tan nobles u Okami como yo, si le hace sentir más segura, sepa que tengo dos siglos felizmente emparejado y cuatro cachorros para demostrarlo — Respondió el riendo por lo bajo y admirando las agallas de la mujer frente a él, no todas ( _más bien ninguna_ ) se atrevería a hacer tal declaración.

— En realidad si me tranquiliza, en ese caso aceptare su ayuda Kyoshi-san y desde ya gracias — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia, cuando vio al Youkai partir tras la conversación Kagome suspiró agotada hasta la medula y tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a llorar ante la terrible tensión que la embargaba, además nada arreglaría llorando. _Tienes que ser fuerte Kagome Higurashi, TIENES que ser fuerte_ Pensaba una y otra vez mientras seguía cumpliendo son su trabajo dejando el inminente desalojo a un lado y dedicándose a cumplir con el trabajo por el que le pagaban.

Cuando cerró el supermercado y le entregó la llave a Mathew, Kagome estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para aceptar su oferta de dejarla cerca del supermercado donde ella compraba con sus cupones, donde compró su lista acostumbrada y las medicinas de Sango que faltaban, junto a otras más que estaban en oferta y tenía cupones que no podía dejar perder, antes de literalmente arrastrase hasta su "casa" para encontrar a Sango volando en fiebre; concentrada en sanar a su hermana Kagome no comentó nada sobre lo que había sucedido en cambio se dedicó a atender a Sango y preparar algo ligero de comer para ambas, mientras Kirara descansaba después de comer y haber estado cuidando de Sango aquel día.

No sería si no cuatro días después, cuando Sango estaba completamente recuperada cuando finalmente le había dicho lo que había ocurrido, desde aquel día ambas habían empezado una vez más a empacar TODO lo que habían dejado a la mitad con sus nuevas obligaciones laborales, tras la noticia de la enfermedad de Hina que había puesto en pausa todos sus planes.

=== S S ===

— _¿Hola Kagome-chan, aún Sango y tu están buscando un lugar?_ — Preguntó Ginta por teléfono casi cuatro meses de frustrante búsqueda después.

— Si Ginta-kun, sabes que lo que sobran en Tokyo son lugares diminutos ¿Por qué conseguiste algo para nosotras? — Preguntó Kagome casi botando fuera de la isla de productos cosméticos donde estaban haciendo un inventario para realizar un nuevo pedido de productos agotados, desde su cumpleaños número diecinueve una semana atrás, su humor había estado teñido con preocupación ante el inminente desalojo.

— _Eso parece, si no tienes problemas en vivir en el mismo edificio que Jenny mis chicos y yo_ — Dijo el riendo por el teléfono.

— ¿No es ese un edificio familiar de su manada? — Preguntó Kagome dudosa.

— _Si, pero igual es un edificio normal, nosotros somos dueños de dos plantas seguidas que es donde vivimos y es donde recibimos a la manda, el apartamento que está libre ahora está en el piso que sigue los nuestros, es grande y entra dentro del rango de precio que me dijiste_ — Señalo él con calmada paciencia.

— Si tienes foto envíamela, después del trabajo ¿podemos ir a ver el lugar? — Dijo Kagome agarrándose de esa posibilidad de inmediato, Sango y ella no habían tenido suerte en su casería de casa, cuando no estaba al otro lado de Tokyo, era extremadamente cara y el tamaño era ridículo para el precio o estaba dentro del precio pero estaba en una zona de dudosa reputación y ellas no iban a salir de la "seguridad" que tenían, para mudarse en cambio a un barrio de putas o traficantes bajo ningún concepto, primero se dejaban desalojar.

— _Claro ya te lo envío, Jenny dice que las pasara buscando_ — Dijo Ginta con calma, la sonrisa se escuchaba en su voz.

— Ok, gracias, gracias, GRACIASSS — Dijo Kagome demasiado emocionada ante la posible solución a su más grande y actual preocupación, antes de despedirse y cortar la comunicación. — Hey Sango tengo noticias…

Aquella tarde ambas esperaban ansiosas a la Okami Norteamericana y cuando la rubia Okami llego por ellas, estaban que temblaban de tensión y estrés, el desalojo estaba casi listo y faltaba poco menos de dos semanas para que fueran a sacarlas a patadas del lugar.

Jenny las llevó todo el camino hablando del lugar y asegurándoles que les gustaría y ella no se equivocó, el edificio era color crema hecho con ladrillos de los Onni de Nagasaki con esa hermosa tonalidad rojiza satinada.

El apartamento en sí mismo realmente era enorme en comparación con los apartamentos que había visto, tenía trescientos ochenta metros cuadrados divididos en: tres habitaciones espaciosas con sus cuartos de baño, más un baño de invitados, sala/ cocina/comedor, cuarto de lavado, área de entretenimiento y una amplia terraza con una hermosa vista panorámica que rodeaba todo el apartamento, en ese piso solo estaba otro apartamento más del mismo tamaño y distribución y ya Ginta les había informado que no se alquilaba y que era prácticamente la despensa de la manada, lo que las llevó a pensar que tal vez el lugar que le estaban alquilando también formaba parte de esa despensa, mas no se atrevieron a comentar sobre eso, ellas estaban demasiado aliviadas de tener donde vivir para señalar el obvio favor que Ginta les estaba haciendo.

Mientras ambas caminaban por la amplia terraza viendo las luces de la calle cobrar más vida desde la altura en la que estaban Kagome y Sango supieron que habían encontrado su nuevo lugar y no dudaron en llamar a los padres de Hina para que revisaran el contrato de arrendamiento y les dieran las cartas de referencia, trabajo y buena conducta que necesitaban para alquilar en aquel lugar, que aunque no se las habían pedido ellas estaban decididas a entregarlas.

====== S S ======

— ¿Cómo dos personas reúnen tantas cosas? — Preguntó Ginta cuatro días después mirando impresionado la cantidad de cajas de madera prolijamente apiladas y ordenadas en el lugar junto a varios muebles hechos a mano, todo listo para cargar, era la primera vez que veía el lugar y sinceramente aun no podía creer lo que ellas habían hecho con el sitio.

— Tenemos muchos años aquí Ginta Kun, ahora ¿te importaría darnos una mano? — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una mirada de súplica mientras Sango y ella cargaban una de las pesadas cajas de madera repleta de alimentos fuera del lugar con ayuda de los carros de carga hechos por ellas, las ruedas anchas y la estructura maciza estaba hecha para trajinar por el bosque y les había sido de gran ayuda por años y las continuas mejoras que les hacían los convertía en una herramienta indispensable para ellas.

Los vecinos de la zona residencial cercana vieron con asombro aquella mañana el camión de mudanzas que Sango había alquilado y conducido hasta aquel punto al final de la calle, que conectaba aquel lugar con el trecho de bosque que formaba parte del encanto de aquella zona, y unos pocos se habían acercado a preguntar si estaban pedidos y luego habían observado con creciente asombro y perplejidad las cajas de madera y los muebles salir uno tras otro del bosque hasta el camión, que luego hacer de tres viajes completamente lleno hasta el tope de sus pertenecías, había dejado el lugar donde había vivido por años completamente vacío.

— Es extraño ver este lugar así… sin nada es… raro, triste— Dijo Sango viendo la estación vacía, ellas incluso habían cargado con los tambores de metal, fuera de tener planes para ellos en su nueva terraza, tenían un valor sentimental y ambas se habían negado a dejarlos atrás, ellos les habían dado calor cuando el frio trataba de congelarlas y alimento caliente cuando tenían hambre y luz en la oscuridad, puede que para otros fueran simples objetos, pero para ellas habían sido la salvación de sus vidas en sus momentos y hasta aquel mismísimo día.

— Si… aún recuerdo como estaba este lugar cuando lo encontré, pilas de basura y montañas de piedra y tierra, lagartijas y toda clase de bichos… saqué toda la basura, la tierra y las piedras y cuando descubrí que había agua corriente lavé este lugar de arriba abajo — Dijo Kagome mirando el lugar vacío con melancolía, solo las paredes blancas con las flores y autorretratos hechos de niñas en las paredes, que habían mutado de trazos burdos a líneas controladas, estilizadas de autorretratos mejor trabajados, y el piso brillante por los continuos cuidados recibidos por años, mostraban con claridad que el lugar había sido habitado y bien cuidado por ellas.

— ¿Y las goteras? — Dijo Sango suspirando con nostalgia señalando el techo aun plastificado.

— Eran terribles… ¿Ya tenemos todo, incluso las cámaras de seguridad no? — Dijo Kagome saliendo del trance melancólico en el que había caído, eran las nueve y media de la mañana y aún tenían que arreglar la pila de cosas que habían dejado al cuidado de Jenny y sus cachorros en el estacionamiento del edificio.

— Ustedes han pasado muchas cosas aquí ¿verdad? — Preguntó Ginta mirando el lugar sin poder evitar sentirse impresionado con lo que las dos jóvenes mujeres habían hecho con él, tratando de imaginarlas de niñas colgando aquel techo plástico para evitar las goteras del lugar, huyendo de los depredadores, expuestas al mundo y a sus muchos peligros especialmente para dos niñas, y pensó en sus dos cachorras y sintió temor, y orgullo por las dos mujeres humanas, ellas habían hecho lo que habían podido y habían logrado más que muchos con todas las facilidades.

— Si… hey Sango, recuerdas ¿cuándo el toldo se rompió a media noche y terminamos empapadas? — Preguntó Kagome con un deje de risa.

— Claro, estábamos acatarradas, con fiebre y tus maldiciones nasales mientras rescatabas _nuestros amados cupones_ hacen imposible olvidar esa noche… _Que bien arregladas estamos ¿no?_ — Dijo Sango antes de estallar en carcajadas junto a Kagome.

— _Que bien arregladas estamos_ … ¿y las goteras inoportunas? — Dijo Kagome repitiendo aquellas palabras que habían repetido una y otra vez antes de reírse de su mala suerte.

— _**¡Qué bien arregladas estamos!**_ — Soltaron las dos estallando en carcajadas mientras Ginta las miraba con indulgencia mientras una abrazada a la otra reían y lloraban mientras observaban el lugar por última vez nostálgicas por el pasado, y _aterradas/esperanzadas_ por el futuro a partir de ese momento, antes de cerrar el lugar con candado y entregarle las llaves a Ginta, y subirse los tres al camión y terminar de descargarlo en el estacionamiento del edificio antes de que Sango y Ginta se fueran a entregar el camión.

=== S S ===

— Alguien sea bueno, máteme y sáquenme de mi miseria — Masculló Kagome por lo bajo mientras veía la gigantesca pila de cosas. _De verdad tenemos muchas cosas ahora_ Pensó viendo la enorme montaña de cosas en el estacionamiento del edificio.

— Tranquila Tía Kagome nosotros ayudaremos también, nuestro Tío Hakaku está en casa y también se ofreció a ayudar — Dijo Kia una de las cachorras de Ginta que acariciaba con deleite el lomo de Kirara que disfrutaba enormemente de la atención.

— Bien Kia-chan gracias, te quedas con Kirara-chan y vigilas aquí mientras subo esto ¿Ok? — Dijo Kagome señalando una caja de madera de un metro de largo y alto por medio de ancho que había logrado subir a la plataforma de uno de los carritos de carga que Sango y ella habían hecho años atrás y un enorme conteiner de plástico.

— Hai Tía Kagome — Dijo Kia sonriéndole encantada con la misión, rascando a Kirara detrás de las orejas, la joven cachorra era la mayor de la camada junto a su hermano Kei y los dos estaban as que encantados con ayudar a sus nuevas "tías" a mudarse.

— Bien ya vengo — Dijo Kagome tirando con fuerza del carrito que cedió inmediatamente y pronto estuvo empujándolo dentro del amplio ascensor dando gracias a Kami de que los Youkai prefirieran _enormes_ ascensores en las estructuras construidas por ellos, lo que le permitirá subir poco a poco sus cosas sin tener que cargarlas escaleras arriba o nunca terminarían.

Cuando Kagome llegó al último piso de los veinte pisos del edificio, se cruzó en el ascensor con varios vecinos que la miraron con curiosidad y le dieron la bienvenida al lugar e incluso en uno de sus muchos viajes cargando más cosas, un par de vecinos cargaron como si no pesaran nada dos cajas de madera cada una repletos de alimentos, ella se encontró sintiendo sana envidia de su fuerza física y se los dijo riéndose de sí misma con ellos.

— Hey Kag ya estamos aquí — Saludó Sango un par de horas después empujando su propio carrito con una buena carga de cosas dentro del lugar, viendo con asombro las cajas de madera distribuidas por todo el lugar en un orden que solo Kagome entendía y luego lo entendería ella en cuanto Kagome le explicara donde iba cada cosa que estaban subiendo.

— Bien, gracias a Kami necesito ayuda o no terminaremos hoy… esos son productos de aseo déjalo en el cuarto de lavado — Dijo Kagome leyendo la página pegada a la carpeta de medra con pinzas que tenía en la mano viendo la diminuta pegatina azul en la tapa de las cajas de madera que traía Sango.

— Ok, Abajo Ginta reunió a un grupo de su manada y estaba por empezar a subir cosas así que prepárate para decirles donde va cada cosa o vas a enloquecer — Advirtió Sango empujando el carrito hacia el lugar indicado, justo cuando un Okami sosteniendo dos cajas en cada mano como si fueran almohadas, entró seguido de Ginta y Hakaku y se quedó congelado mirándola fijamente con sus expresivos ojos azules fijo en ella.

— Finalmente he encontrado a mi mujer — Dijo el Okami acercándose a Kagome de inmediato. — Hola soy Koga y tú vas a ser mi mujer desde hoy.

— Hola soy Kagome, y no _soy_ ni _estoy interesada_ en ser la _mujer de nadie_ — Respondió Kagome secamente, lanzándole una mirada helada al pretencioso Okami.

— Este es el líder de mi manada Kagome-chan — dijo Ginta sonriendo junto a Hakaku.

— Eso te haría a ti la _hembra alfa_ cuando nos emparejemos — Dijo el aludido enarcando las cejas un par de veces sugestivamente.

— Escucha bien amigo, por mi puedes ser la encarnación mortal de _Tsukuyomi-sama_ y aun así _no voy a emparejarme contigo_ , además no me hace falta un macho, para ser una _hembra alfa por derecho propio_ gracias, y si tu ayuda tiene ese precio deja esas cajas donde están y vete — Dijo Kagome secamente justo cuando dos Okami mas entraban cargados de cajas.

— Deja a la muchacha tranquila Koga, que tú tienes tú compromiso establecido con Ayame-chan — Dijo uno de los Okami tras el riéndose por lo bajo.

— Eres de lo peor, ofreciéndote a otra mujer cuando tienes a una esperando por ti, eso es muy deshonesto de tu parte y espero que esta hembra _Ayame_ te tire un par de colmillos por _traidor_ , deja las cajas allí y piérdete — Dijo Kagome secamente apuntando un punto sobre el suelo frente a Koga que la miraba boquiabierto.

— ¿De verdad estás hablando en serio? — Dijo Koga enseriándose de golpe y alrededor de él los Okami miraban el intercambio con interés.

— Si, la deshonestidad es lo peor que humanos y Youkai pueden compartir, eres el alfa de Ginta y asumo que conoces los detalles de las razones que me trajeron hasta aquí, fui deshonesta por muchos años y siempre fue para _protegerme,_ a mí misma y a Sango nunca por gusto y _siempre_ lo odie y aun lo odio y eso no cambiara — Dijo Kagome calmando un poco su tono al comprender que el Okami realmente parecía genuinamente perplejo por su reacción a él. — No ruego por nada a _nadie_ , no aguanto la mierda de _nadie_ y soy la única _dueña y señora_ de mi vida y si mis palabras suponen un impedimento para vivir en este lugar. Tendrás que esperar a que el contrato expire en un año y para entonces seguramente ya habré encontrado donde vivir con mi hermana y Kirara. — Añadió con seria calma, sintiendo las manos sudar de nervios y adrenalina.

— Eres una mujer extraña, otras generalmente estarían riendo y tratando de ganar mi aprobación en este lugar siendo el alfa y todo eso, o no se mantendrían fiel a sus palabras por mucho tiempo al confrontarlas pero… tú si… me gustas. ¿Dónde ponemos estas? — Dijo Koga sonriéndole con honestidad, haciéndola respirar aliviada.

— Gracias creo… las que tú tienes son de la cocina, déjalas junto a la isla por favor — Dijo Kagome señalando con la mano la isla vertical frente a la amplia cocina empotrada del apartamento. — Las de ustedes déjenlas allí frente a las habitaciones gracias. — añadió a los otros cuatro Okami que sonreían con indulgente calma junto a Ginta.

Para la media noche todo estaba dentro del apartamento y gracias a Jenny se habían evitado cocinar, por primera vez desde que Kagome había rescatado a Sango estarían durmiendo en habitaciones distintas bajo el mismo techo, Kagome había elegido la habitación que tenía la vista panorámica del balcón y la entrada de luz natural y Sango había elegido la habitación más cercana a la puerta principal y su vista panorámica de la parte de balcón que le correspondía, ambas durmiendo entre las pilas de cajas de madera (que tardarían días si no un par de semanas en ordenar) sobre los futones que con los años Sango y ella habían mejorado considerablemente conforme tuvieron los materiales correctos.

Ginta y los machos de su manada habían visto y de vez en cuando comentado algo sobre sus muebles artesanales, casi sin poderse creer que originalmente habían sido paletas de montacargas o cajas y tablones de pino que habían reciclado, pues conforme pasaban los años Sango y ella habían mejorado sus habilidades con la madera y otras cosas por ensayo y error, tratando de recrear lo que conseguían en los proyectos de carpintería y ebanistería de _Youtube_ , así que de muebles rústicos y llenos de astillas, la suave madera cuidadosamente lijada, teñida y barnizada no se parecía en nada a sus antiguos muebles y ellas estaban muy orgullosas de lo que habían logrado con ellos.

==== S S ====

Aquella madrugada Kagome se había despertado de golpe sintiéndose desorientada, sintió el corazón casi salir de su boca al notar el lugar extraño donde estaba levantándose de golpe, Kirara maulló irritada pues había estado durmiendo junto a ella y le había dado un brusco despertar, entonces Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos restregándose la cara un par de veces y mirando por el amplio ventanal aun sin cortinas las luces de la ciudad, eran las cuatro de la madrugada según su celular y sabía que ya no volvería a dormir, su cuerpo y su mente tenían que acostumbrarse al nuevo lugar, al nuevo ambiente en el que vivía para evitar despertar así de nuevo y perder su sueño innecesariamente.

— Realmente hemos salido de la estación Kirara — Murmuró Kagome por lo bajo viendo sin ver las luces de la ciudad, Kirara solo ronroneo por lo bajo y volvió a dormirse.

Por su parte Kagome se levantó del futón elevado y calzada con medias y pantuflas encendió las luces de su habitación y se quedó mirando el lugar con sobrecogimiento, la habitación como el resto del apartamento era amplia y sabía que sus cosas no llenarían ese espacio jamás, los Youkai ciertamente eran enemigos de los espacios cerrados y aun cuando algunos vivían en apartamentos no permitían que aquello fuera impedimento para ellos, su apartamento solo tenía trecientos ochenta metros cuadrados, y abarcaba un extremo completo del edificio si ignorabas el amplio pasillo de quince metros de ancho y en medio su gigantesco ascensor y el otro apartamento/despensa lo que quería decir que Ginta tenía más de setecientos metros cuadrados a su disposición.

La primera vez que había visto el apartamento de Ginta aquella noche del día en que la había visitado formalmente al mercado y expuesto la situación, Kagome y Sango no habían podido evitar ver el gigantesco apartamento, al que habían ingresado directamente desde al salir del ascensor, afortunadamente no era el caso de su apartamento, ella tendría que mentalizarse mucho para aceptar algo así para sí misma, años de guardarse y proteger celosamente su casa dejaban su huella, para bien o para mal.

Distraídamente Kagome empezó a ordenar su ropa y sus cosas en su amplio closet en el que afortunadamente tendría espacio suficiente para guardar la mayoría de las cajas de madera que contenían su ropa y artículos personales, cuando terminó de ordenar sus cosas solo habían pasado media hora y lo que quedaba era mover el futón y otras cosas que harían mucho ruido y decidió dejar eso para después y tras aliviarse, lavarse la cara y los dientes en el amplio y hermoso baño con cerámica de cuarzo turquesa claro y blanco, se recogió el cabello con un lápiz en un moño desordenado y salió de la habitación, para encontrase a Sango haciendo lo mismo.

— Hey buenos días vecina — Saludó Sango jocosa — ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — añadió avanzando hacia ella en pijama y medias negras.

— Buenos días Sango-chan, nop desperté aquí y olvide por un momento donde estaba y mi sueño salió volando por ese amplio balcón que tenemos… ¿Y tú? — Contestó Kagome encontrándose con ella en medio camino.

— Más o menos lo mismo… Kag… realmente salimos de allí — Dijo Sango con una nota de vulnerable perplejidad.

— Si San-chan salimos de allí, ya no tendremos que temer ser descubiertas, ni tendremos que mentir sobre donde vivimos, ni esperar dos o tres malditas horas para entrar y descansar — Dijo Kagome suspirando de verdadero alivio por primera vez desde que escuchara la palabra "desalojo" meses atrás.

— Y tendremos que ser cuidadosas con nuestro dinero ahora as que nunca — Dijo Sango suspirando también aliviada y sintiendo una sensación de irreal paz caer sobre ella, aun no podía creer que estuvieran allí y necesitaría días, tal vez _semanas_ para aceptar que realmente había pasado, ellas estaban fuera de la estación, sanas y a salvo.

— Seamos sinceras, no somos exactamente _pobres_ pero tampoco somos _ricas_ , nuestro plan de ahorro es incluso mejor que el que nos ofrecían en el banco, además estoy segura de que Ginta y su familia tienen algo que ver en esto, este lugar es demasiado bueno para aparecer de la nada solo para nosotras, Sango los gastos de servicios están incluidos en la mensualidad — Dijo Kagome levantando una de las tapas de las cajas cercanas y viendo el contenido antes de cubrirla nuevamente y pasar a otra, antes de empezar a sacar las pocas plantas que se habían permitido tener en "casa" y dejarlas fuera para que _respiraran_.

— Tienes razón también lo note y no pienso quejarme — Dijo ella imitándola antes de tomar las plantas que Kagome había sacado y llevarlas al amplio balcón donde solo estaban los cinco tambores que habían conservado en la antigua estación donde habían vivido y las habían mantenido calientes y alimentadas por años.

Con calma y paciencia Kagome se dedicó a ordenar la cocina, mientras Sango dividía la habitación de lavado donde la lavadora de doble tina podía guardarse junto a su humilde cocina de cuatro hornillas y sus bombonas de gas medianas, en uno de los armarios a favor de la lavadora y secadora que venían con el apartamento junto a la nevera, cocina y horno doble empotrado; creando así una amplia y organizada despensa usando el resto de los armarios y las cajas de madera donde ellas habían organizado los alimentos que habían ido adquiriendo, afortunadamente para Ginta y sus amigos la mudanza no había supuesto mucho reto y colocar la nevera de dos metros de alto que ellas habían comprado años atrás (no había supuesto la tortura que había sido para Kagome y ella colocarla dentro de su casa en el pasado) y la habían dejado sin mucho esfuerzo enchufada y todo, en el cuarto de lavado, allí habían vuelto a guardar todos su alimentos congelados que tenían.

Una hora después la despensa ya empezaba a mostrar un patrón de organización y desde donde estaba Sango ya podía oler que Kagome había hecho la cocina operativa.

— Hey Sango-chan deja eso para más tarde, vamos a desayunar y a prepararnos para irnos al trabajo, estamos más lejos del mercado y nos toca caminar un buen rato, bus o metro — Llamó Kagome desde la cocina.

— Voy — Respondió Sango echándole un vistazo al lugar y sintiéndose a gusto, las cajas de madera que estaban acostadas una sobre la otra, con detergente, desinfectantes y suavizantes dividían la habitación de lavado de la despensa, mientras las cajas de alimentos estaban ordenadas en cuatro pasillos de tres metros junto a algunas que estaban dentro de los armarios, ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ambas llenaran aquel lugar de productos, se habían vuelto verdaderas _cuponmaniacas,_ mas con sus pasados llenos de hambre y miseria nadie podía culparlas por querer tener siempre a sus disposiciones una despensa llena y variada.

Cuando Sango regresó a la cocina, no se sorprendió de ver el lugar impecablemente organizado, Kagome definitivamente tenía esa cualidad ganada de sus años trabajando en el mercado y armando la antigua casa antes de Sango llegar a su vida, ella simplemente podía organizar un lugar en tiempo record y hacerlo cómodo y hogareño.

— Vamos muero de hambre, Kirara ya comió y nos abandonó a favor del balcón — Dijo Kagome poniéndole un plato lleno de huevos fritos con salchichas y pan de molde tostado sobre la mesa de cuarzo de la isla, mientras Sango abría la enorme nevera y sacaba una jarra de jugo de naranja antes de sentarse y ver dos vasos y dos tazas de café junto a cada plato.

— Nuestro primer desayuno en casa — Dijo Sango sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pijamas y tomándose una selfie junto a Kagome.

— La quiero, envíamela — Pidió Kagome antes de dar las gracias por los alimentos y empezar a comer seguida de Sango.

===== S S =====

— ¿Entonces ya sabes que vas a estudiar San-chan? — Preguntó Kagome una semana después cuando contra todo pronóstico finalmente habían logrado organizar todas sus cosas y estaban limpiando el apartamento de arriba abajo.

— Sabes que me gusta la costura voy a tomar el curso dominical que Hina-sama nos recomendó — Dijo Sango limpiando el vidrio de la mesa baja frente a los muebles de la sala, mientras Kagome trapeaba el piso con cera autobrillante. — ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

— Creo que podíamos sacar un título de TSU en diseño gráfico también, son tres años San-chan y con tu curso de costura y mi curso de administración dominicales en tres años tendremos ambas un título y varios cursos, estaremos listas para trabajar por nuestra cuenta o para otros si así lo queremos. — Dijo Kagome mientras pasaba el trapeador frente a la puerta de la habitación vacía que separaba la habitación de Sango dela de ella y que habían decidido en convertir como un _taller_ y ahora tenían la maquina e coser de Sango y las herramientas de ambas junto a dos mesas altas de dibujo que habían hecho y cajas llenas de materiales para manualidades, hilos y telas varias que habían ido comprando poco a poco.

— Realmente es importante para ti que tengamos ese título ¿verdad? — Preguntó Sango mirándola mientras limpiaba la madera barnizada del mueble más cercano.

— Mina-sama me hizo prometer que sacaría un título universitario y esa promesa te abarca a ti eres una _Higurashi_ Sango-chan, además el diseño gráfico podría ayudarte a la hora de crear tu futura línea de ropa y sería como nuestro triunfo sobre aquellos que nos desecharon como basura; mira todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora, si trabajamos duro podemos lograr eso y más — Dijo Kagome pasando el trapeado por el área de la cocina y siguiendo sin parar hacia el enrome espacio entre su habitación y la habitación de despensa/lavandería.

— Supongo que tienes un punto valido, como siempre ahora tenemos que encajar todo esto con el trabajo — Dijo Sango pasando de un mueble al otro limpiando la madera y ordenando los cojines de tapicería vino tinto que había hecho meses atrás y ahora tenía la oportunidad de estrenar en su nueva casa.

— Lo sé, Hina-sama sabe de nuestros planes y creo que podemos volver a los horarios de medio tiempo, Mathew dijo que podían arreglar algo para que podamos continuar estudiando. — Señaló Kagome a lo lejos llegando al amplio balcón.

— Bien arregla eso entonces — Dijo Sango sentada en los cojines de los muebles viendo a Kagome empezar a echarle cera autobrillante al piso de la terraza que rodeaba el apartamento de un extremo al otro, definitivamente la mano de Ginta tenía que estar metida en la oportunidad de alquilar en aquel lugar, ella sabía que el lugar valía el doble de lo que ellas estaban pagando por mucho, el espacio, los servicios e incluso la calefacción y aire acondicionado integral en cada rincón del apartamento, la amplia terraza bordeada por medio mural de satinados ladrillos y enormes paneles de vidrio de alta resistencia dándoles una vista panorámica hacia tres direcciones distintas de la ciudad e incluso la calidad de los acabados del lugar les decían lo que realmente valía el apartamento, mas ellas no iban a señalar nada necesitaban aquel lugar y más ahora que habían salido de la antigua estación de metro que las había visto crecer y no tenían a donde ir.

— Hey Sango-chan… creo que vamos a tener que comprar algunos muebles más para que este lugar no se vea tan vacío. — Dijo Kagome regresando minutos después dejando el trapeador y el frasco de cera a la mitad a un lado antes de atravesar el enorme lugar descalza y dejarse caer junto a Sango.

— Hay una barata de muebles en la tienda _Ikebana_ ya sabes están fuera de "temporada" si empiezo a seguir esas cosas cuando tengamos más dinero, se buena y mátame te perdonaré en el más allá e igual que tú le heredaré todo a Kirara — Dijo Sango con voz de ultratumba.

— Si seguimos heredándole todo a Kirara, ella misma nos matará para quedarse con todo — Dijo Kagome distraídamente, antes de que ambas se volvieran a ver a Kirara salir de la habitación de Kagome y trotar hasta dejarse caer sobre el cojín de uno de los muebles vacíos y mirarlas antes de bostezar perezosamente e ignorarlas haciéndolas estallar en carcajadas.

Una hora después ambas estaban enfrascadas regateando con los vendedores de la tienda por un genuino juego de sofá tapizado en piel caoba y una enorme mesa redonda con ocho sillas y un cojín/trono para Kirara, hasta que prácticamente había quedado a precio de fábrica y habían adquirido sus primeros muebles que no habían tenido que construir ellas mismas, luego habían subido sus nuevos muebles riéndose todo el tiempo para luego lanzarse sobre ellos una vez decidieron donde colocarlos y estrenar la enorme mesa cenando hamburguesas caseras y papas fritas con Kirara mirándolas con indulgencia desde su nuevo cojín/trono beige satinado.

=== S S ===

Al día siguiente ambas prácticamente corrían tratando de llegar a tiempo a sus empleos, el contra de no vivir en la antigua estación era justamente esa, ya no estaban relativamente cerca del mercado y tenían que salir más temprano que de costumbre y ellas aún estaban acostumbrándose a la nueva ruta; cuando finalmente llegaron respiraron aliviadas mientras se tomaban una botella de agua en tres tragos al ver que Mathew aún no había llegado, mas solo cinco minutos después el aludido apareció con las llaves y las ordenes de Hina para aquel día.

Aquel día Kagome y Sango corrían de un lado a otro cumpliendo las cosas que Hina necesitaba hacer para aquella semana, que era cuando tendrían las inspecciones sanitarias distritales, así que mientras Kagome estaba hundía hasta la nariz en los archivos confirmando que todos los permisos de salud, manipulación de alimentos y certificados del personal estuvieran al día, Sango estaba inspeccionando que el lugar estuviera impecable desde el deposito hasta la entrada de puertas automáticas recientemente añadidas al lugar.

Para cuando los inspectores estuvieron revisando el lugar Sango y Kagome habían revisado el negocio desde las bases hasta el techo con varios expertos enviados por Hina y sabían que el lugar estaba en orden y cuando les entregaron el nuevo certificado y los sellos casi suspiraron de alivio y estuvieron cerca de abrazar y besar a los agentes distritales, el nivel de estrés que habían tenido con aquella inspección había sido tal que ya soñaban con certificados, números, fallas y extintores dañados.

— Vamos Kag solo un par de cervezas y nos acostaremos a dormir como una par de bebes, después de toda esta locura nos merecemos esto — Dijo Sango agitando las seis latas de cerveza que decía con seguridad que serían _más_ de dos cervezas y ella no se oponía a la idea, después de todo el trabajo y estrés que habían tenido, se las merecían con creces.

— Bien… cerveza y pollo frito… terminaremos rodando por el apartamento — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole mientras ella misma mostraba otro paquete de seis cervezas y un tambor de pollo frito de quince piezas de KFC, haciendo reír a Sango al comprender que habían pensado lo mismo.

— Si vamos — Dijo Sango sacando la llave de la entrada principal del edificio y abriendo para ambas antes de cerrar tras ellas. — Aquí hay fiesta — Señalo Sango al entrar al lobby en planta baja y ver a varios Okami cargar comida y bebida en cantidades industriales.

— Hey Kagome-chan, Sango-chan ¿Mucho trabajo hoy? — Pregunto uno de los Okami sonriéndoles con picardía.

— Si, la semana de inspección termino hoy gracias a Kami — Respondió Kagome entre dientes.

— Kyo-kun sinceramente nunca en mi vida había soñado con un maldito extintor y cada una de sus partes y posibles fallas y esta semana he soñado con cada uno de los que están en el supermercado y Kagome con las malditas planillas y permisos — Dijo Sango en un gruñido.

— Voy a comer, a beber y luego tengo una cita con mi cama y un buen Dorama. — Dijo Kagome soñadora.

— No, únanse Ginta dijo que les avisaría así que posiblemente tienen la invitación por debajo de la puerta o él les va a caer por allá para que se unan, vamos Ayame-chan está aquí y quiere conocer a la mujer que le paro las patas y el hocico a Koga— Dijo Kyo sonriendo con malicia.

— Supongo que mi cita puede dejarse para mañana, pero no renunciare a un baño caliente me _muero_ por uno — Dijo Kagome agotada justo cuando el ascensor llegaba al piso de la fiesta donde Sango y ella se quedaron perplejas viendo la fiesta donde habían adultos y cachorros a sus anchas. Ellos sí que no se quedan a medias cuando hacen una fiesta Pensó con perplejidad.

— Si quieres te ayudo a enjabonarte la espalda Kagome-chan — Dijo uno de ellos y los demás que estaban cerca se empezaron a reír.

— _Cariño_ , a los lobos también se les puede _esterilizar_ como a los perros domésticos voluntariosos… — Dijo Kagome riéndose junto a los Okami que se desternillaban de la risa mientras el ascensor volvía a cerrarse y seguía hasta el último piso donde vivían.

— Ellos son tremendos — Murmuró Sango risueña, mientras Kagome solo asentía sonriente.

En efecto al abrir la puerta habían varias invitaciones de diferentes miembros de la manada de lobos, y luego Ginta y Jenny fueron a buscarlas, y después de darse un buen baño de agua caliente y guardar la cerveza en la nevera bajaron con ellos agregando el pollo al resto de la comida que ya tenían.

Aquella noche Kagome había conocido finalmente a la Okami Ayame y después del choque de personalidades y celos de Ayame, ambas terminaron llevándose bastante bien para horror de Koga.

— Ya lo sabes Koga-kun, los _hombres o machos_ de mis _amigas_ son _hermanos_ para mi así que desde hoy eres mi _hermano_ — Advirtió Kagome sonriéndole con malicia mientras le daba una mueca de brindis y estallado en carcajadas al ver su expresión de horror, mientras Ayame sonreía muy complacida por cómo se habían dado las cosas.

— Hola chica del cumpleaños — Saludaron tras ella haciéndola volverse de golpe cuando una mano rozo el tatuaje en su cuello con tanta rapidez que ella escuchó los huesos de su cuello crujir, y allí estaba el macho que le había tatuado una luna en el cuello y las iniciales de Kirara, Sango y ella detrás de la oreja izquierda dentro de una flor de Sakura.

— El nombre es _Kagome_ amigo, no chica del cumpleaños y guárdate las manos para ti o piérdelas — Dijo Kagome automáticamente mientras el macho sonreía con una mueca de lastima.

— Oh no seas mala, además solo estaba comprobando que cuidas bien de tus tatuajes — Respondió el sonriendo levantando ambas manos en señal universal de derrota.

— Ryu, deja a Kagome en paz — Ordenó Koga haciendo que el macho se apartara de ella de inmediato.

— un lobo con nombre de "dragón" eso es… extraño… — Comentó Sango riéndose.

— Ni que lo digas — Respondió Kagome — Lo conozco Koga-kun me hizo unos tatuajes hace casi un año atrás — Dijo Kagome salvando al aludido Ryu de las garras de Koga.

— ¿Si? déjame ver… ¿ _se pueden ver verdad_? — Contestó Koga automáticamente con curiosidad y evidente picardía.

— Ayame-chan él es un _pervertido_ — Dijo Kagome en tono burlón.

— Pero es _**MI**_ pervertido — Respondió la loba pelirroja con una expresión satisfecha imposible de pasar por alto logrando que los Okami estallaran en carcajadas.

— Cierto — Concedió ella levantándose el cabello y mostrándoles su tatuaje de luna y luego el que tenía a juego con Sango detrás de la oreja en forma de un mariposa de fantasía que ella había inventado, más los Okami miraron la luna purpura con distintos grados de perplejidad.

— ¿Por qué este diseño en particular Kag-chan? — Preguntó Ayame finalmente después de un silencio perplejo que parecía extenderse y la estaba habiendo sentir incomoda.

— Ni idea estaba muy borracha cuando decidí lanzarme a la aventura de hacerme un tatuaje, por lo menos no hice que escribiera " _ **Alpha bitch**_ " o algo peor — Respondió Kagome riéndose de sus expresiones perplejas, antes de dejarse arrastrar por Sango hacia la comida con los cachorros de Ginta y otros cachorros más.

— ¿Y no le dijiste nada? — Peguntó Koga, mirando a su primo con perplejidad.

— No, el cliente siempre tiene la razón borracha o no ella fue muy clara cuando dijo lo que quería y como lo quería — Respondió el sonriéndoles abiertamente. — Además ella fue mi última clienta antes de encontrar a Alice y fue el mejor beso que una hembra humana me ha dado en mis siglos de vida.

— Si muchacho, pero recuerda que ahora _eres mío_ — Dijo una mujer morena de ojos amarillos riendo con malicia.

— Tranquila Alice, la mujer es demasiado _honorable_ para mirar a un macho apareado, ella mando a la _mierda_ a Koga sin pestañear apenas puso sus ojos sobre él y él se ofreció a ella en bandeja de plata. — Dijo Jenny apareciendo entre ellos y mirando hacia donde las dos humanas estaban comiendo y riéndose rodeadas de cachorros que las miraban embelesados y risueños a su vez, aquellas dos hembras humanas tenían algo que llamaban a los Youkai a ellas sin proponérselo y lo peor es que ellas no parecían saberlo, buena cosa era que ellos las habían adoptado a ellas y estaban bajo la protección de la manada.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**

 **Gracias**


	8. Cap 8: El plan de vida continua

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

* * *

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Cada vez que miro al pasado no es con la sádica o morbosa curiosidad de regodearme en la miseria que viví en aquel sucio y oscuro tugurio de Setagaya, muy al contrario de lo que otro (_ _ **si lo supiera**_ _) pudiera pensar (_ _ **y no es que me importe una mierda lo que otros piensen**_ _) miro atrás con la intención de recordarme de dónde vengo, lo que con la ayuda de mi hermana he logrado hasta ahora (_ _ **y nadie habría podido planearlo mejor que ella**_ _) y para donde voy. Kagome es como una brújula que apunta la dirección que debemos seguir para tomar un camino seguro y correcto y yo no siento vergüenza en admitir que la sigo allí a donde vaya y el día que caiga caeremos juntas rodando, riendo y llorando todo el camino hasta el puto fondo, después de todo ella es mi amiga, mi hermana y la única a la que confío mi vida igual como ella confía la suya en mí._

 _Los días se han vuelto rudos desde la enfermedad de Hina y sinceramente nos costó mucho verla tan débil después de las primeras terapias para combatir su cáncer, Kagome aunque no lo dice abiertamente, se mejor que nadie que ahora más que nunca reciente no tener un entrenamiento "_ _ **completo**_ _" de sus poderes, las primeras semanas después del nacimiento de Serena-chan y los resultados de la biopsia, la vi estudiar casi compulsivamente todo lo que podía conseguir sobre la sanación y sus poderes, lamentablemente con el riesgo de perder su vida en el intento, o incluso acelerar la muerte de Hina si algo salía mal tuvo que renunciar a la idea, luego la vi emborracharse por segunda vez en nuestras vidas maldiciendo sus poderes "_ _ **inútiles**_ _" yo solo me senté junto a ella y sostuve su mano mientras me explicaba en tono borracho y arrastrando las vocales, las teorías de como la sanación de un Cáncer al ser a nivel "_ _ **celular**_ _" podía acabar con la vida de Hina al no tener el entrenamiento correcto como Miko-sanadora que no solo incluía el dominio del Reiki sino también un detallado conocimiento de la fisiología humana/Youkai y las diferentes reacciones químicas que un cuerpo podía tener cuando se exponía a el Reiki en el nivel "_ _ **especifico**_ _" para sanar… la verdad no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, pero si entendí dos cosas, entendí que Hina podía morir antes o Kagome podía morir en el intento de salvarla, lo que me llevó a recordar el episodio del desmayo tantos años atrás cuando Ten liu me explicó por teléfono que ella había hecho algo para lo que no estaba preparada, haciéndome comprender que incluso en aquella ocasión si mi herida hubiera sido peor de lo que era, Kagome habría muerto salvándome…_

 _No, no quiero eso, me niego afortunadamente no fue difícil convencer a Hina y a su familia de buscar un equipo de sanadores cualificados, así que después de las quimioterapias (_ _ **Que al final no pudo eludir**_ _) Hina tendrá un equipo médico mixto listo para traerla de vuelta con nosotros sana y salva y eso nos hace muy felices, Kami ¿Alguna vez he dicho que estoy agradecida por todo lo que viví hasta ahora? Pues lo estoy, ahora cuida de nosotras, en especial de mi hermana nuestra brújula y guía en esta jungla que llamamos_ _ **"VIDA"**_

 _**Sango Higurashi.**_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 8: El plan de vida continua**_

* * *

Cuando Sango y Kagome se aventuraron aquella tarde hasta el antiguo edificio de la difunta Yuri, no se esperaban ver las ventanas y las entradas del lugar desbloqueadas y una cuadrilla de contratistas levantando un séptimo y octavo piso con el mismo tipo de ladrillo negro que no mostraba diferencia alguna con el ladrillo de los primeros cinco pisos lo cual era algo que reconocer, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de siglos que el edificio tenía construido en aquel lugar.

— ¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado lejos de aquí? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente, mirando boquiabierta a los musculosos Youkai cargando herramientas y a otros hombres y hanyous colgando de gigantescos andamios mientras trabajaban sin parar sobre la construcción.

— Bien, ha sido casi un año medio desde la última vez Kag-chan — Respondió Sango mirando con interés el despliegue de actividad.

Desde la enfermedad de Hina y los tratamientos para combatir el Cáncer, Sango y Kagome se habían dedicado de lleno a mantener el negocio de Hina en marcha y sin altibajos que pusieran en peligro el lugar que les dio un empleo y una oportunidad de vida cuando más lo necesitaban y aun en aquellos días seguía manteniendo un techo sobre sus cabezas y afianzaba sus planes de vida, cuidadosamente estructurados.

— Oh Miko-sama, Taijiya-san nos volvemos a encontrar — Saludó alguien desde un lujoso auto negro que acababa de detenerse detrás de ellas, al volverse ambas vieron perplejas al "anciano" Youkai.

— Honorable anciano, tanto tiempo sin verlo ¿Cómo ha estado? — Saludó Kagome notando de inmediato el conflicto de emociones en Sango igual que la primera vez que el anciano había señalado abiertamente su herencia " _Taijiya_ ".

Entonces para aquello días, Sango no había querido hablar sobre el tema ni aun con ella y por semanas había estado irritable y muy deprimida, luego había empezado a hablar con ella y se había lanzado a una investigación profunda sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con los " _Taijiya_ " casi obsesivamente hasta que podía nombrar el árbol genealógico de las familias de _Taijiya_ de memoria y luego se había entrenado a si misma con las técnicas Taijiya más antiguas que pudo encontrar, e incluso había terminado rescatado un arma antigua de una tienda de remate y había aprendido a restaurarla, más se había negado de plano a averiguar cuál de ellos la había _vendido/entregado_ a una puta para criarla y convertirla en una eventualmente.

Al ver la intención de Sango de no reclamar a ningún clan, Kirara había renunciado a uno de sus colmillos y se lo había obsequiado a Sango como protección y talismán, luego de investigar habían entendido que aquello hacía difícil a cualquier Youkai de a pie de saber que ella era un Taijiya, por lo que ambas aceptaron encantadas el regalo y la cualidad de aquel anciano de detectar la naturaleza de cada una de ellas, después de todo aquel anciano bien podía ser por lo mínimo un _Taiyoukai_ y esos no crecían en los árboles.

A pesar de Sango haber aceptado esa parte del legado que le fue negado, aun ahora se cerraba en banda cuando alguien señalaba su herencia _Taijiya_ y Kagome actuaba de mediadora hasta que Sango se sintiera mentalmente preparada para confrontar al mundo.

— Ah lady miko usted siempre animada, este Yamato está muy bien gracias y puedo ver que por fortuna ambas están muy bien — Dijo el anciano con tranquilo aire digno.

— Gracias Yamato-sama, ahora seguiremos nuestro camino y lo dejamos hacer sus cosas tranquilo — Dijo Kagome colgándose del brazo de Sango dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Oh, nos veremos entonces Higurashi-dono, cuídense si algún día necesitan algo este Yamato siempre está en esta área — Dijo el anciano antes de despedirse de ambas con una ademan de su mano llena de garras, mientras el auto empezaba a moverse alejándose de ellas.

— Vamos Sango-chan… supongo que si alguna vez ponen un negocio en ese edificio vamos a venir aunque sea una vez, será como reunirme con ellas una vez más, luego creo que lo mejor es no venir más, ya no será edificio de Yuri-san nunca más — Dijo Kagome lanzándole una última mirada melancólica al edificio y echar a andar sin ver el auto de Yamato rodear el edificio y estacionarse en la entrada lateral del edificio en construcción.

=== S S ===

Días después Sango y Kagome salieron de la universidad con varios folletos en sus manos junto a una buena cantidad de información oral, ambas tenían por _promedio_ una plaza en aquella universidad que habían dejado en espera sabiendo que ambas tendrían que tomarse un tiempo para trabajar, reunir más dinero y posiblemente mudarse ( _como al final habían podido hacer_ ) antes de comprometerse a iniciar una carrera, la universidad no era una de las grandes universidades de Tokyo, ni ellas se habían postulado a ninguna de esas, pero era una buena universidad y ellas tenían una plaza en ella y la aprovecharían al máximo, ambas adquirirían una pequeña deuda estudiantil cada una y mientras terminaban la carrera la saldarían, ninguna de ellas querían una deuda de por vida.

Ahora tenían en sus manos toda la información que necesitarían actualizar para inscribirse e iniciar sus clases en tres meses con el nuevo inicio de semestre y ambas estaban estresadas y preocupadas, ellas tendrían que correr de un punto de la ciudad al otro para cumplir con el trabajo y la universidad e incluso para llegar a casa cada noche, pero sabían que al final aquel esfuerzo valdría la pena.

En el mercado la esposa de Okita se había unido a la plantilla de empleados compartiendo funciones de medio tiempo con Kagome y una de las cajeras con más años en el mercado había sido ascendida para cubrir a Sango medio tiempo y se había contratado a una nueva para cubrir el puesto de la nueva cajera, Hina estaba en una nube muy a pesar de sentirse débil con los tratamientos que estaba recibiendo para combatir el cáncer que padecía, ella estaba orgullosa de lo que ambas estaban tratando de lograr y sabía que ambas habían puesto en pausa sus planes por su enfermedad.

=== S S ===

— ¿Una moto Sango? — Preguntó Kagome dudosa mirando el vehículo de dos ruedas en la vitrina con desconfianza. — _Un accidente en dos ruedas_ — Murmuró Kagome escéptica, recordando que había dicho lo mismo cuando Sango le había comentado la idea de un vehículo postulando una moto como opción viable.

— Es práctico y económico — Señaló Sango con simpleza.

— Es practico, "económico" y _peligroso_ … además no podemos dejar nada en ella — Dijo Kagome más escéptica aun, viendo las líneas de la moto sintiendo rechazo inmediato.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces? — Preguntó Sango desanimada ella realmente le gustaba la moto, pero Kagome no la aprobaba y sin la aprobación de la alfa de su pequeña familia no compraría aquel vehículo ni ningún otro, ella se había tomado en serio las palabras de Kagome tantos años atrás mientras convalecía, con su cuerpo demasiado adolorido para hacer más que yacer sobre su espalda, ella seguiría "sus" reglas y hasta ahora habían salvado su vida, le habían dado un hogar, protección, comida, educación, empleo y ahora una nueva casa y próximamente una carrera universitaria, eso no era algo que cualquier _rata callejera_ lograba por sí misma y ella no era estúpida y estaba más que consciente de quien había logrado llevarlas hasta allí, sabía bien que Kagome consultaba cosas con ella mas por educación que por necesidad, al final su palabra era ley entre ambas y aun así Sango le agradecía silenciosamente darle la opción de opinar y participar en las decisiones, por que Kagome siempre tomaba en cuenta su opinión sobre los asuntos que las afectaban a ambas.

— Hablemos con Ginta, creo que dijo hace un par de dias que la policía estaba por cambiar autos y van a vender los autos con una buena rebaja a los policías, podríamos pedirle que compre uno para nosotras y en unos meses más podremos hacer el papeleo a nuestro nombre y tendríamos un auto propio, imagina Sango-chan no tener que cargar las bolsas de mercado en nuestras manos y en los pesados bolsos en nuestra espalda por largas distancias — Dijo Kagome con aire soñador.

— ¿Un auto usado? — Preguntó Sango dudosa, mirando de Kagome a la moto de la vidriera, sopesando ahora las posibilidades de aquella alternativa, definitivamente mucho más atractiva que una moto.

— Es mejor que una moto San-San, y eventualmente podríamos comprarnos uno nuevo, ahora mismo solo necesitamos algo que nos lleve y nos traiga — Señaló Kagome con calma dejándola pensar y que viera las muchas ventajas de un auto propio frente a una motocicleta.

— Esta bien, está bien, vamos ¡ _oh gran alfa_! — Dijo Sango en tono dramático dejándose arrastrar lejos de la tentación de lo que Kagome había sentenciado era " _un accidente en dos ruedas_ " la primera vez que le había comentado algo sobre una moto tres semanas antes y había vuelto a repetirlo ahora.

— _Y no lo olvides San-san_ — Dijo Kagome con fingida pomposidad estallando en carcajadas junto a Sango e ignorando por igual a humanos hanyou y Youkai alrededor de ellas mientras se alejaban de la peligrosa tentación.

Después de realizar sus acostumbradas compras semanales y cargar con las numerosas y pesadas bolsas y las enormes mochilas llenas con sus compras a la espalda, enfilaron sus pasos hacia la estación de metro más cercana, en aquella ocasión como habían estado haciendo desde que se mudaron, harían uso del metro por la larga distancia que ahora tenían que recorrer hasta llegar a su nueva casa, cuando se bajaron en su estación a cuatro cuadras de donde vivían Sango y Kagome solo querían dejar el peso a un lado y tomar un baño caliente, comer y descansar pero aún faltaba recorrer la distancia de la estación hasta su edificio y luego llegar al apartamento que compartían.

=== S S ===

— Ginta-kun necesito un _ENORME_ favor tuyo — Dijo Kagome mirando al Okami junto a su rubia compañera aquella noche, sentados en la sala del enorme apartamento de la pareja y sus cachorros.

— Claro, claro ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Kagome-chan? — Dijo Ginta de inmediato, Kagome y Sango rara vez pedían algún favor y cuando lo hacían eran cosas que _realmente_ necesitaba y estaban a su alcance.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace un par de días estabas diciéndome que en tu trabajo iban a cambiar los vehículos por unos más modernos y que le iban a permitir comprar los que tenían en uso a un precio más bajo? — Preguntó Kagome mirándo fijamente a los dos Okami, que intercambiaron miradas conocedoras.

— Claro que lo recuerdo, asumo que necesitan un vehículo ¿no es así? — Preguntó Ginta con cautela.

— Si, Sango y yo empezaremos en un par de meses más la universidad y realmente nos es casi imposible llegar al trabajo a tiempo y luego a la universidad, Sango quería comprar una moto pero… no quiero tomar un riesgo así con nuestras vidas y comprar un auto nuevo en estos momentos está fuera de nuestras posibilidades, si tenemos en cuenta los gatos que pronto tendremos en la universidad, pago de alquiler etc… por eso quería saber si había alguna posibilidad de que nos ayudaras a comprar uno de los autos que van a venderles, Sango y yo podemos pagar un auto usado pero a ustedes se los venderán aún más económicos que a un civil lo cual seria aún mejor para nosotras… así que ¿Puedes? — Dijo Kagome sentada casi en el borde del sofá de los Kioshi.

— Lo has estado meditando ¿no? — Dijo Jenny con aire burlón y echándose a reír, habiéndola sonrojarse de vergüenza mientras Sango asentía silenciosamente junto a Kagome riéndose por lo bajo.

— La verdad si, un poquito — Dijo Kagome avergonzada, haciéndolos sonreír aún más ampliamente, con su cómico bochorno.

— Bien Kagome-chan la venta de los vehículos será en una semana más, y la verdad es que mi vehículo está bastante maltratado, pero a la secretaria de mi jefe también le cambiaran de vehículo y ella ya tiene uno propio nuevo, ella es mi prima segunda así que hablare con ella para que me venda su vehículo a mí, te aseguro que ese auto está en mejores condiciones ha pasado más tiempo en el garaje que en la calle, así que prácticamente esta nuevo — Respondió Ginta sonriendo cuando Kagome y Sango prácticamente brillaron ante su idea.

— Ohhhh gracias, gracias, gracias — Dijo Kagome mientras Sango solo levantaba los pulgares emocionada.

Una semana después Sango y Kagome miraban embelesadas el auto, si ignorabas las claras señas que marcaban el carro como una _unidad policial_ , el auto era simplemente perfecto y les pertenecía completamente, Ginta había cobrado algunos favores y el vehículo ya estaba a nombre de Sango y Kagome Higurashi.

— Koga lo pintará por la mitad del precio y lo tendrán en un par de semanas más listo para llevarlas a donde necesiten — Dijo Ginta mirando con indulgencia a las dos mujeres mirar el auto como habían mirado antes el apartamento donde vivían cuando se los había mostrado la primera vez, con " _ilusión y esperanzas_ " y teniendo en cuenta la historia que ellas le habían confiado y las indagaciones que el mismo había hecho sobre ellas y que había jurado se llevaría a la tumba, él podía entender perfectamente la reacción de ambas.

=== S S ===

Durante los días siguientes Sango y Kagome estaban afanadas en entrenar a sus compañeras de trabajo en sus nuevos cargos y sus obligaciones, enseñándoles como se manejaba el sistema y el ritmo de trabajo, los horarios de los proveedores y los procedimientos de cada operación y para mediados de la segunda semana Sango y Kagome se inscribieron formalmente en el primer semestre de diseño gráfico del instituto universitario de Tokyo.

=== S S ===

— Bueno… San-San… tenemos ruedas ¿Qué te parece? — Preguntó Kagome mirando con genuino orgullo el auto Honda _Civic Hybrid 2010_ de regreso a su color originalgris metalizado sin ninguna marca que lo señalara como antiguo coche patrulla, a pesar de haber permanecido la mayor parte de su vida en el cuerpo policial estacionado, ella no iba a quejarse pues eso significaba menos desgaste, menos kilometraje y más vida útil en manos de ellas.

— Admito que se ve muy bien y se verá aún mejor con _nosotras_ adentro — Reconoció Sango con un gritito emocionado mirando el auto también.

— Bien chicas, nos tomamos el _abuso_ de revisar el auto y está en perfectas condiciones, el caucho de repuesto está en la maleta y les recomiendo dejarlo allí siempre junto al gato hidráulico y el kit de herramientas que les dejamos, solo levanten el falso fondo y todo esta allí, necesitan aprender a cambiar un caucho así vengan cuando quieran y les enseñaremos como, Hakaku ya les instaló la toma eléctrica en casa para cargar la batería y Ayame les regaló la nueva tapicería así que este bebé es todo suyo chicas, conduzcan con cuidado, ninguno quiere verlas en una clínica o peor protagonizando un _velorio_ así que, nada de tomar y conducir ni nada de eso — Dijo Koga entregándole las llaves a Kagome que procedió a darle una copia a Sango y a guardar las de ella en su bolso.

— _Si papá_ , no te preocupes ni Kagome ni yo somos estúpidas Koga-san, hemos luchado como las condenadas durante mucho como para arriesgarnos ahora — Dijo Sango sonriéndole encantada olvidándose por completo de su fijación por la moto.

— Gracias Koga, por favor dale las gracias a Ayame de nuestra parte también, Sango ahora llévanos al recuerdo de Yuri y Mina tenemos que compartir esto con ellas. — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una ligera reverencia a Koga y a sus empleados que seguían trabajando ahora en otros vehículos.

— Lo que necesiten chicas, vengan aquí si necesitan un taller tienen descuento de por vida — Dijo el sonriéndoles con jocosidad.

— Malvado, como sabe que igual nos moriremos antes que él nos da el _"de por vida"_ — Dijo Sango echándose a reír ante la cara de espanto de Koga.

— No seas mala Sango-chan estoy segura de que Koga-kun no estaba pensando en eso cuando dijo eso baka, discúlpate — Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada a Sango.

— Déjala, no arruines la macabra diversión de la Taijiya— Dijo Koga haciendo tensarse a Sango incómodamente ante la mención de su linaje.

— Ok Koga-kun, saludos a Ayame-chan, vamos Sango-chan hay un montón de cosas que tenemos que hacer — Dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta del pasajero y subiéndose colocándose el cinturón de seguridad automáticamente mientras Sango que ya tenía licencia, conduciría por ellas mientras tanto.

Al primer lugar que fueron fue a la universidad para inscribir su auto en la plaza del estacionamiento de la universidad, luego habían ido al antiguo edificio de Yuri y rodearon la cuadra un par de veces viendo a los hombres trabajar sin descanso en el noveno y décimo piso, antes de irse al mercado de Hina y hacer el mismo trámite en el aparcamiento cercano al trabajo almorzar y quedarse trabajando, en el edificio ambas tenían tres espacios de estacionamientos para ellas por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por un lugar donde aparcar en casa, solo de retirar el control remoto del portón.

=== S S ===

Hina y su familia celebraron con ellas la adquisición de su vehículo y les dieron varias charlas sobre conducir con seguridad, aunque ellos sabían que si habían dos seres que conocían las palabras _responsabilidad_ y _cuidado_ eran aquellas dos jóvenes mujeres, ellos las habían visto con esfuerzo abrirse paso en la vida desde muy niñas con duro trabajo, sentido de la responsabilidad, mucho cuidado y planificación, así que estaría de más repetirles algo que ellas obviamente ya sabían.

Cuando hicieron su primera compra en el gran supermercado y la cargaron a su auto, Sango y Kagome fueron todo el camino sonriendo tontamente ante el primer viaje cargado de bolsas que ellas no tenían que llevar todo el camino, escuchando el opening de _Bromance Taiwan_ a todo volumen.

=== S S ===

El inicio de la universidad había sido tan rápido que el tiempo pareció haber volado desde el día de la inscripción hasta aquel tan esperado y planeado día que marcaba el inicio de otra etapa del plan de vida personalmente creado para ellas; al llegar ambas estaban genuinamente nerviosas, internamente aterradas y muy predispuestas a reaccionar mal a lo desconocido, mas después de la segunda hora en la que pudieron dejar los nervios de lado y adaptarse al ritmo de la universidad, ambas se sintieron más relajadas y seguras en el salón de clases y pronto se habían unido como compañeras de proyectos anexando a dos estudiantes más al grupo de estudio que desde la llegada de Sango siempre había sido de dos integrantes, y ahora seria de más personas si el trabajo o la situación lo ameritaba, para cuando regresaron al trabajo después del primer día de clases, ya tenían varias investigaciones y un par de proyectos en los que trabajar y un puñado de detallados dibujos sueltos en forma de diminuta tira de caricaturas, donde ambas habían dramatizado cómicamente su primer día de "Universitarias" sobre el que reirían aquella noche, mientras cenaban y le agregaban diálogos sarcásticos y cargados de un humor negro que solo ellas y algunos otros pocos privilegiados podrían disfrutar y entender.

=== S S ===

Conforme avanzaban los meses Kagome y Sango seguían su planificada y muy apretada rutina sin variación alguna, ambas despertaban de cuatro a cuatro y media de la mañana y ordenaban, limpiaban y ponían la primera carga de ropa en la lavadora si era día de lavado, cocinaban desayuno y almuerzo, desayunaban, ponían la ropa a secar en la secadora, se bañaban, se arreglaban y vestían antes de tomar sus bolsos con sus libros y cuadernos dentro, sus carteras con sus cosas personales y las franelas blancas de sus uniformes de trabajo, sus almuerzos y se iban, la primera parada era el mercado donde dejaban el almuerzo en la nevera de los empleados, antes de seguir a la universidad a la que llegaban sin falta a las siete treinta de la mañana e iniciaban la primera clase a las ocho y diez.

Sus compañeros de proyectos siempre comentaban jocosamente que ambas funcionaban como un reloj, mas ninguno de ellos sabían que al llegar a casa estaban completamente agotadas, con fuerzas apenas para preparar la cena comer bañarse y dormir, aun así consumían grandes cantidades de cafeína para mantenerse despiertas y cumplir con las investigaciones, proyectos o estudiar para algún examen, doblar y ordenar la ropa de la secadora y meter la segunda carga a la lavadora, recordándose entre ellas, que el esfuerzo valdría la pena al final cuando tuvieran el diploma en las manos.

=== S S ===

— Ok Aoshi-kun salgamos — Dijo Kagome finalmente aceptando salir con el guapo estudiante de Mantenimiento Mecánico dos años mayor que ella que había estado durante todo el último semestre invitándola a salir, Sango estaba saliendo con un estudiante de mecánica automotriz al que Kagome había _prohibido_ terminantemente poner una mano sobre o bajo el capo del auto que compartía con Sango, amenazándolo con " _castrarlo_ " sin anestesia si decidía no escucharla y al que Sango mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado como para olvidarse de meter sus manos bajo el capo del auto, mientras investigaba la mecánica "sexual" con Sango.

— Te prometo que no te arrepentirás — Dijo el hombre de cabellos chocolate y ojos marrones claros sonriéndole encantadoramente.

— Claro… Aoshi-kun un consejo, no _prometas_ nada que no sabes con _seguridad_ si vas a cumplir, dije que voy a salir contigo veamos a donde nos lleva eso sin prometer nada aun — Dijo Kagome mirándolo directamente a los risueños ojos marrones claros.

— Ok, Kagome-chan, eres una mujer inteligente e independiente, segura de ti misma me gusta eso de ti — Dijo el guiándola galantemente a la cafetería de la universidad.

Kagome sonrió tristemente, comprendiendo lo que Sango le había dicho antes sobre Takeru; Aoshi no era "el hombre" de su vida, pero le gustaba estar con él y disfrutaría el viaje mientras durara.

Sango había estado muy contenta con la floreciente relación entre Kagome y Aoshi y cuando el cumpleaños veinte de Kagome había llegado y lo habían celebrado junto a sus amigos y respectivos novios Sango había estado fuera de sí de la alegría por su hermana, Kagome había tenido siempre un aire inalcanzable alrededor de ella que la alejaba del sexo opuesto y a veces temía que se quedara sola, ella había tenido pocas relaciones y ninguna había cruzado el _marco platónico_ , así que cuando ocho meses después Kagome le contó ( _después de mucha jocosa presión de su parte_ ) su primera experiencia sexual muerta de vergüenza, Sango había corrido por todo el apartamento gritando a todo pulmón " _ALELUYA SE A EXTINTO OTRA VIRGEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES"_ con abochornada Kagome siguiéndola y lanzándole maldiciones e insultos muerta de la mortificación, mientras Sango lanzaba carcajadas desquiciadas saliendo de sus garras y repitiéndolo todo de nuevo.

=== S S ===

El horario de ambas no era fácil teniendo en cuenta que ambas tenían una relación " _sentimental_ " para la que apenas podían sacar algo de tiempo y ninguna en realidad estaba muy apuradas en cambiar las cosas, ellas sabían lo que estaban haciendo y comprendían que algunas cosas debían sacrificarse a favor de otras, así que cuando se encontraban cancelando alguna salida o velada con sus respectivos novios, ni Sango ni Kagome sentían remordimientos de conciencias, ellas estaban _estudiando y trabajando_ duro con una meta clara y fija en sus mentes, ellas tendrían un título, cumplirían la promesa hecha a Mina que Sango había adoptado cuando se había vuelto una Higurashi, demostrarían al mundo y a aquellos que las desecharon cual basura, que ellas siempre habían valido la pena y ellos se lo perdían por haberlas _desechado_ negándoles el _derecho_ de crecer en medio de una familia, en cambio ellas habían formado una mucho más sólida que cualquier _familia_ promedio, y ningún novio por muy buen amante que fuera se iba a interponer en sus metas y ellas.

=== S S ===

Había varias reglas no escritas entre ellas sin embargo _importantes_ y muy _esenciales_ para vivir en paz y armonía, la primera junto a " _ **No aguantar la mierda de nadie y Kagome es la que manda**_ " estaba: el _hombre_ de tu _amiga_ / _hermana_ es tu _hermano de sangre_ , la segunda no mentirse entre ellas _**jamás**_ , la tercera no traer a ningún hombre a dormir o a tener sexo en casa ( _para eso estaban los moteles_ ), la cuarta ningún ex de tu amiga es " _hombre_ " para ninguna labor, y la quinta era simple e inamovible no _prestaban el auto_ a _NADIE y_ _no prestaban dinero_ y así se iban agregando lentamente más reglas, para el beneficio y protección de los intereses de ambas, por ello Kagome y Aoshi habían tenido incontables problemas después que se convirtieron en amantes, pues Aoshi empezó a mostrarse demasiado posesivo e invasivo de la vida de Kagome y sus decisiones personales y siendo ella como era, no le permitiría fácilmente ni a él ni a nadie _controlar_ su vida, ella era su propia persona no era un objeto y no le _pertenecía_ a NADIE más que a sí misma y lo mismo iba para Sango, así nació automáticamente otra regla _"_ _ **Prohibido los hombres posesivo/agresivos/compulsivos**_ _ **soy la dueña de mi puta vida por siempre**_ _ **y ningún hombre va a cambiar eso**_ ".

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó Aoshi obviamente molesto apenas Kagome entró en el apartamento de Aoshi aquella noche después de que Sango la dejara en el lugar.

— Estoy agotada y estresada Aoshi, estaba trabajando ¿ _Dónde más voy a estar_? — Dijo Kagome estresada, el trabajo y la universidad más un nuevo curso de repostería que estaba tomando la tenían agotada y estresada y sumando eso a sus problemas con Aoshi y sus celos no estaban ayudándola a calmarse o a relajarse para nada.

— Te llamé y no contestaste — Dijo Aoshi molesto acercándose a ella mientras Kagome se apartaba de su camino evadiendo todo contacto físico con él, no estaba de humor para confrontaciones.

— Si, me llamaste _**ciento ochenta y siete veces**_ a mi trabajo, obviamente no iba a responderte, por que estaba ocupada con mi trabajo ¿Recuerdas? el que paga mis cuentas, mi comida, mi ropa, mi educación y mi renta Aoshi ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — Dijo Kagome sintiendo la furia engullirla y harta de toda aquella ridícula situación dejándola guiarla, sabiendo que su paciencia había tocado el límite desde el momento que recibió la última llamada, mientras bajaba del auto con intenciones de mandarlo al carajo si el no rectificaba y viéndolo ahora era obvio que él no rectificaría su conducta.

— Te dije que te mudaras conmigo, no tienes por qué trabajar yo puedo encárgame de todo — Dijo el secamente mirándola con determinación.

— No voy a dejar _**mi**_ apartamento, _**mi**_ independencia económica y _**mi**_ vida, ni voy a permitir que me mantengas, soy una mujer _independiente_ Aoshi y es obvio para mí que tú no puedes entender eso. — Dijo Kagome secamente controlando las ganas que tenia de enroscar sus manos alrededor del cuello del cretino y apretar hasta que se pusiera azul. ¿ _Quién carajos se creía él, que ella era tan estúpida para renunciar a todo lo que se había esforzado duramente trabajando en conseguir solo porque él se lo pidiera? Ni aun siendo "_ _ **Él hombre**_ _" de su vida podría renunciar a lo que ella y Sango se habían esforzado desde los conteiners de basura de Tokyo en obtener_ pensaba furiosa.

— Múdate conmigo, permíteme cuidar de ti Kagome o dejemos esto hasta aquí no puedo vivir de esta forma sin saber qué haces, donde estas o que puede sucederte estando sola en la calle, me angustia no saberlo — Dijo el irguiéndose cuan alto era, lanzándole una mirada cargada de determinación mientras le daba su ultimátum.

— ¿Eso quieres? — Dijo Kagome estirándose el metro setenta y cinco de estatua que tenía sin tacones y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sintiendo su candente ira congelarse en su venas haciéndola aún más peligrosa y volátil de lo que normalmente era. — Entonces hasta aquí llegamos Aoshi. No puedo estar con una persona que no me _respeta_ como persona y no me acepta como soy, ni respeta _mis decisiones_ , ni mi forma de vida, en ningún lugar dice que tienes que controlar cada aspecto de mi vida y si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, entonces lo siento Aoshi pero no soy la mujer que buscas. — Dijo Kagome mirándolo al pálido y lívido rostro, antes de volverse y salir del apartamento ignorando sus gritos mientras la llamaba.

Mientras caminaba por la calle vacía Kagome maldecía entre dientes mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para conservar calor, aquella tarde las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente y ella había olvidado su chaqueta en el auto cuando había bajado dispuesta a mandar a la mierda a Aoshi Iwagami si no cambiaba un poco su forma de comportase.

Por quincuagésima vez su teléfono volvió a sonar y en la pantalla vio la foto sonriente Aoshi una vez más notando no por primera vez la falsedad de esa "amable" sonrisa y contuvo la tentación de estrellar su celular contra el suelo, mientras contemplaba las varias razones por las que no valía la pena romper su teléfono, resaltando principalmente el factor económico recordándose que el teléfono lo había _comprado_ _ella_ (cupón incluido)

Un claxon sonó sacándola de su discusión mental y ella se volvió sin perder el paso y se subió en el asiento del copiloto poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Sango las llevaba con ruta desconocida, entonces Kagome empezó a contarle la discusión y los problemas que habían estado teniendo.

— Maldito imbécil ¿Quién carajos se cree? — Dijo Sango furiosa llevándolas de regreso al apartamento conteniendo las ganas que tenía de regresar al apartamento del imbécil y dejarlo hecho una pulpa sanguinolenta en la alfombra de su sala por su alto grado de estupidez.

— No lo sé, pero está equivocado de mujer, él quiere a alguien dócil y manejable a quien controlar y esa, no soy yo ni quiero serlo gracias — Dijo Kagome aun molesta.

— Al menos ya te libraste de él y puedes buscarte un amante Youkai cariño, tu siempre te has sentido muy atraída por ellos no lo niegues, y ahora que ya no eres virgen bueno… puedes subirte a ese tren sin problemas y disfrutar el paseo — Señaló Sango mientras aparcaba el auto en uno de los puestos de estacionamiento que les correspondían.

— Kami Sango-chan eso suena como si hubiese utilizado al hombre para deshacerme de mi virginidad, de verdad me gustaba como era, pero el cambió cuando notó que había sido el primero… no se él se creyó mi dueño y señor o algo así, sabes que eso no va conmigo, no en esta vida — Señalo Kagome mientras avanzaban hacia el ascensor.

— Buenas noches Kagome-san Sango-san — Dijo Okinawa el miembro de la manada que hacía de portero del edificio.

— _Buenas Okinawa-sama_ — Saludaron ambas sonriéndole al anciano Okami.

— Okinawa-sama ya que lo veo ¿Podría por favor borrar de la lista de visitantes admitidos a Aoshi Iwagami por favor? — Pidió Kagome con calma mientras en anciano Okami asentía conocedor antes de seguir su camino hacia su apartamento en la planta baja.

Dos meses y una orden de restricción después Kagome estaba harta de los hombres en su vida, por lo que se dedicó de lleno a trabajar y a estudiar, con el nuevo año y la finalización de un nuevo semestre meses después Kagome eventualmente tuvo otra relación que igual que la anterior no duro mucho tiempo, la única diferencia era que no había tenido un final dramático más bien de mutuo acuerdo.

=== S S ===

Ellas no comprendían y poco importaba que no entendieran las razones del porque _tenían_ que hacer una maqueta, pero allí estaban cada una enfrascada en armar la maqueta del palacio de invierno de los Okami del Éste que eran el clan de Ginta y se habían prestado amablemente a darles un recorrido personalizado por el lugar para que ellas pudieran empaparse bien de los detalles y agregarlos a su proyecto y luego se habían encerrado en la habitación "creativa" a trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada para dormir un par de horas y correr al trabajo, luego a la Universidad y finalmente regresar y seguir, pero aquella era la última noche y agregarían los últimos detalles para entregar aquella maqueta del palacio _completo_ y sus jardines que aumentaría considerablemente su nota final de aquel semestre, su exceso de trabajo había sido tal que el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Kagome había llegado y pasado armando la maqueta y ni siquiera habían celebrado con un vaso de agua y solo por intervención de sus compañeros de trabajo y la manada de lobos se habían robado un momento para cortar el pastel y seguir compulsivamente obsesionadas por terminar aquel deber.

Cuando terminaron y colocaron el ultimo "arbusto" de cerezos en la maqueta y finalmente apagaron la cámara que había grabado todo el proceso, Ginta y Hakaku inspeccionaron la obra con aire crítico y les dijeron que definitivamente era exacta incluyendo la gran reparación del cincuenta y dos del muro noroeste cuando Koga había estado practicando con los cachorros y en un arranque de adrenalina había echado ocho metros y medio de muro abajo.

Y cuando finalmente se lo habían entregado a la puntillosa profesora con copias del video que se había hecho durante la creación de la maqueta apoyada con fotos de paso a paso ambas solo querían dormir un mes entero y olvidarse del mundo, lamentablemente aún tenían trabajo que hacer, un curso extra cada una y más materias que atender por lo que aquella _deseada_ cita con la almohada por un mes estaría aplazada hasta nuevo aviso.

==== S S ====

— Ok Hina-san dime exactamente que pasillo quieres modificar — Decía Kagome sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, mientras tecleaba furiosamente ingresando los nuevos precios de los artículos en el sistema de la caja, la cantidad de productos existentes y la marca que estaba actualizando en ese momento, antes de pasar a la otra mientras Hina le explicaba la modificación que quería hacer en la isla de " _productos cosméticos y tocador_ " tomando finalmente la idea que Kagome le había sugerido antes de dar a luz y ser diagnosticada con cáncer y posterior tratamiento — Bien, en cuanto termine de actualizar todos los precios del sistema de cajas me pongo en eso, nos veremos el domingo Hina-san, besos a Sere-chan y a Yukito-kun — Dijo Kagome despidiéndose antes de verificar la información que había estado ingresando mientras hablaba con Hina encontrando solo un error ortográfico y ningún error numérico lo cual decía mucho de su capacidad multifacética.

Durante el resto de la tarde Kagome había permanecido atada a la silla donde había estado actualizando precios y añadiendo marcas y estudiando para el examen del día siguiente, mientras veía a Sango desbloquear alguna caja y continuar también leyendo compulsivamente el cuestionario que habían preparado para prepararse para el último examen antes de finalizar aquel semestre.

Dos semanas después Sango y Kagome brindaban en la tranquilidad de su terraza con varias cervezas heladas, ese día Kagome finalmente había presentado el examen que había pospuesto por su sobrecargado horario y que había pasado con honores y se había convertido en la portadora de una licencia de conducir de novata verde claro, Sango ya tenía una licencia dorada lo que señalaba que no había tenido infracciones desde que obtuviera su licencia y ahora estaban demasiado agotadas para hacer más que quedarse tumbadas en las cómodas sillas reclinables, sorber sus cervezas y mirar embelesadas el cielo nocturno con Kirara echada entre ellas sobre su alfombra, ninguna supo cuando se quedaron dormidas solo que despertaron muertas de frio y con el cuerpo agarrotado y que se gruñeron las buenas noches mientras cada una regresaban a sus habitaciones arrastrando los pies descalzos y cayendo dormidas en sus camas completamente vestidas.

=== S S ===

— Bien, la idea es abrir esta área al público y así no tener que sacar a otros de sus labores para atender esta área, así que es simple, tenemos que traer del depósito los tres mostradores dobles plateados que están allá y colocarlos en medio de este espacio y dejar las vidrieras abiertas hacia el resto del mercado pero aun así creando una división virtual, tenemos que crear un espacio que grite " _Productos de higiene personal y cosméticos_ " para eso vamos a ordenar este lugar así — Decía Kagome dos días después sacando la impresión del plan que ya había presentado a Hina y esta había aprobado y mostrándoselas a los dos empleados que estaban con ella.

— El mercado se verá aun mas grande — Señalo Richard inclinando la cabeza de un lado al otro evaluando el espacio según el plan que les había explicado y mostrado.

— Y esa es precisamente la idea, ampliar el mercado sin alterar la estructura que ya tenemos, con solo mover estas vitrinas y alinear bien estos mostradores dobles ampliaremos considerablemente el espacio y productividad del mercado sin gastar dinero, esos mostradores tienen años en el depósito y nos pueden ser más útiles aquí que conteniendo cajas de cepillos de lavar retretes. Ahora manos a la obra Richard-kun, Masaki-kun — Dijo Kagome complacida de que los jóvenes agarraran al vuelo la idea.

— _Hai Kagome-sama_ — Respondieron ambos antes de tomar la copia del plan de trabajo y salir de la oficina listos para ejecutar lo que ella les había explicado.

=== S S ===

— Hey Kag, salgamos esta noche, Mary-chan esta de cumpleaños y nos ha invitado a su fiesta.

— Olvidaste que tenemos fiesta en el edificio, el cumpleaños ciento cincuenta de los gemelos mayores de Ginta, prometimos ir. — Le recordó Kagome.

— No lo olvide hemos estado trabajando en sus regalos por semanas, Mary solo va a cortar un pastel y a brindar, creo que Theo le tiene preparada una celebración más " _intima_ " — Dijo Sango con deliberada intención.

— Chica suertuda, ese tora se ve que es una verdadera bestia en la cama — Dijo Kagome estallado en carcajadas con Sango que asentía de acuerdo con ella. — En ese caso vamos cumplimos con Mary y nos vamos al cumpleaños de Kia y Kei — añadió Kagome.

— Por cierto al final ¿Inscribiste tres materias para los intensivos? — Preguntó Sango.

— Si, estaremos en ese curso y adelantaremos esas tres materias en dos meses antes de inscribir el semestre completo como la última vez. — Dijo Kagome regresando a revisar el pago de los proveedores que recibiría aquella tarde.

— Cuando terminemos voy a dormir como los muertos por un mes entero — Dijo Sango sonriendo soñadoramente, ambas sabían que eso no ocurriría muy pronto y tal vez no sucedería jamás, porque una vez graduarse tenían que seguir trabajando ¿no? Aun así la idea era tan seductora que no podían dejar de jugar con ella a pesar de saber que nunca se cristalizaría.

— También yo — Concordó Kagome sobándose las sienes distraídamente mientras Sango salía de su oficina.

Aquella noche cuando regresaron al edificio, ambas estaban cansadas pero relajadas, la _cena/celebración_ de Mary había sido tranquila y después del pastel ella y Theo habían salido del restaurante con un aura puramente sexual rodeándolos, Sango y Kagome les habían regalado juguetes sexuales y lubricantes saborizados que seguramente pondrían a prueba aquella noche.

— Oh Kagome Obachan, Sango Obachan llegaron — Saludó Kia emocionada dándoles un abrazo triturador cuando llegaron a la animada fiesta.

— ¿Creíste que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños Kia-chan? — Preguntó Kagome sonriéndole mientras le entregaba su presente y el de Sango.

Según su parecer, una joven adolecente nunca tenía demasiadas carteras o maquillaje de donde escoger y la joven Okami era una muy _joven adolescente_ entre los suyos y lo sería durante varios siglos, Sango y ella le habían confeccionado una cartera de cuero negro con apliques en metal plateado y colocado maquillaje dentro.

Kagome había diseñado la cartera pues después de haber modificado tantas para Sango y ella, se había convertido prácticamente en un pasatiempo para Kagome diseñarlas y Sango la había cosido y podía rivalizar con cualquier cartera de marca, era grande y practica con espacio para colocar su maquillaje y aun así usarlo sin tener que _pescar_ el brillo labial entre sus otras cosas.

— Oh no, sabíamos que si vendrían Kei está allá con Koga-sama — Señaló la joven antes de echar a correr seguramente a curiosear su regalo y a moéstraselo a sus amigas.

— Vamos allá — Dijo Sango avanzando con Kagome hacia donde Koga escuchaba al joven cachorro y sonreía de lo que él le decía.

— Hey guapo, vas a bailar conmigo esta noche — Dijo Kagome con un tono de voz inocentemente ronco y sensual dándole un sonoro beso a Kei en la mejilla, mientras este se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabellos mientras los mayores silbaban jocosos.

— Kagome Obachan, Sango Obachan — Saludó el joven respetuosamente sonriéndoles encantado de verlas.

— Ah conmigo también tienes que bailar chico malo, aquí tienes tu regalo — Dijo Sango entregándole una bolsa oscura.

— Oh claro, claro, gracias — Dijo recibiendo el regalo.

— Vamos Kei-chan muéstranos que te regalaron las chicas — Dijo Hakaku arrastrando hacia el a su compañera que sonreía con sensual malicia, alguien tendría suerte esa noche y todos podía ver eso.

— Muéstrales Kei-kun ellos morían de _verde_ envidia — Prometió Kagome mostrándole los pulgares mientras sonreía y Ginta le entregaba una cerveza, ahora que estaban en casa podrían beber algo por qué ya no conducirían por aquel día, una de esas reglas no escritas decían claramente, que la chofer de turno no tomaba ni una gota de alcohol y Kagome generalmente no tomaba sin Sango ni Sango sin ella, por lo que siempre esperaban estar en casa para tomarse unos tragos después de un día de locura.

— Muéstranos hijo — Lo animó Ginta, el joven asintió y cuando sacó la chaqueta de cuero negro con apliques en metal plateado, ellos realmente se veían verdes de la envidia. — Wow ¿Dónde consiguieron una chaqueta así? yo estuve buscando una por años y no conseguí, este estilo no lo conocía y la talla es perfecta, la última chaqueta de cuero de buena calidad que compre fue hace más de doscientos años y fue cuando conocí a Jenny en Oregón. — Dijo Ginta viendo a Sango ayudar a su cachorro a ponerse la chaqueta que le quedaba perfectamente.

— Es una genuina chaqueta de cuero hecha a mano y especialmente encargada para ti Kei-kun, la cartera de Kia también esta hecha a mano y fue un proyecto especial de Sango, yo solo me atribuiré el diseño de la cartera y el lugar de los apliques en la chaqueta, la costura y yo somos _enemigos mortales_ , pero puedo cocinar lo que quieran — Dijo Kagome sonreído ante las miradas perplejas de los Okami.

— ¿Aceptan encargos, esa cartera que le hicieron a Kia esta espectacular, quiero una y Ayame también quiere otra, es más creo que todas queremos una — Dijo Jenny interrumpiéndolos mostrándoles la cartera que llevaba en su hombro con una súplica silenciosa brillando en sus ojos azul eléctrico.

— Hum… supongo que ahora si aceptamos encargos ¿Qué dices San-san, lista para iniciar tu plan de vida? — Preguntó Kagome refiriéndose al deseo de Sango de abrir su propia línea de ropa y accesorios, Kagome había incluido las carteras que eran su especialidad después de haber modificado tantas en el pasado para ambas, pero Sango podía crear cualquier diseño de ropa o carteras que Kagome hiciera, lo habían hecho antes desde la antigua estación de tren, ahora con su habitación creativa tenían toda las comodidades para hacer cualquier cosa que se propusieran.

— Cla- claro… aunque tendrán que ser pacientes, es un trabajo hecho a mano y saben que tenemos un empleo y la universidad con la que cumplir ¿verdad? — Respondió Sango atónita antes de darle un enorme trago a la cerveza que Ginta le había dado.

— Sango cariño, somos Youkai, nosotros _inventamos_ la paciencia — Dijo Jenny sonriendo encantada de haberse salido con la suya, mientras los machos empezaban a hacer pedidos y Kagome se vio forzada a subir al apartamento y buscar un cuaderno nuevo y un bolígrafo antes de regresar y ponerlos a hacer fila con la ayuda de una moneda y el azar para poder anotar los pedidos, para el final de la noche en la lista estaba la manada de lobos entera y varios amigos humanos, hanyous y Youkai de sangre pura y sumaban más de quinientas chaquetas y cuatrocientas carteras.

Sango y Kagome revisaron las cantidades una vez más sabiendo que pronto aumentarían, ellos prometieron llamar si querían más, y con la variedad de colores de la piel de ratas de carbón, de fuego, rojo y negro, de armiño lunar y todas sus variaciones, seguramente habría quien quisiera alguna cartera chaqueta u otra cosa de cuero en algún color especifico y ellas no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de iniciar el negocio de Sango.

— Creo que la costura y tú van a tener que hacer las paces, necesitare ayuda Kag-chan — Dijo Sango horas después mientras tomaban un bocadillo de media noche en la cocina ojeando el cuaderno y viendo la cantidad de pedidos que ahora y con un sentimiento de pura perplejidad.

— Supongo que mi próximo nuevo curso extra, será _corte y costura_ … aunque no sería mala idea ver si conseguimos a alguien que trabaje para ti San-san, entre las dos no podemos cumplir con todo este pedido por muy buena que me vuelva en costura y esto promete aumentar eventualmente — Dijo Kagome poniendo otra bola de helado de vainilla sobre el pastel de cumpleaños que habían traído de la fiesta mientras Sango le vaciaba un buen chorro de sirope de chocolate.

— Supongo… ya pensaremos en algo, por ahora comamos y descansemos Kami sabe que el lunes estaremos de nuevo en la Uni iniciando los intensivos… la carrera va a matarnos Kag — Dijo Sango engullendo una enorme porción de torta y helado en un solo mordisco.

— Eso dices ahora, pero al final apreciaras el esfuerzo y si nos mata haremos poner en las lápidas " _ **Diseñadoras gráficas caídas en el esfuerzo de alcanzar el título**_ " — Dijo Kagome imitándola y riendo por lo bajo junto a Sango que se ahogaba con el pastel que había estado comiendo cuando Kagome dijo eso, antes de estallar en carcajadas cuando se hizo evidente que no moriría ahogada con pastel.

=== S S ===

Los dos meses de intensivos habían sido un verdadero derivado de aquella palabra _"intensos"_ el estrés había hecho que ambas perdieran peso, no por falta de apetito sino por puro y duro estrés, la solución había sido simple y elemental, ambas jovened solteras habían adquirido un par de _amigos con derechos_ , ambos Okami Youkai de la manada de Ginta sin sentir remordimiento ni vergüenza alguna, ambas eran mujeres hechas y derechas, sanas y con _necesidades_ iguales a cualquiera.

Los Youkai eran criaturas sexuales y los humanos hacia siglos que habían dejado de lado el tabú del sexo, la virginidad era algo que podía perderse incluso realizando deportes y el sexo era algo normal entre adolescentes de quince años en adelante y solo algunas familias de alta nobleza conservaban el estricto protocolo de la "virginidad" dado su inclinación a los matrimonios arreglados; Sango y ella habían sido la excepción de la regla, reteniendo sus virtudes hasta los diecinueve años respectivamente.

Al final a pesar de estrés y sus nuevas (y gratificantes) experiencias sexuales, habían adelantado tres materias más exitosamente, Kagome estaba superando un poco su guerra con la costura y tendrían dos semanas de descanso antes de iniciar el semestre normal, adelantadas prácticamente un semestre entero.

— Daisuke-kun es un amor, lástima que no sea "mi macho" — Dijo Sango aquella tarde a Kagome hundida hasta la barbilla en el Onsen en el que estaban.

Por primera vez desde que habían iniciado su vida laboral siendo unas niñas, había aceptado tomar vacaciones, generalmente habían aceptado el dinero y seguían trabajando, pero en aquella ocasión por lo menos por esas dos semanas que habían aceptado en vez de un mes cada una por antigüedad.

Así que ellas se tomarían un merecido "descanso" teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña fábrica de Sango no se había detenido y seguía funcionando bajo la el cuidado y supervisión de Sango y Kagome quienes habían convertido la " _habitación creativa_ " en una _fábrica_ a toda regla con tres máquinas de coser industriales y dos caseras que habían comprado a crédito y estaban pagando con parte de la ganancia de lo que estaban produciendo, Kagome y Sango no cobraban para ellas nada aun, pendientes de pagar la maquinaria y el material que estaban usando y ahorrando para el pago puntual de sus impuestos personales y ahora comerciales, teniendo en cuenta de que pronto el negocio de Sango estaría legalmente establecido.

— Oh… si te entiendo Ichiro-kun también es un amor de macho Youkai, y aunque nos agradamos, ambos sabemos que no somos lo que el otro busca en una pareja, sobre todo yo San-san, no estoy buscando una pareja y en realidad creo que nunca la estuve buscando… es decir no me imagino el resto de mi vida junto a un hombre, nunca he soñado con la boda, los hijos y esas cosas lo sabes bien — Dijo Kagome disfrutando enormemente aquel lujo que estaban dándose decidida a sacar provecho de cada yen gastado en el lugar.

— Se lo que quieres decir, tampoco me imagino casada y cumpliéndole a un hombre cada capricho, creo que estoy bien como estoy, así que posiblemente llegaremos a viejas juntas — Dijo Sango riendo por lo bajo, ella entendía muy bien a Kagome, hasta ahora ella no había sentido nada de lo que Hina o Jenny describía cuando hablaban de sus esposos/parejas, ella se había sentido atraída sexualmente por sus antiguos novios desde los diecinueve pero nunca había sentido apego emocional, ninguno le había hecho _desear_ estar con él para siempre.

— Supongo que pudo haber sido peor, pudimos haber terminado atadas a imbéciles como Aoshi — Señaló Kagome sin alterarse, ella estaba consciente de que aquella posibilidad dibujada por Sango era la más segura entre ellas, desde que ella se había impuesto a Sango siendo niñas reclamando el poder y liderazgo de su pequeña familia de tres, y mientras la curaba hasta devolverle la salud y la completa movilidad, ella había sospechado que su asociación con ella seria literalmente _"para siempre"._

— Muérdete la lengua mujer — Ladró Sango espantada antes de que ambas estallaran en carcajadas, luego del relajante baño ambas habían recibido sus primeros masajes profesionales y ambas habían decidido que no se comparaba para nada con los que ellas se daban entre ellas y se habían apuntado para tomar un curso de masajes cada una, ellas se administraban demasiado para "perder" dinero pagándoles a otros por algo que ellas podían aprender a hacer y confiaban que podían hacer incluso mejor.

=== S S ===

— Eres una mujer extraordinaria Kag-chan — Decía el lobo pardo junto ella sonriéndole con calmada tranquilidad.

— Pero ya te aburriste de nuestra aventura y quieres seguir tu camino ¿ne Ichiro-kun? — Dijo Kagome deslizando su mano entre los cabellos pardos del Okami desnudo junto a ella, que de inmediato se inclinó sobe ella y lamio su mentón en silenciosa disculpa.

— Ambos sabíamos que no somos lo que el otro busca, soy lo suficiente mayor para ser tu abuelo y ya mi bestia está exigiéndome buscar una compañera y por mucho que te aprecie Kag-chan sabemos que no eres tú, soy un beta y tú eres una hembra alfa en toda regla— Señalo el lamiendo nuevamente su mentón.

— No tienes que disculparte Ichi-kun, eres mi amigo y te quiero y te respeto, no me haría muy feliz saber que me interpongo entre tú y tu búsqueda de tu _hembra ideal_ , supongo que esta será nuestra última noche juntos como amantes, no la gastemos lamentándonos — Dijo ella volviéndose hacia él y mordiendo ligeramente su sensible oreja haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo. — Despidamos esta aventura correctamente amigo mío — Murmuró Kagome lanzándose de lleno a seducir a su futuro ex amante.

Cuando horas después Ichiro la llevó de regreso a su apartamento y se despidieron en la puerta, lo hicieron como amigos y sin ningún rencor de por medio, Sango no preguntó nada cuando una hora después ella llegó y consiguió a Kagome con los ojos enrojecidos y haciendo el intento de engullir cinco litros de helado de vainilla y galletas oreo de chocolate tipo americano ella sola, después de todo en algún nivel ellas tenían que querer a sus amantes para confiarles sus cuerpos, además ella sabía que pronto ella estaría en la misma situación de Kagome, ella no era idiota y podía ver claramente la impaciencia de la bestia de Daisuke y cuando ese día llegara ella haría exactamente lo mismo y sabía que Kagome estaría allí para ella, como siempre lo había estado desde el dia que la salvo de las garras de aquellos Yakuza, así que tras dejar su cartera y sus zapatos a un lado se armó de una cuchara y se sentó junto a ella dispuesta a ayudarla a comer esos cinco litros de helado con Kagome.

=== S S ===

A penas inicio el nuevo semestre Sango y Kagome habían reclutado a cuatro chicas de su clase que eran buenas en la costura, después de que Kagome arrastrara a Sango hasta el bufete de abogados para legalizar su negocio y registraran los diseños que ya habían hecho e iniciaran los tramites de una marca registrada, Sango había elegido _**"Taijiya's"**_ alegando que sería su forma personal de burlarse abiertamente de aquellos que la habían entregado a la jefa de las putas de Setagaya tantos años atrás, reclamando para sí misma y por sus propios medios el legado que le había sido negado, porque nadie podía negar que aunque ella jamás había matado a nadie, menos a un Youkai, ella era toda una _Taijiya_ y sin saber su historia los Youkai que la conocían la llamaban así, Ellos reconocían su linaje en ella con solo verla, la respetaban y solo eso era una verdadera ironía en su vida, teniendo en cuenta la historia de su vida. Kagome simplemente se había encogido de hombros y la había apoyado, diseñando el emblema de su marca, el escultural cuerpo de Sango en un apretado traje de Taijiya hecho en piel de ratas de fuego negro negro y líneas rosa con elaborada y enjoyada mascara contra venenos que cubría la mitad de su rostro incluida, sosteniendo el enorme bumerang de hueso que Sango había comprado y restaurado tiempo atrás, por encima de sus hombros en pose de inequívoca relajación después de la caza, alineado lo suficiente para formar una "T" gigante y el resto de las letras que formaban la palabra "Taijiya's", habían registrado las etiquetas a color y en sobre y bajo relieve con el emblema y así oficialmente el negocio de _Sango Higurashi_ había nacido y pronto el mundo entero conocería de ella.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**

 **Gracias**


	9. Cap 9: La vida te da sorpresas

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _No, nunca he esperado que las cosas me caigan del cielo, incluso desde niña bajo el tierno cuidado de Yuri y Mina se me enseñó a trabajar por lo que quería, incluso con todo el basto amor con el que me rodearon, no me criaron para_ _ **esperar**_ _que las cosas cayeran en mis manos, viendo en retrospectiva tal vez ese conocimiento fue deliberadamente inculcado en mí, tal vez ambas sabían que al final tendría que estar por mi cuenta un tiempo antes de poder ponerme en pie y seguir, Yuri fue después de todo una oficial condecorada en la fuerza naval, una estratega muy valorada en sus mejores años y alguien a quien aun después de su retiro solían pedir opinión y consejo, ella lo sabía bien, recordaba haber visto a muchos hombres y mujeres uniformados llegar a casa, antes de que Mina la tomara de la mano después de servirles té y bocadillos fríos y la llevara_ _ **convenientemente**_ _al parque o a tomar algún helado siempre sonriendo y diciéndole "hey Kagome-chan, cuando yo tenía tu edad…" dando inicio al preludio de alguna maravillosa historia de la infancia de Mina cuando su familia la "_ _ **amaba**_ _" o alguna historia de algún lugar, Mina amaba la historia…_

 _El punto fue que lo mucho o lo poco (y yo considero que fue mucho) ambas me enseñaron a ser independiente, siempre me aconsejaron que no tuviera miedo de amar, si bien no me dijeron "_ _Ve y acuéstate con el cincuenta por ciento de la población masculina_ _" ambas me enseñaron a tener la mente abierta, eso y mis propias experiencias en la jungla de la vida cuando era niña, me hacen dudar que alguna vez consiga confiarme completamente a alguien, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones no creo que para mí exista el amor, no me siento inclinada a entregar mi corazón a nadie, no siento esa… "necesidad" y si alguna vez me enfrentara a ese dilema de… "amar" sinceramente no sé qué haría, pero espero tener zapatos cómodos para correr rápidamente y mi cartera con dinero (_ _ **y cupones NUNCA se pueden olvidar los cupones joder**_ _) colgando de mi hombro, porque lo más seguro es que el pánico me empuje a comer helado hasta vomitar o mandarme una borrachera que podría terminar con un nuevo tatuaje… hummm tal vez debería pasar por el local de mi tatuador de confianza y ver diseños… y hacerle jurara que no me tatuara nada obsceno o " **ALFA BITCH** " en ninguna condenada parte del cuerpo._

 _Muchas cosas han pasado desde el día que salí corriendo de la urbanización dejando atrás los restos físicos de Mina y la vida que había tenido junto a ella y a Yuri, hasta ahora para bien o para mal me he mantenido fiel en mis decisiones, mis errores han sido casi fatales, afortunadamente han sido pocos y he podido controlar el daño y sofocarlo sin llegar a mayores, he aprendido de ellos y no he caído en el mismo hoyo, el mundo podría condenarme y sinceramente me importa una mierda, Sango, Kirara y Yo estamos bien y ESO es lo UNICO que importa ahora"_

 _**Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 9: La vida te da sorpresas.  
**_

* * *

Aquel día, Kagome contenía apenas su bostezo al final de la clase de _Taller de Diseño Gráfico III,_ ella estaba agotada y genuinamente aburrida, junto a ella Sango no estaba mucho mejor y no veía la hora de salir de aquella aula y tomarse un par de cafés expresos y despabilarse un poco, antes de terminar volviéndose una con la silla.

Los encargos de la pequeña empresa de Sango las habían tenido encadenadas _(literalmente)_ a las máquinas de coser hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los pedidos tal y como Kagome había predicho antes, no habían hecho sino aumentar considerablemente con tan solo cuatro meses en el mercado, la voz estaba corriéndose poco a poco entre los Youkai y ya les faltaban manos para cumplir con la demanda de los productos ofrecidos hasta ahora, "chaquetas, chalecos, carteras, correas y billeteras" de cuero, sin contar de que no faltaría mucho para que los humanos también se unieran a la lista de clientes de Sango, por lo que ambas estaban muy felices.

Sango tenía cuadernos llenos de diseños de ropa con sus accesorios que Kagome había complementado con carteras correas e incluso unos diseños de zapatos, que estaba planeando sacar a la luz después de su graduación cuando pudiera concentrarse al cien por ciento en su negocio, por ahora Sango estaba dividida entre las clases y _**"Taijiya's"**_

El quinto semestre ya estaba allí y ellas casi no podían creer que realmente estaban casi listas para graduarse, apenas les faltaba ese semestre, las pasantías y el trabajo de grado y finalmente la graduación de su promoción y ambas tendrían un título Universitario y habrían cumplido la promesa adquirida con Mina-san tantos años atrás.

Cuando finalmente la clase finalizó, Sango y Kagome salieron casi de primeras y enfilaron sus pasos directo al cafetín donde prácticamente aspiraron un par de tazas de café expreso y se permitieron el lujo de vegetar por unos minutos allí donde estaban, afortunadamente aquella había sido la última clase del día para ellas.

— Hey jefas ¿Un bono de café? — Dijo en tono jocoso Yuki Sato, una de sus empleadas seguida de Rika Ottori, Ayumi Yamagashi y Haruna Umehime quienes se sentaron junto a ellas cada una sosteniendo tambien un vaso de café cada una.

— Algo así, ¿Listas para otro día de trabajo? — Preguntó Sango mirando a las mujeres asentir, dándoles un sorbo a sus cafés mirando distraídamente a la estudiantina ir y venir por el cafetín y algún que otro profesor pasar apresurado buscando su dosis de cafeína antes o después de enfrentarse a una clase.

— Bien entonces andando niñas, que yo tengo que trabajar — Dijo Kagome mirando al grupo de empleadas de su hermana, y a la aludida Sango que estaba aún dividida entre su _lealtad_ a Hina y la _necesidad_ de vigilar a sus empleadas y cuidar de su casa.

Después de todo ninguna estaba cómoda dejando a Jenny vigilando a las empleadas de Sango mientras ambas trabajaban en el mercado, e incluso Hina había sido muy directa cuando les había señalado el riesgo que estaban tomando permitiéndoles a aquellas mujeres estar allí en su casa, bajo la supervisión de una persona que probablemente tenía sus propias cosas que hacer y al final jamás cuidaría de sus intereses como ellas mismas; al final Sango se había visto obligada a renunciar, la despedida de Sango del Supermercado de Hina había sido agridulce, todos habían llorado e incluso la _"ruda"_ Taijiya había derramado lagrimas sobre la diminuta Hina con un pañuelo negro atado a la cabeza, quien entre lágrimas le había dicho una y otra vez lo orgullosa que estaba de ambas, en especial de Sango como nueva empresaria.

— Vamos chicas ya escucharon a la verdadera _**"jefa"**_ — Bromeó Sango levantándose seguida de Kagome y las cuatro mujeres.

En el estacionamiento Kagome tomó el asiento de piloto mientras Sango iba de copiloto y Yuki y las otras chicas iban en el auto de Rika siguiéndolas de cerca, al llegar al edificio se bajaron del auto y subieron hasta el apartamento, las cuatro mujeres junto a Sango se fueron directo a la " _habitación creativa_ " y Kagome corrió a tomar una ducha rápida y a cambiar sus jeans y suéter, por el elegante uniforme que Hina les había puesto a las gerentes y supervisoras cuando el mercado recibió finalmente la calificación de " _ **Supermercado**_ ", antes de despedirse de las chicas y regresar al auto y volver a salir del edificio para recorrer de nuevo las calles de Tokyo hasta el estacionamiento donde su auto tenía plaza desde el día que finalmente lo habían retirado del taller de Koga, donde lo dejó estacionado antes de seguir hacia el Supermercado.

— Buenas tardes señoras y señores — Saludó Kagome al entrar al lugar, a aquellas horas el sitio estaba prácticamente desierto.

— _**Buenas tardes Kagome-sama**_ — La saludaron los empleados al unísono, mientras ella pasaba directo hacia la oficina de gerencia, donde ella ejercía de gerente del supermercado junto a la esposa de Okita.

— Buenas tardes Momiji-sama — Saludó Kagome a la esposa de Okita con la que compartía el cargo de gerente.

— Ah Kagome-chan que bien que llegaste, ya estaba cayéndome de sueño aquí, no hay mucho que hacer hoy para mí pero tu esta tarde tienes la inspección anual de Supermercados y ambas sabemos que todo ya está más que revisado y en orden, el proveedor de pizza congelada está retrasado y el de embutidos vendrá esta tarde, ese Tanuki tiene preferencia contigo — Comento la mujer risueña.

— Hachi-sama siempre ha sido así, ahora voy a dar una rápida inspección a los empleados, quiero asegurarme que cada uno esta uniformado como debe y que presentaremos una imagen tan _pulcra_ como siempre. — Dijo Kagome estirando distraídamente la manga de la chaqueta azul marino de su traje de falda de tubo de tres piezas con el nombre cargo y emblema del supermercado (que ella había diseñado) ahora en un pin metálico prendido sobre la solapa de la chaqueta entallada al cuerpo; como siempre ella llevaba el cabello recogido en una elaborada trenza francesa, los pendientes de perlas que Jenny le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, reloj de pulsera y zapatos de medio tacón negro, brillo de labios cereza y delineador negro, su aspecto era juvenil y profesional y a ella le gustaba asi.

— Ve entonces querida, nos vemos mañana entonces — Dijo Momiji estirando la falda de su propio uniforme antes de tomar su cartera y su chaqueta y salir junto a Kagome de la oficina y salir del supermercado despidiéndose de todos.

— Bien… a trabajar — Murmuró Kagome para sí misma, avanzado hacia sus subordinados quienes de inmediato se dispusieron a mostrarle que en efecto estaban listos para pasar su inspección personal, en el lugar todos los que tenían más de un año trabajando allí sabían lo duro que Kagome y su hermana habían trabajado y seguían día a día y sabían lo exigentes que Kagome era con todo lo que hacía, ella no toleraban las cosa mal hechas y exigía lo mejor de los empleados, por que ella daba lo mejor de sí misma y si ellos supieran las historias de ambas hermanas el respeto que sentían por ellas se convertiría de inmediato en idolatría, pero reservadas como eran solo unos cuantos sabían las historias de sus vidas o al menos un pequeño resumen de ellas.

==== S S ====

A esa hora de la tarde Kagome solo quería quitarse los zapatos de tacón y masajear sus maltratados pies lamentablemente aún tenía dos horas más de trabajo y tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, desde las órdenes de compra que Momiji recibiría al día siguiente, hasta el cierre de las cajas y colocar el dinero en la caja fuerte automática bajo la silla, la capa de alfombra y el panel de madera suelto en el suelo.

— Te vez agotada Kagome-chan — Saludó Hina desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina, vestida con un vestido amarillo de verano hasta la pantorrilla, el cabello corto en forma de tazón sobre las orejas y la pequeña Serena de tres años dormitando sobre su frágil hombro en un vestido del mismo corte en rosa pastel y un sonriente hello kitty.

— A esta hora y después de la supervicion de hoy no es para menos, ¿Cómo les fue en las otras sucursales? — Preguntó Kagome en voz baja viendo a Serena perder su batalla contra el sueño y dormirse.

— Bien gracias a Kami, mamá, papá y Yusuke-Onee están más que satisfechos con la inversión que hicieron en el negocio de los supermercados y tu idea de que se convirtieran en una sucursal de _**"Hina´s Supermarket**_ " dio en el clavo, ni yo sabía que teníamos clientes en esa parte de la ciudad, Okita esta pensando en invertir también siguiendo los pasos de mamá y papá ¿Qué opinas? — Dijo Hina sentándose en una de las sillas libres justo cuando Mathew y un guapo Yukito de doce años entraban a la oficina.

— Que están armando una buena empresa familiar y pueden convertirse en una cadena de supermercados, _Yukito mi beso_ — Dijo Kagome abriéndole los brazos al adolecente que si reparos le dio un enorme abrazo de oso y un beso a Kagome que sonreía beatifica ante la atención del adolecente.

— ¿Cómo le va a Sango? — Peguntó Mathew con curiosidad y genuina preocupación, Mathew se había prestado para ayudarlas con toda la guía que necesitaran con la administración y ellas aun con sus cursos de administración y contabilidad de pequeña empresa, estaban más que felices de contar con aquella ayuda y a prender un poco más.

— Muy bien gracias a Kami, pedidos no le faltan y creo que pronto tendremos que buscarle un nuevo lugar para que pueda contratar a dos o cuatro chicas más, aún sigue bastante depre por tener que dejar el supermercado y creo que le tomará un buen tiempo en entender que no está _traicionándote,_ solo está creciendo como profesional. — Explico Kagome con calma.

— Además pronto ambas se graduaran y también tú terminaras creciendo profesionalmente y también me dejaras — Señaló Hina con tranquilidad sabiendo que la joven mujer tenía más por delante y merecía tener mucho más que trabajar para otros.

— Supongo, tengo muchas ideas pero sinceramente no me veo trabajando para otra persona en una agencia de publicidad, quiero mi propio negocio el problema es que aún no me decido que hacer. — Dijo Kagome con calma si negar lo que Hina decía.

— Parece que fue ayer cuando empezaste a trabajar para mí y mírate ahora, ¿Te he dicho que estoy orgullosa de ti verdad? — Dijo Hina con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, los años y la experiencia cercana con la muerte habían dejado a Hina muy sensible.

— No hoy _Hina Obachan_ pero lo sé, Sango y yo lo sabemos y aunque no trabajemos para ti quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras, sin ti, sin la oportunidad que me diste aquella noche, no habríamos podido lograr lo que logramos y nunca dejaremos de darte las gracias por eso a ti y a toda tu familia — Dijo Kagome alcanzándole una caja de cleenex a Hina que lloraba silenciosamente.

— Vamos, vamos que nos van a hacer llorar también — Dijo Mathew con tono hosco pero con los ojos aguados.

— Ja… lloraste cuando nació Yukito y luego con Sere, y no olvidemos que tu lloraste más que yo cuando me caí de la escalera con la caja de gelatina aplastándome, aunque aún no me queda claro si llorabas por mi o por el _Ramen_ donde _aterricé_ — Dijo Kagome riendo por lo bajo golpeando pensativamente su mentón con un dedo, mientras todos se echaban a reír recordando el episodio.

Después de eso, Kagome se levantó de su asiento y procedió a cerrar el supermercado para luego hacer el cierre de cada caja e imprimir todos los recibos de los puntos de venta y confirmar los montos con Mathew, mientras los chicos de mantenimiento terminaban de limpiar y rellenar anaqueles.

Cuando finalmente habían terminado y se habían despedido en el estacionamiento cerca del supermercado, eran las ocho de la noche y Kagome quería un baño caliente, un masaje, cena, una copa y tal vez a un amante, mas después de su última " _relación_ " con Ichiro, ella había decidido tomarse un tiempo para si misma, las relaciones sin más futuro que terminar, estaban empezando a cansarla más de la cuenta y en su opinión tal vez sería mejor invertir en algunos vibradores y baterías recargables, de esa forma no tendría que decirle adiós a otro buen hombre para el que al final no había sido " _la mujer_ " que buscaba y lo que era aún más preocupante, no quería decirle adiós a otro buen hombre que no la hacía sentir la _necesidad_ de _pelear_ por él, de _aferrase_ a él… algo estaba mal con ella, si no podía conseguir en ella la _necesidad_ de compartir su vida con otra persona que no fuera Sango y ya sabía de plano que no era _lesbiana_ a ella le gustaban los hombres y le gustaban aún más los _machos Youkai._

Cuando dejó el auto en su puesto y conectó el cargador de la batería para asegurarse de no quedar accidentada al día siguiente, Kagome vio el auto distraídamente y una idea cruzó su mente por un momento antes de sonreír y enfilar sus pasos hacia el enorme ascensor con su cartera _**"Taijiya's"**_ original y de diseño _**exclusivo**_ colgando de su hombro.

— Hey Kagome-chan ¿Cómo estás? Íbamos a tu casa cuando el asensor volvió a bajar — Saludó Ichiro sonriente junto a una Neko Youkai que la miraba con fija atención.

— Hoy ha sido un día muy largo Ichiro-kun, apenas estoy llegando como vez ¿Qué cuentas? — Saludó Kagome mientras marcaba el piso veinte donde vivía.

— Bien Misato-chan quería conocerte — Dijo el Okami con calma inclinando su cabeza hacia la Youkai que colgaba de su musculoso brazo, mas ella podía notar la incomodidad en la forma en que sus hombros estaban tensos.

— ¿Eres _ella_ verdad, la compañera de Ichiro-kun? — Dijo Kagome, directamente e ignorando la tensión en el lugar, mirando a la hembra a los ojos y sintiendo alegría por su amigo y ex amante.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Preguntó la Neko con un brillo astuto en los felinos ojos.

— _Cariño_ , Ichiro-kun no se molestaría en _presentarnos_ si no le _importaras_ lo suficiente como para que veas con tus propios ojos que _solo somos amigos_ y lo que tuvimos solo fue una _aventura pasajera_ que ya terminó, aun mas si te trajo aquí donde vive con su familia es una muestra clara de que le _importas mucho_ , _tu eres alguien importante para el_ — Dijo Kagome mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

— También te trajo a ti — Señaló la Neko mientras todos salían del ascensor.

— Corrección, yo vivo aquí hace años y mientras tuvimos nuestra _aventura_ jamás nos llamamos novios ni nada de eso, nunca nos presentamos como pareja frente a su manada, y aunque todos sabían que éramos amantes, sabían que no había nada más allá de eso, él y yo somos amigos y estoy muy feliz de que encontrara en ti lo que estaba buscando, ahora vamos a entrar y mataré a Sango lentamente si tengo que cocinar hoy, _estoy destruida_ … y tomaremos algo después de que me dé una ducha y deje de apestar por todas partes ¿Entendido? — Dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta con su llave, siendo recibida por Sango y cuatro cajas de pizza.

— Sabía que dirías eso así que trajimos la cena — Dijo Ichiro ahora completamente rejalado, sonriendole con calma a la perpleja Misato.

— Gracias Ichiro-kun, Misato-chan los amo — Dijo Kagome atrayéndolos hacia ella y abrazándolos a ambos demasiado agotada para registrar la incomodidad de la Neko al inicio del abrazo, antes de que Kirara maullara con fuerza exigiendo atención. — Ya ya chica celosa, solo es una nueva amiga no te molestes — Dijo Kagome soltándolos y atrapando a Kirara justo a tiempo de que se estrellara contra Misato. — Chica celosa — Murmuró Kagome con indulgencia rascándole las orejas a Kirara que empezó a ronronear restregando su rostro contra su hombro.

=== S S ===

— ¿Tienes idea de que se trata? — Preguntó Sango por quinta vez mientras Kagome maniobraba el auto con un deje casual buscando el edificio a donde había sido citada.

— Ese es — Dijo Kagome ignorando la pregunta que ya le había respondido, mientras se unía a la fila de autos que esperaban acceso al estacionamiento subterráneo. — Te dije que esta persona envió a un subordinado al supermercado y dejó esta tarjeta con Momiji y el recado de que quería hablar conmigo urgentemente Sango-chan — Dijo Kagome finalmente antes de volverse a recibir el pase de estacionamiento del vigilante y darle las gracias antes de buscar donde aparcar.

— Cierto, cierto estoy nerviosa ¿Shiori-san ya está aquí verdad? — Preguntó Sango saliendo del auto y estirando nerviosamente su traje de tres piezas negro y blusa rojo sangre y echándose el último modelo de cartera diseñado por Kagome sobre el hombro, viendo a su amiga hacer lo mismo después de colocar el seguro y alarma al auto.

— Si, ella está esperándonos ya en la oficina de este _Satoru Hiroshito_ , así que vamos — Dijo Kagome estirando la chaqueta entallada de su traje azul marino de trabajar.

Mientras esperaba la llegada del ascensor Kagome seguía exprimiéndose el cerebro tratando de hacerse una idea del _por qué_ un abogado la buscaba con tanta urgencia, ella no había hecho nada en contra de la ley y el trámite para darle su apellido a Sango había sido completamente _legal y sencillo_ , no había robado a nadie, pagaba sus impuestos y no tenía deudas con nadie, por lo tanto no sabía por qué un abogado y menos aún de una firma tan conocida como " _Hiroshito y asociados_ " la estaba buscando a ella a _**Kagome Higurashi.**_

Por lo que al final después de meditarlo un poco, ella había hecho lo que siempre había estado haciendo desde que trabajaba en el supermercado, llamó a los padres de Hina para asesorarse y estos le aconsejaron llevar con ellas a Shiori-san una Hanyou murciélago que había trabajado con ellos desde que ellos iniciaron su bufete años atrás y que ahora que ellos ya se habían jubilado, habían dejado la firma en manos de Shiori y era de confianza de todos ellos, Shiori conocía al dedillo la vida de Kagome y Sango y desde hacía tres años era su abogado personal.

— ¿Buenas tardes, tienen cita? — Peguntó la secretaria automáticamente a penas se detuvieron frente a su escritorio.

— Hiroshito-sama nos espera, nuestra abogada _Shiori Matsudaira_ está reunida con el — Respondió Kagome con autoridad dedicándole una mirada penetrante a la mujer que se levantó de inmediato y empezó a guiarlas hacia donde las esperaban, tras anunciarlas y dejarlas pasar se encontraron en una oficina decididamente masculina decorada con maderas y cueros oscuros, donde los esperaban Shiori junto a un Youkai de cabellos negros azabache y negros, alto y muy elegante.

— Kagome-san este es _Satoru Hiroshito_ , Hiroshito-sama mi clienta _Kagome Higurashi_ y su hermana _Sango Higurashi_ — Dijo Shiori tomando la iniciativa de inmediato.

— Un placer finalmente conocerla Higurashi-san — Dijo el alto Youkai levantándose de su asiento y estirando la mano llena de garras hacia Kagome. — Siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer a la hija de _Minasuru Takeda_ y _Yuriko Higurashi_ — Añadió cuando Kagome estrecho su mano tensándose ante sus palabras, mientras lo miraba fijamente sin mostrar lo sorprendida que estaba ante la familiaridad con la que el macho había pronunciado los nombres de sus amadas madres.

— Esa _soy yo_ , ahora si es tan amable ¿Me devuelve mi mano y me dice porque estamos aquí hoy? — Dijo Kagome estirándose cuan alta era mirándolo desafiante a los ojos negros como la noche, entonces el macho echó la cabeza atrás y empezó a reírse junto a Shiori.

— Definitivamente eres como ellas predijeron que serías tantos años atrás — Dijo el Youkai soltando su mano y haciéndoles un ademan para que se sentaran. — El motivo de su presencia aquí esta tarde es simple Kagome-san la lectura de los testamentos de Yuriko y Minasuru-chan — Respondió el con calma mientras mostraba dos carpetas y dos discos compactos frente a el.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Ellas murieron hace más de diez años a estas alturas yo esperaba que a familia de Mina hubieran acabado con todo. — Respondió Kagome secamente, mientras Sango colocaba una mano sobre su antebrazo en silencioso consuelo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que aquel tema afectaba y aún dolía profundamente a Kagome.

— Oh si _ellos_ , están en la sala de conferencias esperando por nosotros, antes quería hablarle sobre algunos _detalles_ que debe saber antes de entrar en ese lugar, antes que nada estaré actuando junto a Shiori-san como su abogado tal y como mis clientas me ordenaron, segundo debe saber que esas personas _ignoraron_ la última voluntad de _Minasuru_ y esta fue enterrada en la cripta de la familia Takeda y no junto a _Yuriko-chan_ como ambas estipularon, al usted ser hija legalmente de ambas puede rectificar eso, de hecho ellas dejaron una clausula _específica_ sobre ese punto, ambas sabían que ellos no respetarían sus deseos. — Explicó el macho con calma lanzándoles una mirada dura a las mujeres, para Kagome era obvio que el macho frente a ellas estimaba a sus madres adoptivas.

— Fue su amigo ¿verdad Hiroshito-sama? — Dijo Kagome controlando las ganas que tenía de salir de aquel lugar y arrancarles la cabeza a los familiares de Mina.

— Serví junto a Yuriko y conocí a Minasuru en el café de Yuri, ellas eran _compañeras_ reales — Respondió el macho con una nota suave en su voz.

— Entonces vamos, no me importa lo que dejaron para mí, sea lo que sea lo defenderé esos _hijos de puta_ no van a tenerlo, no les daré el gusto y ellas van a estar juntas de nuevo como debe ser, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellas — Dijo Kagome levantándose con fluidez, mientras se quitaba distraídamente el gafete distintivo de su trabajo y lo guardaba en su cartera, lista para entrar en la guerra y ganar.

— Ellas habrían estado orgullosas de ti y muy felices de saber que tuvieron una segunda hija tan exitosa como tú — Señaló el macho tomando las carpetas y levantándose mirando de ella a Sango que igual que Kagome se veía furiosa y lista para arrancar la cabeza del primero que dijera algo en contra de la finada pareja de mujeres, definitivamente ellas habrían estado muy orgullosas.

— Lo sé gracias, ahora vamos a ver lo que podemos hacer para cumplir sus últimas voluntades. — Dijo Kagome con fría calma junto a Sango que igual que ella se veía furiosa y lista para arrancar cabezas.

El macho las vio y sonrió internamente, en la era feudal aquellas dos mujeres habrían sido formidables oponentes y estaba seguro que aun hoy ellas podían poner el temor de Kami en las almas de humanos, hanyous y Youkai por igual, un par bastante curioso, una Taijiya y una Miko, ambas hembras alfas poderosas por derecho propio, aunque la líder irrefutable entre ambas era la niña de ojos azules que la pareja había criado.

=== S S ===

Cuando entraron en la sala de juntas, Riota Takeda estaba allí, muy anciano, frágil y disminuido en una silla de ruedas y con una máscara de oxígeno perenne sobre su rostro arrugado y desgastado, los años no habían sido nada amables con el hombre y a Kagome aquello no le causó lastima alguna, su esposa estaba sentada junto a él, su piel tan estirada como las numerosas cirugías plásticas podían mantenerla, dándole una apariencia decididamente _plástica_ a su rostro que ni aun la gruesa capa de maquillaje podía ocultar, vestida con colores sobrios y en un estilo que calaba mejor en una mujer al menos veinte años más joven que ella, cubierta con joyas recargadas haciéndola ver decididamente vulgar y "barata", mientras más allá estaba uno de sus dos hijos con dos mujeres que debían ser las nueras; cuando la vieron a los ojos la confusión había dado paso a la expresión de horror, que había sido igual a la de tantos años atrás.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? — Ladró el hijo de Riota que lamentablemente se parecía demasiado a su padre.

— Es ella… Kaoru — Dijo Riota ahogado tras su máscara, la furia en sus palabras no perdían fuerzas ni con su falta de oxígeno.

— Fuera, fuera de aquí _rata inmunda_ — Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

— Algo parecido me dijiste cuando me lanzaste por la escalinata de la casa de Mina, pero adivina _Katsujiro Takeda_ … el mundo ya no es lo que era y ahora tengo _muchas formas_ de defenderme de ti y tu _"encantadora"_ familia, y te aseguro que lo haré si me fuerzas a hacerlo, recuerda que ya no soy la niña que lanzaste fuera de su hogar como si fuera una bolsa de basura… — Dijo Kagome irguiéndose cuan alta era dando un paso al frente y dedicándole toda la gélides que podía conjurar, obligándolo sentarse nuevamente abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua y los ojos desorbitados de rabia. — _Hiroshito-sama_ por favor iniciemos, a diferencia de otros, soy una mujer muy _ocupada_ y mi _tiempo vale mucho_ para _desperdiciarlo_ con estos... _individuos_

— ¿Qué tan ocupada puede estar una sucia…

— Yo que usted no terminaría esa frase Tomiko-san — Dijo Hiroshito secamente. — Katsujiro-san si se siente _incapacitado_ para comportarse de forma _profesional_ esta tarde, le agradeceré que llame a algún colega que pueda representar los intereses de la familia Takeda. — Añadió secamente, el sinceramente detestaba a toda aquella familia, Mina había sido tan diferente a todos ellos que podían olvidar su apellido.

— No será necesario — Dijo el hombre con altanería lanzándole una mirada despectiva a Kagome que lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras se sentaba junto a Sango en el lugar indicado por Shiori.

— Daremos lectura a la última voluntad de _Minasuru-san_ , sus beneficiarios _Riota Takeda_ hermano menor de _Minasuru Takeda y Kagome Higurashi Takeda_ hija de _Minasuru Takeda_ de su unión con _Yuriko Higurashi_ — Empezó a leer el acta Hiroshito, ignorando olímpicamente los bufidos de la familia Takeda.

Kagome se perdió en sus memorias de la infancia Yuri y Mina riendo con ella en el parque, ayudándola a ponerse la Yukata para el Obon entre otras memorias que ella guardaba con celo en su mente.

— Regresa de donde estés — Murmuró Sango clavándole un dedo en las costillas y haciéndola reaccionar.

" _Por lo tanto digo así, Yo Minasuru Takeda en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales le dejaré a mi hermano Riota Takeda los activos de mi cuenta de ahorros número 0-1456-8703-679BF en el Banco del Oeste al total, bajo la condición de que reciba en su casa cuide, crie y proteja como propia, a mi única hija Kagome Higurashi Takeda a quien también le dejaré el total de una cuenta y un fideicomiso en el banco del Oeste para su uso, de no ser así las cuentas de ahorros y todo lo que en vida poseo será para mi hija_ _ **Kagome Higurashi Takeda**_ _desde su cumpleaños número veintiuno para hacer con ello lo que disponga, esta es mi total e_ _ **irrevocable**_ _ultima voluntad"_

Las palabras resonaron con fuerza en la habitación sumida en silencioso Shock, interrumpida por un acceso de tos de Riota sacando del trance a los presentes, que se olvidaron del hombre que se ahogaba con su propia ira y saliva y vociferaban al mismo tiempo señalando a Kagome que solo los miraba con aire de genuino aburrimiento aunque en el fondo estaba muy entretenida con la escena que de no haber nacido de la muerte de alguien tan amado por ella, se habría echado a reír a carcajada limpia en sus caras, mas por respeto a Mina y a Yuri, simplemente se reía de todos ellos en su mente.

— Tu padre se ahoga y tú peleando por algo que no te _pertenece, ni te perteneció, ni te pertenecerá_ _ **nunca**_ — Señaló Kagome con calma apuntando a Riota que se veía lívido aun con el color purpura de sus labios, mientras Sango miraba aquello muy entretenida y con los ojos brillándole tan maliciosamente que de no ser por respeto a ella y a sus sentimientos hacia las mujeres estaría riéndose a carcajadas y burlándose abiertamente del patético grupo.

— Apelaremos esta farsa, ella _no es hija_ de Mina y ese no es su nombre, su nombre es Kaoru Higurashi — Dijo el hombre dejando que una de las dos mujeres que estaban junto a él atendiera a su padre, su madre estaba congelada en la silla.

— En realidad la apelación de este testamento no sería válida ni aun cinco _minutos_ después de la muerte de Mina menos aún más de _diez años_ después, y sabiendo de buena fuente que ustedes _echaron a Kagome_ a la calle el resultado es simple " _todo para Kagome Higurashi_ ", por cierto Takeda-san _ese_ es y siempre ha sido su nombre _Kagome Higurashi Takeda_ — Dijo Shiori con patente gélides.

— Bien solo nos queda un trámite más y es ver este video que Minasuru-san dejó para ustedes. — Dijo Hiroshito apuntado el control remoto a la pantalla de cuarenta y cinco pulgadas que se desplegó ante ellos desde el techo.

"— _Bueno aquí estamos… Hola a todos si están viendo esto ya debo de estar más que muerta así que supongo que mi "querida" familia vinieron como las aves de rapiña que son, a ver que pueden obtener de mi_ — Dijo la mujer mayor con sarcasmo, espirando profundo y lanzando una fría carcajada, sentada en una silla de espaldar alto, sus cabellos cortos arreglados y vestida con un suéter rosa viejo y unos pantalones negros. — _Ya pueden todos ustedes_ _ **malditos avaros**_ _sacar sus patéticos traseros planos de la habitación, desde siempre he estado segura, que todo lo que tengo irá a mi amada hija Kagome-chan._

 _Riota mi querido hermano, cuidé de ti por muchos años y fui tu amada hermana hasta que te confié que era lesbiana y corriste a decírselo a nuestros padres y terminé en la calle por tu malicia y tu mal corazón, estoy segura que echaste a mi niña a la calle junto a los infelices cabezas huecas de tus hijos y la_ _ **puta frígida**_ _de tu esposa demasiado "_ _ **correcta**_ _" como para tener la sensatez de darte un par de buenas cachetadas y hacerte hombre… claro que_ _ **tú no eres**_ _, ni nunca has sido ningún hombre, porque en eso ambos compartimos naturaleza, la diferencia es que al menos yo fui sincera conmigo misma y honesta con el mundo, tú en cambio te morirás siendo un homosexual frustrado y amargado con dos débiles hijos tan infelices como tú y tu "correcta" y frígida esposa, espero verte en el_ _ **infierno**_ _gusano estercolero, y recuerda cabron si algo le sucede a mi Kagome-chan ustedes serán los primeros en besar la cárcel y ni aun así les dejaré nada, todo ira a alguna casa hogar, malditos pendejos, ahora fuera de aquí esta conversación será con mi hija y no hay espacio para ti y tu patética prole entre nosotras_ — Dijo la mujer temblando de furia y colocándose ausentemente una mano sobre el estómago mientras palidecía un poco.

— ¡No puede ser! — Murmuró la esposa de Riota mirando al anciano ahogarse con propia saliva, ira, un brillo de horror, vergüenza y perplejidad.

— Creo que lo mejor será es que llamen a una ambulancia, se muere — Señaló Sango sacándolos de su estupefacción y poniéndolos en movimiento, antes de salir de la sala de juntas el hijo de Riota la miró con odio y Sango le devolvió la mirada con creces haciéndolo palidecer y huir como el cobarde que su padre había criado. — Vaya Kag-chan no sabía que Mina-san tenía ese carácter en ella — Señaló Sango sonriente ante la agradable posición de ver a la difunta anciana cobrase la que aquellos miserables le debían aún cuando aquello significara la existencia de Kagome en su vida, por que gracias a las acciones despiadadas de aquella familia Kagome había estado aquella noche en aquella estación abandonada y olvidada en el bosque y había salvado su vida y las había llevado hasta donde estaban ahora.

— Ella era una mujer muy dulce con quien lo _merecía_ y muy cruel con quienes se lo buscaban, era también muy sabia San-san no le gustaban las mentiras y no tenía problemas en decirle a la gente las cosas en su cara, Rio-san se merecía lo que le dijo y mucho, mucho más, el no tuvo compasión con ella ni aun en las puertas de su muerte, lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque admito que tampoco sabía que el había sido quien había traicionado la confianza de Mina y me parece muy justo que ella le descubriera el secretito, maldito caradura hipócrita lástima que no vaya a vivir mucho — Dijo Kagome cortante.

— Continuamos entonces — Señalo Shiori antes de volverse a mirar la pantalla en pausa.

" _Bien, ahora que ya sacamos la basura de la casa, hablemos señorita, confiaré en que cumpliste tu palabra y ya tienes un título universitario o estas muy cerca de lograrlo bien por ti mi niña, no dejes que nadie te quiera hacer menos, eres mi hija te amo y ni aun si hubieras nacido de mi o de Yuri te podríamos amar más de lo que te amamos; la mujer que te engendro nos hizo un favor enorme al entregarnos a la mejor hija que una mujer o una pareja de lesbianas puede tener, sé que eras una niña muy inteligente con una buena cabeza sobe los hombros, Yuri y yo no criamos a una idiota, quiero que sepas que nos hiciste muy felices a Yuri y a mi Kagome-chan te amamos y nos amaste sin condiciones, hubiera deseado estar allí para ti cariño pero estoy vieja y enferma y la verdad extraño mucho a Yuri, Hiroshito-kun no está en Japón y no estará en un buen tiempo y solo podría haberte confiado a él, en fin todo lo que tengo te pertenece menos la casa, esa la vendí hace unas semanas ahora estamos alquilando el lugar, quisiera ver las caras de idiotas de Rio y su "familia" cuando vean que no podan obtener nada de mi… te amo mi niña… bueno ya debes tener veintiuno y ser una mujer hecha y derecha pero aun serás una niña para mí, cuídate y por favor, reúneme con Yuri-chan no me dejes en esa maldita cripta de hipócritas o te perseguiré por el resto de tu vida y te volveré loca cantando "Rebel-Rebel" a toda voz ¿entendido?_ — Dijo dedicándole una acuosa carcajada antes de que el video terminara"

— Vaya… de verdad… no sé qué decir, Mina-san siempre me decía que hiciera algo y lo hacía sin preguntar nunca noté que había vendido su casa, ella estaba muy orgullosa de ella — Dijo Kagome tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta, rehusándose a llorar ella no lo habría querido.

— No digas nada Kag-chan, escuchemos la última voluntad de Yuri-san e informémonos de que tramites debemos iniciar para reunirlas como querían, esos hijos de puta no van a tenerlas separadas nunca más — Dijo Sango con calma, mirando al Youkai y asintiendo ligeramente en silenciosa petición de proseguir.

Hiroshito rompió el sello del documento de Yuri y procedió a leer todas y cada una de los bienes materiales de Yuriko Higurashi y cada una de las cláusulas que aseguraban se cumpliera su última voluntad.

"Yo Yuriko Higurashi en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales le heredo todas mis posesiones materiales a mi única hija Kagome Higurashi Takeda y podrá reclamar sus derecho a partir de sus veintiún años, esta es mi última e irrevocable última voluntad" Decía el documento de Yuri sin mucha ceremonia como ella había sido en vida; Entonces el video inició y la pantalla mostró a la mujer de cabellos entre canos recogido en una diminuta coleta, vestida con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de punto gris paloma y pantalones negros, sentada en un sillón.

" _Bueno Kagome-chan, Mina-chan me dijo que seguramente verías esto cuando tuvieras veintiuno, así que felicitaciones eres mayor de edad y con eso vendrán muchas responsabilidades, afortunadamente confío en que no olvidaras lo poco que te enseñamos, eres una Higurashi de corazón, mi familia te habría amado lamentablemente mis padres me tuvieron muy ancianos y los perdí siendo muy joven, en fin eres mi hija y mi heredera cuida del legado de los Higurashi y siéntete orgullosa de ser quien eres y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, los activos y el inmueble que te dejo son tuyos y de nadie más, se feliz cariño y no tengas miedo de unir tu vida a la de algún hombre o mujer, si hay amor el resto del mundo puede irse a la mierda, danos uno o dos nietos a los que malcriar desde el mas allá. Lo malo de estar muerta es no poder meterle el miedo de Kami en el cuerpo de la persona que sea tu pareja y no poder ver la cara de trasero de burro de Rio ponerse azul de la ira, porque estoy segura que vivirá para esto, hierba mala es dura para morirse o no se muere, pero él no es hanyou ni Youkai así que el maldito si no estaba muerto antes estoy segura que estará muerto de la furia ahora, Mina dice que su última voluntad también se leerá junto a la mía y estoy segura que mi chica le dirá unas cuantas verdades a esa cuerda de imbéciles antes o después de decirles que no les dejara un carajo ¡ja!, pórtate bien chica, y se buena y trae a tu madre Mina junto a mí, te amo cielo donde quiera que este, tienes que saber que estoy muy orgullosa de ti"_ Dijo la mujer con tono marcial ligeramente suavizado por los años.

— Bien el legado de Yuriko Higurashi consiste en: Dos cuentas en el banco del Oeste, una en el banco militar y un fideicomiso a su nombre Kagome-san y el edificio en la avenida principal de Shinjuku en el distrito de Nerima, con todo lo que contiene que ha permanecido bajo el cuidado de un albacea desde la muerte de Yuriko-san el cual estuvo finalizándose el último año según antiguos acuerdos. — Dijo el abogado, mientras presionaba el botón de comunicado y la secretaria aparecía por la puerta guiando a un distinguido Youkai que les era muy familiar.

— _Lord Yamatone Hajime_ antiguo señor del Norte y albacea de _Yuriko-san_ , _Kagome Higurashi hija_ y heredera de _Yuriko-san_ — Dijo Hiroshito-san con un claro borde de respeto y deferencia en su voz y postura ante el anciano Youkai.

— _Oh Kagome-san, Sango-san_ tanto tiempo sin vernos — Saludó el Youkai con un elegante ademan estirando su mano llena de garras hacia ella, Kagome tomó la mano y la estrechó mirándolo con perplejidad.

— Honorable anciano — Saludó ella haciendo una ligera reverencia junto a Sango.

— Siempre es un gusto verlas, ahora tomemos asiento y hablemos niñas — Dijo el Youkai sentándose con ellas, entonces la última voluntad de las dos mujeres cayó sobre ella como balde de agua fría.

— Esperen un momento el edificio de Yuri… ¿Sango… es... es el edificio de Yuri? — Dijo Kagome sin poder contener el borde de histeria en su voz, mientas Sango junto a ella palidecía de golpe y la miraba con los ojos como platos antes de asentir dudosamente y mirara al anciano Youkai sentado cómodamente frente a ellas mirándolas con indulgencia.

— Si mi querida niña, un Higurashi hace poco más de quinientos setenta y nueve años salvó la vida de mi cachorra y nieto y en agradecimiento este Yamato les dio la tierra y el compañero de mi hija el edificio y mano de obra, la construcción se dejó a la mitad entonces, con la condición de terminarla con la petición de un miembro del clan después de los quinientos años cumplidos, si el clan aún seguía en pie y Yuri-chan vino a este Yamato el día que te dejaron en su casa con apenas unas horas de nacida, ella estaba muy feliz por tu llegada y pidió que vigilara el lugar por ella y cuando este Yamato encontrara iniciara el resto de la construcción y lo pusiera en tus manos y eso es lo que este Yamato hará hoy — Explicó el anciano Youkai, antes de que Shiori y Hiroshito empezaran a hablar y a ordenar todo aquel asunto de la herencia, mientras Kagome y Sango estaban en shock.

=== S S ===

— Vamos di algo — Dijo Sango dos horas después de que la reunión terminara y Kagome condujera hacia el apartamento donde dejaría a Sango antes de seguir a cumplir con el resto de su horario aun en shock.

— ¿Algo? — Dijo Kagome aun en shock y no era para menos, aquella mañana ella tenía un alquiler que pagar, facturas que pagar, la universidad que pagar, impuestos, un crédito universitario que pagar, un trabajo de medio tiempo por el que le pagaban, a Kirara a Sango a su pequeño grupo de amigos, dos tatuajes (planes para un tercero), una cuenta bancaria nominal, una de ahorros bastante saludables que le había ganado incontables ofertas de tarjeas de créditos que había rechazado negándose a adquirir una deuda bancaria, y una mancomunada con Sango y su " _fondo para planes futuros_ " y ahora tenía un edificio de quince pisos más azotea, el piso nivel planta baja con tres enormes locales y estacionamiento subterráneo, y cinco cuentas bancarias extra de las que no sabía, dos fideicomisos con una cifra de seis dígitos que le habría evitado muchos dolores de cabeza en el pasado, ella tenía todo el _maldito derecho_ de estar en shock.

— Vamos Kag no seas así — Insistió Sango mientras Kagome se detenía frente a la entada del edificio.

— Dame tiempo San-san, necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto y pensar que hacer… no esperaba esto nunca esperé más de ellas que el inmenso amor que me dieron y los invaluables consejos que nos han mantenido vivas durante tantos años y recibir esto ahora es… inesperado, es un shock, déjame ir a trabajar y más tarde hablamos, ve ahora con tus chicas Momiji-chan debe estar agotada de cubrir su guardia y la mía — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa floja a Sango, que la miraba preocupada.

— Ten cuidado al manejar. — Advirtió bajándose del auto.

— Siempre — Respondió Kagome, mientas Sango cerraba la puerta tras ella y entraba al edificio cerrando la reja de acero tras ella y Kagome arrancaba el auto hacia el supermercado.

Cuando llegó a supermercado Momiji estaba lista para salir corriendo del lugar y Kagome simplemente le agradeció el favor asegurándole que no había sucedido nada malo con Sango ni con ella, antes de lanzarse a cumplir con su trabajo después de que Momiji se despidiera.

=== S S ===

— _Hey San, prepárate para ir al Super_ — Dijo Kagome tres noches después por teléfono mientras recibía la factura de pago de mensualidad de estacionamiento cerca del trabajo que acababa de cancelar. — _Si ya estoy en camino_ — Añadió antes de cortar la llamada y guiar el auto hasta el edificio, al llegar Sango entró al auto cargada con una enorme carpeta y una sonrisa maniaca en los labios.

— Lista, vamos a comprar — Cantó Sango agitando la carpeta de cupones ante ella como si fuera un trofeo olímpico.

— Vamos — Confirmó Kagome sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Sango, al llegar al gran supermercado cada una tomó un carrito y con la experiencia que te dan los años de trabajar en un Supermercado y encima de todo ser " _cupon maniacas_ " llenaron sus dos carritos y dos más cada una con la lista de compra en tiempo record y fueron atendidas por dos cajeras que ya las conocían y tenían experiencias con ellas, logrando pagar sus compras con el tiempo justo para subir todo al auto e irse a casa; ninguna de ellas se avergonzaba de ser las ultimas clientas de enorme Supermercado en el que podías comprar desde comida, hasta un martillo si lo buscabas, ellas estaban " _comprando_ " con cupones y algo de dinero pero _comprando_.

Al llegar al apartamento una vez más agradecieron la preferencia de los Youkai por los amplios ascensores cuando lograron subir sus compras en un solo viaje, luego se habían tomado su tiempo en ordenar cada cosa en el lugar indicado en la despensa que habían ordenado años atrás y luego de ducharse, cenar y ponerse ropa cómoda Sango y Kagome abrieron un par de latas de cerveza y empezaron a sorber de ellas mientras contemplaban la noche.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Sango finalmente mirando a Kagome de reojo, sabía muy bien que Kagome tenía algo en mente y sólo necesitaría, tener la idea general bien planificada y cubierta para las posibles variaciones y una apertura adecuada de su parte para que Kagome le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

— Sí, creo que estoy bien, ahora entiendo bien las razones por las que Mina me dijo que no permitiera que me encontraran, ellos me habrían recibido solo con el interés de poner sus manos en el dinero de Mina y su casa y Kami sólo sabe lo que habría sido de nosotras; es una lástima que Mina la vendiera para que ellos no la tuvieran, ella _amaba_ su casa… pero, ahora tenemos un enorme edificio San-san… Creo que debemos vivir en el — Dijo Kagome finalmente dándole un buen trago a su cerveza.

— Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el resto del espacio? — Preguntó Sango conteniéndose de señalar que el edificio era _**solo**_ de Kagome, ella ya se había enfurecido con ella dos días antes y le había dicho furiosa que el lugar y la herencia en general era de _ambas_ y si necesitaba que lo pusiera por escrito lo haría y punto y así había acabado la _"no"_ discusión.

— Primero tenemos que ir al lugar y ver como es por dentro, cada una puede tener su propio apartamento si quieres y podemos usar un piso entero para tu negocio, sería una _verdadera fabrica_ San, podrías contratar más gente y comprar más material y maquinaria, Kami sabe que necesitas más gente para cumplir con la demanda, además quieres agregar la línea de ropa, que estoy más que segura que se venderá como el ramen instantáneo también — Dijo Kagome distraídamente, para luego darle un buen trago a su cerveza.

— No quiero vivir sola, podemos tener un apartamento enorme para ambas como este — Dijo Sango de inmediato dando un buen trago a su cerveza y rascado las orejas de una languidecida Kirara sobre su regazo.

— Por mi está bien, Kirara no hace buena conversación, ella se duerme — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír mientras la aludida Nekomata ronroneaba adormecida confirmando la teoría de Kagome.

— Por Yuri-san y Mina-san — Dijo Sango levantando su cerveza en un brindis hacia el cielo.

— Por Yuri-san y Mina-san — Repitió Kagome brindando con ella; aquella mañana durante el desayuno ninguna había comentado nada sobre las notas de duelo en el periódico donde informaban la muerte de Riota Takeda, al parecer Yuri había tenido razón en su video, el no había regresado vivo a su casa después de las lecturas de testamentos y ninguna de ellas conseguía en sus corazones lastima o empatía por el anciano o su familia.

=== S S ===

Aquella tarde de domingo en compañía de Yamato, Hiroshito y Shiori ambas recibieron las llaves del edifico junto a las llaves de las puertas de cada local y apartamento en el lugar, al día siguiente Shiori retiraría el título de propiedad junto a todos los documentos pertinentes, y en el transcurso de la semana tendría que ir a los bancos a actualizar la información y tomar posesión de su herencia en metálico, Sango y Kagome se retiraron dejando a los abogados en lo suyo y siguieron hasta el edificio.

— Wow… este lugar es casi exacto al edificio en el que vivimos lo único que varía es el color y el número de pisos aquel tiene veinte y este quince — Dijo Sango bajando del auto mirando al imponente edificio negro frente a ella, mientras Kagome hacía lo propio sin salir completamente del auto.

— Si dan la vuelta, del lado derecho del edificio está la entrada al estacionamiento, no se ganen una multa por parar aquí — Dijo Yamato desde su auto antes de adelantarlas y esperar a que Sango volviera al auto, entonces las guio hasta el estacionamiento y con un control remoto activo el portón metálico y ambos autos ingresaron al lugar, el inmenso estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío e impecable, cuando ambas bajaron del auto.

— ¿Les gusta? Este edificio sigue el mismo patrón arquitectónico de los primeros edificios construido con ladrillos de manufactura Youkai, las sacerdotisas tenían y tienen un rol importante en la creación de estos ladrillos, en ellos hay un porcentaje de Reiki que impide que el edificio colapse ante la exposición de Reiki, reforzando el Youki contenido en él, ambas energías crean una potente barrera que es lo que hace muy especial y cotizados estos ladrillos de Onni, esta mezcla se creó cuando una Miko se emparejó con un Youkai, antes eso era mal visto por ambas razas y trajo muchos problemas, la joven pareja se amaba y cuando la joven salió embarazada el Youkai construyó con sus propias manos una fortaleza para proteger a los que amaba, vertió su sangre y youki en la mezcla y su fiero deseo de proteger y la miko vertió Reiki y Sutras de protección también, alterando la composición simple de la mezcla de arcilla y haciéndolo resistente a todo, cuando el cachorro nació nadie pudo dañar a ninguno de ellos, ningún ataque, Youkai o sagrado pudo derribar un solo ladrillo y así nació este tipo de ladrillo al que con el tiempo se alteró su receta para dar una pigmentación especifica — Resumió el anciano acariciando la columna recubierta de ladrillos más cercana.

— Mina-san solía contarme eso — Dijo Kagome sobrecogida por la historia, la forma en como el anciano la contaba, era como si él hubiera estado allí y tal vez así había sido.

— Si, ella lo hizo, ella tenía gran respeto por la historia — Concedió Yamato dedicándoles una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué se parece tanto al edificio rojizo de los _Okami del Éste_? — Preguntó Sango con curiosidad mientras subían a un enorme elevador en medio del estacionamiento.

— Quienes los diseñaron fueron los mismos arquitectos, ese edificio y este tienen la misma edad los ultimo diez pisos del edificio Okami se agregaron cien años atrás — Respondió Yamato con calma.

=== S S ===

Ambas observaron boquiabiertas los amplios apartamentos amoblados de los primeros cinco pisos que aun conservaban los muebles con los que estaban equipados desde cuando Yuri vivía y alquilaba el lugar, cuando Kagome había preguntado Yamato había dicho que todos los muebles estaban guardados dentro de edificio sellado, luego fueron hasta el enorme espacio en el sexto piso donde apenas habían divisiones para dos enormes baños comerciales, una oficina con su baño privado y dos filas de escaleras a cada lado del enorme ascensor, lo demás estaba sin paredes solo con las columnas desnudas dando como resultado un enorme espacio de paredes blancas y pisos de granito pulido sin una mota de polvo, al parecer el lugar había sido limpiado a fondo.

— Bien niñas este Yamato se retira y las dejará que revisen el resto de su edificio en paz, Kagome-san — Dijo el Youkai entregándole el control remoto. — En el panel de control esta un botón de reseteado color rojo acciónelo y coloque una nueva clave numérica para que estén más tranquilas, la única llave está en el manojo que le fue entregado hoy, la clave actual solo la saben este Yamato y el jefe de constructores pero nunca está de más ser precavidos, nos vemos Sango-san — Dijo el anciano despidiéndose antes de subir al ascensor y retirarse.

Desde el sexto al quinceavo piso, la arquitectura era simplemente espectacular, mezclando lo antiguo con lo moderno espectacularmente, lo últimos diez pisos compartían con el edificio de los lobos el amplio balcón con media pared de ladrillos y lo que ellas habían creído que era vidrio de alta resistencia y en realidad era un tipo especial de cuarzo de Onni rodeando toda la estructura en su totalidad, dando como resultado una impresionante vista panorámica.

— Bien San-san… pasamos de ser _niñas de la calle_ , a las flamantes dueñas de un edificio de técnicamente dieciocho pisos, si contamos el estacionamiento, la azotea y el piso comercial que no puede llamarse "planta baja"… creo que tenemos que celebrar eso Sango-chan, por ahora quiero ir de nuevo al sexto piso, _la antigua azotea_ — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole ampliamente.

— Sinceramente yo aun estoy esperando despertarme — Dijo Sango anonadada.

— Mañana aún tenemos examen de historia del diseño gráfico, por si necesitas confirmación de que estas bien despierta y es la realidad — Señalo Kagome secamente, no veía la hora de terminar la universidad, al diablo el postgrado ella cumpliría su promesa y de allí en adelante seguiría trabajando en lo que ella decidiera.

— Te odio — Murmuro Sango con mofa.

— Oh… entonces no hare brownies esta noche — Dijo Kagome estallando en carcajadas cuando escuchó el gemido horrorizado de Sango. — Vamos San-san, quiero ver el lugar y luego los locales de planta baja, tengo una idea más clara ahora — Dijo Kagome sintiendo su cabeza doler ante la cantidad de ideas que burbujeaban en su mente.

=== S S ===

Sango y Kagome, recorrieron cada rincón del sexto piso, antes de salir por la puerta lateral del edificio notando las salidas de emergencias de los locales que estaban en el pasillo del ascensor en aquella planta, que era también la entrada y salida del edificio.

Desde afuera Kagome y Sango vieron el local de la esquina, vieron las mesas redondas de granito negro y cuatro cómodas sillas tapizadas en alguna tela beige ordenadas alrededor de cada mesa, el mostrador de granito negro y acero inoxidable, las enormes máquinas de acero inoxidable de café en los mesones traseros y lo que parecía ser una puerta metálica doble hacia otro espacio, entonces ambas comprendieron tardíamente que aquello había sido el café de Yuri y volvieron a mirar el lugar embelesadas y con más cuidado, antes de ver los otros dos locales al otro lado del antiguo café.

=== S S ===

— _Nos mudaremos_ — Dijo Kagome cuatro días después cuando salían de su clase de _Técnicas y Sistemas de Impresión_ y avanzaban hacia el auto después de haber visto la última clase de ese día. Sango frenó de golpe junto a ella y la miró con los ojos como platos de té.

— ¿Cómo? — Atinó a decir Sango con perplejidad, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y saludaba con la mano a sus cuatro empleadas que ya estaban arrancando hacia el edificio donde trabajaban para ella.

— Tenemos un edificio de quince pisos sin meter azotea, estacionamiento subterráneo y planta baja comercial porque serían dieciocho pisos, y nosotras estamos pagando un alquiler que podríamos usar en otra cosa, el sexto piso será tu fabrica, el lugar tiene el tamaño perfecto para cumplir con la tarea, podrás abrir tu primera tienda en uno de los locales de planta baja y yo podría abrir el café de Yuri de nuevo, el otro local podríamos alquilarlo junto al resto de los apartamentos. ¿Qué dices? — Dijo Kagome mientras maniobraba el auto hacia el apartamento donde aún vivían.

— Tu eres la jefa, hagámoslo — Dijo Sango con calma sonriéndole a Kagome demostrándole que ella estaba realmente encantada con la idea a pesar de estar genuinamente aterrada con el cambio.

Tras dejar a Sango atendiendo a sus empleadas en la " _habitación creativa_ " Kagome se duchó, se vistió, almorzó con ellas y se fue a trabajar.

El día había sido pesado como todos los jueves la gente parecía más ansiosa cuando se acercaba el fin de semana pero realmente no terminaba de llegar aun, Kagome dio clave tres veces para la misma caja y terminó cerrándola y postulándola para una revisión y mantenimiento cuando se bloqueó una cuarta vez, dejando a la cajera en una de las cajas que generalmente estaba libre, salvo cuando se acercaba navidad o algún otro día feriado y el lugar estaba rebozar de gente.

Durante el resto de aquella semana Kagome había tratado de coincidir con Ginta varias veces pero con los apretados horarios de ambos nunca lograban hablar y ella opinaba que lo que tenía que decirle era demasiado delicado como para decírselo por teléfono, después de todo él le había conseguido el apartamento en donde estaban y aunque él aun lo negaba, ellas estaban seguras que la " _oportuna_ " aparición y el precio eran todo parte de un enorme favor que ellas nunca podrían pagarles.

— Demonios — Juró Kagome por lo bajo cuando esa noche tratando de hacer malabares con el pastel de cumpleaños de Sango y su cartera las llaves del carro se le cayeron. — Uf justo lo que me faltaba — Gruñó por lo bajo de mal humor.

— Se te cayó esto preciosa — Dijo la aterciopelada voz de un hombre tras ella, Kagome se volvió e instintivamente dio un paso atrás tratando de mantener la boca cerrada ante la imagen, el macho Youkai frente a ella tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos violeta, vestía de negro y purpura y tenía una diminuta sonrisa traviesa en los labios sosteniendo sus llaves entre sus largos dedos llenos de filosas garras, él sabía que era atractivo y aunque ella podía verlo no sentía una verdadera _atracción_ hacia él, aunque era _agradable_ mirarlo.

— Hnn… gracias — Dijo Kagome sosteniendo la caja con las dos manos con cuidado y poniéndola sobre el capó para luego tomar las llaves de las manos del pícaro Youkai.

— De nada mi _preciosa doncella_ si puedo _ayudarte_ con _algo_ más, será mi _placer_ y _privilegio_ , incluso te preguntaré si me harías el honor de tener a mis cachorros — Dijo el sonriendo más ampliamente mostrando los colmillos.

— ¿Disculpa qué? — Soltó Kagome en shock mirándolo boquiabierta, preguntándose si darle una _ligera_ descarga de Reiki la pondría tras las rejas y luego se pregunto si valía la pena, al verlo sonreír más ampliamente decidió que no, no valía la pena el riesgo.

— ¿Si quieres…

— Ya te oí la primera vez _amigo_ , solo el shock me hizo hacer esa pregunta _retórica_ y la respuesta es _no gracias_ , ni soy " _doncella_ " ni quiero tener hijos gracias… de verdad gracias por rescatar mis llaves pero tengo que irme me están esperando — Dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta trasera para volverse a agarrar el pastel y descubrir que ya no estaba.

— Oh bueno, tenía que intentarlo preciosa — Dijo el Youkai mientras colocaba con un deje de casualidad el pastel en el asiento trasero de su auto. — Por cierto Miroku Houshi — Dijo estirando la mano llena de garras hacia ella, que sabiamente ella ignoró olímpicamente.

— Irónico, un Inuyoukai que se apellida " _Monje_ ", Kagome mucho gusto, ahora Houshi-san de verdad tengo que irme voy retrasada y no quiero una partida de policías escoltándome… _de nuevo_ — Dijo con tono seco recordando la última vez que se había retrasado gracias a una rueda pinchada y Ginta había ido a buscarla con tres compañeros más, cada uno manejando su propia patrulla, con sus respectivos compañeros luces y todo el escándalo y la habían escoltado todo el camino desde Akihabara hasta el edificio, con las sirenas encendidas mientras Sango estaba presa de la histeria, había sido gracioso y embarazoso en partes iguales entonces y los ahorcaría si volvían a hacerlo ahora.

— Oh entonces te dejo ir Kagome-san — Dijo el cerrando la puerta del auto y apartándose hacia una enorme camioneta que estaba dos puestos a su derecha, mientras ella observaba el auto distraídamente quedándose congelada al cruzarse son un par de ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente y sin pestañear, antes de volverse con rapidez y encogerse de hombros, subirse a su auto y arrancar dirigiéndose a casa sin registrar jamás las distintivas líneas reales en el rosto del Youkai en su apuro por salir de allí, ni la ligerísima elevación de las comisuras de los sensuales labios del platinado macho.

=== S S ===

Al llegar al apartamento Sango estaba bailando con la manada entera y Kagome colocó el ultimo "trozo" de pastel en la enorme mesa que estaba completamente cubierta de pasteles, y escurriéndose hasta su habitación donde se desvistió tomó una ducha y se puso la ropa que Sango había elegido para ella, un Jean negro strech con botas de talle alto y sin tacón sabiendo que estaría cansada de los zapatos altos a aquellas horas y un top strapless rojo y blanco, Kagome se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y solo se pintó los labios de rojo sangre y se puso una línea de rímel e los ojos antes de unirse a la fiesta, poco importaba que al día siguiente tendría trabajo ( _como siempre_ ) aquella noche celebraría otro año de vida de Sango, según su partida de nacimiento, porque en dos meses más celebraban entre ellas la noche que volvió a nacer con el milagroso rescate de Kagome.

— Hey Kag baila conmigo — Dijo Sango apenas la vio tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella, pronto estaban las dos bailando sin importarles el mundo, ambas celebrando la vida ahora más que nunca.

— Estas loca — Dijo Kagome con indulgencia, tomando la mano de Sango y haciéndola girar con facilidad, a pesar de que Sango era solo cinco centímetros más baja que Kagome ambas habían aprendido a bailar juntas y podían dar un buen show si se lo proponían.

— Lo sé, _te quiero hermanita_ — Dijo Sango sonriéndole un poco achispada.

— _También yo_ , ahora chica de cumpleaños o no _dame de comer_ — Ordenó Kagome que aún no había cenado nada.

— _**Si señora jefa**_ — Dijo Sango dando un saludo marcial y estallando en carcajadas junto a Kagome.

=== S S ===

— Hey Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, este es mi antiguo compañero que acaba de regresar de Estados Unidos, este es Miroku Houshi, Miroku, Kagome y Sango Higurashi — Dijo Ginta minutos después presentando al hombre, Kagome casi soltó la cerveza que sostenía en su mano al ver al pícaro del estacionamiento.

— Hola de nuevo _Kagome Higurashi_ — Dijo el macho sonriendo ladino.

— Hola — Saludo Kagome con calma tomando un trago de cerveza y casi ahogándose con el cuándo volvió a chocar con los ojos dorados fijos en ella, inconscientemente sus ojos azules subieron hasta la media luna en su frente y volvieron a los penetrantes ojos dorados.

— Hey, yo soy Sango Higurashi la chica del cumpleaños… ¿Houshi? — Dijo Sango con un borde de burlesca incredulidad.

— No me preguntes el mundo está lleno de _rarezas_ — Dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros y arrancándose de la mirada dorada del silencioso Youkai.

— Oh este es mi primo Taisho Sesshomaru — Presento al silencioso Youkai albino junto a el.

— Kagome y Sango Higurashi — Respondió Kagome sin ofrecer su mano, algo le decía que él podría dejarla con la mano en el aire y por alguna razón el macho la ponía nerviosa y eso la irritaba. — ¿En fin, cual será su veneno Houshi-san Taisho-san? — Preguntó Kagome educadamente, antes de sentir una mano grande en su trasero y su puño se estrellara automáticamente contra el rostro del Inu negro que sonreía tontamente. — Haz eso de nuevo _amigo_ y te _prometo_ que no habrá medicina en el mundo que te vuelva _hombre_ de nuevo cuando termine contigo — Advirtió Kagome con cortante gélides haciéndolo tragar saliva un par de veces y poner distancia entre ella y el, mientras Sango le lanzaba una mirada cargada de furia.

— ¿Qué carajos te crees que haces? — Soltó Sango armándose con la primera cosa que se atravesó en su camino, una pesada bandeja de acero inoxidable vacía.

— San-san, ¿realmente quieres ir a la cárcel por su muerte? — Preguntó Kagome con un deje de aburrimiento, lamentablemente el Inu negro eligió ese momento para agarrarle una nalga a Sango y esta estrelló la bandeja de acero sobre la cabeza del risueño Inu.

— Ohhh olvide decirles que se cuidaran de sus manos, Sesshomaru-sama — Dijo Ginta apenado y reconociendo al otro Youkai con un saludo de borde formal, más este apenas dio un ligero asentimiento mirando con un deje de aburrimiento lo que ocurría.

— Si ya nos dimos cuenta… en fin ¿Qué quieren tomar? — Repitió Kagome lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Miroku mientras Sango levantaba la bandeja una vez as con toda la intención de cortarle la mano a Miroku de un golpe con ella.

— Una cerveza para mí y whisky con hielo para el — Dijo Miroku finalmente, mientras Kagome estiraba la mano en silenciosa orden hacia Sango, hasta que esta dejó caer la bandeja en manos de Kagome con suavidad.

— Bien, ahora vuelvo San-san, no lo mates el no vale la cárcel, ni la sangre que luego tendré que limpiar, el juicio, el dinero y poner a Shiori a explicar que lo mataste en defensa de tu honor — Dijo Kagome con un deje de aburrimiento, antes de volverse hacia donde Hakaku había armado un bar en la isla de su cocina, sin ver la mirada apreciativa de cierto Youkai albino siguiéndola todo el tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


	10. Cap 10: Opuestos e Iguales

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Lo admito a veces envidio lo que Kagome tuvo con Yuri y Mina, "_ _solo a veces_ _" y en buena manera sin malicia, porque lo que ella tuvo con las dos ancianas yo lo he tenido y aun lo tengo con ella y Kirara (aunque lo único que haga ahora es gruñir, dormir, lanzarnos miradas de superioridad, ronronear e ignorarnos la mayoría del tiempo)_

 _Ver que ambas se cobraron de los Takeda todas las penas y traiciones simplemente se me antoja darles una profunda reverencia (hasta el puto suelo señores) y luego empezar a gritar_ _ **¡MAGNIFICO, TRÈS BIEN, DE PUTA MADRE!**_ _a toda voz, porque ellas les derrotaron con elegancia y categoría, Kami sus rostros al escuchar la lectura no se comparara jamás con las expresiones de horror al escuchar el video kamiiiii Mina los mató en seco así que_ _ **BIEN POR TI MINA-SAMA HURRAAAAAA!,**_ _estoy segura que si ellos supieran lo que Yuri le dejó a Kag (aunque ella insista en decir que es de ambas) los Takeda se hubieran muerto allí mismo,_ _ **¡JA, CHUPENSE ESA PENDEJOS!**_

 _Ahora con la llegada sorpresa de esta herencia, los planes se amplían y en el fondo tengo mucho temor por lo que viene, Kagome a pesar de su fachada de tranquilidad también está asustada, pero no somos ningunas cobardes debiluchas, somos las Higurashi así que agárrate mundo porque ahora parece que vamos con todo y_ _ **MAS, mucho MAS**_ _…_

 _Cada día que pasa doy gracias por lo que tengo y siento que a mi manera estoy dándole algo al mundo, aunque no necesite gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ni con una página en el periódico que lo muestre a todos para hacer lo que hacemos, Kag inicio esto (como siempre) ampliando un comentario mío tantos años atrás cuando aún vivíamos en la estación sin saber que teníamos un enorme edificio y dinero para iniciar nuestras vidas con más tranquilidad y seguridad económica, aun así no me molesta, creo que nuestras experiencias en la calle nos han hecho más fuerte que la media, además, si Kag hubiera estado en ese edificio, nadie habría estado allí para salvarme tantos años atrás, y entonces ¿Dónde estaría? La respuesta es obvia y no quiero ni pensarlo._

 _Aun con las lágrimas y los horribles recuerdos que aun hoy son los protagonistas de mis más terribles pesadillas, doy gracias al mi pasado, a mi presente y pido por un buen futuro, donde espero seguir al lado de mi mejor amiga, mi hermana en todo menos en la sangre (técnicamente) para sostenerla aun cuando no lo necesite, Kami sabe que la mujer es terca y no está dispuesta a dejar que la apoye, pero siendo yo tan terca como ella allí (aprendí de la mejor) estaré allí para ella, aunque tenga que desmayarla para luego llevarla sobre mis hombros, ¿Total? Ella lo hizo por mí que yo le devuelva el favor no es nada malo ¿Verdad?_

 _ ** Sango Higurashi **_

* * *

_**Cap. 10: Opuestos e Iguales**_

* * *

Kagome regreso del "bar" mirando desconcertada las bebidas en sus manos y riendo por lo bajo sabiendo que algún chiste había allí encerrado que ella aun no había captado ¿porque si no había dejado a Hakaku desternillándose de risa en el "bar"? ya se enteraría y luego le haría la vida cuadritos a Hakaku si era algo malo, nada le costaba sellar la puerta de su apartamento (de nuevo) y dejarlo allí por horas o simplemente dejar caer un litro de suavizante EXTRA perfumado y desmayarlo con el olor, la vida en aquel edificio no era para nada aburrida y la manada de lobos gastaba bromas como los mejores Kitsunes y Sango y ella aprendieron la lección muy rápido.

— Hey… Aquí tienen, cerveza para ti — Dijo Kagome entregándole una cerveza a Miroku que la recibió sonriendo encantado, cuidándose de mantener la distancia con ella, cosa que agradó mucho a Kagome, el macho tenía claro que no debía tomarla a la ligera y eso era algo bueno para ambos, él no la tocaría y ella no correría el riesgo de purificarle una mano y terminar en la cárcel por culpa del idiota, así que el por un lado ella por otro y todos sanos y felices.

— Y Whisky con hielo para ti — Dijo entregándole el vaso de líquido ámbar al alto Youkai platinado sin detenerse a míralo mucho tiempo y cuidándose de no tocarlo y volviéndose ausentemente hacia Sango, había algo en el que la repelía y la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

Ella al igual que todos los presentes sabían bien quien era " _el príncipe caído_ " se sabía muy bien que hacía casi veintiún años la casa del Oeste se había sumido en un gran escándalo de altas proporciones cuando el _Inu no Taisho_ había hecho lo impensable entre los Youkai e Inu de alto rango como el, y había tomado a una _esposa humana_ estando emparejado aun con _Lady Irasue_ de la _alta_ _corte de la casa de la luna_ , una casa mística y poderosa que dominaba el cielo hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales y también había desheredado a su primogénito a favor del hanyou que había concebido con la que todos consideraban como su " _concubina_ " después de todo en la sociedad Youkai no existía el término de _"esposa"_ sino _compañera,_ y si el macho ya estaba emparejado (como había sido el caso de Inu no Taisho) cualquier otra mujer no era más que una simple _concubina_.

Lady Irasue abandonó el palacio del Oeste y regresó a su propia corte en la casa de la Luna en el castillo flotante y allí permanecía aun, atendiendo aun los asuntos políticos que le corresponden como la _legitima_ señora del Oeste, pues el titulo solo le puede se arrebatado en desafío de poderes y honor y todos sabían que la " _esposa_ " de Inu no Taisho no se comparaba ni antes, ni ahora en poderes de ninguna índole con la poderosa y mística Inukami.

Sango y ella habían sudado tinta cuando estudiaban las casas nobles de los lords cardinales en la escuela y habían descubierto aquella información que si bien habían escuchado de pasada comentarios o refranes de niñas, jamás habían entendido nada hasta aquel icónico trabajo en el que incluso habían terminado aprendiendo un par de cosas o dos sobre los Inu plateados del Oeste, la dama de la casa de la luna y la _princesa_ humana del clan Setsuna al que aun hoy se dudaba que siguiera siendo noble.

— Gracias hermosa doncella un placer ser atendido por usted — Dijo Miroku encandilándola con una sonrisa seductora que solo la hizo contener las ganas de darle una buena descarga mientras lo abofeteaba "DURO" y borrarle la expresión de donjuán de tres cuartos.

— Para el tren Houshi-san vaz por muy mal camino conmigo, San-san aquí tienes tu trago Hakaku me dio otro igual y luego se murió de risa ¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto? No lo había probado antes — Preguntó Kagome levantando la copa frente a ella y dando un sorbo, disfrutando de la explosión de sabores.

— Un _Orgasmo_ Kag, por eso está muerto de risa — Dijo Sango dándole un trago a su bebida y sonriendo con malicia.

— _Oh_ … ya entiendo, y aunque esta bueno no tomare más de uno de estos gracias, y él tiene una cita con un suavizante extra perfumado — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Sango.

— Oh vamos… es mi cumpleaños, además un tatuaje mas no te quedaría mal, esta vez seré buena y hasta te dejare violar al tatuador — Dijo Sango enarcando la cejas cómicamente abrazándose a Kagome y echándose a reír junto a ella mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

— Claro, a diferencia de ti mañana tengo que trabajar y dudo que consigamos a otro tatuador que este lo suficientemente _bueno_ como para que yo lo quiera " _violar_ " como tú dices — Señaló Kagome riendo imitándola.

— Cierto… no hay justicia en el mundo, necesitamos más tautadores que estén como para comérselos. — Dijo Sango con un deje de mofa dramática.

— La vida no es justa San-san o los personajes del manga y anime serian reales y tendríamos un harem — Señaló Kagome antes de echarse a reír junto a Sango y sintiendo un picor en su nuca bastante familiar, era ese tipo de picor que sentía cuando alguien estaba taladrándote con la mirada y cuando ella se volvió se encontró viendo al platinado Youkai junto a Miroku que como él estaba mirándolas fijamente y bastante entretenidos con su conversación, Kagome enarcó una ceja mirándolos en un silencioso reto a criticarlas.

— Cierto — Admitió Sango dándole un trago a su bebida, ignorante del intercambio.

— Hey Kag, baila conmigo — Dijo uno de los machos de la manada mientras otro se llevaba a una Sango risueña.

— Claro vamos — Respondió Kagome dándole otro trago a su bebida y dejándose arrastrar, al día siguiente le dolería hasta el alma pero valdría la pena, ella aún era joven y también tenía derecho a disfrutar un poco, ignorando por completo los ojos dorados que la siguieron durante el resto de la noche.

=== S S ===

Finalmente al día siguiente Kagome y Sango pudieron sentarse a hablar con Ginta y explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo incluyendo la aparición de aquel abogado en su trabajo y todo lo que había traído consigo.

— Entiendo — Dijo Ginta genuinamente contento por ellas, al escuchar toda la historia.

— ¿Y tú no esperabas nada de esto Kagome-chan? — Preguntó Jenny sorprendida.

— Oh Kami no, yo siempre creí que Yuri-sama había vendido en algún punto el lugar por alguna razón, yo no sabía que ella había sellado el edificio con todos los muebles adentro, supe del lugar después de la muerte de Yuri-sama y Mina siempre hablaba en pasado por lo que creí que ya no era de ella, así que no, no esperaba nada ni dinero, ni edificio, ni nada más fuera del amor que ambas me dieron — Explicó Kagome sinceramente con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Y qué van a hacer con el lugar ahora? — Peguntó Ginta con seriedad.

— Estábamos pensando en mudarnos, Sango puede tener el sexto piso para convertirlo en su _fábrica/taller_ Kami sabe que necesita más espacio y mano de obra, nosotras podríamos vivir en el último piso, alquilar el resto y abrir nuestros negocios en los locales de planta baja — Dijo Kagome un poco cohibida, ella no quería que ellos pensaran que ellas los habían usado.

— No tienen por qué sentirse avergonzadas, sabíamos que eventualmente se irían de aquí, aunque creíamos que sería cuando se casaran es para nosotros una alegría aun mayor saber que tienen ahora su propio lugar, ya no son las jóvenes de la antigua estación de metro chicas, ahora son las mujeres de negocio que han trabajado duro y tienen un gran futuro y un edificio — Dijo Jenny sonriéndoles con calmada tranquilidad.

— No queremos que sientan que los hemos usado y ahora nos vamos ahora que no los necesitamos más, y no es cierto aun los necesitamos, son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia — Señaló Kagome mirándolos preocupada.

— Sabemos que no es así deja de ahogarte en un vaso de agua, ahora dos cosas, la primera es lo que me preguntaste hace un par de semanas, la respuesta es sí y ya tengo un cliente para ti y dos buenas opciones como las de la última vez — Dijo Ginta críptico mientras Sango fruncía el ceño confundida y sin entender nada — Y la segunda es una petición _obligada_ y sé que Koga también insistirá en esto, la manada _tiene_ que ir a este edificio tuyo a echarle un ojo y ver qué tan _seguro_ es y luego de eso si vemos que es un lugar seguro y un par de cosas más podemos empezar la mudanza y algunos miembros seguramente se irán con ustedes — Dijo Ginta sonriendo cuando las dos brincaron sobre él y Jenny, antes de que Kagome se apartara de Jenny como si quemara y arrastrara a Sango con ella.

— ¡Jenny estas embarazada! — Soltó Kagome mirando su vientre plano con los ojos como platos.

— humm ¿Sorpresa? — Dijo Jenny estallando en carcajadas con las expresiones maravilladas de Sango y Kagome, mientras Ginta se inflaba de orgullo como un pavo real sonriendo con masculina satisfacción.

=== S S ===

Para los días siguientes Kagome estuvo corriendo de un lado al otro entre la universidad, el trabajo y la diligencia que estaba haciendo con Ginta; tal como había dicho Koga había pegado el rito al cielo y había " _exigido/ordenado/suplicado_ " (lo último después de un buen rapapolvo por parte de Kagome) visitar el lugar, y asa la manada había visitado el edificio y después de inspeccionarlo desde el estacionamiento subterráneo hasta la nueva azotea habían decidido que el lugar era _seguro_ , más aun después de que varios miembros de la manada hicieran sus peticiones para alquilar varios apartamentos, por lo que al final no estarían solas en el lugar.

— Vamos Sango Higurashi, confía en mí y firma el bendito papel — Dijo Kagome exasperada extendiéndole los papeles del auto que había puesto en venta un mes atrás y ya tenía comprador.

— Confió en ti bakka _siempre_ lo he hecho — Respondió Sango firmando el papel de inmediato.

— Estaremos dos semanas sin auto y luego veras lo que hice ¿Ok? — Dijo Kagome sonriente.

— Ya te veré maldecir dos semanas seguidas mientras corres de un lado al otro — Advirtió Sango y ambas sabían que ella tenía razón, después de todo Kagome era la que más usaba el auto ahora que Sango trabajaba en casa.

Aquella tarde Kagome vio partir al primer auto que habían comprado cuando prácticamente no tenían nada y luego Gina la llevó hasta los dos lugares donde había conseguido una buena oferta para Kagome y Sango y cuando salieron Kagome sonreía como desquiciada, antes de que el la dejara en su trabajo.

=== S S ===

— Me duelen los pies, mis pobres, pobrecitos pies, _malditos tacones_ — Decía Kagome aquella tarde mientras prácticamente corría desde la universidad a la estación de metro más cercana junto a Sango, con el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo.

— Lo sé, a mí también… ¿Puedo decir te lo dije? — Dijo Sango agotada, ellas habían estado trabajando ese día casi hasta el amanecer.

— No, no puedes, luego te sentirá mal y tendrás que ser mi _esclava_ por el resto de tus días mujer — Dijo Kagome maldiciendo cada paso en sus zapatos de medio tacón, desde que andaban sin auto casi dos semanas atrás ella había tenido que usar su uniforme de trabajo desde la mañana hasta la noche lo que significaba usar tacones todo el día, ya no tenía tiempo para llegar a casa darse una ducha comer y cambiarse, por lo que se iba uniformada y comía algún ramen instantáneo en el trabajo hasta la noche cuando podía comer de verdad, antes de trabajar en alguna cosa para la universidad o estudiar para algún examen, todo eso mientras le echaba una mano a Sango con sus pedidos.

— Ohhh me arruinas toda la diversión Kag-chan — Se quejó Sango con un diminuto puchero.

— Tal vez yo podría alegrar tu día _preciosa_ — Escucharon que dijo una voz familiar, cuando se volvieron vieron a Miroku tras el volante de un Nissan Altima Hybrid rojo, sonriendo pícaramente.

— Oh es el Inu-monje pervertido — Dijo Sango con mofa a Kagome que solo lo miró y sonrió, el Inu miraba fijamente a Sango "demasiado" fijamente.

— Oh tus palabras me hieren dulce mujer — Dijo el macho colocando una mano llena de garras sobre su pecho con una mueca de fingido dolor en su corazón.

— Claro, claro — Dijo Sango riéndose.

— Bien si ustedes van a estar todo el día en esto, entonces Miroku-san llévame a mi trabajo y luego lleva a Sango-chan a casa — Dijo Kagome secamente viendo el reloj con el ceño fruncido.

— Oh claro, claro justo iba a ofrecerles mi asistencia señoritas — Dijo Miroku encantado, mientras Sango le lanzaba una mirada de espanto que Kagome silencio señalándole su reloj de pulsera ya iba tarde al trabajo aun si esperaba por el próximo metro.

Sango se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Kagome se sentó atrás, peinándose y retocando su maquillaje una vez más, mientras Miroku avanzaba por la calle, ellas no esperaban que se detuviera diez cuadras después de donde las había recogido y menos aún que el Youkai platinado ingresara al auto y se sentara junto a Kagome.

— _Miko_ — Saludó el macho platinado con una voz profunda y aterciopelada poniéndole los nervios de punta a Kagome, ella había escuchado su voz antes desde la televisión en alguna entrevista e incluso en la radio, pero en persona su voz parecía ser aún más profunda y suave como una pecaminosa caricia que podía ser fría y cortante a la vez y parecía tener la irritante cualidad de ponerle los nervios de punta.

— _Youkai_ — Respondió ella secamente mirando con irritación el anillo de plata siempre perenne en su dedo golpeándolo ligeramente con la punta de la uña de cuatro centímetros de largo con esmalte transparente y ligeras líneas en escarcha tornasol. — Esta maldita cosa no sirve — Masculló ella por lo bajo, mirando hacia Sango que conversaba animadamente con Miroku tratando de ignorar al macho junto a ella.

Kagome revisó su celular tomándose ese tiempo en que quería ignorar al Youkai junto a ella y revisó su correo electrónico, notando de inmediato un correo de la empresa de depósitos decidiendo que lo revisaría con más calma en casa cuando regresara aquella noche y solo dedicándose a borrar correo basura y mirando de vez en cuando y de reojo al Youkai junto a ella notando que el también revisaba su teléfono y casi saltando de su asiento cuando la ola de Youki se estrelló contra ella, reaccionado de inmediato levantando su Reiki como un muro alrededor de ella y de Sango.

— Oye Kagome-chan, ¿A qué hora tengo que encontrarme contigo en el taller de Koga? — Preguntó Sango mirando de Kagome al Youkai platinado sintiendo la onda del choque de las energías muy sorprendida de que no rompieran los cristales del auto.

— Esta tarde saldré a las siete, Hina-sama estará esta noche con Mathew al parecer quiere volver al trabajo, pero no creo que dure mucho tiempo Sere-chan aún está muy pequeña y sigue rechazando el cuidado infantil… en fin estaré allá a las siete treinta máximo, si me tardo unos minutos mas no envíes a buscarme con una partida de policías… _de nuevo_ — Respondió Kagome restregando sus manos sobre su piernas cubiertas por la falta de tubo azul marino con incomodidad.

— Oh… ¿Sabes que tienes que hablar con ella verdad? — Dijo Sango mirándola preocupada.

— No, en realidad todavía no Sango de todas maneras aun no es como si sé que voy a hacer aun — Respondió Kagome agradeciendo silenciosamente la distracción que Sango estaba creando para ella.

— No vas a pasar el resto de tu vida trabajando para Hina-sama Kag… hay más para ti en el mundo — Dijo Sango dedicándole una mirada cargada de seguridad.

— Lo se San-san… Miroku-san, déjeme aquí por favor y gracias — Dijo Kagome agarrando su cartera y pasándole a Sango su bolso lleno de cuadernos y libros. — Llámame cuando estés en casa y recuerda pasar buscando a Kirara del spa de mascotas, espero que esta vez no la hayan bañado en perfume la última vez fuera de apestar, estaba de un humor horrendo y está vez si los ahorcare — Dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta para salir con aire distraído. — Que tengan un buen día, Sango, Houshi-san, Taisho-san — Se despidió ella sin esperar respuesta cerrando la puerta y avanzando hacia el supermercado sin volverse a verlos partir.

=== S S ===

Kagome no se atrevió a mirar aunque podía sentir la penetrante mirada de aquel macho en particular que la hacía sentirse incomoda por alguna razón, en sus ojos dorados ella podía percibir una frialdad y una estudiada contención, del tipo de contención que se tiene cuando algo simplemente no te agrada pero tienes que " _tolerarlo_ " por alguna razón, y sospechaba que esa contención y desagrado era inspirada por ella, por alguna razón que ella no podía entender, aunque a su vez a ella él le causaba mucho desagrado también, así que no podía criticarlo.

— _**Buenas tardes Kagome-sama**_ — Saludaron las cajeras de turnos junto a los empacadores alineados en las cuatro cajas que funcionaban a esa hora.

— Buenas tardes — Respondió ella a su vez sonriéndoles mientras seguía hacia la oficina donde Momiji ya estaba lista para partir.

— Hoy veremos que es este pequeñín — Dijo Momiji acariciando su vientre de cuatro meses de gestación sonriendo ilusionada, a ella le había costado mucho embarazarse y ahora que esperaba a su bebe estaba en una nube de alegría permanente y la posibilidad de solo poder tener aquel bebe no empañaba para nada su alegría, había sido una sorpresa un par de meses atrás y aún estaban en shock.

— Te diría un secreto, pero es justo que lo descubras por ti misma hoy, si no es así puedo ir contigo a tu próxima cita y ahocar a tu obstetra con mis propias manos — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Me has dicho eso por tres semanas y no me das una pista, Kagome-chan — Dijo Momiji con un puchero.

— Toma, ábrelo _después_ de tu cita médica, " _ **después**_ " Momiji-san — Advirtió Kagome entregándole una bolsa de regalo llena de grapas y cinta adhesiva.

— Para fácil acceso ya veo, ok nos vemos mañana — Dijo la mujer con sarcasmo echándose a reír burlona viendo la cantidad de grapas que Kagome le había puesto para que no abriera su regalo y aceptando la bolsa antes de salir Okita estaba ya al frente del supermercado tocando la bocina.

— Sip, nos veremos mañana — Dijo ella por lo bajo dejando su cartera sobre el escritorio y tomando la tetera eléctrica llenándola de agua y encendiéndola mientras se sentaba y sacaba de su cartera dos envases de ramen instantáneo en la nevera de la oficina ella había dejado dos litros de soda de uva el día anterior, luego de _almorzar_ se lanzó de lleno a atender sus labores de aquel día y no se detuvo hasta que a las seis treinta Hina y Mathew llegaron con Yukito y Serena.

— ¿Has pensado en que vas a hacer con ese edificio? — Preguntó Hina después de ella entregarle los puntos y las cajas y se preparaba para partir.

— En teoría, estamos pensando en mudarnos a él y así dejar de pagar el alquiler que estamos pagando ahora mismo, Sango tendrá el sexto piso para su fábrica y uno de los locales como su primer negocio, yo estoy pensando en abrir una vez más el café de Yuri-sama, tengo los conocimientos para hacerlo funcionar — Dijo Kagome con calma, Hina y su familia conocían al dedillo su vida y la de Sango.

— Pero no es algo que te apasione ¿verdad? — Pregunto Hina con aire conocedor.

— No como a Sango su diseño y costura, pero creo que puedo unir el café con mi amor por la lectura, el café podría tener una librería podría recibir escritores en el lugar y dar una buena soirée literaria e incluso exponer arte — dijo Kagome más animada que antes.

— Tu problema es que siempre has tenido capacidad para hacer tantas cosas que te es difícil si no imposible decidirte por una sola, tu diseñas las carteras de la línea de Sango e incluso mejoraste mucho tu capacidad de costurera para ayudarla con sus pedidos, puedes organizar, dirigir y administrar este supermercado eficientemente, administrar tu dinero y el de Sango y convertir una pila de cupones en comida y artículos varios, Sango y tu son muy versátiles pero tu mi querida Kagome eres una mujer multifacética en toda regla, solo necesitas tomarte la oportunidad de hacer algo y una vez te decidas y te lo propongas harás algo espectacular, como siempre — Dijo Hina haciendo que a Kagome se le saltaran las lágrimas.

— Gracias Hina-sama, por siempre creer en Sango y en mí — Dijo Kagome limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Oh vamos niña, pronto también dejaras mi negocio y admito que me entristece y me alegra en partes iguales, me alegro porque igual que Sango-chan también desplegaras tus alas y crearás algo propio y me entristece porque ya no estarás aquí y por qué me estoy haciendo vieja — Dijo Hina sonriéndole, mostrándole en efecto a Kagome algunas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos y boca que ya estaban profundizándose señalando que en efecto el tiempo estaba pasando.

— Aun si me decidiera mañana a abrir mi café "literario" tienes que saber que siempre puedes contar con Sango y conmigo — Respondió Kagome sin negar la posibilidad de su retiro del supermercado.

— Lo sé, ahora ve entonces Kagome-chan, no vaya a ser que Sango-chan te envié a sus amigos policía de nuevo — Dijo Hina echándose a reír ante la expresión de horror de Kagome, antes de tomar su cartera y salir casi corriendo del lugar despidiéndose por encima de su hombro.

* * *

Nunca en su vida pensó que tendría que trotar cuatro minutos con veinte segundos en tacones para llegar a tiempo de tomar el tren de las siete ycinco en la estación más cercana al trabajo, más cuando llegó suspiró aliviada y le envió a Sango un mensaje con selfie incluida, cuando llegó hasta el taller de Koga, Sango hablaba animadamente con el Okami y Ayame.

— Hey estoy viva y mis pies me están matando, _quiero un masaje_ — Dijo Kagome saludando a Ayame con un ligero beso en la mejilla igual que a Sango antes de dejarse caer en la primera silla vacía que encontró en su camino, el trote del trabajo a la estación y de la estación al taller de Koga no le habían hecho un favor a sus pobres y adoloridos pies.

— Oh, pobrecita de ti Kag-chan — Dijo Sango sarcásticamente dándole palmadas a Kagome en el dorso de la mano.

— Malvada, me das el tratamiento del sarcasmo… —Dijo Kagome golpeándola en el hombro mientas Sango reía.

— Ah, ya estás aquí ¿Cómo estas Kagome-chan? — Saludó Koga notando que ya estaba sin braga de mecánico y sin una mancha de grasa sobre sus pulcros jeans y camisa negra.

— _Destruida…_ ahora si no te importa Koga-kun terminemos con es para que podamos todos irnos a casa y descansar y ustedes sigan con sus propios planes— Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada de silenciosa suplica.

— Ok, Ok — Dijo Koga caminando hacia uno de los autos cubiertos por unas lonas junto a otros tres más y tirar con fuerza de la lona mostrando un _Toyota Pyrus Alpha_ del año, negro con una capa de partículas plateadas que le daban un acabado metalizado al negro satinado de la pintura.

— No puede ser, no puede ser — Soltó Sango levantándose de un brinco y prácticamente lanzándose sobre el auto, acariciando como si fuera un amante el capó del auto y mirando cada detalle embelesada. — Kag es hermoso y se verá mejor con nosotras dentro. — Dijo sonriéndole sin dejar de acariciar el auto, casi babeando sobre la reluciente superficie.

— Hey Sango, piensa rápido — Dijo Kagome lanzándole algo que por inercia Sango atrapó en el aire viendo con perpleja confusión el llavero con el distintivo emblema _**"Taiyija"**_ en metal envejecido. — Ese bebé es _tuyo_ — Añadió sonriéndole mientras Koga descubría el segundo auto idéntico al suyo, solo que de color Azul marino satinado con diminutas partículas pateadas dándole un acabado metalizado igual que el de Sango. — Y ese es el _mío_ — Añadió mostrándole la segunda llave en su poder, mientras Koga y Ayame reían ante la expresión atónita de Sango.

— Ok explícate Kag ¿Robaste un banco, vendiste tu cuerpo o tu alma? — Peguntó Sango haciendo con el auto de Kagome lo mismo que había hecho con su auto, mientras Koga aullaba de risa junto a Ayame.

— Ja. Ja. Ja tonta, Ginta me ayudó a comprar estos autos que también fueron patrullas policiales estacionarias, por falta de uso, las estaban vendiendo y entre la venta de nuestro antiguo auto y un gancho de izquierda a nuestros ahorros en común aquí están, solo estuvieron tres semanas en la calle y luego cuatro meses en el garaje de la central policial de Ueno así que… hum... ¿ _Taraaan_? — Dijo Kagome con dubitativa fanfarrea.

— Me ENCANTAAAAA Kagggg — Soltó Sango casi botando en vez de correr hacia Kagome y darle un triturador abrazo de oso.

— Bien, solo tienes que firmar las formas que tiene Koga y el auto estará a tu nombre, Koga danos un resumen solo por tradición — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole al aludido Okami.

— Bien, sus bebés están prácticamente nuevos si incluimos las tres semanas de uso, la tapicería está intacta es la original, caucho de repuesto en la maleta, Kag tiene el antiguo kit de herramientas y Sango tienes uno nuevo para ti junto a un gato hidráulico, todo en orden y manejen con cuidado, Sango si eres tan amable firma aquí y todo listo — Dijo Koga extendiéndole una forma familiar a Sango, que tras firmarla y conservar la copia mientras el trámite se completaba durante los próximos tres días miraba el auto con los ojos como platos.

— Gracias chicos ahora si no les importa nos vamos, quiero un baño, comida de verdad y medio kilo de chocolate oscuro — Dijo Kagome levantándose mientras bostezaba detrás de su mano.

— Ok, cuidado por la vía y estaremos pasando por tu casa en un par de días — Dijo Koga agarrando la mano de una sonrojada Ayame.

— Nos vemos entonces gracias por todo Koga, Ayame — Dijo Sango entrando a su auto y aspirando el olor de la tapicería aun nueva. — Santa mierda… tengo un auto propio — Murmuro con un borde de espantada perplejidad, sin poder evitarlo su mente viajo a su antigua vida en el burdel de Azani, arrastrándose de una sombra a otra tratando de ocultarse de los clientes y los chulos y buscar algo " _comestible_ " que hubieran olvidado, luego la primera brutal golpiza cuando no había sido lo suficientemente rápida en lavar a mano una pila de sabanas manchadas de todo tipo de fluidos corporales, su escape y milagrosa salvación, su primer día de clases junto a Kagome, su trabajo en el mercado de Hina y todo lo que había vivido hasta aquel día.

En aquel entonces cuando estaba descalza y apenas cubierta por andrajos en el prostíbulo buscando un hoyo donde dormir sin congelarse o ser encontrada por algún cliente o chulo e incluso la misma Azani, jamás había soñado con obtener lo que había obtenido, menos aún que un día seria la dueña de un auto, un negocio decente que crecía como la espuma y en un año obtendría un bonito título universitario que añadir a su amplia colección de cursos en los que Kagome había insistido mucho en invertir y ahora empezaba a ver los beneficios tal y como ella lo había dicho entonces.

Por su parte Kagome se deslizo con familiar placer en el asiento de piel dejando su cartera en el asiento del copiloto accionando el motor que encendió con un suave ronroneo que le recordó a Kirara, antes de despedirse con la mano de Koga y Ayame y salir del taller seguida de Sango, hasta aquellas dos semanas ella no había notado lo necesario que era un auto en las vidas de ambas, ahora más con la perspectiva de ambas de abrir sus propios negocios, y cuando tanto ella como Sango tendrían diferentes lugares donde ir según sus responsabilidades y negocios y un solo auto ya no era practico para ambas, el contra de todo aquello eran los gastos de mantenimiento y los impuestos pero era algo que estaban dispuestas a pagar.

Al llegar al edificio y luego de registrar ambos autos al estacionamiento interno y recibir de Okinawa-san un par de controles para poder entrar y salir del lugar con sus autos, ambas aparcaron y siguieron hasta el apartamento en el que aquella noche Sango preparaba la cena mientras Kagome se relajaba en una buena ducha caliente.

Al día siguiente era domingo por lo que pudo ir con zapatos bajos y un uniforme más casual al supermercado, jean negro, botas de gamuza sin tacón de talle alto, blusa azul rey, un par de pendientes de plata en forma de estrellas, brillo labial y rímel negro y una coleta alta.

— _**Buenos días Kagome-sama**_ — Saludaron los empleados con educación.

— Buenos di…

— ¡DOS! — Chilló Momiji saliendo de la oficina casi corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba Kagome.

— Y ahora si no puedes tener más bebés después de este embarazo Kami te ha bendecido con dos bebés en esta oportunidad — Dijo Kagome abrazando a la mujer mayor que empezó a hipar, antes de guiarla con calma hacia la oficina. — Buenos días chicos — Añadió entonces mientras caminaba con Momiji.

— Hina dijo una vez muy achispada que eras una Miko pero yo no le creí, nunca te he visto hacer nada de lo que las miko hacen, ni te comportas como una y ahora… dos bebes Kagome-chan, tengo casi treinta y nueve y voy a tener a dos bebes. — Decía la mujer entre lágrimas de genuina emoción, aferrándole las manos con fuerza.

— Soy lo que soy Momiji-san, no hago lo que el resto por que no estoy entrenada como ellas, así que no cumplo con sus rituales, ni me manejo como ellas, soy… _diferente_ o al menos eso me gusta creer y realmente son treinta y nueve no sesenta y siete ya vas a ver que si puedes con ellos. — Dijo Kagome calmando a la mujer y sonriéndole amablemente.

Aquel medio día después de cerrar, Kagome se dio el placer de ir al gran supermercado y llevar con ella un galones de diez litros de helado de vainilla, y otro de chocolate aprovechando la oferta del fin de semana, junto a seis envases de sirope de chocolate Hershey's, cuatro de crema batida y un surtido de siete cajas de chocolates, ochenta y siete bolsitas de m&m y veinte de refrescos surtidos que aquel día estaban en oferta con una bolsa de papas sabor natural de regalo, quince paquetes de toallas sanitarias, veinte de protectores diarios, diez botellas de Shampoo y otra diez de acondicionador y quince botellas de crema humectante de litro en una promoción que incluía un envase de gel antibacterial de 200 cc, con la compra de cada crema, aquel día con sus cupones y unos cuantos yenes podía comprar e incluso ganar puntos de cliente para su tarjeta de puntos.

Mientras subía por el ascensor Kagome soñaba despierta con una bomba de helado que estaba dispuesta a consumir frente al televisor y un buena maratón de Doramas, al llegar a su piso, mantuvo el elevador en el lugar y sacó todo lo más rápido que pudo y lo dejó en el amplio pasillo frente a su apartamento y luego empezó a meter las bolsas que había dejado en el pasillo dejándolas en la antesala amontonadas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Dijo una voz conocida y Kagome casi escucho los huesos de su cuello crujir cuando se volvió de golpe y se encontró mirando a un sonriente Miroku, allí se fue su plan con el helado y los doramas, justo directo al _infierno_.

— Hey Kag estas sin batería, te llamé cuatro veces y no contestaste — Saludó Sango mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua helada al silencioso inu platinado sentado con la espalda muy recta en sus muebles de tapizado de gamuza beige.

— Oh… no… lo había notado, hem gracias Miroku, solo tengo que dejar esto allá — Dijo señalando el cuarto de lavado que hacia también de despensa. — Buenas tardes Taisho-san — Saludó Kagome educadamente recibiendo solo un irritante asentimiento _"real"_ ella " _realmente_ " detestaba al macho. — Déjame ver — Añadió descolgándose la cartera corte cartero y buscando su teléfono y confirmando que en efecto estaba sin batería. — Esta muerto — Dijo Entregándoselo a Sango que lo pudo a cargar, mientras Kagome dejaba sus llaves en el tazón de llaves de la entrada antes de tomar un par de bolsas llenas en cada mano y continuar metiendo bolsas a la ante sala, antes de ponerse a moverlo todo hasta donde quería dejarlo para ordenar, para entonces Sango se había unido a ella y a Miroku.

— Helado… ya lo llevo al freezer — Dijo Sango rescatando el helado y llevándolo a refrigerar casi corriendo.

— Tienen un lindo lugar aquí, si ignoran el olor de Okami — Dijo Miroku mientras cargaba más del doble de bolsas haciendo el traslado más rápido de lo normal.

— Nuestro sentido del olfato no es tan agudo gracias a Kami — Dijo Sango sonriendo con mofa.

— Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ¿Nos acompañan verdad? — Dijo Kagome mirando con indulgencia a Sango y a Miroku.

— Sip, los invité a almorzar en agradecimiento por la ayuda del otro día — Respondió Sango — Yo ya estaba haciendo una lasaña así que refréscate y terminamos juntas ¿Si?

— Ok, recuerda usar nuez moscada en la salsa bechamel — Dijo Kagome avanzando hacia su habitación.

— A ti te sale mejor que a mí — Dijo Sango con un puchero suplicante, ella realmente odiaba hacer esa salsa, jamás le salía como quería aunque Kagome insistía en que estaba muy bien, en cambio ella amaba la salsa de Kagome.

— Pan de ajo o salsa — Dijo Kagome simplemente abriendo la puerta de su habitación viendo a Kirara escurrirse entre sus tobillos y caminar hacia su _cojín/trono_.

— Ok tu ganas _señora jefe_ — Contestó Sango con un deje dramático, ella amaba la salsa bechamel de Kagome pero amaba aún más su pan de ajo.

— Y no lo olvides — Dijo Kagome riéndose mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, ignorando el peso de la ambarina mirada del silencioso Inu Youkai en su sala, Kagome se recostó de su puerta y cerró los ojos con exasperación.

=== S S ===

— ¿Kagome-san acostumbra a comprar así todo el tiempo? — Preguntó Miroku con curiosidad mientras Sango terminaba de sacar los ingredientes necesarios para la salsa de la discordia.

— Si, ambas compramos así siempre, no tenemos mucho tiempo para ir a comprar a cada momento así que hacemos una sola gran compra semanal y eso nos dura por semanas e incluso meses enteros, aunque hay varias casas de abrigo con las que solemos colaborar con alimentos y algunas cosas más — Explicaba Sango afanada en preparar la salsa para terminar la lasaña.

— Oh eso es noble de sus partes — Dijo Miroku observando atentamente lo que hacia la mujer.

— No es nobleza es _practicidad_ , si donamos una parte de lo que compramos no se dañara y no habremos perdido nuestro tiempo y los alimentos— Dijo Sango con sinceridad.

— Eso suena bastante noble para mi aunque tenga su borde duro — insistió Miroku sentándose en uno de los bancos altos frente a la isla de la enorme cocina.

— Tómalo como desees Houshi — Respondió Sango justo cuando Kagome se unía a ellos, su ropa era casi la misma con la sola diferencia de la camiseta de tiros finos azul turquesa que usaba y las suaves pantuflas negras.

— ¿Qué discuten ustedes ahora? — Preguntó Kagome poniéndose un delantal blanco, antes de empezar a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaba para hace el pan de ajo.

— Nuestra "nobleza" — Respondió Sango con mofa.

— ¿Cómo es eso a ver? — Preguntó Kagome tomando el palillo que Sango le extendía silenciosamente y recogiéndose el largo cabello en un moño desordenado en lo alto de la cabeza apartándolo de su rostro e ignorando la tos ahogada de Miroku cuando se volvió a lavarse las manos una vez más mientras Sango le explicaba.

— Interesante tatuaje ¿no lo crees Sesshomaru mi querido amigo? — Dijo Miroku al silencioso Inu que finalmente se había unido a ellos en la cocina.

— En efecto, una interesante _elección_ Miko — Contestó Sesshomaru en suave voz profunda, haciéndola encoger los dedos de los pies dentro de sus pantuflas.

— ¿Sabes que tengo un nombre verdad? — Dijo Kagome irritada lanzándole una mirada encendida al calmado Youkai.

— Oh… lo tiene desde los dieciocho, es su primer tatuaje — Dijo Sango empezando a armar la lasaña, mientras Kagome empezaba a preparar el pan casi gruñendo.

— Entonces tienes cuatro años engañando a Sesshomaru — Dijo Miroku jocoso.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas Houshi? Apenas he visto a este macho en persona en dos o tres ocasiones, ¿Cómo carajos voy a engañar a alguien que no conozco? Además no soy de _ese_ tipo de mujer gracias — Respondió Kagome casi bañándolos en harina de trigo a todos cuando dejó el paquete de harina con un golpe seco sobre el mesón levantando una pequeña nube y volviéndose a mirarlos con los ojos azules más claros y encendidos de fría furia, que preocupo a Sango.

— El solo está bromeando Kagome-chan, Miroku **_dile-_** _ **que** -_ ** _bromeas_** — Dijo Sango sabiendo lo profundamente que inadvertidamente Miroku había ofendido a Kagome, ella no la había visto así de furiosa como cuando había noqueado a la líder de porristas de la escuela en último año, cuando acusó a ambas de robar en la escuela y luego de que se confirmara que no era cierto Kagome había estado furiosa pues en efecto el mal estaba hecho y todos habían empezado a molestarlas con mucho tacto y disimulo hasta que Kagome había llegado al límite de su paciencia y la había desmayado de un puñetazo fuera de la escuela frente a toda la estudiantina y solo su intervención había logrado disuadir a Kagome de seguir golpeándola aun inconsciente.

— Solo bromeaba, además ese tatuaje es la marca de Sesshomaru y técnicamente significaría que le _perteneces_ según la costumbre Youkai en especial la Inu — Señalo Miroku percibiendo la urgencia en la voz de Sango y el incremento de hostilidad en Kagome que con sus palabras más que calmarse pareció enfurecerse aún más, mientras Sango solo cubría su rostro con las manos con una genuina expresión de espanto.

— De eso _nada_ amigo, soy _mi propia persona_ y no le pertenezco a _nadie_ , y ningún tatuaje va a cambiar eso ni ahora, ni nunca ¿Entendido? — prácticamente siseo Kagome con fría furia, mirando de Miroku y una pálida Sango a Sesshomaru aun silencioso mirado la escena con un aire de ligera curiosidad imposible de pasar por alto.

— ¿Te niegas a pertenecer a un hombre o a un Youkai miko? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma.

— Me niego a pertenecer a " _nadie_ " más que a mí misma y punto, no soy un par de zapatos para " _pertenecer_ " a alguien — Señaló Kagome secamente.

— Aun así no puedes negar que es el símbolo de este Sesshomaru el que adorna tu cuello Miko ¿Lo elegiste pensando en este? — Dijo el con su calmado tono de voz teñido ligeramente con mofa.

— Mi único pensamiento entonces estaba nublado por dos botellas de Sake y un afiche copia de un retrato de la era Heian dedicado a su madre y la bien conocida idolatría de Lord Yuemaru por ella, "lord" Sesshomaru, usted _jamás_ estuvo en mi mente ni entonces cuando elegí este símbolo, ni después — Dijo Kagome cortante antes de darse la vuelta y dedicarse a hacer el pan, dejándolos a todos perplejos sin notar los ojos dorados ahora teñidos de rojo que la miraban fijamente y sin pestañear antes de volver a la normalidad varios minutos después.

— Discúlpela lord Sesshomaru, muchos son los Youkai que hacen suposiciones así de Kagome y me temo que ella ya no aguanta más suposiciones de esa o alguna otra naturaleza que la implique. — Explicó Sango ligeramente apenada antes de regresar a terminar la lasaña.

Mientras la lasaña estaba en el horno los dos Youkai macho, Sango e incluso Kirara vieron el proceso de la preparación del pan de ajo con cautela y ver a Kagome golpear la maza contra la superficie del mesón con suficiente fuerza como para amenazar con romper la superficie de cuarzo era algo digno de ver, y cuando finalmente lo dejó levar y dejó instrucciones a Sango de ponerlos en el horno, se excusó y empezó a arreglar sola las bolsas que había traído consigo desde el supermercado Sango decidió dejarla tranquila era obvio para ella que aún estaba furiosa.

=== S S ===

Kagome estaba molesta, no en realidad estaba _furiosa_ consigo misma, ella sabía que había tenido una reacción desproporcionada a las palabras del _pomposo e irritante_ príncipe Inu, pero ella simplemente no había podido evitarlo y no sabía por qué, a ella le gustaban los Youkai, hanyous y humanos por igual, e incluso tenía una inclinación _intima/personal_ por los Youkai, pero aquel Youkai en particular la irritaba enormemente y sin siquiera proponérselo y ella no podía evitar reaccionar a él, tal vez fuera su rígida pomposidad, ese perenne rasgo de altiva dignidad que lo rodeaba o por el simple hecho de ser un _príncipe Youkai_ , ella no lo sabía pero fuera lo que fuera el macho la irritaba mucho… " _demasiado_ " y punto.

Su mente era un torbellino mientras ordenaba casi compulsivamente los nuevos artículos en su sitio dejando las bolsas en la enorme caja plástica repleta de bolsas, mientras llevaba mentalmente la cuenta de los minutos que llevaba el pan en el horno, aun cuando sabía que Sango le avisaría al sonar la campañilla del horno que ella estaba usando.

— Ustedes han armado una verdadera despensa en este lugar — Comentó el aludido Youkai platinado en el que había estado pensando, arrancándola de sus pensamientos caóticos.

— Si, supongo que si — Se limitó a responder sin dejar de ordenar, negándose a mirarlo allí en la entrada de la despensa que quedaba entre las cajas de madera apiladas una sobre otras, con las tapas unidas con fuertes bisagras hacia el frente para permitirles seguir metiendo o sacando cosas de ellas.

— Este estaba bromeando — Dijo Sesshomaru con tranquilidad recostándose del "marco" entre las cajas de madera y la pared de la habitación, tal y como Sango había predicho ellas no habían tardado en llenar aquel lugar y las cajas de madera ahora una sobre la otra iban del suelo al techo incluyendo los tres pasillos verticales que tenían en el lugar.

— Lo se… lo siento ¿ok? Sé que reaccione mal, pero ya me ha pasado antes, humano, hanyou, Youkai tienden en suponer cosas de mi sin darme el margen de la duda u opción a demostrar que no es así, si huelo a Neko estoy metiéndome con el compañero de alguien, si tengo los ojos azules no solo soy una mestiza si no que tal vez soy la hija bastarda de algún Youkai de alta jerarquía, si soy sacerdotisa debería comportarme de una forma _especifica_ si no, no lo soy… estoy harta de que supongan cosas de mi cuando ni siquiera me conocen para al menos hacerse un juicio "aceptable" sobre mi carácter — Decía Kagome sin mirarlo arrastrando la escalera de aluminio y subiendo a ella con fluidez; abrió los seguros de una caja con un punto beige en una esquina, dentro habían alineados uno detrás del otro envases de crema corporal donde tras bajar y tomar la primera bolsa con cremas Kagome empezó a ordenarlas con calma ante los penetrantes ojos del platinado Youkai que la observaba sin pestañear como el depredador que era.

— Es bastante desagradable ser comparado con otros, más aun en términos tan… lamentables — Dijo finalmente viéndola bajar de las escaleras por tercera vez después de ordenar las cremas y seguir con los geles antibacteriales.

— Supongo… — Dijo Kagome sin dejar de ordenar el resto de sus compras bajo la pesada mirada de aquel Youkai que hacía que la luna en su nuca picara incómodamente, ella se había percatado del parecido entre su luna y la de la señora de la casa de la luna y no había sentido ninguna vergüenza entonces, ella había olvidado por completo que el príncipe de la casa de la luna compartía ese rasgo con su madre y cuando Okita lo había señalado en una ocasión un par de semanas después del fatídico tatuaje Kagome había mutado en varias gamas de rojo y había mantenido su cabello suelto o camisas con cuello y una coleta, solo en casa ella olvidaba esas precauciones por una buena razón.

Cuando el Youkai abandonó la habitación varios minutos después de incomodo silencio entre ellos, Kagome suspiró mentalmente aliviada y continuó ordenando todo hasta que Sango la llamó avisándole que el pan ya estaba listo.

=== S S ===

— No había comido una lasaña tan buena en siglos — Dijo Miroku sonriente junto a Sesshomaru que gruño su opinión afirmativa por lo bajo, ambos con una copa de vino en las manos mientras Kagome lavaba los platos y Sango los secaba y ordenaba, ellos podían ver que las dos mujeres actuaban como un equipo coordinado sin decirse muchas palabras, había sido claro cuando Kagome había mirado a Sango al terminar el pan de ajo y esta se había lanzado a poner la mesa, mientras Kagome cortaba la lasaña en porciones antes de llevar la bandeja de vidrio hasta la mesa puesta y luego había regresado por el pan, mientras Sango aparecía frente a ellos con una botella de vino tinto, entre ellas parecía haber una comunicación silenciosa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de los Youkai.

— El mérito no es mío, esta receta es de Kagome a ella le ha gustado más que a mí la cocina desde siempre — Dijo Sango sonriendo por encima del hombro mientras golpeaba con su cadera a Kagome junto a ella.

— Lo hiciste muy bien San-san, así que el mérito es todo tuyo _baka_ — Dijo Kagome a su vez lanzándole una mirada de indulgente incredulidad, Sango estaba comportándose como una adolecente y dudaba que fuera a causa del frio Youkai platinado, más bien se inclinaba a pensar que era a causa del oscuro pervertido pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

— Supongo entonces que es justo reconocer el trabajo de ambas lady Kagome su pan de ajo estuvo exquisito. — Dijo Miroku dándole un brindis silencioso a Kagome.

— Ja. Ja. Para el tren Houshi-san y nada de "lady" solo Kagome — Respondió Kagome dándole el ultimo plato a Sango.

— Pero eres una sacerdotisa mereces respeto — Señaló él con calma.

— Merezco respeto por ser simplemente _Kagome_ , una persona no es mejor que otra solo porque tenga cualidades "extras" que el resto no tiene Miroku-san, prefiero ser simplemente Kagome cualquier día que ser una " _sacerdotisa_ " cinco minutos — Explicó ella con calma tomando su propia copa.

— Eres una mujer extraña — Comentó Sesshomaru mirándola con fija atención.

— Lo sé, ya me lo han dicho antes — Respondió Kagome recordando de golpe un pendiente que había olvidado por completo, tras excusarse se encerró en su habitación y volvió a salir solo para despedirse de las visitas.

=== S S ===

El lunes a primera hora Sango y ella cumplieron con su única clase de ese día y se lanzaron a la estación de metro de Shibuya hasta la empresa de depósitos Yaegashi, el día anterior Kagome finalmente había recordado el correo que había pospuesto hasta llegar a casa y tras revisarlo a fondo descubrió que el deposito estaba cerca de expirar y estaban contactándola para renovar el contrato o para terminarlo por completo y ella se llevara sus cosas de allí o las perdería.

— Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? — Preguntó una señora mayor con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

— Buenos días, recibí un correo hace unos días sobre el deposito que tengo aquí y quería saber qué debo hacer, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi Takeda — Explicó Kagome estregándole a la mujer su identificación.

— Oh si ya veo — dijo la mujer después de revisar la computadora. — Sus depósitos están por caducar, ya están en la recta del último año, y es cuando enviamos los avisos necesarios a los dueños mediante la información que vamos actualizando cada año, por suerte usted actualizó sus datos hace poco más de año y medio o no habríamos podido comunicarnos con usted y sus depósitos con sus contenidos habrían sido subastados — Explicó la mujer.

— Solo tengo un depósito — Señalo Kagome confundida.

— Oh, no en el sistema aparecen dos bajo el nombre principal de Yuriko Higurashi y como anexos secundarios Minasuru Takeda y Kagome Higurashi — Explicó la mujer mostrándoles la pantalla donde en efecto estaba la misma información que la mujer les había dado, Sango y ella se miraron confundidas durante un segundo ante de encogerse de hombros y continuar.

Kagome vio el deposito que ya conocía y había sido donde Mina y ella habían guardado la mayoría de sus cosas que aún permanecían allí, Kagome había estado tan aterrada de ser encontrada por la familia de Mina que nunca había regresado por sus cosas casi olvidando por completo la existencia de aquel deposito, luego había visto el otro deposito aún más grande al que pertenecían la segunda llave en la cadena que Mina le había dado antes de morir y Kagome no había podido evitar las lágrimas, en el estaban entre muchas cosas los retratos de Yuri, Mina y ella cuando era apenas una recién nacida, tras cerrar los dos depósitos, Kagome había discutido durante media hora todos los trámites necesarios para el traslado seguro de todas esas cosas a su edificio donde colocaría con cariño aquellos recuerdos apreciados por aquellas dos mujeres que tanto la habían amado en vida y sabía que aun en la muerte la cuidaban y protegían, sus madres.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


	11. Cap 11: Del pasado al presente

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 _ **Tambien a mi segundo hijo quien este Sabado 15 de Abril cumple 9 años de vida, te amo mi flaquito bello 3**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

"Traición _, es lo único que este puede ver ante las viles acciones cometidas contra este y los suyos._

 _Malditos, todos aquellos quienes osaron herir a la dama de la luna, la honorable madre de este, quien en aras de la paz sacrifico todo lo que ella fue es y pudo haber sido. Traicion de la clase más vil y baja, de la que este JAMAS dejará pasar, JAMAS olvidará y JAMAS perdonará._

 _Maldito aquel quien en su día engendró a este, Malditos aquellos quienes empujaron a la madre de este a la humillación más vil y cruel que una dama como ella puede estar sometida a sufrir, poco importa que eso signifique la existencia de este, ella no merece nada de esto._

 _Maldito mil veces, cada lágrima y cada gota de sangre de ella derramada este se cobrara con creces de él y de la meretriz disfrazada pobremente de "dama" que ahora está a su lado intentando llenar el rol que la madre de este no solo llevo con dignidad, sino que obligo a otras damas en su posición a seguir su guía, después de todo, nadie puede decir que Lady Irasue de la casa de la luna no fue y ES la dama perfecta para el rol que asumió tantos siglos atrás…_

 _Este a petición de su madre puede conseguir en él, algo de aceptación por el desgraciado resultado de esa traición, nadie puede condenar al desgraciado cachorro por las viles acciones de sus padres, este al final puede ver que él no pidió ser concebido y traído a este mundo más de lo que este pidió haber nacido tantos siglos atrás, a él puedo aceptarlo y dejar ir la ira y el rencor mal emplazados en él, pero a ellos sus padres, JAMAS perdonare sus faltas, y como una vez juré hare un infierno, las vidas de aquellos quienes causaron sufrimiento a la madre de este por los medios que sean, nada ni nadie se interpondrá, ellos pagaran como sea, pagaran"_

 _ **Lord Sesshomaru Taisho**_

 _ **Señor y regente de la casa de la Luna**_

* * *

 **Cap. 11: Del pasado al presente**

* * *

Era un día oscuro para la casa del Oeste y cada empleado directo o indirecto de la casa o de los negocios asociados a ellos lo sabían, el escándalo había entrado al palacio del Oeste sin siquiera tocar la puerta, por el contrario arrancó las bisagras en su salvaje entrada forzada y ahora la tensión en el lugar podía cortarse con las manos desnudas y las garras.

En el gran salón de trono Lady Irasue observaba en silencio a su compañero erguido cuan alto era ante ella, como si fuera un completo extraño que había fingido ser Toga, su amigo y compañero durante cinco milenios, pero ahora no lo era e incluso la conexión entre ellos era débil casi inexistente.

— Entiéndeme Irasue — Pedía el macho frente a ella, mientras unos metros más atrás de su madre, Sesshomaru observaba el despliegue de aquella situación con fría calma controlando la ira asesina que incendiaba la sangre que corría por sus venas, exigiéndole la muerte de aquel traicionero macho, ante la mayor ofensa que le había hecho a su madre y al final también a él.

— Esta Irasue, no puede entenderte Toga, ¿No ha sido esta suficiente, no te ha dado esta todo lo que has pedido y más? No, simplemente esta no puede entenderte — Respondió finalmente Irasue la gran dama del Oeste y señora de la casa de la luna tras largos minutos de silencio, como la gran dama que era no había levantado la voz ni había gritado su rabia, dolor y decepción, no lo había atacado y dejado echo una pulpa sanguinolenta en los brillantes suelos de mármol, por el contrario sus palabras habían sido suaves y controladas sin denotar lo que realmente sentía ante aquella situación.

— Estas siendo irracional — Señaló Inu no Taisho con la voz de trueno perfilada con un borde de dureza y un tono teñido de acusación.

— ¿Esta está siendo _irracional_? Disculpa que lo señale Inu no Taisho, pero de los dos… ¿Quién está aquí este día diciéndole a su _compañera_ por más siglos de los que esta se molestará en señalar, que ha tomado una _esposa humana_ y va a tener un segundo cachorro, yendo en contra de todo lo que somos, y contra cada instinto Inu? — Preguntó Irasue su suave y clara voz helándose palabra a palabra hasta tornarse dura y ausente de todo sentimiento, volviéndose fría y cruel como única muestra de cómo estaba afectándole aquella injusta acusación. — Llamas a esta Irasue _irracional_ , cuando traicionas no solo a esta sino a nuestro cachorro rompiendo uno de los acuerdos de nuestra unión, _**Tu hijo**_ arrebatándole su derecho de nacimiento a favor de tu _hanyou bastardo_ … tu traicionas al mismo Oeste con tus acciones Toga y aun así vienes ante esta Irasue este día y la llamas _irracional_ , porque esta no puede entender que después de tantos _siglos_ de dedicación absoluta a ti, a nuestro hijo, a nuestra gente y al Oeste en pleno, traicionas a esta y a tu hijo tu _primogénito_ … No Inu no Taisho _**tu**_ _eres el irracional_ , esta Irasue se niega a convivir con tu _concubina_ bajo el techo que esta cuidó, nutrió, defendió con su sangre, en el que está dio a luz a TU hijo y fui tu fiel compañera hasta este día. Si ella se cruza en el camino de esta mientras aun permanezca aquí, ella y tu engendro morirán en las garras de esta — Dijo la gran dama mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mostrándole en ellos lo que su rostro no traicionaba, el profundo dolor que sus acciones le habían causado.

— Eres _mía_ Irasue — Señaló Toga avanzando hacia ella, antes de que una de las dos colas de la hembra golpeara con fuerza bruta el suelo de mármol frente al macho abriendo en la pulida superficie un enorme cráter impregnado con la poderosa toxina de la hembra que corroía con rapidez el cráter ampliando el tamaño ante los ojos del macho que observaba petrificado los resultados de aquel "débil" ataque y lo que pudo haber significado si en efecto la hembra lo hubiera atacado directamente a él.

— Perdiste ese derecho cuando _montaste_ a tu nueva _concubina_ y vaciaste tu semilla en ella, tu repudiaste a esta Irasue con tus acciones, esta Irasue te repudia con las suyas, la única forma que esta se quede en palacio es que te deshagas de tu concubina y su carga, o enfrentes y mates a esta Irasue aquí y ahora — Dijo la hembra altivamente antes de ladear la cabeza lanzándole una mirada cargada de maliciosa burla al perplejo macho que empezaba a comprender que la poderosa hembra frente a él no estaba bromeando — Pero ambos sabemos que tu preferirías matar a esta Irasue que dañar a tu nuevo juguete, así como ambos sabemos que no podrías vencer a esta ni en tu mejor día… Adiós Toga tercer Inu no Taisho del Oeste, esta Irasue vuelve a su feudo con un digno señor de él y todo bajo el a su lado, los asuntos del Oeste que le corresponden a esta tendrán que ser discutidos en el palacio de la luna, este lugar no volverá a recibir la visita de esta Irasue si esta puede evitarlo y esta ciertamente lo evitara. — Añadió Irasue avanzando con dignidad y elegancia evitando el cráter que siseaba y humeaba ligeramente, hasta llegar hasta su hijo colocando sus manos llenas de afiladas garras en el fuerte antebrazo de su _perfecto_ cachorro y salir del lugar sin volverse a ver a su antiguo compañero, a su paso, empleados de toda la vida y los nuevos se postraban ante ella despidiendo a la _gran dama_ en fúnebre silencio, muchos de ellos la acompañarían de regreso a la casa de la luna, de la misma forma que la habían acompañado cuando recién emparejada había entrado al palacio del Oeste la primera vez.

Mientras Sesshomaru y su madre tomaban el cielo pudieron escuchar el aullido lastimero de la bestia de su padre y ambos lo ignoraron por completo, la manada se había roto aquel día, un escándalo y aberración en la sociedad Youkai, el macho que aullaba nada podía reclamar ya de ellos el mismo había hecho su cama y ahora debía yacer en ella.

=== S S ===

— Madre — Dijo Sesshomaru una semana después aun haciendo vigilia frente a las puertas dobles de las habitaciones de su madre, al llegar ella se había encerrado en el lugar y se había negado a salir. — _Por favor_ — Dijo finalmente, dentro de él Yako lo suficientemente preocupado para suplicar, el que jamás había suplicado por nada.

— Deja a esta Irasue sola Sesshomaru — Dijo Irasue secamente desde el interior de las habitaciones, logrando que finalmente Sesshomaru la complaciera regresando a su despacho desde donde llevaba los asuntos de palacio y sus negocios, él había planeado ordenar los platillos predilectos de su madre y un buen baño para ella, si tenía que usar su posición de alfa para obligarla a salir de su encierro autoimpuesto, él lo haría y a diablo las consecuencias, se negaba a dejar a su madre caer, ella era una poderosa hembra por derecho propio y no le permitirá languidecer a favor de una _simple concubina humana_ y su tonto padre y sus desatinadas malas decisiones.

Acababa de dar las órdenes esperadas, cuando el denso olor a sangre invadió sus fosas nasales y cuando registro a quien pertenecía el rugido de furia y dolor que había dado había estremecido el palacio en pleno mandando a huir por sus vidas a todos los empleados del lugar, mientras el atravesaba los pasillos literalmente destruyendo puertas y paredes a su paso hasta destrozar las puertas dobles de la habitación de su madre, hasta seguir hasta la cámara de baño personal donde ella estaba vestida solo con una Yukata simple blanca y sin más adornos que las manchas de la sangre ancestral y místicamente poderosa que corría a borbotones de sus muñecas mientras flotaba en su onsen personal ahora teñido con el rojo de su sangre y sin importarle su ropa, Sesshomaru entró al osen con ella y la levantó en brazos sentándose con ella sobre su regazo, y lamiendo sus heridas, cauterizándolas con su veneno sellando las heridas, su madre se veía tan frágil en ese momento que no pudo evitar odiar profundamente a aquel que había causado la caída de la gran señora que era su madre y se juró que un día se lo haría pagar.

— _No tienes el permiso de este Sesshomaru en morir este día Irasue de la casa de la luna_ — Gruñó Sesshomaru en el lenguaje ancestral Inu estremeciendo a la hembra entre sus brazos con fuerza, haciéndola abrir los ojos rojos y atrapando las garras de la hembra en un solo poderoso puño, cuando la hembra alfa en ella reaccionó ante sus palabras tratando de someterlo como cuando era un cachorro.

— _Insolente cachorro te atreves a ordenar a esta tu madre_ — Gruñó débilmente Irasue tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero su pérdida de sangre le impedía hacer más que yacer indefensa en los brazos de su hijo, ambos sabían que ella podía darle una buena batalla si se lo proponía, pero él ya la había superado en poder y estaba por superar a su padre por lo que al final ella terminaría sometiéndose a él.

— Insolente madre, te atreves a _**abandonar**_ a tu hijo a favor de la muerte, te atreves a darle _gusto_ a la _concubina_ convirtiéndola tan _fácilmente_ en la _**señora del Oeste**_ , te atreves a darle gusto a el padre de este, dejándole el camino libre… te atreves a elegir el camino del _cobarde_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con furia apenas contenida haciéndola abrir los ojos con horror ante la verdad en sus duras y crudas palabras.

— Esta… Esta Irasue lo lamenta hijo mío, esta Irasue no será una cobarde, no te abandonara y no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a nadie, ahora hazle una última promesa como hijo y como alfa a esta, si algún día consigues una hembra para ti, _sea de la raza que sea_ , no la traicionaras como tu padre a traicionado a tu madre, bajo ninguna excusa Sesshomaru, promételo por favor, _promételo_ — Dijo la hembra tomando el rostro de Sesshomaru en sus manos temblorosas.

— Este Sesshomaru lo promete, este no traicionara a su compañera bajo ninguna excusa, ahora _sométete_ madre — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma sabiendo que todo iría bien, Irasue sonrió levemente antes de inclinar su rostro a la izquierda y mostrarle el cuello sometiéndose ante él y reconociéndolo como el macho alfa de aquella disfuncional manada.

— Esta Irasue te reconoce como macho alfa y será la hembra alfa de esta manada hasta que encuentres una digna compañera de ti hijo mío — Dijo Irasue reposando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su hijo y cerrando los ojos con agotamiento y sintiendo extrañamente un manto de paz caer sobre ella, tal vez sus siglos estaban volviéndola senil para sentirse así.

— Este quiere que tomes un baño y te vistas cenaremos juntos esta noche y luego hablaremos con tu secretaria para arreglar tus responsabilidades, la concubina humana entre muchas cosas es una completa _inútil_ y tú sigues siendo la _señora del Oeste_ , este Sesshomaru duda que la mujer te rete por el título o que pueda vencerte — Dijo Sesshomaru sacándola del onsen y colocándola sobre sus tambaleantes pies, era obvio que la ladina hembra había estado desangrándose bajo alguna barrera cuando le había pedido que la dejara sola.

— La _princesa_ de Sestsuna es una débil humana, no retaría a esta ni por el codiciado título de señora del Oeste… ya quisiera esta ver cómo se maneja ante otros Youkai, que la verán como lo que es, una simple _concubina_ no tiene voz ni voto, no tiene ni tendrá importancia ni respeto en nuestra sociedad e incluso tu padre no puede cambiar eso… — Dijo Irasue comprendiendo lo tonta que había sido. — Ve mi señor, envía a Jin-san a asistirme en el baño.

— No volverás a atentar contra tu vida — Ordenó Sesshomaru secamente, logrando que la hembra le sonriera con genuina indulgencia, su cachorro como ella era poco demostrativo pero a su manera la amaba como ella a él, lo único bueno de aquella unión con Inu no Taisho.

— Esta Irasue no volverá a hacer semejante tontería, esta es la señora de la casa de la luna y aun soy la señora del Oeste, seré la eterna piedra en el camino de Toga y su _concubina_ y esta no permitirá que el Oeste caiga, ellos aún son tuyos y de esta para cuidar proteger y nadie puede cambiar eso — Dijo la hembra con firme seguridad apartando el temor del corazón de Sesshomaru por completo, pues sabía que una vez su madre encontrara un firme propicito, nada ni nadie la desviaría en su empresa y la protección de Oeste era una de esas cosas que mantendrían a su madre centrada, ser la eterna espina en el costado de su traidor padre y su meretriz solo era un bono agregado.

Desde entonces Irsue se había dedicado de lleno a sus deberes como señora del Oeste cumpliendo la promesa hecha a Sesshomaru aquel día y en efecto convirtiéndose con deleite en una espina muy afilada y venenosa en el costado de su padre y su concubina.

=== S S ===

— Mi lady, mi lord Inu no Taisho _insiste_ — Dijo el contrariado administrador que ya empezaba a mostrar los claros signos de tensión, en su rostro sudoroso y surcado de arrugas de tensión cosa anormal y antinatural para un Youkai tan joven entre los de su clase, mas Irasue tendía a causar aquella reacción a aquellos que la tomaban por estúpida y disfrutaba verlos sudar sangre.

— El contrato de apareamiento entre esta Irasue y Toga quien tiene también una copia en el palacio del Oeste _es claro_ , esta Irasue administrará las arcas y los inmuebles de la casa del Oeste como su señora y legitima regente y la respuesta de esta sigue siendo " _no_ " el Oeste ya celebró el nacimiento del _**primogénito**_ como es debido siglos atrás, la llegada del Hanyou _bastardo_ no es el asunto de esta Irasue, los hijos de las concubinas no se celebran. Si no es para algo de mucha relevancia o necesidad para el Oeste que no se molesten en pedir fondos, si quiere celebrar la llegada de su Hanyou bastardo que lo pague de su bolsillo o del bolsillo de su _concubina_ — Dijo Irasue con aburrida calma.

— Entonces Inu no Taisho solicita formalmente autorización para visitar el palacio de la luna — Dijo el Youkai con un deje de agotamiento, tensión y frustración.

— _Denegada_ , esta es la señora de la casa de la luna y la casa del Oeste, pero el _solo_ es el señor del Oeste _recuérdaselo_. Ahora tocaremos temas más relevantes, para el final de esta luna esta estará entregándote un informe sobre los pagos efectuados y a cambio quiero un informe _detallado_ de las _necesidades_ de palacio y me refiero estructural y de provisiones con fotos, libros de inventario de almacenamiento y administración y videos incluidos, también espero esta información sobre los empleados, estos entraran en grupos de veinte durante quince días de la próxima luna a este palacio donde se entrevistarán con esta Irasue, su administrador y su persona, ahora puede retirarse — Dijo Irasue sin alterarse.

Desde las sombras Sesshomaru vio el intercambio con rabia y orgullo, su madre era una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra, su padre por otro lado estaba dejando mucho que desear como lord.

Al final la inevitable llegada del Hanyou había sido un hecho y cuando la invitación del Oeste a la celebración del nacimiento del cachorro había llegado, Irasue y Sesshomaru no se habían presentado a la burla de _presentación_ del pobre bastardo, en silenciosa y clara muestra de rechazo que no fue pasada por alto para las otras casas cardinales, Irasue había sonreído con malicia cuando la pantalla de televisión había mostrado a la concubina sentada junto a una carriola roja lejos de la mesa _principal_ donde estaban los otros señores de las casas cardinales con sus compañeras y primogénitos, y a Toga con dos asientos vacíos alrededor de él que resaltaban como un grano en el rostro de un bebé, y luego había reído a carcajadas cuando Toga había presentado al Hanyou señalándolo con un ademan silencioso tras el anuncio del heraldo del Oeste desde donde él estaba sentado en la alta mesa principal, y la mujer había tenido que levantarse y mostrar el bulto de sabanas donde apenas se habían visto las orejas de perro sobre una mata de cabello blanco, era obvio la incomodidad e ira de la mujer humana e Irasue sabía que los Youkai jamás aceptarían aquella mujer y su cría, después de todo ninguno de ellos veían con buenos ojos la traición de Toga hacia ella.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru miraba con frialdad los ojos dorados más oscuros que lo miraban aterrado mientras aferraba la pernera de su pantalón con las pequeñas manos llenas de diminutas garras.

— No puedo conseguir a mi mama _aniki_ — Decía el diminuto cachorro mirándolo aterrado, las diminutas orejas de perro estaban temblando sobre su cabeza y las oleadas de temor que brotaban del cachorro eran bochornosas para un Inu y lo irritaba enormemente.

— Tu madre está por allá… este no es tu hermano — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente soltándose el tembloroso cachorro y señalando hacia donde la hembra humana seguía hablando con otra mujer, sin notar que había perdido a su hijo. — Jaken llévalo con la mujer — Ordenó a su asistente personal, que tomó temblando como una hoja de la mano al joven cachorro aterrado y lo guío hasta donde estaba la mujer.

Mientras Sesshomaru lo observaba alejarse, vio al cachorro volver la mirada y buscarlo una vez más con la mirada y él se preguntó si los sentidos del chico estaban tan mal que no podía _olfatear_ el _hedor_ de su madre, antes de continuar con sus asuntos casi chocando con una mujer mayor con una niña pequeña con dos diminutas coletas en lo alto de la cabeza y unos impresionantes ojos azules atípicos en una asiática que lo miró fijamente antes de dedicarle una brillante sonrisa que lo hizo frenar en seco y a Yako observar con curiosidad a la niña.

— Discúlpenos mi lord, ¿Kao-chan como se dice? — Dijo la mujer mayor lanzándole una mirada a la niña.

— Lo siento — Dijo la niña sonrojándose furiosamente, ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer mayor y un asentimiento ausente de Sesshomaru, antes de que ambas siguieran su camino hacia donde una mujer con porte marcial esperaba, sosteniendo un par de bolsas de tela. Y él siguió su camino olvidando de inmediato el encuentro con la sola excepción de los brillantes ojos azules en los que se encontraba pensando cuando menos lo esperaba, hasta que lo olvido por completo enterrando la memoria entre las mil y un responsabilidades que tenía que cumplir.

=== S S ===

— Necesito que cedas el control a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru — Decía Toga aquella tarde casi dos años de aquel fatídico primer encuentro con el aludido Hanyou en el centro comercial.

— Este Sesshomaru no retiene ningún control de acciones en el Oeste, eso corresponde a la madre de este por lo tanto no es _su asunto_. — Señaló Sesshomaru con seca calma mirando a su padre sin emoción alguna durante unos segundos antes de seguir revisando su correspondencia con calma, disfrutando de la furia que aquello causaba a su padre.

— Este lo sabe, me refiero a ceder tus empresas a favor de tu hermano — Explicó Toga con simplicidad, junto a él su propio asistente se tensó ante aquella absurda petición sabiendo que la respuesta fuera de ser negativa podría terminar con Toga atravesando el cuarzo de Onni del ventanal panorámico a espaldas de Sesshomaru.

— _Inaceptable_ , esta empresa fue creada con duro trabajo, esfuerzo y sacrificio de este y no este piensa cederla a un hanyou que no es _nada_ de este, ese es _tu_ asunto Inu no Taisho, no de este Sesshomaru. — Contestó Sesshomaru secamente, conteniendo las ganas de rugir ultraje y derretir al imbécil justo donde estaba sentado, un par de pasos tras el Jaken mantenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y luchaba por no echarse a temblar como una hoja ante el absurdo de la petición.

— Es tu hermano — Dijo Toga con un gruñido de rabia.

— No, lo es — Contestó Sesshomaru sin alterarse mirándolo fríamente por encima de una de las cartas.

— Te arrepentirás — Dijo Toga levantándose muy envarado junto a su tembloroso asistente.

— Este no lo cree, _padre_ — Respondió Sesshomaru viéndolo partir sin remordimiento alguno. _¿Cómo se él atrevía a pedirle/exigirle ceder su negocio a favor del resultado de la traición a su madre? Su padre realmente había sido un tonto al cambiar a su madre por aquella débil mujer de la que ya se escuchaban todo tipo de cosas llevándole no solo vergüenza al Oeste y a su tonto padre, sino que empezaba a afectar a la casa de la luna por asociación_ Pensaba viendo ausentemente el cielo desde la vista panorámica de su oficina.

— Hey Sesshomaru acabo de ver a tu padre, iba muy molesto, casi echando espuma por la boca — Dijo Miroku sacudiendo distraídamente el fino traje de seda que usaba, antes de sentarse en el asiento libre frente a él, mientras Jaken salía disparado de la oficina dejándolos a solas.

— Este se negó a regalarle siglos de trabajo a su Hanyou — Explicó Sesshomaru con calma, viendo la compresión y la incredulidad brillar en los ojos purpura del Inu negro primo de Sesshomaru por parte de madre.

— Ya veo… vamos entonces, sabes que estaré muy metido en esta nueva misión como para poder acercarme a ti o a Irasue Obachan y luego tendré que desaparecer un rato para poder volver a la sociedad. — Recordó Miroku sonriendo jocosamente.

— Entonces ahora eres un _Yakuza_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma mientras cerraba su laptop y recogía las llaves de su auto y maletín de trabajo.

— Algo está sucediendo entre Shibuya y Setagaya, el número de mujeres entre los nueve y veinticinco años está desapareciendo en un punto entre esos dos lugares, todas humanas, las Hanyou y Youkai encubiertas que hemos enviados regresan sin ninguna novedad, pero enviamos a una agente humana y desapareció durante veinticuatro horas cuando la encontramos, Kami Sesshomaru me conoces soy un macho que ha visto batallas de todo tipo, lo que hicieron con esta chica fue terrible, la violación no se compara con el desmembramiento ni la cantidad de cosas que el forense sacó de ella, ellos ya saben que estamos tras la pista de esas desapariciones y si juego mis cartas como espero, desmontaremos no solo esta red de tráfico humano, si no que podremos desarticular una de las bandas _Yakuza_ que más problema están dando, generalmente ellos cuidan y protegen sus zonas y no hacen guerra, pero estos… estos son muy peligrosos. — Dijo Miroku enseriándose de golpe dejando toda jocosidad de lado.

— Y tu vida en las sombras de este te da la ventaja de moverte donde quieras sin llamar la atención… no cometas errores _Houshi_ este siempre puede encontrar como revivirte para matarte de nuevo, lentamente — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma y Miroku sonrió, sabía que esa era la forma de Sesshomaru decirle que se cuidara y regresara con vida.

— Si mi señor Sesshomaru — Dijo Miroku con una ligera venia en respeto, después de todo Sesshomaru seguía siendo el _alfa_ de la casa de la luna e incluso de la casa del Oeste aun con el edicto ilegal de Toga, y él le debía respeto.

=== S S ===

Doce horas después de despedir a Miroku en la que sería su última misión, Sesshomaru revisaba con calma toda la información que sus espías habían conseguido para él, su padre estaba tratando de sabotear sus negocios de bienes y raíces al ver que no pudo sabotear su empresa de representación legal y comercial, el casi había sonreído al verlo fallar una y otra vez, y para colmo los rumores sobre la esposa de su padre salían a la luz a pesar de las amenazas de su padre a los diferentes medios de comunicación que al ver que la casa de la luna no intervenía en defensa de la mujer y su padre, se daban banquete publicando los devaneos de la mujer e incluso el Hanyou tenía su propia línea de rumores, causando escándalo y destrucción en las escuelas a donde lo habían enviado, e incluso la pérdida de control de su bestia que lo había llevado a herir físicamente a un compañero de clases dejándolo paralitico y habían callado con dinero y amenazas entre muchas cosas más.

— Esto es uno de los puntos más interesantes lord Sesshomaru, Toga-sama a estado intentando con mucha insistencia de adquirir un inmueble durante los últimos ciento cincuenta años, siéndole negada la oferta una y otra vez — Explicaba Jaken entregándole el folio con la información, que Sesshomaru abrió de inmediato presa de la curiosidad, ¿Por qué insistir durante ciento cincuenta años en un inmueble que insisten en negarse a vender?

— Esta justo entre la zona empresarial y la zona comercial, el punto en sí mismo es táctico y de provecho, cualquier negocio que se coloque en el lugar está destinado a triunfar estando en la avenida _principal_ del distrito de Nerima el punto está en una zona altamente concurrida, además está construido con ladrillos de Onni de Nara, los ladrillos _originales_ hechos para la fortaleza de Yamatone-sama, este entiende el porqué del interés del padre de este… Jaken has nuestra oferta también no lo dejaremos tener ese lugar que tanto desea. — Dijo Sesshomaru con fría malicia, finalmente había encontrado algo que su padre tenía años (ciento cincuenta para ser exactos) codiciando y no le dejaría obtenerlo, a cambio él lo obtendría para sí mismo y luego le restregaría su triunfo en la cara a Toga y se sentaría a disfrutar la derrota final de su padre.

Doce horas después de su oferta su padre había entrado a su oficina con los ojos inyectados en sangre y casi echando espuma por la boca y Sesshomaru había disfrutado silenciosamente de su ira y pérdida de control al punto que cuando habían rechazado su oferta no se había ofendido, por el contrario, tras aquel despliegue de ira de su padre, él había tomado la negativa deportivamente comprendiendo que aquel juego entre su padre y el apenas empezaba y el disfrutaría aquella guerra silenciosa hasta el final.

=== S S ===

Cinco años después Sesshomaru finalmente tuvo noticias de Miroku al abrir el periódico matinal y ver la noticia del monumental incendio en un burdel en Setagaya que estaba conectado a un _hotelucho_ de paso en Shibuya, la cantidad de muertos había sido imposible de estimar pues no habían quedado cadáveres que reclamar y la posterior masacre interna de una peligrosa banda Yakuza en los muelles sin sobrevivientes, cada renglón en las noticias de esa semana tenía la firma de Miroku, todo había estado atado minuciosamente sin sobrevivientes que pudieran reclamar venganza ni testigos que pudieran incriminarlo, como siempre su trabajo había sido " _perfecto y limpio_ " no podía esperarse menos de un miembro de la casa de la luna.

Sesshomaru había sonreído abiertamente mandando a Jaken a correr por su vida de inmediato. Era un secreto a voces pero cuando las autoridades humanas comprendían que no podían controlar una situación el escuadrón _"Fantasma"_ o _escuadrón Youkai_ entraba se infiltraba y acababa con todo desde adentro de forma eficiente y limpia, sin testigos, ni sobrevivientes, para los humanos aquello era crudo y cruel, para los Youkai era la ley de la vida, si obras mal y no rectificas: _mueres_ sin muchas vueltas ni adornos.

— _Hey Sesshomaru, estoy vivo_ — Escuchó decir a Miroku al teléfono, una semana después de las noticias que aún tenían a Japón y las islas vecinas alterada y a la expectativa de alguna nueva desgracia.

— Hmm es bueno saber que hiciste un buen trabajo — Se limitó a decir Sesshomaru con calma sin admitir que sentía alivio de que Miroku viviera, el idiota era familia, manada y su clan aunque pequeño lo era todo para él aunque no lo reflejara abiertamente, además el idiota de su primo/hermano y el tenían una unión única y muy especial más allá de señor/vasallo.

— _Si… más que eso, la he encontrado Sessh, ella estaba allí apenas una niña pero estaba allí, mi compañera es humana Sesshomaru ¿Crees que puedes aceptar y tolerar eso?_ — Pregunto Miroku ansioso desde donde estuviera aquellas emociones estaban allí claramente reflejadas en su voz.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con cautela, una compañera no era algo que tomarse a la ligera, para muestra lo sucedido con su madre y su traicionero padre.

— _Si, es muy joven ahora mismo, no pude verla directamente pero pude olerla en ese maldito lugar, ella aún está_ _ **intacta**_ _pero estaba aterrada y había otros olores sobre ella, pero estoy seguro, mi bestia está furiosa por haberla dejado allí, hice lo que pude por ella para ocultarla y alejar a los otros de ella, ella huele a pino rojo, camelias y la marca de una Taijiya muy poderosa corriendo en sus venas_ — Dijo Miroku en tono casi suplicante, casi rogándole su aceptación, Sesshomaru dejo ir el aliento que había estado conteniendo, el idiota era su primo y como él no suplicaba por nada, la hembra quien quiera que fuera era de su primo y él no le negaría su derecho a reclamarla.

— Si es así, este Sesshomaru le dará la bienvenida a tu hembra. — Respondió el con calma, su mente barajando varios planes para ubicar discretamente a la hembra y ponerla a salvo para su primo.

— _Gracias alfa, tendré que estar aquí varios años, en un par de meses te llamaré y podré decirte exactamente donde estoy, saludos a Irasue Obachan_ — Dijo Miroku cortando la llamada cuando lo llamaron, lo último que Sesshomaru escuchó fue un cerrado acento Texano.

Durante varias horas Sesshomaru se quedó sentado solo en la oscuridad de su oficina pensando en las palabras de Miroku, como su alfa su deber era buscar a esta joven y protegerla, pero ¿ _dónde buscar_? no habían reportado sobrevivientes de aquel incendio, si la joven no logró salir de aquel lugar, no sería por teléfono como le explicaría aquello a Miroku.

Con calma después de enviarle un mensaje de texto a su madre, Sesshomaru tomó sus cosas y subió a su auto y fue hasta el lugar del incendio durante media hora estuvo buscando alguna pista de la joven, pero el acre del humo que impregnaba el lugar y el tiempo transcurrido lo hacía casi imposible, logró detectar en algún punto un olor parecido al descrito por Miroku pero una vez más lo perdió por el humo el agua y los químicos usados por los bomberos para sofocar el voraz fuego, cuando volvió a su apartamento estaba frustrado y muy furioso por fallarle a la joven y a su primo.

=== S S ===

Los años seguían pasando y una y otra vez habían rechazado su oferta de compra mucho más generosa que la de su padre y ni aun el hecho de que también rechazaran la oferta de Toga y sus constantes explosiones de ira, suponía ya un consuelo o disfrute para él, la situación se había vuelto irritante, aun así estaba dispuesto a seguir insistiendo pues debía admitir que ver el rostro de su padre contorsionado en la más negra ira era suficiente aliciente para mantenerlo en su fijación de comprar aquel lugar, el que fuera económicamente hablando muy rentable era un bono agregado.

— El abogado solo dice que es parte de una herencia y mientras no sea entregado a su legítimo heredero no puede ser comercializado — Explicaba Jaken con calma e internamente aterrado de ser el quien le diera aquellas noticias a su señor.

— ¿Quién es el heredero? — Preguntó Sesshomaru decidido a negociar directamente con el heredero.

— Eso es lo más curioso, el abogado no suelta prenda en ese tema, Hiroshito-sama se cierra en banda por completo en cuanto al nombre del beneficiario y según su secretaria ni ella misma lo sabe, dice que es un asunto de índole _personal_ de Hiroshito y que ni aun a su padre lord Toga con sus repetidas amenazas e incluso sobornos le ha dicho o le dirá el nombre del beneficiario — Explicó Jaken mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros esperando su reacción.

— Puede que padre tampoco obtenga la información, aun así este Sesshomaru no está conforme… sigue investigando ve a los registros — Ordenó Sesshomaru secamente, sin ver a Jaken salir de la oficina como una bala casi dando gracias a Kami en voz alta por salir de allí en una pieza, conforme el tiempo pasaba su señor estaba más frustrado y el podía decir obsesionado con la compra de aquel edificio y la derrota simbólica de Toga.

Sesshomaru estaba frustrado él quería aquel edificio, ese lugar significaba su triunfo final sobre su padre a nivel empresarial, como Youkai lo había superado al alcanzar el rango de _Daiyoukai_ años atrás, la publicitada celebración de la casa de la luna había sido una bofetada en el rostro de su padre y su concubina solo meses después del nacimiento del bastardo, él había permitido aquella fanfarrea publica a favor de su madre y de ver el rostro de su antigua prometida, quien había roto el compromiso apenas había sido _desheredado_ por su padre, a él no le había importado, la hembra no significaba nada para él solo una alianza que su padre quería y el había estado dispuesto a aceptar aun en contra de los deseos de su madre, más su orgullo había sido herido con la acción deliberada de la tonta hembra y su familia, él no había sentido lastima alguna al destruirlos sistemáticamente desde dentro obligándolos a dejar la isla para siempre, huyendo casi en ruinas.

=== S S ===

— Vamos cachorro, ese edificio no vale lo que ofreces ni aun con los ladrillos de Onni Nara… déjale al _viejo perro_ que lo tenga si tanto lo quiere — Decía Irasue con desdén mientras tomaba su coctel en la soirée de la casa del Sur donde como siempre habían sido invitados.

— No… este Sesshomaru se divierte viéndolo echar espuma por la boca cada vez que rechazan su oferta — Dijo Sesshomaru con aburrimiento mirando alrededor viendo quien estaba alrededor de ellos.

— Pero también rechazaron _tu_ oferta querido — Señaló su madre con calma sonriendo ampliamente tras su copa cuando al llegar Toga junto a la concubina, los Youkai se aparataron de sus caminos dándoles la espalda en una abierta muestra de rechazo a la mujer, él no podría hablar de negocios ni de nada importante mientras ella estuviera colgando de su brazo, menos aun con Irasue y Sesshomaru en la misma soirée, el Hanyou como siempre no estaba con ellos, se rumoraba que estaba en una institución tratando de controlar a su bestia interna sin mucho éxito si las continuas donaciones que Toga pedía para la institución era una señal.

— Eventualmente aceptaran — Dijo Sesshomaru con confianza mirando la escena desplegarse ante ellos con fija atención, y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de su padre, Sesshomaru solo enarco una ceja con un frio deje burlón a este, mientras la mujer decía algo y su padre se volvía a escuchar lo que decía, mientras los anfitriones se acercaban a su padre con obvia tensión e incomodidad. — ¿Cuánto crees que duren esta noche? — Preguntó Sesshomaru distraídamente sin volverse a ver a su madre y _sintiendo_ en el aire la silenciosa risa que sabía que no estaba plasmada en el rostro de su madre y aun así estaba allí.

— Si tú lo dices querido — Respondió Irasue aceptando una nueva copa. — Unos cinco minutos con suerte tal vez quince, Momo-chan no soporta a la concubina mira querido — Contestó su madre señalando con su mirada el lugar donde la aludida señora del Sur ignoraba por completo los avances de la concubina, antes de cortarla en seco con los ojos rojos y decirle a Toga finalmente lo que pensaba de la mujer y aferrado el brazo de su compañero lo alejara de la abochornada mujer antes de advertirle secamente que los lobos se apareaban de por vida y solo _una vez_.

— Este, cree que menos — Dijo Sesshomaru viendo a su padre palidecer y luego sonrojarse de furia y vergüenza enfilando sus pasos hacia ellos con la mujer siguiéndolo dos pasos más atrás de él, con la cabeza gacha mientras los murmullos los seguían a sus pasos.

— Tú orquestaste toda esta ofensa hacia Izayoi, Irasue, has caído bajo — Dijo Toga mirándola de los pies a la cabeza, Irasue se mostraba ante ellos con la misma magnifica elegancia con la que se había caracterizado desde siempre, sensual sin ser vulgar y desbordando elegancia y buen gusto que ninguna de sus pares menos aun la mujer tras el podía imitar o igualar.

— Esta Irasue nada tiene que orquestar Toga, tu insistencia en presentar a tu _concubina_ en eventos _Youkai_ es la única ofensa que tú haces a tus pares, y quien la expone a eso eres tú y solo tu querido, esta Irasue no ha hecho nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarse, esta no ha _caído_ , esta sigue firme y en pie Toga, tú en cambio mi querido y pobre _general_ estas de rodillas y aun no lo vez, ahora retira a la _concubina_ de la presencia de esta Irasue, u obligaras a esta a llamar al _duelo de honor_ que esta ha estado posponiendo y la eliminará aquí y ahora, un buen espectáculo para cerrar esta Soirée, Momo-chan no se ofenderá. — Dijo Irasue irguiéndose cuan alta era en el elegante vestido de seda blanca con diamantes bordados entallado al escultural y atemporal cuerpo, dedicándole una fría mirada que prometía el infierno.

— Por esta no te detengas Sue-chan — Dijo la aludida señora del Sur a lo lejos, mientras los la mayoría de presentes reían por lo bajo, pero sin disimular para nada lo que pensaban de la concubina.

— Es mejor que se retiren, ambos — Señaló Sesshomaru deteniéndose junto a su madre tan alto como su padre mirándolos a ambos con engañoso aburrimiento.

— Toga-sama por favor, es mejor retirarnos — Dijo la mujer en voz muy baja, mas Irasue, Sesshomaru y todos de los que estaban cerca podían escucharla y detectar el genuino pánico en su voz.

— Haz algo por ella Toga, deja de llevarla a eventos _Youkai_ entiende que ni aun tu puedes lograr que la acepten, los _Youkai_ no tienen más de una _compañera_ y ante ellos esta es la señora del Oeste y tu _única compañera_ , no importa que tanto reprimas a tu bestia él sabe quién es su compañera _elegida_ y no es la humana que calienta tu cama ahora — Dijo Irasue con sarcástica mofa, que solo los que la conocían podían detectar el timbre de lastima y compasión entre sus notas burlonas, Toga la miró en silencio y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo un instante antes de apagarse nuevamente y Sesshomaru sosteniendo la mano de su madre y ella observaron como el resto a la controversial pareja salir del lugar de inmediato, el salino aroma de lágrimas de la mujer siguiendo a Toga impregnando el lugar.

— Sientes compasión por ella — Dijo Sesshomaru minutos después que el ambiente volvió a tomar su aire relajado y armonioso.

— Siento _lastima_ por ella, lo que le queda de vida será un verdadero _infierno_ para ella y para tu padre el no podrá atarla a él ella no es su legitima compañera, ahora el hanyou… su sufrimiento será mucho más largo, eso no quiere decir que me agrade pero… creo que hare como dice el antiguo proverbio… _"Siéntate frente de tu casa y veras el funeral de tu enemigo pasar"_ aunque la mujer es demasiado débil para ser llamada " _enemiga_ " de esta… más bien un _patético incordio_ … Vamos mi señor, baila esta noche con tu madre — Dijo Irasue dejando libre una cínica carcajada, alrededor de ellos Youkai, Hanyou y humanos sonrieron también, mientras Sesshomaru cedía y cumplía el capricho de su madre, ambos sabiendo que la noticia de ellos bailando sin preocupación en la casa del Sur, mientras su padre regresaba a casa con su _concubina_ con el rabo entre las patas llegaría a su padre y lo llenaría de negra furia.

=== S S ===

— De nuevo… el Hanyou se está convirtiendo en un problema y está afectando no solo al Oeste si no a nosotros… Sesshomaru creo que es hora de que el cachorro vaya a la isla, envíale una invitación a tu padre, a la concubina y a el cachorro para el té de las cinco, esta se asegurará de tener todo listo. — Dijo Irasue dejando de lado el sobre lacrado que acababa de terminar de leer con el último destrozo del joven Hanyou.

— ¿Crees que aceptaran? — Preguntó el secamente tomando delicadamente un sorbo de su té verde.

— La cuestión no es si _aceptaran_ o no, es que están _obligados_ a aceptar o a _sacrificarlo._ Tres casas de dos plantas en el distrito Este de Tokyo, dos Inu domésticos muertos, diez heridos y un oficial muerto y otro invalido con ambas piernas amputadas, Sesshomaru… esto tiene que acabar, esto ya no puede callarse con dinero e intimidación de parte de Toga y su meretriz, hay que ponerle una correa al cachorro para impedir más escándalos y muertes innecesarias o acabar con esto de raíz. — Sentencio Irasue con los labios rojos tensos en una fina línea.

Arreglar aquella reunión no había sido ningún problema, Jaken se había encargado de llevar el mensaje hasta el palacio del Oeste mientras los empleados domésticos del palacio de la luna se afanaban en sus quehaceres, para resaltar más que nunca el esplendor del lugar y restregárselo en la cara tanto a Toga, como a la concubina y su hijo.

— Inu no Taisho, _concubina_ , _hanyou_ — Saludo Irasue desde su trono.

— No le digas así a mi madre _perra_ — Ladró Inuyasha furioso, antes de que un pesado Youki cayera sobre el poniéndolo de rodillas resoplando.

— Aprenderás modales _hanyou_ de la mano de tus padres o de la mano de esta Irasue, cada cosa tiene su _nombre_ y esta solo llama a las cosas por lo que son — Dijo Irasue con engañosa cordialidad — Estas en el palacio de esta Irasue y solo te dirigirás a mi como _Lady Inukimi_ o _Inukimi-sama_ y nada más.

— I.. Irasue-sama por favor — Dijo Izayoi suplicante mirando al joven Hanyou postrado ante la dama.

— _Irasue_ — Gruñó Toga furioso por el tratamiento hacia Izayoi e Inuyasha.

— _Silencio_ ustedes dos… el cachorro necesita _educación,_ _sentido del respeto, responsabilidad y control_ , sobretodo " _control_ " ustedes le han permitido estar a sus anchas y eso ha significado, dinero, perdida de respeto, problemas con otras casas y esta puede seguir la amplia lista, sumada a la cantidad de vidas humanas, fauna doméstica y Youkai que se han perdido gracias a la falta de _disciplina_ del cachorro, ahora cierren la boca y siéntense — Dijo Irasue secamente señalando la mesa baja que había hecho traer al salón de trono para aquella reunión en particular.

— No puedes ordenarme, soy tu alfa — Dijo Toga furioso.

— Error, _eras_ el alfa de esta, Sesshomaru _**es**_ el alfa de esta desde el momento en que _traicionaste siglos_ de unión para revolcarte con tu _concubina_ y embarazarla cuando aún estabas unido a esta Irasue, ahora calla y siéntate Toga, o discutiré esto solo con la _concubina_ aunque nada de lo que ella diga cambiará el resultado en este asunto — Señaló Irasue con seca frialdad mirando a Toga sin un gramo de emoción que en el fondo aterrorizo al Inu mayor.

Su bestia no había vuelto a hablarle desde la partida de Irasue y cada día sentía la conexión entre ellos disolverse más y más.

— Siéntate con tus padres — Ordenó Sesshomaru al joven Hanyou cuando su madre lo liberó de su youki. — Y si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a la madre de este, te arrepentirás cachorro — Añadió mirándolo fijamente haciendo al cachorro palidecer y tragar saliva aterrado antes de escurrirse y sentarse en un lugar libre entre los asientos de invitados, mientras Sesshomaru guiaba a su madre hasta el haciendo que le correspondía y él tomaba el lugar de alfa, enervando a su padre a mas no poder.

— Tu orgullo Toga no tiene límites, has permitido al cachorro y a su madre sufrir su condición por no tener que bajar tu cabeza y solicitar la ayuda de esta — Señaló Irasue mientras preparaba con eficiente experticia una ceremonia de té impecable.

— Tú no habrías hecho nada por el — Respondió Toga sin poder dejar de ver la perfecta ejecución y disfrutando enormemente de algo que podía reconocer que había extrañado entre muchas cosas que había extrañado desde que Irasue su amiga, ya no estaba en su vida.

— Por supuesto que no, pero si habría hecho algo por el _Oeste_ — Respondió ella sirviendo la primera taza a Sesshomaru, luego a ella seguida de Toga, el hanyou y de ultimo la concubina como el protocolo dictaba según el rango.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer ahora Irasue? — Preguntó Toga aceptando la copa y tratando inútilmente de tocar la mano de la hembra, mas esta lo impidió expeliendo su Youki sobre la tersa piel de sus manos creando efectivamente una barrera que impedía todo tipo de contacto.

— ¿Qué edad tienes cachorro? — Preguntó Irasue solo por sádica diversión, ella sabía muy bien qué edad tenía el fruto vivo de la traición de Toga.

— Catorce años… — Contestó Inuyasha altanero — Inukimi-sama — Añadió apretando los dientes cuando el pesado y corrosivo Youki de su hermano mayor cayó sobre el dolorosamente.

— Catorce… creo que es suficiente edad, esto tenía que haberse hecho hace cuatro años Toga y no lo hiciste ni aun por el bien del cachorro. — Señaló Irasue dándole un sorbo al te.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Toga confundido y si era sincero consigo mismo aterrado, el había cometido el error táctico de olvidar que la hembra era poderosa por derecho propio y el la había visto realizar hazañas increíbles antes y no estaba seguro de lo que ella podía estar planeando hacer ahora.

— Inuyasha partirá hoy a la _isla de la_ _media luna_ , allí terminara su educación formal y aprenderá a _controlar_ a su bestia hasta que pueda volver a la sociedad, sin representar un peligro para el o el resto del mundo — Dijo Irasue dejando caer la bomba, de inmediato tanto Toga como la mujer junto a él empezaron a negarse.

— Entonces este Sesshomaru tendrá que matarlo — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente y con genuina calma mirándolos fijamente hasta que ambos cerraron la boca con un chasquido.

— ¿Por qué te importa mi educación? — Preguntó Inuyasha temblando de los pies a la cabeza, mirando a la poderosa hembra junto a su hermano mayor.

— _Bastardo_ o no, eres un hijo del Oeste, lo que hagas se refleja en el Oeste y por _asociación_ a la casa de la luna y eso… esta Irasue no va a _tolerarlo_ cachorro, o vas a la isla te educas y aprendes a controlarte o esta te entregará al consejo Youkai que deben de estar próximos a hacer la petición _formal_ si mis espías están en lo correcto, de _exigir_ tu ingreso en la isla o tu muerte — Señaló Irasue con calma respondiendo la pregunta al joven Hanyou.

— Pero es _mi_ bebe, es _mi_ hijo y no _puedes_ quitármelo — Dijo la mujer patéticamente mirando a Toga buscando su apoyo, mas sus hombros caídos contaban otra historia.

— Ilusa _concubina_ … ¿No lo sabias? _Cualquier hijo_ que le des al _compañero_ de esta Irasue no te pertenece, _le pertenece a esta Irasue_ , legalmente él está bajo la custodia de esta Irasue, solo lo dejé contigo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente _independiente_ para poder seguir su educación y tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto, estas aquí esta tarde solo por… _cortesía_ no por que tengas derecho de opinar. — Dijo Irasue con calma.

— Yo, no lo sabía Toga nunca me dijiste eso — Dijo la mujer con un borde de acusación y desesperación evidente.

— Yo quiero quedarme con mi madre — Dijo Inuyasha tercamente.

— Tu madre no puede ayudarte a controlar a tu bestia, si elijes quedarte con ella en menos de quince días morirás ante sus ojos cachorro — Dijo Sesshomaru con seca calma.

— Dijiste que no era tu hermano — Dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a él por primera vez en años.

— Y no lo eres, solo eres _medio hermano_ de este — Respondió Sesshomaru sin alterase.

— Oh — Respondió el cachorro mirándose las manos llenas de garras con confusión.

— ¿Estas segura de que esa es la resolución del consejo? — Preguntó Toga en voz baja.

— Si lo deseas puedes esperar quince días Toga y ver si las palabras de esta son ciertas o no — Dijo Irasue con calma. — ¿Trajiste a Tessaiga y Tenssaiga? — Añadió con calma.

— Jaken tiene ambas espadas, dijo que ordenaste dejarlas fuera — Contestó Toga con calma sorbiendo su té mientras la mujer junto a él sollozaba en silencio tratando inútilmente de ganar su atención.

— _Querida_ , las lágrimas no funcionan con él así que cesa ya este drama — Dijo Irasue con un claro deje de irritación y aburrimiento antes de volverse hacia Sesshomaru. — Querido, llama a tu sirviente. — Pidió con calma mientras Sesshomaru dejaba ir su Youki un par de veces y de inmediato Izayoi dejó de sollozar mientras Jaken aparecía con las espadas en una bandeja con otros utensilios.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Irasue? — Preguntó Toga preocupado.

— Hacer lo que tú y tu _concubina_ no han podido, salvar a tu hanyou de sí mismo y al Oeste y la casa de la Luna de más escándalos y vergüenza, puede que él sea el resultado vivo de tu traición hacia esta, pero… él no tienen la culpa de haber sido engendrado y haber nacido como resultado de tus devaneos — Contestó secamente Irasue con sus ojos dorados estallando en rojo durante un instante. — Ven aquí kappa — Ordenó Irasue con calma tomando a Tessaiga en sus manos durante un instante y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, antes de abrir un diminuto cuenco de concha de nácar y oro y sacar de él una diminuta perla negra — Por ahora esto servirá, hasta encontrar una miko lo suficientemente fuerte para completar este sello, por ahora una descarga de Reiki de vez en cuando mantendrá este sello en su lugar — Dijo Irasue mas para sí misma que para los presentes.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hijo? — Soltó Izayoi aterrada, ella realmente tenia terror de la hembra frente a ella y sabía que ella y su hijo podían matarla justo donde estaba sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, ellos eran demasiado poderosos y ella no había tenido eso en cuenta, ni lo había entendido antes.

— Voy a evitar que lo sacrifiquen como un animal salvaje, Toga aparta a tu concubina ahora o ve a tu hanyou morir ante tus traicioneros ojos — Ordenó Irasue sin dignarse a mirarlo. — Tu cachorro, si quieres vivir harás lo que esta te diga sin discutir ¿Esta fue clara? — Dijo Irasue con mortal seriedad mientras Toga sostenía a Izayoi impidiéndole que interfiriera, él sabía bien que Sesshomaru o Irasue serían capaces de matarla si se interponía en lo que fueran a hacer, el no temía por la vida del cachorro con sus palabras Irasue y Sesshomaru habían _reclamado_ al cachorro como manada, hasta cierto punto ellos no le harían daño real a Inuyasha, mas no podía decir lo mismo de él o de Izayoi.

— H...Hai Inukimi-sama — Respondió Inuyasha aterrorizado, sintiendo como su temor le hacía perder poco a poco el débil control que tenia de su conciencia.

— Sesshomaru, sostenlo firmemente — Pidió Irasue mientras Sesshomaru envolvía de los pies al cuello al Hanyou con su Mokomoko y sostenía su cabeza firmemente entre sus grandes manos justo cuando sus ojos se volvían rojos y un par de líneas toscas aparecían en sus mejillas evidencia de que había perdido por completo el control de su bestia interna, presionando con fuerza e impidiéndole todo movimiento.

Entonces Irasue tomó la perla antes de desenvainar Tenssaiga y cortar la palma de su mano con ella vertiendo así su sangre en la hoja y extender la hoja de la espada hacia Sesshomaru quien repitió la acción de su madre y la vio dejar caer la perla en el suelo y presionar la punta de la espada en esta, que destello y la espada pulso un par de veces antes de desaparecer con un ligero estallido de luz.

— ¿A dónde se fue la espada? — Preguntó Toga perplejo.

— No es tu asunto — Respondió Irasue tomando la perla que se había elevado hasta la altura de sus ojos y acercándose a Inuyasha completamente fuera de sí mismo. — _Sométete a esta Irasue cachorro o muere_ — Gruñó la hembra presionando su poderoso Youki sobre él, Inuyasha combatió contra ella durante varios minutos antes de descubrir su cuello.

— _Alfa_ — Gruño el joven Hanyou fuera de control, mientras Izayoi miraba aquello horrorizada y espantada.

— _Sométete a este Sesshomaru_ — Gruñó Sesshomaru secamente dejando caer todo el peso de su Youki sobre él, el joven Hanyou lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y descubrió su cuello de inmediato.

— _Alfa_ — Gruñó nuevamente, entonces las garras de Irasue se iluminaron con una incandescente luz amarillenta envolviendo la perla que empezó a fundirse en el ojo izquierdo de Inuyasha, mientras este rugía de dolor todo lo que sus pulmones daban y luchaba en vano por liberarse del agarre de acero de Sesshomaru y cuando la perla se fundió por completo con su pupila el joven Hanyou cayó desmayado y agotado en el regazo de Sesshomaru que lo observó impasiblemente.

— Todo listo — Dijo Irasue como si acabara de sembrar petunias nuevas, tomando a Tenssaiga y entregándosela a Sesshomaru ante los atónitos ojos de Toga e Izayoi — Ambos podrán esperar hasta que el cachorro despierte, Myoga llevará a Inuyasha hasta la isla y será su guía y tutor hasta que pueda unirse a la sociedad sin suponer un peligro para sí mismo y para otros. — Dijo Irasue con calma sentándose nuevamente en su lugar tomando un sorbo de su taza de té como si nada especial hubiera sucedido. — Sapo… asegúrate que Myoga esté listo y confirma con el Oeste de haber empacado y enviado _solo lo básico_ del cachorro, a la isla. — Añadió con aburrida calma.

— ¿Qué hiciste, donde esta Tessaiga y por qué le das Tenssaiga a Sesshomaru? — Preguntó Toga dejando ir a Izayoi que se lanzó prácticamente sobre Inuyasha retrocediendo cuando Sesshomaru le gruñó amenazadoramente cuando estuvo cerca de tocarlo, él podía _aprender_ a _tolerar_ al cachorro, como su madre decía él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, pero la mujer era otra historia.

— Esta colocó un sello sobre su bestia de esa forma no se saldrá de control nuevamente, Tessaiga forma parte del cuerpo del Hanyou ahora, nos ahorra el riesgo de que pueda perder accidentalmente la espada o la perla, así que ni su muerte te hará recuperara a Tessaiga. Y Tensaiga pertenece a Sesshomaru, ya que la espada fue creada con el colmillo de esta, mi regalo de apareamiento y le corresponde a el hijo de esta Irasue — Contestó ella sin alterarse.

— Pero si esta sellado en su cuerpo el podría quedarse y…

— Silencio _concubina_ … no has hecho nada por criar debidamente a este cachorro, es mal educado, rudo, problemático, ofensivo, descontrolado, no siente ningún respeto por nada ni por nadie, no tiene disciplina y se comporta como un verdadero animal salvaje, no hiciste tu trabajo y obligaste a esta Irasue a tomar cartas en el asunto, esta te recordará: _tu opinión no cuenta_ , el cachorro es de esta desde ahora, para hacer de él lo que ninguno de ustedes pueden, esta dijo que irá a la isla y él irá a la isla y regresará hecho un hanyou útil y no el cachorro malcriado e inútil que estaban malcriando ambos, y es la última palabra que esta dice sobre el tema, si fuerzas mi mano mujer, te iras de este lugar sin despedirte de el — Dijo Irasue secamente, viendo a Sesshomaru entregarle al cachorro a su padre evitando tocarlo.

— ¿De verdad vas a quitárnoslo? — Dijo Toga sorprendido por la sangre fría de Irasue y de Sesshomaru.

— El consejo ya vino a esta Irasue, Toga y esta fue la única alternativa que esta pudo negociar con ellos, aun con el sellado de su bestia el necesita una _educación adecuada_ , _disciplina y control_ o igual no vivirá mucho, ¿Acaso crees que otro Youkai le dejara pasar por alto sus insultos y malas formas solo por ser tu hijo? Vaya que eres engreído mi querido Toga… no juegues la poca compasión de esta y no dudes que nada le gustaría mas a esta que bañarse en la sangre de tu querida concubina, el cachorro… no tiene la culpa pero tú y ella… sí que la tienen — Dijo Irasue lanzando una fría y terrorífica carcajada cargada de amargura que les puso los pelos de puntas a todos menos a Sesshomaru, el conocía esa amargura, parte de ella le pertenecía estaba también corroyendo como el veneno que corría por sus venas.

=== S S ===

Los reportes semanales del progreso de Inuyasha al inicio dejaban mucho que desear y le había valido a Irasue un viaje a la isla donde tras un _aleccionador_ escarmiento el joven Hanyou había empezado lentamente a mostrar progreso, aun con el orgullo y el trasero herido, desde entonces habían pasado seis años y los reportes aun con sus detalles no podían ser mejores, una semana al año el Hanyou compartía con sus padres e incluso presentaba sus respetos a ella y a Sesshomaru, la semana acababa de terminar y todos estaban atareados con sus diferentes deberes.

— ¿Todavía crees que te venderán? — Preguntó Irasue entrando a la amplia oficina de Sesshomaru aquella mañana.

— Finalmente este Sesshomaru tiene un nombre — Dijo Sesshomaru sin contestarle directamente a su madre, una vez más Hiroshito se había negado en nombre de su cliente a vender, y solo aquel día le había dicho el nombre de la beneficiaria una joven mujer llamada _"Kagome Higurashi Takeda"_ era la única que se interponía entre su triunfo total sobre su padre y el y estaba dispuesto a pagarle una fortuna por aquel edificio, solo para restregárselo en el rostro a su padre.

— Si " _Kagome Higurashi Takeda_ " un nombre bastante común si dejas de lado el " _Higurashi"_ que tiene su historia entre los nuestros — Dijo la hembra sonriéndole con mofa sentada frente a el enarcándole una ceja. — ¿Te sorprende que tu madre ya lo supiera? — Dijo con calma.

— Nunca lo dijiste — Señaló el frustrado.

— Nunca preguntaste cachorro — Dijo Irasue con sarcástica mofa. — Ahora a lo que esta vino, Miroku-kun llega hoy así que vamos al aeropuerto a recibirlo querido.

— Entiendo… vamos entonces madre — Dijo Sesshomaru tomando lo que necesitaría, sabiendo que con Miroku de regreso aquel día, no regresaría a la oficina. — Jaken encárgate de cancelar las cita de hoy encuéntrales espacio para otro día — Dijo mientras salía con su madre del brazo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto como siempre alguna cámara estaba lista para tomarles una foto a él y a su madre o algún reportero audaz se atrevía a lanzarles alguna pregunta, aquella ocasión no fue distinta y cuando finalmente Miroku hizo su entrada triunfal con un traje Armani de tres piezas negro él estaba deseoso de salir de aquel lugar.

Durante unos días Miroku estaría en el apartamento de Sesshomaru mientras arreglaba nuevamente su propio apartamento un piso abajo del de su platinado primo, y eso incluía la adquisición de un auto propio.

=== S S ===

— Entonces no pudiste encontrarla — Dijo Miroku aquella tarde mirando sin ver la boquilla de la cerveza medio vacía en sus manos.

— El humo, agua y los químicos hicieron imposible su rastreo, este lo percibió en el borde del bosque, pero el humo impregnaba todo el lugar y este no volvió a detectarlo, este Sesshomaru se disculpa — Respondió Sesshomaru frustrado y muy avergonzado de fallarle a su primo.

— Ella era _perfecta,_ su aroma era esquisto compatible con el mío, ella era fuerte, poderosa por sí misma, no entiendo que hacía una niña en ese lugar del infierno Sessh pero ella estaba allí y estaba luchando por salir de ese maldito lugar, lo único que pude hacer por ella entonces fue sentarme en la silla bajo la que se esforzaba por ocultarse y usar mis dones para oscurecerla y confundirla con las sombras y ordenarles a todos aquellos malnacidos que salieran del lugar al que ya le habíamos prendido fuego… era asqueroso algunos no les importaba montar a un cadáver incluso por el orificio de alguna bala… no fueron una perdida lamentable, pero ella… — Decía Miroku alicaído.

— La volverás a encontrar en otra vida para ella, siendo Youkai tienes tiempo de sobra para esperar por ella — Dijo Sesshomaru en un vano intento de consolarlo.

— Si, lamentablemente Hiro no dejara de atormentarme hasta que ella vuelva a reencarnar — Respondió Miroku. — Ahora dime de nuevo lo que necesitas, puedo llamar a unos contactos de confianza y darte la información de esta hembra en menos de cinco minutos. — Añadió intentando apartar su mente de aquella fatídica noche en que estuvo tan cerca de su joven compañera y tuvo que dejarla ir o ambos terminarían muertos.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


	12. Cap 12: De la curiosidad y el interés

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" No sé qué pensar de este macho más allá de la irritación que me inspira y que el debería tener prohibido estar en la calle e interactuando con el resto del mundo, exponiendo a las inocentes (y no tan inocentes joder) mujeres a un ataque cardiaco con muerte prematura o una convulsión devastadora a causa de una revolución hormonal en masa… El macho alborotaría las hormonas de una mujer muerta durante siglos y ella estaba MUY viva, y eso hacía que le irritara aún más, la forma en que la miraba como midiéndola, pesándola y JUZGANDOLA ¿Quién carajos se creía que era? ( _Fuera de ser el regente de la casa de la luna, mas nada y nada menos…_ _inserte aquí el sarcasmo al 3000% gracias_ ) se negaba a reverenciarlo ni a darle el gusto de incomodarla.

Ella jamás se le había ocurrido averiguar de las implicaciones de tener aquel tatuaje en su cuerpo y si esa era una de ellas… al diablo iría a modificar la maldita cosa en cuanto se metiera una nueva borrachera ( _Idiota no era así que sobria ni loca se enfrentaba a las malditas agujas de un tatuador_ ) y acabaría con cualquier pretensión de aquel Inu, creído y pedante que la había mirado como si de repente fuera un par de zapatos y le pertenecía a él, tamaño imbécil ella era Kagome Higurashi y era una persona maldición y ni él ni nadie iba a tratarla o a hacerla sentir así, no lo permitiría.

Su mala suerte parecía regodearse y burlarse abiertamente de ella, al ver a Sango tan prendada del pervertido y luego conseguirme compartiendo la mesa con el _príncipe-pedante-estirado_ ( _nota mental: Darle a Kirara las botas de gamuza favoritas de Sango, no es como si se va a ir lisa con la trampa que me tendió… la perrita_ ) en fin, sigo trabajando para Hina lo más duro que puedo, pero con la perspectiva del nuevo edificio y las oportunidades que este representa, empiezo a sentir la necesidad de iniciar yo también una parte importante de mi plan de vida, no quiero terminar siendo una carga para Sango, las mil y un ideas siguen hirviendo en mi cabeza y pronto estaré haciendo una pila de mis famosas listas y listas de todas las listas hasta valga la redundancia estar finalmente "lista" para empezar y darle el GRAN empujón a Sango, Kami sabe que es el momento ideal… mientras estoy en eso vigilaré de cerca a este inu negro pervertido y sus intenciones con mi hermana, si no me gustan… lo castro… y si me gustan… tendré que meter el temor de Kami en su pervertido cuerpo, porque si vuelve a manosearme corte Youkai o no, lo convertiré en Inu asado o terminará convertido en una pervertida montaña de cenizas y al diablo las consecuencias.

 _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

 **Cap. 12: De la curiosidad y el interés**

* * *

— _¡Bingo!_ mi querido primo, tienes la suerte del diablo, resulta que puedo decirte incluso donde vive esta mujer, Ginta Kyoshi mi ex compañero de policía vive en el mismo edificio que la flamante _Srta. Kagome Higurashi_ y su hermana _Sango Higurashi_ — Dijo Miroku mirándose las garras con aburrimiento despatarrado en la oficina de Sesshomaru cuatro días después.

— Sango Higurashi no figura en los documentos de propiedad del edificio — Dijo Sesshomaru descartando a la segunda mujer sin pensarlo mucho, su único interés radicaba en la mujer que podía firmar los documentos de compra-venta, la otra desconocida le era irrelevante, sin importancia alguna según sus intereses personales respecto a Kagome Higurashi y el edificio, que era la única razón por la cual estaba molestándose en averiguar algo sobre la mujer en primer lugar, a su parecer ella estaba entre él y su triunfo absoluto sobre su padre.

— En fin, la Srta. Kagome Higurashi cursó sus estudios primarios en _Odaiba_ escuela primaria, preparatorios y secundarios también en la escuela preparatoria de _Odaiba_ junto a su hermana, las dos controlaban la escuela con mano de hierro por lo que el _**bullying**_ hacia ellas era impensable, aún más después de la _misteriosa_ aparición de Sango la hermana mayor de las Higurashi sorpresivamente, ambas trabajaron por años desde muy niñas en el supermercado _**"Hina's Supermarket"**_ realizando varias labores manuales, y actualmente solo Kagome trabaja allí como gerente de medio tiempo, mientras ambas estudian diseño gráfico en la _Universidad de Tokyo_ , para lo que falta apenas este semestre y el próximo, pues han adelantado varias materias con intensivos desde que iniciaron la carrera, ambas trabajan duro por lo que quieren y todo lo que han conseguido es el fruto de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo propio, tienen un auto comprado de un lote de subasta de la policía que pagaron ellas solas, comparten apartamento y es el mismo caso ambas pagan sus cosas sin ayuda de ningún macho o familiar, al parecer de la rama principal de la familia Higurashi solo quedan ellas dos, las mujeres han hecho infinidades de cursos que van desde administración y contabilidad, hasta masajes medicinales, corte y costura, actualmente ninguna de las dos tienen parejas, compran en el mismo supermercado por departamentos del centro comercial de la sesenta y nueve desde niñas y desde otras dos sucursales al sur en la 75 y al Noreste en la 44, todos los sábados sin falta y de vez en cuando los domingos, sus compras son monumentales, se las considera " _ **cupón maniacas**_ " ahorran en todo y se administran muy bien, Sango tiene su propio negocio aun recién nacido llamado _**"Taijiya's"**_ y está cumpliendo veintitrés esta noche y estamos _cordialmente_ invitados — Resumió Miroku con calma.

— Asumo que también tienes una lista de los amantes de cada una — Dijo Sesshomaru con marcado sarcasmo, su primo no dejaba investigaciones a medias y llegaba ser tan detallista en sus investigaciones que incluso podía acusársele de _invasivo_.

— Claro mi querido primo, Sango-san tiene más en su lista que Kagome-san a ninguna le importa mucho si es humano, Hanyou o Youkai, los últimos amantes de ambas fueron Okami… si mal gusto de parte de ambas, y de eso ya casi cinco meses o seis y aún permanecen solteras y no se les ve intención de cambiar ese estado muy pronto. — Contestó con una sonrisa pervertida. — ¿Entonces vamos a la fiesta de Sango o quieres que te de él reporte sobre qué posición les gusta más? — Preguntó Miroku con falsa inocencia.

— No… primero este quiere ver a esta mujer " _ **Kagome Higurashi**_ " — Respondió Sesshomaru ideando un plan que le aseguraría aquel edificio sin problemas.

=== S S ===

Tenían una hora con veinte minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos allí, cuando vieron a una mujer alta en comparación de la mujer típica japonesa, que encajaba con la información que Miroku tenía, vestida de chaqueta azul marino entallada al curvilíneo cuerpo con blusa blanca, falda de corte de tubo y zapatos de tacón negro avanzar con sensual fluidez haciendo equilibrio con su cartera, las llaves de su auto y un enorme pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos, la imagen que proyectaba la mujer era seria, trabajadora y muy eficiente, _una mujer trabajadora_ en toda regla.

— Ve Miroku — Ordenó Sesshomaru observando a la mujer detenerse junto al auto y maldecir por lo bajo cuando las llaves de le cayeron y luego su reacción a Miroku fue ilustrativa y esclarecedora.

Fue obviamente claro que Miroku no podría seducirla para convencerla de venderle el lugar, y fue aún más claro cuando ella cortó a Miroku de plano poniéndolo en su sitio sin pestañear y se volvió dispuesta a subir a su auto quedando atrapada por un momento en su mirada dorada, Sesshomaru se sorprendió de ver los ojos imposiblemente azules para una mujer asiática, abrirse ligeramente sorprendidos antes de romper el contacto y subir al auto apresuradamente y salir del lugar como si la persiguieran los demonios, el no pudo evitar sonreír muy débilmente, al parecer Miroku no tenía esperanzas pero el sí, Sesshomaru podía reconocer a una hembra atraída por a leguas de distancia y la hembra se sintió atraída por _**él**_ y él explotaría aquella atracción a su favor.

Media hora después cuando entraban al apartamento practico y femenino sin ser sobrecargado percibió el olor de una Nekomata, un fuerte aroma de flores de Sakura con ozono, ciruelo blanco y poder y otro bastante peculiar, Pino rojo, camelias y el distintivo aroma metálico de los Taijiyas, junto a el Miroku pareció percibirlo también cuando se tensó de golpe y lo sintió prácticamente escanear el lugar de arriba abajo, hasta observar a una mujer con el cabello chocolate oscuro largo en una cola de caballo alta vestida en un pantalón negro y botines negros bajos y una camiseta negra con la palabra _**"SEXY"**_ en lentejuelas plateadas, que bailaba como si fuera el último día de su vida, entonces algo le hizo volver la mirada cuando una mancha de color rojo y blanco llamó su atención y vio a la mujer del estacionamiento totalmente transformada en una sensual hembra, avanzar hacia ellos moviéndose con sensual fluidez, no había nada _practico_ o de _mujer trabajadora_ en ella ahora y dentro de él Yakko parecía apreciar con depredadora atención a la mujer, observándola de los pies a la cabeza, haciendo un inventario de sus "curvas" abiertamente, para su irritación.

— _Hey Kag baila conmigo_ — Dijo la mujer de negro apenas la vio tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella, pronto estaban las dos bailando sin ninguna contención atrayendo miradas indulgentes de la manada de lobos y alguna que otra apreciativa que era silenciada con un buen tirón de orejas de alguno o un buen capón en la parte posterior de la cabeza del desprevenido insolente, era obvio que la manada de lobos protegían a aquellas dos mujeres como propias y eso podría presentar un problema para él y sus planes.

— Estas loca — Dijo Kagome con indulgencia, tomando la mano de la mujer y haciéndola girar con fluidez sin dejar de bailar.

— Lo sé, te quiero hermanita — Dijo la mujer de negro que asumía que era Sango sonriéndole un poco achispada.

— También yo, ahora chica de cumpleaños o no dame de comer — Ordenó Kagome con imperiosidad digna de una mujer acostumbrada a dar órdenes y a ser cumplidas, la mujer era desde lejos una hembra alfa e incluso siendo humana era fácil de verlo.

— _Si señora jefa_ — Dijo Sango dando un saludo marcial y estallando en carcajadas junto a la mujer enfilando sus pasos hacia la mesa de refrigerios donde la mujer obligó a la achispada Sango a comer algo con ella también, obviamente tratando de dispersar el inicio de una futura borrachera, desde donde él estaba podía ver la interacción de aquella manada con las hembras en especial con la de ojos azules, ellos la trataban como a una _alfa_ y ella ni siquiera parecía notar aquella deferencia hacia ella.

Cuando Miroku se alejó un momento y regresó con un sonriente Okami de ojos felinos sonriendo con camaradería Sesshomaru supo que la presentación ya era un hecho.

— Ginta este es mi primo y Alfa lord Sesshomaru Taisho señor de la casa de la Luna — Presentó Miroku con jocoso respeto, que Sesshomaru había aprendido a tolerar y aceptar.

— Lord Sesshomaru, un placer tenerlo entre nosotros, si me permite presentarle a nuestras anfitrionas de esta noche — Dijo el Okami dándole una leve reverencia.

— Este Sesshomaru comparte el gusto Kyoshi-san, a este le gustaría conocer a las anfitrionas — Respondió el con calma acostumbrado a aquella reacción entre humanos, hanyous y Youkai por igual mientras el Okami los guiaba hacia la mujeres que bebían cerveza cerca del bar armado en la enorme isla de la cocina.

— Hey Kagome-chan Sango-chan, este es mi antiguo compañero acaba de regresar de Estados Unidos, este es Miroku Houshi, Miroku, Kagome y Sango Higurashi — Dijo Ginta presentando a su primo, vio con indulgencia a la mujer casi soltar la cerveza que sostenía en su mano al ver su primo sonreír pícaramente echándole la mirada a Sango.

— Hola de nuevo _Kagome Higurashi_ — Dijo Miroku sonriendo ladino.

— Hola — Saludó Kagome con calma tomando un trago de cerveza y mirando junto a Miroku chocando directamente con sus con los ojos dorados fijos en ella, viendo las marcas en su rostro en especial la luna en su frente y apretando los labios en una línea fina, sus ojos azules brillando por un instante con reconocimiento.

— Hey, yo soy Sango Higurashi la chica del cumpleaños… ¿Houshi? — Dijo Sango animadamente con un borde de burlesca incredulidad, a la mujer parecía no importarle quienes eran ellos y él se encontró admirando y apreciando aquella reacción.

— No me preguntes el mundo está lleno de rarezas — Dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros arrancando su mirada azul de la de él cubriendo su incomodidad con aburrimiento, a ella tampoco parecía importarle quien eran y eso decía mucho de ella y de su hermana.

— Oh este es mi primo Taisho Sesshomaru — Presentó Miroku al silencioso Youkai albino junto a él.

— Kagome y Sango Higurashi — Respondió Kagome sin ofrecerles su mano, cosa que lo sorprendió las hembras fuera de la raza que fueran siempre buscaban alguna excusa para tocarlo. — ¿En fin, cuál será su veneno Houshi-san Taisho-san? — Preguntó Kagome educadamente, antes abrir los ojos azules con sorprendida incredulidad, que muto rápidamente en fría furia antes de volverse instintivamente mientras su puño se estrellara contra el rostro de Miroku que sonreía tontamente. — Haz eso de nuevo amigo y te _prometo_ que no habrá _medicina_ en el mundo que te vuelva _hombre_ de nuevo cuando termine contigo — Advirtió Kagome con cortante gélides haciendo a Miroku tragar saliva un par de veces y poner distancia entre ella y el cuándo su aura fluctúo y les dejo ver un instante lo que ella realmente era _Miko_ gruño su bestia en un rincón de su mente, mientras Sango le lanzaba una mirada cargada de furia.

— ¿Qué carajos te crees que haces? — Soltó Sango armándose con la primera cosa que se atravesó en su camino ( _una bandeja de acero inoxidable vacía_ ) con la clara intención de hacerle _mucho daño_ a su primo, Miroku no cambiaba sus mañas sin importar cuantas palizas le dieran las _damas,_ aunque estas dos mujeres bien podían hacer la diferencia, un dúo bastante peculiar una Miko y una Taijiya, un equipo así podría haber acabado con muchos de los suyos en las épocas de la gran guerra entre las razas.

— San-san, ¿realmente quieres ir a la cárcel por su muerte? — Preguntó Kagome entonces con un deje de aburrimiento, lamentablemente Miroku que no medía o no le importaba el peligro porque eligió ese momento para agarrar el trasero de la Taijiya y esta estrelló la bandeja de acero sobre la cabeza del risueño Inu con brutal fuerza y sin remordimiento alguno, según podía ver su expresión cargada de furia y de satisfacción ante su elección de castigo.

— Ohhh olvide decirles que se cuidaran de sus manos, Sesshomaru-sama — Dijo Ginta apenado y dirigiéndose a él, en un tono de borde formal, más este apenas dio un ligero asentimiento mirando con un deje de aburrimiento lo que ocurría.

— Si ya nos dimos cuenta… en fin ¿Qué quieren tomar? — Repitió Kagome lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Miroku mientras Sango levantaba la bandeja una vez más con toda la intención de volver a estrellarla contra Miroku y posiblemente cortarle la cabeza de un golpe con ella.

— Una cerveza para mí y whisky con hielo para él — Dijo Miroku finalmente gesticulando ligeramente hacia donde estaba él, mientras Kagome estiraba la mano con una orden silenciosa hacia Sango, hasta que esta dejó caer la bandeja en manos de Kagome con suavidad lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Miroku que fue bien clara para ellos, el claro mensaje era: _Que_ _ella podía hacerle daño sin la ayuda de la bandeja_.

— Bien, ahora vuelvo San-san, no lo mates el no vale la cárcel, ni la sangre que luego tendré que limpiar, el juicio y poner a Shiori a explicar que lo mataste en defensa de tu honor — Dijo Kagome antes de volverse hacia donde otro Okami había armado un bar en la enorme isla de la cocina, sin ver su mirada recórrela de los pies calzados en botas planas negras hasta lo alto de su cabeza con el cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo mientras iba y venía notando un delineado purpura en la parte trasera de su cuello más sin poder distinguir bien lo que era, gracias a la cortina de cabello.

— ¿Tenías que dejar tus manos sueltas? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma mientras la Taijiya le lanzaba una mirada apreciativa a Miroku mezclada con desconfianza.

— Mi mano esta maldita, tiene vida propia — Dijo Miroku con dramatismo.

— Con gusto te libero de ella _pervertido_ — Dijo Sango dulcemente, con los ojos chocolates brillando con malicia.

— Aquí tienen, cerveza para ti — Dijo Kagome cortando el intercambio con sus manos sosteniendo los tragos, entregándole una cerveza a Miroku que la recibió sonriendo encantado cuidándose de mantener la distancia con ella, cosa que obviamente complació a la Miko. — Y Whisky con hielo para ti — Añadió entregándole a él, el vaso de líquido ámbar evitando tocarlo también y volviéndose ausentemente hacia Sango.

— Gracias hermosa doncella un placer ser atendido por usted — Dijo Miroku encandilándola con una sonrisa seductora que solo la hizo poner los ojos en blanco con irritación ante la aptitud de su primo.

— Para el tren Houshi-san, vas por muy mal camino conmigo, San-san aquí tienes tu trago Hakaku me dio otro igual y luego se murió de risa ¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto? No lo había probado antes — Preguntó Kagome levantando la copa y dando un tentativo sorbo saboreando el trago.

— Un _Orgasmo_ Kag, por eso está muerto de risa — Respondió Sango dándole un trago a su bebida y sonriendo con malicia.

— _Oh_ … ya entiendo, y aunque esta bueno no tomare más de uno de estos gracias, y él tiene una cita con un suavizante _extra perfumado_ — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Sango con un deje de disculpa.

— Oh vamos… es mi cumpleaños, además un tatuaje mas no te quedaría mal, esta vez seré buena y hasta te dejaré violar al tatuador — Le dijo Sango abrazándose a Kagome y echándose a reír junto a ella mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, dentro de él Yakko se removió inclinándose a escuchar con interés e incomodidad.

— Claro, a diferencia de ti mañana tengo que trabajar y dudo que consigamos a otro tatuador que este lo suficientemente _bueno_ como para que yo lo quiera " _violar_ " como tú dices — Señaló Kagome riendo y dándole un buen trago a su copa.

— Cierto… no hay justicia en el mundo, necesitamos más tautadores que estén como para comérselos. — Dijo Sango con un deje de mofa dramática obviamente las dos mujeres se habían olvidado de ellos, y él no sabía si reírse u ofenderse por aquella situación, ninguna hembra lo había ignorado o pasado por alto desde antes de llegar a la pubertad tantos siglos atrás, y él no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora ante la inesperada situación en la que se encontraba.

— La vida no es justa San-san o los personajes del manga y anime serian reales y tendríamos un harem — Señaló Kagome antes de echarse a reír junto a Sango, para luego volver la mirada y chocar con el junto a Miroku que como él estaba mirándolas fijamente y bastante entretenidos con su conversación, la mujer enarco una ceja mirándolos en un silencioso reto a criticarlas y Miroku solo sonrió y el no hizo ningún gesto o comentario.

— Cierto — Admitió Sango dándole un trago a su bebida ignorando el intercambio.

— Hey Kag, baila conmigo — Dijo uno de los machos de la manda mientras otro se llevaba a una risueña Sango.

— Claro vamos — Respondió Kagome dándole otro trago a su bebida y dejándose arrastrar lejos de él.

— Es ella Sessho… mi chica está viva, sana y a salvo — Dijo Miroku viendo a la mujer bailar con los cachorros y su hermana de ojos azules con la que no compartía ni una gota de sangre.

— Ya no está " _intacta_ " — Señalo Sesshomaru resaltando lo obvio con aburrimiento.

— Eso no me interesa, yo no soy virgen y eso me permitirá tenerla como quiero sin temor a hacerle daño — Señalo Miroku sonriendo como idiota. — Su hermana no está nada mal por cierto, una verdadera _alfa_ entre _alfas_ — Añadió enarcando las cejas un par de veces de forma sugestiva y Sesshomaru solo se llevó el trago a los labios y no dignifico su comentario con una respuesta, aun así sus ojos estudiaban a la mujer en cuestión que bailaba sin contención con los Okami.

=== S S ===

Durante tres semanas Miroku había estado ocupado remodelando su apartamento, haciéndose de un auto y reintegrándose en su antigua vida y su círculo social nuevamente, su último trabajo de encubierto había sido en efecto el " _ultimo_ " aprobado por la manada y que el gobierno podía _exigir_ de él, por lo que ahora tendría un trabajo regular de investigación que tendría que equilibrar con sus deberes con la manada y sus negocios personales y los intereses de la manada.

Mientras Sesshomaru había estado hundido en reuniones y conferencias, evadiendo a su padre quien seguía insistiendo en que le cediera sus empresas a Inuyasha desesperado por salir del firme control que su madre tenía de las arcas del Oeste.

 _Como si eso fuera a pasar algún día_ pensó Sesshomaru con sorna revisando nuevamente el contrato frente a sus ojos sin profundizar mucho y pensando una vez más en la mujer, de igual forme el documento estaba redactado por su madre y la primera vez que lo había leído estaba _perfecto_ , su mente estaba centrada en el hecho de que no había hecho ningún avance con la mujer y aun no tenía nada que le diera esperanzas de adquirir el edificio con seguridad, aún más ahora que el número de pisos se había triplicado y su valor en el mercado se había elevado aún más.

Su padre estaba genuinamente furioso por eso, al parecer su plan había sido justamente ese, comprar el lugar, añadir más pisos y posiblemente venderlo al doble o triple del precio que había pagado, ahora la remodelación echaba sus planes por tierra, mas no alteraba los de Sesshomaru, a diferencia de su padre el había heredado las cualidades de la casa de la luna para hacer dinero de la nada, junto a las capacidades tácticas y guerreras de los Taisho, y siglos atrás mucho antes de que su padre los traicionara con la concubina humana, el había iniciado su propio negocio sin atadura alguna a ninguna de las dos casas a las que pertenecía lo que ahora le daba libertad económica _absoluta_ , aunque no era como si su madre fuera a interponerse en sus decisiones, él era el _Alfa_. El sonido de su celular interrumpió su meditativa paz.

— _Hey Sessh, ya tengo auto ¿te parece si te paso buscando? Estoy esperando a mí querida Sango y a su hermana y tal vez cree la situación perfecta para invitarnos a su casa de nuevo_ — Dijo Miroku como saludo por el teléfono.

— Este Sesshomaru bajará ahora — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente dejando el contrato que había estado estudiando en la empresa personal de su madre, nuevamente en su escritorio mientras escuchaba a Miroku describirle su auto, él no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de interactuar con la mujer si quería lograr que le vendiera a él. — Jaken, este Sesshomaru se retira por hoy, el contrato está perfecto, infórmalo a la madre de este. — Dijo Sesshomaru recogiendo sus pertenencias y dejándolas en manos del Kappa — Asegúrate de que el auto y el maletín de este Sesshomaru estén en su apartamento cuando este regrese. — Añadió saliendo del lugar asegurándose de tener las llaves de su apartamento junto a las copias originales de las llaves de su camioneta, su celular y billetera mientras pasaba frente a la secretaria personal de su madre ignorándola y entraba al solitario ascensor, presionando el botón de planta baja, pensando en cómo lograr acercarse a la desconfiada mujer, ella los miraba a su primo y a él con mucha cautela era obvio para el que sus instintos le decían a la mujer que ellos eran peligrosos y ciertamente sus instintos estaban en lo correcto.

Al llegar a planta baja Sesshomaru se encontró de frente con el asistente de su padre y le dedico una mirada capaz de helar las mismas llamas del infierno, el tora Youkai palideció y dio un paso atrás al enfrentarse a eso tragando con fuerza y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos de impresión y genuino espanto.

— La respuesta sigue siendo no, dile eso al padre de este — Dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del lugar como si no hubiera sido interrumpido y perseguido hasta aquel lugar por uno de los empleados de su padre.

Al llegar a la acera frente al edificio de sus oficinas, Sesshomaru vio el auto llamativo de su primo y vio a la Taijiya de copiloto lo que lo dejaba a él en el nada desagradable lugar junto a la Miko a la que tenía que _seducir_ a venderle, cuando entró y se sentó junto a ella detectó un ligerísimo casi inexistente y huidizo olor familiar en ella que no podía señalar con claridad pero sabía que le era familiar y le irritaba enormemente.

— Miko — Saludó el Sesshomaru con calmada suavidad mirándola de reojo con irritada confusión, no podía saber que había en ella que lo irritaba pero ciertamente lo irritaba mucho.

— _Youkai_ — Respondió ella secamente mirando con irritación el anillo de plata en su dedo golpeándolo ligeramente con la punta de la uña. — _Esta maldita cosa no sirve_ — Masculló ella por lo bajo mirando el anillo de sellado con irritación antes de mirar hacia Sango que conversaba animadamente con Miroku tratando de ignorarlo abiertamente, cosa que le hizo gracia, realmente ella estaba tratando de mantenerlo alejado de ella incluso dentro del reducido espacio que compartían en el auto de Miroku.

Sesshomaru la vio de reojo revisar su celular y optó por hacer lo mismo decididamente irritado sin entender porque, al ver su correo vio un mensaje de su padre exigiéndole que dejara de ofertar por el edificio de Nerima y otro más pidiéndole una vez más sus empresas a favor de Inuyasha, entonces abrió un correo de la isla y al revisar su contenido tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza para no rugir, dentro de él Yakko soltaba una sarta de floridas maldiciones que le habrían puesto los pelos de punta a su madre y habría enviado en masa al _suicidio honorable_ a sus tutores.

Inuyasha el idiota había marcado a la _Miko_ de turno que igual que muchas otras descargaba su _Reiki_ en él, manteniendo el sello de su bestia y ahora la Miko en cuestión, exigía furiosa la separación _legal_ con _beneficios_ incluidos, lo que en su calculadora mente quería decir la _mitad del legado del Oeste_.

El mataría a su estúpido medio hermano con sus manos desnudas y luego mataría a la astuta miko y los reviviría a ambos para empezar todo de nuevo, Sesshomaru estaba tan centrado en su ira que falló en notar el muro de poderoso Reiki alrededor de la mujer junto a él, hasta que fue imposible ignorar el poderoso Reiki envolviendo a las dos mujeres humanas y comprendiendo que estaba dejando su Youki mezclado con furia caer sobre todos lo que estaban en el auto, retrayéndolo de inmediato notando la resistencia de la Miko que había soportado su energía sin quejido alguno aun cuando estaba protegiendo también a su " _hermana_ ", dejando aquella información de lado por el momento.

— Oye Kagome-chan, ¿A qué hora tengo que encontrarme contigo en el taller de Koga? — Preguntó Sango mirando de Kagome al él era obvio que la Taijiya podía sentir el explosivo choque de energías al igual que su tenso primo junto a ella.

— Esta tarde saldré a las siete, Hina-sama estará esta noche con Mathew al parecer ella quiere volver al trabajo, pero no creo que dure mucho tiempo Sere-chan aún está muy pequeña y sigue rechazando el cuidado infantil… en fin estaré allá a las siete treinta máximo, si me tardo unos minutos mas no envíes a buscarme con una partida de policías… _de nuevo_ — Respondió Kagome restregando sus manos sobre su piernas cubiertas por la falta de tubo azul marino con obvia incomodidad, lanzándole a él una mirada cautelosa.

— Oh… ¿Sabes que tienes que hablar con ella verdad? — Dijo Sango mirándola preocupada por alguna razón que él no podía entender.

— No, en realidad todavía no Sango de todas maneras no es como si sé que voy a hacer aun — Respondió Kagome con calma.

— No vas a pasar el resto de tu vida trabajando para Hina-sama Kag… hay más para ti en el mundo — Dijo Sango con insistencia dedicándole una mirada cargada de seguridad, para él era obvio que la mujer creía firmemente lo que decía.

— Lo sé San-san… Miroku-san, déjeme aquí por favor y gracias — Dijo Kagome agarrando su cartera y pasándole a Sango un bolso. — Llámame cuando estés en casa y recuerda pasar buscando a Kirara del spa de mascotas, espero que esta vez no la hayan bañado en perfume, la última vez fuera de apestar, estaba de un humor horrendo y está vez si los ahorcaré — Añadió Kagome abriendo la puerta para salir con aire distraído. — Que tengan un buen día, San-chan, Houshi-san, Taisho-san — Se despidió ella sin ver a los macho a los a los ojos y sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de ellos cerrando la puerta y avanzando hacia el supermercado sin volverse a verlos partir.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y no te ofendes? — Preguntó Miroku arrancando el auto, mirando a Sango de reojo.

— Dispara — Respondió Sango con calma, teniendo una idea de lo que el preguntaría, ¿Total no era lo que todos le preguntaban cuando conocían a su hermana?.

— Kagome-san y tu… no son hermanas biológicas — Empezó a Decir Miroku, viéndola tensarse y relajarse una vez más mirando ausentemente por el parabrisas.

— ¿Y quieres saber cómo es posible? — lo interrumpió Sango pensativa. — La sangre no siempre es un factor importante cuando consigues en la vida a un hermano o en mi caso a una _hermana_ como Kagome… ella salvó mi vida, _literalmente_ _salvó mi vida_ y desde entonces estamos juntas, somos _hermanas,_ para nosotras la sangre no tiene importancia alguna, ella me protegerá y yo la protegeré incluso más de lo que se protegen los hermanos de sangre — Respondió Sango con la mirada perdida en el pasado, recordando su convalecencia las noches en que las pesadillas la atacaban y Kagome estaba allí una niña también sosteniéndola mientras ella lloraba sus pesadillas, sus traumas y sus temores. — No compartimos sangre Miroku-san, compartimos mucho más que eso, ella es mi hermana de corazón y yo soy la de ella y no pude haber tenido más suerte en mi vida, que la _terrible_ noche que Kami me puso en su camino, a pesar de todo doy gracias por todo, absolutamente _todo_ lo que he vivido — Añadió secándose ausentemente una diminuta lagrima que se escapó por la comisura de su ojo izquierdo, era obvio para los dos que la mujer tenía profundos sentimientos por la Miko.

— Ella es alguien muy importante para ti ¿verdad? — Preguntó Miroku con la voz ligeramente alterada por la emoción que las palabras de la mujer causaban en él, al comprender el significado para ambos de lo que ella decía aun sin saberlo, mientras Sesshomaru añadía aquellas palabras a la información que estaba recopilando sobre la mujer.

— Si… ella es la persona _más importante_ en mi vida y yo la de ella y bueno esta Kirara a la que ella siempre le hereda todo — Dijo Sango echándose a reír ante la expresión confundida de Miroku. — Es una Nekomata que Kagome rescató también hace muchos años atrás, ella es la _reina_ de la casa y solo responde a la Alfa de nuestra familia.

— Tu imagino — Dijo Miroku.

— _¡Kami no!..._ ¿Tú crees que soy una hembra alfa? Entonces eso haría a Kagome-chan la _Alfa_ de las Alfas, Kag es muy delicada y persuasiva bajo su fachada dura, aun así hace que hagas algo sin sentirte " _ordenado_ " a hacerlo, pero la orden _está allí,_ te da respeto y te pone en tu sitio sin pestañear si necesitas un choque de realidad, y si la sutileza no funciona entonces cae sobre ti con todo su terrible poder, eso no es para nada agradable pero muy efectivo — Dijo Sango riéndose con calma — Gracias Miroku-san. — Al ver que habían llegado a su edificio.

— ¿Solo las gracias? Ginta no deja de decirme lo bien que cocinan ustedes, tengo envidia — Dijo Miroku lanzándole una mirada patéticamente suplicante.

— ¿Esa es tu " _ **sutil**_ " forma de lograr que los invite a comer? — Preguntó Sango riendo aún más cuando sin vergüenza alguna Miroku asintió. — Esta bien, hoy estamos bastante ocupadas y mañana Kagome trabajará todo el día, así que la mejor opción sería el almuerzo del domingo, ¿Está bien para ustedes? — Preguntó sabiendo que Kagome se subiría por las paredes, pero algo en ella la empujaba hacia aquel pícaro pervertido y ella tenía mucha curiosidad y quería ver a donde la llevaba aquel extraño sentimiento que aquel Inu pervertido despertaba en ella.

— Es perfecto, Sesshomaru tiene cosas que hacer hoy y yo estaré reportándome nuevamente a mi trabajo, mañana tengo que visitar a Irasue Obachan o arriesgarme a que ella me de caza y no me deje libre hasta que suplique de rodillas por mi libertad, así que el domingo es perfecto, ¿Sesshomaru? — Dijo Miroku sabiendo su respuesta.

— Este Sesshomaru estará de viaje, pero el domingo es aceptable — Respondió el con calma, dispuesto a arreglar aquel asunto lo más pronto y rápido posible.

— Bien nos vemos el domingo entonces cuídense — Dijo Sango saliendo del auto con los dos bolsos en las manos, mientras Sesshomaru cambiaba su lugar con el de ella en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿De viaje? — Preguntó Miroku confundido arrancando después de asegurarse de que Sango estaba segura _dentro_ del edificio.

— El Hanyou idiota marcó a una Miko muy avariciosa y estúpida, que quiere una _separación legal_ con todos los _beneficios_ incluidos — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente.

— La pobre ilusa no conoce nada de cómo se maneja una manada, en especial en el Oeste y su situación " _especial_ " — Dijo Miroku con calma antes de reír encantado imaginando la expresión de horror de la desafortunada e interesada novia al enfrentarse no solo a Sesshomaru si no a Irasue Obachan, sentía envidia de no poder estar allí, y casi sentía pena por la mujer " _ **casi**_ " era la palabra clave.

=== S S ===

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en la pista de aterrizaje de la isla media luna, Irasue y Sesshomaru estaban tan silenciosos que el piloto tenía las locas ganas de simplemente saltar del aparato y acabar con su miseria, y con él el abogado de la casa de la luna y el abogado del Oeste.

— Este asunto tiene que resolverse _hoy_ , este Sesshomaru tiene asuntos _urgentes_ que atender en Tokyo — Dijo el mirando a su madre asentir ausentemente, mientras bajaban del helicóptero y la escoltaba a uno de los dos autos que esperaban por ellos.

— Estas jugando un juego muy _delicado_ hijo mío, piensa bien si esto vale la pena, nunca se sabe cuándo el _karma_ se vuelve a cobrarse las deudas pasadas. — Dijo Irasue mirando a su hijo de reojo.

— Este sabe lo que está haciendo madre, tendré ese edificio y me sentare a disfrutar de la cara llena de furia de padre y su concubina — Respondió el con calma, mientras se detenían frente a la amplia casa de dos plantas de arquitectura tradicional de la casa de la luna, un perfecto equilibrio de marcada elegancia, fortaleza y practicidad.

— Irasue-sama, Sesshomaru-sama — Saludaban los empleados a su paso.

— Traigan a Inuyasha y a la _mujer_ ante nosotros — Ordenó Irasue sentándose con innata elegancia en una silla alta cual si fuera su trono en el palacio de la luna, Sesshomaru optó por permanecer de pie.

Cinco minutos después el hanyou hizo acto de presencia con las orejas pegadas al cráneo y la mirada baja, seguido de cerca por una mujer que avanzaba como si el lugar le perteneciera y que extrañamente guardaba cierto parecido con _Kagome Higurashi_ a simple vista, mas al observarla con más atención Sesshomaru podía notar que no se parecían en nada, los ojos marrón oscuro casi negros de aquella mujer eran planos, fríos calculadores y sin vida, la piel pálida lechosa casi enfermiza los labios pálidos y finos y el cabello negro carbón lacio y sin vida alguna, _la mujer parecía un cadáver_ , decidió Sesshomaru descartándola, nada que ver con los ojos azules coronados de gruesas y largas pestañas, piel pálida como la crema con tendencia a sonrojos, cabellos negro azulado lacio con lujuriosas ondas naturales y un cuerpo de " _mujer_ " caderas anchas, pechos llenos, cintura diminuta y un delicioso olor, al percatarse a donde estaban concentrados sus pensamientos Sesshomaru sintió deseos de gruñir maldiciones, lanzó un gruñido a Yakko y se concentró en la frívola mujer frente a él que lo estaba observando con descarada atención.

— Deja de mirar al hijo de esta así, cuando tu _compañero_ está a tu lado mujer, o esta Irasue te sacara los ojos l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e y hará que te los tragues — Advirtió su madre con la oscura promesa de que lo haría y lo disfrutaría.

— ¿Kikyo? — Dijo Inuyasha confundido y genuinamente herido.

— _No me hables_ , ya te dije que fue un error, yo no quiero nada contigo — Siseó la mujer con frialdad, furia y marcado asco, negándose siquiera a mirar a Inuyasha que en cambio la miraba perplejo obviamente ante el cambio de aptitud de la mujer junto a él.

— **Silencio** — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente mirando a la mujer temblar mas no de temor como habría esperado, el nauseabundo olor de excitación llego hasta el, Inuyasha y su madre podían percibirlo también, entonces el látigo de veneno golpeo justo frente a los pies de la miko quien soltó un chillido y su deseo de volvió temor — Este Sesshomaru prefiere que le temas a que lo desees _mujer_. — Dijo negándose a reconocerla como miko.

— Bien procederé, según las leyes Inu Youkai, si te apareaste con Inuyasha y este te marcó _durante_ el coito están realmente _apareados_ y eso no tiene más disolución que la _muerte_ posiblemente la tuya ya que no estabas realmente _comprometida_ durante el ritual _,_ tu vida no está ligada a la de él y el vivirá mucho más que tú, no existe una forma… ¿Cómo dijiste? " _legal y con beneficios_ " para disolver ese tipo de unión, no somos _humanos_ nosotros no dividimos los bienes, además el Oeste por el _contrato matrimonial_ le cedió la administración _**total**_ de los bienes y las arcas a esta Irasue, veras el clan de los Taisho siempre han sido reconocidos y respetados por sus _artes en la guerra_ no por política o por sus capacidades diplomáticas y comerciales, la casa de la luna en cambio es eso y más por lo tanto _**todo**_ está bajo el poder de esta, lo que quiere decir es que _el hanyou Inuyasha no tiene donde caerse muerto_ hasta que esta decida que lo ha ganado con su trabajo y esfuerzo — Dijo Irasue con mofa.

— ¿Qué? Pero, pero él _**es**_ un príncipe — Soltó la mujer con un claro borde de incrédula histeria, mirando de Inuyasha a Irasue y de ella a Sesshomaru que observaba el intercambio impasiblemente aburrido.

— Te dije que solo era un _título vacío_ , Sesshomaru Aniki es el _verdadero_ príncipe del Oeste y señor de la casa de la luna, no importa lo que padre diga — Dijo Inuyasha por lo bajo obviamente conteniendo las ganas de vociferar y posiblemente de zarandear a la mujer hasta que se le cayeran los dientes por sus palabras, que lo colocaba en una situación aun peor de la que ya estaba padeciendo en esos momentos al tener que enfrentarse a la ira de su medio hermano y su guardiana.

— Pero… entonces _**el**_ cumplirá conmigo, ¿No se heredan unos a otros a las compañeras? — Dijo Kikyo casi desesperada, mirando descaradamente de los pies a la orgullosa cabeza a Sesshomaru que sentía la urgencia de rociar a la despreciable hembra con su toxina más letal y convertirla en una pulpa diluida en su veneno.

— No se dé qué orden provengas y ya lo averiguaremos y tomaremos cartas en el asunto, la respuesta es no, en épocas de guerra cuando una hembra de la manada quedaba _viuda_ y tenía _cachorros_ o estaba _preñada_ se solía crear una marca de apareamiento entre ella y otro miembro de la manada para anclarla al mundo de los vivos y permitirle criar a sus cachorros hasta que estos pudieran defenderse, pero eventualmente la marca desaparece y la hembra sigue a su compañero a la muerte como es la forma entre los verdaderos compañeros Youkai. — Explicó el abogado del Oeste genuinamente espantado de las pretensiones de la miko.

— Lo que quiere decir que lo que sugieres es inaudito y está fuera de lugar mujer — Señaló el abogado de la casa de la luna, lanzándole una mirada cargada de furia ante la insólita idea de la mujer de _**forzar**_ al señor de la casa de la luna a hacer cualquier cosa, menos aún aceptarla a ella como su compañera.

— Además, Inuyasha está vivo y este Sesshomaru no te tomaría ni aun con el muerto, eres una mujer _traicionera_ , al contrario este te _ayudaría_ a seguirlo cuanto antes a la muerte con mas rapidez — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente.

— Muéstranos la marca — Ordenó Irasue con calma.

— No tengo porque, _**soy**_ su compañera — Dijo Kikyo altivamente.

Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia, él quería regresar a Tokyo, al día siguiente tenía una cita que no podía darse el lujo de perder, lo que quería decir que tenía que estar en ese helicóptero en una hora y media o no podría salir de la isla hasta el día siguiente cuando el vórtice se activara y entonces sería tarde y el literalmente _mataría a la mujer_ y al idiota de su medio hermano, con eso en mente dejó libre parte de su Youki e ignoró a todos que respiraban con dificultad, mientras la mujer creaba una barrera alrededor de ella irritándolo aún más empujándolo a liberar todo el peso de su Youki concentrado sobre ella, disolviendo la barrera al instante lanzándola contra el suelo brutalmente ante el peso de su energía, notando la diferencia más obvia entre ella y Kagome que había mantenido sus _barreras_ intactas bajo la presión de _todo_ su youki concentrado alrededor de él en el reducido espacio de un auto sumado a su ira, y ella había estado justo junto a él no a cinco metros de distancia como era el caso de la _patética_ mujer que se hacía llamar _miko_ y estaba ahora despatarrada en el suelo apenas respirando.

— Busca la marca — Ordenó Sesshomaru al sirviente más cercano postrado bajo el peso de su Youki, la única que aguantaba el embate con dignidad, obviamente era su madre.

— Aquí está mi lord — Dijo la hembra de Kitsune mostrándole el cuello de Kikyo donde la marca de una luna llena purpura estaba en su cuello.

— ¿Ves lo que esta ve hijo? — Señalo Irasue, mientras Sesshomaru asentía captando la discordancia de inmediato.

— _**Tú**_ patética y vil criatura, usaste la conexión que se te dio para purificar el aura de Inuyasha, para crear una marca de apareamiento _**falsa**_ — Dijo Sesshomaru dejando que su Youki concentrado envolviera a la miko disolviendo la débil y falsa _conexión_ entre ella e Inuyasha de inmediato dejando tras de sí las tenues líneas negras de una luna llena ahora del mismo color de la piel de la mujer, mientras la sirviente le colocaba unas esposas y un rosario de subyugación que le impedía usar sus poderes y dañar a alguien en el lugar, antes de retraer todo su youki dentro de él.

— ¿Te apareaste con esta mujer Hanyou? — Pregunto Irasue sin pudor alguno.

— Yo no lo recuerdo _Obachan, aniki_ , ella dice que si pero yo no puedo recordarlo — Respondió Inuyasha postrado ante ellos recuperándose de la furia del Youki de Sesshomaru, hacía mucho que su rencor hacia ambos había menguado y desaparecido cuando finalmente comprendió que ellos _realmente_ habían salvado su vida y la de otros al hacer lo que hicieron con él y enviarlo a aquella isla.

— Oiii, me mentiste moza, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? — Soltó Inuyasha con un borde de alivio claro entre las notas de rudeza, a pesar de que su ego había sido dañado por toda aquella situación.

— En efecto… tonta humana interesada, debiste hacer tu tarea e informarte bien antes de orquestar todo este circo — Dijo Irasue en voz monótona destilando aburrimiento, mientras Kikyo se trataba inútilmente de luchar contra el youki residual de Sesshomaru. — Ahora… ¿Qué se supone que haremos contigo? — Comentó Irasue con tal desdén que parecía estar hablando del clima.

— Encárguense de denunciar a esta mujer a la orden a la que pertenezca y luego llévenla a la corte Youkai, _usurpación de identidad_ es aplicable cuando se usurpa el _legítimo_ lugar de una compañera… y su vil intento de forzar la mano de un lord cardinal a aceptar un reclamo falso, encárguense de todas las denuncias pertinentes ante el consejo, por ahora este Sesshomaru se retira, — Respondió Sesshomaru con gélides destilando tal veneno que a nadie le habría extrañado si la mujer caía muerta en el sitio, el lord estaba lívido y no era para poco y nunca alguien con quien cruzar espadas de ningún tipo. — Inuyasha, este Sesshomaru espera que tus calificaciones sean tan buenas como hasta ahora, sigue así y serás alumno de la madre de este y ese _privilegio_ no es poca cosa. — Añadió despidiéndose de su madre los abogados y del incrédulo y avergonzado Hanyou, que lo miraba impactado por sus palabras, sin dedicarle una mirada a la histérica mujer a la que la Kitsune que la retenía había arrebatado la capacidad de hablar por lo que su boca se movía sin emitir sonido alguno, ahorrándoles la molestia de tener que escucharla.

=== S S ===

El apartamento sin el montón de gente bailando, o abarrotando el lugar y la media luz, era completamente distinto, era amplio y muy limpio casi ni se detectaba el distintivo olor de los Okami, saturado con el olor de las mujeres la Nekomata y los desinfectantes y detergentes que usaban para la limpieza, el lugar era amplio lleno de luz y muy cómodo, ellas tenían un estilo de decoración bastante simple inclinado más a la practicidad y a la comodidad que a las modas que solían guiar a las hembras de las tres razas dominantes desde el inicio de los tiempos, según podía ver Sesshomaru sentado en los cómodos muebles artesanales de la sala mientras revisaba su correo y leía el informe de como había terminado la situación de Inuyasha y la necesidad que tenía su madre de que se presentara con ella ante el consejo Youkai a finiquitar aquel tema, cosa que haría en cuanto la fecha de juicio se finiquitara.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Dijo Miroku apenas la puerta se abrió y Kagome entró con varias bolsas de compra en las manos mirando a Miroku perpleja, era obvio para ellos que Sango había olvidado "deliberadamente" decirle a la mujer sobre su visita.

— Hey Kag estas sin batería, te llamé cuatro veces y no contestaste — Saludó Sango mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua helada a Sesshomaru que lo recibió en silencio, sentado con la espalda muy recta en los muebles de tapizado de gamuza beige.

— Oh… no… lo había notado, hem gracias Miroku-san, solo tengo que dejar esto allá — Dijo señalando el cuarto justo después de la cocina. — Buenas tardes Taisho-san — Saludó Kagome educadamente mientras el solo asentía en silencio. — Déjame ver — Añadió descolgándose la cartera corte cartero y buscando su teléfono y confirmando que en efecto estaba sin batería. — Esta muerto — Dijo entregándole el teléfono descargado a Sango que lo puso a cargar mientras Kagome dejaba sus llaves en el tazón de llaves de la entrada antes de tomar un par de bolsas llenas en cada mano y continuaba metiendo bolsas a la ante sala antes de ponerse a moverlo todo hasta donde quería dejarlo para ordenar, para entonces Sango se había unido a ella y a Miroku.

— Helado… ya lo llevo al freezer — Dijo Sango rescatando el helado y llevándolo a refrigerar casi corriendo.

— Tienen un lindo lugar aquí, si ignoran el olor de Okami — Comentó Miroku mientras cargaba más del doble de bolsas haciendo el traslado más rápido de lo normal.

— Nuestro sentido del olfato no es tan agudo gracias a Kami — Contestó Sango sonriendo con mofa.

— Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ¿Nos acompañan verdad? — Dijo Kagome mirando con indulgencia a Sango y a Miroku.

— Sip, los invité a almorzar en agradecimiento por la ayuda del otro día — Respondió Sango con calmada casualidad — Yo ya estaba haciendo una lasaña así que refréscate y terminamos juntas ¿Si?

— Ok, recuerda usar nuez moscada en la salsa bechamel — Dijo Kagome avanzando hacia su habitación.

— A ti te sale mejor que a mí — Dijo Sango con un puchero suplicante.

— Pan de ajo o salsa — Dijo Kagome simplemente abriendo la puerta de una habitación mientras una Nekomata se escurría entre sus tobillos y caminar hacia su _cojín/trono_ dejándose caer echándole una mirada perezosa a Sesshomaru antes de cerrar los ojos y echarse a dormir.

— Ok tu ganas _señora jefe_ — Contestó Sango con un deje dramático

— Y no lo olvides — Dijo Kagome riéndose mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella mientras el taladraba su espalda con la mirada, mas esta no se volvió a mirarlo.

=== S S ===

— ¿Kagome-san acostumbra a comprar así todo el tiempo? — Preguntó Miroku con curiosidad mientras Sango terminaba de sacar los ingredientes necesarios para la salsa de la discordia.

— Si, ambas compramos así siempre, no tenemos mucho tiempo para ir a comprar a cada momento así que hacemos una sola gran compra semanal y eso nos dura por semanas e incluso meses enteros, aunque hay varias de casas de abrigo con las que solemos colaborar con alimentos y algunas cosas más — Explicaba Sango afanada en preparar la salsa para terminar la lasaña.

— Oh eso es noble de sus partes — Dijo Miroku observando atentamente lo que hacia la mujer.

— No es nobleza es _practicidad_ , si donamos una parte de lo que compramos no se dañará y no habremos perdido nuestro tiempo y los alimentos— Dijo Sango con franca sinceridad.

— Eso suena bastante noble para mi aunque tenga su borde duro — insistió Miroku sentándose en uno de los bancos altos frente a la isla de la enorme cocina.

— Tómalo como desees Houshi — Respondió Sango justo cuando Kagome se unía a ellos, su ropa era casi la misma con la sola diferencia de la camiseta de tiros finos azul turquesa que usaba y las suaves pantuflas negras.

— ¿Qué discuten ustedes ahora? — Preguntó Kagome poniéndose un delantal blanco, antes de empezar a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaba para hace el pan de ajo.

— Nuestra "nobleza" — Respondió Sango con mofa mientras él avanzaba uniendose al grupo en la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo es eso a ver? — Preguntó Kagome tomando el palillo que Sango le extendía silenciosamente y recogiéndose el largo cabello en un moño desordenado en lo alto de la cabeza apartándolo de su rostro e ignorando la tos ahogada de Miroku cuando se volvió a lavarse las manos una vez más mientras Sango le explicaba, Sesshomaru por su parte solo podía ver la media luna purpura que él tenía en común con su madre en la frente, tatuada en el cuello de la mujer, mientras su bestia gruñía por lo bajo su apreciación y aprobación y él no sabía si debía sentirse, posesivo, complacido o furioso por la elección y la reacción automática de su bestia.

— Interesante tatuaje ¿no lo crees Sesshomaru mi querido amigo? — Dijo Miroku a el que finalmente se había unido a ellos en la cocina y miraba fijamente el tatuaje.

— En efecto, una interesante elección _Miko_ — Contestó Sesshomaru en suave voz profunda, sus ojos dorados clavados fijamente en el tatuaje que se burlaba de él desde el cuello de la mujer, conteniendo un gruñido furioso ante la satisfacción que Yakko emitía fuerte y claro, para su desconcierto e irritación.

— ¿Sabes que tengo un nombre verdad? — Dijo ella irritada lanzándole una mirada encendida por encima de su hombro que el ignoro olímpicamente.

— Oh… lo tiene desde los dieciocho, es su prime tatuaje — Dijo Sango empezando a armar la lasaña ahora que finalmente había terminado la salsa de la discordia, mientras Kagome empezaba a preparar el pan casi gruñendo.

— Entonces tienes cuatro años engañando a Sesshomaru — Dijo Miroku jocoso.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas Houshi? Apenas he visto a este macho en persona en dos o tres ocasiones, ¿Cómo carajos voy a engañar a alguien que no conozco y con el que no tengo nada? Además no soy de ese tipo de mujer gracias — Respondió Kagome casi bañándolos en harina de trigo a todos cuando dejó el paquete de harina con un golpe seco sobre el mesón volviéndose a mirarlos con los ojos azules más claros y encendidos de fría furia, que obviamente preocupó a Sango si su ligera palidez era una señal.

— El solo está bromeando Kagome-chan, Miroku _dile_ _que_ _bromeas_ — Dijo Sango mirando a Miroku con solemne seriedad.

— Solo bromeaba, además ese tatuaje es la marca de Sesshomaru y técnicamente significaría que le _perteneces_ según la costumbre Youkai en especial la Inu — Señaló Miroku percibiendo la urgencia en la voz de Sango y el incremento de hostilidad en Kagome que con sus palabras más que calmarse pareció enfurecerse aún más.

— De eso _nada_ amigo, soy mi _propia persona_ y no le pertenezco a _nadie_ , y ningún tatuaje va a cambiar eso ni ahora, ni nunca ¿Entendido? — Prácticamente siseo Kagome con fría furia, mirando de Miroku y una pálida Sango a Sesshomaru aun silencioso mirado la escena con un aire de ligera curiosidad imposible de pasar por alto.

— ¿Te niegas a _pertenecer_ a un hombre o a un Youkai miko? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma y luchando para contener la furia instantánea de Yakko ante sus descuidadas palabras, que sin ella saberlo afectaban a su poderosa bestia interna y de cierta forma también a él, después de todo sus instintos Youkai eran tan o más fuertes que los de cualquiera.

— Me niego a pertenecer a " _nadie_ " más que a mí misma y punto, no soy un par de zapatos para " _pertenecer_ " a alguien _Youkai_ — Señaló Kagome secamente.

— Aun así no puedes negar que es el símbolo de este Sesshomaru el que adorna tu cuello Miko ¿Lo elegiste pensando en este? — Dijo el con su calmado tono de voz teñido ligeramente con mofa, mostrando una diminuta fracción de lo que Yakko opinaba al respecto.

— Mi único pensamiento entonces estaba nublado por dos botellas de Sake y un afiche copia de un retrato de la era Heian dedicado a su madre y la bien conocida idolatría de Lord Yuemaru por ella, " _lord_ " Sesshomaru, usted _jamás_ estuvo en mi mente ni entonces cuando elegí este símbolo, ni después — Dijo Kagome cortante antes de darse la vuelta y dedicarse a hacer el pan, dejándolos a todos perplejos por su reacción, Sesshomaru sintió a su bestia salir a la superficie ante las palabras y las deliberadas acciones de obvio rechazo de la mujer, exigiéndole someterla a él, y tuvo que batallar durante varios minutos para controlarla y enviarle de regreso a su jaula mental.

— Discúlpela lord Sesshomaru, muchos son los Youkai que hacen suposiciones de Kagome y me temo que ella ya no aguanta más suposiciones de esa o alguna otra naturaleza que la implique. — Explicó Sango ligeramente apenada antes de regresar a terminar la lasaña.

Mientras la lasaña estaba en el horno los dos Youkai macho, Sango e incluso Kirara vieron el proceso de la preparación del pan de ajo y ver a Kagome golpear la masa contra la superficie del mesón con suficiente fuerza como para amenazar con romperla era algo digno de ver incluso para el, y cuando finalmente lo dejó levar, le dejó órdenes a Sango de meterlo al horno en un margen de tiempo específico y se excusó retirándose a arreglar sola las bolsas que había traído consigo desde el supermercado, Sango decidió dejarla tranquila era obvio para ella que la mujer aún estaba furiosa.

=== S S ===

La mujer estaba incomoda, irritada y muy molesta desde donde él podía verla en aquella bien surtida despensa.

— Ustedes han armado una verdadera despensa en este lugar — Comentó Sesshomaru arrancándola de sus pensamientos caóticos, sus ojos azules taladrándolo un instante antes de volverse rápidamente a lo que estaba haciendo.

— Si, supongo que si — Se limitó a responder sin dejar de ordenar, negándose a mirarlo allí en la entrada de la despensa que quedaba entre las cajas de madera apiladas una sobre otras con las tapas unidas con fuertes bisagras hacia el frente para permitirles seguir metiendo o sacando cosas de ellas.

— Este estaba bromeando — Dijo Sesshomaru con tranquilidad recostándose del "marco" entre las cajas de madera y la pared de la habitación

— Lo se… lo siento ¿ok? Sé que reaccione mal, pero ya me ha pasado antes, humano, hanyou, Youkai tienden en suponer cosas de mi sin darme el margen de la duda u opción a demostrar que no es así. Si huelo a Neko estoy metiéndome con el compañero de alguien, si tengo los ojos azules no solo soy una _mestiza_ , si no que tal vez soy la hija _bastarda_ de algún Youkai de alta jerarquía, si soy sacerdotisa debería comportarme de una forma especifica si no, no lo soy… estoy harta de que supongan cosas de mi cuando ni siquiera me conocen para al menos hacerse un juicio " _aceptable_ " sobre mi carácter — Decía Kagome sin mirarlo arrastrando la escalera de aluminio y subiendo a ella con fluidez, abrir los seguros de una caja con un punto beige en una esquina, dentro habían alineados uno detrás del otro envases de crema corporal donde tras bajar y tomar la primera bolsa con cremas Kagome empezó a ordenarlas con calma ante los penetrantes ojos del platinado Youkai que la observaba sin pestañear como el depredador que era.

— Es bastante desagradable ser comparado con otros, más aun en términos tan… lamentables — Dijo finalmente viéndola bajar de las escaleras por tercera vez después de ordenar las cremas y seguir con los geles antibacteriales.

— Supongo… — Dijo Kagome sin dejar de ordenar el resto de sus compras bajo la pesada mirada de Sesshomaru

Cuando el abandonó la habitación varios minutos después de incomodo silencio entre ellos, tenía en su mente más pregunta qué respuesta sobre la mujer.

=== S S ===

— No había comido una lasaña tan buena en siglos — Dijo Miroku sonriente junto a Sesshomaru que gruño su opinión afirmativa por lo bajo, ambos con una copa de vino en las manos mientras Kagome lavaba los platos y Sango los secaba y ordenaba, ellos podían ver que las dos mujeres actuaban como un equipo _coordinado_ sin decirse muchas palabras, había sido claro cuando Kagome había mirado a Sango al terminar el pan de ajo y esta se había lanzado a poner la mesa, mientras Kagome cortaba la lasaña en porciones antes de llevar la bandeja de vidrio hasta la mesa puesta y luego había regresado por el pan, mientras Sango aparecía frente a ellos con una botella de vino tinto, entre ellas parecía haber una comunicación silenciosa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de los Youkai.

— El mérito no es mío, esta receta es de Kagome a ella le ha gustado más que a mí la cocina desde siempre — Dijo Sango sonriendo por encima del hombro mientras golpeaba con su cadera a Kagome junto a ella.

— Lo hiciste muy bien San-san, así que el mérito es todo tuyo baka — Dijo Kagome a su vez lanzándole una mirada de indulgente incredulidad.

— Supongo entonces que es justo reconocer el trabajo de ambas lady Kagome su pan de ajo estuvo exquisito. — Dijo Miroku dándole un brindis silencioso a Kagome.

— Ja. Ja. Para el tren Houshi-san y nada de " _lady_ " solo Kagome — Respondió Kagome dándole el ultimo plato a Sango.

— Pero eres una sacerdotisa mereces respeto — Señalo el con calma.

— Merezco respeto por ser simplemente _Kagome_ , una persona no es mejor que otra solo porque tenga cualidades "extras" que el resto no tiene Miroku-san, prefiero ser simplemente Kagome cualquier día que ser una "sacerdotisa" cinco minutos — Explicó ella con calma tomando un trago de su propia copa.

— Eres una mujer extraña — Comentó Sesshomaru mirándola con fija atención.

— Lo sé, ya me lo han dicho antes — Respondió Kagome recordando algo de golpe y encerrándose en su habitación hasta que se fueron después de sacarle a Sango una promesa para cenar.

=== S S ===

— Sango-chan es más abierta que Kagome, la mujer no es fácil de persuadir y tiene ideas bastante claras y _firmes_ , no es alguien a quien puedas controlar o persuadirá a hacer algo que no quiere y no estoy seguro de que Sango sea fácil de manejar Kagome-san dicta las reglas y Sango las sigue al pie de la letra y si ella decide que no somos buenos para ellas, no pasaremos de donde estamos con ninguna de ellas dos — Dijo Miroku mientras avanzaban por la avenida alejándose del edificio.

— Este confía en que puede persuadirla a vender aun con toda su desconfianza en este — Dijo Sesshomaru con calmada confianza.

— Si tú lo dices, solo ten cuidado Sesshomaru, recuerda que Sango es mi compañera y esa mujer fue quien salvó su vida y tenemos una deuda con ella solo por eso — Le dijo Miroku mientras se unida en sus pensamientos y maniobraba el auto hacia su apartamento, ambos inu sumidos en meditabundo silencio.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


	13. Cap 13: Hogar dulce hogar

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Cada vez que veo una etiqueta_ _ **"Taijiya's"**_ _en mi mano o en alguna pieza terminada, admito que siento mucho orgullo por lo que he creado y doy infinitas gracias a Kami por aquellas personas que directa e indirectamente me trajeron hasta donde estoy, porque yo jamás soñé con llegar a donde estoy y por eso tengo que dar gracias a todos los Kami que me ayudaron a llegar aquí, a la madre de Kagome, por ser una idiota y abandonarla al amoroso cuidado de Yuri y Mina, a la dulce Clare-san quien me enseñó entre algunas cosas a coser, e incluso a Azani por obligarme a coser para sus "chicas" dándome indirectamente la oportunidad de experimentar mis primeras prácticas en el mundo del corte y la costura (aunque fuera para sus chicas), a cada una de las difuntas putas que me pagaron para que hiciera algo para ellas, si incluso doy gracias por mis malas experiencias en ese hoyo infernal._

 _Viendo al pasado y todo lo que me ha costado (con ayuda, trabajo y sacrificio) llegar hasta donde estoy, puedo decir con seguridad que fue una tonta ilusión mis burdos planes de escape tantos años atrás, Azani me habría atrapado en cuestión de horas, o un par de días después y luego de traerme a rastras y lanzarme a las fauces de algún "cliente" me habría matado a palos si sobrevivía la violación (principalmente por que no habría caído sin luchar JODER que NO)_

 _Viendo atrás se ahora que una bolsa plástica con dos mudas de ropa y una cantidad ridícula de ahorros, no habría sido suficiente para sobrevivir fuera de las garras de Azani, que habría levantado cada maldita piedra hasta encontrarme, Kami sabe que la maldita mujer era posesiva y obsesiva con lo que consideraba "suyo" y yo era su plan de retiro… Kami estaba viendo hacia mi dirección lo sé bien, por eso a pesar de no ser extremadamente religiosa, doy gracias a diario por lo que viví, por lo que tuve, lo que tengo y el futuro que me espera… ahora con la entrada triunfal en mi vida de este pícaro, pervertido macho Inu Youkai negro, por el que me siento atraída, llena de curiosidad y que de alguna manera algo muy dentro de mí me dice que lo conozco, que es familiar para mí, a pesar de saber que hasta apenas unos días atrás, no lo había visto antes… en fin la vida ya me ha dado pruebas de lo extraña que puede tornarse… solo espero que todos estos nuevos cambios sean para bien, seguiré dando gracias a los Kami por su protección y sus regalos y pediré como siempre un par de buen hombres o machos que nos amen a Kag y a mí, porque ambas merecemos buenos hombres o machos, las dos merecemos amor verdadero. Somos las hermanas Higurashi y SI merecemos_ _ **VERDADERO**_ _amor, el sexo… ese se encuentra en cualquier lado, del bueno y del malo._

 _ ** Sango Higurashi **_

* * *

**Cap. 13: Hogar dulce hogar**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde su visita a los depósitos junto a Sango, y Kagome observaba el lugar que pronto se convertiría en su nuevo y _definitivo_ hogar con fija calma analizando cada mínimo detalle e ignorando por completo el plástico cubriendo el suelo y los periódicos.

Sango estaba terminando de pintar con ella los últimos metros de la amplia pared Oeste, que dividía las habitaciones de aquel lado del resto del gigantesco apartamento, en un tono beige muy claro que contrastaba con el azul pastel de las columnas y vigas y el techo blanco perla dándole luz y más amplitud al lugar haciéndolo ver gigantesco, mientras Kagome aun observaba dudosa el enorme ascensor de metal cromado y las dos filas de escaleras a cada lado de este, justo en medio del enorme apartamento de casi ochocientos metros cuadrados en el que vivirían.

Ella aún no se sentía segura con aquel acceso " _tan_ " directo a su casa y aun con la sobrada explicación que le habían dado sobre la _restricción de acceso_ de aquel piso directamente desde el elevador y las llaves que solo Sango y ella usarían para lograr que el ascensor llegara hasta el piso de ellas y las rejas de seguridad en la fila de escaleras que estaban a cada lado del ascensor un piso abajo, a ella le tomaría su tiempo aceptarlo y acostumbrarse ( _Sango y Kirara tendrían que aguantar sus paranoias hasta entonces_ ) por ahora solo se había limitado a pegar Sutras sobre las aludidas rejas, con la idea de evitar que cualquier humano, hanyou o Youkai tuvieran acceso a ellas a través de las escaleras.

Con calma Kagome siguió recogiendo los periódicos manchados de pintura del extremo completamente seco y terminado del apartamento, decidiendo que ellas tendrían que comprar algunos muebles más para llenar aquel enorme espacio, después de todo eran dos apartamentos de trecientos noventa metros más " _pasillo de ascensor_ " en un solo enorme espacio.

— Ya… terminamos de pintar y eso gracias a los chicos que nos ayudaron sino estaríamos en esto _dos meses más_ — Dijo Sango dejando la brocha a una lado y abriendo y cerrando su mano agarrotada de sostener la brocha y pintar, como lo habían venido haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas entre sus muchos deberes, entre los que estaban el acondicionamiento del área donde pronto estaría su fábrica en plena producción con el favor de los Kami.

— Cierto, tenemos mucha suerte — Dijo Kagome distraídamente mientras terminaba de recoger los periódicos en una bolsa de basura y los plásticos doblados y apilados junto a los otros que volverían a la caja de plásticos destinados a atrapar las salpicaduras de pintura mientras remodelaban y eran parte importante de sus herramientas y estaban con ellas desde su época en la estación abandonada que había sido su hogar.

— Déjame descansar unos minutos y este ayudo a terminar de limpiar… Wow… es increíble que este lugar sea nuestro ¿verdad? — Dijo Sango mientras Kagome dejaba caer el ultimo plástico sobre la pila antes de empezar a cárgalos hacia la caja de madera donde los guardaban, que habían dejado junto a la pared de madera lijada y pintada del mismo tono de beige de las paredes con la que habían cubierto el acceso a la azotea y que pronto convertirían en cuadros gigantes con los que adornarían los accesos a las escaleras en cuanto se decidieran por un diseño especifico que les gustara a las tres pues Kirara también contaba.

— Si, es increíble, pero es _nuestro_ San-san y no pienso dejarlo ir, esta es _nuestra casa_ ahora, _nuestro_ _hogar_. — Dijo Kagome con calma, apareciendo con dos cepillos de barrer dejando uno junto a Sango antes de seguir hacia el extremo _Este_ del apartamento encender el reproductor de mp3 a todo volumen con su lista de reproducción personalizada y empezar a barrer con la canción preferida de Mina y Yuri en la voz del magnífico _David Bowie,_ del que ambas se habían enamorado y amado también cada canción del repertorio, sus vecinos varios pisos más abajo no se molestarían con el escándalo, como ellas ellos Okami también estaban en plena fase de personalizar los apartamentos que habían alquilado decididos a cuidar de ellas, aunque no vivieran ya en el edificio Okami.

Minutos después Sango inició su parte desde el _Oeste_ y ambas sonrieron al encontrarse frente al ascensor, por decisión unánime habían decidido no alterar la distribución original del apartamento, por lo que este tenía dos amplias cocinas, dos habitaciones de lavado, dos despensas y seis habitaciones con siete baños y un enorme armario entre los dos apartamentos.

Kagome había señalado que si algún día Sango o ella se casaban de vivir juntas, podrían hacer colocar una pared que dividiera el lugar desde el punto donde estaba el ascensor que igual que el del edificio Okami se abría por ambas caras para que cada una tuviera privacidad y así no tendrían que hacer grandes cambios estructurales, que si eliminaban una cocina a favor de la otra o si aun así no les funcionaba tomarían el piso de abajo para el uso de alguna de ellas, así que al final habían hecho como siempre, lo que ella había sugerido, el lado _Este_ del apartamento era el de Sango y el _Oeste_ de Kagome, aunque ambas vivirían en el lado _Oeste_ aun no estaban preparadas para separarse.

=== S S ===

Era muy entrada la noche cuando ambas regresaron al apartamento Okami donde invertirían un par de horas más en ducharse, comer y empacar un poco más, con sus apretados horarios, la mudanza se les había hecho lenta y nadie podía criticar eso, las dos estaban muy atareadas con sus trabajos y la universidad y todos los que las conocían lo sabían muy bien.

Aquella mañana tres días después Kagome se levantó y se arrastró fuera de su cama, se bañó, vistió y salió de la habitación con las botas bajas en una mano y su cartera en la otra sintiéndose como si algún forjador hubiera usado su cuerpo como meza y su cabeza como mazo para forjar alguna espada.

— Buenos días Kagome-chan — Saludó Sango desde la isla de la cocina.

— Buenos días — Respondió Kagome sin entusiasmo alguno.

— ¿Aun te duele la cabeza? — Preguntó Sango viendo las señales de malestar en el rostro de Kagome.

— Si… se buena y dame mi café…— Dijo Kagome dejándose caer en uno de los bancos altos dejando sus botas a un lado e impidiéndole a Kirara mordisquear las botas de gamuza, ella no quería tener que comprar otro par de botas de nuevo ese año. — No Kirara.

— Aquí tienes Kag-chan — Dijo Sango poniendo frente a ella una taza de café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un croissant relleno de jamón y queso chédar.

— Oh San-san te amo _casémonos_ — Dijo Kagome suspirando después de darle un buen trago a su café, sintiendo alivio casi inmediato.

— No te gustan las mujeres y a mí tampoco — Dijo Sango risueña dándole un trago a su café con crema.

— Cierto… será un amor platónico sin sexo real y una cuenta astronómica y _sin cupones_ en juguetes y baterías — Dijo Kagome dándole otro trago a su café y suspirando — Kirara si muerdes mis botas compraré una botella de ese _horrible_ perfume que te pusieron la última vez en el spa de mascotas y la voltearé completa en tu cojín favorito — Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la Nekomata que resoplo y con toda la dignidad de una reina ofendida caminó hasta el aludido _cojín/trono_ y se echó sobre el ignorando a todos.

— Demonios, ¿sin sexo real? No lo sé Kag eso de las baterías… no me convence — Dijo Sango ahogándose en risas — Mira ya está molesta Kag — Dijo Sango risueña viendo a Kirara mirarlas por encima de su nariz con aire decididamente " _aristocrático_ "

— No voy a comprar otro par… de nuevo — Respondió ella dándole un mordisco a su croissant, la cafeína estaba obrando su magia y ella se sentía _casi_ normal, el dolor de cabeza había menguado pero aún estaba allí, luego de un rápido desayuno y después de lavarse los dientes, se despidió de Sango y una enfurruñada Kirara y se fue al trabajo dejando a Sango que aún estaba junto con ella en plena fase de empacar todo.

=== S S ===

— Puedo entender su problema honorable señora, lamentablemente en este supermercado tenemos una política _clara_ en cuanto a las mascotas dentro del lugar, me disculpo profundamente por las molestias causadas — Decía Kagome a la anciana, señalando las políticas de admisión del mercado en un anuncio colgado con claridad en la pared junto a ella en la entrada.

— Pero la advertencia no se lee jovencita y yo no habría podido leerlas, ese letrero es muy pequeño — Respondió la anciana con los lentes enormes colgando de la cadena dorada con cuentas verdes y purpuras en su cuello y acariciando la cabeza de su pumerarian blanca con un delicado lazo rosa chicle sobre cada diminuta oreja y un collar a juego, señalando el _enorme_ letrero de dos metros por uno y medio en la pared junto a Kagome que sonreía con calma.

— En ese caso puedo asegurarle que cambiaremos el tamaño de la letra de las advertencias del supermercado para que todos nuestros clientes puedan estar informados y no tengan dificultades para leer las reglas de nuestro establecimiento, pero igual _popy-chan_ va a tener que quedarse aquí conmigo mientras usted hace sus compras ¿Le parece aceptable esa opción? — Preguntó Kagome con infinita paciencia dedicándole una suave sonrisa a la anciana.

— ¿Va a cuidar de mi _popy-chan_ , como sé que puede cuidar a una mascota? — Preguntó la anciana mirándola con aire crítico y cómicamente desconfiado, desde las botas de gamuza negra de talle alto, hasta el cabello pulcramente peinado en un recogido sencillo.

— Yuu-sama vivo entre Youkai y tengo una Nekomata que se cree la _reina_ del universo, créame sé cómo cuidar de una mascota, además solo serán unos minutos _Ari-san_ la atenderá por la caja preferencial y será muy rápido — Le aseguró Kagome sonriéndole a la anciana con calma.

— Pero una _Nekomata_ no es una delicada Inu blanca como mi _popy-chan_ ¿Te gustan los Inu Kagome-chan mi Inu blanca es linda, te gustan los Inu blancos? — Dijo la anciana, y por alguna razón Kagome se encontró recordando a cierto príncipe platinado y su primer instinto fue decir secamente que no.

— Si Yuu-sama me _encantan_ los Inu blanco — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole y estirando la mano hacia _popy_ que tras olisquearla empezó a menear la cola feliz. — Así que yo cuidaré de _popy-chan_ y _Azumi-san_ la ayudara con sus compras, Azumi-san por favor asegúrate de que tenga todo lo que está en su lista. — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a la joven empleada que estaba a su lado.

— Hai Kagome-sama, Yuu-sama venga conmigo por favor — Dijo la joven empleada guiando a la anciana que había dejado a la Inu feliz en brazos de Kagome.

— Cuida de ella Kagome-chan — Dijo la anciana caminando junto a la joven que empujaba un carrito.

— ¿Ves? Sesshomaru a ella le _encantan_ los _Inu blanco_ — Dijo una voz conocida por detrás de ella y Kagome solo suspiró resignada poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella los había sentido cerca pero Yuu-sama necesitaba ser _convencida_ , además a ella _**si**_ le gustaban los Inu… _**menos uno**_ y estaba taladrándola con la dorada mirada en ese momento.

— Nunca he dicho que no me gusten, además _popy-chan_ y yo tenemos una larga amistad, solo que Yuu-sama tiende a olvidarlo — Dijo Kagome volviéndose a mirar a los dos machos con calma. — Buenos días Taisho-san, Houshi-san — Saludó obligándose a no quedarse mirándolos como idiota en especial a Sesshomaru, aquel día estaba informalmente vestido con un jean negro y un suéter gris oscuro manga larga y cuello de tortuga que resaltaba aún más su físico haciéndolo ver definitivamente más atractivo que cuando usaba los trajes de tres piezas con los que ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo, y eso era mucha ( _demasiada_ ) estimulación visual para cualquier _mujer/hembra_ con sangre en las venas y aun cuando el macho era un arrogante cretino, con una vara de hielo en el trasero, ni ella podía negar que era pecaminosamente atractivo.

— Lo olvida ¿Cómo es posible? — Preguntó Miroku desconcertado apartándose la coleta de oscuro cabello negro, que le daba a media espalda de su camino.

Kagome se preguntó cómo se verían ambos con el cabello libre de sus restricciones y decidió apartar de una dura bofetada aquel pensamiento peligroso, decidiendo que era mejor que se quedaban como estaban, aquellos dos machos eran demasiado sexys para el bien de la población femenina, en especial _Sesshomaru_ aquel condenado macho debería estar prohibido y aislarlo por el bien y la cordura de la población femenina, aunque posiblemente eso causaría el fin del mundo, ella estaba segura que echarían abajo los muros para liberarlo de nuevo. _Demonios mala Kagome, muy mala_ se regañó mentalmente obligándose a o pensar en él en esos términos.

— Yuu-sama sufre de _Alzhéimer_ , su acompañante no debe tardar en llegar, ella tiende a escaparse de casa y viene a hacer la compra de la semana a pesar de vivir en la zona _Este_ de Tokyo, su mente la hace regresar a la zona donde creció, así que tenemos a Yuu-sama tres días a la semana aquí, mientras la pobre Kaori-san corre contra reloj para alcanzarla, nadie sabe cómo logra escapar pero lo hace. ¿Verdad chica? — Explicó Kagome mientras _popy_ ladraba.

— La perra consigue las llaves por la anciana — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente, lanzándole un gruñido bajo a popy que la hizo gimotear y bajar la cabeza mostrándole el cuello en claro gesto de sumisión.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Kagome desconcertada, mirando a Sesshomaru perpleja.

— Somos InuYoukai Miko, la hembra puede comunicarse con cualquier Inuyoukai que desee más aún si la supera en rango, ella es una beta y este es un alfa. — Explicó el albino con calma lanzándole una mirada cargada de superioridad a Kagome que le hacía rechinar los dientes.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que popy te dijo que busca las llaves para Yuu-sama? — Repitió Kagome estupefacta recibiendo un seco asentimiento por respuesta, entonces miro a la diminuta pumeranian con el ceño fruncido. — Kami… popy-chan eso no se hace… ¿Podrás decirle que no lo haga más?… o solo en caso de extrema emergencia, todos aquí tememos el día en que Yuu-sama se caiga o se pierda o peor que alguien la asalte — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con los ojos azules llenos de súplica.

— Este Sesshomaru no es mensajero — Dijo el con calma apartando unas hebras de cabello que habían escapado de la larga coleta baja en la que mantenía su cabello platinado ordenado, haciéndolo ver aún más sexy de lo que ya era, haciéndola morderse el interior de la boca para no gemir como una idiota frente a él.

— Bien… _odioso_ no lo hagas — Dijo Kagome secamente. — Houshi-san, ¿puedes hacer eso por favor? — Pidió mirándolo con los ojos azules dedicándole su mejor mirada de cachorro a medio apalear.

— Claro, claro — Dijo Miroku lanzándole una mirada desconcertada a Sesshomaru antes de dar un ligero gruñido por lo bajo que ella no entendió, pero asumió que Popy-chan si pues de inmediato empezó a menear la cola con mucho entusiasmo, ( _tal vez con demasiado_ )

— Ohhh Kagome-sama vine en cuanto recibí su llamada, dígame que aún está aquí por favor — Dijo la joven enfermera con expresión aterrada apareciendo casi de la nada, mirando a todos lados sin reparar en la perra que aún estaba en manos de Kagome y le lanzaba miradas embelesadas a un risueño Miroku.

— Tranquila Kaori-san, Yuu-sama esta con Azumi-san haciendo su compra, ahora cálmese y respire. — Dijo Kagome con calma — ¿Aún no ha llegado ese GPS/alarma que les recomendé la última vez?

— Oh, no estamos esperando a que llegue el martes más tardar Akira-sama dijo que armaría todo un perímetro para que ella pueda moverse por toda la casa, sinceramente sueño con esa bendita alarma — Dijo la mujer peinándose el cabello con las manos apresuradamente mientras miraba a los dos Inu embelesada descaradamente.

— ¿Necesita un servicio de Taxi? — Preguntó Kagome comprensivamente sacando su celular y mirándola con calma, mientras la enfermera se arreglaba, conteniendo las ganas de reírse cada vez que los ojos de Kaori volvían hacia los dos atractivos Inu junto a ella.

— Si por favor, si está disponible Otaru-san sería lo mejor Yuu-sama se tranquiliza mucho con el — Dijo la enfermera con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Claro… — Dijo Kagome sonriendo con indulgencia, enviándole un mensaje al aludido Otaru. — ¿Ahora ustedes, puedo ayudarlos en algo? — Preguntó Kagome mirando a los machos que observaban todo el intercambio en silencio.

— Oh… yo necesito comprar algunas cosas y teniendo en cuenta que conozco a la gerente de un supermercado vine hasta aquí esperando una atención _personalizada_ — Dijo Miroku sonriendo guasón, enarcando las cejas cómicamente.

— Si esperas unos minutos más Jakotsu puede darte tú " _atención personalizada_ " — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole ampliamente y con los ojos brillando con patente maldad.

— ¿Quién es ese Jakotsu? — Preguntó Miroku con curiosidad.

— ¿Alguien dijo el nombre del _fabuloso_ Jakotsu Honjo? — Dijo un hombre obviamente afeminado, vistiendo el uniforme reglamentario solo alterado por la coleta alta, pendientes y maquillaje impecable del sujeto, que tenía una cartera " _Exotika_ " colgando del antebrazo.

Los rostros de Sesshomaru y Miroku eran un poema y solo el flash del teléfono de Kagome los hizo reaccionar, Sesshomaru lanzándole una mirada gélida y Miroku lanzándole una mirada de silenciosa suplica a Kagome que sonreía con maldad mientras guardaba su teléfono con la foto que acababa de tomar enviada por mensaje a Sango y el aparato a salvo en su chaqueta.

— ¿Todo bien cuando llevaste el encargo a la otra sucursal Jakotsu-san? — Preguntó Kagome con calma y en tono serio y profesional, aunque en su mente estará arrastrándose por el suelo de la risa ante la expresión de horror de Miroku más obvia que la gélida exasperación de Sesshomaru.

— Hai Kagome-sama, el camión obviamente confundió las sucursales, desafortunadamente en el otro supermercado no notaron el error hasta _después_ de haber descargado todo, así que se arregló para que mañana a primera hora el cargamento correspondiente este aquí para las diez sin más retraso. — Dijo Jakotsu con seriedad mientras se comía con los ojos a los dos Inu macho.

— Bien regresa al depósito entonces, necesitaré ese inventario para más tardar el martes a primera hora, gracias Jakotsu-san — Dijo Kagome con autoridad sacando al empleado de su embelesada contemplación de los machos antes de asentir e irse mirando por encima de su hombro a los dos Inu macho que compartían por primera vez la misma expresión pétrea e impasible. — Y ese es Jakotsu — Señaló Kagome con un deje de risa, mientras Kaori se cubría los labios conteniendo las carcajadas.

— _Eres cruel_ — Dijo Miroku genuinamente espantado.

— Sería bueno que no lo olvides _mi_ _querido pervertido_ — Respondió Kagome sonriendo con malicia, antes de volverse hacia la anciana que ya regresaba con sus compras y sonreírle beatificante — ¿Consiguió todo lo que necesitaba Yuu-sama? — Preguntó Kagome devolviéndole a una emocionada popy

— Oh… si jovencita, cuidaste bien de mi popy, toma esto es para ti — Dijo entregándole una moneda de diez yenes y un caramelo de uva como siempre lo había echo desde que ella había empezado a trabajar en aquel lugar.

— Gracias Yu-sama — Dijo Kagome dándole una reverencia y deslizando la moneda en la mano de Kaori quien ya estaba junto a ella como siempre lista para recibir el dinero que Kagome se negaba a quitarle a la anciana por muy simbólico que fuera.

— Ohhh pero mira que Inus tan guapos… Ahhhh si yo fuera una jovencita como ustedes de nuevo — Dijo la anciana suspirando y mirando de Miroku a Sesshomaru fijamente. — Tú eres guapo pero eres un _jocoso pervertido_ , necesitas una mano firme y una hembra fuerte que no tema darte un par de buenas bofetadas cuando lo necesites — Dijo a Miroku haciendo a Kagome estallar en carcajadas mientras Miroku sonreía apenado y junto a él Sesshomaru le dedicaba una mueca de una sonrisa. — Y tú, eres muy serio los golpes te han congelado el corazón, necesitas una mujer fuerte, con carácter para apoyarte y cálida para derretir ese muro que tienes alrededor de tu corazón, que no tenga miedo de enfrentarte y retarte, ninguna marioneta enclenque para ti, no señor — añadió mirando a Sesshomaru.

— Yuu-sama es hora de irse o se perderá su serie favorita — Dijo Kagome tratando de evitar que Sesshomaru ofendiera a la anciana, él no se veía muy feliz por las palabras de Yuu, ciertas o no y lo último que quería era que Sesshomaru aterrorizara a la anciana.

— Claro, claro… aunque tu jovencita linda, necesitas un hombre fuerte que estremezca tu mundo y te haga desear " _pertenecer_ " tú también tienes barreras muy fuertes rodeándote, eres una chica fuerte decidida, para nada cobarde y tu corazón es muy cálido, tal vez tu ayudes al guapo príncipe encantador — Dijo la anciana dejándola pálida y con la boca abierta mirando a la anciana con incredulidad y desconcierto, mientras Miroku sonreía encantado y Sesshomaru la miraba impasible.

— Oh… ejem gracias Yuu-sama cuídese y nos vemos el próximo domingo… Kaori-san vigila a popy-chan, de buena fuente sé que ella es quien le da las llaves a Yuu-sama, ahora ve — Dijo Kagome saliendo del shock, tragando fuerte y viendo a Kaori ayudar a subir a la anciana al taxi, mientras un empleado del supermercado cargaba las bolsas al carro, decidida a no comentar nada sobre las palabras de la anciana.

— ¿Cuándo empiezas a derretir el hielo de Sesshomaru Kagome-san? — Preguntó Miroku, ganándose una mirada de Kagome que podía helar el infierno en verano, haciéndolo subir las manos llenas de afiladas garras defensivamente frente a él.

— Houshi-san soy una mujer bastante _ocupada_ así que dígame que es lo que está buscando para señalarle donde puede encontrarlo en este supermercado, o en otro establecimiento — Dijo Kagome sin dignificar su estúpida pregunta con una respuesta, a lo que en silencio Miroku le extendió una lista de compra bastante nutrida y con una sola mirada Kagome le nombró con calma los pasillos donde estaban los artículos de su lista y se la devolvió, guiándolos hacia los carritos de compra antes de despedirse en la puerta de su oficina, explicándoles que ya era hora de empezar los cierres de caja y recomendándoles tomar lo que iban a llevar rápido, antes de que los alcanzara la hora de cierre.

=== S S ===

Kagome dobló prolijamente otro par de pantalones de mezclilla antes de guardarlos dentro de la caja de madera junto a ella que ya estaba por la mitad, era la sexta caja de ropa que llenaba, sus zapatos estaban embalados en dos cajas más, al igual que sus cosméticos, ropa interior, ropa de cama y demás, ahora de su habitación solo faltaba aquella ultima caja.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel fatídico encuentro de Miroku en el supermercado, y ahora tenía a los dos primos realizando compras monumentales semanalmente, poniéndola de un humor negro como la brea con cada visita al punto que los empleados del supermercado solían huir de ella como la peste cuando ellos aparecían, sin hablar de que Sango había estado saliendo con el pícaro Inu negro, lo que significaba verlo a él y a su primo cuando menos lo esperaba, bien fuera en el apartamento o incluso para su eterna consternación un par de veces en la universidad.

— Hey Kag termina eso Ginta acaba de llamar y si van a prestarnos los camiones, igual les pagaremos la mitad y la gasolina como dijiste, así que los chicos van a empezar a bajar primero las cosas de _**"Taijiya's**_ " y los muebles grandes, para llevarlos primero y luego empezaremos con las cajas. — Dijo Sango con calma desde la puerta de su habitación.

— Ok, yo solo tengo que terminar este lote de ropa y todo estará empacado — Dijo Kagome mirando a Sango asentir antes de salir.

Con más rapidez Kagome terminó de empacar lo que faltaba cerrando los seguros de la caja de madera, que acababa de llenar para luego cerrar la de sus carteras, libros y uniformes de trabajo, antes de empezar a mover los muebles más pesados fuera del área alfombrada hasta liberar la alfombra de todo y enrollarla amarrándola con una cuerda sintética y arrastrarla hacia las otras alfombras apiladas en la sala, luego hizo uso de sus carritos de carga, empezando a sacar las cajas con sus cosas dejándolas frente a la habitación bien ordenadas y seguir con la despensa hasta tener al menos la mitad de las cajas fuera de la habitación y bien ordenadas para su traslado.

— ¿Wow que sucede aquí? — Saludó Miroku desde la entrada.

— Hey Miroku-san, Taisho-san, nada nuevo Sango, Kirara y yo nos mudamos hoy creí que te lo dijo hace unos días — Explicó Kagome empujando el carrito con dos cajas repletas de Shampoo y acondicionador.

— Oh es cierto, con tanto trabajo lo olvide… ¿necesitan ayuda? — Preguntó el Inu negro sonriéndole conocedor.

— Toda la que ofrezcan necesitamos mudarnos hoy, y ordenar algunas cosas antes de iniciar nuestra rutina mañana, lo que significa que tenemos que tener donde dormir esta noche y donde cocinar mañana más tardar — Explicó Kagome sin ver al Inu platinado.

— ¿Y dónde se van si puede saberse? Sango nunca me explicó esa parte de sus planes — Preguntó Miroku por educación, ellos ya sabían a donde se iban.

— Oh... nos vamos a un edificio en la avenida principal de Shinjuku del distrito Nerima — Respondió Kagome con calma deslizando con la facilidad que da la práctica y la experiencia la pesada caja por la plataforma inclinada que Sango y ella habían hecho tantos años atrás para ese trabajo, y colocándola junto a las otras que ya había ordenado una al lado de la otra frente a la antigua habitación de lavado.

— ¿Por qué tan lejos? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma, curioso de saber que diría ella, observándola maniobrar las pesadas cajas de madera con efectividad obviamente ganada de la práctica.

— No es tan lejos, solo treinta minutos de aquí, el cuento es bastante largo y complicado de explicar, solo digamos que el lugar nos pertenece y decidimos mudarnos — Dijo Kagome con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia a la historia de la que ellos conocían solo una diminuta parte.

— Kagome-Obachan Ginta-sama nos envió a ayudarla a bajar estas cosas — Dijo un grupo de jóvenes machos antes de dedicarle una venía respetuosa a Sesshomaru y una más casual a Miroku.

— Disculpen un momento — Dijo Kagome mirando a Miroku y a Sesshomaru antes de volverse a los jóvenes Okami machos. — Bien chicos, para empezar la maquinaria que está en la habitación central y todo lo que está dentro es lo primero que vamos a empezar a bajar, luego los muebles grandes y de ultimo las cajas y demás cosas — Decía Kagome explicándoles y pronto estuvieron desfilando dentro y fuera del apartamento en mudanza cachorros y no tan cachorros cargando con las sólidas cajas de madera, e incluso Miroku se había ofrecido para cargar cosas con los Okami.

— Eres natural para organizar todo esto y hacer que funcione — Señaló Sesshomaru con calma, permaneciendo en el lugar junto a ella.

— Estoy acostumbrada a dar órdenes, organizar y planificar a corto y largo plazo, mis listas para todo tienen historia, Sango-chan podría hablar sobre eso por horas y bromear sobre ellas por días — Dijo Kagome revisando el nuevo lote de cajas que los cachorros habían sacado de la despensa.

— Eres organizada y metódica — Señaló Sesshomaru admirando aquellas cualidades que el apreciaba en sus propios empleados.

— Tengo años de práctica, debes de saberlo mejor que yo, siendo Youkai tienes siglos para perfeccionar lo que desees — Respondió ella justo cuando los cachorros regresaban una vez más.

— Supongo… este Sesshomaru puede conseguir un par de camiones más que les haga más rápido el traslado de sus cosas si lo permite Miko — Dijo Sesshomaru finalmente.

— Como dije antes, acepto toda la ayuda que me puedan ofrecer, si no tiene chofer disponible no hay problema, puedo manejar un bus si quiero, eso sí la gasolina y la mitad del flete tengo que pagarlo sino no puedo aceptar tu ayuda — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— No vas a cambiar esas condiciones ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Sesshomaru sorprendiéndose al encontrase creyendo sin margen de duda, que ella podía manejar el vehículo que aseguraba podía manejar, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Al final terminó aceptando las condiciones de ella, poniéndole un precio ridículamente bajo al flete que ella terminó aceptando para agilizar la mudanza y al final no hubo falta que ella manejara los camiones, cuando media hora después dos camiones más aparecieron en el lugar, los Okami cargaron las cosas a ellos y tres viajes después más dos viajes de Sango y Ginta, habían logrado trasladar todas sus posesiones.

— Se siente muy extraño ver este lugar así luego de vivir tanto tiempo aquí — Dijo Sango viendo el lugar desierto e impecable, Kagome había limpiado hasta el último rincón del lugar ante los ojos de Sesshomaru mientras trasladaban las cosas al otro apartamento y el lugar simplemente relucía.

— Si… es extraño, pero la vida sigue San-san… gracias por toda la ayuda — Dijo Kagome dándole una reverencia al apartamento vacío junto a Sango, bajo las miradas confundidas de Sesshomaru y Miroku y las indulgentes y conocedoras de Ginta y Jenny. — Y gracias a ustedes por todo, aunque no nos alcanzará la vida para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotras — Añadió sonriéndoles acuosamente.

— Fue un placer ayudarlas y verlas crecer aún más ante nuestros ojos — Respondió Jenny dedicándoles una sonrisa y una mirada cautelosa a los Inu.

— Vengan de visita cuando quieren, recuerden que ustedes son _manada_ esta siempre será su casa — Dijo Ginta, mientras Kagome y Sango los abrazaban a ambos.

— Cuídense, en cuanto terminemos de poner en orden el desastre que nos espera, vendremos a visitarlos, y ustedes también tienen que visitarnos — Dijo Sango y la pareja asintió de inmediato.

— Uy tenías que recordarme que estaré sumida en el _caos_ durante semanas ¿Verdad? — Dijo Kagome genuinamente horrorizada, mientras Sango, Ginta Jenny y Miroku reían de buena gana, Sesshomaru solo había sonreído muy levemente.

— _Oh salve a la reina del orden Kagome_ — Bromeó Sango jocosamente.

— _Oh salve a Sango que se quedara sin brownies por semanas hasta que mi cocina esté en orden y hermosa_ … — Rebatió Kagome con malicia.

— Ouch golpe bajo Kag — Gimió Sango dramáticamente.

— Si, si claro… vivirás — Dijo Kagome colgándose del brazo de Sango mientras se despedía nuevamente con la mano y avanzaban hacia el ascensor seguidas de dos machos Inu de cerca bajo la mirada de dos Okami que observaban la escena con mucha atención, antes de mirarse entre ellos preguntándose silenciosamente si ambos habían visto lo mismo.

=== S S ===

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor los cuatro estaban en silencio, cada uno distraído con sus propios pensamientos, y al llegar al estacionamiento Kagome y Sango miraron con perplejidad sus puestos en el estacionamiento donde los cachorros habían pintado en grafiti los nombres de ambas mientras se estaban mudando.

— Ellos va a hacernos llorar — Dijo Kagome sonriendo acuosamente, mientras Sango solo asentía.

— Vamos entonces, Miroku-san, Taisho-san, gracias por la ayuda — Dijo Sango.

— Gracias por todo a los dos — Dijo Kagome también dándoles una reverencia formal que ambos correspondieron automáticamente como había sido entrenados desde muy cachorros. — En cuanto el apartamento esté en orden los invitaremos a cenar en agradecimiento por la ayuda que nos prestaron hoy.

— Oh encantado de aceptar, ahora mis queridas damas las seguiremos hasta su nueva residencia solo para asegurarnos que no necesitaran más ayuda por hoy — Dijo Miroku mirando a Sango y luego a Kagome.

— Seria molestar más de la cuenta — Dijo Kagome incomoda y avergonzada, al final Sesshomaru se había negado a aceptar el pago por el alquiler de los camiones de su empresa y eso la incomodaba sobre manera, ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cosas gratis de nadie.

— Insistimos — Dijo Sesshomaru mirándolas a ambas, dejando en claro que no cambiarían de opinión.

— Bien… supongo que igual nos seguirán si digo que no — Dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta de su auto mientras se deslizaba en el asiento, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

— Hey Kag, voy a ir con Miroku para guiarlo hasta el lugar, Sesshomaru-san se ofreció a ir contigo ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Preguntó Sango asomándose por la ventanilla.

— Claro, Sango-chan como quieras, mientras estas en eso, pasa por algo de comer, la cocina está vetada hasta mañana y tengo hambre — Dijo Kagome mientras el aludido Inu se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. — A Sango le gusta tu primo — Dijo Kagome apenas salían del edificio Okami.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Preguntó Sesshomaru, sabiendo que efectivamente la Taijiya gustaba de Miroku, el macho era su compañero _tenía_ que gustarle.

— Solo lo sé, llámalo _intuición femenina_ si quieres, a ella le gusta… no simplemente le gusta de gustarle y ya, a ella realmente " _ **le gusta**_ " — Dijo Kagome maniobrando el auto con seguridad.

— ¿Y señalas esto por qué? — Preguntó Sesshomaru, tratando de diseccionar aún más su aroma y ese olor huidizo en ella que lo enervaba.

— Eres el alfa de Miroku, y Sango es mi hermana poco importa que no tengamos una gota de sangre en común, _ella es mi hermana_ y punto, así que quiero saber si puedes aceptar a una " _humana_ " como parte de tu manada — Dijo Kagome tomando el camino más rápido hacia el edificio y deteniéndose en el semáforo, mirando al Youkai de reojo.

— ¿No crees que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones tan serias en una relación que aún no ha empezado realmente? Ellos apenas han salido varias veces estas últimas semanas — Preguntó Sesshomaru señalando lo nueva que era la relación.

— Conozco a Sango más de lo que ella se conoce a sí misma, la he visto relacionarse con otros hombres y puedo decir con autoridad que le gusta, casi desde el _feliz_ encuentro de mi puño con el rostro de tu primo, sé que Sango reacciona distinto a él, esto es _serio_ y aun como dices no a sucedido _nada_ entre ellos, por eso necesito saber si puedes aceptarla o no, no quiero verla sufrir, a demás he visto a tu primo y su bestia mirarla como mendigo muerto de hambre frente a un banquete — Dijo Kagome acelerando una vez el semáforo volvió al color verde.

— ¿Por qué crees que este no la aceptaría? — Preguntó el tentativamente preguntándose si ella se atrevería a hacerle la pregunta de modo directo.

— No lo sé, ¿Será por el hecho de que tu padre traicionó a tu madre con una mujer _humana_ y a raíz de eso podría haber cierto grado de _rencor/rechazo/odio_ hacia las mujeres humanas en general, tal vez de tu parte o de parte de tu madre por ejemplo? — Preguntó finalmente Kagome mientras accionaba el control permitiéndole el acceso al estacionamiento.

— Para ser una mujer que odia las suposiciones, _supones mucho Miko_ — Dijo Sesshomaru fríamente, aunque internamente complacido de que la mujer expusiera su punto sin cohibirse aunque aún lo afectara.

— No estoy _suponiendo_ nada, si recuerdas lo que dije, yo " _pregunté"_ y expuse una " _posible_ " razón no di por _sentado_ ni la pregunta, ni las razones, solo señalé una " _posibilidad_ ", para que tu negaras o confirmaras mis dudas, nada mas — Respondió ella igual de gélida, estacionando su auto en el lado derecho del ascensor y las escaleras, del lado izquierdo estaba estacionado el auto de Sango.

— Veo… Este Sesshomaru o su madre no tienen ningún problema con los humanos sea cual sea su género, tu hermana no tendrá problemas para formar parte de la manada de este, o tú ya que estamos hablando sobre esto. — Respondió Sesshomaru saliendo del auto con ella.

— Yo no tengo por qué formar parte de tu manada, más cuando es _obvio_ que apenas me toleras, así que no te preocupes por mí, Sango es la que importa Kirara y yo podemos seguir hasta que mi muerte nos separe — Dijo Kagome con un encogimiento de hombros cerrando su auto con alarma por costumbre y empezando a rebuscar en su cartera, mientras avanzaba hacia el ascensor.

— No es así como funciona para este _Miko_ — Señaló Sesshomaru sin negar que apenas la toleraba y adelantándose a ella y presionando el botón de llamada del ascensor.

— ¿Entonces cómo funciona para ti _Youkai_? — Preguntó Kagome enarcando una delgada ceja mirándolo a los ojos retadora, con las llaves finalmente en sus manos.

— La manada no se divide, la llegada de un nuevo miembro es fuerza, esperanza de crecer y fortalecer a la manada, la Taijiya, la Nekomata y tu son una sola manada, tres hembras poderosas por derecho propio son un enorme beneficio para cualquier manada y la unión de la Taijiya con Miroku es la integración de tu manada y la de este Sesshomaru, por lo tanto también serás parte de la manada al ellos emparejarse. — Explicó el mientras el ascensor llegaba y ambo entraban.

— No estoy acostumbrada a rendirle cuentas a _nadie_ , menos aún a un macho de ninguna especie… no creo que eso funcione bien conmigo, lo mejor es que no me agregues a tus cuentas — Dijo Kagome introduciendo la llave en el tablero de mandos y pulsando el último piso, dando gracias a Kami por la amplitud del ascensor y aun así rogando que fuera al menos diez metros más grande, la presencia de aquel macho saturaba el lugar cerrado y ella apenas podía contenerse de rodearse de Reiki para mantener su imponente presencia lejos de ella.

— Eres una hembra terca — Dijo Sesshomaru conteniendo a Yakko de saltar furioso sobre ella y exigir que se sometiera a él.

— Lo sé, así soy feliz, mi terquedad me a traído justo donde estoy este día Taisho-san — Dijo Kagome prácticamente suspirando de alivio cuando las puertas dobles del ascensor se replegaron en sus dos caras y salió de él hasta su enorme apartamento lleno de cajas de madera prolijamente ordenadas una al lado de la otra tal y como le había pedido a Sango que las dejaran para hacerles mas fácil la tarea de ordenarlo todo después.

Sesshomaru se obligó a respirar profundamente varias veces aquella mujer era irritante y sacaba a su bestia a flote con suma facilidad, aunque lo irritaba aún más el hecho de que su bestia continuara distrayéndose con el trasero redondeado de la mujer, su adictivo aroma o el rebote de sus pechos al moverse o caminar, era obvio para el que necesitaba un revolcón con urgencia, si su bestia estaba babeando como un cachorro en celo detrás de una miko tan irritante, terca y cabeza dura como aquella.

— Este Sesshomaru no entiende cuál es tu problema cualquier hembra, humana, hanyou o Youkai _mataría_ por pertenecer a la manda de este Sesshomaru, una conexión directa con la casa de la luna no es poca cosa _Miko_ — Dijo Sesshomaru observando con aire critico el amplio apartamento, aprobando mentalmente el suave color beige de las paredes de la sala y la paleta de colores cálidos y fríos que la acompañaban resaltando las vigas y columnas de concreto y el techo del lugar.

— Ese es el punto _Youkai_ , _**yo**_ _no soy_ _ **cualquier**_ _mujer,_ yo no _**deseo**_ la atención de estar en una manada como la tuya, soy una mujer sencilla, trabajo para pagar mi estilo de vida, no engaño a nadie, no me meto con hombres casados, comprometidos o emparejados, no le debo a nadie y nadie me debe más que una sola persona y dudo mucho que tenga la oportunidad de cobrarle algún día, no tengo que aceptar formar parte de algo que no quiero así que dejemos de discutir este tema, tu no vas a convencerme y no voy a hacerte entender que me gusta mi libertad e independencia tal y como está justo ahora — Dijo Kagome con calma dejando su cartera sobre la isla en forma de "V" más abierta y alineada hacia el este del apartamento creando una división entre la cocina y el resto del espacio y volviéndose a mirarlo chocando con un par de ojos rojos y sintiendo la sangre helársele en las venas.

— _**Este Yakko no aceptará un no por respuesta Miko**_ — Dijo Sesshomaru obviamente superado por su bestia en una voz más rasposa de lo normal.

— Yakko-sama, ¿Entonces qué hará usted, va a _forzarme_ a aceptar algo que no _quiero_ , algo para lo que no estoy _preparada_ , ganándose _mi odio y desprecio_ hasta el día de mi muerte y más allá si puedo lograrlo? — Dijo Kagome con calma, conteniendo las ganas de levantar una barrera entre ambos y chillar hasta hacerle sangrar los oídos al enorme y terco Youkai platinado frente a ella.

— _**No, Miko, este Yakko ve más que tú y mi amo, solo esperaré y entonces ninguno tendrá forma de negarle a Yakko lo que Yakko quiere**_ — Dijo la bestia sonriendo maléficamente poniéndole los pelos de punta a Kagome.

— Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas estar — Dijo Kagome preocupada por lo que la bestia pudiera hacer.

— _**Nunca se ha dicho que este Yakko sea un cobarde miko, este Yakko aceptará tu reto**_ — Dijo retirándose dejando tras de sí a un par de ojos dorados cargados de furia e irritación, mientras ella lo miraba perpleja y muy confundida

— _Kami_ — Murmuró Kagome por lo bajo controlando su corazón que latía desbocado contra su pecho amenazando con salirse por su boca ante lo ocurrido. _¿Cuándo demonios solté yo un reto?_ fue lo único que Kagome atino a pensar, cuando Sesshomaru se alzó frente a ella sobrepasándola en estatura invadiendo su espacio personal y viéndose genuina y hermosamente furioso.

— No dirás ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie — Ordenó Sesshomaru gélidamente repasando la conversación entre Yako y Kagome en su mente.

— No eres _nadie_ para _ordenarme_ nada, puedes _pedirlo_ educadamente y no tengo ningún problema, pero _**no me des órdenes**_ , no eres mi jefe, ni mi alfa, mi hermano, mi padre o mi esposo para ordenarme nada — Dijo ella irguiéndose cuan alta era frente a él, lanzándole una mirada cargada de genuina furia que eclipsaba el temor que en el fondo aquel macho despertaba en ella.

— No digas nada de lo sucedido con Yako… _por favor_ — Dijo Sesshomaru obligándose agregar el " _por favor_ ", sabiendo que la mujer estaba hablando en serio.

— No hay ningún problema, además no es como si quiero decirle a _nadie_ lo ocurrido aquí, ahora si me das unos minutos creo que puedo ordenar un poco la isla para comer cuando Sango y Miroku se _acuerden_ que estoy _muriendo_ de hambre aquí — Dijo ella por lo bajo, levantando uno de los seis pesados bancos altos que había mandado a hacer para la isla, hacia la parte que estaba libre, sin ver a Sesshomaru lanzarle una mirada cargada de incrédula exasperación y tomar a su vez dos bancos como si no pesaran nada y seguirla.

Para cuando Sango y Miroku habían aparecido, Kagome había ordenando no solo los bancos si no una buena parte de la cocina, mientras Sesshomaru la había estado observando sentado en la isla desde uno de los bancos y la asistía en silencio cuando la terca mujer trataba de hacer algo que físicamente no podría lograr sin herirse seriamente.

=== S S ===

— Te gusta — Decía Kagome aquella noche recostada sobre la silla reclinable viendo el cielo entre los edificios más altos que las rodeaban.

— Es un _pervertido_ Kag — Dijo Sango dándole un trago a la cerveza en su mano y sonriendo levemente, tratando de quitarle importancia al tema que discutían ahora.

— _Pervertido_ o no, te gusta y te encantaría ver lo que hay bajo esos pantalones apretados San-chan, además no me mientas tú también tienes tu toque _pervertido_ hermanita mía — Dijo Kagome imitándola y dándole un buen trago a su cerveza, celebrando la primera noche en aquella su casa.

— Solo si tú admites que te gusta el _príncipe caído_ , y no me vengas con esa mierda de que es frio, un príncipe, ni nada de eso, he visto como lo miras Kag te gusta pero te contienes ¿Por qué? — Dijo Sango a su vez lanzándole una mirada llena de astucia.

— Vamos San, el macho tiene una historia familiar de terror, que explica muy bien mi cautela, su padre traicionó a su madre con la " _esposa_ " a la que se le ha dado solo el reconocimiento de " _concubina_ " humana por todos; el macho es impersonal, frio, no da nada de sí mismo y yo estoy francamente hastiada de relaciones de sexo y nada más, me iría mejor con uno o dos vibradores, pilas y una copa, que seguir el camino de las aventuras sin afecto… no busco una pareja para toda la vida pero por lo menos algo de _cariño_ no me caería mal y ese macho no tiene cariño para dar, esta " _congelado_ " — Explicó Kagome dándole un buen trago a lo que le quedaba de cerveza, recordando las palabras de la anciana Yuu.

— Veo que es algo que has pensado… conste que yo solo querías que admitieras que te gustaba — Respondió Sango con la expresión de una gata que se comió un enorme plato de crema.

— _baka_ , habría que estar bien muerta para que a una no le guste ese macho… ¿Te dije que Yuu-sama les hecho los perros, su enfermera hiperventilaba y Jakotsu casi tiene una hemorragia nasal la primera vez que fueron al supermercado? La clientela ha subido desde que los tenemos de clientes y no solo hembras si no hombres y machos también — Dijo Kagome riendo nerviosamente.

— Seeep vi la foto ¿Recuerdas? Dilo Kag, está _prohibido_ mentirnos y la omisión cuenta como mentira — Dijo Sango señalándola cerveza en mano.

— Ok… me gusta ese frio macho se feliz ahora — Admitió Kagome finalmente.

— Aun no… seré feliz cuando te lleves bien con él, Miroku me gusta Kag… de verdad " _ **me gusta"**_ hay algo en el que me llama, que me hace sentir… _especial_ , única… creo, que podría llegar a quererlo aunque sea un maldito pervertido, creo que puedo arreglármelas para que sea " _ **mi**_ " pervertido, al menos por un tiempo — Dijo Sango con solemne seriedad. — ¿Qué opinas? — Preguntó finalmente buscando su aprobación.

— Que si él te hace daño, yo hare mi esfuerzo y purificare sus testículos y todo lo que viene con ellos — Dijo Kagome estallando en carcajadas con Sango ante la imagen gráfica de esa amenaza. — Ahora vamos San-san, aún tenemos que conectar las máquinas de coser y ordenar tu fabrica para el inicio de trabajo mañana — Dijo Kagome haciendo gemir a Sango, mientras se levantaban a ordenar el sexto piso.

=== S S ===

A la mañana siguiente ambas despertaron a la hora acostumbrada aun muertas de sueño, teniendo en cuenta que apenas habían dormido tres horas armando la fábrica de Sango, y luego de un baño, vestirse para salir y una descarga de café instantáneo, tomaron sus bolsos, sus llaves y salieron del lugar casi corriendo, al llegar al estacionamiento se les hizo muy extraña la imagen del lugar completamente vacío con la sola excepción de sus autos, y sonrieron entre ellas recordado que en el transcurso de la semana varios miembros de la manada estarían mudándose llenando así los primeros tres pisos.

La clase de Historia del diseño III fue como siempre tediosa en especial cuando se estaban muriendo de sueño y apenas escuchaban la mitad de lo que decía el profesor, por suerte Sango estaba grabando la clase, con la esperanza que después de haber dormido lo suficiente, volver a escuchar la grabación y tener idea de que se perdieron.

Una clase lenta y tediosa y cuatro vasos de café expreso después y ambas estaban como si hubiesen dormido toda la noche, Kagome se fue con Sango y sus empleadas al edificio, donde se dio un buen baño de agua fría, almorzó ramen instantáneo con Sango y sus empleadas, antes de tomar su cartera sus llaves y salir del lugar como un cometa hacia su trabajo.

=== S S ===

— Entonces ya conoces y tratas a esta mujer " _Kagome Higurashi_ " ¿Le has hecho una oferta ya? — Preguntó su madre mirándolo con un brillo de diversión en los dorados ojos desde el borde de su taza de té, ella sabía bien que no pero le gustaba jugar con su cachorro, el chico estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que todo se moldeara a su voluntad y ella siempre estaba dispuesta a darle una descarga de realidad y como bono agregado a disfrutar del show, ella no aceptaría que después de siglos de duro trabajo su cachorro se volviera un macho estrecho de miras, malcriado y trastocado con el borde de estupidez que solía afectar a todos los machos de cualquier especie en algún momento de sus vidas.

 _Oh el trabajo de una madre, nunca termina_ Pensó Irasue con burlesca malicia, observando con curiosidad bien enmascarada con frio desdén a su perfecto cachorro.

— No… aun este no le ha hecho una oferta, está esperando conocerla mejor, que la hembra confíe en este lo suficiente para poder ofertar — Dijo Sesshomaru tragándose la irritación, sabía que la mujer no confiaría en él tan fácilmente, por eso a pesar no poder usar las _cualidades_ de Miroku para seducirla a venderle, aun podía usar esa _conexión_ entre la Taijiya y su primo para voltear las cartas a su favor, pero la mujer seguía irritantemente renuente a _pertenecer_ a una manada _menos aun a "el"_ Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante aquel desliz de sus pensamientos, Yakko había estado molestándolo con la Miko en cuestión y él estaba al límite de su paciencia, para colmo las hembras a las que había montado últimamente, no lo habían satisfecho y Yakko estaba de muy mal humor irritado y violento.

— Una hembra que no cae rendida a tus pies es algo muy extraño de ver… ¿Es lesbiana? — Preguntó Irasue con afectado desdén, agregando más sal a la herida de su orgullo golpeado justamente por ese hecho, las mujeres habían caído a sus pies desde antes de llegar a la pubertad tantos siglos atrás en especial las humanas, su madre había desmembrado a una buena cantidad de hembras que habían tratado de meterlo en sus camas aun cuando era demasiado joven para saber lo que querían de él, y conseguir a una mujer especialmente una _humana_ que no se lanzara a sus pies era algo extraño y según había descubierto _irritante_ cuando en efecto estabas tratando de obtener algo de ella y esta se negaba a ceder.

— La mujer gusta de los hombres, _los_ _machos_ en especial madre y aunque se siente atraída hacia este, ella no actuará sobre esa atracción, por tu historia con el padre de este — Dijo Sesshomaru sin poder ocultar un borde de irritación, ella no lo había dicho pero para el había sido todo muy claro cuando había preguntado por su hermana y había señalado sin tapujos la historia de su madre con la " _concubina_ "

— Oh… ya veo… — Murmuró su madre ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa sádica en los labios y un brillo de regocijo en los ojos, la ladina hembra estaba disfrutando de aquello. — Cuando logres meterla en tu cama cachorro tráela, esta Irasue tiene curiosidad en una mujer que puede ponerte de tan mal humor junto a tu bestia, una que no se lanza a tus pies y tiene en cuenta lo que sufre tu madre… Por cierto querido… recuerda que una hembra no te dará la _satisfacción_ que buscas si estas deseando a _otra_ cachorro, nunca es bueno _engañarse_ a uno mismo ni _sabio_ tratar de consolar a tu bestia dándole una _patética excusa_ de lo que _realmente_ desea — Añadió su madre sonriendo con malicia dentro de la taza mientras Sesshomaru gruñía por lo bajo.

— ¿Cuándo dijo este Sesshomaru que la metería en su cama? — Preguntó el altivo y dejando su orgullo salir a flote con todo su poder.

— Esta Irasue es más vieja, más sabia y ve más de lo que crees Sesshomaru, _la deseas_ en tu cama querido, puedes mentir al mundo, pero no a ti mismo o a esta Irasue que es tu madre y te conoce como nadie — Dijo Irasue sonriéndole mientras dejaba la taza sobre el escritorio de Sesshomaru y se levantaba seguida por él como el caballero que había sido criado para ser bajo su tutela, y se retiraba de la oficina con su cartera en las elegantes manos, mientras mentalmente Sesshomaru soltaba una retahíla de maldiciones entre gruñidos bajos, observando a su ladina madre abandonar su oficina con su usual elegancia, sonriendo levemente ante la explosión de su siempre " _controlado_ " cachorro.

=== S S ===

— Si tengo que mover esta _maldita_ mesa una vez más, simplemente voy a lanzarla por el balcón — Gruñó Sango una semana y media después resoplando junto a Kagome mientras colocaban la enorme mesa redonda que habían comprado años atrás en el sitio donde querían finalmente, después de haberla movido tres veces.

— Entonces tendremos que comprar otra mesa y pagar una enorme multa por lanzar cosas por el balcón San-san — Dijo Kagome riendo mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

— Cierto… el punto es que no voy a mover esta maldita cosa ni una vez más Kag — Dijo Sango agotada.

— Bien… esta justo donde debe, vamos a darle un recorrido al lugar San-san — Dijo Kagome caminando hacia la cocina donde le lanzó una botella de agua saborizada que Sango atrapó en el aire.

— Ok Kag-chan — Aceptó Sango abriendo la botella y dándole un profundo trago y siguiéndola.

El trabajo había sido duro, largo y agotador pero se podía decir que lo habían logrado, solo dos de las seis habitaciones estaban amobladas correctamente para dormir en ellas, dos más habían sido arregladas como las oficinas personales de Sango y Kagome respectivamente y una está pensada para volver a crear la "habitación creativa" donde había nacido " _ **Taijiya's**_ " dejando la última para convertirse en una habitación de huéspedes que aún tenían que amoblar.

Mientras recorrían el balcón que rodeaba el enorme apartamento, Kagome señaló la necesidad de conseguir dos tambores parecidos a los que aún tenían desde la estación para colocarlos en el balcón del Este y seis pilares de metal para colocar tres en cada lado, ellos unidos a la calefacción mantendrían aquel lugar cálido durante los meses de invierno.

— En Mei-mei´s están vendiendo una mesa idéntica a la que ya tenemos con las mismas sillas, así que podríamos colocarla en el extremo _Este_ del apartamento y en Ikebana aún hay muebles como los que tenemos del mismo color y todo — Dijo Sango mirando el espacio vacío del apartamento.

— ¿Quieres decorar los dos lados iguales? — Preguntó Kagome barajando la idea. — Bien, necesitamos entonces más paletas para hacer otro juego de muebles, una mesa con sus bancos y ubicar las alfombras o comprar un par nuevas para la sala y la de la sala se puede usar en una de las oficinas, en la habitación creativa o en el cuarto de huéspedes — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— La alfombra del comedor está en Yonekura's junto a unas lámparas que quedaran espectaculares aquí. — Dijo Sango señalando el área abierta donde estaba la enorme mesa redonda de ocho puestos que habían comprado años atrás y que había sido el último mueble pesado que acababan de colocar en su lugar.

— Supongo que mañana puedes darte una vuelta por allí y hacer una lista de precios, poco a poco podremos decorar este lugar, aún tenemos que sacar las cosas que están en los depósitos y tenemos que empezar a planificar lo de tu primera tienda allá abajo — Dijo Kagome deteniéndose en el lado _Oeste_ del apartamento viendo el juego de muebles de cinco piezas que habían adquirido años atrás cuando recién se habían mudado al edificio Okami y estaba a unos metros frente al ascensor, la piel beige cremosa estaba intacta.

Ellas se habían esmerado en cuidar sus cosas así que cuando compraran el nuevo juego no habría mucha diferencia entre ellos a simple vista, luego más allá la enorme mesa sobre la alfombra beige con vino tinto que contrataba hermosamente con el piso de granito blanco, sus muebles artesanales vestidos esta vez de negro y rojo sangre sobre una alfombra de pelo largo blanca y cojines negro y rojo, la cocina completamente armada incluyendo la enorme nevera de acero inoxidable que habían comprado a juego con la cocina de seis hornillas y horno, que había sido la compra más lujosa que ambas habían hecho en años, sus electrodomésticos habían sido elegidos por Kagome que había ido reemplazando los que había rescatado por años de la basura cuando finalmente no había podido arreglarlos más para extender su vida útil, y ahora tenían una bonita colección de electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable que eran los favoritos de Kagome, quien en efecto era la que más le gustaba cocinar de ambas, la primera nevera que habían comprado tenía su lugar en la despensa junto a un freezer que habían adquirido poco después de mudarse al edificio Okami y estaba repleto de alimentos congelados al igual que la nevera.

— Claro… igual tengo que ir al periódico a publicar los anuncios para alquilar el resto de los apartamentos y buscar más empleadas para mí fabrica… — Dijo Sango con un suspiro.

— Hemos hecho algo grande San-san, salimos de la estación mejor de lo que esperábamos salir, y ahora salimos del apartamento Okami, al nuestro y ahora toca trabajar duro para mantenerlo todo — Dijo Kagome sonriendo con calma, ella estaba más en paz que nunca.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que tú y yo nunca dejamos de trabajar? — Dijo Sango con un suspiro,

— Si… pero aceptémoslo, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, tal vez el día en que atrapes en tus garras a tu pervertido, podrás relajarte un poco y delegar responsabilidades en tus empleados — Dijo Kagome con malicia.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó Sango entonces, mirándola preocupada.

— No lo sé… tal vez me consiga un amante de nuevo, el tiempo lo dirá, vamos a darnos un baño comer y dormir, estoy que me caigo de sueño — Contestó ella muy casual antes de avanzar hacia su habitación cerrando detrás de ella sin ver la mirada cargada de preocupación de Sango.

— Eso… no es suficiente para ti… ni para mí — Dijo Sango haciendo lo propio.

Al día siguiente ambas presentaron exámenes, y vieron dos horas de clases antes de tomar caminos separados, cuando Kagome regresó a casa, tomó una ducha, almorzó y le dio una vuelta a las empleadas de Sango antes de irse al trabajo a cumplir con su horario y rutina como siempre.

=== S S ===

— Te lo dije Sessh, las dos trabajan como hormigas sin parar todo el tiempo, tienen sus momentos de _relax_ pero son contados, según los conocidos de ambas confirman lo que ya había dicho antes, Kagome es la que dicta las reglas que ambas siguen desde niñas y Sango obedece sin replica, Kagome escucha las opiniones de Sango y es la que al final de cuentas dice la última palabra, ella tiene una orden de caución sobre un tal _Aoshi Iwagami_ por acoso, escandalo en la vía publica y agresión física, el hombre le dio una cachetada a Kagome en la entrada del edificio donde vivían, ella le devolvió la cortesía y le partió el brazo, la muñeca y la nariz antes de pedir la orden de caución, los Okami por su parte le dieron un escarmiento de por vida, el hombre abandonó Japón desde entonces. — Decía Miroku con calma, mientras Sesshomaru escuchaba mirando por la amplia ventana de su oficina.

— _**El la golpeó**_ — Siseó con salvaje furia en la lengua ancestral inu, volviéndose a mirarlo con los ojos teñidos de rojo.

— _Si Yakko-sama, él la golpeo, pero ella le dio una buena paliza y lo mando directo a un quirófano y los Okami también se cobraron bien ese golpe… ¿te gusta verdad?_ — Preguntó Miroku manteniéndose calmado y respetuoso, Yakko no era una bestia con la que jugar y él lo sabía de sobra, tenía el recuerdo de varios huesos rotos e incontables palizas para tener en cuenta que la bestia de Sesshomaru era una que exigía respeto, y que Sesshomaru pudiera controlarla había sido desde siempre un ejemplo del verdadero poder de su primo.

— _**La hembra es fuerte, terca, salvaje e indomable… este Yakko sabe que es suya, pero el amo esta cegado con otras cosas y no lo ve… tonto… y ella… no quiere "pertenecer" el amo tampoco ayuda a persuadirla con su comportamiento, ella nos desea pero se mantiene a distancia, nosotros la deseamos y el amo no lo ve y toma a otras hembras débiles… inaceptables… entre nosotros Houshi o mueres**_ — Respondió Yakko con un profundo gruñido que retumbo en el amplio pecho de Sesshomaru, antes de pestañear y retraerse nuevamente.

— Yakko no se tomó muy bien saber que un hombre golpeó a Kagome — Dijo Miroku simplemente al ver la pregunta muda en los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru, señalándole que obviamente Yakko no había compartido aquel episodio con su primo, lo cual era tan preocupante como esclarecedor.

— Una acción cobarde, la Miko fue suave con el — Dijo Sesshomaru con un borde cortante, la mujer no le caía exactamente bien, pero saberla víctima de un hombre lo indignaba y lo llenaba de tal furia, que era una suerte que el hombre no estuviera en Japón porque sentía deseos de darle caza y triturar cada uno de sus patéticos huesos hasta ver extinguirse la vida de la pulpa en la que convertiría su cuerpo antes de disolverlo con su toxina, pero nada más de eso a favor de la terca miko cabeza dura.

— Oh no, ella no es " _suave_ " con los que amenazan o le hacen daño o Sango, ella se ha descrito a si misma más de una vez como una " _perra_ " y puede que ella le haya roto un brazo, la muñeca y la nariz, pero la golpiza que le dio durante ese proceso fue suficiente para humillar y destruir el orgullo de cualquier macho y si él llega a tener hijos será un completo milagro médico o cuernos — Aseguró Miroku riendo con maldad.

— ¿Perra hmm? Bien por ella — Dijo Sesshomaru riendo por lo bajo con tanta malevolencia que de no saberse en la lista blanca del Daiyoukai frente a él, Miroku ya estaría muerto de miedo, antes en la época feudal cuando Sesshomaru solo sonreía, la sangre fluía como ríos de sus enemigos y entonces era un joven Taiyoukai y nadie lo había escuchado reír salvo Irasue-Obachan, Inu no Taisho y el y la última vez que Sesshomaru había reído en voz alta ellos solos habían acabado con un ejército entero sin dejar rastro alguno del sanguinario ejército o de sus honorables víctimas.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


	14. Cap 14: Shock

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 ** _Nota extra:_** Por algún error de la página el mensaje de anuncio automático de actualización nunca llego a ustedes, desde ya me disculpo y señalo que actualice el **VIERNES** en la noche, gracias a **_GABYINUFANS_** por señalar este error de lo contrario jamás lo habría notado.

 ** _Gracias a todos_**

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Es gracioso cuando la vida te da una buena descarga de realidad y te recuerda de un buen emplazado empellón, que estamos bailando_ _ **su**_ _música en_ _ **SU**_ _fiesta, y la puede cambiar cuando le dé la regalada gana y solo nos queda, seguirle el paso o rodar como idiotas por la pista mientras algunos se ríen de tu torpeza…_

 _ **¡PROTEGER!**_

 _Pareció ser la demanda que mi misma alma pareció exigir sin yo poder hacer nada más que obedecer instintivamente, poco importó el fuego líquido que sentí, y la presencia de mis amadas madres rodeándome en su intento de manifestar su amor y su protección sobre mi… Y mientras el aliento se atasca en mi garganta, y cada respiración que tomo es difícil, pesada y dolorosa, veo el rostro de Sango y la de este Youkai taciturno disolverse ante mí, y lo último que mis ojos ven, son sus ojos dorados cambiando intermitentemente a rojo y luego oscuridad y el alivio…_

 _Nunca pensé que estaría tan débil después de dejar atrás mis días de escurrirme entre las sombras de las calles, buscando desesperada algo con que calmar la terrible hambre que entonces era la historia de mi vida y aun así aquí estoy, luchando por continuar avanzando y ningún hijo de puta va a detenerme en mi meta, menos aun ahora después de enfrentarme a esta experiencia que me recuerda que al final de cuentas, no soy yo quien toca la música, aunque dirija a una pequeña parte de la fiesta no soy quien tiene todo el control de ella._

 _No importa, mientras pueda bailaré la música de la vida y cuando esta se apague, bien estaré muy jodida y será el Fin… mi fin._

 _Me iré feliz de saber que hice de mi vida lo que pude y al final no lo hice tan mal, espero que Sango algún día lo supere y me recuerde cuando mi tiempo se agote._

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Cap. 14: Shock**

* * *

Durante tres semanas y media Sango había entrevistado a más de cincuenta candidatas para contratar a treinta costureras y llenar los puestos de las máquinas de coser en las que Kagome y ellas habían invertido una buena parte de una de las cuentas que le habían heredado a Kagome y esta seguía insistiendo que les pertenecía a " _ambas_ ", con lo que ahora tenía veinte maquinas industriales, diez de ellas de ellas especiales para coser cuero dos para jeans, una casera que ya tenían desde la estación, junto a tres para coser cuero que habían comprado usadas poco después que inicio el negocio de Sango y ocho overlock, aumentando la producción para cumplir con la demanda del producto que no había hecho sino aumentar y ya tenía las manos llenas.

=== S S ===

— Kagome-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo as vamos a postergar esa cena que les prometiste a Miroku y su _encantador_ y _sexy_ primo? — Dijo Sango con maliciosa picardía aquella mañana mientras estaban el en receso de diez minutos entre una clase y otra.

— Déjame que te recuerde que hemos estado ocupadas las últimas semanas, y si pongo un maldito remache más voy a llorar — Dijo Kagome recordándole el cumplimiento de uno de los pedidos de la manada de Okami que tenían que entregar ese día y habían terminado a las dos y media de la mañana después de _casi_ ponerse un remache de adorno en una mano del agotamiento físico que tenían.

— Cierto… pero ahora ya tengo más gente trabajando para mí y pronto no tendremos que coser nosotras y solo dedicarnos a _diseñar_ , tu cariño tienes tu don con las carteras y los zapatos que yo no tengo — Dijo Sango con un suspiro ilusionado.

— Tú te despegaras de la máquina de coser definitivamente el día que te mueras, al igual que yo de mi amada cocina — Dijo Kagome riendo y pagando los dos cafés que había pedido, dándole uno a Sango que reía dejándose arrastrar a la mesa más cercana.

— Cierto pero ya sería por _placer/antojo_ o la necesidad de arreglar algo y no por coser un pedido astronómico _**entero**_ entre seis personas prácticamente — Respondió Sango muy de acuerdo con las palabras de Kagome.

— Cierto, eventualmente necesitaras más gente, así que no descartes los otros currículos ni dejes de recibir más. — Aconsejó Kagome con sabiduría tomando un largo trago de café.

— ¿Y tú cuando piensas iniciar tu negocio? — Preguntó Sango que había estado viendo a Kagome trabajar sobre varias cosas en una de sus _muchas_ listas pendientes.

— Estaba pensando en hacerlo pronto, estoy iniciando las negociaciones con las casas editoriales para que me vendan los libros que quiero tener en el café y tengo varios artistas independientes que están interesados en colocar su arte en el lugar también — Explicó Kagome con calma.

— Seguro que te irá muy bien Kag — Dijo Sango conociendo la indecisión de Kagome en cuanto al negocio que realmente quería poner.

— Si, confió en tenerte como clienta fija — dijo Kagome riéndose con ganas.

— Claro que si — Respondió Sango de inmediato.

— Llama a tu pervertido, dile que este domingo podemos hacer una buena cena, creo que ya es hora de hablar con Hina, pronto tendremos que iniciar nuestros trabajos de grado y las pasantías, así que no voy a tener tiempo para trabajar medio día si encima de todo voy a iniciar mi negocio también — Dijo Kagome finalmente tomando la decisión.

Tenía semanas dándole vueltas al asunto y ahora que tenía aquel edificio que administrar y la oportunidad de oro de poder abrir su propio negocio sin tantas complicaciones como antes había creído tener, Kagome estaba ansiosa por iniciar su plan de vida, Sango ya estaba en buen camino y ella no deseaba quedarse atrás para luego convertirse en una carga para ella, que se sentiría obligada a cargar con ella por el pasado que compartían.

— Vaya… lo harás esta semana — Dijo Sango silbando por lo bajo, comprendiendo el significado real que encerraban las palabras de Kagome.

— Ya tuve algunas palabras… en realidad Hina me dio un tirón de orejas ya sabes cómo es, creo que se dio cuenta de que mi renuencia a irme era más por mi sentido de _deber_ para con ella que mis ganas de " _extender mis propias alas_ " como dijo, así que… creo que esta será mi última semana con ellos — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Sango con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella aun podía verse a sí misma aquella noche desesperada, hurgando entre la basura con el estómago ardiendo hasta el dolor de hambre, cansada, enferma, débil, con mucha sed, aterrada de ser encontrada por los carroñeros más grandes, muerta de frio y espantada cuando la puerta trasera del supermercado se abrió y Hina salió con una bolsa de basura en la mano y la miró espantada, entonces Kagome no sabía lo que aquella mujer significaría en su vida y su futuro, su enfermedad mortal la había llenado de profundo temor y verla luchar contra ella hasta vencerla había sido un verdadero alivio y ellas rezaban a diario por la salud de Hina y su familia entera a quienes debían mucho, aunque ellos nunca les cobraran ellas lo sabían y no lo olvidarían jamás.

— No llores, me harás llorar y entonces ambas lloraremos y nos pondremos horribles de llorar y espantaremos a todo el mundo — Dijo Sango también llorando y aferrando con fuerza la mano libre de Kagome que también apretaba la suya, solo ellas entendían lo que significaba para ellas dejar a Hina atrás.

— Cierto… — Respondió Kagome secándole las lágrimas a Sango y luego las de ella — Somos las _Higurashi_ hemos atravesado el infierno para estar aquí y tenemos que estar… "perfectas" — Dijo Kagome risueña

— Cierto, muy cierto — Dijo Sango echándose a reír también.

=== S S ===

El día en el supermercado era tranquilo, era oficialmente su último día de trabajo y Momiji estaría terminando de entrenar a su reemplazo, pero ambas sabían que ninguna podría reemplazar realmente a Kagome, que conocía al dedillo cada mínimo detalle del mercado y a cada cliente regular como la anciana Yuu y sus apariciones en el mercado que se habían regularizado y ahora su enfermera _la traía_ , pues la anciana prefería comprar allí, aun así el plan de seguridad que Kagome había implementado para Yuu-sama y otros clientes que como ella estaban en riesgo debido a alguna condición seguiría cumpliéndose allí y en las otras sucursales de _**Hina's Supermaket.**_

Kagome era poco más que una leyenda en el supermercado y los negocios vecinos, habiendo iniciado como _empacadora_ siendo muy niña, ninguno había esperado que eventualmente ejerciera de _gerente_ del lugar llevando un currículo impecable, pues bajo su gerencia casi cuatro años atrás, el supermercado había mejorado su calidad y su clientela había aumentado considerablemente, sin olvidar que había sido el consejo de ella, el que había llevado a Yuki y a Royce los padres de Hina y a su hermano mayor a ponerle el mismo nombre a sus supermercados, creando prácticamente el inicio de una franquicia de calidad conocida y garantizada, además Okita y Momiji estaban planteándose seriamente abrir un nuevo mercado también bajo el nombre de " _ **Hina's Supermarket**_ " todos la extrañarían eso era más que seguro.

— Deberías estar descansando — Dijo Kagome desde la puerta de la oficina mirando a Momiji muy embarazada en su uniforme pre-mamá, caminar de un lado al otro por el supermercado con una carpeta metálica llena de papeles y un bolígrafo y la nueva gerente en entrenamiento siguiéndola dos pasos más atrás.

— Estoy bien mujer, solo estoy embarazada no al borde de la extinción — Dijo Momiji risueña acariciando su abultado vientre y sosteniendo la carpeta bajo su brazo. — Además Midoka-san aún necesita algunos tips antes de poder dejarla sola — Añadió señalándole a la aludida Midoka algo frente a ellas, antes de ir como un buque de guerra hacia el punto señalado seguida de cerca por la delgada y tímida Midoka que a su vez sostenía una carpeta idéntica a la de Momiji obviamente tomando nota de todo lo que la mujer decía.

— Sip, pero tienes un embarazo múltiple de casi nueve meses — Murmuró Kagome sonriente para sí misma, dándole un trago a la taza de café que tenía en la mano.

— Hey Kag — Saludó Sango sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras Miroku aparecía con Sango empujando un carrito vacío junto a su silencioso primo, que para su irritación y a su parecer, parecía estar siempre cerca de él.

— Hey San-san, Miroku-san Taisho-san — Saludó Kagome sonriéndoles con calma.

— Tan hermosa como siempre — Dijo Miroku guiñándole el ojo.

— Y tu tan _pervertido_ como siempre Miroku-san — Dijo Kagome con sarcástica burla.

— Vamos ustedes dos, dijeron que querían una opinión experta, así que a buscar esos productos _dudosos_ — Dijo Sango sacándole la lengua a Kagome mientras seguían, sin ella notar la mirada dorada taladrándola, distraída por una caja que acababa de bloquearse.

Después de dar clave a la supervisora de caja, y resolver el problema del sistema Kagome regresó a la oficina con el dinero recogido de las cajas en la colecta de aquella hora, y tras contarlo con Momiji se guardó en la caja fuerte.

— Déjame darme una vuelta y regreso — Dijo Kagome curiosa de ver que estaban comprando aquel día Miroku y su primo.

— Ve aquí no hay nada que hacer ya — Dijo Momiji mirando revistas de decoración de habitaciones infantiles con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Kagome sonrió y salió de la oficina y buscó por los pasillos hasta ver a lo lejos a Sango reír de algo que dijo Miroku mientras le mostraba una caja de detergente para lava vajillas de una marca extranjera, Kagome se detuvo y observó al macho y vio en los ojos violetas de él algo que podía reconocer por haberlo visto en los ojos de Mina y Yuri cuando se miraban, o entre Jenny y Ginta y así muchos otros, era _**amor**_ , el pervertido estaba _**enamorado**_ de su hermana y eso tranquilizaba su corazón, ella sabía que Sango también lo amaba pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarla a ella atrás, pero ya hablaría con ella sobre eso, porque si ella podía ver ese amor entre dos seres, que cuando mucho se habían dado algún beso apasionado y no por falta de ganas sino de tiempo, entonces este era _**"el macho"**_ de su hermana y ni aun ella estaría en su camino hacia la plena felicidad.

— ¿Tú también lo puedes ver verdad? — Preguntó Kagome con calma sin voltearse.

— Hnn — Respondió Sesshomaru deteniéndose junto a ella, observando a la pareja que ella estudiaba.

— Si él le hace daño… _se muere_ — Dijo Kagome devolviéndose hacia la oficina sin esperar respuesta del silencioso macho albino.

Sintiéndose extrañamente pesada, estaba a punto de regañar a Momiji una vez más por estar fuera de la oficina, cuando cuatro hombres armados dos de ellos Youkai y los otros dos Hanyous entraron al lugar y agarraron a la supervisora de caja y a un joven empaquetador y apuntaron con sus armas a ellos, Kagome sintió el alma caerle a los pies, en todos los años que tenían habían tenido un par de intentos de asalto sin éxito, pero estos machos que estaban armados y se veían nerviosos y muy agresivos y eso cambiaba las cosas por completo.

— Esto señoras y señores es un _asalto_ , si oponen resistencia se _mueren_ — Anunció con calma el que parecía ser el líder un Youkai unos centímetros más bajo que ella y con claros rasgos de rata.

— El que se las quiera dar de _héroe_ se muere, así que los Youkai que están en el lugar salgan con las manos en alto — Dijo el otro muy parecido al primero que había hablado.

— Las cajas están vacías jefe — Comentó uno de los Hanyous al abrir la caja que tenía frente a él y la de al lado.

— Claro, ese pimpollo de ojos azules de allí ya recogió el dinero, ahora se buena chica y tráeme el dinero — Dijo el " _jefe_ " apuntando a Kagome con su arma, mientras los Hanyou y Youkai que estaban en la tienda salían uno tras el otro con las manos al aire, Kagome vio a Miroku y a Sesshomaru entre ellos cubriendo a Sango con sus cuerpos con tensa calma y por un momento pudo ver la mirada cargada de pánico de Sango cruzarse con la de ella.

— El dinero está en la caja fuerte y no puedo sacarlo — Respondió Kagome con calma echando de mano de todas sus cualidades para mentir sin ser detectada por los agudos sentidos Youkai, sabiendo que tenía que hacer tiempo para que llegara la policía o ellos mismos huyeran ante el riesgo de ser atrapados allí.

— Si la abriste para meterlo puedes abrirla para sacarlo moza — Señaló el Youkai rata blandiendo el arma humana en sus manos.

— La clave se cambia cada vez que se cierra la caja fuerte — Contestó ella con calma, sin decir que bajo el suelo falso, la caja fuerte aún estaba abierta pues aquel no era el _último corte_ de caja del día.

— Tal vez necesitas un poco de persuasión — Dijo el Youkai empujando a las cajeras y al resto de los clientes hacia los clientes Youkai, antes de apuntar hacia los clientes humanos que los Hanyou empujaban hacia el montón de clientes acorralados — Tal vez la muerte de esa dama y sus cachorros te ayude a buscar la forma de darme el dinero — Añadió secamente apuntando hacia una pálida y aterrada Momiji mirándola con un brillo sádica anticipación, para ella era obvio que él quería, _ansiaba_ hacer daño y la idea de matar lo entusiasmaba y ella podía sentir una acumulación de energía nerviosa en el lista para estallar.

Kagome no sintió el momento en que se movió, pero de pronto estaba frente a Momiji empujándola con su cuerpo hacia los demás clientes que se agacharon mientras algo la envolvía trayéndole el olor a pino y menta de Yuri y el agua de colonia de Sakuras y canela de Mina mientras el terrible dolor explotaba en su cuerpo estremeciéndola de los pies a la cabeza.

La detonación ahogó los gritos aterrados y el caos, y Kagome solo sintió algo caliente y viscoso recorrer su brazo izquierdo y un terrible dolor recórrela desde el hombro y el pecho al resto de su cuerpo, mientras levantaba su mano derecha hacia los atacantes y dejaba ir una descarga de Reiki tal, que destrozó su anillo sello y noqueó a los asaltantes a quienes había concentrado sus poderes sin dañar al resto de los Youkai o Hanyous que estaban en el lugar cubiertos por la barrera más fuerte que ella había levantado jamás, antes de sentir las piernas como gelatina y caer pesadamente en el suelo como un saco de piedras.

— _Demonios_ — Juró sin aliento mientras la vista se le nublaba, con puntos negros y blancos que danzaban frente a sus ojos y el dolor la azotaba una vez más robándole el aliento y la energía _. Maldita suerte, el ultimo día trabajando aquí y vienen y me matan, santa mierda… que bien arregladas estamos_ Pensaba con un deje de histeria.

— NO… NO NOOO KAGOME, KAGOME NO. NO, NO, NO — Gritaba Sango fuera de sí, empujando a todo el que se ponía en su camino a un lado, apenas la barrera se disolvió de golpe hasta llegar donde Kagome estaba en un charco de su propia sangre — NO… RAPIDO UNA AMBULANCIA, LLAMEN A UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA. — Gritaba tratando de contener con sus manos la sangre que salía de la herida a borbotones, mientras tras ella Miroku llamaba a una ambulancia y Sesshomaru estaba shock, hasta que su bestia lo hizo reaccionar y rodeando a Sango se quitó la chaqueta y la usó como compresa tratando de detener la hemorragia sin éxito alguno.

— San-chan Mo-mi-ji — Dijo Kagome torpemente, sintiendo la lengua muy hinchada dentro de su boca como si fuera de eso tuviera una enorme bola de algodón bajo la lengua.

— ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY BIEN KAGOME-CHAN, OH KAGOME-CHAN, OOOH KAGOME-CHAN — Decía la mujer en pleno ataque histriónico mientras los empleados trataban de calmarla en vano.

— Hey San-san… es-toy bi-en… que… bi-en… a-rre-gla-dasss essss-taa-mosss — Dijo Kagome antes de desmayarse por la rápida pérdida de sangre.

— No… NO TE ATREVAS A DESMAYARTE KAGOME HIGURASHI, NI TE ATREVAS A MORIRTE NO HEMOS LUCHADO COMO UNAS CONDENADAS PARA QUE TE MUERAS AHORA, ABRE LOS OJOS, KAG…Kag por favor, por favor, por favor — Gritaba Sango llorando sobre ella rota de angustia mientras la policía y la ambulancia llegaban al mismo tiempo, y al ver a Ginta pálido y furioso colocarle las esposas a los asaltantes, Sango se derrumbó en los brazos de Miroku con una monumental crisis de nervios que no tenía consuelo.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru nunca antes había estado en una clínica, o un hospital público siendo Youkai rara vez se había enfermado siendo muy cachorro, _solo_ los médicos de la familia estaban _autorizados_ a tratarlo, por lo que aquel lugar se le hacía completamente extraño, si bien él había donado dinero e insumos a muchos hospitales, jamás había estado realmente en ninguno, las ceremonias de entrega se hacían lejos de los hospitales por consideración a los enfermos, y a sus propios agudos sentidos y a él le parecía perfecto de aquella forma.

Así que cuando Miroku le había quitado las llaves del auto a él y a Sango por seguridad y los había empujado a su auto, no se había esperado tener que seguir a la ambulancia como copiloto mientras los paramédicos luchaban por mantener con vida a Kagome Higurashi, de quien ese día había descubierto una _terrible_ verdad y por primera vez en su larga vida no sabía qué hacer con esa verdad, el necesitaba saber más, pensar y decidir qué hacer, en esos momentos no importaba que el maldito edificio aun no estuviera entre sus bienes, en esos momentos lo único que él quería a pesar de lo que había descubierto, era que la mujer sobreviviera.

— ¿Familiares de Kagome Higurashi? — Preguntó un médico que había salido finalmente del quirófano ocho horas después.

— Yo, soy su hermana mayor… ¿Qué sucede esta ella bien? — Dijo Sango con voz ronca de tanto gritar y llorar, le habían puesto un calmante para poder tranquilizarla al legar a la clínica y había estado casi ocho horas esperando respuestas desde que Kagome había sido ingresada al quirófano y esperaba finalmente obtenerlas.

Tras ella Hina y su familia también estaba, Momiji había entrado el trabajo de parto con el susto casi siete horas después del asalto y estaban practicándole una cesárea de emergencia, por lo que la familia estaban ahora por ambas, Ginta y una multitud de Okamis también estaban allí, Koga había tenido que salir del lugar con Ayame por la seguridad física y estructural del edificio, el Okami estaba tan furioso que los asaltantes presos habían tenido que ser llevados a una celda de máxima seguridad para evitar que Koga los matara a sangre fría.

— La paciente está estable afortunadamente el proyectil paso por debajo de la clavícula izquierda atravesando el musculo limpiamente y alojándose en la entre del _Ápex acromial_ y la hendidura del _tubérculo supragleonideo_ del hombro izquierdo, la herida en si no grave a simple vista, pero la pérdida de sangre si lo es pues el proyectil rompió una arteria de importancia y varias vena secundarias, afortunadamente logramos reparar el daño sin muchos problemas, la intervención fue muy delicada pero fue exitosa, ahora su hermana necesita donantes de sangre. ¿Sabe usted qué tipo de sangre es su hermana, si son compatibles o si es posible conseguir un donante? Dado la gravedad de la emergencia no pudimos confirmar su tipo de sangre — Dijo el doctor en los términos sencillos que podía explicar la situación.

— Todos son compatibles con Kagome incluso los Youkai creo, ambas somos el mismo tipo de Sangre AB positivo doctor, y con gusto puede tomar toda la que necesite — Dijo Sango de inmediato casi llorando de alivio, agradecida infinitamente de que ambas fueran receptoras universales y de los exámenes físicos de la escuela que les ayudaron a descubrir aquella _casualidad_ genética.

— Necesitare dos donantes más Higurashi-dono, la pérdida de sangre fue _considerable_ y advierto que aun así ella estará muy débil por una temporada. — Señaló el doctor con solemnidad.

— Yo puedo donar — Dijo Yuki de inmediato, Hina no se atrevía a donar con su historial cancerígeno tan reciente.

— Y yo — Dijo Mathew, seguido de cerca por Yusuke el hermano mayor de Hina.

— Entonces síganme — Dijo el médico guiándolos de inmediato hacia otra área, minutos después los cuatro regresaron pálidos y temblorosos sosteniendo un vaso de plástico con jugo muy azucarado, dejándose caer en las sillas libres mientras los que esperaban los ayudaban lo mejor que podían.

=== S S ===

Dos días después Sango seguía en la clínica donde Miroku había ordenado a la ambulancia llevar a Kagome, apenas había dormido, comido y se había aseado en el baño del pasillo a cuatro metros de la sala de terapia intensiva donde Kagome aún estaba recuperándose.

— Tienes que ir a casa, darte un buen baño y cambiarte de ropa, Kagome-san no va a estar muy feliz de verte en este estado — Decía Miroku tratando de mediar con Sango.

— ¿Esa es tu forma sutil de decir que _apesto_? — Dijo Sango desanimada, ya no tenía más lagrimas para derramar y sentía que a pesar de las " _buenas_ " noticias del doctor la vida se le escapaba de las manos como el charco de sangre que Kagome había perdido, en aquellos momentos no sabía que hacer sin ella, se sentía perdida y estaba aterrorizada, se sentía nuevamente aquella niña acabada de escapar por los pelos del infierno de Setagaya solo que esta vez no había nadie para salvarla porque su ángel guardián estaba inconsciente en terapia intensiva luchando por vivir, los médicos la habían puesto en un coma inducido para ayudarla a recuperarse más rápido, al parecer las heridas a nivel arterial eran más delicadas para sanar y necesitaban que ella permaneciera inmóvil para no deshacer todo el trabajo que habían hecho para reconstruir el daño que aquella maldita bala había hecho en su cuerpo. _Oh Kag… recupérate pronto no me dejes_ Rogaba Sango mentalmente completamente aterrorizada con la sola idea de perderla.

— No, cariño es mi forma sutil de decirte que Kagome-san va a _enfurecerse_ contigo por no cuidarte y _conmigo_ por no cuidar de ti, me _gustas_ Sango Higurashi y tu alfa va a mandarme a la _mierda_ si despierta y te ve en el estado en que estas, que no pude cuidar de ti como es debido — Dijo Miroku tomando el rostro de Sango en sus manos llenas de garras y obligándola a mirarlo. — No soy perfecto, mi mano esta maldita y como todos dicen soy un _pervertido_ … pero me gustas tú ¿Entiendes? Vamos a casa, toma una ducha y cocinare para ti, Sesshomaru se ofreció a quedarse. — Dijo Miroku sin admitir que su primo tampoco se había movido de aquel lugar y tenía a su asistente corriendo de un lado al otro atendiendo sus deberes.

— ¿Vas a cuidar de ella mientras voy y vengo Sesshomaru-san? — Preguntó Sango aterrada como una niña desvalida y no como la fuerte mujer que ellos sabían que era, mirando al Inu asentir en silencio. — Gracias, por favor, no dejes que se vaya — Dijo Sango aterrada, ambos machos se miraron por encima de la cabeza de Sango antes de que Miroku la arrastrara fuera de la clínica.

Por su parte Sesshomaru estaba en un grado de confusión interno que nunca antes había sufrido, cuando aquel Youkai disparó contra Kagome algo dentro de él se levantó enfurecido dispuesto a destruir absolutamente todo, Yakko había matado al Youkai antes de que Kagome neutralizara al grupo, la mujer era sumamente poderosa de echo ya no habían mikos como ella, la última _miko guerrera_ había sido lady Midoriko, aun así aquella mujer había nacido en un clan donde no se había visto una miko _real_ en más de seiscientos años.

Todas ostentaban el título de miko por conocer al dedillo cada ritual y costumbre, pero ninguna tenia poder _real_ ; allí tenía que haber más historia de la que Miroku conocía, pero con esto a la luz ya era hora de hacer una investigación profunda de _Kagome Higurashi_ , el problema radicaba en que si Miroku no había averiguado nada más de lo que ya sabían, entonces el estaría obligado a sacar información directamente se su fuente más confiable, la mismísima _Kagome._

— ¿Familiares de Kagome Higurashi? — Preguntó otro médico de turno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Este es su prometido, su hermana acaba de ir a comer y a cambiarse — Mintió Sesshomaru descaradamente y sin remordimiento o vergüenza alguna.

— Oh ya veo, Higurashi-dono acaba de ser reanimada y ya ha despertado y tras los chequeos pertinentes será trasladada a una habitación en...

— _Privada_ , Higurashi Kagome ira a una habitación privada, este Sesshomaru se encargará de todos los gastos — Dijo Sesshomaru sintiendo el alivio recorrerlo y a Yakko finalmente callarse desde que Kagome cayó en el supermercado.

Después de finiquitar el asunto de los gastos con la administración Sesshomaru fue guiado hasta la amplia habitación que había solicitado y se sentó a esperar que llevaran a Kagome, veinte minutos después los enfermeros trajeron a la mujer en una camilla, su cabello estaba despeinado y sin brillo, su piel estaba pálida y enfermiza y bajo sus ojos habían oscuras ojeras a pesar de haber dormido durante dos días seguidos, y estaban cerrados con fuerza.

— Ya estamos aquí lady Kagome — Dijo uno de los enfermeros un Youkai pantera, mientras una enfermera abría la cama donde la acostarían y sosteniéndola de las sabanas la levantaron como si no pasara nada y la dejaron con suavidad en la cama, antes de entregarle una carpeta metálica a la enfermera y salir de allí observando de reojo al conocido Youkai platinado que irradiaba autoridad y comandaba la atención sin decir una palabra.

— En un momento le traeremos algo de gelatina Kagome-sama — Dijo la enfermera lanzándole una tímida mirada a Sesshomaru y sonrojándose profundamente antes de salir de la habitación.

— No entiendo… por qué me despierto… y de repente… todos me llaman lady… o Kagome-sama — Murmuró Kagome en voz muy baja y ronca y arrastrando ligeramente las vocales.

— Este Sesshomaru no lo sabe miko — Dijo el con calma negándose a explicarle lo que su mentira blanca había desatado.

— Eres un odioso Inu Youkai… ¿Dónde está Sango, está bien y Momijii-san los bebes? — Preguntó ella entonces haciendo que las maquinas a las que estaba conectada empezara a sonar enloquecidas, atrayendo a la enfermera una vez más.

— Kagome-sama si no se tranquiliza tendremos que volver a doparla — Dijo la mujer con calma.

— Hai, lo siento Akane-san — Dijo Kagome avergonzada, antes de verla partir una vez más. — Sesshomaru-san… por favor — Pidió ella insistiéndole genuinamente preocupada a pesar de su obvia debilidad.

— La mujer Momiji dio a luz dos cachorros sanos hembra y macho, mientras estabas en quirófano, todos tus amigos estuvieron aquí, Sango-san a estado dos días seguidos aquí y Miroku finalmente la convenció de tomar un baño, comer de verdad y regresar, pero su plan incluye convencerla de dormir un par de horas, Sango-san ha abusado de la cafeína estos últimos tres días, y este Sesshomaru se ofreció a quedarse mientras van y vienen. — Explicó el con calma, si admitir que él tampoco se había movido de allí ni planeaba hacerlo pronto.

— Eso, es muy dulce de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta… que no soy tu persona favorita — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole levemente.

— Eres irritante — Confirmó Sesshomaru, sonriendo levemente también.

— Lo sé, es mi mejor… cualidad — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole abiertamente. — Tu también eres irritante… pero creo que a pesar de eso, me caes bien _Sesshomaru_ — Dijo Kagome suspirando agotada y durmiéndose al instante sin ver la mirada perpleja de Sesshomaru ante sus palabras.

Cuando Kagome despertó nuevamente Sango estaba sentada a su lado, peinándole el cabello enredado ausentemente con los dedos y una expresión de temor igual a la que había tenido durante sus pesadillas, cuando recién la había rescatado de la muerte.

— Ya sabes… _todo para Kirara_ — Dijo Kagome roncamente, mientras Sango casi saltaba de la silla y la miraba con los ojos como platos antes de echarse a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo. — Hush San-san estoy bien… aún hay Kagome para rato no llores, te vas a hinchar y con una Higurashi viéndose _espantosa_ es más que suficiente, el mundo no soportaría que las dos nos viéramos horribles al mismo tiempo — Dijo Kagome apretando débilmente la mano de Sango en su mano derecha, la izquierda desde la clavícula hasta la muñeca estaba en una rígida férula de plástico.

— Kagome-chan, Kami Kag me has quitado años de vida — Dijo Sango riéndose finalmente de las palabras de Kagome, secándose las lágrimas mientras otras más se desbordaban de sus ojos y las reemplazaban.

— Lo siento San-san, no pude evitarlo, lo vi en sus ojos, pude _sentirlo_ él iba a matar a Momiji-chan y a los bebes de Okita… el _quería_ hacerlo lo _deseaba_ de verdad, no pude detenerme — Dijo Kagome mirándola a los ojos, disculpándose en silencio.

— Los policías dicen que es la sacerdotisa en ti saliendo a flote, exigiendo la protección de los inocentes… Kag, Kami-sama que me perdone, pero me importa una mierda los inocentes, quiero que _tu_ vivas ¿Me oyes? — Dijo Sango mirándola con seriedad, ella estaba siendo muy sincera con su petición/suplica y ambas lo sabían.

— Si, supongo que algo de eso había… no te preocupes, mis días de " _súper-chica_ " terminaron sé que no puedo salvar al mundo, además definitivamente no me va un traje de licra y antifaz… ahora solo quiero salir de esta maldita cama y usar el baño… ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a levantarme?, me siento ridículamente débil — Admitió Kagome con irritación sintiéndose más débil de lo que jamás ( _incluyendo sus peores días de rata callejera en entrenamiento_ ) se había sentido, es más estaba segura que no podría romper una bolsa de papel si lo intentara.

— No sin hacerte daño, y no vas a volver al quirófano por mi culpa, déjame ver si Miroku está cerca — Dijo Sango levantándose y dejándola a solas unos minutos antes de regresar con Sesshomaru siguiéndole los pasos — Miroku fue a buscar ropa para ambos — Explicó Sango con calma, mientras una enfermera entraba y empezaba a desconectar la molesta máquina que no dejaba de sonar y las botellas de suero que ya se habían acabado.

— ¿Crees que puedas sostenerte en pie? — Preguntó Sesshomaru solo por cortesía, él había escuchado muy bien la conversación desde el pasillo pero algo le decía que las mujeres no apreciarían saber sobre aquella invasión involuntaria a la privacidad de ambas.

— No, ya me dijo que está débil, _ridículamente débil_ — Contestó Sango por ella de inmediato.

A lo que Sesshomaru asintió y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido meses atrás, deslizó sus grandes manos por debajo de Kagome, cuidando de no lastimarla con sus garras filosas y la levantó como si fuera una pluma y la llevó hasta el baño, conteniendo la descarga de que recorrió su cuerpo de los pie a la cabeza, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, mientras Kagome demasiado agotada, aun después de tanto dormir, apoyaba su cabeza contra el amplio pecho de él demasiado mareada para disfrutar del paseo.

— Gracias — Dijo ella mortificada cuando él la dejó sentada en el retrete para que Sango la ayudara con el resto.

— De nada — Dijo el percibiendo su mortificación, mientras dentro de él Yakko lanzaba un gruñido aprobador hacia sus acciones para con la mujer desconcertándolo por completo.

— Sango dime que trajiste algo para darme un buen baño, si no se buena y lánzame por la ventana " _apesto_ " — Escuchó Sesshomaru que dijo Kagome y el por primera vez en siglos se encontró sonriendo genuinamente sintiendo alivio al comprender que ella estaría bien, todo gracias a aquella mujer, la ironía.

— Si Kag, traje suficientes cosas para abrir un fino spa aquí — Dijo Sango mientras la ayudaba a levantarse la bata para que pudiera liberar la presión de su vejiga, luego de eso y con absoluto cuidado, la había ayudado a darse un baño cuidando de no mojar los puntos de la cirugía, y lavándole el cabello varias veces hasta que no quedo sangre seca en él, luego la secó, la ayudó a ponerse crema, desodorante, la ropa interior y un cómodo y hermoso juego de bata que ella había hecho en su curso de corte y costura; la bata era la prueba viviente del triunfo de Kagome en su guerra personal contra la costura, la bata era de suave y fresco algodón blanco con diminutas flores azules en el escote y le caída de la falda hacia los tobillos con fluidez.

Tras secarle el cabello de Kagome lo mejor que podía con un par de toallas, Sango llamó nuevamente a Sesshomaru quien en silencio volvió a levantarla en brazos y a meterla en la cama con sabanas limpias y frescas.

— Te vez mucho mejor — Dijo Miroku entrando a la habitación, limpio y fresco como una lechuga.

— Gracias por no señalar que me veía peor que la novia de _Frankenstein_ — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole con calma, mientras él le entregaba un bolso de piel a Sesshomaru, quien tras excusarse se adueñó del baño por varios minutos.

— Jamás, además sería una completa mentira — Dijo Miroku mientras la enfermera de turno colgaba otra botella de suero y antibióticos y lo conectaban a Kagome nuevamente, y otra dejaba una bandeja con comida frente a ella dedicándole una mirada apreciativa a Miroku y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando Sango le lanzó una mirada que prometía una visita al quirófano segura, después de un encuentro con ella.

— Kami… ya veo que las películas no exageraban — Dijo Kagome perpleja confundiendo a Miroku mientras Sango se acercaba y observaba lo que veía Kagome comprendiéndola de inmediato.

— Definitivamente horrible — Señaló Sango de acuerdo con ella.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó Miroku desconcertado sin comprender nada de lo que estaban hablando en ese momento.

— La comida en este lugar es francamente _horrible_ — Sentenció Kagome ignorando a la avena de dudosa textura que le habían servido y optando solo por el horrible jugo de melón sin azúcar, un sándwich frio de jamón y queso y una porción de gelatina — Voy a desaparecer aquí — Añadió horrorizada antes de empezar a comer, mientras Miroku y Sango reían, entonces una enfermera mayor entró en silencio y tras revisar la carpeta metálica a sus pies tomó una jeringa y la inyectó en el suero.

— Eso es para el dolor — Señaló antes de retirarse con serena dignidad ganada de sus años en el oficio.

Cuando Sesshomaru finalmente salió del baño, se veía tan pulcro y fresco como Miroku y diez veces más atractivo y Kagome lo envidio profundamente, su cabello platinado se veía como si acabara de recibir el tratamiento más caro del menú, y ella seguro se veía como la chica de " _el cadáver de la novia_ " de Tim Burton, y él se veía como si acabara de filmar un comercial de Shampoo o se acabara de bajar de la pasarela.

 _Maldito, perfecto y sensualmente odios Inu Youkai_ Pensó Kagome observando a Sesshomaru disimuladamente, conteniéndose de suspirar por temor a sentir nuevamente el horrible dolor que le corría del hombro al pecho, ella sinceramente había creído que la bala le había abierto el pecho por el dolor que sentía y sinceramente creía que se estaba muriendo aquel día.

— Hey Kag, voy a ver si puedo pasarte algo de contrabando, de verdad vas a desaparecer aquí comiendo así — Dijo Sango retirándose junto a Miroku que le giño un ojo a ambos cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Sesshomaru desconcertado a notar la fija mirada de la mujer que ya no era tan sutil.

— No es justo que seas más _lindo_ que yo, eres un _macho_ se supone que las mujeres somos más _lindas_ es injustoooo — Barbotó Kagome exasperada sorprendiéndolo y luego haciéndolo reír por lo bajo habiéndola casi saltar de su piel cuando las exóticas y sensuales notas de su risa pusieron sus nervios de punta y los ojos de él dieran un ligero estallido rojizo señalando la presencia de Yakko.

— Buenos genes… tú no estás tan mal, solo eres muy dura contigo misma, por ejemplo tus ojos azules son exóticos distintos, ¿los heredaste de tu madre? — Preguntó el con casualidad.

— No lo sé, no lo creo — Respondió ella vagamente, tensándose incómodamente ante la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? de la madre, de este heredó muchas cosas, físicamente parte de su sex-appeal la luna como símbolo y otras cosas. — Dijo el presionando ligeramente.

— Tu madre es la hembra más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y solo la he visto en libros, tv y revistas — Dijo Kagome con admiración tal que hizo sonreír levemente a Sesshomaru.

— Este le informara lo que opinas de ella Miko — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma, preguntándose lo que diría su madre y casi escuchándola decir (" _Claro que si querido, esta Irasue tu madre no puede ser otra cosa, que "perfección" ¿De dónde crees que lo heredaste de tu padre? ¡Ja! iluso cachorro tienes mucho que aprender")_

— ¿Vas a hablarle a tu madre de mí? _Kami-sama_ ¿debería preocuparme? — Dijo Kagome fingiendo espanto y conteniendo el aliento cuando una puntada de dolor la invadió ante un movimiento descuidado de su parte.

— Tal vez, Miko… Tal vez — Dijo levantándose a atender una llamada, hablando del diablo era justamente de su madre, mientras sus ojos se mostraban ante ella completamente rojos, Yakko-sama ciertamente estaba afianzando su propio reto.

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad Sesshomaru-san?... ¿Sesshomaru? — Insistió Kagome, más él la ignoro saliendo de la habitación sonriendo con malicia — Maldito macho engreído — Murmuró por lo bajo ante de que el agotamiento la venciera y se rindiera al sueño reparador que su cuerpo tanto necesitaba.

=== S S ===

— Voy a enloquecer pronto — Murmuró Kagome por lo bajo mientras Miroku entraba nuevamente media hora después de que Sesshomaru saliera de la habitación. — Dime que van a darme de alta pronto... como hoy por ejemplo — Suplicó lanzándole una mirada lastimera.

— Hoy no, quieren ver como evolucionas un par de días más máximo antes de dejarte ir — Explicó Miroku mirándola con atención antes de sentarse junto a ella en la silla libre junto a su cama clínica. — Creímos que estabas muerta por un momento, Sesshomaru se quedó congelado y es el único que no ha ido a su casa o a ningún lado desde que te ingresaron, mi primo no es un macho abiertamente _demostrativo_ o de muchas palabras y en estos días lo he visto _genuinamente_ preocuparse por alguien más que no es _Irasue-Obachan_ — Dijo Miroku sorprendiéndola. — Permítenos malcriarte un poco mientras pasamos el susto Kagome-san, en especial a Sango, creí que se volvería loca ese día, tuvieron que sedarla para poder calmarla, por favor permítenos esto por ahora — Añadió tomándole la mano con cuidado de no lastimarla.

— Esta bien, lo intentaré… gracias por estar allí para ella Miroku-san, igual como hermana es mi deber meter el temor de Kami en tu cuerpo y si le haces daño te haré daño también — Dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos con tanta tranquilidad que desmentía la amenaza que pesaba en el aire, Miroku solo sonrió divertido.

— lo sé, y es muy difícil tomarte en serio cuando te vez tan frágil y dulce como una niña recién salida de la escuela — dijo Miroku con mofa.

— _Baka_ — Dijo Kagome riéndose por lo bajo a pesar del dolor, sabiendo que el efecto feroz se perdía cuando se estaba postrada en una cama viéndose, delicada y frágil como una muleca de porcelana fina. _Diablos_ Juró para sus adentros burlándose de sí misma.

=== S S ===

Dos días después Kagome estaba lista para abandonar el lugar o empezar a chillar hasta los cielos, y mientras Sesshomaru y Miroku finiquitaban los asuntos de la clínica, Sango la ayudaba a ponerse un nuevo juego de bata y pantuflas azul claro lleno de plumas y peinaba su cabello mientras revisaba con la mirada que no se olvidaran nada en el lugar.

Sango no le había dicho que la clínica le había regresado el uniforme y sus pocas joyas cuatro horas después de Kagome ingresar al quirófano y que ella no había podido soportar ver la ropa bañada en sangre y destrozada por los médicos en el apuro de atenderla, Sango había vaciado tiner en aquel uniforme y le había prendido fuego, solo salvando el pin con el emblema del supermercado de Hina con su nombre y su cargo en él.

— Listo, la paciente más consentida de la clínica está libre de irse — anunció Miroku apenas entraron junto a un enfermero empujando una silla de ruedas.

— Ja. Ja. Ja que gracioso — Dijo Kagome con mofa, mientras Sango la ayudaba a pararse y ante una ligera pérdida de equilibrio Sesshomaru la cargó poniéndole todos los nervios de punta y sin aliento, y la dejó suavemente en la silla de rueda con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, por estar más débil que un bebé con la pérdida de sangre que había sido considerablemente alto, y aun con las transfusiones recibidas ella necesitaría tiempo y reposo para recuperarse completamente.

— A casa Kagome-chan — Dijo Sango cargando uno de los dos bolsos que había llevado con ella a la clínica.

— A casa — Repitió ella con genuino alivio, el regreso a casa había sido todo menos tranquilo, Sango quería llevarla pero con solo ver la férula plástica y el auto pequeño supieron que sería incómodo para ella, por lo que al final Kagome había viajado con Sesshomaru mientras uno de sus choferes de confianza conducía la camioneta y el sostenía a Kagome contra él evitando que se lastimara. — Siento mucho todo esto — Dijo Kagome muy mortificada recostada de Sesshomaru que la mantenía sujeta a él impidiéndole irse de lado y lastimarse, luchando sin éxito contra la mortificación y el brillante sonrojo en su rostro.

— Este Sesshomaru sabe que no puedes evitarlo, necesitas ayuda — Dijo el con calma sosteniéndola contra él y aspirando su aroma disimuladamente internamente divertido ante la reacción genuinamente avergonzada de la mujer, sabiendo bien que otras matarían y buscarían activamente la excusa para estar en aquella posición y ella estaba abochornada y deseosa de salir huyendo.

Al llegar finalmente al edificio, Sesshomaru había despedido su auto y a su chofer alegando que regresaría con Miroku, y usando las llaves de Kagome obtuvo el acceso al último piso y la llevó en brazos todo el camino desde el ascensor en nivel estacionamiento hasta su habitación, donde Kagome llegó exhausta y completamente dormida contra su pecho, mientras Yakko dentro de él ronroneaba prácticamente de placer, para su eterna irritación.

— _Este Sesshomaru no sabe qué hacer por primera vez en su larga vida Miko Kagome_ — Reconoció el en el leguaje ancestral apartando con sumo cuidado el cabello del rostro con líneas de agotamiento de la mujer, dándole una mirada más calmada a la habitación.

Esta tenía una amplia vista panorámica y gruesas cortinas beige muy claro y frente a las cortinas un enorme futón artesanal sobre una enorme plataforma hecha a mano, una alfombra sintética de pelo largo marrón chocolate oscuro y beige, un diminuto escritorio artesanal con su banco y cojín negro, un closet a la derecha justo junto a la puerta corrediza de la entrada y un baño hacia la esquina superior izquierda con una puerta corrediza que como las de todo el lugar quedaba dentro de la pared, el lugar era femenino en esencia, mas no era sofocante justo como el resto del lugar, y lo más revelador de todo era la ausencia total del olor de otro macho en el lugar, ni aun los Okami habían entrado en la habitación, por lo que él estaba secretamente complacido.

— Kagome va a subirse por las paredes cuando sepa que estuviste en su habitación, ella jamás ha dejado a ningún hombre entrar en las habitaciones — Dijo Sango llevándole un café cargado y amargo como a él le gustaba, la experiencia de aquellos días los había unido más a su primo su Taijiya y a el.

— Puede demandar a este Sesshomaru cuando desee — Dijo Sesshomaru encogiéndose de hombros.

— No les des ideas — Recomendó Sango con calma dejándolos a solas.

Como Sango había predicho Kagome ciertamente se había subido por las paredes al despertar y encontrarlo sentado cómodamente en su futón junto a ella, leyendo su correo en su teléfono como si fuera cosa de todos los días, Sesshomaru nunca había visto a una ser humano sonrojarse tanto y desconocía que pudiera existir tantas gamas de color en los sonrojos hasta aquel día, había sido especialmente gracioso verla tratar de echarlo de su habitación viéndose tan débil y delicada, aunque sabía que si las miradas pudieran matar el ciertamente habría muerto ante ella ese día mientras ella rabiaba recostada sobre su futon y sus almohadas y el seguía leyendo su correo disfrutando intensamente de la incomodidad de la mujer y Yakko finalmente dormía desde que la habían visto caer.

=== S S ===

Durante esos días las visitas iban y venían a diario, en especial Hina y su familia, Okita había llorado como un bebé junto a la cama de Kagome, dándole las gracias una y otra vez, explicando entre hipidos que Momiji estaba en cama por la cirugía y que estaba loca de verla y traer con ella a los bebés de la que era _oficialmente_ la madrina desde que les dijera que eran dos con su peculiar regalo y aún más cuando casi había muerto salvándolos.

Los Okami eran los que más iban y venían asegurándose que estuviera bien, en especial las jóvenes parejas que se habían mudado en los primeros tres pisos y siempre estaban atentos a ayudarlas aun con las presencias de los imponentes Inu que parecían estar rodeándolas siempre.

=== S S ===

— No, no y definitivamente no — Decía Kagome echando chispas por los ojos.

— Pero Kag…

— No, aunque tenga que _arrastrarme_ al maldito lugar, vamos a graduarnos con nuestra promoción, mi mano derecha aun funciona muy bien vamos Sango-chan vístete y luego ayúdame a vestirme ese _hijo de puta_ no va a suspendernos por una _exposición_ que ya habíamos preparado y no contábamos con que una bala nos iba a arruinar los planes — Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada a Sango que no dejaba espacio para discutir.

— Bien, voy a vestirme primero, mientras llama a la coordinación Katsumi-sama dijo que podría ayudarnos si lo necesitábamos — Dijo Sango corriendo a vestirse, sabiendo que nadie iba a sacar a Kagome de sus trece, ella había planificado aquello y no aceptaría un nuevo retraso a sus planes si podía evitarlo y ella removería el cielo y el infierno si era necesario para evitarlo.

— ¿No crees que deberías tomarte esto con calma? — Preguntó Miroku, ese día Sesshomaru estaba en su oficina atendiendo lo que había dejado en pausa.

— Miroku-kun, un ser humano solo tienen un número de _años reducidos_ para hacer cierta cantidad de cosas, soy un ser humano nada más y _no voy a vivir para siempre_ , Sango y yo nos hemos partido el alma tratando de lograr esto, este profesor desde el inicio de este semestre a estado tratando de meterse en mi cama, pero él no puede entender que ni Sango ni yo somos mujeres de _acostarnos_ con alguien para conseguir lo que queremos, ambas trabajamos muy duro y ese _cabrón_ no se va a interponer entre nuestros títulos y nosotras. ¿Quiere una exposición de la historia del diseño? _Vamos a darle una clase que nunca en su puta vida olvidara_. Lástima que tu primo no esté, seguro disfrutaría de nuestra exposición teniendo en cuenta que nuestro tema fue basado en la casa del Oeste y la casa de la Luna como tema central y su influencia en el diseño gráfico visual y arquitectónico asiático — Dijo Kagome buscando el número de la coordinación de la universidad antes de sonreírle a Miroku y marcar.

=== S S ===

Una hora y media después, Miroku llevaba un proyector digital, una laptop y un montón de rollos de papel, junto a Sango que empujaba una mesa enorme con ruedas cubierta por un enorme cobertor de cartón duro y Sesshomaru (a quien Miroku había llamado) ayudaba a Kagome a avanzar lentamente por los pasillos, demasiado mortificada para dejar que la levantara en brazos con tanta gente mirándolos, más aun después de saber que el tratamiento deferente en la clínica se debía a que en un momento de necesidad Sesshomaru se había tenido que hacer pasar por su " _prometido_ " para poder recibir noticias de su evolución.

— Por lo tanto, lamentablemente no podremos escuchar sus investigaciones este día… — Decía el hombre mayor la clase con fingida lastima reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, desde los asientos superiores del salón las cuatro empleadas de Sango las miraron y sonrieron aliviadas por ellas.

— Disculpe Hajime-sensei — Dijo Katsumi que las estaba esperando en la puerta de la clase.

— ¿Digame Tachibana-san? — Dijo el hombre mayor volviéndose y palideciendo considerablemente al ver a Kagome y el grupo que la acompañaba.

— Higurashi-san a estado hospitalizada y su informe médico ya fue confirmado con la coordinación de la universidad, por lo tanto ella y su hermana quienes está trabajando _juntas_ en sus proyectos están autorizadas por la dirección de la institución a presentar sus exposiciones, como coordinadora de diseño gráfico estaré presente junto a estos caballeros que están aquí para ayudar a Higurashi Kagome quien _aún_ está convaleciente.

— En ese caso no es necesario que se esfuerce, para el semestre que viene podrían presentar este proyecto una vez más y…

— Con todo respeto _sensei_ , para el próximo semestre esperamos estar trabajando en nuestro proyectos de grado y _pasantías_ para _graduarnos_ al final del semestre _,_ _vamos a exponer hoy_ — Dijo Kagome interrumpiéndolo secamente, lanzándoles una mirada cargada de terquedad y determinación, Katsumi sonrió levemente mientras el profesor fruncía el ceño.

— Bien, como prefieran, tienen diez minutos para exponer — Dijo el hombre exasperado.

— El límite de tiempo es _quince_ minutos Toshio-sensei — Señaló Katsumi frunciendo el ceño.

— Mi error, quince minutos señoritas — Dijo el hombre con marcada sequedad y furia contenida.

— Vamos San-san, a dar una _clase_ de Historia del diseño — Dijo Kagome sonriendo apoyada en Sesshomaru, la caminata había drenado su fuerza y a pesar de que podía sentir el sudor del esfuerzo hecho mojando su frente, ella estaba en una nube ante la oportunidad de patear el culo del maldito " _profesor_ ".

Entre Sango y Miroku armaron todo lo que necesitaban para la exposición, mientras Sesshomaru la sentó en una silla alta de ruedas que habían conseguido para ella lanzándole miradas heladas al profesor y al resto de la clase.

Cuando Sango y Kagome arrancaron sus exposiciones mostrando las imágenes de las pinturas clásicas de la casa de la luna en la que también tocaban la distintiva, elaborada y elegante arquitectura, en especial desde la era Heian donde influenció principalmente al Oeste y luego al resto del mundo, el profesor se veía verde de ira y Sesshomaru y Miroku estaban genuinamente orgullosos de las dos mujeres, más aun cuando desplegaron una maqueta del palacio de la luna y otra del Oeste bien detallada y con las claras explicaciones sobre la historia del diseño original de cada una y como estas influenciaron el diseño no solo grafico en Asia, sino también el diseño arquitectónico hasta la actualidad, la mejor parte de aquella exposición final había sido la derrota sin escapatoria del profesor quien no tuvo más remedio que colocarles la nota máxima a cada una y felicitarlas entre dientes y casi verde de frustración y furia.

=== S S ===

— Es una lástima que no puedas tomar nada Kag-chan — Dijo Sango levantando la copa de vino frente a ella.

— Cállate aun puedo tomar jugo y sodas, _malvada_ — Dijo Kagome levantando su copa de jugo de manzana mientras le sacaba la lengua. — ¿Viste su cara? " _pueden exponer el próximo semestre_ " — lo remedo Kagome con burla.

— _Imbécil_ — Concordó Sango con hastío.

— Como si fuera a dejarlo para después, una vez llegué allá sin desmayarme… maldito cabrón — Dijo Kagome con aburrimiento dándole un trago al jugo.

— No somos más sus _alumnas preferidas_ Kag estoy depre — Se burló Sango riéndose de las expresiones entretenidas de los machos frente a ellas sosteniendo cada uno una copa de vino blanco.

— Nunca lo fuimos… el solo quería meterse en mi cama... tal vez también en la tuya San… simplemente horrible — Señaló Kagome temblando de espanto ante la idea sin notar dos pares de ojos estallar en rojo ante aquel comentario.

— Uy… eso me dará pesadillas — Dijo Sango con fingido horror.

— Ohhh pobrecita, recomiendo " _terapia_ " — Dijo Kagome riéndose por lo bajo.

— Vamos, déjame darle una vuelta a mis empleadas y luego podemos cocinar algo — Dijo Sango dejando la copa vacía sobre la isla seguida de Miroku, desapareciendo con él por el ascensor.

=== S S ===

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó Sesshomaru minutos después notándola un poco pálida y obviamente incomoda.

— Un poco de dolor y la férula que pica y es incomoda como el infierno, si no tengo la clavícula rota lo cual es un _milagro_ después de ver bien la trayectoria de la bala… ¿Por qué demonios tengo que usar esta cosa? — Dijo Kagome señalando el extraño cinturón quirúrgico alrededor de su cintura donde estaba la base que sostenía la férula de su brazo y el mecanismo que mantenía su clavícula y el brazo en la posición correcta.

— Para mantener la herida _sin movimiento_ y no corras el riesgo de volver a quirófano por un desgarramiento, tu arteria y tus venas esta sanando muy bien y no pueden correr riesgos de que los puntos se rompan y te desangres — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma, dentro de él Yakko miraba a la mujer con preocupación y murmuraba una orden tras otra para sanarla, pero él sabía que ella no aceptaría aquella clase de contacto con él, y por lo que había visto ella no aceptaría ese grado de intimidad con nadie, si los Okami no se habían ofrecido ya a sanarla era porque también sabían que ella se negaría.

— Es incomodo, molesto, pica y duele — Dijo Kagome derrotada y en un tono digno de una niña malcriada y enfurruñada, ella no veía la hora en que pudiera quitarse aquella férula.

— Un pequeño sacrificio a pagar para sanar — Dijo Sesshomaru con un casual toque de mofa.

— Seria mejor si solo tuviera que comer chocolate en cantidades industriales para sanar, el mundo es cruel — Dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.

— Si Miko… el mundo es muy cruel — Murmuró el a su vez mirándola fijamente, mientras ella terminaba el jugo en su copa. — _Muy cruel_

=== S S ===

Aquella noche Sesshomaru despertó bañado en sudor y con los ojos pasando de rojo a dorado y mirando frenéticamente alrededor de él.

— Maldición — Murmuró pasándose las manos llenas de garras por los largos mechones de platinados cabellos, dentro de él Yako gruñía y caminaba de un lado al otro en su jaula mental ofuscado, la misma pesadilla de las últimas semanas había vuelto a atormentarlo, Sesshomaru salió de la cama dejando las sabanas revueltas sobre la cama y caminó descalzo hasta la licorera y la amplia vista panorámica de su habitación, solo vestido con holgados pantalones de seda blanca, sirviéndose un trago y tomándoselo de un trago recostado del amplio ventanal de cuarzo de Onni.

 **==== Flash = Back====**

Nuevamente había estado en el supermercado viendo a la enigmática mujer observar con calmada indulgencia a su primo y a la Taijiya sonreír sobre una caja de jabón.

— ¿Tú también lo puedes ver verdad? — Preguntó ella con calma, sin volverse a mirarlo o había notado que él estaba mirándola a ella y no a su primo y su compañera.

— Hnn — Respondió el avanzando hasta detenerse junto a ella observando a su primo y a la Taijiya.

— Si él le hace daño… _se muere_ — Advirtió ella entonces regresando por donde había venido, dejándolo allí observando a su hermana y a su primo en su propio mundo, entonces mientras avanzaba hacia ellos escucho el disturbio y pudo percibir la hostilidad, la agresividad, los nervios y el profundo temor como una nube toxica.

— Esto señoras y señores es un asalto, si oponen resistencia se mueren —Escuchó decir mientras percibía el intenso olor a roedor y a dos hannyos rata tal vez de la misma camada, viendo a Miroku tensarse de inmediato y cubrir a Sango con su cuerpo instintivamente.

— El que se las quiera dar de héroe se muere, así que los Youkai que están en el lugar salgan con las manos en alto — Dijo otro roedor más, mientras Sesshomaru miraba a Miroku y ambos levantaban las manos y salían cubriendo a Sango con sus cuerpos.

— Las cajas están vacías jefe — Dijo uno de los Hanyou al abrir la caja que tenía frente a él y la de al lado echándoles una rápida mirada.

— Claro, ese pimpollo de ojos azules de allí ya recogió el dinero, ahora se buena chica y tráeme el dinero — Dijo el "jefe" apuntando a Kagome mientras los Hanyou y Youkai que estaban en la tienda salían uno tras el otro con las manos al aire, Kagome vio a Miroku y a Sesshomaru entre ellos con tensa calma.

— El dinero está en la caja fuerte y no puedo sacarlo — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Si la abriste para meterlo puedes abrirla para sacarlo moza — Dijo el Youkai rata blandiendo el arma humana en sus manos.

— La clave se cambia cada vez que se cierra la caja fuerte — Respondió ella una vez más conservando la calma.

— Tal vez necesitas un poco de persuasión — Dijo el Youkai empujando a las cajeras y al resto de los clientes hacia donde ellos estaban apilados junto al resto de los Youkai que estaban conteniéndose de actuar por temor a terminar empeorando la situación, antes de apuntar hacia los clientes humanos que los Hanyou empujaban hacia el montón — Tal vez la muerte de esa dama y sus cachorros te ayude a buscar la forma de darme el dinero — Añadió apuntando hacia una pálida y aterrada mujer embarazada, el podía ver la sádica anticipación ante la idea de matar a la mujer en gestación.

Sesshomaru se quedó congelado en el sitio mientras Yakko rugía dentro de él viendo a Kagome moverse con inhumana rapidez y cubrir a la mujer embarazada lo mejor que podía con su esbelto cuerpo y empujándola hacia los clientes que se agacharon mientras una energía parecía rodearla, casi sin notar la barrera que los estaba protegiendo, justo cuando la detonación estalló en su sensibles oídos y la chaqueta de Kagome se abriera justo más arriba del pecho izquierdo y la sangre saliera corriendo por el pecho y por el brazo izquierdo haciendo una mancha de sangre en el suelo beige, mientras la veía con sus ojos azules iluminándose inhumanamente, levantar su mano derecha hacia los atacantes y dejaba ir una descarga de Reiki tal que destrozó su anillo sello y noqueó a los asaltantes a quienes había concentrado sus poderes y verla caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Él estaba congelado, su cuerpo no respondía y apenas fue consciente de que Yakko tomaba el control durante una fracción de segundo, sería mucho después que el notaria que había matado al atacante.

— _Demonios_ — Juró ella sin aliento.

— NO… NO KAGOME, KAGOME NO,NO, NO — Gritaba Sango fuera de sí, empujando a todo el que se ponía en su camino hasta llegar donde Kagome estaba en un charco de su propia sangre — NO… RAPIDO UNA AMBULANCIA, LLAMEN A UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA. — Gritaba la mujer tratando de contener la sangre que salía de la herida, mientras tras ella Miroku llamaba a una ambulancia y él estaba aún estaba shock ante lo que su olfato estaba diciéndole con cruel claridad.

 _NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA ESO, ELLA MUERE_ _ **HAS ALGO**_ _MALDITA SEA O_ _ **NO PODRAS DETENERME ENTONCES**_ Rugió Yako sacándolo de su estado de perplejidad y avanzó hacia la mujer caída ahora en un charco d su propia sangre y rodeando a Sango se quitó la chaqueta y la uso como compresa tratando de detener la hemorragia inútilmente, el líquido vital escapaba de su cuerpo con rapidez.

— San-chan Mo-mi-ji — Dijo Kagome torpemente y sin aliento.

— ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY BIEN KAGOME-CHAN, OH KAGOME-CHAN, OOH KAGOME-CHAN — Decía la mujer en pleno ataque histriónico mientras los empleados y los clientes trataban de calmarla en vano, la mujer estaba histérica.

— Hey San-san… es-toy bi-en… que.. bi-en… a-rre-gla-dasss essss-taa-mosss — Dijo Kagome antes de desmayarse por la rápida pérdida de sangre.

Al cerrare sus ojos Sesshomaru sintió un nudo en la garganta amenazar con ahogarlo y algo dentro de él romperse, mientras Yako aullaba angustiado sin el entender aun su reacción.

 _ **"¡**_ _ **NO, NO, NO VUELVE, REGRESA, REGRESA A ESTE!" **_ Rugía una y otra vez Yakko en su mente mientras él estaba en shock viendo la sangre de Kagome en sus manos y garras, sintiendo un sordo dolor en el pecho que le hacía difícil respirar.

 **=== Fin de Flash Back ===**

Ausentemente se tocó el pecho desnudo, justo sobre donde estaba su corazón donde aún ahora con el simple recuerdo de aquella fatídica tarde, él podía volver a sentir el eco del intenso dolor que había sentido aquel día.

— _Este no sabe que debe hacer Yakko… este tiene una deuda que cobrarle a su padre y ella está entre ese triunfo final sobre este y su padre _ — Dijo Sesshomaru dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa junto a la licorera, aquella sería una larga noche, mientras Yakko rugía una negativa luchando contra sus ataduras ante las palabras de Sesshomaru.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


	15. Cap 15: Asuntos inconclusos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, **_no es apto para todo público_** , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . **_"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"_**

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

"Este jamás pensó que ella podría afectarle de alguna forma, menos aun de esta; por un momento casi se le hizo a este imposible controlar a Yakko en su furia y lujuria de sangre que habría terminado acabando con medio mundo…

¿Por qué, por qué este reacciono sin control alguno? Este no lo sabe, no lo entiende y no lo acepta…

Verla inconsciente con todos esos tubos saliendo de su cuerpo, pálida, debil y rota… fue una tortura para ambos, Yakko no durmió durante toda su convalecencia y solo al posarla en su propia cama echa a mano por ella, fue que ambos pudimos encontrar paz y descanso.

Y ahora se le hace a este más difícil negar las palabras de su madre y más duro enfrentar la terrible verdad que descubrió aquel maldito día… este tiene mucho que pensar, este tiene mucho que aceptar y decidir.

Solo una cosa queda clara para este, los dioses tienen una forma bastante sádica y extraña de actuar y enfrentarnos a las cosas que desearíamos nunca tener que enfrentar… por primera vez este admite que no sabe qué hacer, este está entre la espada y la pared con ella allí en medio del padre de este y este Sesshomaru…

Y aun si este desistiera sabe que no puede, su padre puede ser muy insistente en su terquedad…

Este aun no entiende como la hembra puede arreglárselas para lograr despertar su frustración y sus paciones todo al mismo tiempo, aun así lo logra sin esfuerzo, la hembra es un _misterio_ que este debe resolver o _enloquecer_ en el _intento_ , este no sabe bien lo que sucede, pero este presiente que una vez lo entienda, su vida entera cambiara de eje y todo será distinto _para siempre_. ¿ _Qué papel cumplirá la mujer_? **_Es un misterio_** …"

 **Lord Sesshomaru**

 **Señor de la casa de la Luna**

* * *

 **Cap. 15: Asuntos inconclusos**

* * *

Aquella mañana Sesshomaru observaba a su madre y al juez de la corte Youkai frente a ellos con absoluta calma; él había estado postergando aquello desde que Kagome despertara de su coma inducido y para el delicado asunto que tenía entre manos, era demasiado tiempo, la corte Youkai no era una que le gustara estar a la espera, sin embargo aquello también servía para recordarles su lugar y que tampoco podían pretender mangonear a su antojo a la casa de la luna.

— Si me permite lord Sesshomaru, daré lectura a la lista de cargos y el veredicto de la corte. — Ofreció el Neko Youkai con genuino respeto, nadie era tan estúpido como para salirse de la línea con el Daiyoukai de la casa de la Luna, y a él le gustaba su trabajo y su cabeza justo como estaba.

— Procede — Respondió Sesshomaru en tono neutro como siempre sin traslucir emoción alguna, junto al su madre solo asintió mientras el abogado de la casa de la Luna observaba en silencio el intercambio.

— _Kikyo Aragami,_ sacerdotisa humana de veintiséis años, fue presentada ante la corte bajo los cargos de: Tentativa abierta de  corrupción del menor _Inuyasha Taisho_ , Hanyou, cachorro Inu Youkai de veintidós años legalmente pre-adolecente según las leyes para Youkai y Hanyou. Violación de contrato vinculante por servicios prestados entre la casa de la luna y el templo Ame no _Uzume_ que especifica " _Solo la aplicación de una dosis de purificación por Reiki en bajas dosis del aura Youki"_ del Hanyou _Inuyasha Taisho_ , residente permanente de la Isla/internado " _isla media luna_ " bajo el dominio de _lady Irasue_ y la casa de la Luna.  Mal uso de sus habilidades mezcladas con hechicería oscura y _prohibida_ por el conclave de sacerdotisas a nivel mundial.  Creación un vínculo falso entre el menor _Inuyasha Taisho_ la sacerdotisa _Kikyo Aragami_.  Usurpación de identidad del derecho legítimo de todo Youkai de reclamar y esperar a su legítima compañera, contra Inuyasha Taisho. Segundo intento de usurpación de identidad del derecho legítimo de todo Youkai a reclamar y esperar a su legitima compañera contra _Lord Sesshomaru Taisho señor de la casa de la luna, príncipe heredero de la casa del Oeste_ , violación de contrato, difamación, engaño, estafa, usurpación, y corrupción de menores. Es el resumen de los cargos contra esta mujer — Resumió el Youkai extendiéndole una copia del documento al abogado de la casa de la Luna quien se lanzó a leerlo por completo

— El templo de esta mujer — Dijo Irasue con calma mirándolo con un claro deje de aburrimiento.

— Se ha retractado oficialmente repudiándola y arrebatándole toda envestidura en ella, aclaran además que la mujer en cuestión manipuló la situación del contrato, usurpando el lugar de la sacerdotisa elegida por el templo, para incurrir en los delitos anteriormente nombrados — Explicó el NekoYoukai de inmediato. — El templo está siendo cuestionado y estará en observación hasta que se considere que no sea un futuro foco de problemas y a raíz de esto se estarán visitando todos los templos de entrenamiento en toda Asia para asegurarnos que no se repita una acción así a futuro.

— La casa de la luna no estará aportando ninguna ayuda a este templo durante los _próximos veintiséis años_ representando los años de vida actual de la mujer, eso les recordará quien los deshonró y la equivocación cometida contra la casa de este Sesshomaru — Respondió Sesshomaru finalmente.

— La ejecución está programada apenas ustedes estén conformes con los documentos para poder proceder a la cámara — Dijo el NekoYokai asintiendo y sabiendo que si el templo sobrevivía sin la ayuda económica de la casa de la luna y _todas_ las casas Youkai que los seguirían, sería un milagro.

— Estos están conforme — Respondió Sesshomaru secamente deseoso de terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible.

Tras la firma de cada uno de los documentos, tal como lo había informado el Nekoyoukai fueron escoltados a la cámara, donde con testigos humanos, Youkai, Hanyou frente a los medios de comunicación, _Kikyo Aragami_ fue sentenciada a muerte y ejecutada por el lord de la casa de la luna.

=== S S ===

— Esta te nota distraído… No le dirás a tu madre que te afecta la muerte de la avariciosa hembra — Dijo Irasue en tono de afectada mofa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda mirando con aburrimiento a su hijo, ella sabía muy bien que lo único que le estaría molestando a su hijo, sería su breve explicación a ante la corte Youkai, por la muerte de la sucia rata que había exterminado en el supermercado donde trabajaba la miko que tenía la atención de su cachorro, pero a ella le divertía molestar a su solemne cachorro.

— Lastima que no hubo tortura previa — Respondió Sesshomaru con sequedad, internamente consternado por que en efecto le habría gustado torturar a la vil mujer hasta la muerte, solo recordar su ofensa le enfurecía enormemente.

— Querido… ¿Que somos salvajes?... dejamos esa costumbre atrás en los ¿treinta?… además después de los cinco primeros minutos las víctimas se vuelven francamente _aburridas_ , todo ese _suplicar_ aun cuando saben que no van a ser escuchados aburre y el olor a muerte es nauseabundo… y luego dejan de gritar de dolor muy pronto… ya no es como antes que podían durar días — Enumeraba Irasue con un deje de macabra mofa.

— Pero la satisfacción de verlos sufrir… no se llena con una muerte tan rápida, limpia y fácil — Señaló Sesshomaru con un deje de aburrimiento.

— Cierto, pero por otro lado ya saliste de eso y ahora puedes ocupar tu mente en otras cosas. — Comentaba Irasue con afectada despreocupación mirando por la ventana del auto mientras atravesaban el tráfico. — Cosas más _agradables_ como esa Miko por la que por primera vez en muchos siglos mataste _instintivamente_ , seguro la mujer debería estar lo suficientemente halagada y agradecida para darte paso a su cama — Añadió con toda intención, mirándolo fijamente con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica en los labios rojos sangre.

— Este Sesshomaru no hace nada " _instintivamente_ " la basura estaba en el camino de este, nada mas — Respondió Sesshomaru conteniendo la irritación, sabía que su madre se moría de ganas de tocar el tema, solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. — Este no espera que la miko entienda, _no hay nada_ que entender, ni le dé a este Sesshomaru paso a su cama como dices — Añadió secamente.

— ¿Crees que la mujer te rechace? _Imposible_ no puede ser por tu _aspecto_ , eres un macho guapo, viril y sano — Señaló Irasue golpeándose la barbilla ausentemente con un dedo mientras lo estudiaba. — Ya… es tu personalidad… _querido_ la mujer no se meterá en tu cama si sigues comportándote así.

— Ya que estas tan interesada en ella, te complacerá saber lo que la mujer dice sobre **_ti_** madre. — Dijo Sesshomaru conteniendo un gruñido de exasperación ante las palabras de Irasue, esperando distraer su atención con aquel comentario.

— ¿Oh, ya estamos dispuestos a compartir lo que la miko _opina_? Pero… no la deseas claro… hnn, habla entonces cachorro sorprende a esta tu madre — Dijo Irasue enarcando una platinada ceja y mirándolo con la expresión en blanco y los ojos dorados brillantes de mofa y risa, demostrándole que aquello no había sido su mejor idea del día.

— La mujer opina y este cita textualmente que "eres la hembra más hermosa que ha visto en su vida" aunque solo te ha visto en televisión y en libros — Respondió genuinamente curioso de saber que reacción tendría su madre. Su madre lo miró fijamente como buscando algo en sus ojos que aparentemente encontró y echó la cabeza delicadamente hacia atrás y rio genuinamente complacida.

— _Querido_ … esta **_es_** tu madre, esta se encargó de **_heredarte_** lo mejor, de **_lo mejor_** de **sus** genes… así que esta Irasue no podría ser otra cosa que " ** _perfecta_** " esta supone que no tiene que señalar de donde viene tú **_perfección_** o ¿sí? — Respondió Irasue dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa coqueta — Además… si la miko puede ver la perfección de esta tu madre, entonces puede ver tu perfección también querido, no todo está perdido para ti, si tan solo cambiaras un poco esa aptitud.

— Este supuso que dirías algo entre esas líneas — Admitió Sesshomaru riendo por lo bajo, mientras el auto se detenía en el estacionamiento de la torre Taisho donde él se bajaría.

— Hnnn escucha a tu madre cachorro, cuando un macho le dice a su madre de las opiniones de una hembra sana y lista para recibir cachorros, es porque le _importa_ y tiene su _atención_ , ¿A qué nivel? Eso es para ti _averiguarlo_ y para esta enterarse _eventualmente_ y esta debe señalar que esta es la primera vez que le _informas_ a tu madre sobre la _opinión_ de una hembra… — Dijo Irasue sosteniendo la mano de Sesshomaru impidiéndole salir del auto, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. — No, los _deseos_ de la  difunta Arashi sobre lo que habría deseado _hacerte_ no cuenta como _opinión,_ teniendo en cuenta que no había opinión alguna en sus palabras, y eras un joven _cachorro_ y la hembra terminó dispersa en partículas por el salón de té de tu padre... fue una lástima… esta favorecía ese salón de té… en fin analiza bien tus acciones cachorro — Añadió Irasue dejándolo ir dedicándole una ligerísima sonrisa satisfecha, tal vez ante el recuerdo de la difunta Inuyoukai hembra que había intentado arrastrarlo a su cama siendo aún más joven que Inuyasha, y había cometido la estupidez de manifestarlo abiertamente, y cuando el inocentemente había repetido frente a su madre lo que la hembra había dicho, Irasue había _pulverizado_ a la hembra en tantas _partículas_ que jamás había sido posible darle una verdadera sepultura, pues nunca se encontraron "partes" suficiente que devolver a su familia caída en desgracia con sus acciones.

Así como habían ido a presentar su exposición final de historia del diseño gráfico, Sango y Kagome ( _prácticamente arrastrándose hacia los salones de clase resoplando maldiciones con el aliento entrecortado, a fuerza de pura terquedad_ ) habían presentado exámenes y trabajos finales recibiendo las calificaciones esperadas y finalizando el semestre _oficialmente,_ para la paz mental de Sango que no hacía más que contener el aliento y sufrir un pequeño ataque cardiaco cada vez que Kagome se obligaba a subir un escalón mas o se tambaleaba sobre sus pies y la paz mental y satisfacción de Kagome, quien estaba decidida a que ambas cumplieran esa meta en el tiempo acordado, después de todo ellas habían pausado sus planes durante un año completo mientras cuidaban del negocio de Hina, y ella no estaba dispuesta a retrasarse más de lo necesario.

=== S S ===

Kagome estaba que bailaba de la alegría y de haber podido hacerlo sin el riesgo de terminar aterrizando sin ceremonia sobre su cara y posiblemente ( _con su suerte_ ) deshaciendo los puntos internos de su herida, habría bailado aquella mañana cuando junto a Sango fue hasta la clínica a que le retiraran la incómoda férula y los puntos externos.

Mientras ambas estaban en la sala de espera, Kagome había visto a una variedad bastante amplia de pacientes entrar y salir del lugar, desde un par de cachorros de Hanyou serpiente tan jóvenes que uno de ellos aún no había echo su primer cambio de piel y se veía la fina capa de escamas ligeramente rugosas por encima de la nueva piel ligeramente verde, mientras su madre una tímida mujer humana de cabellos marrón oscuro y ojos café y junto a ella estaba su compañero, un Youkai serpiente alto de cabellos verde oscuro casi negro, de piel ligeramente bronceada y con un brillo ligeramente verde en él, y de ojos amarillo y verde eléctrico como la mayoría de los Youkai serpiente, que cargaba a la gemela profundamente dormida y a media fase del cambio de piel, también esperaban su turno para la primera cita pediátrica de los cachorros.

O la Youkai pantera seguida de dos cachorros Kitsune de fuego atascados en una transformación que los tenia unidos por las colas de pantera rosa y les había dado un ojo extra en medio de las frentes y un par de enormes orejas de conejo rosa sobre las cabezas pelirrojas que eran tan largas que las arrastraban por el suelo mientras se miraban entre ellos maravillados con aquella trasformación, que por lo que ellas pudieron ver estos seguirían intentando y la usarían para alguna travesura como todos los Kitsune.

Al final, cuando Kagome le había llegado el turno de pasar había visto suficientes pacientes humanos, Youkai y Hanyous para saber que las tres razas existentes tenían una cosa en común "los hijos, su cuidado, protección y las continuas travesuras de los niños eran irónicamente muy _similares_ mas no _iguales_ , porque un ser humano no cambiaba de piel como un Youkai o Hanyou de serpiente o Ryu, ni se transformaba como los Kitsune, ni tenían una cola con vida propia, ni los Youkai dentaban igual que los humanos, o se metían alguna cosa extraña en la nariz, o se tragaban una moneda que requería una cirugía para extraerla, ni se quebraban los huesos con la facilidad de un ser humano, y aun así cada necesidad médica había tenido la misma reacción de sus padres, lo cual demostraba que al final no eran tan diferentes unos de los otros "

Cuando retiraron la férula Kagome casi se echó a llorar del alivio, aquella cosa era simplemente incomoda y se clavaba en todos lados ( _aunque en efecto mantenía el área afectada y en proceso de curación libre de movimiento y protegida_ ) y cuando retiraron las gazas ( _que Sango insistía en cambiar ella y solo ella_ ) Kagome se había mirado en el espejo que le habían dado en el consultorio sorprendiéndose al ver que a diferencia de lo que había creído no le quedaría cicatriz alguna, fuera de su capacidad para sanar rápido.

Al parecer alguien había ordenado que la herida fuera cerrada por un cirujano plástico _Youkai,_ con hilo de seda de araña _Youkai_ y cicatrizantes _Youkai,_ dejando su piel como si _jamás_ hubiera tenido un hoyo del tamaño de una moneda de cinco yenes y con varios centímetros de profundidad hasta el hueso, su piel solo se veía ligeramente enrojecida en el área de la antigua herida, que con los días terminaría sanando por completo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ella no estaba muy segura de querer saber de dónde habían salido todos aquellos cuidados médicos, que eran cuidados _caros_ que su seguro a pesar de ser muy bueno _no cubría_ , ya averiguaría aquello después porque con todo y el retiro de férula y las buenas noticias de la evolución de su herida, no podía cantar victoria, Kagome tendría que guardar reposo y seguir tomando sus medicinas por diez días más y nada de levantar peso o hacer movimientos bruscos _solo por precaución_ durante los próximos _dos meses_ y ella ya estaba subiéndose por las paredes ante la perspectiva de estar en reposo las próximas veinticuatro horas, ni hablar de dos meses completos de moverse con " _cuidado_ " Sango la volvería loca y ella le devolvería el favor enloqueciéndola tratando de hacer todo lo que no _debía_ hacer.

=== S S ===

— Eso quiere decir que me merezco un _helado_ San-san un ENORME _helado,_ vamos a casa y _aliméntame_ , rodaré felizmente por el apartamento a base de helado — Dijo Kagome riéndose mientras se cerraba el cinturón de seguridad por primera vez en más de tres semanas, después de salir finalmente de la consulta médica, sin importarle el fajo de recetas médicas e instrucciones que debía seguir para sanar completamente, ella estaba demasiado feliz ahora que la férula se había ido, y ya no se le clavaba por todos lados ( _sin recordar lo que habían sufrido para lograr meterla en el auto aquella mañana_ ) como para ser magnánima y olvidar los cuidados que tendría que seguir cumpliendo.

— Ya no tenemos helado, recuerda Kag tenemos más de tres semanas que no compramos nada y no, tú NO puedes ir a comprar NADA señorita — Dijo Sango cortándole las claras intenciones y lanzándole una mirada decidida a no dejarse coercer en ese punto, Kagome durante su convalecencia había estado irritable y malhumorada gracias al aburrimiento y la inactividad del reposo y los había tenido a todos subiéndose por las paredes para asegurarse que ella no hiciera cosas que se suponía que **_"No. Debía. Hacer."_** Pero ella terca hasta la muerte seguía intentando hacer **algo** … **_lo que fuera_** , para matar el tiempo, con seguridad todos ellos tenían canas verdes gracias a ella.

— _Malvada_ … solo quiero helado con chocolate _mucho, muchooooo_ chocolate — Dijo Kagome mirándola fijamente con los ojos de cachorro apaleado, muy brillantes con lágrimas de cocodrilo ante la idea de un banquete de helado y chocolate y el labio inferior temblando en un monumental puchero infantil.

— **_Loca_** , vamos Miroku y Sesshomaru están en el estacionamiento esperando por nosotras — Dijo Sango risueña y conteniendo una carcajada cuando Kagome gruño audiblemente ante sus palabras, manejando los últimos kilómetros que faltaban y entrando en el estacionamiento donde vieron estacionada ( _en el sitio extraoficialmente de costumbre_ ) la camioneta blanca de Sesshomaru.

— Bueno días Kagome-san es bueno verte sin la férula _finalmente_ — Saludó Miroku sonriéndole con maliciosa indulgencia, mirándola de los pies calzados con zapatos bajos corte bailarina, hasta la coronilla de la cabeza, verificando con _demasiado_ interés su aspecto, haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo sabiendo que aun con lo débil que se sentía físicamente, no le haría mucho daño y por lo tanto no habría sido satisfactorio golpearlo.

— Buenos días Miroku-kun, créeme me siento mucho mejor sin esa _trampa_ constrictiva gracias, aunque no me caería mal una buena dosis de _energía_ para variar — Contestó Kagome con sinceridad. — Sesshomaru-san — Saludó al Inu inclinando su cabeza hacia el notando que aquel día el macho había regresado a la costumbre de usar sus trajes de tres piezas.

— Taijiya, _Miko_ — Saludó él a su vez en su acostumbrado tono serio, ya ellas no se molestaban en rectificarlo, él había señalado en uno de los primeros días de convalecencia de Kagome, que ellas eran lo que eran y el no podía hacer más que reconocer lo que ellas eran, y decidieron simplemente dejarlo estar, _por ahora_.

— Vamos subamos antes de que Kagome empiece a llorar por helado — Dijo Sango risueña, mientras Miroku y Sesshomaru les dedicaban una mirada cargada de confusión, o al menos Miroku mostraba aquel sentimiento, con Sesshomaru solo quedaba adivinar el macho era difícil ( _casi imposible_ ) de leer.

— Y chocolate mala hermana, no puedes bajo ningún concepto nunca _jamás_ olvidar, a **_mi único y verdadero amor "el Chocolate"_** — Dijo Kagome burlándose de sí misma mientras entraban al ascensor y Sango accionaba el piso correspondiente, riéndose abiertamente de ella. — Aun no puedo creer que no tengamos helado — Se quejó Kagome genuinamente contrariada de saber que no tenían helado y habían roto por completo sus rutinas de compras semanales desde que descubriera la magia de los cupones, lo que quería decir que los productos en la despensa habían bajado en número y tenían que reponerlos.

— **_YA, ya_**... Está bien, me cambio recojo la carpeta y **_ME_** voy a hacer la compra y a traerle a su **_alteza_** su **_amado_** helado — Dijo Sango mientras subían poniendo los ojos en blanco en plan de mofa pero sonriendo de igual manera, en realdad a ella le gustaba tener la oportunidad de consentir a Kagome, porque generalmente era Kagome quien las consentía a ella y a Kirara, aunque sinceramente no deseaba volver a pasar por algo así para tener que cuidar de ella, con una vez era más que suficiente.

— ¿Podría ir contigo mi querida Sango? — Preguntó entonces Miroku ganándose dos pares de ojos que lo miraron perplejos antes de mirarse entre ellas y pestañear un par de veces con muda perplejidad, prácticamente hablando en silencio entre ellas en un leguaje que ninguno de ellos podría descifrar o entender.

— Supongo que si… ¿Kagome? — Contestó Sango dudosa mirado a Kagome mientras las puertas dobles de ascensor se abrían y entraban al apartamento donde vivían, después de todos retirarse los zapatos frente a la zapatera y cambiarlos por las pantuflas de estar en casa, Sango ayudó a Kagome a entrar y sentarse en los muebles de la entrada, a pesar de que ella podía pasar más tiempo activa sin agotarse o dormirse cuando menos lo esperaban, aún faltaban unos días mas para estar _oficialmente_ como nueva, aunque tuviera que cumplir con los cuidados recomendados por el sanador, pues sus mismos poderes de sacerdotisa estaban sanándola poco a poco.

— Claro… ve tráeme la lista y la carpeta y cámbiate para que vayan a hacer la compra y traigan mi amado helado y mi chocolate — Dijo Kagome con aire imperioso observando a Sango echarse a reír, asentir con solemne mofa y casi correr buscando la pesada carpeta de cupones donde estaba también la lista de la compra pospuesta por _semanas_ y retirarse a su habitación bajo la mirada pensativa de Kagome.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Miroku desconcertado viendo la pesada carpeta de cuero que Kagome estaba maniobrando sobre la mesa y sin hacer esfuerzos, so pena de que alguno de ellos le hiciera arder las orejas a regaños, mientras Kagome abría la carpeta repleta de cupones recortados y ordenandos sacando una hoja con la lista de compra y un bolígrafo.

— Esto es el secreto de nuestro éxito en la vida Miroku-san, nuestro _sistema de compras por cupones y puntos de cliente_ — Dijo Kagome escaneando la lista y sacando los cupones ya apartados para aquella compra y buscando nuevos cupones para las cosas que ella iba a agregar.

— Yo no sé nada de eso, ¿Y tú Sesshomaru? — Preguntó Miroku desconcertado, si bien el las había investigado y sabía que eran " ** _cupón maniacas_** " el no entendía para nada de que se trataba realmente todo el asunto de los cupones.

— Anualmente se imprimen millones de yenes en cupones que rara vez la gente usa, asumo que deben ser estos — Señaló Sesshomaru haciendo un ademan general a los cupones que Kagome estaba contando con experta rapidez mientras sacaba cuentas en una calculadora que estaba dentro de la carpeta y agregaba o quitaba cupones antes de añadir un artículo más a la lista con la cantidad.

— Miroku… Voy a decirte esto una sola vez mas y espero _por tu bien_ que me escuches y obedezcas sin dudar — Dijo Kagome con fría solemnidad entonces, dejando los cupones de lado y mirándolo con profunda seriedad, Miroku se tensó de inmediato y miró a Sesshomaru que la miraba con atención. — No… _no lo mires a **él**_ , esto es _entre **tú y yo**_ y no estoy desconociendo su posición como el Alfa de Miroku en ningún momento Sesshomaru-san, Yakko-sama — Dijo Kagome ganándose solo un ligero asentimiento de Sesshomaru con los ojos dorados rojizos; Yakko estaba muy presente en ese momento.

— Usted dirá entonces Lady Kagome — Dijo Miroku comprendiendo que la mujer estaba hablando muy en serio y estaba tomando su posición de _hembra alfa_ con todo el peso que correspondía en ese instante, él sabía que aquel momento llegaría y que las palabras que le dijo en la clínica eran solo el preludio de aquel momento.

— Sango _te quiere_ y por lo que he visto de ti puedo decir que también _la quieres_ , pero eso para mí **_no_** _es suficiente_ , teniendo en cuenta y me disculpara Sesshomaru-san, lo sucedido entre sus tíos años atrás, e incluso tu propio comportamiento _pervertido_ y _libertino_ , así que te diré esto… _si tú_ le haces daño a Sango, _yo te_ haré mucho daño a **_ti_** , si ella _llora-una-sola-lagrima_ por **_ti_** , yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que **_tu_** llores _lágrimas de sangre_ , así sea lo **_último_** que haga en esta vida ¿ ** _Te queda claro_**? — Dijo Kagome secamente mirándolo a los ojos con autoridad y mucha seguridad en lo que estaba diciendo, porque ella ciertamente cumpliría sus amenazas, sin importarle que los ojos de Miroku se tornaran rojos ante ella.

— _¿Y que te hace pensar que puedes ordenarle a este Hiro, o que puedes hacerle daño Miko-san?_ — Preguntó la bestia de Miroku con la voz rasposa, Kagome dejó ir entonces todo el peso de sus poderes espirituales ahora sin sello alguno reteniéndolos, aplastando con ellos a su único objetivo donde estaba sentado haciéndole imposible levantarse, y haciendo que finalmente derrotado la bestia descubriera su cuello ante ella desde donde estaba aplastado y prácticamente inmóvil en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

— El hecho de que según sé, puedo purificar tu trasero pervertido a contacto si llegas a hacerle daño a mi hermana Hiro-san — Dijo Kagome retrayendo su Reiki y colocando su mano en el cuello descubierto de Miroku en señal de sumisión. — Sango es mi hermana, por ella _mataré_ y _comeré_ del muerto y luego me iré _feliz_ directo al _infierno_ silbando " ** _Under pressure_** "

— _Este Hiro solo ve a la dulce Sango, como su compañera en **todos** los sentidos Kagome-sama_ — Dijo la bestia reconociéndola como hembra Alfa antes de retraerse, dejando a Miroku sonriendo tontamente tras sí. — Sango-chan es la **_única_** para mi Kagome-sama, algún día le explicaré por que, ahora mi dama se acerca y asumo que no quiere que nos vea " _discutiendo_ " mi futura fidelidad. — Dijo Miroku sonriéndole tentativamente, aun temblando internamente con el terrible poder de la mujer que solo había encontrado una sola vez en su vida y estaba seguro que incluso Midoriko-sama era un poco más débil que la mujer frente a él.

— En efecto, aun así… estas advertido _Houshi_ … yo podría hacer de tripas corazón y no estoy por debajo de purificar tus **_testículos_** y **_todo_** lo que viene con ellos, si le das dolores de cabeza a Sango ¿ _Entendido_? — Dijo Kagome con engañosa y empalagosa dulzura mientras Miroku palidecía mortalmente y asentía con rapidez, e incluso Sesshomaru tragaba fuerte ante la clara amenaza — _¡Bien!..._ _mis cupones_ — Añadió Kagome cantarina, sonriéndole como una niña ante un enorme tazón de dulces y regresando a sus cupones.

— Sesshomaru… ella da _mucho_ miedo… tanto o _más_ que Irasue Obachan y eso es decir _mucho_ — Dijo Miroku tragando fuerte, mientras Sesshomaru asentía ausentemente mirando a Kagome contar sus cupones con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo un renovado respeto por la hembra frente a él, cada día le era más difícil verla como una _simple mujer humana_ , porque realmente ella _no lo era_ , una miko como ella jamás podría ser " _simple_ " en ningún sentido de la palabra.

— Hey, a ver que más agregaste — Dijo Sango animadamente dejándose caer junto a Kagome y empezando a contar con alarmante rapidez junto a ella los cupones, era obvio que ahora que no había ningún peligro en la salud de Kagome, Sango estaba más tranquila y relajada alrededor de ellos.

=== S S ===

— Recuerda tener paciencia — Decía Kagome con aire conocedor — Miroku-san jamás ha comprado en su vida con cupones, así que si no traen todo hoy no hay problemas compra lo que puedan pero trae mi helado San-san tengo una baja de helado con chocolate en sangre y vienen los _días rojos_ , sin chocolate ambas nos mataremos mutuamente y acabaremos con el mundo en el camino — Añadió con solemnidad dejándole la carpeta a Sango y entregándole su identificación y su tarjeta de puntos.

— _Cierto_ … Helado y chocolate " ** _prioridad_** " — Dijo Sango solemne antes de despedirse y salir de allí con Miroku cargando la pesada carpeta como si nada.

— Sesshomaru-san sé que no eres _especialmente_ conversador, pero hoy estas particularmente silencioso, ¿Sucede algo malo? — Preguntó Kagome mirándolo preocupada, el macho estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta.

— No es nada, solo que este Sesshomaru se ha percatado de que no sabe nada de tu familia, tus padres y los de tu hermana — Respondió el tomando una decisión después de la última visita de su padre aquella mañana después de su visita a la corte Youkai, que aún lo tenía destilando veneno _literalmente_ , teniendo en cuenta de que Jaken tenía que remplazar su escritorio ( _y todo sobre el_ ) para el día siguiente a más tardar.

— Tuve dos maravillosas mujeres que me criaron y me dieron todo el afecto que un hijo puede desear, sus consejos han sido las máximas que han regido mi vida y la base de las reglas que nos han mantenido vivas a Sango y a mí hasta ahora, fuera de su amor Yuri-san me legó este edificio y dinero, Mina mucho afecto y al final dinero inesperado, también me dieron estudios, un numero razonable de promesas que he cumplido a cabalidad, de las que Sango también heredó su parte a través de mí, ambas me dejaron dulces recuerdos, amor y muchos consejos — Dijo Kagome con calma comprendiendo perfectamente al Inu Youkai, Sango eventualmente formaría parte de su manada y él no sabía nada de ninguna de ellas.

— ¿Tus padres biológicos y los de Sango? — Insistió el mirándola con atención, tratando de nos desviar su mirada por la figura de la mujer, como se había encontrado haciendo sin notarlo siquiera.

— No sé nada de mis padres biológicos, más que fui _rechazada_ por mi " _encantadora_ " madre biológica a favor de su círculo social y la vida cómoda a la que estaba acostumbrada — Dijo Kagome con marcado rencor — Y de mi padre… que nunca supo nada de mí, sé que era un importante diplomático Noruego y nada más, de Sango no puedo decir nada, eso le corresponde a ella explicarlo cuando esté _preparada_ y _no antes_ — Respondió Kagome con calma poniendo énfasis en que Sango debía estar preparada para hablar advirtiéndole silenciosamente que no la presionara.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a manos de estas mujeres que te criaron? — Preguntó Sesshomaru sintiendo un golpe de frustración, hallándose en un callejón sin salida y sin ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.

— No lo sé, ellas nunca lo dijeron y yo nunca quise saberlo, en lo que a mí respecta mis padres biológicos no importan, _no existen_ , Mina y Yuri lo fueron y lo son **_todo_** para mi desde que nací siendo una humana mestiza, hasta los ocho años cuando Mina murió — Dijo Kagome alterada levantándose con tanta rapidez del sofá que termino pálida, con los ojos cerrados y mareada justo donde estaba.

— No es la intención de este alterarte Miko, este solo necesita saber— Señalo el levantándose también percibiendo el malestar de la mujer.

— No me gusta hablar de ellos, para mí no _existen_ , no _importan_. Mina y Yuri me dieron un nombre y sus apellidos e hicieron por mi todo lo que pudieron, que fue mil veces más que lo que _ella_ hizo por mí, ellas son mis madres y mis padres son _todo_ para mí, Hina-sama es como mi madre también, ella salvó mi vida en tantas maneras que nunca podré pagarle, tengo una vida, tengo a Sango, a Kirara a mis amigos pronto un título universitario y un negocio propio… lo demás _no importa_ para mí, estoy bien, estoy feliz de esta manera — Dijo Kagome respirando profundamente y apartándose de el sin verlo, poniendo distancia y la isla de la cocina entre ellos, mientras empezaba a preparar algo sencillo y que no necesitara de mucha fuerza física para hacer el almuerzo.

Ella desde siempre que podía recordar evitaba pensar en sus padres, especialmente la mujer que la había traído al mundo ( _porque ella no podía siquiera pensar en la mujer como su "madre" todo en ella se revelaba contra eso_ ) y que ahora el curioso macho preguntara con insistencia sobre ellos la hacía sentirse amenazada y a la defensiva, ella no quería saber nada sobre ese tema.

— Dijiste que Mina-san murió cuando tenías ocho años, ¿Quién cuido de ti entonces, te quedaste con algún familiar de la mujer que este Sesshomaru tenga que contactar en el futuro? — Preguntó Sesshomaru ahora con curiosidad, viéndola trajinar por la cocina con preocupación, él sabía que ella debía seguir guardando reposo y no debía hacer esfuerzos ni movimientos bruscos, él se había encargado de hablar con el sanador que la había atendido y estaba muy bien informado de su condición.

Entonces Kagome empezó a reír y el sintió todos los vellos de su cuerpo ponerse de punta al registrar aquel sonido profundo y lleno de burlesca y profunda _amargura_ emanar de ella como viciosas olas, completamente opuesto y antinatural en una mujer como ella, dentro de su mente Yakko gruño alterado también ante el antinatural y amargo sonido, que proviniendo de ella parecía ser una verdadera blasfemia.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto de mí, que tanta curiosidad tienes por saber de mí? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente después de silenciar su ataque de " _risa_ " mirándolo exasperada, maldiciendo mentalmente cada hebra de plata perfectamente colocada sobre su cabeza y la línea de aquel traje gris de tres piezas que solo enfatizaba aún más su masculinidad, abofeteándose en su fuero interno cuando comprendió tardíamente que su mente estaba vagando por encima del cuerpo " _perfecto_ " del condenado macho Inu Youkai frente a ella.

— Serás manada, también es necesario saber todos los pormenores de tu vida para poder defenderte en caso de que sea necesario, es algo _protocolar_ — Explicó Sesshomaru sabiendo que parte, solo estaba aprovechándose en particular de esa cláusula legal de las manadas para investigar a la mujer.

— No necesitas saber nada mas de mí, porque no seré parte de tu manada ya te lo dije, es más igual sabrás algo de mi cuando Sango _decida_ contarle su vida a Miroku, entonces yo contaré la parte que me toca contar _y nada más_ , la historia de mi vida no es importante Sesshomaru — Respondió Kagome colocando una olla vacía sobre la hornilla más cercana, justo cuando exasperado y rebasando el límite de su _infinita_ paciencia finalmente, Sesshomaru enroscó sus manos en la cintura de Kagome y la levanto sentándola en la isla atrapándola allí con su cuerpo, ignorando el grito ahogado de sorpresa que ella dio ante sus acciones.

— Tu historia es _importante_ para este Sesshomaru Miko, tu estas _estrechamente ligada_ a la Taijiya y la Taijiya a ti y por qué definitivamente _vas a ser parte de la manada_ de este Sesshomaru, lo quieras o no _vas a pertenecer_ — Dio Sesshomaru con los ojos entre rojos y dorados antes de tomar el rostro de ella en sus grandes manos y atraerla hacia el poseyendo su boca y besándola con toda la furia mezclada con la pasión, que ella le inspiraba acallando la protesta que veía venir, saboreando sus labios y el interior de su boca ganando acceso cuando ella dejó escapar un exclamación de sorpresa, y someterla a la furia que lo atravesaba con su negativa mientras Yakko rugía su victoria, antes de ella titubear y ceder y devolverle el beso, hundiendo sus manos en sus cabellos platinos liberándolo de su cola baja.

Dentro de él Yakko aullaba a toda voz deleitándose con el sabor de la mujer y el parecía no poder tener suficiente y solo cuando ella gimió adolorida y el sonido del celular de él interrumpió la densa neblina de deseo que los envolvía con el delicioso olor del deseo de ella inflamaba el suyo casi dolorosamente flotando burlonamente alrededor de él, fue entonces que Sesshomaru recordó que _apenas_ tres semanas y media atrás, ella estaba en _terapia intensiva_ y aun no se podía quedar sola por lo _débil_ que estaba por la pérdida de sangre, Sesshomaru maldijo internamente su descuido saboreándola una vez más antes de dejarla ir y respirar profundamente mientras el celular empezaba a sonar una vez más.

Por su parte Kagome estaba hundida en el intenso deseo que la envolvía aferrándose al cuerpo de macho frente a ella como su única ancla _Esto está maaaal… taannnn malll_ Pensó justo cuando el sonido del teléfono de Sesshomaru atravesó por completo la neblina de excitación que la tenía atrapada, dándole el empuje necesario para separarse de él mirándolo a los ojos _rojo/dorado_ atolondrada y con los labios inflamados y palpitándole como un corazón por la intensidad de beso.

— Taisho — Prácticamente Gruño Sesshomaru mirando fijamente a Kagome que a su vez lo miraba perpleja cubriéndose los labios rojos e inflamados con el dorso de la mano temblorosa, antes de apartar la mirada sonrojada y cubrir su adolorido hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, y empujándolo levemente tratando de sacarlo de entre sus piernas donde él la mantenía presa sobre la isla, logrando que el gruñera por lo bajo y presionara aún más su cuerpo contra el de ella, manteniéndola _efectivamente_ en el lugar donde estaba. — Estaba en el servicio, por eso no escuchó el teléfono este estaba a punto de informarle. — Dijo el antes de entregarle su teléfono a ella.

— ¿Mo… Moshi moshi? — Dijo ella desconcertada y muy mortificada sosteniendo el carísimo teléfono casi con temor a romperlo. — Oh Miroku-san… hem si estaba en el servicio… dime que sucede — Contestó mortificada colocando su mano derecha en el amplio pecho de Sesshomaru manteniéndolo lo más lejos que podía de ella y empujando inútilmente, pidiéndole en silencio que se moviera mientras escuchaba ahora a Sango preguntarle que sabor de helado llevaban porque el sabor de costumbre no estaba de oferta, pero había otro más que ella podría preferir, luego de responderle cortó la llamada y le entregó el teléfono a Sesshomaru sin mirarlo a los ojos. — Por favor… apártate — Pidió Kagome con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

— Este Sesshomaru, se disculpa por lastimarte — Dijo el acariciando con cuidado su hombro izquierdo, deslizando con sumo cuidado sus dedos por la zona donde había estado la herida que podría haberla matado entonces.

— Disculpa aceptada, ahora quiero bajar de aquí hacer algo de almuerzo y hacer como que _nada_ de esto _sucedió_ si no te importa — Dijo ella sin mirarlo, demasiado mortificada para enfrentarse a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y que ella había permitido, aquel macho era complicado y ella se por si era complicada, aquello era definitivamente muy mala idea.

— ¿Por qué hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido? — Pregunto él desconcertado, profundamente irritado por sus palabras y herido por su obvio rechazo, el jamás había sido rechazado por ninguna hembra antes y era un golpe a su amor propio que ardía como el ácido del que él era portador, en una herida abierta en carne viva.

— Por qué… ¿De verdad me preguntas por qué? _Déjame bajar por favor_ — Dijo Kagome con incredulidad y un borde de histeria en la voz, que lo empujó a cumplir con su petición llegando al punto de bajarla el mismo deslizándola contra su cuerpo hasta dejarla sobre sus inestables pies.

— Este Sesshomaru quiere _entender_ Miko — Señaló el, genuinamente desconcertado mirándola abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces antes de volverse hacia los utensilios apilados junto al lavaplatos escurriéndose.

Mientras tras elegir, ella abría el grifo y empezaba a llenar la olla sobre la cocina con la ayuda de un recipiente más pequeño con el que podía cargar una cantidad _aceptable_ de agua, sin lastimarse ni ponerse en ridículo cuando simplemente _no pudiera_ levantarlo, sin decir nada por un par de minutos hasta que lleno la olla y la tapó tras encender la hornilla, maldiciendo mentalmente su debilidad física.

— Tú no eres un hombre _común y silvestre_ , diablos no eres un _macho_ común y silvestre, eres un príncipe y señor cardinal, " _La casa de la luna gobierna todo bajo ella_ , _todo bajo el cielo"_ , incluso con la perdida " _virtual_ " e _ilegal_ de la casa del Oeste, eres por derecho propio no solo un simple _lord_ cardinal, lo cual de por si es malo… sino **_rey_** por derecho propio lo cual es aun peor, _no es buena idea_ , las cosas con la realeza, _nunca_ son simples, nunca son fáciles y _no es buena idea,_ los plebeyos siempre terminan en el fondo del infierno bajo una pila de porquería, tan destrozados que nunca pueden ser lo que fueron una vez las cosas terminan, y todo se va a la mierda — Dijo Kagome secamente, apartándose de él y alejándose hacia la nevera de la que empezó a sacar ingredientes para una pasta con carne molida y una ensalada cesar, bajo la mirada dorada rojiza de Sesshomaru y se preparaba para empezar a cortar los aliños.

— Este no ve el problema — Dijo finalmente haciéndola tensarse deteniéndose a medio camino de cortar los aliños para la carne que había apilado junto una enorme tabla acrílica con una ridícula col sonriente.

— Pues **_yo sí_** , déjalo estar Sesshomaru-san, déjalo estar — Dijo Kagome concentrándose en preparar el almuerzo, mientras Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente y sin pestañear dándole muchas vueltas a las palabras de la mujer, mientras Yakko analizaba todo lo que ella había dicho también.

Ellos debían admitir que no todos los días su sangre real apartaba a una mujer de él, por el contrario desde que podía recordar, aquello por el contrario solía atraer a las hembras de la raza que fueran en _hordas_ con la esperanza de que el tomara alguna como compañera, y aquí estaba esta mujer poniendo distancia entre ellos y el deseo que ambos compartían, rechazándolo por la misma razón que otras lo habían perseguido por siglos, era irrisorio e inaudito desde el punto de vista que el pudiera tomar.

Horas después mientras agregaba las hojas de romero y la pisca de albahaca Kagome lanzó una disimulada mirada hacia la isla donde Sesshomaru revisaba su teléfono mirándolo con tal intensidad que a ella no le habría extrañado que el aparato electrónico se derritiera entre sus manos, entonces ella agregó una pizca de pimienta negra y se volvió hacia la pasta ya lista para colar, más cuando fue a levantarla el estallido de dolor en el brazo izquierdo fue tal que no pudo contener el gemido lastimero ni la ola de náuseas y debilidad que la asalto de golpe.

— _Terca mujer_ , nada te cuesta pedir ayuda — Dijo Sesshomaru en su oído y apareciendo de inmediato junto a ella, colocando su mano grande e increíblemente caliente sobre el hombro aun sensible que latía dolorosamente e increíblemente calmando la ola de dolor que le había robado el aliento, antes de apartarla con suma delicadeza y empezar a colar la pasta ante sus atónitos ojos. — Este Sesshomaru no es ningún inútil _Kagome_ , este sabe hacer _muchas cosas_ — Añadió el con un tono de voz ronco y bajo que le hizo encoger los dedos dentro de las pantuflas de andar por la casa.

— Supongo… — Dijo ella pasándole la margarina de la que el tomo una porción y empezó a mezclar la pasta con soltura nacida de la experiencia. — Yo… voy a cambiarme — Dijo Kagome huyendo de la cocina sin ver la sonrisilla puramente masculina adornando los labios de Sesshomaru, la mirada orgullosa y conocedora, siguiéndola mientras se retraía a través de las hebras de su cabello platinado aun suelto y aun _ligeramente_ despeinado, allí donde ella había hundido sus manos, y luego ver la tira de seda negra aun en el suelo donde Kagome la había dejado caer al quitársela en el _apasionado_ interludio que habían tenido.

=== S S ===

Al cerrar la puerta tras ella, Kagome se cubrió la cara con las manos asimilando finalmente lo que había ocurrido horas atrás y que ella había evadido alegremente distraída con la cocina.

 ** _Él la había besado_** _y vaya que el condenado macho sabia como besar_ pensó distraídamente mientras los labios que empezaron a latir una vez más como si el macho la hubiera " _devorado/castigado_ " a besos de nuevo, cubriéndoselos con los dedos temblorosos, sabía muy bien que de no haber sido por ese hilo de cordura que aún tenía entonces, y la oportuna interrupción del teléfono de él, ella habría roto su regla de " _nada de sexo en el apartamento, para eso están los hoteles_ " justo en la isla de su cocina, con el hombro adolorido o no.

Entonces horrorizada Kagome se vio las manos desnudas en shock y prácticamente se arrancó la ropa del cuerpo y la echó a la caja de ropa sucia y sosteniéndose de las paredes " _corrió_ " al baño a darse una buena ducha _de agua fría_ , lo último que ella quería era que Sesshomaru y peor Miroku _olieran_ su deseo y excitación. _Nota mental, buscarme un amante o invertir de verdad en un maldito vibrador y baterías recargables_ Pensó sintiendo las garras de la frustración sexual hacer presa de ella.

Cuando minutos después Kagome regresó a la cocina con un par de pantalones de algodón gris oscuro anchos y una camiseta de tiros finos verde hoja que rezaba " _Drop dead_ " en letras negras, pantuflas negras y el cabello húmedo cayéndole por la espalda, ignoró por completo la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru brillando con burla y comprensión, y se dedicó a servir la comida de ambos y de Kirara, que en su ausencia había hecho acto de presencia y ahora miraba a Sesshomaru fijamente desde su _cojín/trono_.

— Este no habría tenido problemas en _ayudarte_ a enjabonarte la espalda Miko — Dijo Sesshomaru varios minutos después mientras comían.

— Mi espalda no habría sido _distinta_ de las otras espaldas que has enjabonado _Youkai_ , a menos que en tu haber tengas algunos _machos_ en tu lista — Señaló Kagome con un deje cínico de burla.

— Este Sesshomaru no tiene esas _inclinaciones_ , este creyó que había quedado claro en la _isla de tu cocina_ , o tal vez necesitemos _explicarlo mejor_ — Señalo el casi sonriendo cuando ella se sonrojo y se negó a mirarlo.

— Ja. Ja. **Ja** , que gracioso, me muero de risa — Dijo Kagome secamente antes de continuar su almuerzo, negándose de plano a mirarlo y sintiéndolo en cambio a él atravesarla con la mirada.

Tras el almuerzo Kagome estaba genuinamente agotada, se había tomado dos calmantes y esperaba que hicieran efecto, mientras revisaba con _obsesiva_ atención su agenda donde trabajaba en su _proyecto de_ _vida/negocio_ y tachaba algunas cosas que ya había hecho y añadía otras que en el camino había notado que faltaban.

— ¿Ustedes siempre se tardan tanto en comprar? — Preguntó Sesshomaru finalmente cansado de ser ignorado por la terca mujer, Yakko para su alivio había decidido toarse un descanso.

— No, pero Miroku nunca ha comprado con cupones así que era lógico que se tardaran más de la cuenta, esto debo señalar es una _prueba/lección_ de fuego de Sango… y mía claro está — Dijo Kagome con calma cerrando la agenda frente a ella decidiendo que ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer sobre su lista teniendo en cuenta que no podía salir del apartamento a cumplir la serie de diligencias que tenía que hacer y recostándose del mueble viendo su teléfono un instante y dejándolo de lado al no ver ningún mensaje y solo una llamada perdida de Sango varias horas antes.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Preguntó el desconcertado, desdeñando mentalmente cualquier " _prueba/lección_ " que aquellas mujeres estuviera haciendo.

— Durante años, Sango, Kirara y yo hemos vivido de los cupones, son una parte _esencial_ e importante en nuestras vidas y nuestro presupuesto gira en torno a ellos, sin ellos dudo que hubiéramos llegado a donde estamos, pero para comprar con los cupones se requiere habilidad, planificación y mucha paciencia, Sango ya pasó esa prueba cuando éramos niñas, ahora estoy segura que ella ha dejado a Miroku al frente de la compra de hoy para que entienda lo que hacemos y sobre todo " _por qué_ " lo hacemos — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Entonces están probando su paciencia y dándole una lección de sus estilos de vida al mismo tiempo — Señaló Sesshomaru con calma sabiendo que Miroku era bastante paciente y de mente ágil y esa " _prueba/lección_ " sería fácil de superar.

— Puede que para ti sea algo tonto, pero para nosotras tiene un significado de importancia — Dijo Kagome leyendo con claridad lo que el opinaba en la indulgente expresión de sus ojos dorados.

Justo iba a comentar algo sobre eso, cuando el ascensor se abrió y una agotada pero sonriente Sango junto a un muy agotado y triunfal Miroku hacían acto de presencia, rodeados de una enorme cantidad de bolsas y paquetes.

— Aun hay más abajo — Señaló Miroku mirando a Sesshomaru mientras cargaba el montón de bolsas hacia la despensa dejándolo todo frente a la habitación, sabiendo que ellas tenían un sistema de ordenado que él no conocía.

— El helado de su majestad — Dijo Sango cargando dos galones de trece litros cada uno de helado de "oreo" y de "dulce de leche" llevándolos directo al freezer.

— ¿Compraron toda la lista? — Preguntó Kagome genuinamente complacida.

— Por supuesto mi querida dama, y debo señalar que usted mi querida lady Kagome es un genio, Sesshomaru ellas apenas pagaron _doscientos yenes_ en todo esto, ni siquiera el valor de un ticket de metro — Dijo Miroku mirando a su primo arquear una ceja sorprendido viendo la cantidad de bolsas.

— Y así ha nacido un nuevo creyente, vamos traigan el resto mientras les sirvo el almuerzo — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— **_Esclavista_ ** — Dijeron ambo riéndose por lo bajo con ella, mientras se iban una vez más a buscar el resto de las cosas.

— ¿Ves? Él ha entendido una parte de cómo vivimos — Señaló Kagome con calma, mientras iba hasta la cocina y tras recalentar la comida el horno, sirvió para ambos y cuando regresaron descargaron el ascensor esta vez con la colaboración de Sesshomaru y tras dar las gracias se lanzaron a comer.

=== S S ===

— No entiendo cuales el problema, te besó, lo besaste, les gustó y ambos quieren más y tú le pones peros con esa patética excusa de " _Eres un príncipe_ " ¿ _Blah, blah, blah_? no parecen cosas tuyas, además puede que él sea un " _príncipe_ " pero también es un _macho_ de carne y hueso con sangre caliente corriéndole por las venas Kag, lo deseas eso está claro para mí y me molesta mucho tu reacción, jamás te habría tenido por _cobarde_ hermana mía — Dijo Sango aquella noche cuando la interrogó y Kagome le contó lo sucedido.

— Él es un macho " ** _Noble_** " San-san con la _nobleza_ siempre hay problemas y generalmente los _plebeyos_ son los que pagan las cuentas más caras, no seré la próxima _Lady Di_ gracias… — Dijo Kagome aun sabiendo que Sango tenía razón.

— ¿Y? Miroku también lo es y no te creas que eso supone impedimento para mí, este paseo voy a disfrutarlo el tiempo que dure y creo que va a durar mucho tiempo, él dice que soy su _compañera_ Kag — Dijo Sango entonces mirándola preocupada por su posible reacción, aunque en el fondo sabía que Kagome jamás se interpondría entre su felicidad y ella.

— Lo sé, puedo ver sus almas unidas con facilidad y eso es completamente distinto, una aventura con Sesshomaru está destinada a _doler_ tarde o temprano San-san — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Si _seguro_ te _dolerá_ todo _después_ del _primer round_ , ese macho te tiene ganas Kagome y tú le tienes ganas a él, nunca antes te has permitido sentir miedo en una relación sea sexual o sentimental, pero a esto le temes — Dijo Sango mirándola a los ojos haciéndola callar con la seria mirada que le estaba dedicando — No Kag, escucha, le temes porque sabes que puede llegar a significar más que las otras _relaciones/aventuras_ que has tenido, le temes por que puede ser " _realmente_ " importante… ¿Y si él es **_"EL"_** macho de tu vida y lo estas apartando de ti?... inténtalo, no pierdes nada y ganaras más si es **_"EL"_** y si no es, estaré allí para ti con dos galones de helados y chocolate suficiente para que por nuestras venas deje de correr sangre — Dijo Sango con solemnidad.

— Dices que le dé una oportunidad al deseo que sentimos y vea si eso nos lleva más lejos… dices que tengo miedo porque él podría ser importante para mí y lo estoy rechazando… no prometeré nada, pero lo _pensare_ Sango-chan. Ahora vamos a dormir mañana es otro día y seguiré trabajando sobre mi negocio, entrevistare a dos mesoneras más y creo que para fin del mes que viene estaré inaugurando **_MI &YU_** **_librería café_** — Dijo Kagome con una diminuta sonrisa mientras Sango hacia fanfarrea.

=== S S ===

— Si, simplemente infórmeles que no está en venta y " _jamás_ " estará en venta no importa la cantidad de dinero que ofrezcan — Decía Kagome aquella mañana con un borde de exasperación había recibido por correo varias ofertas de compra por su edificio, de la mismísima casa del Oeste, algunas eran recientes y otras tenían fecha del mismo día en que se hizo lectura a los testamentos de Mina y Yuri, lo cual no solamente la desconcertaba si no que la enfurecía enormemente, y ahora estaba hablando con el asistente del padre de Sesshomaru en persona _nuevamente_ y estaba más que enfurecida indignada ante la negativa de ellos de no aceptar un "no" por respuesta. — Escúcheme amigo, no me interesa _quien_ carajos es su jefe, mi respuesta es no, **_no-en-esta-vida_** simplemente no, no estoy vendiendo mi casa, por favor no insistan más — Dijo cortando la llamada y lanzando el teléfono en el sofá más lejos de ella.

— Eso fue bastante claro — Dijo Miroku con burlesco sarcasmo.

— ¿Si verdad? — Respondió Kagome abriendo los ojos azules helados de furia contenida que lo hizo tragar fuerte.

Miroku deseo estar en cualquier lado menos allí, mientras Kagome lo fulminaba con la mirada allí junto a Sango que también fruncía el ceño.

— Pues cualquiera creería que _tu tío_ entendería eso las primeras _cinco veces_ que su maldito **_asistonto_** me llamó y le dije que _no estoy vendiendo_ este lugar, pero adivina… no, el siguió _insistiendo_ y esa fue la llamada número quince de este día y si vuelve a llamar te juró que…— Decía Kagome justo cuando el teléfono volvía a sonar, ciega de furia se abalanzó sobre el — _¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO IMBÉCIL CABEZA DURA DIJE QUE NO, Y NO ES **NO** , NO **QUIERO** , NI VOY A VENDERTE EL MALDITO EDIFICIO NI HOY, NI MAÑANA, NI **NUNCA** , BUSCATE OTRO Y DEJA YA DE JODER!_ — Rugió Kagome con furia antes de cortar y dejar caer el teléfono en el sofá y volverse justo cuando el teléfono de Miroku sonaba y este contestaba para luego estallar en carcajadas y extenderle su teléfono a una desconcertada y aun furiosa Kagome.

— Se-Sesshomaru… era… quien llamaba… hace un momento — Logró decir antes de estallar en carcajadas seguido por Sango tras un segundo de pasmoso horror, mientras Kagome sentía que la sangre se le iba toda a los pies al punto de tener que sentarse pues sentía que sudaba frio y estaba mareándose.

— Oh… Kami Sesshomaru-san lo siento, lo siento lo sientooooo— Decía Kagome horrorizada y muy avergonzada.

— _Este Sesshomaru te recomienda que veas primero **quien** te está llamando Miko_ — Señaló Sesshomaru secamente.

— Lo sientooo, es que… no he tenido el mejor día, dime ¿Por qué me llamabas? — Pregunto Kagome finalmente.

— Este quería preguntarte si es aceptable que lleve una botella de vino o dos esta noche — Preguntó Sesshomaru haciéndola recordar que aquella noche finalmente cumpliría con su ofrecimiento de una cena para ellos.

— Claro que puedes, recuerda que es una cena entre amigos Sesshomaru, por favor deja el lindo traje de seda de tres piezas en casa — Dijo Kagome dejando el honorifico de lado después de que el señalara en su oído, que después de haber batallado con su lengua para dominar el beso que compartieron y despeinar su larga melena con sus aventureras manos, ella no podía seguir usando ningún honorifico más que su nombre, a cambio el había empezado a llamarla por el suyo y ella casi deseaba que regresara al honorifico que ahora solo usaba cuando estaba exasperado.

— Si lo deseas este Sesshomaru bien puede visitarte sin ropa Kagome, este está seguro que lo encontraras bastante… _educativo_ — Dijo bajando la voz un octavo haciéndola enrojecer y mirar a Miroku que la observaba muy entretenido obviamente escuchando todo.

— Ja. Ja. ja _pervertido_ , ya veo que es genético — Dijo Kagome secamente antes de cortar la llamada sonrojada y temblando como una hoja al escuchar la baja y sensual risa masculina ponerle los nervios de punta. — Y tú _ni una sola palabra_ Inu-Houshi — Añadió Kagome entregándole el teléfono a Miroku que hizo una señal de cierre sobre su boca sonriente aceptando su teléfono de regreso, y Kagome recuperar el suyo y lanzarse a adelantar la cena.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru veía sin ver realmente su teléfono, la furia que lo invadía en ese momento era tal, que lo único que deseaba era ir a la casa del Oeste y volver una pulpa sanguinolenta al asistente de su padre en ese momento, era obvio que el macho no se detendría en su afán de conseguir el lugar, y por los gritos enfurecidos de Kagome estaban presionándola intentando quebrar su resolución a bases de sucio y vil acoso, ellos no conocían a la mujer como el para saber que ella no se doblegaría ante ellos ni ante nadie con facilidad, aun así no dejarían de molestarla hasta que eventualmente ella cediera y conociendo las tácticas de su padre ella terminaría cediendo algún día harta del acoso.

Por eso el seguiría su plan de convencerla de venderle a él, a cambio él le quitaría de encima a su padre y sus lacayos y su hermana y ella podrían seguir viviendo en el lugar hasta la eventual muerte de la Miko, y él se regodearía de triunfo justo en la cara de su padre, aunque la idea de la muerte de la mujer le incomodara, sabía que la Taijiya una vez se emparejara con su primo viviría lo que Miroku viviera, pero Kagome envejecería y eventualmente moriría. En un rincón de su mente Yakko aulló largo y tendido un lamento ante la idea de la perdida de la vivaz mujer, que supondría para el mundo y en el fondo admitía que el también lamentaría su perdida.

 ** _Mala idea amo… muy mala idea seguir con esto_** Murmuró Yakko en un rincón de su mente, antes de hundirse en el silencio nuevamente al comprender que Sesshomaru una vez más ignoraría sus opiniones sobre el tema.

— Sesshomaru-sama, aquí tiene la información que pidió — Dijo Jaken entregándole una pesada carpeta antes de retirarse y dejarlo a solas.

Sesshomaru abrió el folio y empezó a revisar cada retazo de información decidido a encontrar algo más sobre la misteriosa Kagome y su hermana adoptiva, leyendo cada párrafo con patente incredulidad conforme avanzaba sin detenerse, ante la búsqueda de lo que quería confirmar y otras cosas que deseaba saber al final sin encontrar nada que pudiera relacionar con Kagome y Sango, aun así desenterrando unas cuantas cosas que el desconocía y seguramente serian interesantes de usar una vez la ocasión se manifestara, los resultados prometían ser… _interesantes_.

=== S S ===

Mientras la pareja de oficialmente " _enamorados_ " conversaba a media voz en las sillas reclinables del balcón mientras el sol de la tarde caía, Kagome estaba revisando el enrollado de carne que estaba preparando para ella y Sango, mientras los cortes de carne cruda para Sesshomaru y Miroku estaban marinándose lentamente en su salsa _secreta_ que hacia _pelearse_ a sus amigos Youkai y Hanyou carnívoros por sus cortes de carne.

Sango había preparado una enorme ensalada cruda y unos pasteles de arroz horas antes y en la mañana ella había hecho un quesillo acaramelado con su toque de licor para darle esa textura _cremosa_ que le encantaba y un delgado bizcochuelo de vainilla con su baño de sirope y licor que luego había usado de base para el quesillo decorado con caramelo derretido desde el tope hasta la bandeja de cerámica blanca donde estaba servido y permanecía felizmente refrigerado en su nueva nevera, custodiado por ella, _Sango adoraba sus postres y ese era su favorito entre todos_ , por lo que Kagome tenía que custodiar el postre como si fuera las joyas de la corona, Kami sabía que Sango podía comerse el condenado postre ella sola en una sentada.

Para cuando Sesshomaru llegó un par de horas después, la cena y el postre estaban listos para servir y Kagome estaba terminando de cambiarse después de un largo y merecido baño, Kirara había comido temprano y estaba echada en su manta en la habitación creativa descansando feliz de tener su barriga llena.

— Kami como necesitaba ese baño — Dijo Kagome saliendo de su habitación con un vestido de algodón indio azul rey entallado al pecho lleno y suelto hasta los tobillos, cómodas pantuflas negras y el cabello suelto hasta las caderas y un par de sarcillos de estrellas de plata sin maquillaje.

— Y eso que no te vestiste de gala y estas para matar — Silbó Miroku enarcándole las cejas a Sesshomaru que la miraba con los ojos dorados encendidos de deseo apenas contenido.

— Ja, claro Miroku — Dijo Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a Sesshomaru y sonreía. — Buenas noches Sesshomaru — Saludó Kagome.

— Buenas noches Kagome, la verdad este cree que Miroku no miente — Dijo Sesshomaru entregándole a Sango las dos botellas de vino que había ofrecido en traer.

— Gracias… creo — Dijo Kagome viendo los pantalones de lino negro y la camisa manga larga purpura claro casi blanco bajo el suéter de cuello v negro con una corbata rojo sangre, el hombre siempre estaba muy elegante vistiera lo que vistiera.

— Kag, tu eres la que sabes cómo vas a servir esto — Dijo Sango arrancándola de su apreciativa contemplación.

— Voy — Dijo con una mirada de disculpa yendo hacia la cocina donde empezó a servir los platos que Sango empezó a llevar a la mesa mientras el vino seguía en la hielera. — Bien lo prometido es deuda — Dijo Kagome una vez todos estuvieron en la mesa.

Durante la cena Sesshomaru la miraba y ella lo miraba a él cuándo creía que ninguno los miraba, a su vez Sango y Miroku se miraban entre ellos y se reían de la aptitud infantil de Sesshomaru y Kagome, para ellos era más que _obvia_ la tensión sexual y la _atracción_ entre ellos, y no entendían por qué no actuaban sobre ella.

— Bien Kag, nosotros nos vamos al cine, o tal vez _Ropongi_ así que nos vemos más tarde. _Tal vez…_ — Dijo Sango con picardía después de ayudarla a lavar, secar y ordenar los platos de la cena y el postre.

— Cuidado en la calle, llámame si te vas a quedar fuera para yo no quedarme despierta y Miroku cuida de ella _o te mueres_ — Dijo Kagome con calma dedicándole una _empalagosa_ sonrisa que solo lograba aterrarlo.

— _Si señora jefe_ — Dijo Sango con un pulcro saludo marcial que hizo reír a Kagome.

— Esta bien lady Kagome, por mi parte la dejo en _manos_ de mi alfa, cuida de ella primo y no hagas nada que yo no haría — Añadió con una mueca maliciosamente pervertida saliendo del lugar con Sango de brazo, Kagome sabía que esa noche Sango no dormiría en casa y solo era el inicio de muchas noches, aquellos dos eran tal para cual y cualquiera con dos ojos podía verlo claramente.

— ¿Tomamos una copa entonces? — Dijo Sesshomaru arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

— Supongo… — Dijo ella extendiéndole su copa casi vacía mientras él le servía.

— Estas hermosa esta noche, más de lo normal o será porque es la primera vez que este Sesshomaru te ve vistiendo un vestido, este tiene una _preferencia particular_ por ellos — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma observándola con atención.

— Gracias… no tengo que decirte que estas muy guapo — Dijo Kagome sentándose en el sofá pensativa mientras él la seguía sentándose junto a ella.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con curiosidad.

— ¿Pescando halagos Sesshomaru? — Rebatió Kagome sonriendo con malicia mirándolo sobre el borde de su copa.

— ¿Entonces estás pensando en este Kagome? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola con atención.

— En realidad estaba pensando en mi negocio, sé que hay _cafés/librerías_ en todo Tokyo y el mío solo será uno más en un montón… Hina siempre ha dicho que mi multifuncionalidad me impide decidirme que negocio emprender y es cierto, aun hoy que trabajo sobre este proyecto no estoy segura de que se sea la mejor idea aunque Hina tiene razón y sé que puedo lograr que funcione, para mí no es algo que me quite el sueño, que me apasione como a Sango el corte y la costura — Dijo Kagome finalmente observando el contenido de su copa antes de darle un trago.

— Ya veo… cuando este Sesshomaru inició sus negocios, el conflicto entre las razas aún estaba reciente, este deseaba iniciar algo nuevo que no tuviera ataduras con la casa de la Luna o el Oeste, padre y madre no estaban muy contentos entonces, pero este nació un alfa por derecho propio, y ellos sabían que había poco o nada que pudieran hacer para tratar de cambiar la decisión de este — Dijo Sesshomaru entonces mirándola con indulgente atención, ella se veía en ese momento tan joven y vulnerable, para nada la fuerte mujer que sabía que en realidad era.

— Lo se… lo leí en mis libros de historia, fuiste uno de los primeros en establecer comercio interracial a pesar de que al inicio hubo mucho conflicto, lograste que funcionara al final, lo que es una muestra de tu perseverancia y paciencia, tienes capítulos enteros en la historia, y en el comercio — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole y mirándolo con genuino respeto.

— En efecto, lo que ningún libro señala es que este Sesshomaru entonces no deseaba tener negocios con los humanos o los hanyous, eso se dio casi _accidentalmente_ cuando los Youkai se mostraron renuentes a tener tratos con este Sesshomaru temerosos de que los dejara en la calle — Señaló el recordando aquellos días y sintiendo por primera vez el peso de los años cuando ella tan casualmente le recordaba que sabía de su vida por los libros de historia, si él era mucho mayor que ella según los años humanos, pero entre los suyos aún era un macho joven.

— Tontos, eres un macho honorable jamás timarías así a alguien — Señaló Kagome sirviéndoles más vino, mientras él sonreía internamente complacido de que ella viera eso con tanta facilidad, y sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca al recordar que él estaba intentando empujarla a venderle aquel edificio a base de engaños. — Caminemos, si sigo tomando aquí sentada voy a emborracharme y Kami sabe que no es nada que quieras ver. — Añadió ella levantándose y señalando hacia el balcón, mientras él la seguía con la botella a cuestas, el ciertamente quería verla borracha estaba seguro que sería muy ilustrativo.

— El punto es, que entonces la idea no _apasionaba_ como tú dices, a este Sesshomaru y aun así este logró que funcionara y fuera la base del comercio interracial que aun hoy opera en Japón y el mundo, lo que este quiere decir es que, está seguro de que podrás hacer de este negocio un negocio exitoso — Dijo el mientras ella se colgaba con naturalidad y sin ninguna artimaña seductora, de su brazo y seguían caminando por el balcón que rodeaba todo el apartamento mientras Yakko y el disfrutaban el acercamiento casual de ella a pesar de que no había nada " _sexual_ " en el contacto.

— El café es por ellas Yuri y Mina se conocieron en él, ambas tenían más de treinta casi cuarenta años y se enamoraron a primera vista ellas siempre lo decían, Mina trabajó en la Torre Taisho… para ti. Una de muchas secretarias decía y Yuri sirvió toda su vida en la naval, cuando se retiró vino aquí y abrió el café, se conocieron y empezó su relación, diez años después llegue yo y ellas me unieron a su círculo de amor, tenía seis cuando un ataque cardiaco se llevó a Yuri mientras preparaban mi fiesta de cumpleaños y luego ocho cuando Mina no pudo seguir más, su tristeza por la ausencia de Yuri y un cáncer de estómago agresivo la alejaron de mi… la reapertura de este café, es mi tributo a ellas a su amor incomprendido, a todo lo que hicieron por mí, siempre quise hacer esto por ellas y nunca pensé que terminaría abriendo el antiguo café de Yuri en el lugar original — Decía Kagome caminando junto a él e ignorando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

— Eso es algo… aceptable y muy noble de tu parte, les rindes tributo a tus madres — Dijo Sesshomaru deteniéndose y obligándola a detenerse, para dejar la botella sobre el muro de ladrillos limpiando las lágrimas de Kagome con su mano mirando las cristalinas gotas en su mano un instante antes de lamerlas — Este no sabía que Mina-san fue su empleada — Dijo entonces recordando ese detalle.

— Minasuru Takeda secretaria de recursos humanos, trabajo allí por más de veinte años — Dijo Kagome ignorando el temblor que sintió al verlo lamer sus lágrimas como si el deseara absorber su misma esencia con aquella acción tan íntima y personal — Te dije que yo borracha no sería nada bonito de ver — Señaló ella riendo nerviosamente, tratando de romper la tensión del momento.

— ¿Esta eres tu borracha Kagome? — Pregunto el con curiosidad.

— Kami no, _ojala_ fuera así de _suave,_ esta soy yo " _achispada_ " gracias — Dijo ella sonriéndole. — Vamos tomemos una segunda porción de postre acompañado de helado y veamos " _Doramas_ " tú ya invadiste mi habitación antes — Dijo ella entonces apartando la mirada de la suya y alejándose de él apresuradamente sin ver los ojos rojos de Sesshomaru devorándola con la mirada.

— Me invitas a tu cama a ver _Doramas_ … que triste — Señaló el tomando la botella y alcanzándola en dos zancadas.

— _Oh no_ , te invito a la _nueva y amoblada_ habitación de _huéspedes_ a ver Doramas, mi cama es mía y " _Solo_ " para mi gracias — Dijo ella echándose a reír ante el diminuto gesto contrariado de Sesshomaru.

— Insolente y egoísta — Señaló el haciéndola reír aún más fuerte mientras internamente el mismo sonreía.

=== S S ===

Cuando Sango y Miroku regresaron al día siguiente se sorprendieron de ver la camioneta de Sesshomaru justo donde la había dejado la noche anterior, así que ninguno de ellos sabía lo que encontraría al llegar al apartamento, mas ciertamente no se esperaban ver al príncipe Inu con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Kagome abrazándola _posesivamente_ contra él, mientras ambos dormían y el televisor reproducía la repetición de los _Doramas_ de la noche anterior dándoles una idea clara de lo que había acontecido entre ambos ( _o mejor dicho lo que lamentablemente **NO** había acontecido_ ) por lo que ambos se retiraron de inmediato dejándolos dormir _no sin antes tomar un par de fotos sin flash_ y en modo silencioso que ambos usarían sabiamente en el futuro.

=== S S ===

Él se sentía cómodo y muy relajado, hacia siglos que no se sentía así, tal vez desde que era un cachorro, no podía recordarlo ya aun así se sentía cómodo tenía una fuente de calor entre los brazos tenía un fuerte aroma de flores de Sakura con ozono, ciruelo blanco y poder y otro mas que podía ignorar a favor del resto, en su mente _algo_ hizo las conexiones necesarias y el abrió los ojos de golpe pestañeando para espantar los últimos retazos de sueño y mirando con atención la cascada de seda negra azulada sobre la que había estado recostada su cabeza para ver con más atención la delicada oreja y el contorno de la suave mejilla, el hombro desnudo en contraste con el azul rey del vestido casi levantado hasta las caderas, sintiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino contra el suyo, comprendiendo tardíamente que la suavidad que sostenía en su mano izquierda era uno de los pechos de Kagome acariciándolo distraídamente y soltándola cuando ella gimió bajo su " _inadecuada_ " atención más cuando estaba por abandonar la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo de la mujer, ella se removió contra el señalándole otro patente y muy _"obvio"_ inconveniente.

Sesshomaru respiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones del intimo olor de ella agravando más su dilema, obligándolo a concentrarse únicamente en ese olorcillo huidizo que lo exasperaba, logrando finalmente superar aquel problema que no había sufrido desde que era un joven recién llegado a la pubertad y ahora se presentaba humillantemente ante él.

— Sango-chan — Dijo Kagome medio dormida — ¿No estabas averiguando lo que había en los pantalones de Miroku… que demonios haces aquí conmigo? — Añadió somnolienta terminando de matar cualquier rastro de excitación en el al pensar en su primo desnudo.

— Este no sabía que ustedes sentían curiosidad de saber lo que hay bajo los pantalones del primo de este… ¿Dime Kagome, también comentan lo que puede haber bajo los pantalones de este Sesshomaru? — Murmuró el en el oído de la mujer, logrando que abriera los ojos azules de golpe mirándolo en shock y tratando inútilmente de salir de su agarre, logrando que el la sometiera bajo el peso de su cuerpo mirándola sin pestañear.

— Si… no… ¿Qué dijiste de nuevo? — Soltó Kagome presa de los nervios sintiendo el cuerpo del macho sobre ella y temblando bajo el. — ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo — Dijo finalmente tratando de arreglar aquel desastre.

— Este, no lo cree — Respondió el sonriéndole antes de tomar sus labios en los de él devorando su boca con un beso devastador y mordisqueando sus labios hasta ganar acceso recorriendo y saboreando con su lengua el interior de la boca de ella, que para entonces hundía sus manos en su cabellos y lo atraía a ella mientras devolvía el beso con entusiasmo una vez más batallando con él por el dominio.

— Ejem… — Escucharon ambos entre su neblina de deseo quedándose congelados, antes de separarse respirando entrecortadamente y con los labios inflamados. — Solo queríamos decirles que desayuno está listo si lo quieren "ahora" o _después_ — Dijo Sango sonriendo con maléfica satisfacción junto a Miroku que guardaba _sospechosamente_ su celular en su bolsillo trasero con la misma expresión satisfecha de Sango, como si ambos se hubieran comido un tazón de crema dulce, _muy dulce_ antes de cerrar la puerta y estallara en carcajadas.

— Oh. Por. Kami — Dijo Kagome finalmente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos con Sesshomaru aun sobre ella. — Oh. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda — Añadió sintiendo la risa histérica subirle por la garganta.

— ¿Qué sucede acaso tu hermana nunca te había visto besando a un macho en la cama? — Preguntó Sesshomaru irritado por la reacción de ella, ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de él?

— Ahora que lo dices no, Sango jamás me había visto besar a nadie en la cama, menos bajo nuestro techo, ninguna de nosotras ha tenido a nadie durmiendo en nuestra casa antes, menos aún un macho y antes de que lo preguntes la respuesta es no, ni siquiera nuestros antiguos novios o amantes han dormido o hecho nada bajo nuestro techo, _nada de hombres/machos en nuestras habitaciones_ ¿Recuerdas? — Respondió Kagome sonrojada.

— Eso quiere decir que este Sesshomaru es el primero que duerme contigo bajo tu techo — Señalo el con mofa ignorando a Yakko que susurró **_Y el ultimo_** en su mente con un bufido satisfecho.

— Si… ¿puedes moverte? _Pesas_ — Dijo ella restándole importancia mientras él la complacía y ella salía debajo de él estirando la falda cubriendo sus piernas y peinando nerviosamente sus cabellos con sus manos. — Ya te traigo un cepillo dental nuevo y pasta dental… ¿Necesitas algo más? — Preguntó ella.

— Si, que vengas aquí de nuevo y terminemos lo que iniciamos hace unos días en la isla de tu cocina — Dijo el con malicia haciéndola enrojecer, mientras se ponía las pantuflas negras que había estado usando mientras veían Doramas y se escabullía de la habitación. — Este necesita una ducha fría, MUY fría — Murmuró cruzándose un antebrazo por encima de los ojos sintiendo la dolorosa erección empujar contra sus pantalones una vez mas.

=== S S ===

— ¿Entonces mi querida lady Kagome que tal estuvo mi querido alfa? — Preguntó Miroku apenas ella salió de la habitación.

— Estuvo _bien_ , para alguien que jamás había visto un _Dorama_ en su vida — Dijo Kagome con calma sin dejarse intimidar por el pícaro macho.

— ¿Y premias así a todos los que ven Doramas contigo? — Presionó Miroku mientras Sango ce cubría la boca con las manos roja de risa.

— Él fue un caso _especial_ … ¿Dime Miroku _estuviste bien_ para mi hermana anoche, o necesitas algunos tips? — Preguntó Kagome haciéndolo ahogarse con el café, mientras ella entraba en la despensa con el sonido de la tos de Miroku y las carcajadas de Sango en el aire.

Después de volver a la habitación y entregarle a Sesshomaru los artículos prometidos más una toalla, Shampoo y jabón neutro Kagome corrió a su habitación e hizo lo propio tomando una ducha " _fría_ " rápida, lavándose los dientes, vistiéndose con un par de pantalones de mezclilla azul, una camiseta de algodón negra con el lema " ** _Alfa female_** " bordado en el pecho con lentejuelas plateadas un par de botines negros altos en sus manos y una cola de caballo alta con una línea de rímel en los ojos y uniéndose al resto con su cartera y chaqueta " ** _Taijiya's_** " en mano lista para salir en cuanto desayunaran.

— Wow vestida para matar — Dijo Miroku mirándola apreciativamente, lanzándole una mirada elocuente a Sesshomaru.

— Cariño eso no es vestida para _matar_ , eso es vestida para _trabajar_ , cuando Kag y yo nos arreglamos para matar, se ve a kilómetros de distancia conforme los _cadáveres_ caen a nuestro paso — Dijo Sango riendo jocosa.

— Eso habría que verlo — Dijo Sesshomaru recorriéndola de los pies a la cabeza con la mirada encendida.

— Claro… Sango. _Aliméntame_ — Dijo Kagome con dramatismo dejando caer la chaqueta y la cartera sobre el mueble y sus botines frente a la zapatera, uniéndose a ellos en la isla de la cocina.

— Claro mi querida señora jefe — Dijo Sango riendo abiertamente y sirviéndole a todos el desayuno que había preparado junto a Miroku, con una satisfecha expresión en el rostro cada vez que veía hacia Kagome y Sesshomaru sentado muy erguido junto a ella.

* * *

 ** _Owarii…_**

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


	16. Cap 16: La isla de los deseos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Es condenadamente molesto estar en una situación en la que no puedes controlar siquiera una mínima parte de lo que está sucediendo, y solo te queda estar allí como una idiota espectadora pasiva incapaz de hacer nada as que ver como das los pasos que te llevan directa e irremediablemente a una trampa que puede acabar contigo cuando menos lo imaginas… justo así son los_ _ **"sentimientos"**_ _o al menos es esta mi opinión personal._

 _Desde pequeña siempre fue claro para mí que mi vida estaría desprovista del amor que Mina y Yuri compartían, jamás llegue a desarrollar aquella infantil ilusión de tener una casa un esposa a mi lado e hijos como el resto de las niñas, aún recuerdo que en mi salón de clases un día a la maestra se le ocurrió alguna brillante idea y pregunto:_ _ **"¿Qué quieren ser cuando sean grandes?"**_ _unas respondían con varias opciones profesionales que eran guiadas más a la fantasía_ _ **(actrices de TV, cine o teatro, bailarinas de ballet, astronautas, médicos etc.)**_ _Que a la realidad de lo que seguramente terminaron haciendo al final con sus vidas_ _ **(¿Si soy cínica y qué?)**_ _aun así el anexo a aquellas palabras sin variar tanto de parte de las niñas como de los niñas de la clase era el mismo "_ _ **una casa, un esposo (a) y uno o dos hijos**_ _"_ _todos_ _menos yo… aún recuerdo la expresión desconcertada y teñida de frustración de la maestra cuando simplemente dije: "_ _ **Tener una carrera, mi casa y vivir en paz**_ _" con siete años y ella me miró con sus ojos cafés brillando con incredulidad y frustración e insistió_ _ **"¿No quieres un hogar Kagome-chan, un esposo, bebés?**_ _" y yo simplemente dije "_ _ **No… quiero vivir mi vida, nada más**_ _" sonó el timbre del receso y tras recoger mi obento le dedique una educada sonrisa y salí de allí._

 _Aquel día cuando regresaba a casa, no entendía por qué tenía una boleta de citación para Mina y Yuri, seria dos días después que ambas se sentarían una a cada lado de mi en el sofá frente a la TV apagada y me harían la misma pregunta que la maestra recibiendo la misma respuesta, solo que a diferencia de la maestra ellas preguntarían_ _ **"¿Por qué no quieres un esposo e hijos?"**_ _Y yo podría finalmente aclarar la incógnita que las había llevado a una discusión con mi maestra y directora sobre nuestra "_ _ **disfuncional**_ _" familia._

" _ **No quiero un esposo… quiero un compañero, a alguien que sea mi mejor amigo y no me deje cuando este molesta… estoy pequeña para pensar en eso… ¿Por qué no preguntó mi maestra que manga me gusta o cual dulce prefiero? Tengo siete… no quiero esposo, ni hijos**_ _" Recuerdo haber respondido, y recuerdo las miradas perplejas de las mujeres antes de echarse a reír como unas colegialas._

" _ **Sé lo que quieras ser Kagome-chan y si llegas a los treinta y no hay alguien que sea "tu mejor amigo**_ _"_ _ **con el que quieras compartir tu vida… no importa no te unas a alguien por soledad o desesperación, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, mas no te cierres al amor y a sus posibilidades…**_ _" Dijo Yuri antes de invitarnos un enorme helado de chocolate y al día siguiente cuando fue a buscar a la escuela me miraba con orgullo._

 _Ahora estoy aquí, tantos años después debatiéndome con un dilema más… estoy cansada de relaciones de_ _sexo por sexo_ _(_ _ **eso lo puedo encontrar en cualquier lado**_ _) aun así no tengo a alguien a quien pueda llamar mi "_ _ **amigo con derechos**_ _" menos aun mi "_ _ **mejor amigo**_ _" y no negaré que este macho orgulloso y presumido me atrae, SÉ que me atrae, sé que nada me gustaría mas que domar a ese frio y arrogante macho hasta verlo arder en llamas justo a mis pies, no lo niego… (_ _ **sip mi pequeño y oscuro secreto, quiero ver su arrogancia caer…**_ _)_

 _Tampoco negaré que ese deseo que siento por él a la larga me hará daño (_ _ **lo siento en los huesos**_ _) es tan difícil explicar este presentimiento, Sango cree que es simple cobardía de mi parte… pero se en el fondo que es más que eso. Estoy feliz, ver a mi querida hermana con su perfecto pervertido mirándola como si ella fuera la luna y las estrellas calma una parte de mí que siempre temió que ella fuera incapaz de conseguir amor real para ella… (_ _ **En el fondo es una romántica empedernida**_ _) sin embargo yo no codicio ese tipo de amor… con mi suerte es casi seguro que ese tipo de amor me destruirá y no puedo,_ _ni quiero_ _arriesgarme a pasar por eso._

 _Pero es tan difícil combatir eternamente lo que se desea… y ¿no soy yo la que dice que solo se vive una vez? (_ _ **Mis palabras se vuelven contra mí a morderme justo en el trasero**_ _) Kami… ¿Por qué es tan difícil?... aun así aquí estoy imposible de negar el deseo de mi alma, que más puede hacer una mujer que quemarse y arder... si este es el caso, y no hay más salida me aseguraré de que el también arda por mí, y el día que ambos tomemos caminos separados (_ _ **porque así será no soy tan crédula para creer que él será mío para siempr**_ _e) el también recordará por muchos años (_ _ **tal vez por siempre**_ _) a la mujer humana que lo hizo_ _ **arder vivo**_ _y desear volver a quemarse en su fuego…_

 _Modesta la niña ¿no? (_ _ **inserte risa sarcástica aquí**_ _)_

 _Al diablo el mundo, tomando las palabras de Sango: "_ _ **Este es un paseo que no voy a tener reparos en disfrutar**_ _"_

 _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

 **Cap. 16: La isla de los deseos**

* * *

Una semana después de su experiencia íntima con Sesshomaru y continuas bromas de parte de Sango quien no dejaba de enviarle las fotos y "EL" video del _beso de la discordia_ , que se obligó a ignorar olímpicamente planeando su venganza de cierta hermana y su pervertido novio, Kagome estaba dividida entre la _sutil_ remodelación que estaba haciéndole a la _librería/café_ , la declaración de impuestos de aquel año y finiquitando los trámites para la reunión de Mina y Yuri en la cripta Higurashi, donde Yuri y Mina en vida habían mandado a hacer un nicho de hermoso _cuarzo de minotauro_ blanco satinado para las cenizas de ambas elegido según sus deseos, mientras Sango estaba atareada con su creciente negocio, su floreciente relación con Miroku y ayudándola con la declaración de impuestos y todos los trámites necesarios para registrar legalmente _**MI &YU**_.

=== S S ===

Estuvo cerca de gritar de alegría desde la azotea del edificio cuando _**finalmente,**_ había terminado de poner en orden los impuestos; oficialmente Sango y ella estaban **solventes** , por lo que podría dedicarle más tiempo a la remodelación y posterior inauguración de su negocio finalmente.

En aquel momento mientras veía el lugar cubierto con una nueva capa de pintura blanca satinada que le daba un aspecto cremoso a las paredes, Kagome abrió su agenda y sacó de ella una foto donde se veían a Yuri y Mina.

La imagen mostraba el mismo tipo de pintura tal y como había sido _deliberadamente_ su intención, Yuri estaba del otro lado de la barra con su cabello negro azulado en una pulcra coleta baja, impecablemente vestida con una camisa de lino almidonada y un delantal negro con corbata a juego, y justo en medio del nudo de diamante de la corbata tenía un pin de plata en forma de grano de café a juego con sus pendientes, Mina vestía un uniforme negro ejecutivo y blusa blanca con el cabello negro carbón suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros en capas y estaba sentada en uno de los bancos altos de madera envejecida, en la foto ambas estaban sonriendo y sosteniendo en el aire juntas en una mímica de brindis dos enormes tazas blancas de café, en una se leía "Mi" y el resto del nombre no se veía desde ese ángulo y en la otra "Yu" en letras negras, aquellas tazas estaban exhibidas como decoración en una plancha de vidrio para que todos pudieran admirarlas.

Kagome sonrió nostálgica recordando a las dos mujeres, estudiando los carteles y retratos en las paredes de la foto con atención para seguir buscando cosas parecidas o iguales a las de la foto, ella quería recrear eso allí y aquella foto en especial tendría el lugar de honor, donde todo aquel que entrara tuviera el honor de conocer a aquellas dos honorables y grandiosas damas, _sus madres, sus padres, su mundo_.

— ¿Dónde colocamos estas tazas? — Preguntó una de los dos empleados que había contratado aquel día, arrancándola de sus pensamientos y mostrándole cada uno una caja que contenía tazas con las iniciales _**"MI &YU"**_ que sostenían Mina y Yuri en la foto, en letras de color rojo sangre con borde dorado y azul rey con borde plateado.

— Déjenlas en el mesón cerca del lavaplatos, Shino-san y Hikaru-san estarán lavándolas y ordenándolas hoy, luego regresen aquí para ordenar las mesas y los sillones. — Dijo Kagome antes de levantarse de la mesa en la que había estado trabajando y avanzar con tranquilidad hacia el área de librería del café dividido _virtualmente_ por unas escaleras dos escalones que llevaba al otro lado del enorme local, que había sido un área más cerrada que antes era un apartado que Yuri había mantenido allí para que Mina descansara durante sus horas de almuerzo, y la isla dispuesta para una caja registradora.

Ella había hecho retirar los paneles de madera de roble exponiendo aquella área a los amplios paneles de cuarzo de _Onni_ transparente para exhibir los libros que vendería en el lugar, tres semanas antes de su encuentro con " _la bala de la discordia"_ , habilitando la entrada de aquel lado del local, por lo que ahora tendría una entrada independiente para cada negocio; lo bueno de no tener ningún edificio u otro lugar rodeándolas más que la acera y varios metros de espacio extra que rodeaba el edificio, era que el negocio que pusieran tendría la vista _panorámica_ de todo el que pasara junto y frente a los locales, el de ella tenía toda la cara Oeste, la Norte y la Sur libres de obstáculos para tentar a los futuros clientes de entrar y pasar un buen rato tomando café y comprando un buen libro.

El futuro local de Sango era más pequeño que el suyo, apenas poco más de la mitad y aun así la vista Este/Sur estaba expuesta completamente a los clientes y el tercer local justo tras ella tenía la cara Norte junto a la puerta de aquella planta que llevaba al asesor y las escaleras que conectaban todos los pisos del edificio exceptuando el sexto donde estaba la fábrica de Sango y el ultimo por razones _**obvias**_.

=== S S ===

Después de trabajar sobre aquel espacio durante una semana seguida ahora los expositores de doble cara de madera de roble reciclada, rodeaban el lugar frente a los amplios ventanales de cuarzo de Onni, listos para exhibir los libros junto a varios estantes dobles listos para ser llenados de obras literarias, el área era amplia y acogedora y a pocos metros de la entrada, estaba la redonda _isla multifuncional_ donde funcionaria la caja de la librería, esta era de madera de cerezo y Kagome la había conseguido comprar a buen precio el día _antes_ del tiroteo en el supermercado en una barata de muebles.

Entonces estaba pintada de rosa chicle y tenía un horrible techo rojo que había reciclado también y había llorado sangre para quitarle las capas de pintura de aceite, apenas pudo convencer a Sango casi mes y medio atrás de que podía manejar una lijadora sin desmayarse o hacerse daño en su antigua ( _e inexistente_ ) herida de bala y le había quitado el " _horrible techo_ " y tras lijar, teñir, maldecir como un marinero y barnizar, lo había convertido en una isla multiusos con espacio para una caja registradora, impresora, gavetas y espacio para guardar los bolsos de los empleados, rodeándola había colocado exhibidores de libros hechos a mano y en la madera de la isla podían leerse títulos que quería hecho con el pirograbado usando varios tipos de letra, que iban desde el aclamado _"Harry Potter"_ ( _simbología de la saga incluida_ ) hasta la resonada novela _"DARK MOON"_ ( _con hermosas runas plateadas y doradas y símbolos alusivos a la obra_ ) el trabajo sobre la madera, había sido uno hecho con amor y dedicación y se notaba.

Hacia el lado de la cafetería tenía catorce mesas con los sillones _originales_ del café de Yuri todas con tope de granito negro que contrastaba con el blanco de las paredes y el pulido piso de mármol blanco, y sus cómodos sillones de cuero suave color beige cremoso que le restaba frialdad al lugar dándole un toque cálido y acogedor junto a algunos cuadros y la madera en el área de la "libreria", la barra del café estaba rodeada con sus altos bancos de cerezo rojizo, y tras esta estaban dos enormes máquinas de expreso de acero inoxidable con molinillo de café y todas su partes incluidas y otras que eventualmente tendría que averiguar _cómo_ funcionaban y que las _diferenciaba_ de las otras, estas habían estado cuidadosamente embaladas y guardadas en el local.

Junto a la entrada de la barra hacia la pared " _Este_ " estaba la _salida de Emergencia_ que conectaba el café con el pasillo interno del ascensor, y la salida/entrada del edificio a la calle hacia el " _Norte_ ", y junto a la salida de emergencia justo frente a la entrada de la barra del café, había una puerta metálica que daba hacia una cocina industrial, que había sido toda una alegre sorpresa de encontrar una vez que movieron las planchas de madera recostadas contra la puerta.

La cocina era amplia y con maquinaria de acero inoxidable de más de veinte años atrás con mesones de mármol blanco, estaba bien iluminada como todo el local, dividida por una larga isla de mármol blanco como el piso y que haría una magnifica mesa de trabajo, el lugar se veía justo como a ella le gustaba " _impecable_ " con dos cocinas industriales de seis hornillas con brasero y dos hornos medianos, cada una separadas por un mesón de mármol y junto a una de las cocinas, estaban dos hornos de pizza de tres metro de alto por uno y medio de ancho, de acero inoxidable y empotrados con ladrillos de minotauro contra la pared _Este_ y en el mesón Oeste había más espacio para almacenar, trabajar y mantener el lugar trabajando sin problemas de espacio y un enorme lavaplatos doble al final.

Kagome había dado un golpe a la misma cuenta que había usado para las máquinas de Sango casi acabando con ella y otro más a sus propios ahorros personales y había comprado a crédito un cuarto cava de cuatro metros de largo por cuatro de ancho y había echo dar mantenimiento al resto de la maquinaria del lugar, que había estado sin uso por años, el lugar también había estado repleto de tazas, platos, cubiertos y teteras desde la época de Yuri, que Sango y ella habían lavado secado inspeccionado y ordenado para hacer un inventario y al final ella solo había comprado cincuenta tazas blancas con sus platos y diseñado el logo de su café y había hecho que todas las tazas ( _viejas y nuevas_ ) fueran impresas con él, junto a doscientos platos para postre con sus cucharillas, que ahora estaban a la espera de sus clientes.

=== S S ===

— Wow Kag este lugar se ve completamente diferente ahora — Saludó Sango una semana después, entrando al lugar mirando hacia todos lados, mientras Kagome terminaba de instalar el programa de cobro la caja registradora del café.

— Y aun no ves la mejor parte — Dijo Kagome señalando con un ademan de su cabeza detrás de ella a lo alto de la pared que dividía su negocio del futuro local de Sango que era el punto central del lugar donde había una enorme tela blanca cubriendo el centro de la pared.

— Ohhhh ¿Cuándo me dejaras verlo? — Preguntó interrumpiéndose para contestar en el teléfono. — Estamos en el local de Kagome — Dijo por teléfono antes de cortar.

— Vas a tener que mudarte pronto al lado _Este_ del apartamento San-san — Anunció de golpe Kagome cambiando el tema con un deje de casualidad, mientras seguía anotando y eliminando cosas de su lista por hacer.

— ¿Me hechas ahora Kag? — Dijo Sango riendo con mofa, lanzándole una mirada evaluativa, aun cuando ya había pasado el reposo y Kagome estaba como nueva, ella no podía evitar mirarla con atención y asegurarse de que Kagome no estaba forzándose demasiado o débil.

— No _cariño,_ solo que _tu querida hermana_ no quiere tener que escucharte teniendo " _sexo, húmedo y salvaje_ " con tu macho pervertido, además sabiendo que ustedes van en serio me parece una estupidez mantener la regla de " _nada de sexo en el apartamento_ " — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Sango que la miraba boquiabierta.

— ¿Y eso aplica para ti? — Preguntó Sango con pícara curiosidad saliendo de su estupor.

— No, por ahora no hay ningún " _novio_ " serio en mi vida San-san y tú si tienes una relación seria, aunque no lo notes aun — Dijo Kagome sabiamente dedicándole una mirada conocedora.

— Asumo que ya elegiste la habitación para mí — Dijo Sango con tono de burla tiñendo su voz con un timbre risueño.

— Claro, la habitación del final hacia la cara Este del apartamento, estará lo suficientemente lejos para que yo no escuche nada de "nada" aunque no puedo decir mucho de tus vecinos _al otro lado_ de la avenida — Respondió ella echándose a reír maliciosamente.

— _Eres mala_ — Dijo Sango sacándole la lengua y sentándose junto a ella mientras también reía.

— Vaya… este lugar es enorme — Dijo Miroku entrando al lugar junto a Sesshomaru que miraba todo con aire crítico.

— Es medio apartamento y dos negocios en uno _tiene_ que ser enorme — Señaló Kagome sonriéndoles en bienvenida.

— ¿Personal? — Preguntó Sango curiosa.

— Seis estudiantes de medio tiempo dos turnos cada uno entre caja y mesas, un _Barista_ de tiempo completo con dos ayudantes también de medio turno cada uno, dos pasteleros con dos lavaplatos y dos ayudantes en la cocina, dos cajeros de dos turnos en la librería y un ayudante, cada grupo se encargará también de mantener este lugar limpio y en orden hasta que tengamos suficientes ganancias para emplear a más personas para el mantenimiento del lugar, solo si es estrictamente necesario... — Contestó Kagome. — Estoy deshecha y no quiero volver a ver una hoja de inventario en un buen rato — Añadió con un agotado suspiro estirando su cuello de un lado al otro tratando de liberar tensión.

— Dieciocho es un número grande para empezar — Señaló Sango, sin señalarle que ella igual revisaría compulsivamente el inventario hasta sabérselo de memoria, estaba en su naturaleza controlar cada detalle.

— Lo se lo tengo cubierto — Dijo Kagome, sabiendo que le sería casi imposible ceder el control completamente de su negocio y aun así tendría que dejarlo crecer y funcionar sin estar respirando en la nuca de sus empleados, ella había dispuesto que el lugar eventualmente pudiera manejarse solo, sabiendo que ella se involucraría en otros proyectos también.

— Necesitaras un mostrador de postres sobre la barra — Señaló Sesshomaru con calma viendo la barra solida de granito negro y acero inoxidable sobre los caros aparadores de cuarzo de _Onni_ que según sabia habían pertenecido al bar café original de Yuriko Higurashi, como casi todo el mobiliario y maquinaria.

— Si lo sé, pero por ahora tendrá que esperar, ya le di un gancho de izquierda y un par de patadas a mis ahorros y aún tengo que abastecer existencias y pagar la primera entrega de libros — Dijo Kagome cerrando su agenda por ese día, estaba agotada.

— Sin hablar de los pagos de los impuestos y tu registro comercial junto a la renovación de los permisos de sanidad para la manipulación y venta de alimentos y bebidas, y los sueldos de la primera quincena de tus empleados — Añadió Sango sabiendo perfectamente que Kagome tenía todo aquello en mente y cubierto o con un plan para cubrirlo.

— Cierto, cierto — Respondió Kagome sobándose ausentemente el hombro izquierdo sintiendo aun un eco de dolor que tardaría en superar varios meses más según el médico que la atendió al retirarse la férula un poco más de mes y medio atrás, mientras Sesshomaru la miraba con atención.

— Bien, por suerte para ustedes señoritas vinimos a invitarlas a cenar, ustedes siempre nos alimentan muy bien y nosotros tenemos que devolver el favor — Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

— ¿Qué dices Kag-chan? — Preguntó Sango aceptando automáticamente.

— _Claro_ siempre es lindo no tener que cocinar de vez en cuando… pero antes quiero tomar un baño caliente y cambiarme de ropa, sinceramente he estado todo el día aquí — Dijo Kagome levantándose y agarrando el manojo de llaves sobre la barra.

— Te ayudo a bajar las _santamarias_ — Dijo Sango trotando alegremente hacia ella y entre las dos se fueron a bajar todas las rejas metálicas que "protegían" el duro cuarzo de Onni y a asegurar todo con los candado dejándolos a ellos allí en medio del café vacío.

— _Ellas trabajan muy duro Sesshomaru en especial Kagome-san, Sango admitió que sin el empuje y apoyo de Kagome no solo económico y moral, sino también económico y de mano de obra, ella jamás habría podido crear su negocio… ella fue quien ánimo y empujó a Sango a formar el negocio que tiene… ¿Aun quieres seguir con esto?_ — Preguntó Miroku dudoso, para seguridad del tema que trataban usaba el lenguaje Inu, lo menos que deseaba era que alguna de aquellas mujeres escucharan aquella delicada conversación, él no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Sesshomaru, pero como su alfa estaba _obligado_ a apoyarlo.

— _Ya este no puede detenerse, el padre de este no dejará a Kagome en paz hasta que le venda, ya viste lo alterada que estaba con las últimas llamadas, ella destrozó su teléfono Miroku incluso Sango está preocupada y señaló repetidas veces lo cuidadosa que ella es con sus cosas_ — Respondió Sesshomaru con calma.

— _Y el hecho de restregarle tu triunfo en la cara a tu padre no tiene nada que ver con tu empeño en comprar este lugar con el "noble" intento de salvar a Kagome-san del acoso solo, eso es un bono agregado ¿no?_ — Preguntó Miroku con un borde de incrédula exasperación.

— _Exacto_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma, ignorando los gruñidos irritados de Yakko, que también se oponía a lo que estaba haciendo.

— _Estas cometiendo un grave error Sessh, este lugar significa mucho para ellas, como para venderlo a tu padre o a ti primo_ — Sentenció Miroku con calma.

— _Todo saldrá bien y al final nadie perderá_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma, el había decidido un plan de acción y lo ejecutaría hasta el final, el liberaría a Kagome del acoso de su padre y en el proceso triunfaría allí donde su padre fracasó por tantos años.

— Vaya ustedes sí que dan miedo hablando así — Dijo Sango sonriéndoles desde la entrada junto a Kagome que los miraba con calma.

— Ya te dije, cada especie de Youkai tiene su _propio_ lenguaje ancestral, es el mismo que usan para poder comunicarse con sus bestias y entre ellos — Señaló Kagome con calma, Liu ten le había explicado eso muchos años atrás.

— Sabes algunas cosas sobre los Youkai — Señaló Sesshomaru impresionado aquella información no era de dominio común.

— _Extraoficialmente_ soy una sacerdotisa _entrenada_ — Dijo Kagome con calma recogiendo su agenda y empezando a apagar las luces.

— ¿De qué orden? — Preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de encontrar más información sobre ella.

— De ninguna, entrené con una sacerdotisa Koreana que accedió a enseñarme en privado cuando accidentalmente hice daño a Kirara y luego por mi cuenta, no tengo un certificado oficial, ni un rango, no pertenezco a ninguna orden, ni a ningún templo y así me gusta — Dijo Kagome con calma sin darle importancia alguna al tema.

— Si lo hicieras serias _alta_ sacerdotisa entonces, eres poderosa y rara en tu propia clase, de la misma clase guerrera que nos dio batalla siglos atrás antes del fin de la guerra entre los sagrados y los Youkai y de las que hace siglos dejaron de nacer — Señaló Sesshomaru con calma guardando este trazo de información para profundizarlo luego, la mujer era una caja de misterios en toda regla.

— _No repitas eso nunca más_ por favor, no quiero tener _**nada**_ que ver con eso, entrené por _necesidad_ de no dañar a nadie por accidente y _**nada más**_ , si hubiera podido habría renunciado a esos poderes apenas descubrí que los tenia — Dijo Kagome con dureza y profunda tristeza mientras salían de allí y se volvía a cerrar las puertas dobles de vidrio y a bajar las últimas dos rejas de seguridad y asegúralas con los candados.

Sesshomaru y Miroku se vieron entre ellos, más aun cuando Sango se colgó del brazo de Kagome y colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho casi de forma consoladora, ellos no sabían que estaba pasando allí, pero era algo que _obviamente_ afectaba a Kagome y tenía que ver con su posición como sacerdotisa.

Luego de subir y que cada una se diera un merecido baño y se cambiaran, todos subieron a la camioneta de Sesshomaru y este los llevó hasta el penthouse de la torre Taisho cinco cuadras abajo donde vivían, la torre Taisho tenía el nada envidiable número de cien pisos de mármol blanco de minotauro que era una aleación diferente del ladrillo de Onni creado por la casa de la luna, dándole un acabado de blanco satinado que hacía de aquel edificio una obra de arte de líneas clásicas.

— Este lugar es hermoso — Dijo Kagome observando con reverencia el hermoso material casi refulgir con la luz de la luna como una aguja de plata en medio de edificios grises, la torre Taisho era muchas veces llamada hilo de plata por su aspecto y era uno de los edificios favoritos de Kagome después y siempre _después_ del edificio de Yuri, "SU" edificio.

— Y es cuatro veces más ancho y cien veces más alto que el nuestro — Dijo Sango mirando el lugar con genuina admiración, y no podía culparla el edificio era simplemente hermoso.

— La cuadra de esta zona es más grande que la cuadra que abarca nuestro edificio San-san es obvio que es más grande — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Sango sentada junto a Miroku en el asiento de atrás, mientras ella iba de copiloto junto a Sesshomaru.

— Los ladrillos de este edificio son aún más viejos que los del tuyo Kagome — Dijo Sesshomaru mientras estacionaba su auto en el estacionamiento vacío, salvo el auto de Miroku.

— ¿Nadie más vive aquí más que Miroku y tú? — Preguntó Kagome perpleja.

— Solo hay tres apartamentos, el de este, el de Miroku y el de la madre de este que rara vez usa — Confirmó bajándose del auto y antes de que pudiera, Kagome ya había abierto su puerta al igual que Sango, ambos machos compartieron una mirada exasperada, aquellas mujeres no eran fáciles para ellos que habían sido criados como los " _perfectos caballeros_ ".

— Vaya… — Dijo Sango por lo bajo pensando lo mismo que Kagome. " _era una vida solitaria_ "

Al llegar al apartamento de Sesshomaru las dos tuvieron que contenerse de no mirar todo el lugar con la boca abierta, el lugar gritaba " _dinero_ " a manos llenas desde los suelos de mármol blanco, al techo cubierto por una elaborada plancha sobre relieve en el satinado material del que estaba hecho el edificio y mostraba a un imponente grupo de Inu's algunos con medias lunas en sus frentes y otros con solo marcas en las mejillas, el lugar era de una elegancia tal que ambas tenían temor de tocar cualquier cosa y romperla por accidente, incluso sospechaban que las suaves pantuflas de " _seda_ " o uno de los vasos de Sesshomaru las dejaría nuevamente en la calle y hurgando entre la basura para comer, aquel lugar no tenía punto de comparación frente a su modesto edificio eso era obvio a kilómetros de distancia.

La cena fue simplemente perfecta, como anfitrión Sesshomaru era como en todo lo que hacía, simplemente " _perfecto"_ y eso ninguna podía negarlo, Kagome sonrió de buena gana después de un rato, decidiendo que ella no podía dejar que la opulencia del lugar la desanimara o la hiciera comportarse diferente de la persona que ella era, sabía muy bien que el lugar aunque era realmente hermoso, para ella no significaba que su edificio era menos, de hecho no guardaba en su mente y corazón ni la mitad de la importancia que el edificio que Yuri le había legado, y ella estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado y sabía que tenía más de lo que había esperado tener jamás en la vida, menos después de vivir en las calles y de la basura de otros, por lo que solo podía desearle mas prosperidad a Sesshomaru y a su familia con absoluta sinceridad y ni una sola gota de envidia.

=== S S ===

— Vamos Kagome queda menos de un mes de vacaciones y la semana que viene vas a inaugurar finalmente tu negocio y tenemos que celebrar el cumplimento total " _finalmente_ " del ultimo pedido de los Okami, y ahora tengo más pedidos aun y debo puntualizar que _jamás hemos tenido oportunidad_ de ir a la playa antes — Decía Sango siguiendo a Kagome por el lugar mientras a su vez Kagome rellenaba los exhibidores con filas y filas de libros, desde los bestseller del momento y clásicos, hasta la nueva literatura romántica que prometía convertirse en unos de los más vendidos.

Sus nuevos empleados no empezarían sino para el día de la inauguración, y ella ya les había dado un curso rápido de atención al cliente, de mesoneros, como manejar la caja e incluso como operar la máquina de café expreso aun cuando ya el barista lo sabía, ella misma había limpiado el lugar del techo al suelo, mientras Sango la regañaba todo el tiempo mientras la ayudaba, había colocado el papel higiénico en los cuatro baños, había conectado la electricidad de los secadores de mano, rellenado el papel para secar las manos y el jabón líquido, ordenando en las despensas todas las provisiones que había comprado en cuatro supermercados con sistemas de cupones y puntos de clientes distintos, e incluso retirado los uniformes de sus empleados y lo único que faltaba era terminar de colocar los últimos libros e inaugurar.

Contra la voluntad de todos pues supuestamente tendría que estar descansando aun, ella había trabajado como los condenados y Sango había tenido que arrastrarla fuera del lugar junto a Miroku, e incluso en una ocasión Sesshomaru se la había echado al hombro como un saco de arroz ya la había sacado de allí pataleando y maldiciendo, para lograr que comiera y descansara correctamente.

— ¿Por qué nunca han podido ir a la playa antes? Sé que están en Tokyo pero podrían haber ido a _Odaiba_ — Preguntó Miroku desconcertado mirando el intercambio desde la isla multifuncional que Kagome según tenía entendido había restaurado y convertido en aquel mueble que a su parecer era una obra de arte en sí mismo.

— hem… larga historia, basta decir que siempre estábamos trabajando y hubieron muchas cosas que dejamos de hacer para tener como pagar nuestras cosas — Dijo Sango lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Miroku que asintió frunciendo el ceño ante la poca información que ella le había dado con su respuesta.

— Ok… ¿Cuál es el plan? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente después de colocar el último lote de libro, deteniéndose con la caja vacía en las manos junto a una réplica de cartón en tamaño natural y con impresiones de excelente calidad casi realista, de una exótica pareja vestida con ropa de estilo hindú, con las frentes unidas y compartiendo un abrazo emotivo sosteniendo entre ambos un hermoso velo traslucido y frente a la publicidad el exhibidor de cartón repleto de los libros que contaban la historia tras la impactante y romántica imagen.

— Sesshomaru tiene una casa de playa que rara vez o " _nunca_ " recibe más visitas que la mía y ocasionalmente la de _Irasue Obachan_ — Dijo Miroku sonriéndoles encantador. — Si salimos hoy podemos estar en la _isla Mitsuki_ durante unos días y estaremos aquí antes de la inauguración de tu negocio y estaremos todos descansados para iniciar nuestro arduo trabajo nuevamente.

— ¿La _isla Mitsuki_? — Soltó Sango con los ojos como platos — Kagome-chan aunque solo sea una vez _tenemos_ que ir así tenga que doparte, amárrate, amordazarte y secuestrarte — Dijo Sango gesticulando con las manos en su emoción, sus ojos café brillando como estrellas ante la idea de visitar aquella isla que se decía era la más preciosa joya de la casa de la Luna.

— Esta bien, puede que incluso convenzas a Miroku de regalarnos una esquirla o dos de cuarzo cristal de una de las cavernas de la isla y me dejaré sobornar — Dijo Kagome finalmente mirando a Sango con indulgencia cuando el rostro de la mujer se ilumino con alegre entusiasmo.

— Ohhh claro que si mi querida Alfa, además la isla es un feudo en sí mismo y es por mucho la joya más preciada de la casa de la luna, se dice que hace milenios desde allí la tierra se separó del resto dejando una isla de quince kilómetros por diecisiete que se divide en dos, unidas por un arrecife natural llamado Ryu-san de cuatro metros de ancho, cinco en algunas partes que se eleva sobre ochenta metros sobre el nivel del mar y a tres kilómetros más esta _Mitsuki-chan_ una isla más pequeña de tres kilómetros por cinco que forma parte de la isla y cuando baja la marea se une a la isla por una enorme duna de arena y un camino de piedra construido allí milenios atrás, dicen que eso fue lo que quedo del palacio de la luna en la tierra cuando se elevó por edicto de Tsukuyomi-sama — Explicó Miroku con los ojos brillantes de genuino cariño ante la historia que relataba, nada que ver con su tipio brillo pervertido.

— Dicen también que la isla está cubierta por una barrera natural que impide a voluntad la entrada o salida de personas de cualquier raza y es por mucho un lugar seguro para los que viven allí — Señaló Kagome dándole una mirada general a su negocio decidiendo que definitivamente el lugar estaba listo para abrir sus puertas al público.

— En efecto solo dos personas pueden controlar la barrera a voluntad y son Irasue-Obachan y Sesshomaru como su señor, solo los nativos de la isla pueden entrar y salir a voluntad mientras Sesshomaru o mi querida tía no bloqueen el paso, pero ningún extraño puede entrar. — Dijo Miroku relajado en la cómoda silla de la isla multifuncional.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo estas relacionado a la casa de la luna, ya sabes _Inu negro/ Inu plateado_ y todo eso? — Preguntó Sango desconcertada, observando a Miroku preguntándose por que ocultaba sus marcas, ella las había visto en la intimidad y solo lo hacían más hermoso para ella de lo que ya era para ella.

— La casa de la luna siempre ha sido regida por los Inugami plateados o albinos, a mi clan le han llamado clan de Inus negro desde que puedo recordar, pero en realidad somos parte de la casa de la luna representamos el _lado oscuro_ de la luna, _su sombra_ y esa es nuestra especialidad, las sombras, y aunque somos un grupo reducido somos parte integral de la casa de la luna, Sesshomaru es Taisho por su padre pero es Inutsuki por Irasue-Obaachan y yo soy Houshi por mi padre que fue un _verdadero_ Inu azabache o Inu negro pero mi madre la gemela morena de Irasue-Obachan fue una Inutsuki — Explicó Miroku con melancolía.

— Y ambos cayeron con el clan de sombras en la última batalla donde se logró finalmente llegar a un acuerdo de paz… Oh Miroku-kun, lo siento mucho — Dijo Kagome con el corazón en un puño, Sango por su parte se volvió hacia él y se sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo con fuerzas en silencio.

La historia de los padres de Miroku era por mucho conocida, y hasta aquel momento ellas no habían hecho las conexiones, Irasumi la gran dama de la luna oscura y su compañero Sora del clan de Inus azabaches del Este aliados de Lord Yamatone de los fénix de ónix y el sacrificio que ambos hicieron salvando a los cachorros de sangre pura y Hanyous en la fortaleza del templo Inugami de Hiroshima que estaban por ser masacrados a sangre fría por un nutrido ejercito de sacerdotisas y monjes que se oponían a una negociación entre humanos y Youkai revelándose contra Lady Midoriko y sus planes de paz, Sesshomaru y Miroku habían llegado muy tarde para salvar a la pareja y la historia cuenta que en su pena, un coro de aullidos y una solitaria carcajada aterradora se escuchó desde el lugar, mientras la tierra se cubrió de una densa y espesa sombra y cuando la luz de la luna volvió a brillar con fuerza, ni sacerdotisas y monjes, ni los dos Inu caídos, ni Miroku podían verse, solo Sesshomaru brillando con luz propia a pesar de las sombras que lo rodeaban como un pesado manto.

— Es el pasado, ellos habrían deseado irse juntos y juntos se fueron — Dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros.

— Siempre me pareció injusto que no quedaran retratos de ellos para mostrar al mundo — Dijo Sango.

— Los hay, en la casa de la Luna, por consideración a mí y a Irasue-Obachan los retratos no se muestran al público… aun duele — Explicó el en voz queda, mientras Sango lo abrazaba con fuerza tratando de consolarlo, decidiendo no decir nada de la escurridiza mano que se adueñó de uno de sus glúteos.

— Vamos entonces, puedes ayudar a Sango a elegir que traje de baño llevar, pero si escucho que están " _divirtiéndose_ " mucho te daré una descarga de Reiki que matará cualquier erección que puedas tener durante setenta y dos horas o más… aún no lo he intentado eso, así que podría haber complicaciones — Dijo Kagome con deliberada maldad golpeando su babilla con un dedo pensativa, Miroku sonrió ante la obvia treta de la mujer antes de fingir una mueca de horror internamente agradecido de su distracción.

— _YAYYY vamos a la playa_ — Celebró Sango dando un rápido baile de la victoria mientras salían del lugar empujando a Kagome por la cintura y ayudándola junto a un risueño Miroku a cerrar más rápido contagiado por el chispeante entusiasmo de Sango que no tardó mucho en animar también a Kagome.

=== S S ===

Tres horas después Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango y Miroku estaban en un helicóptero sobrevolando el mar con destino a la isla. Kagome miraba a los dos machos maniobrar aquel aparato maravillada de ver como algo tan complicado, ellos lo convertían en unos pasos tan ridículamente sencillo, aun sabiendo que ella no podría ni estrellar el helicóptero porque simplemente _jamás_ lograría _elevarlo_ y junto a ella Sango miraba por la ventanilla con Kirara acostada en sus piernas dormitando para variar.

La visión de la isla era completamente irreal, un circulo perfecto cortado y separado a la mitad y unido por un largo puente natural de roca y una media luna cerca de la isla principal llena de vegetación, rocas blancas y un puñado de Youkai, hanyous y humanos que servían a la casa de la luna desde hacía muchos siglos y preferían vivir en el diminuto feudo en paz.

— Y bien señoritas listas para aterrizar— Les dijo Miroku siempre risueño. El aterrizaje fue suave y casi imperceptible, era obvio que aquellos dos sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo.

Kagome se quedó francamente impresionada viéndolos presionar una enorme cantidad de botones a una velocidad de vértigo, lo bueno de ser una miko era que igual que las Taijiyas, podían seguir hasta _cierto punto_ la velocidad vertiginosa de los Youkai, y así poder seguirles el paso para percatarse de un espectáculo así.

— Vamos — Dijo Miroku ayudando a Sango a quitarse el complicado cinturón de seguridad mientras Sesshomaru lo hacía de lado y se encargaba el mismo del cinturón de Kagome, mientras el sonriente Miroku bajaba con la cabeza gacha junto a Sango cuidando de mantenerla también agachada y evitar las aspas que aún estaban en movimiento.

— ¿Fue un buen viaje? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente como queriendo ver en sus ojos la respuesta en caso que sus labios no fueran sinceros, como si solo su fino olfato no fuera más que suficiente.

— Es la primera vez que Sango y yo estamos en un helicóptero, claro que fue un buen viaje Sesshomaru, _gracias_ — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole genuinamente contenta, mientras el la miraba fijamente durante unos segundos antes de guiarla fuera del helicóptero cuidando de que ninguno de los dos terminara decapitado por las aspas que aún seguían girando sobre ellos, hasta llegar al lugar donde Miroku y Sango los esperaban conversando entre ellos.

— Este lugar es hermoso — Dijo Sango entusiasmada mientras Kirara maullaba en sus brazos contenta, observando embelesada las hermosas áreas verdes y amplios arcos de piedra blanca elegantemente esculpidos y que tal vez habían sido parte de la arquitectura original del palacio de la luna, lo cual quería decir que era muy, MUY antiguo.

— Y eso que aún no has visto nada de la isla Mitsuki — Señaló Miroku indulgentemente.

— Vamos — Dijo Sesshomaru interrumpiendo la conversación y guiando a Kagome con una caliente mano en la base de su espalda que la hizo casi saltar de su agarre, mientras caminaban hacia una de las camionetas eléctricas de la isla, donde se sentó junto a Kagome mientras Sango y Miroku tomaban la otra.

Durante casi dos meses las cosas entre ellos no habían hecho más que condensarse y el mínimo rose entre ellos amenazaba con incendiar todo a su paso, al punto que en más de una ocasión Miroku y Sango habían tenido que salir huyendo de donde estuvieran en busca de un hotel, ya que siendo parte de las manadas de aquellos dos, la energía sexual que los rodeaba terminaba afectándolos también.

— Ok… eso fue extraño, ¿Por qué estamos en autos separados, si aquí cabemos todos? — Preguntó Kagome desconcertada mirando a Sesshomaru darle un gruñido bajo al chofer que arrancó de inmediato seguidos de cerca por la camioneta donde viajaban Sango y Miroku.

— Este Sesshomaru necesita hablar contigo en privado Kagome y tu hermana no puede escuchar nada de esto aún — Explicó el con calma mirándola fijamente y sin parpadear ignorando las " _sugerencias_ " graficas de Yakko que solo servían para empeorar la tensión sexual entre ellos.

— ¿Debo preocuparme? — Preguntó ella al instante tensándose, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos preocupada, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sango le interesaba y preocupaba en partes iguales.

— No, como alfa de la manada los deberes de este Sesshomaru abarcan muchas cosas, los protocolos para casi todo son algo común entre los clanes Youkai, sobre todo en un clan noble y antiguo como la casa de la Luna, entre los deberes de este principalmente se encuentra el de hablar en nombre de los miembros del clan, especialmente cuando hay una tentativa de cortejo de por medio — Explicó Sesshomaru con su habitual calma, empujando a un voluntarioso Yakko a su celda, no sin este mostrarle una imagen bastante interesante de lo que ambos podrían hacerle a la miko junto a ellos en aquel reducido espacio evitando que el chofer pudiera _ver_ y _oler_ nada que no debía.

— Lo que quiere decir que vas a hablar conmigo sobre el cortejo entre Miroku y Sango — Finalizó Kagome respirando con más tranquilidad, era obvio que aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ella estaba feliz por su hermana. _Kami… vaya forma de quitarme años de vida a fuerza de sustos_ Pensó conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y señalarlo en voz alta mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada irritada.

— En parte, primero que nada este Sesshomaru pide _formalmente_ a la hembra alfa del clan Higurashi, el _permiso y autorización_ de esta para que Miroku Houshi miembro y beta de la manda de este Sesshomaru _inicie_ el proceso de _cortejo_ de su hermana y beta Sango Higurashi. — Entonó Sesshomaru con calma ceremoniosa mirándola con los ojos dorados brillantes y teñidos de rojo, mostrándole que el asunto era muy serio e incluso Yakko estaba presente.

— No soy una mujer de ceremonias Lord Sesshomaru, Yakko-sama… así que no puedo darles palabras resonantes como las que ustedes me dieron, simplemente puedo decirles que Miroku-san tiene mi permiso y autorización… como la hembra alfa del clan Higurashi — Respondió Kagome con calma.

— Eso es más que suficiente Lady Kagome — Respondió Sesshomaru mientras Yakko se retraía lentamente a su jaula.

— ¿Sabes lo raro que se escucha mi nombre junto a ese " _lady_ "? es… disculpa _ridículo_ — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír, mientras el chofer le lanzaba una mirada espantada por el retrovisor y Sesshomaru la miraba con seriedad.

— Eres una _lady_ , aunque no lo quieras — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma justo cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa de piedra blanca satinada de dos plantas.

— Claro, claro… como tú digas Sesshomaru — dijo Kagome despectivamente abriendo su propia puerta mientras se reía burlonamente sabiendo lo mucho que a él y a Miroku les irritaba que ellas hicieran eso y bajando del auto exasperando internamente a Sesshomaru y ampliando aún más su sonrisa satisfecha.

" _Él le había dado un susto hace un rato, ella lo irritaba abriendo su maldita puerta, a ella le parecía justo_ "

=== S S ===

Luego de ser recibidos por la ama de llaves y un pequeño ejército de empleados a una hermosa y enorme estructura de piedra blanca que solo podía calificarse de _acogedor castillo_ de tres pisos, que el grupo de orgullosos empleados mantenían pulcro y hermoso, Kagome fue guiada a una habitación al final del el ala _Oeste_ del tercer piso mientras Sango y Miroku fueron acomodados en la misma habitación del ala _Este_ por petición de Miroku a lo que Kagome solo enarcó una ceja mirando a la pareja en cuestión sin comentar nada, ella no era una niña inocente como para no imaginarse que aquellos dos estarían sobre el otro durante aquellas "vacaciones".

Para cuando estuvieron instalados ya era media tarde, así que en vez de ponerse el traje de baño y correr a la playa más cercana y remojarse en sus aguas, Sango y Kagome se refrescaron y se cambiaron los jeans y las camisetas por un par de vestidos vaporosos, el de Sango era una creación propia y era un vestido rojo sangre, de corte strapless pegado al cuerpo hasta las caderas y desde allí caía drapeado hasta la pantorrilla con sandalias altas doradas como sus joyas y el cabello suelto, y pintura de labios rojo sangre, Kagome en cambio había optado por otra creación de Sango, un vestido negro sin adornos también sin tiros ceñido al pecho y suelto hasta los tobillos sandalias plateadas de medio tacón, cabello suelto y una fina línea de delineador negro y brillo de labios cereza y joyería de plata con la sola excepción de la pulsera tipo cadena con las cuentas azul rey, rojo sangre y fucsia que nunca se quitaba y que habían notado que Sango y Kirara también siempre tenían sobre ellas.

Cuando se reunieron con los machos pulcramente vestidos ambas sonrieron internamente al ver a los dos verlas de los pies a la cabeza evaluativamente y con un brillo de aprobación y deseo en partes iguales.

=== S S ===

— ¿No puedes dormir? — Dijo Sesshomaru desde de la oscuridad del balcón, donde había estado observando a Kagome ver con la mirada perdida el océano a lo lejos, meciéndose en su oleaje durante cinco minutos seguidos.

— Es un hermoso lugar, pero no estoy acostumbrada al sonido del mar, la sal en el aire y a un lugar extraño, cada vez que me he mudado tengo ataques de insomnio, apenas duermo durante días. — Explicó Kagome con sinceridad tratando de que él no se ofendiera y de no traslucir lo expuesta e insegura que se sentía en aquel lugar, el macho alfa en él estaba _obligado_ a ofenderse ante el hecho de no ser capaz de hacerla sentir segura y fuera o no su intención, ella terminaría ofendiendo esa parte " _elemental y básica_ " en él cómo macho alfa, además tendría que dar muchas explicaciones para hacerle entender que no es su culpa, ni había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediar eso y seguramente ella tendría que forzarse explicarle mucho de su vida, su pasado, mucho de lo que no estaba preparada para compartir con nadie aun.

— ¿Por qué viniste entonces si no ibas a poder dormir? — Preguntó Sesshomaru desconcertado caminando hasta quedar justo junto a ella, forzándose a ignorar esa parte de el que se sentía irritada y ofendida y el hecho de que ella estaba en bata bajo la yukata que tenía puesta en ese momento cerrada y amarrada firmemente a la cintura. Sesshomaru la vio con la mirada perdida en la noche, sonreír con tristeza.

— _Sango_ , ella estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de venir, más cuando supo que era a este lugar que simplemente no pude negarme, durante mucho tiempo nos hemos negado muchas cosas y muchas otras se nos han negado, así que era justo que ella tuviera esto, más aun después del susto que le di — Dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros gesticulando hacia el paisaje nocturno con su mano izquierda donde no por primera vez, Sesshomaru se percató una vez más de la pulsera en forma de cadena de oro con tres cuentas de color azul rey, rojo sangre y rosado casi fucsia, el había notado la misma pulsera con cuentas en la muñeca derecha de la Taijiya e incluso en el collar de la Nekomata y empezaba a pensar que aquello tenía un significado especial para las tres hembras y tenía curiosidad de conocerlo.

— Y ahora no puedes dormir — Señaló Sesshomaru finalmente con calma observándola bajo la luz de la luna que delineaba hermosamente su perfil a contra luz.

— Ya vendrá el sueño eventualmente — Dijo Kagome restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros colocando sus manos sobre la baranda y mirando al cielo.

— Ven… este tiene una idea que podría ayudarte a dormir — Dijo el tomando su mano derecha y arrastrándola hacia el punto en el balcón por donde él había aparecido.

— ¿Dónde diablos estoy? — Preguntó Kagome al atravesar un pesado cortinaje para luego encontrase en una enorme y elegante habitación que gritaba "masculinidad" y buen gusto desde cada rincón, con una sospecha agitando las manos frenéticamente frente a ella.

— La recamara de este Sesshomaru — Respondió el con calma, confirmando sus sospechas.

— Ohhh ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Kagome perpleja sintiendo los nervios tensos como las cuerdas de un arpa.

— Podemos ver películas hasta que te duermas, podemos hablar de política o negocios, este puede darte un masaje que podría terminar con ambos excitados y frustrados, o excitados y actuando sobre ese deseo… _tú eliges Kagome_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con la voz profunda acercándose a ella hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared pues ella instintivamente había empezado a retroceder ante él y ahora estaba efectivamente atrapada.

— Bien…— Dijo ella en un sensual tono ronco y bajo — Veamos _Doramas_ Sesshomaru y veamos a donde nos lleva — Añadió risueña escurriéndose bajo su brazo en último momento y dejándose caer en la amplia cama frente al enorme televisor de led riendo por lo bajo mientras el gruñía y la seguía.

— Eres una mujer irritante, sabes que deseas a este y este te desea y aun así sigues huyendo — Dijo Sesshomaru dejándose caer junto a ella tomando el control de la mesa más cercana dejándolo en manos de Kagome que de inmediato empezó a buscar su canal de Doramas preferido.

— No estoy huyendo Sesshomaru, estoy tratando de no dañar la extraña " _amistad_ " que tenemos, me gustas ¿ok? Eres odioso, serio, irritante y arrogante y aun así me caes bien ya te lo dije una vez — Dijo ella localizando el canal que buscaba y volviéndose a mirarlo chocando con su ambarina mirada teñida de rojo.

— Y a este Sesshomaru también le _gustas_ Kagome, este te respeta y también _te desea_ — Señaló el antes de recostarse del espaldar acolchado de la cama con ella junto a él, sin señalar que ella era la primera hembra que el había llevado a aquella isla e incluso instalado en las habitaciones de la _señora de la casa_ y admitido en sus propias _habitaciones_ privadas y en su _cama_.

Ninguno de ellos supo en qué momento se habían dormido, solo que estaban viendo a los tres hombres de la serie vaciar el refrigerador y la despensa de la protagonista con sobrepeso que lloraba su _deliciosa_ comida grasosa y llena de calorías y luego nada.

Cuando Kagome despertó envuelta en un tibio calor que la rodeaba de los pies a la cabeza y un familiar y delicioso aroma a pino fresco, menta un toque ácido y poder, aspiró con fuerza hundiendo su rostro su almohada de la que parecía emanar aquel _delicioso_ olor que le parecía familiar y estaba haciendo estragos en sus sentidos, tardó un momento en comprender que el olor provenía de Sesshomaru y ella había estado restregándose desvergonzadamente contra su duro cuerpo que ahora evidenciaba su deseo físico por ella, y cuando la mano llena de garras se deslizo desde donde descansaba por encima de su cadera izquierda acariciando todo el camino desde allí hasta su pecho izquierdo ella solo pudo gemir y temblar con deseo y anticipación sintiendo las ultimas defensas que se habían mantenido valientemente en pie, caer desintegradas mientras sus pechos se sentían inflamados sensibles y pesados y su útero se contraía espasmódicamente y sentía como se calentaba y humedecía preparándose para recibirlo.

— Dile a este Sesshomaru que se detenga _ahora_ Kagome, dile que no, dile que es un error, _miente Miko_ y dile que no deseas esto, _huye_ — Susurró Sesshomaru en su oído con la voz oscurecida de crudo deseo mientras presionaba contra ella la muestra más fiel de su deseo, haciéndola gemir y presionarse contra él instintivamente, antes de hundir su cabeza en el cuello de ella besándolo y mordisqueándolo levemente alterando todos sus nervios temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

— Se... Sessho…maru no… no… te detengas — Dijo ella gimiendo rendida ante el asalto volviéndose hacia el con los ojos encendidos de deseo y esta vez besándolo ella a él con pasión, Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y aprobación, que resonó desde su pecho enviando una onda de energía contra todos los nervios de su cuerpo, mientras él abarcaba el trasero de Kagome con sus manos presionándola contra él, batallando contra ella por el dominio del beso.

Ninguno de ellos gastó tiempo en palabras innecesarias, mientras se quitaban la ropa de dormir descubriéndose el uno al otro en el modo más elemental como macho y hembra, sin títulos, ni objetos materiales, ni nada más que el deseo y el instinto guiándolos.

Ambos se tocaron, se saborearon y se exploraron con curiosidad dándose placer el uno al otro, aprendiendo lo que al otro le gustaba, así que cuando finalmente Sesshomaru se hundió con cuidado en ella hasta la empuñadura llenándola por completo y enviándola a una serie de espasmos y casi perdiendo el férreo control sobre sí mismo mientras gruñía por lo bajo de placer, Kagome y él se miraron a los ojos fijamente e iniciaron al unísono una danza tan vieja como el mismo tiempo, ella gemía su nombre y el gruñía el de ella, ella suplicaba por mas y el la complacía exigiendo a la vez lo mismo de ella y ella respondía a él, cuando ambos alcanzaron el devastador clímax juntos, el rugido de satisfacción de Sesshomaru junto al grito de liberación de Kagome estremeció el enorme castillo hasta los cimientos, y desde los empleados que sonreían jocosamente _conocedores,_ hasta la agotada pareja aun unida en su propio abrazo pasional en el ala _Este_ comprendieron lo que _finalmente_ había ocurrido entre aquellos dos seres esa madrugada.

— Estamos _atascados_ — Anuncio Sesshomaru minutos después, aun temblando con los picos de placer atravesándolo en un crescendo sostenido, mientras se vaciaba en el apretado calor que lo rodeaba y apretaba con la firmeza de un caliente puño de seda, dándole aún más placer.

— ¿Quieres decir que estas vaciando _semen fértil_ dentro de mi " _ahora mismo_ "? — Preguntó Kagome alarmada y genuinamente espantada mirando por encima de su hombre al enorme macho acostado justo detrás de ella y que aún estaba _dentro_ de ella, al parecer por más minutos de lo normal que tomaba la _larga_ eyaculación de un Youkai.

— No estás en tus días fértiles y este puede dejar su semilla inactiva con una descarga apropiada de Youki — Respondió él sin sentirse completamente contento con su rápido señalamiento alterado de la _fertilidad_ de su semilla, era obvio para el que ella no estaba ilusionada con la idea de un embarazo y dentro de él Yakko estaba irritado, frustrado y triste por no poder impregnar a la mujer, muy a pesar de la satisfacción de haberla montado finalmente.

— Oh… ok gracias por aclararlo — Dijo Kagome sintiéndose ahora que la tormenta había pasado se sentía extraña y consiente de sí misma, más cuando el aún estaba dentro de ella sosteniéndola de la cadera y acunando uno de sus pechos.

— ¿No quieres tener cachorros o solo son los de este Sesshomaru? — Preguntó el finalmente irritado aun con el apabullante placer de vaciar su semilla en ella y toda la experiencia que había cobrado un nuevo grado de placer que no había alcanzado antes, él no podía evitar irritarse por la reacción de rechazo inmediato de ella, porque al final de cuentas él era un Inu Daiyoukai y reproducirse con una hembra poderosa estaba en sus genes y ella era poderosa le gustara a ella o no.

— Nunca he pensado realmente en hijos Sesshomaru, mi vida no ha sido una vida fácil, Kami sabe que he hecho lo mejor que he podido y si aún hoy no sé si algún día tendré hijos, o al menos uno antes de que mis años fértiles se acaben — Señaló ella sin molestarse, ella sabía muy bien porque él se irritaba no era el primer macho Youkai con el que estaba aunque si el más ingenioso y apasionado en la cama y el _**único**_ que se había _**atascado**_ dentro de ella, debía señalar en su fuero interno.

— ¿ _Tus años fértiles_? — Repitió el con lentitud permitiendo el resto de la información encajar en su mente nublada por el placer que estaba experimentando, dejando a un lado su inicial irritación e incomodidad.

— Soy _humana_ Sesshomaru, tengo un _número_ de años _exactos_ para hacer ciertas cosas en esta vida ¿Recuerdas? — Dijo ella sintiendo como él se disminuía y se deslizaba lentamente fuera de ella haciéndola sentir fría y vacía.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru sentía el frio recorrerlo ante el significado de las palabras de la mujer aun tibia y satisfecha entre sus brazos, mientras Yakko rugía dentro de él y negaba una y otra vez.

— En ese caso _Miko_ — Dijo Sesshomaru tomando sus labios en un beso salvaje negándose a pensar en eso y anunciando el segundo encuentro.

Kagome solo respondió riendo sensualmente por lo bajo y deslizando sus manos por el amplio pecho de Sesshomaru y colgándose de su cuello lista para demostrarle a aquel macho, que ella podría hacerle un par de cosas que ninguna hembra le había hecho, no por falta de experiencia, ganas o entusiasmo, sino porque él era muy _dominante_ , pero ella también lo era y confiaba en que podría _cabalgar_ a aquel enorme y poderoso macho Inuyoukai y hacerlo _disfrutar_ el paseo y _desearla_ sobre el en cada futuro encuentro cuándo ella terminara con él, después de todo Sesshomaru Taisho era oficialmente _su nuevo amante_ , y al diablo la precaución.

=== S S ===

— _Finalmente_ — Dijo Sango con una sonrisa burlona y conocedora, hundida hasta la barbilla en el agua salada de la playa, Sesshomaru y Miroku habían sido llamado por el senescal de la isla con urgencia y ellas habían ido a la playa donde Kagome había dado un resumen a Sango de lo sucedido y le había informado que _oficialmente_ era la amante de Sesshomaru, advirtiéndole antes de que la Taijiya se entusiasmara que solo era algo pasajero y nada más.

— Si, supuse que dirías eso — Dijo Kagome salpicándola con agua mientras Sango reía y le devolvía el favor.

— Chica salvaje — Bromeó Sango saliendo con ella admirando la perfecta media luna que hacia la playa de arenas blancas y aguas cristalinas. — Te gustan _**grandes**_ — Añadió enarcando las cejas cómicamente haciendo un gesto con las manos en una pervertida mofa de " _estatura y largo_ " mientras salían del agua un rato antes de volverse pasas saladas.

— Mira quien habla San-san — Dijo Kagome riendo junto a ella viendo con atención el traje de baño de dos piezas que habían hecho unos meses atrás con la intención de irse a alguna piscina y ahora estaban en aquella hermosa playa, el traje de baño de Sango era de licra negra con detalles en licra rosa y el de ella era también de dos piezas de licra negra con azul rey y una línea de blanco, sus trajes de baños no eran de marca igual que la mayoría de sus cosas pero no tenían nada que envidiarle a los trajes de baño de marca y el que hubieran logrado hacer algo de tan buena calidad era suficiente para hacerlas inflarse de orgullo.

— Cierto, muy cierto — Aceptó Sango sonriéndole con calma mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de extensión blancas que estaban bajo el techo de una enorme estructura en forma de elegante glorieta de suelos blanco perla rodeado de una pasarela de madera curada y barnizada donde estaban las sillas de extensión, mirado distraídamente la cristalina agua azul mecerse con el típico vaivén del mar.

— La más hermosa visión de la isla — Dijo Miroku anunciando su presencia, Sango y Kagome levantaron las miradas hacia ellos y ambas contuvieron el aliento al verlos allí solo con una toalla sobre un ancho hombro y trajes de baño que para ellas no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y ella eran buenas muy buenas con la imaginación y las imágenes con todo eso de haber estado estudiando diseño gráfico por casi tres años.

— Este opina igual — Señaló Sesshomaru dedicándole una mirada ardiente a Kagome que la hizo sentir calor al recordar como habían despertado y el " _delicioso_ " baño que habían compartido en la _gigante_ tina de baño de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Algún problema? — Preguntó Kagome mirando de Sesshomaru a Miroku, notando por primera vez las líneas purpuras sobre los pómulos del Inu moreno y la media luna viendo en dirección opuesta a la de Sesshomaru de un profundo rojo sangre al igual que las líneas que delineaban los ojos violetas haciéndolos resaltar aún más.

— Nada grave, solo un par de cosas que necesitaba arreglar — Dijo Miroku sonriéndoles y dejando caer su toalla en una silla de extensión vacía antes de extender una mano llena de garras hacia Sango que esta tomó de inmediato y con una sonrisa cómplice ambos echaron a andar hacia la playa nuevamente, mientras Kagome le daba un trago profundo a su botella de agua saborisada.

— Estas _deliciosa_ en ese traje de baño, pero este Sesshomaru te prefiere sin el — Dijo el finalmente dejando la toalla junto a la silla vacía junto a Kagome.

— No sabía que era una playa nudista — Dijo Kagome con seriedad decidiendo que si bien ella no tenía problemas con el sexo definitivamente no era una exhibicionista, todos tenían límites y ese era uno de sus límites.

— No lo es, y este no permitiría que otro te viera así — Contestó Sesshomaru ayudándola a levantarse y atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con ansias.

I era sincero consigo mismo ahora después de haberla tenido finalmente, él se encontraba aún más confundido con aquella mujer con la que no solo le apetecía _besarse_ , cuando siempre había evitado aquel grado de _intimidad_ con otras hembras, sino que incluso Yakko le había permitido _cabalgarlo_ y ambos lo habían _disfrutado_ , la mujer era una compañera de cama deliciosa y nada deseaba que echarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a sus habitaciones y mantenerla allí durante toda la estadía hasta saciarse de ella, y con un poco de suerte _saturarse_ y _sacarla_ de su sistema, ella estaba _afectándole_ más de lo que él _debería permitirse_ y eso no era nada bueno.

— Miroku está mostrando sus marcas de nacimiento… ¿Por qué, significa algo que las muestre? — Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad viendo a Miroku a lo lejos con Sango en una abrazo demasiado intimo para solo estar " _nadando_ " y lo confirmó de inmediato cuando Sango echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo en éxtasis.

— Él está mostrándose ante ti la hembra alfa de Sango como es, su herencia y legado, no está ocultando lo que es o sus intenciones — Explicó el mirando a la pareja también.

— ¿Y eso incluye tener sexo con mi hermana ante mis ojos? — Preguntó Kagome con tono neutro y sin emoción más que la consternación.

— No… él es un _pervertido_ y tu hermana es perfecta para el — Señaló Sesshomaru guiándola hacia el lado opuesto señalando sin decirlo que la Taijiya ciertamente también era una pervertida.

— Cierto… ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó Kagome entonces mientras él la guiaba hacia una abertura en la cara este de la falda montañosa que conectaba con la playa.

— A ser pervertidos en _privado_ y con agua más cálida — Dijo Sesshomaru tomándola en brazos y prácticamente desapareciendo con ella del lugar mientras Sango y Miroku seguían en lo suyo sin notar que estaban solos en la playa.

=== S S ===

Durante los siguientes días Sesshomaru y Kagome veían a Sango y a Miroku solo durante las comidas o durante la excursión hacia las cavernas de cuarzos donde ambas fueron obsequiadas con varias muestras de los diferentes tipos del mineral semi-precioso, Sesshomaru les había mostrado la isla y a su hermana a tres kilómetros por completo, y a pesar de sus intentos Kagome se había negado de plano a que el pagara por las pocas cosas que había comprado en las tiendas con arte autóctono de la isla, aun así le había permitido jugar con su cuerpo a placer y ella había jugado alegremente con el suyo a cambio.

— _Hey extraña,_ casi no te he visto — Dijo Sango saludando a Kagome la última noche de su estadía en el lugar, ambas tenían responsabilidades en Tokyo y aquellos cuatro días habían sido maravillosos pero un lujo en sí mismos considerando la próxima apertura de la _librería/café_ de Kagome y el negocio de Sango que no se había detenido aun con ella en la isla Mitsuki, sin hablar de los negocios de Sesshomaru y Miroku respectivamente, el tiempo en el lugar había sido más que agradable pero todos tenían que regresar a la realidad de sus vidas y responsabilidades.

— Lo mismo digo, aunque asumo que puedo adivinar a _quien_ y _que_ has estado viendo y haciendo mi querida hermana — Dijo Kagome apartando la larga trenza hacia su espalda y sonriéndole con complicidad.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? — Respondió Sango encogiéndose de hombros, aquella noche Kagome vestía un suéter de tejido fino verde oscuro con un jean de mezclilla negro y botines sin tacón de gamuza negra, mientras Sango vestía una camisa de algodón blanca con una chaqueta tejida marrón oscura y jeans azul prelavado con botas bajas marrones.

— Dime que estas feliz ahora — Dijo Kagome mirándola con atención mientras Sango se recostaba de su hombro y Kagome la abrazaba mientras ambas veían el mar en su eterno vaivén.

— Estoy feliz… te llevas bien con Sesshomaru, " _muy_ " bien de echo y Miroku… es todo lo que jamás pensé que estaba buscando y aun así lo encontré Kag — Dijo Sango con un profundo suspiro, sus ojos marrones brillando de pura alegría y genuino amor.

— Bien por ti San-san, ahora tendrás a un pervertido que te amará y cuidara por siempre — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole con indulgencia.

— Mis queridas damas, sé que dijeron que querían dar un paseo juntas pero me gustaría hablar un rato con ustedes esta noche si no les molesta — Dijo Miroku con atípica seriedad haciendo tensarse a las dos mujeres que se miraron entre ellas con genuina preocupación, antes de seguirlo en silencio muy confundidas y alarmadas por la seria aptitud de Miroku completamente atípica a lo que conocían de el.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


	17. Cap 17: Ecos del pasado

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Este confiesa haber vivido muchas cosas a través de sus largos siglos de vida, y puede recordar con claridad envidiable, desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos y se encontró viendo a su madre agotada y orgullosa de haberlo traído al mundo, hasta el presente…_

 _Recuerda también las experiencias de sus primeros años, las carreras libres por los prados de las tierras del Oeste cuando estaba libre de responsabilidades y su máxima preocupación era su próxima comida o descubrir el mundo alrededor de él, la ingenua alegría que solo aquella acción le causaba, las horas de tedio de las muchas lecciones que vinieron después acortando esa sensación de "_ _ **libertad**_ _" que lo acompañaba cuando estaba en su verdadera forma corriendo por el bosque o simplemente echado en la sombra ceca de su madre o su padre entonces "_ _ **honorable**_ _" hasta donde el sabia._

 _La primera vez que una llamada a la realidad cayó sobre este, fue el fatídico día en que aquella hembra había descrito con morboso detalle todo lo que habría querido hacer con este y lo que quería que este le hiciera a ella… este confiesa que sinceramente entonces no entendía nada de lo que la hembra había dicho y que creía que era algún entrenamiento o un tipo de juego en el que ella quería que este participara, si es irónico pero alguna vez este tuvo esa "_ _ **inocencia**_ _" y solo después de que la poderosa madre de este destruyera el salón de té que favorecía y literalmente "_ _ **desintegrara**_ _" a la hembra fue que este comprendió que "_ _ **algo**_ _" no estaba bien y se necesitó que este tomara su forma real y_ ** _obligarse_** _a gimotear, para que su madre recuperara la calma suficiente para volver de su lujuria de sangre que exigía acabar con el resto de la familia de la finada y muy estúpida hembra._

 _La conversación que vino después de la mano de su madre y un risueño y jocoso padre, que este confiesa había terminado haciendo aquella conversación más…_ _ **tolerable**_ _fue chocante, y muy "_ _ **demasiado**_ _" ilustrativa, cuando este dice que su madre exigía "_ _ **perfección**_ _" en sus estudios no exageraba y las explicaciones detalladas de la "_ _ **copula**_ _" entre machos y hembras fue definitivamente_ _ **detallada**_ _como también lo fue el ensayo de un pergamino de dos metros y medio que la madre de este exigió después de la primera clase de "_ _ **educación sexual**_ _" que este recibió (lamentablemente no fue la última, pero si la más inclinada a la "_ _ **escolaridad**_ _" el resto enseñaba, pero eran más proyectadas a avergonzar a este, con preguntas al azar que iban desde ¿_ _ **Ya has tenido tu primera erección mañanera Sessh-kun**_ _? (_ _este odia el diminutivo, gracias madre_ _) hasta ¿_ _ **Sabes cómo darle un orgasmo a una hembra o esta tiene que explicártelo**_ _? En los momentos más inoportunos (Generalmente estas preguntas se daban en medio de alguna lección, ceremonia de té, y en el peor de los casos en medio de la maldita corte… la madre de este tiene un sentido del humor sádico y retorcido, este asume que también heredo eso de ella, solo que más "_ _ **sutilmente**_ _" controlado)_

 _Este recuerda también momentos vergonzosos, cuando en su temprana infancia sin dominar por completo el fino arte de moverse a toda velocidad manteniendo la innata elegancia de los de su clase, este terminó destruyendo objetos varios de valor incalculable y mucho valor sentimental para su madre, que aunque no lo demuestre_ _ **TIENE**_ _un corazón bien oculto, a favor de este debo señalar que tenía cerca de cinco años humanos y aun se le consideraba un recién nacido, mas siendo quien era la sensación de vergüenza acompañó a este durante años hasta que pudo dominar el fino arte y cruzar los salones con las más valiosas colecciones de su madre sin tocar nada, para ello se había entrenado duramente así mismo hasta lograr "_ _ **perfección**_ _"._

 _Este recuerda bien todas y cada una de sus acciones, todas y cada una de sus palabras, todas y cada una de las hembras que pasaron por su cama, todos los rostros de las personas de quienes tomó la vida, este recuerda muy bien es después de todo una de las bendiciones "_ _ **maldiciones**_ _" de haber nacido un Taiyoukai a diferencia de otros que con los años y duro entrenamiento alcanzan ese rango, eso es justo lo que siempre hizo a este tan peligroso, y aún lo es. (Teniendo en cuenta que era lo que se necesitaba para poder controlar y dominar a la bestia sagrada que los dioses le habían entregado, Yakko-sama fue uno de los primeros espíritus bendecido por los Kami en rondar este mundo)_

 _Por ello este puede decir con total seguridad y sin necesidad de revisar a fondo su memoria, que este jamás en su larga vida había sentido "_ _ **arrepentimiento**_ _" y el nivel de "_ _ **vergüenza**_ _" que está sintiendo conforme la venda es retirada de los ojos de este sin delicadeza alguna, mientras Yakko ruge en su mente tan desesperado como este, ante a realidad de los hechos._

 _ **¿Realmente se puede pasar por alto tantas señales que perfilan la explicación lógica de una circunstancia?**_ _Aparentemente es posible, este lo hizo._

 _Ahora solo queda asumir las consecuencias y vivir con el recuerdo de la mirada ausente de vida y voz plana y monótona de Kagome Higurashi, la mujer que se ha metido bajo la piel de este, aun contra su voluntad, y la terrible mirada cargada con terror, ira, angustia y miles de sentimientos más, de Sango Higurashi con su voz quebrada por un torbellino de sentimientos que este no puede discernir._

 _Este nunca olvidará y nunca perdonará lo que causó a estas mujeres, así como nunca olvidará como por orgullo y venganza estuvo muy cerca de traer deshonra sobre sí mismo, su casa y ellas… mujeres del más alto honor que solo este le ha conferido a su madre, en especial Kagome, una_ _ **VERDADERA**_ _hembra alfa que igual que este, puede hacer su voluntad sobre otros alfas…_ _ **incluyendo a este**_ _."_

 _ **Lord Sesshomaru Taisho**_

 _ **Daiyoukai**_

 _ **Señor de la casa de la Luna**_

* * *

 **Cap. 17: Ecos del pasado**

* * *

Sango avanzaba muy preocupada en compañía de Kagome quien caminaba a su lado con una expresión seria y cerrada de la que era imposible leer lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y Miroku aun cerrando la comitiva aun envuelto e aquella antinatural seriedad atípica a él, y que junto a la "no" expresión de Kagome estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta.

Finalmente después de varios minutos atravesando pasillos elegantemente decorados aludiendo batallas pasadas y dignos antepasados de la noble casa de la luna, Miroku tocó dos veces la amplia puerta de madera azabache detalladamente tallada e incrustada con prístino cuarzo de minotauro y oro, mostrando a un par de inu's en formación del "Yin Yang" ambos con una media luna purpura en las frentes y oro en sus ojos, antes de entrar al que obviamente era el amplio y elegantemente decorado despacho del señor de la casa.

La habitación era elegante con el delicado y estilizado estilo decorativo distintivo de la casa de la luna, que se veía realzada en las decoraciones ricas en detalles y opulencia sobre y bajo relieve y la elegante combinación y disposición de los ricos materiales de cortinas alfombras y tapizados, mezclado con la practicidad del mundo occidental en su practico y elegante mobiliario que era en sí mismo una mezcla del estilo de la casa de la luna de una forma más _práctica_ que _decorativa_ , logrando el balance perfecto entre la practicidad y la elegante belleza del lugar, a pesar de distintos tonos caobas que estaban salpicados estratégicamente por habitación marcándola como un espacio de poder con inclinación "masculina" esta no era oscura u opresiva, entre los cortinajes blancos con el intrincado bordado alusivo al escudo heráldico de la noble casa en hilos dorados, el color naturalmente blanco satinado de las paredes y el excelente sistema de iluminación de última generación que había sido cuidadosamente añadido al lugar, cuidando de preservar la integridad de la monumental obra de arte que toda la isla representaba y había tenido a Kagome suspirando interna y externamente, la habitación estaba bien iluminada pero aun así esta jamás podría calificarse de " _acogedora_ " tal cual había sido dispuesto _deliberadamente,_ porque si bien no invitaba a sentarse frente a la ornamentada chimenea y conversar, con solo estar bajo la fija mirada del señor de la casa hacia la experiencia de la visita lo suficientemente intimidante e incómoda como para removerse nerviosamente sobre los elegantes cojines de los sillones dispuestos en el lugar durante cualquier reunión allí concertada, pues aquel lugar gritaba sutilmente " _poder_ " y nadie podía ignorar ese hecho o no ser influenciado por él.

Sesshomaru estaba en ese momento sentado detrás de un amplio, elegante y antiguo escritorio de roble negro con incrustaciones doradas que ellas sospechaban que era _oro_ y cuando Kagome y Sango estudiaron con atención la obra, pudieron ver varios Inu negros camuflados en las tallas del escritorio, junto a cientos de símbolos desconocidos por ellas, pero que de alguna forma sabían que guardaban armonía y algún significado importante, e incluso en sus mentes ambas jugaron con la idea de que fueran hechizos de alguna clase, preferiblemente de " _protección_ " si se inclinaban por una opción _inocente_ de magia que sabían era común entre las casas más antiguas fueran humanas, hanyou o Youkai, el observó el ingreso de ellos a la habitación con su habitual expresión seria en el rostro, y los largos y elegantes dedos llenos de filosas garras que él podía manejar expertamente para dar placer o hacer mucho daño según fuera su deseo, entrelazados frente a él, su cabello plateado pulcramente recogido en una coleta baja dándole un aire más elegante y civilizado, para nada el macho salvaje y apasionado que Kagome había descubierto en la intimidad de sus habitaciones o en el simple mesón de la cocina de su apartamento.

— Sinceramente están poniéndome los nervios de punta así que si son tan amables me pueden decir ¿ _ **Qué diablos rompimos**_? Porque desde ya les digo… _dudo que podamos pagar_ — Soltó de golpe Kagome finalmente harta de la tensión que podía cortarse con las manos en el lugar, haciendo que la seria fachada de Miroku se quebrara y este estallara en estruendosas carcajadas y Sesshomaru solo curvara los labios seductoramente durante unos segundos antes de volver a su impasible expresión.

— Oh no, no rompieron nada, solo era parte de la _solemnidad_ del momento y todo eso — Dijo Miroku con un deje juguetón mas familiar para ellas en el que la " _seriedad_ " que les había estado mostrando, invitándolas a sentarse con un ademan, Sango sonrió con una expresión un poco más calmada y se sentó junto a Kagome que permanecía muy seria en el cómodo sofá que Miroku señaló, mientras a su vez Miroku ocupaba un sofá libre más cerca de Sango y Sesshomaru abandonaba su posición de poder detrás de su escritorio y se sentaba en otro sofá a la derecha de Kagome, aun en una posición de poder pero manifestándose como " _igual_ " de Kagome.

— _Kami-sama_ Miroku no me asustes así — Dijo Sango con una mano sobre el pecho, lanzándole una mirada amonestadora a Miroku que solo sonrió flojamente en silenciosa disculpa.

— _Sango Higurashi_ , hembra beta de la manda Higurashi, tu alfa _aprueba_ al beta de ese Sesshomaru, _Miroku Houshi_ como tu futuro compañero y este te _aprueba_ como su compañera y _hembra beta_ de la manada de este — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma, mientras Sango lo miraba con los ojos como platos ante la solemne entonación de Sesshomaru, mientras Miroku sonreía y Kagome relajaba sutilmente la tensión de su cuerpo. — El protocolo _exige_ el conocimiento entre la pareja en cortejo y sus alfas durante la entrega del tradicional collar _simbólico/ritual_ que anuncia el cortejo entre ambos dentro y fuera de la manada. — Señaló Sesshomaru haciendo que ambas se tensaran y se miraran entre ellas preocupadas.

— Yo empezare si no tienen ningún problema — Dijo Miroku tratando de calmarlas, la tensión y nerviosismo emanando de ellas era densa.

— Claro… la mayor parte de tu vida la sabemos desde la escuela así que es poco lo que tienes que decir que no sabemos, a diferencia de nosotras de quienes asumo, es muy poco lo que han podido averiguar ¿ _Verdad_? — Dijo Kagome con engañosa calma mirando con atención de Sesshomaru a Miroku que se veía incómodo.

— ¿Qué?... Miroku? — Dijo Sango alterándose lanzándole una mirada cargada de preguntas y un eco de confusión e incredulidad.

— Calma San-san es _protocolar_ , ellos esperan saber quiénes son los nuevos integrantes de su manada, de donde vienen, que han hecho en la vida, líneas de sangre y esas cosas, no es solo a nosotras así que no es de extrañar que nos investigaran, no te molestes — Dijo Kagome con estudiada calma colocando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Sango, quien apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió calmando su genio de inmediato. — Sigue Miroku, debe ser _bastante importante_ lo que tienes que decirle a Sango. — Comentó Kagome mirando de Miroku a Sesshomaru.

— Como lo dijo Lady Kagome es _protocolar_ , solo para estar preparados en caso de tener que defenderte Sango-chan mi alfa y yo debemos saber de ti, a cambio te diré algunas cosas que desconoces de mí, en mi mente y corazón y mi bestia interna no hay duda de que _eres tu_ cariño… en serio créeme — Dijo Miroku en tono de súplica.

— Esta bien Miroku, solo que no me hace mucha gracia saber que han estado investigándonos como si no fuéramos más que un par de _delincuentes_ en vez de preguntarnos directamente lo que querían saber de nosotras — Señaló Sango con sincera seriedad, lanzándole una mirada que transmitía claramente lo incomoda que aquella situación le resultaba.

— Bien adelante Miroku, _confiesa_ — Disparó Kagome mirando al moreno Inu que parecía algo nervioso y luego a Sesshomaru quien tenía una expresión cerrada y aun así ella podía vislumbrar su interés en lo que estaba sucediendo ante él.

— Bueno… ya saben qué edad tengo, aunque cabe señalar que en términos Youkai soy un hombre joven y menor que Sesshomaru por _tres minutos_ — Empezó Miroku lanzándole una mirada a Sesshomaru que solo lo ignoró sin dignificar sus palabras con algún gesto seco o comentario cortante, mientras Sango y Kagome sonreían ante aquel jocos comentario obviamente pensado para romper la tensión del momento. — Siempre me han gustado las hembras no importa la raza y he recibido más de una bofetada o paliza por culpa de mi mano maldita pero eso ya lo saben…

— Miroku creo que sería más fácil y seguro para tu cuello, si solo te concentras en este último siglo y cosas de relevancia no lo que ya se conoce de ti — Señaló Sesshomaru finalmente, notando como la Taijiya empezaba a enfurecerse con esa introducción en particular.

— Cierto, ya leímos varios capítulos que abarcan las historias de _esa mano maldita tuya_ y otras partes de tu cuerpo, que si tengo que nombrar terminaras en el fondo del mar con mi ayuda personal — Señaló Sango con un borde peligrosamente suave, haciéndolo tragar con fuerza.

— Hnn… Bien… cada uno de nosotros Youkai y Hanyou con ciertas _habilidades especificas_ estamos _obligados_ a servir a nuestras naciones por un periodo de tiempo, ya saben que fui un guerrero en el pasado así que esto no debería sorprenderlas. Existe una unidad de la que _no puedo_ decirles el nombre por su _seguridad_ a la que pertenecí durante un siglo completo, nos encargábamos simplemente de eliminar _definitivamente_ lo que los efectivos policiales humanos no podían controlar o desmantelar y solo causaba daños irreparables a todos, cada misión era presentada por el gobierno, estudiada por mi alfa y aprobada o rechazada por él según los acuerdos internos del gobierno. Como todos los Youkai en mi posición solo serví durante un siglo exacto y nada más durante distintos periodos en la historia, hasta completar el siglo esperado de servicio, una vez cumplido este periodo se consideraría entonces que mi colaboración con la _seguridad nacional_ y alguna que otra vez _mundial,_ estaría completada y no volverían a llamarme — Explicó Miroku con seriedad absoluta mostrando por primera vez un ligero parecido con su primo en ese momento.

— Lo que quiere decir en términos comunes y silvestres, que fuiste un _asesino_ del gobierno por un siglo… Miroku, puede que no haya matado más que cucarachas, insectos y un número bastante nutrido de _ratas_ del tamaño de conejos bien alimentados en mi vida, pero sigo siendo una _Taijiya_ a pesar de las circunstancias de mi vida, entiendo lo que hiciste y no puedo condenarte más de lo que puedo condenarte por ser un guerrero en el siglo 15. No hay vergüenza alguna en las cosas que hiciste, no me importa a menos que me digas que tienes alguna ex con un hijo tuyo en algún lado — Dijo Sango con calma.

— Espero que aun opines eso cuando termine de explicarme… — Dijo Miroku mirándola preocupado. — Mis misiones fueron complicadas y sangrientas solo una vez estuve cerca de morir y fue, debo añadir un estúpido error de cálculo de mi parte; la última misión que cumplí fue muy dura para mi terminarla, durante el final de esa misión descubrí algo que cambio mi vida por completo y me encontré en una posición terrible y que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. — Explicaba Miroku mirándose fijamente las manos llenas de garras aferradas a las rodillas como queriendo sacar fuerzas para explicar su historia.

— ¿Qué sucedió Miroku-kun? — Preguntó Kagome animándolo a hablar sintiendo el genuino conflicto emocional del pervertido y jovial inu negro, el por su parte la miró un segundo antes de respirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos con un brillo de resignación en sus ojos purpura con diminutas chispas doradas en él.

— Hace muchos años atrás, se me entregó una misión a largo plazo de infiltración y depuración total que sería oficialmente mi última misión, Tardé casi diez años en infiltrarme en un grupo _Yakuza_ al Sureste de _Tokyo_ y escalar posiciones haciendo de _todo_ para lograrlo, hasta convertirme en agente de _confianza_ de la cabeza de esa facción en particular que estaba dando muchos problemas, asesinatos, drogas, comercialización de órganos, tráfico humano y más, ellos hacían de _todo_ y yo debía _destruirlos_ desde adentro asegurándome de no dejar _nada ni nadie_ que reclamara ese poder o buscara una venganza en el futuro. Investigándolos descubrimos la continua desaparición de mujeres entre _Shibuya y Setagaya_ que o bien no aparecían o cuando lo hacían eran poco más que una pila de miembros amorfos de lo que una vez fue un ser humano — Explico el con calma mirando hacia las dos mujeres, haciendo que Sango y Kagome palideciera de golpe agarrándose de las manos como dándose fuerzas una a la otra.

— Tu… _estabas allí_ — Dijo Sango en un susurró cargado de espanto, sintiendo como si de golpe toda aquella oscura historia de su pasado caía sobre ella aplastándola y sofocándola, las imágenes de sus recuerdos de aquellos días oscuros pasaban frente a sus ojos revolviéndole el estómago con tanto realismo, que los olores nauseabundos que su mente asociaba con el lugar de sus pesadillas se alzaban alrededor de ella atormentándola y sofocándola a pesar de ella estar consciente de que todo estaba en su mente, habían cosas difíciles de superar y sus pesadillas eran una de esas cosas.

— Si… yo estaba allí esa noche. Habíamos enviado oficiales Youkai y Hanyou de encubierto durante meses en distintos años, pero regresaban sin novedad hasta que a alguien de arriba se le ocurrió la " _brillante idea_ " — Dijo con Miroku una oscura nota de sarcástico rencor. — De enviar a una humana sin acompañante Youkai, solo diré que cuando la encontramos de nuevo no parecía un ser humano. De esos diez años tarde cinco en infiltrarme al _círculo interno,_ descubrir a cada uno de los implicados desde el más insignificante hasta el más poderoso en jerarquía y trazar cada ruta y cada detalle de aquella red de prostitución y tráfico de órganos que era también parte de aquel caso que tenía entre las garras, afortunadamente la mujer _Azani_ … estaba robando con los pagos de vacuna a otro grupo de _Yakuza_ que estaba intentando destruir también y era parte de la facción problemática, y creé el ambiente propicio para que desde las altas esferas se decidiera " _limpiar_ " el lugar por completo, ninguno de ellos podían saber que esa misma noche todos las rutas, casas seguras, guaridas, escondites de lujo, fachadas y todo lo referente a sus _turbios negocios_ estaban siendo _limpiados_ por mi escuadrón, y yo tenía que encargarme personalmente de aquel lugar de mala muerte y de los _Yakuza_ de la facción principal que me acompañaron a la " _limpieza_ " y eso hice — Dijo Miroku abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a Sango que aferraba con fuerza las manos de Kagome mientras las silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Kagome solo la abrazaba contra ella y la sostenía en sus brazos en silencio mirándolo con solemnidad, toda emoción cerrada tras una muralla impasible y solo una muda orden brillando en sus ojos azules que lo instaba a continuar.

— Sigue, cuéntales el resto — Ordenó Sesshomaru recordándoles su presencia y poniéndole voz a la muda orden de Kagome.

— _Claro_ … entonces yo no podía imaginar que me faltaba algo que descubrir de la astuta prostituta, después de la masacre del prostíbulo percibí un tenue olor que llamó mi atención, más con tanta sangre, fluidos varios y la fetidez natural de aquel lugar no pude distinguirlo bien, hasta que escuché el sonido de pasos _muy ligeros_ para ser de un adulto apurándose por el lugar y vi a una joven niña delgada como una espiga correr golpeada y aterrada y esconderse apenas debajo de una silla con faldón salpicado de sangre, había sido una suerte que la mayoría de ellos estuvieran tan drogados y borrachos, que no la notaron cuando se ocultó allí, mas yo la vi y algunos otros aun en su estado narcotizado notaron algo extraño así que antes de que pudieran señalar o comprender " _que era_ " lo que habían visto, hice lo que pude y la oculté con mis habilidades y con mi propio cuerpo incluso sentándome sobre aquella asquerosa silla para mantener la atención sobre mí y les ordené la retirada, e hice lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en toda mi larga vida después de fallarle a mis padres, dejé allí a la joven niña que finalmente después de percibir bien su olor, cuando estuve tan cerca de ella que _podría haberla tocado_ , y supe con seguridad que aquella criatura aterrada oculta bajo la silla donde estaba sentado era _mi compañera_ , aquella maldita noche hice lo único que podía hacer para que ambos _saliéramos_ de allí _con vida_ y la dejé allí. Perdóname Sango-chan por no poder ayudarte entonces, te juro por lo más sagrado que _jamás_ te volveré a dejar atrás, _jamás_ permitiré que seas dañada de nuevo — Dijo Miroku con un genuino borde de súplica y cruda desesperación, sus ojos cubiertos con una débil capa rojiza mostrándoles sin pena ni gloria el genuino dolor de él y su bestia ante aquellos acontecimientos, mientras Sango lloraba en silencio ahora por completo en brazos de Kagome que permanecía firme como una roca sosteniéndola contra ella, mientras acariciaba ausentemente de forma consoladora la espala de Sango.

Por espacio de varios minutos el silencio se impuso en el lugar, pesado y tan sólido que era prácticamente "palpable" en el plano físico, Kagome observó con atención a Sesshomaru como siempre imperturbable, completamente impasible y luego a Miroku genuinamente atormentado y desesperado por enmendar sus acciones y mostrándose dolorosamente enamorado de la mujer que lloraba en silencio contra su hombro sin parar de temblar como una hoja contra ella, durante un instante cerró sus ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de volver a abrirlos brillando con resolución y mirar con maternal calma a la mujer que lloraba entre sus brazos.

— Sango-chan… ¿Comprendes lo que dice verdad? — Preguntó Kagome con calma negándose a llorar por Sango y la difícil situación a la que estaba enfrentándose aquella noche, que no era simplemente el descubrimiento del pasado en común que sin saberlo compartía con Miroku, sino también enfrentarse una vez más a los terribles demonios y las oscuras pesadillas de su pasado. Sango la necesitaba _firme_ y _fuerte_ para sostenerla y apoyarla en aquel momento no echa un mar de lágrimas también; Sango asintió tratando obligándose a calmarse. — Entonces deja de llorar y dile algo. — La animó dejando una nota de firmeza colarse en su tono calmado, Sango no necesitaba su lastima y sería un insulto manifestar lastima por ella, su hermana ante sus ojos era una mujer muy fuerte que había tenido un difícil pasado pero había luchado como una verdadera fiera para superarlo, así que ella no le daría lastima, se negaba a faltarle al respeto.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, porque no me buscaste antes? — Preguntó Sango con la voz temblorosa apartándose de Kagome sin soltarla negándose a dejar su ancla volviéndose a mirar a Miroku.

— Después de su misión, Miroku tuvo que abandonar el país como siempre después de cada misión de ese tipo, aquella noche de tu cumpleaños él tenía dos semanas y media que había regresado del auto exilio al que debió ir para su seguridad y la del resto de la manada, el no podía buscarte, este Sesshomaru si lo hizo pero el olor del humo, las lluvias y el olor de los cadáveres calcinados lo hicieron imposible, este solo encontró un rastro ligero en Shibuya cerca del bosque, pero igual el humo no dejó que fuera más uno pocos metros del antiguo hotel — Respondió Sesshomaru por Miroku, su profunda voz neutra estaba ligeramente teñida con un ligero deje de frustración tal vez por haber fallado en encontrarla.

— No te lo dije antes, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, como explicarte, no sabía si me condenarías, si me sacarías a patadas del lugar y me maldecirías por haberte dejado en aquel lugar — Dijo Miroku entonces mirándola a los ojos mostrándose temeroso y suplicante, como esperando que ella se levantara y pasara juicio sobre el condenándolo al infierno por sus acciones o falta de ellas en el pasado.

— Entonces empezaste a salir con ella y a crear _lazos_ antes de soltarle la _bomba_ … muy astuto, creo que es algo que incluso tu y yo haríamos Sango-chan, al final de cuentas él estuvo allí y _contribuyó_ a que salieras de ese _infierno_ de lugar, si esa noche no hubieran estado allí los Yakuza ¿Qué habría ido de ti _**entonces**_ y _**ahora**_ San-san? — Dijo Kagome sobando la espalda de Sango en grandes movimientos circulares. — ¿Lo quieres menos ahora que sabes esto? — Añadió con calma, sabiendo que en ese momento estaba jugando a ser la abogada del diablo, incapaz de no ver los hechos desde un punto de vista lógico y practico.

— Ese maldito me habría violado y habría sido la puta de turno y futura jefa de las putas de Setagaya — Respondió Sango con voz dura cargada de asco y rencor, mientras la mirada de Miroku se teñía de rojo y su expresión calmada o risueña se transformaba durante un instante en una de oscura furia asesina. — Pero tienes razón Kag, Miroku estuvo allí esa horrible noche y todo cambio, ahora estoy aquí y aunque aún estoy _molesta_ por que no me lo dijeras antes, _te quiero_ Inu pervertido incluso dejándome allí esa noche me salvaste, e inadvertidamente me diste más de lo que jamás habría podido soñar o esperar — Dijo Sango mirando sus manos enlazadas a las de Kagome apretándolas con fuerza y recibiendo un apretón igual de fuerte.

— ¿No vas a rechazar mi petición entonces? — Pregunto Miroku dividido entre la incredulidad y el alivio.

— No Miroku, no voy a _rechazarte_ aunque si voy a estar _molesta_ contigo por un tiempo, por no decirme todo esto antes, siempre he sido una mujer _honesta_ — Dijo Sango lanzándole una mirada seria y mostrándose herida por su silencio, mientras el asentía en respuesta bajando la mirada avergonzado.

— Bueno que lo menciones _Taijiya_ , porque ahora es necesario que le digas a este Sesshomaru y a tu prometido _tu historia_. — Señaló Sesshomaru interviniendo y recordándoles que en efecto Sango tenía también su propia historia que contar.

— Lo se… ¿Kagome? — Contestó Sango mordiéndose los labios preocupada mientras miraba a Kagome que se mostraba impasible y completamente cerrada a todos ellos, ocultando sus emociones con tanta eficiencia que a ella se le hacía muy difícil "leerla" en ese momento.

— Se _honesta_ San-san, es tu vida la que vas a compartir con ellos, no la mía — Dijo Kagome con calma mirando a Sesshomaru fijamente con tal atención, que estaba preocupando al Inu platinado,

 _Ella no podía sospechar que la información que el más esperaba conocer tenía que ver con ella ¿o sí?_ Se preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo y decidiendo que él estaba siendo paranoico mientras ignoraba religiosamente los consejos de Yakko.

— Están _estrechamente_ entrelazadas — Señaló Sango mirándola preocupada, ella no quería obligarla a decir nada para lo que no estuviera preparada, ella sabía que Kagome tenía sus propios demonios celosamente ocultos y encerrados, aunque no los compartiera con nadie ni aun con ella en todos esos años que llevaban juntas y ella respetaba eso, además la respetaba demasiado para forzar su mano en temas que Kagome había cerrado bajo siete llaves y echado a un lado, no muy dispuesta a hablar sobre ellos y darles poder de atormentarla nunca más.

— _Sea_ — Respondió Kagome en tono terminante, rompiendo el contacto con Sesshomaru y mirando a Sango fijamente y con absoluta seguridad, demostrándole que estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que sucediera de allí en adelante.

— No sé quiénes son mis padres, nunca lo supe y para ser honesta por un tiempo creí que _Azani_ era mi madre, al principio no entendía nada de lo que ocurría en el lugar, solo sabía que _debía_ mantenerme fuera de la vista de los _hombres_ a toda costa, _Azani_ y las otras mujeres me enseñaron lo básico, leer, escribir y algo de matemáticas durante un corto tiempo, cuando fui más grande yo aprendía lo que podía a escondidas, limpiaba el lugar todo lo posible, lavaba las sabanas de las habitaciones todos los días y comía de lo que las prostitutas a veces dejaban para mi escondido bajo la cama de lo que los clientes a veces traían o debajo de alguna silla cubierta con ropa. Azani ponía drogas a la comida para poder controlar a todos bajo aquel maldito techo, en más de una ocasión me tocó quedarme en la habitación mientras había clientes, oculta en algún armario o incluso debajo de la cama, la experiencia era _asquerosa y horrible_ de mi vida, no es fácil tener ocho años y encontrarte a un hombre desnudo frente a ti teniendo sexo _brutal_ con una mujer demasiado drogada para notar lo que aquel animal estaba haciéndole — Empezó a decir Sango con una expresión vacía y lejana, era obvio para todos que ella ya no estaba allí con ellos si no en aquel tormentoso pasado.

Miroku se veía horrorizado y muy afectado Sesshomaru no podía leerse con facilidad pero sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea dura y su mirada estaba oscurecida grotescamente.

— No estas allá San-san, _estas aquí conmigo_ recuérdalo — Murmuró Kagome en tono suave y consolador apretando las manos de Sango, haciéndola reaccionar un poco y mirarla sobresaltada, pestañeando y asintiendo ausentemente.

— Conforme crecía las prostitutas me trataban con más dureza casi como si me odiaran, ellas habían sido secuestradas por los _Yakuza_ y _Azani_ y obligadas a trabajar allí, las que trataban de escapar no volvía a verlas así que asumo que las mataban… comer o simplemente _existir_ era una lucha diaria, todos los días tenía que recoger las sabanas de las habitaciones vacías del lugar, sin que ningún cliente o chulo me viera y lavarlas, limpiar las habitaciones lo mejor que pudiera porque jamás estaban limpias por completo y _desaparecer_ — Dijo Sango con algo más de seguridad en su voz. — _Robaba_ de la comida que a veces traían de la calle las prostitutas y a veces pagaba caro por ello, _Azani_ no toleraba que alguien más que _ella_ robara en aquel lugar y sus _palizas_ eran _monumentales_ cuando atrapaba a alguien queriendo ser más listo que ella y yo fui su banco en varias… _muchas_ ocasiones, aun así tenía que cumplir con mi parte si quería vivir. Un día conocí a una joven Inglesa recién secuestrada, ella se convirtió en mi amiga y me dio mi primera aguja e hilo mientras reparaba su ropa y fue allí que descubrí que yo tenía talento para la costura, _Azani_ me reclutó entonces para coser la " _ropa_ " de sus chicas, _Clare-san_ la dulce chica inglesa no sobrevivió a su primer y único cliente _forzado_ , él era un Americano, un Hanyou coyote que perdió el control de su bestia aquella noche y Azani tuvo que hacerlo matar en el lugar por uno de los _Yakuza_ y deshacerse de ellos, sus gritos de terror y dolor y el rugido ensordecedor de él y el corte abrupto de la voz llena de agonía de _Clare-san_ me persiguió por meses y limpiar aquel lugar es lo peor que tuve que hacer en toda mi vida _Clare-san_ era una dulce joven no merecía lo que le paso. — Recordó Sango temblando de asco y horror ante el crudo recuerdo que revivió ante sus ojos una vez más con vivida claridad.

— Estas _aquí_ San-san — Repitió Kagome pasando una mano por la espalda tensa de Sango obligándola a relajarse, mientras Miroku se veía un poco verde ante la idea de Sango limpiando una habitación ensangrentada y tal vez con partes del cadáver de alguien que ella obviamente apreció.

— _Azani_ empezó a hablarme de sus planes cuando cumplí nueve años, dijo que mis padres me habían _vendido_ a ella porque no les era rentable una " _hija_ " y con un _hijo_ recién nacido yo solo era una boca más que alimentar y un gasto _no productivo_ , así que yo me convertiría en la nueva _jefa_ de las prostitutas de la zona y ella se retiraría del negocio dedicándose a _administrar_ , esta demás decir que yo no estaba que brincaba de la alegría con la idea, así que empecé a planificar como escaparme del lugar; tenía ropa de algunas de las mujeres secuestradas que había arreglado para mi uso, los zapatos nunca me quedaron bien y tenía que rellenarlos con tela o papel higiénico para que no se salieran de mis pies mientras caminaba — Decía con la voz firme y tensa sin ver a nadie solo sosteniéndose con fuerzas de Kagome que a su vez no la dejaba ir. — Tarde dos años en planificar mi _ruta de escape_ , coser algunas cosas a escondidas para mí y ocultarlas junto a algunas _monedas_ que las prostitutas me dejaban a escondidas por algún trabajo extra de costura o alguna moneda o billete que _robaba_ de algún cliente descuidado, lamentablemente _Azani_ me descubrió pero en esa ocasión no me molió a palos hasta la inconciencia, solo me envió a llevar una botella de whisky a una de las habitaciones sin saber que aquella noche _la puta en venta era yo_ — Dijo entonces levantando su mirada vacía hacia ellos dejándoles ver su angustia y horror mientras revivir aquello, la angustia de la lucha física contra aquel hombre, el dolor en su cuerpo mientras se defendía de él y el horrible temor que la ahogaba.

— Sango… _regresa hermana_ estas junto a mí, te estoy agarrando las manos ahora _, regresa_ _cariño_ — Dijo Kagome tomándole las dos manos y apretándolas con fuerzas sintiendo dolor en sus manos ante la fuerza que estaba usando en ese momento.

— Lo se… _lo siento Kag_ … En fin — Dijo Sango Reaccionando de golpe — Tuvimos una sesión de puños y patadas y logré poner distancia entre nosotros escondiéndome detrás el horrible espaldar de la cama lleno de espejos, cuando las detonaciones empezaron y la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos se abrió y dispararon un montón de veces, yo solo me agaché por inercia y me quede allí congelada mientras algunas de las balas atravesaban el espaldar y se clavaban en la pared, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó cuando finalmente me armé de valor para salir, el cadáver de ese _hijo de puta_ no me dio lastima alguna pero si me espantó, nunca había visto a alguien muerto antes, salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo evitando a los Yakuza que celebraban e incluso tenían sexo con los cadáveres, mi mala suerte fue cuando encontré a uno de ellos muy drogado de frente, nuevamente me pelee con él con uñas y dientes y una botella me salvo de él, escapé y me oculte bajo la primera silla que encontré cuando un grupo de Yakuza entró al lugar donde estaba, claro que eso ya lo saben — Señaló mirando por primera vez a Miroku directamente, viéndolo pálido y con sus ojos violetas teñidos de rojo sangre.

— Sigue San-san déjalo salir _todo_ , eso ya no tiene el poder de hacerte daño — Dijo Kagome animándola a terminar.

— Después de que todos salieron de allí, yo eche a correr hacia la " _oficina_ " de Azani, allí estaba ella aun sentada en la horrible silla dorada de mal gusto como una burla de _trono_ , con los ojos vidriosos muy abiertos y un hoyo en la frente y otro en el pecho, no me importó su muerte para nada, le quite las llaves de su " _caja fuerte_ " tomé el bolso con el dinero que ocultaba y las identificaciones esperando encontrar la mía entre ellas y hui de allí, lamentablemente el hombre que había desmayado ya estaba detrás de mí pista junto a otro más, corrí atravesando el lugar buscando la ventana que daba hacia el parque que conectaba con el bosque junto al " _hotel_ " cuando todo empezó a arder con rapidez, solo la idea de ser alcanzada por aquellos dos e imaginar lo que me harían me mantuvo corriendo, escapé por una ventana en llamas y atravesé el parque y parte del bosque con ellos siguiéndome a lo lejos, hasta que me desmayé por la inhalación de humo, los golpes y mi vuelo libre a través de la ventana y no supe nada mas de mi— Dijo Sango con rapidez y aun así podía percibirse la angustia en sus palabras, el miedo que la embargaba entonces y que aún hoy podía sentir al recordar aquello.

— ¿Qué sucedió entonces? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con toda la delicadeza que pudo conjurar viendo lo afectada que estaban las mujeres con aquella historia e incluso su primo y su bestia parecían a punto de perder el control, Yakko solo gruñía maldiciones entre dientes.

— Desperté, el dolor era _horrible_ , mis pulmones, mi rostro y todo el cuerpo me dolía, pensé que me habían atrapado y apenas estaba recobrando la conciencia yo ya estaba pensando en cómo haría para que me mataran para librarme de ellos, cuando Kagome aparición en mi línea de visión y me calmó, dijo que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo y que nadie _jamás_ me encontraría allí — Dijo Sango con los ojos aguados mirando a Kagome que solo sonrió.

— Y _nunca_ te encontraron — Le recordó ella con calma haciéndola sonreír débilmente.

— _Y nunca me encontraron_ , Kagome cuidó de mí hasta que sané, me alimentó, me bañó, me curó las heridas y me dijo desde el primer día que _**ella era la que mandaba**_ si quería vivir a salvo y así fue, ella mandó entonces y aun lo hace, y aquí estamos ahora. — Dijo Sango con un suspiro agotado, aquellos recuerdos eran duros y drenaba mucha energía de ella, recordar malo y peor aún era repetirlos era física y espiritualmente agotador.

— Eso no explica cómo es que eres una _Higurashi_ _legalmente_ , ni tus estudios, ni nada, no explica quien cuidó de ustedes entonces — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma haciendo que Kagome se tensara al igual que Sango.

— _No, eso no lo explica_ — Dijo Kagome controlada, calmada y deliberada lentitud lanzándole una mirada a Sango haciéndola cerrar la boca con un chasquido. — Creo que estas en un error al creer que _**"alguien"**_ cuidó de nosotras, así que déjame explicar esto una sola vez y sacarlo de su error _Sesshomaru Taisho_ y no volveré a decirlo o hablar sobre esto nunca más, sí puedo evitarlo y _créeme_ lo evitare lo más que pueda — Dijo Kagome secamente confirmando finalmente lo que había sospechado apenas empezó aquella reunión: el ladino macho no estaba buscando solo la información de Sango, sino también la de _ella_ como ya antes lo había intentado sin resultado alguno, y su acción no solo le _molestaba_ e _indignaba_ sino que le _dolía_ y _entristecía_ enormemente, sus acciones y su _manipulación_ de la situación de Sango y Miroku para obtener algo que ella, que no estaba preparada para contar habían sido hirientes y a sus ojos deshonestas.

— _Kag_ … — Dijo Sango cortándose abruptamente ante la mirada helada que Kagome le dirigió.

— **No** … acabemos con la _curiosidad_ de _Taisho-san_ … — Cortó Kagome secamente, mientras sus ojos azules se opacaban volviéndose duros y vacío de toda emoción — Soy el _desecho_ de una mujer de _alta sociedad_ , " _tu_ " sociedad " _tu_ _"_ _gente_ de alta alcurnia, _**un error indeseado**_ , ya te lo dije antes ¿ _Recueras_? — Dijo secamente mirándolo fijamente sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. — _Mina_ y _Yuri_ Kami las bendiga, me aceptaron recién nacida, de apenas _horas_ de nacida en su casa, me amaron y cuidaron de mí, cuando ambas murieron la familia de _Mina_ me echó a la calle, yo era una " _rata callejera_ " una _putilla_ según ellos. _Mina_ sabía que lo harían e hizo lo que pudo para ayudarme, tomé las cosas que _Mina_ me _ordenó_ ocultar y hui, viví bajo un templo hasta que mi presencia se hizo muy _obvia_ , luego viví escapando de los _Yakuza_ y los _carroñeros_ más grandes, y luego me convertí en una  verdadera _rata callejera_ una _carroñera_ también, hurgando entre la basura para sobrevivir, me esforcé por cumplir las promesas que _Mina_ _astutamente_ me sacó, y seguí esforzándome por estudiar a pesar del inicial _bullying_ por ser una " _sucia_ " mestiza humana, hasta que me _harté_ de ser el saco de boxeo de todos y empecé a _devolverles_ lo golpes también, para entonces ya había recibido varias golpizas de algunos carroñeros más grandes por " _recolectar_ " en sus áreas y estaba más endurecida, logré conservar mis cosas que siempre mantenía _ocultas_ por que no estaba dispuesta a _renunciar_ a ellas, a lo que _significaban_ para mí, hui de un área a otra y conseguí por _accidente_ una vieja estación abandonada con las reformas viales y la convertí en mi _guarida, hogar_ , tu nómbralo y eso fue, en aquellos días el lugar estaba sucio lleno de basura, tierra, bichos varios y un millón de goteras, pero me mantenía a _salvo_ del resto del mundo — Decía Kagome con gélides, mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru viendo sus ojos pasar de dorado a rojo de inmediato.

— Kagome tenía cerca de _dos años y medio_ en la estación cuando me ayudó, el lugar estaba más limpio que _hotel cinco estrellas_ , había logrado habilitar el baño de la oficina de gerencia para su uso y los otros para la limpieza del lugar, tenía cestas llenas de cosas muy ordenadas y limpias, un tambor de metal que nos daba calor y era también la cocina, una cava en una bañera llena de agua con sal que era su nevera, casi todo estaba levantado en paletas de carga, tenía dos bombillos, uno sobre el área donde vivía y otro en el baño, cestas y cajas llenas de cosas nuevas y usadas que ella había sacado de la basura y reparado, me sorprendí mucho cuando dijo que estudiaba y trabajaba y por ello estaría encerrada en el lugar hasta que pudiera levantarme e irme si quería, dijo que las reglas las pondría _ella_ si quería vivir a salvo y yo acepté. — Dijo Sango en voz neutra interviniendo en ese punto notando la tensión en Kagome de inmediato, sintiendo un nudo de ira en su garganta al comprender que el ladino macho la estaba _usando_ para sacarle información a Kagome, y que por su bien Kagome estaba dejándose manipular.

— Una noche _Hina-sama_ me encontró hurgando en su basura y sintió lastima de mí, me dijo que fuera al día siguiente después de darme un envase de ramen instantáneo para cenar, fui al mercado que entonces era mucho más pequeño de lo que es ahora y me entregó un delantal y un cepillo de barrer y dijo " _No voy a darte nada de gratis, voy a enseñarte un oficio y a ganar tu propio dinero y tu comida, eso te durará y te ayudará mucho más que regalarte las sobras o algo de comer que solo te alimentara bien un día, así que a trabajar chica no voy a darte las cosas con facilidad"_ Yo no era idiota sabía que aquella era una oportunidad de oro, así que acepté de inmediato y Hina me pagaba un sueldo de medio turno _completo_ todos los sábados antes de irme y me regalaba los embutidos que estaban " _vencidos_ " y aun podían consumirse durante dos semanas más, comida e incluso ropa y útiles — Decía Kagome con calma sin mirar a nadie en particular, estudiando distraídamente el hermoso trabajo de madera del techo, perdiéndose en la belleza de las tallas de la blanca madera.

— Ella me ayudó mucho a pesar de haber dicho inicialmente, que no me daría nada fácilmente, luego un día me introdujo al mundo de los " _cupones_ " y ese conocimiento cambió mi vida para siempre, nunca más dormí con el estómago echo nudos dolorosos y _ardiendo_ de hambre, nunca más me enfermé por consumir comida descompuesta o corté mis manos hurgando en la basura en busca de comida, aun así iba a las zonas adineradas y buscaba ropa, zapatos y cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil para _ahorrar_ , yo aún tenía que comprar mis uniformes, los cuadernos y pagar mi parte en las excursiones escolares _obligatorias_ y todo lo que no podía pagar con cupones, esa noche había llegado de una de mis excursiones a un barrio adinerado y a acababa de meter toda mi carga a mi " _casa_ " cuando escuché un ruido y Sango apareció dando tumbos entre los árboles, muy golpeada pero avanzando torpemente hasta que se desplomó unos pasos más allá del lugar donde yo estaba oculta detrás de la gruesa capa de enredaderas, me debatí unos segundos antes de arrastrarla dentro y borrar las huellas de Sango y mías del lugar, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando escuché a los hombres y esperé hasta que se fueran antes de cerrarla por completo, la limpié lo mejor que pude, curé sus heridas y la dejé dormir sobre un futón hecho a la carrera con ropa y algunas mantas — Decía con calma apretando la mano de Sango en silenciosa disculpa.

— Yo habría hecho lo mismo Kag, tú te arriesgaste mucho al aceptarme aquella noche y entonces yo lo sabía muy bien — Dijo Sango con calma consolándola, sabiendo que aun hoy ella se sentía mal por aquel momento de duda.

— En fin, desperté y la vi en medio de un ataque de pánico, la calmé y luego la llevé a rastras al baño donde la dejé sentada mientras buscaba un tambor para poder sentarla en la ducha y evitar que se hiciera más daño con una caída, mientras ella esperaba yo recogí el futón donde ella había dormido manchado de tierra y sangre, y armé otro mejor y con sábanas, oculte mi dinero y cosas de valor pues _aun_ no confiaba en ella y no me importaba una _mierda_ que no pudiera moverse sin ayuda, regresé y la bañé, la dejé esperando en el retrete y me di un baño, limpié sus heridas la vestí y la ayudé a volver al futón, aquel día era domingo y tenía que trabajar medio día, se lo hice saber y le dije que allí la que _mandaba era yo_ , comimos, me cambié de ropa y fui a trabajar, y ese día escuche las noticias, los miles de comentarios y opiniones y comprendí que ella había escapado de la muerte ese día, fui al supermercado de la sesenta y nueve y compré varias cosas y algunos _medicamentos_ para ella, tenía fiebre y la inflamación en su rostro me estaba asustando un poco, al final cuando sanó éramos más que amigas, éramos _hermanas_ — Contaba con calma como si fuera una historia de otra persona y no suya.

— Tardé tres meses en armarme de valor y salir de la estación, Kagome estaba frenética diciendo que necesitábamos mas paletas con urgencia, y finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo logró convencerme de salir, después levantamos todo el lugar en las paletas y conseguimos un segundo tambor, entonces yo no sabía que en el lugar llovía mas _adentro_ que _afuera_ y en una de sus excursiones buscando cosas para ambas me di cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda y me obligue a dejar la _cobardía_ de lado. — Dijo Sango con una diminuta sonrisa recordando aquellos días con nostalgia y verdadera apreciación de lo que vivió entonces.

— Estabas _traumatizada_ baka no era ninguna _cobardía_ — Puntualizó Kagome secamente lanzándole una mirada afilada.

— Como digas _Oh gran alfa_ — Dijo Sango animándose y sacándole la lengua.

— Baka — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole con indulgencia. — La llevé al mercado, le contamos la verdad a Hina y pronto estaba trabajando conmigo, luego insistí en que adoptara mi apellido, en sus papeles no había ni nombre, ni apellido, ni nada de sus padres o ella más que " _bebe-hembra_ ", entre las dos unimos ahorros y con la ayuda de los padres de Hina _abogados de profesión_ , logramos que Sango se convirtiera en _Sango Higurashi_ legalmente e ingresara a la escuela conmigo, desde entonces trabajamos y estudiamos _duro_ con la idea de algún día salir de aquella estación, descubrí a Kirara en un conteiner encerrada en una jaula de mascotas con sellos y a los quince _descubrí_ por accidente, _un horrible accidente_ que era una _sacerdotisa,_ entrené para controlarlo y no terminar dañando a alguien, luego seguí estudiando y entrenando sola e hice un anillo de sellado para ocultar lo que era del mundo, con dieciocho años fui _casi_ atracada por un maldito _pedófilo_ que nos había seguido y sabía donde vivíamos, Sango estaba enferma y esta demás decir que lo _golpee_ lo suficiente para que Ginta me dijera que si continuaba golpeándolo tendrían que preguntarle al  golpeado " _ladrón_ " si quería _denunciarme._ En fin se lo llevaron descubrieron que lo buscaban en _tres prefecturas_ y él obviamente _denunció_ que vivíamos de modo _delictivo,_ investigaron y descubrieron donde vivíamos, _parques y jardines_ decidió _recordar_ el lugar y demolerlo o usarlo para su beneficio, _desalojándonos_ — Dijo Kagome con un deje de sarcasmo y burla.

— _Malditos_ , después de haber plastificado ese maldito techo arriesgándonos a partirnos el cuello, después de habernos esforzado pintado las paredes y abrillantar el piso hasta que fuera un maldito espejo — Dijo Sango aun molesta por la presión que eso había supuesto para ambas entonces.

— _Cierto_ , en fin buscamos donde mudarnos y no conseguimos, nosotras habíamos detenido la búsqueda meses antes con el nacimiento de la hija de _Hina_ y el descubrimiento de un _cáncer_ , Sango y yo trabajamos tiempo completo entonces y nos habíamos graduado de la secundaria ya, luego Ginta Kami lo bendiga nos dijo de un apartamento en su edificio que estaba disponible, y terminamos alquilando en él, aun hoy sabemos que ellos _sacrificaron_ la mitad de la despensa de la manada para darnos un lugar donde vivir, seguimos trabajando y luego decidí que no podíamos seguir perdiendo tiempo, yo con casi veinte y Sango veintiuno, compramos un auto usado e _iniciamos_ la _Universidad_ sin dejar de trabajar nunca, y seguimos con nuestra rutina, estudiar, trabajar duro, tuvimos novios, los dejamos, y así hasta ahora, Sango inició su _plan de vida_ antes de graduarse de la _Universidad_ y yo estoy por iniciar parte del mío, ustedes aparecieron y aquí estamos ahora… ¿ _Es esa suficiente información para ti Sesshomaru_? — Dijo Kagome con calma mirándolo fijamente a los ojos entonces retándolo a juzgarlas.

— _ **Estuvieron solas**_ — Señalo el con la voz rasposa.

— Lo que _**no** fue_ en tu **_año,_ _no_** **_es_** tu _daño_ , _no es_ _ **tu**_ _problema,_ no lo hicimos tan mal para ser dos **_ratas callejeras_** — Dijo Kagome secamente cortándolo y desviando la mirada, negándose a mirarlo para o caer en la tentación de empezar a maldecirlo y purificar su arrogante trasero.

— Pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas — Dijo Miroku.

— Pero no pasaron, las decisiones que Kagome _tomó_ por nosotras nos trajeron hasta aquí, de nada vale señalar lo que pudo o no pasar _entonces_ , eso ya sucedió y nada de lo que digan u opinen va a cambiar el _pasado_ — Dijo Sango con calma, notando la tensión en los hombros de Kagome.

— Ahora dime Miroku, ¿altera esto tu deseo de emparejarte con Sango, la hace menos a tus ojos? — Preguntó Kagome ignorando a Sesshomaru olímpicamente y taladrándolo con la mirada de un azul tan claro entonces que mareaba mirarla directo a los ojos.

— No… nunca ella es **_mía_ ** — Contesto él de inmediato.

— Bien, entonces dale lo que tengas que darle, para terminar esto — Ordenó Kagome relajándose un poco y aflojando su agarre de las manos de Sango.

— Oh cierto, lo siento Sango — Dijo Miroku metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón extrayendo de él un saco de joyería de terciopelo negro y vaciándolo en su mano extrajo un elaborado collar de oro en forma con una media luna en granate puro con sus picos apuntando hacia la derecha y diminutos diamantes azules bordeándola. — Yo Miroku Houshi beta y príncipe de la casa de la luna, te entrego este obsequio como símbolo de mi intención de tomarte a ti Sango Higurashi, _beta y_ _Taijiya de la casa Higurashi_ como mi compañera de vida, _la otra mitad de mi alma_. — Entonó Miroku extendiendo el collar en el cuello de Sango, donde la hermosa pieza de joyería se veía perfecta sobre ella.

— Y yo lo aceptaré, aunque tendrás que esperar a que tenga algo que regalarte, no sabía qué harás esto aún — Dijo Sango tocando con delicadeza la luna roja idéntica a la de Miroku en su frente, mientras él sonreía completamente humillado.

— No tienes que darme nada más, estas _entregándote_ a mi ese es mi mejor regalo — Dijo Miroku tomando la mano sobre la luna y besándola. — A mi valiente _Lady Kagome_ alfa _absoluta_ de mi prometida Sango Higurashi este humilde presente que no se compara con el que ella hizo una fatídica noche hace tantos años atrás a este humilde servidor — Dijo Miroku entonces extendiéndole una pulsera de oro engarzada en medias lunas de zafiros y diamantes blancos. — Mi alfa _entregará_ la dote de nuestro clan por el _cuidado_ y _protección_ de mi dama.

— Gracias Miroku — Dijo Kagome con sinceridad — Pero la " _dote_ " de Sango le pertenece a ella _yo no quiero nada_ , aunque aceptaré tu pulsera, es linda aunque dudo que tenga algún lugar donde usarla sin que me _arranquen un brazo_ tratando de quitármela — Dijo Kagome mientras él colocaba la pulsera _respetuosamente_ en su muñeca derecha.

— Igual recibirás su dote — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente. — Ahora quiero que le digas a este Sesshomaru los _nombres_ de las personas que te echaron a la calle siendo una niña de ocho años — Dijo con frialdad y los ojos rojo sangre refulgiendo con furia.

— Eso no es **tu** problema, es " _ **mi**_ " vida y ellos ya pagaron con _creces_ sus acciones, con el tiempo me di cuenta que tuve suerte de terminar en la calle y no con ellos, si hubiera sido así jamás habría estado allí para Sango y nunca habríamos tenido esta conversación, ya pasó Sesshomaru deja el pasado justo donde esta y _no lo remuevas_ , las cosas están bien tal cual están — Dijo Kagome secamente antes de ponerse de pie y antes de que alguno pudiera detenerla, se volvió y salió del lugar dejando a un Daiyoukai hirviendo de furia y arrepentimiento.

— _Déjela_ Sesshomaru-san, Kagome-chan tiene sus propios _demonios_ así como yo tengo los míos, la diferencia es que yo los exteriorizo y ella siempre está allí firme y fuerte para _sostenerme_ como la primera vez que desperté aterrorizada y siendo una niña un año menor que yo, ella me sostuvo y me consoló, en cambio ella nunca _exterioriza_ sus penas o sus demonios, ni permite a nadie consolar o remover sus heridas, esta noche Kagome lo ha hecho por mí, pero ella _no volverá a hablar de esto_ nunca más si puede evitarlo — Dijo Sango en un tono bajo lleno de súplica.

— Ellos la dañaron — Dijo el con fría furia más hacia sí mismo que a aquellos seres sin rostro que la echaron a la calle siendo apenas una niña, casi un bebe en términos humanos.

— Ellos no fueron los _**primeros**_ , los _**únicos**_ o los _**últimos**_ en dañarla, aun así Kirara y yo estaremos allí para ella, así como ella siempre ha estado allí para nosotras, ahora si me disculpan voy a buscarla y a convencerla de emborracharse conmigo esta noche, Miroku estas _castigado_ por no decirme todo esto antes, Sesshomaru mi hermana y yo _necesitaremos_ algo de _espacio_ por un rato si no te molesta — Dijo Sango dándole una respetuosa reverencia al estoico Inu platinado antes de salir del lugar siguiendo a Kagome con una botella de Sake de demonio que Miroku le entregó en solemne silencio aceptando sin queja el castigo de Sango.

— _Estuvieron solas todo este tiempo, dos niñas en las calles de Tokyo cuidándose entre ellas, luchando por sobrevivir_ — Dijo Sesshomaru sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo y lo que hasta aquella noche había estado _muy seguro_ de hacer, el sentimiento de culpa era algo nuevo para él y lo abrumaba enormemente. _**Te está bien empleado, por tratar de timarla, ella es nuestra para cuidar y proteger, el engaño no tiene cabida entre nosotros**_ Gruñó Yakko furioso, desde el inicio el había estado en descuerdo con sus acciones y ahora le lanzaba a la cara esas palabras que lo dejaban frio por dentro. _**¿Qué quieres decir Yako?**_ Preguntó Sesshomaru con el corazón golpeando con fuerza y alarmante rapidez en su pecho ignorando la expresión en blanco de Miroku. _**Si este Yako tiene que deletrearlo para ti, entonces no mereces el tiempo de "este Yakko", ni el de ella, cuando dejes de lado tu estúpida competencia con nuestro padre "aprenderás" solo entonces hablaremos**_ Gruñó su bestia retrayéndose e ignorándolo olímpicamente, como el había ignorado sus advertencias antes.

— ¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru, que dice Yakko-sama? — Preguntó Miroku preocupado y curioso de saber lo que había hundido a su primo en aquella profunda conferencia con su bestia al punto de casi transformarse en el despacho destrozando el lugar en el intento.

— Él no está feliz, ahora no desea hablarle a este Sesshomaru hasta que _entienda_ _algo_ , hasta que _aprenda algo_ , este no sabe lo que es — Señaló Sesshomaru secamente transformase aún más cuando los colmillos sobresalieron de su boca y sus marcas tomaron un color aún más intenso y afilado, mientras sus ojos rojos engullían el ultimo retaso de sus ojos dorados y su rígido control.

— _Vamos Yako-sama si destrozas el lugar Irasue-Obachan va a estar muy molesta y vas a dejar a lady Kagome y a mi dama expuestas a los elementos, ellas son humanas y enfermaran_ — Señaló Miroku conciliador mientras abría las puertas dobles del despacho que conectaban el lugar con un jardín zen y la playa a lo lejos, para darle el espacio que seguramente Yakko necesitaba en ese momento.

— _**Muy astuto Houshi, cuida de tu dama y la de este… si abres le hocico será lo último que harás**_ — Dijo Yakko tomando el control un momento dejando a Miroku pálido y perplejo mientras salía del lugar y prácticamente desaparecía en el aire tomando por completo el control, mientras la información era procesada por completo y el astuto Inu negro sonreía pícaramente con la comprensión brillando en sus ojos violetas.

— Ahora comprendo todo… _Ahhhh_ primo que enredado estas sin saberlo… — Dijo Miroku silbando por lo bajo y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras se asomaba por las puertas dobles y veía la figura de Sesshomaru en todo el esplendor de su forma real correr hacia la playa, al día siguiente habría un numero de cosas que los empleados tendrían que _reemplazar_ y otras que se perderían para siempre, no era algo común que su primo perdiera el control de su genio o que Yakko lo _ignorara_ , pero aquella situación no era algo común. Miroku se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a buscar a las damas, aun desde las sombras el aún podría protegerlas.

=== S S ===

— Hey Kag, ¿ _Qué bien arregladas estamos no_? — Dijo Sango alcanzándola entrando en la habitación que no había usado desde que llegaron y se bañó y cambio de ropa en el lugar.

— Si… _Que bien arregladas estamos_ San — Respondió ella sabiendo que Sango no la dejaría sola así la echara directamente, ya lo había intentado antes después de denunciar a Aoshi por su bofetada y la posterior paliza que ella le obsequió a cambio.

Kagome la miró quitándose los botines y quedándose en medias mientras se quitaba el jean y el suéter quedando en ropa interior poniéndose una pijama de pantalón rosa pastel con perros blancos a juego con una camisa de tiros, lanzándole a Sango una pijama de pantalón azul claro con gatos negros y camiseta de tiros, a lo que Sango sonrió internamente dejando la botella disimuladamente oculta detrás de un enorme florero lleno de flores y se cambió de inmediato.

— Mira lo que tengo aquí — Dijo Sango entonces mostrándole una fina botella de sake Youkai con una mirada maliciosa.

— Bien… _ábrela_ San-san aquí no hay quien me haga otro tatuaje — Accedió Kagome a la silenciosa petición, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la suave alfombra acolchada frente a la chimenea encendida.

— _Yayyy_ — Celebró Sango rompiendo el sello y sirviéndole una de las copas que un sirviente en el camino le entregó, sentándose junto a ella con las piernas cruzadas. — Por el fin de los secretos — Dijo Sango tomando ella el primer trago que la dejó resoplando y con los ojos aguados — _¡Mierda!_ … esto es bueno Kag muy fuerte pero bueno — Comentó resoplando y sirviéndole una copa igual a Kagome entregándosela.

— Por el fin de los _secretos_ y tú _felicidad_ hermana — Dijo Kagome tomando el trago de un golpe y resoplando cuando el fuego corrió de su boca a su estómago y luego la paleta de sabores hicieron acto de presencia en su paladar, ciertamente Sango tenía razón, aquel licor era fuerte, pero muy bueno.

— ¿Todo bien Kag? — Preguntó Sango viéndola observar el fondo de la copa de sake sin pestañear.

— Si… solo me acabo de dar cuenta de que contamos nuestras vidas por primera vez a otros creo que estoy en shock — Dijo Kagome entregándole la copa de Sake a Sango que relleno y vacío de un trago antes de repetir la acción y entregarle la copa a Kagome que hizo lo mismo antes de dejar la copa a un lado.

— Nunca creí que tendría que repetir eso, esa _pesadilla_ — Confesó Sango con seriedad.

— No tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo, si por alguna razón _tienes_ que hacerlo yo lo diré por ti, _no tienes que pasar por eso de nuevo_ ¿Entendido? Sesshomaru podrá ser tu futuro alfa todo lo que le dé la gana, pero yo _siempre_ voy a ser tu alfa _, tú hermana_ y no vas a pasar por eso, _te lo prohíbo Sango Higurashi_ — Sentenció Kagome con firme seguridad quitándole la botella a Sango. — Por ti, porque saliste de ese _maldito infierno_ — Dijo entonces ignorando la copa y dando un trago directo de la botella.

— Por la _idiota_ de tu madre biológica, porque no merecía tenerte como su hija — Dijo Sango dándole un trago a la botella también y tosiendo un poco — _¡diablos Kag!_ — juró antes de echarse a reír con Kagome.

— Por la _idiotez_ de tus padres tampoco se merecían tenerte, _malditos bastardos hijos de puta_ — Dijo Kagome tomando otro trago.

— Por ti Kag, por estar allí, por salvarme, por salvarnos a las tres — Dijo Sango entonces tomando su trago a la vez.

— Entonces Sango ese trago es doble, porque no fui yo. Por Minasuru Takeda y Yuriko Higurashi, que me enseñaron bien y me criaron lo mejor que pudieron, por su legado de amor y todo lo demás que nos dejaron por ellas hermana, solo por ellas — Dijo Kagome finalmente dejando ir las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo desde que Sango repitiera su calvario, dando dos tragos y entregándole la botella a Sango.

— Por _mamá Mina y mamá Yuri_ … también por _mamá Hina_ , Kami sabe lo que habría sido de nosotras sin su ayuda — Dijo Sango dando tres tragos.

— Cierto — Concedió Kagome tomando el tercer trago.

Desde las sombras Miroku observaba a las dos mujeres brindar y tomar con indulgencia y el corazón arrugado en un puño por ellas, ambas reían y lloraban e intercambiaban frases que solo ellas parecían comprender su significado pues se miraban entre ellas y reían de buena gana a pesar del borde de _amarga burla_ en sus carcajadas.

=== S S ===

— Teníaaa cuatrooo meseees en lasss caaalles la primeraaa veeez que viiii de cerca el peneee deee un hooombre… tuve queeee tocarloooo… ascooo — Dijo Kagome ya muy borracha, junto a ella Sango que estaba peor que ella se tensó y la miró con los ojos desenfocados.

— ¿Qué… mier-das hacias tu… vien-dooo un pe-neee a esaaa edad Kaaagggg? Niiii yoooo vi unooo taaaannnnn jooovveeennnnn de ceeeeercaaa — Soltó Sango espantada y muy borracha dándole otro trago a la botella casi vacía.

— Fue... la primera vez… que me enfrente a un caarroñero… el me descubriooó… e intento que le diera sexo… oral… aunqueee yo noo lo sabía entonces, Ufff que asco, el no conocía la palabra " _ducha_ " — Dijo Kagome tomando otro trago con expresión asqueada.

— Maldito hijo de su puta madre... ¿Dónde está? Yo lo mato — Dijo Sango poniéndose de pie de un brinco, antes de caer sentada en la alfombra y echarse a reír como loca.

— No lo sé… Yuri siempre decía… que si alguieeen me tooocabaaa eeentre las pieeernaaas sin mi permiiiso gritaaara o lo golpeeeara durooo entre las piernas, Mina que si me poníaaan lo que teníaaan entre las piernaaas frente a los ojos, cerraaara mi puño y golpearaaa justo allí con todaaas mis fuerzaaas y eso hice, antes de saaalir corriendo, luegooo laveee mi manooo hastaaa que dolioo — Respondió Kagome dándole un trago a la botella aun en su poder, guardando para ella la angustia del forcejeo y otro recuerdo más se colaba en su mente lleno de terror, forcejeos, del dolor de su cuerpo y la sangre en sus manos y su pecho cuando huyó del oscuro callejón tambaleándose y atontada de los golpes recibidos, o el horrible temor que había guardado dentro de si desde aquella horrible noche hasta el presente.

— _Maldito_ — Dijo Sango muy mareada.

— Ciertoo… _maldiiito_ — Repitió Kagome mirando a Sango con alcoholizada indulgencia. — Eres miii hermaaana y te quieroooo Saaan-saaan — Dijo Kagome viendo a Sango bostezar.

— _También te quiero_ hermanaaa, ¡ _ABRAAAZOOOO_! — Dijo Sango lanzándose hacia ella abrazándola y cayendo dormida sobre ella.

— Esperooo que seaaaas muy feeeliz en tuuu viiida Saaan-saaan y meee reeecuerdes juntoooo a Kiraaara cuaaando yaaaa no esteeeee, yo te recordaaré si los diiiioses lo permiteeen en miii próxiiiima vidaaaa hermanaaa — Dijo Kagome besando la sien izquierda de Sango y terminando la botella en dos largos tragos. — _Salud por ti_ — añadió antes de vaciar por completo la botella de un profundo trago y levantarse tambaleándose levemente arrastrando a Sango.

— Nuuuuu deeejjjjaaameeee, quiiierooo doooorrrrmiiiir — Se quejó Sango poniéndose pesada.

— Mueveeee eeel cuuuulo Hiiiguuuraaashiiiii ahoraaa — Dijo Kagome dándole una nalgada fuerte a Sango, que resonó por toda la habitación.

— Ouuuuuchhhh mala, mala, _maaaalaaa_ yaaaa voyyyyy, voyyyy — Dijo Sango gimoteando mientras se sobaba la nalga adolorida y Kagome reía desquiciadamente y la empujaba hacia la cama arropándola como una niña hasta la barbilla dejándola roncar suavemente.

— Buenaaas noches San-saaan, sueña con tu carismáticooo pervertiiidooo — Dijo Kagome apagando la luz y maldiciendo todo el camino hasta la cama mientras chocaba con todo a su paso. — _Salimos del infierno San-san_ … y nadiiieee nosss vaaa a impediiiirrr viviiiir en paaaazzz esooo teee loooo juroooo — Dijo Kagome antes de dormirse junto a Sango, sin ver la espesa sombra disolverse y a dos Inu Youkai con los ojos rojos mirándolas dormir una abrazada a la otra como dos niñas y no las poderosas mujeres que eran.

— _Ella aún tiene cosas que no comparte ni aun con tu compañera Miroku_ — Dijo Sesshomaru furioso y espantado en partes iguales a lo que ella estuvo expuesta, al igual que Sango.

— _Ambas han sufrido lo suyo, Kagome-san como dice Sango se guarda mucho y no permite que nadie escarbe en sus heridas, es buena para sanar a otros, apoyarlos y protegerlos, pero no acepta eso para sí misma_ — Señaló Miroku viendo a las dos mujeres con profundo respeto por ambas.

Él era un Youkai y tenía habilidades que habían sido perfeccionadas con _entrenamiento_ muchos siglos atrás, todo él era un _arma_ desde que _nació_ , nadie podría hacerle daño con facilidad, además siempre había sabido cómo defenderse incluso cuando era un cachorro lactante, Sesshomaru igual e incluso más, pero ellas eran dos niñas humanas _arrojadas_ a situaciones que ninguna de ellas podían controlar o vencer sin ayuda, siempre a la merced de otros; que hubieran _sobrevivido_ y _escapado_ de todo aquello era solo una muestra de la _fuerza de voluntad_ de ambas, de su _valor_ y su _empeño,_ ellas habían dejado el _infierno_ atrás pero la vida había dejado sus _marcas_ en ellas, incluso las físicas Sango tenía una pequeña colección de diminutas cicatrices en el costado izquierdo y en las manos, Kagome tenía dos cicatrices en la muñeca derecha y en los dedos de la mano izquierda y otra en las costillas en la base inferior del pecho izquierdo, él la había notado cuando ambas usaban trajes de baño.

— _El edificio, significa mucho más para ella de lo que este creyó, más de lo que significa para este Sesshomaru, es_ _ **seguridad**_ _, su_ _ **hogar**_ _, su_ _ **esperanza**_ _de_ _ **vida**_ _… este no sabe qué hacer ahora_ — Dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Sango pasar una pierna por encima de las de Kagome y a esta solo poyar su barbilla en la cabeza de la otra mujer y seguir durmiendo, mientras la Nekomata aprecia en la habitación y se acostaba sobre la cabecera de la cama a reposar cuidando de las mujeres.

— _Lo sé, traté varias veces de señalarte eso, pero no querías verlo_ — Respondió Miroku con calma.

Sesshomaru solo gruñó por lo bajo sabiendo que en efecto Miroku al igual que Yakko se lo había señalado en _repetidas_ ocasiones y lo que es mas significativo, su misma madre le había cuestionado durante años su fijación en comprar aquel lugar y finalmente había puntualizado en más de una ocasión su interés por Kagome Higurashi, un interés que entonces no sabía que tenía pero estaba allí.

Durante aquella noche y madrugada los dos Inu vigilaron el sueño intranquilo de las dos mujeres, habían visto a Sango debatirse en sueños y a Kagome despertarse de inmediato con bastante sobriedad para haber consumido sake _Youkai_ , y calmar y consolar a Sango en medio de una crisis de nervios dejándola llorar sus pesadillas y llorando en silencio y sin mucha alharaca las suyas en varias ocasiones, hasta que al amanecer ambas lograron caer en un sueño profundo y agitado bajo las miradas cargadas de preocupación, tristeza, rabia y mucha culpa por distintas razones de los dos Inu's que las cuidaban desde las sombras.

=== S S ===

Cuando Sango se levantó aquella mañana lo único que quería hacer era maldecir a quien había estado taladrado toda la noche su cabeza, al que le había subido el volumen a todo su sistema de sonido interno y al imbécil que apuntaba la luz del sol directamente a sus ojos, ella solo quería tomarse un camión cisterna de agua, dos aspirinas y dormir como Kirara después de una comida abundante, entonces lo que Kagome le había confesado en medio de la borrachera vino a ella de golpe y Sango se sentó con rapidez con los ojos muy abiertos y maldiciendo cuando el mundo giro muy rápido y se volvió a ver a Kagome que aun dormía junto a ella.

— Oh Kag… ¿Cuántas cosas más te guardas? — Murmuró Sango en un susurro tembloroso.

— Mas de las que _jamás_ diré San-san, ¿Te duele la cabeza cariño? — Preguntó Kagome en tono dulce, sorprendiéndola cuando abrió sus ojos azules como diamantes azules y la miró con atención.

— Si… me duele y tu deberías al menos _fingir_ que te duele también — Dijo Sango con un puchero sin comentar su respuesta, sabía que ella no querría hablar sobre eso.

— De echo si me duele un poco San-san ese licor es la **_bomba_** … tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo en casa — Dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a ella. — ¿Todo bien? — Le preguntó estudiando sus ojos marrón chocolate con atención.

— Siiip tenemos que hacerlo en casa — Accedió Sango. — Después de darme un buen baño, dos aspirinas y una taza de té verde estaré bien y lista para el mundo — Dijo Sango sonriendo débilmente.

— Bien, _mueve el culo Higurashi_ — Dijo Kagome mientras Sango se levantaba y se arrastraba hacia el baño de la habitación de Kagome mientras ella solo reía por lo bajo escuchándola maldecir entre dientes su natural tolerancia para el licor.

Cuando ambas salieron de la habitación, Sango vestía un vestido corte A hasta la pantorrilla de color verde de Kagome, que le quedaba bien a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas y unas sandalias de medio tacón, mientras Kagome estaba vestida de negro de los pies calzados en botas de cuero negro altas, a la cabeza peinada en una apretada cola de caballo alta, después de conseguir las aspirinas y el té para Sango ambas estaban como nuevas a pesar de que ella solo había tomado el té.

— Buenos días mis hermosas damas — Saludó Miroku sonriéndoles abiertamente.

— Buenos días — Saludó Sesshomaru desde la cabecera de la mesa.

— _**Buenos días**_ — Saludaron ambas sentándose en los lugares vacíos, Sango cerca de Miroku y Kagome a la derecha de Sesshomaru.

— Miroku deja de vernos como si estuviéramos cerca de desmayarnos no somos unas _mustias_ flores de invernadero — Dijo Sango sirviéndose de comer mientras Kagome la miraba con indulgencia solo aceptando el café del empleado que le sirvió, dándole las gracias con respeto mientras este se retiraba silenciosamente y acercaba a Sango para repetir la acción y servirle.

— ¿No comes? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calmada seguridad que ocultaba su preocupación.

— No _gracias_ , no tengo apetito un café está bien para mí — Contestó Kagome con educación sin mirarlo, ella no estaba muy feliz con él.

Ella no era una enclenque idiota, ella había notado perfectamente y no había olvidado la magistral _manipulación_ que Sesshomaru había ejecutado la noche anterior para obtener la información que él quería de ella sobre su vida, ella había accedido _solo_ por Sango y aun así estaba muy _dolida_ con él por _forzarla_ a decir algo que ella _no quería_ y _no_ _estaba lista_ para decir, y el uso descarado que el había hecho de Sango para forzarla a hablar había sido deliberado, deshonesto y muy ofensivo.

— Deberías…

— _**Creo**_ … que ya has _forzado mi mano_ lo suficiente _Taisho-san_ … voy a empacar — Dijo Kagome cortándolo y levantándose de la mesa con la taza de café en mano y dedicándole una mirada profundamente decepcionada, antes de apartarse de la mesa y volverse alejándose de él, abandonando de inmediato el desayunador.

— Cometiste un _error_ al _usarme_ para sacarle _información_ a Kagome Sesshomaru-san, yo nunca permití a nadie _usarla_ para _obligarme_ a hacer nada, ella _cedió_ y lo hizo _solo_ por mí pero eso no te excusará de su ira, pero no te preocupes ella te perdonará — Advirtió Sango antes de dar las gracias por la comida y empezar a desayunar, mientras Sesshomaru se quedaba frio sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, Yakko en contemplativo silencio mientras sentía algo dentro de él helarse.

=== S S ===

Kagome empacó sus cosas con calma después de tomarse el delicioso café oscuro con gusto, luego revisó cada rincón asegurándose de no dejarse nada en la enorme habitación y cuando el empleado, un alto y respetuoso Youkai Kitsune dorado vino a recoger el equipaje, ella ya estaba lista para abandonar aquel lugar que estaba casi segura que no volvería a ver en su vida, después de todo ella había _interrumpido_ a Sesshomaru durante el " _desayuno_ " y le había dejado en claro que no estaba muy feliz con el que digamos y el siendo un _macho alfa_ por excelencia seguramente tampoco estaba muy contento y no veía la hora de _sacarla_ de su isla feudal y ella estaba más que de acuerdo con la idea, puede que eventualmente se arrepintiera de su reacción ( _pero lo dudaba_ ) y por ahora estaba muy _molesta_ y ella se centraría en su propia ira, para no hundirse en la _decepción_ que sentía y si era sincera consigo misma en el _dolor_ que la descarada _manipulación_ de Sesshomaru le había causado.

— ¿Lista para regresar a casa? — Preguntó Sango apenas la vio sin comentar nada sobre lo sucedido durante el desayuno, sabía que para esas alturas Kagome se había cerrado en banda y ni el fin del mundo la haría abrirse a nadie si ella no quería.

— Y a las tres mil cosas que tenemos que hacer, _si claro que si_ — Respondió Kagome sonriéndole mientras sostenía su cartera negra en su brazo, colocándose los lentes de sol que había estado pescando en ella mientras caminaba.

— Tenías que recordarme eso, _malvada_ — Dijo Sango riéndose, mientras se ponía los lentes de sol, Kagome ya usaba los suyos.

— Vamos te ayudo a abordar _mi querida dama_ — Dijo Miroku tomando de la mano a Sango con cuidado de no herirla con sus garras y guiándola hacia el helicóptero ya encendido.

— No te molestes… puedo sola — Dijo Kagome sin volverse a ver a Sesshomaru justo detrás de ella.

— Eso no tiene relevancia para este Sesshomaru — Señaló él tomando su antebrazo con cuidado pero firmemente, no dispuesto a dejarla soltarse de su agarre de acero, dentro de él, Yakko gruñía furioso sus acciones y el desafío de ella.

— _Como sea entonces_ — Dijo ella poniéndolos ojos en blanco detrás de sus lentes y dejándose guiar hasta su asiento donde el procedió a cerrar todos los seguros antes de tomar su posición como piloto, mientras ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

=== S S ===

— Que me llevan _todos_ los demonios — Dijo Kagome con furia colgando el teléfono de su apartamento por décima vez desde que llegara, el _**persistente**_ _asistonto_ del lord del Oeste seguía llamándola y ella estaba cerca de pedir la sangre del hombre y su cabeza en bandeja de plata. — Simplemente no van a dejar de _joderme_ ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Kagome a nadie en particular mirando exasperada al teléfono, como si esperara que este le diera una respuesta, estaba _furiosa_ y eso cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente podría saberlo con solo mirarla, ella ya había destrozado su celular en un arrebato de furia tal que lo había estrellado contra la pared, más cercana justo al perplejo rostro de Miroku y había tenido que comprar uno nuevo al dejarlo _inservible_ y aun así ellos de alguna manera habían conseguido el número _privado_ de su _apartamento_ y no habían parado de llamar o dejar mensajes en la contestadora y ella estaba _hartándose_ , aun así ella no _vendería_ su hogar ni a ellos, _ni a nadie_ por muy buena que alguien _creyera_ que fuera su oferta o fuera quien fuera el " _ofertante_ " la respuesta era hoy, mañana y siempre un irrevocable _**"**_ _ **NO**_ _ **"**_ ahora solo tenía que hacérselos entender.

Al ver lo inútil de la acción Kagome se encogió de hombros y salió de su habitación, Sango estaba en su fábrica revisando como había funcionado su negocio en su ausencia y ella estaría bajando a darle una vuelta a su café y a asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de irse con el barista a comprar los diferentes tipos de café, leche, cremas, licores y demás cosas que necesitaría para ejecutar su trabajo y hacer de él un arte, luego tendría que comprar lo necesario para que los pasteleros surtieran el café con galletas, cupcakes y otras golosinas para acompañar el café e incluso un pequeño menú de té que ofrecerían en _**"MI &YU"**_, eventualmente planeaba introducir bocadillos más pesados, por ahora estaría todo el día tras el volante.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	18. Cap 18: Comprensión y decisión

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Es irónico como todo lo que se esta tan seguro de conocer tiende a dar un irrevocable vuelco en cuanto a esta hembra en particular se refiere._

 _Desde que este forzó su entrada en la vida de esta mujer, las cosas no han hecho más que salir del completo y estricto orden y control que este siempre ha mantenido alrededor de él y esta ocasión no es diferente, esa es entre otras cosas lo que irritó a este, desde que interactuó por primera vez con la independiente mujer, y fue lo que lo atrajo como una_ _ **débil**_ _y_ _ **patética** __**polilla**_ _a su brillante y prometedora llama, que puede irradiar un acogedor calor capaz de relajar hasta el apacible descanso, a las bestias más peligrosas (Yakko y este) y reducirlos a "patéticas" polillas, y quemarse de buena gana con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios o congelar sus mismas almas sin jamás perder el brillo y la condenada pureza que mas que repelernos nos atraen una vez mas como si en efecto fuéramos patéticas polillas, y no los poderosos, feroces y temidos guerreros que somos._

 _Su indiferente castigo afecta más, mucho más de lo que este alguna vez pudo imaginar que le afectaría la ausencia de cualquier hembra que no fuera su madre, este se encuentra pensando en ella, recordando cada palabra dicha aquella maldita noche cuando Yakko rugía desesperado contra sus ataduras suplicando con la voz rota de angustia que me detuviera, que no siguiera este camino que era en efecto como el mismo rugió una y otra vez mientras este lo ignoraba "_ _ **nuestro camino a la destrucción**_ _" por alguna razón que desconozco así se siente este, como si hubiera cometido un pecado enorme… como si lo hubiera perdido todo… tal vez así fue pero ya sucedió y no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Ahora aquí estamos… contemplando patéticamente los recuerdos del retrato de una derrota anunciada con la primera mirada fugaz que ambos compartimos aquella primera vez en aquel estacionamiento, este claudica y renuncia completamente aun sabiendo que igual estará condenado, cuando ella sepa las antiguas intenciones de este habrá un infierno que pagar y algo le dice a este Sesshomaru, que el pagará y no será una época fácil…_

 _Maldita sea el orgullo de este… maldito sea este… que idiota."_

 **Lord Sesshomaru Taisho Inutsuki**

 **Señor de la casa de la luna**

 **Príncipe de la casa del Oeste.**

 **Idiota voluntario.**

* * *

 **Cap. 18: Comprensión y decisión**

* * *

Sesshomaru observaba a Kagome aceptar con educada calma su equipaje de manos de uno de sus empleados en el helipuerto privado, más al volverse hacia él, toda la calidez que la mujer había dirigido hacia su empleado, se enfrió de golpe y murió dejando frente a él a una gélida y desconocida mujer completamente cerrada e impersonal, para nada la mujer educada y sonriente, irritante y maliciosa, picara y dominante, indulgente y protectora, la amante generosa que Yakko y el habían conocido por pocos días antes de su más grande muestra de estupidez.

Dentro de él en su silencioso rincón Yakko se removió incómodo y furioso, más la furia no estaba dirigida hacia ella e incluso no estaba dirigida hacia su empleado que retrocedía lentamente pálido y temeroso, mirándolo como si él estuviera a punto de separar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo ( _cosa que Sesshomaru no haría aunque_ _ **si**_ _tenía muchas ganas de hacer_ ) no, toda aquella ira estaba enfocada y dirigida contra él, Yakko lo condenaba en silencio por el obvio gesto de desprecio y distanciamiento que Kagome había adoptado con él tras el fiasco de la noche anterior cuando la había forzado a su hermana y a ella a contar sus vidas, para satisfacer su curiosidad y tratar de sacar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a obtener el edificio que hasta entonces había significado el triunfo final sobre su padre.

— Este te escoltará…

— _**No**_. Sinceramente _necesito_ estar lo más _lejos posible_ de ti — Dijo Kagome sin mirarlo y cortándolo en seco, antes de alejarse de él dando gracias a Kami en silencio por la infinita terquedad que le había dado, que la había hecho llevar su auto hasta el helipuerto en contra de lo que Miroku y Sesshomaru habían señalado cuando le habían ofrecido escoltarla el día que fueron a isla Mitsuki, a ella no le gustaba depender de nadie, porque nunca podía estar segura cuando esa persona por cualquier razón podía dejarla mal y ella controlaba demasiado de su tiempo para perderlo a causa de otro, si ella iba a perder su tiempo sería bajo _**sus**_ condiciones y nada más.

Sesshomaru la observó hirviendo de furia apenas contenida, mientras Kagome se alejaba seguida de Sango y Miroku quien parecía poder percibir el humor negro en el que estaba hundido y no quería ponerse a tiro de enfoque de aquella ira que hervía con furia bajo la precaria mascara de elegante calma que el mostraba al mundo, Sesshomaru tomo una bocanada de aire dejándola ir lentamente, restregando la palma su mano por su rostro en un genuino deje de frustración incontenible, maldiciendo mentalmente sus propias acciones que lo habían empujado justamente al punto donde estaba ahora, con calma hizo lo propio con su equipaje, sabiendo que una vez estuviera en el estacionamiento el grupo se habría ido poniendo distancia entre él y Kagome, su único consuelo era que las mujeres estarían protegidas por Miroku y así su " _virtual_ " protección se extendería a ellas.

Una vez en su auto, examinó el lugar una última vez antes de dirigirse a su solitario y vacío apartamento, sintiéndose por primera vez al borde del abismo donde estaba ahora, por un lado con una mujer furiosa ( _con toda razón_ ) y por el otro en guerra por primera vez en su larga vida, con su propia bestia sagrada, cosa que no lograba comprender ¿ _Cuándo había sido la última vez que Yakko se había encariñado con alguna de sus amantes_? Lo que es mas ¿ _Alguna vez Yakko se había encariñado con alguna, había sentido respeto, lujuria o posesividad al punto de negarle la palabra, exiliándose a sí mismo y cortando toda comunicación entre ellos_? Él no podía recordarlo y no creía que eso hubiera sucedido alguna vez, Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo recordando con furia lo que había consolidado la toma de decisión que lo había empujado justo al punto donde estaba, permitiéndole a su mente deslizarse hacia el momento justo en que tomo la decisión de condenarse a sí mismo.

=== Inicio de flash Back ===

Sus días estaban llenos de estrés sin fin, desde manejar sus negocios y los negocios bajo su responsabilidad como señor de la casa de la Luna, y aunque Toga lo renegara " _príncipe heredero de las tierras del Oeste_ " hasta lidiar con algo tan relativamente _nimio_ como la incapacidad de su asistente de hacer un té o café " _decentes_ " Sesshomaru estaba consciente de sus muchas obligaciones a diario, sobre todo cuando bajaba del enorme apartamento que coronaba aquel _icónico_ edificio hasta su oficina, sabía que una vez se abrieran las puertas metálicas del ascensor, su día sería una ola de estrés tras otra, y era particularmente estresante cuando su padre estaba añadido a la ecuación diaria de estrés, lamentablemente cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió como siempre sin ceremonia alguna, mientras Jaken intentaba inútilmente detener a su furioso padre en su avance.

Sesshomaru supo que aquel era uno de _esos días_ en los que extrañaría la simpleza de llamar a un duelo de honor y acabar con el problema en cuestión de _raíz y limpiamente_ sin que _NADIE_ saltara a buscar venganzas o pagos de " _ofensa_ " anexas a la muerte de algún ser querido, o en aquel caso en particular un consejo cardinal _exigiendo_ explicaciones y la pronta asunción de cargo con todas las responsabilidades añadidas a él, ( _como si necesitara mas de las que ya tenía_ ) aunque en aquel momento simplemente no le importaría llevar una carga más en su larga lista de responsabilidades si con eso se quitaba a su " _voluntarioso_ " padre del cuello.

Como generalmente hacia cuando Toga aparecía echando espuma por la boca y sin anunciarse ( _que era cada vez que la luna literalmente caía sobre el_ ) Sesshomaru se separó mentalmente de él y lo ignoró dejándolo hablar y desahogar un poco de vapor durante minutos, sabía que eventualmente diría a que demonios había ido a molestarlo aquel día en particular, si era de nuevo el viejo tema de sus empresas simplemente se negaría y le mostraría la salida, por las buenas o por las _malas_ , él estaba de muy mal humor con la serie de problemas que estaban estallando en sus otras sucursales y de las que sospechaba " _sabotaje_ " y su principal sospechoso era justamente el macho sentado frente a su escritorio, quejándose de las reformas de su madre y la última negativa de entregar fondos para remodelar un ala de la casa del Oeste, mas no le decía que era un ala que la concubina había reclamado como " _sus_ " dominios y habían sido en el pasado, los muy envidiados salones personales de su madre y no necesitaban ningún cabio estructural o reparación alguna, solo el capricho de una mujer descerebrada que quería demoler siglos de historia para dejar su patética marca en el lugar… _tonta_ casi gruñó el ante la idea _._

* * *

— Considero que he sido bastante _razonable_ contigo al pedirte que _retires_ tu oferta por el edificio en el distrito de Nerima, te he reiterado en incontables ocasiones mi intención de adquirir el lugar para la _manada_ y aun así sigues haciendo ofertas _astronómicas_ cerrándole el paso a tu padre — Dijo Toga finalmente había dicho la verdadera razón de su presencia, que nada tenía que ver con las remodelaciones que su concubina quería hacer, era obvio que había vuelto a perder la paciencia y había entrado a su oficina echando espuma por la boca, con la última oferta que le había hecho a Hiroshito y este una vez más había declinado en nombre de su clienta y dueña del edificio para su profunda irritación, según le había sido informado minutos atrás.

— No tienes _fondos propios_ son de tu _concubina_ , quien no _forma ni formará_ parte de la _manada_ de este " _jamás_ ", además este debe señalar que el dinero que ofreces es mucho menos de lo que vale el lugar teniendo en cuenta el punto donde está ubicado, el material y la rentabilidad del lugar entre otras cosas, este Sesshomaru tiene todo el derecho de _ofertar_ por el inmueble que este considere una buena inversión y _ni tú_ , _ni nadie_ puede impedir que este oferte por ese edificio, _si así este lo desea_ — Respondió Sesshomaru en tono monótono, ahora viendo a su padre con aburrida atención.

— Es para tu hermano, para que él tenga algo propio, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Dijo Toga finalmente explotando con frustración, recordándole a Sesshomaru por qué el clan Taisho regentes del Oeste no eran conocidos por sus _dotes políticas_ , con la presión _adecuada_ solían mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, por fortuna el mismo era más Inutsuki que Taisho, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por aquella " _debilidad_ " aunque estaba consciente de que podía presentarse en otras formas.

— El hanyou es el _"medio"_ hermano de este Sesshomaru y tiene todos los años del mundo frente a él para _trabajar su lugar en la vida_ , no vas a dañar el trabajo que madre y este están haciendo en el poniéndole las cosas en _bandeja de plata_ , madre no te lo permitió con este Sesshomaru y menos te lo permitirá con el Hanyou, este Sesshomaru _obtendrá_ ese lugar e _informará_ a madre de tus planes de dañar su trabajo con el Hanyou, ahora si disculpas a este padre, este Sesshomaru está bastante ocupado ahora mismo — Dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo desapasionadamente mientras los ojos de su padre se volvían rojo sangre. — Si dañas este lugar, te _recordaré_ el ultimo duelo que tuvimos padre y sobre todo _quien_ superó a quien con gran ventaja, lo único que detuvo la mano de este y a Bakusaiga años atrás, es que si _tu mueres_ madre te seguirá, así que no _tientes tu suerte_ , madre y este son lo suficientemente _poderosos_ para crear una _nueva marca_ de apareamiento con otro macho poderoso y " _leal_ " a ella que durará _por siempre_ y ambos sabemos que no faltará _un macho_ que sea verdaderamente " _leal_ " a la madre de este, a la casa de la luna y a su señor, _este Sesshomaru_ — Advirtió Sesshomaru con gélides, atravesándolo con su dorada y gélida mirada que no mostraba ni una gota de compasión o camaradería, esa había empezado a desaparecer muchos años atrás, cuando aprendió muchas cosas de sus padres y terminó de perecer con la deshonrosa traición a la que Toga los expuso.

— Tú _realmente_ me odias ¿No cachorro? — Dijo entonces Toga mostrándose genuinamente sorprendido, confundido y un poco perdido, como si no supiera muy bien como habían llegado a aquel punto o lo que estaba haciendo allí en primer lugar, su ciega furia enfriándose ante las duras palabras de su primogénito.

— Lo ganaste a pulso padre… ¿Qué esperabas? Ahora… _no te quejes_ y por favor retírate y _no_ regreses — Respondió Sesshomaru con seca y cortante calma, comprimiendo en un recóndito rincón dentro de sí, el dolor que aquella situación le causaba, el antiguo cachorro en él, ese que amaba e idolatraba y respetaba profundamente a su padre a pesar de todo, se retorcía de agónico dolor y moría un poco cada vez que veía a su padre, mas él se negaba a mostrar cuanto le afectaba realmente lo que había sucedido entre sus padres.

Con su habitual mascara de fría indiferencia vio a su padre retraerse y retirarse en perplejo silencio, tal vez finalmente comprendiendo que el en efecto tendría él edificio y cualquier otro que él y la concubina se propusieran a comprar para Inuyasha, más él estaba tranquilo sabía muy bien que tenía en su poder los mejores edificios en Asia que habían estado en el mercado durante los últimos noventa años, la crianza de su hermano no sería desviada con las tontas ideas de la concubina o su padre, ni su medre ni el permitirían eso bajo ningún concepto, ellos harían del cachorro un Hanyou independiente, de provecho para la sociedad y con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros para pensar y no solo para adornar el resto de su cuerpo.

=== S S ===

Aquella noche una vez más estaban invitados a cenar en el apartamento de las Higurashi, Miroku estaba comprometido a reclamar a la Taijiya y el siendo su alfa tenía que estar allí durante sus interacciones para dar su aprobación en cuanto le fuera pedida, lo que implicaba interactuar con el alfa en este caso " _la hembra alfa_ " de la manada y seguir así el protocolo de imprimación y aceptación de las hembras en la manada, como era la costumbre Youkai.

— Vamos Sesshomaru sabes que estas bien con lo que te quites o te pongas, hasta tienes un buen número de _machos_ detrás de ti — Dijo Miroku riendo con la malicia brillando en sus ojos violetas.

— _Insolente_ — Dijo Sesshomaru dejando caer su Youki sobre Miroku que aun riendo descubrió su cuello ante el en instantánea señal de sumisión.

Salieron del elegante edificio cada uno con un par de botellas de buen vino, ellos sabían que ellas tenían vino y bebidas varias en su apartamento, aquellas mujeres disfrutaban sanamente de la buena bebida y habían notado que podían tomar cualquier cosa desde una cerveza barata nacional, hasta el más fino de los vinos del mercado, sin importar la calidad siempre y cuando les gustara, aun así ambos preferían llevarles un presente, no se sentían cómodos de visitarlas sin llevar algún presente.

— Hey Sango mi querida dama estamos abajo puedes abrir el portón del garaje ahora — Dijo Miroku al intercomunicador en la entrada del garaje del edificio.

— _Claro, sigan hasta el ascensor ya les doy acceso a nuestro piso_ — Contestó Sango mientras escuchaban en el fondo a Kagome preguntar dónde estaba su celular que estaba sonando en aquellos momentos.

Ambos estacionaron junto a auto de Kagome como de costumbre y saludaron a una pareja de Okami que subieron con ellos y afortunadamente para su sentido del olfato se habían bajado en el segundo piso cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron finalmente en el apartamento de Kagome y Sango, ambos observaron perplejos a Sango lanzar una mirada furiosa y nerviosa hacia el celular que tenía Kagome, que a su vez se veía lista para matar y comerse al muerto ante ellos, e incluso ofrecerles una pieza.

— ¿ _SABES QUE SOBERANO HIJO DE LA PUTA DE LA MADRE QUE TE ESCUPIÓ AL MUNDO_? — Rugió Kagome temblando de furia imposible de contener, sus ojos azules encendidos con ira, el peso de sus poderes y su ira alimentándolos y ampliándolos era denso presionando con fuerza sobre ellos buscando someterlos, haciendo que Sesshomaru soltara un gruñido bajo cuando el alfa en él se revelo negándose a someterse. — NO VOY A VENDERLE A TU _SEÑOR_ NI HOY, NI MAÑANA, NI _NUNCA_ , NI A _LEGOLAS_ QUE BAJE DEL CIELO Y ME OFRESCA EL REINO DE MIRKWOOK EN BANDEJA DE _MITHRIL_ LE VOY A VENDER MI MLDITO EDIFICIO, ASI QUE AGARRA TU MALDITA OFERTA Y TRAGATELA PERO DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ — Añadió ciega de ira y lanzando el celular con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cara de pared junto al ascensor que cubría el tramo de escaleras hacia la azotea del edificio, justo al lado de Miroku que la miraba perplejo mientras el desafortunado teléfono caía hecho una pila de diminutas partes en el suelo.

— ¿Ka…Kagome-chan… e estas bien? — Dijo Sango genuinamente espantada, la última vez que ella había estado en ese grado de furia, había enviado al indeseable de Aoshi al hospital directo al quirófano para arreglar su mano.

— _**No**_ … no lo estoy… _**no**_ … no soy buena compañía _ahora mismo_ y _**si**_ , necesito unos minutos a _**solas**_ — Dijo Kagome temblando de ira, sus ojos azules helados de rabia clavados en Sesshomaru, antes de volverse arrancándose el delantal, dejando ver su camiseta gris oscuro y sus blue jeans bajo el delantal, hacerlo una bola y lanzárselo a Sango que lo atrapó en el aire. — Dale cinco minutos más y podrá servirse — Añadió secamente mientras se encerraba en su habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza con un ligero " _clic_ " que desmentía las obvias ganas que tenía de azotarla por el riel y travesar la pared y mandarla por el balcón directo a la carretera quince pisos abajo.

— No es por ser ingrato por la cena, pero… ¿Qué sucede aquí? Jamás había visto Lady Kagome actuar así desde que la conozco. — Dijo Miroku recibiendo las pantuflas que Sango le había intercambiado por su calzado, después de haber hecho lo propio con su primo, mientras Sesshomaru sentía que la furia lo embargaba, su padre era el culpable de aquella reacción, él terco macho estaba _acosándola_ para que ella _cediera_ y le vendiera y él no iba a permitir que él se quedara con el lugar bajo _ningún_ concepto.

— Esto es algo… _personal_ de Kagome Miroku, solo puedo decir que no es ella misma en estos momentos y cuando se calme estará muy avergonzada de esta… explosión… aunque me preocupa, Kag jamás ha destruido nada en su furia, menos aún algo propio, Kag cuida mucho, MUCHO de sus cosas, las valora y las protege… esto es… _demonios_ necesito un trago… y ustedes también — Dijo Sango volviéndose hacia la cocina poniéndose al delantal mientras Miroku y Sesshomaru se acercaran a ella y dejaban las botellas de vino sobre la _isla/barra_ de la cocina.

Sango les sirvió un trago fuerte a cada uno, mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba de la pareja e ignoraba sus conversaciones mientras en su mente trataba de idear una forma de sacar a su padre del juego y así dejara de molestar a aquellas mujeres que nada tenían que ver en la guerra de poderes que ambos tenían, mientras daba ligeros tragos a su bebida y recordaba la ciega ira de la mujer que había tenido una mirada salvaje mientras destruía su propio celular en un arranque de furia y frustración, él podía oler aun los distintivos olores de cada sentimiento en sus fosas nasales como si aún saturaran el aire, ella y la Taijiya no usaban con regularidad los distintos desodorantes corporales que la mayoría de los humanos usaban para hacerles a sus congéneres Youkai más llevadera la interacción con ellos, aparentemente solo los usaban en sus días fértiles por _obvias_ razones.

Diez minutos después tal como Sango había predicho Kagome regresó con ellos, sin mirar a los ojos a nadie y una espesa y enorme nube de vergüenza cubriéndola mientras ayudaba a una indulgente Sango a servir la comida, Sesshomaru la observaba en silencio mientras Yakko susurraba advertencias en su mente.

— Me disculpo por lo sucedido cuando llegaron — Dijo ella finalmente con un profundo suspiro sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa y mirándolos a los ojos muy apenada.

— No se preocupe Lady Kagome todos tenemos malos días — Dijo Miroku logrando que ella les sonriera apenada.

— No es _excusa_ , pero _gracias_ ahora cenemos por favor — Pidió Kagome mientras Sango asentía y sonreía antes de servirles una copa de vino a todos.

Desde su lugar a la derecha de la mesa junto a Kagome, Sesshomaru la observó con calma durante la cena en pensativo silencio, tratando de idear una forma de quitarle a su padre y sus acólitos de encima a la mujer y a la vez conseguir que esta le vendiera a él, no sería fácil pero confiaba en poder lograrlo, en su mente Yakko susurraba advertencias señalándole repetidas veces la atracción que ellos sentían por la mujer pero el señalaba una y otra vez que no tenía nada que ver con los negocios o el triunfo final sobre su padre.

=== S S ===

— No puedes hacer eso — Dijo Toga en un gruñido irritado, junto a él Izayoi tenía un ataque histriónico.

— Esta _puede_ y lo _hizo_ Toga — Señaló Irasue mirándolos a ambos con frialdad y sin ninguna compasión en sus ojos dorados, su voz cargada de gélida indiferencia hacia ellos, junto a ella Sesshomaru observaba el drama desplegarse en silencio.

— En tu _venganza_ has caído bajo _Inukimi_ — Dijo Toga frustrado.

— ¿La venganza?… _Toga tonto macho_ … estas _vivo_ , tu concubina está _viva_ y el resultado de tu traición hacia esta y nuestras casas está _vivo_ , sano y está convirtiéndose en alguien _digno_ de ser criado por esta y su manada, si esta estuviera vengándose los habría matado a ambos frente a ti en el momento en que estuvieron bajo el mismo techo que esta, y ambos sabemos que poco o nada podrías haber hecho para cambiar eso, aunque te revuelques con ella en tu lecho es a esta Irasue a quien _Shinta_ reclama y desea a su lado, _esta_ es su _compañera_ elegida — Respondió ella riéndose con oscura y sarcástica burla, ambos sabían que era cierto Shinta la quería a ella a pesar de todo — Además ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en el trabajo de esta Irasue y Sesshomaru criando bien a tu Hanyou? Solo por eso agradece que esta _solo_ reclama los fondos de tu concubina, quien en realidad no tiene _derecho de poseer nada propio_ como la _concubina_ **que es** , y esta no los llevó al consejo Youkai quienes fácilmente podrían acabar con ella por su atrevimiento — Señaló Irasue con mortal calma.

— Bien… aún tengo medios para adquirir ese edifico, ¿Lo quieres? Entonces voy hacerte la vida imposible hasta obtenerlo — Dijo Toga furioso mirando a Sesshomaru.

— Ya veremos — Dijo Sesshomaru con seca calma, dedicándoles una diminuta sonrisa que espantó a los presentes, e hizo sentir muy orgullosa a Irasue, su cachorro ciertamente hacía la vida más entretenida presionando efectivamente los botones de Toga y su patetica concubina.

— Pueden retirarse — Agregó Irasue despidiéndolos cual cortesanos comunes, colgándose del brazo de Sesshomaru y dejando a la pareja en la sala informal donde los había recibido para su audiencia, negándose a darles más importancia de la que merecían ante sus ojos.

=== S S ===

— Sabes ahora siento lastima por esta " _Kagome Higurashi_ " Tuya hijo mío… Toga no va a dejarla vivir en paz hasta que acceda a venderle. — Dijo Irasue aquella noche mientras tomaban el té.

— No le venderá — Aseguró Sesshomaru sin decirle que tampoco estaba seguro de que alguna vez le vendiera a él.

— Hnnn interesante… no niegas que la mujer sea _tuya_ — Señaló Irasue astutamente dejando a un lado la fina taza de porcelana con más de tres mil años de antigüedad, sobre el delicado platillo a juego, unos de los pocos que había sobrevivido la infancia de Sesshomaru de ese juego en particular.

— Sabes bien que no lo es, así que señalar lo obvio le pareció a este una pérdida de aliento y tiempo — Respondió el dándole un sorbo a su propia taza con deleite, su madre había preparado su mezcla favorita.

— Hnnn… muchas son las leyendas del _parecido_ de nuestra contraparte domestica a nosotros, mas nunca esta creyó hasta tu padre, que realmente compartiéramos las _debilidades_ típicas de ellos… claro al parecer es en casos _muy selectos_ … esta se pregunta ¿ _Afectara solo a los machos_? Hnnn… Solo el tiempo lo dirá — Comentó Irasue con aire deliberadamente "distraído", volviéndose y observándolo entonces con fija atención como si estuviera tratando de analizarlo y entender algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres madre? — Preguntó Sesshomaru desconcertado.

— ¿Qué es el primer sentido que los Inu domésticos pierden con la edad cachorro? — Preguntó entonces ella con el mismo tono que solía usar cuando era un joven cachorro y quería saber si sus tutores estaban haciendo bien sus trabajos, su madre lo amaba de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero en su educación había sido exigente y muy estricta, ella solo quería para él la " _perfección_ " nada menos de eso y eso le había entregado.

— La vista — Respondió el con calma y un poco desconcertado ante aquella pregunta tan básicamente obvia que había sido una de las primeras lecciones orales que había recibido de ella siendo apenas un cachorro acabado de destetar.

— _Exacto_ … cuando _entiendas_ ven a ver a tu _anciana_ madre querido — Respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa beatifica despidiéndolo sin más ceremonia, él lo toleraba por que la hembra era _su madre_ , a otra simplemente le retorcería el cuello y lo disfrutaría, así que dejó la taza vacía a un lado y se levantó junto a ella, dándole una ligera y elegante venía a su madre antes de retirarse, sin ver el brillo aprobador y malicioso en los ojos de Irasue, nadie podía negar que él era un auténtico caballero, ella se había encargado personalmente de que así fuera.

=== S S ===

Aquel día mientras Miroku estacionaba el auto junto al auto de Kagome, Sesshomaru permanecía junto a él en completo silencio pensando en su empresa y las miles de cosas que tenía que hacer, pero en especial en las palabras de su madre días atrás que no habían dejado de perseguirlo y repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, ¿ _Qué habría querido decir ella con eso, acaso encontraba en la alguna debilidad_? _Imposible_ Pensó furioso, el no compartía debilidades menos aun asociadas o parecidas a las de su padre, el jamás haría algo como lo que su padre había hecho, era hijo de la _**noble casa de la luna**_.

— ¿Dónde está la más hermosa dama que mis ojos han visto jamás? — Preguntó Miroku hablando por su celular junto a él sacándolo de su letargo.

— _Estoy entrando al negocio de Kag, nos vemos allí Miroku_ — Respondió la mujer risueña desde el aparato electronico.

— Vamos para allá — Respondió Miroku cortando la llamada. — Vamos a ver el futuro negocio de Lady Kagome — Le comentó mientras bajaban de auto.

Al entrar al local Sesshomaru sonrió en su mente ante la ilustrativa conversación de las mujeres sobre el " _Sexo húmedo y salvaje_ " , el levantamiento de la norma sobre el sexo que tenían y la futura mudanza de habitación de la Taijiya, junto a el Miroku sonreía ladino y mientras entraba observó con interna admiración el amplio y luminoso lugar, las mesas ordenadas, el centro de la pared cubierta con la tela blanca y las mujeres riendo por lo bajo sentadas frente a una mesa con una agenda, celular y un bolígrafo junto a ella .

Él observó el lugar desde las mesas hasta los mostradores de libros vacíos, desde donde estaba y su mirada regresó hacia la barra de granito negro y notó de inmediato lo que le faltaría. Si, él quería comprar el lugar pero como ejecutivo y Youkai de negocios no podía pasar por alto detalles como aquellos destinados a mejorar y aumentar las futuras ganancias e un negocio.

— Necesitaras un mostrador de postres sobre la barra — Señaló él haciendo un ligero ademan hacia la zona de la barra impecable como el resto del lugar, tras la respuesta de la mujer y el resumen de la explicación del por qué no sería posible por el momento, entonces él no sabía que confirmaría lo que su bestia le había susurrado una vez, tenía que averiguar quién la había entrenado y porque no se había formado " _oficialmente_ " con una congregación de Mikos, el aún no había podido encontrar a alguien que le diera información sobre aquellas dos mujeres, en especial la misteriosa _Miko Kagome Higurashi_ y eso lo frustraba enormemente.

Verla horas después entrar a su apartamento y observar con genuina admiración su elegante apartamento lo había llenado de instintivo orgullo, luego él las había estudiado a ambas mientras la cena iba avanzando, las mujeres estaban cómodas hablando y disfrutando de la comida que él había elegido y hecho preparar especialmente para ellas, empujando a un lado el básico pensamiento de su parte más elemental que celebraba el haber demostrado que él era un excelente _proveedor_ frente a la sacerdotisa, Sesshomaru se sentía complacido de haber sido un buen anfitrión para ellas.

=== S S ===

— Vamos Sesshomaru unos días nada más, suficientes para desestresarnos y que pueda hacer mi petición formal de la mano de mi querida Sango — Decía Miroku aquella mañana lanzándole una mirada soñadora a Sesshomaru que simplemente sentía que a pesar de todas las instrucciones de sus tutores _él debía_ poner los ojos en blanco, más siendo el quien era contuvo las ganas manteniéndose en su centrada dignidad como su rango así lo exigía.

— Habla con las hembras y si logras convencerlas de viajar cuando están en medio de tanta cosas, entonces este hará un hueco en su agenda, no antes y fallas esperaras a que la ocasión se dé sin interferir. — Respondió Sesshomaru finalmente.

— Entonces hare mi mejor esfuerzo, mi querida Sango y Lady Kagome son tan adictas al trabajo como tu mi querido primo, así que la ocasión podría tardar en aparecer y Hiro simplemente haría su mejor esfuerzo por volverme loco. — Respondió Miroku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, confiando en que la tentación que pondría frente a ellas sería mucha para negarse.

— ¿Qué lugar has elegido para hacer tu petición de cortejo? — Preguntó entonces Sesshomaru firmando ausentemente un documento y pasando a otro.

— _La isla Mitsuki_ — Respondió el con expresión de un inu muy satisfecho, ampliándose aún más cuando Sesshomaru dejó la pluma fuente con la que solía firmar a un lado y lo miró fijamente un instante con una diminuta sonrisilla en la comisura de los labios, antes de levantar el teléfono.

— Jaken, asegúrate de cancelar las citas de este Sesshomaru para los próximo siete días, arréglalo todo para que el helicóptero reciba una revisión " _ya_ " y que _Mitsuki_ esté lista para recibir a este Sesshomaru y tres invitados y una Nekomata — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma antes de colgar. — Este debió sospechar que tendrías un plan _infalible_ , eres definitivamente parte de la casa de la luna — Añadió mientras Miroku ahora de pie y camino a la puerta reía a carcajadas seguramente felicitándose mentalmente.

Cuando cuatro horas después se encontró abordando su helicóptero Sesshomaru no se había extrañado para nada de que en efecto las mujeres aceptaran conocer Mitsuki, la última isla feudal del mundo aun en la actualidad, donde su palabra era ley absoluta y nadie podía restarle autoridad ni aun su propia madre, él era después de todo el _señor de la casa de la luna._

Mientras maniobraba el helicóptero con el apoyo de Miroku, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a las mujeres que veían maravilladas todo el paisaje que sobrevolaban y escuchar sus opiniones y comentarios sobre alguna u otra cosa que les llamara la atención, y cuando finalmente aterrizaron en el helipuerto de la isla, no pudo evitar empujar a Miroku a un lado y ser el quien desabrochara cada seguro que mantenía el delicioso cuerpo de la explosiva miko al asiento.

La mujer aún se manejaba un tanto alerta alrededor de él, mucho más después de aquel beso que habían compartido así que el disfrutaba en silencio de imponerse a ella muy sutilmente o simplemente invadir su espacio personal, solo para verla tensarse y levantar todas su defensas contra él, saber que ella se sentía de alguna forma amenazada por el excitaba esa parte salvaje de él que añoraba la emoción de una batalla o una conquista en el nivel que se presentara, como guerrero o simplemente como macho, porque esa tensión que había entre ambos era netamente _sexual_ , ambos tenían _química_ pero la mujer por alguna razón se contenía, él se preguntaba ¿ _Hasta cuándo podrían contenerse_? El ciertamente la deseaba ( _aunque no lo admitiera frente a su ladina madre_ ) y ella también lo deseaba a él, solo la cautela de ella los mantenía fuera de la cama, pero esa cautela estaba condenada a evaporarse eventualmente con la presión adecuada.

— ¿Fue un buen viaje? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente, el disfrutaba de la paleta sutil de emociones que cruzaban sus expresivos ojos azules cuando manifestaba alguna opinión, sus ojos eran verdaderamente las ventanas de su alma, un alma bastante limpia y pura para una mujer adulta.

— Es la primera vez que Sango y yo estamos en un helicóptero, claro que fue un buen viaje Sesshomaru, gracias — Contestó Kagome sonriéndole genuinamente contenta, mientras el la miraba fijamente durante unos segundos viendo su verdadera alegría por el viaje antes de guiarla fuera del helicóptero cuidando de que ninguno de los dos terminara decapitado hasta el lugar donde Miroku y Sango los esperaban conversando entre ellos.

— Vamos — Dijo Sesshomaru guiándola mientras deslizaba deliberadamente una caliente mano en la base de su espalda que la hizo tensarse y casi saltar de su agarre mientras ambos caminaban hacia una de las camionetas eléctricas de la isla, donde él se sentó junto a Kagome invadiendo su espacio personal mientras Sango y Miroku tomaban la otra.

— Ok… eso fue extraño, ¿Por qué estamos en autos separados, si aquí cabemos todos? — Pregunto Kagome desconcertada y un poco nerviosa — _Arranca_ — Gruñó por lo bajo al chofer que arrancó de inmediato seguidos de cerca por la camioneta donde viajaban Sango y Miroku.

— Este Sesshomaru necesita hablar contigo en privado Kagome y tu hermana no puede escuchar nada de esto aún — Explicó el con calma mirándola con fija atención, aspirando con fuerza y disfrutando del olor natural que emanaba de ella.

— ¿Debo preocuparme? — Preguntó ella al instante tensándose, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos preocupada, era obvio para cualquiera con ojos que ella se preocupaba seriamente por la Taijiya a la que llamaba su hermana.

— No, como alfa de la manada los deberes de este Sesshomaru abarcan muchas cosas, los protocolos para casi todo son algo común entre los clanes Youkai, entre los deberes de este principalmente se encuentra el de hablar en nombre de los miembros del clan especialmente cuando hay una tentativa de cortejo de por medio — Explicó el con su habitual calma, observándola tranquilizarse conforme el daba su explicación.

— Lo que quiere decir que vas a hablar conmigo sobre el cortejo entre Miroku y Sango — Finalizó Kagome respirando con más tranquilidad, ambos sabían que ella no se opondría a la felicidad de su hermana y eso lo complacía, Miroku con todas sus mañas era su primo y era "manada" el no diría que lo quería, lo dejaría a criterio de él según sus acciones, mas no lo diría directamente.

— En parte, primero que nada este Sesshomaru pide formalmente a la hembra alfa del clan Higurashi, el permiso y autorización de esta para que Miroku Houshi miembro y beta de la manda de este Sesshomaru inicie el proceso de cortejo de su hermana y beta Sango Higurashi. — Entonó con calma ceremoniosa mirándola a los ojos azules brillantes y casi iluminados por sus poderes espirituales esos que ella quería negar y ocultar del mundo, pero para él y un selecto puñado habían sido obvios aun antes con su anillo sello, y ahora eran más palpables sin él, sintiendo a la vez a Yakko dar un paso al frente en aquella seria conversación.

— No soy una mujer de ceremonias Lord Sesshomaru, Yakko-sama… así que no puedo darles palabras resonantes como las que ustedes me dieron, simplemente puedo decirles que Miroku-san tiene mi permiso y autorización… como la hembra alfa del clan Higurashi — Respondió Kagome con calma mirándolos a los ojos con firme seguridad, la mujer era realmente una hembra alfa en toda regla y le hablaba como su igual dirigiéndose incluso a Yakko, Sesshomaru casi sonrió cuando sintió la alteración y sorpresa del chofer, y la mujer junto a él permanecía tranquila y mirándolo a los ojos sin temor, por alguna razón se sintió orgulloso de ella.

— Eso es más que suficiente Lady Kagome — Respondió Sesshomaru mientras Yakko se retraía lentamente a su jaula, complacido con su respuesta y como ella había manejado la situación.

— ¿Sabes lo raro que se escucha mi nombre junto a ese "lady"? es… disculpa _ridículo_ — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír, mientras el chofer le lanzaba una mirada espantada por el retrovisor y Sesshomaru la miraba con seriedad casi sonriendo una vez más al sentir el espanto del chofer y aun así incomodo por la tentativa de ella de rebajarse a sí misma de rango.

— Eres una lady, aunque no lo quieras — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma justo cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa de piedra blanca satinada de dos plantas.

— Claro… como digas Sesshomaru — Dijo Kagome despectivamente abriendo su propia puerta y bajando del auto exasperando internamente a Sesshomaru y a Yakko que esperaban tratar a la mujer como la etiqueta dictaba, más ella se negaba retándolo silenciosamente con sus acciones.

Aquella noche cuando se reunieron para la cena, no podía evitar mirar y deleitarse con la imagen de Kagome en aquel vestido negro y sin más adornos que un ligero toque de maquillaje y algunas diminutas y recatas joyas, el sentía deseos de echársela al hombro y arrastrarla hasta sus habitaciones y descubrir su cuerpo desprendiendo aquel _nimio_ envoltorio, él la deseaba y Yakko no se había conformado con ninguna de las hembras que había montado tratando de calmar los bajos instintos de su bestia y suyos, así que con un interno gruñido de aprobación había transcurrido la velada observando a la mujer disfrutar de lo que había ordenado para ellas.

=== S S ===

No podía dormir, el deseo tenía sus garras clavadas en él, el olor de la mujer parecía atravesar la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones de él con las de ella, (tal como lo había ordenado) tentándolo y burlándose de él, además podía escuchar a Miroku y a la Taijiya en la cúspide de sus propias liberaciones atormentando así su propio deseo frustrado, estaba seguro que deliberadamente Miroku había "olvidado" levantar las barreras de sonido aquella noche, _luego se lo haría pagar_ ahora mismo su atención estaba puesta en las habitaciones junto a las de él, las habitaciones de la _Señora de la casa._ La sintió moverse por la habitación hasta dirigirse al amplio balcón que compartía con sus propias habitaciones y la siguió observándola con codicia desde la oscuridad, el brillo de la luna le daba una apariencia sobrenatural y etérea, la Yukata verde agua marcando las curvas que él deseaba explorar como burlándose de él, y tentándolo aún más.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — Dijo el finalmente desde de la oscuridad del balcón, donde había estado observándola ver con la mirada perdida el océano a lo lejos meciéndose durante cinco minutos seguidos, pensando en mil formas diferentes de como desvestirla y tomarla sobre la superficie del balcón del que estaba apoyada o arrastrarla hasta su cama donde podría darse festín de muchas formas.

— Es un hermoso lugar, pero no estoy acostumbrada al sonido del mar, la sal en el aire y a un lugar extraño, cada vez que me he mudado tengo ataques de insomnio, apenas duermo durante días. — Explicó ella mirándolo con un deje de cautela, y con obvio tacto tratando de que él no se ofendiera de sus palabras, lo cual era inútil el alfa en él estaba ofendido pero podía también entender su punto de vista.

— ¿Por qué viniste entonces si no ibas a poder dormir? — Preguntó el desconcertado caminando hasta quedar justo junto a ella, forzándose a ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba en bata bajo la Yukata que tenía puesta en ese momento cerrada y amarrada firmemente a la cintura, Sesshomaru la vio sonreír con tristeza mientras observaba el oleaje a lo lejos.

— _Sango_ , ella estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de venir, más cuando supo que era a este lugar, que simplemente no pude negarme durante mucho tiempo nos hemos negado muchas cosas y muchas otras nos han negado, así que era justo que ella tuviera esto — Respondió Kagome finalmente encogiéndose de hombros gesticulando hacia el paisaje nocturno con una delicada mano.

— Y ahora no puedes dormir — Señaló Sesshomaru con calma observándola bajo la luz de la luna que de cerca parecía delinear hermosamente su perfil a contra luz.

— Ya vendrá el sueño eventualmente — Comento Kagome restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros mirando al cielo, sus ojos azules aun en la oscuridad parecían brillar como dos diamantes azules.

— Ven… este tiene una idea que podría ayudarte a dormir — Dijo el tomando su mano suave y ligeramente callosa y fuerte, arrastrándola hacia el punto en el balcón donde él había aparecido.

— ¿Dónde diablos estoy? — Preguntó Kagome al atravesar el pesado cortinaje de su habitación para mirar hacia todos lados frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

— La recamara de este Sesshomaru — Respondió el con calma viendo la comprensión brillar en el rostro de la mujer.

— Ohhh ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Kagome obviamente perpleja y nerviosa, su olor natural estaban alterados ligeramente con aquellos sentimientos.

— Podemos ver películas hasta que te duermas, podemos hablar de política o negocios, este puede darte un masaje que podría terminar con ambos excitados y frustrados, o excitados y actuando sobre ese deseo… tú eliges Kagome — Ofreció el con toda la intención de seducirla hasta su cama avanzando hacia ella con cada oferta hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared pues ella inconscientemente había empezado a retroceder y ahora estaba efectivamente atrapada entre él y la pared a su espalda.

— Bien…— Respondió ella en un sensual tono ronco y bajo que lleno de animó a Yakko y a el — Veamos _Doramas_ Sesshomaru y veamos a donde nos lleva — Añadió la ladina mujer risueña escurriéndose bajo su brazo en último momento y dejándose caer en su amplia cama frente al enorme televisor de led riendo por lo bajo mientras el gruñía su frustración y la seguía.

— Eres una mujer irritante, sabes que deseas a este y este te desea y aun así sigues huyendo — Señalo Sesshomaru dejándose caer junto a ella tomando el control de la mesa más cercana dejándolo en manos de Kagome que de inmediato empezó a buscar su canal de Doramas preferido.

— No estoy huyendo Sesshomaru, estoy tratando de no dañar la "amistad" que tenemos, me gustas ¿ok? Eres odioso, serio, irritante y arrogante y aun así me caes bien ya te lo dije una vez — Respondió ella localizando el canal que buscaba y volviéndose a mirarlo para entonces Yakko y el estaban presentes sorprendidos y complacidos por las palabras de la mujer.

— Y a este Sesshomaru también le _gustas_ Kagome, este te respeta y también _te desea_ — Respondió el antes de recostarse del espaldar acolchado de la cama con ella junto a él, sin señalar que ella era la primera hembra que él había llevado a aquella isla e incluso instalado en las habitaciones de la señora de la casa y admitido en sus propias habitaciones privadas, ninguna de sus amantes había siquiera pisado el ala familiar de ninguna de sus propiedades, especialmente en Mitsuki.

Ninguno de ellos supo en qué momento se habían dormido, solo que estaban viendo a los tres hombres de la serie vaciar el refrigerador y la despensa de la protagonista con sobrepeso que lloraba su deliciosa comida grasosa y llena de calorías, tratando de ocultar algunas en su pijama siendo descubierta y luego no recordaba nada más.

Sesshomaru despertó rodeando una suave fuente de calor que estaba entrelazado con su cuerpo, el aroma de la mujer que plagaba su mente saturaba sus fosas nasales alterado con deseo, entonces el abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Kagome y se deleitó con cada rose que la mujer hacia contra su cuerpo excitado, aspirando el picante olor de deseo y supo el instante en que ella empezó a despertar y casi gruñó aprobatorio cuando ella aspiró con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su largo cabello entremezclado con el de ella y supo en el momento en que ella comprendió lo que estaba haciendo y el shock de comprender que ella había estado restregándose contra su duro cuerpo que ahora evidenciaba su _obvio_ deseo físico por ella.

No pudo contener la tentación de llevar su mano llena de garras y deslizarla desde donde descansaba por encima de su cadera izquierda, acariciando todo el camino desde allí hasta su pecho izquierdo endureciéndose aún más con el gemido y el temblor del suave cuerpo femenino apretado contra el suyo y el picante aroma de deseo y anticipación casi sintiendo como las ultimas defensas que ella había mantenido valientemente en pie caían dejándole el paso libre, casi podía saborear el néctar que manaba de su cuerpo preparándola para su futura invasión y conquista.

— Dile a este Sesshomaru que se detenga _ahora_ Kagome, dile que no, dile que es un error, _miente_ y dile que no deseas esto, _huye_ — Susurró Sesshomaru en el oído de la excitada y temblorosa mujer entre sus brazos, con la voz oscurecida de crudo deseo mientras presionaba la endurecida muestra de su deseo contra ella, haciéndola gemir y presionarse contra él, antes de hundir su cabeza en el cuello de ella, besándolo y mordisqueándolo levemente deleitándose con el exquisito sabor de su piel y e atrayente y picante aroma del deseo de ella.

— Se..Sessho…maru no… no… te detengas — Dijo ella gimiendo rendida ante el asalto volviéndose hacia el con los ojos encendidos de deseo y esta vez besándolo ella a él con pasión, el soltó un gruñido en respuesta que resonó desde su pecho mientras abarcaba el trasero de Kagome con sus manos presionándola contra él y batallando por el dominio del apasionado beso.

Ninguno de ellos gastó tiempo en palabras innecesarias, mientras se quitaban la ropa de dormir descubriéndose el uno al otro en el modo más elemental como macho y hembra, sin títulos, ni nada más que el deseo y el instinto guiándolos.

Ambos se tocaron, se saborearon y se exploraron con curiosidad dándose placer el uno al otro y aprendiendo lo que al otro le gustaba, así que cuando finalmente Sesshomaru se hundió con cuidado en ella hasta la empuñadura llenándola por completo y enviándola a una serie de espasmos y casi perdiendo el férreo control sobre sí mismo, Kagome y él se miraron a los ojos fijamente e iniciaron al unísono una danza tan vieja como el mismo tiempo, ella gemía su nombre y el gruñía el de ella, ella suplicaba por mas y el la complacía exigiendo a la vez lo mismo de ella y ella respondía a él, cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax juntos, el rugido de satisfacción de Sesshomaru junto al grito de liberación de Kagome estremeció la enorme casa hasta los cimientos, y desde los empleados que sonreían jocosamente conocedores hasta la agotada pareja aun unida en su propio abrazo pasional en el ala Este comprendieron lo que había ocurrido entre aquellos dos esa madrugada.

— Estamos atascados — Gruñó Sesshomaru minutos después cuando pudo reunir su capacidad de hablar entre la ola de placer que lo tenía en sus garras, aun temblando mientras aun profundamente dentro de ella, él se vaciaba en el apretado calor que lo rodeaba y apretaba con la firmeza de un caliente puño de seda.

— ¿Quieres decir que estas vaciando _semen fértil_ dentro de mi " _ahora mismo_ "? — Pregunto Kagome mirándolo por encima de su hombro con una nota de preocupación/pánico en su voz que lo hizo sentir furioso a pesar del placer que lo embargaba.

— No estás en tus días fértiles y este puede dejar su semilla inactiva con una descarga apropiada de Youki — Respondió el sin sentirse completamente contento con su rápido señalamiento alterado de la _fertilidad_ de su semilla, era obvio para él que ella no estaba ilusionada con la idea de un embarazo y dentro de él Yakko estaba irritado y triste por no poder impregnar a la mujer, él estaba simplemente furioso por la aversión de la hembra de llevar su semilla fértil en ella. ¿ _Acaso la mujer lo encontraba indigno de engendrar cachorros o simplemente era indigno de ella_? Se preguntó conteniendo un gruñido de negación que clamaba por salir de su boca, sabiendo que él era un macho digno de engendrar cachorros, las hembras se lanzaban a sus pies desde que podía recordar y más de una había intentado impregnarse de él, y había muerto en el intento por sus garras si tenía cachorros seria su elección, preferiblemente con su compañera cuando la encontrara. " _pero ella no se lanzó a tus pies_ " susurro en su mente una odiosa voz recordándole ese "diminuto" detalle haciéndolo enfurecer, además ¿Por qué le importaba, él no estaba interesado en cachorros o si, había llegado a esa etapa de su larga vida y no lo había percibido hasta estar bombeando su semilla profundamente dentro de esta hembra en particular? Porque Kami sabía que más que "desahogo" había sido una pérdida de tiempo y una tortura montar a otras hembras y no sentir absolutamente nada desde que Yakko se encaprichara con ella, y el también si era honesto consigo mismo.

— Oh… ok gracias por aclararlo — Respondió Kagome en voz muy baja arrancándolo de su inadecuado momento de introspección, al parecer ella acababa de caer en cuenta de lo que finalmente había sucedido entre ellos y se sentía cohibida, Sesshomaru sentía deseos de excitarla una vez más solo para que dejara aquella reacción de lado, aunque también tenía algo que ver el hecho de que aun la deseaba.

— ¿No quieres tener cachorros o solo son los de este Sesshomaru? — Preguntó el finalmente incapaz de conténtese e irritado por la pregunta y por su falta de control, porque aun con el apabullante placer que le producía el simple hecho de vaciar su semilla en ella y toda la experiencia que había cobrado un nuevo grado de placer que antes no había alcanzado, él no podía evitar irritarse por la reacción de ella, porque al final de cuentas él era un Inu y reproducirse con una hembra poderosa estaba en sus genes y ciertamente fuera de todo lo que lo atraía, ella era muy poderosa.

— Nunca he pensado realmente en hijos Sesshomaru, mi vida no ha sido una vida fácil, Kami sabe que he hecho lo mejor que he podido y si aún hoy no se si algún día tendré hijos, o al menos uno antes de que mis años fértiles se acaben — Respondió ella con calma.

— ¿Tus años fértiles? — Repitió el con lentitud permitiendo el resto de la información encajar en su mente, dejando a un lado su inicial irritación e incomodidad.

— Soy _humana_ Sesshomaru, tengo un número de años exactos para hacer ciertas cosas en esta vida ¿Recuerdas? — Respondió ella recordándole que en efecto, ella eventualmente envejecería y moriría mientras el permanecería en aquel mundo sin ser tocado por el tiempo y ella eventualmente se volvería un recuerdo dulce en su larga vida lleno de recuerdos hasta olvidar su rostro su olor o el sabor de su piel, el deseo en sus venas se enfrió de golpe ante aquel pensamiento y sintió como empezó a deslizarse fuera de ella haciéndolo sentir frio, mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer llena de energía y muy satisfecha y tibia entre sus brazos, sintiendo algo en el estallar y a Yakko rugir una negativa desde su jaula.

— En ese caso _Miko_ — Dijo Sesshomaru tomando sus labios en un beso salvaje queriendo impregnarse de su sabor hasta recordarlo y anunciando el segundo encuentro a lo que Kagome solo respondió riendo y colgándose de su cuello lista para él, la mujer era ciertamente una amante generosa y él no la dejaría ir hasta saciarse de ella.

=== S S ===

Durante los siguientes días Sesshomaru había poseído a la mujer infinidades de veces siempre con el mismo resultado, él la deseaba aún más después de conocerla a fondo como amante, e incluso le había permitido cabalgarlo y disfrutar enormemente el paseo a pesar de no estar en la posición de poder habitual y luego tenerlo en su dulce y apretada boca, como Youkai jamás había permitido a una hembra en una posición de poder sobre él y menos un manejar su virilidad en una cavidad llena de filosos colmillos y fuertes mandíbulas, pero ella había logrado convencerlo de hacer algo que jamás había intentado antes, ni siquiera con sus antiguas amantes humanas y aunque dudaba que le permitiera a otra lo que le había permitido a ella, él había disfrutado enormemente de la excitante experiencia y siendo sincero consigo mismo deseaba ser el objeto de sus atenciones en cada encuentro que tenían y los que esperaba tener a futuro.

Pronto los días de relax llegaron a su fin y Miroku le había solicitado formalizar la petición de cotejo oficialmente según la costumbre Youkai, y él estaba ansioso por que las mujeres llegaran, aquella noche finalmente obtendría las respuestas a sus preguntas y sabría todo lo que aquella mujer ocultaba y tal vez un poco más.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su despacho en la isla el comentario de Kagome había roto la tensión del momento e incluso él se había encontrado " _sonriendo_ " levemente; luego todo se había ido al infierno con su ayuda estelar y había visto la comprensión y la decepción brillar en el rostro de ella un instante, antes de desaparecer tras una máscara de "calma", también percibió los nervios de Sango y finalmente su aceptación.

Entonces ni él ni Yakko imaginarían las cosas que aquella noche escucharían; la historia de Sango era lo más cercano a una historia de terror desde la perspectiva de una débil niña humana, la mujer había sufrido y aún tenía heridas y traumas que no había superado completamente y eso era algo que podía verse a simple vista, Kagome parecía ser su única _atadura real y firme_ con la realidad su ancla, la única que podía arrancarla de sus pesadillas y aunque él sabía que no debía presionar más, pero su curiosidad era demasiada para no intentarlo y aun con los rugidos y las suplicas de Yakko debatiéndose dentro de su jaula mental.

Entonces no sabía cuan errado había estado siempre, _suponiendo_ que Kagome y ella fueron cuidadas y protegidas por alguien más, descubrir que Kagome también había tenido su historia, que había luchado para sobrevivir en aquel mundo siendo también una débil y vulnerable niña, que había pasado hambre, frio y otras penas que no decía y aun así había sido quien había rescatado y protegido a Sango, otra niña más en un mundo lleno de peligros; hizo que la sangre se congelara en sus venas y Yakko rugiera maldiciones tras otras contra el mundo, contra aquellos que la echaron al mundo sin contemplar el peligro y contra el por forzarlas a las dos no solo a revivir todo aquello sino por alejar efectivamente a la mujer en la que estaban interesados.

Ver la expresión calmada, plana y lejana en su rostro como si ella estuviera entonces contando la historia de otra persona y no la de ella, hizo que algo dentro de él se quebrara y doliera profundamente al comprender finalmente, que en algún nivel ella se había aislado dentro de sí misma para poder continuar con su vida lo mejor que había podido, empujando su experiencia a un lado ignorándola lo mejor que podía, para poder lidiar con la historia de su vida y ser esa roca firme que Sango e incluso la Nekomata necesitaban que ella fuera.

* * *

— ¿ _Es esa suficiente información para ti Sesshomaru_? — Resonó la pregunta en su mente sacándolo de su letargo interno y sintió algo estallar dentro de él aún más cuando sus ojos azules lo miraron cargados de pura y cruda _decepción_ y un claro desafío a juzgarlas, el experimentó algo que no había sentido desde que era un joven cachorro aprendiendo sus primeros trucos con resultados desastrosos " _Vergüenza_ " aunque nunca jamás en aquel nivel que estaba experimentándola en ese momento, él no podía juzgarlas ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no habían hecho más que luchar y sobrevivir como unas verdaderas guerreras? No podía juzgarlas no era nadie para hacerlo ni digno de eso, menos aún podría juzgarla a ella.

Entonces ella se había negado a decir quienes la habían dañado * _Lo que no fue en tu año no es tu daño,_ _no es tu problema_ _, no lo hicimos tan mal para ser dos_ _ratas callejeras_ * — había dicho ella secamente cortándolo y Sango había desdeñado las palabras perplejas de Miroku que también pensaba igual que el en este punto en particular señalando el riesgo al que estuvieron expuestas, solo agregando más sal en la herida al explicar sin pena ni gloria que _las decisiones de Kagome las habían mantenido a salvo y las habían llevado a donde estaban y que nada de lo que ellos dijeran u opinaran cambiaria lo que ya había sucedido,_ lo cual lamentablemente era cierto.

Él no podía menos que admirar aun mas, lo que en efecto las dos mujeres habían hecho con sus vidas, superando la más extrema pobreza y las mas bajas condiciones de vida hasta lo que eran, la _pregunta/reto_ de Kagome a Miroku no los había sorprendido y luego ella observó con genuino amor e indulgencia la petición de mano de Sango, Kagome había aceptado el presente de Miroku con calma y _resignación_ , pero había intentado no aceptar la dote que le correspondía por entregar a Sango a su manada.

— Igual recibirás su dote — Dijo el secamente negándose a romper aquel protocolo, faltándoles el respeto a ella como hembra alfa y a él como macho alfa de la manada. — Ahora quiero que le digas a este Sesshomaru los nombres de las personas que te echaron a la calle siendo una niña de ocho años — Dijo con frialdad y los ojos rojo sangre refulgiendo con furia apenas contenida.

— Eso no es tu problema, es "mi" vida y ellos ya pagaron con creces sus acciones, con el tiempo me di cuenta que tuve suerte de terminar en la calle y no con ellos, si hubiera sido así jamás habría estado allí para Sango y nunca habríamos tenido esta conversación, ya pasó Sesshomaru deja el pasado justo donde esta y no lo remuevas, las cosas están bien tal cual están — Respondió ella secamente antes de ponerse de pie y antes de que alguno pudiera detenerla, se volvió y salió del lugar dejándolo hirviendo de furia y arrepentimiento, en sus ojos había visto que el mismo había apartado efectivamente a la mujer de él.

— Déjela Sesshomaru-san, Kagome-chan tiene sus propios demonios así como yo tengo los míos, la diferencia es que _yo los exteriorizo_ y ella siempre está allí firme y fuerte para sostenerme como la primera vez que desperté aterrorizada y siendo una niña un año menor que yo, me sostuvo y me consoló, en cambio ella nunca exterioriza sus penas ni permite a nadie consolar o remover sus heridas, esta noche Kagome lo ha hecho por mí, pero ella no volverá a hablar de esto nunca más si puede evitarlo — Dijo Sango en un tono bajo lleno de súplica.

— Ellos la dañaron — Dijo el con fría furia más hacia sí mismo, que a aquellos seres sin rostro que la echaron a la calle siendo poco más que una niña, ellos en su ignorancia y mente estrecha habían echado a la calle a una niña inocente y vulnerable, y él por su parte había estado planeando hacer prácticamente lo mismo, él no era mejor que ellos y eso lo enfurecía.

— Ellos no fueron los _primeros_ , los _únicos_ o los _últimos_ en dañarla, aun así Kirara y yo estaremos allí para ella, así como ella _siempre_ ha estado allí para nosotras, ahora si me disculpan voy a buscarla y a convencerla de emborracharse conmigo esta noche, Miroku estas _castigado_ por no decirme todo esto antes, Sesshomaru mi hermana y yo _necesitaremos_ algo de _espacio_ por un rato si no te molesta — Respondió Sango dándole una respetuosa reverencia al estoico Inu platinado antes de salir del lugar siguiendo a Kagome con una botella de Sake de demonio que Miroku le entregó en solemne silencio aceptando sin queja el castigo de Sango, mientras el sentía el eco de un profundo dolor en su pecho al comprender que el entraba en el rango de uno de esos que le habían hecho y le harían daño _eventualmente_ y lo sabía; dentro de él algo se quebró y sintió a Yakko removerse y tomar fuerzas.

— _Estuvieron solas todo este tiempo, dos niñas en las calles de Tokyo cuidándose entre ellas, luchando por sobrevivir_ — Dijo Sesshomaru sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo y lo que hasta aquella noche había estado muy seguro de hacer, el sentimiento de culpa era algo nuevo para él y lo abrumaba enormemente. _**Te está bien empleado, por tratar de timarla, ella es nuestra para cuidar y proteger, el engaño no tiene cabida entre nosotros**_ Gruño Yakko furioso, desde el inicio él había estado en descuerdo con sus acciones y ahora le lanzaba a la cara esas palabras que lo dejaban frio por dentro. _**¿Qué quieres decir Yakko?**_ Preguntó Sesshomaru con el corazón golpeando con fuerza y alarmante rapidez en su pecho ignorando la expresión en blanco de Miroku. _**Si este Yakko tiene que deletrearlo para ti, entonces no mereces el tiempo de este, ni el de ella, cuando dejes de lado tu estúpida competencia con nuestro padre "aprenderás" entonces hablaremos**_ Gruñó su bestia retrayéndose e ignorándolo.

— ¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru, que dice Yakko-sama? — Preguntó Miroku preocupado y curioso de saber lo que había hundido a su primo en aquella profunda conferencia con su bestia al punto de casi transformarse en el despacho destrozando el lugar en el intento.

— Él no está feliz, ahora no desea hablarle a este Sesshomaru hasta que entienda algo, hasta que aprenda algo, este no sabe lo que es — Señaló secamente transformase aún más cuando los colmillos sobresalieron de su boca y sus marcas tomaron un color aún más intenso y afilado, mientras sus ojos rojos engullían el ultimo retaso de sus ojos dorados y su rígido control.

— _Vamos Yakko-sama si destrozas el lugar Irasue-Obachan va a estar muy molesta y vas a dejar a lady Kagome y a mi dama expuestas a los elementos, ellas son humanas y enfermaran_ — Señaló Miroku conciliador mientras abría las puertas dobles del despacho que conectaban el lugar con un jardín zen y la playa a lo lejos.

— _**Muy astuto Houshi, cuida de tu dama y la de este… si abres le hocico será lo ultimo que harás**_ — Dijo Yakko tomando el control un momento dejando a Miroku pálido y perplejo mientras salía del lugar y prácticamente desaparecía en el aire, mientras la información era procesada por completo y el astuto Inu negro sonreía con la comprensión brillando en sus ojos violetas seguido de una diminuta sonrisa astuta.

=== S S ===

Corría, salvaje y libre de ataduras por la costa, tragando kilómetros con cada larga elegante zancada, sin importarle el daño a las elegantes glorietas que destrozaba a su paso, de las marcas de sus garras en la roca desnuda, en ese momento no le importaba destrozar cada rincón de la isla, el _necesitaba_ correr aun sabiendo que no era digno de él huir de nada, menos aun de la angustia de aquellas dos mujeres y sus historias, de la silenciosa y pasiva angustia que padecieron y revivieron allí agarradas de mano una a la otra sosteniéndose entre ellas, huir de la profunda decepción y el reto de _ella_ , que lo había mirado con un eco de dolor y decepción en sus ojos azules y lo había retado abiertamente a juzgarlas y a condenarlas por algo que ninguna de ellas habían podido controlar y habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo en el pasado y aun luchaban duramente por superarlo.

No había nada digno en huir de saber que le había hecho daño profundamente con sus acciones aquella noche y que tratando de vencer a su padre en aquel juego que habían estado llevando por años le haría aún más daño cuando ella lo supiera y algo le decía que lo quisiera o no, era demasiado tarde para rectificar y ella lo sabría y entonces habría un infierno que pagar, no era digno de huir de vergüenza, de forzar su mano y sus propias acciones para obtener lo que él había querido, no era digno de huir del conocimiento de saber que había destruido aquella aventura que apenas iniciaba con ella, sabía bien que no era típico de él huir digno de él o no, pero ni aun Yakko se había contenido de huir de esas y muchas más razones que se volvían contra el señalando lo y avergonzándolo profundamente, el mismo se había deshonrado en un nivel muy personal y estuvo cerca de deshonrarse por completo, a su casa y a ellas.

Cuando regresó hasta su balcón uniéndose en las sombras a Miroku que vigilaba a las mujeres, sintió furia asesina como no había sentido desde que encontrara a su poderosa madre flotando en su Onsen personal teñido del carmín de su fuente de vida a causa de las acciones de su padre, el mismo doloroso recuerdo que eventualmente lo llevaron por el camino de la deshonra, tratando de vencerlo sin importar a quien se llevara por en medio, hasta chocar con las Higurashi en su camino, cuando Kagome afectada por el licor en su cuerpo hizo aquella inaudita confesión que ni aun la Taijiya conocía.

Por otro lado el sentido del significado de sus palabras y una nueva comprensión cayó sobre él apagando en parte su furia, convirtiéndola en horror y si temor, (el que nunca había temido a nada, conocía el temor de la mano de ella una vez más) al entender que ella definitivamente se había guardado muchas cosas dentro de sí misma y su vida en las calles que ni aun a su hermana le había confiado, ¿ _Cuántas cosas habría padecido que nadie más que ella y los testigos presenciales de aquellos hechos sabían_? Nadie podía saberlo con seguridad más que ella y era obvio ahora que no estaba dispuesta a develar todo lo que había vivido, por las razones que ella tuviera, prefería callar y ni aun él podría exigir de ella más de lo que había dicho ya, sería como restregar el ácido de sus garras en las heridas abiertas que ella ya tenía y él no podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, porque en busca de saciar su necesidad de información él las había torturado con crueldad a ambas, había sido un completo idiota.

=== S S ===

Esa mañana ella estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa y deseable, desde las botas negras de gamuza hasta la cola de caballo en que estaban peinados sus cabellos, aun con su expresión cerrada a él y las claras señales defensivas que ella mostraba desde la sensual y felina forma de caminar y moverse e incluso hasta su negativa a mirarlo a los ojos excitaba sus sentidos, y simplemente no podía evitarlo incluso a Yakko lo excitaba verla molesta a pesar de que también les preocupaba; mas cuando ella rechazó todos los alimentos que le ofrecieron, _rechazándolo_ a él _silenciosamente_ como macho alfa y proveedor, mientras su hermana se servía a gusto, tanto el como Yakko se sintieron alarmados y exasperados, como _proveedor_ él no estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo si la hembra alfa rechazaba lo que ofrecía y ella era definitivamente una _hembra alfa_ en toda regla, sus instintos lo obligaban a tentarla, a convencerla de lo que el ofrecía era lo mejor para ella.

— ¿No comes? — Preguntó él con calmada seguridad que ocultaba su preocupación y la irritación que presionaba contra su amplio pecho un feroz gruñido de furia.

— No _gracias_ , no tengo apetito un café está bien para mí — Contestó Kagome con educación sin mirarlo, era obvio que ella no estaba muy feliz con él.

— Deberías… — Había empezado a decir el su "sugerencia" la primera que entonaba en su larga vida de ordenar y ser obedecido de inmediato.

— Creo… que ya has forzado mi mano lo suficiente Taisho-san… voy a empacar — Dijo Kagome cortándolo y levantándose de la mesa con la taza de café en mano y dedicándole una mirada decepcionada alejándose de él abandonando el desayunador y dejándolos a todos en shock con sus acciones.

La mujer había sido amable y respetuosa con cada uno de los que habían tenido contacto con ella en Mitsuki y antes de ir allí con él y Miroku, pero ahora el podía sentir directamente el alcance total de su silenciosa furia y su abierto rechazo a lo que fuera que el ofreciera, y más que sentir furia por aquella reacción de parte de ella, Sesshomaru sentía algo en el que emitía un sordo dolor y resignada aceptación, él se había ganad a pulso su rechazo.

Ahora él estaba allí con la espalda muy tensa y congelado en su lugar a la cabeza de la meza como correspondía, mientras los empleados se retiraban respetuosamente _demasiado rápido y temerosos_ de dejar traslucir sus pensamientos al punto de _intentar_ bloquear sus olores de él, más el horror y el shock seguía en la habitación como una nube toxica rodeándolos.

— Cometiste un error al usarme para sacarle información a Kagome Sesshomaru-san, yo nunca permití a nadie usarla para obligarme a hacer nada, ella cedió y lo hizo por mí pero eso no te excusara de su ira, pero no te preocupes ella te perdonará — Advirtió Sango antes de dar las gracias por la comida y empezar a desayunar, mientras Sesshomaru se quedaba frio sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, Yakko en contemplativo silencio mientras sentía algo dentro de él helarse.

El escuchó cada palabra sintiendo a Yakko disminuirse dentro de él hasta formar una bola apretada dentro de su mente sin añadir comentario alguno sobre las palabras de la mujer, entonces recordó sus ojos azules cargados de tristeza y decepción, entonces dudó que realmente ella lo perdonara por hacerles revivir el infierno de sus infancias y la historia de su vida, ella obviamente no estaba conforme ni preparada para compartir aquello con nadie todavía.

Él había sido un completo idiota y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias, con una excusa perdiendo el apetito por completo, así como ya había perdido también el sueño Sesshomaru abandonó el comedor y se encerró en su despacho una vez más, a recordar todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior sumado a lo que el había averiguado y sabía, pasándose las manos llenas de garras infinidades de veces por la cabeza, con sus cabellos peinados y recogidos en una larga cola de caballo en la base del cuello por una tira de seda blanca, de haber sido humano se habría despeinado con aquella acción afortunadamente su youki lo mantenía siempre _impecable_ en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru solo salió del despacho cuando Miroku le informó que estaban listos para partir, en aquella ocasión los cuatro compartieron el auto y vio como Kagome se sentó en el asiento lo más lejos posible de él y tuvo que morderse la lengua y controlar cada musculo de su cuerpo, para no gruñir o levantarla en brazos y besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido frente a la Taijiya y su primo.

— Vamos te ayudo a abordar mi querida dama — Dijo Miroku al llegar al helipuerto tomando de la mano a la Taijiya con cuidado de no herirla con sus garras y guiándola hacia el helicóptero ya encendido, como si fuera la estrella más frágil que jamás hubiera tocado, mientras él se acercaba a Kagome por la espalda mirándola de los pies a la cabeza.

— No te molestes… puedo sola — Dijo Kagome sin volverse a ver a Sesshomaru justo detrás de ella.

— Eso no tiene _relevancia_ para este Sesshomaru — Señaló él tomando su antebrazo con cuidado pero firmemente no dispuesto a dejarla soltarse de su agarre de acero disfrutado demasiado de aquel simple e inocente contacto físico, sabiendo que lo que más deseaba era arrancarle la ropa y tomarla allí frente a todo el mundo justo como en la época primitiva de su raza, dentro de él Yakko gruñía furioso sus acciones y el desafío de ella sin dirigirle aun palabra alguna.

— Como sea — Dijo ella secamente dejándose guiar hasta su asiento donde el procedió a cerrar todos los seguros antes de tomar su posición como piloto, mientras una vez más ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

=== Fin de Flash Back ===

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, Kagome se había negado _terminantemente_ a permitirle llevarla hasta su apartamento y ahora él estaba dando vueltas en el de él como bestia enjaulada ignorando olímpicamente la expresión guardada de su madre mientras sorbía delicadamente el té de la elegante taza en sus aún más elegantes manos llenas de filosas garras.

— El olor de la mujer que está impregnado en ti… en efecto _familiar_ y solo si sabes muy bien que buscar pero… _diferente_ demasiado diluido para señalarlo _…_ Ahora cachorro… dile a esta… ¿Vas a negarle ahora a esta tu madre que la mujer _es tuya_? — Dijo Irasue viendo con calma a su hijo dar una fluida vuelta más en el amplio salón de su apartamento, aquel día ella había ido allí _deliberadamente_ a ver a su hijo apenas tuvo la información de su aterrizaje en el helipuerto privado que mantenían en Tokyo y a confirmar un par de sospechas que tenía dándole vueltas en su siempre activa mente. Ella no era quien era _solo_ por su belleza, y una madre _siempre_ sabe cosas de alta relevancia especialmente para su cachorro… en su caso su " _único_ " cachorro.

— Que nos hayamos acostado no la hace de este, como no hace a este Sesshomaru suyo madre, lo sabes bien — Respondió el secamente, irritado por las implicaciones de su madre y negándose a conversar con ella sobre el tema.

— Hum… ¿Es así?... ya veo… en fin el baile benéfico de los señores del _Norte_ es en tres días y esta Irasue solo quería recordarte que _prometiste_ ir con esta y también esta quería saber cómo estaba su hijo predilecto. — Dijo Irasue dejándolo estar un rato, satisfecha con dejar la semilla en la mente de su cachorro hasta que arraigara allí el pensamiento.

— Este es tu _único_ hijo madre… — Señaló el solo por costumbre, ambos sabían que ella tenía un sentido del humor _peculiar_. — ¿A beneficio de qué? — Preguntó entonces agradeciendo en silencio la distracción que su madre _oportunamente_ había traído para él.

— Oh… a beneficio de lo que ellos llaman " _fundación_ _colmena_ " es una nueva causa que busca principalmente sacar a los niños de las calles de una situación de _pobreza extrema_ y así de un futuro de vandalismo y prostitución, quieren fondos para rescatar a estos niños y darles un techo, estudios y empleo — Explicó Irasue con calma mientras servía una taza de té para él dejándola con calma frente al asiento vacío frente a ella sugiriéndole en silencio que tomara asiento _,_ casi podía escucharla decirle _que ningún hijo de ella debía estar dando vueltas como cualquier plebeyo inculto_. Sesshomaru la observó mientras su respuesta traía a su mente una vez más la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Sango y Kagome.

— Este Sesshomaru apoyará la causa… posiblemente mejorará esa idea si estas interesada en encargarte de ese asunto y desarrollarlo madre — Respondió el finalmente sentándose y tomando la taza de té, pensando en Sango y Kagome y la historia que habían sido _forzadas_ por el a compartir de lo cual no se sentía para nada orgulloso, mientras Irasue solo sonreía en silencio mirándolo con curiosidad.

— _Perfecto_ … esta siempre esta interesada en algo que la mantenga ocupada y activa cachorro, aunque puedo decir que hay _algo más_ en tu mente ahora mismo. — Respondió su madre y él solo dejó ir un profundo gruñido de advertencia que estremeció el lugar entero y ella solo echó la cabeza atrás y rio encantada, definitivamente siempre era un deleite sacar de sus casillas a su ladino hijo, el necesitaba un poco de " _emoción_ " y reto en su monótona vida y como madre ella estaba más que dispuesta a _proveer_ algo de emoción a su vida además esperaba que aquella mujer _Kagome Higurashi_ rompiera la rutina de su cachorro y lo sacara de su _zona de comodidad._

Después de todo no todo el tiempo podía conseguir a una hembra que no se echara a los pies de su _perfecto_ cachorro a la primera, y lo hiciera _trabajar_ por lo que él _deseaba_ de ella, y sabia de buena fuente que no solo lo había hecho _trabajar_ duro para tenerla, sino que lo ponía en su sitio sin problemas y le negaba lo que él deseaba como era el caso actualmente, según sus contactos en Mitsuki la hembra lo había retado y lo había exiliado a sus habitaciones negándose a él por un motivo aún desconocido para ella, pero que sabía que eventualmente se enteraría y sospechaba que entonces tendría que reprender a su terco y orgulloso cachorro.

Si, ella realmente quería, _deseaba_ conocer a aquella mujer y confirmar unas cuantas teorías que estaban dando vueltas en su mente, ella estaba segura de que el encuentro entre ellas sería… _**Interesante**_ y estaba segura que valdría el peso del palacio de la Luna en oro, la oportunidad de ver a su cachorro subirse por las paredes mientras ambas interactuaban… definitivamente el encuentro sería muy, _**muy interesante**_.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	19. Cap 19: Confrontación

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Mi vida es mía, y debería poder elegir cuando, con quien y bajo cuales circunstancias compartirla (_ _ **eso si**_ _ **elijo**_ _ **develar mis secretos**_ _) así que ¿Con qué derecho me ha forzado este ladino macho a remover las heridas y las sombras de mi pasado?_

 _Es_ _ **inaceptable**_ _la forma flagrante con la que no solo ha forzado mi mano usando deliberadamente a mi hermana y su felicidad para satisfacer su insaciable curiosidad y necesidad de controlarlo todo a su alrededor, es_ _ **inaceptable**_ _e_ _ **irrespetuoso**_ _que después de habernos convertido en amantes me falte al respeto de esta manera,_ _ **acorralándome**_ _entre la espada y la pared_ _ **obligándome**_ _a contarle algo tan doloroso como es una buena parte de mi pasado (_ _ **la parte que puedo manejar la única que estoy dispuesta a compartir así mi vida dependa de eso**_ _) así que sinceramente espero que nunca intente indagar en el resto o será mejor que se prepare para la decepción._

 _¿Cómo se atrevió a violar mi confianza y remover heridas que era mejor dejar olvidadas con la esperanza de que con el tiempo estas sanaran y se perdieran bajo otras viejas cicatrices de antiguas batallas ganadas y perdidas en las calles?_

 _No, no puedo aceptar que me irrespetara de esta manera, y puede que él sea un "señor" un "lord Youkai",_ _ **EL**_ _Daiyoukai, pero eso no resta que también yo merezca respeto solo por el simple hecho de ser simplemente "Kagome Higurashi"_

 _No, no puedo disculparle con facilidad que removiera mis más oscuras pesadillas y hoy me enfrente a los viejos recuerdos que traen un profundo asco, vergüenza y temor a mí misma alma… ¿Cómo explicarle a Sango lo que me vi obligada a hacer para sobrevivir aquella fatídica noche en que encontré el que por años fue nuestro refugio? No puedo, no puedo enfrentar esa pare de mi pasado, no estoy preparada y tal vez nunca lo esté._

 _Y si lo hiciera, si lo disculpara ¿Cómo asegurarme de que el no vuelva a remover en mis heridas, en mis pasado? No lo sé con seguridad pero de alguna forma tengo que lograr someter a ese macho a mi voluntad, porque él también debe respetarme, él también debe considerar los pasados y las heridas que Sango y yo podamos tener, porque me niego a someterla a esa prueba nuevamente y me niego a someterme yo misma a ella._

 _Maldito sea, me gusta más de lo que debería permitirme que me gustara, él es peligroso es obvio a leguas, lo que él no sabe es que yo también puedo ser muy peligrosa si me lo propongo._

 _Las reglas están puestas sobre la mesa, si las toma o las deja ya es cosa suya, pero que él y cualquier otro que venga después de él sepa:_

 _ **Mi vida. Mi cuerpo. Mi historia. Mi decisión.**_

 _Si no pueden vivir con eso, pues no se molesten siquiera en tocar mi puerta, yo no estoy escarbando en el pasado de nadie, así que jodan en otro lado si no les gusta._

 _En la vida hay dos tipos de problemas los tuyos y los míos, los tuyos no me importan una mierda, los míos, esos SI son importantes para mí, al diablo el resto del mundo._

 _PD: Los problemas de Sango y Kirara son MIS problemas por asociación, así que allí si me meteré hasta que me den una patada en el trasero y digan que no desean mi ayuda e intervención._

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 **La jodida hembra alfa**

 **Y a quien no le guste… pues**

 **j-o-d-a-n-s-e**

* * *

 **Cap. 19: Confrontación**

* * *

Sinceramente aun después de un par de días de regresar a Tokyo, Kagome no entendía por qué le dolía tanto la decepción sufrida con Sesshomaru, ¿ _Por qué le afectaba tanto_?, no era la primera vez, otros en el pasado la habían decepcionado igual e incluso peor que él, y no le había afectado al punto de sentirse _físicamente enferma_ , como si tuviera una herida abierta que sangraba sin parar debilitándola y que se negaba curarse, simplemente se sentía fatal en _todos_ los sentidos de la palabra y por eso justamente se había negado a tenerlo cerca, ella necesitaba tiempo para superar la decepción, para crear nuevas barreras con las que protegerse de él, quien había podido herirla con ridícula facilidad, ¿ _Cómo una mujer criada y curtida en la calle podía ser tan vulnerable_? Ella no lo sabía, hasta entonces nadie había logrado hacerla sentir _vulnerable_ y lo odiaba, hería su orgullo, su amor propio y si, su corazón sentirse tan expuesta.

=== S S ===

Aquel día Kagome miró con atención el lugar que la rodeaba, la cripta Higurashi era ciertamente _hermosa_ a pesar del triste fin con el que había sido hecho, el trabajo del mármol blanco desde el techo hasta el suelo delineado en mármol crema y algunas líneas negras de trazo simple, el lugar era simplemente _exquisito_ , limpio y muy delicado.

En el pasado lejano la familia Higurashi había sido una familia _noble_ por derecho propio e incluso había una cadena de monjes y sacerdotisas en el amplio árbol genealógico, aquel lugar era el testimonio arquitectónico de un trabajo de amor, junto a ella Sango y Kirara avanzaron hasta llegar al hermoso nicho que Yuri y Mina habían elegido para ellas, era una pieza hermosamente trabajada en bajos y sobre relieves con delicados delineados en negro y dorado con ambas mueres agarradas firmemente de las manos, donde se veían igual como se habían conocido y sonriendo entre ellas en complicidad en duro y _eterno_ cuarzo blanco de minotauro.

— Bien Mamá Yuri, Mamá Mina, aquí estamos finalmente… sé que ustedes no habrían querido una ceremonia _estrafalaria_ y _estirada_ , así que solo estamos Sango, la segunda hija que no conocieron pero que sé que habrían _deseado_ conocer, créanme la habrían amado tanto como me amaron y a Kirara nuestra fiel mejor amiga y defensora en nuestros momentos más peliagudos, sabemos que desde el cielo están sonriéndonos y lo único que puedo decirles, es " _gracias_ " por su aceptación, por su amor, cariño, consejos, regaños, promesas, gracias mil veces por todo, espero que Kami les permita reencarnar y reencontrase en todas sus vidas y siempre sean felices en cada una de ellas — Dijo Kagome acariciando delicadamente los rostros sonrientes con la punta de sus dedos, negándose a llorar, a ellas no les habría gustado que llorara, es más habrían preferido que encendiera música y bailara como loca por todo el lugar bamboleando el trasero descaradamente con alguna canción pegajosa de su cantante favorito, por eso Mina le había pedido que la recordara en el edificio de Yuri y nunca en la cripta Higurashi, hermoso o no aquel era un monumento a la " _muerte_ " y ellas querían que ella abrazara, amara y adorara la vida y las recordara así, _sonrientes y llenas de vida_.

Cuando habían llegado del fatídico viaje a la playa y dejado atrás al irritante, _sexy y manipulador macho Inu Youkai albino_ , una llamada telefónica las sorprendió apenas entraron a su apartamento y con esa llamada llegó finalmente la respuesta que habían estado esperando desde que habían iniciado los trámites de traslado de los restos de Mina y tanto ella como Sango habían dejado _todo_ de lado para reunir a Yuri y a Mina _finalmente_ , poco importaba que aquella tarde fuera la inauguración de su negocio, ellas _**tenían, necesitaban**_ hacer esto, además para Kagome había sido como la _bendición final_ de ambas mujeres que su reunión final fuera aquel día y no _podían ni querían_ posponerlo más y al diablo el mundo; así que allí estaban ahora, cumpliendo con aquellas dos mujeres que habían sido el pilar de las vidas de ambas.

— Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotras, me incluiré porque sin su ayuda Kagome no habría sido la persona que es y yo no habría estado aquí, Kami permita que realmente se encuentren en todas sus vidas y sean felices en cada una de ellas — Dijo Sango, antes de levantar su teléfono y dejar sonar a todo el volumen que daba el aparato electrónico la canción favorita de aquellas mujeres especiales, así que cuando la voz de David Bowie inundó el lugar hermosamente con la canción _"As the world falls down"_ ellas no pudieron evitar sonreír a pesar de la ocasión, y luego cantar " _Rebel Rebel_ " para ellas, seguras de que en algún lugar ambas estaban riendo como locas y disfrutaban sus tributos personales a ellas.

Al salir de la cripta Kagome sonrió levemente al cuidador del lugar mientras cerraba la cripta y emplazaba la única llave de hierro de cuatro pestañas onduladas, que giraban sobre el cilindro central abriéndose como un espiral cuando se accionaba dentro de la cerradura haciéndola _imposible_ de copiar y era la _única_ que podía abrir y cerrar la puerta maciza que cual bóveda sellaba los restos mortales del clan Higurashi (y que Mina le había entregado entre sus recatadas joyas aquel el día de su muerte) dejándola en la mano extendida de una de las últimas dos miembros del clan aún con vida, mirándolas con profundo respeto y dándoles una profunda reverencia que ambas contestaron mientras Kirara solo maullaba levemente, ellas no le dirían al pobre hombre que Yuri había sido efectivamente la _última_ miembro _real_ del clan, de ninguna manera le faltarían el respeto a la herencia de su amor y al legado que ella le había dejado y ahora compartía con Sango y esperaba algún día compartir con los hijos de Sango y tal vez algún hijo o hijos propios teniendo en cuenta que la ladina Yuri le había pedido nietos con _**"S"**_ y ella simplemente no podía negarle a la mujer la alegría de tenerlos incluso en la otra vida.

— Gracias por su ayuda Toya-san — Dijo Sango mientras seguía a Kagome que se había alejado observando maravillada (como la primera vez que habían ido a aquel lugar) a el majestuoso árbol sagrado que formaba parte de aquel templo antiguo y que una vez hacia muchas vidas humanas atrás, fue el hogar principal de los Higurashi y un patrimonio nacional y mundial de importancia, pues fue allí en ese amplio patio empedrado que se llegó al acuerdo de paz con Lady Midoriko, quien entonces era la nueva guardiana del templo al no haber ningún sagrado entre los Higurashi y allí bajo las ramas del árbol milenario se había firmado la paz entre las razas de Japón y el mundo.

— Este lugar es hermoso, solo ellos pueden hacer que una caceta para guardar cachivaches y un pozo seco se vea espectacular — Dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras recordaba la información que tantos años atrás les había dicho el guía del lugar sobre aquel edificio en particular cuando Sango había preguntado por el presa de la curiosidad.

— Si, tú también tienes esa cualidad Kag pudiste crear un hogar seguro en una estación de tren abandonada para dos niñas medio muertas de hambre y una Nekomata abandonada para morir ¿Recuerdas?… ahora mejor nos vamos, la inauguración es en unas horas y seguro tu barista debe estar aburriendo y torturando al resto de tus empleados. — Dijo Sango sonriendo mientras bajaban las largas escaleras con Kirara siguiéndolas de cerca.

— Cierto, pero dudo que Shippo-kun sea _poco creativo_ con sus torturas — Dijo Kagome sonriendo al recordar al pícaro Kitsune rojo de ojos esmeraldas risueños y llenos de pícara malicia.

— Cierto, ese Kitsune es _candela_ — Respondió Sango riéndose mientras subían al auto de Kagome, viendo con indulgencia a Kirara acostarse con elegante pereza en el asiento trasero.

— Su novia lo tiene _bien agarrado_ de sus colas San-san — Le dijo Kagome recordándole a la carismática mujer.

— Cierto… y seguro aplica sus trucos también en la cama, _mujer suertuda_ — Dijo Sango riéndose mientras sacaba el celular de su elegante bolso de mano en terciopelo negro, diseñado y cosido por Kagome, que quedaba perfecto con el elegante y sexy traje ejecutivo negro de falda corta que vestía ese día, Kagome se había inclinado por el mismo estilo y ambas estaban para parar el tráfico o el corazón de toda una junta ejecutiva _o un par de primos Inu Youkai de la noble y ancestral casa de la luna._

— Sango… Miroku tiene suerte de tenerte, eres tan pervertida como el cariño — Señaló Kagome riéndose, junto a la picara y ahora risueña Taijiya mientras avanzaban en el tráfico camino de regreso a casa.

=== S S ===

Desde detrás de la barra, Kagome miraba con una bola de nervios comprimida en el estómago casi dolorosamente a la _multitud_ que había acudido a la inauguración de su negocio notando por primera vez como a través de los años Sango y ella habían armado una buena colección de amistades importantes para ella, prácticamente una familia que habían ido llegando poco a poco a sus vidas para quedarse.

Hina con sus hijos y su familia, Shiori con su madre y su padre, amigos que habían hecho con los años mientras trabajaban en el mercado como era el caso de Hachi-san y su numerosa familia, una buena parte de la manada de lobos e incluso el distinguido anciano Youkai quien le había legado aquel lugar a los Higurashi, estaba aquel día junto a su familia, incluso había visto a Sesshomaru entre el mar de invitados que llenaban cada asiento del lugar, ella estaba que se desmayaba de nervios, afortunadamente Sango, Shippo ( _y un café sospechosamente alcoholizado_ ) habían logrado _calmarla_ un poco.

— Vamos Kag es tu momento así que ve allí e inicia esto — Dijo Sango levantando los pulgares sonriendo como maniaca junto a Shippo con la misma expresión.

Ese día igual que ella vestía camisa manga larga blanca con corbata, y chaleco negro con el emblema **"MI &YU"** bordado en dorado dentro de un grano de café y una pluma sobre el corazón, pantalones estrecho negro y zapatos negros planos igual que el resto del personal, con la sola excepción del barista que tenía un chaleco rojo oscuro y una corbata con nueces doradas bordadas mezcladas con granos de café.

— Si lo se… ¿Todo listo Shippo-san? — Contestó Kagome mirando al barista asentir energéticamente mientras cada uno sostenía un delantal negro, listos para ponérselos en cuanto la apertura fuera _oficial_. — Bien… aquí vamos chicos — Murmuró Kagome antes de respirar profundamente y dar un paso al frente.

— _Rómpete una pierna Kag_ — Murmuró Sango haciéndolos sonreír a todos los que la escucharon los cuales fueron muchos, teniendo en cuenta que más de la mitad de los presentes eran _Youkai_ o tenían en algún nivel una mezcla de razas en ellos.

— _Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, a todos ustedes que a los que podemos llamar confiadamente "amigos" a ustedes quienes a través de los años han estado allí para Sango y para mí, mil gracias por su apoyo, dejando eso un poco de lado y antes de que me ponga sentimental y horroricemos al mundo llorando hasta la deshidratación_ — Empezó a decir Kagome sonriendo maliciosamente mientras los demás reían con su comentario _._ — _Esta tarde estamos aquí reunidos para la inauguración de un legado de amor en honor a dos mujeres muy especiales, por favor sean todos bienvenidos a_ _ **MI &YU**_ _Librería café, espero que hagan de este lugar su casa y a mí una mujer muy feliz cuando tenga que revisar la contabilidad a fin de mes._ — Dijo Kagome desde detrás de la barra acompañada de su personal que se colocaban los delantales en aquel momento oficialmente " _ **inaugurados**_ " mientras sus invitados reían de buena gana, mientras extendía una mano hacia la pared detrás de ella y volviéndose justo cuando la cortina caía y una réplica agigantada varias veces, de la foto que tenía en su agenda de Mina y Yuri era expuesta para todos sus invitados, en el lugar de honor para que todos lo vieran y conocieran los rostros de las personas que marcaron su vida y a través de ella la vida de Sango, sus invitados comprendiendo quienes eran aquellas mujeres que sostenían las emblemáticas tazas **" _MI &YU_"** mientras sonreían felices a la cámara y de inmediato empezaron a aplaudir con más animo aun a las dos difuntas mujeres.

— Tenias razón Kag… definitivamente esta es la mejor parte del lugar — Dijo Sango abrazándola, mientras ambas sonreían entre ellas y miraban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez más a las dos mujeres que habían sido la base de lo que ellas eran.

— Sep San-san, la mejor parte — Confirmó Kagome sin un tembloroso suspiro.

=== S S ===

Kagome caminaba entre los invitados deteniéndose a cada dos pasos cuando alguien la llamaba para felicitarla y desearle éxito, la manada de Okami estaban en su mayoría allí junto a los cachorros, estos parecían turnarse para poder estar en el lugar si abarrotarlo, las puertas estaban oficialmente abiertas al público y los mesoneros estaban trabajando a toda máquina y Shippo el pícaro Kitsune de fuego y Barista de _**MY &YU**_ era definitivamente un _maestro_ en su arte, aun joven muy entre los Youkai apenas considerado un adulto entre ellos, Kagome había tenido suerte en _tentarlo_ a trabajar en aquel lugar donde él había probado el café de Yuri muchísimos años atrás antes de ella nacer y confesó ( _después de haber espantado a los otros candidatos para el puesto con hongos risueños y otros trucos_ ) que él se había enamorado del lugar entonces, más cuando había regresado muchos años después había descubierto el lugar cerrado a cal y canto, abandonado a su suerte, así que cuando la oportunidad se había presentado había corrido hasta allí deseoso de hacer delicioso café y hacer sentir a otros igual que Yuri lo había hecho sentir a él entonces, su única condición fuera de la esperada calidad en los productos que ofrecerían, fue el uso chaleco rojo y su corbata favorita.

Hina y su familia tenían lágrimas de alegría y emoción en sus ojos y ver a Yukito junto a una sonrojada adolecente en las primeras etapas de enamoramiento había sido para ella y Sango como una _reunión familiar_ en toda regla, el lugar estaba repleto de las personas que habían estado estrechamente entrelazadas con sus vidas y ellas estaban conformes con eso, era justo así como Kagome deseaba inaugurar el lugar.

— Tienes un magnifico lugar aquí — Saludó Sesshomaru acorralándola entre la librería y el café.

— Gracias creo, aunque nada parecido a lo que tú creaste… — Dijo Kagome mirándolo un instante antes de desviar la mirada hacia el montón de gente que estaba en el lugar, ella no podía mirarlo aún, seguía doliéndole la abierta manipulación que él había ejecutado sin remordimiento en busca de la historia de su vida, ella se sentía vulnerable, desnuda frente a un extraño que la analizaba como un bicho extraño bajo un microscopio y se sentía muy incómoda, Kagome fijó su mirada en sus amigos, los invitados a la inauguración y a los primeros clientes quienes curiosos se habían acercado hasta el lugar, viéndolos sonreír y conversar con una taza de café en las manos acompañados de pastas secas o cupcakes.

— No denigres lo que haces — Dijo el con calma.

— No lo hago… solo señalo un hecho, este negocio es _mío_ y opino que es la mejor _librería/café_ que existe y acaba de nacer — Dijo ella con calma negándose a verlo durante mucho tiempo, ella no era una mujer de rogar, ni afecto, ni sexo, ni nada y se negaba a rogarle nada aquel macho, menos aun cuando había sido **él** , el que se había excedido de limite en cuanto a su privacidad y vida personal, ella odiaba ser manipulada y él lo había hecho abiertamente y si no le gustara tanto como el condenado Youkai le gustaba, ella ya lo habría enviado directo a la mierda con una buena patada en los testículos.

— Hnnn, excelente café — Comentó el levantando levemente la taza del exquisito líquido oscuro, sacándole los colores ante la sensualidad que destilaba aquella acción.

— Nuestro propio café, Shippo-kun creó una receta _especial_ para _**MI &YU**_, me alegro que te guste ahora si me disculpas me necesitan por allá — Dijo Kagome señalando a una mesonera que parecía a punto de desmayarse, antes de dejarlo allí degustando el café mientras la observaba alejarse, con un aire depredador brillando en sus ambarinos ojos que en un rápido parpadeo se tiñó de rojo y volvió a su color original, saboreando el café en su boca como la había saboreado a ella antes y como ansiaba, _deseaba_ hacerlo en ese momento sobre la pulida y activa barra, posiblemente frente a sus clientes transfigurados por la posible escena desarrollada entre ambos.

===S S ===

— Por el éxito de _**MI &YU**_ — Dijo Sango levantando una cerveza helada aquella noche acostada en la silla de extensión en el balcón, después de ayudar a Kagome y a su personal a ordenar y limpiar el lugar y cerrar después de checar las ganancias que habían hecho aquel día de inauguración y que ninguna de ellas habían esperado, sin embargo allí estaba una cantidad suficiente para pagarle el sueldo a la mitad de su personal, esperaba que al día siguiente fuera mucho mejor.

— Por el éxito de _**MI &YU**_ y el éxito rotundo de _**Taijiya's**_ — Dijo Kagome agotada pero sonriente mientras brindaban y daban un largo trago a sus latas de cerveza.

— Vi a Sesshomaru — Comentó Sango minutos después viendo distraídamente el borde de la lata frente a ella.

— Lo sé, también lo vi — Respondió Kagome casi gruñendo cuando su útero empezó a contraerse espasmódicamente con necesidad de ser " _llenado_ " por el condenado macho.

Ella no era estúpida y sabía muy bien que aún lo deseaba, pero aun así no iba a dejarle pasar fácilmente aquello, ni iba a permitirle caminar por encima de ella como si fuera una _maldita alfombra_ para que el limpiara sus _patas_ con ella, buscar a otro amante estaba descartado el macho la había _arruinado_ para otros por  ahora ( _o al menos eso esperaba y eventualmente pudiera relacionarse con otra persona menos peligrosa que el lord Youkai_ )

Lamentablemente en aquel momento ella lo deseaba a _" él"_ y solo a _**"** **él** **"**_ aun así no iría a rogarle ella se tenía suficiente respeto así si misma para caer en eso, así que la ducha fría se había convertido en su tercera mejor amiga y la masturbación para aliviar el problema en la cuarta.

— ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a dejar sufriendo? — Preguntó Sango burlona, ella sabía que Kagome _deseaba_ al macho tanto como él la deseaba a ella, pero su hermana era tan orgullos y terca como el Inu albino y el ciertamente había elegido manipular aquella situación y Kagome necesitaría tiempo y una que otra palabra para recapacitar y darle una oportunidad al ladino lord, mientras tanto él tendría que penar por Kagome o renunciar y buscar pastos más verdes.

— Por Kami San-san. Ese macho no _sufre_ por _nadie_ y menos aún por mí, créeme él debe de tener una fila de hembras deseosas a su disposición para cada erección _voluntaria e involuntaria_ que tiene en el día y debo decir con " _autoridad_ "… que se van de su cama la mar de satisfechas, el macho definitivamente es **"** _ **TODO**_ **"** un alfa en todos los aspectos — Reconoció Kagome sintiendo un escalofrió de excitación recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza al recordar el placer que él le había dado con solo llenarla.

— Suenas frustrada — Señaló Sango entretenida lanzándole una mirada conocedora.

— Dime San-san ¿Miroku-kun te satisface completamente? — Preguntó Kagome cambiando el tema y lanzándole una mirada contemplativa evadiendo su pulla.

— Ese pervertido _sabe_ _muy bien_ lo que hace… así que si estoy muy satisfecha con él, pero eso no responde _**MI**_ comentario — Respondió Sango con audacia, no dispuesta a olvidar su comentario y la respuesta a este que _esperaba_ escuchar.

— No, no lo responde — Dijo Kagome dándole un trago a su cerveza y dejando a un lado la lata vacía y sacando otra de la hielera entre ellas destapándola automáticamente. — ¿Sientes que quieres retenerlo junto a ti por siempre, lo amas San-san? — Preguntó Kagome entonces mirándola fijamente.

— Deseo tenerlo _siempre_ junto a mí, saber que aun cuando no estemos _físicamente_ en el mismo lugar, que el mundo sepa que él me _pertenece_ y yo le _pertenezco_ … si… lo amo… amo al maldito pervertido pero aun no quiero decírselo, él ya es _engreído_ sin mi ayuda así que mejor que sufra un poco, creo que esa vena _"engreída"_ es de familia — Respondió Sango después de un rato de pensar bien su respuesta, sonriendo y mirando a Kagome mientras le daba un buen trago a su cerveza tratando de reconciliarse con la monumental confesión que había hecho, ella no esperaba encontrar "amor" de verdad y aquello la aterraba.

— Hace años, cuando salías con Takeru-kun dijiste que sabias que no era " _el hombre_ " de tu vida pero igual te gustaba estar con él, entonces yo no lo entendía, hasta que conocí a Aoshi y sentí lo mismo, luego el cambió y el resto lo sabemos… — Decía Kagome mirando hacia las luces a lo lejos, desde donde estaba podía ver Shinjuku en pleno y a esa hora era una vista digna de ver.

— Si… esperemos que el cabrón nunca más levantara su mano contra una mujer — Murmuró Sango con marcado desprecio vaciando de un trago la cerveza en su mano.

Junto a ella Sango abrió otra cerveza dejando la lata que acababa de terminar a un lado, mientras la observaba con fija atención y Kirara dormitaba en la tercera silla que habían añadido recientemente. Había _algo_ allí que Kagome estaba tratando de sortear sin mucho éxito o sin desear _realmente_ analizar bien el tema que tenía en mente, Sango podía verlo en la mirada azul, perdida en las luces de la ciudad y tenía el _presentimiento_ de que fuera lo que fuera que tenía en mente era algo de _importancia_ , Kagome era una mujer con muchas profundidades y temía que se perdiera dentro de sí misma al punto de ser imposible alcanzarla.

— Me conoces San-san, jamás he desarrollado esa " _necesidad_ " de pertenecer, no he sentido ninguna conexión de ningún tipo de profundidad con ningún hombre o macho que ha sido mi novio o amante… — Reconoció Kagome con un suspiro agotado.

— ¿Kagome? — Dijo Sango aferrando con fuerza la lata de cerveza esperando que ella siguiera.

— El me atrajo desde el momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron en el estacionamiento de Ikaru-san, y luego cuando regresé a tu fiesta y lo vi de lejos con todo ese cabello plateado y esa postura fría y orgullosa, me atrajo mucho más al verlo de cerca y eso me irritaba mucho, supe apenas habló que él podía ser " _peligroso_ " para mi así que mantuve mi distancia y luego aún más cuando tú y Miroku sintieron esa _conexión_ que comparten y empezaron a salir, no quería ser motivo de discordia entre Miroku y tú, para mí era obvio que ambos nos repelíamos — Explicó ella mirando su cerveza ausentemente. — Creí sentir una _conexión_ con el cuándo nos besamos la primera vez aquel día que llevaste a Miroku al supermercado de la sesenta y nueve, y luego cuando nos hicimos amantes en Mitsuki eso solo se profundizo, al menos de mi parte y creí que lograría entender esta nueva _conexión_ que tienes con Miroku. Pero me equivoque… solo _era lujuria, deseo_ _y curiosidad_ lo que sentimos uno por el otro, del _placer_ que podemos darnos uno al otro, de su parte más _curiosidad_ que nada, si recordamos su sucia treta para sacar información. — Finalizo Kagome dando un profundo trago a su cerveza para aliviar el doloroso nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Estas segura de que no hay más Kag, no estarás dejándote guiar por la _rabia_ , por el orgullo y la indignación de su artimaña? — Finalmente preguntó Sango con suavidad después de ablandar su agarre, al sentir que el aluminio de la lata empezaba a ceder bajo su continua presión.

— No… fue solo eso — Repitió ella con convicción — Aun nos deseamos, cinco días no son suficientes para _saciarse_ y _hastiarse_ de un excelente amante como el, aun así no pienso rogarle aunque tenga que cumplir la promesa de hace años y coleccionar vibradores, el me hirió con sus acciones San-san y estoy más molesta que _necesitada_ de ese macho entre las piernas — Dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño y dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

Junto a ella Sango la miró con preocupación, ella sabía que Kagome lo perdonaría " _eventualmente_ " pero no olvidaría _jamás_ lo que la había _forzado_ a hacer y si había una posibilidad de que él entrara en su corazón y ella lo _admitiera_ y _aceptara_ , ahora ella dudaría e incluso se negaría a aceptar sus sentimientos por temor a ser herida nuevamente por él, porque sin decirlo abiertamente Kagome había admitido que Sesshomaru la había herido de una forma que ni aun _Aoshi_ que la había _abofeteado_ , la había herido jamás y Sango podía verlo, Sesshomaru había _herido su corazón_ sin mucho esfuerzo y si el había logrado traspasar las fuertes murallas de Kagome para herirla, él también podría haber atravesado esas murallas para reclamar su corazón para sí mismo y ahora ella lucharía con uñas y dientes contra él, porque ahora estaba advertida de que él podía colarse entre sus defensas.

— Entonces déjalo que venga por si solo pidiendo _"_ _ **café**_ _"_ y luego asegúrate de avisarme cuando estés sobre la isla de la cocina para no entrar con Miroku en medio de una sesión de _sexo salvaje, divino y sudoroso con tu InuYoukai_ — Dijo Sango echándose a reír con ella, cubriendo de esa forma la tristeza que embargaba su corazón al comprender que Kagome solo aceptaría de él sexo y nada más, hasta que el ganara su confianza nuevamente.

— Solo si me devuelves el favor, _te amo San-san_ pero no creo que mi pobre cerebro pueda funcionar después de verte en esas con tu pervertido, hay una cosa que una hermana no tiene que ver y ESA es una de ESAS cosas — Respondió Kagome haciéndolas reír a ambas, tratando de imaginar la escena.

=== S S ===

 _Una semana y media_ , la terca hembra no devolvía _ninguna_ de sus llamadas, mensajes de texto por ninguna plataforma, correos electrónicos y _correo tradicional_ ni se quedaba mucho tiempo en su presencia cada vez que acompañaba a Miroku a visitar a la Taijiya que cortejaba o iban al café de la _terca_ e _irritante_ mujer, y para el que jamás había _necesitado_ estar detrás de una hembra, la situación no solo le irritaba si no que lo _enfurecía_ enormemente, aún más cuando Yakko se negaba a comunicarse con él y su Youki fluctuaba peligrosamente con su pésimo humor, lo cual nunca era algo bueno menos aun en su posición, sabía que había cometido un error pero esperaba que la mujer lo disculpara un par de días después, sin embargo a _**una semana y media**_ aún no se veía cambio alguno en ella.

— Cancela todas las citas de hoy — Ladró Sesshomaru sin mirar al tembloroso Kappa a diez pasos de él, levantándose con su portafolios en mano dejando la oficina atrás, subir a su apartamento en el último piso, y dejar su portafolios en su despacho privado, antes de desvestirse y tomar un baño, _lidiando_ **una vez más** con la _muestra física_ de su deseo por la _elusiva e irritante hembra_.

Los primeros días había intentado desfogarse con alguna de las muchas hembras que estaban _dispuestas_ a acostarse con él, sin embargo Yakko había reaccionado horriblemente hiriendo _físicamente_ a la primera hembra deseosa que se había acercado a ellos dejándole entre ver que la próxima hembra en celo terminaría muerta en sus garras y al diablo la corte Youkai

Así que él había tenido que _humillarse_ así mismo, aliviando la presión de sus adoloridos testículos _masturbándose_ para luego sentirse francamente humillado, insatisfecho y cuando menos lo pensaba recordando el cuerpo caliente y prieto de Kagome mientras cabalgaba sobre él, envolviéndolo como un prieto puño de seda caliente, mientras sus pechos botaban frente a sus hambrientos ojos y sus manos se llenaban con ellos o guiaban sus caderas en aquel delicioso ritmo que la mujer había impuesto sobre él y había descubierto con perplejidad que los volvía loco a Yakko y a él.

Tan hundido estaba en su fantasía sexual una vez más, que falló en escucharse a sí mismo llamar en un gemido ronco y cargado de _necesidad_ , a la mujer de ojos azules que lo estaba enloqueciéndolo con su silencio sin sospecharlo, mientras una vez más eyaculaba largo y abundantemente liberando _algo de presión_ pero sin sentir jamás verdadera " _ **satisfacción**_ " alguna.

=== S S ===

Aquel día Kagome observaba con pasiva calma el contenido del depósito, aquel que tantos años atrás había visitado con Mina cuando había guardado sus cosas, y sonrió con nostalgia y melancolía mientras veía la enorme maleta, donde aún aquel día estaban empacadas sus viejas cosas, el irracional temor de ser encontrada por los Takeda la había llevado a no acercase a aquel lugar a pesar de estar lejos de la antigua casa de Mina.

— Esto va a llevarse un tiempo Kag — Dijo Sango con los lentes de seguridad puestos igual que ella, viendo las cajas dentro del lugar.

— En realidad si, lo bueno es que este lugar no tiene filtraciones y todo está seco y limpio yo particularmente no quiero volver a tocar una _cucaracha_ por el resto de mi vida — Dijo Kagome con una expresión de genuino asco y extendiéndole un par de guantes de látex negro a Sango antes de ponerse los suyos, lista para entrar en aquel deposito finalmente.

— hugggg cierto _cucarachas_ asco — Respondió Sango con una clara expresión de asco igual a la de su hermana.

Bastantes cucarachas había tenido que tocar ella en el burdel y hurgando en la basura con Kagome, irónicamente la estación _siempre_ había estado libre de bichos cuando ella había llegado gracias al continuo uso de insecticidas que Kagome usaba entonces y luego habían invertido un pellizco de sus ahorros en común con un artefacto electrónico que enviaba pulsaciones electromagnéticas, manteniendo a todos los _bichos y roedores_ lejos del lugar, aquella había sido una de sus mejores inversiones, los insecticidas tenían el molesto defecto de enfermar a quienes tenían que usarlos a largo plazo, ahora tenían varios de esos artefactos instalados por todo el apartamento, su fábrica e incluso el negocio de Kagome y seguían siendo sus mejores inversiones.

— Vamos pues — Dijo Kagome entrando al lugar y tomando el último artículo que habían guardado en el lugar, ( _su antigua maleta llena)_ levantándola sobre sus ruedas y sacándola del lugar sintiendo una sensación de _paz_ y _clausura_ , en aquella ocasión tantos años atrás cuando había ido allí con Mina, ella no sabía lo que el futuro le esperaba, ni siquiera sabía que pronto estaría en la calle iniciando un camino que la llevaría a regresar allí aquel día, a sacar aquella misma maleta llena de antiguas posesiones y los sueños de la niña inocente que había sido, cerrando un circulo completo con aquella simple acción.

Una caja tras otra fueron sacando con la ayuda de una carretilla que les habían prestado en la oficina de los depósitos, y fueron cargando cada una con sumo cuidado hasta el camión que ambas habían alquilado para la ocasión después de que decidieran " _al ojo por ciento_ " que habían demasiadas cosas en los dos depósitos para mover todo en un par de viajes en sus autos, lo cual confirmaron cuando habían tardado casi tres horas y dos viajes para vaciar por completo los dos depósitos con cajas de diferentes tamaños, unas que no habrían entrado jamás en sus autos, finamente Kagome terminó el contrato y se forzó a dejar ir las llaves que había estado guardando desde el día de la muerte de Mina, y así el circulo se había completado y cerrado finalmente, tal y como estaba segura que Yuri y Mina habrían querido.

=== Inicio de recuerdo ===

— _No valen tanto las cosas materiales a la que nos aferramos en esta vida Kagome-chan_ … — Decía Yuri una tarde mientras jugaba al ajedrez con Mina que sonreía a pesar de estar perdiendo penosamente contra la estratega.

— _¿Pero no necesitamos esas cosas para vivir?_ — Pregunto Kagome mirando a la mujer que le dedico una diminuta sonrisa, lazándole una mirada a Mina que con gesto resignado de inmediato sacó un billete de 500 yenes y se los dio a Yuri que sonrió y lo recibió y lo dejó sobre su regazo.

— _Cierto, lo necesitamos ¿verdad? Sin embargo,_ _vale más mucho más las cosas que no puedes tocar, el amor, la amistad, los recuerdos que creamos en esta vida, una posesión material, se rompe, se daña, se pierde y se olvida…_ — Explicó Yuri moviendo deliberadamente lento su caballo tomando una torre y lanzándole una mirada a Mina con jocosa malicia.

— _Kag-chan el amor en todas su expresiones, sigue allí eterno a través de los años, se rompe y aun a pedacitos sigue allí aferrado en nuestros corazones, aunque tengamos que remover muchas otras cosas para encontrarlo oculto, nos daña y nos enseña de nuestros errores haciéndonos más fuertes pero igual no se olvida, se pierde entre las dudas y las cosas mundanas del día a día, pero lo encontramos de nuevo y lo abrazamos otra vez ilusionados y aun cuando ya dejamos este mundo quedan aquellos que lo recuerdan por siempre_ — Señaló Mina dedicándole una beatifica sonrisa a Yuri moviendo a su alfil sorprendiéndola con el atrevido movimiento que ahora tenía en un aprieto a Yuri.

— _Lo que queremos decir cariño, es que no te aferres a cosas materiales nimias, si es tu casa lucha como una fiera por ella, pero si es algo reemplazable, una taza, una alfombra un juego de llaves, aprende a desprenderte, vendrá algo mejor._ — Señaló Yuri estudiando el tablero una vez más y sonriendo con malicia ejecutando su movimiento — _Jaque mate_ — Murmuró sonriente ganándose un puchero de Mina y una sonrisilla de Kagome.

— _Si es amor… solo tienes que preguntarte si es tuyo… tuyo por completo, entonces cariño una vez más, aférrate a él y lucha con uñas y dientes, patea quien tengas que patear pero no dejes ir el amor por nada del mundo… incluso si quien se interpone entre ustedes es el orgullo de alguno de los dos… no te humilles, pero tampoco dejes ir lo que te pertenece…_

— _¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que dejar que Mika-chan se quede con mi galleta todos los días?_ — Pregunto Kagome indignada mirándolas con los ojos azules abiertos como platos haciendo reír a las dos mujeres.

— _No cariño, solo mañana, luego Mika-chan no querrá tus galletas nunca más_ — Dijo Yuri criptica sonriendo junto a Mina con marcada malicia.

— _Ok… cosas pequeñas dejarlas ir… amor real conservarlo ¿no?_ — Resumió Kagome.

— _Muy bien… eres una niña muy dulce e inteligente Kag-chan…_ — Dijo Mina sonriéndole dulcemente.

=== Fin de recuerdo ===

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella dulce memoria, sobre todo porque en efecto Mika-chan le había quitado sus galletas al día siguiente como de costumbre y las había devorado ante sus ojos completas y luego había tenido que regresar a casa temprano por un malestar estomacal que había durado un par de días, y cuando regresó Mika no había vuelto a acercarse a su obento nunca más, no había sido hasta que había sido más grande que había comprendido lo que Yuri y Mina habían hecho, ellas simplemente había empacado en su obento tres galletas mezcladas con laxantes y tres más en el bolsillo de su bolso escolar para que ella pudiera merendar sin los molestos efectos secundarios, las taimadas ancianas eran terribles cuando alguien se empeñaba en hacerle Bullying de cualquier tipo y no les importaba laxar nadie si con eso les daban una buena lección de modales y convivencia y Mika-chan lo había aprendido a la mala.

=== S S ===

— Ok San-san, tu ve y busca tu parte de la lista y yo buscare la mía, me mandas un mensaje cuando termines la primera sección, ya hablé con la gerente y nuestras setecientas gaseosas de sabor variado de dos litros, ya están en el deposito junto al papel higiénico, los cepillos de dientes, la crema de leche y el ramen instantáneo, eso ya está tachado de las listas — Dijo Kagome mirando de Sango a Miroku con la atención de un general frente a su tropa en medio de una misión de vida o muerte.

— Si, yo ya confirme nuestro otro pedido en el _Súper del Este_ , así que terminamos aquí cargamos y volamos a descargar en casa y luego al Este — Dijo Sango con calma, acostumbrada a la rutina de compras que Kagome y ella tendían a ejecutar.

— Ustedes no juegan con sus compras— Dijo Miroku parado entre los tres carritos y las dos mujeres.

— No… nuestro _presupuesto_ depende de todo esto así que vamos San-san, nuestros negocios están solos y _al ojo del amor engorda el ganado_ — Señaló Kagome dejando su cartera y la enorme carpeta de cuero rígido en su carrito mientras Sango hacia lo mismo y Miroku solo las miraba perplejo, ellas realmente se tomaban aquello en serio.

Kagome les sonrió beatíficamente a ambos antes de empujar su carrito hacia los pasillos aun vacíos, ellas habían llegado una hora antes de la apertura y Miroku las había alcanzado media hora después.

— Buenos días Kagome-chan que tengas un buen día de compras — Dijo la Neko Youkai Kumiko mientras Kagome llenaba con rapidez el tercer carrito, la Neko desde que ella había comprado por primera vez sola en aquel lugar, siempre se acercaba a ella a saludarla e incluso a ayudarla o darle algún cupón _**extra especial**_.

— Buenos días Kumiko-sama, lo mismo le deseo a usted — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole mientras terminaba de cargar el paquete numero setenta de hojas Nori, esencial para la cocina típica Japonesa en especial los Oniginis. — Espero que cuando puedas te acerques al café _**MI &YU**_ tengo una taza de café con tu nombre en ella.

— Lo sé, lamento no haber podido ir a la inauguración pero coincidió con el reabastecimiento de mercancía aquí y estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo — Dijo la Neko sonriéndole mientras Kagome empezaba a cargar el arroz de su lista sin perder la cuenta mental o el ritmo mientras hablaba con la Neko.

— No te preocupes yo entiendo muy bien, eres una de las pocas _dueñas_ de un supermercado como este, que prefiere trabajar en los pasillos que simplemente sentarse a ver la contabilidad de las ganancias — Dijo Kagome bajando tanto la voz que solo la Neko a un par de pasos cerca de ella pudo escucharla.

— Y tú eres la única niña que adopta a otra y a una Nekomata y sale de la situación en la que estaban fuerza de terquedad, voluntad, planificación, trabajo duro y cupones, que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida y no… no te diré mi edad — Dijo riéndose complacida mientras Kagome cerraba la boca y tragándose la pregunta una vez más y le sonreía derrotada metiendo más paquetes de arroz en el carrito de compra.

— _Aguafiestas_ , en fin cuando puedas ve a _**MI &YU**_ el primer café será por cuenta de la casa — Dijo Kagome dejando el último paquete en el carrito.

— Hecho… ya envío a alguien con un par de carritos más — Dijo Kumiko sonriéndole y despidiéndose de Kagome.

=== S S ===

Miroku miraba aquel espectáculo con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando el había comprado con Sango él había creído que habían " _comprado_ " pero aquello había sido una _mínima_ parte en comparación de lo que veía ahora, tres cajas habilitadas y que no habían parado de marcar en media hora _**AUN**_ con la velocidad de las Youkai y Hanyou que manejaban las nombradas cajas que habían enviado error un par de veces y los supervisores de caja habían arrastrado un banquillo y se habían quedado junto a estas, para solventar cualquier problema, todos en un ambiente de jocosa camaradería, era obvio que ya estaban acostumbrados a aquellas rutinas de compras.

— Impresionante ¿No? — Dijo Sango burlona comprendiendo bien la perplejidad del Inu Youkai que observaba el despliegue y en medio de todo Kagome comandando aquella operación con mano de hierro.

— Si, lo es — Respondió el tragando fuerte cuando Kagome los buscó con la mirada y les lanzó una mirada penetrante al notar que ellos _**no**_ estaban ayudándola y de inmediato Sango y él se lanzaron a ayudar so pena de lograr que ella les arrancara las orejas "literalmente" si su mirada afilada les decía algo.

Una hora después estaban descargando las compras de los tres autos y los dos nuevos remolques que Sango había mandado a hacer con Koga para ambas que hacían juego con sus autos, de tal forma que parecían haber venido con ellos desde la fábrica. Luego de dejar todo amontonado en el lado _Este_ del apartamento regresaron nuevamente a la tarea de _terminar_ de comprar el resto de la lista.

— Ustedes son realmente tremendas — Dijo Miroku horas después, dejando en el amplio espacio del lado " _Este"_ del apartamento las ultimas bolsas viendo con perpleja calma el total de las compras amontonadas y " _ordenadas_ " cubriendo una buena parte de aquel lado lleno de cajas embaladas que él sabía que habían sacado dos días atrás de un par de depósitos antiguos que pertenecían a Kagome.

— Lo sabemos — Dijo Sango sacándole la lengua y riendo por lo bajo mientras dejaba entre sus manos una cerveza fría y se volvía hacia Kagome — Ordené pues _**señora jefa**_ — Añadió con las manos en las caderas mientras Kagome con una carpeta de pinzas y un manojo de hojas hacia anotaciones rápidas.

— Tenemos un cargamento de 800 paquetes de ramen instantáneo fuera del que compramos hoy, sesenta paquetes de hojas de Nori, cuarenta de Arroz, veinte de fideos, setenta unidades pasta dental, veinte de sal, treinta y dos sobres de curry, cuatro pavos que aún tienen fecha de caducidad para tres a cuatro meses, veinte paquetes de doce rollos de papel higiénico, cien barras de jabón de tocador y ciento cincuenta paquetes de toallas sanitarias entre la lista de cosas que hice pensando en el lugar que tengo en mente esta vez, escuché de este lugar hace poco, tiene nexos con la _**fundación escuela/Hogar "Kibo"**_ a treinta minutos del borde Norte de Tokyo, la escuela granja que ha funcionado desde 1707 tras la última erupción conocida de Fuji-san, funciona como albergue para niños abandonados de varios estatus de sangre y rescatados de situaciones de abuso y maltrato infantil. — Explicaba Kagome mirando de Sango a Miroku que escuchaba con atención a pesar de saber muy bien sobre lo que ella estaba hablando. — El setenta por ciento de estos niños _jamás_ son adoptados por varias razones, entre esas _discapacidad_ que va desde síndrome de down hasta malformaciones físicas, mutismo, sordera etc. y aquellas niñas que son sobrevivientes de abuso sexual o receptores de VIH y Cáncer, los últimos dos grupos generalmente son trasladados a _**Kibo "Oeste**_ " donde tienen a su disposición un centro de cuidados médicos para ellos, listos para brindarles atención dado a sus condiciones médicas, existen cuatro " _ **Kibo**_ " en los cuatro territorios cardinales y cada uno sostiene al otro y otras pequeñas ramificaciones. — Finalizo Kagome con calma.

— Pero si ellos están apoyados con las donaciones de las casas cardinales no necesitan esta ayuda — Señaló Sango.

— No, no la necesitan pero la sub-rama de _**Kibo Norte**_ en la que este donativo está pensado si necesita ayuda, esta sub-rama es el de las _madres adolescentes,_ este albergue mantiene a treinta y cinco adolescentes, treinta víctimas de violación quienes quedaron embarazadas de sus violadores y cinco por embarazo precoz, muchas de ellas dan en adopción a sus hijos pero de estas treinta y cinco, quince conforman un número _fijo_ que a pesar de todo conservaron a sus bebes y están ayudándolas a terminar de escolarizarse con la esperanza de que puedan unirse a la población trabajadora y poder mantenerse y a sus bebes a futuro — Explicó Kagome con calma.

— Se estaban recogiendo fondos hace poco para crear apartamentos económicos que las jóvenes damas puedan pagar por cuotas económicas en un plazo de treinta años y no será posible vender a otro que no sea a la fundación "Kibo" con la idea de que los apartamentos funcionen para otras jóvenes madres a futuro — Dijo Miroku recordando la gala benéfica a la que su tía y Sesshomaru habían acudido recientemente.

— Ciertamente un buen beneficio para ellas — Respondió Kagome sonriéndole con discreta calma.

— Ahora entiendo lo de los pañales, leche de fórmula, toallitas húmedas, crema de rozaduras y teteros — Señalo Sango señalando el pedido que habían cargado desde el otro supermercado.

— _Bien niños_ , ahora que está todo aclarado es hora de empacar, San-san trae con Miroku las cajas mientras yo ordeno un poco lo que vamos a entregar y también algo de este _desastre_ también y busco los carritos. — Dijo Kagome dejando su carpeta con pinzas sobre las cajas de gaseosas junto a ella haciendo un ademan abarcando el monumental montón de bolsas y cajas.

— Hecho, vamos _Houshi pervertido_ — Dijo Sango riéndose de la expresión de ofendida mofa de Miroku, mientras ambos se retiraban.

— Bien… a trabajar Shippo-kun no me necesita sobre él y Mary-san tampoco — Murmuró Kagome pensando en el Kitsune que descubrió que dirigía el café desde la barra y Mary dirigía muy bien la librería, ambos lograban que el lugar funcionara como un reloj, al punto que ella simplemente no tenía nada más que hacer que estorbarles ( _como ya había confirmado_ ) así que abría con ellos, estaba un rato y cerraba las cajas y se encargaba de los proveedores, pago de servicios administración etc. hasta el día siguiente, dejándola así libre para dedicarle tiempo a otros proyectos y a apoyar a Sango y su negocio para el que tenía planes, _grandes ENORMES planes_.

Kagome empezó a revisar las bolsas y a cargarlas en el carrito y llevarlas hasta dejarlas frente a cada una de las dos despensas del apartamento donde luego serían ordenadas y a la vez terminando de sacar los artículos que iban a ser donados, tan distraída estaba que cuando una hora y media después, cuando el ascensor volvió a abrirse casi pasa por alto el familiar Youki de Sesshomaru y se contuvo de gruñir por lo bajo, el macho tenía una oído muy agudo.

— Hey Kag Sesshomaru-san estaba cerca — Dijo Sango dejando una diminuta cantidad de cajas frente a ella mientras Miroku depositaba el grueso de la carga y Sesshomaru el otro.

— Hunn claro… buenas tardes Sesshomaru-san gracias por la ayuda caballeros, ahora San-san ¿Puedes servir la comida mientras yo empiezo a llenar esto por favor? — Dijo Kagome notando por primera vez que ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo.

— Ya me estaba preguntando cuando nos darías de comer — Señaló Sango burlonamente.

— _Baka_ , sabes que si no me _recuerdas_ que hora es cuando estamos en esto, se me olvida por completo — Rebatió Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Cierto, cierto entonces voy a servirnos de almorzar, ¿Sesshomaru-san nos acompaña? — Preguntó Sango mirando al platinado Daiyoukai que miraba cual muerto de hambre frente a un banquete a Kagome que lo ignoraba olímpicamente. _Pobre Youkai_ Pensó Sango divertida viendo a Kagome hacer sufrir al taimado y orgulloso macho.

— Si no es inconveniente — Respondió Sesshomaru con educación, con su mirada clavada en la terca mujer que lo ignoraba por completo, para su profunda irritación y la abierta diversión de Yakko dentro de él que parecía regodearse en su miseria aun en su cerrado silencio.

— Bien, ahora vengo — Respondió Sango caminando con Miroku siguiéndola de cerca hacia el _Oeste_ del apartamento donde funcionaba la cocina, la suya aún faltaba equiparla y ocultarla bajo una repisa plegable de madera petrificada para convertirla en un bar cuando la ocasión lo ameritara.

Mientras Kagome armaba las cajas y empezaba a empaquetar casi mecánicamente los artículos que iban a donar aquel mes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al macho Youkai que la asechaba silenciosamente.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a ignorar a este Sesshomaru? — Preguntó el finalmente después de oler el deseo de la mujer e inflamar más el suyo.

— Hasta que te _aburras_ y _me dejes en paz_ — Respondió ella con calma cerrando una caja colocando el número de paquetes y el contenido en una de las pestañas y pasando a armar la otra para empezar a llenarla de inmediato, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

— No estas siendo _cordial_ — Señaló el negándose a mostrar lo mucho que le irritaban sus palabra.

— No fue muy _cordial_ de tu parte _usar_ a Sango para _acorralarme_ y sacarme información, así que discúlpame si te devuelvo la " _cortesía_ " y te digo que _me dejes en paz_ — Respondió Kagome con calma sin mirarlo y empaquetando otra caja con rapidez ante los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru, conteniendo las ganas de maldecir al sentir su cuerpo traicionero volver a la vida con cada palabra y la cercanía de aquel Youkai. _MALDCIONNNNN!_ Gritaba en su mente furiosa por la traición de su propio cuerpo.

— Eres la amante de este Sesshomaru, este no puede dejarte en paz — Dijo el con calma, lanzándole una mirada fija.

— Corrección. _**Fui**_ tu amante por unos días, ahora no estoy segura de que sea buena idea una _aventura_ entre nosotros Sesshomaru, así que dejémoslo estar — Dijo Kagome y pronto estuvo atrapada entre la pared y un metro noventa y cinco de furioso Inu Daiyoukai, ella sabía que reaccionaria justo así y sinceramente no le importaba, de hecho la excitaba aún más y solo eso la irritaba tanto, como la excitaba. _Maldito pedazo de sexy macho irresistiblemente insoportable, ¿no puedes al menos ser aburrido verdad?_ Gimió ella para sus adentros mientras sus hormonas revolucionadas se volvían locas ante el contacto.

— Este sabe que cometió un error _Miko_ , aun así este debe señalarte que tu cuerpo aún está impregnado con el _olor_ de la _semilla_ de este y eso es algo que aunque tú no percibas está allí presente para todos: humanos, Hanyou y Youkai por igual te reconocen como temporalmente _"tomada"_ este Sesshomaru " _aun_ " sigue siendo tu amante y este no cree que sea mala idea — Señalo el con peligrosa suavidad.

— En una semana más será mi próxima menstruación y ese estado cambiará entonces, y aun con tu " _no_ " _disculpa_ sigo pensando que tú y yo _no somos_ buena idea, al fin y al cabo a mí me gusta mi vida como esta, mi libertad y tú también estas bien como estas, con una _fila de amantes deseosas_ de la que escoger — Dijo Kagome con un deje de bien proyectada _calma_ que ocultaba muy bien su irracional aversión ante la idea de el con otra mujer o hembra.

— Aun no ha pasado esa semana y este no desea a ninguna de " _esa"_ fila, este prefiere intentarlo _contigo._ — Dijo Sesshomaru conteniendo su furia, el jamás había tenido que rogar, y allí estaba en algún nivel " _rogándole_ " a aquella terca e irritante Miko.

— ¿Y que si yo ya no quiero nada contigo? — Preguntó Kagome con serena calma mirándolo impasiblemente.

— _Mientes mujer_ , este puede _oler, saborear_ tu deseo en el mismo aire, si la mano de este recorriera el camino desde tus pechos hasta el calor de tu más íntimo núcleo, este está seguro que lo encontrara _húmedo, inflamado, necesitado y llorando_ por ser _llenado_ por la _carne de este y solo de este Sesshomaru_. — Dijo el sensualmente apretando su dureza contra ella, que en efecto estaba tal cual la había descrito tan audazmente.

— No voy a actuar como una _perra en celo_ y echarme de espaldas o a ponerme sobre manos y rodillas para ti, solo porque mi _cuerpo_ te desee, nunca he negado u ocultado mi reacción " _física_ " hacia ti _, racionalmente_ no quiero nada contigo, tu eres un _peligro_ para mí, _físicamente_ no puedo sentirme avergonzada o culpable eres un _excelente amante_ Sesshomaru y mi cuerpo lo recuerda muy bien — Dijo ella secamente empujando las manos de Sesshomaru lejos de su cuerpo.

— Este no desea que actúes de esa manera, este prefiere que actúes siendo _tu misma_ — Dijo el comprendiendo que sus palabras solo la habían enfurecido más y sintiéndose como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado con fuerza.

— Esta soy yo siendo " _yo_ ", diciéndote que " _me dejes en paz_ " al menos hasta que mi ira por lo sucedió en Mitsuki se reduzca y pueda mirarte sin sentir ganas de gritarte que eres un _maldito manipulador_ y que aun siendo _mi amante entonces_ , no te contuviste de _**violar**_ mi privacidad y darme _tiempo_ y el espacio para _decidir_ en confiar en ti en ese nivel de _intimidad_ por mí misma y _sin presiones_. — Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mostrándole sin obstáculos lo decepcionada que estaba de él. — _Cualquiera_ puede tocar mi cuerpo Sesshomaru hasta un mosquito puede tener contacto conmigo en el _plano físico_ , tu _forzaste_ tu entrada a cosas que están _íntimamente_ ligadas a mi _alma_ , a mi _mente_ y _corazón,_ no me permitiste tener tiempo de _confiar_ a ti esa parte de mí, para la que no estaba _preparada_ para confiar aun, así como entonces te _confié mi cuerpo_ en la intimidad de tu cama, _déjame_ … dame mi tiempo y tomate el tuyo, aún es muy pronto para mí y presionándome solo lograras que sienta _rechazo_ hacia ti — Añadió apartándose de él y escapando de su agarre y regresando a su labor de empacar.

Sesshomaru se quedó allí estático mirando sin ver la pared contra la que había mantenido atrapada a Kagome, digiriendo no solo sus palabras si no la profunda decepción y genuino dolor que leyó en sus ojos, él no se había sentido más avergonzado antes ni aun cuando accidentalmente había destruido el antiguo juego de tazas de Té de su madre siendo un joven cachorro de cincuenta años y nuevamente aquella mujer le hacía _sentir_ aquel pesado y amargo sentimiento.

— No le des más vueltas Sesshomaru, incluso un _Daiyoukai_ puede sufrir de dolores de cabeza de tanto pensar, si quieres hacer algo por mí ahora, ayúdame a empacar y a contar cada artículo y anotarlo en la pestaña superior para saber que hay en cada caja y cuanto de cada cosa hay. — Dijo Kagome finalmente sintiendo la desequilibrada fluctuación de Youki y enviando inconscientemente oleadas de su Reiki hasta estabilizarlo.

— Hunn — Respondió el bajando la guardia finalmente, obedeciendo y sacándose el saco y la corbata tomando una caja que ella armó para él y empezar a llenarla haciendo lo que ella hacía, meditando las palabras de Kagome mientras hacia el trabajo manual.

Mientras en la cocina Miroku le susurraba a Sango lo ocurrido y al final Sango le sonreía con triste calma y continuaba sirviendo el almuerzo, para cuando los había llamado Kagome y Sesshomaru ya no estaban en medio de una _guerra fría_ a muerte y parecía que estaban intentando las vías de la _amistad_ una vez más, eso era esperanzador o al menos eso opinaba Sango.

Aquella tarde con la ayuda de Sesshomaru y Miroku, Sango y Kagome hicieron la _enorme_ y muy necesitada donación al proyecto _"Kibo mamá"_ y el y su primo vieron de primera mano que aunque ellas actuaban de forma " _cínica/despectiva_ " respecto a sus donaciones, ellas _**planificaban**_ muy bien cada artículo donado pensando en las _**necesidades**_ de cada lugar donde donaban lo que ellas llamaban ligeramente sus _**"compras extras**_ ".

=== S S ===

— Mierda esto es de verdad ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Sango mirando el papel que le acaban entregar, leyendo la última fase de la carrera que Kagome la había convencido de tomar, aquel sería el último semestre y graduación.

— Si San-san es oficial estamos inscritas en nuestro último _semestre infernal_ , así que prepárate para el proyecto de grado, las noches de sobredosis de cafeína, chocolate y azúcar, las maldiciones y obviamente la maratón de sexo rápido para " _drenar_ " el estrés — Dijo Kagome colgando un brazo por encima del hombro de Sango, mientras salían de la oficina sonriendo sarcásticamente ante el futuro panorama, mientras hombres y machos por igual las miraban casi esperanzados de ser _candidatos_ a amantes, llegando al punto de incluso sacar el pecho y meter la panza en algunos de los que habían escuchado el comentario de Kagome.

— Sin olvidar las pasantías — Señaló Sango con una nota seca.

— Bien mi querida San-san, ¿Sabías tu que al estar tu empresa _debidamente registrada_ y _establecida,_ califica dentro de los marcos legales _pautados_ y puedes recibir _"pasantes"?_ — Preguntó Kagome mirándose las cutículas perfectas _casualmente_ , mientras ambas caminaban hacia el estacionamiento donde habían dejado el auto de Sango.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto Sangó mirándola perpleja.

— Sip, muy en serio así que tú señorita, nos vas a contratar para hacer las _pasantías_ y yo te brindare el mejor café de la ciudad y un local de _doscientos cincuenta metros_ que será _nuestro_ proyecto de grado en la forma de la _publicidad/Inauguración_ de la _**primera**_ tienda _**"Taijiya's"**_ estuve hablando hace un par de días con Megumi-sama y me dijo que siempre y cuando tengamos un _**tutor o varios**_ con nosotras en tu empresa y durante el lanzamiento al público de tu tienda es _válido y legal_ según las políticas _vigentes_ de las universidades, así que prepárate San-san ahora te toca a ti — Dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras le quietaba las llaves a Sango en estoico shock.

— ¿ _QUE DEMONIOS KAGOME_? — Chilló Sango mirándola con los ojos como platos mientras la risueña miko la empujaba suavemente hacia el asiento del copiloto y colocándole a la estática Sango el cinturón de seguridad, antes de subir al auto y hacer lo propio.

— _**Taijiya's**_ está _oficialmente_ muy cerca de exponerse al mundo y brillar como está destinada a brillar San-san, tienes la maquinaria, los diseños, el personal, material y algo de mercancía en stock que pronto tendrá que aumentar, buenas ganancias, ahorros personales, mi apoyo económico y estoy segura que el de Miroku, pero te _mataré_ y ocultaré tu cadáver bajo la cama, si aceptas dinero de él en este proyecto, _esto es algo que tenemos que ver realizado sin la ayuda de nadie_. — Dijo Kagome encendiendo el auto y maniobrándolo con facilidad hacia su casa. — Dijiste que inaugurarías tu tienda al finalizar la carrera, bien cariño estamos en la _recta final_ , así que para la graduación celebraremos la inaugurando Taijiya's ¿Qué te lo impide? — Añadió sonriéndole.

— ¿Y si fracaso, y si te hago perder lo que tienes y si nos quedamos en la calle, y si…? — Enumeró Sango en plena crisis de nervios.

— _**¡SANGO!**_ — Gritó Kagome con furia, lanzándole una mirada neutra, cortando su ataque de pánico en seco. — Tuvimos _menos_ que nada, sobrevivimos nuestros propios _infiernos personales_ , salimos de la estación a un _elegante apartamento de ensueño que nunca nos esperamos_ y de allí a nuestro _propio edificio_ y como digas que es solo _mío_ voy a tener que golpearte _"fuerte"_ en esa cabeza dura que Kami te dio — Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada cortante que no admitía discusiones sobre ningún tema, mientras el semáforo seguía el conteo a lo lejos en rojo. — Tienes una _empresa_ , una _marca registrada_ una etiqueta que tiene reconocimiento en el mercado, que _**YA**_ vale dinero, _**Taijiya's**_ es una marca _oficialmente_ _buscada_ y eso que solo estamos hablando _**SOLO**_ de tu línea de cuero, las ganancias que has hecho desde que empezaste en la " _ **habitación creativa**_ " superan con creces diez veces la inversión que hiciste al principio — Señaló Kagome arrancando de nuevo.

— _**Hicimos**_ — Siseó Sango recuperando de golpe su familiar temple y furia.

— Bien, bien " _Hicimos_ " — Repitió Kagome sonriendo cuando su truco funcionó y Sango reacciono como quería. — _Tenemos_ un edificio de quince pisos, de los que ya tenemos alquilados cinco pisos y en cuestión de tiempo alquilaremos lo que falta, tenemos una cuenta _mancomunada_ desde que trabajábamos en el súper a la que _aún_ no dejamos de depositarle mensual lo acostumbrado y un poco más, aparte cada una tiene un par de cuentas de ahorro personales, la herencia en metálico que está _**casi**_ intacta, tengo mi propio negocio que ya a su segunda semana de vida se puede decir que podrá mantenerse solo, _**no vas a fracasar**_ ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! — Dijo golpeando el volante cada vez que la llamaba "baka" sobresaltándola. — Te arrancaran cada cosa que diseñes de las manos y lo próximo que sabrás es que estarás invitada a alguna semana de la moda en alguna gran ciudad del mundo, y podrás ver los _magníficos_ traseros de _Legolas_ o _Jareth_ en vivo y en directo y yo estaré aquí viéndolo por _**tv**_ y sirviendo café diciéndole a todo el que me quiera escuchar o no, que _**esa mujer brillante sexy y elegante**_ en la pasarela es _**MI HERMANA**_ saturando el maldito lugar de orgullo. — Finalizó Kagome mientras se internaban en el tráfico de aquella hora tomando el desvío para entrar a su edificio.

— _Estarás_ allí junto a mí, podremos ver esos traseros y quien quita capaz nos permitan _pellizcar_ a ver si son de verdad y no de silicona — Dijo Sango colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kagome, con los ojos aguados por las palabras llenas de ánimo y pasión de Kagome.

— Cariño si alguien _**pellizcará**_ el trasero de alguien entonces seré _**yo**_ , Miroku es un Inu y un príncipe también así que el " _ **no comparte**_ " — Señaló Kagome sonriendo maliciosamente, accionando el portón del estacionamiento subterráneo y entrando en él.

— Humm eso también se aplica a Sesshomaru entonces, así que dudo que podamos pellizcar esos traseros alguna vez — Dijo Sango con astucia y fingido pesar mientras Kagome conducía el auto hacia su puesto en el estacionamiento.

— No hay compromiso alguno entre nosotros, mi siclo ha empezado hoy y al finalizar no existirá ningún " _compromiso virtual_ " entre nosotros — Respondió Kagome con calma aferrando el volante con fuerza hasta que los nudillos palidecieron con la presión, estacionando y apagando el vehículo.

— El volverá a buscarte — Dijo Sango percibiendo la tristeza y el arrepentimiento de Kagome por su terminante reacción.

— Si lo hace… lo aceptaré, Kami sabe que el maldito macho está metido en mis venas como un veneno mortal y para sacarlo tengo que " _saturarme_ " de él para _inmunizarme_ o morirme y solo así podría ser libre. — Dijo Kagome tomando su cartera antes de salir del auto junto a Sango y colocándole la alarma antes de lanzarle las llaves a su dueña de regreso.

— Sin hablar que un vibrador _**"NUNCA"**_ es lo mismo — Comentó Sango antes de echarse a reír al leer la respuesta en la cara de Kagome.

— Después de haber tenido a ese macho… _claro que no es lo mismo_ , es más es un maldito insulto y una burla… una completa perdida de dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo — Aceptó Kagome derrotada, ella había cumplido su amenaza y los resultados habían sido tan pobres que había echado el maldito vibrador a la basura de inmediato, definitivamente no era lo mismo.

— Vamos, dejemos nuestras cosas en casa y a darle una vuelta a nuestros negocios — Dijo Sango sonriente de haberle sacado aquella admisión a Kagome y esperando que Sesshomaru no se escudara también en su orgullo o perdería cualquier oportunidad con Kagome.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru vació el cuarto trago con rapidez aquella tarde, sabía muy bien que aquel día finalizaba el siclo de Kagome, su olor la habría abandonado por completo para el día siguiente y machos y hombres por igual serían _libres_ de ofrecerse a ella o ella a ellos si así lo quería, y aquello lo _enfurecía_ , en parte porque definitivamente a él _**NO**_ debería preocuparle aquello, la mujer no era la " _ultima_ " hembra sobre la tierra, y lo irritaba que siguiera deseándola _solo a ella_ , que ella tuviera ese poder sobre él, cuando había sido clara en su deseo de mantenerse alejada de él, aun cuando su cuerpo la traicionaba y clamaba por él, y por otra parte porque el día hubiera llegado y ella no diera su brazo a torcer y renovara su corta aventura con él, dentro de él podía sentir el peso del juicio y la intensa furia de Yakko y aun así este seguía negándose a hablarle, aunque si había notado que parecía calmarse cuando estaba cerca de la _irritante incógnita_ llamada _Kagome Higurashi_.

— Ella te disculpará, Sango dice que ella se siente muy miserable ahora mismo y ni aun las cantidades industriales de " _chocolate_ " que están ingiriendo la animan, hoy amaneció tratando de comerse diez litros de helado ella sola, la imagen era bastante impactante — Dijo Miroku con calma recordando a Kagome en pijama gruesa de paño negro con el cabello en un moño despeinado sostenido por un par de lápices dispares, con una cucharilla para postre que se veía diminuta y ridícula frente al enorme balde de _pastelado_ y la botella gigante de sirope de chocolate junto a este y la mirada azul triste perdida en la nada, hasta que lo vio y forzó una sonrisa para él y Sango que venía más atrás y se unió a ella en silencio.

— Ahora duermes allá — Comentó Sesshomaru conteniendo la nota de envidia colarse en su comentario, mirando a Miroku sonreírle con picardía.

— Lady Kagome ha levantado la " _prohibición"_ de " _no sexo, no quedarse_ " en el apartamento para nosotros, así que si, amanezco junto a mi dama — Respondió Miroku con calma recordando sus "despertares" junto a su dama aun ahora cuando su siclo _sincronizado_ con el de Kagome había terminado y él estaba ansioso por volver a tomarla y marcarla con su esencia de nuevo.

— Eventualmente elle tendrá que venir a vivir _aquí_ — Señaló Sesshomaru sabiendo que los despertares de su primo eran más que _satisfactorios_ , a diferencia de él que tenía que aliviarse a sí mismo y luego someterse a una ducha helada para poder continuar con su rutina diaria sintiéndose insatisfecho y humillado.

— No creo que alguien pueda separar a esas dos mujeres Sesshomaru, Sango no lo ha dicho abiertamente pero sé que se negará de plano a abandonar a Kagome, ambas tienen un _vínculo_ muy fuerte y muy sagrado para ambas como para _forzarlas_ a romperlo, conociendo la historia de ambas yo no me atrevería a intentarlo creo que terminaría perdiendo — Dijo Miroku con calmada seriedad, toda risa y mofa olvidada a favor del tema que tocaban aquel momento.

— Este supone que tienes razón, este no ve a la Taijiya abandonando a Kagome por su propia voluntad o viceversa, teniendo en cuenta que una sobrevivirá a la otra por muchas vidas humanas — Señaló Sesshomaru sacando el tema a la luz para Miroku quien abrió los ojos abruptamente antes de que la comprensión aflojara sus rasgos y asintiera con solemnidad, mientras dentro de él Yakko rugía una negativa como su primera palabra en semanas.

— Entonces con más razón Sango querrá estar junto a ella hasta el final y yo no puedo negárselo _Alfa_ — Dijo Miroku con solemnidad, preocupado por la falta de reacción de su primo y lo que estaba en riesgo de dejar pasar y perder.

— Este cree que ninguno puede negarles a ambas eso — Concordó el, negándose a señalar que en realidad ninguno de _ellos_ podría negarles " _NADA_ " a aquellas dos mujeres que se habían ganado a pulso la paz y prosperidad que ahora tenían tras tantos años de duro trabajo y según había averiguado muchos sacrificios y mucha planificación.

Ellas jamás habían sido niñas, habían renunciado a los juegos y la inocencia a favor de la supervivencia el trabajo duro y su educación, habían luchado duro desde niñas y sabía bien que Miroku deseaba cuidar y mimar a Sango y si era sincero consigo mismo él también quería hacer lo mismo por Kagome lamentablemente las tercas mujeres no estaban acostumbradas a eso y no permitían aquel avance.

— Ambas estarán bastante atareadas con este último semestre, tienen un proyecto de grado y pasantías en las que trabajar — Dijo Miroku entonces.

— Este podría ofrecerles hacer las pasantías con él — Señaló Sesshomaru, buscando una forma de ayudar.

— Ya lo ofrecí también y ya me dijeron que no, Lady Kagome ya planificó lo que van a hacer y sus pasantías las harán con la empresa de Sango _**"Taijiya's"**_ — Respondió Miroku sirviéndose una copa y tomando de buena gana un trago.

— ¿Es una fábrica de ropa no es así? — Preguntó Sesshomaru distraídamente pensando en cómo ayudarlas.

— Si, tiene año y medio en el mercado _exclusivamente_ por pedidos, hasta ahora la mercancía ofrecida entra en la línea de cuero que va desde chaquetas estilo motorista, hasta las elegantes líneas del clásico saco ejecutivo, tienen carteras y bolsos que diseña lady Kagome, chalecos entre otras cosas, pero si hay una línea de ropa de alta costura, casual, deportiva e incluso una línea de ropa íntima, Sango y Lady Kagome estaban sacando los libros de diseño que han acumulado por años — Respondió Miroku con calma jugando con su bebida — Y debo decir que esas mujeres tienen talento en lo que hacen aunque Lady Kagome admitió que tuvo que hacer cursos de corte y costura por que antes era un completo desastre, ahora para diseñar carteras en incluso una línea de zapatos ella tiene verdadero talento, mi Sango es una maestra en el diseño de ropa — Añadió sonriendo con orgullo.

— Algo habrá que hacer algo para ayudar… tal vez comprar acciones — Dijo Sesshomaru pensativo.

— La empresa " _ **Taijiya's**_ _"_ al igual que " _ **MI &YU**_" solo tienen dos accionistas y no creo que estén dispuestas a venderle acciones a nadie aun, Sango y Lady Kagome son _posesivas_ y muy precavidas con sus negocios, yo intente ofrecer mi ayuda y Sango se negó de plano y lady Kagome señaló que esto era algo que tenían que hacer por ellas mismas, así que dudo que acepten ayuda de algún tipo. — Respondió Miroku con un claro deje de frustración.

— Alguna cosa podremos hacer — Dijo Sesshomaru negándose a aceptar un rotundo no por respuesta.

— No las _fuerces_ a aceptar algo que no quieren, para ellas el negocio de lady Kagome y ahora el de Sango _significa mucho más_ de lo que creemos, pude ver que significa más que seguridad económica y estabilidad, significa la confirmación de que _realmente_ salieron de esa estación, que _realmente_ dejaron sus pasados atrás, que no pueden volver a hacerles daño alguno. Así que te recomendaré primo querido, que las dejes hacer esto como desean hacerlo, este es su cierre y tenemos que dejarlas tenerlo, tenemos que respetar esto — Dijo Miroku con solemnidad, Sesshomaru solo suspiró pesadamente y vacío de un trago su copa, Miroku le gustara o no tenía la razón.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	20. Cap 20: Our Surrender…

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Es interesante y esperanzador ver a mi amada hermana debatirse entre su orgullo y las ganas de estar con este macho… sinceramente presenciar esto alivia mi corazón alivia mi mente de ese miedo secreto que guardo dentro de mí_ _ **(aunque opino que le está bien merecido el castigo**_ _)_

 _Kagome siempre ha tenido esa llamativa aura de crudo poder que llama a los hombres y machos por igual a ella, y a la vez esa barrera/aire inalcanzable que los mantiene a raya solo unos pocos han logrado "_ _ **rozar**_ _" más_ _ **NO**_ _"_ _ **atravesar**_ _"… sé que Sesshomaru ha atravesado esa barrera invisible que la rodea con alarmante facilidad y eso la tiene muy alterada y descolocada (_ _ **aún más con su absurda manipulación**_ _), desde que abrí mi único ojo "_ _ **sano**_ _" aquella mañana tantos años atrás, en la estación abandonada que fue por mucho nuestro hogar, refugio y protección por muchos años, pude conocer poco a poco a Kagome, entonces por aquellos días era tan cerrada y desconfiada, arisca y gruñona, acostumbrada a la soledad y rodeada de una impenetrable barrera de ruda frialdad, y aun así tuvo suficiente compasión en su corazón para rescatarme, creo que con mi llegada a su vida ella aprendió a abrirse un poco al resto del mundo del que si bien era parte, se mantenía al margen lista para salir huyendo si era necesario para salvar su pellejo, Kirara nos dio alegría, seguridad y el sentimiento de compromiso que se requiere para cuidar a una mascota de compañía y en el caso de Kirara a una legitima guardiana, porque sé que Kirara nos protegió tanto como Kagome lo hizo aunque nunca se puede negar que Kagome nos protegió aún más cuando incluso dio uso a los poderes que rechazaba solo para darnos una capa extra de protección._

 _Miroku es todo lo que durante mi adolescencia empecé a soñar después de muchas conversaciones con Kagome y la etapa de "_ _ **aceptación**_ _" superación de mis miedos hacia el sexo opuesto, Kagome como siempre fue esencial para superar todo lo que viví en manos de la difunta Azani… y aunque no puedo decir que estoy completamente cuerda (_ _ **Kami sabe que aún tengo ataques de pánico e inseguridades**_ _) ella está allí firme como una roca para mí y yo estoy allí como un silencioso puerto para ella cuando necesite de mí._

 _Sesshomaru podría volverse su roca si ella se lo permite y si él se saca el palo helado del trasero y baja su guardia con ella, ambos podrían volverse importantes para el otro, es duro pues ambos siendo alfas les cuesta ceder, conozco a Kagome y ahora estará en guardia con él, pero se en mi corazón que él ya está as que instalado en su corazón pero si se lo señalo Kagome se espantará y hará lo que sea para extirparlo de él, así que le daré tiempo al tiempo y a esa_ _ **conexión**_ _que siento entre ellos a crecer ya a echar raíces, ahora esperemos que el macho idiota no meta las patas muy pronto… él es lo que ella necesita lo se… lo_ _ **"siento"**_ _en los huesos._

 _Solo falta que estos dos tercos alfas bajen la guardia y se acepten mutuamente, además confieso que tengo un interés puramente egoísta en este asunto… si ellos se unen, si son lo que_ _ **siento**_ _que son, entonces no perderé a mi hermana y salvadora a favor del tiempo… no la veré envejecer y morir ante mis ojos, me niego… me niego a sentarme a verlo suceder, y vendería mi alma al mismísimo Yomi con tal de no sufrir su perdida y Sesshomaru… es mucha mejor opción que darle mi alma a Yomi (_ _ **además Kag me patearía el culo REPETIDAS VECES por idiota**_ _)… aunque siendo Sesshomaru_ _ **el**_ _Daiyoukai ¿_ _ **no es prácticamente lo mismo**_ _?_

 _Kami no lo se…_

 _Ahora solo queda esperar a que estos dos vean por si mismo, que son lo que el otro necesita…._

 _¿Fácil no? (_ _ **inserte sarcasmo al infinito aquí gracias**_ _)_

 **Sango Higurashi**

* * *

 **Cap. 20: Our Surrender…**

* * *

Sango observaba frente a ella casi sin poder creerlo, los antiguos "libros" de diseño que en su época habían sido solo simples blocks de dibujo escolares unidos entre ellos por dos o tres metros de cinta negra o de cualquier color, entrelazados y luego miraba como poco a poco sus blocks de dibujo escolar, iban evolucionando otros de mejor calidad hasta llegar a los blocks de diseño _profesional_ que con el tiempo había adquirido, notando la diferencia entre uno y otro comparando las obvias diferencias en su mente, con el tiempo la calidad había menguado desde sus rústicos blocks de cartulina simple, a los de fina y suave cartulina blanca, con hojas de papel seda para proteger el trabajo de daños y la portada de tapa dura que había estado usando durante su carrea estudiantil superior.

Desde niña en los pasillos oscuros del burdel de Azani ella había visto con claridad las líneas y patrones en la ropa o dibujos cobrar vida ante sus ojos, en algún folleto o en algún libro que lograba echar mano cuando podía y siempre le había maravillado como las piezas de ropa podían encajar en el cuerpo de una persona, y resaltar alguna atributo u ocultarlo según fuera la elección y había soñado despierta tratando de huir de su infierno personal, con poder lograr unir piezas de tela y hacer que se viera hermoso sobre el cuerpo de una persona.

Recordó a la dulce inglesa Clare quien había sido una trágica respuesta a su mente sedienta de conocimiento, trágica por las circunstancias en que se habían conocido ambas presas de aquel oscuro mundo del que al final la dulce muchacha no había sobrevivido, Clare le había ayudado a leer mejor y con las matemáticas, ella había estudiado duro para ser maestra, cumplir su sueño y enseñar a las nuevas generaciones, aquel viaje había sido irónicamente su _regalo de graduación_ y su _condena de muerte_ en partes iguales, pero al final ella, la dulce Clare había cumplido su sueño y le había enseñado a ella, pero el conocimiento que Sango aun guardaba cerca de su corazón había sido el que Clare le había dado con el hilo y la aguja.

La dulce Clare que Kami tuviera en la gloria, a ella también dedicaría la inauguración de su primera tienda, porque fue ella quien le dio el primer empuje necesario para crear cosas de la nada con el hilo y la aguja, Kagome la había salvado de la muerte y le había abierto un mundo entero de posibilidades que ella jamás había podido siquiera soñar, también le había dado infinidad de tela y ropa de diferentes marcas y modelos para ella poner en práctica lo que sabía y aprender sobre la marcha mucho más, le había dado su cuerpo cuando había necesitado un figurín y Kami sabe cuántos pinchazos le dio accidentalmente hasta conseguir varios maniquíes desechados cuando se negó a recibir más pinchazos de su parte.

Su primera máquina de coser usada y de segunda mano, era testimonio fiel de los inicios de esa vida que había emprendido entonces y que ahora estaba en su apogeo, la misma máquina que conservaba como una amada _reliquia,_ un símbolo que le recordaría para siempre lo que había vivido, de donde venía y a aquellas a quienes debía su éxito, porque no era idiota ella sola no habría llegado muy lejos, ella no tenía el don de Kagome para planificar y ver el futuro como lo hacía y por eso agradecía a diario haber corrido hacia aquel sector del bosque esa fatídica noche.

— Es mucho lo que he vivido para ser tan joven — Dijo Sango entonces suspirando mientras le daba un profundo trago a su café expreso hecho en casa, observando la pila gigantesca de libros de diseño, que pronto cobrarían vida sobre la tela y el cuerpo de algún cliente.

— ¿Aun así a veces no te sientes como si tuvieras setenta años y no casi veinticuatro? — Dijo Kagome apareciendo junto a ella con una taza de chocolate caliente y sentándose junto a ella.

— Cierto… ¿Cómo pudimos hacer tanto solo tu Kirara y yo Kag? a veces despierto y no puedo creer todo lo que hemos logrado y lo que aún nos falta — Dijo Sango mirando a Kagome con el amor que solo una hermana puede sentir por otra muy unida a ella y el respeto y gratitud de alguien que sabía que debía su propia vida a otro, no que Kagome le permitiera jamás sacar ese tema a colación y menos aún aceptar agradecimiento alguno, ella decía que Sango la había salvado a ella también entonces no entendía lo que Kagome había querido decir y aun hoy sospechaba que tenía que ver con su capacidad de aceptar a otras personas en su vida, por lo menos en el plano amistoso, pues antes de su llegada abrupta a la vida de Kagome, ella no había tenido a nadie a quien llamar su amiga, menos aún su hermana.

— _Renunciamos_ a mucho, _planificamos_ mucho, _reunimos_ muchas cosas, _trabajamos_ mucho, _ahorramos, reciclamos, estudiamos duro_ y no permitimos a nadie ponerse entre nuestras metas y nosotras, tuvimos ayuda, Hina y su familia, Mina y Yuri, Ginta y su manada e incluso algunos de nuestros amigos, merecemos lo que tenemos por qué lo hemos trabajado más que cualquier otro, nos hemos preparado para esto desde niñas, por eso pudimos San-san y nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario — Respondió Kagome sonriendo ausentemente con indulgencia recordando las largas jornadas de trabajo y estudio, las búsquedas en los conteiners, las diferentes cortadas mientras hurgaban en la basura, los bichos bajo aquel templo, los carroñeros mayores y sus vicios, el bosque y la estación que las protegió por años, la oscuridad de las calles y la opresión mientras huía aterrada y ensangrentada por los callejones, sintiendo nostalgia y orgullo de haber logrado todo lo que habían logrado.

— Tú nos guiaste a través de todo eso, no te restes merito " _ **Señora jefa**_ " — Dijo Sango riéndose mientras Kagome la golpeaba en el hombro.

— Claro " _ **Alférez**_ " — Dijo Kagome bromeando antes de ambas empezar a reír.

— ¡ _Qué bien arregladas estamos_! — Soltó Kagome antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas junto a Sango hasta que las lágrimas se les saltaron.

— Si Kag… _Que bien arregladas estamos_ — Dijo Sango cuando el ataque de risa paso y las lágrimas aún seguían presentes en los ojos de ambas, conscientes de que tenían mucho que agradecer a los Dioses.

=== S S ===

Decir que la universidad será más fácil cuando estas en el último semestre de tu carrera _**es la mentira más grande sobre la faz de la verde tierra**_ , Sango y Kagome tenían la prueba irrefutable de eso, estaban tan ocupadas que habían tenido que programar alarmas para todo, desde " _ **es la hora de comer**_ _", hasta_ _ **"¡báñate que apestas!**_ _"_ Kagome había terminado contratando a cuatro personas más para cumplir con la creciente demanda que estaba teniendo su negocio que rápidamente se había convertido en un sitio " _de moda_ " y buscado por clientes de diferentes grupos sociales, que iban desde el famoso y codiciado _Lord Sesshomaru_ hasta el oficinista anónimo, de lentes gruesos y nervioso de alguna corporación cercana.

Ver a Miroku de traje y corbata durante el desayuno se había vuelto rápidamente algo normal, tal y como Kagome había dicho, Sango se había mudado a la habitación opuesta a la suya y con la ayuda de Miroku y sus "habilidades" ella no podían escucharlos retozar hasta los cielos. _Gracias a Kami por los pequeños milagros_ solía pensar Kagome cada vez que iba a acostarse y veía aquellos dos retirarse muy " _entusiasmados_ " a sus habitaciones.

Miroku siendo un macho Inu Youkai como el que más había insistido en poner su parte de los gastos y Kagome al final había accedido _permitiéndole_ equipar  poco a poco el apartamento de Sango en el lado en el que actualmente ellos dos vivían, los viejos muebles y algunos de los nuevos que habían adquirido estaban en su mayoría ordenandos en el lado de ella.

— Ustedes van a desaparecer si siguen saltándose comidas así — Dijo Miroku aquella mañana mientras las veía pasar por encima de Kirara varias veces tratando de no pisarla mientras ponían las láminas de pan tostado sobre la isla de la cocina junto al jugo, los huevos, queso cheddar y tocino en un desayuno para nada típico de los japoneses, pero que igual todos ellos disfrutaban.

— Y eso que no llegaste a vernos en los intensivos, o cuando estudiábamos en la escuela elemental o después, corríamos desde la escuela al trabajo comiendo en el camino para llegar a tiempo, Hina-san nos dio una enorme oportunidad entonces y ninguna de las dos quería quedar mal y no mostrarle lo agradecidas que estábamos de su confianza — Dijo Sango riéndose mientras ponía una pila de pan tostado frente a él.

— Las personas que nos veían correr o aminar y comer a la vez nos veían mal y a veces tenían la osadía de criticar abiertamente sin saber nuestras razones, " _idiotas_ " todos ellos — Dijo Kagome colocando tres cuencos, dos con ensalada de fruta para Sango y ella y otro con carne marinada cruda para el con frutos secos que el agradeció humildemente.

— Aun así, antes no tenían alguien que las cuidara pero ahora me tienen a mí — Dijo Miroku mientras las mujeres tomaban asiento, Kagome como siempre en la posición de poder aun en la isla, pues ni él ni nadie se atrevía a arrebatarle su posición en la manada disfuncional que tenían.

— Miroku-kun, tu limítate a cuidar de Sango, yo puedo cuidarme sola — Advirtió Kagome con calma dando gracias por la comida junto a ellos y tomando un primer bocado, pues sabía que ninguno de ellos empezaría a comer sin esa instintiva costumbre que se había desarrollado en la dinámica entre ella y Sango desde niñas y aun hoy solo se reforzaba con su introducción al comportamiento Inu Youkai.

— Mi querida _hembra alfa_ sabes bien que no funciona así, instintivamente mi bestia buscará cuidar de ti también, además te recuerdo que el _macho alfa_ de mi manada principal también se preocupa por ti y por asociación cuidará de ti aunque no lo quieras — Recordó Miroku sabiamente.

— Como sea… ahora a comer antes que los tres tengamos que salir como almas que lleva Aku… Kirara en estos días te tenemos envidia — Dijo Kagome mientras todos reían y veían a la aludida Nekomata reposando feliz en el balcón a la luz del sol de la mañana.

=== S S ==

Tal como había predicho Kagome, tras desayunar cada uno se lavó los _dientes (colmillos_ en el caso de Miroku) después de poner en orden la cocina, Sango y Kagome recogieron sus carteras _**"Taijiya's"**_ ( _de las que solo habían dos modelos_ _ **únicos**_ _y las tenían ellas para la envidia del resto del mundo_ ) sus bolsos repletos de libros, guías cuadernos y todo lo que necesitarían aquel día y bajaron con Miroku hasta la fábrica de Sango quien acababa de contratar diez costureras más y después de revisar rápidamente que todo estuviera en orden con las dos supervisoras de área, pasaron por _**"MI &YU"**_ que ya estaba repleto de gente a aquellas horas de la mañana y tras hablar con Shippo y Mary se despidieron de ellos cada uno con un termo de medio litro de rico café para mantenerlos despiertos y funcionando antes de despedirse en el estacionamiento hasta la noche.

Kagome miraba con preocupación el apretado horario que ambas tenían, sabía que para Sango la situación era más complicada porque esta vez ella estaba teniendo una " _verdadera_ " relación sentimental con Miroku, antes no habían sentido remordimiento alguno de dejar de lado a sus antiguos novios o amantes a favor de sus estudios, ellos no eran " _los hombres_ " o en sus efectos " _machos_ " correctos en sus vidas, pero Miroku era " _ **El macho**_ _ **"**_ correcto en la vida de Sango, ella incluso podía ver los hilos de sus almas deshilachándose para entrelazarse, atándolos junto hasta formar un tejido único y compacto, y aun cuando él las apoyaba y comprendía lo que hacían y estaban cerca de lograr, ella se preocupaba y sabía que Sango ( _aunque no emitiera queja alguna_ ) también estaba preocupada por la falta de tiempo con el que compartir con él.

=== S S ===

— Creo que tu pervertido y tu deberían irse este fin de semana a algún _Onsen_ ya sabes " _Solo ustedes_ " — Dijo Kagome aquel medio día cuando regresaban a casa después de sus varias diligencias para trabajar en _**Taijiya's**_ y cumplir con sus pasantías, con un pequeño grupo de compañeras de clases quienes también estaban haciendo pasantías contratadas en las ultimas diez empleadas a través de Miroku quien había actuado como " _empleador_ " tenían un total de cinco tutores dando vueltas por el lugar evaluando propiamente el desempeño de cada uno en el área laboral.

Sango y Kagome habían decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo mantenerse con bajo perfil hasta que pudieran dedicarle el cien por ciento a sus negocios ( _y lejos de los interesados en hacer amistad con ellas por algún interés ulterior_ ) por lo que habían incluido en los contratos de todos sus empleados desde la primera ronda para Sango, una cláusula de confidencialidad que les impedía gritarles al mundo quien o quienes estaban detrás de sus negocios ( _si terminaban descubriéndolo_ ) además eso les daba un poco de espacio personal y paz, justo como les gustaba a ambas les gustaba poder ir al cine o al mercado sin que nadie las molestara.

— Tengo que recibir materia prima, además no puedo dejarte sola — Señaló Sango con calma.

— Yo recibiré tu pedido sé muy bien lo que esperas y puedo revisar que esté en las mejores condiciones e incluso haré que lo coloquen en el deposito tal cual te gusta, y por lo otro… vamos ¿En serio? Sango cariño no soy una niñita soy una mujer adulta además, eventualmente _tendrás_ que _dejarme ir_ San-san ya hablamos sobre esto, ahora veamos estos folletos que hice que Mary consiguiera para nosotras y elije a dónde vas a llevar a tu pervertido por una exótica sexcapada romántica con maratón de _sexo húmedo y salvaje_ incluido — Añadió extendiendo un manojo de folletos coloridos sobre el regazo de Sango mientras maniobraba su auto de regreso a casa.

— Eres terrible — Dijo Sango con más cariño que irritación, ella sabía que Kagome solo quería lo mejor para ella, y ciertamente estaba necesitando alejarse un poco de todo y pasar tiempo de calidad con Miroku.

— Lo sé y advierto… no cambiare de hecho iré empeorando con la edad — Prometió Kagome con una sonrisa malévolamente satisfecha, mientras Sango sonreía flojamente mientras ojeaba los coloridos folletos.

=== S S ===

— _Estaremos_ _ **todo**_ _este fin de semana fuera y se de cierta Miko de ojos azules que se quedara_ _ **"sola"**_ _todo el fin de semana en un_ _ **enorme**_ _apartamento, cuidando de los intereses de Sango y de ella, por si quieres dejarte caer por aquí y_ _ **asegurarte**_ _de que está bien_ — Decía Miroku por teléfono, en tono pícaro y malicioso.

— Este se _asegurara_ de _hacerle_ una visita a Kagome — Respondió Sesshomaru cortando la llamada, antes de mirar desde su amplia ventana en su despacho los otros edificios más abajo y el cielo sobre ellos, la torre Taisho era por mucho el edificio la más alto de aquella zona y uno de los cuatro edificios más altos de Japón de los cuales tres le pertenecían a él y uno a su encantadora madre, cosa que sabía de buena fuente que irritaba hasta los cielos a su padre y a la concubina enormemente.

Su mente, ( _como había estado las últimas tres semanas y media_ ) estaba a unas cuadras lejos de donde él estaba, sus ojos dorados miraban fijamente el edificio de quince pisos de cuarzo de Onni negro entre los otros de simple concreto o algún material de manufactura Youkai, incluso podía ver la actividad que había en las entradas y salidas del café de la mujer que se había instalado en su mente y parecía que no iba a irse muy pronto.

Sus palabras aun sonaban en su mente y traían a él emociones que nunca antes había experimentado, tal como arrepentimiento, el jamás se había arrepentido de nada de lo que había dicho y hecho antes, ( _y él había dicho y hecho muchas cosas_ ) pero ella había logrado que él se arrepintiera y sintiera vergüenza de sus acciones e incluso " _admitiera_ " que había cometido errores _, grandes errores_ respecto a ella incluso más de los que ella conocía.

— _Este Sesshomaru lo admite Yakko, eres tan terco como este y este no puede seguir como estamos, la deseamos y tenemos que lograr que vuelva a nosotros_ — Dijo Sesshomaru tentativamente, mas Yakko permaneció en sepulcral silencio, la terca bestia aún no estaba conforme con su amo, al parecer deseaba algo más comprometedor de su parte.

— Mi lord, su padre sigue insistiendo en la compra del edificio entre Shijuku en el distrito de Nerima, nuestra gente ha logrado de filtrar la mayoría de los correos y llamadas de Higurashi Kagome y Higurashi Sango, aun así tengo información que desde hace un par de días se han visto en el café _**"MI &YU"**_ a empleados de su padre y un par empleados _personales_ de la concubina de su padre señor, este piensa que podrían estar planeando tratar de abordar a la dueña del lugar o causar algún disturbio en el negocio para desacreditarlo y obligarla a cerrar y tal vez vender a un menor precio de lo que la propiedad vale mi lord — Dijo Jaken con la voz temblorosa de nervios y un poco de temor.

El Kappa no era tonto, él había notado que la naturaleza del interés de su señor había cambiado completamente y aquello ya no era un asunto de _negocios y revancha_ contra su padre, el asunto se había vuelto _muy personal_ a causa de la dueña del edificio.

 _Kagome Higurashi_ había llamado la selectiva atención de su señor, por alguna razón que él no podía explicar, jamás había visto a la mujer en persona, solo tenía una foto en la carpeta que sostenía en sus verdes y temblorosas manos junto a otra mujer y el mismo no sabía cuál era cual, las dos mujeres para ser humanas se veían " _fuertes_ " y una mujer humana tenía que ser realmente fuerte y poderosa para convertirse en la amante de su señor, como según la información de la isla Mitsuki había arrojado y más fuerte aun para atreverse a _imponer_ su voluntad sobre la de él y negarse a su señor como la mujer había hecho, porque sabía muy bien que ella estaba molesta con su señor por alguna razón desconocida pues aun los empleados de la isla no lo sabían, solo sabía que si la mujer se enteraba alguna vez de las iniciales intenciones de su señor, habría un infierno que pagar y el principal deudor seria su señor, ahora quedaba esperar y ver si la mujer sobrevivía ese enfrentamiento, si lo hacía, él se atrevería a decir que su señor finalmente había encontrado a su otra mitad y el gustosamente la llamaría su señora.

— Jaken… asegúrate de que todo esté en orden por aquí, este Sesshomaru se retira por hoy — Respondió Sesshomaru conteniendo la furia que sentía, él sabía que las opciones de Jaken eran válidas sobre todo cuando los _esbirros_ de la concubina estaban en medio de todo; mientras abandonaba la oficina Sesshomaru contempló las opciones puestas ante él y sintió a Yakko removerse dentro de él y bufar con salvaje furia, entonces comprendió que era ese sentimiento que rodeaba a su bestia y a él respecto a la miko de ojos azules " _posesividad_ " Yakko y el la veían y la _reconocían_ como propia y aquello era _delicado_ y altamente _peligroso_ para los implicados, en especial si alguien estaba tratando de dañar a la mujer, Yakko podía tener cierto grado de racionalidad pero al final era una peligrosa y poderosa bestia sagrada, que favorecía a la mujer por lo tanto estaba bajo su protección y solo eso era muy pero _muy_ _peligroso_.

=== S S ===

— Necesitaremos incluir pronto más variedad en las pastas secas y postres, los clientes empiezan a pedir cosas como "rolls" de canela y no podemos darnos el lujo de negarles el capricho, es mejor que digan en _**"MI &YU"**_ consigues _**TODO**_ lo que un café puede ofrecer y más a que digan que solo ofrecemos buen café y libros — Dijo Kagome mientras Shippo asentía en acuerdo con lo que ella estaba diciendo.

— La variación de postres siempre es buen negocio en un café, con un tipo específico de filtrado, temperatura del agua e incluso la calidad de esta, el sabor del café cambia y si lo ofrecemos con algún pequeño postre específico según la combinación de sabores podría ser excelente — Señaló Shippo encantado con la idea, el cabello rojo sangre sujeto en una coleta baja dejaba ver la línea de perfección masculina de su mentón y mandíbula y el flequillo desordenado solo resaltaba los ojos verde esmeralda, el Kitsune era condenadamente guapo y sus clientes y empleados ( _de ambos sexos_ ) lo observaban en trance mientras ejercía su magia mientras preparaba las mezclas de café Kagome compadecía a Kohana, su novia de turno (como el mismo decía) y la entendía perfectamente, Sesshomaru llamaba la atención tanto o más que el sexy y pícaro Kitsune de fuego.

— Por otro lado recuerda que humanos y Youkai por igual tenemos la molesta mala costumbre de no seguir las opciones que dibujan para nosotros y preferimos hacer nuestras propias elecciones así que aunque ofrezcamos una opción específica, simplemente podrían elegir mezclar — Señaló Kagome con calma recordándole ese pequeño detalle a Shippo, pero sin descartar su idea, después de todo también existía un pequeño grupo que prefería que le dieran las herramientas para elegir con más facilidad por lo que no descartaría la idea de crear "combos" para sus clientes.

— Y el cliente siempre tiene la razón — Dijo Shippo riendo con la picardía típica de los Kitsune.

— " _Hasta cierto punto_ " Shippo — Respondioella de inmediato. — Igual podemos organizar en el transcurso de la semana un cateo de opciones y preparar opciones para ofrecer en combos también — Respondió ella con calma, además sus años de experiencia laboral la habían endurecido respecto a ese punto en particular, siempre había algún cliente que quería pasarse de listo y joder al mundo, _pues no a ella_ pensó Kagome con calma — ¿Algún artículo en específico que necesitemos? Ya sabes que estaré adquiriendo materia prima — Preguntó Kagome solo por preguntar, ella ya había hecho inventario antes de que sus empleados llegaran y sabía hasta cuantos sobres de azúcar había en el lugar.

— Tenemos algunos clientes que prefieren el " _edulcorante_ " a la azúcar común y otras hojas de _hidromiel_ para endulzar sus bebidas, sobre todo el té y otros que tienen intolerancia a la _lactosa_ o al _gluten_ y prefieren leche de soya y postres sin gluten, así que sería bueno incluir esos artículos en la lista de compra, también filtros de papel y ya podemos retirar el café que encargamos — Respondió el con calma echando su larga coleta de caballo de cabello rojo hacia su espalda con un deje sensual innato que seguramente era causa de varios ataques cardicos entre su clientela.

— ¿Te fue bien con la marca de crema de leche que traje para que probaras? — Preguntó Kagome entonces anotando aquellas sugerencias en su lista mental y empezando a recoger su carpeta y el libro de contabilidad que había estado revisando mientras esperaba por la llegada del resto de sus empleados.

— Si _Marygold_ es buena, cremosa y con la contextura y espesor perfectas y en efecto da un sabor increíble a la mezcla de café, ahora _Oldfarm_ es más líquida y su crema es muy debil y creo que tendrá mejor aceptación dentro del menú de postres que con nuestro café — Respondió Shippo sonriendole con picara calma.

— Bien Shippo-kun, estaré por aquí más tarde ahora voy a hacer mis cosas, te dejo a cargo cuida de mi café — Ordenó Kagome sonriéndole y saludando a Mary quien estaba reponiendo los libros que se habían vendido.

=== S S ===

Aquella tarde después de checar todo lo referente al negocio de Sango con ella, antes de despedirla en el café junto a un sonriente Miroku, Kagome uniformada como el resto de sus empleados, se puso el delantal y procedió a ayudar a sus empleados con la creciente clientela que llenaba el lugar; ver el lugar lleno era por un lado agobiante y a la vez gratificante, el ver cada mesa y cada silla en la barra llena, y gente entrando y saliendo con vasos de café y una cajita o bolsita de postres con el emblema de su negocio en ellos, le decía que _efectivamente_ como había dicho Hina, el lugar era un _rotundo éxito_ y casi podía ver sentadas sobre la barra a Yuri y a Mina tomando café y riendo rodeadas de personas como les gustaba, las mujeres siempre fueron muy sociables hasta la muerte de Yuri cuando Mina se dedicó a ella antes de partir también.

— Buenas tardes, sus pedidos — Dijo Kagome colocando expertamente las tazas de café frente a cada uno de los clientes mientras sonreía.

— Esto no es lo que pedí, es una mesonera _incompetente_ — Dijo el Youkai con desdén alzando la voz por encima del murmullo apagado del lugar, Kagome se tensó y le dedicó una mirada glacial al Youkai reptil.

— Estoy _segura_ de que este _es_ su pedido _señor_ — Dijo Kagome con calma, negándose a mostrarse o sentirse nerviosa y menos aún intimidada, en cambio su ira estaba removiéndose lentamente dentro de ella y Kami sabía que eso nunca era nada bueno, ella ya no necesitaba su antiguo anillo sello para ocultarse, pero eso no quería decir que en un momento de furia su Reiki no presionara sobre el idiota que estaba molestándola y ese parecía ser el momento para ello.

— _Insolente mesonera_ , mi compañero tiene razón ese no es su pedido y este no es el mío — Soltó la hembra casi gritando las palabras, alrededor de ellos las conversaciones cesaron, los clientes se volvían uno por uno a ver el despliegue del disturbio y el ambiente agradable se volvió tenso y expectante los clientes habituales, sabían muy bien que los empleados del lugar eran respetuosos pero no aceptaban aquel tipo de comportamiento, en especial la dueña.

— El cliente _**SIEMPRE**_ tiene la razón, es la regla de oro de cualquier negocio serio, pero ¿Qué va a saber una _simple mesonera_ de eso? Quiero hablar con el _gerente_ de este lugar si es que hay un gerente en este _**cuchitril**_. — Dijo el Youkai con pomposa altanería levantándose y volcando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

— _**Fuera**_ — Dijo Kagome con fría furia, el Reiki dentro de ella luchando por salir y hacer que ambos Youkai se humillaran y sometieran ante ella.

— ¿Disculpa? — Dijo la hembra en shock acercándose a ella y apartándose de inmediato cuando Kagome le lanzó una mirada helada con su aura pulsando peligrosamente alrededor de ella retándola a acercarse y perder un miembro si la tocaba.

— Debo haber escuchado mal si una _mesonera_ me corre de un _simple café_ — Dijo el macho con incrédula mofa.

— Este cree… que la mujer fue _bastante clara_ — Interrumpió Sesshomaru pronunciando las palabras con deliberada lentitud y con la inflexión justa para poner el temor de Kami en el cuerpo de cualquiera que fuera el recipiente de su ira, mientras aparecía justo detrás de ella mirando con patente amenaza a la pareja Youkai que ahora estaban pálidos y disminuidos ante ambos, mirándolos con reverente temor al ver como las energías de ambos enfocadas en ellos se mezclaban presionándolos y sofocándolos a ambos.

— En _**"MI &YU"**_ nos reservamos el _**derecho de admisión**_ , no toleramos _**discriminación de ningún tipo, ni el abuso de ningún cliente**_ por mucho peso _**"político"**_ que este pueda tener, el lema esencial de este lugar es _**"el respeto mutuo"**_ además eso de que " _ **el cliente tiene la razón"**_ no es más que una _ridiculez_ _**sobrevalorada**_ , inventada por alguien que a última hora cambio de opinión _**"DESPUES"**_ de haber hecho su pedido, como _**ES**_ su caso señor, o ¿Ha olvidado usted nuestro sistema de ordenes? La incompetencia no es mía, sino _**suya**_ y no tienen ningún derecho a achacármela a mí — Dijo Kagome levantando la pequeña hoja escrita del puño y letra del perplejo Youkai frente a ella.

— Esto es una _insolencia_ , exijo hablar con la dueña — Dijo el macho temblando cuando el Youki de Sesshomaru lo aplasto obligándolo a sentarse.

— Le pasaré su mensaje con _**TODO**_ el gusto, estoy segura que estará muy complacida de saber que hay una pareja _**Bullying**_ menos en su local, ahora sean amables y _**lárguense**_ de una vez — Dijo Kagome dedicándoles una mirada tan fría que la pareja no sabía si temer a la mujer frente a ellos o al Daiyoukai justo al lado de ella.

— Este estará conversando con ustedes en el transcurso de la semana, estoy seguro que la madre de este tendrá algunas palabras que cruzar con ustedes también — Dijo Sesshomaru haciéndolos tensarse y palidecer aún más.

— Cabe señalar que _cualquier intento_ de su parte de _**manchar la reputación**_ de este local será respondido _**con acciones legales**_ pertinentes y aquí estoy segura que habrá más de un testigo que señale con claridad a quienes iniciaron el conflicto en primer lugar, fuera de las cámaras de seguridad de última generación que tenemos en el lugar, tengan un buen día y _**por favor no regresen**_ — Añadió Kagome viéndolos palidecer y retirarse apresuradamente, mientras uno de sus empleados se acercaba de inmediato y limpiaba el desastre en el suelo y la mesa; alrededor de ellos los otros clientes comentaban con incredulidad las acciones y comportamiento de la pareja Youkai y la reacción de la mujer que solo unos pocos de ellos que habían estado allí durante la inauguración, sabían que era en realidad la dueña del lugar.

— No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, este Sesshomaru se encargará de que no te molesten nunca más. — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma siguiéndola hasta la barra mientras unos clientes en espera tomaban la mesa.

— No tienes que luchar _mis batallas_ yo puedo defenderme muy bien _Sesshomaru-san_ — Dijo Kagome con calma retirándose el delantal mecánicamente y pasándoselo a Shippo quien lo recibió de inmediato y le dio dos vasos desechables negro y beige con el logo de _**"MI &YU"**_ en dorado, lanzándole a Sesshomaru una picara mirada conocedora que este no dignifico, más si le dirigió una gélida mirada que apagó por un momento su júbilo antes de encenderlo como un árbol navideño, mientras el condenado Kitsune se alejaba riendo por lo bajo con maliciosa picardía.

Ambos salieron en silencio del local, Kagome estaba furiosa, tanto por aquellos imbéciles como por la intromisión innecesaria de Sesshomaru, ella no quería que él la defendiera como si fuera una maldita _damisela en apuros._ _no lo soy maldita sea_ Casi rugió en su mente.

Es más ella estaba lejos de ser eso, ella había pasado toda su vida defendiéndose sola, y lo último que quería era que él se sintiera con _derechos_ sobre ella solo porque la había " _defendido_ " sin necesidad, de algo de lo que ella bien podía defenderse sin intervención de nadie, menos aun de un macho Inu Youkai territorial y con complejos de _posesividad_ , la grandeza no podía negársele cuando por sus venas corría sangre antigua, real y mística, pero el macho era prepotente, pedante, controlador y ella estaba haciendo una maldita tormenta de una gota de agua por pura frustración sexual y lo sabía _Demonios_ murmuró mentalmente abofeteándose sin piedad en su fuero interno.

— Este Sesshomaru no duda de que puedas defenderte _Miko_ pero estos dos individuos en particular tienen larga historia con este y la madre de este, su presencia en tu café este día _no es normal_ y este quiere saber la razón de este comportamiento en particular el cual este debe señalar es algo fuera de lo común en estos dos individuos. — Respondió el siguiéndola hasta el ascensor.

— En ese caso… puedes patear sus escamosos y fríos traseros a gusto y darles una par en mi nombre, ningún imbécil va a venir a perturbar la paz de mi negocio, solo porque _cree_ que puede venir a joderme la vida. — Dijo ella secamente presionando el botón del último piso y retirando la llave del panel de control.

— Sera un _placer_ — Respondió el sonriendo internamente cuando al acercarse a la mujer, ella no se había apartado o retrocedido a su cercanía.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, sabes que Miroku y Sango se fueron hace un par de horas de viaje verdad? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente dándole un sorbo al nuevo café que tenía en las manos sintiéndose de repente nerviosa.

— Este Sesshomaru solo quería asegurarse de que estabas bien — Respondió el saboreando el café con calma mientras el ascensor se habría en el apartamento de las mujeres.

— _Kami_ soy una mujer _adulta_ , he vivido en las calles, sobrevivido a ellas y me he codeado con todo tipo de alimañas, así que no tienen que cuidarme como si fuera una _delicada_ flor de invernadero ¿Sabes? — Dijo Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras salían del ascensor.

— Igual eres _apreciada_ por muchos Kagome, tu hermana se _preocupa_ por ti — Señaló el mientras ella dejaba las llaves en la mesita más cercana junto a su celular.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero no voy a ir a ninguna parte, solo voy a seguir a ordenando el contenido de las cajas que saqué de mis depósitos — Dijo ella exasperada caminando hacia el lado _Este_ del apartamento donde aún había una enorme cantidad de cajas ordenadas a la espera de ser atendidas.

— No importa cuánto discutas, tienes personas que se preocupan por ti y no quieren que estés sola. — Señaló Sesshomaru con calma observándola con la mirada encendida de deseo mas no haciendo nada sobre ello, él quería estar seguro de que ella esta vez no lo rechazaría, si lo hacia el ciertamente podría enloquecer o cometer una locura imperdonable.

— _Ustedes_ son _insoportables,_ no pueden ni _deben_ meterme en una maldita bola de cristal, voy a vivir mis días y los años que tengo por delante _como yo quiera_ y sobreprotegiéndome a estas alturas solo me irritaran más — Señaló Kagome lanzándole una mirada que no invitaba a seguir ese camino en la conversación. — Bien ya que estas aquí entonces se útil, puedes ayudarme a mover algunas cosas — Declaró Kagome finalmente dando un suspiro exasperado sin volverse a ver a Sesshomaru pero sintiendo perfectamente la creciente irritación del estoico macho y sonriendo internamente a causa de su irritación, el merecía eso y más por manipulador.

— Di entonces… como puede _ayudarte_ este Sesshomaru — Dijo el bajando la voz hasta volverla un murmullo sensual con toda la intención y disfrutando del ligero picor de excitación que invadió el aire alrededor de ella.

— _Perro malo_ — Murmuró Kagome burlonamente antes de reírse mientras Yakko dentro de él la acompañaba, obviamente disfrutando enormemente del cómico título que les había puesto la díscola mujer, y que a otro le habría costado la vida aun en la actualidad con todos los acuerdos y reglas establecidos. — Compré un par de bibliotecas de madera de cerezo, las primeras diez cajas estaban repletas de libros, Yuri Okachan amaba profundamente la literatura y Mina Okachan también, así que asumo que la mayoría de estas cajas son libros, pesaban lo suficiente para estar llenas de plomo, así que solo quiero ordenar todo para dejarle su lado a Sango vacío. — Añadió con calma.

— ¿Crees que se quedaran aquí entonces? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata rojo oscuro con el emblema de su principado en el Oeste al que nunca había renunciado y ni aun la corte Youkai podía impedirle su uso.

— Ellos no han dado muestras de querer dejarme y entre nosotros, realmente lo aprecio amo a Sango, ella es mi hermana y a pesar de ser ella mayor que yo por un año, yo siempre necesitaré saber que ella está bien, que estoy cerca para ayudarla en cualquier cosa si me necesita, incluso regañarla si entra en fase _pesimista_ y necesita una sana llamada a la vida real — Dijo Kagome imitándolo y dejando su chaqueta de cuero negro junto a la de él, para luego darle un buen trago a su café lanzando un suspiro de placer, el café estaba realmente bueno Shippo era definitivamente un genio entre genios. — Quiero que cuando regresen este lugar este listo para que ella y Miroku lo amueblen a gusto, aunque sigo opinando que ellos deberían poner un muro entre los dos apartamentos o tomar el apartamento de abajo para ellos, Kami sabe que los quiero pero mi mente tendrá un cortocircuito con reseteo incluido, si llego aquí y los consigo teniendo sexo salvaje en mi cocina — Añadió cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de horror mientras fingía temblar de espanto.

— Miroku podría intentarlo — Señaló el sonriendo levemente mientras ella abría la caja más cercana y empezaba en efecto a sacar libros cuidadosamente empaquetados y cargarlos con reverente cuidado en el carrito de carga cubierto por una gruesa sabana a retazos de tela.

— Oh lo sé, y Sango le ayudaría encantada de la vida, y luego cuando se me pase el shock _**los mataré**_ — Respondió ella sonriendo sosteniendo una primera edición de _**"DARK MOON"**_ en sus manos mirando maravillada el hermoso trabajo de encuadernado en rico y sedoso cuero negro y el delicado repujado en plata, las fases de la luna danzando hermosamente con las runas y brillando frente a sus ojos como si la magia de la historia que encerraba aquel grueso tomo de primera edición, estuviera a punto de cobrar vida ante ellos, y mirando maravillada la capa plateada sobre el borde de las páginas del libro, que cerrado mostraba un hermoso nudo infinito en medio como si fuera un hermoso broche, Kagome lo dejó con delicadeza sobre los otros mágicos libros de la misma autora.

— Este te concederá la autorización necesaria si el caso llegase a darse — Dijo Sesshomaru entonces uniéndose a ella.

— Te tomaré la palabra — Advirtió Kagome riendo por lo bajo lanzándose a ordenar aquellas cajas, e ignorando las ganas que tenia de volverse hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos y tener sexo húmedo y salvaje en el suelo de la sala de Sango.

Durante varias horas la pila de cajas menguó y las dos enormes bibliotecas que ella había colocado frente a las habitaciones estaban llenas de libros y cuadernos escritos a mano, e incluso algunas carpetas repletas de páginas que ella prometió que revisaría con más calma, habían cuadros de hermosos paisajes y una enorme cantidad de retratos de Hina, Yuri y ella, adornos de fina cerámica, candelabros de plata o hierro forjado entre muchas cosas que las ancianas habían coleccionado durante sus vidas.

— Déjame ver cómo va la fábrica de Sango y regreso a hacernos algo de comer — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— A este le gustaría ir también — Dijo el de inmediato no dispuesto a tenerla fuera de su vista si podía evitarlo, él no lo había dicho pero había venido preparado para quedarse allí todo el fin de semana hasta el lunes temprano cuando esperaban la llegada de la pareja, sabía que a la mujer no le haría ninguna gracia aquella _deliberada_ acción de su parte, había quedado claro que ella odiaba que otros tomaran decisiones por ella y se defendía como una fiera, _una verdadera hembra alfa_ cosa que lo irritaba y excitaba en partes iguales.

— Sabía que dirías eso, vamos entonces — Dijo Kagome con calma recogiendo sus llaves y su teléfono.

Ambos bajaron hasta el sexto piso y mientras Kagome hablaba con las supervisoras de área para escuchar los reportes e incluso verificando la producción de aquel día, pues una hora después de la partida de Sango ella había recibido la nueva materia prima y estaba guardada y segura dentro del depósito.

Sesshomaru observaba con pasivo asombro lo que aquellas mujeres habían levantado de la nada, las maquinas alineadas estaban todas en proceso de producción, las mesas de corte estaban en plena actividad laboral, con estantes llenos de mercancía terminada, el lugar funcionaba como un caos organizado y un reloj suizo todo al mismo tiempo, Sesshomaru observaba todo mientras ignoraba las miradas inquisitivas y el olor de excitación de las mujeres y alguna hembra a su paso ya acostumbrado a aquellas reacciones.

— ¿Qué opinas? — Preguntó Kagome varios minutos después.

— Realmente impresionante — Respondió el mientras ella lo guiaba hacia el deposito donde tenían almacenados la materia prima que ya tenían, y la que también habían recibido aquel día confirmando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y limpieza, las mujeres eran maniáticas con la limpieza, tal vez por la forma en la que habían crecido.

— Déjame revisar que se haya hecho efectivo el pago de nómina de los empleados de Sango y de paso los míos, para poder dejarlos irse en paz sabiendo que ya tienen su dinero en sus cuentas. — Dijo Kagome guiándolo hacia la oficina de Sango donde abrió con la llave que ella mantenía en su poder.

— ¿Qué tipo de sistema de seguridad mantienen en este lugar? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma mientras se sentaba en el amplio y cómodo sillón frente al escritorio donde Kagome se sentaba y encendía su laptop.

— Tenemos nueve cámaras infrarrojas en el área de corte y costura, dos más en los armarios junto a los baños, cuatro en el deposito tres más en la oficina y solo por paranoica precaución cuatro más marcando el perímetro del balcón, todas con una mira de trecientos sesenta grados conectadas a un sistema cerrado directo a dos laptops de seguridad en casa con alarma incluida — Explicó ella con calma mientras tecleaba con rapidez la contraseña y se conectaba inmediatamente a la internet.

— ¿Qué empresa se encarga de su sistema de vigilancia? — Preguntó el con genuina curiosidad.

— Ninguna, desde niña manejamos cámaras de seguridad y sistema gracias Akito-kun, él nos enseñó todo lo que hay que saber sobre sistemas y cámaras de seguridad, a los únicos que hemos contratado son a los del sistema contra incendios y solo por rutina de peritaje obligatorio, el sistema contra incendios es nuevo, vino con la remodelación al igual que el sistema de calefacción y aire acondicionado integral así que no tuvimos que instalar nada de eso, aunque podríamos haberlo hecho también — Explicó Kagome sin ver la expresión ligeramente sorprendida de Sesshomaru ante su explicación, revisando primero la cuenta nomina que había abierto para sus empleados confirmando que en efecto ya se les había pagado sus sueldos a todos, y luego a la cuenta de Sango, antes de cerrar las ventanas y apagar la laptop, desconectando los cables y guardándola en su bolso que estaba sobre un archivero y colándoselo del hombro.

— Este asume que todo está listo aquí — Señaló Sesshomaru internamente impresionado por la información que había recibido, mientras ella asentía y se levantaba apagando las luces de la oficina mientras salían y activando la alarma de esta antes de cerrar con seguro la puerta tras ellos.

— Bien señoras, una semana más de _gratificante_ trabajo, sus pagos ya han sido depositados así que nos veremos la semana que vienen, vayan a casa y descansen — Dijo Kagome a las empleadas que ya esperaban la típica despedida de Sango o para sus efectos de ella.

— _**Hasta el lunes Kagome-sama**_ — Decían conforme subían al ascensor y bajaban mientras Kagome colocaba alguna tijera o cortador de cuero en su sitio, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Sesshomaru y ella en el lugar, tras apagar las luces ambos subieron en pensativo silencio al apartamento.

— Amabas necesitan asegurar sus negocios, y el edificio entero — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma.

— Los autos están asegurados, y el negocio de Sango que tiene más tiempo está asegurado, el mío es nuevo aun así que no lo he hecho y para asegurar este edificio tendré que aprender a crear oro del aire, es horriblemente caro, ni con los fideicomisos ni todo el dinero que tenemos entre las dos, es suficiente así que no creo que podamos hacerlo en esta vida — Dijo Kagome con calma caminando directo a la cocina dejando el bolso de camino sobre el sofá hecho a mano, y las llaves y el celular sobre la isla antes de empezar a lavarse las manos y sacar cosas de la nevera y la despensa para armar una cena.

— Este Sesshomaru podría…

— No. — Dijo Kagome cortante antes de que se encontrara vuelta hacia él y una vez más sentada en la isla de la cocina, con el entre sus piernas atrapándola efectivamente donde estaba, Kagome sintió el deseo clavar sus garras sin piedad en ella y tuvo que morderse los labios para no echarse a gemir o suplicarle que la tomara justo donde estaban, si iba a disculparlo, aceptarlo y luego iba a violarlo con su consentimiento y de buena gana, pero aún faltaba algo que ella quería de él, además ¿Dónde estaba su control?... ahhh si, se fue al carajo la primera vez que él estuvo profundamente dentro de ella… _estaba jodida_.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con un gruñido bajo, dividido entre la furia por su inmediata y tajante negativa y la excitación por el picante, delicioso y atrayente olor a deseo que emanaba de ella trayéndolo como una maldita polilla a la llama una vez más.

— _No quiero tu dinero_ , no soy el tipo de mujer que acepta dinero de nadie, ni por _favor_ , ni por _caridad_ , menos aun de un amante, novio o ex para sus efectos como es nuestro caso, sería como venderme por dinero y no lo haré, no en esta vida — Dijo Kagome con calma mirándolo fijamente a los ojos teñidos de rojo sangre, notando de inmediato la nota discordante el en Youki de él y enviando una ligera oleada de Reiki nuevamente hasta estabilizarlo, algo estaba mal con el pero ¿ _Qué podía ser_?

— _Eres manada_ , Sango es la _compañera_ del primo de este y tu su _hembra alfa_ , eso te haría la _hembra alfa de este_ — Señaló el presionándola contra el obligándola a mirarlo mientras sentía como una capa de tranquilidad caía sobre él, ella una vez más estaba calmando su energía alterada y ella no _debería poder_ ser capaz de hacer algo así, solo eso demostraba lo poderosa que en realidad era en su propio derecho.

— Esa _sería_ tu madre, yo solo soy yo _Kagome Higurashi_ y nada más — Contestó Kagome tratando inútilmente de soltarse y dividida entre darle una descarga de Reiki y apartarlo de ella o restregar sus adoloridos pechos contra él duro y amplio torso de él como una verdadera _perra en celo,_ que era como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ella jamás había sentido su cuerpo _doler_ de deseo y en ese momento _dolía_. _Estoy taaaaan peerdida, santa mierda_ Pensaba resignada y excitada.

— Ella es la _madre_ de este, _hembra alfa_ de la manada " _principal_ " la manada de este es _propia_ naciendo este como un alfa, como tu Miko — Dijo el cediendo al impulso y lamiendo los labios entreabiertos de ella que gimió permitiéndole instantáneamente la entrada al calor de su boca prácticamente derritiéndose entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo casi estallar allí mismo de deseo.

Sesshomaru no perdió tiempo y deslizó su lengua dentro de la húmeda caverna de la boca de Kagome que a su vez había dejado de luchar contra él y lo besaba con igual pasión y hambre, justo como el la devoraba a ella, ninguno de los dos prestó atención a los teléfonos que sonaban cuando Sesshomaru la levantó en brazos y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de él, ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto íntimamente incluso a través de la ropa.

— No le pidas a este que se detenga ahora Kagome — Dijo Sesshomaru entre dientes, el deseo que lo embargaba era tan fuerte que rayaba en el dolor.

— No voy a pedirte que lo hagas Sesshomaru — Respondió ella mientras él los llevaba a ambos hasta la habitación de ella. — Si lo haces… creo que voy a usar mis poderes de mala manera y a violarte, ahora _discúlpate_ — Ordenó ella con el ultimo trazo de cordura que le quedaba.

— Este se disculpa… además créele a este Miko… no sería una violación si este se deja de buena gana— Respondió el riendo por lo bajo mientras la dejaba caer en la cama justo bajo su cuerpo.

Ambos se arrancaron la ropa mutuamente Sesshomaru exploraba su cuerpo como queriendo memorizar una vez más cada trozo de piel, cada diminuta cicatriz que ahora cobraba un nuevo e importante significado ante sus ojos, ahora que conocía su historia, mientras ella acariciaba y besaba cada lugar que podía alcanzar atrapada bajo el.

Cuando finalmente sus cuerpos deseosos se unieron ambos gritaron de placer de alivio por el solo hecho de estar físicamente unidos, antes de lanzarse a un intercambio de movimientos instintivos tan antiguos como el mismo tiempo, lamidas y caricias; la primera vez que él se atascó y vació su semilla en ella, sintió genuinas ganas de subir a la azotea aun con ella apretada alrededor de él y anunciarlo al mundo con un rugido, en vez de eso la tomó una y otra y otra vez hasta que los olores de ambos estaban tan estrechamente mezclados que no quedaría duda de quién era ella para él o quien era el para ella, entre los humanos, Hanyous y Youkai.

Cuando despertaron horas después estaba oscuro y ambos se unieron una vez más y se quedaron en silencio aun unidos gracias a Yakko que _insistía_ en atascarse dentro de ella.

— Este te extrañó — Dijo Sesshomaru contra su cuello lamiendo el tatuaje con la marca de su casa en él.

— También yo, pero eso no quiere decir que aceptare que me manipules nuevamente Sesshomaru, _somos amantes nuevamente_ no oculto nada de ti, te _respeto_ y espero lo mismo de tu parte o nada — Dijo Kagome sintiéndolo bombear as semen dentro de su útero tratando de contenerse de moverse más pues estaba casi segura que si tenía otro orgasmo simplemente se desmayaría.

— No volverá a suceder — Murmuró el sintiendo la descarga de placer inundarlo conforme su semilla se vaciaba en ella, intentando fecundarla aun sabiendo que no sucederia.

— ¿Si quieres saber algo de mí? — Preguntó ella con un ronco gemido, contrayendo los músculos de su vientre apretándose alrededor de él.

— Este te preguntara directamente — Respondió el en un ronco gemido sintiendola contraerse alrededor de el.

— ¿Si no estoy lista para responder? — Insistió ella girando ligeramente sus caderas soltando sus músculos y apretando nuevamente con fuerza.

— Este esperará — Concedió el siseando de deseo con los sentidos saturados de intenso placer ante los que la ingeniosa mujer estaba haciendo.

— Bien — Aceptó ella sonriendo con malicia cediendo al impulso y moviendo ligeramente sus caderas empujando contra su erección profundamente en ella enviándolos a un nuevo pico de placer.

— KAGOME — Rugió el cuándo ella movió sus caderas y el placer se hizo insoportable, mientras ella gemía y reía al mismo tiempo moviendo sus caderas lentamente haciendo el placer tan agudo en ambos que rayaba en el dolor.

=== S S ===

— Necesito dos bibliotecas más, una se suponía que era para Sango y la otra mía pero terminé usando las dos y un hay libros y cajas sin abrir— Dijo Kagome aquella mañana del sábado mientras servía jugo de naranja para ambos, ellos necesitaban toda la energía que pudieran después de la maratón _de sexo salvaje y húmedo_ que ambos habían tenido hasta entrada la madrugada, ella había tenido que arrastrarse fuera de la cama a las ocho de la mañana del domingo para tomar una ducha y pronto Sesshomaru se le unió y ambos se bañaron mutuamente, el entendió que ella estaba en modalidad " _negocios_ " y no estaba en plan de " _seducción"_ , luego el rostro iluminado de maliciosa picardía de Shippo cuando había llegado al local había sido un poema, más ella se había negado a sentir vergüenza, ella estaba ligeramente magullada pero muy _satisfecha_ y no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

— Si lo deseas este puede acompañarte mientras haces tus compras — Se ofreció el muy relajado y satisfecho por primera vez en semanas.

— Ya le envié un mensaje a la dueña de la tienda donde compramos las primeras bibliotecas, Sango quiere decorar los dos lados iguales, así que las apartarán para mí, podemos ir después de desayunar, hoy la fábrica de Sango no funciona. — Explicó Kagome mientras ponía frente a él un cuenco con carne cruda marinada con tostadas huevos y tocino, mientras para ella servía tostadas, tocino, huevos yogurt y cereal con frutos secos.

— ¿No tienes que hacer tus compras hoy? — Preguntó el sabiendo que generalmente los sábados eran el día preferido por ellas para hacer las compras.

— Si, pero no creo que sea buena idea comprar muchas cosas este fin de semana, aún tengo una buena pila de cajas que ordenar. — Explicó ella con calma mientras el teléfono sonaba y ella contestaba después de ver quien era y empezara a conversar con Sango asegurándole que estaba bien y muy viva _(Ciertamente él podía confirmar que tan bien y que_ _ **tan viva**_ _estaba Kagome Higurashi)_

=== S S ===

Salir de compras siempre era un trabajo tedioso, ella lo había descubierto desde muy joven cuando iba a comprar comida con Mina y la gente, los autos y todo el trajín de ir y regresar a la paz de la casa se acentuaban conforme la diligencia avanzaba y solo querías regresar nuevamente a casa y no volver a salir ( _sobre todo si eras una niña pequeña y nadie te notaba hasta que te pisaban o empujaban_ ), luego cuando había estado trabajando para Hina y descubierto los cupones había comprendido que el caos y el tedio tenían diferentes niveles de profundidad que eventualmente había aceptado y superado, ahora cuando hablabas de ropa era estresante e incluso frustrante después de tener el equivalente de un sastre a mano ( _Sango_ ) nada de lo que había en las tiendas parecía quedarte bien pero se habían negado a comprar para luego volver a coser, así que tenían que pasar horas de búsqueda hasta dar con algo que te sentara o finalmente caer en la rutina de " _coser_ " aunque no quisieras.

Cuando compraron sus primeros muebles y electrodomésticos Sango y ella descubrieron un nuevo nivel de complejidad que añadir a su creciente lista que mezclaba " _Gusto, calidad, precio y practicidad_ " y así habían ideado un _sistema de compra_ de electrodomésticos y muebles guiándose por esa mezcla, echando un ojo " _casual_ " a las tiendas para que cuando la ocasión de comparar, elegir y _comprar_ llegara, no tener que dar un millón de vueltas y simplemente _"ir"_ a donde había que _"ir"_ comprar, llevar a casa, ordenar y seguir con sus vidas.

Ahora bien, lo que Kagome jamás había incluido en su particular _regla/complejidad_ de _"compras"_ lo cual había sido un total y completo _**error**_ de su parte, había sido al factor representado en un metro noventa y cinco de _delicioso_ y _sensual Daiyoukai platinado_ y _muy conocido,_ y el olor de ambos fresco e íntimamente mezclados en sus cuerpos, y cientos de hembras y mujeres por igual _comiéndoselo_ con los ojos y _matándola_ a ella con la mirada o la creciente furia que eso le estaba causando en esos momentos. ¿ _Cuántos años de cárcel le darían si empezaba a arrancar ojos de golpe_? No lo sabía y Kagome tenía que hacer acopio de toda su _fuerza de voluntad_ y _paciencia_ para no joderse la vida arrancándole los ojos a la próxima " _ENVIDIOSA_ " que la " _matara_ " con la mirada.

— Recuérdame de nuevo ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? — Preguntó Kagome exasperada lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sesshomaru que caminaba junto a ella con la calma de quien camina por su propio jardín Zen personal, ignorando a las mujeres y hembras por igual que parecían estar cerca de lanzarse a sus pies. _Patéticas_ Pensó Kagome furiosa con ellas por no tenerse respeto a sí mismas y con ella por permitir que aquello le afectara.

— Necesitas un par de bibliotecas y dijiste que esta mujer tenía un juego igual — Respondió el con calma ignorando a hembras y machos alrededor de ellos, la mujer junto a él tenía toda su atención y _las otras_ solo podían sentir _envidia_ de Kagome, por estar en su cama mientras que los machos _lo envidiaban_ a él por haber sido _elegido_ por ella, no era secreto que los Youkai eran llamados a las hembras más fuertes y la mujer aun siendo humana era _"fuerte"_ en muchos más sentidos de los que ninguno de aquellos _ignorantes_ que la codiciaban podían imaginar _. Y ella era solo de él_ Murmuró para sí mismo en su mente genuinamente complacido.

— Ah. Sí. Claro. _**Eso**_ … Es aquí — Dijo ella señalando una pequeña tienda que se veía bastante anticuada desde afuera, más al entrar el olor a resinas, madera, cera y otros materiales los asaltaron y ambos pudieron ver las hermosas piezas de madera de excelente calidad expuesta, sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

— Ahhh Kagome-chan, mira que linda estas muchacha y mira el distinguido invitado que traes a la puerta de esta anciana, un _banquete_ para la vista — Dijo una anciana de cabellos blancos desde el mostrador de hermoso roble tallado en tono coqueto, con el cabello recogido en una pulcra coleta y una camiseta verde hoja llena de flores sobre el pecho, combinada con un jean negro y unos zapatos deportivos fucsia.

— Minami-sama usted siempre tan vivaz, supongo que mi acompañante no necesita presentación. — Sesshomaru esta dama es _Hanzo Minami_ la honorable dueña de esta tienda.

— Un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama — Sesshomaru se presentó con un galante ademan sobre la mano de la anciana que se echó a reír como una colegiala; mas fue la reacción instantánea de Kagome la que lo complació, su expresión era de tal alegría y satisfacción que él necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarla en brazos y tomarla allí sobre el mostrador de roble _hermosamente_ tallado.

— Ohhh el placer es mío mi lord — Respondió la anciana antes de inclinarse hacia Kagome — Hey Kagome, este mejor _quédatelo_ o te seguiré como fantasma cuando me muera por ser tan _tonta_ y dejárselo a otra — " _Murmuro_ " en voz alta ganándose una mirada altanera de Sesshomaru que estaba encendida de risa y prácticamente le ordenaba obedecer a Minami y una sincera carcajada de Kagome.

— Ya veremos, él es medio _arcaico_ y dominante además hay que _enseñarle_ un par de trucos nuevos — Dijo Kagome refiriéndose obviamente a su comportamiento.

— _Cariño_ … ese macho seguro a escrito _enciclopedias_ enteras sobre " _trucos_ " hazle caso a esta anciana con mas experiencia en la vida que tu cariño y " _quédatelo_ " ahora déjame ver si ya los muchachos terminaron de cargar tus bibliotecas y las cosas que apartaron esa Taijiya hermana tuya y tu — Soltó la anciana de golpe dejándola allí parada con una mueca de espanto, antes de reaccionar y estallar en carcajadas hasta hiperventilar cuando comprendió que Sesshomaru obviamente había escuchado todo el intercambio.

— ¿Quieres que este Sesshomaru te muestre uno de esos _trucos_ ahora mismo Kagome? — Dijo Sesshomaru en su oído deslizando lentamente su mano debajo de su camiseta antes de abarcar un seno desnudo y gruñir ante el conocimiento. — No tienes _**sostén**_. — Dijo el en tono acusador, resaltando lo obvio con un ligero apretón sobre su endurecido pezón.

— Tampoco _**pantaletas**_ y no te escucho quejándote — Respondió ella deslizando su mano audazmente dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior acariciando la _dolorosa_ erección que él estaba apretando contra ella, mientras el gruñía por lo bajo y ella bombeaba en un ritmo tortuosamente lento. — Vamos muchacho, después de esto hay cosas que hacer, más tarde podrás tenerme como quieras — Prometió ella.

— Miko no soy un inu domestico — Dijo el con un borde de rudeza imposible de ocultar cuando ella lo estaba tentando así.

— No…no lo eres, eres un macho _excitado_ con una mujer que no tendría reparos en buscar un armario oscuro ahora mismo y poner a prueba _tu equilibrio mientras cabalgo sobre ti_ — Respondió ella en un susurro sensualmente bajo solo para él, sintiéndolo temblar de excitación contra ella.

— La mujer regresa, pero este Sesshomaru _cobrará_ Kagome — Prometió el dejando ir los pechos estimulados de ella ocultos por la camisa y la chaqueta de cuero manteniéndose justo detrás de ella ocultando su _obvia_ erección.

— _Cariño... eso espero_ — Respondió ella dejándolo deslizarse entre sus dedos y sonriendo maliciosamente por encima de su hombro mientras el gruñía y Minami regresaba sonriéndoles ignorante de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Mientras regresaban al apartamento Kagome observo a Sesshomaru y la tensión en sus hombros y sabiendo lo que lo afligía sonrió para sí misma pensando en cómo recompensarlo.

=== S S ===

— Oh gracias por todo chicos, por favor cuiden de Minami-san — Se despidió Kagome finalmente cuando el último de los hombres entró al ascensor.

— Es momento de pagar _Miko_ Murmuró Sesshomaru en su oído apenas el ascensor se cerró y empezó a descender con los cargadores a bordo.

— Espera un poco más Sesshomaru, aún tengo que abrir el portón de estacionamiento y sinceramente me gusta mucho lo que tengo puesto para dejar que lo rompas así que mira lo que haremos, tú te sientas allá — Dijo ella en tono calmado y señalando el sofá más cercano con un dedo — Mientras yo me desvisto y espero la llamada de los cargadores para abrir el portón, ¿Quieres? — Pregunto ella con malicia.

— Este puede ver muy bien desde donde esta — Respondió el con la voz ronca de deseo.

Kagome sonrió con calma y dejó su celular sobre la mesita más cercana justo a la derecha del ascensor, antes de colocar sus manos en el amplio pecho de Sesshomaru y empujarlo lentamente hasta el sofá.

— Eres un macho muy _terco_ — Dijo ella dándole un ligero empujón hasta que el accedió a sentarse con la mirada _rojo/dorada_ fija en ella. — Es una suerte que colocáramos esas cortinas — Murmuró Kagome viendo la vista panorámica cubierta con el pesado cortinaje beige, mientras se quietaba la chaqueta de cuero y la dejaba sobre el sofá, sintiéndose humedecer al ver el crudo deseo de Sesshomaru por ella y la muestra física de ese deseo imposible de ignorar, mientras se quitaba las botas y las medias haciéndolo gruñir de impaciencia arrancándole una sensual carcajada baja, desabrochó el pantalón mientras accionaba el portón del garaje y terminó de desvestirse hasta quedar desnuda ante él.

— Este comprobará que tan _"solida"_ es esa isla de tu cocina, después de todo allí fue que iniciamos esto Kagome — Dijo el empezando a quitarse la ropa mientras ella se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua, antes de sonreír con maliciosa picardía y avanzar hacia él.

— Primero comprobare… que _tan sólido_ eres _**tu**_ Sesshomaru — Dijo Kagome ayudándolo a deslizarse fuera de sus pantalones de lino y sus boxers de seda antes de tomar su miembro en sus manos y deslizar su lengua sobre la cabeza de su erección saboreando el picante sabor de él mientras el solo gruñía hundiendo sus dedos llenos de filosas garras entre sus cabellos mirándola lamerlo de la base a la punta como si fuera un cono de helado dándole oleadas de intenso placer que ninguna hembra antes le había dado.

— Kagome… — Murmuró el sintiendo su cuerpo incendiarse con placer cuando ella engulló su grueso miembro hasta donde pudo sin ahogarse bombeando el resto de el con sus manos mientras lo succionaba casi llevándolo a avergonzarse así mismo culminando sin antes darle placer a ella. — Es el turno de este — Jadeó el entonces levantándola por los antebrazos y cargándola hasta la isla donde el procedió a darse banquete con ella, devolviéndole el favor y disfrutando de cada gemido, suplica y grito que le arrancó junto a los múltiples orgasmos, antes de finalmente hundirse en ella y tomarla a un ritmo salvaje y apasionado.

— Creo que esta es la parte donde me convierto en fumadora y empiezo a fumar después de esto — Murmuró Kagome acostada junto a él en su cama desecha.

— No eres del tipo fumador, pero este puede conseguir un par de copas de vino — Respondió el dándole la sugerencia.

— Supongo que soy una _alcohólica_ entonces… te aceptaría la sugerencia si no tuviéramos que volver a la calle y Sesshomaru, no regresaremos aquí para _desfogarnos_ tengo cosas que hacer y también tengo que darle una vuelta a mi negocio. — Dijo Kagome obligándose a salir del cálido abrazo sintiéndose abandonada y fría apenas rompió el contacto. — Pero si quieres podemos ver que tan rápido podemos llegar en mi ducha, aun no te he cabalgado como te prometí — Dijo ella antes de echar a correr riéndose todo el tiempo mientras él la seguía dispuesto a tenerla nuevamente, era oficial.

 _La mujer estaba profundamente dentro de él y él no tenía mucho apuro en apartarla de sí mismo._

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	21. Cap 21: Irasue

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

" _Y volví con el… no pude resistir más sin el condenado macho en mi vida, y si en mi cama ¿y qué?, no es como si el no fuera una tentación andante, porque lo es y mucho más y eso hasta un ciego lo puede VER, y habría que estar bien muerta durante unos cien años (o mejor miles de años para asegurarnos de que no quede alguna hormona momificada que reviva en su presencia)_

 _Lo extrañé, admitiré que de una forma u otra extrañe su presencia incluso en los momentos en que su manierismo principesco suele salir a flote y lo único que deseo es golpearlo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y bajarle los humos recordándole que no hay lugar para eso entre nosotros._

 _Terminé cediendo y sé que en un rincón de mi mente, una parte de mi está furiosa demandando que patee su aristocrático culo un par de veces antes de aceptarlo, pero algo más fuerte me hace contenerme y no sé lo que es._

 _Con cada hermoso recuerdo que descubro en las cajas que Yuri y Mina dejaron para mí en el depósito, me encuentro reencontrándome con mi único hogar, benditas sean mis amadas madres, ellas pensaron en todo, la sabiduría de ambas fue mucha y Sango y yo somos herederas de esa sabiduría que nos ha guiado durante toda nuestra vida desde aquella fatídica noche en que el destino unió a dos niñas solitarias y necesitadas una de la otra, aunque entonces en mi defensiva arrogancia creía que estaba bien en mi soledad, en el fondo sabía que no era así, pero no podía cambiar ese hecho sin arriesgarme a salir dañada, en mi situación era muy duro y difícil confiar, el destino lo sabía mejor y envió a Sango en mi dirección para evitar que me convirtiera en un ser frio y despiadado y a Kirara, para darnos más protección y la alegría que una mascota/amiga puede darle a un niño…Sango y yo no sabíamos lo que era ser "niñas" y nunca fuimos "niñas como las demás" más bien fuimos una versión creada por nosotras mismas._

 _OK… momento, frena, detente, STOP…_

 _ **¿QUEEEEE?**_ _Siempre he evitado como a la peste todo tipo de actividad intima relacionada con CUALQUIER miembro de la familia de mis exnovios y examantes así que de nuevo_ _ **¿QUEEEEE?**_ _¿Qué la_ _ **MADRE**_ _de_ _ **QUIEN**_ _quiere_ _ **QUE**_ _conmigo?..._

 _hnnn mi instintiva reacción obviamente es "negarme" más con la alternativa no me queda de otra que bajar la guardia y complacer hasta que pueda instalar junto a los aspersores contra incendios un dispositivo que envíe "_ _ **gas para dormir**_ _" para ayudarme a contener la histeria en masa, porque si ya con el ladino y MUY pícaro Kitsune que tengo como Barista mis clientes (_ _ **hombres y mujeres joderrrrrr**_ _) suspiran, se sonrojan, lanzan risitas histéricas y dejan unas propinas que me hacen preguntarme:_ _ **¿Para qué carajos me partí el alma en la Uni?**_ _(AHH sep Mina + promesa… eso, ESO claro olvídalo...)_

 _La situación es aún peor con Miroku rondando mi café… y KAMIIIII el infierno en la tierra con Sesshomaru (principalmente porque junto a Sango siento la necesidad de usar las cucharillas de postre para actividades que me enviarían a la cárcel de sangre (si tengo "suerte"- nótese el sarcasmo) seria simplemente insostenible con la amenaza en la puerta…_

 _El lugar es magnífico jamás descrito en cuentos de hadas o películas de fantasías y ensueños esto simplemente te arranca el aliento, la arquitectura, las obras pero sobre todo "ella" la soberana de la casa de la Luna es todo lo que imagine de niña cuando la vi en una de las revistas de sociedad de Mina, y mucho... Mucho más, ahora de donde lo saca Sesshomaru._

 _La hembra es hermosa, ladina como ella sola y tiene un humor… "_ _ **único**_ _" es fácil quererla u odiarla según la dama tenga la inclinación de presentarse ante la hembra que "_ _ **entretiene**_ _" a su hijo, fui clara y sincera y creo que la dama y su hijo lo apreciaran._

 _Debo decir que no me importaría volver a ver a la hembra, sinceramente me cae bien aunque tiene una personalidad bastante fuerte, ella es una hembra alfa tal vez por eso podemos chocar un poco, pero algo me dice que ambas estamos decididas a llevarnos bien_ _ **(lo cual es bueno porque no quiero problemas con nadie)**_ _la ladina hembra aún tiene un par de cosas que aprender de mí, si nuestra amistad dura… tal vez lo aprenda o lo ignore para siempre, por ahora escarmentaré a su "_ _ **cachorro**_ _" (como lady Irasue le dice a Sesshomaru (_ _ **insertar risa a carcajadas con arrastrada por el pulido suelo, aquí gracias**_ _) y yo DEFINITIVAMENTE puedo certificar que el NO es un CACHORRO, pero esas son las ventajas de ser madre supongo)_

 _Sinceramente, tengo mucho temor del poder que él tiene sobre mí, (_ _ **porque lo tiene**_ _) a otros jamás les perdone que trataran de usar a Sango contra mi… y a él no solo le he perdonado, sino que le he permitido volver a mi cama sin problemas como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotros… ¿Estoy cometiendo un error, o estoy siendo muy extremista?_

 _ **Kami… guíame**_ _."_

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 **Cap. 21: Irasue**

Ella no sabía cómo habían podido hacerlo, pero lo habían hecho, Sesshomaru y ella habían logrado abrir _todas_ las cajas del depósito y habían ordenado cada artículo, muchas cosas habían ido a parar al café, como era el caso de diferentes cuadros que habían estado en el lugar originalmente y los había encontrado en algunas de las cajas, el maletín de barista de Yuri Kagome estaba decidida a " _exponerlo_ " en el lugar dándole un sitio de honor, cuadros que Mina había preferido y recordaba haber visto en su casa estaban ahora bajo su poder y cuando sacó el último juego de copas de cristal y la última vajilla de delicada porcelana, hermosos Furisodes y kimonos varios del clan Higurashi y algunos de Mina igual de delicados y hermosos entre otras cosas de valor económico o _sentimental_ como había sido el caso de dos baúles repletos de ropa de bebé y juguetes empacados con sumo cuidado y todas las medidas para preservarlos, que obviamente había pertenecido a Kagome cuando había llegado a la vida de las mujeres.

Kagome finalmente comprendió que aquellas cajas habían sido el contenido _"real"_ de lo que había estado en la casa de Yuri y Mina, sobre todo cuando encontró álbumes de fotos y música, lo único que Mina no había guardado en el lugar habían sido los muebles grandes, fuera de eso cada detalle que había hecho la casa de Mina un hogar ahora estaba allí de regreso con ella.

¿Qué habían hecho las mujeres para asegurarse de que ella tuviera todo aquello? Ella no lo sabía, pero todo estaba allí, álbumes de fotos, la bandera que les dieron durante el funeral de Yuri, una hermosa caja de roble de demonio árbol con todas sus medallas enmarcadas, su sable que era parte del uniforme de gala que también estaba allí, el cofre con sus discretas joyas, ahora junto a la lata de galletas que Mina le había dado tantos años atrás que contenía las suyas y dinero, guardados con reverencia en su closet, todo estaba allí lo único que faltaba era la casa, Yuri y Mina " _físicamente_ " por qué espiritualmente Kagome _sentía_ que estaban aun con ella.

— Es una fortuna que el café solo funcione medio día hoy, mis empelados necesitan un descanso — Dijo Kagome recostada en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Sesshomaru, que revisaba su correo por teléfono.

— _Ciertamente_ — Respondió el frunciendo el ceño releyendo el mensaje sintiendo el inicio de un dolor de cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía ya más salida. — Este Sesshomaru quiere invitarte a tomar el té con la madre de este y no puedes negarte, la taimada hembra sabe que este duerme en tu cama y desea conocerte — Dijo con calma cortándole toda opción de negarse, que vio brillar en los asombrados y cautelosos ojos azules de la mujer, dándole a entender para su irritación que aquel encuentro ni le hacia ilusión, ni le hacía gracia a Kagome.

— ¿Tu madre siempre esta interesada en conocer a tus amantes, o solo a mí? — Preguntó Kagome preocupada, ella había evadido como la peste todo tipo de acción que se tomara como " _intimo compromiso_ " como _conocer/interactuar_ con los padres, hermanos o _cualquiera_ que fuera familia de sus ex novios y amantes en cualquier grado, era una de esas cosas que ella _evitaba_ como la peste negra.

— La madre de este tiene un sentido del humor bastante… " _impredecible_ " así que nadie puede saber si a espaldas de este a conocido a alguna de ellas, pero solo a ti te ha solicitado _directamente_ a este Sesshomaru en _repetidas_ ocasiones — Dijo el mostrándole el mensaje escrito con formalidad _solicitándole/ordenándole_ con un obvio deje de imperioso sarcasmo a " _Kagome Higurashi_ " es decir a **ella** , que los acompañara al té de aquella tarde, lo que echaba por tierra la obvia intención de la mujer huir como el infierno e allí y evitar aquel encuentro a toda costa.

Sesshomaru se sentía irritado ante el genuino _pánico/rechazo_ inmediato de Kagome de conocer a su madre, y le resultó una completa ironía que aquella invitación que habría hecho saltar y rugir de la alegría y triunfo a sus antiguas amantes, le causara preocupación, pánico y rechazo instintivo a Kagome, a ella no le importaba el peso _político/social_ que tenía su madre, ni como podía hacerla triunfar o destruirla con una sola palabra a favor o en contra.

— Tenemos tres horas para estar listos — Señaló ella con un deje acusador y _calma_ señalando con la mano la hora en el _"nuevo"_ reloj antiguo de pared, tratando de no demostrar que estaba cerca de empezar a correr lejos de él y en dirección opuesta de la señora de la casa de la luna " _Aka la madre de Sesshomaru_ ".

— Es parte de su " _humor impredecible_ " ella podría presentarse aquí cualquier día a tomar un café como si fuera el salón de té de su corte, de echo podría decidir dar la corte del mes en tu café y enloquecer a todos tus empleados y clientes — Explicó el notando que el mensaje _apenas_ había llegado, su madre le encantaban los juegos y ahora Kagome estaba en la mira.

— No voy a ponerme un _Kimono_ ni nada parecido, es más cuando mucho me daré un baño rápido, me peinare y partimos si realmente queremos llegar a tiempo — Dijo Kagome finalmente comprendiendo que la hembra simplemente podría llegar hasta su café e instalarse cuando quisiera y ella quería definitivamente evitar aquello, ya tenía una revolución que controlar cada vez que Sesshomaru o Miroku entraban al café, o cada vez que Shippo su barista sonreía pícaramente a sus clientes, tener a la soberana de la casa de la Luna sería una completa y TOTAL locura que no quería ni imaginar.

Finalmente como había dicho Kagome había tomado una ducha rápida y se había vestido muy casual que consistía en jeans negros, botas de talle alto, blusa vaporosa azul rey y una chaqueta de cuero con apliques plateados "Taijiya's" a juego con su cartera, brillo labial, delineador negro y el cabello peinado en una cola de caballo alta mostrando sus discretos pendientes de plata, antes de bajar con Sesshomaru al estacionamiento y subir a la camioneta junto a él en el asiento del copiloto sintiéndose tal como suponía que se sentían los condenados a la horca y dejarlo llevarla hasta la residencia de su madre.

Conforme se alejaban del bullicio de la ciudad Sesshomaru y ella viajaban en relajado y contemplativo silencio, ella revisando su teléfono e intercambiando mensajes con Sango y de vez en cuando leyéndole alguna cosa a él mientras sonreía levemente, mientras viajaban hacia el encuentro con su madre, Sesshomaru descubrió que la mujer le otorgaba con su sola presencia una paz que no recordaba haber tenido desde su presentación en la corte siendo apenas un cachorro con quince años humanos de vida, entonces todo había sido un conflicto interno tras otros, aunque ninguno tan grande como el que su propio padre había causado en él, o el que sin saberlo aquella mujer junto a él sostenía sobre su cabeza y que el mismo había iniciado en un arrebato de ciego orgullo y estupidez atípico a él.

=== S S ===

 _Leer sobre una cosa_ y _conocerla_ de primera mano eran _definitivamente_ dos cosas  abismalmente distintas Kagome Higurashi había sabido eso incluso mucho antes de conocer a Sesshomaru Taisho en persona; ella había leído incontables libros e historias donde describían y _mostraban_ el místico palacio de la luna, la majestuosa fortaleza flotante que desde el cielo dominaba _**todo**_ bajo ella, donde vivía la majestuosa y mística Lady Irasue _regente_ de la casa de la luna, a veces ella olvidaba ( _generalmente mientas ambos gemían de placer o cuando frustrada estaba señalándole lo irritante que él podía ser_ ) que Sesshomaru era el _regente_ de aquella poderosa casa y el _príncipe_ del Oeste un noble de los pies a la orgullosa cabeza, y eso solo cuando no estaba comportándose como si tuviera un _palo helado hundido en el trasero_ mirando a todos con desdén enarcando aquella maldita ceja que la volvía loca por razones completamente opuestas y ella _NO_ admitiría ninguna de ellas ni bajo tortura.

Así llegar allí y que ver la carretera y el gigantesco claro en forma de media luna empedrado que llevaba a una hermosa casa de cuarzo de Minotauro, techos negros como la brea y altas rejas plateadas que se abrieron para ambos apenas llegaron y el majestuoso palacio flotando por encima de las montañas al fondo era simplemente algo que ni aun en _3D_ un libro o película podía aspirar mostrar, o pensar en describir. ( _Y estaba segura que ella intentaría recrear lo que estaba viendo, en sus libros de dibujo en cuanto pudiera, para ver si podía desvirtuar esa teoría_ )

— Lady Irasue los espera mi lord — Anunció una Inu gris uniformada como empleada de la casa de la luna, arrancándola de su contemplación y dedicándoles una formal reverencia, mientras ella se concentraba en mantener la boca cerrada o imitar a un pez fuera del agua.

— Vamos — Dijo Sesshomaru deslizando un brazo por su cintura, antes de envolverlos a ambos en una esfera de Youki y elevarlos por encima de todo directo a hacia el palacio del cielo, mientras Kagome cerraba los ojos y contenía las ganas de gritar y tal vez humillarse y vomitar posiblemente sobre el o sus _finos zapatos_ hechos a mano.

— Si vuelves a hacer _**eso**_ sin avisarme… te mato… o mínimo _vomitare_ sobre ti y no escúchame bien, _**NO**_ voy a lavarlo, tampoco no voy a pagar tu factura de lavandería, ni a sentirme culpable o avergonzada por vaciar mi estómago sobre ti — Decía Kagome furiosa clavándole el índice en el pecho a Sesshomaru una vez la dejó sobre sus pies en la entrada del palacio ignorando a los perplejos sirvientes que miraban la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— _Mujer,_ _cesa ya de hacer eso_ — Respondió el finalmente más divertido que irritado, logrando que ella clavara el dedo en su pecho con más fuerza aun y dejara ir una ligera onda de Reiki dándole dolor y placer en partes iguales, mientras Yakko susurraba para sí mismo que la llevaran a sus habitaciones en palacio y la sedujeran, más él se negaba a darle gusto a su bestia seguro de que Kagome se sentiría avergonzada con su madre bajo el mismo techo.

— Claro " _ **cesa ya de hacer eso**_ _"_ lo recordare para _más tarde_ decirte exactamente lo mismo " _Sesshomaru cesa ya de hacer "_ _ **eso**_ " — Prometió ella retirando la mano de su pecho y sonriéndole con fría malicia volviéndole la espalda y parándose junto a él ignorando a los empleados y observando el amplio y elegante recibidor.

— Vamos — Dijo el sin reflejar en su rostro como realmente lo afectaba aquella velada " _promesa_ " de Kagome, ignorando a los perplejos empleados y guiándola hacia el _fatídico_ encuentro con su madre, preguntándose internamente preocupado por lo que estaría planeando la astuta hembra y si Kagome realmente cumpliría esa _amenaza/promesa_ sabiendo perfectamente que ella era muy capaz y gruñendo internamente mientras Yakko se reía a mandíbula batiente de él, definitivo entre su madre, su terca bestia que seguía ignorándolo pero estaba pronto a soltar alguna " _sugerencia_ " y su ladina amante, él se volvería loco finalmente y no gracias a la senilidad que _podría_ llegar algún día con la edad, rara vez un Youkai perdía la cordura ( _con la excepción de su padre tal vez_ ) pero él ciertamente la perdería por causa de ellos y aparentemente de buena gana, con los años parecía ser que se había vuelto "masoquista" ¿ _Quién lo diría_?.

Por otro lado, Kagome tenía que esforzarse físicamente de no mirar hacia todos lados al mismo tiempo y se recordaba mentalmente mantener su boca bien cerrada, para evitar verse como una idiota o en el peor de los casos terminar tragándose un insecto accidentalmente, aunque ella dudaba que en aquel lugar algún insecto _osara_ entrar.

Los altísimos pilares labrados delicadamente en hermoso mármol blanco y toques de satinado cuarzo de minotauro se veían tan suaves y etéreos como un kimono de fina seda de araña Youkai, los techos abovedados estaban _delicadamente_ repujados en plata y algunos relataban la historia antigua de aquella casa salpicados en oro plata y relucientes joyas únicas de valor incalculable y que seguramente podrían alimentar a medio continente _o tal vez a medio planeta_ Pensó ella cuando la idea cruzó su mente tratando de no mirar fijamente un diamante azul del tamaño de su puño incrustado en una de las obras de arte expuestas, felicitándose por no empezar a hiperventilar ante aquel derroche de riquezas sin querer pensar en lo que ella haría con un solo diamante del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz, porque la lluvia de ideas la dejaban mareada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Los largos y etéreos cortinajes de rica y fina seda blanca harían llorar de envidia a cualquier Geisha y volver verde de envidia a cualquier " _dama_ " de sociedad, las obras de arte exquisitamente expuestas abarcaban su atención. Como diseñadora gráfica las líneas de arte siempre habían sido atrayentes para ella, y de haber podido habría elegido estudiar _arquitectura_ o simplemente _Arte_ , pero económicamente entonces le había sido imposible y ahora estaba demasiado ocupada y adelantada en su plan de vida como para retroceder, aun así siempre que podía admiraba la hermosa arquitectura y las obras de arte a gusto, y aquel lugar era un paraíso para sus sentidos teniendo una mezcla de ambas desfilando a raudales ante sus ojos.

Al llegar finalmente al salón de té Kagome se había esperado más opulencia aun y se había preparado mentalmente para no hacer el ridículo mirando todo al mismo tiempo, así que cuando encontró un lugar hermosamente decorado con esquita sencillez y nada de oro, plata o joyas se sorprendió internamente y luego cuando su mirada fue atraída a la etérea belleza vestida con un elegante vestido de seda blanca con trazos purpura claro negro y oro, sentada en el lugar de poder de la habitación elegantemente, comprendió de inmediato porque era tan " _sencilla_ " en comparación a otras, la imponente y etérea hembra en la habitación no necesitaba de la opulencia de las sedas para resaltar aún más su belleza, de hecho ella opinaba que podía opacar fácilmente a las joyas y más finas sedas.

— Cachorro… — Murmuró Irasue mirando atentamente desde lo alto de su trono a Kagome con aire evaluador y luego a él sin mudar su falta de expresión.

— Madre — Respondió el en tono neutro.

— Trajiste una serpiente a casa cachorro — Señaló Irasue mirando nuevamente a Kagome, que levantó la barbilla desafiante y la miro directo a los ojos.

— Tendré que anunciarle al mundo que no soy una perra sino una serpiente rastrera entonces Sesshomaru… aunque a ti no parece molestarte mis escamas — Comento Kagome " _distraídamente_ " mirando a Sesshomaru y echándose a reír por lo bajo, mientras la hembra enarcaba una ceja mirando de ella a Sesshomaru que portaba una diminuta mueca satisfecha, Kagome no podía evitar estudiar a la inhumanamente hermosa Inu hembra frente a ella, sin ofenderse pues no sentía hostilidad real emanar de ella.

— _Ciertamente miko_ — Respondió el con un ligero deje de mofa.

— Hnnn así que eres la _nueva_ que espera _atrapar_ a el cachorro de esta Irasue — Saludó la hembra finalmente reconociendo directamente su presencia, pronunciando sus palabras con malicia sacando a Kagome de su admiración y poniéndola de inmediato alerta y en guardia, y definitivamente a la _defensiva_ mientras ambos se detenían frente a la gran dama _._

— Con todo respeto señora, no estoy interesada en _atrapar_ a nadie, ya llegará el día en que cada uno tome su camino mi lady y entonces cada quien irá por su lado y no seré yo quien le ponga una correa a su hijo — Respondió Kagome con seriedad mirado a la mujer directo a los ojos dorados muy parecidos a los de su hijo pero teñidos con más sabiduría y miles de secretos, que sospechaba podían cambiar por completo la percepción del mundo que ella y muchos tenían.

— _Ya veo_ … no solo son los Youkai que comparten las debilidades de nuestra contraparte domestica… ven aquí y saluda a tu madre como es debido querido, alfa o no esta sigue siendo tu _madre_ y no te crio entre vulgares campesinos sin educación — Dijo Irasue mirando distraídamente de Kagome a Sesshomaru y de regreso con una expresión neutra y sospechosamente " _aburrida_ ".

— _Madre_ — Saludó Sesshomaru con calma, lamiendo la mejilla de su madre y recibiendo de ella la misma cortesía, a pesar de estar molesto ante la alusión de despedida, que Kagome no había tenido reparos en mencionar tan tranquilamente como quien anuncia que " _el cielo es azul y en algún momento va a llover_ " y eso no le afectará. — Kagome Higurashi, Kagome la madre de este Sesshomaru, Lady Irasue — Añadió presentándolas " _formalmente_ "

— Ven Miko-san, siéntate junto a esta Irasue y háblale a esta de ti y cuéntale a esta sobre su _taimado_ cachorro — Ordenó la hembra con una cadencia burlona y sensual señalando el cómodo sillón junto al de ella con maliciosa jocosidad mientras miraba a Sesshomaru pensativa golpeando su mentón con un largo dedo adornado con una afiladísima garra. — Sesshomaru querido, hay un par de cosas que necesitan de tu atención en el _despacho_ esta _atenderá_ a la Miko Kagome mientras tu finiquitas eso, y esperaremos para tomar el té de las cinco contigo, aún tenemos media hora más y hay cosas que las damas preferimos conversar sin los voluntarioso machos presentes — Añadió sonriéndole a Sesshomaru con astuta malicia.

— Este Sesshomaru confía en que Kagome estará en las _mismas condiciones_ en las que la está dejando a tu cuidado madre, este debe recordarte que la Miko Kagome es " _manada_ " la hembra alfa de la Taijiya Sango " _compañera_ " del beta de este Sesshomaru, y tu sobrino — Dijo Sesshomaru con tono suave y calmado.

— Querido, esta Irasue dejó de comer a las _trepadoras_ hembras _molestas_ que te seguían en el Sengoku… hnnn… esta cree que fue para esas fechas — Comentó Irasue distraídamente mirándose las garras pensativa antes de echarse a reír sin confirmar la fecha y restándole importancia por completo.

— Bien… al menos sé que la curiosidad no es solo conmigo, ni terminare de plato principal — Murmuró Kagome con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba donde le habían indicado haciendo que Irasue riera nuevamente ante sus palabras y Sesshomaru le dedicara una diminuta sonrisa antes de dejarlas a solas. Lo que fuera que su madre estuviera planeando requería su ausencia _inmediata_ del lugar, él podía confiar en que su madre realmente no fuera a hacerle daño alguno a Kagome, o para sus efectos Kagome a su madre.

— Mi lord por aquí — Dijo un empleado guiándolo a la entrada oculta que escondía perfectamente un laberinto de pasillos desde donde podían observar cada habitación, por donde fue guiado hasta quedar por encima de ambas hembras pudiendo observar completamente el lugar y lo más importante " _escuchar_ " lo que se hablara en el salón _Taimada madre_ pensó tomando el asiento preparado para él y listo para observar el intercambio.

=== S S ===

— No estas nerviosa — Señaló Irasue haciéndole un ademan a la empleada más cercana para que trajera un servicio de té para ambas.

— No tengo por qué — Respondió Kagome con calma, admirando abiertamente la etérea e inhumana belleza de la mujer, Inu no Taisho era un macho atractivo pero era obvio que la _impactante_ y elegante belleza de Sesshomaru venía de su madre, el definitivamente había heredado el sex-appeal de su madre, ¿ _la convertía a ella en bisexual reconocer ese punto_? La pregunta floto en su mente un instante y casi estallo en carcajadas, " _nop a ella definitivamente le gustaban los machos en especial Sesshomaru Taisho… de nuevo estaba MUY jodida_ ".

— ¿Ni siquiera por estar frente a la madre de tu amante? — Preguntó Irasue con curiosidad analizando detenidamente el olor de la mujer íntimamente entremezclado con el de su hijo, tratando de captar bien el de ella decidida a buscar aquel olorcillo que había detectado sobre su cachorro varias lunas atrás.

— _No soy_ _más_ que eso, ni aspiro ser más que eso, como lo dije antes _eventualmente_ cada uno seguirá su camino, posiblemente yo que tengo mis años contados en este mundo — Dijo Kagome con toda calma y sin alterarse en lo más mínimo ¿Total? Ella solo estaba señalando un hecho innegable.

— ¿Dejaras ir al hijo de esta? — Preguntó Irasue interiormente sorprendida por la respuesta de la mujer.

— No _lo tengo_ , no _es mío_ , ni me _pertenece_ así que el día que él decida alejarse se alejará y nada ni nadie va a impedírselo — Contestó Kagome con sincera calma con ligero ademan. — Además mis años pasan más rápido que los suyos y en un suspiro de ustedes yo estaré bien muerta y tal vez reencarnada un par de veces, puede que la próxima vez que me vean sea un Neko doméstica o una simple e irritante abeja, todo es posible en este mundo — Añadió encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

— Eres extraña Miko… ¿Estas segura de que no eres _lesbiana_? — Preguntó la hembra con sardónica malicia.

— Ya me lo pregunte hace unos segundos y la respuesta es "no" en ese caso yo estaría echándole los perros a _usted_ entonces ¿no cree? — Contestó ella de inmediato, mientras Irasue estallaba en carcajadas llenas de júbilo y ella sonreía, la hembra con su excéntrico sentido del humor le gustaba.

— Ciertamente _diferente_ del resto de las cabezas huecas que generalmente mete en su lecho… _chico listo_ — Murmuró Irasue mientras el carrito plateado era traído por una empleada y colocado cerca de Irasue que haría de anfitriona para ella, lo cual sabia entre los Youkai era el más alto honor que podían concederle a un visitante en su dominio, más aun si este era humano y encima de todo sagrado y ella era ambos.

— Supongo que él no estaba muy interesado en sus cerebros y dudo mucho que le importe un pimiento el mío, en todo caso yo no soy _Einstein_ ni estoy interesada en serlo, ser _ **yo**_ ya es bastante complicado como estoy — Dijo Kagome con calma tratando de no reaccionar a la diminuta bola de ira que había iniciado con el comentario sobre las mujeres y hembras y recordando a las otras comiéndose a Sesshomaru mientras comparaban las bibliotecas y ahora volvía a formarse con venganza y tomando fuerza con la alusión a sus _antiguas amantes_.

— ¿Sabes por qué esta mando a llamarte? — Preguntó Irasue " _distraídamente_ " mientras servía él te para ambas y extendía un platillo lleno de pastas secas hacia ella, de las cuales Kagome tomó solo una, junto a la taza que la Inu Youkai le dio.

— ¿Fuera de saber si estoy planeado atrapar a su hijo, vaciar sus cuentas, llevarlo a la ruina y decirme que me _ahorcara_ con mis propias viseras sin arrancarlas completamente de mi cuerpo y hará que parezca un "accidente"? no, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea que estoy haciendo aquí — Respondió Kagome con sinceridad gesticulando hacia el salón de té " _personal_ " de la dama.

— Audaz y atrevida… veo… — Dijo Irasue inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha observándola con fija atención analizado detenidamente el olor de la mujer cuando logró finalmente separarlo del de su hijo y quedándose estática en el lugar, mientras la miraba con fija y rapaz atención. — Eres una mujer interesante incluso para ser humana, adoptada por una pareja de lesbianas…

— Por favor ahórreme el _resumen_ de mi vida, lo conozco a detalle y mucho mejor que usted _créame_ , y esa _pareja de lesbianas_ tienen nombres y aun cuando no estén en este plano y a usted les importe un pimiento fueron _Yuriko y Minasuru_ , mis madres, mis padres — Dijo Kagome cortándola, haciendo que la hembra se irguiera en su asiento y dejara ir un poco de su Youki mientras Kagome a su vez dejaba ir un poco de su Reiki aceptando el silencioso reto sin importarle un carajo si era de mala educación o no, _nadie_ iba a hablar a la ligera de Yuri y Mina frente a ella, y esperar que ella no reaccionara, para eso Kagome Higurashi debería estar bien muerta y enterrada y aun así _intentaría_ de alguna forma poner en su sitio al _imprudente_ desde el más _allá_ , ella podría volverse un espíritu errante y conseguir venganza, al diablo los mártires que quedan para ser recordados con lastima, ella prefería ser recordada con el toquen justo de _temor y reverencia_ sin alzarse con el título de tirana que Sango siempre lanzaba sobre ella ( _aunque si fuera un pelín tirana_ ).

— ¿Qué sabes de tus padres biológicos? — Preguntó Irasue sorbiendo delicadamente él te analizando a la mujer frente a ella que también sorbió su te al mismo tiempo que ella estableciéndose como su igual una hembra "alfa", mientras ella retraía su youki al obtener una parte de lo que quería saber, esta mujer no era _cualquier miko enclenque, con un título vacío de poder_ , el sabor de su Reiki era uno bien conocido por ella, _una poderosa miko guerrera_ como ella, nacida en esos tiempos podía ser un problema si se hubiera unido a alguna congregación y era más volátil y peligrosa sin una que la atara.

— No lo sé ni me interesa, ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?, su hijo y yo no tenemos _nada_ serio, no soy diferente de sus otras amantes, solo soy un _cuerpo_ más para él y cuando se aburra me dejará a un lado y pasara a la siguiente. — Dijo Kagome a la defensiva.

— ¿Es el hijo de esta un _cuerpo_ más para ti? — Pregunto Irasue con cautela e internamente irritada que la mujer lo viera de una forma tan " _desapasionada_ " aunque a su favor podía decir que su cachorro había iniciado las cosas de manera errónea con ella, dándole una idea incorrecta y esta mujer no era de las que se aferraban a nada que no se les ofreciera libre y abiertamente.

— Eso es entre _él y yo_ , somos _amigos_ , somos _amantes_ y no somos nada más, como dije eventualmente se aburrirá y seguirá su camino como habrá hecho con muchas otras antes de mí y como seguirá haciendo después de mi, hasta que consiga a la _persona correcta_ para él, como dije no soy nada diferente de sus anteriores amantes — Dijo Kagome tragándose la amargura ante la realidad de sus palabras y dándole otro tentativo trago al te.

— ¿Cuánto dinero le has logrado sacar hasta ahora? Él siempre ha sido _generoso_ con sus amantes — Dijo Irasue comprendiendo que no sacaría nada mas de ese tema, era obvio la mujer se había cerrado en banda y estaba a la defensiva respecto a ese punto en particular.

— No me interesa su dinero — Respondió Kagome con seca calma, conteniendo las ganas de lanzar un gruñido irritado, le había caído bien pero ya estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios de punta e irritable y eso nunca era buena combinación con ella.

— ¿Nada? Hnnn… Esta tendrá que hablar con él, no puede tan ser _tacaño_ contigo, no es la forma en que esta lo crio, cachorro descuidado y desatento — Dijo Irasue consiguiendo una pequeña brecha en ese flanco, deseosa de ver a la miko estallar de furia frente a ella, la mujer debía ser un espectáculo para lograr no solo obtener sino mantener la atención de su cachorro por más de una luna abandonando su propia cama a favor de la de ella, entre otras cosas.

— No tiene que hablar con él _absolutamente nada_ , no _quiero su dinero,_ ni nada material, yo tengo dos buenas manos y piernas y una buena cabeza sobre mis hombros y puedo trabajar y pagar mis gastos por mí misma, _muchas gracias_ — Soltó Kagome casi gruñendo con furia con su aura pulsando de poder, mientras Irasue parecía iluminarse con maliciosa alegría ante el espectáculo que la miko presentaba ante ella con todo esa furia y poder rodeándola.

— Eso esta no lo duda, pero igual es muy desconsiderado de su parte — Señaló ella con mofa.

— No me ha hecho venir aquí para decirme eso, así que vamos a ser sinceras y dígame que demonios estoy haciendo en su salón de té, yo una _simple humana_ más entre miles de millones de humanos sobre esta verde tierra repleta de otros como yo — Dijo Kagome llegando al límite de su paciencia.

— Esta solo quería conocer a la hembra que obtuvo la atención de _Yakko-sama_ , tal vez no lo sepas pero la bestia de mi cachorro es una bestia _sagrada_ _antigua y poderosa_ Miko Kagome, una que ha pasado _muchas vidas_ en esta tierra _vagando_ sin detenerse ante _nada_ y aun así se detuvo por ti, una no _tan simple_ y muy _extraña_ humana, que es _humana_ pero no como todas las humanas — Dijo Irasue con seriedad, mirándola fijamente como si pudiera ver su alma en aquel momento desplegada frente a sus inhumanos ojos.

— Supongo que es así porque soy una de las pocas o la única que no le teme — Dijo Kagome con calma ignorando el ligero mensaje que parecía estar entre las enredadas palabras de la mujer decidida a que no le interesaba saber.

— Una que ha hablado con el cómo _su igual_ y puede calmar su _energía alterada_ … no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver Miko algún día _veras_ y esperemos que no sea muy tarde… ahora dile a esta Irasue, ¿ _Es el cachorro de esta Irasue el excelente amante que dicen que es, está a la altura de las expectativas que se esperan de él, o esta tiene que buscar los medios para reforzar esa parte de su educación_? Tu podrías prestarte para la tarea Miko — Soltó la hembra echándose a reír cuando Kagome palideció y luego enrojeció de golpe, lo humanos eran bastante abiertos con el sexo gracias a la influencia Youkai en sus vidas pero era un soplo de aire fresco encontrar a una hembra humana a la que escandalizar y ella había tenido la suerte de encontrar en aquella mujer tal cualidad, ella podía ver claramente porque su cachorro se sentía atraído por ella incluso Yakko-sama, la mujer era una _verdadera_ _alfa entre alfas_ y ella que también era una hembra alfa podía verlo y reconocerlo aun en una humana. _Ciertamente_ Pensó Irasue sonriendo internamente ante las ironías de la vida.

— Bueno… se dé buena fuente que él ya ha escrito varias _**enciclopedias**_ de " _ **trucos**_ " eróticos — Comentó Kagome con fría seriedad finalmente, antes de quebrarse ante la expresión de sorpresa de Irasue que al parecer no esperaba respuesta realmente y estallar en sonoras y genuinas carcajadas, seguida de cerca por la Inu Youkai hembra que la miraba genuinamente complacida con su reacción.

Arriba oculto detrás del elaborado mural Sesshomaru sonreía con malicia ante los bríos de la mujer, ciertamente ella tenía no solo la atención de _**Yakko**_ si no la de _**él**_ y por lo que podía ver ahora, también tenía la atención de su madre y Kimi-sama y eso no era poco mérito.

=== S S ===

Cuando Sesshomaru " _regresó_ " y se unió a ellas para tomar el té, las hembras conversaban con normalidad, como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida y cuando Sesshomaru informó a su madre sobre el incidente en el café, Kagome sintió lastima por aquellos idiotas que habían ido a su negocio a causar molestias, la fría furia de la hembra había sido _terrible_ y sabía que ellos pagarían a la gran dama con creces por lo que sea que habían hecho y por su presencia en su café también.

— Cachorro, asegúrate de traerla nuevamente ante esta Irasue, Miko Kagome piense en la posibilidad de acompañarnos a la _isla media luna_ , esta está segura que usted podría ser lo que necesitamos para estabilizar _definitivamente_ a uno de los miembros de nuestra manada quien es un Hanyou — Señaló Irasue casi segura de que la mujer podría lograrlo, ella había hablado con Midoriko, pero la hembra estaba embarazada nuevamente y no podría viajar hasta que el cachorro fuera más independiente y eso podría tardar _años_.

— Pensaré bien su invitación, debo señalar que mi agenda está repleta de responsabilidades con la universidad hasta finalizar mi carrera a final de este semestre, a partir de allí entonces podría tener más posibilidades de viajar, mi negocio actualmente se atiende prácticamente solo — Explicó Kagome con calmada naturalidad.

— Esta está conforme con esa respuesta, aquí… esta te dará un obsequio que tal vez abra tus ojos Miko — Dijo la hembra complacida tomando de las manos del empleado más cercano un paquete envuelto en hermosa y delicada seda.

— No tengo nada sobre mi persona que regalarle, lo siento pero no podría recibirlo — Dijo Kagome apenada.

— No le hagas daño a mi cachorro ese es el único regalo que esta Irasue quiere de ti Miko, si lo haces, esta tendrá que tomarse la molestia de cazarte y matarte allí donde estés y esta no podría disfrutarlo completamente… le caes bien a esta Irasue niña y eso no es poca cosa — Respondió ella negándose a aceptar su obsequio de regreso.

— Madre — Dijo Sesshomaru en cortante despedida, exasperado porque ella pudiera pensar que la mujer podía tener el poder de hacerle _daño_ alguno a él.

— Ve cachorro haz orgullosa a esta tu madre — Lo despidió con afectación y una mirada cargada de sabiduría, como si ella tuviera en su poder todos los secretos del mundo y estaba pensando si compartirlos o no.

Mientras se alejaban de la gran dama, Kagome no pudo evitar volverse a mirarla y sentir la nube de melancolía, tristeza y profundo arrepentimiento rodear a la dama, que parecía expedir un ligero fulgor como si la luz de la luna a la que representaba su casa estuvieran atrapados dentro de ella, haciéndola ver definitivamente aún más inhumana y etérea, y supo que esa imagen de ella quedaría grabada a fuego en su mente y posiblemente sobre alguna de las páginas de su libro de dibujo o incluso un lienzo si estaba lo suficientemente inspirada y por ahora lo estaba.

=== S S ===

En aquella ocasión cuando regresaron a tierra firme él tuvo el _tacto_ de avisarle antes de tomarla y descender, lo cual seguramente lo salvó de que ella _echara_ sobre sus finos zapatos hechos a mano, el té y los postres que había tomado con él y su madre.

Mientras tanto Kagome sostenía lo que según el tacto bajo las capas de seda solo podía saber que era un _libro_ , ella estaba confundida, curiosa y pensativa con una y mil preguntas cruzando su mente principalmente ¿ _Por qué, por qué le había entregado aquel libro y que significaba_? La hembra era _inquisitiva_ pero sutil en cuanto a sus técnicas de persuasión, había algo más en aquella imagen que ella no estaba contemplando por completo, y ella necesitaba descifrar que era antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y se encontrara hundida en lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo hasta el cuello sin escapatoria alguna, porque sucedía _algo_ y ese _algo_ estaba segura tenía que ver con el silencioso macho que maniobrara la camioneta de regreso a su casa en ese momento.

— ¿Qué opinas de la madre de este Sesshomaru? — Preguntó el finalmente sacándola de su pensativo sopor.

— Justo como dijiste, tiene un sentido del humor " _impredecible_ " pero te ama y se preocupa por ti, es una hembra interesante aunque un poco _manipuladora e inquisitiva_ — Respondió ella con sinceridad mirándolo de reojo analizando la reacción de Sesshomaru a sus palabras.

— Ciertamente — Confirmó él, completamente de acuerdo teniendo en cuenta que el había escuchado toda la conversación entre ambas hembras gracias a una treta de su querida madre.

— La próxima vez dile a tu madre que puedo " _sentir_ " las auras de todos los que me rodean y puedo " _señalar_ " exactamente en " _donde_ " están ubicadas aquellas personas a las que _"toco"_ más aún si tengo contacto _"intimo"_ con esa _"persona"_ — Dijo Kagome entonces con peligrosa suavidad volviéndose a mirarlo con fija atención, mientras él se tensaba ante el claro significado de sus palabras.

— Este Sesshomaru no puede controlar todas las acciones de la madre de este Kagome — Respondió Sesshomaru con seriedad, mirándola de reojo.

— Lo sé, y es la única razón por la que no estoy molesta contigo o gritándote hasta el cielo, y estoy _señalándote_ esto para que _evites_ que se repita, sea con tu madre o quien sea, no me gusta ser _manipulada, burlada o usada entre muchas cosas_ Sesshomaru, si vamos a ser amantes tiene que haber _reglas_ entre nosotros y la primera tiene que basarse en el _"respeto" mutuo_ — Señaló Kagome con calma observando al macho y estudiando cada aristocrática línea de su cuerpo y su perfil, _él era ciertamente hermoso_.

— _Ya somos amantes Miko_ — Señaló Sesshomaru con irritación evidente entre las notas de su rica voz, él no podía tolerar que ella usara un borde de duda cuando el había estado hundido hasta en la empuñadura de su virilidad en ella y había vaciado su semilla en ella las veces suficientes como para marcarla _profundamente_ con su olor o traer al mundo una buena cantidad de cachorros si así lo hubieran querido.

— Entonces tenemos que _"respetarnos"_ Sesshomaru, nada de _manipulación o mentiras_ entre nosotros, sé que somos _amantes_ no esposos pero aun así espero _fidelidad_ de tu parte tu tendrás lo mismo de la mía y cuando ya no desees estar conmigo simplemente dímelo en mi cara, si me entero por otra persona o peor por una revista o periódico amarillista voy a hacer el mejor esfuerzo de _**castrarte**_ allí donde estés Sesshomaru, somos dos adultos y nos comportaremos como tal — Dijo Kagome con mortal seriedad.

— Suena a _noviazgo_ — Señaló Sesshomaru solo por aclarar, él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las " _reglas_ " de ella a pesar de que temía su reacción ante su antigua intención de tratar de comprar el edificio donde vivía solo para vencer a su padre en el juego de poderes personal que tenían.

— No, un _"noviazgo_ " es más que _buen sexo_ y _sentirse bien_ en la compañía del otro Sesshomaru, noviazgo implica _"sentimientos"_ más profundos que simplemente _"sentirse bien con el otro"_ estoy segura que tu no me _amas_ y yo no me siento _"enamorada"_ de ti, _me gustas_ , me siento bien contigo y nuestra química sexual es muy buena, además aun nos estamos _conociendo_ , si eso llegara a cambiar lo más seguro es que me rompas el corazón en mil pedazos, así que tranquilo trataré de no _enamorarme_ de ti — Dijo Kagome con seria sinceridad.

— ¿Y si igual te enamoras de este Sesshomaru que harás Miko? — Preguntó Sesshomaru confundido, se suponía que sus palabras traerían _paz_ a su mente no el torbellino de emociones encontradas que estaba sintiendo, donde las predominantes eran furia, negación, dolor y tristeza ante sus palabras.

— Correré lo más rápido que mis piernas me lleven en dirección opuesta a ti, seamos sinceros tu no vas a quedarte con una _simple humana_ como yo Sesshomaru y me niego a aferrarme a alguien que _no me ama ni me amará jamás como yo merezco ser amada_ , algún día cumpliré la última voluntad de mis madres y les daré sus _ansiados nietos_ , para entonces ya te habrás aburrido de mí y ni recordaras a la maniática humana " _Kagome Higurashi_ " además tú necesitas a alguien que sea tu igual, que te ame plenamente y que tú puedas amar también y traer varios pares de mini-tu al mundo y vuelvan locas a la población femenina… o a la masculina si tienes _hembras_ — Dijo ella recostando su cabeza del asiento de cuero de la camioneta, cerrando los ojos sintiendo el peso del estrés y el agotamiento de estar en presencia de alguien tan absorbente como Lady Irasue y sus actividades intimas con Sesshomaru, de lo contrario habría visto los ojos completamente rojos de Sesshomaru mirarla y las garras clavarse en el oscuro material del volante haciendo necesario el reemplazo de aquella pieza.

=== S S ===

Aquella noche Sesshomaru observaba a la mujer desnuda y dormida entre sus brazos, ella tenía una expresión inocente, relajada y muy satisfecha en el rostro, el aspiró su aroma mezclado con el de él y emitió un bajo gruñido de satisfacción, antes de sumirse en un debate interno consigo mismo, pues Yakko seguía aplicándole la ley del silencio; él no podía entender que lo perturbaba tanto, ¿ _Cuantas veces él se había quejado de las aspiraciones de sus antiguas_ _ **ex-amantes**_ _, cuantas veces no había tenido que soportar escenas de diferentes hembras que habían aspirado a ser más que amantes_? Y ahora que había encontrado a una que lo tenía todo claro como siempre había deseado, su reacción era completamente opuesta a la que debería tener, Sesshomaru no podía entenderlo.

No le había caído para nada bien que ella hubiera sido tan _franca_ con sus opiniones respecto a la " _relación_ " que tenían y una parte de su mente, la más cínica y racional se regodeaba en la idea de finalmente tener una excelente amante que no estaría intentando engañarlo para que la _marcara_ y la tomara como su _compañera_ , mientras su parte más básica esa donde Yakko reinaba se oponía completamente a dejar ir a la mujer que consideraba " _suya"_ y le _dolía_ que ella admitiera que _no lo amaba_ o que _huiría de él_ y sus sentimientos si ella llegase a sentir más por él. Su mente estaba en conflicto emocional y no había otra forma de resumir lo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Sesshomaru que sucede? — Preguntó Kagome quien había despertado sintiendo la nota discordante en el Youki que la rodeaba.

— Solo pensaba en lo que dijiste hoy cuando regresábamos del palacio de la luna— Dijo Sesshomaru sin especificar bien que era lo que le estaba molestarlo.

— No te dije lo que te dije para que perdieras el sueño, te lo dije para que supieras lo que opinaba y saber si estabas de acuerdo y estuvieras más tranquilo sabiendo que yo no estoy planeando " _atraparte_ " como señaló tu madre, ahora ven aquí, en unas horas llegaran Sango y Miroku y estaré cohibida de _gritar_ sin pudor con ellos cerca — Dijo ella hundiendo sus manos en sus largos cabellos platinados atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Sesshomaru se dejó llevar, y ambos se lanzaron con ahínco a la tarea de darle placer al otro y obtener placer en el proceso.

Mientras se mecía a un tortuoso y placentero ritmo dentro de ella, Sesshomaru notó por primera vez que sus encuentros siempre eran _apasionados y frenéticos_ , se besaban _un par de veces_ cuando mucho y luego se lanzaban a _explorar y explotar_ las zonas erógenas de cada uno y finalmente _la unión física_ y como alargar _la culminación_ ; sus encuentros eran sumamente _placenteros y apasionados_ , y aun así sentía que les _faltaba algo_ mas pero él no podía saber _que era_ , pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ambos evitaban _deliberadamente_ ir mas allá de lo que tenían y él estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad de lo que podría suceder entre ellos si ambos saltaban esas barreras, y la curiosidad era siempre una cosa peligrosa, tanto en humanos como en Youkai, especialmente en un Daiyoukai como él.

=== S S ===

— ¡ _Hey_! Ya veo que no fuimos los únicos con un fin de semana " _apasionado_ " — Saludó Sango apenas salió del ascensor, fresca y radiante como una lechuga arrastrando su maleta, seguida de un pícaro y muy satisfecho Miroku.

— No solo tú tienes derecho hermanita — Dijo Kagome sin negarlo y sacándole la lengua mientras servía el resto del desayuno para todos sobre la isla — Ahora ustedes dejen esas maletas, lávense las manos y a comer, Sango y yo tenemos que dejar nuestros negocios funcionando antes de irnos a la universidad y ustedes tienen sus propios trabajo que atender, así que vamos gente — Añadió Kagome en claro tono marcial erguida cuan alta era y mirándolos con las manos en las caderas.

— _**Si señora jefe, Señor**_ — Soltó Sango parándose firme y dándole un pulcro saludo marcial.

— _**Mueve el culo alférez Higurashi o te quedaras sin comer hoy**_ — Advirtió Kagome lanzando un par de barras energéticas dentro de dos bolsas de papel junto a un par de manzanas verdes y una botella de agua en cada una, antes de cerrarlas y dejarlas sobre la isla ante las atónitas miradas de tres Youkai mientras Sango solo reía.

— Mi hermosa Alfa es siempre un placer verla tan… _radiante_ — Dijo Miroku sonriendo con picardía, antes de mirar a Sesshomaru que lo silencio con una fría mirada que no dejaba espacio para ningún comentario picaron.

— Miroku — Dijo simplemente Sesshomaru en una clara y velada advertencia, mientras el aludido levantaba las manos llenas de garras frente a él en gesto defensivo mientras sonreía tontamente.

— Miroku, ve a lavarte las manos y deja de hacer el tonto — Lo regaño ella sonriéndole mientras preparaba otro par de bolsas más.

El desayuno fue una locura, Sango y Kagome prácticamente aspiraron la comida frente a las atónitas miradas de los Youkai, y mientras ellos terminaban de desayunar, ellas corrían de un lado al otro buscando las cosas que les faltaban, antes de todos bajar juntos dejando a Sango y a Miroku en su fábrica, mientras Kagome le daba una vuelta a su café, que para entonces ya tenía un nutrido grupo de clientes, antes de que Sango llegara y cada uno se despidiera con su elección de café en un termo metálico y otro en un vaso desechable para el camino.

=== S S ===

— Dime que no lo hicieron en el sofá — Decía Sango mientras Kagome conducía.

— Nop, pero sí que lo hicimos en la isla de la cocina, si lo intentas alguna vez _avisa_ , no quiero llegar y conseguirte en esas con tu pervertido — Dijo Kagome riéndose con Sango.

— Ohhh bueno lo intentaré, nosotros lo hicimos en el armario de abrigos del hotel, casi nos descubren pero fue… _divino_ — Reconoció Sango con sincera picardía.

— Ustedes son tremendos — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír con ella.

— Entonces _regresaste_ con Sesshomaru — Señaló Sango con calma mirando a Kagome con atención; Kagome se veía tranquila y relajada, una mujer satisfecha y " _saciada_ " físicamente y más relajada.

— Solo somos _amantes_ Sango, _es solo sexo_ no te hagas ilusiones de que somos algo remotamente parecidos a Miroku y a ti, lo de ustedes es _diferentes_ , ustedes se " _pertenecen_ " nosotros nos _deseamos_ nada más ni nada menos, es algo _físico_ , elemental, no más de allí — Dijo Kagome notando de inmediato la ilusionada mirada de Sango al comentar y viendo con claridad lo que su hermana estaba pensando y deseando.

— Todo puede suceder — Señaló Sango con cautela, comprendiendo que ella no se había equivocado, Kagome había " _perdonado_ " pero no olvidaría, tomaría de él lo que él quisiera ofrecer sin comprometer su corazón y daría de ella lo que él quisiera _físicamente_ hablando sin _ofrecerle_ su corazón a él por voluntad propia.

— No con nosotros, somos compatibles en la cama punto y fin, no hay nada mas — Repitió Kagome sintiendo un ligero eco de dolor en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta que se negaba a reconocer.

— Estas siendo cínica — Señaló Sango.

— Es lo mejor — Respondió ella estacionando el auto en el espacio que tenía asignado en la universidad.

— ¿Por qué te opones tanto a sentir más por el que deseo Kag? — Preguntó Sango con seriedad mientras ambas recogían lo que necesitarían durante las clases.

— Te amo Sango Higurashi y Kami sabe que solo quieres que encuentre lo que tú has encontrado en Miroku, así que te diré esto una sola vez, o al menos eso espero. —Dijo Kagome con un profundo suspiro — Amar a Sesshomaru está destinado a _doler_ , eventualmente me _destruiría_ , él no me ama San-san, no soy lo que él _necesita,_ él me desea y yo también lo deseo, estoy bien como estoy con él, nosotros no somos como Miroku y tú, los veo y hay _amor_ entre ustedes y una saludable dosis de pasión, entre Sesshomaru y yo solo hay _deseo y sexo_ y así estamos bien — añadió Kagome con una débil sonrisa.

— Quiero más para ti — Dijo Sango con seriedad.

— Eventualmente algo vendrá para mí, solo hay que esperar — Dijo Kagome con calma saliendo y cerrando la puerta del auto tras ella.

— Kami… no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver — Murmuró Sango conteniendo las ganas de estrellarse la palma de la mano contra el rostro, de frustración, siguiéndola de cerca.

Aquella mañana Sango y Kagome cumplieron con su rutina en la Universidad finiquitando todos los detalles de las pasantías e investigando algunas cosas para empezar a adelantar el trabajo de grado sobre el que ya habían estado trabajando desde que Kagome le había anunciado los planes que tenía para la primera tienda de Sango, por lo que tendrían que estar dando algunas visitas a la universidad para mantenerse al día con los tutores y el acceso a la biblioteca de tesis, en búsqueda de alguna tesis parecida a la que ellas estaban realizando para asegurarse de que fueran completamente diferentes.

=== S S ===

— Quiero una línea rosada en el delineado del poster, algo así — Dijo Sango mostrándole a Kagome el diseño sobre el que estaba trabajando en su laptop.

— Perfecto, quiero que te sientas plenamente identificada y satisfecha con lo que hagas en la decoración de tu primera tienda, recuerda que estará allí por un buen tiempo y se convertirá en tu publicidad tu sello personal — Señaló Kagome aprobando lo que Sango estaba eligiendo para su negocio.

— Lo se… quiero dedicar la sección de invierno a Clare-san, ella era como el invierno con el cabello rubio y pálida como la leche, ella se veía como una muñeca de delicada porcelana— Dijo Sango mostrándole a Kagome el bosquejo que había hecho de Clare, la joven mujer se veía etéreamente hermosa e inocente, los cabellos rubios ligeramente ondulados por encima de los hombros y un desordenado flequillo que le daba un aire aniñado e inocente, en el dibujo ella caminaba descalza por un claro en el bosque vistiendo un ligero vestido de verano blanco que danzaba con una traviesa ráfaga de viento mientras ella sonreía despreocupadamente sosteniendo por encima de su cabeza un delicado parasol de fino encaje, tal como Sango la había visualizado en el más allá, libre sana, feliz y en paz absoluta.

— Era muy hermosa — Dijo Kagome sintiendo verdadera pena por la difunta joven mujer.

— Al menos Ginta pudo terminar de cerrar ese caso cuando le entregué los documentos que Azani tenía, pero ¿Qué justicia hubo para todas ellas, para _Clare_? — Dijo Sango con amargura, siempre que recordaba a las jóvenes mujeres que habían perdido sus vidas, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber escapado y ellas no y furiosa porque nadie pudiera salvarlas, aunque Sango dudaba que pudieran vivir de verdad después de aquella horrible experiencia.

— Miroku y su equipo _mataron_ a cada uno de ellos, el Youkai que la mató murió inmediatamente y estoy segura que debe estar rostizándose lentamente en el infierno junto a la bruja de Azani y todos aquellos desgraciados y Clare debe estar en paz en el cielo, sonriendo al ver lo que has logrado. — Dijo Kagome tranquilizándola.

— Si… supongo que tienes razón, espero de verdad que ella este en paz — Dijo Sango con suavidad, viendo los ojos verdes clarísimos de Clare en el dibujo eternamente joven como la última vez que la había visto.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru continuaba monitoreando sus negocios y manteniendo una fuerte vigilancia sobre Kagome evitando a toda costa cualquier aproximación de los empleados de su padre o para sus efectos los de la _concubina_ ; su madre había tenido una seria reunión con la pareja Youkai que servía a la concubina y había intentado causar disturbios en el café de Kagome y ahora gozaban de una estadía " _vigilada_ " en los confines de las tierras del Oeste con una prohibición absoluta de acercarse a Kagome o al edificio donde estaba emplazado el café.

Por otro lado su padre había recibido una notificación oficial de la dada de baja de _**"TODOS"**_ los sirvientes de la concubina quienes ahora estaban bajo la custodia de su madre y el consejo Youkai, pues muchos de ellos tenían diferente denuncias y ahora que estaban fuera de la protección de Toga y el Oeste, finalmente podrían actuar sobre estas, su propio padre estaba teniendo problemas con la velada amenaza de su madre, pues ahora sabía muy bien que ella haría lo mismo con sus empleados si se salían de la línea.

Lo que quedaba del clan Setsuna había enviado un escrito _formal_ a Sesshomaru pidiendo el cese de acciones contra un miembro de su clan, Sesshomaru sostenía el pergamino entre sus garras con profundo desdén y repulsa corriéndole por las venas royéndolo como el veneno que era tan parte de él cómo su sangre.

— Jaken, ve a la reunión convocada por el clan Setsuna y diles que este Sesshomaru no va a malgastar su valioso tiempo en ellos, además asegúrate de señalar que este no piensa levantar una sola garra para impedir que la madre de este haga lo que le plazca con los ex-sirvientes de la concubina, antes de regresar no olvides recordarles que nada pueden " _exigir_ " a este Sesshomaru o a la madre de este — Dijo Sesshomaru dejando caer el pergamino directo a la cortadora de papeles que mantenía en su oficina.

— Enseguida Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken solo quería informarle mi lord que el mecánico ya terminó de reemplazar el volante de su camioneta y podrá ser usada por usted de inmediato— Dijo el Kappa antes de dar una reverencia y salir casi corriendo del lugar cuando el Youki de Sesshomaru se elevó por los cielos.

— Vamos Sesshomaru no seas así con el fiel sapo — Saludó Miroku dejándose caer despatarrado sobre el sillón de cuero frente al escritorio de Sesshomaru. — A todas estas ¿Qué le sucedió a tu volante?

— _No es tu asunto_ — Siseó Sesshomaru sin mirarlo. — ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó finalmente.

— Solo decirte que me alegro de que las cosas vayan bien con lady Kagome — Dijo Miroku.

— Es solo sexo, así que borra esa sonrisa idiota de tu rostro — Respondió Sesshomaru ocultando la amargura que eso le causaba y conteniéndose de no escupir las palabras.

— Si tú lo dices — Cometo Miroku sin presionar más a su primo — ¿Ellas son maravillosas verdad? — Dijo entonces pensado en su Sango.

— ¿Cuándo deseas emparejarte con ella? — Preguntó Sesshomaru distraídamente mientras revisaba otro documento para encontrar una misiva de una de sus últimas amantes ( _las que había usado tratando de saciar el deseo que sentía por Kagome fallando estrepitosamente_ ) antes de lanzarla dentro de la cortadora sin siquiera abrirla.

— Quiero dejar que ella elija el día Sesshomaru, quiero que ella _desee_ la unión formal conmigo, si por mí fuera ya me habría unido a ella desde la primera vez que la tuve en mi cama — Respondió Miroku con seriedad

— Habla con ella entonces, recuerda que son pocos eclipses lunares este año y eso es crucial para el tipo de ritual que ustedes deben realizar y atarla a tu línea de vida— Señaló Sesshomaru con calma.

— Claro… ¿Yakko no ha vuelto a hablarte? — Preguntó Miroku finalmente, sacando a colación la verdadera razón por la que había venido a verlo, Miroku había notado con preocupación el desequilibrio en la energía de su primo y eso era algo preocupante, incluso su tía Irasue había tenido unas palabras con el aquel día sobre el mismo asunto y lo peligroso que eso.

Como Youkai la energía que tenían era basta y poderosa, muy destructiva sin balance o control, para muestra la historia había documentado lo que sucedía con Hanyous y Youkai que perdían el control, la muerte y destrucción que dejaban a su paso era espantosa, y eso solo siendo simplemente " _Youkai_ " pero cuando se hablaba de " _Taiyoukai_ " la situación se agravaba y cuando se hablaba del " _Daiyoukai_ " y príncipe del Oeste señor de la casa de la luna con una sagrada bestia antigua como contraparte, los resultados podían ser _el fin de la vida por completo_ , el nombre que su primo tenía no había sido una elección al azar o casual capricho de lady Irasue, Sesshomaru _realmente_ representaba el asesino perfecto, " _el destructor del circulo de la vida_ " y el desequilibrio en su Youki podría tener nefastas consecuencias para todo el mundo.

— Sigue esperando a que este deponga las armas con el padre de este, ya este admitió que no seguiría y aun así no parece muy dispuesto a comunicarse con este — Señaló Sesshomaru internamente exasperado y preocupado él no era estúpido sabía muy bien la delicada posición sobre la que estaba siendo un Daiyoukai, el único en casi cinco mil años.

— Supongo que espera a que llegues a un acuerdo de paz " _verbal_ " con tu padre — Señaló Miroku con calma, aunque estaba muy preocupado si ese era el caso porque si Sesshomaru era orgulloso y terco, su tío era aún más orgulloso y terco que él.

— Está bastante difícil entonces, padre no es fácil de disuadir — Señaló Sesshomaru con suave y peligrosa calma, interrumpido por el sonido de su celular — _Taisho_ — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente, gruñendo por lo bajo con densa furia, mientras Miroku temblaba visiblemente en su asiento escuchando con incredulidad lo que Jaken decía, preguntándose cuan estúpidos podrían ser los Setsuna para tentar así a Sesshomaru y a su suerte. — _Altavoz_ — Prácticamente ladró, sus ojos dorados tiñéndose de rojo de inmediato Yakko estaba en la superficie y eso siempre era algo de cuidado.

— Ya está en altavoz mi lord — Dijo Jaken claramente espantado.

— Lord….

— _¡Silencio!_ — Ladró Sesshomaru con furia y destilando gélido veneno. — Este Sesshomaru dirá esto _una sola vez_ y si fuerzan la mano de este será para ustedes lidiar con las consecuencias: Ustedes el clan " _moribundo_ " y viciado de Setsuna no tienen _"nada"_ que este Sesshomaru desee, mucho menos aún entre sus mujeres, suficiente vergüenza la _concubina del Oeste_ , la casa de la luna se niega a seguir esas prácticas _deshonorables_ uniéndose a un clan que ya bastante _vergüenza_ a traído a su puerta… Jaken encárgate del resto, este no puede permitirse perder el tiempo con los de su clase — Añadió Sesshomaru con fría crueldad antes de cortar la llamada

— ¿Cómo se les ocurre? — Dijo Miroku perplejo mientras corría prácticamente a servir un par de copas para ambos, sintiéndose furioso y asqueado. _¿Cómo se les ocurría ofrecerle a una de sus mujeres a Sesshomaru?, el codicioso clan definitivamente había perdido la cabeza_ Pensó como única explicación, tomándose de un trago la copa y sirviéndose otra más para él y para Sesshomaru.

— _Insolentes gusanos, paracitos ambiciosos_ que ahora buscan echar sus garras sobre este, _ignorantes_ — Escupió Sesshomaru antes de aceptar la copa y vaciarla de un trago sintiendo alivio en la bola de fuego que sintió desde la boca hasta su estómago.

— Quisiera verles las caras si supieran que tienes una aventura con una humana con la que estas más que satisfecho — Señaló Miroku antes de sentarse rígido en el sillón con los ojos muy abiertos mirando perplejo a Sesshomaru. — No es posible… Kagome… Lady Kagome… ella podría estar en peligro de ellos saber que ella existe, si están tan deseosos por ganar tú atención nada les costaría simplemente eliminarla de la competencia.

— El clan Setsuna se ha reducido considerablemente desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, solo quedan la concubina y tres sobrinas tan desesperadas por formar alianzas que una de ellas se unió a un clan de poca monta del Norte sin ningún poder pero con recursos económicos, poco más que _mercaderes humanos_ , astutos y bien agarrados con sus arcas, ningún clan Youkai las quiere más que para un casual desfogue, la líder actual es la concubina así que eso está orquestado por ella, ellas no tienen ningún poder — Señaló Sesshomaru con aburrimiento.

— Supongo que no estará muy feliz cuando le llegue la noticia de tu opinión en el asunto — Celebró Miroku riendo por lo bajo.

— Este se encargará de que madre envié un heraldo con el mensaje de este — Dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo siniestramente una idea formándose rápidamente en su mente.

— ¿Vas a hacer que el cante tu mensaje en medio de la corte del Oeste verdad? — Preguntó Miroku sabiendo muy bien que su primo.

— Ciertamente… — Confirmó el imaginando al heraldo de la casa de la luna vestido con toda su rica y elegante indumentaria acompañado de dos guardias de palacio vestidos con toda la regalía y dos testigos más leyendo en voz alta en frente de toda la corte del Oeste su _rechazo total_ al ridículo e insultante _ofrecimiento_ de la _concubina,_ ciertamente deseaba ver las caras de su padre y la ofensiva mujer contorsionarse de furia y vergüenza al convertirse en la comidilla y burla de las cortes, porque algo así no se quedaría oculto en el palacio del Oeste por muchos _**segundos**_.

— Ohhh quien fuera una mosca en la pared ese día — Suspiró Miroku barajando mentalmente los muchos contactos que podría convencer de grabar todo aquel drama para ellos.

=== S S ===

— Esta va a matar a esa _vil y sucia_ _puta_ con sus propias garras — Siseó Irasue con los ojos inyectados en sangre y un tono de voz controlado y mortíferamente frio, al escuchar el mensaje que su hijo le había enviado. — _¿Cómo se atreve esa sucia puta rastrera a tratar de contaminar a nuestro cachorro con su estirpe?_ Rugió en su mente _Lady_ _Kimi_ su bestia. — _¿Entonces?_ — Murmuró Irasue desconcertada — _Nos pertenece_ Declaró satisfecha su bestia, a la pregunta no pronunciada de Irasue. — Satori… Informa a Yue-san que esta Irasue solicita sus _servicios_ — Dijo Irasue sonriendo internamente sabiendo que Toga se volvería loco de furia y celos al ver a Yue, el macho era un poderoso _Taiyoukai_ que formaba parte de su corte y que en ocasiones actuaba como su heraldo y representante en algunas funciones a las que no podía ( _o quería_ ) acudir.

Toga siempre la había celado de este Youkai en particular y con toda razón, _Yue_ había sido elegido por sus padres para asistirla desde el inicio de su temporada de celo, el macho la había _iniciado_ en la vida sexual y ella y Kimi sabían _muy bien_ lo que él y Sou su bestia podían darle, y aun tras la vil traición y aun emparejada con Toga ella no se había atrevido a buscar en su antiguo amante, el alivio que su cuerpo demandaba durante sus temporadas de celo y sabía que eventualmente el dolor de su celo se haría insoportable, más ella era una hembra de _honor_ y no traicionaría sus votos y sus promesas, aunque el dolor y rabia de saber a Toga revolcándose con aquella puta en _SU_ cama mientras ella había estado cumpliendo con él, pesara terriblemente en su mente.

— ¿Y..Yue-sama mi lady? — Preguntó el guardia de confianza que no necesitaba pero igual tenia.

— Yue… esta cree que es la mejor elección para llevarle un mensaje alto y claro a la _concubina_ de Inu no Taisho y al mismísimo Inu, esta desearía poder ver sus rostros — Añadió dedicándole una sonrisa siniestra que hizo temblar al guardia antes de salir a cumplir su orden. — Si… Yue es la elección correcta… _Toga y su puta_ _ **aprenderán.**_ — Prometió Irasue con fría furia, hundiéndose en el mismo y antiguo debate interno que la había seguido desde su emparejamiento y ahora más que nunca después de la traición de Inu no Taisho, ese debate cobraba más fuerza y sentido que antes.

 _ **Owarii…**_

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	22. Cap 22: Una amarga verdad

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Aquellos que dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo ciertamente no me conocían o habrían simplemente dicho que el mundo es un cuadrito de papel sanitario simple, pequeño y cuadrado cuadrito de papel…_

 _¿En serio cuanta jodida maña suerte puede una mujer tener, es que estaban acumulándolo para este punto de mi vida porque consideran que no he tenido suficiente mierda en mi camino hasta ahora?_

 _Kami… simplemente es una locura, y no tengo el lujo de negarme a creer… no puedo dudar de la fuente que esto llega hasta mí._

 _Los secretos y las verdades son cosas crueles y devastadoras que existen solo para dañar a aquellos que son afectados por uno u otro de cualquier manera y ahora estoy aquí analizando hechos, repitiendo recuerdos, analizando reacciones y posiciones posibles de mi parte y de parte de otros._

 _Mi vida no pude simplemente ser tranquila aburrida y sin complicaciones ¿Verdad?_

 _Tengo mucho que pensar, mucho que analizar, mucho que decidir… hay mucho en riesgo, mucho que perder nada que ganar… maldita sea justo cuando me enfrento y acepto lo que guardo en mi corazón la mierda cae sobre mí. ¿Qué debo hacer? Aun no lo sé, por ahora… necesito pensar mucho…"_

 _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

 **Cap. 22: Una amarga verdad**

* * *

Toga no podía creerlo cuando los heraldos anunciaron la llegada de lord Yuemaru como heraldo _real_ de la casa de la Luna, menos cuando el macho en efecto vestido con toda la regalía de su posición y su rango flanqueado apropiadamente ( _y no por necesidad de protección sino por muestra del poder del clan de la casa de la luna_ ) todos vestidos de punta en blanco con la cresta, escudos y ornamentadas armas a la cadera como la costumbre de la _realeza_ dictaba, irrumpió en medio de la corte del día enviando una ola de agitados susurros y temor a los presentes, ellos sabían muy bien quien era aquel macho y lo poderoso que el había sido para ser elegido como el acompañante de lady Irasue en su celo antes de aparearse con él.

 _Inu no Taisho_ lo odiaba profundamente, el siempre había sospechado que en el fondo Irasue los había comparado y se había inclinado a favorecer más a aquel arrogante aristócrata que a él, su compañero un _verdadero_ guerrero. ( _Poco importaba que la capacidad en batalla de Yuemaru fuera legendaria y se le comparara con la furia del mismísimo Tsukuyomi-sama poniendo en cintura a Amaterasu y su eterno feudo con Susano wo_ )

— Lord concub….

— _Silencio_ inculta concubina. Jamas compares mi posición en la antigua vida de mi lady Irasue con la tuya en la cama de un macho " _emparejado_ " — Cortó Yuemaru secamente, las ricas notas roncas eran gélidas y no daban apertura a ningún tipo de concesión o bienvenida y enviaron temblores de ultratumba por las espinas dorsales de todos, cuando se lo proponía aquel macho podía meter el temor del cuerpo en quienes deseaba tan efectivamente como el mismísimo lord Sesshomaru.

— Te recuerdo que le hablas a la señora de la casa — Dijo Toga mirándolo fijamente.

— La _señora de la casa_ de la Luna Y de la casa del Oeste permanece en el palacio de la casa de la luna, la burla de mujer junto a ti es tu… _concubina_ … recuerdas que los Youkai no reconocemos el matrimonio humano igual que ellos, menos aun cuando es un macho " _emparejado_ " el que contrae nupcias ¿ _verdad_?... — Dijo Yue con lentitud que rayaba en la sarcástica burla, dedicándola una mirada cargada de profundo desdén y aburrimiento.

— ¿Cómo te a...

— En fin, no tengo tiempo para perderlo así que fungiendo este día como heraldo de la casa dela luna, con sus testigos y acompañantes de rigor, textualmente recito:

 _"Yo lord Sesshomaru Taisho Inutsuki señor de la casa de la luna y_ _ **príncipe heredero**_ _«_ _ **primogénito**_ _» del Oeste envía la proclama de negativa ROTUNDA al vulgar ofrecimiento de la dudosa líder del clan Setsuna el cual consistió en entregar a alguna de las "penosas" mujeres débiles y de dudosa e inexistente reputación a este Sesshomaru, como material vivo de donde escoger una "digna compañera" alegando que este hace muchos siglos que se considera entre los Youkai como un verdadero "adulto" y no requiere, solicita y no necesita interferencia de nadie para elegir, y reclamar una compañera digna de este, menos aun de la meretriz oficial del Oeste, cabe destacar que el mal llamado "noble Clan" Setsuna no es más que un nido de víboras al que este no miraría ni en busca de una cortesana para el más fiel de sus servidores, incluso el Kappa merece mejor material para reproducirse que el que pueda ofrecer la "casa" de Setsuna, además que teniendo en cuenta la situación entre la mal llamada "líder de clan" y su parte en la vergonzosa historia entre la madre de este, Inu no Taisho y ella, es ciertamente ridículo su tentativa a ofrecerle a este a alguna de las furcias en su clan que actualmente están en edad desesperada de contraer nupcias, con alguien acaudalado y con la envestidura de poder que tanto codician._

 _Esperando que nunca más vuelva a recibir invitación alguna tocando este o cualquier tema en particular, este Sesshomaru se despide recordándole a la concubina del Oeste, que a una nueva tentativa de interferir con la vida y decisión de este, se pedirá formalmente tu cabeza en la corte Youkai y este no será negado el placer de acabar con tu patética y molesta existencia, este Inuyasha de por medio o no._

 _Lord Sesshomaru Taisho Inutsuki_

 _Regente de la noble y mística casa de la Luna_

 _Príncipe heredero primogénito del Oeste."_

— Se dejará copia registrada y debidamente certificada de dicho mensaje del señor de la casa de la Luna a la concubina del Oeste, en la forma de recepción de _cualquier_ sirviente a disposición de recibir el documento. — Agrego con lenta calma, señalándoles así la poca importancia que tenían para el lord de la casa de la luna.

Cuando la rica voz de Yue se apagó, en el cavernoso y gigantesco salón podría escucharse con facilidad un pétalo de Sakura caer, los testigos de la lectura de la misiva estaban en estado de completo y aterrorizado shock, algunos pocos miraban a la concubina con incredulidad y conteniendo apenas las carcajadas ante la estupidez que la mujer había intentado y la vergüenza que en ese momento estaba pasando con la respuesta de lord Sesshomaru.

— ¿QUE DEMONIOS IZAYOI? — Rugió Toga perdiendo por completo los estribos, encerrado en el hecho de que Izayoi había enviado una invitación _formal de cortejo abierto_ a su hijo mayor, lo cual era _estúpido_ pues él obviamente rechazaría todo lo que viniera de ella, en especial de su clan, quien incluso _el_ sabia de buena fuente que había caído en picada desde hacía quinientos años aproximadamente y ahora estaba en fase terminal y su hijo ni en mil años se asociaría a un clan en ese estado.

— S…solo intentaba l…limar las asperezas — Dijo Izayoi temblando junto a él, completamente sonrojada de bochorno y furia ante el ridículo público al que el ingrato de su hijastro la estaba sometiendo a ella y a su clan con sus insultantes palabras.

Toga sintió el dolor de cabeza que tenía agudizarse aún más con la descarada _mentira_ de _su esposa_ , sabiendo que ella estaba desesperada por casar a las mujeres de su clan para intentar llevarlo a lo que había ido alguna vez hacia mucho siglos antes de ella misma nacer, algo dentro de él se removió y murmuro algo por lo bajo antes de sentir un terrible zarpazo interno y sentir su terrible dolor de cabeza empeorar haciéndolo pestañear una, dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de apurar el contenido de su copa sintiendo nauseas del amargo brebaje.

— Aun falta un mensaje y así poder salir de este lugar que lamentablemente a decaído mucho desde la ausencia de su _**legitima**_ señora. — Anuncio Yue con desdén recordándoles que aún estaba presente, haciendo que Toga frunciera el ceño con furia y su dolor de cabeza se agudizara.

" _Proclama de Lady Irasue Inutsuki señora y regente de la casa de la luna y del Oeste:_

 _Esta Irasue declara que el clan Setsuna no es digno de ofrecer "novias" a ningún macho respetable e incluso a un humano respetable, para iniciar ninguna de ellas es "pura" como un clan de supuesta "nobleza" demanda de sus novias ofrecidas, dos de ellas infértiles a causa de las continuas prácticas de absorción de uso constante desde las edades que los humanos definen como "adolescencia" de sus muchas aventuras, la que queda esta contaminada con una enfermedad venérea que afecta tanto a Youkai como a humanos causando no solo infertilidad si no deformación en el miembro masculino forzando así una temprana disfunción eréctil que impide a un macho tener relaciones sexuales, y no te molestes en negarlo o defenderte concubina, dos de los acompañantes de el heraldo de esta Irasue son sanadores y conocen muy bien la ficha medica de cada uno de tus lacayos incluyendo la tuya y pueden confirmar que efectivamente esta está en lo correcto._

 _Cabe señalar que esta demanda respeto a la casa de la luna y a su señor prohibiendo terminantemente cualquier tipo de "intento" de interferencia en la vida y decisión del señor de la casa de la luna y noble hijo de esta Irasue. Para sus efectos esta tomará acciones contundentes contra todo aquel que intente irrespetar a esta casa y a sus señores, y en especial exigirá un duelo de honor a muerte entre la concubina y esta, por su irrespetuosa acción contra el hijo de esta y la casa de la luna._

 _Lady Irasue señora de la casa de la luna señora de la casa del Oeste"_

— ¿ Kurou-san, Okina-san? — Dijo Yuemaru con calma deleitándose internamente por el gran ridículo y humillación que aquellos dos estaban recibiendo frente a TODA su corte, su señora y su señor ciertamente eran unos genios crueles y despiadados ( _como debía ser en estos casos_ )

— Certificamos que las condiciones médicas de los miembros restantes del clan Setsuna reposan en nuestro poder y de nuestros pupilos y es tal cual la noble y altísima dama de la casa de la Luna ha expresado — Señalo el Inu gris más dispuesto a responder.

— Esto es una _ofensa_ sin límites, has algo Toga — Soltó Izayoi temblando de furia mirando a Toga dar otro profundo trago, al asqueroso brebaje que siempre solía tener a mano, conteniendo las ganas de dar arcadas ante el nauseabundo olor.

— _Silencio Izayoi_ … el consejo Youkai sabrá de esta ofensa Yue...

— El consejo Youkai tiene copia de cada una de las proclamas y están recibiendo esta " _reunión_ " en directo, ellos están en pleno conocimiento de lo sucedido aquí este día, ahora nos retiramos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. — Añadió señalando con una ligero ademan a los Youkai que sostenían los celulares de última generación que grababan y emitían todo el drama al consejo Youkai en directo.

— ¿Tanto te arde que fuera yo y no tú? — Dijo Toga de golpe poniéndose de pie mirándolo con los ojos brillosos de pupilas ligeramente dilatadas haciendo parar en seco a Yuemaru que entregó los documentos al primer empleado en su camino.

— Ahora si has perdido todo tu honor Inu no Taisho, claro… si alguna vez tuviste uno para empezar — Dijo Yuemaru lanzándole una mirada cargada de desdén. — Además ambos sabemos que sin importar que… _siempre fui yo_ — Finalizó en un susurro solo para Toga dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa cargada de maliciosa satisfacción, ignorando el rugido furioso de Toga mientras salía del lugar seguido de su sequito sonriendo internamente satisfecho con su particular _don_ de poder proyectar algunos pensamientos a otros sin ser detectado por nadie, esa capacidad le había servido de mucho a pesar de que en sus primeros años había odiado no tener un don más _impresionante_ , mas conforme fue madurando y su uso se fue mostrando útil él lo había cultivado, desarrollado y llevado a mas niveles del que jamás había comentado con nadie más que su señora y su señor.

Mientras subía al auto dejando el escándalo en el salón de audiencia del Oeste Yuemaru recordó los acontecimientos previos que auspiciaron su visita al Oeste aquel día.

=== Inicio de Flash Back ===

Yuemaru apenas dedico gesto alguno de que reconocía siquiera la presencia del empleado de la casa de la luna en el salón de audiencias del pequeño feudo que había administrado desde que sus padres se habían dejado ir a la próxima vida, milenios atrás antes de él ser elegido para atender las _necesidades_ de la joven lady Irasue y las consecuencias de los terribles dolores asociados al celo de una Inu que de ser desatendidos podrían empujarla no solo a la locura sino a la muerte.

— Yuemaru-sama, mi lord lady Irasue solicita su presencia en palacio inmediatamente — Dijo el empleado finalmente extendiéndole un sobre sellado con el emblema de la casa de la luna y el _Hanko_ personal de lady Irasue.

Yuemaru inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en respuesta despidiendo con el mismo gesto al sirviente atravesando con su mirada plateada el sobre de rico y cremoso pergamino en sus elegantes manos llenas de filosas y mortíferas garras.

— Itsuka-san prepara mi equipaje y envía a Noubiro hacia mi despacho — Dijo Yue girando el sobre entre sus manos mientras clavaba su penetrante mirada en el siguiente lord menor que había venido a él con alguna petición o la misma absurda proposición de siempre, mientras la inu gris corría a cumplir sus órdenes.

Hacía muchos años que lady Irasue desde que se emparejara con aquel _indeseable_ Inu no Taisho, entonces aquella unión había sido _necesaria_ o Nipón habría quedado destruida y ellos para entonces estarían más que extintos, el clan Taisho albergaba a la fuerza de guerreros más poderosos de las cuatro casas cardinales " _terrestres_ " y para asegurar su cometido habían arrinconado por primera, única y _**ULTIMA**_ vez a la casa de la Luna, ellos habían accedido por un bien mayor, pero no sin reclamar de ellos todo lo que pudieron, después de todo, no había sido poca cosa lo que ellos pidieron del noble y místico clan de la casa de la Luna.

Cuando se anunció a los cuatro vientos la _inminente_ llegada del príncipe del Oeste y futuro regente de la casa de la Luna lord Sesshomaru, todos ellos se sintieron orgullosos, y durante un tiempo el había sentido mucha ira, dolor y odio contra el producto de la unión de su señora con aquel… _indeseable_ Inu del Oeste, para entonces él se había mantenido lejos de Japón y solo el inminente nacimiento del primer hijo de su señora lo había hecho regresar a su feudo y a sus deberes.

La visión de su señora sosteniendo a su cachorro durante la consagración del joven príncipe donde se develó la identidad de su bestia sagrada, fue la más hermosa que él, o cualquier miembro de la casa de la Luna pudo atestiguar haber presenciado jamás, y cuando él tuvo la oportunidad de ver se cerca al cachorro, ni él ni su bestia habían podido odiarlo, " _venia de ella_ " y no podía hacer más que amarlo y de inmediato había hecho algo que _jamás_ se había podido _obligar_ a hacer con el indeseable Inu no Taisho, genuinamente y por su propia voluntad, él había jurado su completa y eterna lealtad a joven príncipe y aun desde entonces le había llamado " _su señor_ " antes de retomar sus deberes cabalmente.

Luego muchos siglos después cuando los rumores de sus infidelidades empezaron a comentarse en susurros detrás de los abanicos de las damas y con solemne shock entre los machos, lo único que él y todos los miembros de la casa de la Luna pudieron sentir fue _furia colectiva_ más ninguno podía hacer nada, había demasiados actos y acuerdos en riesgo.

Y entonces el fatídico día en que el terrible escándalo de una _traición y un cachorro_ en camino había envuelto a su señora, Yue no necesitó de detalles para saber que Inu no Taisho había efectivamente _traicionado, deshonrado y avergonzado_ _públicamente_ a su señora, la casa del Oeste y a la casa de la Luna, todos los pequeños feudos asociados a la gran casa del astro nocturno, habían liquidado o finalizado negociaciones con el Oeste hasta la autorización de su señor sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, el había tenido que obligarse a permanecer en su pequeño feudo y no buscar y cazar al _deshonorable bastardo_ y a su sucia concubina, él sabía muy bien que su señora jamás había hecho guerra a los cachorros, aunque con el tamaño de la ofensa cometida aquello podía cambiar. Y él estaba seguro que entonces ella jamás sería la misma dama.

El personalmente odiaba con toda su alma a aquel patético gusano del Oeste y eso no cambiaría en mil años ( _había pasado más de eso y ello odiaba como el primer día_ )

=== Fin de Flash back===

La _petición/orden_ que su señora había dado, había sido una que cumpliría a cabalidad y con mucho _placer_ , aunque aún añoraba y deseaba que esta lo usara de _todas las formas_ que ella viera necesarias, el ciertamente se dejaría _usar_ por la gran dama a gusto, él y _Kenshin-sama_ su bestia sagrada, realmente deseaban ser usado por ella, su única y _amada señora_ por quienes darían sus vidas gustosos si fuese necesario.

=== S S ===

Toga estaba furioso y muy adolorido, ni el asqueroso brebaje que tomaba religiosamente para mantener el dolor a raya, parecía ser suficiente para aliviar el dolor y el instante zumbido que en aquel momento sonaba _insoportablemente_ contra sus sensibles oídos que estaba sacándolo de sus casillas, sumado a todos sus malestares el recuerdo del reciente encuentro con ese maldito _aristócrata Yuemaru,_ el macho irritante que asistió alguna vez a Irasue en su celo antes que se emparejara con el.

Toga lo había odiado desde siempre, sospechando que en el fondo Kimi-sama e Irasue deseaban más al macho aristócrata que a ellos, en secreto había enviado a varios asesinos para acabar con el irritante macho pero estos jamás regresaban y cuando Irasue había llevado a Sesshomaru al palacio de la luna para su consagración, el maldito macho había hecho acto de presencia y lo había humillado por completo al jurarle lealtad a su cachorro llamándolo _su señor,_ cuando jamas había accedido a rendirle el mismo honor a él, por el contrario se había negado rotunda y abiertamente para su completa humillación.

Ahora gracias al movimiento desatinado de Izayoi, Irasue no solo estaba furiosa ( _y teniendo en cuenta de lo que Izayoi se había atrevido a intentar era una suerte que aún vivieran y eso hasta él debía reconocerlo, Irasue y Kimi-sama eran viciosas a la hora de defender a Sesshomaru_ ) sino que había enviado a aquel maldito macho en particular para dar su mensaje y el de Sesshomaru, sabiendo lo mucho odiaba al macho y que con solo verlo en su salón el simplemente enloquecería de furia.

Ellos lo habían humillado, el les devolvería el favor a su manera, decidió ignorando el apagado gruñido en el fondo de su mente, mientras levantaba el teléfono y marcaba conteniendo una mueca de dolor mientras esperaba que contestaran.

— _Tachib..._

— Ahorratelo Natsu... Procede quiero todas las sucursales en estado de emergencia y si es posible en el borde de la quiebra — Dijo Toga con un gruñido, conteniendo la intensidad del color he pareció aumentar aún más.

— _¿E...está s...seguro mi señor?_ — Pregunto el macho aterrado desde el celular.

— No hay duda. _Procede ahora mismo_ — Dijo Toga ladrando la orden antes de colgar y cerrar los ojos sintiendo la cabeza a punto de estallar, sofocando el remordimiento y la incredulidad por lo que estaba haciendo, sintiéndose confundido ¿ _Acaso no era eso lo que quería, que diablos le sucedía_? Toga no podía entender él estaba seguro de que quería vengarse pero a la vez no quería y no estaba muy seguro de saber bien lo si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, por ahora deseaba estar _solo_ en sus recamaras y descansar un poco hasta que su mente se aclarara, con esa idea abandonó su despacho esquivando a todos en especial a su _esposa humana_ , con la que en ese momento estaba _MUY_ furioso por ponerlo en tan _vergonzosa_ posición.

=== S S ===

Conforme a los días iban pasando Sango y Kagome perfeccionaban sus rutinas agregando a Miroku y a Sesshomaru en sus agendas; Sango y Miroku estaban cada vez más locos el uno por el otro, mientras Kagome y Sesshomaru seguían su _apasionada aventura_ sin apuros y sin presiones de ningún tipo.

Kagome seguía llevando su negocio con mano de hierro cubierto de seda y terciopelo y empujando a Sango a través de los cambios que estaban experimentando con _**"Taijiya's"**_ y su próximo lanzamiento como tienda, el trabajo de grado de ambas iba casi terminado teniendo en cuenta de que se había fraccionando toda la entrega para los primeros dos meses del trimestre y estaban corriendo de un lado al otro de sus negocios y las diligencias asociadas a ellos, las pasantías, transcripción e investigación de la tesis para las correcciones y entregas finales sin olvidar las firmas necesarias para que este fuera pasando de un departamento administrativo al otro para ser aprobado por los burócratas universitarios y aspirar a tener una buena defensa de tesis y finalmente su graduación.

Tal y como ella lo había dicho el estrés había conseguido su válvula perfecta a través del sexo, Sesshomaru parecía no tener problemas en arrancarle orgasmos a su cuerpo y Sango y Miroku en un par de ocasiones habían terminando encerrados en algún armario, bien fuera en casa o en casa de Sesshomaru o Miroku, mientras Sesshomaru y ella reían en complicidad y se retiraban a algún lugar más _privado_ para atender sus propias _necesidades_.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru leía el informe con calmada satisfacción, sus días no podrían ser mejores, sus negocios iban bien, Kagome era una amante excelente y aunque aún le seguía molestando sus palabras durante el regreso del palacio de la luna, pero no podía negar que ella lo satisfacía e incluso se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para prepararle también una bolsa con barras energéticas e incluso la marca de carne seca y especiada que él prefería, agua y fruta, no le molestaba el hecho de que ella hiciera exactamente lo mismo por Sango y Miroku, aquella cualidad era simplemente ella siendo _ella_ " _la hembra alfa_ " cuidando de todos los que veía como " _suyos_ " y aun así se negaba a _pertenecer,_ lo irritaba hasta los cielos su negativa a _pedirle/exigirle_ nada y las veces que salían a algún lugar siempre era _privado_ pues se había negado a ser el blanco de los paparazi que habían estado incordiando su vida desde que él podía recordar y lo único que le había permitido pagar por ella eran las comidas fuera de casa, Kagome seguía negándose a aceptar ningún obsequio ostentoso que habría hecho saltar por los aires a cualquier otra hembra y negándose a aceptar su ayuda para asegurar su edificio, la mujer era _exasperante_ y aun así el y Yakko no parecían tener suficiente de ella.

Tal como su taimada madre había predicho cuando le había informado quien sería el heraldo elegido, la presencia de Yue-san en la corte del Oeste había causado no solo revuelo si no temor y ciega furia en su padre quien de inmediato solicito una audiencia con ellos y " _demando_ " saber la naturaleza de la relación entre Yue y su madre, Sesshomaru e Irasue se divirtieron bastante teniendo en círculos a Toga, hasta que finalmente lo habían enviado a casa sin ninguna respuesta; ellos no sentían que le debían respuesta alguna después de todo, Toga había roto todas las reglas cuando había traicionado a su compañera tomando una _"esposa"_ humana y tenido un hijo con ella, Irasue tenía todo el derecho y la fuerza para cortar sus lazos con él y forjar una nueva unión atándose a un nuevo _compañero_ si así lo deseaba, Sesshomaru hacía rato que había llegado a una reconciliación con aquella idea, sin embargo ella aun dudaba pues era duro una separación de ese tipo y Yue era justamente el primer candidato de la lista mental de Sesshomaru, el macho idolatraba ciegamente a su madre y era fiel, _**completamente**_ fiel a ellos.

Por otro lado su aventura con Kagome a pesar de sus apretadas y complicadas agendas iba muy bien, a pesar de que el sentía una extraña energía invadirlo cuando estaba en presencia de ella o pensaba en ella y aun no había podido identificar su naturaleza y que solo se intensificaba casi asfixiándolo cuando estaba unido al cuerpo de ella, sobre todo cuando estaba bombeando su semilla a su útero; sabía que una conversación muy seria con su madre estaba en espera respecto a aquel asunto en particular aun sabiendo que el episodio sería una tortura en toda regla.

=== S S ===

— Esta es la firma de Himeko-sensei — Aseguró Kagome por tercera vez a la empelada de la administración de control estudiantil de la universidad, sintiendo que la paciencia que Kami le había dado se agotaba con alarmante velocidad.

— Voy a llamarla para confirmar, muchos son los que falsifican su firma — Dijo la mujer tercamente viendo con ojos de rayos "X" detrás de los gruesos cristales de sus lentes enmarcados en plástico negro, de Sango y una furiosa Kagome a los primeros tres capítulos de la tesis de grado que estaba recibiendo después de haberse corregido innumerables veces impreso encuadernado y buscado a los profesores hasta debajo de las piedras para poder reunir todas las firmas necesarias.

— ¿Eso es lo único que necesitas? — Dijo Kagome exasperada mientras Sango el pasaba el teléfono. — Himeko-sensei buenos días podría decirle a la _señorita_ de control estudiantil que no _falsificamos_ su firma para que nos reciban los capítulos del trabajo de grado, sinceramente me urge graduarme este año. — Dijo Kagome en tono _jocos/exasperado/suplicante_ maldiciendo mentalmente a la " _Señorita_ " en cuestión, antes de entregarle el teléfono a la atónita empleada que después de hablar un rato con la mujer les aceptó el trabajo d grado y ellas pudieron correr a seguir trabajando en el resto.

— Gracias por su paciencia, todos estamos muy estresados. — Dijo Kagome antes de arrastrar a Sango fuera de la oficina antes de que lanzara a la secretaria por la ventana y le dijeran adiós a sus aspiraciones de graduarse en un futuro próximo.

— Me hubieras dado cinco minutos, _solo cinco minutos_ con ella y yo le habría hecho entrar en razón — Decía Sango furiosa mientras atravesaban los pasillos directo hacia el estacionamiento, aquel día tenían un millón de cosas que hacer.

— Si y entonces estaríamos ahora de camino a una buena borrachera porque nos habrían expulsado y adiós graduación y " _esfuerzo"_ San-san luego de que tengamos el título en la mano, elige el número de purpura y nos encargamos de _tatuárselo_ por ahora " _control_ " — Señaló Kagome con indulgencia ignorando a las mujeres y hembras que la miraban con distintos grados de emociones que iban desde indiferencia, pasando por _reconocimiento/respeto_ hasta la verde envidia, a esas alturas ya no era un secreto quien calentaba su cama.

— Cierto — Reconoció Sango desinflándose su entusiasmo ante la idea de patear el estirado trasero de la insoportable secretaria.

— Entonces después de la borrachera o durante yo te patearía el culo por baka — Señaló Kagome echándose a reír con malicia, ambas sabían que en cuanto a pelea cuerpo a cuerpo estaban en el mismo nivel y era muy difícil que una le pateara el culo a la otra con facilidad.

— Podríamos correr apuestas — Dijo Sango con maldad.

— Piscina de gelatina incluida ¿no? — Dijo Kagome dándole un ligero empujón con la cadera mientras reía de la vieja broma nacida de una vieja película americana.

— Ohhh yo estaba pensando en sirope de chocolate — Dijo Sango con malicia.

— Kami chica atrevida — Dijo Kagome llegando hasta el auto y quitando la alarma y los seguros, subiéndose con fluidez. — ¿Premios? — Preguntó Kagome jocosa.

— Para mí un pervertido Tayoukai y para ti un sexy macho alfa Daiyoukai — Señaló Sango revisando sus mensajes de texto.

— Hnnn nos limitaremos a patearnos el culo con los juegos de video, me niego a desperdiciar tanto sirope de chocolate — Respondió Kagome encendiendo el auto y sacándolo con calma del estacionamiento.

— _**Mortalcombat**_ — Dijo Sango de inmediato entusiasmada ellas tenían tiempo que no mataban vicio con una buena maratón de juegos de videos, especialmente ahora cuando el estrés se había mesclado peligrosamente con mal humor.

— _**The legend of Zelda and the twilight Princess**_ — Dijo Kagome sonriendo con malicia, Sango no tenía paciencia para los juegos como ese, y el que ella sugirió ya lo habían pasado y había un rotundo empate.

— _¡Demonios!_ ¿Otra opción? — Pregunto Sango casi suplicante, leyendo el pervertido mensaje de Miroku y sonriendo.

— la serie _**Onnimusha "**_ _ **completa**_ _"_ Dijo Kagome con sardónica maldad.

— Hecho, prefiero mil veces una maratón de Onnimusha que Zelda cualquier día — Dijo Sango de inmediato haciéndola sonreír internamente, pues esa había sido su intención desde el principio.

— Espera… ¿Dijiste _**completa**_? — Dijo Sango de repente cayendo en cuenta de lo que había aceptado.

— Ya estuviste de acuerdo San-san, no puedes echarte atrás o jugaremos _**TODA**_ la serie de Zelda — Dijo Kagome con jactancia.

— Ohhhhh _Onnimusha_ será — Aceptó Sango aterrada ante la idea de jugar _**TODOS**_ los juegos de Zelda, maldiciendo el día en que inventaron los " _emuladores_ "

— ¿Te parece que es buen momento para ir a ver si los materiales y los muebles que pedimos para tu tienda llegaron? — Preguntó Kagome deteniéndose en el semáforo.

— Si, ya quiero ver esos mostradores de madera que ordenamos, los de acero estarán listos mañana y las estanterías llegan hoy en la tarde. — Dijo Sango dejando el celular de lado y sacado su agenda leyendo la lista en voz alta.

— La gente de la litografía ya tiene la publicidad que quieres impresa y solo esperan tu orden para ir al local a instalar todo, debo decir que los diseños se ven muy bien — Dijo Kagome arrancando el auto y guiándolo hacia la fábrica donde habían ordenado los mostradores de madera.

— Ya conseguí un buen proveedor de maniquíes de buena calidad y a muy buen precio, hice una orden de veintidós maniquíes, dieciséis adultos, ocho de hombres y ocho de mujeres y seis infantiles tres de niños y tres de niñas. — Dijo Sango mirando a Kagome esperando su opinión.

— Ordena cuatro más, uno de cada uno en caso de que alguno sufra un accidente o lo necesites por alguna otra razón — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Eso estaba pensando anoche — Concordó Sango anotando en su agenda el número que Kagome le había sugerido.

— Fuera de los pedidos que aún tenemos, las chicas están trabajando full para crear un buen stock y creo que vamos por buen camino, tenemos suficientes prendas para empezar a bajar hasta el almacén de la tienda. — Anunció Sango con satisfecha calma.

— Hoy tendremos los estantes y ellos dejaran todo instalado para empezar a llenar el lugar. — Le recordó Kagome con calma.

— La tienda es grande Kag, aun siendo es poco menos de la mitad de la tuya, es grande y me preocupa no poder cumplir con las _expectativas_ de producción. — Confesó Sango preocupada.

— _**Podrás**_ , tienes un excelente equipo de empleadas y no importa que pronto tengas que reemplazar a quince o veinte que se graduaran con nosotras, tienes una pila de currículos de los que elegir a otras personas y si va bien lo que estoy planeando, siempre tendrás empleados a tu disposición y devolveremos algo de ayuda al mundo — Respondió Kagome tomando la vía de la zona de fábricas.

— Si… supongo que estoy entrando en pánico — Respondió Sango con más calma, sabiendo que Kagome tenía razón " _como siempre_ ".

— Shirai-san ya me dio su respuesta sobre la negociación de la propuesta inicial y están ofreciéndonos un buen contrato para fabricar la línea de zapatos para ti, e incluso están ofreciéndonos confeccionar las carteras que diseñemos, todo es legal, además cada diseño esta propiamente registrado y asegurado así que tú y tu gente podrían encargarse de toda la línea de ropa y cuero, aun así es mejor que vayas hasta la oficina de Shirai y hables con ella. Mi consejo, ve con Miroku si hay algo turbio ese Inu lo " _olerá_ " — Dijo Kagome mientras estacionaba frente a la fábrica.

— Eso hare entonces, si es así eso supondría la multiplicación de la producción y nos dejaría algo de soltura para concentrarnos en la ropa. — Dijo Sango con calma y entusiasmada por aquella opción que le daría algo de respiro y aseguraría la constante producción de sus artículos.

— Aun así tienes que asegurarte que la _calidad_ de tu producto no baje, asegurarte que hay un número _"limitado"_ de artículos, la _exclusividad_ de una prenda o una cartera _ **"Taijiya's"**_ es lo que hace que todas quieran tener una, así que no aceptes fabricar en masa mantén tu relativa " _exclusividad_ " y juega con los colores diseños y " _temporadas_ " tú has visto y sabes bien lo que el cambio de orden en los remaches pueden hacer en un diseño. — Dijo Kagome tomando su cartera _**"Taijiya's"**_ mientras Sango hacia lo mismo.

— Si, pero _tú_ sigues siendo la encargada de esa área, puedo coser lo que sea que diseñes pero solo tú tienes esa " _visión_ " y gusto para las carteras — Señaló Sango risueña recordando la " _nutrida_ " colección de carteras que ambas tenían gracias al fetiche que Kagome había desarrollado por ellas desde niñas.

— Soy _encargada y accionista_ , pero tú eres la _dueña_ de esta empresa San-san _**TU**_ eres _**"Taijiya's"**_ y cuando vayas a negociar contratos con fábricas, y otras tiendas que quieran vender tu marca tienes serás _**TU**_ la que tendrá que tener todos esos detalles e intereses en cuenta, yo estaré sirviendo café y diseñando carteras, zapatos y accesorios para ti — Señaló Kagome saliendo del auto seguida de Sango.

— Eres una mujer de negocios Kag, no me vendría mal tu compañía durante esas negociaciones — Dijo Sango con sinceridad.

— Estaré allí siempre que pueda San, pero el _día que no pueda_ tienes que saber cómo defender lo tuyo y manejar las negociaciones a tu beneficio. — Dijo Kagome con calma diciéndole entre líneas que algún día, ella simplemente no estaría más.

— _Aguafiestas_ — Soltó Sango negándose a seguir por ese camino, ella sabía muy bien lo que Kagome quería decirle pero el tema era tan doloroso para ella que había evitado a toda costa aquella conversación que Kagome sacaba a colación siempre que podía aun así sabía que llegaría el día en que no podría seguir evadiéndola.

— _Perezosa_ — Contestó Kagome riendo mientras ambas entraban en el enorme galpón donde estaban las oficinas.

Después de una larga conversación con el gerente del lugar Sango y Kagome habían visto cada mostrador con deleite, el trabajo de madera era justo el que habían visualizado, la madera había sido lijada hasta llevarla a la suavidad de la seda, luego había sido sellada, teñida y barnizada hasta dejarla brillante y sedosa, el rico color marrón rojizo, la madera era fuerte y maciza, los mostradores estaban hechos para durar muchos años y ambas estaban satisfechas. Una vez revisaron cada uno de los artículos ordenados, hicieron el último pago y acordaron una hora aceptable para recibirlos en el transcurso de la tarde, por lo que ambas se despidieron sabiendo que aun necesitaban hacer otras diligencias más para estar allá para recibirlo todo.

=== S S ===

Cuando Sango y Kagome regresaron a casa ninguna se extrañó de ver los autos de Sesshomaru y Miroku en el estacionamiento y cuando subieron al apartamento verlos terminar de disponer la mesa para todos, Miroku había pasado _oficialmente_ a ser miembro de la manada de Kagome y ellas a ser parte de la manada de Sesshomaru, por lo que le habían entregado una llave del apartamento y su propio control para el portón del estacionamiento y Sango tenía los mismos beneficios en el apartamento de Miroku, mas Kagome se había negado a aceptar de ninguno de los dos machos ni las llaves ni el control ni nada, para la eterna exasperación de ambos.

— Hola chicos, bien al menos no tenemos que cocinar a la carrera hoy — Dijo Kagome dejando las llaves y su carga en la mesita baja del recibidor.

— Te vez agotada — Saludó Sesshomaru dejando con suavidad la servilleta de tela sobre la isla, mientras ella y Sango dejaban su calzado en la zapatera y se calzaban unas cómodas pantuflas.

— El día ha sido una locura y ahora es que quedan horas — Respondió Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa, reprimiendo las ganas de saltar sobre él y darle un abrazo de osos y " _tratar_ " de romperle un par de costillas en el intento.

— Hnn — Respondió el viéndola desde los pies calzados con las cómodas pantuflas negras, hasta la coronilla de la cabeza llena de cabellos negro azulados sujetos en un moño desarreglado con un par de lápices de dibujo, para él seguía viéndose deliciosa.

— Amor… de verdad gracias por adelantar la comida de verdad que hoy ha sido correr de un lado al otro y ahora es que falta — Dijo Sango saltando sobre Miroku y plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

— Busca una _habitación_ Sango — Dijo Kagome caminando hacia la cocina viendo lo que Miroku había preparado, antes de lavarse las manos y empezar a hacer un postre rápido, los machos habían abarcado perfectamente el almuerzo.

— Si esta es la única forma de que ustedes coman _apropiadamente_ , y con la _recompensa_ con todo gusto, aunque lady Kagome, creo que tenemos un fetiche con los armarios — Respondió Miroku sonriendo como un niño travieso.

— Si lo se… por eso tienen que lavar " _TODO_ " el armario de ropa blanca preferiblemente entre " _hoy y mañana_ " o pondré un sello en cada armario de este lugar y no tendrás una erección por semanas — Dijo Kagome mezclando con rapidez la leche con el pudin de vainilla.

— Kagomeeeee no me castigues a mi — Soltó Sango espantada.

— Tu también " _estabas allí con él_ " o simplemente lo habría matado, después de _castrarlo_ si lo escucho con otra — Señaló Kagome con extrema y peligrosa dulzura, abriendo las galletas de leche con rapidez. — Ven, hagamos una torta _SIN_ torta — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Sango que asintió con un puchero resignado y avanzó con ella.

— ¿Eso no sería muy… _excesivo_ mi lady? — Dijo Miroku con preocupada mofa.

— Miroku, soy una mujer _muy celosa_ de lo que llamo _míos_ , si le eres _infiel_ a Sango te aseguro que si no mueres, _desearas_ morir cuando termine contigo — Dijo Kagome con seriedad.

— ¿Y si Sesshomaru te pega el cuerno? — Preguntó Miroku logrando que Kagome y Sesshomaru se tensaran y ella se volviera a mirarlo a los ojos dorados.

— Estará muerto y enterrado para mí, _para siempre_ — Aseguró con aterradora seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos antes de asentir y regresar a lo suyo.

— Chispas, Kagome-chan Chispaaaassss — Dijo Sango metiendo las galletas en la mezcla de leche condensada y licor de demonios antes de colocar la primera capa en el fondo del recipiente de vidrio donde estaban armando la "torta"

— De dulce de leche, ellos comparten con los caninos domésticos su " _intolerancia_ " al chocolate — Le recordó Kagome señalando a los contrariados Inu con la cabeza.

— Cierto — Dijo Sango desanimada.

— Podremos servir _nuestra porción_ con chispas de chocolate San-san — Dijo Kagome con indulgencia, vaciando la mezcla de pudin y agregándole las chispas de dulce de leche y un toque de canela, antes de empezar todo el proceso nuevamente hasta colocar la última capa y llevarlo al freezer de la nevera.

— Ahora podemos empezar a comer y cuando terminemos estará listo y tendremos unos minutos de descanso antes de bajar a esperar tus cosas y las mías — Señaló Kagome recordándole a Sango que ella estaba esperando una carga de mercancía aquel día también.

El almuerzo entre las dos parejas fue tranquilo y animado en partes iguales, después de comer tomaron sus postres y repitieron ( _Sango y Kagome_ ) alegando que el chocolate siempre era buena idea con ellas, haciendo sonreír con indulgencia a los machos Youkai, tras eso descansaron un rato en sus habitaciones y cuando se despidieron ya estaba el primer camión en la entrada del estacionamiento pidiendo autorización para entrar.

=== S S ===

Sango observó el lugar con el mismo sobrecogimiento que la invadió tantos años atrás al despertar en la estación, ella estaba igual de aterrada y emocionada ante lo que estaba " _realmente_ " haciendo aquel día, Kagome la había empujado a abrir aquella fabrica y luego forzado a establecerla legalmente y eso había sido algo grande para ella pero esto era aún más grande, era _enorme_ , su _**primera tienda**_ y todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirar boquiabierta el lugar que sería su almacén ya armado y listo para empezar a recibir mercancía, el lugar era enorme, nueve estanterías dobles de acero del techo al suelo distribuidas por el lugar y ordenadas para dejar pasillos por donde moverse y alcanzar la mercancía, junto a catorce estanterías simples de acero más, fijas y aseguradas a las paredes, suelo y techo para evitar accidentes, el lugar tenía tres puertas, una emergencia/servicio desde el área de ascensor por donde podía meter su mercancía sin tener que pasarla frente a los ojos de los clientes, la del baño y la que comunicaba el almacén con su enorme tienda, cubierta con amplios retazos de periódicos unido uno con otro con cinta adhesiva para evitar que ojos curiosos supieran lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta que comunicaba el almacén con la tienda, Sango sentía su corazón golpear con tanta fuerza como había golpeado cuando huía del infierno en llamas al que se había reducido su antigua prisión con Azani y las prostitutas, la única diferencia era que antes su corazón golpeaba con miedo, terror y adrenalina, ahora golpeaba con emoción, esperanza y felicidad, ahora entendía lo que Kagome le había dicho que sentía cuando inauguró su café, ciertamente la emoción podría hacerte sentir a punto de estallar.

— Hey San-san aquí están tus mostradores, diles donde los quieres mientras yo voy a darle una vuelta al café y a ver si ya llegó todo lo que pedimos. — Dijo Kagome junto a un Okami Youkai de cabellos grises que hacia lo posible por mantenerse lo más alejado que podía de Kagome sin resultar ofensivo, ambas sabían que sus machos las habían marcado con sus aromas de tal forma que _espantaban_ a todos los otros machos, pero sus marcas tendía a aterrarlos también.

 _Astutos machos_ Pensó Sango asintiendo y tomando el control de aquello mientras Kagome salía por la entrada principal y ella empezaba a explicarle al macho donde quería cada cosa, mientras este se mantenía _respetuosamente_ alejado de ella.

Al volverse y mirar toda la vista panorámica de su tienda, mientras los machos instalaban todo, Sango sintió mucho orgullo, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco que resaltaría la enorme publicidad que estaría montada sobre lienzo rígido mostrando la silueta de ella sosteniendo el _Hiraikotsu_ que había encontrado años atrás en una tienda de antigüedades y había gastado toda su quincena comprándolo y restaurándolo, en el segundo panel de publicidad, aparecía Kagome en un traje de que había sido un cruce entre Taijiya y sacerdotisa con arco y flecha lista para atacar y en el tercer panel era la dulce Clare tal como la había dibujado antes sin mostrar claramente su rostro sosteniendo un delicado parasol, las tres sobre y bajo relieve y ligeros toques de dorado y plateado, como si hubieran sido repujadas en suave piel marrón para ella, negro para Kagome y beige claro para Clare, la marca _**"Taijiya's"**_ se veía como si estuviera fundida en oro e incrustada en la piel, era simplemente " _perfecto_ " según ella, quien a última hora había cambiado los trazos rosados por dorado.

=== S S ===

— Entonces estarás de viaje durante una semana entera… — Dijo Kagome dos semanas después entre las sabanas de seda de la enorme cama de Sesshomaru, ella estaba muy desnuda y satisfecha _físicamente_ pero en un conflicto emocional interno, empezaba a necesitar _algo más_ en aquella aventura y no sabía que era ni estaba segura de querer saber que era lo que necesitaba.

Por un lado le preocupaba que él se fuera durante una semana entera lejos de ella, sinceramente quería que él se quedara allí con ella, pero por otro lado le mortificaba y le _molestaba_ mucho su propia reacción, _No, ella no_ _debía_ _de querer que el abandone sus asuntos_ _solo_ _para quedarse con ella, ella no_ _tendría_ _que preocuparse por lo que él pueda hacer lejos de ella, porque ellos tenían un arreglo ¿Verdad? Un arreglo con el que ambos estaban de_ _ **acuerdo y estaban satisfechos**_ _¿no es así?... ¿Entonces de donde salía esa_ _ **preocupación y necesidad**_ _casi_ _ **física**_ _de_ _ **pedirle**_ _que se quedara allí junto a ella?_... ¿Acaso ella…? No, no, no, no, _MALDICION_ Pensaba tensándose más y más conforme sus pensamientos se formaban con alarmante claridad y velocidad.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Sesshomaru sintiendo el cambio en ella, preguntándose que podría haberla puesto en medio de aquel remolino de emociones conflictivas.

— No… solo varias cosas que había olvidado hacer que me cayeron de golpe sobre la cabeza — Mintió ella descaradamente echando de mano toda su habilidad.

— Hnnn, deberías de dejar de morderte el labio inferior cuando _mientas_ a este Sesshomaru _Miko_ , ahora _habla_ — Dijo el irritado y divertido por su perfecta ejecución, lastima para ella que al ser un Daiyoukai él podía detectar aquello con más facilidad que un Youkai cualquiera.

— Es algo _personal_ , de algo que no estoy segura… y no estoy _preparada_ para tocar ese tema en particular aun Sesshomaru — Dijo Kagome desenredándose de las sabanas con rapidez y empezando a buscar con la mirada su ropa.

Sesshomaru la observó mientras buscaba con la mirada algo alrededor de su habitación y no detecto mentiras en sus palabras, aun así pudo sentir como si un inmenso muro se levantara entre ellos con sus palabras, ella le había disculpado pero podía ver que no había _olvidado_ y en ocasiones levantaba todos sus muros alrededor de ella, la situación le molestaba y en el fondo le dolía y le confundía, no se supone que debiera _dolerle_ , él tenía muchas cosas que no le decía, _secretos_ que podían destruirlos y la mantenía firmemente alejada de esa parte de él, así que no podía entender por qué le afectaba que ella reaccionara igual que él.

— ¿A dónde vas? este no ha terminado aún contigo Kagome — Dijo el agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella hasta hacerla caer nuevamente en la cama, antes de cubrirla con su cuerpo y empezar a acariciarla y jugar con ella.

— Sesshomaruuu — Gimió ella acariciándolo también y empujando a un lado sus molestos pensamientos caóticos.

=== S S ===

Cuando Sango y Miroku decidieron tomarse un nuevo fin de semana para ellos Kagome estuvo cerca de suplicar que se quedaran, el viaje de Sesshomaru se había alargado y ya podía contar la segunda semana sin verlo y peor aún sin _tocarlo y tenerlo_ , extrañaba al estoico Youkai y ya se había reconciliado con el hecho de que sentía más por el de lo que se suponía que _debería_ sentir, ella se negaba a ponerle nombre en voz alta a lo que estaba sintiendo por temor y cobardía, se negaba a suplicar por más de lo que ya tenía con él y que sabía que _eventualmente_ llegaría a su fin, bien fuera por la decisión de él o por ella, pues a diferencia de él, ella estaba envejeciendo y llegaría el día en que ella se vería como si fuera su abuela y no su amante a pesar de que él es, era y sería mucho más viejo que ella, para muestra la proximidad de su cumpleaños a la vuelta de la esquina al finalizar su último semestre.

— Soy una idiota Kirara — Dijo Kagome en voz alta viendo a la Neko estirarse perezosamente antes mirarla aburrida y retomar una de sus variadas siestas. — _Mala_ — Murmuró Kagome por lo bajo mientras seguía sentada en el suelo ordenando mejor los libros que le habían heredado Yuri y Mina viendo con curiosidad un diminuto libro negro empastado y sin títulos que había encontrado — ¿Qué eres tú? — Preguntó Kagome con calma abriendo el libro y sorprendiéndose al conseguir la hermosa letra de Yuri llenando las páginas de arriba abajo antes de cerrarlo de golpe comprendiendo tardíamente lo que era y viendo el libro en sus manos del que sobresalía un sobre con reverente _temor/espanto_ , ella no deseaba profanar los mas _íntimos_ pensamientos de Yuri, ella la admiraba, amaba y respetaba demasiado para eso, se dijo apretando el diario con fuerza contra su pecho, antes de abrir el diario justo donde estaba el sobre para colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar y abrir los ojos atónita.

* * *

 _ **Para Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **De sus madres Yuriko y Minasuru**_

 _ **Con amor…**_

Estaba escrito en el sobre blanco, no había nada más que aquellas palabras pero una sensación de inminente fatalidad se apodero de ella, de repente quería cerrar el diario y dejar el sobre allí y olvidarse de el para siempre, pero sabía que no lo haría aun con todas las alarmas sonando en su mente, Kagome tomó el sobre y lo dejó junto a ella y procedió a terminar de ordenar la biblioteca hasta que cada libro estaba en su lugar, luego dejó el sobre en la isla de la cocina y procedió a limpiar el lugar de arriba abajo, lavar ropa cocinar, darle una vuelta al negocio, despedir hasta el lunes siguiente a los empleados de Sango e incluso lanzarse en la tarea de hacer una de sus monumentales compras ella sola, hasta que la media noche había llegado y tras hablar por teléfono con Sesshomaru, después de saber que Sango no había muerto en la _maratón de sexo ardiente_ que debía estar teniendo, se detuvo finalmente frente a la isla sabiendo que no podía seguir evadiendo aquel sobre.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre que aun con los años que tenía allí seguía en perfectas condiciones, Kagome tardó un momento en comprender que Yuriko había usado para aquella carta las _carísimas_ hojas de Youkai árbol destinadas a durar por toda la eternidad, lo cual solo resaltaba cuán importante era aquella carta para Yuri que se aseguró de escribir de modo que durara, pues solo el fuego Youkai podía destruir aquellas hojas.

" _Hola mi niña adorada, antes que nada quiero repetirte una vez más lo feliz que nos has hecho al entrar en nuestras vidas, eres para nosotras la luz que faltaba en nuestras vidas, la hija que siempre deseamos y nunca pudimos tener de nuestros cuerpos, pero los dioses que son sabios te enviaron a nosotras, tú cariño, nuestro precioso rayo de luz._

 _Sabemos que con los años te harás preguntas sobre tus orígenes y es justo amor mío que conozcas de dónde vienes, solo recuerda "_ _ **Eres tu propia persona sin importar quienes fueron tus padres biológicos**_ _" nunca cometas el error de pensar que eres, fuiste o serás alguna vez como alguno de ellos, tu eres completamente distinta, espero Kagome Higurashi que enfrentes esta información con valentía, y mucha madures Minasuru y yo no criamos a ninguna cobarde._

 _Voy a empezar con tu padre, estoy segura de que te sentirás más cómoda con ese enfoque, tal y como fuimos informadas la madrugada que te trajeron a nosotras, tu padre jamás supo de tu existencia él era entonces un embajador Holandés de muy buena reputación y renombre, su familia es de las más antiguas en Holanda y son altamente conocidos y muy respetados por sus altos dones espirituales, en su familia hay varias sacerdotisas que rinden culto a los Dioses nórdicos y varios de sus miembros masculinos también son sacerdotes, mucho se ha dicho sobre los dones de él, pero nada se ha confirmado aún, su nombre es_ _ **Tallon Warhammer**_ _…._

Kagome había sentido la necesidad de dejar de lado la carta pero Yuri tenía razón, ella _quería saber_ , ella no era una cobarde, ( _al menos no en este aspecto_ ) aun así ella no se esperaba aquello, _Tallon Warhammer_ había sido cónsul en diferentes países y tenía cerca de diecinueve años emparejado con una exuberante Okami rubia platino y era junto a ella quien representaba actualmente a su país en el consejo Youkai a _nivel mundial_ , su padre había hecho una carrera _intachable_ y en efecto era un sacerdote consumado en las artes de la sanación.

Un atentado racial en Irak había dejado a muchos Youkai heridos y algunos humanos o hanyous muertos, entre ellos a la secretaria del estado Italiano _Annabelle Savage_ su actual compañera y esposa, y el había sanado a _todos_ los sobrevivientes humano y Youkai por igual, solo con sus manos hasta agotarse a sí mismo hasta la inconciencia, la historia le había dado la vuelta al mundo tantas veces que formaba parte de los libros de historia en la actualidad, su existencia sería un completo escandalo para él y su compañera y podría lanzar una mancha terrible sobre su intachable currículo.

Ella no sabía cuándo había empezado a llorar ni qué hacer con el torrente de emociones que la embargaba en ese momento, sentía orgullo de él y por él y alivio de saber que no toda su fundación estaba completamente podrida, porque ella sabía con la _seguridad_ que respiraba el oxígeno para vivir, que su madre era una historia completamente opuesta, simplemente lo sentía en sus huesos.

 _El me parece un hombre maravilloso, tuve oportunidad de conocerlo antes de retirarme y del cuerpo de autodefensa y debo decir que me parece un maravilloso ser humano, sin un ápice de racismo en su altísimo y bien formado cuerpo (si cariño, soy lesbiana pero no ciega y puedo admitir cuando un hombre es atractivo aunque no me alborote ni una sola hormona) ._

Seguía la carta.

 _Muchas son las historias de la familia Higurashi, Kagome-chan, fuimos un clan que significo "nobleza"_ verdadera " _nobleza_ " _aun hoy se nos nombra con respeto y reverencia y fuimos muy buscados en el pasado con intención de entablar acuerdos comerciales y matrimoniales, el clan se dividió en muchas sub ramas que aumentaron y menguaron con el tiempo, aun así solo la línea principal se mantuvo fiel a sus principios, como Higurashi teníamos un deber y una responsabilidad con el mundo, somos príncipes y princesas con deberes y responsabilidades con nuestra nación pero no somos enclenques princesas de adorno; cuando la última sacerdotisa nacida del clan murió y no volvió a verse una pizca de ese sagrado poder asumimos nuestro deber y le entregamos las riendas a Lady Midoriko Kugimiya miembro de nuestro clan en tercer grado y apoyamos la unión de razas desde las diferentes cortes cardinales que visitábamos y desde la mismísima corte imperial entonces (los Youkai tienen esa historia mejor documentada que los humanos)_

 _El punto es Kagome que debes entender, que tu "realmente"_ _si eres_ _una Higurashi en todos los sentidos de la palabra, el clan del que viene tu madre fue el último clan que se asoció a los Higurashi y quienes lamentablemente heredaron/adoptaron su "nobleza" de nosotros y se emborracharon de poder y abusaron de su posición a través de su elevación social que alcanzaron al asociarse con nosotros, lamentablemente fue muy tarde cuando el tiempo mostró lo que verdaderamente eran._

 _Entonces en el Sengoku el clan Setsuna…._

— ¡Clan Setsuna! _Clan Setsuna_ … _**Clan Setsuna**_ — Repitió una y otra vez Kagome en shock sintiendo frio, calor y asco todo al mismo tiempo mientras su mente se esforzaba por salir del shock y hacer todas las conexiones pertinentes. — No… _oh Kami no_ , no, no — Dijo entonces casi abofeteándose a sí misma y aferrando las páginas en sus manos temblorosas mientras sentía como el dolor la partía a la mitad.

 _Entonces el clan Setsuna era un clan "respetable" y muy apropiado para ligarse y asociarse a nosotros, pero con el paso del tiempo sus miembros cayeron en una decadencia tan fuerte con su nuevos estatus "nobles" que fueron cortados del árbol genealógico y repudiados._

 _Aun así hay prácticas que por ley no pueden cambiarse aun en el caso de seres tan bajos como ellos, así que cuando Izayoi te dio a luz y te entregó a la partera que la atendió en secreto, la partera siguiendo la tradición de las casas nobles, revisó el árbol genealógico que aún conservan en la mansión Setsuna, encontrando a los Higurashi como la rama principal de más rango y te trajo hasta nosotras; en cuanto te vi, en cuanto abriste los ojos en brazos de aquella anciana mujer y la Hanyou que la acompañaba y vimos los zafiros más hermosos del mundo expuestos ante nosotras, tu madre Mina y yo te amamos y supe que tú eras una_ _verdadera Higurashi_ _, cuando te levanté en mis brazos supe que eras_ _ **nuestra**_ _, no había ni una gota de sangre Setsuna en ti mi ángel, un gen recesivo, un milagro,_ _ **lo que fuera**_ _, no hay nada de ella en ti, la sangre de tu padre fue más fuerte que ella y te protegió de ella, además los genes Higurashi son fuertes en ti, por eso quiero que sepas que nunca debes compararte con ella, tú no eres ni serás jamás como ella, te digo esto ahora para que puedas seguir tu vida sin incógnitas ni dudas, no para que te condenes a ti misma, o te juzgues a ti misma a través de las acciones de ellos, en especial de esa condenada mujer._

 _Eres nuestro milagro, uno que abrazamos cerca de nuestros corazones y depositamos en ti nuestro amor y cada uno de nuestros sueños y deseos, no podría amarte más si hubieses nacido de Mina o de mí y sé que ella no podría amarte más si hubieras nacido de mi o de ella, en nuestra mente y nuestros corazones, tu eres nuestra amada hija, nuestro más valioso tesoro y nuestro milagro personal nunca lo olvides hija mía… hija nuestra._

 _Ahora ve cielo y muéstrale al mundo quien eres, porque ERES una HIGURASHI, eres nuestra amada hija y te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y nuestras almas._

 _Con amor Yuriko Higurashi y Minasuru Takeda._

 _Tus madres, tus padres, tus amigas y si Kami lo permite tus ángeles guardianes"_

* * *

Kagome estaba en medio de un ataque de histeria tal que ni siquiera notó cuando guardó la carta en el sobre y la metió nuevamente en el diario de Yuri, antes de moverse mecánicamente por la cocina y abrir el gabinete de licores y tomar uno al azar y empezar a beber de la botella como si de agua se tratara, mientras lloraba en silencio repitiendo en su mente todo lo que había leído en la carta, todo lo que sabía de la mujer a la que ahora podía poner rostro, figura e incluso " _voz_ " la " _mujer_ " que la había abandonado a favor de una vida de lujos y su círculo social, la mujer que había roto un hogar con _siglos_ establecidos, la _sucia rata rastrera_ que ella se negaba rotundamente a llamar " _madre_ " a aquella mujer que la había abandonado, para casi inmediatamente meterse en la cama de _Inu no Taisho_ y destruir la unión entre él y lady Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru y tener un segundo hijo menor que ella por nueve meses, siete meses de gestación y dos más de recuperación de cuando ella había nacido.

— Sesshomaru _Oh Sesshomaru_ — Murmuró sintiendo la sangre helarse en sus venas, él tenía que saber que ella había nacido de la mujer que había roto su hogar, no podría habérsele pasado por alto ¿ _o sí_? Yuri dijo que la sangre _Higurashi_ y la de su padre había sido más fuerte, pero ¿ _lo suficientemente fuerte para erradicar por completo cada trazo de aquella mujer en ella_? Ella había estado frente y junto a Irasue, la hembra no había derramado su sangre en su salón de té _personal_ , la había servido con sus propias manos y habían hablado más como amigas, que como una hembra furiosa ante el descubrimiento de que el fruto indeseado de la mujer que destruyó su unión, estuviera _revolcándose_ con su precioso hijo _contaminándolo_.

 _Necesitaba pensar_ ella necesitaba pensar, más aun necesitaba tiempo para entender bien lo que contenía esa carta, lo que significaba para ella aquel conocimiento, lo que significaba para el futuro de su aventura con Sesshomaru, para el rencor que sentía desde que ella fue capaz de razonar y analizar su vida, el rencor hacia la mujer que la había _despreciado y rechazado_ ; necesitaba tiempo para aceptar todo aquello, _aceptarlo en ella_ , Yuri no se lo había confesado en esa carta para que ella se a _utodestruyera_ o se condenara a si misma juzgándose según la vida de aquella mujer, Yuri se lo había dicho para que supiera que aun sin ella saberlo realmente " _pertenecía_ " a la familia Higurashi, para que fuera aún más fuerte y siguiera sin permitirle a _nadie_ pisotearla, podía aceptar por completo la imagen de un " _padre_ " en su vida y a sus dos madres de crianza y amor, Yuri y Mina y su madre de vida _Hina_ pero a " _ESA"_ mujer no la aceptaría _**JAMAS**_ ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello y que Kami la perdonara, simplemente no podía.

No supo _cuánto_ bebió, ni hasta a qué hora estuvo torturando a su hígado, lo último que recordó fue a Kirara transformarse y echarse junto a ella mientras bebía y lloraba, mientras golpeaba el suelo junto a ella con su mano vacía y maldecía.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente con la luz del sol dándole de lleno en la cara gruñó una maldición patosa y se arrastró del balcón a su habitación con la cabeza doliéndole ligeramente y la sensación de haber tomado todo el licor del apartamento en cuestión de horas. ( _Cosa que había SI había intentado hacer)_

Kagome se arrastró _literalmente_ sintiéndose un trapo muy usado hasta su baño y llenó su tina de agua tibia con sales aromáticas de menta y eucalipto, ella necesitaba mucha energía para enfrentar aquel día, que había iniciado con ella sintiéndose peor de lo que nunca antes se había sentido y no era por su consumo de alcohol, su malestar _emocional/espiritual_ superaba al malestar de su cuerpo físico, era su misma alma lo que dolía y ardía en ese momento.

No supo en que momento empezó a restregarse el cuerpo con fuerza y frenetismo solo se detuvo cuando sintió la piel de los brazos arderle y cuando se vio la piel de sus brazos enrojecida y las diminutas cicatrices que había ganado con los años de rebuscar en la basura para vivir sobresalir mas ante el abuso, no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar y a gritar de rabia, de furia, de impotencia e indignación, buena cosa era que estuviera sola, Sango habría tenido un ataque de nervios de haberla visto así y ella no estaba en condiciones de estabilizarla y calmarla, cuando sus propios demonios estaban azotándola en esos momentos con furia, y solo se detuvo cuando sintió que la garganta le dolía de tanto rugir su rabia, su dolor y su horror ante lo que había aprendido la noche anterior y luego ella sintió un extraño sopor caer sobre ella, como un manto de paz envolverla y nuevamente el olor del perfume de Mina y Yuri envolviéndola y consolándola.

— Está bien, ya estoy bien, _ya estoy bien_ — Dijo Kagome finalmente suspirando al vacío de su baño, en momentos como estos ella estaba segura de que Mina y Yuri aún seguían con ella protegiéndola. — Solo… no es fácil ¿Saben? — Agregó con la voz ronca vaciando la bañera donde se había remojado y encendiendo la regadera y dándose una ducha de agua caliente.

Después de terminar de bañarse y cepillarse los dientes y el cabello, se embadurnó de los pies al cuello con crema, antes de vestirse para salir ese día tendría que reponer lo que se había bebido para evitar que Sango o Miroku notaran que " _algo_ " había pasado y ella quería evitar el interrogatorio o las miradas de preocupación.

Al salir conto tres botellas de sake de demonio, una de tequila y otra de vodka completamente vacías, ella debía tener realmente un " _don_ " haber tomado eso y vivir para contarlo, Sango estaría en terapia intensiva y no vería la luz del sol durante cuatro días seguidos, tras anotar las marcas y recoger el desastre en la bolsa de basura que lanzó por el bajante de desechos, Kagome ordenó el lugar y limpió los lugares donde había derramado licor con extrema atención, asegurándose de borrar todo rastros con desinfectantes y detergentes, antes de caminar hacia la biblioteca y tomar el diario de Yuri y guardarlo en lo alto de su closet dentro de un pequeño baúl donde conservaba algunas cosas que quería mantener guardadas como los documentos de importancia, el baúl tenía el sello más fuerte que sabía hacer así que nadie más que ella lo abriría.

— Hey Kirara… tu comida está en el tu plato se buena chica, si sales por el balcón de nuevo me molestaré mucho, sal por la reja tienes la puerta de mascotas y el sello te aceptará a ti, cuida de nuestra casa Kir-chan — Dijo Kagome tomando las llaves mientras se ponía la chaqueta de cuero negro como su humor aquel día, y se colgaba la cartera del hombro después de confirmar que tuviera lo que necesitaría adentro, eran las siete treinta de la mañana Shippo debía estar frente al café esperando que ella bajara.

— Buenos días Kagome-sama ¿Todo bien? — Saludaron una " _joven_ " pareja de Okami.

— Oh, hola chicos, todo bien _las cucarachas_ y yo no somos amigas, parece que venían unas en las cajas que subí hace unas semanas pero ya voy a comprar algo para matarlas a _todas_ — Dijo Kagome mintiendo descaradamente mientras sonreía con maliciosa venganza.

— Ohhh entiendo, asquerosos bichos — Respondió la hembra mirándola comprensiva.

Los tres bajaron hasta el nivel de los locales y salieron por la puerta lateral que daba hacia la cara norte del edificio antes de despedirse, Kagome entró al local por la entrada interna que conectaba el pasillo del ascensor hasta su negocio y abrió desde dentro las puertas de cuarzo de Onni de su negocio y encendió las maquinas antes de volver a salir del lugar y del edificio rodeándolo hasta que vio la fachada del lado de su librería con las santamarias abajo y en la otra esquina a Shippo con el rojo cabello en una coleta junto a los empleados que le tocaba cubrir la guardia de los domingos.

— Hey jefa buenos días — Saludó Shippo sonriéndole antes de mirarla y fruncir el ceño preocupado después de una disimulada olfateada.

— Buenos días a todos — Saludó Kagome procediendo a abrir la puerta principal por la que todos entraron y cerraron tras ellos, para preparar todo antes de abrir aquella mañana.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó Shippo minutos después poniendo un delicioso café bien cargado frente a ella, lo cual le señalaba que el taimado Kitsune podía saber cuánto licor _aún_ tenía en la sangre.

— Dentro de lo que cabe Shippo-kun estoy bien no te preocupes, estoy " _hormona_ l" — Dijo Kagome tomando un trago del café y suspirando cuando la bendita cafeína pareció hacer efecto instantáneo en ella.

— Tu siclo será en una semana más — Señaló Shippo desconcertado.

— _Bruto_ … esas cosas no se le dicen a una mujer, menos a tu jefa— Soltó ella casi escupiendo el café sobre el de la impresión. — además una mujer puede estar " _hormonal y sensible_ " sin tener que estar cerca de su ciclo menstrual — Señaló Kagome exasperada.

— Hnnn ok jefa usted es la que manda, Hey Ryu-san sube las santamarias estamos listos aquí — Dijo Shippo lanzándole las llaves al hanyou dragón que estaba más cerca de la puerta, quien atrapo las llaves en el aire y salió sonriente a cumplir la orden del _"barista/gerente"_

— Bien vamos a abrir las cajas y esta que está aquí se va a comprar un par de cosas que necesito en casa — Dijo Kagome pasando detrás de la barra y poniéndose junto a Yaja una joven de ascendencia india que había nacido en Japón a cuadrar la caja, antes de hacer lo mismo con Mary para luego calarse unos lentes oscuros sobre los ojos, tomar su termo de café y salir de allí con toda la intención de comprar no solo lo que había consumido, sino algunas cosas más que el día anterior no había comprado.

Mientras subía a su auto en el estacionamiento, Kagome recordó la carta de Yuri y analizó la información con desapego emocional, como si estuviera nuevamente en una clase de biología y tuviera que diseccionar una rana de plastilina hecha a imagen y semejanza de su contraparte " _real_ " y sabiendo que no estaba haciéndole daño a un ser vivo ( _rana o no debía dolerle que la cortaran en trocitos ¿no?_ ) y lo único que sintió fue un extraño vacío, en lo que a respectaba a la mujer que la había " _gestado_ " el alivio y el consuelo de saber quién era su padre y el orgullo y felicidad real de saber que ella realmente si era en algún nivel, parte de Yuri _genéticamente_ hablando, por qué espiritualmente siempre se había considerado parate de Yuri y Mina y eso no cambiaría ni ahora, ni nunca.

=== S S ===

Mientras avanzaba con rapidez por el amplio pasillo del lujoso edificio el espía se preguntaba internamente si sería buena idea jugarse el pellejo de aquella forma, más en su posición era casi imposible _elegir_ que hacer, de una u otra forma él estaba jodido, si pudiera elegir preferiría morir a manos de _Inu no Taisho,_ su señor, que a manos del señor de la casa de la luna y aunque era un susurro a voces el " _verdadero_ " príncipe del Oeste y su madre, ambos eran implacables y sabían muy bien que solían torturar _lentamente_ a sus víctimas hasta alargar sus muertes.

— Nori-san — Saludó Inu no Taisho sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio lleno de papeles que tenía que revisar solo para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, desde el palacio de la luna ya venían firmados y sellados y el poco o nada podía hacer para cambiar los contenidos, lady Irasue lo tenía como decían vulgarmente _bien agarrado de los testículos_ y no era que él o alguno sintiera pena por el señor del Oeste, el había destruido su propia imagen por una zorra vestida de cordero a quien nadie respetaba o toleraba.

— Esta es la información que pidió mi lord — Dijo el Tora Youkai dejando sobre el escritorio la carpeta con las fotos e información que había recopilado de la mujer a quien el señor de la casa de la luna frecuentaba y sospechaba que se había unido a ella.

— Excelente Nori, regresa a tu puesto y te indicare cuando actuar — Dijo Toga con calma abriendo la carpeta de inmediato, sin ver al Tora palidecer ante la palabra "actuar"

— Si mi lord, con su permiso — Respondió este tratando de mantener la voz firme y no demostrar el terror que lo estaba invadiendo ahora, una cosa era _recabar información_ y tomar unas cuantas fotos y otra muy distinta hacerle algo, cualquier cosa a la _compañera_ de otro Youkai, un lord cardinal y Daiyoukai.

Noriko Kimura estaba ahora genuinamente aterrado y decidió que mejor habría sido no entregar aquella información y dejar que su señor se las arreglara para matarlo rápida y limpiamente, lord Sesshomaru lo llevaría a la corte y pediría su cabeza en un ritual de " _honor_ " y el suplicaría su muerte antes de que el veneno empezara a derretirlo vivo, Nori miró sobre su hombro hacia Toga mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y mentalmente suplicó a los dioses por ayuda, aquel día más que nunca pesándole su atadura de honor a su señor.

— Así que tú eres _Kagome Higurashi_ — Dijo Toga observando con intensidad las fotos de Kagome junto a su hijo, su sobrino y otra mujer más, su presa tenía brillantes ojos azules y un porte orgulloso y lleno de seguridad, su hijo se veía más que cómodo junto a la mujer y eso lo enervó hasta el cielo, obviamente eran _amantes_ y el cachorro tenía la ventaja de estar bien instalado en la cama de la tonta mujer, mientras pasaba una tras otra las fotos frente a sus ojos dorados un plan empezó a formarse en su mente en especial cuando observó con perplejidad la última foto que habían tomado, su hijo estaba en un abrazo _intimo_ con la mujer entre sus largas piernas, él estaba besando a la mujer con entusiasmo mientras sostenía el cabello de la hembra en un puño dejando al descubierto una buena parte de la marca purpura en el cuello de la mujer, si bien no era un lugar típico para una marca de apareamiento, Sesshomaru y su bestia no eran exactamente " _típicos_ "

— Así que llegaste así de lejos para ganarle a tu viejo padre… _tonto cachorro_ , aun no has ganado nada, tu madre y tu aprenderán y la mujer… _también aprenderá_ — Prometió Toga con un deje de amargura, mientras dentro de él su silenciosa bestia se removía con furiosa incomodidad y con más conciencia, como no lo había hecho desde el día que Irasue había abandonado su casa y su cama.

=== S S ===

— ¿Piensas abrir una licorería en casa? — Preguntó una compañera de clases que había encontrado en el supermercado.

— No Yuka-chan — Dijo Kagome sin dar explicaciones ella llevaba las botellas que había consumido y otras más que le habían llamado la atención y ya estaba empezando a comprar el resto de las cosas que había dejado para aquel día.

— Ohhhh tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras que tenías fiesta y me invitaras — Dijo la mujer riéndose nerviosamente.

— No, Sango y yo estamos _ocupadas_ para armar fiesta ahora mismo, prueba con Ayumi ella siempre sabe quién está de fiesta — Aconsejó Kagome viendo con incredulidad a la joven encenderse como un bombillo de mil watts ante la idea.

— _Cierto_ … gracias Kagome-chan nos vemos mañana — Dijo despidiéndose y casi echando a correr, seguramente a llamar a Ayumi y ver que fiesta estaba programada para aquellos días.

Mientras ella negaba con una mueca de incredulidad, siguió hacia la oficina de gerencia del supermercado para confirmar que su pedido en azúcar de sobre, edulcorantes, hojas de hidromiel, leche de soya, harina sin gluten, crema de leche y leche descremada estuviera listo, era mucho lo que registrar por caja y aún más lo que contar en cupones y puntos de clientes.

=== S S ===

Al llegar a casa subió sus compras al ascensor y descargó todo en la sala de la casa y regresó por el resto, lo primero que ordenó fue el licor, y luego procedió a ordenar en las dos despensas que ahora manejaban todas las compras del día, dejando sobre el carrito de carga lo que iría al café para llevarlo a su negocio, después de cerrar al público por la puerta interna que comunicaba el café con el pasillo del ascensor en planta baja.

Aquel día había sido un día pesado para ella, así que cuando la hora de cerrar llegó ella se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo empujando el carrito con ella y bajó hasta el café, que ya estaba cerrado para el público, dejó en manos de los empleados la mercancía que llevaba y se concentró en cerrar las cajas y despedirlos a todos hasta el día siguiente, luego de cerrar por fuera y por dentro la puerta principal, se dedicó a deambular por su librería ordenando algún libro colocado fuera de su lugar, o limpiando ausentemente la pulcra barra con la manga del suéter beige que tenía puesto.

Estaba _oficialmente_ deprimida y lo sabía, Kagome tomó el bolso de cuero con el dinero de la librería y el café junto a la tira de facturación de las registradoras y la máquina de punto bancario lo dejó todo sobre el carrito y abrió la puerta interna que comunicaba su negocio con el pasillo del ascensor y tras cerrar la gruesa puerta de acero inoxidable entró al ascensor, atendiendo el celular que estaba sonando en ese momento.

— Higurashi — Contestó ella sin ver la pantalla del teléfono, solo quería llegar a casa y echarse a dormir o a comer helado hasta rodar por el apartamento.

— _Este esta abajo_ — Respondió Sesshomaru con su sensual voz poniéndole los nervios de punta.

— Dame un segundo, estoy en la fábrica de Sango — Mintió Kagome tratando de ganar tiempo para controlarse a sí misma.

Mientras presionaba el botón del décimo piso mientras cortaba la llamada, Kagome se recostó de una de las paredes de metal y madera oscura, con un sentimiento de angustia y preocupación, preguntándose internamente como haría para verlo a la cara sin derrumbarse ante él, sin gritarle la realidad de su existencia, de su naturaleza, porque ¿ _Cómo le decías a un macho como el, que ella era el "producto" rechazado de la mujer que destruyó su casa, su hogar su vida y la de su madre_? Simplemente no había forma de explicar algo así ni hoy, ni nunca.

Con un agotado y pesado suspiro se concentró en fabricar una fachada que sabía que el destrozaría de inmediato, pero siendo ella quien era no podía evitar _intentar_ ocultar de otros lo que estaba sintiendo, más si era el terrible dolor que la carcomía por dentro.

Al llegar finalmente a su apartamento, dejó a un lado el carrito con su carga y se dirigió al panel de control con un sentimiento de inminente calamidad pesando sobre sus hombros. _No eres ninguna maldita cobarde… lo que ha de ser, pues sea y al diablo el mundo Kagome Higurashi_ Pensaba mientras su mano se movía hacia el panel de control, sin saber lo que aquel encuentro con Sesshomaru traería para ambos, en especial para ella, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, _ella temía_ , temía mucho aún más ahora, cuando finalmente se había reconciliado con sus propios sentimientos hacia el serio y orgulloso Daiyoukai.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	23. Cap 23: De la terca admisión

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Este simplemente no puede creer como llego hasta este punto sin siquiera realizar lo que había estado tejiéndose sin llegar a notarlo, ¿Cuánto puede ignorar una persona?_

 _Obviamente mucho si se lo propone o tiene suficientes distracciones en su vida que le haga sencillo simplemente desviar su mirada de las cosas que al final del día son lo más importante._

 _Este lo admite, este fue descuidado muy descuidado y ahora es imposible dar un paso en falso o volverse y seguir ignorando lo que ahora es tan condenadamente obvio._

 _Las palabras estúpidas pueden volverse contra uno de una forma tan condenadamente cruel que simplemente no queda más que pararse firme y esperar mantenerse de pie o al menos con dignidad cuando el oleaje de estas regresen con furia a abofetearte, este está hundido hasta el cuello en la comprensión y el significado crucial de lo que la muestra más fehaciente de la estupidez de este Sesshomaru trae consigo…_

 _¿Cómo no pudo este verlo? Este no lo sabe y no puede explicarlo._

 _¿Cómo resolver esta situación que ahora se presenta ante este sin pena ni gloria poniendo el mundo de este del revés? Menos aun puede este saberlo y sinceramente eso le causa a este temor del que solo esta mujer le ha hecho conocer en muchas de sus amplias variedades._

 _¿Cómo en un segundo la perspectiva que se tiene de la vida puede cambiar de esta forma? Este no lo sabe._

 _Lo que este si sabe, es que jamás desea volver a verla asi._

 _Su tristeza es una herida abierta en el pecho de este._

 _Sus lágrimas son inaceptables._

 _La tristeza y la depresión no pueden tenerla, y este le hará pagar muy caro a quien sea que haya convertido a su poderosa guerrera en aquella hembra vulnerable y triste, nadie debería tener el poder llevarla a ese estado y el cobraría caro a quien quiera que la hubiese dañado de alguna forma._

 _Con eso en mente este siente deceos de simplemente golpearse a si mismo ante lo que sus pensamientos simplemente gritaban al mundo…_

 _Definitivamente… hay grados de estupidez que el no conocía que tuviera hasta que ella llegó a su vida._

 _¿Quería eso decir que estaba madurando de nuevo?..._

 _Imposible… hacia mucho que era un adulto…_

 _Quién dijo que perro adulto no aprende nuevos trucos, simplemente ignoraba la existencia de esta mujer, capaz de darle lecciones a cualquiera en especial a los caninos domésticos y Youkai por igual"_

 _ **Sesshomaru Taisho**_

* * *

 **Cap. 23: De la terca admisión**

* * *

 _ **Algo no está bien**_ El pensamiento atravesó como un rayo la _muy_ ocupada mente de Sesshomaru e incluso Yakko ( _removiéndose agitado con energía nerviosa dentro de él_ ) podía saberlo, " _sentirlo_ " en el aire, así que Sesshomaru no sintió remordimiento alguno cuando aquella madrugada sacó a sus empleados de sus camas y finiquitó el asunto que tenía que terminar de una vez y por todas con sus negocios en China, tras eso Sesshomaru hizo preparar el jet privado en el que solía trasladarse y regresó a casa lo más rápido que _legalmente_ se podía con la sensación de que algo urgente e importante estaba sucediendo y él tenía no, _necesitaba_ estar allá junto a Kagome… algo le decía que era _ella_ quien necesitaba de él, que el _debía_ estar junto a ella _inmediatamente_.

=== S S ===

— _Hey Sesshomaru ¿Ya llegaste a Japón?_ — Preguntaba Miroku por el mensaje de voz que apenas estaba recibiendo, como augurio de que algo muy importante se le estaba pasando por alto.

Luego después de escuchar todos y cada uno de los veinte mensajes que le había dejado Miroku, la urgencia de llegar a Tokyo se hacía cada vez más aguda, casi tres semanas había durado su viaje de negocios inicialmente planeado para una semana, su padre había estado haciendo de las suyas en sus franquicias en _Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Canadá y China_ , afortunadamente las perdidas eran mínimas y no había habido despidos innecesarios, aunque si había saneado cada franquicia sacando del juego los _topos_ de su padre en sus negocios, el perro general aprendería muy pronto de su derrota.

Al pasar todos los controles en el aeropuerto, solo se tomó el tiempo suficiente para ordenarle a Jaken un reporte detallado del estado de la empresa en su ausencia, que esperaba revisar al día siguiente a primera hora, antes de tomar su camioneta y partir directo al edificio de Kagome; aparentemente había un _topo extra_ en la sede principal y él lo cazaría y con el a cualquier otro que estuviera tratando de destruir su empresa, tal vez se los enviaría a su padre cubiertos de vergüenza.

— _Higurashi_ — Contestó Kagome con la voz ronca después de varios repiques y el frunció el ceño, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con ella, su voz sonaba como si estuviera enferma y la idea de ella enferma y sola lo enervaba, ¿Por qué demonios la mujer no lo había llamado si estaba enferma?

— Este esta abajo — Dijo el tratando de analizar más de ella a través de la inflexión de su voz.

— _Dame un segundo, estoy en la fábrica de Sango_ — Dijo ella con un deje de sorpresa y alteración más no podía saber que más sucedía con ella y tuvo que controlar un gruñido cuando sin más palabras, ella cortó la comunicación.

=== S S ===

Cuando Kagome presionó el dispositivo que abría el portón del estacionamiento del edificio, ya se sentía un poco más calmada y controlada, más cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron minutos después permitiéndole la entrada Sesshomaru, al verlo ella sintió que el eje de su mundo entero se invertía de golpe el aliento se le cortaba y su corazón se aceleraba y sin poder evitarlo o poder controlarse Kagome corrió hacia él y cedió al viejo impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, automáticamente hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sesshomaru y aspirando con fuerza su olor, sintiendo el alivio recorrerla como una ola gigante y aferrándose a él con los brazos enredados en su cuello y sus piernas firmemente sujetas alrededor de su cintura, mientras el a su vez después de superar la impresión de aquella reacción, había soltado su maleta y la abrazaba contra el sin entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que el olor a licor, lagrimas, shock, miedo y profunda tristeza en el lugar lo asaltaron.

— _**¿Quién te hizo daño?**_ — Preguntó Yakko furioso hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras ella emitía un hipido tembloroso que el sintió arder en su misma alma, su poderosa hembra alfa estaba allí vulnerable, triste, deprimida y sola.

— Nadie Yakko-sama, solo estoy deprimida lo siento — Dijo Kagome cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tratando de separarse de él, mas ni Yakko ni Sesshomaru le permitieron moverse de donde estaba, ellos la querían justo donde estaba, ellos querían, _necesitaban_ ser quienes la sostuvieran en ese momento de vulnerabilidad.

— _**Este Yakko sabe que no es totalmente cierto, pero esperará a que le digas la verdad**_ — Dijo el retirándose, dejando a Sesshomaru olisqueando su cuello asegurándose que estuviera bien de salud.

— Solo estoy _depre_ — Repitió Kagome con calma aspirando con fuerzas el olor de Sesshomaru y sintiéndose aliviada al punto de sentir sus ojos humedecerse con nuevas lágrimas, sintiéndose avergonzada de su propia reacción y debilidad.

— Este te extrañó — Respondió el pasando por alto su " _media_ " verdad y viéndose reflejado en sus ojos azules llenos de vulnerabilidad, tristeza y lágrimas no derramadas antes de ceder y besar su frente con _extrema_ suavidad, con delicadeza como nunca antes había besado a nadie, luego su nariz respingona salpicada con diminutas pecas traslucidas y finalmente besar sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza absorbiendo el suave suspiro que ella emitió bajo sus atenciones, besándola con suavidad hasta empezar a profundizar con lentitud, saboreando cada rincón de su boca con una ternura que él no sabía que poseía y haciéndola reaccionar de la misma manera, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza y frentismo contra su pecho sintiéndolo expandido al punto, de no extrañarle para nada si este estallaba dentro de él, mientras el acariciaba lentamente el delicado rostro de ella y Kagome a su vez acariciaba las sensibles marcas de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos con delicada suavidad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mostrándose ante el completamente abierta y sin barreras donde ocultarse, entonces poco a poco se desnudaron el uno al otro sin importar donde caían las prendas, sin emitir palabra alguna solo mirándose a los ojos como si un solo ruido pudiera destruir la fragilidad de aquel momento que algo les decía que era de suma importancia.

Cuando cayeron sobre la cama hecha a mano de ella, ambos se acariciaron con calma y dedicada atención como queriendo plasmar con sus manos en sus mentes cada trozo de piel que tocaban, aprendiendo y memorizando cada textura, olor y sabor del otro como nunca antes se habían tomado la molestia de explorarse, conforme las pasiones se agitaban los besos se volvían más largos, profundos y apasionados y ellos parecían beber de los labios del otro, los gemidos y suspiros se escuchaban más profundos e intensos y más que el rutinario acto frenético en busca de _placer_ , aquel encuentro parecía una _verdadera_ unión, pues en ese momento deliberadamente o no, ellos no solo estaban buscando satisfacción _física_ sino también la _necesidad_ de una unión _espiritual._

Cuando finalmente se unieron ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente con las manos entrelazadas sin romper aquel contacto tan íntimo como sus profundos y apasionados besos, mientras caían en una suave y pasiva cadencia llena de placer que nunca antes habían intentado, donde antes había apuro, frenetismo y _necesidad_ física del encuentro de la satisfacción sexual final, ahora había calma, dulzura, complicidad, un ritmo perfecto y comunión física y espiritual como nunca antes ninguno de ellos había experimentado antes de aquella noche.

— _Kagome_ — Murmuró el su voz ronca y más profunda por el deseo, sintiéndose uno solo con ella.

— _Sesshomaru_ — Gimió Ella desvalida mirándolo fijamente a los ojos dorados que se volvían rápidamente rojos frente a sus ojos y sentía su cuerpo cambiar ligeramente sintiéndose más llena y estirada ahora que Yakko también estaba presente en aquella unión que mostraba un nuevo nivel de intimidad que la aterraba y la emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

— Ahora _cariño_ , vamos… juntos — Dijo el con tal dulzura que llevó lagrimas a los ojos de ella, entonces Kagome golpeó con fuerza sus caderas empalándose hasta la empuñadura y todo se volvió luz para ambos mientras tocaban el cielo con las manos alcanzando el éxtasis físico y espiritual.

Cuando mucho después Kagome recuperó la conciencia Sesshomaru la miraba con pensativa intensidad, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida misma, mientras sus cuerpos permanecían unidos y los chorros de semen se empeñaran en inundar su útero, ella ya sabía que aquello no había sido _simple sexo_ , ellos por primera vez en casi cuatro meses de aventura habían ellos _hecho el amor_ , como ella _jamás_ lo había hecho antes, por que tener  sexo con aun novio o un amante solo por deseo, estrés etc… no era _jamás_ lo mismo que _hacer el amor_ , con al quien a quien _sabes_ que _**"amas"**_ y ese día ella había descubierto que era demasiado tarde para huir de él y poner su corazón a salvo, él ya la tenía en sus garras _literalmente_.

 _Ella Kagome Higurashi simplemente amaba a Sesshomaru Taisho y al diablo sus títulos, su sangre azul y todo el mundo, ella simplemente estaba bien MUY bien jodida_ , porque ella se había reconciliado con la idea de que él le _importaba_ y hasta podía decir que lo _quería_ , pero ahora después de esto, aquellos adjetivos no parecían correctos, no abarcaban para nada la magnitud de sus _verdaderos sentimientos_ y descubrir eso la aterraba profundamente, mas ya no había a donde huir.

 _Santa mierda… que bien arreglada estoy_ Pensó Kagome aterrada, dejándose caer en el letargo y sueño de los saciados con él, custodiándola bajo la intensidad de su mirada y su vigilia que no dejaba ningún detalle fuera de su atención.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru sabía que _algo crucial_ había cambiado entre ellos y no sabía muy que era, solo sabía que era muy _"importante",_ en aquella ocasión aquella contención que siempre había habido entre ellos se había caído a pedazos y ahora él se encontraba que estaba _plenamente satisfecho_ y ahora no sentía que les faltara algo entre ellos, por el contrario finalmente se sentía perfectamente en paz, de alguna forma _completo_ , observó a la mujer hundirse en el sueño de los saciados y durante el instante que había abierto sus ojos azules y lo había mirado, él había notado que ella también había sentido ese cambio, y aunque tenía todo frente a él, aun no podía ponerle nombre a lo que sucedía, pero sabía que pronto llegaría a él y sospechaba que cambiaría toda su vida para siempre.

=== S S ===

Cuando amaneció aquel lunes Kagome había recibido el nuevo día despierta, observando el hermoso rostro de Sesshomaru durmiendo pacíficamente junto a ella, las hermosas marcas de nacimiento delicadamente pinceladas en su rostro y como ya había comprobado de primera mano esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, sus labios suaves ligeramente abiertos dándole un aire aún más sexy del que ya de por si tenía.

C _omo si el necesitara ayuda para enloquecer las hormonas de la población femenina ¡JA!_ Pensaba observándolo con fija atención como queriendo grabar a fuego en su mente la imagen de aquel sensual macho, durmiendo pacíficamente como un ángel caído en su cama después de haber saqueado su cuerpo y su alma como un demonio.

 _Ella no sabía que debía hacer_ , por un lado ella sabía que tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto de sí misma y por otro temía su reacción, era irónico y cruel que apenas aceptaba que lo _amaba,_ aquel maldito esqueleto saliera de su armario bailando _la macarena_ listo para joderle la vida, estaba aterrada ella sabía muy bien que no podría soportar ver los ojos de Sesshomaru mirarla con asco y con odio cuando supiera que era la hija, de la puta que había destruido su hogar y llevado sufrimiento a su madre, Sesshomaru no lo decía pero para ella era _obvio_ que él _amaba y respetaba_ profundamente a su madre, su suerte era una pila de porquería en pleno proceso de asquerosa descomposición, decidió entonces sintiendo el inicio de un dolor de cabeza golpear justo detrás de sus ojos.

Con sumo cuidado se escurrió del agarre de Sesshomaru, se echó una bata por encima del cuerpo desnudo cerrándola y atándola con un nudo fuerte en su cintura y salió de la habitación deslizando su mirada por el apartamento a oscuras antes de encender las lámparas de la sala y empezar a recoger la ropa que habían dejado regadas por todos lados la noche anterior, una vez terminó de recoger, salió al balcón y se quedó observando la ciudad a aquellas horas prácticamente en silencio absoluto, pensando en que hacer, ¿ _Cómo debía proceder, como hablar sobre aquello cuando ella misma no lo entendía aun y no podía aceptarlo por completo_? Ella no lo sabía y no se sentía segura de hablar sobre ese tema cuando ella aun no lo había aceptado.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo allí debatiendo aquello que pendía sobre su cabeza como una filosa guillotina lista para caer y terminar con ella, que solo reacciono saliendo de su conflicto emocional y letargo inducido cuando los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru la rodearon atrayéndola hacia él y su duro cuerpo caliente, haciéndola notar por primera vez el frio de la madrugada mordiendo su piel.

— Vas a enfermarte aquí afuera, ven Kagome, este Sesshomaru calentará tu cuerpo con gusto antes de que amanezca y tu hermana llegue y no puedas gritar el nombre de este Sesshomaru sin restricciones — Susurró el contra su cuello antes de empezar a marisquearlo y a besarlo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de la bata.

— _Claro_ … pero antes déjame apagar las luces, los servicios no son nada económicos — Dijo Kagome permitiéndole arrastrarla dentro y mientras el cerraba las puertas corredizas que daban hacia el balcón Oeste, y Kagome apagaba las lámparas de nuevo antes de acompañarlo de buena gana a su habitación, decidiendo darse tiempo para aceptarlo antes de decírselo a Sesshomaru y destruir aquella fantasía, decidida a ser egoísta y a robarse aquellos momentos que seguramente serian parte de los recuerdos que la sostendrían después de que el la mandara a la mierda cuando supiera su triste y cruel realidad de su naturaleza y existencia.

=== S S ===

— San-san… tenemos que hablar — Dijo Kagome tres días después mientras salían de la zona industrial, después hacer de su _control de calidad_ a la mercancía que la empresa de Shirai había estado fabricando para _**Taijiya's**_ la cual afortunadamente había cumplido sus estándares de calidad al cien por ciento.

— ¿Kagome-chan que sucede, algo malo, estas bien? — Dijo Sango mirándola con los ojos como platos y muy pálida, ella sabía que algo estaba sucediendo con Kagome, si alguien la conocía era ella, y aquellas palabras en aquel tono fúnebre, solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

— Vamos al mirador y allí hablaremos mejor, a esta hora estaremos a solas — Dijo Kagome con un suspiro agotado, mientras Sango maniobrara el auto hacia el lugar indicado mirando de reojo a Kagome con creciente preocupación.

Al llegar al lugar efectivamente estaba desierto y ambas se quedaron dentro del auto durante varios minutos, mientras Sango dejaba que Kagome reuniera todo lo que necesitaba decirle sin forzarla, ella había aprendido desde niña que presionarla solo serbia para que Kagome se encerrara en sí misma y no soltara prenda.

— No sé cómo decir esto San-san… no tengo palabras para explicar esto cuando yo misma no puedo entenderlo o _aceptarlo_ … _**no sé qué hacer**_ … yo _**siempre**_ sé que hacer pero esto me supera… — Dijo Kagome finalmente, su voz cargada de desesperación, lágrimas y mucha preocupación, rompió el corazón de Sango y la hizo experimentar nuevamente el temor como nunca antes lo había experimentado desde que llegara a la vida de Kagome, su roca estaba desmoronándose ante sus ojos y ella no sabía qué hacer para sostenerla y evitar que se derrumbara.

— Kag-chan, si estas embarazada no hay problema, Sesshomaru te adora, y si el no responde al diablo con él, nosotras cuidaremos del cachorrito — Dijo Sango con cautela.

— Oh San-san, ojalá fuera algo tan simple como un embarazo sorpresa… — Dijo Kagome lanzando una risa cargada de amargura que le heló la sangre a Sango, antes de abrir su cartera y sacar un sobre blanco y entregárselo — Lee San-san eres la _única_ persona en la que puedo y necesito confiar esto por ahora — Añadió finalmente hundiendo su rostro en sus manos incapaz de contener más su angustia.

Sango observó el sobre confundida y preocupada, viendo que estaba dirigido a Kagome de parte de Yuri y Mina, así que cuando sacó la carta del sobre y aferró una de las manos de Kagome en la suya, Sango no se esperaba para nada el contenido de aquella carta así que terminó leyéndola tres veces hasta poder recitarla de memoria, comprendiendo de inmediato las nefastas consecuencias que aquel sobre contenía para Kagome, dejando el sobre de lado, Sango abrazó a Kagome y la dejó llorar y lloró con ella, ambas sabían que Kagome terminaría diciéndole la verdad a Sesshomaru y aquel idilio que vivían y que Sango había soñado despierta que se convirtiera en algo más serio y " _permanente_ " terminaría de un plumazo y posiblemente de la peor manera que pudieran imaginarse.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? — Preguntó Sango media hora después, ya calmadas con el maquillaje retocado y de regreso a sus deberes.

— Aun no lo sé… necesito aceptar esto antes de poder enfrentarlo y decírselo, necesito _tiempo_ — Respondió Kagome finalmente, sintiendo que su cartera pesaba como el plomo ante la bomba de tiempo que ocultaba allí.

— Entiendo… solo ten cuidado Kag, y no lo alargues mucho, mientras más tiempo pase peor puede ser su reacción — Dijo Sango tratando de sonar calmada.

— Perdóname por ponerte en esta posición San-san — Dijo Kagome mirándola apenada.

— No seas tonta… si no me lo dices a mí ¿A quién carajos se lo dirías, a uno de los vecinos? Mínimo te dejo sorda a gritos y luego te mato a tortazos — Dijo Sango con un deje de sarcástica mofa logrando que Kagome sonriera levemente con los ojos brillando con agradecimiento.

— _Te quiero hermana_ — Dijo Kagome mientras Sango apagaba el motor del auto notando por primera vez que ya habían llegado a casa y a los mil y un deberes que tenían aquel día.

— _También te quiero_ , ahora animo _**señora jefe**_ , ya veremos lo que pasa e igual estaré allí para ti — Dijo Sango sonriéndole tentativamente, y por primera vez desde que leyera la fatídica carta por primera vez, Kagome Higurashi sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor sabiendo que aun en el fin del mundo podría contar con Sango, solo esperaba que sus turbios orígenes no afectara la vida de Sango o ella simplemente se moriría y jamás se lo perdonaría.

=== S S ===

— Si vuelves a poner eso allí, _te mato_ — Amenazó Kagome a Miroku que estaba a punto de poner su taza de té una vez más, sobre la pila de cupones _especiales_ que estaba recortando en ese momento.

— Lo siento, lo siento — Respondió Miroku de inmediato levantando la taza con cuidado evitando ponerla sobre los " _preciados cupones_ " de las mujeres.

— No te metas con los cupones y Kag no te castrará y yo no sufriré _amor_ — Dijo Sango apareciendo con otra caja de plástico llena de folletos de cupones mientras Kagome recortaba un manojo en la cortadora de papel, Sango se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla a Miroku mientras dejaba su carga junto al área donde estaban trabajando, para ir a sentarse en la silla de madera alta y empezar a ordenar los cupones para que Kagome los cortara.

— No creo que necesiten tantos cupones ahora — Dijo Miroku con calma, ganándose un par de miradas furiosas, haciéndolo levantar las manos llenas de garras en la universal señal de derrota.

— Sin importar que " _siempre_ " necesitaremos nuestros cupones Miroku-kun — Dijo Kagome con calma, lanzándole una mirada cargada de convicción que no dejaba espacio a la discusión.

— ¿Crees que podríamos hacer todo lo que hemos hecho y hacemos sin ellos? — Preguntó Sango con incredulidad — Kag muéstrale el grafico de gastos que tienes en tu negocio con los cupones y el grafico sin ellos y luego los gastos de la casa con y sin cupones — Sugirió Sango alcanzándole a Kagome la tablet, que esta le devolvió casi de inmediato con el grafico en cuestión brillando en la pantalla antes de regresar a su labor cortando cupones; cuando Miroku vio las cifras, los índices y los gráficos y estuvo cerca de humillarse a sí mismo cayendo de espaldas como un personaje de dibujos animados.

— ¿Cómo demonios logras esto? — Preguntó perplejo analizando rápidamente las cifras y multiplicándolas según los meses mirando con incredulidad a la mujer sonreír con astucia digna de un Kitsune, definitivamente Kagome era un alma antigua llena de más sabiduría de la que muchos le daban crédito.

— Mucha planificación, listas de listas, revisión, confirmación, de nuevo revisión, mis listas de nuevo, paciencia, tiempo, terquedad y una buena calculadora científica — Dijo Kagome con calma mientras Sango abría el garaje a Sesshomaru que había llamado mientras ellos discutían su " _sistema_ " de compra.

— ¿Aquí que artículos estas señalando? — Preguntó Miroku con curiosidad, señalando el porcentaje de ahorro que abarcaba el mayor porcentaje de la tabla de gráficos que estaba viendo.

— Para mi negocio de los cupones, saco el ochenta y cinco por ciento de la materia prima, desde la azúcar o edulcorante en sobres, o en los tarros de cada mesa, hasta los huevos para los cupcakes, el café en grano que compramos tiene un porcentaje de descuento si lo compramos por barril directamente al distribuidor en el muelle y es allí donde yo compro, incluso Shippo aprendió que es el mejor lugar aquí en Tokyo, así que eso entra en la barra verde lima que identifica los " _puntos extra de clientes_ " que es como identificamos los descuentos sin cupones o alguna "tarjeta" de cliente de por medio. — Explicaba Kagome sin dejar de apilar, recortar y almacenar para luego ordenar en la carpeta de cupones.

— Ochenta y cinco por ciento… eso es bastante — Reconoció Miroku impresionado y dando un silbido por lo bajo.

— El otro quince por ciento se divide en los vasos con nuestra publicidad tienen un costo igual que un vaso blanco común si hacemos un pedido sobre el millón de vasos de diferentes tamaños y yo obviamente hice el pedido que más me convenía, obteniendo un bonito descuento, tengo cajas de vasos almacenados en uno de los apartamentos vacíos junto a servilletas que también al mayor salen más económicas y puedo pagar en su totalidad con cupones al igual que los pitillos. Las tazas de repuesto, azucareras y todo lo que pueda necesitar para el área del café, la mantelería no es cara y yo misma me encargo todas las noches de lavarla y secarla, el detergente, desinfectante, papel higiénico etc. Se compran con cupones — Decía ella apilando otro grupo de cupones perfectamente cortados y dejándolos en el envase vacío de helado donde estaba almacenándolos mientras estaba cortándolos.

— ¿Tu grafico contiene gastos de servicios y transporte? — Preguntó Miroku sacando cuentas mentales y comprendiendo finalmente lo que ellas ahorraban con su sistema, lo que quería decir que aun sin el dinero de la herencia aquellas mujeres no estaban en la ruina.

— Nada de lo que se consume en casa se compra sin cupones con la sola acepción de una parte de los licores, ropa y zapatos, los servicios se pagan fuera de los gastos de la casa, junto al bajo consumo de gasolina de nuestros autos híbridos, y todo lo que no pueda pagar con cupones está en la barra roja. El excedente de ahorro en gastos de mi negocio va a una cuenta bancaria aparte de mi cuenta personal y esta resguardada a plazos fijos que van destinados a amortiguar el golpe mortal que le metí a la herencia que Sango y yo recibimos — Explicó ella con calma, mientras Sesshomaru salía del ascensor, dejando su portafolios y sus llaves sobre la mesa larga junto al ascensor con naturalidad y avanzando directo hacia ella, que lo atrajo con familiaridad y le dio un suave y apasionado beso en los labios dejando a Sango y a Miroku una vez más en shock ante las muestras de afecto que ellos desplegaban ante ellos desde el último fin de semana que ellos habían salido de viaje casi un mes atrás.

— Este asume que tu día ha sido bueno — Señaló Sesshomaru con una ligera sonrisa, observándola sonreírle a ella su vez.

— Hasta ahora solo he amenazado de muerte a Miroku una sola vez — Respondió ella sonriéndole más ampliamente. — ¿Y tú día que tal ha sido?

— Aburrido… nada nuevo — Respondió el quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata.

— ¿No sientes como si se hubieran olvidado de ti? — Dijo Miroku a Sango en tono burlo.

— Seeep — Respondió ella sintiéndose muy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo por lo que estaba viendo entre su hermana y Sesshomaru aun sabiendo que aquello terminaría una vez Sesshomaru tuviera conocimiento del contenido del sobre que Yuri había dejado para Kagome.

— Si nos hubiéramos olvidado de ustedes, yo no estaría cortando cupones y Sesshomaru _definitivamente_ no estaría vestido — Señaló Kagome ganando la atención del aludido Daiyoukai.

— ¿Dónde estarías tu entonces? — Preguntó Miroku con curiosidad.

— Posiblemente tratando de convencer a Sesshomaru de tomar una ducha juntos o un baño en la tina, ¿quién sabe? — Respondió ella in dejar de cortar sus cupones.

— Este se podría dejar _convencer_ aun, Kagome — Señaló Sesshomaru tentado por la idea.

— _Mas tarde_ , ahora estamos trabajando — Contestó Kagome desanimada emitiendo un chillido indignado cuando Sesshomaru la levantó en brazos, y se la hecho al hombro antes de ella ceder y echarse a reír y perderse con él hacia su habitación.

— Miroku — Murmuró Sango sintiéndose excitada.

— Vamos amor, _ellos son alfas_ su deseo nos afecta y está también el hecho de que yo _siempre te deseo_ — Dijo Miroku abarcando el trasero de Sango y mostrándole exactamente cuan excitado él estaba cuando se restregó contra ella.

— _Ni se te ocurra el armario_ , no volveré a lavar toda la _maldita ropa blanca_ de nuevo — Dijo Sango dejándose arrastrar por el a su habitación, mientras el ladino macho reía por lo bajo.

=== S S ===

Irasue leía la misiva con aparente calma, mientras los concejeros de Toga la observaban desde lo bajo de las escaleras dobles donde se elevaba su trono por encima de todos ellos, como la reina que ella era en su dominio, en una muestra silenciosa y abierta de poder que era imposible pasar por alto.

— _Ridículo_ — Sentenció finalmente cuando decidió que ellos estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos y ansiosos por su respuesta.

— Pero mi lady los acuerdos… — Dijo uno de ellos siendo cortado por el gruñido bajo y amenazador de Yue apostado a un lado de su trono.

— No creas que vas a enseñar a esta sobre " _acuerdos_ " Genjou, esta fue quien aprobó cada " _acuerdo_ " durante la negociación de apareamiento con Toga, esta incluso _**reescribió**_ algunos y añadió otros… el hijo de esta no es un " _enclenque príncipe_ " es " _el señor_ " de la casa de la luna y el " _único_ " príncipe del Oeste según la tradición Inuyoukai, no trates de burlarte de esta Irasue — Soltó Irasue con cortante gélides que hizo temblar dentro de sus pieles a todos los que estaban frente a ella aterrorizándolos en el acto.

— _Jamás_ mi lady, Genjou se disculpa — Dijo el macho de inmediato.

— Las " _exigencias_ " de Toga no tienen _lugar ni fundamento_ , la crianza del hijo de esta Irasue es responsabilidad de _esta Irasue_ , Toga perdió los pocos derechos que tenía cuando " _repudio_ " _**ilegalmente**_ a su _legítimo_ heredero… su parte fue entrenar a Sesshomaru en las artes de la guerra legándole el _estilo Taisho_ a su hijo, mas esta Irasue fue quien le enseñó el resto, incluso el refinado _arte de la guerra_ por el que el clan de la _Casa de la luna_ es tan bien conocido y respetado, por lo tanto esta… _misiva_ es " _ridícula_ " y esta se rehúsa terminantemente a cumplir con sus tontas " _exigencias_ " — Dijo Irasue dejando a un lado la carta impregnada con el olor de Toga mezclado con el de la concubina y notando con sorpresa y un poco de duda la ausencia del lacerante dolor que siempre había acompañado aquella _deliberada_ acción de Toga hacia ella en una burla abierta, o un reto a su autocontrol.

— Pero mi lady, la tradición dicta…

— Que una vez Sesshomaru tome una compañera la presentara frente a su casa… Genjou cuando esta tomó a Toga como su compañero ¿En dónde fue presentado _**Toga**_? — Pregunto Irasue con marcada malicia.

— En la casa de la luna mi lady — Respondió el bajando la cabeza y mostrándole el cuello a la hembra en señal de respeto y sumisión.

— ¿Por qué, fue _**él**_ presentado y no esta Irasue? — insistió ella mirando al patético grupo temblar ante su fría furia.

— Porque usted es de una casa _más alta_ que las casas cardinales comunes mi lady — Respondió el macho.

— _Exacto_ , cuando esta dio a luz a Sesshomaru ¿Dónde fue _presentado y consagrado_? — Preguntó Irasue con tal calma que parecía estarles dando una lección de historia.

— Fue presentado a la _casa de la luna_ y consagrado a _Tsukuyomi-sama_ , su placenta reside aun en el templo de este palacio — Respondió el macho comprendiendo lo que la hembra quería decirles y sintiendo su rostro rojo de vergüenza al comprender que nada tenían que hacer allí y su señor solo estaba haciendo el _ridículo_ y haciéndoles perder el tiempo.

— Por lo tanto, Sesshomaru solo tiene que presentar a su compañera " _elegida_ " por él y Yakko-sama ante esta _Irasue y la casa de la luna_ , el Oeste _nada_ tiene que opinar, objetar o decir sobre el tema, así que Toga tendrá que arreglar todo este embrollo con la casa del Sur y su cachorra, esta Irasue se _niega_ a ir en contra de los acuerdos que el mismo aceptó donde se señala claramente que los hijos de esta Irasue _elegirán sus compañeras_ de vida — Señaló Irasue con mortal seriedad, zanjando la cuestión y cortando de un plumazo todas las pretensiones de Toga y su concubina, empeñados en amargarles la vida a ella y a su cachorro.

Uno a uno los concejeros le dedicaron una profunda reverencia, antes de retirarse en silencio lo más rápido que podían sin perder aún más sus dignidades, mientras salían de su salón con los rabos entre las piernas y ella sonreía con auténtica malicia.

— Inu no Taisho está empeñado en amargarle la vida a usted y a Sesshomaru-sama mi lady — Dijo Yue volviéndose hacia ella, el macho era ciertamente exquisito tan alto como su hijo, de fuertes hombros y caderas estrechas, largos cabellos plateados y ojos plateados que muchas veces se le había comparado con la imagen del mismo _Tsukuyomi-sama_ a quien había consagrado como a todos los Inu platinos en especial los de la casa de la luna, los más cercanos al Dios del astro nocturno.

— El y su concubina aprenderán a no jugar con esta… menos aun si están atentando contra la vida y felicidad de Sesshomaru… — Respondió Irasue peinando un largo mechón de cabello con sus garras con un deje elegantemente distraído y sensual.

— ¿Puede Yue saber quién es la mujer? — Preguntó con curiosidad viendo en la otra mano de Irasue la foto de Sesshomaru besando a una mujer de cabellos negros azulados y la distintiva marca en el cuello de la que ella conocía bien su naturaleza, pues la hembra jamás se había molestado en ocultarla incluso " _antes_ " de conocer a su cachorro.

— Ella… es una _incógnita_ , una hembra alfa humana, que es humana _pero no como los humanos_ , una que habla con Yakko-sama como su igual, que lo reta y le discute, que le niega lo que este desea, que pone en su sitio a el cachorro de esta sin pestañear o temer, que lo tiene en su cama, mas no aspira más que la aventura que ambos " _creen_ " que tienen… _tontos_ ¿Ne Yuemaru-kun? — Respondió Irasue entregándole la foto al macho que escuchaba perplejo las palabras llenas de nostalgia de la hembra.

— ¿Es _ella_ entonces? — Preguntó Yue comprendiendo las implicaciones de lo que Irasue le estaba describiendo.

— Ella es… pero hay mucho entre ellos Yuemaru… Sesshomaru tiene que sincerarse con ella, el pretendía engañarla para hace que le vendiera ese edificio que Toga tiene siglos tratando de obtener, además… su ascendencia… ella es producto de la concubina Yuemaru, pero Kimi la reclama como nuestra, la mujer no forma parte de ella… su sangre esta tan diluida en ella que es muy difícil _casi imposible_ detectarla y desaparecerá por completo en cuanto se una al cachorro de esta Irasue… — Dijo Irasue sintiendo a Kimi su bestia reafirmar su opinión sobre el tema con un gruñido satisfecho, _Kagome Higurashi era de ella y nadie podía negárselo._

— ¿Cómo es posible? ella no tenía hijos cuando se unió a Toga — Dijo Yue con un gruñido conteniendo las ganas de negarse a la idea de ver al señor de la casa unido a la estirpe de aquella mujer.

— _Según lo que conocemos_ … esta tiene a su gente investigando bien a la concubina para poder entender lo que sucede aquí, lamentablemente aún no han dado con nada que la una a la hembra de Sesshomaru — Dijo Irasue descansando el rostro en una delicada mano pensativa.

— ¿Estas realmente de acuerdo en que él se una a ella? — Preguntó Yue sintiéndose seguro de poder hacer preguntas, mientras le devolvía la foto a Irasue.

— Ella es la hembra _correcta_ , esta no puede hacer nada Yakko ha hablado fuerte y claro, además la hembra es… _diferente_ , tendrías que conocerla y juzgarlo tú mismo Yuemaru, esta Irasue está de conforme con la hembra. — Respondió Irasue mirando la imagen del abrazo apasionado que su cachorro y Kagome compartían en aquella imagen, sintiéndose nostálgica y a la vez furiosa de que alguien hubiera estado observándolos con el fin de hacerles daño, Toga pagaría caro si aquellas acciones le traían sufrimiento a su cachorro.

=== S S ===

Aquella mañana Kagome despertó rodeada de un tibio calor y una suave manta sobre ella que sabía que no le pertenecía y aun así le era familiar, al abrir los ojos se encontró cubierta por una suave y sedosa " _manta_ " esponjosa que tardó un par de minutos más en comprender que era el _Mokomoko_ de Sesshomaru, una extensión de su cuerpo y para los mundanos simplemente su " _cola_ " más ella sabía que era un vasto y casi infinito depósito del Youki de un Youkai, uno que rara vez mostraban o permitían a otro tocar y estaba rodeando su pierna derecha y su cintura apilándose sobre sus pechos en ese momento.

Al levantar la mirada Kagome contuvo el aliento al ver a Sesshomaru dormir relajado con el rostro medio hundido entre los negros cabellos de ella, el contraste de líneas suaves y planos duros de su rostro, sus marcas de nacimiento, junto al contraste de colores de cabellos entre ambos hicieron que le picaran las manos por dibujar lo que estaba viendo, y a la vez quería quedarse allí bebiendo de la imagen que el presentaba, un _sensual ángel_ dormido en su cama después de haber devorado su cuerpo como un auténtico Youkai la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada.

 _Lo amo… y cuando le diga quién soy, será la última vez que vuelva a verlo entre mis brazos, durmiendo en mi cama y profundamente dentro de mí, pero no hay forma… Nada de mentiras entre nosotros, fue mi propia regla la que nos separaran junto a esto que guardo_ Pensaba Kagome acariciando ausentemente los platinados cabellos de Sesshomaru.

— Un imperio por tus pensamientos — Dijo Sesshomaru abriéndolos ojos después de un rato de disfrutar sus inocentes caricias.

— Tengo que levantarme, en un rato tengo que bajar a abrirle a mis empleados y tengo que darme un baño, hacer el desayuno para todos y estoy " _atada_ " a ti — Respondió ella besando justo en la luna de su frente.

Sesshomaru la observó con atención y notó que durante su sueño su mokomoko se había manifestado y se había enredado en el lujurioso cuerpo de la mujer junto a él y la tenía efectivamente " _atada_ " a ellos. _Yakko realmente debía querer unirse a su compañera si la tenían así_ Pensó el distraídamente antes de que todo dentro de él se congelara ante la revelación inconsciente de sus propios pensamientos. — _**Tardaste lo tuyo en ver la luz, ahora dile a este Yakko ¿Cómo vas a lidiar con esto ahora?**_ — Gruñó Yakko en su mente antes de hundirse nuevamente en el silencio, pues el aun no había finalizado aquella " _competencia_ " verbalmente con su padre.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Kagome sintiendo algo en el ambiente que lo hacía pesado.

— No… solo que este no desea dejarte ir ahora, pero ambos tenemos responsabilidades — Respondió el de cierta forma diciendo parte de la verdad, porque ciertamente ahora el no deseaba dejarla ir.

Mientras se obligaba a desenredar su mokomoko del delicioso cuerpo de Kagome, Sesshomaru empezó a hacer memoria analizando las reacciones de él hacia ella reconociendo que desde el principio él le permitió cosas a Kagome que nunca le permitió a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, eso debió decirle de inmediato que la hembra tenía todo lo que buscaba en una compañera, pero estaba cegado por sus otras ambiciones, principalmente la idea de ver a su padre completamente derrotado.

Su madre le había advertido de su venganza, y también de compartir la debilidad de sus contrapartes domésticos y ahora él podía entender perfectamente lo que ella había querido decir, su madre había visto sin conocer a Kagome que Yakko y el estaban _demasiado interesados_ en ella para ser una amante más en su larga lista de amantes, había sido un completo idiota y ahora tenía demasiadas cosas que corregir antes de poder aspirar a proponerse a ella.

Ambos se bañaron mutuamente y se secaron antes de empezar a vestirse, sin hacer comentarios sobre las prendas de él que poco a poco habían empezado a tomar espacio en el closet de Kagome.

— Me adelantaré para bajar y encender las máquinas y regresare a hacer el desayuno — Dijo Kagome enderezando el nudo de la corbata purpura que Sesshomaru usaba aquel día.

— Este terminará aquí — Respondió el con calma, sintiéndose en completa paz y satisfacción con su descubrimiento aceptándolo sin sudar, viéndola salir de la habitación con paso firme y sensual.

=== S S ===

Kagome bajó a la planta baja y entró en su local por la puerta de servicio, encendiendo las luces, las registradoras y las máquinas de café, antes de abrir los seguros de las puertas de cuarzo de Onni desde adentro del local, y de subir nuevamente e iniciar los preparativos del desayuno.

Durante los últimos dos meses desde que ella reconociera lo que sentía por Sesshomaru, habían sacado tiempo de todos lados para estar juntos, no importaba si no había sexo en sus encuentros, solamente con _estar_ en la compañía del otro era suficiente para ellos, aunque Kagome se había negado a ir al lugar de trabajo de Sesshomaru para evitar las especulaciones que estaban obligadas a levantarse, Sesshomaru no se había molestado y había entendido su renuencia a ir a su oficina.

Aun así él había dormido cada día de los últimos dos meses en su cama y no parecían muy apurados en cambiar aquella nueva rutina en su relación.

— Buenos días — Saludó Sango sonriente dándole un abrazo de oso a Kagome que acaricio su mejilla con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha volteaba el tocino.

— Estamos especialmente alegres hoy — Saludó Kagome con calma dejando el tocino en el plato más cercano y echando un buen número de tocino crudo a la sartén.

— _Hemos elegido una fecha Kag_ — Murmuró Sango en un susurro reverente.

— Ohhhh que bien San-san, felicitaciones — Dijo Kagome volviéndose y abrazándola con fuerza notando a Miroku y a Sesshomaru observarlas silenciosos. — Tenemos que celebrar y así de paso me dicen en que consiste todo el ritual para estar segura de que Sango cumple con todos los requisitos — Añadió sonriéndoles antes de volverse voltear el tocino y Sango servía el jugo de naranja en los vasos dispuestos sobre la mesa.

— No es nada muy complicado, solo el ritual en si es lo complejo porque debe de ser durante un eclipse lunar, donde Hiro-sama y yo tenemos más poder para atar a Sango a nuestra línea de vida y marcarla como nuestra compañera — Dijo Miroku observado a Sango con intensidad, mientras esta se mostraba extrañamente tímida ante la idea.

— Bien tortolos, terminen aquí, Shippo ya está abajo — Dijo Kagome quitándose el delantal y dejándolo en manos de una sonrojada Sango antes de salir prácticamente corriendo, mientras bajaba Kagome pensaba en todo lo que Miroku no había señalado que necesitarían, los documentos de Sango, su carta astral bordada en seda de araña Youkai negro con hilos de rojo sangre, una muestra de su piedra de nacimiento, el anillo de compromiso que le entregaría a Miroku cuando se presentaran ante Irasue y Sesshomaru al inicio del ritual, presentar una muestra de su legado al clan al que estaba entrando, un obsequio a la hembra y macho alfa del clan de la casa de la luna y finalmente un anillo de bodas o un collar que simbolizara su unión después de todo Sango estaba uniéndose a un clan _noble_.

Kagome no se preocupaba, ella se encargaría de que Sango tuviera todo lo que necesitaba para su ritual de boda y posterior apareamiento, Kagome había sido muy clara con Miroku y el respetaría las creencias de ambas así como ellas respetarían los rituales de su gente.

— Buenos días jefa — Saludó Mary, mientras Shippo terminaba la llamada que tenía y se volvía a mirarla sonriente como siempre.

— _Hey chicos_ , ya les abro — Saludó ella abriendo la santamaria de la entrada principal sabiendo que lo seguros internos ya estaban abiertos, entrando junto a ellos sin ver jamás el auto negro de vidrios tintados pasar varias veces muy lentamente frente a su negocio durante la apertura y mientras ella abría las cajas, para luego retirarse por la puerta de servicio directo a su apartamento.

Al regresar afortunadamente Sango y Miroku ya habían terminado de servir la comida y Sesshomaru ya estaba recibiendo la primera llamada de negocios del día, así que cuando ella llegó todos se ubicaron en sus asientos alrededor de la isla y empezaron a desayunar con la típica atmosfera relajada que los cuatro habían desarrollado pues Kirara ya se había retirado hacia el balcón a tomar el sol sobre una de las sillas de extensión.

— Antes de irnos Miroku muéstrame tus manos — Ordenó Kagome y este obedeció de inmediato mirando a la mujer confundido mientras ella sacaba un manojo de círculos de su cartera, y empezaba a colocárselos hasta dar con uno que encajaba perfectamente en su dedo anular, comprendiendo finalmente lo que ella estaba haciendo y mirando a Sesshomaru por encima de su cabeza con una muda pregunta y la oscura ceja arqueada con un brillo malicioso en los ojos purpuras.

— ¿Hay algo más que yo no sepa, algún requisito _interno_ de la casa de la luna que Sango necesitará para el ritual? Tres meses no es mucho y aún tenemos que preparar la boda Shintoista — Señaló Kagome con calma aprovechando que Sango había ido a la habitación a buscar algo para el trabajo de grado que aún tenían que entregar.

— Un cuarzo de sangre de Sango que tienes que entregarle a mi tía junto al obsequio de tu clan, simbólicamente estas entregando a Sango a su cuidado pero tu seguirás siendo su hembra alfa, mi tía solo tomará el lugar de su madre, el mismo lugar que mi madre habría tomado de haber vivido hasta ahora — Explicó Miroku.

— Bien… asegúrate de averiguar por mí quien es de suficiente _confianza_ para crear ese cuarzo, no voy a darle ni una gota de sangre de Sango a _nadie_ que pueda dañarla de alguna forma. — Dijo Kagome mientras sacaba el aro que había encajado perfectamente en Miroku para futura referencia.

— Hecho — Dijo Miroku completamente de acuerdo con Kagome.

Crear un cuarzo de sangre no era algo fácil y un asunto muy delicado y nunca era recomendable dejar una tarea así a _cualquiera_ , a través de la sangre _espiritualmente_ podía hacerse tanto daño, que incluso podía tomarse una vida con suma facilidad.

— ¿No vas a tomar ninguna medida de este Sesshomaru? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con curiosidad.

— _Cariño_ … sé muy bien cuál es la medida de tus dedos no necesito una guía — Dijo Kagome con picardía antes de sonreír con malicia y besar su mentón mientras Sango se unía a ellos.

— No empiecen de nuevo ustedes dos, tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer y no podemos volver a la cama aunque queramos — Advirtió Sango haciendo que Miroku y Kagome estallaran en carcajadas mientras Sesshomaru solo sonreía silenciosamente.

=== S S ===

Kagome estaba sentada en la mesa de dibujo con uno de los cinco tutores que pululaban por la fábrica prácticamente respirándole en la nuca, mientras trabajaba en una nueva línea de diseño de cartera y zapatos para la inauguración de la tienda de Sango.

— Es atrevido pero creo que gustará justo por eso — Comentó la Araña Youkai estudiando las líneas y los detalles de los diseños terminados de las carteras y zapatos, habían sido diez diseños diferentes y aún faltaban cinco más para cubrir el mínimo exigido por la universidad y estarían prácticamente listas, los diseños de ropa de Sango tenían años listos, solo estaba pasándolos en limpio y modificando algunos detalles que antes no había notado.

— ¿Cree que durante la defensa de tesis sea relevante cuantos centímetros tienen un tacón? — Preguntó Kagome preocupada.

— Siempre y cuando se muestren seguras de lo que tienen, un centímetro más o menos no alterara a nadie, su proyecto es ambicioso ninguno de nuestros alumnos había hecho antes algo remotamente parecido a lo de ustedes, Sango y tu tienen una fábrica de artículos de cuero de alta calidad en pleno funcionamiento y dándoles empleo a un buen número de gente de forma directa e indirecta — Señaló la hembra mientras hacia un gesto general señalando las máquinas de coser funcionando alrededor de ellas, mas allá las cortadoras de patrones sacando las piezas a coser para formar alguna chaqueta o cartera y las maquinas donde se confeccionaba ropa de alta calidad, con una radiante Sango custodiando cada corte como una leona a su cachorro.

— La fábrica _es de Sango_ , mi negocio es el café librería de allá abajo — Señaló Kagome con calma.

— Eso dices, pero Sango fue muy clara en su parte del primer capítulo, tú le diste el empujón y cultivaste su habilidad, además el diseño de la publicidad en el que ambas trabajaron es simplemente _impecable_ , sin hablar que la publicidad de tu negocio es _extraordinaria_ , el uso de cupones de postres al cincuenta por ciento de descuento para atraer clientes tiene tu a negocio con una nutrida fila de clientes durante todo el día — Dijo la hembra sonriéndole mientras anotaba algo en su formulario y seguía a evaluar a otra alumna que cumplía pasantías en el lugar.

— Cuando nos graduemos tomaré una semana entera de vacaciones y solo dormiré como una pereza, Shippo tendrá que encargarse de que mi negocio no quiebre — Masculló Kagome concentrándose en su diseño, mientras la hembra que se alejaba sonreía ante las palabras de Kagome.

=== S S ===

— A él le gusta mucho el oro amarillo pero quiero algo " _único_ " así que será oro amarillo para ambos con su toque _diferente_ — Dijo Sango finalmente un semana después mientras visitaban la tercera joyería observando los anillos de compromiso.

— Fuju-chan podrías mostrarle a San-san aquí los anillos de compromiso para machos… su prometido es un sexy inu negro tan _pervertido_ como ella — Dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua a Sango mientras la Youkai dragón hembra, que habían conocido en la universidad y se había graduado el año anterior sonreía y buscaba lo que Kagome le había pedido teniendo en cuenta la cómica descripción del prometido de Sango.

— Estos son los añillos que tengo, pero por ser ustedes les daré una opción más — Dijo la mujer sacando debajo del mostrador un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz — Dibújalo y me encargare de hacerlo para ti — Sugirió la Youkai dragón hembra, mientras Sango asentía sabiendo que simplemente no encontraría en ningún lugar algo remotamente parecido a lo que ella quería.

— Cada diseño de Sango o mío tienen valor de _diseñador_ en el mercado Fuju-chan, así que espero que entiendas que este diseño no está a la venta, será el diseño _exclusivo_ del anillo de compromiso y bodas de Sango — Advirtió Kagome con sincera calma.

— Lo sé, tengo entendido que pronto se abrirá la primera tienda _**"Taijiya's"**_ y estaba por hablar con ustedes para ver si estaban interesadas en que nosotros fabricáramos su línea de _accesorios_ o al menos una parte, como ya saben estoy incursionando en la orfebrería, si mi abuelo puede aún ser el mejor forjador de espadas en el mundo, yo podría hacer hermosas joyas y no solamente vender las que compro a otros — Dijo la hembra con nostalgia acariciando el panel de cuarzo de Onni a través del cual podían verse las joyas expuestas.

— Estoy segura que a Sango le encantará escuchar tu propuesta, creo que aún no ha buscado a alguien que nos ayude con esa parte y los accesorios siempre son importantes para hembras y mujeres por igual. — Dijo Kagome sonriendo cuando los ojos de ónix de la Youkai se encendieron con entusiasmo dándoles un tono más metalizado.

— Esto es lo que quiero — Dijo Sango mostrándoles el diseño, el anillo eran dos finos aros uno de oro amarillo y el otro de oro blanco, según el diseño de Sango el anillo de oro amarillo iría por fuera completamente liso y sin más adornos que una serie de cortes precisos y estaría hueco y luego un anillo de oro blanco plano y macizo que encajaría perfectamente dentro del amarillo mostrando en bajo relieve un nudo infinito de riso plano que simbolizaba una atadura irrompible.

— Es simplemente — Dijo Fuju comprendiendo el simbolismo de inmediato.

— _Perfecto_ — Finalizó Kagome sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Sango. — _Encajan_ , _**justo como ustedes**_ — añadió admirando nuevamente el diseño.

— Gracias Kag — Dijo Sango sobrecogida cayendo finalmente en cuenta de que estaba cerca de comprometer su vida para siempre con Miroku — Kami… Dame un segundo — Pidió respirado profundamente un par de veces y espantando el pánico natural que había desarrollado desde los pasillos del burdel de _Azani_ ante la idea de atarse a alguien, recordando que ese alguien era _Miroku_ y a él lo amaba así que ella se ataría a el de buena gana por que el ciertamente ya estaba atado a ella, sin importar los rituales, ellos se _pertenecían_.

— Ahora muéstranos algo que pueda funcionar como presente a una hembra y macho alfa — Pidió Kagome comprendiendo a Sango perfectamente, ninguna de ellas se había imaginado " _perteneciendo_ " a alguien alguna vez.

— ¿Emparejados? — Preguntó Fuju deslizando una mirada evaluativa por las diferentes joyas expuestas.

— No, madre e hijo, en estricto secreto, " _la casa de la luna_ " — Respondió Kagome con calma viendo los ojos ónix de la Youkai abrirse como platos brillando con absoluta comprensión y asentir frenéticamente antes de prácticamente volar en busca de algo " _apropiado_ "

— Estas Joyas que voy a mostrarles _jamás_ han sido vistas en el mundo, fueron creadas por mi abuela en la era Heian, ella planeaba llevarlas a lady Irasue para ver si ella nos elegía como uno de sus orfebres, ese arte está fuertemente arraigado en la línea femenina de mi clan, los machos siempre se han inclinado por las armas, para muestra mi abuelito Totosai — Explicó la hembra abriendo la enorme caja obviamente antigua — No te venderé estas joyas, te permitiré elegir tu regalo para ellos lo único que quiero a cambio es que les digas quien creó estas joyas para ellos — Pidió la hembra clavando una garra en su dedo pulgar y dejando caer una gota de oscura sangre en el intrincado sello, que brillo un par de veces antes de ceder y emitir un ligero sonido.

Al abrir la tapa, Sango y Kagome miraron boquiabiertas el despliegue de hermosas e increíbles joyas en platino y diamantes que iban desde el azul rey de los ojos de Kagome hasta el purpura de la media luna de Sesshomaru.

— Tu abuela, ¿es vidente verdad? — Preguntó Kagome.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunto a su vez Fuju.

— Cada pieza se parece a lady Irasue y a Sesshomaru, incluso aquel anillo con la luna de ónix con granate podría decirse que representa a Miroku — Señaló Kagome con calma ignorando la expresión perpleja de la hembra.

— Hablas de ellos con _familiaridad_ — Dijo la hembra con cautela.

— _Extraoficialmente_ y en estricto secreto, Kag es la " _novia_ " de Sesshomaru, ya conoce a Irasue-sama y Miroku es mí prometido — Explico Sango totalmente de acuerdo con Kagome.

— Solo soy su _amante,_ no su novia San-san — Aclaró Kagome de inmediato pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Fuju la miraba como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y cuatro pares de cuernos rosa chicle con escarcha.

— Kagome-sama no se reste importancia, usted es una hembra alfa e incluso yo pude verlo cuando la conocí, estoy segura de que lord Sesshomaru también vio eso en usted — Dijo Fuju con su voz teñida de sumo respeto que rayaba en reverencia, exasperándola hasta el cielo.

— Fu-chan si me llamas así una vez, más voy a tener que pegarte o mínimo _insultarte_ — Advirtió Kagome irritada, mientras la Youkai solo asentía riendo incluso sus ojos de ónix brillaban de risa.

— Kag-chan elige el presente de Sesshomaru y ayúdame con Irasue-sama ella es difícil de leer en cuanto a gustos — Dijo Sango consternada.

— Elige un collar para ella, no creo que sea del tipo de " _anillos_ " para Sesshomaru esos gemelos de platino con el emblema de la casa de la luna en diamante purpura serán perfectos, él tampoco se ve del tipo de usar anillos — Sugirió Kagome de inmediato.

— Miroku tampoco se ve de usar anillos… tal vez debería elegir un colgante como en antaño — Señaló Sango preocupada.

— _Sango cariño_ , tu pervertido usaría hasta un aro en la nariz con tu nombre y foto una tuya colgándole hasta su pecho si _TU_ se lo das el día de su _boda o apareamiento_ , así que no seas tonta — Dijo Kagome riéndose junto a Sango y a Fuju sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía — Fuju tu intención es buena pero igual necesitaremos aunque sea un precio simbólico, y no " _un yen_ " no es suficiente — Añadió Kagome atajando a la hembra que sonrió apenada.

Después de pagar un precio que ellas seguían considerando " _simbólico_ " y encontrar unas hermosas cajas labradas en madera de _Youkai magnolia,_ Sango y Kagome regresaron a casa, dispuestas a terminar sus deberes con sus negocios y adelantar un poco más de la tesis, además Kagome ya había confirmado con una de sus tutoras una Youkai araña, el avance de la creación de la carta astral de Sango.

Sin decirle a su hermana todo lo que había tenido que hacer para encontrar aquellos datos cruciales tan necesarios para el ritual de apareamiento, ella se había saltado un día de diligencias y había viajado fuera de Tokyo sola hasta el hospital que marcaba la antigua partida de nacimiento de Sango, y tras solicitar los datos exactos del día de su nacimiento que incluía la hora exacta de su nacimiento y como había venido al mundo Sango, ella había pasado horas ojeando libros de registros de nacimiento hasta dar con la información de Sango, obteniendo hora "exacta" de su nacimiento también el día de la semana del mes en el que había nacido, y solo por curiosidad había visto el nombre de los padres y no se había sorprendido de encontrar aquello en blanco, tal como la copia del documento que ellas habían encontrado en el antiguo bolso de _Azani_ , al parecer ni aun en el hospital ellos habían dado un nombre, lo que quería decir que alguien les había ayudado a retirarse y a sacar aquel documento sin llenar todos los datos correctamente, aquella acción había sido _deliberada_ al igual que su posterior abandono a manos de la difunta jefa del burdel _._

=== S S ===

Una vez más sentía que estaba contra la espada y la pared, muchas veces había deseado salir corriendo y pedir _clemencia_ a lady Irasue, mas siempre parecía haber alguien _sospechosamente_ cerca de él que le impedía _huir_ como en el fondo deseaba, era como si su señor supiera o _sospechara_ que él no deseaba hacer aquello y se estuviera asegurando de que no huyera, así que él había estado siguiendo a la mujer que le habían ordenado seguir con mucho temor en su corazón.

La hembra en cuestión no era simplemente _cualquier_ hembra, era una poderosa miko, con los sentidos bien afilados y siempre rodeada de alguien, especialmente de lord Sesshomaru, Noriko temía por él y por como terminaría su vida, posiblemente en las garras de lord Sesshomaru en una muerte lenta, brutal, sucia y muy dolorosa.

Arrancándose de sus oscuras y terriblemente posibles ideas, Noriko avanzó entrando a la oficina donde estaba su señor controlando el genuino terror que sentía en ese momento y haciéndolo una diminuta bola compacta que no pudiera detectarse, quedándose inmóvil bajo el fijo escrutinio de sus afilados ojos dorados oscurecidos y con un ligero brillo vidriosos que le conferían un aspecto ligeramente _desequilibrado._

— Noriko… _procede_ — Dijo Inu no Taisho simplemente con sequedad, desde que sus consejeros habían regresado con el rabo entre las patas de el gran palacio de la casa de la Luna, lord Toga había estado en tal estado de furia que incluso su concubina lo evitaba como a la peste.

— Si mi lord — Respondió el sintiéndola sentencia caer sobre su cabeza tan pesada como una montaña sobre sus hombros.

— Noriko… no falles — Advirtió Inu no Taisho dándole un profundo trago a su desagradable bebida, mientras Noriko salía con la sensación de inminente desgracia sobre sí mismo pesando sobre el como una densa nube que anunciaba fatalidad, caos y con seguridad su _muerte_.

=== S S ===

Durante una semana entera Sango y Kagome habían corrido de un lado al otro tratando de tener todo lo necesario para aquella tarde cuando se celebraría el compromiso entre Sango y Miroku, Kagome se alegraba de que ellos no esperaran más tiempo Sango era humana y el tiempo para ella era contado y no podían darse el lujo de esperar cincuenta o cien años de noviazgo para emparejarse, con era el caso de Koga y Ayame que habían cumplido los ciento cincuenta y seis años de " _novios_ " y aun no se les veía apuro por emparejarse formalmente.

El solárium donde estaban en aquel momento era de un gusto exquisito, Sango y Kagome vestían impecablemente un par de elegantes furisodes con el emblema del clan Higurashi bordado en dorado en la espalda y en el obi que caía en un elaborado lazo hacia la espalda en un complicado pero hermoso nudo.

— Esta será la segunda y espero la _"ultima_ " vez que me meto en esta trampa mortal — Gruñó Kagome tratando de aflojar un poco el obi y así poder respirar con normalidad y evitar humillar a Sango cuando se desmayara.

— Estas hermosa, yo soy un desastre — Dijo Sango tan impecable como ella pero echa un asco de nervios.

— _No te atrevas a caer en eso Sango Higurashi y mueve el culo, comprométete con tu pervertido y déjame salir de esta trampa disfrazada de "kimono"_ — Gruñó Kagome con furia apenas contenida haciendo que Sango se irguiera adoptando la postura correcta. — Así estas mejor. — Señalo ella con tranquilidad.

— Si meto la pata por favor se buena y dame un par de bofetadas — Pidió Sango sin ver al macho platinado que descendía lentamente acompañado de una especie de elaborado carro tirado por un dragón de dos cabezas.

— Cariño te _ahorcare_ luego, si metes la pata como dices dejaré a Kirara morder _**TODAS**_ tus botas de gamuza — Amenazó antes de echarse a reír al ver la cara de espanto de Sango, mientras Kirara junto a ella se veía muy elegante con su collar de seda de araña Youkai color, negro y un colgante pequeño de oro con una cuenta de granate junto a una cuenta de un zafiro rosado y un hermoso zafiro azul rey que incluso ellas tenían en una pulsera de oro mezcladas con sus otros accesorios como siempre, maullaba posiblemente para mostrar su satisfacción con aquella idea y la confusión escrita en el rostro de los empleados de la casa de la luna que las habían recibido que cuidarían de su auto, y las habían estado acompañando hasta la llegada del escolta que las guiaría hasta el palacio de la Luna.

— Buenas tardes queridas damas, este _Yuemaru_ tiene el privilegio de ser el elegido para escoltarlas hasta el palacio de la luna. — Dijo el platinado macho con la rica voz de barítono pronunciando las palabras con dicción perfecta y llamando la atención de ambas.

— Buenas tardes _Yuemaru-sama_ gracias por guiarnos, esta es Sango Higurashi mi hermana y la prometida de Miroku-kun — Dijo Kagome con calma gesticulando hacia Sango.

— Mucho gusto — Dijo Sango con una ligera reverencia, mirando al macho con genuina curiosidad.

— Y usted debe de ser la _famosa_ lady Kagome — Dijo el Youkai mirándola con los ojos mercurio con intensidad.

— _Solo Kagome_ por favor, ni _lady_ , ni _sama,_ ni nada de eso gracias — Dijo Kagome espantada por aquel título que si bien según la carta de Yuri le correspondía por derecho propio, ella simplemente rechazaba al ser incapaz de verse como una " _dama_ " en el fondo ella siempre seria Kagome Higurashi ni más ni menos.

— Como prefiera Kagome-san ahora permítanme escoltarlas — Dijo Yue analizando atentamente a la mujer, tomando el olor de ella y siguiendo las instrucciones precisas de Irasue comprendiendo lo que ella había dicho, la sangre de la concubina era casi imposible de percibir, como si la mujer frente a él no hubiera sido tocada por ella, por las venas de aquella mujer frente a él, corría sangre fuerte antigua y poderosa de dos clanes uno estrechamente conocido por él, que se había codeado con los nobles Higurashi en el pasado cuando a la par de la casa de la luna y el Oeste trabajaban arduamente usando _todas sus influencias_ para establecer la paz entre razas y otro clan desconocido pero de algún forma _familiar_ para él, Lady Irasue tenía razón como siempre, la mujer ciertamente era _distinta_ de lo que había esperado, teniendo en cuenta que el venia juzgándola por sus orígenes, además pocas rechazaban un título, más aun una humana.

=== S S ===

Cuando cruzaron las puertas dobles del salón de trono una al lado de la otra un par de pasos detrás del elegante y condenadamente guapo Inu platinado, Kagome no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada directamente hacia Sesshomaru y beber de la impactante imagen que el mostraba vestido con la regalía que la solemne ocasión dictaba y sentir el aliento atascársele en el pecho, cuando una vez más la impacto la masculina belleza que el poseía.

Aquella tarde Sesshomaru vestía un elegante traje blanco de seda bordada con hexágonos azules con flores de Sakura de seis pétalos ( _su símbolo como príncipe del Oeste_ ) sobre el hombro izquierdo y la caída de las mangas y elaboradas medias lunas purpuras con intrincados símbolos en hilos de plata diminutos bordados en ellas, también vestía una elegante armadura ligera que parecía llevar con tanta naturalidad como sus trajes de seda de tres piezas ( _recordándole que él, en efecto había sido y era un señor de guerra_ ) y atado al elegante obi plateado y purpura tenía dos hermosas katanas, una con un patrón intrincado que parecía hecho de conchas de nácar y otra más sencilla pero que parecía llamarla con su energía, su mokomoko estaba a la vista de todos enrollado cual boa en su hombro derecho no le restaba masculinidad y su largo y lujurioso cabello libre de toda atadura y cayendo en cascada a su espalda, la imagen era impactante y las manos le picaban de hundirlas en su cabello y su suave y esponjoso mokomoko.

Cuando finalmente notó que estaba mirándolo fijamente, él le dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa que parecía decirle ( _si querida este Sesshomaru sabe que es sexy_ ) Kagome solo sonrió antes de poner los ojos en blanco mientras avanzaba con Sango y observar a Miroku regiamente vestido con un estilo parecido pero en tonos que variaban entre el negro, rojo y purpura con algunos diminutos toques de plateado en su armadura completamente negra, las empuñaduras de sus espadas y el elegante traje, sus ojos violetas encendidos con entusiasmo y profundo amor fijos en Sango.

Finalmente observó a la magnífica lady Irasue, la señora de la casa de la luna ciertamente robaba el aliento como su hijo y ella estaba muy consciente de su atractivo, según podía ver.

— Sean bienvenidas damas del clan Higurashi, este Sesshomaru y su clan les saludan y reciben, que este día sea el inicio de dos nobles clanes que se unirán y formaran uno, fortaleciendo así a ambas casas — Pronuncio Sesshomaru con su típica y gélida calma.

— El clan Higurashi se siente honrado por la cordial bienvenida, aceptamos sus saludos y extendemos el nuestro humildemente esperando en efecto fortalecer ambos clanes con este nuevo inicio para ambos — Respondió Kagome finalmente sorprendiendo obviamente a Sesshomaru cuando ella dio la respuesta esperada de la forma correcta, no por nada había estado estudiando los muchos libros que Yuri le había dejado buscando aquellas palabras rituales, esperando cumplir con su hermana _correctamente_.

— Sango Higurashi, beta y princesa del clan Higurashi y desde este día oficialmente prometida de lord Miroku Houshi príncipe de la casa de la sombra de la luna y beta de la casa de la luna — Entonó Irasue con la voz cargada de poder, mientras Sango daba un paso al frente. — ¿Quién entrega a esta dama al cuidado y protección de nuestra noble casa? — Añadió Irasue.

— Yo, Kagome Higurashi, líder y alfa del clan Higurashi, hermana y guardiana de Sango Higurashi — Respondió Kagome con calma, mientras los Inu sonreían con satisfacción y así el ritual de compromiso inició.

La ceremonia de compromiso fue todo lo que había prometido ser y Sango no había metido la pata ni una sola vez, Sesshomaru y Miroku la habían guiado a través de todo el protocolo sin problemas, el anillo que ella había diseñado había sido recibido con genuina alegría y ella había recibido su anillo con igual entusiasmo que le hizo saltar a Kagome lágrimas de emoción, afortunadamente Kirara la salvó de echarse a llorar como una idiota durante aquel intercambio.

— Pórtense bien y recuerden avisar si tienen una emergencia, no Miroku concejos para alguna " _posición_ " definitivamente **NO** es una emergencia y si me llamas para eso, te hare sufrir " _ **mucho**_ " y perderé por completo la fe en tus capacidades para " _cumplirle_ " a mi hermana — Advirtió Kagome captando de inmediato la maliciosa pregunta en los ojos llenos de picardía del oscuro pervertido y cortándolo en seco, arrancándoles carcajadas a Sango e Irasue, seguidos de un impresionado Yue y Sesshomaru que se limitaron a sonreír quedamente.

— Ohh lady Kagome me hiere con sus palabras — Dijo Miroku sonriendo con malicia.

— Te heriré con mi puño o mi pie y un buen toque de Reiki si sigues llamándome " _lady Kagome_ " — Amenazó Kagome burlándose de Miroku y poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de Miroku de llamarla " _lady_ " — Bien, ahora si me disculpan Kirara y yo nos retiramos, sinceramente puede ser hermoso pero esta trampa constrictiva y yo no nos llevamos bien, las cosas que hago por ti San-san recuérdalo, un placer Yue-sama, Irasue-sama. — Añadió Kagome despidiéndose de los aludidos con una sonrisa divertida, ella había notado el interés con el que el Youkai de ojos plateados la observaba, él estaba analizándola como si fuera un insecto bajo un microscopio y a ella le parecía cómico e irritante en partes iguales.

— Mañana estaré en casa — Dijo Sango sonriéndole a Kagome.

— Y te espera un _largo día de compras_ , te toca llevar a Kirara-chan al spa de mascotas — Dijo Kagome con calma mientras la aludida Nekomata lanzaba un gruñido.

— Malvada _**señora jefa**_ — Dijo Sango con un puchero.

— _**No lo olvides San-san**_ , nunca lo olvides cariño — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír antes de subir al carruaje con Kirara en brazos, viendo a Sesshomaru un instante antes de empezar a descender; Sesshomaru había prometido reunirse con ella después de que Sango y Miroku aislaran en el retiro que tenían que cumplir aquella noche donde el cuarto menguante, símbolo de la casa de la luna brillaba con fuerza dándoles la ventaja en poder para completar aquel primer ritual que establecía el vínculo de un compromiso formal que cerrara con su apareamiento y unión en el ritual que los esperaba para el próximo eclipse lunar.

Oficialmente Sango Higurashi estaba muy comprometida con Miroku Houshi y el mundo lo sabría a partir de esa noche y Kagome estaba feliz por ambos.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	24. Cap 24: Agonía

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

 **NA:**

 **Antes que nada gracias de corazón por seguir esta historia, escribo por amor al arte no soy una escritora publicada ni nada de eso, solo soy alguien que le gusta leer y escribir.**

 **Quisiera disculparme por mi ausencia la última semana, lamentablemente mi querida abuela extendió sus alas y partió al reino de los cielos, y nos dejó atrás muy tristes por su partida y sinceramente, estoy obligándome a seguir para no hundirme más en la depresión que ya me embarga, mi abuela fue una gran mujer, una gran madre y fue generosa en su amor con todo el que necesitó de ella, era una mujer que vivía inventó el lema "** _ **primero muerta que sencilla**_ **" y su alegría ante todo es algo que jamás olvidaremos los que tuvimos la dicha y la suerte de conocerla.**

Te amo abuela donde quiera que estés vela por nosotros y nuestros hijos.

Dedico este capítulo a mí querida abuela quien nos a dejado para ir a la morada del señor

 _ **GRACIELA JOSEFINA BOADA**_

Guíanos desde el cielo mi vieja bochinchera, sonríe y canta con nuestras alegrías y nuestros triunfos y escúchanos con paciencia en nuestras tristezas y fracasos y dinos como siempre "¿je je jeeee? Están enteramente" antes de sacar tu puchero y hacernos reír con cualquier cosa.

* * *

" _Si alguien me hubiera preguntado si me esperaba algo así habría dicho un rotundo_ _ **"Jamás"**_ _el vacío que siento dentro de mí solo se compara al terrible vació que sentí cuando Mina me pidió que recogiera todas mis cosas aquel día tantos años atrás, y creí que me echaría a la calle y aun así respiré profundo y asumí las consecuencias obedeciendo su orden/petición. Mi mente es un caos no puedo pensar… no puedo escribir en este diario sobre alguna idea o pensamiento coherente que venga a mí en relación a todo lo que estoy experimentando ahora mismo, solo puedo decir que el terrible dolor que me nubla los sentidos es tan grande y tan profundo que siento el cuerpo y el alma congelados y adormecidos, es como aquella pelea por mi vida años atrás cuando el maldito hombre me golpeó con tanta fuerza que deje de sentir mi brazo izquierdo por un buen rato y aun así logré huir directo a mi destino, el mismo que me trajo hasta donde hoy estoy, y la verdad es que me temo que al igual que mi brazo entonces, cuando "sienta" de nuevo el dolor del que me estoy aislando ahora sea tan agónico como entonces y termine por destruirme, Kami sabe que no he luchado tanto para caer ahora._

 _Nadie tiene derecho a romper un corazón… ¿Cómo pudo, como pudo?_

 _Mi mente en blanco solo reacciono cuando Sango atravesó como una centella el caos silenciado logrando que el ruido de ese caos se hiciera presente haciéndome reaccionar._

 _¿Qué decirle? Sé que tengo que decírselo y se lo diré pero nadie dijo que tengo que decírselo ahora, no con la tesis a vuelta de esquina pero si tengo que decírselo ANTES de la boda Shinto, solo ruego poder controlar su furia y ayudarla a no cometer un error cegada de ira, si Sango pierde su felicidad por mi causa, simplemente me sentare y moriré de buena gana._

 _¿El?... no lo sé… no puedo pensar en hacerle daño y me frustra mi propia debilidad ante él, mis propias reacciones ante él, todo lo que tenga que ver con el… aun así, no sé qué me duele más ¿Su presencia en mi vida a pesar de todo, o su ausencia a causa de todo?..._

 _¿Es así como se sienten las mujeres maltratadas por los hombres que aman, que no pueden dejarlos ir pero tampoco es saludable tenerlos cerca? Nunca más volveré a juzgar a una mujer que no puede dejar ir a un hombre al que aman como débiles… creo que yo soy tan débil y estúpida como ellas aunque yo más bien me describiría a mí misma como "_ _ **patética**_ _"_

 _Entre el cielo y la tierra no existe nada oculto y tal como la salida y la puesta del sol, todo tiende a salir a la luz y esto simplemente no podía quedarse en los confines de un sobre así que junto a toda la mierda oculta salió bailando la danza de la muerte alrededor de todos, maldita sea ella, malditos ellos y si maldita yo también._

 _Que los Kami nos ayude… vamos a necesitar mucho, muchísimo de todos ellos._

 _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **Hembra alfa y líder del noble clan Higurashi**_

* * *

 **Cap. 24: Agonía**

* * *

Aquella noche después de liberarse del incómodo y hermoso furisode ( _Aka trampa constrictiva clase "A+" tipo "prenda de vestir"_ ) Kagome brindó desde su terraza por la feliz unión de aquellos dos que a aquellas horas debían de haber cumplido el primer rito protocolar emplazándolos firmemente como pareja " _prometida_ " ante los ojos de todo el mundo, Kagome sonrió viendo en el cielo la luna en cuarto menguante, emblema de la casa de la luna, sabiendo que aquella noche Sesshomaru estaría en la cúspide máxima de su poder, lo que quería decir que ella no dormiría mucho y al día siguiente ella estaría ligeramente adolorida y estaría funcionando medio dormida, pero muy feliz y definitivamente _MUY_ satisfecha, con calma extendió sus sentidos asegurándose de que la barrera sobre su edificio estuviera en su sitio, en especial la que mantenía sobre la azotea y su apartamento hasta asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, tenía días sintiéndose extraña y no era el tipo de mujer que disfrutaba de las sorpresas.

Cuando horas después de su celebración privada y de disfrutar de un merecido baño de inmersión tibio, Sesshomaru efectivamente llegó con sus ojos dorados refulgiendo con poder apenas contenido en su cuerpo, Kagome podía ver con anticipación que Yakko-sama estaba aquella noche _muy cerca_ de la superficie e instintivamente se movió con cautela frente a él, siempre mirándolo a los ojos y en ningún momento dándole la espalda.

— Toma de mi lo que desees — Dijo Kagome con calma extendiendo sus brazos _ofreciéndose_ libremente a él, de inmediato los ojos dorados se tiñeron con una fina capa de rojo.

— _**No tientes a este con tu generosa oferta miko, este Sesshomaru y Yakko no son de los que se conforman "con una parte", nosotros lo queremos "todo"**_ — Dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a ella acechándola como el depredador que era, quitándose el Hankimono blanco que había estado usando aquella noche y trabajando rápidamente en deshacerse de la fina Hakama de seda blanca, sin destruirla en su afán de liberarse de ella y poseer a la sensual hembra alfa frente a él.

— Oh… supongo entonces que no me quieren esta noche… bien puedes descansar en la habitación de invitados y, y… — Decía Kagome "alicaída" antes de que Sesshomaru la cortara tomando sus labios en un beso apasionado y furioso que la hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza, tomándola en brazos y llevándola con él a la habitación mostrándole _exactamente_ lo que él había querido decir, mientras le arrancaba un orgasmo tras otro entre gritos de placer mientras pronunciaba su nombre con cada liberación, hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento y luego volver a empezar todo de nuevo, definitivamente aquella noche sería _larga_ y muy _satisfactoria._

A la mañana siguiente mientras Kagome había estado haciendo desayuno para ambos le expresión, de masculina satisfacción la habría puesto de un humor negro de no ser porque ella misma portaba su propia expresión femeninamente satisfecha, porque podía ser que Sesshomaru hubiera estado en la cúspide de su poder la noche anterior y también aquella noche por lo que sabía, pero ella había estado a la par del reto y el sensual macho había tenido una sorpresa o dos durante su delicioso encuentro nocturno y ella ya estaba pensando ya como sorprenderlo aquella noche también, mientras corría hacia _**MI &YU**_ a abrir las cajas.

=== S S ===

 _Demonios_ _de todos los sacrosantos días que había podido elegir para hacer aquel condenado depósito, tenía que ser aparentemente el día en que TODO Tokyo elegía ir al banco y llevarme por el camino de la amargura, si esa maldita bruja me pisa una vez más VOY a patearla FUERTE_ pensó Kagome lanzándole una mirada asesina a la mujer con sobrepeso y un horrible vestido floreado demasiado corto y pegado al cuerpo para ser "decente", que mandaba mensajes de texto frente a ella moviéndose de un lado a otro que ya la había pisado tres veces de cinco (SOLO porque Kagome la había evitado a tiempo dos veces)

Kagome estaba realmente frustrada por aquella diligencia que se había tornado insoportable y agotada físicamente con todas las responsabilidades de tener un negocio, tesis, etc. y lo único que quería era regresar a casa, tomar un baño caliente y descansar al menos cinco minutos antes de bajar a la fábrica de Sango y seguir trabajando en sus pasantías y el lanzamiento de la tienda de Sango que se acercaba cada vez más y eso se traducía en más trabajo, estrés y si una emoción que las tenía prácticamente botando contra las paredes del edificio, afortunadamente la tesis estaba _oficialmente_ terminada corregida y entregada y solo faltaba la defensa frente a un jurado ( _casi nada_ ) y que les entregaran el titulo para colgarlo enmarcado en su sala, beber hasta la inconciencia, bailar sobre alguna mesa sin partirse el cuello y dormir un mes completo ( _y aunque sabían que lo de dormir un mes eran puras mentiras, una mujer podía soñar y bajo esa excusa soñaban a lo grande_ )

Kagome miró escéptica a la mujer frente a ella una vez más asegurándose que estaba lejos de sus pies, mientras se permitía deslizarse hacia lo que le había estado rondando la cabeza últimamente, sobre todo después del compromiso de Sango, ella tenía días meditando lo que había descubierto sobre sus orígenes casi dos meses atrás y tras reconciliarse con ese hecho _que no podía cambiar (Aunque solo Kami sabia cuanto ella desearía poder hacerlo)_ , Kagome había decidido que se había tomado demasiado tempo y era hora de hablar, ella había decidido que Sesshomaru tenía que saber la triste verdad que ella había descubierto aquel mismo día al salir del banco. " _sin mentiras entre ellos_ " había dicho Kagome y aun así había callado por casi dos meses enteros, mientras aceptaba la realidad de su existencia y en cierta forma le robaba a Sesshomaru uno momentos de su tiempo.

Kagome estaba casi segura que una vez el supiera quien era, el desprecio de Sesshomaru hacia ella sería igual ( _o peor_ ) que el que seguramente él sentiría por la mujer, que lamentablemente la había traído al mundo, por ello había planeado violar su propia regla personal aquel día y visitar a Sesshomaru a su oficina por primera y tal vez, UNICA vez y mostrarle la carta de Yuriko que tenía guardada en su cartera aquel día con aquella firme idea en su mente, preparada o no ( _porque sinceramente ya había comprendido que ella nunca estaría preparada para aceptar aquello_ ) pero ella ya había tomado una decisión inamovible respecto a aquel tema en particular, aun a riesgo de que luego de confesar Sesshomaru la sacara de allí humillada y a patadas, ella prefería mil veces que el trago amargo fuera en un lugar donde _nadie_ la conocía, que en su casa frente a Sango y a Miroku, ella no quería que sus problemas personales con el dañaran la hermosa relación entre Sango y Miroku.

— Gracias — Dijo Kagome treinta minutos de esquivar pisotones después, al recibir el recibo de depósito sellado de la empleada del banco, que le dedico una educada sonrisa que no lograba ocultar del todo el estrés y el agotamiento que aquel día estaba pesando sobre toda la plantilla con el flujo de gente, y con un suspiro de alivio y conteniendo las ganas de levantar los puños al aire en señal de triunfo muy al estilo " _Roky_ " al librarse de aquella diligencia bancaria ( _finalmente_ ) salió casi corriendo fuera del lugar, apenas cuidando de no llevarse a nadie por en medio en su afán de salir de aquel caos organizado, especialmente porque si alguien volvía a pisarla ella simplemente perdería la paciencia y devolvería el pisotón _**MUY**_ deliberadamente.

Mientras atravesaba el estacionamiento Kagome dejaba ir una ligera honda de su poder casi imperceptible _sintiendo_ por inercia como siempre el lugar alrededor de ella, especialmente cuando estaba haciendo alguna transacción bancaria, lo último que quería era ser asaltada o peor que le dieran otro tiro… _de nuevo_ , así que siempre que iba al banco era _especialmente_ cuidadosa, desde que tuvo su primera cuenta bancaria ella no seguía un patrón _específico_ para realizar sus transacciones, no acudía el mismo día todas las semanas, nunca a la misma sucursal bancaria al mes y había dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo en que Sango siguiera el mismo ejemplo por seguridad, además todas las transacciones que podían hacer a través de transferencias bancarias por internet las hacían, lamentablemente no podían hacer lo mismo con el efectivo de _**MI &YU**_ y ella tenía demasiado efectivo fluyendo a diario.

No le había querido comentar nada a Sango para no preocuparla por lo que estaba segura era una tontería, pero hacía semanas que había estado _sintiendo_ un aura aparecer y desaparecer _intermitentemente_ justo al borde de sus sentidos y a riesgo de parecer _paranoica_ , sentía que estaban _probándola_ de alguna manera y estaba genuinamente preocupada y exasperada, ella había esperado que Sesshomaru le dijera si había hecho algo _estúpido_ como ponerle _guardaespaldas_ sin tener el _detalle_ de informarle. ( _Sería algo que el definitivamente haría y seguramente encontraría alguna estúpida regla de la manada para escudarse e_ _ **intentar**_ _evadir su ira inútilmente por que igual ella haría su mejor esfuerzo por dejarlo sordo_ )

Ella había creído haber sido clara cuando había dicho _"nada de mentiras",_ pero al parecer tenía que explicárselo una vez más, aunque ella no podía decir mucho después de todo la _omisión_ también es una clase de _mentira_ ¿verdad? Y tal vez lo más seguro seria que después de que hablara con él aquel día, no haría falta aquella protección, pues el mismo la mandaría a la _mierda_ en primera clase y sin retorno, cuando descubriera todo el pastel que se había estado guardando.

Kagome había estado tan preocupada con la conversación que tenía pendiente con Sesshomaru, que falló en notar que el aura que había estado sintiendo durante días aparecer y acercarse a toda velocidad a ella, a pesar de estar mezclada con siento de miles que pululaban alrededor de ella ocupándose de sus vidas, estaba más cerca aquel día y no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde y sintió un firme tirón del antebrazo derecho que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos sacándola de balance con facilidad gracias a su inoportuna distracción.

— _**Lo siento mi lady**_ — Dijo un hombre apareciendo de golpe, con la misma aura que había estado sintiendo aferrándola con fuerza cubriendo su boca con una mano llena de garras, Kagome emitió una descarga de Reiki tratando de quitárselo de encima antes de sentir una presión en un punto del cuello junto a un olor ligeramente dulzón envolverla y todo se oscureciera alrededor de ella, mientras _Nori_ observaba a la mujer inconsciente en sus brazos con genuino y profundo temor, antes de correr con ella en la seguridad de sus brazos hacia el auto que esperaba por ellos, rogando a todos los Dioses que su muerte a manos de lord Sesshomaru fuera rápida, pues él ya sabía que esta irremediablemente condenado ahora.

=== S S ===

Cuando Kagome despertó no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, y estaba genuinamente furiosa y desconcertada, ella estaba acostada en la parte trasera de un lujoso auto y podía sentir a dos Youkai al frente.

— ¿Dónde estoy, quienes son y a dónde demonios me llevan? — Exigió saber Kagome con una clara nota de furia observando a los dos Youkai con atención.

— _Mi lady_ , _el lord_ _de las tierras del Oeste_ solo desea una _audiencia_ con usted — Dijo el chofer con pomposa jactancia dándole un claro y cortante borde de mofa al título de ella, que hizo que la sangre de _Nori_ se helara en sus venas y sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de decapitar al _insolente estúpido_ que aún no comprendía la gravead de la situación en la que ellos principalmente estaban hundidos hasta el cuello.

— _Oooh, ¿Así son las cosas?_ — Respondió Kagome con un marcado deje de burla, sintiendo su helada furia llegar aquel día a un nuevo nivel que hasta entonces desconocía y sintiendo como su Reiki se elevaba alimentado con su furia presionando contra ellos con fuerza exigiendo su absoluta sumisión.

— _Esta loca_ , nos va a matar — Soltó el chofer aterrado incapaz de moverse por el peso de sus poderes, era obvio que nadie le había dicho que la mujer era una poderosa miko. Mientras Kagome hurgaba entre sus cosas buscando con una sola idea en su mente.

— Calla _soberano idiota_ , ¿No entiendes aun, que ya _estamos muertos_? — Siseó Nori secamente, lanzándole una mirada fría al chofer que palideció levemente ante las palabras del tora.

— Si quisiera _matarte,_ ya lo habría hecho te lo aseguro — Dijo Kagome fríamente, respirando profundo obligándose a controlar la furia que la embargaba y marcando el número de Sesshomaru tratando de no destruir la pantalla táctil de su teléfono de última generación con el que había reemplazado el que ya había roto gracias a la rabia que el aludido señor del Oeste había evocado en ella con su terca insistencia de obtener su edificio, reprimiendo la aprehensión en una muy diminuta bola comprimiéndola apretadamente dentro de ella para liberarla sobre algún diseño o alguna actividad que requiriera una buena dosis de energía nerviosa.

Kami sabía que ella había intentado decirle la verdad en un ambiente _tranquilo y controlado_ , pero aparentemente la vida ( _la gran hija de puta_ ) tenía otros planes y la enfrentaría a la mujer que la había _engendrado y abandonado_ **a las malas,** antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de poder hablar con él y explicarle todo aquel terrible asunto con calma, además Kagome simplemente sabía que no podría tenerla frente a frente sin decirle a la cara todo lo que tenía acumulado por dentro y como un bono agregado podría decirle en su cara al " _Lord_ " del Oeste que ella _**NO**_ vendería su _maldito_ edificio _jamás,_ mucho menos a él.

Así que con una oscura y perturbadora sonrisa cínica en los labios se llevó el auricular del teléfono al oído escuchó el tono que indicaba la salida de su llamada y esperó maldiciendo mentalmente su condenada suerte, aquella _delicada_ y _privada_ conversación con Sesshomaru lamentablemente sería en medio del caos público, la posibilidad de un " _ambiente tranquilo y controlado_ " de había ido directo a la mierda cuando el Tora entonó su disculpa en el estacionamiento del banco y el mundo se oscurecía alrededor de ella, solo que entonces ella no lo sabía y ahora que lo sabía solo le quedaba respirar profundo, tragarse la bilis y prepararse para enfrentar lo que se pusiera frente a ella.

=== S S ===

El ambiente silencioso _relajado/formal_ en el lugar era el típico entre las personas en aquella _particular_ reunión, así que no era nada extraño que el teléfono sobre el amplio escritorio de madera oscura y pulida hasta la perfección, estuviera completamente en silencio, después de todo era una regla no escrita para todos, que una vez la persona que estaba sensualmente sentada con innata elegancia en uno de sus sillones de cuero visitaba, ninguna llamada salvo para anunciar el fin del mundo, podía entrar por esa línea so pena de despido, por que la época de simplemente _arrancar cabezas_ por concepto de incompetencia, había quedado en el lejano ( _MUY_ ) lejano pasado… _lamentablemente_.

— Dile a esta Irasue querido, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con la miko Kagome sobre ese _penoso asunto_ del edificio? Eso está pendiendo sobre tu cabeza cachorro y sería bueno que hables con ella, esta te lo ha dicho varias veces ya — Dijo Irasue rompiendo el silencio y llevándose la taza de té a los labios, observando con atención a su cachorro, recordando la conversación que habían tenido mucho después de su llegada de la Isla Mitsuki apenas semanas atrás donde le había relatado la historia de la miko Kagome y la Taijiya Sango, aumentando no solo su curiosidad sino también el respeto por ambas mujeres.

Su hijo había elegido a una hembra fuerte, una alfa entre alfas y no era la primera vez que ella pensaba de aquella manera de Kagome Higurashi, aun así como hembra sabía que la mujer podía tornarse peligrosa con la adecuada atmosfera, porque no había nada peor que la furia de _mujer/hembra_ , y aquella hembra no era de las que se echaban a llorar y a languidecer, era de las que maldecía y arrancaba ojos y su querido cachorro estaba una vez más subestimándola aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, pero Irasue no era tan crédula y podía ver bien que aquella amenaza no traería nada bueno ni para su cachorro ni para la mujer que sabía perfectamente que era la compañera de su único vástago.

— No es esa la _razón_ por la que este Sesshomaru te ha pedido que _vengas_ a la oficina de este madre — Dijo Sesshomaru cortando el incómodo tema y mirando a su madre con intensidad, eligiendo no responder esa pregunta aun hasta no obtener las respuestas que estaba buscando primero — Este Sesshomaru quiere saber si _ya estas lista_ , si _Kimi-sama esta lista_

— Ohhh… ¿Vas a matar a tu padre cachorro? — Preguntó Irasue con un deje despreocupado sin responder su pregunta.

— Yakko no desea la muerte del _viejo perro_ , si estas preocupada por eso este puede asegurarte que _no tomará la vida_ del anciano a menos que el _fuerce la mano_ de este Sesshomaru a un punto de no retorno — Contestó el con calma, estudiando con atención a su madre buscando alguna señal que delatara sus verdaderas emociones.

— Vas a retarlo — Señaló Irasue con un deje de estudiado aburrimiento, estudiando con distracción sus largas garras filosas como la más letal de la katanas.

— No… este dejará al anciano en _paz_ , este Sesshomaru ha estado ciego madre, como lo has señalado en reiteradas ocasiones y este ha elegido ignorar — Dijo Sesshomaru concediéndole aquella victoria a su madre que sonrió complacida.

— Ya no duele como antes… aun así es muy pronto para esta — Dijo Irasue respondiendo finalmente la pregunta de su hijo, al comprender en las palabras de Sesshomaru, que su cachorro finalmente estaba listo para _ver_ y _aceptar_.

— Este entiende — Respondió Sesshomaru — ¿Tienes algún problema en que este tome a la Miko Kagome Higurashi como su compañera? — Preguntó Sesshomaru solo por protocolo, ambos sabían que siendo él, el macho alfa podía tomar a quien deseara y los demás tenían que aceptarlo y el único reto que podían lanzar sería de algún otro interesado en la mano de la dama elegida o en el más extraño de los casos una hembra que retará a su dama elegida por el honor de aparearse con él, mas no lo obligaba a aceptar los avances de la hembra en cuestión, cuando una bestia sagrada elegía a una " _compañera_ " era algo definitivo e inamovible.

— Encuentro a la miko más que _aceptable_ … su origen no representa ningún problema para esta si es lo que te preocupa cachorro, Kimi la _reclama_ como _nuestra_ y nuestra será — Dijo Irasue con calma, sintiendo autentico regocijo al comprender que su cachorro realmente había comprendido lo que le estaba sucediendo con la mujer.

— Este le comunicará esta noche a Kagome la inicial intención de este de querer comprar su edificio, ella estará muy furiosa y posiblemente no quiera hablar con este durante unos días hasta calmarse — Dijo el con preocupación mientras contestaba el celular. — _Taisho_ — Contestó el con su habitual calma aun sabiendo que era Kagome y que no era habitual en ella llamarlo en horas de trabajo, por lo que sus razones debían ser válidas y posiblemente " _urgentes_ ".

— _Hola Sesshomaru, ¿Serías tan_ _ **amable**_ _de explicarme, porque_ _ **demonios fui raptada**_ _y ahora_ _estoy en un auto camino a la_ _ **maldita**_ _ **casa**_ _de tu padre?_ — Dijo Kagome con extrema y aterradora dulzura, mientras que Sesshomaru en su oficina sintió que todo dentro de él se congelaba durante un segundo antes de que una ardiente furia asesina explotara dentro de él, y se levantaba de golpe volcando su silla con estrepito, con los ojos teñidos de un furioso rojo sangre y las marcas en su rostro sobresaltando aún más, mientras frente a él Irasue lo reflejaba igual de furiosa.

— _**Este y su madre van para allá, déjales claro que este desmembrara lentamente a todo aquel que te toque, sea quien sea**_ — Advirtió Sesshomaru perfectamente equilibrado con Yakko.

— Perfecto, _querido_ trata de no salpicarme de sangre, sinceramente es _anti higiénico_ , y _mancha la ropa horriblemente_ , ahora _respira profundo_ , cálmate y trae tú _hermoso_ trasero junto al _sexy_ trasero de tu madre aquí Taisho… _**¡Ahora!**_ — Dijo Kagome con un toque de cínico humor logrando calmar su furia lo suficiente como para pensar racionalmente, antes de cortar la llamada.

— La hembra ciertamente es toda una alfa si puede _ordenarnos_ así y calmar nuestra furia, cuando otro solo habría muerto en cuanto estuviera frente a nosotros — Dijo Irasue con los ojos rojo dorados mirando a su hijo tenso y proyectando su furia con fuerza a pesar de haber disminuido a un punto que este podía usar su cabeza y no dejarse avasallar por sus instintos más salvajes, gracias a la astuta treta de la hembra, ciertamente la mujer era la _correcta_ para su hijo y Toga había cometido un enorme error de cálculo y su imprudencia le costaría cara a él y podía costarle aún más cara a su cachorro si las cosas se salían de control.

— _Deliberadamente_ padre la _forzó_ a dejar sus _asuntos personales_ para llevarla al castillo del Oeste, este Sesshomaru no _tolerará_ mas ofensas, este no dejará pasar este insulto madre, él ha forzado la mano de este y ahora tendrá que asumir las consecuencias. — Advirtió mientras Irasue le mostraba el cuello en silenciosa sumisión, segura que detrás de las puertas todos los empleados de aquel piso, si no habían huido por sus vidas estarían temblando sobre sus pies o en sus asientos incapaces de levantarse con la cantidad de Youki que su cachorro estaba exudando en ese momento.

— Vamos entonces, espero que no te moleste que _Yuemaru-san_ nos acompañe, él estaba acompañando a esta a algunas funciones para las que no estas disponible — Señaló Irasue con calma tomando su bolso y saliendo junto a él, viendo a Yue sentado frente al escritorio de Jaken que no dejaba de balbucear aterrado y lanzarle miradas de curiosidad.

— Este ya te dio la _libertad_ de hacer lo que te plazca madre — Dijo Sesshomaru enfilando sus pasos hacia el ascensor. — Jaken, cancela todos los compromiso de hoy y mañana, reubícalos para el transcurso de la semana — Añadió mientras el ascensor de abría y el, su madre y Yue entraban, mientras en su mente Yakko rugía por venganza, y Jaken temblaba como una pálida hoja mustia, ante la furia _apenas contenida_ de su señor y la gran dama de la casa de la luna, casi sintiendo lastima por el blanco de tan cruda y peligrosa furia... _casi_ , después de todo él era un leal servidor de la noble casa de la luna y su lealtad _siempre_ estaría con su señor.

=== S S ===

Al cortar la llamada, Kagome dio un profundo respiro tratando de calmarse lo más que pudiera, ella sabía bien que su furia sin control y desatada podría tornarse _mortal_ estando entre Youkai y lo último que quería era arruinarse la vida después de luchar tanto, solo porque el _constipado_ Lord de las tierras del Oeste tenía un palo de escoba en el trasero y la había hecho _secuestrar_ por alguna razón que ella aun desconocía, aunque sospechaba que se debía a su _negativa_ de venderle su edificio, sin hablar de que estaría en la presencia de la _vil puta rastrera_ que la había traído al mundo, solo para desecharla como una bolsa de basura que le estorbaba en su " _perfecta_ " y cómoda vida de noble " _concubina_ ".

— Creo señores, que eso les deja muy claro el _magno error_ que han cometido al _"raptarme"_ — Dijo Kagome con calma guardando su teléfono en su cartera nuevamente mirando a los dos Youkai pálidos y temblorosos. — Ahora… si quieren tener la oportunidad de salvar el pellejo, háganse un favor y denle tiempo a Sesshomaru de llegar a esta " _audiencia_ " a la que estoy " _forzada_ " a acudir — Dijo Kagome sintiendo un manto de calma caer sobre ella poniendo en pausa su ira mas no extinguiéndola.

— De igual manera estaremos muertos mi lady, lord Sesshomaru nos matara en cuanto nos huela sobre usted — Dijo el copiloto con reverente temor.

— Sesshomaru tendrá en cuenta _mi opinión_ en el asunto — Comentó Kagome con una seguridad que en el fondo no sentía, rogando a que el aun conociendo la información que ella tenía consigo, no alterara su sentido común y comprendiera que ella no estaba preparada para _ver_ de nuevo un cadáver ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca _preferiblemente_ y menos aún tener algún _fluido vital o alguna parte_ de otro ser vivo sobre ella. — Ahora… tu Tora-san ¿Esta es la razón por la que me has estado siguiendo últimamente? — Preguntó Kagome viendo al Youkai atigrado tensarse al saberse descubierto por ella.

— _Si mi lady_ , se me ordenó vigilarla y traerla al Oeste en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara — Admitió Noriko derrotado con toda la calma que pudo conjurar.

— No deberías decirle eso — Dijo el chofer en tono acusatorio.

— No importa lo que diga, _Lord Sesshomaru_ no perdonara esto — Dijo Noriko con resignación. La forma como aquella hembra le había hablado al poderoso Daiyoukai solo confirmaba lo _jodido_ que estaba, sino que aquella hembra no era simplemente _cualquier_ hembra con quien desfogarse, ella era _la compañera_ de lord Sesshomaru, que Kami se apiadara de ellos cuando el lord y su madre lady Irasue llegaran, a esas alturas Noriko solo rogaba silenciosamente por una muerte rápida y lo más indolora posible, él sabía muy bien que los regentes de la casa de la Luna eran viciosos a la hora de tomar venganza y el había visto en su larga vida el trabajo de tortura de lord Sesshomaru y su madre lady Irasue, para tener una saludable y bien justificado temor. ~ _Maldición, debí dejar que aquella miko acabara conmigo en la era Tokugawa… ahora estoy bien, pero BIEN jodido_ ~ pensó vagamente recordando a la joven miko que había sorprendido en el paso del rio cerca de Aizu y esta accidentalmente casi lo había purificado.

=== S S ===

Kagome apenas se había molestado en admirar la fachada de la casa del Oeste o algún detalle arquitectónico en especial del lugar en general, en ese momento ella estaba más centrada en su ira, y el futuro _enfrentamiento_ que estaba destinado a darse aquel día en el castillo del Oeste, como para detenerse a darle gusto a su artista interno y " _admirar_ " la arquitectura, decoración u obras de arte, por primera vez no sentía la curiosa necesidad de observarlo todo y absorberlo, lo único que ella deseaba era salir de aquello de una vez y regresar a su casa, a su vida, con sus pérdidas y ganancias olvidándose de aquel lugar y todo lo que allí sucediera.

Conforme avanzaba por lo amplios pasillos exquisitamente decorados Kagome observaba con creciente irritación el sinfín de miradas curiosas, especulativas y algunas aterradas al punto de dedicarle profundas y temblorosas reverencias de todo aquel con el que se cruzaban, que sospechaba eran empleados de la casa del Oeste, ella solo deseaba poner los ojos en blanco, volverse y salir de aquel lugar y dejar todo aquello atrás, lamentablemente ella no era una cobarde, ella no huía y menos cuando tenía un insistente Lord que disuadir y una cuenta pendiente con alguien que le debía y mucho y ahora estaba en la sorpresiva posición de poder cobrar.

Había una razón para la _existencia_ y _elevación_ a rango de regla simple y básica a regla de " _oro_ " para la regla de " _no_ _ **prestar**_ _ **dinero**_ _o el_ _ **auto"**_ , Kagome no era una cobradora _pacifica_ si le salían con cuentos y trampas, o flexible cuando simplemente le veían la cara de estúpida y querían aprovecharse de ella, y lo había aprendido muy rápido por ello y para evitar el mal trago, había creado aquella regla de oro; a su favor solo podía decir que ella siempre pensó que _jamás_ tendría la oportunidad de cobrarse esta deuda en _particular_ , pero la vida la había puesto en una _ineludible_ posición y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar el reto, más si significaba decirle en persona al _lord del Oeste_ que dejara de molestarla por su edificio, ella no vendería _**"jamás"**_ menos aun a él y a su puta.

— _Deténganse ahora_ — Ordenó Sesshomaru sacándola de su letargo, alcanzándolos finalmente y mirando fríamente al pequeño grupo que la escoltaba, justo cuando llegaban a las puertas dobles tras la cual se encontraban, su padre, la concubina y para su sorpresa _Inuyasha_ si su olfato no lo engañaba, junto a una nutrido grupo de cortesanos. — Este no recuerda haber _aprobado_ una nueva _visita_ de _Inuyasha_ — Comentó Sesshomaru con engañosa y cortante suavidad, mientras avanzaba con sensual fluidez hasta quedar justo junto a Kagome olisqueándola ligeramente y enfureciendo al instante al encontrar el olor de dos machos sobre ella.

— Esta tampoco recuerda autorizarlo — Respondió Irasue como si estuviera comentando el clima y fuera lo más normal su presencia allí junto a Yue, sobresaltando a los empleados que se lanzaron en una profunda reverencia al ver por primer vez en muchos años a los señores de la casa de la Luna en aquel lugar en especial a la verdadera señora del Oeste, que tanto había sacrificado en antaño por todos ellos.

— Supongo que luego averiguaran a que se debe esta extraña situación. — Dijo Yue con mortal calma escaneando a la miko de los pies a la cabeza verificando que no hubiera sufrido daños físicos y conteniendo un bufido de exasperación al percibir el olor de los dos machos que la acompañaban sobre ella, sin sentir una pizca de lastima por ellos y lo que Sesshomaru les haría pasar por _tocar_ lo que le pertenecía, el más que nadie podía comprender perfectamente su posición.

— Vamos Kagome no hay nada que hacer aquí — Dijo Sesshomaru conteniéndose de levantarla en brazos y sacarla de allí con urgencia, él sabía que mientras más tiempo estuvieran en ese lugar, más riesgo habría de que sus pecados hacia ella fueran expuestos de la peor manera, su padre o la concubina no perderían la ocasión de arrebatarle la oportunidad de hablar con ella y confesar sus errores por sí mismo y todas las explicaciones que debía darle para lograr que ella pudiera entender y perdonarlo. Sesshomaru extendió su mano llena de garras hacia Kagome dispuesto a repetir la _orden/sugerencia_ justo cuando las puertas dobles se abrían y un exasperado Inuyasha aparecía ante ellos con el ceño fruncido en muestra de obvio malhumor.

— _Oneesama_ , ellos enviaron una carta y usaron _tu sello_ para hacerme creer que me necesitaban aquí por alguna razón, después de mi visita anual, creí que aprobabas una visita extraoficial — Dijo Inuyasha molesto y obviamente espantado, levantando su mirada dorada oscura y mirando entonces a Kagome fijamente y verla con los ojos como platos antes de olisquearla y mirarla confundido al percibir el olor de su hermano mayor _**en**_ ella y sorprendido al comprender todas las implicaciones, antes de descubrir su cuello rápidamente ante Sesshomaru al comprender tardíamente que había ofendido a su hermano mayor con aquella _burda_ acción, que seguramente le valdría un regaño monumental y más horas de lecciones extras de modales y etiqueta en la _isla media luna_ — _Irasue-Obachan, Yuemaru-sama_ — Saludó a la hembra y a su acompañante con respeto.

— Hnnn tranquilo Inuyasha, este Sesshomaru se encargará de eso — Dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño ante el atrevimiento de su padre, aceptando de inmediato la sumisión del irrespetuoso cachorro al percibir su sinceridad y su genuino temor, recordándose mentalmente ordenar lecciones más estrictas de etiqueta, no podían permitirse que el Hanyou cometiera una atrocidad así con la compañera de otro lord cardinal o cualquier Youkai y llamara a su puerta algún duelo de honor o una rápida muerte y guerra.

— Ohhh así que finalmente vienes a presentar a tu _"compañera"_ Sesshomaru, Izayoi querida _ordena_ té para recibir a nuestra _"nuera"_ — Dijo Toga goteando " _demasiado_ " entusiasmo apareciendo tras Inuyasha y mirando con fija e irritante fascinación a Kagome de los pies calzados en botas de gamuza negra hasta la cabeza y su alta cola de caballo, antes de fruncir el ceño al percibir dos olores familiares uno de ellos muy irritante y mirar a Irasue junto a Yue quien sostenía galantemente su brazo mirándolo sin emoción alguna.

Kagome se quedó congelada en el sitio observando al legendario _Inu no Taisho_ aparecer detrás del Hanyou que sabía era su medio hermano, vio los hilos amarillo brillante de su alma danzando salvajemente alrededor de él tratando de aferrarse a algo sin lograrlo y finalmente vio a la mujer rodeada de una plana y aburrida aura marrón que se envolvía alrededor de ella de forma compacta sin dejar ir ningún hilo hacia ningún lado, los años y las cirugías cosméticas habían sido " _amigables_ " con ella un así estaba en un punto que de hacerse una más, se convertiría en una momia plastificada, estaba vestida con un elaborado kimono de seda y pulcramente maquillada y peinada, sus ojos marrón oscuro la miraron con abierta curiosidad y con una _altanera superioridad_ que la hizo bufar con desdén poner los ojos en blanco y reaccionar.

— Sesshomaru no tiene que _presentar_ a nadie frente a ustedes, menos aún frente a tu _concubina_ — Señaló Irasue con fría sequedad lanzándole una fría mirada cargada de genuino desdén a Toga ignorando olímpicamente a la insignificante mujer humana prácticamente junto a él.

— Sigue siendo mi hijo — Dijo Toga con amargura observando con furia a su acompañante y a ella olisqueando abiertamente sin educación ni vergüenza alguna, buscando sin disimulo en el olor de Irasue la naturaleza de su relación con Yuemaru.

— Esta te _recuerda_ que _renegaste_ de él, además la casa del Oeste no es tan poderosa como la casa de la Luna según el rango y poder, por eso el hijo de esta no tiene que _presentar_ a nadie _en este lugar_ y si sigues haciendo eso, esta te retara a un duelo por honor — Dijo Irasue con fría y cortante ferocidad, mientras Izayoi trataba de ganar inútilmente la atención de Toga una vez más.

— Eso no…

— _**Kami-sama**_ — Siseó Kagome exasperada queriendo terminar con aquello cortando a ambos Youkai. — Irasue-sama, Sesshomaru nada nos cuesta ver para que fui _secuestrada_ y sacada de mis _obligaciones_ para ser traída hasta aquí, ¿Podríamos esperar un poco más y averiguar que estoy haciendo aquí? — Pidió Kagome con aparente calma e inocencia, sin saber que con esas palabras Sesshomaru sintió temor en su corazón, sabiendo la espada que pendía sobre su cuello, bajaba lentamente mientras estuvieran en el lugar.

— Eres una mujer interesante, e inteligente — Dijo Toga con astucia creyéndose con una aliada en la ignorancia.

— La falsa _adulación_ no hará que le venda _**mi**_ edificio _Inu no Taisho_ — Advirtió Kagome dando el primer zarpazo letal haciendo que el aludido se tensara con incomodidad y le lanzara una mirada afilada que ella respondió con una propia, para nada intimidada por el legendario guerrero que a sus ojos había perdido brillo con su traición a su emparejamiento y ahora aún más al saber con quién estaba " _casado_ ".

— Ahora lo sé bien… vamos por favor _entren_ a nuestro salón de trono — Dijo Toga gesticulando hacia el lugar con pomposidad.

— Sinceramente si voy a estar aquí _contra mi voluntad_ , prefiero seguir en el lugar donde estoy " _obligada_ " a estar ahora mismo, gracias — Dijo Kagome sintiendo la incomodidad de Sesshomaru e Inukimi y su aprobación al negarse a entrar en aquel lugar donde ellos se sentían en una posición de poder.

— Eso no es digno de una noble corte como _nosotros_ , claro que siendo tu una _plebeya_ … — Dijo Izayoi con fingida lastima y dramatizado horror cubriéndose la boca con la manga dl kimono con falsa vergüenza de lo que había dejado escapar " _accidentalmente_ ".

— Eso solo demuestra tu ignorancia _concubina_ — Dijo Irasue con seca calma recordándole su presencia, haciéndola palidecer y retroceder un poco aterrada de Irasue, dentro de ella Kimi se regodeo ante la abierta cobardía de la hembra a la que Toga obviamente no le había dado todos los detalles de la compañera de su hijo y solo demostraba no su ignorancia con aquel desatinado comentario, sino también la poca importancia que la mujer tenía realmente para Toga y sus asuntos de nivel personal.

— _Hnn… Supongo_ … — Dijo Kagome sin darle importancia alguna a la mujer, simplemente observando con calma a la pareja y al joven Hannyo entre los dos grupos que debía aparentar tener cerca de quince o dieciséis años, mas ella sabía que tenía veintidós. — Quería hablar conmigo… _aquí estoy_ , diga usted entonces aún tengo cosas que requieren mi atención y no puedo estar _perdiendo el tiempo_ aquí. — Añadió Kagome con calma mirando fijamente a Inu no Taisho a los ojos, mientras notaba finalmente a algunos grupos de Youkai y humanos dentro del amplio salón asomarse, comprendiendo tardíamente que aquel día ellos estaban atendiendo a la _corte del Oeste_. ~ _Bien, jodidamente bien, no solo tendré que enfrentar esto aquí sino que con la maldita corte del Oeste de testigos, maldita sea_ ~ Pensaba Kagome furiosa

— Este solo quería darte la _bienvenida_ a la manada y _felicitarlos_ a ambos por su _unión_ , aunque aún no logro comprender como una joven _inteligente_ como tú se dejó convencer de un _apareamiento_ de _conveniencia_ , si te prometió _vida eterna_ debo señalar que no podrá ligar tu vida a la suya a menos que seas _realmente_ compatible con el — Dijo Toga mirando a Kagome a los ojos con falsa preocupación. — Y tu _cachorro_ , llegar tan lejos para _vencer_ a tu padre n nuestro juego, como para _emparejarte_ con una simple _hembra humana_ solo para _obtener_ ese viejo edificio en el que siempre has sabido que estoy interesado, la _venganza_ nunca es buena consejera muchacho — Añadió Toga lanzando su dardo envenenado con mortal precisión, mirando fijamente a un silencioso Sesshomaru y luego a una impasible y muy calmada Kagome devolverle la mirada como si nada relevante estuviera sucediendo, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño confundido ante la falta de la reacción que esperaba obtener de la mujer y de su hijo, si bien él se quedaría con el maldito edificio, estaría en guerra con la mujer con la que se había emparejado para obtenerlo y por lo menos el obtendría su venganza por haber sido vencido por el taimado cachorro.

=== S S ===

Con aquellas palabras resonando con fuerza en sus oídos como si el macho Inu Youkai las hubieran gritado con furia directo a sus tímpanos, alrededor de Kagome el mismo aire se condenso y se detuvo, todo se congeló y la sangre se heló en sus venas y un lacerante dolor estalló dentro de su pecho y corrió por su cuerpo como helado fuego, hasta consumirla por completo, el sonido alrededor de ella y los colores se apagaron, se desintegraron hasta desaparecer por completo y regresar a ella débiles y opacos con una fina película gris cubriéndolo y opacándolo todo como si estuviera viendo a través de una densa neblina .

 _No… No… No puede ser No…_ Atinó a pensar Kagome zarandeándose mentalmente obligándose a reaccionar _Mueve el culo Higurashi… después arreglas esto… ahora no, no es el lugar, no es el maldito momento, no permitas que te humillen ni te pongas en ridículo frente a estos hijos de puta_ Se dijo a si misma con furia conteniendo las ganas de llorar y rugir y ordenándose calma, ella era experta en esas técnicas así que no le costó mucho lograr su objetivo incluso sin alterar la percepción de los Youkai alrededor de ella.

— Toga desalmado… ¿ _Cómo pudiste_? — Siseó Irasue mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre, siendo físicamente contenida por Yue.

— ¿Qué...? La mujer tiene que saber _la verdad_ — Dijo Toga con " _preocupación_ " mal fingida mirando con "inocencia" a Kagome con insistencia empezando a sentirse frustrado por la falta de reacción de la mujer, ¿Sería posible que la mujer fuera tonta y no entendiera lo que él le había dicho? Porque estaba seguro que había hablado con toda la claridad posible, o tal vez la mujer estaba en estado de shock y necesitaba un empujón más para poder reaccionar.

— _Tu hijo_ es un sinvergüenza, mentiroso y ti… — Empezó a decir Izayoi con los ojos vidriosos de regocijo y triunfo levantando la voz cargada de veneno lo suficiente, para atraer la atención de la corte que de inmediato se asomó a presenciar el drama.

— _**SILENCIO**_ — Rugió Kagome con seca gélides, llegando al límite de su precaria paciencia y lastimando los sensibles oídos de los Youkai en su rango auditivo, más en ese momento no le importaba quien pudiera empezar a sangrar a causa de sus gritos, sintiéndose congelada y entumecida por dentro, en parte agradeciendo mentalmente no poder sentir nada en ese instante, en que dependía por completo de su fuerza interna para no desmoronarse y humillarse públicamente.

— Maldición, _moza_ baja la voz — Gruño Inuyasha demasiado adolorido para medir sus palabras y el peligro. — Eres una simple invitada, no puedes exigir…

— _Silencio dije_ _ **cachorro**_ — Repitió Kagome gélidamente mirando a Inuyasha con fría furia hasta que sus orejas se apastaron contra su cráneo. — Supongo que… esta es la parte donde humildemente, _le doy las gracias Toga-sama por sus_ _ **taaan**_ _ **sinceras**_ _felicitaciones_ y donde yo le aclaro que _nuestra unión_ no es parte de un trato o algo por el estilo, al contrario fue decisión de _ambos_ debo decir — Dijo Kagome con una empalagosa y muy engañosa dulzura que ponía el terror de Kami en el cuerpo de quienes la escuchaban y Toga según podía ver no era distinto, si la palidez extrema de sus labios era una señal.

— _Mientes_ … que clase de mujer se une a un macho que…

— Dije **silencio** _**"**_ _ **concubina**_ _ **"**_ no estoy hablándote a _**ti**_ — Dijo Kagome mirando a Izayoi con tal furia y odio que la mujer retrocedió palideciendo ante la descomunal ira que vio contenida en sus fríos ojos azules, ahora gélidos y vacíos como el anuncio de la muerte.

— No tienes de… — Dijo Toga siendo silenciado de golpe, por la poderosa aura de la mujer que cayó sobre el con todo su monumental poder alimentado por una intensa furia que quemaba en sus venas y haciendo retroceder a la corte aterrada y a los empleados caer de rodillas los que no tuvieron tiempo de huir.

— Tengo _todo_ el _derecho_ , en realidad tengo _más derecho_ que _cualquiera_ en este _maldito lugar_ de poner en su sitio y hacer callar a _**Setsuna Izayoi**_ … la " _ **rata inmunda**_ " que me trajo al mundo y me _abandonó_ … — Dijo Kagome con seca frialdad, mientras la mujer palidecía y la miraba horrorizada — Ohhh ¿No lo sabias _**plebeya**_? Yo soy Kagome _Higurashi_ de la _**noble**_ casa _**Higurashi**_.

— No… no es cierto — Dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz y genuinamente horrorizada mirándola con los ojos desorbitados de terror, palideciendo mortalmente ante el peso de la furiosa mirada que Kagome le dedicaba.

— Estas loca — Soltó Inuyasha incrédulo antes de gimotear de dolor, siendo callado por el Youki de Sesshomaru que cayó sobre el amonestador.

— Hace casi veintitrés años tuviste una _aventura_ con un importante diplomático _Holandes_ y saliste _embarazada_ de una _mestiza_ de ojos azules, minutos después del nacimiento de esa niña, le ordenaste a la partera _deshacerse_ de ella, más en vez de ser llevada al primer orfanato cercano, la _honorable_ y buena mujer siguió las costumbres de las _**verdaderas casas nobles**_ y llevó a esa niña al clan _principal_ y de mayor _rango_ en el árbol genealógico, con " _verdadero_ " rango de _**nobleza**_ de verdad y fui llevada hasta la residencia _Higurashi_ donde _Yuriko Higurashi_ me aceptó y me adoptó en _ceremonia de sangre_ y _legalmente_ junto a su pareja _Minasuru Takeda_ — Dijo Kagome mirando a la hembra fijamente a los ojos mientras pronunciaba cada palabra en perfecta dicción y con absoluta seguridad.

— No puedes… no tienes…

— ¿ _Pruebas_? — La cortó Kagome gélidamente haciendo temblar a la mayoría de los presentes que no podían creer como aquella mujer podía proyectar tanta frialdad, ira y odio comprimido en sus palabras, mientras abría su cartera y sacaba el sobre que pensaba darle a Sesshomaru en privado, extendiéndoselo a Sesshomaru sin dirigirle una mirada frente a todos los presentes, mientras la corte hervía en murmullos excitados ante la magnitud de la historia que escuchaban y todas sus implicaciones. — _Todo está allí, lo encontré hace poco_ — Dijo Kagome sin mirar a Sesshomaru, ella no deseaba ver su asco y su desprecio ni quería enfrentar el dolor que las palabra de Toga habían causado en ella.

— Todo está aquí, incluyendo el nombre de su padre — Verificó Sesshomaru pasándole la carta a su madre que leyó con rapidez junto a un perplejo Inuyasha y un calmado Yue.

— Preferiría que el nombre de mi padre no sea expuesto, el hombre no tiene la culpa de las acciones _deshonorables_ de esta mujer, ella _jamás_ le informó nada de mi existencia y no deseo bajo ningún concepto que la vida de él sea _alterada_ a raíz de esto. — Dijo Kagome secamente mirando a la mujer pálida y temblorosa boquear como un pez fuera del agua. — Es _MI decisión_ informarle y es la _suya aceptarlo_ y no admitiré intervenciones de ningún tipo y estoy dispuesta a llevar el tópico a la corte si es necesario. — Añadió gélidamente cortando a pedazos con la mirada a la mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Mamá? — Preguntó el Hanyou con un deje claramente inseguro percibiendo finalmente después de buscar y finalmente separar cada olor individualmente, el olor _muy diluido_ de apenas unas gotas de sangre de su madre en la mujer y el molesto olor de la vergüenza y furia que su madre emitía, notando de inmediato la ausencia de remordimientos o arrepentimiento de sus acciones.

— _No puede ser_ — Dijo Toga perplejo y furioso, olisqueo frenéticamente hacia la mujer de ojos azules antes de dar con el distintivo olor muy diluido en la mujer y mirar a su _"esposa"_ con genuino espanto como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, una hembra Youkai, una **Inu Youkai** _jamás_ abandona a su cría bajo _ninguna excusa,_ Irasue había llevado consigo a Sesshomaru a pesar de que el _legalmente_ hacia muchos siglos que era un adulto, no lo había dejado atrás _jamás_ y había sido y era una fiera y viciosa protectora de su hijo.

— Oh si _Toga-sama_ , usted debe sentirse muy _orgulloso_ de la " _ **concubina**_ " que tiene a su lado, una " _ **honorable**_ " mujer, que tuvo una hija _**antes de abandonarla**_ a favor de su círculo social y los lujos, para luego convertirse oficialmente en una _**"**_ _ **puta de oficio**_ _ **"**_ con un falso título de _**"dama"**_ que le queda demasiado grande, y lo único que hace es hacer el _ridículo_ públicamente y solo da _lástima y pena ajena_ con sus pobres _intentos_ de llenar ese papel inútilmente — Dijo Kagome con cruda frialdad, mirando de Toga a Izayoi con profundo desprecio y desdén.

— Es nuestra madre… respeta — Dijo Inuyasha avergonzado mirándose los pies y removiéndose incomodo allí donde estaba en medio de aquel drama.

— Esa… _"mujer"_ _**NO**_ es mi madre no lo acepto, _**la repudio**_ por completo, las _perras domesticas_ e incluso las _ratas_ sienten más amor por sus crías que lo que esa mujer sintió por mí, y no te engañes cachorro, _**tu**_ solo fuiste un _**medio**_ _para un fin,_ en su mente una simple _**inversión**_ para asegurar su estilo de vida, las mujeres como ella, no aman a _nadie_ más que a ellas mismas — Escupió Kagome con cruda sinceridad mirando al joven Hanyou ( _que físicamente aparentaba tener quince o dieciséis años a pesar de sus casi veintidós_ ) con lastima, mientras las orejas de perro de este se pegaban contra su cráneo y con un eco de crudo dolor en sus ojos dorados oscuros bajaba la mirada cerrando los labios en una fina línea apretada, ella sintió lastima por el joven Hanyou, pero consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era abrirle los ojos en ese punto para que no fuera eventualmente una víctima de la manipulación de la astuta serpiente rastrera que tenía como madre.

— Ni esta Irasue pudo haberlo _definido_ mejor mi lady — Confirmó Irasue con calma, su bestia se regodeaba ante las duras palabras teñidas con la cruda verdad que la mujer escupía en el rostro de la concubina y Toga. _Esta cachorra nos pertenece_ Ronroneó Kimi dentro de ella con satisfacción.

— _Inu no Taisho_ , simplemente me das mucha _lastima y vergüenza_ , una vez fuiste un gran _Inuyoukai,_ un digno ejemplo a seguir con una trayectoria histórica impresionante, y tuviste a tu lado a una _verdadera_ _hembra alfa_ a la que _traicionaste_ por una _simple mujer_ que insulta al género femenino humano y de cualquier raza con su sola existencia en el mundo, una que ni puede calificarse de _beta_. Lo _tuviste todo_ y lo echaste al infierno ¿ _Por qué, por lujuria, por deseo, por aburrimiento_? No lo sé y sinceramente no me _interesa,_ **No. Es. Mi. Asunto.** — Dijo Kagome mirando a Toga con los ojos inyectados en sangre mirarla con silenciosa furia, antes de que ella dejara caer todo el peso de sus poderes sin contención alguna alimentados por la furia interna que aun quemaba lentamente dentro de ella, como si el mismo infierno gélido se hubiera desatado en su sangre, hasta ponerlo de rodillas junto a Inuyasha y la corte tras ellos, Irasue, Yue y Sesshomaru aguantando el embate a duras penas inclinándose hacia ella, mientras el rosario que Irasue le había colocado cuando era un joven cachorro a Inuyasha brillaba con fuerza en contacto con aquel grado de poder _tatuándose_ en su piel durante unos segundos y desapareciendo, fundiéndose completamente en él eliminando para siempre el riesgo de una futura pérdida de control.

— Me trajiste _aquí_ contra mi _voluntad_ para crear _discordia_ entre tu hijo y yo, olvidándote de la _"rata"_ con la que duermes y con la que te _apareas_ , pretenden hacerme sentir menos, cuando _**son**_ _**ustedes**_ los que están _muy por debajo de mí_ , sobre todo _**la puta que se cree tu esposa y señora del Oeste**_. Pues voy a darte una primicia _**Izayoi Setsuna**_ ex miembro " _honorario_ " del _Noble clan Higurashi_ , solo hay una señora de las tierras del Oeste y es, sigue siendo y siempre será _Lady Irasue de la noble casa de la Luna_ — Añadió presionando más con su Reiki, mirando con frialdad a la mujer mayor despatarrada en el suelo incapaz de soportar la presión de sus poderes espirituales sobre ella.

— _**Alfa**_ — Gruñó Inuyasha con los ojos inyectados en sangre y descubriendo su cuello, mientras Kagome tocaba la cabeza del joven Hanyou, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que le había dicho en lenguaje ancestral que para ella fue un gruñido incomprensible, antes de levantar la presión, ignorando el cuello descubierto del Inu mayor, en una muestra _gráfica_ y deliberada del _profundo desprecio_ que ella sentía por el Inu mayor, ella no deseaba ningún vínculo con Toga, _no lo encontraba digno_ y no había mayor insulto para un Youkai que ese _._

— Ya he perdido más tiempo del que se _merecen_ y del que puedo darme el lujo de perder, agradeceré que _**NUNCA**_ más en sus _miserables_ vidas me busquen o a alguno de los que llamo _**míos**_ bajo _ninguna_ excusa, sobre todo tu _**Izayoi**_ , escucha y escucha bien mis palabras: _**no existes, estas muerta para mí, de hecho, nunca**_ _ **jamás**_ _ **exististe en primer lugar**_ y si alguna vez intentas reclamar algún parentesco conmigo, te arrepentirás el resto de tu patética vida, me encargare de eso _**personalmente**_ **—** Dijo Kagome sin mirarla, fijando su vista a través de ella como si _realmente,_ la mujer despeinada temblorosa y sudorosa despatarrada en el suelo no estuviera allí.

— _Aneesama_ — Dijo Inuyasha mirándola dudoso.

— _Nunca intercedas_ por ella ante mi o la _defiendas_ en mi presencia y te permitiré formar parte de mi vida Inuyasha, como yo, tú no puedes elegir tus orígenes tampoco, créele una sola maldita palabra, déjate guiar por ella, _defiéndela_ e _intercede_ por ella y estarás _muerto y enterrado_ para mí y no me llames _hermana_ , no estoy lista para eso, por ahora conformémonos con ser _amigos_ hasta que mi mente y mi corazón puedan aceptar algo más — Dijo Kagome dándose la media vuelta con innata elegancia y regresando sobre sus pasos por el amplio pasillo sin ver hacia la corte ni a nadie, mientras caminaba junto a Sesshomaru manteniendo la cabeza en alto y su porte orgullosa negándose a tocarlo, sabiendo que si lo hacía terminaría con el poco control que tenía sobre su ira en ese momento, ella no le dejaría ver a la mujer que la trajo al mundo y a su _"señor"_ que igual ellos le habían dado una herida _mortal_ con sus palabras y aun allí caminando orgullosamente por los pasillos de la casa del Oeste ella se desangraba con rapidez.

— _Mi lady_ — Dijo Yuemaru con profundo respeto, abriendo la puerta de la camioneta del palacio de la Luna para ella con toda la galantería y orgullo que podía conjurar, la joven mujer había enfrentado sus miedos mirándolos a los ojos y su pasado desafiante y con valentía y había puesto en su sitio a la vil concubina y a Toga, el arrogante perro y su concubina estaban ahora hechos un trapo ante el mundo, de la mano de una _niña_ ante ellos, _poderosos y antiguos Youkai,_ la ironía… seguramente los Dioses se reían de todos ellos en esos momentos, en especial _Amaterasu Oh Megami-sama_ y _Tsukuyomi Oh Kami-sama_.

— Gracias — Dijo Kagome secamente demasiado conmocionada para discutir el absurdo título o el ofrecimiento, subiendo al auto y sentándose lo más alejada que podía de todo ellos mirando ausentemente por la ventana, ignorándolos por completo mientras el auto se movía.

¿ _Cómo no se le había ocurrido aquella posibilidad cuando Inu no Taisho había empezado a ahogarla en ofertas de compra_? Si bien la relación entre padre e hijo no era la ideal ella no debió haber descartado la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru también quisiera comprar su edificio por una razón u otra, la competitividad entre Youkai en _especial_ la de los Inu era algo _estrechamente_ marcado en sus naturalezas, así que ella debió imaginar que él también podía tener aunque fuera un mínimo interés por el lugar, aun así por alguna razón ella había tenido un monumental _lapsus mental_ y lo había pasado por alto, y toda aquella situación había caído sobre ella de golpe como una _**MUY**_ desagradable sorpresa que ni _esperaba,_ ni _quería_. Lo cual la llevaba a otro punto ¿ _ **Era esa la razón**_ _de su acercamiento,_ _ **era esa la razón**_ _a su curiosidad por su pasado,_ _ **era esa la razón**_ _por la que todo aquello que tenían inicio en primer lugar,_ _ **era esa la razón**_ _…_ _ **venganza era eso**_?

Kagome sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle con el sordo dolor que estaba empezando a sentir de tanto pensar en miles de escenarios que pudieron haberse desarrollado de formas diferentes, de haber sabido ella la _realidad_ de las cosas, las _palabras_ que pudo haber dicho, las cosas que habría _hecho_ o _dejado de hacer_ , ella era humana así que caer en la mala costumbre de pensar en lo que habría o no dicho o echo, en una u otra circunstancia era algo _normal,_ y ella no era diferente del ser humano promedio en ese aspecto, de echo siendo ella como era y habiendo desarrollado un método de acción desde niña para aprovechar cada oportunidad al máximo, ella estaba obligada a caer en aquella rutina de pensar y visualizar los diferentes escenario, acciones y los posibles resultados de estas.

— Kagome este….

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que tenías curiosidad sobre mi… mi edificio y la _puta_ que me trajo al mundo? — Preguntó Kagome retóricamente cortando a Sesshomaru y sus explicaciones, después de un largo y pesado silencio mientras regresaban a la ciudad, su voz extrañamente calmada, pacífica y ausente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, preocupando profundamente a los tres Inu. — Y el _sexo_ formaba parte de tu método de _"convencimiento"_ supongo — Añadió atestándole otro duro golpe a Sesshomaru, al no formular una pregunta si no _señalarlo_ como un hecho.

— Kagome por…

— _**Yo**_ no pude _elegir_ de _quien_ nacer y admito que cometí un error en callar esto cuando lo descubrí, no estoy libre de culpas ya vez… _no soy perfecta_ — Murmuró Kagome en tono neutro y sin emoción alguna sintiendo el cuerpo y el alma entumecidos de dolor y dando gracias en un rincón de su mente por ello, luchando por no quebrarse y echarse a llorar justo donde estaba, aun cuando su alma se desgarraba dolorosamente a pedazos, aun le quedaba algo de orgullo y amor propio, _ella no se humillaría a sí misma_. — No pude elegir muchas cosas en lo que llevo de vida, solo lo que la misma vida _eligió_ por mí es lo que he aceptado, he elegido y vivido lo mejor que he podido según mis _limitadas_ opciones, yo nunca aspiré a ser perfecta, ni la mejor en nada, respeté a quienes me respetaron y luché contra todo y todos para estar donde estoy ahora — Decía ignorándolo por completo mientras el carro avanzaba a toda velocidad, y Sesshomaru, Yue, Irasue y el chofer de confianza de Irasue escuchaban la calma y el patente dolor que se estaba colando en la voz pasiva y resignada de la mujer, mirándola con preocupación.

— Miko — Murmuró Irasue comprendiendo el dolor de la mujer.

— Siempre fui _sincera_ , y _protegí_ a todos a quienes llame _míos_ y a unos cuantos que no eran míos también los protegí lo mejor que pude — Señaló ella ignorando a Irasue también — _detente_ — Dijo Kagome mirado al conductor. — _**¡Detente!**_ — Ordenó hasta que tras un murmullo de Sesshomaru el hombre se detuvo. — Tenía razón sobre ti Sesshomaru estabas _destinado a doler_ , solo que no sabía de cuanto dolor estábamos hablando. _Fingiremos_ ante el mundo que no me heriste, fingiremos que no deseo gritarte hasta quedarme sin voz y golpearte hasta que mis manos duelan más que tu traición, fingiremos _por ahora_ seremos adulto civilizados, para la boda de Sango y Miroku seremos "amigos" y tras el apareamiento de Sango sería mejor para ambos si no nos vemos más, cada quien por su lado, tu y yo parece ser que estamos destinados a destruirnos mutuamente — Dijo ella con seca calma haciendo ademan de bajarse de la camioneta en medio del Sur.

— Podemos llevarte — Dijo Yue.

— Necesito _tiempo_ y _espacio_ Yue-sama, sobre todo distancia antes de que haga algo que sé que cuando recupere la cordura me arrepentiré lo que me reste de vida antes de que la corte me dé sentencia de muerte, pero gracias por su _**amable**_ ofrecimiento — Respondió Kagome volviéndose a mirar a Sesshomaru a los ojos, sintiendo la furia lanzarse sobre ella eclipsando el terrible dolor dentro de ella, mostrándoles a los tres Inus una mirada azul plana y apagada sin vida que puso el temor en el corazón de todos en especial en el de él, antes de dejarse llevar por la furia y el dolor, levantar su mano derecha cargada de Reiki y dejarla ir con fuerza estrellándola contra la perfecta mejilla de Sesshomaru quien no se apartó, aceptando el golpe que sabía que se merecía. — Si hubieras sido sincero, si hubieras _confiado_ en mí y me hubieses preguntado _directamente_ te habría explicado desde el principio, que existe una clausula _**Especifica desde que Lord Yamatone entregó ese lugar a la familia Higurashi**_ que dice que el edificio es _**Hereditario-no-transferible**_ fuera de la línea principal de _**familia Higurashi**_ , por eso el ritual de sangre entre Yuri Mina y yo, así que lamento informarte que te revolcaste conmigo para nada. _**Nací de la puta**_ que destruyó la vida de tu madre y la tuya, no puedo cambiar eso e iba a decírtelo hoy, a riesgo de que me sacaras de tu vida a patadas y por la puerta principal de la torre Taisho, solo que la vida tiene sus propias formas de poner cada cosa en su lugar… _Adiós_ _ **lord Sesshomaru**_ hasta este día fui tu _amante_ — Dijo ella cerrando la puerta con suavidad en la cara de los tres perplejos Youkai y alejarse de ellos.

 _Ella necesitaba pensar, necesitaba pensar mucho_.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru la miraba alejarse caminando lentamente con el alma destrozada por sus palabras y el patente dolor que desbordaba de ella, el dolor latente y ardiente en su mejilla, era poco para lo que él sabía que merecía, e incluso Yakko no tenía el valor de agregar más comentarios que pudieran causarle más dolor _físico/espiritual_ que el que el había traído a sí mismo y a ella con su estúpida competencia con su padre.

— _Toga… ha muerto_ , este no desea saber de él…— Dijo Sesshomaru en un murmullo bajo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo algo caliente correr por sus mejillas, mientras Irasue contenía el aliento y el miraba sin emoción alguna la _sangre_ cubriendo su mano tras tocar aquel liquido caliente que bajaba por su rostro, él estaba _llorando sangre_ su bestia y él sufrían profundamente gracias a su estupidez y a las acciones de su _difunto_ padre.

— _**Que así sea**_ — Aceptó Irasue de inmediato sintiendo angustia por el dolor de su hijo, sin tener corazón de culpar y darle caza a la mujer que se alejaba de ellos más _muerta_ que viva, aun sin tener en su cuerpo mortal herida física alguna, mas estaba segura que arrastraba tras de ella su alma destrozada en tiras. _**Inaceptable… esta Kimi se niega a aceptarlos nunca más, esta ordena repudio**_ Gruñó Kimi dentro de ella, su voz filosa cargada de helado odio y el corrosivo rencor que ella sentía en ese instante dirigido a dos personas. — _Que así sea…_ — Murmuró ella planificando en su mente la serie de acciones que debía tomar para cumplir con lo que Kimi y en el fondo ella también demandaba, sin dejar de pensar en su hijo destrozado y la joven mujer profundamente herida que habían dejado atrás.

=== S S ===

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo había caminado ciegamente después de abandonar el auto, apenas fue consciente de que se había unido a la marea de personas que caminaban a diario las calles de Tokyo y se dejó arrastrar por las masas hasta la estación de metro, donde entró en piloto automático y regresó al _Banco del Este_ por su auto y luego regresó a su apartamento, quedándose una hora entera sentada en su auto, viendo el volante sin verlo, su mente estaba compasivamente en blanco, finalmente el Shock había hecho acto de presencia colapsando su sistema, hasta que el sonido de su celular la sacó de su trance.

— _¿Hey Kag dónde estás?_ — Escuchó a Sango preguntar muy animada y sintió con horror los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su garganta cerrarse espasmódicamente, obligándose a contener las ganas de gritar, maldecir y llorar.

— Estoy abajo, dame unos minutos más… el banco fue el infierno en la tierra — Dijo Kagome tragándose las lágrimas y enorgulleciéndose de su capacidad para hablar sin que le temblara la voz y tragándose el doloroso nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

— _Uff es_ _ **Martes**_ _después de un_ _ **lunes bancario**_ _todos los bancos del mundo son un_ _ **infierno**_ _después de un lunes bancario_ — Señaló Sango con marcada incredulidad y un deje de risa.

— Olvide que ayer era lunes bancario, además igual tenía que depositar tenemos mucho efectivo en casa y no es seguro —Respondió Kagome recogiendo sus cosas, sonriendo tristemente contagiada del ánimo de Sango y aun con su corazón aplastado por todo lo que había sucedido realmente, feliz por su hermana.

— _En fin, sube la comida esta lista y ya estamos esperando por ti para comer, tenemos hambre… no logré comunicarme con Sesshomaru_ — Dijo Sango inocentemente, mas agitando una oleada de profundo dolor dentro de ella ante la mención de Sesshomaru.

— Debe estar ocupado, déjalo tranquilo entonces — Respondió ella cortando la llamada y tragándose el doloroso nudo que tenía en la garganta, saliendo de su auto y enfilando sus pasos hacia el ascensor subiendo a él, y pensando en las cosas que tendría que hacer pronto — El amor duele… no debería doler, pero duele… _Kami esto no es para mí_ — Murmuró para sí misma mientras subía al ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el último piso Kagome vio de inmediato a Sango y a Miroku terminar de poner la mesa sobre la isla riendo en complicidad, su amor tan limpio y brillante, que traía lagrimas a sus ojos de felicidad por ellos y lastima por sí misma, _es así como debía ser_ Pensó ella observándolos, mientras se retiraba las botas y se colocaba sus pantuflas de estar en casa.

El amor no necesariamente tenía que doler, tal vez era ella quien no estaba hecha para amar y ser amada, tal vez ella había aspirado demasiado cuando inició su aventura con Sesshomaru, una _rata callejera_ con un _**"señor"**_ de alta y noble cuna, porque por muy hermosas palabras que Yuri le dedicara, lo cierto era que ella era la hija _bastarda_ de _**Izayoi Setsuna**_ , _consumada carroñera y rata callejera_ de los bajos fondos de Tokyo y eso _nada_ podía cambiarlo, aquello formaba parte integral de ella, de la mujer que era y no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Kagome-chan que sucede? — Preguntó Sango apenas la vio, prácticamente corriendo hacia ella aferrándola de los hombros y mirándola con fiera intensidad, como la había observado justo después de que Aoshi la golpeara años atrás.

— No puedo decírtelo _ahora_ San-san, solo te diré que estoy _destruida_ — Suspiró con dolorosa sinceridad, porque ella realmente se sentía _destruida_ en más de un sentido, pero aún no quería hablar de aquello con nadie, menos aun con Sango que estaba tan feliz con su próxima unión matrimonial con Miroku, antes de su emparejamiento formal. — Quiero tomar un baño y dormir un mes entero, me están matando los pies y ese maldito banco debería tener una política de _pisotones_ , te juro que la bruja que tenía frente a mi hizo una fiesta sobre mis pobres pies — Dijo Kagome en parte mintiéndole descaradamente sobre las razones que la habían llevado a entrar a su casa como una muerta en vida, fingiendo un exagerado borde dramático, haciendo reír a Sango dudosamente y a Miroku tensarse y mirarla con fija y penetrante atención, obviamente percibiendo su mentira _Malditos súper sentidos_ Pensó gruñendo en su fuero interno. — Quiero un masaje y chocolate — añadió sonriéndole con malicia y evaporando en parte las dudas de Sango.

— Pobre… ve y lávate las manos, comemos y descansas un rato hablaré con Rena-sama y ella entenderá — Dijo Sango con compasiva mofa, aceptando sus palabras aun sabiendo que había algo que no estaba diciéndole, y que sabía que solo cuando estuviera lista Kagome vendría a ella y le compartiría lo que estaba sucediendo como siempre.

— Mejor no tiento mi suerte, Rena está loca de que termine los diseños de los zapatos, ya tenemos _varios pedidos_ , su _fijación_ con los zapatos es mayor que el mío con las carteras, es decir " _ella tiene un closet de zapatos nuevos que_ _solo_ _le gusta ver_ " yo uso _**TODAS**_ mis carteras y las que no uso, las voy regalando poco a poco — Respondió Kagome dejando su carga en los muebles hechos a mano.

— Supongo que entonces que no aceptara mi ofrecimiento para un " _masaje_ " lady Kagome — Dijo Miroku con evidente mofa maliciosa.

— No a menos que quieras que Sango te guinde de los testículos desde el balcón — Respondió Kagome sonriéndole con maldad, antes de que los tres estallaran en carcajadas y Kirara los mirara como si estuvieran locos, antes de volverse e ignorarlos y tomar una nueva siesta en su _cojín/Trono_.

— Tiene su mérito esa idea — Dijo Sango sirviendo la comida mientras Miroku servía la ensalada y las bebidas, Kagome se había lavado las manos en el lavaplatos y se había dejado caer en su silla de costumbre.

— El cuarzo de sangre está listo y podré retirarlo esta tarde, como sugirió llevamos el _Hiraikotsu_ hasta el templo Shinto del Sur consagrado a los _Taijiya_ y el monje confirmó su teoría lady Kagome, el arma es inútil para otros _Taijiya_ porque es un arma únicamente _destinada_ a Sango, hay un _vínculo espiritual_ entre ellos como el _Mokomoko_ para un Youkai, por eso la familia se tuvo que deshacer de él, tal vez para evitar preguntas incomodas y este buscó su camino de regreso hasta Sango su _legitima_ dueña quien lo restauró y devolvió a la vida — Explicó Miroku con calma mientras comían, observándola igual que Sango con rapaz atención sintiendo que algo no estaba bien con ella.

— Entonces solo falta un obsequio del Clan Higurashi — Dijo Kagome pensativa sabiendo que tendría que hablar con ellos dos e interceder por el Inu pervertido ante Sango para evitar que todo se fuera a la mierda, ellos se pertenecían eran compañeros y no iba a permitir que aquella situación con Sesshomaru arruinara las cosas entre ellos, solo porque Sango se alineara con ella en muestra de lealtad y solidaridad, sería hacerle a su hermana lo que Sesshomaru había hecho con Miroku al usar su poder como alfa, para obtener no su ayuda, al descubrir a Sango aquella noche cuando se conocieron Miroku simplemente no podía traicionar a su compañera, pero si su silencio todos aquellos meses.

— Puede ser cualquier cosa, desde un tapiz bordado por usted, hasta algún objeto antiguo que represente el clan. — Explicó Miroku tratando de no preocupar mas a Kagome de lo que ya parecía estar, desde que había llegado había notado una profunda nota discordante en ella y estaba muy preocupado y deseoso de estar a solas para comunicarse con Sesshomaru y averiguar si él sabía lo que sucedía o para sus efectos ponerlo sobre aviso para que se encargara de solucionar aquel asunto.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — Dijo Kagome sintiéndose aún más agotada y forzándose a comer cada bocado de comida, a pesar de que todo le sabía a cenizas y tenía el estómago revuelto.

Tras obligarse a almorzar y conversar con Sango y Miroku y posteriormente _vomitar_ todo lo que había comido en su baño privado, Kagome se lavó el rostro pálido y sudoroso, se lavó los dientes y se puso el uniforme de la fábrica de Sango que era un poco más cómodo y se lanzó de lleno a trabajar con tanto frenetismo que terminó los diseños que le faltaban y creó seis más que no estaban planeados, realizó una serie de modificaciones a los otros diseños, y junto a Miroku acompañó a Sango a firmar el contrato con la fábrica de Shirai la Hanyou Okami, decidiéndose por ella desde que pasaran el control de calidad que ellas querían seguir manteniendo en _**Taijiya's**_ , asegurando una buena parte de su producción continua durante el próximo año con opción a renovar el contrato al finalizar el actual por el doble de tiempo si las cosas se mantenían como esperaban.

=== S S ===

Aquella tarde Miroku observaba espantado y perplejo a Sesshomaru sentado en el suelo de su pulcro, elegante y frio apartamento, pues después de conocer la calidez del apartamento de Kagome y Sango, todo lo demás se veía muy "estéril" _impersonal_ y frio para ellos y que antes no habían notado.

— Y eso fue lo que ocurrió… _deliberadamente_ el hizo lo posible para hacerle ver que este solo la usó para vengarse de él… — Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a la nada con su mano rodeando el cuello de la botella de sake de demonio más fuerte y cara del mercado, antes de darle un profundo trago y beber de ella como si de agua se tratase, mientras Miroku notaba que ya había una botella vacía sobre la mesa, lo que quería decir que aquella era la segunda y Sesshomaru estaba deliberadamente embarcándose en una monumental borrachera.

— Ella no se veía bien hoy, dijo que no estaba preparada para hablar sobre ello y mintió _descaradamente_ a Sango y culpó al banco y los pisotones, luego se hundió a trabajar como una poseída… estaba en medio de un torbellino de actividad cuando las dejé en sus negocios — Dijo Miroku sintiendo profunda pena por su primo y mucha rabia y rencor por Toga, aquel día ante sus acciones deliberadas en contra de su hijo y su compañera, para ellos había perdido el poco respeto que le tenían, el titulo le quedaba grande y al final de nada le servía a un muerto más que para llenar espacio en la lápida, física o virtual ya no importaba, _él estaba muerto_.

— Ella no desea que nuestros problemas los afecten a ustedes, dijo que _"fingiremos"_ estar bien hasta tu boda y después seremos "amigos" para tu apareamiento luego… — Dijo Sesshomaru viendo fijamente la boca de la botella antes de beber profundamente de ella nuevamente. — Era de esperarse que se sintiera herida y traicionada… aun así ella limpió el castillo del Oeste con Toga y su concubina… hizo que Toga se arrodillara ante ella junto a la concubina, Inuyasha y toda la corte, luego se negó a tocarlo cuando finalmente Toga descubrió su cuello ante ella en sumisión — Dijo Sesshomaru con un nudo comprimiéndole la garganta y a pesar del dolor en su pecho, sentía mucho orgullo de la mujer que ahora sabía era su compañera, perfectamente compatible con él y Yakko que había pasado vidas enteras buscándola.

— Una imagen digna de ver… lástima que no estuve allí — Dijo Miroku sentándose junto a su primo y quitándole la botella dándole un trago profundo, Sango ciertamente no se molestaría si regresaba a su cama algo achispado, aunque si le cortaría en pedazos si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo y que parte jugó el en aquel desastre por muy insignificante que fuera. _Kami Sesshomaru te dije que esto era importante para ellas… debiste detenerte… tú y tu maldito orgullo_ Pensó sintiendo lastima y temor por su primo y también por él, Sango patearía su trasero cuando lo supiera y ella lo sabría, Kagome no le mentiría a Sango, en algún momento ella se sinceraría con ella y entonces el tendría que aguantar lo que aquellas mujeres lanzaran sobre él y suplicaría de rodillas, se arrastraría ante ellas si era necesario por el perdón.

— Alguien en la corte hackeó la cámara de seguridad copio y transmitió todo el episodio a este Sesshomaru— Dijo Sesshomaru entregándole su celular con el video que le habían enviado uno de sus espías en la corte de su padre.

— Esto llegará a la _corte del concejo Youkai_ , las acciones de Toga y su concubina no se dejaran pasar por alto esta vez — Dijo Miroku muy serio.

— Este lo sabe… madre está ahora mismo en una reunión… Kimi-sama exige " _repudio_ _"_ y repudio tendrá — Señalo Sesshomaru agarrando la botella una vez más y dándole un profundo trago, con la esperanza vacía de que el fuego líquido que tomaba entumeciera un poco el terrible dolor que lo embargaba y amenazaba con partirlo en dos, preguntándose distraídamente ¿ _Cómo había podido caer tan bajo, como para dañar a su compañera_?.

Junto a él Miroku se quedó estático por la noticia, antes de asentir aceptando la decisión de su tía y relajarse un poco reproduciendo el video, que Sesshomaru ya se sabía de memoria desde la emisión en vivo y tenía cada palabra grabada a fuego en su misma alma.

— No sabía que la concubina era su…. — Dijo Miroku perplejo minutos después de que el video terminara, tratando de procesar todo lo que había visto y escuchado, sintiendo la terrible necesidad de quitarle la botella a su primo y tomar hasta que el amargo sabor que tenía en la boca desapareciera, aquella mujer debía tener tanto dolor dentro de ella en ese momento, con la revelación de Toga y aun así tal como su primo había dicho, ella había limpiado cada rincón del castillo ( _incluyendo los extensos jardines_ ) con la concubina y Toga.

— No te _atrevas_ a llamarla su madre… esa _puta_ es cualquier cosa, menos eso — Siseó Sesshomaru con furia asesina, sus ojos destellando con rojo encendido y las marcas de su rostro resaltando y volviéndose más afiladas, demostrando lo cerca que estaba Yakko de tomar el control y dar caza a todos lo que cometieran la estupidez de llamar a la concubina de esa manera. — Ella no merece ser llamada de esa forma… _jamás._

— Iba a decir " _ **pariente**_ " vamos _Sessh_ si no puedo verla como la madre de Inuyasha… menos podría verla… _asociada_ de esa forma con alguien tan completamente opuesto a ella como lo es _lady Kagome_ , además no insultaría a Lady Kagome de esa forma, la dama merece más que ser asociada con esa mujer y su pútrido clan. — Respondió Miroku entregándole el teléfono y tomado la botella de la mano de su primo antes de darle una profundo trago, después de escuchar y ver aquel video unido al conocimiento de la historia de la vida de Kagome y Sango y para colmo saber del " _repudio_ " de Kimi-sama el necesitaba no solo un trago, sino tal vez de la botella entera, lo cual decía mucho del estado de su primo a quien todo esto afectaba y perjudicaba _directamente_.

— Este no pudo estar más orgulloso de ella, Kagome los miró a los ojos con orgullo, sin derrumbarse, sin temor alguno y los enfrentó, los puso en su sitio a ambos frente a toda la corte del Oeste… el muy tonto creyó que su _tatuaje_ era la marca de _apareamiento_ de este,y que este debía presentarla ante él y su puta, _falsificaron_ el sello cardinal de la casa de la luna de este para traer a Inuyasha fuera de la _protección_ puesta para su seguridad y la del resto… Este se encargará de que paguen cada una de sus acciones — Prometió Sesshomaru con patente amargura.

— Entonces mi querido primo, mejor empezamos a trabajar sobre eso, borrachos no serviremos de mucho si queremos llevar la justicia a la casa de la Luna, sobre Toga y su meretriz. — Dijo Miroku aferrándose con las garras a aquel tema para evitar que Sesshomaru terminara borracho y haciendo algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría cuando recobrara sus sentidos, Kami sabía que había echo ya suficiente delo que arrepentirse para sumarle más.

=== S S ===

Era una suerte que Sango hubiera decidido salir después de la hora de cierre de su fábrica y no insistiera en que la acompañarla en el café, ella no se sentía de ánimo para lidiar con nadie, lo único que quería era tomar una ducha caliente ponerse una pijama cómoda y esconderse bajo las mantas hasta que dejara de sentirse estúpida y muy miserable, lamentablemente aquello tendría que esperar posiblemente hasta después de la boda y tal vez el apareamiento de Sango y Miroku en varios meses más hasta el próximo eclipse lunar que era la noche de más poder de Miroku y esencial para el ritual que tenían que llevar a cabo.

— Kagome-sama, esta es la lista de los nuevos autores que han estado pidiendo con insistencia últimamente — Dijo Mary sacándola de su letargo colocando frente a ella una lista de autores muy conocidos y otros de los que jamás había escuchado, con los listados de la casa editorial a los que pertenecían sus obras y los títulos más solicitados.

— El viernes estaré reuniéndome con nuestros distribuidores y averiguaré si los tienen, sino habrá que buscarlos ¿Qué dice la web? — Dijo Kagome tratando de concentrarse en su entorno y no hundirse en su propia miseria personal, la vida seguía y no se detenía solo porque alguien estuviera pasando una temporada de mierda, por el contrario parecía que mientras más mierda estuvieras pasando en la vida más cosas insistirían en aparecer en el camino exigiendo tu atención inmediata, tirando de ti hacia diferentes direcciones y jugando con tu resistencia física y mental en el proceso.

— Bien. Las reseñas de cada libro son realmente buenas, la cantidad de solicitudes apoya las críticas, Kagome-sama estaba pensando en preguntarle si le importaría que _**MI &YU**_ tuviera una página web, ya sabe no solo para _promocionarnos_ como librería/Café sino también cuando se exponga alguna obra de algún artista, firma y lectura de libros y también para crear un chat de amigos que compartan experiencias en _**MI &YU**_ incluso podrían usar la plataforma como un punto de encuentro y reservación de mesas. — Decía Mary entusiasmada con la idea.

— Shippo también dijo lo mismo, y creo que es buena idea, hay gente que está pidiendo reservaciones de mesas en las boletas de pedidos y tanto papelito está destinado a causar confusión… — Respondió Kagome viendo a Mary casi brillar de emoción ante la idea.

— ¿Tiene alguien que pueda hacer eso? — pregunto Mary muy entusiasmada su cabello negro con las puntas teñidas aquel día de un brillante fucsia, bamboleaba de un lado al otro desde las altas coletas que Mary llevaba aquel día.

— Del diseño del lugar puedo encargarme yo misma cuando tenga tiempo disponible, pero creo que necesitare la ayuda de un amigo ingeniero en sistemas muy bueno para el diseño de páginas web para hacerlo funcionar correctamente — Dijo Kagome pensando en Okita.

— También puede usar la plataforma de _**Face**_ para iniciar, solo tendría que abrirle una página a _**MI &YU**_ y listo, estará en línea de inmediato — Dijo la mujer realmente entusiasmada.

— Me gusta más tu idea, es más sencilla y práctica y no tendría que estar molestando a nadie innecesariamente _por ahora_ — Decidió Kagome, aunque ella sabía que igual tendría que abrir su propio dominio, ella no era de las que dependían de otros tan fácilmente. — Serás una de las administradoras y desde ya te digo, quiero un trabajo _impecable_ y _profesional_ , nada de chismes, vulgaridades ni promociones de otros negocios en mi página a menos que sea _**"Taijiya's"**_ y sobre todo, ninguna mención o imágenes de mi persona o Sango estarán permitidas en la página.

— ¡ _Haiii Kagome-sama_! — Respondió la mujer entusiasmada, ella era fiel defensora de la tecnología y las redes móviles.

=== S S ===

Aquella noche después de despedir a cada uno de sus empleados hasta el día siguiente y entregarle formalmente las llaves de su negocio a Shippo que desde ese día se desempeñaría también como el gerente del café y Mary como subgerente y encargada de la librería, Kagome se quedó dentro del lugar mientras Shippo cerraba desde afuera y observó ausentemente el lugar, las mesas y la barra impecables, los sillones y los bancos altos en la barra, ordenados y a la espera de un nuevo día de trabajo al día siguiente, las máquinas de café apagada e impecables, las tazas y platos, los cubiertos y las jarras de café, la servilletas y todo perfectamente ordenado muestra de un personal eficiente y la buena dirección de Shippo.

Luego avanzó hacia su librería, y dio un giro sobre si misma observando los libros, los estantes la isla multifuncional igual de ordenando que el resto y finalmente se sentó en los tres escalones que dividían _**MI &YU café de MI&YU librería**_ viendo sin ver nada, su mente un caos emocional que finalmente a aquellas horas en la soledad de su negocio se sentía en libertad de liberar algo de la angustia y la desolación que la embargaban, hundió su rostro en sus manos y por primera vez en su vida lloró por un corazón roto, por el macho que la había " _destruido_ " efectivamente, lloró por tiempo indefinido hasta que el sonido de su celular interrumpió su desahogo emocional y se obligó calma antes de decirle a Sango que estaba subiendo, correr a lavarse el rostro, maldiciendo sus ojos rojos e inflamados y colocarse una máscara de calma, armándose de fuerza y valor para lo que tenía que hacer.

— Tienes que ser fuerte Kagome Higurashi, _**Tienes**_ que ser fuerte — Se dijo a si misma sabiendo que él ya estaba en el edificio para seguir la _"farsa"_ por unos días más a favor de Sango y Miroku, ella no se perdonaría jamás que ellos terminaran separados por su causa, porque si algo sabía bien, era que Sango jamás aceptaría a Sesshomaru como su alfa si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo y como la estaba afectando y Miroku no podía renegar de su primo y señor, no habían solo palabras entre ellos, sino sangre, historia y muchos siglos, ademas ella tampoco podía pedirle a Miroku eso, aun sabiendo que a esas horas el pervertido debía estar enterado de lo que sucedía, después de todo él era el _beta_ de Sesshomaru.

— Tienes los ojos rojos — Señaló Sango en tono acusador y sospechoso al verla entrar al apartamento, llamando la atención de los dos machos.

— Lo sé Keiko-chan tiene un perfume idéntico al que le pusieron a Kirara en el spa ¿Recuerdas, apestoso, horrible y al que aparentemente soy alérgica? — Dijo Kagome sosteniendo la bolsa de cuero con el efectivo de los dos negocios y las tiras fiscales de los puntos de venta y las registradoras, sonriéndole flojamente a Sango y mirando por encima de su hombro a Miroku y a Sesshomaru mirarla con intensidad, era obvio que ellos sabían que ella mentía, era un golpe bajo para su orgullo que el supiera que había estado llorando por él y eso solo la enfurecía y la deprimía aún más.

— Kami, hay alguien que usa esa " _peste_ " ahora si lo he visto todo — Dijo Sango con calma lanzándole una mirada criptica a Kagome y sacando una serie de ingredientes para empezar a hacer la cena.

— Ni que lo digas, deje un incienso de rosa y miel encendido en la cocina con la _"ilusión"_ de que para mañana la peste se haya ido — Dijo Kagome con una mueca de asco genuina al pensar en el "perfume" de la discordia.

— _Lady Kagome_ — Saludó Miroku con su típica picardía, observando con atención a la mujer.

— Deja de llamarme eso o hare mi mejor esfuerzo por dejar a Sango _viuda_ antes de tiempo — Dijo Kagome con un deje de mofa. — Hey extraño ¿Cómo estás? — Dijo forzando una sonrisa mirando a Sesshomaru a los ojos sin verlo realmente.

— Este está bien… ¿y tú? — Respondió Sesshomaru mostrándole en sus ojos que no estaba tan bien como decía.

— ¿Qué es esto… están peleados o qué? _Salúdense_ como se debe — Dijo Sango mirándolos desde la cocina con consternada mofa, sintiendo el ambiente extraño, tenso y para nada la cómoda atmosfera que siempre había entre ellos.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se miraron entre ellos dudando de forzar más en aquel momento, mas al ver la mirada cargada de sospecha de Sango, Kagome tomó su decisión y con una seguridad que no sentía avanzó hasta Sesshomaru, que permanecía congelado junto a Miroku, y pasó los brazos ( _aun con el bolso con el dinero de su negocio en las manos_ ) por sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia ella y plantando un frio beso en la comisura de sus labios forzando una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

— Deja de armar drama San-san, nada está sucediendo, ahora déjame dejar esto en mi habitación y regreso a ayudarte con la cena. — Dijo Kagome soltando a Sesshomaru como si quemara, sin verlo a los ojos mientras Sango complacida con el " _beso_ " se había vuelto hacia el lavaplatos a seguir lavando los ingredientes de la cena de aquella noche.

— No te preocupes Kag, Miroku prometió ayudarme, mejor descansa un poco has tenido un día pesado hoy — Dijo Sango haciéndolos tensarse ante la verdad en sus palabras aun sin ella saberlo. — Ve con ella Sesshomaru, necesita un buen " _masaje_ " — Añadió riendo de buena gana.

— Claro… — Murmuró Kagome arrastrándose hacia su habitación seguida por un silencioso Sesshomaru.

— Kagome — Murmuró el apenas cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

— _Lord_ Sesshomaru — Respondió ella sin volverse a verlo, y avanzando directo al pequeño escritorio hecho a mano que tenía en su habitación y sentándose frente a él, dejando el bolso de cuero en la barnizada y pulida superficie de madera.

— ¿Es así como va a ser ahora? — Preguntó el en un murmullo bajo sintiendo una nueva ola de dolor con el frio beso y el honorifico que los distanciaba aún más.

— ¿Qué esperabas? — Preguntó ella a la defensiva, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de gritarle las palabras y de llorar. — Confié en ti… _**de nuevo**_ y fue un error — añadió ella colocando sus manos temblorosas sobre sus rodillas, viendo un punto en la alfombra beige de su habitación conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y respirando a través del nudo en su garganta que se tensaba dolorosamente.

— Iba a decírtelo — Dijo el dando un paso hacia ella y congelándose cuando ella lo miró con los ojos azules cargados de lágrimas y un profundo dolor que el había puesto allí, sintiendo a Yakko aullar de pena dentro de él.

— ¿Cuándo, cuando entraste aquella noche a nuestro apartamento en el edificio Okami, o cuando Miroku me " _ayudo_ " con las llaves en el estacionamiento… o no mejor tal vez cuando me acosté contigo en tu isla feudal, o cuando me _forzaste_ a decirte la patética y triste historia de mi vida, o luego cuando te dije " _nada de mentiras_ " entre nosotros y volví a ser tu amante?... Dime _Sesshomaru Taisho señor de la casa de la luna_ … ¿Cuándo, en casi seis meses pensabas decirme que _solo te acostabas conmigo y entraste a nuestras vidas_ por este edificio, para vengarte de tu padre? — Soltó Kagome con la voz cargada de amargura y tristeza, con una lágrima furtiva corriendo libre por sus mejillas, incapaz de seguir conteniéndola limpiándosela con furia. — Yo necesité más de un mes para poder aceptar que soy la hija de esa... " _mujer_ " y poder compartirlo contigo, con Sango y las personas que me importan, admito que estuvo mal no decírtelo de inmediato aun así yo necesitaba ese tiempo para poder decírtelo, nunca planee callar para siempre, mi silencio sobre el tema no fue deliberado. _**El. Tuyo. Sí.**_

— Este cometió un error cegado por la arrogancia y la sed de venganza Kagome este lo admite, y pide disculpas por ello, pero escucha a este Sesshomaru y entiende que este _jamás_ inició una aventura contigo con la intención de obtener este lugar, eso ocurrió espontáneamente. Si, este admite que este quería conocerte bien para poder ofrecerte una oferta que no pudieras rechazar, pero jamás arrebatarte lo que te pertenece o darte menos de lo que vale — Dijo el con seriedad. — Cuando este te llevó a Mitsuki deseaba hacerte una oferta solo para evitar que el padre de este siguiera atormentándote para que le vendieras, él no iba a detenerse jamás, este solo quería quitártelo de encima…

— Y como bono añadido restregarle en la cara tu triunfo donde el falló y no te atrevas a negarlo Taisho, seamos sinceros eso es algo que tu harías — Dijo Kagome con furia apenas contenida, secándose las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, con un deje de furia.

— _Cierto_ … este fue un _idiota_ , pero aquella noche cuando Sango y tú nos contaron la historia de sus vidas, este comprendió que el lugar significaba mucho más para ti y tu hermana que para este, los motivos de ambas eran válidos y nobles, lo de este eran inaceptables así que este _renunció por completo_ a comprar el lugar e hizo todo lo posible para evitar que su padre te siguiera hostigando — Explicó el viendo en aquella oportunidad una esperanza, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo explicarse y eso siempre era algo bueno.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste? — Preguntó ella rudamente sobándose las sienes sintiendo un sordo dolor de cabeza venir a ella de nuevo.

— Este hizo filtrar tu correo y las llamadas, interceptar a varios empleados de su padre o la concubina y evitar que alguno lograra contactarte a través de la universidad o cualquier otro medio — Respondió el con sinceridad, mirándola suplicante mientras Yakko susurraba en su mente que fuera sincero y no se guardara nada más, obedeciendo de inmediato ya había aprendido a la mala que cuando no escuchaba a su bestia sagrada, ignoraba sus instintos y cometía terribles errores.

— No me pusiste guardaespaldas, creaste una maldita _burbuja de protección_ sobre mi… no soy una _orquídea_ Sesshomaru, soy una _mala hierba_ , monte con flores común y silvestre que destruye los jardines con delicadas y hermosas flores, entiendo tu intención, pero no sigas haciéndolo no necesito _tu protección_ , si tu padre no entendió el mensaje hoy, entonces es más idiota de lo que creo — Dijo ella con más calma sintiendo una pequeña parte de su dolor ceder, mas su mente no estaba conforme aun.

— Él puede ser muy idiota, como ya lo viste hoy — Señaló el sentándose en la cama quedando frente a ella, tragándose las ganas de rugir ante su negativa de aceptar su protección. — Este Sesshomaru deseaba decírtelo, pero se sentía avergonzado de sus primeras acciones, a este le preocupaba tu reacción y este no se equivocó en eso… — Señaló el arriesgándose y tomando las manos de ella en las suyas. — Perdona a este Sesshomaru, dale a este una última oportunidad Kagome, dices que duelo… tú también dueles en el alma de este, en Yakko, Kagome…

— _¡No!..._ no digas ni una sola maldita palabra — Dijo ella soltándose de él y levantándose de un brinco de la silla y alejándose de él como si su contacto le quemara. — No estoy lista para escucharlo _aun_ … una persona tiene un _límite_ de resistencia al dolor Sesshomaru… yo ya alcancé mi cuota, no le agregues mas sal a la herida, déjalo estar… _déjalo estar,_ dame tiempo para digerir todo esto, dame espacio para pensar y luego si hay algo más que decirnos entre nosotros lo diremos y seguiremos nuestros caminos, por ahora… por el bien de Sango y Miroku sigamos esta farsa un poco más. — Añadió ella dándole la espalda y abrazándose a sí misma como queriendo sostenerse antes de desmoronarse a pedazos frente a él y humillarse llorando su tristeza abiertamente. _Maldita sea, maldito, maldito dolor…_ pensó ella cerrándolos ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con un suave "clic" tras ella, permitiéndole a sus lágrimas finalmente salir y liberar un poco del dolor que amenazaba con abrir su pecho en dos y permitiendo a las lágrimas fluir libres finalmente incapaz de poder contenerse más, después de todo ella no era la mujer maravilla, era solo una mujer de carne y hueso, una con el corazón destrozado ¿ _Por qué se había enamorado del único macho que aparentemente tenía la capacidad de elevarla al cielo con una mirada y destruirla con una palabra o su silencio_? Ella definitivamente tenía una _**suerte de mierda**_ en el amor.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	25. Cap 25: Tan cerca… tan lejos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _¿Quién diría que este llegaría a caer en semejante grado de estupidez? Sinceramente nadie podría haberlo previsto, aun así aquí estamos._

 _Verla enfrentarse a sus demonios de forma valiente y sin flaquear jamás llena a este y a su bestia de tal orgullo, que resulta casi doloroso, y este admite que verla poner en su sitio (justo bajo sus pies) a Toga y a su concubina (e incluso a este Sesshomaru) es, fue y siempre será una imagen que jamás se borrará de mi mente._

 _Este cometió un terrible error y ahora me toca pagar, guarde silencio sobre este tema durante más tiempo del que este debió, este rompió su confianza por segunda vez y no puedo excusarme siquiera con que ella guardará silencio sobre su procedencia, cuando este supo de esto desde aquel fatídico tiroteo donde casi perdió más de lo que entonces creía que podía perder._

 _La única bofetada que le propinó a este, contenía todo su dolor, decepción, angustia incredulidad y muchas más emociones que hicieron eco dentro de este y su bestia, antes de finalizar su mejor estocada con sus certeras, filosas y camadas palabras antes de darle la espalda a este y alejarse._

 _Este confiesa, que habría deseado su ira, sus gritos, sus golpes, sus maldiciones, e incluso sus lágrimas de furia mientras lo golpeaba, mas esta calmada reacción, está controlada mascara de impasibilidad detrás del que encapsuló todos sus sentimientos hiere más que cualquier insulto, golpe y desprecio, gustoso le habría permitido descargar sobre este su furia y darle así un desahogo, mas ella como la gran dama que se descubrió ante todos que es, simplemente dijo lo que tenía que decir antes de retirarse con la frente en alto y sin humillarse… aun así sé que mi orgullosa hembra alfa esta tan o más destrozada que este Sesshomaru… que Kami y Yakko-sama perdonen a este._

 _Solo le queda a este armarse de paciencia y esperar que ella le dé una oportunidad de hablar y una última oportunidad de redimirse ante ella. ¿Cómo decirle que este es su compañero y lograr que después de todo este desastre ella crea en este Sesshomaru? Este no lo sabe… ¿Cómo puede este lograr que lo perdone una última vez?_

 _Su reclamo inconsciente es un diminuto rayo de esperanza para este, aun así este guardara ese conocimiento cerca de su corazón sin esperar más de lo que es._

 _Kami, que idiota y arrogante fui al creer que todos se doblegarían ante mí, que ella no era significativa en la vida de este, que podía manipularla al su antojo y obtener lo que este quería entonces, maldito orgullo y estupidez que gobernaron las decisiones de este entonces…_

 _Ahora solo me resta esperar y rogar a los dioses su intervención aunque no la merezca…_

 _¿Puede alguien perdonar, después de soportar tanto dolor? Porque ella a sufrido y a padecido y este solo a traído mas dolor a su vida, pero este es una bestia egoísta y en el fondo sabe que no la dejará ir jamás, Yakko la a encontrado finalmente y este Sesshomaru también… ella es nuestra y que los dioses se apiaden de este mundo si este no logra su perdón"_

 _ **Sesshomaru Taisho  
**_

 _ **Señor de la casa de la luna**_

* * *

 **Cap. 25: Tan cerca… tan lejos.**

* * *

 _" ¡No!... no digas ni una sola maldita palabra … No estoy lista para escucharlo aun… una persona tiene un límite de resistencia al dolor Sesshomaru… yo ya alcance mi cuota no le agregues más sal a la herida, déjalo estar, déjalo estar… dame tiempo para digerir todo esto, dame espacio para pensar y luego si hay algo más que decirnos entre nosotros lo diremos y seguiremos nuestros caminos, por ahora… por el bien de Sango y Miroku sigamos esta farsa un poco más"_

Sus palabras cargadas de intenso dolor se clavaban dentro de él cómo dagas ardientes, aun así se tragó todo lo que quería, _necesitaba_ decirle comprendiendo que ella realmente no estaba lista para escuchar algo más ese día y cualquier cosa que el dijera solo terminaría haciéndoles daño a ambos, especialmente a ella.

Verla alejarse de él y abrazarse a si misma con fuerza, como si buscara _protegerse físicamente_ de él, fue más de lo que él y Yakko pudieron soportar, así que en silencio y sintiendo de repente un horrible dolor atravesarlo en medio del amplio pecho, Sesshomaru bajó su mirada justo en lugar donde se suponía estaba su corazón y se sorprendió de no ver el órgano expuesto en su tórax abierto, ciertamente el dolor que padecía por culpa de sus propias acciones era tal, que no le habría extrañado ver su corazón expuesto a un certero y mortífero ataque más, le parecía casi irreal no ver herida _física_ cuando el dolor lo entumecía por completo.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación cerrando detrás de él con un ligero " _clic_ " percibiendo el amargo aroma de profunda tristeza y dolor emanar a raudales de ella, junto al salino aroma de sus lágrimas derramadas contaminando su aroma natural, todo era por su culpa, _todo era por su maldita culpa_ , Sesshomaru se quedó allí congelado sintiéndose profundamente estúpido, impotente, culpable y muy miserable porque viendo al pasado ahora, hacía mucho tiempo ya que él había vencido a su padre en todos los aspectos, solo su orgullo y su gran ego lo habían llevado lo suficientemente lejos, como para ignorar a una hembra compatible con él, y no reconocer en ella a su _compañera_ sino hasta después de haber cometido tantos errores que ahora podían costarle caro a los dos.

— ¿Y Kagome? — Preguntó Sango de inmediato al verlo salir de la habitación y quedarse pensativo en la puerta.

Ella sospechaba que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y ella sospechaba que tenía que ver con la carta de Yuri que Kagome le había mostrado y que había encontrado entre los libros casi dos meses atrás, y aunque le preocupaba que Kagome tardara en hablar con el sobre el tema, sabia que solo Kagome podía decir algo al respecto y eso sería cuando ella estuviera preparada para hablar y no antes, si había algo más que estuviera ocurriendo entre ellos ( _y ya se enteraría_ ) Sango sabía que con la defensa de tesis y su inminente boda Kagome no se atrevería a decir nada aun hasta que todo eso pasara para evitarle la preocupación que podía terminar arruinando sus defensas de tesis si ella terminaba teniendo una crisis de nervios, Kami sabía que estaba muy tensa aun con la servicial e infalible _ayuda_ de Miroku para aliviar el estrés entre otras cosas.

Su alfa no mentía, solo _aplazaba_ la verdad hasta que fuera _conveniente_ o estuviera _preparada_ para decirlo, de esa forma ella no violaba su propia regla, pero la _manipulaba a su necesidad_ y ella misma no se sentía inclinada a forzar su mano, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos, eventualmente Kagome se lo diría.

— Le duele un poco la cabeza — Respondió Sesshomaru sabiendo que efectivamente Kagome tenía dolor de cabeza, él podía sentir casi físicamente el malestar reptando por su propio cráneo.

— Ya te doy algo para eso y su alergia, es raro Kagome rara vez enferma pero cuando lo hace, cae en cama por días así que prepárate porque con lo que le diré en un rato se _volverá loca_ , y nos _volverá locos a todos_ — Dijo Sango abriendo un aparador y sacando de él una caja de plástico y después de colocarla sobre la isla de la cocina, empezó a rebuscar en la enorme caja plástica traslucida con un montón de divisiones llenas de pastillas y diminutas etiquetas de colores fluorescentes, escritas pulcramente señalando para que era cada medicamento, sus nombres y componentes activos.

— Tienen muchas medicinas, este no sabía que enfermaban con facilidad — Dijo Sesshomaru tratando de alargar un poco su regreso a la habitación, él sabía que Kagome quería estar sola en ese momento y él no podía negarle el tiempo a solas que necesitaba.

— No… como dije antes Kag rara vez enferma, de echo podríamos decir que ella una o dos veces al año atrapa algún virus o simplemente enferma, su sistema inmunológico es muy bueno, yo sin embargo soy una _esponja_ para los virus, supongo que porque a diferencia de Kag nadie se ocupó de que tuviera un control de vacunas adecuado cuando era bebé, es más dudo que tenga alguna vacuna fuera de las que me he puesto desde que inicié la escuela _formalmente,_ y las que Kagome insistió en colocarme por consultas privadas hasta ahora. — Explicó Sango con calma y sin rastro de rabia, rencor o amargura, solo la constatación de un hecho, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado por haber fallado en encontrarla en el pasado. — En su mayoría estas señoras son para mí — Finalizó haciendo un gesto sobre las pastillas y sacando dos tabletas y poniéndolas en su mano extendida evadiendo su filosas garras, antes de servir un vaso de jugo de naranja — La vitamina C nunca esta demás, además ella _odia_ tomar pastillas y el sabor del jugo siempre la ayuda.

— Gracias Sango, este debe señalar que después de tu unión con Miroku tu sistema inmunológico será tan bueno como el de Kagome, si enfermas de nuevo será como ella una o dos veces al año tal vez — Dijo Sesshomaru con su típica seriedad, mientras la mujer solo sonreía encantada con la idea.

— Creo que puedo vivir con eso — Respondió Sango sonriendo más ampliamente antes de regresar a lo que estaba cocinando, bastante contenta con la idea de tener una mejor salud que la alejara de los hospitales y de las pastillas e inyecciones.

=== S S ===

Al regresar a la habitación Sesshomaru percibió de inmediato el olor a lágrimas, tristeza y el olor del agua, jabón y el Shampoo de lavanda preferido de Kagome y con un suspiro pesado se sentó en el borde de la cama, aun sosteniendo en su mano izquierda las pastillas y en la otra mano el vaso de jugo de naranja. El aun no podía explicarse como no había notado antes que ella era compatible con él, ¿Realmente su deseo de vengarse, su ego y su orgullo lo habían cegado tan estúpidamente como para ignorar todas las señales?

 _ **= Decidiste no escuchar a Yakko y ahora nuestra hembra está herida, triste y nos rechaza, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Este no desea a otra hembra con su alma reencarnada, este se niega a esperar más, tanto ha buscado Yakko por tanto tiempo, que este teme que no volvamos a encontrarla… además este Yakko no desea a otra si no a la mujer que es ella ahora la "miko Kagome Higurashi" nadie más**_ = Gruñó Yakko con la enorme cabeza recostada de las patas delanteras, mirando todo alrededor de el con los ojos rojos sangre refulgiendo en la oscuridad de su mente donde había encontrado descanso.

— Sesshomaru — Llamó Kagome por tercera vez sintiendo su dolor de cabeza volver con saña agudizándose con su exasperación de aquel macho sobre su cama ignorándola, de no ser por sus ojos teñidos de rojo ella se habría sentido tentada a darle una descarga de Reiki para ganar su atención.

— Este lo siente… _Yakko_ … — Dijo el pestañeando y viéndola envuelta en una toalla con el cabello húmedo y viéndose vulnerable y deliciosamente sensual frente a él, sus manos picaban con las ganas de arrancar la ofensiva toalla de su cuerpo y secar cada gota de agua sobre su cuerpo con su lengua, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría sus avances.

— Ya… entiendo… el baño está libre, toma una ducha mientras yo me visto — Dijo Kagome cortando su explicación, antes de voltearse hacia su closet y empezar a buscar ropa cómoda para dormir. — No lo hagas más difícil, _por favor ve_. — Añadió ella secamente sintiendo que él no se había movido de su sitio en la cama, sacando un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro con una camisa de tiros blanco y azul marino a juego.

— Sango te envió esto — Dijo Sesshomaru extendiéndole el vaso con jugo de naranja y las dos pastillas, viéndola sonreír con tristeza tomando solo una de las pastillas que el sostenía.

— La otra es un antialérgico y ambos sabemos que no necesito esa, por favor bótala cuando vayas al baño — Dijo ella con calma tomándose la otra y haciendo una mueca de asco mientras se ayudaba con el jugo de naranja.

— En un momento este estará listo — Dijo el aceptando a juro la situación en la que estaban sin forzarla a más de lo que ella podía aceptar, por ahora él podía vivir con aquella extraña dinámica entre ellos, por lo menos ella no estaba apartándolo completamente… aun.

Kagome lo observó quitarse el saco del traje de tres piezas que vestía y por inercia extendió la mano y lo terminó de deslizar fuera de sus brazos y aun comprendiendo sus acciones inconscientes, ninguno dijo una sola palabra mientras ella colgó la prenda en el closet junto a los otros, y procedió a sacar para él ropa interior limpia y un pantalón de algodón holgado con una camisa que ella le había regalado introduciéndolo a la cómoda ropa de algodón y la dejó sobre el escritorio mientras le extendía una toalla limpia que él tomó junto a sus manos atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola con fuerza, como si quisiera absorber en su cuerpo toda la tristeza y dolor emocional que ella estaba sintiendo, Kagome se quedó tiesa entre sus brazos, conteniendo un gemido lastimero mientras trataba de levantar sus antiguas defensas con rapidez, tratando de reunir fuerzas para apartarlo de ella y aspirando el aroma que emanaba de él con silenciosas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, antes que él la sorprendiera y procediera a lamerlas de su rostro con delicadeza y sin decir una palabra al dejarla ir y entrar al baño cerrando la puerta tras él, sintiéndose de nuevo tan fría y vacía como se había sentido cuando ella se había negado a verlo tras su visita a la isla Mitsuki, pero no había otro modo, ella ya no podía confiar en él.

=== S S ===

Nunca en todos su siglos de vida, Sesshomaru habría pensado que una _simple y sencilla_ cena entre manada sería tan _difícil, complicada_ y mucho más difícil que enfrentarse a una corte llena de intrigas y conspiraciones, en ese momento el casi… " _ **CASI**_ " extrañaba esas conspiraciones e intrigas y daría gustoso su brazo izquierdo por enfrentarse a eso y no a aquella incomoda cena; aun cuando él no era un macho de muchas palabras y todos alrededor de él lo dejaban a su aire, la tensión entre él y Kagome al otro extremo de la isla de la cocina pesaba sobre el como si todo el maldito edificio de la discordia estuviera apoyado en sus hombros y no en la tierra.

— Hey Kag, Rena-sama informó hoy la fecha de la defensa de tesis… _y te vas a morir_ — Dijo Sango con cautela, colocando un enorme tazón de helado de vainilla repleto de sirope de chocolate caliente, lluvia de maní, y trozos de chocolate de todo tipo frente a Kagome, lo cual era un claro aviso de que lo que Sango diría ciertamente era _malo_ o al menos _delicado_ entre ellas.

— Hnnnn dilo de una vez, no puede ser para mañana o _mataré a alguien ahora mismo_ — Dijo Kagome distraídamente aceptando la cucharilla que Sango le extendía mientras los machos veían la montaña chocolatosa con indulgencia y rechazo, mientras ella empezaba probar su montaña de chocolate disfrazada de " _helado_ ".

— _El-lunes-a-las-tres-de-la-tarde-en-el-salón-siete-"C"_ — Dijo Sango de un tirón observándola y conteniendo el aliento para agarrar fuerzas para la explosión de Kagome.

— Ohhh El lunes… _este_ lunes… _Ok_ — Murmuró Kagome distraídamente mientras engullía una enorme cucharada de su postre de consuelo que tanto necesitaba, hasta que la información finalmente se abrió paso en la espesa neblina de su mente junto al terrible dolor inducido por el frio del helado, mientras Sango la miraba preocupada por su falta de reacción y Miroku y Sesshomaru confundidos sin comprender lo que estaba esperando Sango. — **ESPERA** UN _**JODIDO**_ INSTANTE… **¿** _ **EL LUNES**_ **?**... ¿ _ **LUNES**_ COMO _**EL LUNES**_ DE LA _**SEMANA QUE VIENE**_ COMO EN _**SEIS DIAS**_ PARA ESE " _ **ESE**_ "LUNES? — Chilló Kagome de golpe haciendo daño al sensible oído de los Youkai presentes y soltando la cucharilla en medio del shock, que cayó con un apagado "plof" sobre el helado y el chocolate, mirando a Sango con los ojos como platos sentada en la orilla de la silla alta de madera de la isla de la cocina.

— Uhunn — Respondió Sango preocupada por la reacción tardía de Kagome, y porqué lo había tomado peor de lo que había imaginado y ella sabía muy bien por qué.

— Tu boda será en dos semanas… los negocios, la defensa, hay que imprimir tres juegos y encuadernarlos, ropa decente para ese día, falta ubicar el regalo del clan Higurashi al clan de la casa de la luna, tu vestido de boda, zapatos, accesorios, la cita con el monje, el lugar, los documentos legales, tu viaje de bodas… tu… — Decía Kagome hiperventilando, su propia depresión comprimida y dejada en pausa hasta nuevo aviso a favor de todo lo que tenían que hacer.

— Kagome-chan respira, respira — Dijo Sango genuinamente alarmada, ella había esperado un par de maldiciones furiosas, pero no había esperado que ella estallara en un auténtico ataque de pánico, esos eran comunes en ella pero no en Kagome, así que Sango soltó su propio postre y le pasó un brazo por los hombros tratando de calmarla, haciendo círculos en su espalda cuando Kagome soltó todo aquello sin respirar.

— No, no, _**nooo**_ …. Todo está mal, _**muy mal**_ , nos dejaron de _**primeras**_ para iniciar el grupo de defensa de tesis y ahora hay _**tanto**_ que hacer y no hay _**mucho tiempo**_ , seis días son pocos y son los días en que _**planificamos**_ hacer todo lo referente a tu boda, si movemos las fechas no va a estar _listo para ti_ y _**quiero**_ que todo esté _**listo para ti**_ , _ahorcaré a alguien y_ _ **lo disfrutaré**_ _enormemente_ _ **si no está listo para ti**_ — Soltó Kagome al borde de la crisis de nervios aferrando la mano libre de Sango con fuerza.

— _**¡Qué bien arregladas estamos!**_ — Soltó Sango de golpe echándose a reír. — Todo va a salir bien Kag, pero _**si te**_ _ **enfermas más**_ simplemente _**me va a dar algo a mí**_ y definitivamente _**NADA**_ estará listo para mí, vamos cálmate — Añadió riéndose nerviosamente mirando a los machos perplejos devolverles la mirada, ella sabía que Kagome reaccionaria mal justamente por su próxima boda y futuro emparejamiento, para Kagome significaba mucho verla feliz junto a Miroku y ella lo sabía muy bien.

— Ayudaremos en todo lo que necesiten hacer — Dijo Sesshomaru de inmediato tratando de aliviar la carga de los frágiles hombros de Kagome, que lo miró fijamente obviamente debatiéndose consigo misma y su deseo de decirle que se fuera derecho al infierno y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, antes de finalmente asentir aceptando su ayuda lo cual fue un alivio para él y Yakko.

— Ahora, respira y come tú helado — Dijo Sango maternalmente rescatando la cucharilla del helado, dejándola en el lavaplatos y entregándole una nueva. — Aiku-chan ya está imprimiendo y encuadernando las tesis entre hoy y mañana, ya le expliqué todas las correcciones y las especificaciones exigidas, ya elegí un regalo para cada miembro del jurado con la marca _**"Taijiya´s"**_ repujado a presión en ellos, Shippo-kun se encargará de los refrigerios con los pasteleros de tu café y tu publicidad también será expuesta, Hina-san se encargará de los arreglos florales junto a Momiji… Kag tenemos mucho amigos que están encantados de ayudarnos con este último paso, ahora más que estas enferma Kag, no tienes que enfermarte aún mas de preocupación — Añadió Sango en tono calmado logrando tranquilizarla un poco.

— Creo que tuve mi primer ataque de pánico desde que puedo recordar — Dijo Kagome avergonzada, sin corregir a Sango para sacarla de su error, sabía que señalándole que definitivamente NO estaba enferma tendría que soltarle todo lo ocurrido aquel día y ella quería estar segura de que Sango no rechazaría formar parte del Clan de la casa de la Luna, por ella antes de poder decirle todo. _Por supuesto que todo saldría bien, Sango no era una inútil y como ella decía había mucha gente dispuestas a ayudarlas a llegar a su meta ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_ Pensó conteniendo las ganas de golpearse la frente contra la isla de la cocina " _fuerte_ " por idiota y melodramática. — Lo siento chicos, creo que de verdad no me siento bien… — Dijo Kagome ante de suspirar pesadamente y empezar a dilapidar sistemáticamente el helado con chocolate frente a ella con verdadero entusiasmo, el chocolate para ella siempre era la mejor repuesta a sus depresiones y tristezas.

— No estoy criticándote, yo misma entré en pánico cuando Rena me llamó y me soltó la bomba. _Quiero un quesillo acaramelado_ — Dijo Sango pidiendo su postre favorito y haciendo lo propio con su propio helado.

— Haré un quesillo acaramelado montado en su bizcochuelo para mañana — Dijo Kagome mientras Sango casi botaba de alegría en su asiento ante la mención de su postre favorito— Pero… tienes que _compartir_ San-san — Añadió Kagome sonriéndole con indulgencia cuando la ruda mujer emitió un gemido lastimero y le dedicó un enorme puchero suplicante. — Nop… el lunes antes de irnos a defender la tesis haré uno _**solo**_ para ti y otro para nosotros entonces cuando regresemos te dejaré comértelo _todo_ en una sentada y luego te daré analgésicos para el dolor de estómago y te regañaré " _con cariño_ " — Prometió dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa indulgente.

— Esta bien… malvada _**señora jefe**_ — Dijo Sango con malcriadez.

— Si, si yo también _te quiero_ San-san — Respondió Kagome levantándose con el tazón vacío y recogiendo ausentemente los otros tazones vacíos, y lavándolos perdida en el silencio de su mente.

— Yo podría ayudarte a liberar estrés mi querida Sango — Señalo Miroku enarcando las cejas con picardía.

— Tranquilo Miroku mi querido pervertido no me olvidare de tu propuesta — Prometió Sango con toda la intención, viendo como los ojos purpura de Miroku se encendían con pasión encendiendo su propio deseo en el proceso.

=== S S ===

— Si lo deseas este puede irse a la habitación de huéspedes — Ofreció Sesshomaru aquella noche a puertas cerradas solo por decirlo, en realidad él no quería salir de allí, la quería junto a él sin importar que no hubiera sexo de por medio, el solo deseaba sostenerla contra él y saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos, muchas noches habían pasado juntos de aquella manera antes durante los últimos meses juntos, en los que había visto más Doramas de los que jamás en su vida antes de ella había pesado en ver, ( _o descubrir que existían en realidad_ ).

— Sango sabrá que algo sucede y lo último que quiero es preocuparla, ahora menos con la defensa de tesis y su boda a la vuelta de la esquina, acuéstate de una vez Sesshomaru no somos un par de niños, somos adultos racionales además, ella ya sabe que algo sucede Sango no es _estúpida,_ y cuando le explique de _quien_ soy hija, entenderá por que todo se fue al _infierno_ , además ella tendrá que saber sobre los trapos sucios del asunto del edificio antes de la boda solo necesito penar como abordar el tema, Sango no nos perdonará a ninguno si se casa sin saber todo esto — Dijo Kagome en tono impersonal sin admitir que por lo menos aquellos últimos días necesitaba dormir junto a él, mientras se armaba de valor para sacarlo de su vida lo más que pudiera, teniendo en cuenta que sería el nuevo alfa de Sango a través del matrimonio y futuro apareamiento de Sango y Miroku, y acostándose en el lado de la cama que prefería deliberadamente alejada de él, empezando a distanciarse de él íntimamente.

Si, era patética y lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no podía simplemente dejarlo sordo con sus gritos y reclamos y golpearlo hasta que las manos le dolieran, finalmente entendía a aquellas mujeres que como idiota volvían a sus novios, esposos, prometidos, amantes aun cuando estos les hicieran daño deliberadamente o no.

 _"El amor nos hace tontos, estúpidos, débiles, poderosos, audaces, ciegos, sordos, mudos, flexibles, y nos cambia por completo, nos impide hacerle daño a esa persona que amamos así esta nos destruya y como tontos corderos trotando pasivos al matadero regresamos una vez más a ellos, perdonamos una y otra vez o nos aferramos a los últimos momentos que nos queda, antes de que todo se termine y nuestros corazones queden destrozados en tantos pedazos que parece haber tenido un viaje por la moledora de carne y no queda más que una amorfa masa de carne… soy patética, el amor me hace patética"_ — Pensaba Kagome conteniendo las ganas de gritar de furia, dolor y frustración. ¿Realmente no podía patear el trasero de aquel macho fuera de su vida, porque tenía que enamorarse de él, porque?

 _"¡Maldición!"_ — Juró mentalmente apretando con fuerza el puño bajo las sabanas donde el no pudiera ver y saber que tenía ganas de levantarse y golpear algo, lo que fuera que la ayudara a aliviar todas las caóticas emociones dentro de ella, de las que él era principal protagonista.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru sabía que no tenía derecho a enfurecerse porque ella le ocultara algo que en realidad ya sabía, y él le había estado ocultando a ella desde el fatídico tiroteo en el supermercado de Hina, él podía entender que a ella le costara reconciliarse con ese echo en su vida, el mismo había necesitado tiempo para entender, afortunadamente aquel día Yakko le había restado importancia y lo había puesto en movimiento evitando que ella muriera frente a él cuándo por primera y única vez en su larga vida él había caído víctima de un genuino shock ( _No que el fuera a admitir que eso había sucedido_ ) además también le había ocultado durante más tiempo su inicial interés en el edificio, lo cual los había puesto en aquella complicada situación a ambos, situación que el mismo no sabía cómo arreglar, porque ¿ _Cómo ganas de nuevo la confianza de alguien, cuando arruinas la segunda oportunidad que te dio después de abusar de su confianza una vez_? Él no lo sabía y estaba genuinamente _desesperado_ por averiguar como hacerlo.

Con tan oscuros pensamientos, Sesshomaru se sintió empezar a congelarse desde el mismo centro de su alma, hasta ir abarcando poco a poco el resto de el ante las palabras calmadas y libres de calidez de Kagome, sabiendo que solo empeoraría las cosas si le permitía a su genio dominante tomar el control.

— Este lo entiende… este espera poder apaciguar a tu hermana y espera que no suponga un problema para ella y Miroku, y este debe señalar que la identidad de tus… _parientes_ no cambian el hecho de que este te desee… eso no cambiara ni hoy ni nunca Kagome — Dijo el en tono calmado que distaba mucho del torbellino de emociones conflictivas donde predominaban la vergüenza, la culpa y la genuina tristeza bullendo dentro de él, y finalmente acostándose junto a ella respetando la distancia que ella había marcado entre ellos en aquella cama hecha por las manos de Kagome donde había estado durmiendo y tomándola desde hacía meses, sabiendo que a pesar de haber treinta centímetros entre ellos físicamente separándolos, espiritualmente había mucho, mucho más y toda esa distancia había sido causada por él y sus tontas acciones.

Sesshomaru tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó ir lentamente tratando de aliviar el eco de dolor en su pecho, viendo su silueta en la media luz de la lámpara de noche aun encendida, tensándose ante las consecuencias que podrían venir con sus palabras, hacia Sango y a la vez comprendiendo perfectamente la lógica y la verdad de ellas, ciertamente la Taijiya no les perdonaría haber entrado en una unión de aquella magnitud sin conocer aquel delicado tema, el sinceramente esperaba que una vez Kagome hablara con ella, Sango no cometiera una locura y rompiera su compromiso con Miroku, Hiro enloquecería y tendría que matarlo para evitar que el entre en una lujuria de sangre capaz de acabar con muchas vidas inocentes, sin hablar que él no estaba seguro de poder vivir con el odio de Miroku y Hiro, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta jamás, el Sesshomaru amaba profundamente a los pocos que podía llamar suyos y Miroku definitivamente era _suyo_ para proteger también.

— Intercederé por Miroku con la esperanza de que Sango no tome una decisión cegada por la ira y atada a la lealtad que siente hacia mi… por otro lado tu tendrás que luchar tu parte solo, no puedo defenderte en esto… — Respondió Kagome con simplicidad, antes de reírse con marcada amargura viendo hacia la pared que estaba de cara al lado donde estaba costada, haciéndolo tensarse y retroceder internamente ante aquel antinatural sonido que provenía de ella, que no había mostrado amargura ni aun cuando había resumido su duro pasado anteriormente — Ja… dices que me deseas… ¿Aun teniendo en cuenta que soy la hija de…

— No eres _nada_ de esa mujer… — La cortó el, sus ojos teñidos de rojo ante la furia que sentía de que ella se ligara aunque fuera verbalmente con aquella patética excusa de mujer. — Kimi-sama te _reclama_ como propia y la madre de este ha hecho _formal_ el _**repudio**_ del padre de este ante la corte y el consejo Youkai hoy mismo — Dijo Sesshomaru con un borde cortante.

— _Soy lo que soy_ Sesshomaru, y nada de lo que digas tu o nadie, va a cambiar eso entiéndelo… de verdad me halaga mucho que Kimi-sama me reclame como suya y no me deteste también como a _esa_... Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nací de _ella_ , yo creí… que tú me _repudiarías también_ , por eso me costó tanto aceptar la realidad y aun mas decírtelo — Dijo ella sintiendo su corazón alterarse por las palabras de Sesshomaru obligándose a reprimir esa sensación de esperanza que golpeaba en su pecho.

— Este es parte de Toga… ¿Hace eso a este igual que su padre? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma comprendiendo que ella estaba hablando un poco más con él lo cual siempre era algo bueno, él no le criticaba haberse tomado ese tiempo para aceptar esa noticia, él se habría tomado siglos o simplemente jamás lo habría aceptado. — No, este no te repudiaría jamás Kagome… _Tú ya estás haciéndolo por ambos_

— No vamos a empezar a _echarnos culpas_ y a _señalarnos_ entre nosotros nuestros defectos y virtudes, no quiero discutir, no me siento de _ánimo_ para discutir, solo _recuerda_ Sesshomaru haz _memoria_ de lo que has hecho antes de señalarme, yo callé y lo hice mal no fe mi intención ocultar esto, pero tu hiciste todo _deliberadamente_ desde el inicio — Dijo Kagome viendo hacia la pared izquierda frente a ella con furiosa atención aun dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y apagando la luz de la mesa de noche de un manotazo, sabiendo que el sueño tardaría en llegar, aun así dando por terminada la escueta conversación, temiendo que perdiera los estribos y armara un escándalo y literalmente la mierda se estrellara contra el ventilados a máxima velocidad, arruinando en el camino las posibilidades de Miroku y la felicidad de Sango si se enteraba de todo de aquella manera.

Porque eso si sucedía que Kami la protegiera, porque ella simplemente Daiyoukai o no, amado o no, purificaría a Sesshomaru aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, nadie iba a arruinar la tranquilidad y felicidad de Sango y si fingir un poco más era lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a su hermana tranquila, confiada y segura de sí misma para su defensa de tesis la verdad y finalmente la boda ( _en ese orden, por que habría boda ella se encargaría de so como fuera)_ entonces que así fuera ella se sometería a la agonía de ver a Sesshomaru, porque solo verlo le dolía en el alma y en el corazón. _Maldito fuera_ Pensó Kagome conteniendo un gemido adolorido.

— Tienes razón… _este lo lamenta_ — Respondió el reaccionando finalmente, a lo que el mismo había dicho sintiéndose avergonzando por su estúpido " _reclamo_ " disfrazado de " _comentario_ "

===S S ===

Hasta aquel momento ella no sabía lo difícil era compartir la cama con alguien a quien _sabes_ _que amas_ pero que sabes también que _te ha hecho daño_ , ella jamás se había permitido " _amar_ " a ninguno de sus ex novios o ex amantes antes y hasta ahora comprendía que realmente había sido _ella_ la que siempre ponía barreras alrededor de su corazón, no les había dado a ninguno de los hombres y machos que pasaron por su vida ese poder sobre ella.

Sesshomaru en cambio lo había tomado por sí mismo sin ella notarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo, no sabía lo difícil que era no poder relajarse en su propia cama por temor a " _tocar_ " a alguien que literalmente había estado _profundamente_ dentro de ella por largos periodos de tiempo, y en el fondo a pesar de todo lo deseaba, lo quería, lo amaba y _necesitaba_ tocarlo aunque fuera _platónicamente_ , lo cual era muestra infalible de cuan _patética_ se había vuelto y lo profundo que el condenado macho había calado en ella, era más que un hecho de que con Sesshomaru habían sido inútiles esas antiguas barreras, él las había destrozado con una sola mirada orgullosa y uno que otro comentario ácido y se había instalado en su misma _alma_ de la que al parecer no tenía ningún apuro por abandonar, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil ( _imposible_ ) que se le hacía rugirle en su cara su ira y lanzar sobre el toda la muestra física y espiritual de su rabia, su tristeza y su dolor ante sus acciones la hacían sentir débil, drenada de energía y simplemente sus muchas responsabilidades, Kirara y la preocupación de Sango por ella, impedían que se encerrara en su habitación y diera rienda suelta a su depresión.

En el pasado si la herían de alguna forma ella, había mandado a la mierda sin pestañear a cada persona que la hiriese y había seguido su camino sin mirar atrás, así que ella no conocía aquel grado de depresión y la _necesidad_ de volverse una bola bajo las mantas y llorar hasta deshidratarse o simplemente dormir hasta morir sin que ningún dolor atormente su mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón, más allí estaba ahora en aquella situación incómoda y desconocida, compartiendo su cama con Sesshomaru y conteniendo las ganas que tenia de simplemente hacerse una bola y llorar hasta dormirse o flaquear y golpearlo hasta que sus manos le dolieran reclamarle a gritos hasta quedarse si voz y llorar su dolor y decepción sobre él antes de derrumbarse por completo y dejarse envolver una vez más por el perdonándolo de nuevo...

Mas ella se negaba a ceder, sabía que su orgullo era lo que le impedía ceder a la tentación de perdonarlo, pero ¿Qué valía una mujer sin amor propio y orgullo, sin respeto por si misma que valía ella? Nada… nadie valía nada sin un poco de orgullo y amor propio y bajo ningún concepto podía permitirse darle otra oportunidad para que el acabara con ella, no podía simplemente darle una palmada en el hombro, dos gritos y un castigo, antes de darle la oportunidad de acabar con ella definitivamente, y Kagome sabía que no exageraba, durante la primera disputa que habían tenido, había quedado claro para ella que el la afectaba más de lo que ningún otro amante la afectó jamás, si el volvía a traicionarla, ella simplemente se sentaría y moriría y no podía permitirse eso.

 _Maldito fuera… lo amo… lo amo y no es justo, no es justo que lo ame_ Gimoteó agónicamente en su mente conteniendo las lágrimas y el gemido lastimero de dolor que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

Pero como para todo hay una primera vez, Kagome experimentó aquella sensación de sordo dolor, necesidad de gritar, maldecir, golpearlo, reclamarle, llorar y abrazarse a él haciendo todo lo anterior, y la soportó estoicamente durante aquella noche y parte de la madrugada y junto a ella podía sentir a Sesshomaru igual que ella tenso y _despierto_ , tal vez pensando en las injustas acciones que él había tomado para con ella, tal vez analizando el hecho de que estaba en la cama del producto rechazado de la puta que destruyó a su familia, que la había tocado, besado, que había estado literalmente _dentro_ de ella y derramado su simiente _en ella_ , tal vez para el día siguiente el simplemente se levantaría y saldría de su vida por sí mismo al comprender por completo las implicaciones de sus orígenes, implicaciones nubladas ahora por alguna sensación de vergüenza o solo Kami podía saber que sentimiento lo podía embargar y que le había impedido maldecirla de los pies a la cabeza, apenas dejó caer la bomba en la cara de su _taimado_ padre y su _concubina_.

Kagome no lo sabía son certeza y en ese momento, en realidad le importaba una mierda lo que él estaba pensando, por una vez ella se permitiría el lujo _decadente_ y sería _egoísta_ y pensaría solo en como de _afectada_ y _herida_ se sentía _**ella**_ , después del shock la furia entonces su preocupaciones serian otras, como por ejemplo " _contenerse de no armarle un soberano escándalo en público_ " lo cual estaba fuera de toda cuestión, ella no quería pasar por eso jamas.

Ella podía venir de las calles de Tokyo, pero antes de eso Mina y Yuri siempre habían señalado que los trapos sucios se lavaban en casa y a puertas cerradas y ella estaba decidida a no darle gusto a nadie de conocer o saber de sus miserias y problemas, fueran grandes o pequeños, menos aun si eran de hombres o familiares, en el pasado Aoshi había forzado su mano haciendo notar sus problemas en público gracias a sus continuos celos obsesivos y la desafortunada cachetada... ella lo odió, y la furia que le había despertado el golpe y la vergüenza de estar expuesta a escrutinio público, lo había dejado inconsciente y de camino al quirófano, gracias a la intervención de Sango que la había echo reaccionar y a los Okami que la apartaron de él, además Sesshomaru y ella podrían causar estragos en Tokyo si se volvían _físicos_ en una _discusión/enfrentamiento_ y él también podría terminar en el área de la unidad de cuidados intensivos Youkai y ella con una condena de muerte sobre su cabeza, ( _si él no la mataba antes_ ), por lo que debía evitarse la tentación de discusiones que pudieran salir de control y eso supondría una prueba de fuego para ambos y ellos lo sabían..

Cuando finalmente entrada la madrugada el agotamiento físico y estrés finalmente se cobró su cuota en ellos, el sueño que los invadió fue intranquilo y alterado, al final ninguno de los dos descansó nada.

=== S S ===

— ¿Kag-chan aun te sientes mal? — Preguntó Sango con un timbre de sospecha en su voz, cuando la vio mucho después de regresar de abrir su negocio desde dentro para que el Kitsune no tuviera problemas en entrar con el resto de los empleados, notando sus ojos apagados y oscurecidos y el agotamiento físico y el estrés y su postura.

— Si San-san… pero eso no importa con el tiempo me sentiré mejor — Respondió ella aquella mañana ignorando la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru mientras servía el desayuno para todos junto a Sango — Ahora dime que ya confirmaste cuando podemos retirar las impresiones de la tesis y si aún hay tiempo de ir a la prueba del vestido de bodas — Ordenó Kagome adoptando su rol de alfa eficiente, dejando su depresión para la privacidad de su habitación ( _Cuando pudiera estar a solas sin Sesshomaru invadiendo su espacio, mientras ella se revolcaba patéticamente en su miseria_ ) ella no quería la lastima de nadie en ningún nivel y no quería ensombrecer el ánimo de Sango con su propia tormenta personal, aquello era _suyo_ para resolver y ella sola lo resolvería.

— Para el medio día estarán listas y pasaré por ellas, la prueba del vestido, será a las dos en la boutique recomendad por _Inukimi-sama_ así que si podemos hacer eso hoy y conociéndote abarcaremos zapatos y accesorios varios — Dijo Sango con calma.

— Claro, si podemos adelantar cosas mejor todavía, Megumi-san me explicó hace unos minutos, que al tener nosotras este tipo de trabajo de grado basados en una fábrica activa y generadora de empleos directos e indirectos con proyección a una tienda que generaría más empleos directos e indirectos también y otro negocio que ya está en pleno apogeo, la universidad llevó nuestros proyectos al concejo general de jurados y se decidió por unanimidad darnos la prioridad para la presentación de tesis teniendo en cuenta que estamos corriendo de un lado al otro, con negocios activos en nuestra custodia y por eso somos las primeras en presentar — Explicó Kagome distribuyendo el tocino en los platos de cada uno.

— Yu-ppi— Dijo Sango con marcado sarcasmo, para nada impresionada con la decisión del jurado.

— También pensé igual, en fin presentaremos el lunes a las tres en punto de la tarde y hoy es nuestro _**ÚLTIMO**_ día en la Uni y solo vamos a firmar nuestros documentos para la presentación del lunes… Bien Sango Higurashi, _extraoficialmente_ se puede decir que **"** _ **Lo hicimos**_ **"** — Dijo Kagome finalmente apartando a un lado su depresión, tristeza y todos sus problemas y sonriéndole como una maniaca a Sango que sonreía igual, bajo ningún concepto permitiría que aquella situación con Sesshomaru le opacara la fiesta, ellas se habían matado ( _prácticamente_ ) para lograr aquello y nada iba a impedirle disfrutar su triunfo, menos aún algo tan nimio como un corazón roto y un alma destrozada. _Naaahhhh más tarde voy a la tienda y me compro otros, en algún lugar debo tener cupones de a dos por uno para eso_ Pensó con sarcástica burla.

— Santa mierda… Srta. **"diseñadora gráfica"** — Dijo Sango enarcando las cejas un par de veces.

— Seep Sra. _**"diseñadora gráfica"**_ aunque el titulo diga "técnico superior en diseño gráfico" al diablo con ellos, suena más bonito " _Diseñador gráfico_ " ¿hnnn? — Añadió Kagome pestañeando soñadoramente antes de sentarse con ellos a desayunar.

— Creo que se olvidaron de nosotros Sesshomaru — Dijo Miroku con un dramático puchero.

— Ja. Ja. Miroku déjanos saborear esto y ustedes tomen sus desayunos. — Dijo Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco sin mirar a Sesshomaru, más silencioso que de costumbre junto a ella.

=== S S ===

Firmar aquel documento en la coordinación estudiantil que daba por finalizada su etapa de estudiante y oficialmente la convertía en " _graduada_ " a pesar de que en unos días tendría su defensa de tesis, la embargaba de tal emoción que ella " _casi_ " podía olvidar por completo que su corazón y su misma alma estaban hechos una pila de polvo en algún rincón de lo que quedaba de ella, junto a ella Sango sonreía como una desquiciada seguramente sintiéndose igual que ella y sinceramente Kagome no podía culparla.

Solo la dignidad y el respeto por si misma impedían que se subiera al escritorio más cercano y empezara a menear el trasero al aire, agitando su camisa por encima de su cabeza y gritando _**"¡OH SI! ¡OH SI! LO LOGRAMOS, NOS GRADUAMOS SI, SI, SIIIII, A TODOS LO MALDITOS QUE NO CREYERON EN NOSTRAS ¿COMO LES QUEDO EL OJO? HEM HEM HEEEMMM?"**_ Seguramente con Sango a su lado y toda la coordinación transfigurada en genuino _espanto/horror_ ; al ver esa imagen claramente en su mente no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, ganando la atención de la secretaria de coordinación que le dedico una mirada cargada de desconcierto y de Sango que era la única que podía entender sus sentimientos respecto a lo que estaban experimentando en ese momento.

— Bien, con esto será suficiente, la firma de títulos las oficializará como " _graduadas_ " aunque su defensa de tesis será el lunes, tengo entendido que ustedes no tendrán problema alguno para pasar su defensa, y es esa otra razón por la que están encabezando esta promoción — Explicaba la secretaria mayor mirándolas con genuino respeto, la mujer las había visto ingresar a la universidad tres años atrás y trabajar duro por aquel título y saber lo que ambas habían logrado con sus propios negocios la hacía sentir orgullosa de trabajar en un institución donde podían formar personas como ellas dos, entre muchos buenos estudiantes.

— Gracias por todo Chiai-sama, por favor cuando guste pase por _**MI &YU,**_ el café va por cuenta de la casa para usted — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una genuina sonrisa a la Youkai Gaviota, que había sido una enorme ayuda para ellas durante todo aquel tiempo, ella le había dado mucha información que las había ayudado a moverse con naturalidad por la universidad y sus temas, e incluso ella le había dado la información que le había permitido a Sango hacer sus pasantías y las de un grupo de compañeras de clases.

— Y queremos que acepte este regalo de nuestra parte — Añadió Sango entregándole una elegante caja marrón chocolate con el emblema principal de _**Taijiya´s**_ en la tapa superior como si hubiese sido repujada en ella en líneas doradas. — _**Se morirán de envidia**_ — Aseguró Sango repitiendo el eslogan oficial de _**Taijiya's.**_

De más está decir que Chiai estaba fuera de sí de la emoción, las carteras y artículos de Sango eran _**muy exclusivos**_ y muy pocos tenían la oportunidad de obtenerlos, ellas trabajaban con pedidos reducidos y no fabricaban en series ni lo harían jamás.

Al salir del lugar con una copia de los documentos que tenían que mostrar el día de la defensa de tesis, Sango y Kagome tenían unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros que solo se amplió aún más cuando pasaron a retirar justo al medio día las tres copias de sus tesis propiamente encuadernadas y listas para entregar, y tras ir a casa dejarlas a salvo en la biblioteca de Sango que aun tenia espacio, comer algo, cambiarse y darle una vuela a sus respectivos negocios, salieron prácticamente volando a adelantar la búsqueda del vestido de Sango y todo lo que pudieran de la boda aquel día.

=== S S ===

— ¿Qué te parece? — Preguntó Sango en tono neutro casi fúnebre, mirándola con atención, mientras extendía los brazos para mostrarle mejor el vestido que tenía puesto, era obvio que habría que hacerle algunos ( _muchos_ ) ajustes ( _mejor reconstruirlo desde cero a su parecer)_ para hacer que el vestido ( _montón de tela amorfa_ ) encajara en la hermosa silueta de Sango que a su parecer se veía miserable y ella simplemente lo odiaba, Kagome quería ver a Sango _brillando_ de alegría y felicidad, y no tan miserable como quien espera que le quiten el banco de los pies mientras le leen los crímenes _que no cometió_ en la plancha de la horca.

— San-san, quiero que te veas en ese espejo y brilles de emoción al verte en tu vestido de novias, que te veas y no puedas esperar para mostrárselo a tu pervertido cuando se casen, este vestido, es… bonito — Mintió tratando de no ofender a los encargados de la tienda y Sango lo entendió al ver sus ojos brillar con silenciosa burla — Pero es solo eso " _bonito_ " no veo que te emocione, que te haga caer en cuenta que pronto vas a casarte — Dijo Kagome con una nota de exasperación, parecía como si la vendedora estuviera trayéndole _deliberadamente_ los vestidos más horribles del lugar como había estado sospechando desde que entraron y la estirada y petulante vendedora había sido enviada a atenderlas.

— Tienes razón — Dijo Sango desanimada, viendo la falda del vestido caer como pétalos mustios sobre su cuerpo y el corpiño flojo y sin gracia que tenía que sostener contra ella para que todo el vestido no callera a sus pies dejándola en ropa interior en medio del lugar. — Voy a cambiarme — Dijo Sango desapareciendo hacia el cambiador.

— Es una lástima que no consiguieran algo a su _capacidad_ — Dijo la vendedora con un deje de velada altanería y pomposidad, que estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta a Kagome, lo cual nunca era buena idea sobre todo cuando sus emociones estaban descontroladas y salvajes.

— _Capacidad_ … ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Preguntó Kagome levantándose de su asiento elevándose cuatro centímetros por encima de la mujer que ni aun en sus altísimos tacones podía sobrepasarla en estatura, y lanzándole una mirada peligrosamente fija cuando con sus palabras la irritante mujer empezó a confirmar sus sospechas, lamentablemente la pobre criatura parecía no tener instinto de supervivencia ni cerebro de lo contrario habría pensado dos veces antes de enarcar su perfectamente depilada ceja con un deje de claro desdén antes de decir:

— Bien, me permitiré señalarle que tal vez ustedes se _equivocaron_ de boutique, aquí solo tenemos diseños _**exclusivos**_ y muy _caros_ para lo que ustedes _**obviamente**_ tienen la _capacidad_ de pagar, nuestros vestidos son todos confeccionados en _sedas Youkai_ muy finas y _costosas_ , creo que la boutique de la esquina es la que buscan en realidad, así que es allí donde deberían de ir — Dijo la mujer con claro desdén señalando la boutique de _alquiler de trajes_ , mirando a Kagome de los pies calzados en cómodas botas de gamuza negra sin tacón hasta la cabeza con sus cabellos sujetos en una cola de caballo alta.

— Dejarme ver si estoy entendiendo esto bien — Dijo Kagome con engañosa suavidad y sintiendo la furia quemarle las venas con su frio ártico, preguntándose mentalmente ¿ _Dónde carajos estaba Sesshomaru_? quien como alfa _**DEBIA**_ estar allí. — Las _patéticas_ excusas de vestido que trajiste hasta nosotras son modelos que _nadie quiere_ y están _desesperados_ de vender al precio que sea para salir de ellos, y los trajiste ante nosotras porque según tu no tenemos la _capacidad económica_ para comprar un diseño de esta tienda, porque seguramente _**TU**_ conoces al dedillo nuestros estados financieros, solo porque no entramos envueltas en sedas y cubiertas de joyas… Quiero hablar con el gerente de este lugar, _**ahora**_ — Dijo Kagome seca y fríamente mientras su furia presionaba sobre todos los que estaban en la tienda en ese momento, en especial sobre la patética excusa de vendedora que había arruinado el día de Sango y que ella no perdonaría bajo ningún concepto.

— No creo que…

— No me importa en realidad lo que _**TU**_ creas, si no traes al _**gerente**_ de este lugar ante mi _**ahora**_ te prometo que haré tal _**escándalo**_ que _nadie jamás_ volverá a comprar en esta tienda y me _**aseguraré**_ de que los dueños sepan que _**TU**_ eres la razón de su quiebra, porque créeme _**"quebraran"**_ — Sentenció Kagome en voz mortalmente helada haciendo retroceder a la mujer un par de pasos.

— ¿Kag? — Dijo Sango saliendo del cambiador con una expresión desanimada que solo inflamo la furia de Kagome.

— Esta _imbécil_ a estado saboteándonos desde que llegamos — Dijo Kagome con los ojos azules encendidos de furia, mirando a la mujer boquear indignada y palidecer ante la oscura promesa que podía ver ahora claramente en los ojos de Kagome.

— _Miko-sama_ por favor está aterrorizando a los clientes — Dijo una mujer tras ella, Kagome se volvió hacia ella con una fluida media vuelta y el ceño fruncido, hasta que leyó el gafete que la señalaba como la gerente del lugar.

— Esta _empleada_ , ha _ofendido profundamente_ a mi hermana y a mí, haciéndonos perder nuestro valioso tiempo y desanimando a mi hermana en la elección de su vestido de novia trayendo ante nosotras, varias pobres excusas de vestidos que nadie quiere, porque según ella _no tenemos los medios para pagar un vestido de su Boutique_ , exijo su _**despido**_ inmediato y la atención por la que _**aún**_ estoy dispuesta a pagar, no vine aquí por _casualidad_ , ni por _error_ y no voy a permitir bajo ningún concepto que una mujer " _clasista_ " con aires de _importancia_ que no tiene, ni se merece, le arruine el día a mi hermana ni a ninguna otra novia que ilusionada viene hasta aquí buscando su vestido de novia _**perfecto**_ , tengan o no la capacidad para pagar por sus vestidos, no es la forma de tratar a un _posible_ cliente y las ilusiones con las que vienen hasta aquí, menos aun si no saben si ese posible cliente " _ **pobre**_ " resulta ser más rico de lo que ella será en _**toda su patética vida**_ — Declaró Kagome con seca frialdad taladrando con la mirada a la vendedora que boqueaba buscando una excusa, mientras Sango la miraba comprendiendo la situación y encendiéndose en su propia letal y peligrosa furia.

— _Miko-sama, Taijiya-sama_ , Akino se disculpa profundamente por el comportamiento de Lyoko-san y con gusto si me lo permiten seré quien las atienda _personalmente_ — Dijo la Youkai araña dándole una respetuosa reverencia a Kagome y a Sango.

— _**Quiero a esta mujer fuera de aquí**_ , este lugar no es para mujeres como ella, que disfrutan destruyendo las _ilusiones_ de otras mujeres para sentirse _fuerte_ , odio profundamente a las de tu tipo, que se sienten _poderosas_ haciendo cualquier tipo de _**Bullying**_ hacia los demás — Insistió Kagome mirando a la mujer ahora genuinamente espantada.

— Lyoko, ve por tus cosas y pasa a la oficina, madre se encargará de ti — Dijo la hembra con frialdad mirando a la mujer con patente antipatía.

Kagome y Sango miraban fijamente a la mujer escurrirse sin el mismo porte jactancioso y de marcada superioridad lejos de ellas coincidiendo con Sesshomaru quien hacia acto de presencia junto al que paso y se " _tropezó_ " con algo _invisible_ dejándose caer _contra_ él, nuevamente Kagome no supo en qué momento se había movido de lugar, más lo próximo que supo era que su mano conectaba abierta sobre el pecho de la " _ex vendedora_ " y empujaba con fuerza bruta a la ladina mujer enviándola de espaldas lejos de Sesshomaru hasta los pies de una Youkai araña mayor que salía de lo que parecía ser la oficina del lugar, y todos quedaron congelados en su sitio.

Ella no sabía lo que sucedía con ella, pero en ese momento no podía ver escuchar nada, su furia era tal que no podía escuchar las palabras de Sango o el gemido del dolor de la mujer, solo escuchaba el bombeo de su sangre latiendo furiosamente en sus oídos y solo cuando Sesshomaru la envolvió con sus brazos restregando su duro cuerpo con el de ella emitiendo un gruñido bajo contra su cuello, fue que ella pudo encontrar suficiente fuerza para arrancarse de su ciega furia y fulminar con la mirada a la mujer a sus pies.

— _Piérdete_ y no te cruces en mi camino nunca más mujer — Dijo Kagome secamente permitiéndole a Sesshomaru guiarla lejos de la pálida y aterrada ex vendedora.

— Este Sesshomaru _exige_ saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí — Ordenó secamente mirando a la araña Youkai mayor y a la más joven, mientras Sango sostenía las manos de Kagome haciendo cirulos en el dorso de sus manos para calmarla.

Por un lado Yakko y él estaban fuera de sí de la satisfacción y alegría que ella se impusiera a la otra mujer que intentó tocarlos, reclamándolos abiertamente como suyos aunque haya sido algo más _instintivo_ que racional, porque él no iba a engañarse, ella aún estaba muy dolida con él, y por otro lado quería desmembrar a la mujer por alterar así a su compañera.

Mientras las mujeres procedían a explicar lo sucedido Kagome simplemente se dejó sostener por el un rato absorbiendo del su olor y el calor que el proyectaba, antes de soltarse de él poco a poco hasta excusarse y retirarse al servicio de damas con el que la tienda contaba para sus clientes.

=== S S ===

Kagome estaba furiosa y muy avergonzada y nada de eso tenía que ver con la mujer que ahora se sumaba a la lista de desempleados, la rastrera mujer de la que se aseguraría pedir los datos para no encontrarse con la molesta _casualidad_ de tenerla entre sus empleados o peor entre los empleados de Sango porque entonces ella simplemente molería a golpes a esa mujer y al diablo las consecuencias

 _Supongo que puedes sacar a la niña de la_ _ **calle,**_ _pero no a la_ _ **calle**_ _de la niña_ Pensó ella con amargura.

No, su furia y vergüenza era contra ella misma, ella no era estúpida y ahora después de calmar su inicial furia, podía ver con más calma lo que había pasado por lo que era y estaba muy, _**MUY**_ molesta consigo misma.

¿Acaso ya se le había olvidado la intención de aquel macho de manipularla para hacerla venderle su edifico, _su casa_ , el hogar seguro que siempre soñó para ella Kirara y Sango y jamás se atrevió a imaginar en la forma de un _edificio completo_ que les brindaba seguridad en todas sus expresiones? _NO_ claro que no lo había olvidado, había descubierto la pila de basura podrida justo el día anterior, entonces ¿ _Por qué por todos los DEMONIOS_ ella había saltado en medio de esa _PUTA Y SESSHOMARU_ _ **RECLAMANDOLO**_ _ABIERTAMENTE?_

No tenía respuesta, ni explicación, ni nada, al parecer ella no tenía ningún respeto por sí misma en lo que a él concernía, ni tenía vergüenza alguna ya que estaba. ¿Qué tipo de mujer era cuando aún al descubrir lo que él estaba planeando hacerle reaccionaba de aquella manera, acaso ella realmente estaba tan irremediablemente enamorada de él, al punto de reaccionar como lo hizo?

Una mujer _patética y débil_ que le permitiría hacer con ella lo que deseara, esa era la imagen que estaba proyectando con su irracional reacción y eso la enervaba hasta los cielos y el mismísimo infierno.

Kagome se refrescó el rostro con una toalla húmeda y retocó su maquillaje antes de salir del tocador y regresar al apartado donde Sesshomaru estaba sentado con la hembra Youkai mayor levantándose apenas ella se acercó a ellos.

— _Lady Higurashi_ , Ayashi se disculpa profundamente por las acciones de una de su ex empleada y espera que aun considere su boutique para el traje de novias de su hermana — Dijo la hembra mayor levantándose inmediatamente.

— Ayashi-san solo Kagome, también me disculpo no estoy teniendo un buen día y sinceramente la aptitud de esta mujer solo logró sacar lo _peor_ de mí, _Irasue-sama_ personalmente recomendó sus vestidos y espero sinceramente encontrar algo " _perfecto_ " para mi hermana, siento que es el lugar correcto de lo contrario habría abandonado el lugar con la primera _burla de vestido_ que esa mujer presento ante mí — Declaró Kagome con fría calma, negándose a mirar a Sesshomaru.

— En ese caso lady Kagome — Dijo la Youkai mayor ignorando su petición y llamándola " _lady_ ". — Ayashi cree que los trajes que ha seleccionado para su hermana puedan ser aprobados por ustedes — Añadió la Youkai, mientras Akino aparecía caminando desde el probador hasta la pequeña pasarela donde Sango había estado probándose los vestidos del horror anteriormente.

— Oh mi lady que bueno que ya regresó, su hermana esta lista para salir y envió a Akino por usted — Dijo al hembra sonriéndole con calma antes de regresar al vestidor apresurada.

Cuando Sango salió del vestido Kagome dio gracias al cielo de haber aceptado la silenciosa ayuda galante de Sesshomaru de sentarse o simplemente se había ido de espaldas de la _emoción/impresión_ , el delicado y hermoso vestido que Sango tenia puesto era de un marcado estilo clásico Occidental, el corpiño blanco perla se amoldaba a su espectacular figura como una segunda piel y la falda caía alrededor de ella con fluidez, los diminutos cristales purpura suave y plateado formaban un hermoso patrón en el corpiño y la falda, sin ser recargado aun así hermosamente elegante.

— ¿Qué opinas Kag-chan? — Preguntó Sango mirándola a Kagome y dando una vuelta completa frente a Sesshomaru y ella.

— Mírate en el espejo San-san y dime tu qué opinas — Ordenó Kagome sonriéndole con indulgencia. Sango se volvió a mirarse y se quedó estática un minuto entero. — Muéstrale otro Akino-san por favor — Ordenó Kagome leyendo en su expresión la respuesta, el vestido era hermoso, pero no era " _EL_ " vestido.

— Si Lady Kagome — Respondió la Youkai guiando a una silenciosa Sango de regreso al vestidor.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no le gustó? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras la veía levantarse y empezar a rebuscar entre los vestidos que tenían colgados en un riel móvil para que Sango se los midiera.

— Es mi hermana, no necesito sentidos Youkai para saber lo que ella prefiere, por eso te dije antes que ella estaba enamorada de Miroku — Respondió Kagome levantándose y revisando entre los vestidos en espera con rapidez hasta encontrar un vestido en particular. — ¿Puede ayudarme a sacar este? — Dijo viendo a la Youkai mayor, que de inmediato se aposto a ayudarla.

Sesshomaru observó con nostalgia, a la Youkai araña sacar con Kagome el vestido, él quería verla buscando el vestido perfecto para la boda de ambos, el ciertamente tenía esperanzas de que ella lo perdonara y lo aceptara en ritual de cortejo, entonces se ataría a ella de todas las formas posibles.

— Entrégale este Akino-san, pero no le digas que yo lo elegí, no quiero que se sienta inclinada a elegir nada que no le guste de verdad solo para complacerme — Decía Kagome entregándole el vestido dentro de su bolsa protectora a la Youkai que asintió y regresó a ayudar a Sango.

Ambos permanecieron en tenso silencio mientras esperaban por Sango, ambos hundidos en sus pensamientos mientras la Youkai mayor los observaba con reverente temor y respeto, ella podía ver las poderosas energías de ambos mezclarse perfectamente y eso era algo digno, hermoso y _aterrador_ de ver, ambos eran poderosos y peligrosos.

— Ya elegí el regalo de mi clan al tuyo — Dijo Kagome finalmente sin ver a Sesshomaru a los ojos.

— Este Sesshomaru no necesita más regalo que el de tu mano y la de tu hermana — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma.

— No estamos en la era feudal _lord_ Sesshomaru, _yo no soy parte de este trato_ , tendrás el regalo simbólico del Clan Higurashi y nada más — Sentencio Kagome secamente.

— Hnnn — Respondió el demasiado furioso para comentar algo más, y para colmo Sango había elegido aquel momento para regresar.

Sango ciertamente deslumbraba ante ellos en el _sencillo_ pero _elegante_ vestido de brillante seda blanca, la falda caía con fluidez desde la cintura hasta el suelo, mientras el corsé de seda tenía un escote ancho con los hombros descubiertos y mangas largas de delicada seda traslucida que se amoldaban a sus brazos como una segunda piel, salpicadas con discretas pero hermosas joyas. El corsé era una obra de arte de bordado y joyas discretas y en la falda también había joyas bordadas en delicados patrones dándole puntos de luz a la falda cuando se movía.

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo Sango finalmente arrancándolos de su contemplación.

— Mírate al espejo Sango-chan — Dijo Kagome y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al ver la expresión embelesada y muy afectada de Sango al verse en el espejo, Kagome se levantó entonces y tomó el delicado velo que Akino sostenía y avanzó hasta quedar detrás de Sango colocándole el velo y viendo el reflejo de ambas en el espejo, Sango de punta en blanco y ella vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza.

— Es… perfecto — Dijo Sango ahogada con las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

— Estas perfecta — Corrigió Kagome dándole un beso en la sien.

— Ambas lloramos Kag — Señalo Sango sobrecogida con la emoción.

— _Oh vamos_ … El mundo puede permitirse a las Higurashi verse _perfectas_ llorando hoy — Dijo Kagome sonriendo entre lágrimas mirando a Sango en el espejo.

— Seeeep — Dijo Sango echándose a reír con ella.

 _El mundo podía permitirse que ambas lloraran de alegría aquel día, Kami sabía que ellas habían llorado por muchas cosas en sus vidas, rara vez de alegría o extrema felicidad, así que el mundo tendría que sobrevivir_ Pensaba Kagome con un nudo en la garganta y mirando de soslayo a Sesshomaru mirarla a ella fijamente antes de apartar rápidamente la mirada y concentrarse en Sango.

El pago del vestido, velo y accesorios se convirtió pronto en una batalla campal entre Sesshomaru y Kagome e hizo falta la _oportuna_ intervención de Lady Irasue, quien se había acercado a la boutique finalmente después de esperar por horas en el auto a que eligieran, prediciendo aquella discusión en particular entre aquellos dos y muy dispuesta a sacar provecho de ella, al final tras su intervención cada uno había pagado la mitad y ambos habían salido de la tienda irritados pero conformes.

— Ahora cachorros, esta Irasue demanda _retribución_ por servicios prestados — Dijo la ladina hembra sonriéndoles con astucia junto a un serio y muy entretenido Yue.

— En ese caso Lady Irasue lo único que puedo ofrecerle con significado real para nosotras es una cena _informal_ en casa, Sango-chan va a ser buena y compartir su postre favorito con nosotros — Dijo Kagome finalmente cediendo, de igual manera ella tenía algunas cosas que hablar con la gran dama y Sesshomaru, cosas que había visto con claridad durante su enfrentamiento con la mujer que la había traído al mundo y era necesario señalar, la sacerdotisa en ella demandaba aquella conversación y ella no podía evitar recordar con añoranza la época en que la sacerdotisa en ella no era una " _perra demandante_ " como ahora.

— Bien muchacha, esta Irasue estará con ustedes esta noche — Celebró la hembra encantada y aprovechándose de la distracción de la mujer para elegir el día de la cena.

— Yue-sama, también está invitado si no le importa compartir la mesa con un par de humanas desquiciadas una Nekomata que se cree la reina de la casa Sesshomaru y Miroku — Dijo Kagome con calma sin ver a Sesshomaru mientras hablaba.

Ella no estaba dándole una patada en su aristocrático culo oficialmente frente a Sango " _aun_ " pero eso no quería decir que ella estaba feliz como una lombriz con él, ella solo estaba dándose tiempo para poder abordar el tema sin terminar gritándole a la cara todo lo que pensaba y sentía al respecto, humillándose a si mima si rompía a llorar de rabia o lo que fuera que sintiera entonces y además quería esperar a que Sango y ella defendieran su tesis para hablar con ella e interceder por el idiota pervertido, lo último que quería era que Sango aplazara la fecha de la boda por sus problema con Sesshomaru, ella resolvería sus asuntos con él cuándo se sintiera preparada para lidiar con eso y se aseguraría de que eso no afectara a Sango y a su pervertido, aun cuando él también tenía las garras metidas en el asunto, Sango lo amaba y él la amaba de verdad a ella, y solo por eso no pateaba su _conspirador_ trasero también.

 _Kami… debí obedecer a mis instintos y mantenerme alejada de él, no debí permitir convertirnos en amantes después del fiasco en la isla Mitsuki, pero claro… como una perra en celo me permití caer y vaya que caí… ahora estoy enamorada del maldito macho y en pedazos, y eso más que su culpa,_ _ **es mía**_ _, por darle la oportunidad de herirme… maldita sea_ Pensaba Kagome conteniendo las ganas de rugir de frustración y golpearse contra la pared más cercana por idiota.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Yo**


	26. Cap 26: La razón de la locura

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Tenía cinco años cuando Yuri y Mina discutieron por primera y última vez, la verdad no recuerdo mucho del asunto que las llevo a discutir, pero si recuerdo las lágrimas de Mina y el silencioso dolor de Yuri antes de salir de la casa y dejarnos solas por varios días, o semanas, no lo sé en aquellos días una semana para mí era equivalente a un año entero, aso que por lo que se pudieron haber sido horas, solo sé que cuando Yuri regresó Mina corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza llorando contra su pecho mientras Yuri devolvía el abrazo y susurraba palabras inentendibles para mí en su oído, cuando amas se volvieron a verme las dos tenían una suave sonrisa en los labios y los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas. "Vamos Kag-chan, donde hay amor, siempre hay perdón" dijo Mina cuando extendieron sus manos hacia mí, "y cuando hay perdón el amor se engrandece, se hace más fuerte cariño" dijo Yuri sonriéndome levemente, recuerdo haber sentido que había demasiado aire en mis pulmones, mientras corría y cuando ambas me abrazaron con fuerza y el distintivo olor de ambas me envolvió supe que pasara lo que pasara, ellas eran mi hogar, mi roca, mi familia, en fin mi mundo, y eso nunca cambio incluso cuando las perdí, en mi corazón y en mi misma alma, ellas fueron, son y serán por siempre mi mundo junto a Sango, Kirara y si… junto a él porque en el fondo, sé que olvidarlo es imposible y más allá de lo imposible esta en mi de una forma tan integra que siento que aun si muriese hoy mi alma seguiría buscándole a él y solo a él… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? El amor es ciego, pero yo me pase de pendeja._

 _Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir, hay tantas cosas que guardo celosamente dentro de mí que a veces siento que lo mejor es simplemente renunciar y dejar que la vida continúe, entonces recuerdo a la niña hurgando entre la basura para sobrevivir, el temor, el doloroso frio nocturno en especial al inicio del invierno, cuando dormía debajo de los bancos de piedra del parque Ueno o en alguna plaza desierta alerta de los carroñeros y los traficantes, los chulos y Yakuza, recuerdo a Sango y su horrible pesadilla, Kirara y su salvaje desesperación y ganas de vivir, y espanto esas ganas de renunciar y me obligo a ponerme en pie una vez más lista para repartir tortazos a quien se ponga en mi camino, al diablo ya descansaré el día en que me muera, por ahora no puedo darme el lujo de cansarme, de negarme, de darme por vencida, por Sango, por Kirara… por Mina Yuri y todos aquellos que me han apoyado durante todos estos años… y finalmente pero no menos importante… por MI, no he luchado tanto para renunciar ahora._

 _Estoy deprimida y creí que tengo todo el derecho de estarlo, y aunque sé que unos dirán "le das demasiada importancia, tú también mentiste blah, blah, blah" a esos que puedan pensar así les diré : "Vivan lo que yo, sufran y padezcan TODO lo que yo he vivido, sufrido y padecido, confíen y abran su corazón por primera y_ _ **única**_ _vez a alguien solo para ser traicionada y denle una segunda oportunidad y descubran que todo desde el primer momento en que esta persona entró a tu vida hasta la última mirada fue en base a una completa mentira, acepten que aman a esa persona como_ _ **jamás**_ _han amado a alguien solo para descubrir que no fuiste más que una pieza de ajedrez en un sádico y macabro juego de poderes" ahora díganme ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes, realmente le doy demasiada importancia? Y si es tan trivial ¿Por qué siento que me desgarro de adentro hacia afuera, porque no puedo apartarlo de mi aun cuando muero un poco cuando lo veo? Maldita sea… debí quedarme con el sexo sin complicaciones y mantenerme alejada de el, ahora solo queda recoger lo que queda de mi corazón y seguir en mi caso mejor "sola que mal acompañada" ahora quedan los pequeños detalles de: Presentar la tesis, explicarle todo a Sango, salvar en culo de Mirou, evitar que Sango mate a un lord cardinal, asegúrame de que se casen entre otro millón de cosas que tengo que hacer… una vez mas descansaré cuando me muera._

 _A la hora de la verdad son muchas cosas que hay que decirnos, solo espero que estas conversaciones no nos hieran y destruyan… a estas alturas solo quiero hacer lo que "tengo que hacer" y luego volver a ser simplemente Kagome Higurashi, hija de Yuri Higurashi y Mina Takeda, hermana de Sango Higurashi, amiga y guardiana de Kirara, joven mujer de negocios y una jodida diseñadora gráfica contra todos los pronósticos._

 _Donde quieran que estén Yuri, Mina… cumplí mi promesa, honré mi palabra y las honro a ustedes dándoles una segunda hija que también a pesar de no haberlas conocido, las ama, respeta y las honra._

 _Las amamos… cuiden de nosotras y guíennos… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _ **Kagome Higurash**_

 _ **Oficialmente deprimida**_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 26: La razón de la locura.**_

* * *

 _De nuevo… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?_ Se preguntó en su fuero interno de golpe, aun sintiéndose muy confundida ante su MAGISTRAL lapsus mental ( _Mejor dicho_ _**completa-y total-perdida-de-la-cordura**_ )

 _¡Aaah sí!..._ Pensó con la sensación de inminente tragedia colgando sobre su cabeza cual guillotina lista para decapitarla, recordando que en un momento de inocente estupidez ( _estrés, shock y mucha,_ _ **MUCHA**_ _distracción_ )ella había bajado la guardia y la ladina Irasue la había envuelto en sus filosas garras envueltas en seda y ella distraídamente y sin pensarlo _(obvio)_ había dado una invitación _(Que en su sano juicio_ _ **JAMAS**_ _le habría extendido… o al menos_ _ **NO**_ _, nunca y_ _ **JAMAS**_ _en SU casa)_ y que la astuta hembra había manipulado a su antojo y allí estaba ahora.

Ella suponía que eso de la manipulación era hereditario y Sesshomaru la había perfeccionado _(como todo lo demás)_ directamente de la mejor fuente, porque ciertamente su madre **Lady Irasue** era la **mejor** en el fino arte de la **manipulación** , y ella misma no se había dado cuenta lo que se había encontrado _**ofreciendo**_ ni de nada, hasta que se encontró confirmando la _"_ _ **invitación**_ _"_ por teléfono una hora después de separarse de los absorbentes Youkai... _Idiota, chica eres una i-d-i-o-t-a, idiooooota Kagome_ Pensaba Kagome Higurashi con genuina frustración y nerviosismo colocándose el delantal después de haber dado una vuelta a su negocio, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos que la habían llevado justamente a aquella incómoda situación, en la que ella misma había caminado hacia la tarima y se había colocado la maldita soga al cuello para luego saltar sin esperar al abogado o escuchar por lo menos cargos y sentencia, confirmando que en efecto ella era una _idiota_.

Todo se había dado de forma _ridículamente inocente e imprevista_ , habían encontrado el vestido perfecto para Sango después del accidentado inicio y la desagradable escena que había seguido, y Kagome estaba en una nube de felicidad por Sango y confiaba en que podría hablar con ella sobre lo que estaba pasando antes de que se enterara por otros medios y reaccionara peor, cosa que estaba destinada a suceder después de todo lo que había destapado era algo muy delicado y estaba destinado a saberse tarde o temprano, pero eso lo dejaría para discutir en otro momento, así que después de acordar los pequeños arreglos del vestido con la diseñadora, para que este encajara _perfectamente_ en el cuerpo de Sango y la reñida debacle entre Sesshomaru y ella por el pago del vestido y los arreglos, de alguna manera ella había terminado ofreciéndole a Lady Irasue una cena en su casa cuando la gran dama había exigido _retribución_ por muy conveniente _intervención_ y mediación en lo que parecía ser la próxima _guerra interracial_ ( _desde el cese al fuego con la intervención de Midoriko y el señor del Oeste tantos siglos atrás_ ) por el pago del hermoso y delicado vestido de novia.

Luego Irasue, Sango y Kagome habían dejado a los machos a su suerte ( _con la astuta coacción/negociación de la gran dama Youkai_ ) y ellas se habían ido como si fueran amigas de toda la vida a conseguir los accesorios y zapatos _perfectos_ para el vestido elegido de Sango, resultando en una excursión muy provechosa a pesar de que Lady Irasue era de las que le gustaba _pasear_ antes de elegir lo que quería y no perdía ocasión para enviar algún que otro dardo sexualmente jocoso hacia Sango o ella, que amabas habían estado muy dispuestas a contestar para su deleite, aparentemente la dama le gustaba ser " _enfrentada_ " como señaló en un par de ocasiones, cuando señalo lo _aburrido_ que podía ser la vida cuando todos te temen al punto de no _atreverse_ a _expresar_ sus propias _ideas_.

Y ahora estaba allí ella, empezando la cena desde temprano, mientras Sango supervisaba su fábrica y los detalles que faltaban para la próxima inauguración de su negocio, que las tenía con los nervios de punta, especialmente a Sango; Kagome confiaba en que su hermana estaba destinada al éxito.

Cuando se separaron, Sesshomaru y Yue se habían retirado hasta la torre Taisho escoltando a Lady Inukimi después de sus compras, dejando a Sango y a Kagome dentro del ascensor del estacionamiento del edificio antes de partir, mientras se iban Kagome había notado con disimulada curiosidad la tensión en los hombros de los dos machos y las miradas cargadas de cautela, mas ella no había comentado nada al respecto sintiendo que _no era su asunto_ y algo le decía que aquel ambiente tenso no era por culpa de ella y que su intervención no sería bienvenida, Kagome suspiró profundamente y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor dejarlo de lado y decidió concentrarse en organizar lo que tendría que hacer para atender a sus invitados.

Arrancándose de aquel sendero de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones varias y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Kagome se estiró cuan alta era, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro hasta que sintió que la mayoría de los nudos de tención en su cuello _cedían_ ( _mas no la relajaban por completo_ ), escuchando con macabra satisfacción los crujidos de su cuerpo mientras trataba de aliviar la tensión, encendió el reproductor a todo volumen y empezó a preparar la cena para sus invitados decidiendo que ya de nada valía ahora estresarse.

 _Mueve el culo Higurashi, te metiste en esto tu solita, ahora responde y responde bien_ Pensó con agridulce convicción sabiendo que no solo se refería a aquella cena, sino a toda aquella aventura con Sesshomaru, ella debió obedecer a sus instintos y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a él, apenas lo vio aquella noche en el estacionamiento, pero ya no valía mortificarse con lo que " _debió o no_ " hacer entonces, ya había pasado, no había modo de cambiar las cosas y le tocaba seguir adelante.

Ella sabía lo que cocinaría para Sango y ella, la comida humana era muy fácil de armar, ahora un menú Youkai requería mucho más ingenio, gusto, habilidad e ingredientes para ser verdaderamente _apetitoso_ para ellos, la cocina Youkai no era la más sencilla ni para alguien con estomago débil, y solo uno de sus _muchos_ curos _extracurriculares_ podía hacerla atravesar aquella velada sin causar un desastre y humillarse a sí misma y a Sango sirviendo algo asqueroso o incorrecto según los gustos Youkai.

Había sido una suerte que de su clase ella fuera una de los cinco estudiantes _elegidos,_ para tomar un curso gourmet extra de cocina Youkai y solo la curiosidad de saber la diferencia entre una cocina y otra la había empujado a aceptar, y si bien al principio mucho de lo que había visto había sido " **impactante** " ( _asqueroso, inesperado y si de nuevo increíblemente…Diferente_ ) ella había superado sus propias limitaciones y había seguido hasta el final y ahora daba gracias más que nunca por ello.

( _Hasta aquel curso extra ella no sabía que tenía "limitaciones culinarias" y había hecho falta tener que meter sus manos dentro de una especie de crustáceo blando muy parecido a una cucaracha gigante de color blanco lechoso y amarillo "_ _ **VIVO**_ _" para extraer directo de la cavidad uterina las huevas, que necesitarían para preparar un platillo Youkai de mucha demanda)_ Para descubrir que ella, en efecto tenía ciertas limitaciones, su único consuelo había sido que estaba justificado, aquella maldita cosa para ella "ERA" muy parecida a una pálida cucaracha gigante, además de los cinco estudiantes elegidos solo dos habían seguido aquel curso después de la " _asquerosa_ " experiencia, que la había hecho darse una ducha con agua casi hirviendo y solo Sango la había salvado de cocinarse viva entonces.

=== S S ===

Todo era un caos, a donde mirara todo parecía estar en su contra, no había nadie realmente fiel y muchos traidores esperaban en las sombras por el momento perfecto para lanzar la estocada y acabar con él y todo lo que había logrado.

Todos creían que era estúpido, que no notaba las miradas furtivas de velado desdén, de mofa y lastima detrás de sus falsas _mascaras_ de educación

 _Falsos… todos ellos, malditos mentirosos, traidores hijos de la inmundicia_ Rugió en su mente tratando de silenciar aquel molesto zumbido que tenía siglos acompañándolo y cada día desde que " _ella_ " se había ido, se hacía más fuerte junto al insoportable dolor que ahora lo acompañaba y no había sanador o narcótico para el dolor, que aliviara su lenta y larga agonía que no parecía tener fin.

 _Todo es su culpa… Ella prometió estar a mi lado, prometió estar allí para mí…_ Pensó con un deje infantil, hundiendo sus manos llenas de garras en la masa de cabellos despeinado y sucio tratando de masajear su cabeza para aliviar el dolor, cortando en su desesperada búsqueda de alivio largos mechones, aun sabiendo que aquella acción solo lo empeoraría, pero instintivamente sus manos buscaban _necesitaban_ buscar alivio, Toga cerró los ojos inyectados en sangre por el insomnio y el abuso del licor y los medicamentos que había tomado para combatir el terrible dolor de cabeza que lo había acompañado desde hacía muchos años ya, la sensación de vértigo y mareo estaban empeorando aún más su malestar y e incluso en la habitación a media luz, la tenue claridad hería sus pupilas.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable especialmente aquel día y parecía haber empeorado aún más, un día después de su enfrentamiento contra aquella mujer… la mujer de su hijo, la que se había descubierto ante ellos como la " _hija_ " de Izayoi, la joven y poderosa mujer llena de furia y odio que había centrado su ira en su " _esposa_ "… la mujer que creyó que _podía ser_ y no había sido más que un alivio en el plano _físico/sexual_ y nada más.

Toga recordó a la mujer, muy alta para ser una mujer humana completamente asiática, de largos cabellos negros tan intenso que tenía un tinte azul, ojos azules que podían taladrar a otros hasta llegar al alma de hombres, mujeres y machos y hembras por igual, y hacerles caminar el infierno en primera clase, una poderosa _Miko guerrera_ como no había enfrentado desde _Lady Midoriko_ e incluso podía asegurar que esta mujer era un poco más fuerte que la antigua guerrera, ¿Una descendiente de su familia materna tal vez? No lo sabía.

El debió imaginar que su cachorro no elegiría una débil mujer aun con la venganza en mente él había tenido la suerte de conseguir una compañera fuerte aunque no fuera su _verdadera compañera_ … el fin había justificado los medios y al final había obtenido _efectivamente_ el maldito edificio, y en eso el ladino cachorro tenia realmente su reconocimiento, ¿ _Total_? El habría hecho _exactamente_ lo mismo de no ser porque ya estaba casado y " _emparejado_ "

Ante aquella idea el dolor se agudizó haciéndolo apretar con fuerza bruta la mandíbula y sintió el dolor de los músculos faciales protestando ante el abuso, pero no era suficiente para distraerlo de la terrible puntada que atravesaba su cabeza desde lo alto de su cráneo hacia las sienes, sin registrar las lágrimas de sangre que se colaban por la comisura de sus ojos manchando su rostro y la yukata sucia y arrugada que vestía.

 _¿Dónde estás… Dónde estás?, ¿Dónde estás… Dónde estás?, ¿Dónde estás… Dónde estás?_ Decía una y otra vez, con un deje de desesperación, temor y suplica, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo y dejando escapar un gruñido bajo.

 _Todo es culpa de Kimi…su culpa, su culpa, su culpa_ Pensó petulante de golpe con su ira enfocada hacia la hembra, en su mente la veía feliz junto al maldito _Yuemaru,_ que había sido una espina en su costado desde el inicio y aún estaba allí _molestando._

 **No, no, no es su culpa…** Escuchó a alguien decir de golpe en un tono de voz más grueso, rasposo y serio.

 _SI, si lo es… ella ¡prometió, ella prometió y ahora no está, no está, no está!._.. Pensó tercamente enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño confundido, preguntándose casi distraídamente una vez más como cada vez que escuchaba aquella extraña voz familiar pero desconocida. _De nuevo_ ¿ _Quién era ese_?

 _ **Y ella cumplió, cumplió más de lo que le correspondía, cumplió cortando en tiras su propia alma y la de "el"… ella cumplió… Fuiste tú… tú fallaste, nos deshonraste a todos**_ Murmuró aquella voz con furia.

 _Ella se fue… ella nos dejó y el desagradecido cachorro se fue con ella, es SU culpa_ Dijo Toga en su mente furioso con aquel ser, que no sabía quién era ni cuando había llegado a instalarse en su mente como una maldita conciencia que en vez de aconsejarle lo atormentaba señalando solo cosas malas alrededor de él.

 _ **¿Acaso ya has perdido tanto la cabeza que no recuerdas las razones por las que se fue mi querida Kimi-sama?**_ Preguntó aquel ser con un claro deje de perplejidad y profunda ira apena contenida. _**Promesas, las rompiste todas y cada una de las que la ataron a nosotros "fuiste tú" Toga… quien insultó su sacrificio por nosotros**_ Señaló aquel ser duramente, mirándolo a los ojos mostrándole sus ojos rojo sangre llenos de agotamiento y salvaje furia, antes de cerrar sus ojos Toga vio con instintiva _alarma/temor_ , el último vestigio de " _sanidad/consiente_ " disolverse y ocultarse casi desapareciendo por completo.

Él sabía que aquello no era algo bueno, sabía que significaba algo malo pero no podía recordar bien en ese momento que era lo que significaba… no era que alguien podía culparlo, con el tiempo habían sido tantas cosas que habían perdido significado para él y otras más que olvidaba por completo.

Sabía que cada día las cosas estaban empeorando para él y si era sincero había una parte de él ( _bastante pequeña_ ) que aun podía ver las cosas con claridad con impotencia, e incluso temía que tendría que ponerse a disposición de la corte pronto, antes de tener que poner a Sesshomaru y a Irasue en la posición de cazarlo y matarlo como una bestia domestica enloquecida que ahora él era, solo le restaba reunir la energía que necesitaba para dar la orden.

— _Mi lord, un vocero de la corte Youkai está aquí y desea una audiencia con usted, dice que es un asunto "oficial" y tiene que ser recibido por usted hoy o comparecer en la corte escoltado mañana en la mañana_ — Dijo una aterrorizada empleada, a través e las puertas cerradas.

Desde el día anterior con el escándalo que se había armado en la corte del Oeste con la compañera de Lord Sesshomaru que había sido _secuestrada y forzada_ a presentarse allí, y que los había postrado a todos ante ella con sus terribles poderes espirituales, más la bomba que había dejado caer sobre el Oeste antes de salir de palacio, tenía a todos y cada uno de los miembros de aquella casa ( _desde el ayudante más humilde que barría las hojas de los jardines, hasta los guardias elite_ ) en estado de alerta continua, todos habían visto a la corte en pleno salir despavorida poco después que la Miko se retiró del palacio ( _después de limpiarse los pies con el señor de la casa y la mujer humana que había tomado como esposa_ ) habían visto disimuladamente cuando el Lord había perdido los estribos y había rugido a la concubina humana exigiendo respuestas destrozando la pared más cercana para evitar matarla de un golpe, muchos de ellos habían _temido/esperado_ ( _esperado con verdadera ilusión_ ) que lord Inu no Taisho la matara en el acto, ante la ciega furia que lo había dominado, más con aquellos abruptos cambios de humor que Lord Toga solía tener desde siempre y habían tomado un tono más oscuro y malicioso tras la partida de lady Irasue y Lord Sesshomaru, lamentablemente se había contenido dejando tras de sí una pared destrozada y una obra de arte perdida para el mundo.

Aun así la mujer solo había hiperventilado y entrado en una monumental crisis de nervios y desde entonces había sido _escoltada_ a la habitación más lejana del palacio del Oeste y extraoficialmente estaba bajo _arresto domiciliario_ , mientras que el joven Hanyou había sido escoltado por los agentes de seguridad de la casa de la luna que lo habían acompañado de regreso a la Isla media luna hasta nuevo aviso, a salvo bajo sus barreras y lejos de aquel terrible drama que ningún cachorro debería tener que experimentar jamás, fuera humano, Hanyou o de sangre pura.

— Que espere… — Respondió Toga con imperiosidad e irritación papable en su timbre de voz.

— Pero…

— ¡ _ **Que espere**_! No discutas con tu señor… estas para " _obedecer_ " no para " _discutir_ " ahora vete — Soltó Toga furioso conteniendo las ganas de gruñir solo porque su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, el dolor venia en olas una tras de otra una más aguda y dolorosa

 _¿DONDE ESTAS, porque no estás aquí?_ Pensó Toga con un deje de agonía mientras se forzaba a sentarse sobre la elegante y gigantesca cama de cuatro postes de sabanas revueltas y manchadas de sangre y sudor. _Ira-chan… por favor… ayúdame, ayúdame,_ _ayúdame_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de que el dolor se hiciera más agudo y la oscuridad se abalanzara sobre él y su enorme cuerpo cayera con fuerza bruta y con un golpe seco sobre el duro suelo, no sería hasta muchas horas después que el vocero de la corte harto de esperar a ver al lord de las tierras del Oeste, se había retirado anunciando que estaría allí al día siguiente, y la ausencia del señor de la casa forzaría a los empleados a buscarlo, encontrándolo inconsciente y _ardiendo vivo_ en fiebre.

=== S S ===

— ¿Es oficial entonces? — Preguntó Sesshomaru observando el pergamino en manos de su madre.

— Lo es, el concejo no tuvo problemas en aceptar el _**Repudio**_ , esta asume que dado las faltas de Toga y las circunstancias de nuestra unión ya lo veían venir y lo esperaban, además Kimi-sama no les dejó duda alguna de que era su deseo y nada podían hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión, la casa de la Luna ha hablado y ha expuesto todo este bochornoso asunto por completo. — Respondió su madre sorbiendo delicadamente su te cómodamente sentada en su oficina.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo y cuál fue el edicto? — Preguntó Sesshomaru aceptando el pergamino que su madre le entregó en respuesta, antes de empezar a leer el contenido, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, para nada contento con el contenido aun así sabiendo que incluso él no podía cambiar aquello a menos que hubiera una justificación valida ante los ojos de la corte y los otros lores cardinales que influenciaban _ligeramente_ en el Oeste, de la misma forma que el Oeste influenciaba sobre ellos. — La concubina no estará muy contenta que digamos.

— Oh… ella no está ahora, ni a futuro estará contenta para nada y esa es precisamente la idea cachorro… si esta Irasue hubiese recibido la _respuesta_ que esperaba de tu padre respecto a la mujer años atrás, nada de esto habría sucedido de esta forma, pero no la recibió entonces y ahora con su _irracional y estúpida_ tentativa a destruir tu felicidad, es más de lo que esta Irasue o Kimi-sama van a tolerar — Declaró la hembra con los ojos teñidos en sangre por un momento demostrando la profunda ira que ocultaba bajo su máscara " _cordial_ " muy al estilo del concepto de " _cordialidad_ " para ella.

— ¿Entiendes que eso no te convertirá en el señor de ninguna de las dos casas? — Dijo Sesshomaru irguiéndose cuan alto era y mirando a Yue fijamente.

— Yue no tiene interés en ser señor de ninguna de las casas, su propio feudo es suficiente responsabilidad para el mi lord — Respondió Yue con sincera calma, sosteniéndole la mirada y deliberadamente mostrándole con lentitud el cuello en señal de absoluta sumisión.

— Este no tiene inconveniente, es algo que debió hacerse hace mucho tiempo — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente zanjando el tema.

— Entonces no habrías nacido cachorro, esta Irasue se arrepiente de muchas cosas, pero no se arrepiente de tenerte — Dijo Irasue dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa a Sesshomaru mirándolo con genuino orgullo que no se molestaba en ocultar.

— La casa de la luna no volverá a tener un emparejamiento político — sentenció Sesshomaru sin contestar las emotivas palabras de su madre, él sabía muy bien que la hembra lo amaba, a su vez él la amaba profundamente pero ellos no eran muy expresivos con sus sentimientos, además las acciones a su parecer eran más validas que las palabras.

— Entonces cuando todo esto inició… esa fue la condición principal de esta también — Respondió Irasue complacida de que su hijo viera lo mismo que había visto ella tantos siglos atrás cuando había tomado aquella responsabilidad, y había ahorrado a su amada hermana aquel calvario.

Irasumi para ser una dama criada en el seno de la corte siempre había sido más cálida y emocionalmente más expresiva que ella, aquella responsabilidad habría acabado con su espíritu y su vida prematuramente, y aunque la muerte eventualmente había llegado con crueldad, ella había sido plenamente feliz junto al que ella había sabido desde que era una joven cachorra que era su compañero, a quien había dado un magnifico hijo y había llevado a su segundo vástago con ella al otro mundo junto a su amado.

— _Sea entonces_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma sin mirar a nadie en específico, también recordando a su tía, la hembra había sido una rareza entre ellos con su alegre disposición y su capacidad de hacer sentir bien a todo el que estaba cerca de ella, siempre dispuesta a dar un consejo o a escuchar los problemas de otros, su aura invitaba a confiar en ella e incluso podías encontrarte escupiéndole tus más _íntimos secretos_ lo cual era un don muy particular que ella había poseído y controlado con maestría, y solo en las llamas de la guerra él había conocido a la magnífica guerrera que aquella _jovial_ hembra había sido, en esos momentos cuando su fiereza en batalla les recordaba al mundo entero que en efecto ella también _era_ parte de _la casa de la Luna_.

=== S S ===

— Hey Kag eso huele delicioso — Dijo Sango aquella noche saliendo de su habitación vestida con casual comodidad después de darse una merecida ducha y secarse el grueso cabello, regresando a la cocina dispuesta a ayudar a Kagome a terminar de disponer los detalles de la cena

— Eso _no_ quiere decir que te _puedes_ comer el _postre_ antes San-san — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír cuando Sango le dedico un puchero acompañada de una mirada de cachorro apaleado que ella ya sabía cómo aguantar y no tenía efecto sobre ella, mientras colocaba el enorme quesillo acaramelado dentro de la nevera lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, afortunadamente Sango sabía que era mejor _esperar_ que llamar la furia de Kagome comiéndose el postre antes de la comida del día.

— Lo intenté amor mío, pero ella nos separa y es más fuerte y cruel que el destino — Dijo Sango con una cómica nota dramática con una mano en el pecho y otra sobre la frente. Arrancándole una sonora carcajada a Kagome.

— Baka, ve y pon la mesa — Dijo Kagome risueña.

— _¡Tu malvada y cruel tirana!_ — Declaró Sango estallando en carcajadas justo cuando el ascensor se abría y Miroku aparecía junto a Sesshomaru y los invitados de la noche.

— _Toda la vida_ San-san y recuerda mientras más _vieja me vuelva_ peor seré — Respondió Kagome sacándole la lengua infantilmente lanzándole un paño de cocina hecho una bola a la cabeza mientras ambas reían de buena gana, respirando profundamente para ganar control sobre sí misma. — Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a nuestro _humilde hogar_ Irasue-sama Yue-sama — Añadió entonces Kagome volviéndose hacia el grupo que las observaban con distintos grados de _indulgencia/sorpresa_ antes de acercarse a ellos y ofrecerles a cada uno las pantuflas blancas de estar por el apartamento mientras ellos se retiraban el calzado, y ella los colocaba en orden dentro de la elegante zapatera de madera que habían adquirido años atrás, recordando vagamente su antigua zapatera hecha de envases de helado vacíos que durante años habían guardado sus zapatos, los de Sango y una variedad de cosas más.

— _Un hogar_ ciertamente es lo que has creado en este lugar _Miko Kagome,_ muy buenas tardes — Respondió la hembra finalmente observando con atención el lugar, desde los muebles hechos a mano por ellas, hasta las hermosas y nuevas bibliotecas repletas de libros, las pinturas nuevas y antiguas junto a retratos de las dos mujeres que vivían en el lugar en distintas etapas de sus vidas y dos mujeres más que según tenía entendido habían sido quienes habían adoptado y criado durante unos años a la Miko Kagome Higurashi, su mirada dorada había dado un rápido barrido al lugar antes de ver a las dos mujeres aun risueñas que eran sus anfitrionas aquella noche.

— Gracias creo… se hace lo que se puede — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa a la hembra, que le entregaba su abrigo y su cartera a Miroku, quien los llevó al armario junto a Yue quien volvió sin su propio abrigo oscuro y Kagome vio a los tres machos junto a Inukimi y solo sonrió para sí misma pensando con un deje de macabra diversión que ellos juntos ciertamente causarían histeria colectiva en su café, imaginándose los sangrados nasales colectivos y los desvanecimientos ante tanta " _perfección y sensualidad_ " los tres destilaban " _sexo_ " pudo y duro eso nada ni nadie podía ignorarlo y lo peor era que ellos lo sabían. _Malditos genes Youkai, maldita sensualidad natural…_ Se dijo mentalmente abofeteándose y obligándose a no mirar a Sesshomaru como muerta de hambre frente a un banquete, recordándose con un gruñido mental los agudos sentidos que tenían aquellos tres, en especial el _olfato_.

— Vamos por favor siéntense en la isla mientras Kagome sigue _torturándome_ sin compasión con el postre — Invitó Sango mientras cargaba una pila de platos hacia la mesa redonda donde cenarían aquella noche.

— Miroku se bueno, elige el vino y ayuda a Sango con la mesa, " _Y_ _**sólo**_ _con la mesa_ " — Dijo Kagome mirando a Miroku con fija seriedad mientras este suspiraba exageradamente con una meca de falso sufrimiento en su guapo rostro.

Ella había sostenido una corta conversación con él mas tempano y le había dado dos opciones, pues después de lograr pensar con calma y meditar bien, ella había llegado nuevamente a la conclusión de que Sango estaría furiosa con todos ellos, si la dejaba casarse sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, y la única forma de mediar con ella era hablar _pronto_ con ella y exponer todos los puntos, incluyendo la súplica de Miroku y la defensa que Kagome estaba preparando, lamentablemente para él, Sesshomaru tendría que apañárselas solo, si tenía que hacer de abogada del diablo, sería _**SOLO**_ para que su hermana no cometiera una estupidez y fuera condenadamente feliz con su pervertido, ella había logrado empezar a forzase a aclarar su mente, pero aún no estaba fuera de su fase _"_ _ **VETE A LA MIERDA MALDITO MANIPULADOR**_ " así que Sesshomaru seguía hasta el cuello en sus propias eses y ella no sentía la inclinación de ayudarlo a salir.

— Claro mi hermosa dama, nada como servirle — Dijo Miroku sonriéndole con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo con sensual jocosidad, ganándose un ligerísimo gruñido de Sesshomaru imperceptible para cualquier ser humano, pero claramente amenazante para cualquier Youkai.

— Miroku, si sigues por ese camino, te _prometo_ que dejaré fuera de combate por " _Semanas_ " — Amenazó Kagome ante sus mañas sonriéndole cuando el levantó las manos llenas de garras ante el en muda rendición sonriendo con pícara mofa y tomó una bandeja llena de vasos y copas que ella había elegido para que Sango pusiera la mesa, siguiendo a su amada Taijiya con una sonrisa boba en los labios. — _Baka_ — Murmuró por lo bajo sonriendo.

— Tienes _todo bajo control_ según esta puede ver, incluso _al cachorro_ de esta — Comentó Irasue con afectado desinterés, sentada en uno de los bancos altos de su isla, con tanta elegancia que parecía estar aún sobre su lujoso trono.

— Supongo que me es difícil ceder el control, en fin ¿Que quieren tomar? — Dijo Kagome decidiendo no comentar nada sobre la mención de Sesshomaru, cada uno dijo su elección y Kagome les sirvió de inmediato una copa de vino, antes de ver su reloj de pulsera y lanzar un suspiro. — Si me disculpan un momento es hora de cierre — Comentó quietándose el delantal dejando ver su jean negro y camiseta rosa claro que les hizo reír internamente con su mensaje en lentejuelas plateadas que rezaba sobre sus pechos: " _ **Not**_ _ **just a Bitch… But THE bitch**_ "

— _Interesante_ mensaje — Comentó Inukimi enarcando las cejas y dedicándole una maliciosa e indulgente mirada a su hijo, que tenía los ojos pegados más a los pechos llenos de la mujer, que al mensaje sobre ellos.

— Sango me la regaló cuando cumplí veintidós, es una camiseta _original_ **"** _ **Taijiya's**_ **"** — Respondió Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa a Sango que seguía ordenando los últimos detalles de la mesa, quien solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

— _Cierto_ … esta tiene entendido que pronto tendrás tu primera tienda _Taijiya Sango_ … — Dijo Irasue mudando su atención hacia Sango que sonreía junto a Miroku desde donde estaban terminando de poner la mesa.

— ¿Cómo inició este negocio? — Pregunto Yue con genuina curiosidad queriendo conocer a la próxima miembro de la casa de la Luna mejor, observando con atención a Sango.

— Los dejo… Sango la comida de Kirara está en la nevera en cuanto regrese dale de comer por favor — Dijo Kagome asomándose a la despensa y arrastrando su carro cargado de cosas y un bolso de cuero con el emblema de _**"MI &YU".**_

No fue sino hasta estar frente al ascensor que Kagome notó que Sesshomaru la había seguido y sabía muy bien que para llevar aquella fiesta en paz, tendría que llevarlo con ella, así que cuando las puertas se cerraron ante ella, Kagome suspiró y vio con el corazón ligero a Sango sentada junto a Miroku con su mano en la de ella hablando entusiasmadamente con Irasue y Yue como _iguales_ , como _manada_ , _**familia**_ y eso calentó su corazón y su alma, Sango había encontrado su lugar junto al inu pervertido y _su familia_ una que la amaría y protegería para siempre.

— No tenías que acompañarme — Dijo Kagome de repente y sin mirar a Sesshomaru junto a ella.

— Este _quería_ hacerlo y considera que si _tenía_ que acompañarte Kagome — Respondió Sesshomaru mirándola apretar los labios en una fina línea de disconformidad negándose a mirarlo, más no hizo ningún comentario a sus palabras, ella ciertamente estaba tratando de no iniciar ninguna discusión con él.

=== S S ===

Mientras Kagome se encargaba de cerrar su negocio atareada con el cierre y cuadre de caja, inspección de las diferentes áreas de trabajo que hacían que el lugar funcionara como un reloj suizo y luego despedir a sus empleados hasta el día siguiente, Sesshomaru había permanecido cerca de ella como una silenciosa presencia protectora siempre rodeándola y si lo conocía un poco " _aprendiendo_ " un poco más sobre su pequeño negocio y posiblemente haciendo una lista kilométrica de cómo mejorarlo y convertirlo en una enorme franquicia multimillonaria en tres pasos o algo por el estilo, lástima que ella quería hacer las cosas a su manera y a su ritmo.

Una vez todo estuvo bien cerrado, el dinero recogido y todos los puntos impresos y guardados en el bolso de cuero donde Kagome guardaba el dinero de sus negocios, Shippo y el resto de los empleados se despidieron y Kagome cerró el lugar por dentro y procedió a rellenar las existencias, con los productos que había llevado consigo aquella noche y en silencio, Sesshomaru la ayudó a descargar el carrito que ella había llevado con ellos y ella decidió una vez más ignorarlo, en aquel momento con la dama Irasue sentada en la sala de su apartamento, ella no podía darse el lujo de tentar su suerte y terminar armando un verdadero escándalo que no solo podría terminar con ellos en una clínica, ( _Él con quemaduras de Reiki por todo el cuerpo cuando ella tratara de purificar su traidor trasero, y ella con quemaduras de youki tratando de someterla sin herirla con sus garras_ ) sino también terminaría con la relación de su hermana y Miroku y ella no tendría nada de eso, sus almas se pertenecían y ellos _ESTARIAN_ juntos así tuviera que arrastrarlos hasta el juzgado más cercano o atarlos ella misma con un par de _Kotodamas._

Sesshomaru la observaba en silencio, esperando pacientemente que ella lo mirara o empezara a lanzar maldiciones y golpes contra él, que aceptaría de buena gana si con eso él tendría una oportunidad de redimirse con ella, dentro de él Yakko estaba irritado pero resignado, ella bien podía simplemente mandarlos a la mierda en cualquier instante y lo sabían, por eso y SOLO por eso se limitaba a mirarla con nostalgia y deseando tenerla entre sus brazos y estar unido profundamente dentro de ella, y haciendo lo que fuera necesario para atarla irrevocablemente a ellos.

=== S S ===

Mientras cenaban Kagome observaba en silencio la interacción entre Miroku y Sango y observaba atentamente a Lady Irasue, la hembra era una _dama_ entre damas y no necesitaba joyas o un trono para que eso fuera _obvio_ para cualquiera que pudiera verla, su solo porte al sentarse gritaba " _realeza_ " y hasta un ciego podría señalarlo con claridad, ella podía comandar y controlar la atención de cualquier lugar sin emitir una sola palabra, por lo que la situación con Inu no Taisho era simplemente increíble y _bizarra_.

 _Soy el ejemplo más pendejo de ese dicho que reza_ _ **"el mundo es un pañuelo"**_ _para mí el puto mundo es un maldito cuadrito de papel higiénico usado_ " Pensó Kagome con frustración y amargura.

Junto a lady Irasue estaba Lord Yuemaru, (" _Yue_ " para los de confianza) el macho era un misterio para ella, según sus libros él había sido el macho que había _guiado_ a Lady Irasue a través de sus temporada de " _celo_ " antes de que Irasue-sama se emparejara con Inu no Taisho, por lo tanto él debía ser mayor y más experimentado que ellos, porque ese _honor_ no habría recaído en él de otra forma, el macho no había tomado compañera ni amantes desde lady Irasue muchos siglos atrás, ni aun para darle un heredero oficial a su pequeño pero poderoso feudo, lo que había inspirado incontables teorías y obras de arte, incluyendo " _ **El anhelo de la luna**_ " la obra de arte a la cual debía su primer tatuaje, que tantos dolores de cabeza como satisfacciones le había traído.

Ahora aquí frente a ella, Kagome podía ver con claridad que mucha razón había en semejante obra, cuando ante sus ojos las líneas de sus almas _luchaban_ constantemente por _entrelazarse_ y _atarse_ _juntas_ , mas solo una delgada línea se había aferrado a la muñeca _izquierda_ del otro, sosteniéndolos _precariamente_ juntos, pero de alguna forma _unidos,_ ver aquello era _esclarecedor_ y muy _significativo_ para ella y le daba el empuje necesario para tomar una decisión al respecto, después de toda la mierda en la que estaba envuelta con ellos, ella tenía todo el derecho de _interferir y señalar_ algunas cosas que había visto y había callado durante su _visita forzada_ a la casa del Oeste.

— ¿Kagome? — Llamó Sango una segunda vez arrancándola de sus pensamientos, mirándola preocupada y desconcertada, ella rara vez o casi nunca se perdía a si en sus pensamientos cuando había visitas, porque cuando estaba en plena lluvia de ideas creativas para los muchos planes que había hecho y hoy estaban dando sus frutos, ella se perdía en su mente y ella tenía que llamarla durante un buen rato para ganar su atención, pro eso era _solo_ cuando estaban a _solas_ , _jamás en compañía de otros_.

— Me perdí en mis pensamientos disculpen — Respondió Kagome avergonzada, lanzándoles una mirada general sintiendo su rostro calentarse en un sonrojo abochornado.

— Danos _**postre**_ malvada _**señora jefe**_ — Dijo Sango con un enorme puchero cruzándose de brazos como una niña petulante.

— Sango-chan eres _incorregible_ — Dijo Kagome riendo por lo bajo antes de levantarse junto a Sango, y sin intercambiar una palabra con ella dejarla con Miroku recogiendo la mesa mientras ella iba a servir el postre para todos agregando como siempre una buena ración de chispas de chocolate a la de Sango y la de ella y dulce de leche para los de los cuatro Inu's en su mesa.

— Un postre interesante — Dijo Irasue cuando Kagome lo puso frente a ella servido con un vino rosado.

— Y Sango matará por el — Dijo Kagome riéndose cuando Sango solo se limitó a asentir, mientras ella le daba su ración de postre a Sesshomaru y se sentaba con la suya tomando el primer bocado, permitiéndoles al resto de los comensales empezar a degustar el postre.

— _**Siempre**_ — Confirmó Sango sin vergüenza alguna y sonriendo beatíficamente al tomar su primera probada de su postre favorito y encendiéndose como un bombillo frente a ellos, haciéndolos reír por lo bajo y sorprendiendo a los Youkai presentes como algo tan sencillo podía hacerlas felices.

Sango con su amado postre compartiendo con su hermana, Miroku y la que en unos meses sería parte de su pequeña familia y con Kagome, ellos podían notar que ella aunque ocultaba su tristeza personal, estaba feliz de verlos a todos relajados y disfrutando de una comida hecha con sus propias manos, una hembra alfa _satisfecha_ de ver a su manada _saciada, relajada y feliz_ , eso era lo que los Youkai presentes podían ver frente a ellos, con marcada claridad.

=== S S ===

— ¿Qué hay en tu mente _Miko Kagome_? — Preguntó Irasue acercándose a ella mientras Kagome estaba en el balcón viendo ausentemente a los otros edificios, distraída con las luces y todos los pensamientos que corrían por su mente tratando de darle forma a sus ideas y explicar las cosas que estaban pasando, desde siempre ella usaba la noche y los sonidos en ella para _pensar_ , para _planear_ cada cosa que hacía, de noche habían surgido muchas buenas ideas y había sido en una de esas noches tantos años atrás cuando ella había empezado a planear como abrirse paso en el mundo, después de que la dueña de un pequeño mercado la encontrara hurgando en su basura y que aun después de confiarle su historia esta le diera un empleo y con él, una oportunidad que valía el peso de aquella mujer en oro, pues Kagome no pesaba demasiado en esos oscuros días llenos de hambre y miseria.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo sin ofenderla Irasue-sama? — Dijo Kagome finalmente tomando su decisión ahora que Sango y Miroku se habían retirado a cumplir con una cita previa que tenían aquella noche.

— Adelante Miko, esta Irasue decidirá si ofendes o no, incluso tal vez podría llegar a _comprometerte_ lo suficiente como para que le _entregues_ al cachorro de esta, lo que él _desea de ti_ — Dijo Inukimi con sensual malicia, mientras Kagome solo le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de burlesca amargura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— _Un juguete sexual_ es fácil de reemplazar — Respondió Kagome de inmediato — No… no continuaré con ese tema de conversación además le recuerdo que  no estamos en la era _feudal_ — Continuo Kagome cortando a la Inu en seco que frunció el ceño con un deje de elegante irritación, e ignorando el feroz gruñido de Sesshomaru dentro del apartamento, obviamente el ladino Inu estaba espiando aquella conversación. — ¿Por qué te uniste a _Inu no Taisho_ si tu alma está _atada_ a otro? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente notando a la hembra tensarse mientras se recostaba de la pancha gruesa de cuarzo de Onni quedándose junto a ella mirando a la nada.

— _Así… que lo sabes_ — Murmuró Irasue por lo bajo con un suspiro que parecía haber estado conteniendo desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora finalmente podía liberarlo con alivio.

— Lo sospeché cuando presenté a Sango ante su casa para comprometerse con Miroku, pero ayer fue más claro para mí que antes… No hay _ninguna atadura_ espiritual o física entre Inu no Taisho y usted, si la hubo alguna vez _ya no existe_ , pero _si_ hay una conexión tenue pero está allí, entre _Yue-sama_ y usted — Señaló Kagome con calma, ella no temía que la hembra rebanara su cuello por su atrevimiento.

— Acuerdos políticos, que entonces esta no podía ignorar — Contestó Irasue finalmente, como ella minutos antes viendo sin ver las luces de la ciudad, aunque Kagome sospechaba que Irasue estaba viendo el pasado lejano cuando aquellos acuerdos se dieron sellando así su destino.

— ¿Sesshomaru lo sabe? — Preguntó Kagome con cautela.

— _Claro_ … pero también sabe que es más que el fruto de un arreglo, es el hijo de esta Irasue y esta lo ama más que nada en este mundo — Señaló la hembra con calma y un deje de orgullo en su voz, como retándola a juzgarla.

— Sesshomaru dijo que Kimi-sama y usted _**repudiaron**_ a Inu no Taisho — Dijo Kagome sin presionar más a la hembra, ella no tenía (ni quería) que saber los detalles.

— En efecto, puede que el macho haya sido mi " _compañero_ " pero la bestia sin alma que te usó para hacerle daño a su propio cachorro, no es ni la sombra del macho que una vez fue,— Dijo Irasue con mortal frialdad, mostrándola ante ella como la peligrosa depredadora que la elegante dama era bajo aquella fachada de pulida y _calmada_ elegancia, nunca era sabio olvidar que ellos eran Youkai, y aun cuando tuvieran formas humanoides ellos eran diferentes, bestias instintivas. — Lo que el hijo de esta siente por ti es genuino Miko Kagome — Añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos azules.

— No estoy pidiendo _explicaciones_ … no es mi lugar, solo estoy señalando esto por una razón especifica — Dijo Kagome con calma, ignorando el ultimo comentario, ella no quería hacerse ilusiones, Irasue era una buena madre que amaba a su hijo y parecía creer que el ciertamente sentía algo por ella más allá de deseo y nada de lo que ella dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, ese era el verdadero amor de una madre.

— Esta no las está dando, solo está _comentándolo_ por _decisión propia_ — Rebatió la hembra con mofa, a ella le encantaba enervar a la joven Miko y aún más a su cachorro.

— Sesshomaru, Yue-sama en vez de escuchar desde lejos mejor únanse, a estas alturas deberían de saber que me irrita mucho que me espíen — Soltó entonces Kagome con un tono cortante y seco en su voz que comandaban atención inmediata, pronto los dos machos se unieron a ellas Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente y Yue silencioso pero con un brillo malicioso rodeándolo. — Tu padre muere — Sentencio Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru fijamente a los ojos, y más que ver pudo _sentir_ la tensión de los tres Youkai alrededor de ella elevarse ante sus palabras.

— No puedes… — Dijo Yue de inmediato.

— ¿Saberlo? — Cortó Kagome a Yue mirándolo fijamente. — _Mis ojos_ pueden ver mucho más que la carne y la piedra Yuemaru-sama, desde los quince años he podido ver el plano espiritual tan fácilmente como el físico y nunca he querido tener nada que ver con él, por lo que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida ignorando y reprimiendo esas claras señales que se presentan ante mí, cada día desde aquella fatídica tarde frente a este mismo edificio. Almas en pena buscando clausura, sellos, maldiciones, etc. así como también puedo ver las almas buscándose unas a otras tratando de establecer un vínculo de amor, hermandad o amistad o la ruptura del odio, créame yo puedo ver un alma que esta lista para partir o está en camino — Añadió Kagome viéndolo fijamente a los ojos grises plateados.

— ¿Por qué querrías ignorar tus dones? — Preguntó Irasue desconcertada y curiosa escuchando con suma atención las palabras de la mujer con un nudo de tristeza en su pecho, Toga había sido su amigo al igual que su bestia Shinta a quien tenía años sin escuchar.

— Creía que eran parte de " _ella_ " y no deseaba ni _deseo_ nada de _ella._ Ahora puedo _aceptarlos_ y reconciliarme de mi guerra contra ellos porque sé que vienen de mi padre y el hombre _nunca_ supo de mí, así que puedo mentirme a mí misma _alegremente_ y decirme que _tal vez_ si él lo hubiera sabido él me habría querido, que me habría aceptado como su hija y así seguir viviendo en paz, pero _ella_ … era otra cosa, y ahora está muerto y sepultado ese tema en particular — Respondió Kagome tensamente, apartando el tema a un lado con marcado desdén. — El punto es, que Inu no Taisho está muriendo… su única conexión con ese mundo me parece que desapareció hace mucho más tiempo de los hechos acontecidos tras mi nacimiento.

— La concubina fue una de _muchas amantes_ en la él que buscó a su otra mitad — Confirmó Irasue con un sordo dolor en el pecho, a pesar de todo ella apreciaba al macho y verlo ahora en el estado en el que había caído le dolía profundamente.

— Su única conexión eres tu Sesshomaru, como su hijo tú podrías sostenerlo…

— _Este se niega_ — Respondió el de inmediato en tono frio y cortante.

— Entonces lo veras morir _deshonrado_ y cubriendo al Oeste y a la casa de la Luna de vergüenza — Dijo Kagome con calma sintiéndose de repente cansada, vieja, muy decepcionada y triste, ella no odiaba al malicioso Inu, porque si lo que había visto era así de serio y significaba lo que creía que significaba, ella ahora sabía que en parte su comportamiento ya no era culpa suya, el macho estaba fuera de sí mismo, sin control alguno.

— ¿Qué quieres de este miko? — Demandó Sesshomaru irritándose, Yakko dentro de él susurrando advertencias, pero demasiado frustrado y cegado por la ira como para prestar atención.

— ¿Qué quiero _**yo**_ de ti? _**Nada**_ , lord Sesshomaru _no quiero_ _ **nada**_ _de ti_ , supongo que solo esperaba que con la _edad_ y la _experiencia_ de vida que _tienes_ , pudieras dejar de lado tu ira y tu odio contra tu padre a favor de un _bien mayor_ , ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando el que inició toda la paz que hoy tenemos, muera _enloquecido_ y hundido en la _vergüenza_ publica ante los ojos del mundo… puede que quien moviera todas las cartas fuera Inukimi-sama aquí presente pero _**él**_ fue la " _pieza_ " la " _imagen_ " clave que ella usó para ese fin — Dijo Kagome mirándolo fríamente logrando así apagar su ira.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — Preguntó Irasue antes de que su cachorro sacara a flote más de sus genes Taisho y cometiera más errores con la hembra que pretendía reclamar, por si solo ya había hecho suficiente para preparar su cama y tenderse cuan largo era en ella, si lo dejaba por su cuenta, el añadiría un ataúd con clavos también.

— No es mi lugar _sugerir_ nada — Dijo Kagome — Solo diré que si el muere _deshonrado_ , eso arrojará esta paz en un desbalance _monumental_ y eso los afectara a ustedes también. — Añadió Kagome con calma.

— ¿Qué opinas de la unión de esta Irasue y de Yuemaru? — Preguntó Inukimi con curiosidad.

— No es mi lugar para opinar, pero extraoficialmente " _al diablo_ " sean felices — Respondió ella con un leve encogimiento de hombros dedicándoles una diminuta mueca sarcástica de sonrisa.

— Supongo que este Sesshomaru tendrá que reunirse con el concejo y ver lo que se puede hacer por Toga… — Dijo Sesshomaru con resignación. — ¿la concubina? — Preguntó mirando a Kagome esperando su respuesta.

— **No. Es. Mi. Asunto**. _No está, no existe, nunca lo hizo_ — Respondió ella secamente desdeñando el tema con un gesto despectivo. — _Reconcíliate_ con tu padre, puede que sea el un _imbécil_ de primera, pero es tu padre y a pesar de sus fallas estuvo allí para ti, y estoy segura que aun en su estado a su manera se ha mantenido dentro de tu vida aunque sea solo para _molestarte deliberadamente, una silenciosa llamada de atención, ¿Una petición de ayuda de lo que queda de su lado racional tal vez? No lo sé_ — Añadió Kagome dedicándole una triste sonrisa, recordándoles a todos ellos, que a diferencia de ella ni para molestar, sus padres habían estado en su vida uno por _deliberada elección_ y otro por _desconocer por completo su existencia_ , y abriéndoles los ojos a muchas _tontas_ e irracionales acciones que Toga había hecho con los años.

=== S S ===

— Tu querido cachorro, debes aprender a escuchar y a ceder… — Dijo Irasue viendo a Yuemaru alejarse con Kagome con las copas vacías en busca de la última botella abierta aquella noche, la mujer era una caja de sorpresas porque ¿ _Qué podía pensar ella que esta sabia como preparar alimentos para Youkai_? Ella se había preparado mentalmente para consumir alimentos humanos y usar su diplomacia para agradecer los alimentos, sin embargo se había encontrado frente a un festín de comida Youkai preparado personalmente por la miko Kagome, demostrándole una vez más que era definitivamente lo que su hijo necesitaba.

— Es difícil cuando el tópico gira alrededor del padre de este — Señalo Sesshomaru inclinando la cabeza en reconocimiento a sus palabras.

— Una compañera debe tener la libertad de confiar a en su compañero sobre cualquier tema sin llamar su ira, de buscar su consejo confiando de que este será sincero y le dará un consejo que no obedezca sus propios beneficios sino los de ella, una compañera debe encontrar a su compañero abierto a todo para ella, debe ser su amigo, su protector, su proveedor, su amante e incluso su padre si la situación lo amerita — Dijo Irasue secamente lanzándole una mirada afilada a Sesshomaru quien junto a ella se mantenía tenso y erguido cuan alto era. — Esta no se dedicó a criarte personalmente para que olvidaras tus lecciones básicas cachorro… ya caminas al filo de la navaja con tu hembra gracias a tus propios errores, si cometes uno mas no habrá forma de logar que ella te perdone.

— ¿Realmente crees que ella perdone a este? — Preguntó Sesshomaru conteniendo la furia que el regaño de su madre causaba en él y tragándosela sabiendo que el regaño le estaba bien merecido y empleado. — Tienes más fe de la que este tiene madre.

— Mi tonto cachorro… la hembra aun te permite estar en su casa, en su presencia y si el olfato de esta no la engaña, en su " _cama_ " usa esa ventaja a tu favor, háblale y si tienes que tragarte tu orgullo te lo tragas y te hechas a sus pies y _suplicas_ … esta es tu compañera cachorro no puedes darte el lujo de perderla — Le dijo Irasue con una expresión que denotaba que estaba hablando mortalmente en serio

Sesshomaru la miró genuinamente sorprendido pues él nunca pensó que escucharía de los labios de su madre la _sugerencia/orden_ de suplicar y menos aún humillarse ante nadie, su madre la muy orgullosa regente de la casa de la luna, más noble que los nobles existentes, nacida en la ancestral y mística casa de la luna que regía sobre todo bajo ella a quienes las casas nobles hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales pagaban tributo, no solo en Japón sino en todo el mundo, su incredulidad se debió haber filtrado en su estoica mascara, porque su madre lo miró con los ojos dorados refulgiendo de genuina mofa y le dedico una diminuta sonrisa cargada de genuina diversión.

— Te sorprende que tu madre te diga estas palabras — Dijo Irasue con un deje de risa en la voz, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha sin despegar su mirada ambarina de la de él. — Nuestros compañeros son después de nuestros cachorros, lo más sagrado que un Youkai puede tener Sesshomaru… hace siglos atrás esta Irasue tomó en su haber una tarea que habría destruido a tu tía y a esta con ella al verla, _sentirla_ sufrir, entonces esta también sabía que Yuemaru era su compañero, esta sabia a lo que se enfrentaría por siglos hasta que la compañera real de tu padre apareciera, entonces esta fue hasta Yuemaru y también suplico y se humillo ante él, esta le explicó todas sus razones y no se guardó ni un solo secreto y el por amor a esta tu madre, aceptó vivir con el dolor de saber que esta yacía con otro y que esta dio un cachorro a otro — Añadió Irasue mirándolo fijamente a los ojos demostrándole por primera vez el crudo dolor que aquella situación había causado en ella durante largos siglos. — Solo nuestros compañeros tienen derecho a vernos humillados ante ellos, más cuando somos nosotros los que estamos causándole dolor, así como esta causó dolor a Yuemaru con su unión con Inu no Taisho, así debes humillarte tu si es lo que se necesita para ganar el perdón de tu única y legitima compañera…

— Ella no lo aceptará — Señaló Sesshomaru sintiendo un nudo apretándole la garganta, al reconocer el crudo dolor de su madre.

— _Entonces te humillas hasta que ella te acepte, tu orgullo te metió en este hoyo no permitas que tu orgullo te entierre en él, eres el vástago de esta Irasue, y esta Irasue no crio a un macho estúpido. Cachorro ve y gana a tu compañera de vuelta a como dé lugar, sabes que siendo un Daiyoukai no puedes vivir en este mundo sin destruirlo, sin un ancla y esa es tu compañera, la miko Kagome ES una mujer extraordinaria para poder tener la atención y devoción no solo de él gran y poderoso cachorro de esta Irasue, sino de Yakko-sama el primer Taiyoukai puesto en este mundo por los Dioses, venerado como un Dios en su primera forma como Byakko-sama cuando recorrió este mundo por primera vez y protegió el Oeste con su cuerpo y su alma aun sabiendo que lejos estaba el dia en que encontraría a su otra mitad._ — Soltó Irasue con desapasionada calma mirando a su cachorro a los ojos con patente seriedad.

=== S S ===

— Dilo de una vez… Kami sabe que te mueres por decirlo Yue-san — Soltó Kagome irritada sintiendo la ambarina mirada del inu Youkai en la base de su cuello justo donde estaba su media luna tatuada.

— Este solo desea saber si lo perdonaras — Señaló el macho sonriendo para sus adentros mirando a la mujer con los ojos grises refulgiendo en brillante plata, mientras sostenía su propio rostro sobre una enorme y elegante mano llena de garras afiladas.

— No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé, ahora mismo no me siento inclinada a " _disculpar_ " a nadie no soy Kami para perdonar toda la mierda que me lancen los pies — Respondió ella terminando de servir las copas y entregándole una a Yuemaru que parecía muy cómodo sentado en los bancos altos de su cocina, desde donde estaba Kagome se llevó su copa a los labios y dio un ligero trago disfrutando del ligero sabor amargo y dulce de su vino, observando al macho con su ojos de artista.

El como siempre tenía el largo cabello platinado suelto por la espalda hasta un poco más debajo de las caderas donde caía liso con ligera y lujuriosas ondas haciéndolo la envidia de cualquier mujer con un mínimo gramo de respeto por si misma entre las cuales ella podía incluirse, su forma de vestir era muy parecida a la de Sesshomaru con sus caros traje de tres piezas en su caso completamente blanco con una corbata azul turquesa que hacia juego con el delineado de sus ojos y las marcas en sus mejillas de un delicado azul turquesa claro, el macho era tan guapo como el que más y de ella podía verlo con claridad.

— Él no es perfecto lady Kagome e igual que cualquiera de nosotros puede cometer errores de juicio. — Dijo Yuemaru mirándola con cautela. — No… permítame la audacia de decirle estas palabras, tómelo como el monologo de un Youkai curtido en la experiencia — La cortó impidiéndole interrumpirlo, mientras su mirada se volvía muy lejana ante sus ojos. — Cuando Kimi vino a mí con la noticia de su próximo apareamiento, yo estaba terminado de hacer fabricar un hermoso collar de pedida para entregarlo a sus padres, aquella noche tantos siglo atrás, algo en mí se quebró ante el conocimiento de que mi compañera estaba por entregarse a otro… en mi furia dije e hice muchas cosas de las que eventualmente me arrepentí, entonces no me importaba que Inu no Taisho arrasara los cuatro puntos con guerras, ni que cayera muerto en cualquier rincón de este mundo… lo único que me importaba era mi compañera.

— Pero ella se apareó con él y ambos aún viven — Señaló Kagome con el corazón encogido por el macho Youkai frente a ella que contaba aquello con solemne tristeza.

— Si… ella trató de hablarme y yo la ignoré, entonces la noche en que su cortejo partiría hacia el Oeste después de su ritual ante el templo de la casa de la luna, ella vino a mí y se arrodillo a mis pies y la imagen de ella humillada ante mí me golpeo aun as fuerte que la noticia de su apareamiento, yo nunca desee verla así ante mí a menos que fuera para el placer de ambos, nunca para humillarse — Dijo mirándola a los ojos dejándole ver la angustia que lo perseguía aun ante aquel recuerdo que vivía en su mente hiriéndolo una y otra vez. — Ella me contó toda la historia completa, me habló de la guerra que devastaría todo si no se lograba aquella alianza con la casa del Oeste, entonces llena de poderosos guerreros con demasiadas conexiones con el resto del mundo para permitirse perderlos, me habló de su hermana lady Irasumi, quien ciertamente se habría marchitado y muerto en cuestión de meses si lady Irasue no hubiera intervenido, ella no guardó un secreto más de mí y al final, ambos hicimos un pequeño ritual de conexión para mantener a nuestras bestias lucidas y capaces de funcionar a pesar de nuestra situación y nos separamos para bien, jurando no volver a estar en el mismo lugar que el otro mientras su apareamiento con Inu no Taisho siguiera, por su bien, el de ella y si… el mío también. — Dijo Yue mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— Eso debió ser… muy doloroso para ambos, tengo entendido que las conexiones entre las parejas Youkai son muy intensas — Señaló Kagome tragándose el nudo en la garganta con la ayuda de un trago de vino.

— Lo fue… aquella noche bebí toda la bodega de licores de mi Shiro, estuve cerca de un mes en continuo estado de ebriedad, sus padres cuidaron de mí y cuando recuperé la cordura habían pasado cerca de seis meses, di las gracias, pedí disculpas y me retire a mi feudo y me aislé de todo el mundo, tal como prometimos no volvimos a vernos… viaje a China, India y otros lugares fuera de Asia — Dijo el dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa cargada de amargura — Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, regresé a casa, donde sabía que mi señora podría necesitarme y cuando vi a lord Sesshomaru un cachorro apenas recién nacido, me incliné ante él y le jure lealtad y lo llame mi señor, cosa que jamás hice con _Inu no Taisho_ , luego cuando Lord Sesshomaru empezó a llamar la atención de las damas, llego a mí la noticia de que mi querida compañera había pulverizado a una hembra estúpida que tenía una fuerte fijación sexual con el cachorro y cometiera atrocidad de vocalizarlo frente a él, para entonces ya había aprendido a interiorizar mis penas y así pude seguir, esperando y protegiéndolos desde las sombras aun cuando ambos fueran poderosos por derecho propio… lo que este quiere decir lady Kagome, es que al final perdoné todo y mucho más… mi vida es más larga que la tuya… no la desperdicies guardando rencor.

— Puedo entender tu punto de vista, puedo incluso sentir pena por tu sufrimiento Yue-san — Respondió Kagome con calma — Pero no me pidas que simplemente cierre los ojos y le permita hacerme daño una vez más, solo porque mis días están contados en el reloj biológico humano, no es así como funciona, ojala fuera tan fácil— Dijo Kagome con un gruñido furioso que le hizo dar un ademan dándole la razón.

— No mi lady… no le pido que lo perdone porque sus días estén contados como bien señala — Dijo Yuemaru tomando la copa de Irasue y bajándose del banco alto. — Le pido que considere perdonarlo una última vez, porque es muy doloroso e insoportable vivir dividido en dos… amas a mi señor y en el fondo sabes que hay más que lujuria entre ustedes, le pido que abra los ojos muy bien, y " _vea_ " antes de que sea muy tarde para ambos — Añadió dedicándole una mirada llena de conocimiento e indulgencia antes de volverse hacia el balcón donde Sesshomaru y su madre conversaban, dejando a Kagome estática y muy confundida.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru la observó en silencio encerrarse en la oficina que tenía en casa tras dedicarle una mirada fría que parecía gritarle en silencio que la dejara sola antes de cerrar la puerta con un ligero y muy educada "clic"

Su madre y Yuemaru acaban de irse y ella había estado silenciosa y pensativa durante los últimos minutos mientras degustaban la última copa de vino, él no sabía que había sucedido entre el Inu mayor y ella, su propia conversación con su madre había reclamado toda su atención, pero fuera lo que fuera la había sumido en un estado pensativo que la había empujado incluso a ignorarlos un poco, durante el resto de la velada y ahora se había encerrado a solas en su " _oficina_ " y era obvio que no deseaba ser molestada.

Con un gruñido de resignación Sesshomaru se encamino hacia la habitación que aun compartían dispuesto a darse un baño y a revisar su correo o adelantar algo de trabajo mientras esperaba que ella regresara, el quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera robarle a aquella precaria intimidad que aún tenían antes de que ella decidiera sacarlo de su habitación.

=== S S ===

Kagome vio sin ver realmente las palabras escritas en su laptop, su cabeza no estaba en el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando activamente desde hacía varios meses, su mente estaba de regreso diseccionando las palabras de Yuemaru y el dolor, rabia, vergüenza y angustia que sintió mientras se las decía, ella sabía lo que el macho estaba tratando de hacer, pero no sabía cómo podía perdonarle a Sesshomaru su vil engaño, su manipulación que había cruzado toda frontera, destruyendo todo respeto entre ellos, toda amistad.

Si era sincera consigo misma, le dolía mucho saber que él no se había sentido genuinamente atraído por ella, que su aventura no tenía el mínimo de significado para él, que no sentía respeto alguno por lo que ella había creído tontamente que tenían, porque ¿Cómo podía creerle que no había iniciado esa aventura con ella con la intención de ganar la compra del edificio, como podría saber eso? Es mas ¿Si nunca hubiera tenido el edificio importancia alguna para él, se habría acercado a ella?

 _Para nada_ el habría seguido con sus complacientes hembras listas para echarse ante el bien fuera para que él se limpiara los pies con ellas o para que les diera una buena revolcada.

Kagome lanzó una viciosa maldición por lo bajo, cuando una corrosiva furia la asaltó ante la sola idea de Sesshomaru íntimamente con otra hembra o mujer, Kagome se levantó de su silla casi haciéndola caer, antes de empezar a caminar de un lado al otro frente a su escritorio pasándose las manos por los cabellos despeinándose ligeramente, y maldiciendo en cada vuelta sin saber qué demonios hacer, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un libro enjoyado en lo alto de la repisa llena de libros a la izquierda de su escritorio, obedeciendo un impulso tomó el libro una vez más dispuesta a leer más allá del prólogo y algún párrafo suelto.

" _ **Historia de la ancestral y noble casa mística de la luna"**_

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	27. Cap 27: Del apoyo y la historia descono

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _ **¿Cómo todo se volvió tan complejo y peligroso? Es difícil incluso para este saberlo, este debe reconocer que con el paso del tiempo, este se ha vuelto egoísta, descuidado y muy hedonista, (este no está particularmente muy orgulloso de eso) solo bastó con que este se obsesionara con derrotar inútilmente al padre de este en un tonto intento de demostrarle cuál de los dos era el más poderoso y mejor, usando como excusa un edificio que al final termino siendo el catalizador de muchas cosas, no solo para este Sesshomaru y Yakko-sama sino para todos los implicados y si irónica y dramáticamente el resto del mundo.**_

 _ **Este descubrió muchas cosas de sí mismo que este desconocía (**_ _ **o prefería ignorar**_ _ **) en su afán de obtener el edificio de la discordia y demostrar algo que a estas alturas de la larga existencia de este (y la aún más larga existencia de Yakko-sama) ya todo el mundo conocía y daba por entendido, lo cual lo llevó a cometer una estupidez tras otra al punto de que ahora todo podría estar en riesgo y es irónico que todo este ahora en manos de una sola mujer mortal**_

 _ **Aunque este debe señalar que ella no es cualquier mujer mortal común y silvestre, ella se lleva más méritos que su belleza (la cual a nuestros ojos posee en abundancia) pues ha demostrado inteligencia, fuerza, coraje, honor, valencia, bondad, fiereza, terquedad y tantos otros títulos que a este podría no alcanzarle la vida para nombrar y describir correctamente cada uno y las razones del "porque" este considera que esta**_ _ **hembra**_ _ **única y especial y no solo este lo señala porque ella sea la legitima compañera de Yakko-sama y este Sesshomaru, es porque ella simplemente ES única y eso nadie, humano, Hanyou o Youkai podría ponerlo en duda jamás sin mentir descaradamente.**_

 _ **Si… este Sesshomaru lo admite, este cometió un terrible error y solo resta tener una última oportunidad de arreglarlo, aun más con las nefastas noticias que esta poderosa mujer trajo consigo y es lo que lleva a este a preguntarse ¿Cómo todo se volvió complejo y peligroso?**_

 _ **Ya no se trata de ella y una bestia sagrada milenaria y este Sesshomaru que ante ella no es exactamente un joven cachorro aunque tampoco se le considera un anciano aun, se trata de la paz, del balance, de la vida y la muerte, del odio y si este podría decir que también se trata "del amor"**_

 _ **Terribles son las cosas que nos agobian ahora… ¿Por qué pensé que la vida se estaba volviendo aburrida? Ahora debemos trabajar rápido y también esperar a que "ella" encuentre en su corazón la capacidad de perdonar a este una última vez y nos dé una última oportunidad.**_

 _ **Este es un tonto… no hace falta señalarlo"**_

 _ **Lord Sesshomaru Taisho**_

* * *

 **Cap. 27: Del apoyo y la historia desconocida.  
**

* * *

En las habitaciones del ala este del palacio de la casa del Oeste, los guardias apostados en cada entrada y salida del pasillo y las habitaciones donde había sido recluida la " _concubina_ " del Oeste habían podido escuchar con claridad todas y cada una de las patéticas suplicas y promesas vacías de riqueza, tierras y rango de la mujer humana confinada en aquel lugar que poco a poco habían ido mutando hasta convertirse en furiosas demandas y amenazas llenas de ira y frustración, ella no parecía comprender lo que la _lealtad y el honor_ de un Youkai significaba, o lo que para ellos significaba servir a la Casa del Oeste aun en la decadencia en la que había caído y la cual con su confinamiento tenían la esperanza de superar finalmente en el futuro.

Ellos se habían contenido de silenciar a la hembra y sus insoportables _berridos_ , porque aunque no había ninguna simpatía para ella de parte de ningún empleado de la casa del Oeste quienes habían servido con honor desde el inicio del legado Taisho milenios atrás, aún seguían siendo _guardias_ y no era el lugar de ellos hacer callar a la insoportable mujer que había traído desgracia y vergüenza al lugar de la mano de su señor quien lamentablemente había caído presa del mal que eventualmente acosaba a todos los de su clase. Los más antiguos entre ellos que eran muchos y que recordaban las circunstancias de su apareamiento, sabían que aquel día llegaría que solo se había aplazado lo inevitable, aun con todo el poder y sacrificio de la gran dama Irasue, todos sabían que una atadura temporal no funcionaría eternamente, y el día había llegado para Inu no Taisho la primera vez que entró al lecho de otra hembra tantos siglos atrás, poco después del nacimiento del príncipe heredero y lady Irasue se había negado a compartir su cama después de tan _flagrante_ traición y ofensa a ella su legítimo compañero y a al sacrificio de ambos por un bien mayor.

Inu no Taisho no tenía un ancla y su bestia estaba perdiendo control ( _si no es que ya lo había perdido ya_ ) su lado racional estaba enloqueciendo y ellos solo podían verlo deteriorarse y lamentablemente, eventualmente tendrían que verlo morir, bien fuera por la mano de la corte, o por la mano del príncipe, su señora o alguno de ellos, la fiel guardia inu del Oeste, los guerreros más fieros que habían hecho temblar a todas las casas cardinales con la amenaza de derrocarlos e invadirlos a todos, y que en su época había sido la única treta que _lord Shura_ antiguo señor de las tierras del Oeste había logrado llevar a cabo con la intención de forzar la mano de la casa más poderosa y así asegurar la vida de su hijo atándolo a una hembra poderosa, entonces lo había logrado trayendo a lady Irasue apartándola de su auténtico compañero, se había sacrificado mucho y al final no había valido la pena, la antigua señora del Oeste Lady Kaori lo había advertido cuando había intentado disuadir inútilmente a su compañero de seguir ese camino siete siglos antes de caer en lo más crudo de la batalla interracial que solo despertó aún más ira y muerte en ambos bandos.

— _**Takeshi-sama,**_ _ **Takeshi-sama**_ — Llamaba con un borde desesperado una criada corriendo por los pasillos del palacio tratando de ubicar al jefe de seguridad del Oeste, al final sin tocar la puerta de la oficina la hembra entró sobresaltado al alto Inu pardo que le lanzo una mirada hosca exigiendo en silencio una explicación para su entrada abrupta — _Lord Toga ha colapsado Takeru-sama ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ — Preguntó la hembra en el lenguaje ancestral mientras observaba nerviosa y muy preocupada al inu gris platinado mientras este se levantaba de inmediato con los ojos verde claros nublados por una película rojiza, levantando una radio de onda corta hasta dejarla frente a sus labios cincelados en una dura línea cargada de tensión.

— _Cierren el perímetro de palacio, nadie entra, nadie sale, corten las líneas telefónicas y cualquier medio de comunicación, quiero un reporte completo de los sanadores antes de llamar a la señora del Oeste y a lord Sesshomaru, y sobre todo… mantengan a la concubina vigilada, aislada y sin ninguna información pertinente al estado del Lor del Oeste, si ella se entera por algún medio me enfrentare con gusto a la muerte en la corte Youkai_ _ **después**_ _de_ _ **matar**_ _a_ _ **cada uno**_ _de los encargados de custodiar a esa ofensa del género femenino._ — Dijo el macho con fría y seca voz marcial oscurecida por el profundo odio que sentía al tocar el tema de la concubina, si había un ser que el odiaba desde el fondo de dela conexión de su alma con su bestia sagrada era a esa maldita mujer.

— _**Entendido**_ — Dijeron una y otra vez, hasta que todos los puntos de control confirmaron.

— _Ahora, siéntate, respira y reporta Hanna-san_ — Ordenó el macho suavizando ligeramente el tono marcial y duro de voz mirando fijamente a la nerviosa hembra frente a él temblando como una hoja desdelos pies a la cabeza de cabellos rojo sangre y ojos del dorados, ella era tan dolorosamente joven, a penas considerada una adulta en edad de aparearse hacia poco más de cincuenta años y el no deseaba asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que se obligó a dar un paso atrás y a comprimir dentro de él su Youki y a su bestia alterada.

— _Bi-bien Takeshi-sama el representante de la corte vino a ver a Lord Toga,_ _ **exigió**_ _su presencia y Yui-san fue a por él de inmediato, pero Lord Toga le_ _ **ordeno**_ _decir que "_ _ **esperara**_ _" Yui-san le dio el mensaje al representante y el macho estaba muy furioso y ofendido, aun así espero por_ _ **horas**_ _y Lord Toga_ _ **nunca a apareció**_ _, al principio nadie le tomó importancia porque como usted sabe, a veces Lord Toga hace cosas_ _ **inesperadas**_ _…_ — Decía Hanna tratando de calmar sus nervios frente al enorme y poderoso macho. — _Pero después de que el representante de la corte se hartó y se fue, no sin antes_ _ **amenaza**_ _r con su retorno y_ _ **posibles represalias**_ _, luego la hora de cenar llegó y pasó empecé a preocuparme y se lo manifesté a Yui-san, quien confesó que estaba igual de preocupada que yo, así que al final logramos_ _ **convencer**_ _a los sirvientes de turno de "entrar" en la habitación después de llamar y llamar y no recibir respuestas_ … — Explicaba la hembra retorciendo el delantal entre sus dedos sin destruir el material con sus filosas garras. — _Takeshi-sama… Oh Takeshi, el lugar era un_ _ **desastre**_ _… un auténtico chiquero y Lord Toga estaba en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, oídos, boca y ojos y temblando con una fiebre muy alta y gruñendo incoherencias_. — Explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— _¿Y viniste a buscarme?_ — Pregunto el mirándola con fija atención aún más preocupado con el reporte de Hanna de la situación.

— _Si, le ordené a los guardias elite custodiar las entradas y salidas de las recamaras y el ala completa y vine a buscarlo, mientras Yui-san corría hacia los sanadores por ayuda, los sirvientes corrieron a preparar otras habitaciones para atender a lord Toga y el resto se quedó con el monitoreándolo_ — Explicó la hembra.

— _Bien… Yui-san y tú se encargaran de atender a lord Toga hasta nuevo aviso, ahora vamos a ver cuál es su estado antes de llamar a lady Irasue y a lord Sesshomaru, no tengo que decirte que la concubina no debe_ _ **bajo ningún concepto**_ _saber sobre esto, Lord toga está en un estado_ _ **delicado**_ _y_ _ **vulnerable**_ _y ya sabemos que la mujer es_ _ **taimada**_ _y muy_ _ **deshonrada**_ _, es capaz de empujarlo ella misma a la muerte si cree que con eso ella obtendrá algo para sí misma_ — Señaló Takeru mirando fijamente a la hembra Okami frente a él tratando de no mirar fijamente los largos y lujuriosos cabellos rojo sangre que de noche tenían un brillo dorado igual que sus ojos, antes de apartar la mirada.

— _De mi boca ni de la de Yui-san saldrá nada a favor de esa… esa…_ _ **bruja**_ _, los sirvientes y la guardia son leales al Oeste_ — Respondió la hembra con un deje furioso y un gruñido bajo mientras sus ojos dorados destellaban con genuina furia, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo, aquella hembra en particular era muy dulce ( _tal vez demasiado dulce para su propio bien y el de él_ ) y jamás la había escuchada hasta ahora " _insultar_ " a alguien, aunque él debía admitir que su elección de " _insulto_ " encajaba bien con la concubina, ella ciertamente era toda una " _bruja_ "

=== S S ===

Kagome leía embelesada y muy sorprendida la historia de la casa de la luna, sosteniendo en sus manos un libro que ahora sabía que superaba con creces el _Kojiki_ y el _Shintoshu_ libros más antiguos y sagrados que contaban la historia del inicio de Japón y su gente, aunque muchas cosas fueran tomabas como leyendas, sin tener ellos los medios para "confirmar" las historias.

Aquel libro en particular confirmaba de buena fuente lo que se murmuraba con reverencia entre humanos hanyous y Youkai, de cómo Tsukomi no mikoto creó de su sangre, un mechón de sus cabellos platinos y su alabarda de diamantes y plata, al primer Inuyoukai de la casa de la luna para vigilar y proteger desde el cielo a toda criatura viviente en la tierra y ayudar a los primeros cuatro guardianes que los Dioses creadores habían dispuesto en los cuatro puntos cardinales para mantener la oscuridad que había caído sobre aquel mundo ante el desbalance de poderes y las continuas y absurdas guerras de otros panteones en su búsqueda de más poder, que solo auspiciaron su inevitable caída como al final había ocurrido con muchos de ellos, antes de la llegada de Izanami e Izanagi a ese mundo para la creación de nipón y su gente.

Desde entonces se habían creado todo tipo de Youkai cuando otros Dioses se animaron a añadir sus propios toques al gran tejido de la " _creación_ " junto a los humanos que Izanami e Izanagi habían creado antes de que Izanami muriera, cayera en el Yomi y comiera sus frutos e introdujera a aquella creación " _la muerte_ "

* * *

" _Orgullosos y fieros protectores fueron los hijos de Tsukuyomi no mikoto, creados para vigilar, guiar, proteger y gobernar con gentileza y firmeza, entonces las facciones físicas de aquellos desdientes del Dios de la Luna no diferían mucho de sus hermanos los humanos, más allá de su inhumana belleza y su evidente longevidad, ante los humanos "inmortales" por lo tanto "Dioses" sin garras, colmillos, marcas o bestias dentro de ellos más que el poder entregado por Tsukuyomi, los primeros hijos de la casa de la Luna llegaron a este mundo empuñando sus armas, como las primeras cuatro bestias sagradas y desde entonces cumplieron con honor su misión._

 _Desde el inicio de la creación de sus hijos, Tsukuyomi percibió la atracción que estos parecían ejercer sobre los humanos y eventualmente entre sus otros hermanos, así pues un día cuando a causa de esto una de sus hijas murió a causa de los celos y la codicia de otro Youkai miró a su padre y bajo la cabeza avergonzado y horrorizado con lo que él consideraba una terrible tragedia y dijo:_

 _ **«Desde este día un hilo rojo invisible conectara a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»**_

Creando así una atadura fija entre las almas afines destinadas a encontrarse y a unirse en y por amor, puro y verdadero, iniciando así la unión entre "compañeros" destinados, fueran Dioses, humanos, bestias sagradas o Youkai, pues en su congoja este no diferencio unos de otros atándolos firmemente con todo el divino poder de su alma y desde entonces cada ser viviente del mundo entero tiene un compañero destinado y aun cuando algunos desafíen le decreto divino al final no tendrán más elección que unirse a sus verdaderos compañeros _"._

* * *

Kagome leyó y releyó esa parte una y otra vez, acariciando con reverente perplejidad las pinturas plasmadas en las páginas donde podía ver las figuras que representaban claramente al panteón Nipon y al Dios de la Luna creando a los primero miembros de la casa de la luna y luego a otros dioses siguiendo su guía y creando a otros "espíritus animales quienes entonces solo compartían de estos algunas virtudes, como por ejemplo la profunda lealtad de los Inu o la traviesa disposición de los Kitsune"

¿Si no tenían bestias de donde rayos salieron entonces? Se preguntó Kagome de golpe pasando las paginas repletas de imágenes que mostraban a los primeros cien miembros de la casa de la luna, cincuenta hembras y cincuenta machos y posterior mente otras creaciones entre los que se encontraban los Inu platinos, negros y otros hasta que se encontró viendo la regia imagen de una enorme e imponente bestia sagrada en la forma de un Tigre blanco de porte majestuoso y fieros ojos dorado rojizo entonces se quedó congelada al ver fijamente aquellos ojos dorado-rojizo sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho atrapada en la contemplación de aquella hermosa y mística bestia sagrada,

¿ _ **BIA HU?**_ Pronuncio Kagome mentalmente, dudosa de que fuera la pronunciación correcta estudiando la imagen una vez más haciendo una nota mental de averiguan como se pronunciaban esas palabras y su significado, antes de pasar la crujiente página echa de pergamino y leer:

* * *

 _ **BIA HU la ultima bestia sagrada y la noble casa de la luna...**_

" _En los días en que la magia en el mundo era fuerte y los panteones de otros pueblos guerreaban entre ellos, e incluso contra los mortales dotados por cada panteón de_ _ **"libre albedrío"**_ _, se formaron tenebrosas criaturas que se alimentaban y se reproducían con aquella maligna y oscura a raíz de estas guerras, y derramamientos de sangre, odio, amargura envidia, muerte y ciento de malas energías exudada de los Dioses provocando caos y muerte entre los humanos vulnerables y débiles ante los terribles poderes que estas criaturas poseían, fue así como al ver la cruel masacre y las aberraciones nacidas de las acciones de sus hijos que los grandes Dioses destruyeron los imperios creados sobre la muerte y la oscuridad, y eliminaron de la faz de la tierra a sus propios hijos condenándolos a una eternidad encadenados a ellos hasta que aprendieran de sus errores dejando a los pocos que hasta entonces seguían fieles al plan original, aun así la destrucción era vasta la oscuridad salvaje y peligrosa y las vidas un suspiro desperdiciado bajo las brasas de la tiranía, así que tras deliberar los creadores moldearon de sus alientos a cuatro poderosas bestias sagradas acorazadas con armaduras y garras fiereza y armas que aun en sus formas sagradas podían comandar y las enviaron a la tierra para erradicar aquella oscuridad, devolver el balance natural y resguardar a aquel mundo para evitar que este cayera una vez más en las tinieblas._

 _ **Genbu**_ _como deidad del_ _ **Norte**_ _tenía la apariencia de una_ _ **tortuga**_ _y una_ _ **serpiente**_ _ **.**_ _Su elemento era la_ _ **tierra**_ _._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _como deidad del_ _ **Sur**_ _tenía la apariencia de un_ _ **fénix**_ _. Su elemento era el_ _ **fuego**_ _._

 _ **Seiryu**_ _como deidad del_ _ **Este**_ _tenía la apariencia de un_ _ **dragón**_ _azul. Su elemento era el_ _agua_ _._

 _ **Byakko**_ _como deidad del_ _ **Oeste**_ _tenía la apariencia de un_ _ **tigre**_ _blanco. Su_ _ **elemento**_ _era el_ _ **rayo**_ _y el_ _ **aire**_ _._

 _Durante milenios antes del nacimiento y caída de muchos panteones, las cuatro bestias rondaron a lo amplio y ancho de la tierra, cazando y destruyendo la oscuridad hasta que eventualmente tres de cuatro de las bestias sagradas cayeron en batalla, finalmente usando sus últimas energías y sus mismas almas para atrapar en los confines de la profundidad del mundo a todas las oscuras criaturas que pudieran, creando así una impenetrable prisión que con los siglos se conocería como "Yomi" infierno, inframundo entre otra larga lista de nombres para aquellas criaturas a quienes ellos identificaban como "demonios" enemigos de toda forma de vida; sus majestuosos cuerpos reclamados por la tierra se convertirían en los elementos que representaban sus poderes, manteniendo así el equilibrio que habían jurado proteger._

 _Así siendo el último de ellos Byakko-sama mantuvo firmemente su guardia protegiendo todo el sector Oeste de la tierra durante miles de milenios, hasta la aparición de una isla cargada de magia en el mismo corazón del Oeste donde el mismo había "nacido/aparecido" flotando, entonces sobre las aguas furiosas desprovistas de tierra._

 _Curioso la bestia sagrada se había acercado a investigar el fenómeno, encontrándose con el primer humano quien se hecho a sus pies y pidió clemencia antes de venerarlo como un Dios en el mismo delirio de su temor, Byakko-sama se apiado de él y lo dejó estar mientras seguía explorando la nueva isla, antes de buscar el punto donde había sentido que estaba aún el pulso de magia que marcaba el lugar donde él había "_ _ **aparecido**_ _" marcándolo con su energía sagrada, eligiendo su lugar de descanso pues ya entonces vislumbraba su final y deseaba descansar en el punto donde había "_ _ **aparecido**_ _" originalmente en aquel mundo, donde con seguridad podría seguir velando y protegiendo al Oeste._

 _Tras seguir su camino y continuar la lucha, Byakko-sama encontró a una criatura que no era humana, pero no era exactamente un Dios, así a través de su encuentro con la primera generación de la noble casa de la luna, Byakko encontró en ellos aliados y eventualmente_ _ **amigo**_ _s, mas no era fácil la interacción entre una bestia sagrada con millones de años a sus espaldas y las poderosas criaturas, a sus ojos antiguos_ _ **recién nacidas,**_ _que pronto se habían identificado como "_ _ **espíritus o Youkai**_ _" aun así lucho a la par con los "_ _ **inus**_ _" del Oeste a pesar de su profunda afinidad espiritual con la casa de la luna._

 _Con los años Byakko había sentido con el tiempo y la firme declaración del Dios de la luna Tsukuyomi, la añoranza de compañía y la_ _ **necesidad**_ _de una compañera, lamentablemente cuando él había sido creado, los Dioses creadores habían olvidado en su afán de salvar a aquel mundo, entregarle a él y a las otras bestias una parte importante de sus almas que simbolizaba sus otras mitades o en términos mundanos "_ _ **sus compañeras**_ _" así que aun con la añoranza creciendo en su antigua alma, Byakko-sama se resignó a recorrer el mundo_ _ **solo,**_ _hasta que la muerte lo reclamara._

 _Así sucedió que el tan temido día por humanos y Youkai por igual llegó y la última bestia sagrada cayó en batalla justo sobre la fortaleza flotante que la casa de la luna mantenía en el cielo, justo en el punto donde muchos milenios atrás él había "_ _ **aparecido**_ _" hembras y machos por igual de todas las edades salieron del castillo y presentaron sus respetos, pues el no había sellado a ningún demonio, sino que los había_ _ **erradicado**_ _por completo de toda Nipon y las tierras que la rodeaban en una muestra innegable de su poder._

 _Como ofrenda por su labor y sacrificio, mujeres, niños, ancianos y guerreros por igual derramaron lagrimas sobre su cuerpo y lavaron sus heridas con ellas y tal era la aflicción de la casa de la luna, que llamaron la atención de los Dioses creadores y estos vieron a su bestia sagrada exhalar su último suspiro y recordaron que los habían dejado solos en la tierra sin las compañeras que habían creado y nutrido para ellos con tanta dedicación, que el tiempo se les había pasado volando y ellos aún no las habían terminado, con horror y vergüenza ante su descuido imperdonable, los Dioses sostuvieron el alma y esencia de la última bestia sagrada y guiados por un impulso fijaron sus miradas en el noble clan, que desconsolado seguían lavando las heridas del guerrero caído con sus lágrimas, y sonrieron entre ellos al ver en aquellas criaturas la respuesta a su problema._

 _Así que con sumo cuidado buscaron entre las hembras a una en los tiernos inicios de preñez y le entregaron el alma fundiéndola y atándola con el alma de la criatura en gestación y el resto de la esencia de Byakko otorgándoles las garras, las marcas y los medios para combatir la oscuridad en el lento desarrollo de "_ _ **bestias sagradas**_ _" en las formas de sus mismos nobles y honorables congéneres caídos en la batalla contra la oscuridad, y que debían consagrarse en el templo de la casa de la Luna apenas se manifestara, y apenas llegaran al mundo en el caso de los primeros "_ _ **nacidos**_ _" con una bestia sagrada, hasta que eventualmente todos los "_ _ **Youkai**_ _" de todas las razas entre los de su clase obtuvieron tal honor conforme pasaban los años, desarrollando atributos y marcas físicas entre otras cosas de importancia, referente a los espíritus que antes solo representaban con "_ _ **modismos**_ _" y "_ _ **virtudes**_ _"._

 _Esta demás señalar que la primera bestia sagrada "_ _ **nacida**_ _" y consagrada en el templo de la casa de la luna oficialmente fue_ _ **Byakko-sama**_ _celebrado y venerado guerrero ancestral, quien a lo largo de varias vidas Youkai y distintas encarnaciones dentro de la casa de la Luna_ _ **exclusivamente**_ _vivió y murió con honor, sin detenerse ante nadie a la hora de defender sus ideales y lo que consideraba "suyo" para proteger sin jamás encontrar la otra mitad de su alma que los Dioses habían prometido para él y se desconoce aún si estos alguna vez terminaron de crearla._

* * *

Kagome cerró el libro de golpe sintiéndose ligeramente mareada con tanta información en su cabeza, ella sabía que Irasue-sama tenia conocimientos sobre el mundo que harían que cualquier mortal lo viera completamente distintos y no se había equivocado, ella siempre creyó ( _como todo el mundo_ ) que desde el inicio los Youkai habían sido… "Youkai" con bestias sagradas incluidas y ahora resulta que en el principio no fue así…

Aquel libro demostraba lo poco que los humanos conocían de la historia y del papel que jugaron en ella en el pasado y la que jugarían en el futuro tratando de evitar cometer los mismos errores. Ella conocía la leyenda de las cuatro bestias sagradas _(¿Quién demonios en Asia no las conocía especialmente en China y Japón?_ ) pero jamás ni en su más locas fantasías se había imaginado que Byakko el tigre blanco, o la luz blanca del Oeste hubiera terminado siendo parte de la casa de la luna… ellos eran "Inu's y el un Tora… ¿Cómo había pasado? Kagome suponía que esa parte de la información solo los Dioses creadores la conocen, _porque no era como si fueran a buscar a un escriba de la casa de la luna y sentarse ante un servicio de té a dictarles todos los detalles ¿Verdad?_

— Hnn ya basta por hoy — Murmuró frustrada y sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza a causa de tanta información, aun asi casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente tratando de ordenar todo lo que había leído aquella noche y compararlo con lo que se "conocía" además algo en el fondo de su mente que no podía entender aun le decía que estaba pasando algo por alto… algo "importante" pero en ese momento con sus sienes latiendo como un corazón con una punzada de dolor, mientras sentía que su cerebro era más grande que su cráneo Kagome lo único que quería era tomar una pastilla, darse una ducha ( _sin mojarse la cabeza_ ) y dormir como un bebé, lamentablemente aún estaba compartiendo cama con Sesshomaru.

=== S S ===

Había un zumbido molesto en la habitación que la había despertado de su sueño lleno de tigres blancos y ojos dorados-rojizos y ahora se encontraba _atrapada_ entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, quien _aparentemente_ se había movido de madrugada y la tenía atrapada contra él, Kagome se movió todo lo que pudo en su limitada capacidad notando que el _mokomoko_ de Sesshomaru también la tenía inmovilizada en su agarre y decidiendo ignorar la otra parte que había leído en aquel maldito libro sobre ese apéndice en particular, trato de retorcerse una vez más mientras el zumbido se detenía unos segundos antes de empezar nuevamente.

— Sesshomaru despierta… — Dijo Kagome golpeando su hombro con su mano libre, mas este gruñó algo por lo bajo y la atrajo hacia el como queriendo absorberla en su cuerpo pues entre ellos no cabía ni un suspiro. — Sesshomaru… vamos demonios _despierta_ — Gruñó Kagome furiosa por no poder alcanzar desde donde estaba el maldito teléfono y posiblemente apagarlo y volver a dormir.

— N… gome… _perdón_ …— Murmuró por lo bajo contra su cuello, haciendo que la sangre le bajara a los pies haciéndola sentir mareada y furiosa por sentirse así.

— **_SESSSHOMARU ABRE YA LA MALDITA PUERTA_** — Rugió Miroku llamando desde afuera frenéticamente, de inmediato Sesshomaru lanzo un rugido aterrador y pronto Kagome se encontró cubierta por él, mientras Sesshomaru buscaba frenéticamente la amenaza protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. — _**SESSH ABRE** _ — Llamó el nuevamente con más cautela, sabiendo que en ese instante su vida corría peligro con Sesshomaru instintivamente protegiendo a Kagome de alguna posible amenaza.

— Solo es Miroku Sesshomaru, cálmate no hay peligro vamos a ver qué sucede, él no nos daría un susto así por nada o simplemente le purificare los testículos y te dejaría el resto a ti y a Yakko-sama — dijo Kagome bajo el sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerla de golpe.

— Más le vale que sea importante, o este Sesshomaru lo castrará personalmente — Juró el con un gruñido bajo, saliendo de la cama y ayudándola a levantarse sin necesidad, más en ese momento Kagome sintió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, ella sentía que algo muy grave había sucedido para que Miroku actuara de esa manera.

— Gracias a Kami — soltó Miroku pasándose una mano nerviosamente por los cabellos negros.

— Habla de una vez Miroku — Ordenó Sesshomaru secamente deteniéndolo antes de que este empezara a pasear de un lado al otro nerviosamente.

— Takeshi-sama a estado llamando a tu teléfono sin respuesta, así que me llamó a mí, tu padre tuvo un fuerte colapso y está aislado en el Oeste bajo la observación de los sanadores, no se sabe aún cuanto tiempo a estado inconsciente, pero tiene mucha fiebre, convulsiones espaciadas y sangrado de ojos, boca, nariz y oídos, Takeshi-sama suplica tu presencia en el Oeste junto a la de Irasue Obachan — Explicó Miroku de un tirón dedicándole una mirada preocupada a su primo, mientras Sango se aferraba a su brazo derecho y Kagome colocaba una mano silenciosamente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sesshomaru que se había quedado congelado ante las noticias.

— Este Sesshomaru estará en camino en diez minutos — Respondió Sesshomaru finalmente volviéndose casi mecánicamente hacia la habitación seguido de Kagome mas el no parecía notar aquello, en ese momento en un rincón de su mente su cachorro interno estaba en medio de un ataque histriónico ante la noticia de que su poderoso padre, estaba recluido en una cama, inconsciente y tal vez muriendo.

— Vamos Sesshomaru, tu padre te necesita — Dijo Kagome por lo bajo sacando ropa para él y ayudándolo a quitarse la pijama ignorando la tentadora vista frente a ella, el no necesitaba de una mujer excitada, el necesitaba de una amiga y aunque el fuera un _completo imbécil,_ ella lo amaba y le daría esa amiga que el necesitaba en ese momento, así que con calma, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un apretado abrazo tratando de absorber su dolor, porque al final de cuentas Toga era su padre y aunque el dijera lo contrario, o no dijera nada, ella sabía que a su manera Sesshomaru lo amaba.

Lo último que Kagome esperaba era que él cayera de rodillas ante ella, hundiera su rostro en su pecho y la abrazara con fuerzas, pero así había pasado aquel poderoso y hermoso macho estaba de rodillas frente a ella y si era sincera consigo misma no sabía qué demonios hacer, así que se limitó a respirar y a sostenerlo contra ella, comprendiendo que tal vez aquella reacción, era la reacción más humana que le había visto a Sesshomaru reflejar.

Sesshomaru estaba ciego y su única ancla en ese momento era ella, así que cuando ella lo rodeo con sus brazos el no pudo más que caer de rodillas frente a ella y abrazarla con fuerzas tratando de clamar sus emociones rugiendo en conflicto dentro de él.

— Vamos Sessh… tienes que vestirte e ir hacia tu padre… se mejor que él y has lo que tengas que hacer para lograr que se quede en este mundo cariño… si el muere ahora en el estado en el que esta su imagen y su reputación, estallará una guerra sin cuartel… ve a él, si necesitas de Sango o de mí, solo llámanos y te ayudaremos estaremos allí para ti. — Dijo Kagome con la inflexión de _orden/animo_ suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar, levantarse y tomar sus labios en un beso desesperado que buscaba más consuelo que un encuentro sexual y que a ella a pesar de todo le fue imposible negarle.

 _Maldita sea mi suerte… simplemente no tengo vergüenza cuando a él se refiere ¿Verdad?_ Se resignó Kagome abofeteándose mentalmente una y otra vez.

Cuando minutos después Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, nadie había podido decir jamás que el mismo había colapsado en brazos de Kagome ante la noticia del estado de su padre, Sango y ella vieron a los dos machos partir con el corazón en un puño, pidiendo mentalmente a cualquier _deidad_ que pudiera escucharlas por la recuperación de _Inu no Taisho_ muy a pesar del dolor de cabeza que les había dado con las insistentes ofertas por el edificio y todo lo que Sango aun no conocía.

=== S S ===

Cuando amaneció de domingo para Lunes Sango y Kagome estaban en tal estado de nervios y tensión que prácticamente vibraban ante los ojos de los dos Inu Youkai que compartían sus camas ( _Aunque fuera para dormir intranquilamente, la costumbre era una hija de puta que se colaba en tu vida y solo cuando estabas amenazado de perder algo se hacía presente como la viciosa ramera que era empujándote a seguir la rutina so pena de sufrir como los condenados ante la ausencia de esa persona especial_ ) desde que habían aparecido en el apartamento una hora antes de su defensa de tesis, no habían comentado nada AUN sobre el estado de Inu no Taisho y si bien por una parte estaban muy preocupadas por él, por otra agradecían que no le dijeran nada aun o temían que terminarían explotando con una monumental crisis de nervios y arruinarían su defensa irremediablemente.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en el amplio salón con el jurado y su grupo de invitados encabezados por Hina y su familia junto a Sesshomaru, Miroku y hasta Kirara, nadie habría imaginado que Sango había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana junto a Kagome comiendo cantidades industriales de helado ( _después de un kilo de quesillo prometido_ ) y vomitando miserablemente, presa de los nervios.

Aun así cuando iniciaron su defensa ellas habían entrado de lleno con seguridad y con fuerza en su tema a defender mientras pasaban las diapositivas, trípticos, catálogos y todo el material preparado para aquella ocasión, nadie habría podido imaginar aquellos episodios, y si Sesshomaru y Miroku no lo hubieran visto ( _y vivido apenas una hora antes de estar allí_ ) jamás lo habrían creído.

Al finalizar las preguntas que les habían hecho no habían sido tan difíciles como ellas habían pensado y después de receso donde un par de empleados de _**MI &YU**_ sirvieron refrigerios a sus invitados y a los jueces antes de dejarlos deliberar extendiendo su espera unos minutos más, les fue dada la máxima puntuación oficialmente " _ **Habían terminado sus carreras**_ " Finalmente habían cumplido la promesa a Mina y a ellas mismas.

=== S S ===

— Kagome-chan — Dijo Sango — Vamos a la estación — añadió de repente en un arranque repentino, mientras estaban de camino de regreso al apartamento.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Kagome mirando a Sango en el asiento del copiloto.

— Es nuestro cierre Kag — Dijo Sango con solemnidad recibiendo un maullido de aprobación de parte de Kirara desde el asiento trasero y Kagome asintió y sonrió cambiando de canal, comprendiendo perfectamente a Sango y tomando el que las llevaría más rápido hasta la antigua estación, de inmediato el celular de Sango empezó a repicar.

— Hey Miroku — Dijo Sango contestando la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios — Ohhhh nada grave solo que Kag y yo tenemos que estar en otro lugar antes de ir a casa — respondió ella a lo que sea que Miroku le dijera. — ¿Qué si pueden venir? — Preguntó Sango Mirando a Kagome que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

— Como si igual no nos están siguiendo — Dijo Kagome en tono neutro, ella no tenía nada que esconder ellos ya sabían su vida y su historia que vieran el lugar físico donde paso gran parte de su vida no era nada.

— Ok continúen " _siguiéndonos_ " — Dijo Sango con burla. — ¿Estas bien con esto Kag? — Pregunto Sango mirando a Kagome.

— Estaba destinado a pasar, vas a casarte y a emparejarte con tu pervertido en menos de dos semanas — Señaló Kagome sonriéndole con complicidad.

— Cierto… _Te amo hermana_ — Dijo Sango apretando el hombro de Kagome, quien sonrió y apoyo su mejilla en la mano sobre su hombro.

— _También te amo_... ¿Lo hicimos bien verdad San-san? — Dijo Kagome tomando la calle residencial que no había recorrido desde que se mudaran de la estación.

— Seeeeep, lo hicimos _**fenomenal**_ , " _bien_ " no es suficiente para nosotras — Dijo Sango sonriendo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y salía del auto que Kagome ya había detenido seguida de la Nekomata.

— Si… no es suficiente, lo hicimos _**"jodidamente espectacular"**_ — Murmuró Kagome por lo bajo sonriendo antes de salir del auto justo cuando Sesshomaru y Miroku estacionaban tras ellas y salían del auto de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Preguntó Miroku mirando desconcertado alrededor del auto estacionado al final de la calle ciega que mostraba una parte del bosque conectado al parque Ueno.

— Este es el lugar donde crecimos Miroku, hemos venido a despedirnos… lástima que no podemos entrar — Dijo Kagome con un suspiro, sin mirar a Sesshomaru y caminando sobre el área verde y mirando hacia abajo, diez o más metros desde donde estaba podía ver el suelo del bosque y pudo volver a ver a Sango aparecer entre los arboles golpeada y huyendo para salvar su vida, también podía verse a sí misma con las manos y el pecho llenos de sangre de aquel maldito carroñero, entonces ella también estuvo golpeada, maltratada y completamente aterrorizada, corriendo ciegamente entre los árboles arrastrando su enorme bolso raído y buscando donde ocultarse por aquella noche y tomando refugio justo frente a la cortina de enredaderas, arriba el terraplén dejaba un pequeño saliente donde podía cubrirse de la lluvia, durante aquella noche había temblado de frio y de terror, se había lavado con la lluvia pero el olor metálico de la sangre había permanecido en sus fosas nasales por semanas junto a un fuerte resfriado, solo al día siguiente había notado la puerta abierta detrás de las enredaderas y con ella su salvación y con el tiempo la de Sango y Kirara.

— Vivimos mucho aquí ¿No Kagome-chan? — Dijo Sango abrazando a Kagome por la cintura del traje de tres piezas ejecutivo entallado al cuerpo ( _que las hacía ver como el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre de negocios, en la vida real, más allá de hacerlas ver planas y genéricas, aquellos trajes resaltaban la femineidad de una forma elegante sin restarles seriedad y eficiencia_ ) mientras Kagome a su vez pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros devolviendo el abrazo.

— Mucho hermana… mucho — Dijo Kagome recostando su cabeza contra la de Sango ignorando a los machos que habían caído en un profundo silencio. — Vamos San-san dame tu cinta y las cuentas que tienes puestas — Añadió de golpe quitándose la cinta del cabello dejándolo libre cayéndole por la espalda antes de estirar las manos hacia Kirara quien salto de inmediato a sus brazos y se dejó quitar una cuenta de plástico rojo del collar, antes de volver al suelo.

Mientras Sango hacia lo mismo, sacando de la fina pulsera de oro tipo cadena, que guardo en su bolsillo apenas sacó de ella, los adornos de plástico barato que tenía en su muñeca derecha, imitando a Kagome mientras introducía la cinta en el hoyo de las cuentas y asegurándolas con un apretado nudo.

Kagome tomó las dos cintas con los aros de plástico de colores azul, rosa y rojo que tenía Kirara en su collar y las ató juntas con fuerza y extendió su mano hacia Sango como en antaño, cuando Sango estaba demasiado herida para caminar sola y está la tomó de inmediato sonriendo con agridulce nostalgia seguramente también recordando esos momentos, antes de bajar el viejo y accidentado camino en tacones seguidas de cerca por Kirara transformada, riéndose todo el tiempo mientras se sostenían una a la otra evitando romperse el cuello, hasta llegar a la puerta ahora descubierta de la antigua estación, cerrada firmemente.

— ¿Lápiz labial o Marcador permanente? — Preguntó Sango.

— Marcador permanente — Respondió Kagome tomando las cintas negra y azul marino con los aros de plástico barato que habían conservado desde el inicio de sus vidas en ese lugar y representaba una promesa irrompible entre ellas, y atándolas juntas al anillo donde _aún_ estaba el candado que _**ella**_ había comprado sin poder evitar ir al pasado en su mente y recordar.

=== Inicio de flash Back ===

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías a aquellas horas de la noche, solo lo jóvenes fiesteros y algún que otro desafortunado trabajador con guardia nocturna las atravesaban a esa hora, bien fuera a pie, en bicicleta o saliendo y entrando de las estaciones con horario nocturno, después de todo Tokyo nunca duerme.

A una calle de la estación del centro en el corazón mismo de la zona comercial de Shibuya, podían verse a dos niñas vestidas de negro avanzar una al lado de la otra, la más alta de inusuales ojos azules caminaba con firme seguridad aun así se movía con gatuna cautela y parecía siempre estar lista para lanzar un zarpazo mortal y echar a correr lejos aprovechando la oportunidad, mientras la otra se inclinaba hacia la más alta casi ocultándose detrás de ella y miraba hacia todos lados con los ojos oscuros cargados de temor moviéndose con temerosa cautela, como si tuviera temor de llamar la atención sobre ella o alterar de alguna forma el paisaje, ambas tenían en sus manos una especie de "bolso" con cosas dentro y conversaban en susurros entre ellas, sabiendo que a nadie les importaba que hacían dos niñas de sus edades en la calle.

— Todo va a estar bien Sango-chan, además necesitamos conseguir las paletas rápido — Decía Kagome avanzando con firmeza y apurando el paso para para aprovechar el tiempo, si lograba conseguir las paletas que necesitaban con urgencia, tendrían que aprovechar cada segundo para trasladarlas de un lado al otro, afortunadamente ya tenía varios días planificando y recorriendo la ruta, e incluso tenía varios puntos ocultos en el bosque del y el parque donde podrían dejarlas y desde allí trasladarlas a la guarida, ella no era tan estúpida para creer que podrían llevarlas de un tirón a su "casa" no eran las mujeres maravillas y les faltaba _fuerza física_ para lograr esa hazaña voluntad sabía que tenían, más si lograba convencer a Sango de que ella podía hacerlo.

— ¿Y si nos ven… y si nos atrapan y si — Balbuceaba Sango sudando de golpe, sintiendo vértigo y temblando como una hoja aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de Kagome, mientras en su mente sus temores tomaban vida y le mostraban todas las oscuras y terribles posibilidades si en efecto las atrapaban.

— _¡Regresa!_ — Siseó Kagome dándole un firme tirón a Sango y arrancándola de uno de sus terribles ataques de pánico y colocándole ambas manos sobre los flacos hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos hasta que la mirada vidriosa de Sango volvió a enfocarse en ella. — No nos verán y si lo hacen, no llamaremos la atención y si lo hacemos te agarras de mi mano y me sigues hasta el mismo infierno, no nos van a atrapar _jamás_ así que cálmate, respira profundo y concéntrate en mí, en mi voz, estas segura, estás conmigo y sabes que no voy a dejar que te pase nada… eres mi hermana ahora, te lo dije ¿verdad? — Dijo Kagome con firmeza y sonrió cuando Sango asintió sonriéndole flojamente. — Entonces todo arreglado, tenemos que buscar esas paletas ahora San-chan — Añadió Kagome.

— ¿De verdad no vas a dejarme… no vas a abandonarme también? — Pregunto Sango débilmente e insegura sin mirarla a los ojos.

— No voy a hacer nada de eso… — Respondió Kagome comprendiendo finalmente que Sango estaba asustada de ser abandonada por ella.

Cuando regresaron a la guarida aquella madrugada acarreando dos paletas después de ocultar siete en el primer punto de la ruta planificada por Kagome, las dos estaban agotadas, sudorosas y muertas de hambre.

— Ve a darte un baño mientras yo preparo algo para que cenemos — Ordenó Kagome después de pegar las nuevas paletas contra las cajas que estaban ordenadas una junto a la otra hacia el pasillo de rieles, donde desde aquella noche Sango podría dormir con más comodidad que en el "futon" en suelo, haciendo una nota mental para empezar a sacar material para hacer un mejor "futon" para Sango, y resignándose a tener que enfrentarse a la idea de una aguja e hilo y los desastres que ella podía hacer con ellos, pero Kami sabía que aun _mal cocido_ su "futon" era más cómodo que dormir en el suelo.

— Si... ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? — Preguntó Sango con inseguridad.

— No aun no, ve y date un buen baño San-chan sé que levantar tanto peso hoy fue duro para ti, ve luego te quedaras vigilando la cena mientras yo me baño y comemos. — Respondió Kagome sonriéndole con calma.

— Oh… ok — Aceptó Sango antes de irse a bañar.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Kagome dejó ir el aliento que estaba conteniendo, aquel día era el tercer día que había logrado que Sango saliera del lugar y se enfrentara al mundo real fuera de la puerta metálica de la entrada, sabía que su aptitud no era algo sano y sabia por los libros que había estado leyendo en la biblioteca de la escuela y la internet ( _bendito Wikipdia_ ), que si no empujaba a Sango a vivir con "normalidad", fuera del trauma psicológico vivido hasta ahora, ella también podría desarrollar el trastorno psicológico de _**Agorafobia**_

" _La agorafobia está especialmente relacionada con el temor intenso a los espacios abiertos o públicos en los que pueden presentarse aglomeraciones. Está estrechamente relacionada con el_ _trastorno de pánico_ _, y no es raro que ambos trastornos se manifiesten e interactúen, ejemplos de los miedos que experimenta el agorafóbico están el de vivir una crisis, a desmayarse, a sufrir un infarto, a perder el control, a hacer el ridículo, entre otros._

 _La agorafobia es miedo al miedo. Los agorafóbicos temen las situaciones que puedan generarles sensaciones de ansiedad, miedo a la propia activación fisiológica y a los pensamientos sobre las consecuencias de experimentarlas, como la idea de morir, o de "salir" y exponerse al mundo."_

Kagome recordaba cada palabra de ese pasaje en particular y la sola idea de que Sango cayera en esa dañina fobia la preocupaba, ella quería que Sango pudiera recuperarse y seguir con su vida lo mejor que pudiera y con una fobia así de limitante, nunca podría lograrlo, por eso se había vuelto loca investigando y lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarla de su zona de confort y enfrentarla a los cambios y a las situaciones variadas que la obligarían a superar ese miedo y lograr la meta que Kagome tenía en mente para sí misma y ahora también para Sango.

Dio un suspiro y se lavó las manos sucias de pescar cupones y arrastrar las paletas hasta allí y luego limpiar junto a Sango los rastros de tierra que hubieran traído con ellas. Añadió más combustible en la forma de ramas, hierba y hojas secas, mezcladas con papel y una buena cantidad de carbón, antes de colocar la rejilla y poner a hervir en su tetera abollada agua para una buena taza de té, mientras picaba en la tabla sobre sus rodillas algunos aliños que había comprado aquel día y pronto estaban siseando mesclados con embutidos en el Wok reciclado que alguien había botado cuando el mango se partió y ella había logrado reemplazar el mango roto por otro de una vieja sartén que no lo necesitaba tanto, haciéndolo útil para ellas, mientras el té reposaba y en su lugar se cocinaban unos fideos que cuando estuvieron en el punto, Kagome añadió justo cuando Sango regresaba limpia y fresca del baño.

— Ve, yo me encargo de eso — Dijo Sango en voz tan baja que apenas logro escucharla.

— Ok… no le he puesto azúcar a té, agrégala tú ya sabes que no me gusta muy dulce — Dijo Kagome cediéndole la espátula de madera y casi corriendo hacia el baño.

Mientras se duchaba Kagome volvía una vez más a preguntarse lo que debía hacer para lograr que Sango perdiera ese miedo y esa inseguridad, ¿Cómo podía lograr que entendiera que ella no iba a abandonarla? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recordó a Yuri y a Mina, el temor y la inseguridad que ella había sentido cuando le habían confesado que no era hija de ninguna de las dos, Yuri y Mina habían sonreído entre ellas con tanto amor brillando en sus rostros envejecidos y a la vez guardando un fulgor de juventud y Mina le había entregado una cajita y cuando la abrió Kagome había visto dentro de ella una pulsera de oro con una cuenta Azul rey del mismo tono del color de sus ojos.

— **¿** _ **Sabes Kag-chan, siempre te hemos dicho que estas cerca de nuestro corazón verdad?**_ — Dijo Yuri sonriéndole antes de sacarse la cadena que siempre llevaba al cuello mostrándole una solitaria cuenta de piedra Azul idéntica a la que estaba en la pulsera que le habían dado.

— _**Es por que estas cerca de nuestros corazones cariño, y aunque no nacieras de ninguna de nosotras, no podríamos amarte más**_ — Añadió Mina mostrándole que ella también tenía una hermosa cuenta Azul en su cadena.

— _**Esta cuenta es un hermoso zafiro Azul rey que tenemos, eres tú en nuestro corazón, nosotras somos la cadena unida por argollas que te sostienen, y cuando seas mayor y consigas a alguien que sea digno de ti, digno de ser tu**_ _ **amigo**_ _ **, tu**_ _ **hermano**_ _ **o tu**_ _ **amor**_ _ **, le entregaras una cuenta igual y lo convertirás en parte de ti**_ — Señaló Yuri sonriéndole levemente.

— _**Y llegará el día en que tú seas la cadena que sostiene a otros, que serán**_ _ **tuyos**_ _ **para**_ _ **cuidar y proteger**_ _ **, tu familia amor,**_ _ **nuestra familia**_ — Señaló Mina colocando la pulsera en su muñeca un regalo temprano de cumpleaños en una semana más cumpliría seis.

Entonces como si hubiera visto la luz, Kagome sonrió arrancándose de aquel hermoso y agridulce recuerdo y terminó de secarse y después de vestirse, rebuscó entre las cestas hasta conseguir la lata de galletas que Mina le había entregado en sus últimos momentos de vida y removió todo hasta encontrar un par de pulseras de plata, estilo cadena y luego buscó entre los envases con material reciclado donde siempre guardaba cosas para la clase de artes plásticas, hasta que encontró justo lo que buscaba, un collar horriblemente combinado con un montón de cuentas plásticas de colores puestas al azar que había encontrado en una de sus muchas excursiones a los conteiners, después de cortar la cuerdilla que lo sostenía todo junto Kagome seleccionó cuatro cuentas, dos azul rey y dos rosado casi fucsia que había notado era uno de los colores por los que Sango se inclinaba más, y guardó todo en el bolsillo de su bata antes de ordenarlo todo y regresar, para encontrar la comida servida y a Sango esperando por ella.

— Hey… gracias por servir, vamos a comer ¿Si? — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole mientras Sango le devolvía el gesto flojamente. — Sango-chan tenemos que hablar… — Dijo Kagome después de cenar y para su consternación Sango la miro con los ojos marrones abiertos como platos como esperando el tiro de gracia que acabara con su miseria.

— ¿S..su…sucede a…algo Ka…Kagome-c..chan? — Dijo Sango nerviosa temblando como una hoja.

— Si Sango-chan… hay un par de cosas que suceden y creo que es mejor resolverlas ya… — Respondió Kagome con calma — Escucha… quiero que dejes de mirarme con temor, ya te dije que _no voy a abandonarte_ , ni voy a sacarte a patadas de aquí _a menos_ que me des una _MUY buena_ razón, quiero que vivas Sango-chan eres una chica que ha salido de una situación horrible por los pelos y tienes que dar gracias a Kami por ello y seguir con tu vida, eres más fuerte que muchas. Ahora quiero darte algo Sango-chan _una promesa_ , las promesas son _**MUY**_ importantes para mí, si prometo algo lo cumpliré hasta el final y creo que tú necesitas de esto para entender que _**NO voy a dejarte**_ — Añadió sacando las cuentas y las dos pulseras/cadenas mostrándoselas.

— ¿Una… promesa? — Preguntó Sango desconcertada sintiendo el corazón golpeando con fuerza bruta contra su pecho.

— Sip, una _**promesa**_ esta cuenta azul _**soy yo**_ , esta cuenta fucsia _**eres tú**_ y esta cadena es _**mi promesa**_ , desde esta noche _**eres mi hermana**_ Sango-chan yo _**te llevaré conmigo**_ hasta _el fin del mundo_ y _**tú me llevaras contigo**_ _a donde vayas_ , esto es el símbolo de nuestra _hermandad_ , de nuestra _familia,_ porque desde hoy y para siempre nosotras dos _**somos familia**_ Sango-chan — Dijo Kagome mientras colocaba las cuentas en pares de diferentes colores en las pulseras cadenas y tomaba la mano inerte de Sango y dejaba caer en la palma de su mano izquierda una de las pulseras, mientras le colocaba la otra pulsera/cadena que ella tenía, y notó que le quedaba floja ajustándosela en uno de los anillos de la cadena dejándola adornar su mano derecha — _**Eres mi hermana**_ — Declaró Kagome extendiéndole a Sango su mano izquierda.

Por su parte Sango estaba en shock sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente corriendo a mil por hora repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras, las promesas de Kagome y lo que estas significaban para ella, _para ambas_ ; antes de reaccionar finalmente y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una enorme presión en el pecho y la garganta, también le colocó con manos temblorosas la pulsera/cadena a Kagome, que a diferencia de ella le quedaba más justa pero igual la pulsera era grande, pues parecía ser de un adulto y no de niñas.

— _**E..eres mi hermana**_ — Atinó a decir antes de estallar en lágrimas abrazada a Kagome.

— Ya…ya… este es nuestro _símbolo familiar_ , nuestro _primer símbolo_ San-chan, _esta familia no se rompe_ , trabajaremos juntas para salir adelante y con esfuerzo nos comeremos al mundo y todos sabrán quienes somos y lo afortunados que serán de tenernos en sus vidas, y los que nos dejaron, los que nos rechazaron no saben lo que perdieron y se arrepentirán. — Declaró Kagome con fiera seguridad, retando al mundo a contradecirla.

— _**Somos familia**_ — Repitió Sango casi sin poder creérselo.

— _Exacto_ … ahora hermana, vamos a dormir, desde mañana usted va a empezar a prepararse para ingresar a la escuela conmigo y no aceptare un no por respuesta, mi hermana no se va a quedar ignorante — Dijo Kagome con un deje claro de orden que hizo reír a Sango.

— Suenas como una anciana — Dijo Sango con un poco más de seguridad.

— _Soy un alma vieja_ — Respondió Kagome sonriendo y dejando a acostarse en su "futon" aun sabiendo que posiblemente se despertara gritando en un par de horas y terminaría durmiendo con ella.

=== Fin de Flash Back ===

— Hey Kag, te toca — Dijo Sango extendiéndole el marcador negro que Kagome tomó arrancándose del antiguo y significativo recuerdo, mirando a Sango ahora y conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla con fuerza y posiblemente tener que llevarla a la clínica después de romperle unos cuantos huesos por accidente, la diferencia entre aquella niña temerosa de su sombra y la mujer frente a ella era abismal, por un omento tuvo ganas de darse una palmada en el hombro y decirse que lo había hecho bien, después de todo, al final de cuentas ella las había criado a amabas y sabía que no lo había hecho nada mal para ser una criatura ella misma, con una fluida escritura Kagome añadió su parte al corto pero significativo mensaje.

Cuando ambas dieron un paso atrás para ver la puerta ambas sonrieron con infantil alegría mientas en la puerta en dos hermosas letras estilizadas y muy trabajadas con la marcas de las garras de Kirara que habia dado un firme zarpazo bajo ellas se leía:

* * *

 _ **"Reto superado, lo logramos"**_

 _ **KSK**_.

 **/**

* * *

Nadie más que ellas y los machos que las acompañaban entenderían el significado _real_ detrás de aquel mensaje, la lucha, los sacrificios, el empeño, el duro trabajo, la constancia y muchas cosas más estaban resumidas a cinco palabras, pero nadie más que ellos comprenderían todo lo que esas cinco palabras significaban en realidad, tras ellas Sesshomaru y Miroku observaban en silencio sus acciones, sintiéndose humillados y muy tristes al ver el lugar donde ellas por años habían vivido.

— Vamos arriba de nuevo — Dijo Sango arrastrando a Kagome por el camino hasta llegar nuevamente a la cima, antes de romperse por completo y echarse a llorar abrazada a ella, aún estaba en shock casi no podía creer que finalmente las dos tal y como Kagome había dicho años atrás, se habían graduado, habían hecho una carrera que les gustaba, entre muchas cosas que habían logrado.

Ambas miraron una vez más el lugar con lágrimas en las mejillas y se quedan allí, una abrazada a la otra en solemne silencio, despidiendo a las niñas que fueron y habían luchado duramente para ser las mujeres que eran ahora y sintiéndose orgullosas de las niñas que habían sido y las mujeres que eran.

Detrás de ellas Sesshomaru y Miroku observaban a las mujeres con muchos sentimientos encontrados, ahora que podían ver en directo una diminuta parte del duro pasado de Kagome y Sango. Y con una mirada silenciosa entre ellos decidieron que esperarían al día siguiente para hablar del estado de Toga y la situación en el Oeste, el resto de aquel día era de ellas, Kami sabe que se lo merecían.

— Vamos chicos, tenemos una cita con una linda botella de champan y cuatro cajas de pizza — Dijo Kagome sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos secándose las lágrimas con un deje casual.

— Mezcla extraña — Dijo Miroku tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

— _Justo como nosotras_ — Respondió Kagome sonriente.

=== S S ===

Cualquiera habría esperado que Kagome y Sango armaran una fiesta de inmediato para celebrar aquel logro y nadie que conociera sus historias ( _al menos la parte que habían compartido como niñas trabajadoras y luchadoras_ ) las habría culpado de hacerlo, sin embargo se habrían sorprendido de verlas vestidas con cómodos y anchos pantalones de pijama medias de algodón y franelas anchas tomado un exquisito ( _y caro_ ) champan francés y comiendo pizza para acompañarlo y seguramente matando a un trillón de chefs y amantes del " _gourmet_ " si lo supieran.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando la expresión de espanto de Hina cuando te encontró con los preservativos en la mano a los trece? — Dijo Sango muerta de risa de golpe.

— _Malvada_ — Soltó Kagome estallando en risillas de maldad mientras se sonrojaba — La pobre, nunca la había escuchado tartamudear de aquella manera y su sonrojo… Kami creí que le iba a dar algo — Añadió sin poder contenerse y estallando en carcajadas con Sango.

— ¿Qué hacías tú con eso a los trece? — Preguntó Miroku con curiosidad, mientras Sesshomaru la miraba con atención también esperando la respuesta.

— Diles, diles Kag— Decía Sango riéndose como loca y animándola con energéticos ademanes que empezaban con las manos ero estremecían todo su cuerpo casi abalanzándose sobre la mesa baja donde comían, mientras Kagome recuperaba el control de su risa.

— Todo fue culpa de la escuela y su maldita presentación de las formas "eficiente" de prevenir un embarazo no deseado y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, teníamos una exposición, Sango tenía que hablar sobre las _pastillas anticonceptivas_ y toda la parte farmacéutica de la prevención de un embarazo precoz… y yo de los _preservativos_ — Explicaba Kagome dándole un trago a su copa y sirviéndose una nueva copa de vino, a esas horas ya se les había acabado el champagne.

— Habíamos decidido que lo mejor era tener material didáctico y de apoyo para dar una exposición efectiva y Kag usó unos cupones que había encontrado y jamás pensó en que los usaría, ella se moría de vergüenza en el supermercado cuando los compró y le explicó a la cajera una y otra vez que eran para una exposición en la escuela, la mujer estaba al borde del ataque cardiaco, cuando finalmente registro la caja nuero _cincuenta y siete_ de preservativos _extra largos con sabor_ — Añadió Sango enarcando las cejas con malicia mientras Miroku estallaba en carcajadas y Sesshomaru reía silenciosamente olvidando por un rato sus problemas.

— El punto fue que después de la escuela regresábamos directo al trabajo y bueno tenia demasiados condones que me habían quedado de la exposición con _muestra incluida_ , aquellos idiotas no saben la suerte que tuvieron, en fin cuando me iba a cambiar saqué mi camisa de trabajo y una tira de diez o quince condones _Extra-Extra_ _largos_ _ **saborizados**_ " _para Youkai_ " salieron volando y cayeron a los pies de la pobre Hina… Kami creí que le iba a dar algo allí — Terminó de decir Kagome, sin poder contenerse más y estallando a carcajadas uniéndose a ellos.

— _La pobre Hina-sama_ … Kag tuvo que explicarle todo, por suerte aun teníamos las láminas de exposición y yo tenía las fotos impresas a color de las marcas de pastillas anticonceptivas y demás… creo que ese día fue que decidió darnos…

— " _ **LA charla**_ "… Creo que más fue lo que tartamudeó y el sonrojo que lo que al final nos explicó sobre sexo ¿no Sango? — Dijo Kagome mirando a Sango que le corrían lágrimas de risa por las mejillas y trataba de ahogar la risa contra el brazo de Miroku que las miraba bastante entretenido.

— seeep, sus explicación fue algo como… si un chico te toca eeeennnnn… estoooo… hnnn " _ **allí**_ " ten _**mucho cuidado**_ , si él se baja los pantalones y te muestra _¡Oh Kami, Oh Kami!_ … hnnn " _ **ESO"**_ …

— Cierra las piernas y dile… — Dijo Kagome en tono espantado y cubriéndose los ojos.

— _**No**_ _,_ _ **no quiero**_ … — Finalizó Sango con fingido espanto antes de cubrirse la boca con fingido bochorno y abrir mucho los ojos, antes de mirarse entre ellas y estallar en carcajadas seguidas por Miroku, Sesshomaru solo curvó sus labios silenciosamente.

— Si le hubiera dicho que Yuri y Mina me dieron la charla cuando tenía siete, se muere en el acto — Dijo Kagome.

— Sin comentarios, Azani poco le falto buscar a un par de sus empleados para que me dieran un ejemplo en vivo y en directo… _de nuevo_ — Comentó Sango con sorna.

— Oh pero fue un lindo gesto de su parte tratar de " _educarnos_ " Hina-sama no tenía ninguna _obligación_ con nosotras de _advertirnos_ nada de eso ¿hum? — Dijo Kagome finalmente limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

— hnnn eso sí, aunque la pobre Hina no fue mucha la información que nos dio ¿Verdad? Creo que al final tu o yo seremos las que hablaremos con Sere-chan y Yukito-kun — Dijo Sango con humorosa solemnidad.

— Hey San-san… no lo hicimos tan mal ¿hum? — Comento Kagome mirándola con indulgencia.

— Naaaa, lo hicimos _espectacular_ — Respondió Sango.

— Antes que lo olvide, tendremos que ir de compras este Sábado, pasé a ver a las chicas de _Kibo premamá_ y necesitan varias cosas de nuevo, además sabes que de alguna forma terminaremos celebrando lo queramos o no, la manada estará en nuestra puerta mañana listos para armar la fiesta de celebración, bien sea aquí o nos secuestraran para hacerla en edificio Okami… — Dijo Kagome levantándose finalmente, notando a Sango cabecear y bostezar abiertamente.

— Seeeep nos mandaron un mensaje, tu querida Kag tienes el don de la _premonición_ , Koga dice que si no estamos el Sábado por la noche en el edificio por nuestra cuenta, o nos arrastraran hasta allá, ya tienen todo organizado y dicen que no tenemos que llevar nada más que nuestros _cuerpos y almas_ — Respondió Sango riéndose por lo bajo.

— Me lo imagine… en fin igual tenemos que salir de compras — Comentó Kagome recogiendo las copas sobre una caja vacía de pizza, mientras Miroku llevaba el resto de las cajas y Sesshomaru las botellas de vino y Champagne vacías.

— Ok… te quiero hermana… — Dijo Sango abrazándola con fuerza.

— También yo, ahora ve a dormir antes de que te caigas de cara, la necesitas para tu boda, luego la graduación, la inauguración de tu tienda, tu apareamiento… y el resto de tu vida — Dijo Kagome empujándola hacia Miroku, que solo sonrió jocoso.

— _Hasta mañana Alfas_ — Dijo Miroku antes de llevarse a Sango rápidamente, cuando Kagome levantó una sartén en gesto amenazador contra él.

— _Baka_ — Murmuró Kagome sonriendo levemente, antes de ponerse a lavar las copas con calma. — ¿Es incomodo verdad? — Preguntó Kagome de repente sin volverse a ver a Sesshomaru sentado en la isla mientras ella terminaba de ordenar las copas y desechaba las cajas de pizza vacías.

— Lo es… — Respondió el comprendiendo de inmediato lo que ella quería decir.

— Gracias por estar hoy con nosotras a pesar de toda la situación con tu padre… ¿Como como esta él? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente ahora que estaban solos, mirándolo recostarse del mesón a un par de pasos del lavaplatos, mientras ella lavaba las copas y los platos que habían usado.

— Este no se lo habría perdido por nada…. — Respondió Sesshomaru observándola con atención, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y dejarla ir lentamente. — Esta inconsciente, la madre de este se quedó junto a Yue en palacio tratando de ver que puede hacerse por él, los sanadores del Oeste no saben qué hacer y los de la casa de la Luna trabajan a toda marcha en busca de una solución…

— Oh Sesshomaru… lo siento mucho, eso es…— Dijo Kagome consternada dejando la última copa escurriendo y secándose las manos con el paño que él le extendía.

— Este lo sabe y agradece tus palabras, mas no desea que te preocupes, en el transcurso de estos días este Sesshomaru tendrá que presentarse en la corte y asumir el cargo de lord del Oeste, tras el repudio la corte encuentra a Inu no Taisho no apto para el cargo… — Explicaba mientras ambos apagaban las luces que faltaban y se dirigían a la habitación.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa nueva responsabilidad? Algo me dice que no estás muy feliz con la idea de otro título, menos en estas circunstancias — Dijo Kagome mientras el abría la puerta de la habitación para ella.

— En efecto… tras la información que nos diste sobre la salud mental y espiritual del padre de este, tenemos la base para introducir un amparo a favor del padre de este, este solo aceptará el título de _"Lord del Oeste"_ durante un periodo _**especifico**_ de tiempo, esperando que para entonces Toga este recuperado y sea apto para asumir los deberes de su rango — Explicó el con calma observándola ayudarlo a desvestirse, notando que aun a pesar de todos los problemas que ambos tenían, ellos seguían comportándose como una pareja alrededor del otro haciendo pequeñas cosas que se unían a un grupo de detalles que separaba una " _ **relación seria**_ " ( _que era lo que el consideraba que ellos tenían_ ) de " _un revolcón conveniente_ " ( _que había sido lo único que había conocido hasta la llegada de Kagome a su vida_ ) .

— ¿Y tú estás bien? — Preguntó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos y viendo con claridad su preocupación la tristeza que sentía. — Ven aquí — Dijo ella rodeándolo con sus brazos y sintiéndolo relajarse y rodearla con sus brazos también. — Eres un idiota… y no, no tocaremos ese tema aun… — añadió ella cortándolo en seco — Necesitas a una amiga, apoyo, algún que otro consejo y tal vez consuelo, te daré eso Sesshomaru pero eso no quiere decir que nuestros problemas personales han terminado… solo están en pausa. Ahora vamos a dormir y mañana hablaremos mejor sobre la situación de tu padre, antes de que tengas que ir a cumplir con tus deberes Cardinales.

— Harías una fina señora Cardinal — Dijo Sesshomaru obligándose a soltarla no sin antes acariciar con delicadeza el contorno del rostro de Kagome, levantándolo hasta verse reflejado en sus ojos azules, notando una _suavidad_ en ellos que a veces podía vislumbrar antes de ocultarse detrás de la coraza que ella misma levantaba alrededor de ella, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su amplio pecho.

— No lo creo… aunque según Sango tengo todas las cualidades de una " _amable_ " dictadora — Respondió ella con un deje de burla. — Vamos Sessh, estoy agotada y tú también debes estarlo — Añadió guiándolo hacia la cama donde se dejó caer de espaldas en el lado que había reclamado para ella, mientras el hacía lo propio observándola atentamente con muchos sentimientos encontrados en los que predominaba en deseo, el anhelo y la necesidad de abrazarse a ella y hundirse en su calor, su olor y el consuelo que estos le habían dado y ahora que no los tenía por completo, sin condiciones o restricciones comprendía que su necesidad de ella rebasaba por mucho el plano físico.

 _¿Alguna vez podrás perdonar a este?… ¿Kagome?_ Se preguntó cerrando los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo cediendo de inmediato al agotamiento físico, mental y espiritual que padecía, sin ver jamás la mirada cargada de tristeza y amor de la mujer a su lado que aquella noche prácticamente velo su sueño intranquilo hasta que el agotamiento físico la venció y se durmió junto a el con una delicada mano sobre su amplio pecho justo sobre su corazón.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **N.A 2: Estoy MUY resfriada asi que perdonen mis errores y mi retraso en responder los reviews T_T.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	28. Cap 28: Abogada del diablo

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _ **Cuán difícil es separarse de aquello a lo que se ama, aun cuando este te ha hecho daño y aun con su sola presencia te hiere y te consuela al mismo tiempo. ¿Se puede ser así de masoquista? Me pregunte muchas veces antes y ahora puedo comprender que si, el amor es ciego y al parecer tiene una capacidad infinita de perdón… sé que eso solo señala lo débil que soy ante el, pero… ¿Cómo puedo no amarlo? cuando puedo verlo ante mi postrado de Shock y dolor por el mismo macho que buscó herirlo tan vilmente… su padre agoniza y si lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlo es estar allí y sostenerlo, entonces condénenme no soy tan cruel como para darle la espalda en un momento como este.**_

 _ **Que habrá querido decir Yakko con eso de cito textualmente "este ha esperado mucho,**_ _ **demasiado**_ _ **por ti, los dioses lo**_ _ **olvidaron**_ _ **y ahora finalmente estas aquí para este" ¿Por qué siento que eso guarda un significado importante, que es vital, donde escuché algo parecido, cual es el misterio que guarda Yakko-sama y porque parece cobrar importancia ahora? No lo sé y supongo que es mi trabajo averiguarlo… mierda tarea para la casa… de regreso a la escuela… Qué. Éxito.**_

 _ **Ahora que Sango está al tanto de todo (versión editada y ligeramente censurada de lo sucedido en elpalacio del Oeste) pero lo sabe, solo queda esperar a que ella lance lo que desee contra Sesshomaru y Miroku y a ellos les tocará ganarse a pulso su perdón y su confianza y aun si yo los perdonara completamente, no me permitiría caer en las garras de Sesshomaru él obviamente necesita algo más que yo no puedo darle, como amantes funcionamos bien y ese sentimiento extraño que pareció envolvernos últimamente no fue más que un pigmento de mi imaginación, un sueño… eso un sueño imposible.**_

 _ **Por ahora estaré allí para Sango, Miroku y si el me necesita "como amiga" también estaré para el aunque mi corazón se rompa a pedazos en la agonía que supone mantenerme alejada de ellos… Kami-sama los amo… ¿Porque es tan difícil para mí amar libremente, es mi orgullo el que me frena y lo confundo con desconfianza? Dame una señal… dime que debo hacer…**_

 _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

 **Cap. 28: Abogada del diablo**

* * *

Aquella mañana cuando Sesshomaru había abandonado la cama de Kagome sabía que Takeshi-sama el capitán de la guardia armada y jefe de seguridad de su padre, no lo habría hecho llamar con tanta urgencia por alguna absurda tontería, aun así el ciertamente no se esperaba la situación que se había encontrado al llegar a la muralla principal que bordeaba el castillo del Oeste, los controles para ingresar al castillo y transitar por el de un área a otra hasta llegar al ala familiar y por último la habitación donde tenían a su padre ( _que no eran sus habitaciones y ya averiguaría las razones detrás de la decisión de moverlo de sus aposentos_ ) eran tal, que si alguien volvía a hacer preguntas personales y " _intentar_ " revisar su Mokomoko simplemente lo mataría en el acto, y esa sería suficiente _confirmación_ de que en efecto él era quien decía ser, y solo el contante recordatorio de Miroku recordándole que Kagome no estaría muy feliz con sus acciones sanguinarias los mantenían a raya a él y a Yakko-sama.

Sesshomaru observaba con atención el lugar, antecámara de la habitación era elegante y gritaba que había sido decorada por su madre quien poseía un gusto excelente desde su elección de vestuario hasta los cortinajes de las habitaciones de huéspedes, era obvio que la concubina no había podido alterar la decoración del castillo del Oeste, después de todo su madre se había negado a entregarles fondos para nada que no fuera de extrema importancia y necesidad. La antecámara estaba decorada en colores tierra, iluminado con tonos crema, blanco y alguna que otra pincelada dorada y obras de arte que escenificaban varias escenas de la historia del clan Taisho a través de los tiempos.

A su izquierda el general Takeshi le envió una mirada al guardia de la puerta que con una profunda venia hacia Sesshomaru y Miroku se apartó cediéndoles el paso de inmediato.

— Lord Sesshomaru por aquí mi lord — Dijo una Okami pelirroja arrancándolo de su pensamientos y contemplación de la situación ante él. La Okami era aún joven entre los Youkai aun así podía ver que la hembra debía ser de inestimable valor entre los empleados para estar allí atendiendo a su padre, sus ojos dorados taladraron a la hembra que a pesar de estar al borde de los nervios parecía cumplir muy bien su labor, observando siempre algún punto en su amplio pecho pero nunca lo miraba a los ojos, ¿Miedo, nervios o respeto? Él no lo sabía aun, más la hembra continua guiándolo a él, a Takeshi y a Miroku que permanecía a su lado en silencio, hasta la recamara después de la antesala donde estaba su padre.

La habitación era amplia llena de luz y tan elegante como el resto de las habitaciones y aunque no tenía nada que envidiarle a la habitación principal, el seguía preguntándose la razón tras la presencia de su padre en aquel lugar fuera de sus aposentos, decidido a preguntar antes de decapitar al primer imbécil que le dijera que la concubina estaba residiendo en esas habitaciones para después enviarla directo a los calabozos del castillo.

La amplia cama de cuatro postes adosada en seda beige y blanca llamaba inmediatamente la atención de quien entrara al lugar, y él no era la excepción a la regla, sus ojos dorados viajaron de inmediato hasta ese punto esperando ver a su padre, más los sanadores que pululaban alrededor de la cama impedían la clara visión de su padre más allá de una mano llena de garras inerte sobre las sabanas de seda blanca sobre las que él descansaba, dentro de él Yakko se removió incomodo ante el viciado olor de enfermedad y muerte que percibió apenas entraron a la habitación.

El hedor de la enfermedad y la muerte inminente saturaba el aire del lugar como una nube toxica, y finalmente cuando los sanadores notaron la presencia de Sesshomaru en los confines del lugar, se apartaron de inmediato haciendo profundas reverencias para darle acceso a su padre y algo de " _privacidad"_ y cuando el finalmente se acercó a la cama su aliento se quedó atascado en su pecho, su padre orgulloso y poderoso estaba allí, pálido, frágil y disminuido conectado a varias máquinas que aparentemente lo mantenían con vida incluso su masa muscular parecía haberse deteriorado en cuestión de horas y el extraño recostado sobre la cama frente a el no se parecía para nada a su orgulloso y arrogante padre.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a su cabello? — Pregunto Miroku rompiendo el hielo y la tensión tan pesada que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos que podía palparse con las manos.

— El mismo cortó muchos trozos y abrió heridas en su cabeza con sus garras, tuvimos que cortar el resto para poder acceder a las heridas limpiamente, además… la falta de aseo personal creó el ambiente perfecto para una infección y estamos tratando de evitar sumar esa condición a la situación que manejamos milord. — Respondió el jefe de los sanadores con una respetuosa venia.

— Hnnn Este Sesshomaru desea escuchar sus informes ahora… — Respondió Sesshomaru arrancando la mirada de la frágil figura cubierta aun si poder reconciliarse con la imagen de su padre con la cabeza rapada y cubierto de parches de vendajes, no podía evitar sentir lastima por el a pesar de que un par de días atrás había destruido su vida, al final de cuentas seguía siendo su padre y el cachorro oculto muy dentro de él lo seguía idolatrando igual que antes cuando corrían juntos las tierras del Oeste mientras Toga le enseñaba a cazar. Con un ligero suspiro el recordó a Kagome y las palabras que le había dicho después de la cena con su madre, suspiró internamente y se preparó para asumir lo que fuera que tuviera que asumir, él no podía dejaría caer al Oeste… ni a su terco padre al parecer y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ella a su lado, ¿Lo apoyaría? Él no lo descartaba ella lo había sostenido aquella madrigada ante las nefastas noticias que Miroku le impartió. — Takeshi-san envié un heraldo a la casa de la luna e informe a la madre de este la petición formal de ayuda, los sanadores de la casa de la luna poseen conocimientos místicos que podrían ser de utilidad en estos momentos de necesidad. — Añadió Sesshomaru dedicándole una mirada a su padre aun inconsciente sobre la cama, antes de mirar al jefe de sanadores, a Miroku y por ultimo a Takeshi antes de salir dela habitación seguido por los tres machos, aquel día prometía ser largo y él tenía un compromiso ineludible con Kagome, el no había estado allí en la mayoría de los eventos de importancia de la vida de su compañera, esta era una oportunidad de oro y aunque fuera acusado de egoísta ( _y lo era, de eso no cabía duda alguna_ ) el estaría allí junto a ella en su defensa de tesis y sabía que Miroku se sentía igual hacia Sango.

=== S S ===

Mientras todo aquello ocurría en la casa del Oeste, Kagome estaba parada en su balcón de frente a su habitación, orientada justo hacia donde en ese momento Sesshomaru estaba recibiendo informes sobre toda la situación y miraba sin ver a través de los amplios ventanales del despacho hacia donde ella estaba, separada de el por kilómetros y aun así Yakko y él buscando el consuelo de su presencia incluso a lo lejos. Kagome suspiró con calma sosteniendo una taza de café contra sus labios mirando en ese momento hacia el Oeste donde sabía que en ese momento Sesshomaru estaría habiendo malabares con toda aquella terrible situación sintiendo a su vez temor ante el panorama político/social que podía estallar si lo peor sucedía y el " _gran_ " ( _sarcasmo añadido_ ) Inu no Taisho no resistía y moría.

Sesshomaru no solo tendría que tomar el Oeste en sus manos y estabilizarlo sino que también tendría que apagar los fuegos que estaban destinados a estallar con la muerte de aquel quien había firmado cada pacto de paz interracial sobre los que el mundo entero había anexado y afianzado sus propios pactos, lo cual podría darle a alguno de esos pequeños grupos racistas el ambiente propicio para iniciar una caza de brujas a través de una guerra sin cuartel que ciertamente no solo acabaría con los Youkai sino con toda la vida en el planeta, pues estos no abandonarían sin luchar y aun con las armas más avanzadas, los humanos caerían con ellos de eso estaba más que segura.

— Hey Kag… voy a darle una vuelta a mis chicas y luego regreso ¿Ok? — Dijo Sango desde las puertas de vidrio corredizas que dividían el balcón del resto del apartamento.

— Ve San-san y asegúrate de llamar a Hina a ver cómo van los arreglos florales — Dijo Kagome volviéndose a mirarla y dándole un sorbo a su café.

— Claro… también estaré asegurándome que nuestros regalos a los jurados estén de infarto — Respondió Sango tratando de sonreír inútilmente, los nervios por la defensa de tesis y las noticias con las que habían despertado aquella mañana la tenían al borde de la crisis nerviosa y ambas lo sabían. — ¿Crees que todo esté bien con ellos? — Añadió finalmente tras un exasperado suspiro al no poder contenerse de manifestar su preocupación por la situación del perro general.

— Ellos estarán bien Sango-chan, además las malas noticias viajan de prisa, si algo hubiera sucedido ya nos habrían llamado ellos mismos para decírnoslo así que tu tranquila, con suerte será algo que se pueda resolver — Respondió Kagome con calma tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta sintiendo la tensión de toda aquella situación hacer nudos en su espalda y hombros, mas ella sabía que de explicarle a Sango los posibles panoramas solo la enviaría a una crisis de nervios de la que solo un narcótico podría sacarla y no deseaba tener que llegar a ese extremo, bastante malo había sido cuando ella había recibido una bala en el supermercado de Hina meses atrás.

— Ok… nos vemos entonces Kag-chan, no te olvides de mí quesillo — Dijo Sango sacándole la lengua antes de retirarse riendo por lo bajo.

Con un suspiro pesado apenas Kagome escucho el ascensor partir, echo una última mirada cargada de preocupación hacia el Oeste antes de entrar al apartamento dispuesta a hundirse en la rutina de la preparación del postre predilecto de Sango con la esperanza de así calmar sus nervios ante la inminente defensa de tesis y la posible catástrofe que podía suceder con la muerte de Toga.

 _Que Kami nos ayude_ Pensó antes de empezar a apilar los ingredientes sobre el mesón casi mecánicamente recordando la conversación que había tenido con Miroku horas antes de la cena con Yue e Irasue.

=== Flash Back ===

Kagome había terminado de limpiar el lugar junto a Sango, mientras los platillos estaban en pleno proceso de cocción.

— Bien el piso esta tan limpio que se puede comer en él. — Dijo Sango satisfecha mientras Kagome terminaba de colocarle un nuevo forro rojo sangre y negro al último cojín de sus muebles hechos a mano y lo dejaba automáticamente en su sitio colocando un par de cojines extra de adorno y sonreía satisfecha con el resultado.

— Bien, ahora ve y coloca la nueva carga de neutralizador de olores en el cuarto de baño de invitados, asegúrate de que el tocador, las toallas y los productos de higiene estén completos luego te daré un calcetín virtual y _eres libre Dobby_ para ir a tu fabrica y atender tus cosas allá — Dijo Kagome riéndose por lo bajo lanzándole un _"calcetín virtual"_ a Sango y más aún cuando Sango " _atrapo el calcetín_ " y empezó a agitarlo por encima de su cabeza y a dar un baile de la victoria gritando " _ **SOY LIBRE, SANGO ES UNA ELFINA LIBRE**_ " mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto de baño riéndose a carcajadas.

Kagome reía por lo bajo pensando vagamente que al menos de aburrimiento no se iba a morir, su vida era bastante variopinta y no había tiempo para aburrirse cuando se tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

Minutos después de que Sango se despidiera tras recargar el neutralizador de olores de todos los cuartos de baño del apartamento ( _solo por precaución_ ) Sango se despidió de Kagome y salió corriendo hacia su empresa y Kagome se quedó terminando la comida dando gracias especialmente aquel día a Kami, por su suerte al ganar ese curso de comida gourmet Youkai (y su determinación) para terminarla después de su experiencia asquerosa con lo que ella seguía llamando " _cucaracha gigante_ " y así no cometer una burrada aquel día con aquella cena.

Cuando el sonido del ascensor llamo su atención Kagome no tuvo que levantar la mirada del postre que estaba preparando en ese momento para saber que era Miroku y no Sango o Sesshomaru quien había llegado.

— Lady Kagome — Saludo Miroku con calma apenas la vio, sacándose los zapatos de piel hechos a medida e intercambiándolos por las pantuflas negras que tenía asignadas para andar por la casa.

— Miroku — Saludó Kagome sin levantar la mirada.

— Este Miroku solicita formalmente a lady Kagome señora del clan Higurashi, que le conceda humildemente su perdón por los actos cometidos contra ella, manifestando el profundo arrepentimiento que a este Miroku y su bestia sagrada Hiro-sama sienten por haber causado sufrimiento a causa de sus acciones erradas, por favor mi lady perdónenos estamos a la merced del castigo que usted disponga siempre y cuando no implique separarnos de la dulce lady Sango — Dijo Miroku sobresaltándola y obligándola a levantar la mirada para encontrarlo postrado en el suelo ante ella con la frente tocando el prístino suelo.

— Esta Kagome te concede su perdón Lord Miroku Houshi, eres el amor de mi hermana y un pervertido de primera, ahora levántate de allí, haces una alfombra muy abultada para el suelo de esta casa — Dijo Kagome sintiéndose muy malvada al ver al Inu negro postrado ante ella, mientras una vocecilla susurraba con malicia el nombre de Sesshomaru, como cuestionando su decisión de separarse de él, mas ella la silencio con firmeza.

— Lo agradezco profundamente mi lady — Dijo Miroku mirándose las manos llenas de garras mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el banco frente al meso donde Kagome estaba afanada preparando el postre.

— No me lo agradezcas todavía Houshi aún no has escuchado lo que tengo que decir — Advirtió Kagome mezclando con calma los ingredientes y mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de mezclar. — Sango no te perdonará jamás que la lleves al altar y la conviertas en tu esposa sin contarle todo el asunto del edificio y tu parte en esa historia, si de verdad quieres hacerla tu esposa y tu compañera, le dirás la verdad después de nuestra defensa de tesis — Finalizó Kagome rompiendo el contacto visual mientras vaciaba la mezcla en el molde de vidrio, listo para el horno. — Solo el hecho de que seas su beta, su primo y el amor de Sango te salvan de que te arranque la piel en tiras por tu parte en esto ¿Lo sabes verdad? — Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada dura cargada de clara decepción que lo hizo sentir miserable mientras sentía el estómago y la sangre bajarle hasta los pies al comprender que aun perdonándolo, ella no confiaría en el tampoco hasta que el demostrara que ella podía confiar en él.

— Lo se mi lady, no siento traté de disuadirlo muchas veces… pero Sesshomaru es muy terco y estaba cegado por la ira, el odio y su orgullo — Respondió Miroku bajando la mirada y mostrándole el cuello, Kagome se acercó a él y toco su cuello antes de abarcar su mejilla y obligarlo a mirarla.

— No te preguntare _sus razones_ , solo te diré que no puedo confiar en él y ahora mismo como están las cosas necesitaré más tiempo para decidir si puedo confiar en ti… por ahora tienes que hablar con Sango y _sincerarte_ con ella — Dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos. — _No…_ — Lo corto secamente — Si te casas con ella ocultándole esto ella _nunca_ te lo perdonará, y yo no _te permitiré_ llevarla al altar en base a una mentira, menos si se entera por medio de otro, ese día había mucha gente en el lugar, los teléfonos inteligentes se han vuelto un incordio, _díselo tu_ … si se lo digo yo, ella nunca podrá confiar en ti, ¿Es tu compañera no? Entonces ten los testículos de decirle todo, y deja que ella descargue sobre ti y tu primo toda la mierda que les toque, cuando se calme hablaremos, ella no te rechazará ella te ama.

— Pero tú también lo amas y estas rechazándolo —Respondió Miroku decidiendo forzar un poco más su suerte.

— Eso… es diferente… y si le dices eso a Sesshomaru o a alguien ya que estamos, Sango será el último de tus problemas Miroku te lo prometo y te recuerdo " _yo no doy mi palabra en vano_ " —Dijo Kagome mirándolo con seriedad liberándolo de su agarre y volviéndose hacia su tarea en la cocina —Habla con ella pervertido-san si calma tu temor un poco, yo intercederé por ti no voy a permitirles joderse la vida con mis problemas, Sesshomaru ya me entregó " _la carta_ " después del fiasco de la tienda, primero yo hablaré con ella y le daré la introducción a toda esta mierda de mentiras. — Finalizo Kagome haciéndolo palidecer.

— Ella me odiará, cancelara todo nos rechazará — Dijo Miroku en un tono de súplica cargado de pánico.

— Eso es algo que tendrás que enfrentar, Sango puede gritarte, golpearte y lanzarte varios objetos a la cabeza e incluso molestarse contigo por un par de días, pero ella te ama y solo por eso como ya dije intercederé por ti ante ella y te castigara a su manera pero al final te perdonará, ustedes son compañeros, almas gemelas se pertenecen uno al otro — Decía Kagome abriendo uno de los dos hornos empotrados en su cocina y metiendo la mezcla de bizcocho en el asegurándose de programar el temporizador y la alarma.

— ¿Realmente cree que me perdone? — Pregunto Miroku preocupado, después de todo Sango adoraba a su hermana.

— Sé que lo hará — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole levemente.

— ¿Y usted mi lady… perdonara a Sesshomaru? Sé que él hizo mal con sus acciones, él fue arrogante, terco y muy orgulloso, en su defensa solo puedo decir que él estaba cegado con la idea de derrotar a su padre allí donde él no había podido triunfar, pero la relación que inicio con usted es genuina, yo jamás lo había visto comportarse y reaccionar con nadie, como lo he visto con usted y debo señalar que yo siempre he estado en su sombra de una forma u otra — Decía Miroku con un claro deje suplicante.

— No sé qué voy a hacer Miroku, no lo sé… Sesshomaru abrió heridas profundas en mí con sus acciones, por un lado puedo entender su necesidad de derrotar a su padre y por el otro me hiere haber sido usada como parte de su juego de poder — Dijo Kagome con genuina tristeza. — No puedo confiar en el… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que me mintió, manipulo y usó? Él tuvo muchas oportunidades de ser sincero conmigo y nunca, nunca lo intento… ¿Sabes lo duro que es para alguien como yo entender, aceptar y arriesgarme una vez más con alguien, que en primer lugar ya gastó su _segunda_ oportunidad? — Añadió Kagome sintiendo un nudo de angustia subirle por la garganta y un puño cruel estrujar su corazón dolorosamente.

— Lo siento… — Respondió Miroku abrumado con las olas de genuino dolor que ella estaba emitiendo inconscientemente y aun así sintiendo la esperanza florecer y afianzarse en su corazón porque aunque ella no lo dijera en voz alta una vez más para confirmar que había escuchado bien su confesión antes, Sango tenía razón Kagome _amaba_ a su terco y orgulloso primo y a su bestia que durante tantas vidas había estado esperando por ella.

— Yo también Miroku… yo también, ya te dije que tienes que hablar con Sango después de la defensa de tesis y antes de la boda y no, minutos antes no funcionará, yo puedo ayudarte pero no hago milagros — Añadió Kagome lanzándole una mirada, antes de deslizar sus ojos por la cocina pensativamente y apresurarse a la despensa justo cuando un par de minutos después el ascensor anunciaba la partida del Inu negro.

=== Fin de Flash Back ===

Aquella mañana al día siguiente Sesshomaru amaneció abrazado a ella _fingiendo desvergonzadamente_ dormir, cuando en realidad estaba _robándose_ aquel contacto que su bestia y el necesitaban tanto o más que el aire para respirar, no le había importado perder aquellas horas de sueño, ( _de todas maneras como Daiyoukai en no necesitaba obligatoriamente dormir como el resto de los humanos, hanyous y si, como el resto de los Youkai en genera_ l) así que la había mantenido cautiva durante toda aquella madrugada, y se había refugiado en el calor del cuerpo de aquella frágil mujer humana que ocultaba a una poderosa guerrera y él sabía que nada tenía que ver con sus poderes espirituales, _era ella_ , la forma en como había crecido y vivido su vida a través de las muchas dificultades que la vida había puesto en su camino, _ella_ quien siendo una niña había luchado contra el hambre, la pobreza extrema, los peligros de la calle y había sobrevivido y rescatado a su hermana, otra mujer poderosa con una horrible historia, una mujer que Kagome había sanado lentamente, con paciencia y dedicación, una Nekomata que solo Kami sabia cuanta seguridad les dio a aquellas dos niñas desamparadas, _era ella_ y su bondad, su gentileza cubierta por su máscara de rudeza, la forma como podía comandar la atención y obediencia de todos los que ella se propusiera, era la forma en que mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba pesando algo y fruncía ligeramente el ceño formado una diminuta arruga en las comisura de sus hermosos ojos azules cuando estaba muy concentrada en alguna cosa, era el brillo malicioso y juguetón de sus ojos cuando hacía uso de su humor negro y sarcástico, su picara, traviesa y retadora malicia, era simplemente " _ella_ " toda ella.

Eran tantas cosas que él se temía que no le alcanzaría la vida para explicar las razones por las que su bestia y el _amaban_ a aquella mujer ( _Porque aquel sentimiento que ella evocaba no podía ser ora cosa más que amor_ ) la _necesitaban,_ la necesitaban para poder seguir viviendo y el resto del mundo la _necesitaría_ para poder seguir _existiendo_ ahora más con todo lo que debía hacerse para mantener al Oeste firme y su profunda necesidad de ella no solo a nivel físico sino en un profundo nivel _espiritual_.

Como Daiyoukai su falta de compañera era por mucho la principal preocupación del consejo japonés y el mundial, él sabía que si alguna palabra, una sola sospecha de la existencia de Kagome llegaba a alguno de los dos grupos, ellos forzarían la mano de Kagome para evitar un desastre causado por el o por Yakko de quien en reverente y silencioso temor se conocía de su existencia y naturaleza, si ella llegase a sufrir algún accidente, o moría él sabía muy bien que el resto del mundo moriría con ella si no lograban matarlo a tiempo y algo le decía que para cuando lograran matarlo ( _porque en algún punto se dejaría matar, solo para alcanzarla en el mundo espiritual_ ) el mundo que dejara atrás estaría más muerto que vivo.

Así que la noche anterior Sesshomaru se había acostado junto a ella y tras asegurarse de que ella dormía agotada por los acontecimientos, todo el estrés del día y con la ayuda del licor que habían consumido, él había hundido su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Kagome y había aspirado profundamente el olor de ella, y pasando su mano por encima de su cintura, la había abrazado contra él y la había mantenido atrapada en su abrazo toda la madrugada, conteniendo el deseo de besarla y devorar cada rincón de su cuerpo como lo había estado haciendo, hasta la jugarreta cruel de su _ahora_ agonizante padre y sus mismas deshonestas acciones, que le dieron apertura y pie a Toga para atacarlo en la locura que lo dominaba, irónicamente en el único punto vulnerable de todo Youkai, " _su compañera_ ".

Su padre, aquel era un tema que desearía poder dejar a un lado y olvidar, lamentablemente Kagome había tenido razón cundo había sacado aquel tema a colación días atrás, sabía bien que si su padre moría enloquecido y en la vergüenza, la paz que habían logrado con tanto sacrificio se vería comprometida, aquello se vería como un signo de debilidad de parte de la corte asiática y las partes que habían llegado a un acuerdo dudarían, y aquellos grupos aislados en contra de los Youkai, Hanyous y relaciones interraciales podrían iniciar una guerra sin cuartel una vez más, en esta ocasión las muertes serian tremendas, los humanos solo tenían a dos Miko guerreras, pero todas las otras mikos se defenderían de los ataques Youkai si se veían en la obligación de hacerlo, y eso sumado a la tecnología y desarrollo de armas humanas con la ayuda abierta de los Youkai, lo cual les daba conocimiento importante de sus fortalezas y _debilidades_ de los Youkai… Kami… solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza, seria _definitivamente_ tan malo o peor que en el pasado, un auténtico baño de sangre que se extendería desde Japón hacia el mundo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza mentalmente, Sesshomaru hundió su rostro contra el cuello de Kagome y suspiró pesadamente, disfrutando del calor y el suave olor que se desprendía de ella. El sintió el mismo instante en el que Kagome despertó, su cuerpo relajado se tensó de golpe entre sus brazos, su respiración se alteró y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más rápidos mientras él fingía dormir profundamente, deseando poder retenerla un poco más, ya que no era tan ingenuo como para creer que podría mantenerla para siempre entre sus brazos en esa cama ahora que sus errores estaban a la luz y ella lo rechazaba.

=== S S ===

Kagome estaba muy cómoda, envuelta en un tibio calor y en un delicioso aroma que alteraba sus sentidos, no deseaba despertar pero sabía que tenía cosas que hacer y no podía simplemente dejarlas en el olvido, aun así ella quería quedarse en la tibia cama, envuelta en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

 _¡Espera!… ¿En los brazos de Sesshomaru?_ El pensamiento cruzó como un rayo su mente, espantando las ultimas telarañas de sueño de su mente y su cuerpo, tensándose de golpe al sentir el cuerpo de él contra el de ella, su brazo musculoso abrazando su cintura, su respiración lenta y rítmica contra su cuello y mejilla, y el delicioso aroma que emanaba de él rodeándola como una tentadora nube de feromonas, jugando con sus sentidos despertando su cuerpo de inmediato sin siquiera haberla acariciado _Maldito sex-appeal Youkai_ Pensó mortificada .

— Se… ¿Sesshomaru? — Murmuró Kagome finalmente en un tembloroso susurro, tratando de soltarse del firme agarre del Inu, mas este la sostenía en un abrazo de acero contra él. — Oh Kami ¿Sesshomaru? — Repitió ella volviendo su rostro ligeramente hacia él y conteniendo el aliento al notar que él seguía dormido, aun aferrándola con fuerza. — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — Preguntó Kagome suspirando pesadamente. — Sesshomaru, tengo cosas que hacer, vamos despierta, tú también tienes cosas que hacer de eso estoy más que segura, _arriba_ — Dijo ella golpeando el pecho de Sesshomaru con su espalda un par de veces solo logrando que este la abrazara con más ahínco añadiendo una pierna sobre su cadera mientras su Mokomoko culebreaba subiendo por sus piernas. — Sesshomaruuuu… si no te despiertas por las buenas, entonces será por las malas — Advirtió justo cuando lo sintió tensarse y relajarse envolviéndola en su abrazo.

— Buenos días — Saludó Sesshomaru como si no la tuviera efectivamente atrapada entre sus brazos cual oso de felpa gigante.

— B-buenos d-días Sesshomaru… Puedes, no sé por ejemplo digo… ¿Soltarme? Tengo cosas que hacer, tú tienes cosas que hacer, tenemos que salir de aquí _ahora_ — Dijo Kagome con un deje nervioso dando gracias al cielo porque no estaba tartamudeando ni gimiendo y resistiendo las ganas que tenia de restregar su trasero contra la erección que estaba segura sentiría contra ella, ( _si solo empujaba un poco más su trasero contra él_ )

— _**Este Yakko no quiere**_ — Respondió Sesshomaru son una voz más profunda y rasposa poniéndole los nervios de punta a Kagome y dándole una descarga de adrenalina a su hormonas alborotadas.

Era ridícula la forma en la que aquel macho podía revolucionar sus sentidos sin siquiera intentarlo, su cuerpo recordaba muy bien lo que el podía hacerles sentir y sus malditas hormonas parecían estar encerradas en un celo adolecente perenne alrededor de él, todo eso sumado al hecho de que ella amaba al maldito y exquisito Youkai, era un golpe bajo para su orgullo tener que estar combatiendo contra su propio cuerpo para que el no sospechara, que aun con lo que el había hecho ella tenía que controlarse para no saltar sobre él, mas ahora Yakko su bestia era un asunto aún más delicado, ella los _amaba_ y los _deseaba_ a ambos porque ella no podía amar solo la parte " _controlada_ " de Sesshomaru, ella los amaba a los dos, amo y bestia por igual.

— _Yakko_ … Kami Yakko por favor — Dijo Kagome conteniendo un gemido cuando la ladina bestia le deslizó la lengua, desde el cuello hasta la oreja, acunando glotonamente uno de sus pechos y estimulando su pezón que se endureció de inmediato contra los maliciosos y expertos dedos que lo acariciaba, haciéndola contener la respiración y apretar los labios para contener un gemido.

— _**Ohhh si miko-chan,**_ _ **ruega**_ _ **a este Yakko, Yakko**_ _ **disfruta**_ _ **cuando**_ _ **ruegas**_ _ **, y este Yakko te**_ _ **desea**_ _ **Miko-chan igual que Sesshomaru, estos**_ _ **desean**_ _ **estar**_ _ **profundamente**_ _ **dentro de ti, desean verte henchida con nuestra semilla, con sus cachorros en ti**_ — Murmuró Yakko jugando con sus pechos mientras su Mokomoko se deslizaba bajo la camiseta de Kagome y empezaba a estimular su otro pecho y el torso entero. _¿Qué haces? Ella no desea esto_ Decía Sesshomaru usando el leguaje ancestral, comprendiendo que Yakko lo había superado en un momento de descuido.

— _Kamiii_ — Gimió Kagome incapaz de contener el calor líquido que la invadió sintiéndose arder allí donde él la tocaba y su núcleo pulsar rítmicamente con insistencia, mientras sentía como se inflamaba y se humedecía preparándose para él, sintiéndose vacía y necesitada al punto del dolor — No… p-podemos, t-todo… haaa… te-termi-nado terminado Yakkooooo — Decía Kagome tratando de poner resistencia, mas con sus palabras se encontró boca arriba sobre su espalda con uno noventa y cinco de Youkai muy excitado sobre ella, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojo sangre.

— _**El amo de este cometió un error… uno estúpido… pero eso solo muestra que no es perfecto… este no ha cometido ninguno y no piensa dejarte ir Miko-chan, este ha esperado mucho,**_ _ **demasiado**_ _ **por ti, los dioses lo olvidaron y ahora finalmente estas aquí para este**_ — Dijo Yakko restregando su erección contra ella, haciéndola arquearse hacia el instintivamente, antes de deslizar con cuidado su mano por debajo de la elástica del pantalón de la pijama hasta el húmedo y caliente núcleo que lloraba por atención, haciéndola gemir desvalida y a él reír seductoramente por lo bajo al tenerla a su merced. — _**Tú deseas a este y este te desea, este no puede dejar que su olor desaparezca de nuevo Miko-chan**_ — Decía Yakko. _No le digas nada más, estas empeorando todo_ — Decía Sesshomaru reuniendo su fuerza y sus poderes para someter duramente a la terca bestia.

— ¿Qué d-dic-es… porque… tu olor…fin — Trataba de decir Kagome sin hacer coherencia alguna con sus palabras, su cerebro estaba tratando de funcionar en medio de aquella estimulación.

— _**Este necesita estar dentro de ti… el olor de la semilla de este "dentro" de ti, este desea verte henchida con ella, desea ver a sus cachorros en ti, marcarte como suya y que el mundo sepa que no pueden tenerte**_ — Dijo Yakko masajeando con deliberada lentitud el nudo de nervios que coronaba el punto más sensible de Kagome, el podía ser una bestia en _esencia_ pero sabía muy bien como jugar con el cuerpo de una amante hasta tenerla a su completa merced lista para entregarle lo que fuera que el deseara y esta era la hembra por la que había esperado toda su larga existencia, para la que se había preparado para seducir y amar plenamente.

— No… bebes… no… — Gimió Kagome casi gritando de la frustración cuando sintió los picos de un monumental orgasmo rozarla y el cambio el ritmo negándole la liberación. _Maldicioooonnnn_ Gemía en su mente en conflicto que ya no sabía si quitárselo de encima o claudicar y déjalo obtener lo que quería y lo que en ese momento ella quería y necesitaba también.

— _**Este sabe que no estas lista… mejor dicho… aun no te sientes lista, porque cree a este Miko-chan… tu estas lista para este y sus cachorros**_ — Dijo Yakko golpeando ligeramente el clítoris una vez más antes de acariciar su entrada, negándole la liberación que ella estaba muy cerca de suplicar por tener. _Estas forzando algo para lo que ella no está lista_ Decía Sesshomaru en el lenguaje ancestral tratando de controlar a su bestia aun cuando el mismo estaba sufriendo los efectos del deseo en su carne.

— _**Este te necesita Miko-chan, a ti y solo a ti, no eres un "juguete Sexual" eres NUESTRA C…**_ — Dijo Yakko llevando las manos de ella hasta la dura y palpitante erección conteniendo un gruñido cuando las manos de ella abarcaron automáticamente la muestra de su más básico deseo, bombeándolo un par de veces por inercia, mientras dentro de él su amo lograba conseguir reunir suficiente poder para someterlo _No te atrevas… eso le corresponde a este decirlo_ Gruñó furioso Sesshomaru en su mente empujando un poco más y sometiendo a su bestia. —K-Ka-go-me— Gimió Sesshomaru recuperando finalmente el control de su cuerpo, mientras ella lo bombeaba instintivamente un vez más, sintiendo su mano bajo el pantalón de dormir de ella y sus dedos húmedos con la esencia de ella acariciando la carne inflamada, caliente y húmeda de deseo no saciado.

— Se-ssho-maruuu — Gimió Kagome con los ojos aguados fuera de sí, demasiado hundía en el deseo para hacer más que permitirle el acceso que necesitaba hasta su núcleo, sintiéndose tan excitada que rayaba en un palpitante dolor.

— _Espera cariño_ — Dijo el por lo bajo casi sonriendo cuando ella gruñó furiosamente cuando el sacó la mano de su pantalón de algodón gris paloma y retiró con cuidado las manos de ella de su dolorosa erección, antes de bajar todo el camino hasta sus tobillos el pantalón gris — mira a este Kagome — Ordenó abriendo las piernas de ella antes de separar los labios de su vagina e inclinarse y lamer cada rincón de carne expuesta. _**Díselo, dile quien es para nosotros o te haré la vida imposible, tendrás que luchar cada segundo conmigo para que no le de caza y le diga lo que callas, antes de tomarla y marcarla de una maldita vez…**_ — Decía Yakko con oscura furia asesina, poniendo una nueva carga de preocupación sobre Sesshomaru, Yakko estaba mostrando signos de deterioro demasiado rápido ( _o tal vez no tan rápido)_ teniendo en cuenta las vidas que él tenía en aquel mundo.

Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó ante el bombardeo de estimulación y lanzó un grito desvalido mientras hunda sus manos en el largo cabello de Sesshomaru, sintiéndose cerca de quebrarse en mil pedazos.

— Ohhh, Kami… Sessho….Seshoooomaaaruuuuuu — Gritó Kagome estremeciéndose de los pies a la cabeza sintiendo como todo estallaba alrededor de ella, al punto que por un instante temió que se desmayaría de placer al ver puntos negros frente a ella, antes de sentir su cuerpo pesado.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola con indulgencia acostado junto a ella esperando que regresara de las alturas del monumental orgasmo que él le había dado.

— Ohhh Kami Sesshomaru, lo sientooooo — Dijo Kagome cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza y por el orgasmo que el acaba de darle.

Sesshomaru casi sonrió, sin señalarle que ella aún estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo completamente expuesta a su vista.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, _Yakko_ … te desea tanto como este y sabiendo que tu ciclo empieza pronto él está, _estamos_ … _urgidos_ de marcarte nuevamente, es _instintivo_ … — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma admitiendo abiertamente sus propios deseos.

— Sesshomaru yo… — Decía Kagome cortándose de golpe al notar entonces que aún estaba desnuda mirándolo avergonzada, tratando inútilmente de cubrirse porque el Mokomoko de Sesshomaru atrapó las manos de Kagome impidiéndole ocultarse de él, mientras Sesshomaru reía por lo bajo seductoramente haciéndola casi gemir en voz alta, cuando las notas de su risa parecieron acariciar una vez más su clítoris y empujar profundamente dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir vacía y muy necesitada recordándole de golpe que ella había encontrado alivio mientras el aún seguía allí portando una pesada y dolorosa erección haciéndola sentir una verdadera egoísta, ella había alcanzado el clímax y el no.

— Este conoce tu cuerpo tan _íntimamente_ como el suyo, no hay un rincón de él, que este no halla besado, lamido y venerado _apropiadamente_ , no te ocultes de este — Dijo Sesshomaru acariciando la mejilla de Kagome antes de levantarse le cama, apartándose de ella para evitar la tentación de forzar más la mano de ella de lo que Yakko había hecho.

— ¿A dónde vas así? — Pregunto Kagome antes de poder controlar su boca.

— A darme una _ducha fría_ — Dijo Sesshomaru mostrando sin vergüenza alguna el prominente bulto con la pequeña mancha de humedad que mostraban sus pantalones de dormir.

— Yo… puedo darte una mano con eso si quieres — Dijo Kagome tratando de mantener la calma y manejar aquella incómoda situación lo mejor posible.

— Este te lo agradece, pero ambos sabemos que este no va a conformarse o saciarse con una mano de tu parte, este querrá _todo_ de ti, querrá levantarte en brazos sostener tus piernas abiertas para este y hundirse profundamente dentro de ti en el aparador de tu lavamos hasta que ambos gritemos al mundo nuestra liberación, o montarte justo donde estas y derramarse dentro de ti rugiendo tu nombre mientras el simiente de este se vacía dentro de ti, de lo contrario este no puede conseguir verdadero placer y liberación. — Dijo Sesshomaru con cruda necesidad, antes de entrar envarado al baño dispuesto a aliviar presión un poco con unos golpes de mano y a enfriar su deseo con la gélides del agua.

Por otro lado Kagome se sentí arder de los pies a la cabeza con las palabras de Sesshomaru resonando en su mente y alterando sus sentidos, sintiendo su cuerpo suplicar por más mientras sus hormonas parecía haber enloquecido y gritaban enardecidas por Sesshomaru, mientras el núcleo de su intimidad latía vacío desesperado por sentirse lleno y con una necesidad que rayaba en el dolor.

Mientras Sesshomaru usaba su baño, Kagome corrió al baño de la habitación de invitados y se dio un baño de agua fría, antes de vestirse con la ropa que había llevado con ella y empezara a hacer el desayuno para todos.

Cuando Sango y Miroku aparecieron Kagome ya estaba bajando a recibir a sus empleados sintiéndose avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma y sus reacciones a aquel macho, había dejado el resto del desayuno en manos de ellos mientras atendía los pormenores de la apertura de su negocio, y cuando regresó Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su lugar esperando por ella como los demás para iniciar el desayuno, sin atreverse a mirarlo se Kagome se unió a ellos y empezaron a desayunar evadiéndolo por completo hundida hasta el cuello en sus propias recriminaciones que iban desde sus reacciones a él hasta su arrepentimiento por no darle lo que ambos deseaban, ella podía ser cualquier cosa, pejo jamás había sido una hipócrita hasta ese momento y la vergüenza pesaba sobre ella y no la dejaba mirarlo.

=== S S ===

Aquella mañana cuando Irasue entró a su salón de trono para dar inicio a la corte del día y verificar los asuntos políticos del Oeste y la investigación del origen de los falsos sellos cardinales que Toga y la concubina habían usado para sacar al Hanyou de la protección que se le había otorgado, no se esperaba encontrarse con un heraldo del Oeste vestido con toda la regalía acompañado por uno de los concejeros más ancianos del gabinete de Toga que había estado allí desde la época en que ellos se habían apareado y que había servido fielmente a los padres de Toga y al Oeste.

— Mitoko-san… esta Irasue te saluda y espera que hayas tenido buena recepción en esta la casa de la luna, la casa de esta Irasue —Saludo Irasue con genuino respeto, aquel macho era sabio, honorable y muy fiel al Oeste, ella recordaba que había sido uno de los que se había opuesto firmemente al apareamiento entre Toga ella y había sido un fuerte aliado.

— Mi lady, este Mitoko ha sido recibido con infinita cortesía en esta su noble casa, la casa del Oeste no puede tener mejor amistad —Respondió el macho sabiendo que tenían que cumplir un protocolo y jugar bien las fichas ante tantos oídos.

— Hnnn, hace tiempo que no visitas a esta Irasue — Comentó Irasue con calma deslizando su dorada mirada por el salón observando a los grupos que esperaban su turno para hablar con ella.

— Mucho trabajo mi lady, mi ojo derecho esta inconsciente desde ayer y no me extrañaría que volviera a sangrar o a tener calenturas como la última vez tras la batalla final, mi lady —Dijo el macho tocándose el ojo derecho con la mano llena de garras sosteniendo un pañuelo con el emblema de la casa del Oeste bordado en azul, mientras Irasue solo enarcaba una elegante ceja y le dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa al macho.

— Quédate y permite que la sanadora de esta te atienda y alivie tu aflicción, esta terminará aquí en una hora. Aya-san lleva a Mitoko-san y su escolta hasta el salón azul, que Minami-san lo atienda y sírveles te de jazmín blanco, Mitoko-san favorece el jazmín blanco de la casa de la luna. —Comento la hembra, mientras el macho sonreía abiertamente.

— Usted lo sabe mejor mi lady, volvió adicta a media corte del Oeste con ese brebaje —Comento dándole una profunda reverencia antes de seguir a la sirviente que había aparecido de la nada para escoltarlo hacia donde Irasue había ordenado, mientras Irasue los observaba partir con aparente distracción.

Una hora exacta después Irasue ingresaba al salo azul donde Mitoko estaba tomando la décima taza de té y el heraldo junto a él la octava, ante su presencia ambos machos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y le dedicaron una profunda reverencia.

— Siéntense —Ordenó Irasue sirviéndose una taza así misma. — Dile a esta Irasue Mito-sama, ¿Qué tan malo es? —Ordenó finalmente después de tomar un sorbo delicadamente de la infusión.

— Ayer en la tarde un representante de la corte Youkai se presentó en palacio, "pidiendo" una audiencia con Inu no Taisho-sama que aun permanecía en sus habitaciones, una empelada fue a llamarlo y este la despidió diciéndole que " _esperaran"_ pero él nunca se presentó el macho se fue escupiendo fuego y horas después los empleados vencieron su temor y entraron a la habitación… — Contaba en macho en voz neutra mirando a Irasue a los ojos, él sabía que aquella hembra no era una a la que se le podía hablar dándole vueltas al asunto, en el pasado ella había decapitado a más de un ingenuo que creía que solo era una " _hembra_ " de adorno. — Mi lady… el lugar estaba hecho un verdadero asco, suciedad, sangre, sudor y lo más grave, Lord Toga inconsciente, ardiendo en fiebre y sangrando de los ojos y la nariz, no se detectó veneno ni…

— Es su bestia… lo está matando para liberarse, hace mucho que él sabe que esta Irasue no es su _verdadera compañera_ aun así la consideró su amiga y se mantuvo en silencio por más de veinte años cuando esta abandonó palacio tras la ruptura de la última promesa que hicieron a esta, cuando acepto emparejarse con Toga aun sabiendo quien era el compañero de esta, la falta de comunicación entre ellos ha apartado a Toga de sus instintos, y la precaria atadura que él tenía con esta se ha disuelto por completo… Toga no tiene ancla, _está muriendo_ — Lo cortó Irasue con solemnidad, ignorando las expresiones de genuino horror del concejero y el heraldo que intercambiaban una mirada alarmada y espantada ante las noticias.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer Irasue-sama? — Pregunto Mikoto con un borde se genuina desesperación que no tenía vergüenza de mostrar ante ella, la situación era grave no había espacio para vergüenza y orgullos.

— Esta será escoltada al palacio del Oeste por lord Yuemaru y su sanador personal, esta está segura que recuerdas a lady Minami —Comentó Irasue con calma.

— Lord Sesshomaru estuvo en palacio y dio la orden de pedir su ayuda mi Lady — Informó Mikoto con calma.

— Hnnn esta entiende aun así hay que analizar bien las opciones que tenemos, posiblemente habrá falta un ritual de atadura entre ambos a este mundo — Señaló Irasue.

— ¿Cree que necesario mi lady? — Pregunto Mitoko con un deje de reverente temor.

— Es muy posible, pero esta evaluará la situación primero, y si es lo que esta cree tendremos que presionar un poco para lograr que Sesshomaru se presente dispuesto a hacer esto por su padre, no olvidemos que recientemente Toga _secuestró_ e hizo lo posible para _destruir_ la relación entre el hijo de esta y su " _verdadera compañera_ " y esta de teme que se necesitara la colaboración de dicha hembra — Respondió Irasue sin señalar que la hembra ya había intercedido por Toga aun cuando no lo merecía, pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso, solo necesitaban saber que la hembra en efecto era la " _verdadera compañera_ " de su cachorro. — Esta información es _estrictamente confidencial_ Mikoto-san — Añadió dejando colar en su voz la " _sutil_ " amenaza.

— Si… si mi lady por supuesto, por favor dígale a lord Sesshomaru que este Mikoto le felicita cordialmente a él y a su compañera — Respondió sin atreverse a señalar el parentesco entre la mujer y la concubina, era obvio que la dama aprobaba a la mujer y luego de verla someter a la corte y destruir efectivamente a la concubina sin ensuciarse las manos, él no podía más que aprobarla aun cuando no le agradara que sometiera también al señor de las tierras del Oeste.

— Recuerda que Toga la atacó primero Mikoto-san —Dijo Irasue como si hubiera leído su ente haciéndolo enrojecer de vergüenza al ser tan transparente para la dama frente a él. —Lord Yuemaru ¿Está todo listo para partir? —Pregunto la hembra ladeando su rostro hacia la puerta que se deslizo revelando al imponente macho.

— Si mi lady, Minami-san y sus ayudantes están en camino, este viene a escoltarla hasta la casa del Oeste. — Respondió el dándole una ligera inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo a Mikoto y al heraldo que a su vez le devolvieron la cortesía un tanto envarados sintiendo el poder supurar de él, sabiendo que aquel macho era el _verdadero compañero_ de la alta dama y que el también había sacrificado mucho por un bien mayor y por ello todos le debían profundo respeto, la deuda que tenían con ellos dos no podría saldarse _jamás_.

— Entonces vamos caballeros — Dijo Irasue dejándose ayudar por Yue a levantarse del cómodo haciendo y permitiéndole escoltarla hasta el auto que estaba esperando por ellos. _Oh mi querido amigo… aguanta un poco más_ Pensó Irasue mientras en un rincón de su mente Kimi solo lanzaba un suspiro agotado, el macho no era su compañero, pero había sido su amigo y los necesitaba y allí justamente estaba el conflicto, el había herido a su cachorro pero no era completamente su culpa, su bestia había perdido el norte, había perdido el ancla con aquel mundo y ahora era una bomba de tiempo que tenían que desarmar y reparar para que volviera a ser el reloj que había sido antes.

=== S S ===

Miroku estaba preocupado, él sabía que no podía aplazar aquella conversación más de lo que lo había hecho, por eso había convencido el día anterior a Sesshomaru de que se tomaría aquel día, para poder sentarse con Sango y hablar con ella y confesarle su parte en aquella historia del edificio y luego suplicar a sus pies su perdón, aunque con lo de toga solo podría tomarse unas horas, Sesshomaru y su tía lo necesitaban allí con ellos, así que con un deje de desesperación se pasó las manos por el rostro y vio a través de la amplia ventana de la habitación que compartía con Sango sin ver realmente nada su mente se había ido dos días atrás.

=== Flash Back ===

Él estaba genuinamente aterrado ( _y dada la situación en la que estaba no era para menos_ ) y eso para una criatura como el que había visto durante siglos guerras, sangre, muerte batallas y mucho más, era ciertamente algo completamente imposible de pasar por alto y era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que él no se espantaba con nada _(fuera de Sesshomaru y Yakko-sama en pleno ataque de furia, porque quien no se aterraba con eso, simplemente era un condenado idiota con grandes deseos de morir una muerte lenta y horrorosa)_ y aun así allí estaba esperando en el séptimo piso durante horas a que su amada Sango abandonara el apartamento para poder hablar con Lady Kagome, poderosa sacerdotisa que podía poner el temor de Kami en el cuerpo de todos sin importar su raza sin levantar un ápice de su Reiki contra su objetivo, y para remate la _compañera_ de su primo y de _Yakko-sama,_ y estaba seguro de que ella tendría un par de cosas que decirle sobre su parte en el asunto del edificio.

Cuando finalmente sintió el ascensor bajar con su amada Sango a bordo, Miroku llamó al ascensor suplicando a Tsukuyomi que tuviera piedad de él, mientras el condenado ascensor regresaba " _demasiado_ " rápido para su consternación, al subir el olor de Sango lo relajó inmediatamente y cuando las puertas se abrieron pudo ver desde donde estaba a Kagome atareada en la cocina.

— Lady Kagome — Saludo Miroku con calma apenas la vio, sacándose los zapatos de piel hechos a medida e intercambiándolos por las pantuflas negras que tenía asignadas para andar por la casa, y avanzó aterrado y decidido hacia donde estaba Kagome concentrada en la cocina y obviamente ignorándolo olímpicamente.

— Miroku — Saludó Kagome sin levantar la mirada para verlo mientras se echaba al suelo en lamas profunda reverencia que le hubiera dedicado a otro más que a Yakko-sama para calmar su furia en el pasado.

— Este Miroku solicita formalmente a lady Kagome señora del clan Higurashi, que le conceda humildemente su perdón por los actos cometidos contra ella, manifestando el profundo arrepentimiento que a este Miroku y su bestia sagrada Hiro-sama sienten por haber causado sufrimiento a causa de sus acciones erradas, por favor mi lady perdónenos estamos a la merced del castigo que usted disponga siempre y cuando no implique separarnos de la dulce lady Sango — Dijo Miroku sobresaltándola con la frente tocando el prístino suelo, postrado completamente ante ella.

— Esta Kagome te concede su perdón Lord Miroku Houshi, eres el amor de mi hermana y un pervertido de primera, ahora levántate de allí, haces una alfombra muy abultada para el suelo de esta casa — Dijo Kagome casi de inmediato trasluciendo en su voz su genuina sorpresa e incomodidad ante la situación.

— Lo agradezco profundamente mi lady — Dijo Miroku mirándose las manos llenas de garras mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el banco frente al meso donde Kagome estaba afanada preparando el postre.

— No me lo agradezcas todavía Houshi aún no has escuchado lo que tengo que decir — Advirtió Kagome mientras mezclaba con calma los ingredientes, mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de mezclar. — Sango no te perdonará jamás que la lleves al altar y la conviertas en tu esposa sin contarle todo el asunto del edificio y tu parte en esa historia, si de verdad quieres hacerla tu esposa y tu compañera, le dirás la verdad después de nuestra defensa de tesis — Finalizó Kagome rompiendo el contacto visual mientras vaciaba la mezcla en el molde de vidrio.

— P-pero… — Balbuceo el sintiéndose sudar frio ante sus palabras.

— Solo el hecho de que seas su beta, su primo y el amor de Sango te salvan de que te arranque la piel en tiras por tu parte en esto ¿Lo sabes verdad? — Lo cortó Kagome lanzándole una mirada dura cargada de clara decepción que lo hizo sentir muy miserable mientras sentía el estómago y la sangre bajarle hasta los pies al comprender que aun perdonándolo, ella no confiaría en el tampoco hasta que el demostrara que ella podía confiar en él.

— Lo se mi lady, no siento traté de disuadirlo muchas veces… pero Sesshomaru es muy terco y estaba cegado por la ira, el odio y su orgullo — Respondió Miroku bajando la mirada y mostrándole el cuello, Kagome se acercó a él y toco su cuello antes de abarcar su mejilla y obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

— No te preguntare _sus razones_ , solo te diré que no puedo confiar en él y ahora mismo como están las cosas necesitaré más tiempo para decidir si puedo confiar en ti… por ahora tienes que hablar con Sango y _sincerarte_ con ella — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con ojos tristes. — _No…_ — Lo corto secamente lanzándole una mirada dura — Si te casas con ella ocultándole esto ella _nunca_ te lo perdonará, y yo no _te permitiré_ llevarla al altar en base a una mentira, menos si se entera por medio de otro, ese día había mucha gente en el lugar, los teléfonos inteligentes se han vuelto un incordio, _díselo tu_ … si se lo digo yo, ella nunca podrá confiar en ti, ¿Es tu compañera no? Entonces ten los testículos de decirle todo, y deja que ella descargue sobre ti y tu primo toda la mierda que les toque, cuando se calme hablaremos, ella no te rechazará ella te ama.

— Pero tú también lo amas y estas rechazándolo — Dijo Miroku decidiendo forzar un poco más su suerte.

— Eso… es diferente… y si le dices eso a tu primo o a alguien más ya que estamos, Sango será el último de tus problemas Miroku te lo prometo y te recuerdo " _yo no doy mi palabra en vano_ " — Respondió Kagome mirándolo con seriedad liberándolo de su agarre y volviéndose hacia su tarea en la cocina — Habla con ella pervertido-san si calma tu temor un poco, yo intercederé por ti no voy a permitirles joderse la vida con mis problemas, Sesshomaru ya me entregó " _la carta_ " después del fiasco de la tienda, primero yo hablaré con ella y le daré la introducción a toda esta mierda de mentiras. — Finalizo Kagome con calma.

— Ella me odiará, cancelara todo nos rechazará — Respondió Miroku en un tono de súplica cargado de pánico.

— Eso es algo que tendrás que enfrentar, Sango puede gritarte, golpearte y lanzarte varios objetos a la cabeza e incluso molestarse contigo por un par de días, pero ella te ama y solo por eso como ya dije intercederé por ti ante ella y te castigara a su manera pero al final te perdonará, ustedes son compañeros, almas gemelas se pertenecen uno al otro — Decía Kagome abriendo uno de los dos hornos empotrados en su cocina y metiendo la mezcla en uno de ellos y accionando perillas y botones.

— ¿Realmente cree que me perdone? — Pregunto Miroku preocupado, después de todo Sango adoraba a su hermana.

— Sé que lo hará — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole levemente.

— ¿Y usted mi lady… perdonara a Sesshomaru? — Pregunto Miroku — Sé que él hizo mal con sus acciones, él fue arrogante, terco y muy orgulloso, en su defensa solo puedo decir que él estaba cegado con la idea de derrotar a su padre allí donde él no había podido triunfar, pero la relación que inicio con usted es genuina, yo jamás lo había visto comportarse y reaccionar con nadie, como lo he visto con usted y debo señalar que yo siempre he estado en su sombra de una forma u otra — Añadió con un claro deje suplicante.

— No sé qué voy a hacer Miroku, no lo sé… Sesshomaru abrió heridas profundas en mí con sus acciones, por un lado puedo entender su necesidad de derrotar a su padre y por el otro me hiere haber sido usada como parte de su juego de poder — Respondió Kagome con genuina tristeza. — No puedo confiar en el… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que me mintió, manipulo y usó? Él tuvo muchas oportunidades de ser sincero conmigo y nunca, nunca lo intento… ¿Sabes lo duro que es para alguien como yo entender, aceptar y arriesgarme una vez más con alguien, que en primer lugar ya gastó su _segunda_ oportunidad? — Añadió Kagome sintiendo un nudo de angustia subirle por la garganta y un puño cruel estrujar su corazón dolorosamente.

— Lo siento… — Respondió Miroku abrumado con las olas de genuino dolor que ella estaba emitiendo inconscientemente y aun así sintiendo la esperanza florecer y afianzarse en su corazón porque aunque ella no lo dijera en voz alta una vez más para confirmar que había escuchado bien su confesión antes, Sango tenía razón Kagome _amaba_ a su terco y orgulloso primo y a su bestia que durante tantas vidas había estado esperando por ella.

— Yo también Miroku… yo también, ya te dije que tienes que hablar con Sango después de la defensa de tesis y antes de la boda y no, minutos antes no funcionará, yo puedo ayudarte pero no hago milagros — Añadió Kagome lanzándole una mirada pensativa por su cocina, obviamente dando por terminada la conversación y meditando sobre ella.

— Me retiro entonces — Dijo Miroku por lo bajo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida sin molestarse en esperar respuesta, la hembra estaba hundida en sus pensamientos y cualquiera podía ver eso y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban frente a él, Miroku pudo verla apresurarse hacia a la despensa.

=== Fin de Flash Back ===

— Estoy hundido hasta el cuello en la mierda — Murmuró Miroku por lo bajo pasándose las manos por la cabeza en un vano intento de calmarse, el que nunca había estado nervioso por nada en toda su larga vida se encontraba aterrorizado y nervioso ante la conversación que sabía no pasaría de darse aquel día aun con Toga en estado crítico. _Ahh Tsukuyomi-sama ayúdanos, sobre todo a Sessh el_ _ **sí**_ _que esta_ _ **mas**_ _hundido en la mierda que yo… ablanda los corazones de nuestras damas_ Suplicó Miroku en su mente, antes de reírse ante la irónica situación, ¿Quién decía que los Youkai no creían en los Dioses, y que no los veneraban igual ( _o más_ ) que el resto del mundo? Ignorantes si creían eso ( _y había muchos_ ) él y la casa de la luna eran el vivo ejemplo de la fe que profesaban, acaso ¿No los habían elegido los Dioses creadores para ser el clan de la gran bestia sagrada Byakko-sama, no les habían otorgado la custodia y protección de la sagrada bestia que ahora residía en su primo?, ellos quienes fueron los primeros en recibir la bendición de los dioses en la forma de bestias sagradas recién nacidas y otras de grandes guerreros reencarnados en la formas de bestias sagradas.

=== S S ===

— _Santa mierda…_ — Soltó Sango después de cinco minutos enteros de sepulcral silencio mirando con los ojos como platillos de té, ( _igual que la primera vez que la había leído_ ) la " _carta_ " de Mina después de explicarle lo que Sesshomaru le había informado al entregársela, _la carta_ era de echo un _sólido documento_ _Youkai_ con una base legal _sólida_ custodiada por el Hiroshito-sama el abogado de Yuri, en la forma de una minuciosa y extra secreta investigación " _paso a paso_ " de las andanzas de Izayoi y su padre en aquellos días de aventura, hasta la llegada de Kagome a la casa Higurashi Takeda, que Yuri se había asegurado de hacer realizar con el mismísimo Hiroshito-sama lo cual despejaba cualquier duda que pudiera surgir sobre la validez del contenido.

Así que lo que ella había creído una simple carta de despedida y revelación, era un documento legal según los estándares Youkai y la corte, y para desgracia de la concubina una prueba irrefutable de su abandono, sin señalar la violación de la prohibición de unión de hembras o machos a _casas cardinales_ con hijos de relaciones anteriores que pudieran causar conflicto, ambicionando poder y posición de la casa cardinal en cuestión a la que no tenían ningún derecho _legal-consanguíneo_ , y pese a que se habían establecido protocolos para los casos de " _compañeras o compañeros_ " que tuvieran hijos antes de ser _encontrados_ por su _legitima pareja_ , Kagome jamás había sido presentada ni sometida a la renuncia formal de derechos por Izayoi pues esta había elegido no reconocer su existencia, y lo único que mantenía a Kagome fuera de un enorme problema legal, era la adopción del clan Higurashi y el ritual de sangre que cortaba limpia y formalmente todo nexo con el clan Setsuna y en consecuencia la concubina del Oeste, quien no tenía nada que reclamar de ella.

— Si… santa mierda — Concordó Kagome dándole un trago a su cerveza y dándole un ligero toque a la lata abandonada de Sango antes el shock y de dársela, para recibir a cambio la carta de regreso, mientras esta tomaba profundamente de la lata como queriendo pasar el amargo trago.

— ¿Y Sesshomaru ya lo sabe, se lo dijiste no? — Preguntó Sango lanzándole una mirada afilada después de aliviar la resequedad de su garganta con aquella helada cerveza barata, ella le habia aconsejado que no se tardara en decirle la verdad al Daiyoukai y temía la reacción del macho.

— Si… a estas alturas Irasue y toda la casa de la Luna y el Oeste lo sabe… pero de eso hablaremos luego San-san — Respondió Kagome mirando sin ver el mirador a aquellas horas del día casi vacío con excepción de ellas y un par de mujeres que les lanzaban miradas amonestadoras por estar tomando cervezas a aquellas horas de la mañana, siendo completamente ignoradas por ellas.

— Tantos… ¿Por qué ante tanta gente? — Preguntó Sango sin poder evitar el golpe de preocupación, Kagome era una persona privada así que aquella reacción de Kagome era completamente extraña.

— Fueron circunstancias ajenas a mí, te aseguro que cuando mucho solo quería decírtelo a ti, a Sesshomaru y a Miroku antes que nadie y con eso me refiero a Irasue-sama… y eso tal vez solo después de soltárselo a Sesshomaru y que me mandara a la mierda, para entonces te recordaría tu cita conmigo y un galón de helado — Dijo Kagome con calma, tragándose la ola de depresión que venía con la sola mención de Sesshomaru.

— Obviamente eso no le importa, siguen juntos ¿no? — Señaló Sango aceptando las palabras de Kagome de inmediato, ella sabía lo difícil que aquella situación era para ella, no todos los días te encontrabas con una madre que te abandonó, que de paso había roto la casa de tu amante y para rematar te salía un medio hermano… es decir, ellas conocían a la mujer y su vida a través de los libros y los medios, ¿Cómo demonios iban a imaginarse que era la madre biológica de Kagome?

— En realidad… ya no seguimos juntos… si ya sé que vas a decir " _dormimos juntos_ " pero es solo eso, ya sabes… la _costumbre_ es una hija de puta que llega y se instala sin anunciarse, además aparentemente no tengo vergüenza y no consigo las fuerzas para darle una patada en el trasero aun — Respondió Kagome ignorando la pregunta brillando en la mirada de Sango.

— ¿Pero porque… si a él no le importa, entonces por qué terminaron? — Preguntó Sango con genuina confusión sintiéndose triste por Kagome, pues ella estaba casi segura de que ella amaba al Youkai platinado. — No me digas que tú lo mandaste a la mierda porque es el hijo de la mujer a quien la concubina jodió la vida y por eso te sientes _indirectamente_ responsable ni nada de esa porquería honorable, o voy a ahorcarte con mis manos desnudas… _Tú lo amas maldición_ — Añadió Sango apasionadamente.

— No San-san… no lo mande a la mierda por eso, la mujer y sus acciones deshonrosas son su asunto no el mío, no me sumes más sentido honor del que merezco yo no soy una maldita mártir, c _ada quien que pague su propia mierda yo pagare la mía y cuando mucho la tuya…_ la razón por la que todo acabó fue por que descubrí " _porque_ " nos conocimos, la razón de su interés en mí y no puedo confiar en el nuevamente, la primera vez fue su culpa, _esta vez es mía_ … no puedo darle otra oportunidad para que me joda una tercera vez… no puedo confiar en él y poco importa que mi estúpido corazón no entienda toda la pila de mierda bajo la que estoy. — Explicó Kagome secándose con furia una lagrima que se escapó de su ojo derecho haciendo que Sango contuviera el aliento y no era para menos, ella jamás había admitido amar a alguien y allí estaba, admitiéndolo una vez más y esta vez sin decirlo abiertamente y llorando como una idiota. _Llorando… patética mujer, reacciona y deja de hacer el ridículo de ti misma, el mundo no necesita una débil mujer más, ¡arriba!_ Se regañó así misma mentalmente estremeciéndose con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucedió Kag?, dime yo lo mato con mis propias manos — Dijo Sango viéndolo todo rojo de inmediato sintiendo a la Taijiya en ella levantar la cabeza y rugir con furia asesina lista para exterminar todo a su paso.

— El edificio… su padre tiene años… _siglos_ queriendo comprar el lugar y el decidió que _tenía_ que comprarlo como un acto de _venganza_ contra su padre, para restregarle en el rostro cuál de los dos era mejor… — Dijo Kagome con estudiada calma, aunque sentía como si estuviera quebrándose por dentro una vez más. — Así que todo esto solo era una forma de lograr _endulzar_ en camino a su meta final que era " _comprarme el edificio_ " y " _triunfar"_ en el juego que tenía con su padre, su mismo padre me lo restregó en la cara delante de la puta de Izayoi y el mundo. — Añadió colocándose la mejor mascara de calma que tenía y mirando a Sango a los ojos sonriéndole con burlona tristeza, al ver la furia apenas contenida encerrada en los ojos marrones de su querida hermana.

— Ese maldito cabrón… ¿Cómo se atrevió, como pudo hacer algo así? — Dijo Sango aplastando la lata de cerveza en su mano e ignorando el líquido rebosar y correr por su mano cerrada en un puño hasta gotear en el suelo formando un charco espumoso.

— Los Youkai son muy _territoriales_ y _competitivos_ en especial los alfas… debí imaginar que él quería comprar el lugar en cuanto su padre empezó a hostigarme… pero lo dejé pasar porque tenía muchas cosas en mi mente como para acariciar esa idea… ya no importa San-san aún podemos ser " _amigos/conocidos_ " pero no creo que pueda confiar de nuevo en el… aún es muy pronto — Respondió Kagome dejando su cerveza a un lado y abriendo la mano de Sango y liberando la deformada lata de su agarre y lanzándola con un tiro perfecto justo dentro de la cesta de basura más cercana, sintiendo la histeria burbujearle en la garganta al comprender tardíamente que de igual forma ella estaba haciendo de abogada del diablo.

— Miroku lo sabía… ¿Verdad? Aquella noche que aparecieron en mi cumpleaños no fue un reencuentro _casual_ con Ginta, ellos fueron allí a conocer a la dueña del lugar, aun cuando nosotras no sabíamos que te pertenecía. — Dijo Sango palideciendo de golpe sacando sus cuentas rápidamente y llegando certera a la conclusión más lógica, en otro momento Kagome habría señalado burlonamente " _que le había enseñado bien_ ", pero ahora no era el momento de bromas.

— El lugar es NUESTRO por millonésima vez San-san, ¿Tengo que mandártelo a tatuar en la frente para que entiendas eso?... — Soltó Kagome exasperada al registrar las palabras de Sango acuñándole una vez más el edificio solo a _"ella"_. — No sé realmente si esa noche fueron allí con esa intención… Miroku lo sabe y ha estado esperando que pasemos todo el estrés de la tesis y la defensa para hablar contigo… ya lo hizo conmigo y me pidió disculpas…

— No puedo creerlo… no puede… no puedo unirme a alguien que nos ha traicionado así — Dijo Sango con genuino dolor sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba sobre su pecho el collar que él le había entregado en señal de compromiso sintiendo el tibio calor que emanaba tratando de consolarla.

— Claro que puedes… _y lo harás_ , él es tu compañero, sus almas están unidas no vas a someterte a la agonía de alejarte de tu compañero porque no le quedó de otra que prestarse para toda esta mierda del edificio… _él es un beta_ Sango… — Ladró Kagome con fría furia haciéndola dar un respingo y mirarla sorprendida, habían sido contadas las ocasiones en que Kagome había usado ese tono de voz con Sango, pero consideraba que ahora era un buen momento para él.

— Y como beta tiene que apoyar y obedecer a su alfa… — Finalizó Sango por ella — ¿Y si su beta le ordena vivir cerca de él, si le ordena no tener contacto contigo, si...

— Sesshomaru no es un macho cruel Sango-chan… él es un idiota que cometió un error, un terrible error contra mí, Yakko y el me desean y dudo que les permita alejarse de mi como me gustaría en este momento, si tienes que vivir donde tu esposo y compañero, _entonces sea,_ igual tu negocio está en el edificio e igual _me visitaras_ , pero tu lugar es con _tu esposo_ sea donde él esté _iras_ , eso no te hace menos mi hermana — Señaló Kagome pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sango y atrayéndola hacia ella en un apretado abrazo que esta devolvió de inmediato.

— No quiero dejarte — Dijo Sango contra el hombro de Kagome, sonando más como una niña aterrada y caprichosa que como la poderosa mujer que era.

— Y no lo harás… tu pervertido es un idiota, pero ama el suelo por donde pisas, estoy segura que si le dices que deseas estar cerca de mí el negociara con Sesshomaru, pero no creo que eso llegue a pasar, Sesshomaru está realmente arrepentido, y Yakko esta inconsolable… — Dijo Kagome acariciando la espalda de Sango en grandes círculos pensados en calmar sus ataques de ansiedad que aun hoy podían presentarse cuando menos pensaban.

— Si su bestia esta así de afectada… ¿No crees que hay algo más allí? — Dijo Sango recordando lo que Miroku le había confiado.

— Tal vez… pero igual no voy a caer ante el solo porque su bestia sienta " _apego_ " hacia su juguete sexual… — Señaló Kagome separándose de ella y lanzándole una mirada que no admitía cometarios en el asunto.

— ¿Y si aun así intenta separarnos? — Preguntó Sango con un deje de ansiedad e inseguridad.

— Primero somos familia, nadie puede separarnos más que la muerte, y si él lo intenta voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por purificar su peludo trasero y tendrás que visitarme a la cárcel por intentar purificar las bolas _del Daiyoukai_ … el resto es simplemente un pecado purificarlo — Añadió Kagome con un deje se maliciosa mofa haciendo reír por lo bajo a Sango.

— Ohhh ahora me da curiosidad… ¿Tan grande es… o es solo cuando lo usa? Cuenta Cuentaaaaaa — Soltó Sango aceptando lo que Kagome estaba haciendo como lo que era, _una vía de liberar tensión y evitar que ella se enfureciera y se asustara más_ , no era nada bonito tener un ataque de pánico y estaban muy lejos de casa.

— " _las dos cosas pervertida_ " — Dijo Kagome antes de echarse a reír y lanzarle una mirada las dos mujeres que estaban también en el lugar cuando escuchó el comentario de él mal ejemplo que estaban dando, mostrando sus aberrantes inclinaciones _homosexuales_ en público, mientras las señalaban abiertamente.

— Hnnn sep lo soy — Confirmó Sango. — ¿Qué debo hacer ahora Kag? — Preguntó Sango llamando nuevamente la atención de Kagome.

— Deja que tu pervertido confiese, asumo que Sesshomaru estará allí y dejara que lances toda la mierda que quieras sobre el… solo te pediré que recuerdes que él es un Daiyoukai y un alfa, puede que me dijera que no te haría daño pero instintivamente podría hacerlo sin querer y entonces yo tendría por honor que tratar de matarlo, eres mi hermana y te amo — Dijo Kagome lanzando su lata vacía a la basura y agarrada de la mano de Sango la arrastró hacia donde las dos mujeres estaban armando escandalo frente a un oficial de policía.

— Es… es.. _Inmoral_ … — Decía la mujer con tono de urgencia y genuina desaprobación, mientras el oficial sonreía calmadamente y tomaba nota.

— Cierto — Dijo Kagome cortando a la mujer con gélides lanzándole una mirada que prometía un viaje sin retorno al infierno, haciéndola palidecer y dar un paso atrás chocando con la mujer que la había estado acompañando — Es inmoral que usted con su vestido de ama de casa pasado de época, junto a su _amiga_ se sienten en los lugares públicos a señalar a los _extraños_ que las rodean y de los que no sabe nada y empiece a ponerle _etiquetas_ por que no cumplen, con lo que según usted es el concepto _correcto_ de la idea que tiene de como " _deben ser las cosas en SU mundo_ " — Dijo Kagome en voz alta y clara llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca pues para entonces el lugar estaba más concurrido.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?...

— No. ¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a señalar y juzgar a los demás, quien se creer que son? — Rebatió Kagome cortándola con la mirada — Si somos _lesbianas_ o no, no es _SU_ asunto, ¿Qué más da que una persona sea blanca, negra, asiática, latina, mixta u homosexual? Eso no le da derechos a _NADIE_ de _señalarlos, criticarlos_ y _condenarlos_ , es la vida de cada quien y las decisiones de cada _individuo_ y nadie más que ellos son los que tiene que decir u opinar sobre sus vidas, ¿Por qué mejor no se ocupan de sus vidas y dejan de atacar a los demás? — Dijo Kagome con gélida calma ignorando el grupo de personas que se había acercado a curiosear lo que sucedía y habían estallado en aplausos ante sus palabras.

— ¿Además no dicen por allí que esos que son " _homofóbicos_ " lo son porque ellos son homosexuales reprimidos y no saben cómo expresarlo o que sienten envidia de esos que si tienen el valor para expresar lo que son? — Comentó Sango también furiosa al comprender lo que había estado sucediendo sin ella notarlo concentrada en lo que Kagome le había dicho.

— ¿Qué?... No, no, n-no es así — Dijo la mujer mientras la otra se cubría la boca con las manos mirando a su amiga sorprendida y con un brillo de curiosidad.

— Cierto San-san… además eso no me importa _**No. Es. Mi. Asunto**_ … por cierto señora… esta hermosa y despampanante mujer que está a mi lado, es de hecho mi talentosa y exitosa _**hermana mayor**_ exorcice esa mente tan _sucia_ que tiene y libere al mundo de su _ignorancia_ y de su _estupidez_ , tal vez así pueda ser sincera consigo misma y ser feliz si importarle un _pimiento_ lo que los demás opinen… es _**SU**_ vida, vívala y deje de joder a los demás — Añadió Kagome

— ¿Hermana? Miente la vimos...

— Señora, Higurashi-san fue mi vecina por años… las dos son efectivamente _hermanas_ — La cortó el policía entregándole una boleta por alteración al orden público. — Debe estar presente en tres días máximo, que tengan buen día — Añadió Ginta despidiendo a la mujer que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua mientras su amiga se la llevaba de allí antes de que hiciera algo que las metiera en más problemas. — Hey extrañas, espero que estén listas para celebrar " _Diseñadoras_ " — Saludo Ginta abrazando y besando a cada una mientras la gente se dispersaba.

— Seeep, ¿ya pasaste por tu café? — Respondió Kagome sonriéndole con genuino cariño al Okami.

— No, iba de camino cuando las vi y venía con la intención de sacarles un aventón hasta tu café, la patrulla está en el taller de Koga, le toca revisión así que estoy a pie. — Explico el en tono guasón.

— Vamos entonces, no puedes irte a trabajar sin tu dosis de café… — Dijo Sango sonriéndole también con afecto.

— ¿Cómo están los chicos… y los cachorros nuevos? — Pregunto Kagome con curiosidad, con tanto trabajo universidad y balas, ellas no habían podido visitar con tanta regularidad como habrían querido.

— Ya están empezando a consumir pequeñas porciones de carne molida, pero aun su dieta es a base de leche materna, los chicos están malcriándolos y bueno todos lo hacemos, la llegada de un cachorro es una bendición después de la última gran guerra costó durante un buen tiempo que las hembras pudieran quedar embarazadas… así que ahora cada vez que un cachorro nace es motivo de celebración aunque ya no haya problemas de concepción — Explicaba Ginta sonriendo con genuino amor paternal.

— Entonces todo bien — Dijo Sango sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Vamos señoritas — Dijo Ginta sonriendo guasón.

— Vamos Sr policía — Dijo Kagome echándose a reir junto a Sango mientras los tres caminaban hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Kagome, sabiendo que lo más agudo de la tormenta con Sango había pasado y cuando esta desatara su furia contra los dos machos no sería tan grave… al menos no habrían muertos o por lo menos ella eso esperaba eso. _Necesito unas malditas vacaciones_ Pensaba sin notar dos pares de ojos observarla a lo lejos y seguir sus pasos a distancia como les había sido ordenado.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	29. Cap 29: Enfrentamientos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _No es fácil… no es fácil ver al orgulloso y poderoso padre de este reducido a este débil y patético estado ¿Qué pasó con el gallardo macho que hasta hace días estaba amargándole la existencia a este Sesshomaru con cada medio a su disposición?... Este no lo sabe… no lo sabe…_

 _La furia y el duro reproche es difícil de soportar estoicamente aun así creo que este logró dominar su genio y soportó todo con valor y dignidad_ _ **solo y únicamente**_ _por ella._

 _En las furiosas palabras de Sango, este comprendió un poco más del profundo amor que la mujer siente por Kagome y este se siente humillado al ser testigo de tan genuino y profundo afecto, comprendió también hasta qué punto las había herido a ambas y encontró en ella una esperanza._

 _Esa maldita mujer tienta sin esfuerzo a Yakko-sama y parece deicida a forzar la mano de esta a librar al mundo de su patética y toxica existencia._ _ **¿Cómo se atreve?**_ _Solo por eso debería haberla matado, pero su madre tiene razón la muerte es un escape muy rápido y fácil para ella._

 _Por ahora este intentará ganar el afecto de Kagome, Kami… este la necesita, mas ahora mismo este ve tan lejos la posibilidad de una última oportunidad que se pregunta ¿Existirá realmente la forma en que ella perdone a este y le brinde esa tan necesitada y codiciada oportunidad?_

 _Este lo ha admitido finalmente "Ella es la compañera de este y este no piensa dejarla ir" este solo espera que ella lo acepte una vez más, perdonando y finalmente dejando de lado la profunda estupidez de la que este fue presa._

 _El orgullo es nuestro peor enemigo y ni los más sabios y antiguos pueden jactarse de decir que no han sido presa de él alguna vez, no pueden decir que no han errado cegados por él, que han caído y aprendido de sus errores y finalmente se han levantado más sabios y fuertes y más humildes al comprender al final que por orgullo puede perderse_ _ **absolutamente todo**_ _."_

 _ **Sesshomaru Taisho**_

 _ **Señor de la casa de la Luna y de la casa del Oeste**_

 _ **Guardián Inu Daiyoukai**_

* * *

 **Cap. 29: Enfrentamientos.**

* * *

Lady Irasue, señora de la casa de la Luna y _**AUN**_ señora del Oeste, sabía bien que lo que la esperaba de la condición te Toga era malo, aun así jamás se imaginó aquello, era chocante ver sobre las sábanas blancas al pálido frágil y disminuido Toga, el gran perro general del Oeste yacía aun inconsciente, sus largos cabellos se habían ido y su cabeza rapada estaba cubierta con parchos de gasa adhesiva allí donde las largas y profundas heridas en su cuero cabelludo aún estaban presentes negándose a cerrarse, Irasue sintió su corazón cerrarse en un doloroso puño al no verlo activo, guapo y rebelde _(porque hasta ella debía admitir que Toga era atractivo y decir lo contrario era mentir descaradamente)_ era duro comparar aquel "cuerpo" inerte con el hiperactivo Inu no Taisho, pues si bien aquel macho no era su compañero, había sido su amigo y el padre de su único hijo y le dolía mucho verlo así porque a cierto nivel ella lo respetaba y apreciaba, sino ¿Qué había detenido su mano de reclamar su vida ante sus tontas acciones, sino el respeto y el cariño que sentía por el… su amigo y padre de su único cachorro? _Y decían que ella era incapaz de afecto… ¡Ja! ¿que conocían realmente de ella?._

Una energía cálida la envolvió consoladoramente y sin levantar la mirada Irasue supo de inmediato que Yuemaru su amado y comprensivo compañero le brindaba su apoyo a pesar de genuinamente detestar ( _o mejor dicho odiar profundamente_ ) a Toga por haberle arrebatado su derecho sobre ella, en ese momento Irasue no pudo amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba por aquel silencioso gesto, Yue compadecía a Toga en esos momentos pero eso no quería decir que Toga le agradara más o hubiera forma de que fueran amigos, su compasión nacía del amor que él y su bestia sentían por ella, y ella no veía la hora de unirse nuevamente a él, aunque con aquella situación con Toga ambos tendrían que esperar so pena de añadirle más leña al infierno que tenían en puerta si la situación empeoraba y Toga partía de este plano deshonrado y ridiculizado gracias a las pobres decisiones que había tomado.

— Irasue-sama esto es peor de lo que temíamos — Dijo su sanadora de confianza sacándola de su contemplación y acercándose a ella con un fajo de papeles en sus manos mientras sus ayudantes se lanzaban a la tarea de hacer espacio en una de las mesas más grandes de la habitación, mientras los sirvientes de confianza salían apresurados del lugar pálidos de genuino horror y espanto.

— ¿A qué te refieres Minami-san? No le des más largas y dile a esta lo que sucede — Ordenó Irasue taladrando con la mirada a la jefa de sus sanadores de mas confianza.

— Los resultados de laboratorio arrojan la presencia de altas cantidades de licor de demonio sin madurar, sangre de Komodo, Azaleas Tengu negras, aceite de ricino rojo y varias drogas humanas — Explicaba la sanadora agitando los papeles en sus manos.

— La sangre de Komodo puede usarse como un tranquilizante o relajante según su pureza, pero mezclada con el poderoso alucinógeno de las Azaleas Tengu y el veneno del Ricino rojo… es una mezcla mortal… no le extraña a esta que Toga este en coma… — Respondió Irasue sintiendo un sudor frio recorrerla espalda al comprender que Toga había estado abusando de las drogas.

— Es toda una hazaña que aun este vivo — Señaló Yuemaru en tono neutro incapaz de comentar nada más, él no era un hipócrita el macho era un incordio, pero por respeto a su señor y el afecto ( _que el detestaba_ ) pero que a pesar de todo su señora le guardaba al insolente macho.

— Si mi lord teniendo en cuenta lo toxico de la bebida, mezclados con el licor y las drogas humanas, es un milagro que Lord Inu no Taisho aun este entre nosotros, mas este abuso solo empeora la situación con su bestia, ahora es más difícil saber en qué estado se encuentra y si es posible la comunicación con Shinta-sama. — Señaló la sanadora Minami, entregándole los papeles que sostenía en sus manos a Irasue quien de inmediato empezó a leer la lista de las muy variadas y peligrosas drogas humanas encontradas en la sangre de Toga sintiendo la furia clavar sus garras en ella ante la estupidez de Toga.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido Toga? — Escupió Irasue secamente lanzándole una mirada recriminadora a la figura inconsciente sobre la cama ignorante de estar siendo regañado. — ¿Dónde está el sanador Taro? Esta exige una explicación de _inmediato_ — Añadió dejando ir un poco de su Youki compartiendo con todos parte de la extensión de su furia.

— Aquí esta Taro mi lady — Respondió un Inu pardo de ojos amarillentos postrándose en el suelo ante ella mostrando su cuello de inmediato.

— Explícate — Ordenó Irasue su voz gélida y cortante como un látigo cortó el tenso silencio que se instaló en la habitación.

— Taro administra las medicinas tal cual Taro y la familia de Taro lo ha hecho por generaciones mi lady, las recetas son las mismas que la gran casa de la luna compartió con los clanes — Decía el macho postrado ante ella. — Taro ha cuidado del lord de las Tierras del Oeste desde la noche de su nacimiento y después de su partida mi lady Taro siguió cumpliendo sus deberes cabalmente — Añadió Taro con solemnidad.

— ¿Cómo es que Toga llegó a este punto entonces Taro? — Insistió Irasue esperando que el sanador reuniera el valor de decir lo que ella ya sospechaba desde que este había iniciado su explicación.

— Los medicamentos dejaron de funcionar correctamente, Taro le explicó a lord Toga que Taro tenía que desarrollar otra fórmula para él, aprobada por el consejo de sanadores Youkai que fuera segura, no adictiva y que no tuviera efectos secundarios perjudiciales para su salud física y mental — Explicaba el macho — Todo iba bien, doblamos la dosis de la medicina normal mientras Taro trabajaba con sus aprendices hasta obtener la aprobación de la nueva medicina por el consejo de sanadores, hasta que uno de los sanadores de la _concubina_ le sugirió permitirle ayudar a Taro con la nueva medicina, Taro se negó y por supuesto el consejo desestimo la arbitraria acción de la mujer, Taro sin embargo sospechó durante un tiempo que la ladina concubina administró o alteró las medicinas aprobadas por el consejo desde hacía siglos atrás, hasta que pudo comprobarlo, sin embargo para entonces lord Toga no prestaba atención alguna al consejo.

— ¿Dices que la mujer deliberadamente enveneno a Toga con drogas y otros químicos no aprobados por el consejo de sanadores o el consejo del Oeste? — Preguntó Yuemaru con peligrosa suavidad.

Siendo sincero con él y el resto del mundo, él _REALMENTE_ odiaba al indeseable macho, de eso no había duda alguna _para nadie_ , aun así su _impecable sentido del honor_ le había permitido llegar hasta su lecho de muerte sin la sospecha de que el trataría de dar el _golpe de gracia_ ( _lo cual sería sacar de su miseria y sufrimiento a Inu no, lo cual no solo habría manchando su impecable honor sino que de paso estaría_ _haciéndole un favor_ _, lo cual NO estaba dispuesto a hacer, él ya le había dado MUCHO más de lo que el macho se merecía y él no le haría favor alguno aun si eso implicaba acabar con su miseria)_ Pero ahora que este " _ **un lord Cardinal**_ " hubiera sido envenenado hasta este punto era algo muy, MUY grave y podría acarrear graves problemas políticos internos y externos.

— Si mi lord Taro está denunciando justamente eso, Taro trató que lord Toga consumiera la medicina correcta, pero la mujer envenenó su mente contra Taro y lo convenció de que Taro no deseaba su bienestar, así que cada dosis preparada por Taro era alterada por la mujer _personalmente_ , pues Taro confiesa haber sellado al sanador personal de la mujer en una de sus vasija de encurtido para evitar que este causara más daños. — Finalizó Taro colocando una pequeña vasija de calabaza doble con intrincados Kanjis y símbolos tallados delicadamente sobre la superficie en limpias líneas rojas de la sangre de Taro.

— A esta no le interesan los métodos que usen pero es primordial que Toga sea desintoxicado _de inmediato_ , si esto llega a saberse mientras él está en este estado el Oeste según el mundo estará vulnerable… — Dijo Irasue haciéndole un ligero gesto a Taro para que se pusiera de pie mientras Yue recolectaba la vasija ofrecida. — Esta Irasue ha repudiado formalmente a Toga como su compañero, pero él sigue siendo el padre de Sesshomaru, la corte Youkai ha revocado el título de Toga a favor de Sesshomaru, mas este solo ocupará el trono temporalmente hasta que el Oeste y Toga estén en condiciones de sostenerse por sí mismos. — Anunció Irasue con calma observando a Takeshi a los ojos.

Este al igual que el resto de los presentes a pesar de estar en Shock ante las noticias, simplemente le dieron una respetuosa reverencia de aceptación inmediata, ellos sabían que eso era de esperarse con toda la situación forzada que auspicio aquel emparejamiento político en primer lugar, además que no había mejor aliado que la noble y mística casa de la luna y en aquel momento de _extrema necesidad,_ era un verdadero alivio contar con ellos a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre una casa y otra, que era un motivo plausible para que la noble casa le declarara la guerra al Oeste diezmándolo y reclamarlo para ellos, mas con las palabras de la gran dama quedaba claro que ellos no deseaban reclamar el Oeste sino preservarlo, definitivamente los Dioses habían sonreído a la casa del Oeste cuando Byakko-sama había hecho alianza con la casa de la luna.

— La concubina… ¿Dónde se encuentra? — Preguntó Yuemaru de repente notando la ausencia de la fetidez que siempre anunciaba la molesta presencia de la mujer en el lugar o sus alrededores.

— En arresto domiciliario, en el ala _Este_ del castillo mi lord — Respondió Takeshi de inmediato.

— Esta desea a esa mujer bien _aislada y vigilada_ a todas horas, Takeshi-san asegúrate de que esa mujer no tenga contacto a alguno con el exterior, mantenla alejada de Toga a toda costa, ahora envía a un grupo de tus mejores guerreros a trasladar a los sirvientes de la concubina bajo custodia de esta hasta la corte Youkai, lord Oishi espera por ellos y esta desea cada reporte sobre esta situación, incluyendo el del sanador Taro, con su respectiva copia en las manos cuando de esta cuando se retire al palacio de la luna — Ordenó Irasue en tono marcial.

— Como ordene mi lady — Respondió Takeshi dedicándole una profunda reverencia.

— ¿Qué tienen allí? — Pregunto Irasue entonces percibiendo un nauseabundo olor provenir de la mesa llena de frascos.

— Las medicinas _alteradas_ mi lady, a la derecha están los frascos que el lord ha consumido esta semana y a la izquierda los que la concubina alteró y tenía en reserva — Explicó una de las sirvientes una inu de cabellera gris oscuros señalando hacia cada extremo de la mesa enfatizando sus explicaciones.

— Eso huele a material _descompuesto_ — Señaló Irasue conteniendo las ganas de cubrirse la nariz, mas solo se limitó a dejar ir su youki levantando una barrera imperceptible entre ella y la ofensiva fetidez.

— Ella _deliberadamente_ esperaba a que toda la mezcla se descompusiera antes de asegurarse de que alguien la envasara para lord Toga mi lady — Respondió la Okami pelirroja junto a la Inu gris.

— Saquen todo eso de aquí y consérvenlo como evidencia, Takeshi toma formalmente la declaración de Taro y todo aquel que pueda atestiguar y reúnan todas las grabaciones de seguridad, esta va a hundir a la concubina en sus propia porquería con mucho placer — Dijo Irasue levantándose de una de las dos sillas tipo trono que habían colocado en la habitación para ella y Sesshomaru.

— ¿Desean ver a la concubina? — Preguntó Takeshi de inmediato.

— No… esta no confía en que Kimi se contenga de bañarse con su sangre… la muerte es una salida muy _fácil_ para ella… _y esta no está dispuesta a hacerle nada fácil_ … esta desea algo mejor… de largo plazo… — Respondió Irasue gélidamente. _Lástima_ , _las limitaciones de los mortales nos den tan poco tiempo para hacerle pagar, pero esta ya ideara algo_ … Pensó haciendo una lista de posibilidades de inmediato.

— Guíanos hasta el despacho del Lord, en ausencia de lord Sesshomaru Lady Irasue y Yue atenderán las necesidades del Oeste — Ordenó Yue mirando respetuosamente al capitán del ejercito del Oeste.

— Por supuesto mi lord, mi lady por favor sigan a Takeshi — Respondió Takeshi dedicándoles una mirada a cada sirviente de la habitación y a los dos sanadores que discutían entre susurros varias teorías y métodos seguros y efectivos para ayudar al lord Taisho a deshacerse de todo el veneno en su cuerpo, sintiéndose más calmado y esperanzado con la poderosa presencia de lord Sesshomaru y ahora lady Irasue y Lord Yuemaru, confiando en que estos no dejaría caer al Oeste, él y todos ellos sabían que la caída de la casa significaría desbalance, y una nueva apertura para la guerra, y todos ellos estaban felices con esa era de paz.

=== S S ===

Kagome estaba muy feliz con reencuentro y la renovación de lazos afectuosos con Ginta, durante el trayecto de aquella plaza hasta su café Ginta les había mostrado miles de fotos de su nuevo cachorro informándoles de pasada que su compañera estaba ya fuera de la peligrosa etapa de _defensa_ y _apego_ materno y podían ir a visitarla y conocer al pequeño tirano cuando quisieran para que este las conociera y las marcara como manada, el diminuto cachorro era rubio como su madre y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados en las fotos que Ginta les había mostrado, él les había dicho que tenía ojos negros, más al llegar Sango había tenido que salir corriendo hacia su fábrica y se había despedido de Ginta con un enorme abrazo.

— Hey Shippo dale uno de tus especiales a Ginta, por la casa — Dijo Kagome al llegar a la barra donde el seductor y pícaro zorro tenía a su clientela embelesada mientras preparaba diferentes mezclas de café.

— Por supuesto mí querida l _ady-jefa_ — Ronroneo Shippo arrancando suspiros de la clientela y una mirada amonestadora de Kagome, el pícaro y ladino Kitsune había empezado a llamarla así desde su última reconciliación con Sesshomaru y no parecía muy apurado en cambiar su forma de llamarla para su irritación y el constante entretenimiento personal del Kitsune y por supuesto Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru.

— Puedo pagar mi café Kag-chan — Dijo Ginta risueño captando de inmediato el no tan sutil mensaje del Kitsune y conteniéndose de no añadir algún comentario que no le ganaría la apreciación de la mujer.

— Puedes pagar tu postre con ese lindo cupón que sé que tienes… espero que no hallas olvidado todo lo que enseñamos de los cupones Ginta-kun — Dijo Kagome extendiendo su mano para recibir en efecto los cupones que ella había diseñado registrado e impreso.

— Jamás, aunque la mayoría de las revistas de cupones las seguimos trayendo hasta aquí, por cierto la tía Momo te envía saludos y dice que si no vas a visitarla pronto vendrá a por ti con toda su corte — Respondió Ginta colocándose una mano llena de garras sobre el uniforme de policía.

— Kami… la visitaré en cuanto pueda estos días han sido de locura… ahora ve y toma tu café y tu Roll de canela, seguro tu novato del día llega buscándote como loco y al borde de la crisis de nervios — Dijo Kagome risueña y como si lo hubiera conjurado, un joven oficial de cabellos negros, obviamente recién graduado, aparecía por la entrada de la cafetería mirando en todas direcciones, enfermizamente pálido y obviamente nervioso. — Kami... dime que aún no le dan un arma de reglamento a ese pobre chico — Suplicó Kagome en tono de horror.

— Malvada… — Respondió Ginta riéndose por lo bajo.

— Prefiero " _sincera_ " gracias — Respondió Kagome enarcando una ceja retándolo silenciosamente a contradecirla, sabiamente Ginta no lo hizo.

— No recibirá un arma aun, por ahora solo una _pistola eléctrica Taser_ hasta que el chico agarre la onda y deje los nervios — Respondió Ginta levantando la mano llamando la atención del joven recién graduado que al verlo pareció ganar más color y avanzo hacia el aliviado.

— Hnnn bien no queremos ningún gatillo alegre, bien por la estación ahora cariño sigo con lo mío besos a los chicos y a Jenny — Dijo Kagome despidiéndose de Ginta antes de que el joven llegara hasta ellos, el ultimo recién graduado de Ginta se había echo una idea errada de ella y su relación con Ginta y solo basto hundirle la nariz en el cerebro para que este dejara de molestarla y ella no estaba muy dispuesta a repetir la experiencia.

=== S S ===

Sango estaba genuinamente furiosa cuando entró al apartamento, y todo lo que Kagome le contó horas antes cayó sobre ella con fuerza, ella sabía que algo sucedía y fue muy tonta al creer que solo era lo de la carta y el descubrimiento de los orígenes de Kagome, pero claro a su favor solo podía decir que no podría haberse imaginado la sucia jugada del edificio, ¿Cómo podría haberlo imaginado?.

Con furia apenas contenida se cambió los botines altos por unas cómodas pantuflas negras y avanzó hasta su habitación mientras se arrancaba la chaqueta con tal violencia que no se habría extrañado si rompía las costuras o algún aplique metálico salía volando hacia alguna ventana, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se quedó fría mirando a Miroku congelado ante ella.

— _Confié en ti_ y en tu primo — Acusó ella secamente, su voz era un látigo cortante flagelado hacia el haciéndolo retroceder un paso ante la furia, dolor y profunda decepción apenas contenidos en sus palabras.

— Sa-Sango — Murmuró Miroku poniendo sus manos frente a ella en señal de rendición inmediata.

— No… ningún "Sango" _Houshi_ … nunca te reproché que me _obligaras_ a enfrentarme a mis peores pesadillas aquella noche en isla Mitsuki, entonces _me heriste_ y no lo dije porque entonces Kagome te habría matado alegremente y tu primo la habría matado y luego yo habría hecho _TODO_ lo posible por acabar con el — Dijo ella lanzando con fuerzas su chaqueta y su pesada cartera contra Miroku. — ¿ _ **TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS**_? — Rugió Sango furiosa viéndolo todo rojo y levantando una mano frente a ella pidiéndole en silencio a Miroku que no se acercara a ella, en esos momentos no podía confiar en sí misma. — ¿Dónde está el? — Preguntó Sango de golpe.

— Aquí esta esté Sesshomaru — Respondió el desde la puerta de su habitación mirándola fijamente.

— Dime… ¿VALIO LA PENA? — Soltó Sango furiosa clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar ceder a la tentación y golpearlo hasta que las manos le dolieran.

— No… no valió la pena — Respondió Sesshomaru de inmediato.

— No puedo creer que nos engañaras de esa forma — Dijo Sango con un borde de incredulidad — Y no puedo creer que _**TU**_ le hayas ayudado — Añadió lanzándole una mirada cargada de reproche a Miroku que la observaba con un claro brillo de arrepentimiento, vergüenza y tristeza — No puedo creer que los _DOS_ hayan sido tan cara dura, _LOS DOS_ porque parte de esta mierda también es tuya _Miroku Houshi_ y me importa un pepino azul, que solo le hayas dado información sobre nosotras, lo cuales por cierto es igual de _invasivo_ y _malo_ por lo que no estas eximido de culpa — Ladró Sango destilando furia por los poros — Golpeándolo de lleno en el estómago sin sentir remordimiento alguno por ello, el y su primo se merecían que ella tomara su Hiraikotsu y les abriera el cráneo con él a los dos, por traidores e idiotas.

— Sango amor por favor es… — Balbuceaba ahogado y si aire por el golpe, la mujer humana tenía un gancho de derecha matador, decidió mientras Sango se apartaba de él nuevamente como tratando de mantenerse fuera de su rango y no caer en la tentación de _literalmente_ patear su trasero.

— _Cállate Miroku_ … yo voy a escucharte, claro que sí pero por ahora ustedes dos me van a escuchar y me van a oír _**MUY BIEN**_ o usaré todo mi poder para cortarlos en diminutos trozos y dárselo a los _perros callejeros_ — Soltó Sango cortando a Miroku en seco mientras les lanzaba una mirada cortante a cada uno que exigía obedecer y en ese momento solo quería " _silencio_ " — _Tú_ tienes una condenada suerte — Dijo señalando a Miroku con una mano temblorosa de furia penas contenida antes de agarrar un florero sobre la mesa de noche y lanzárselo a Miroku tan sorprendido con su acción que no esquivó el adorno de vidrio y se estrelló de lleno en su cabeza con estruendo — Si no fueras mi condenado compañero, si no te amara como lo hago y de no ser porque sé _MUY BIEN_ que Kagome se sentiría condenadamente infeliz y culpable, te mandaría a la mierda _aquí y ahora_ … por mucho menos he mandado a la mierda a otros antes que a ti — Soltó Sango furiosa buscando otro posible proyectil que no se rompiera contra la cabeza de Miroku, como el lindo florero barato que le había lanzado antes y ahora que esta echo pedazos ella acaba de recordar que este le había gustado mucho y ahora se había ido.

— Este Miroku suplica formalmente a Lady Sango Higurashi, la dueña del corazón y el alma de este indigno y de Hiro-sama, no fue nuestra intención dañarte a ti o tu hermana Sango-chan lo siento — Dijo Miroku ignorando su suplica y lanzándose a sus pies en una profunda reverencia hasta tocar los pies de Sango con su frente.

— _Si claro_ condenado pervertido… te perdonaré porque no hay de otra, pero no te creas que te vas a ir liso… no señor tu estas _literalmente_ en la _caseta del perro_ desde hoy, para empezar _**TÚ**_ no vas a _tocarme_ hasta nuevo aviso —Soltó Sango furiosa mientras Miroku le lanzaba una mirada cargada de genuino horror.

— Pe..pe..

— Y tu… condenado, arrogante y envarado _imbécil_ … ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo a si a alguien que confió plenamente en ti, alguien a quien le importa una _mierda_ si _eres rey o mendigo_ , alguien que te ve a _TI_ , que ve a tu _BESTIA_ como un igual, que no te teme ni tiene una agenda oculta en la búsqueda de poder fama o riqueza? Ella… estoy _MUY_ segura es la _UNICA_ mujer que ha valido la pena tener a tu lado en toda tu miserable vida, la única que no está contigo por interés de ningún tipo, mas allá de querer estar contigo… ¿Cómo pudiste? — Dijo Sango volviéndose hacia Sesshomaru e ignorando su expresión neutra, de alguna forma a él tenía que molestarle mucho sus insultos y si no podía golpearlo propiamente a petición de Kagome, al menos iba a dejar hacer sobre el toda la mierda verbal que pudiera así fuera lo último que hiciera en su puta vida. — Kagome no es una mujer que confía fácilmente en _nadie,_ y ella confió en ti… Kami creí haber juzgado tus reacciones a ella correctamente, diablos incluso llegue a creer que lo que tenían era _único_ , especial como lo que tenemos el pervertido idiota y yo… creí que la _amabas_ y lo único que hiciste fue _jugar_ con ella, _no puedo llamarte mi alfa_ cuando has roto no solo mi confianza y la de _**mi alfa**_ _,_ y más importante _**MI HERMANA**_ sino también rompiste _su corazón_ , eso no puedo perdonártelo — Dijo ella tan furiosa que no notó las lágrimas de furia rodar por sus mejillas.

— Sango… — Murmuró Miroku triste y muy avergonzado por haber sido parte de la causa de aquellas lagrimas no solo en ella, sabía que lady Kagome en la privacidad y en compañía de Sango había derramado muchas más también.

— Esa mujer salvó mi vida ¿entienden? Ella me salvó en _**TODOS**_ los sentidos de la palabra siendo ambas unas niñas golpeadas por la vida y traumatizadas a nuestra manera de manifestar nuestros miedos internos, ella en el peor momento de mi vida me dio un hogar una hermana, una roca donde sostenerme cuando sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer del terror, me empujó fuera de mi zona de confort dentro de aquella estación para evitar que me convirtiera en una cobarde, desquiciada y temerosa de la vida… me sostuvo cada vez que flaqueaba y caía aterrada y presa de mis pesadillas, ella… SOLO ella — Decía Sango golpeando con su puño la pared más cercana ignorando el pinchazo de dolor o los nudillos despellejados. — Kami, ella me dio una _VIDA_ , la misma que mis condenados padres biológicos me negaron por el simple y tonto hecho de haber nacido _mujer_ , me dio una vida que ni en mis más locos sueños en algún rincón apestoso de aquel _maldito burdel_ de mala muerte donde estaba condenada, podría haber soñado jamás… Y tú la heriste… la heriste… — Decía Sango reducida a las lágrimas, abrazándose a si misma con fuerza mirando a un punto entre la alfombra y la pared.

— Este lo lamenta — Respondió Sesshomaru bajando la cabeza ligeramente ante ella en reconocimiento de sus errores.

— Claro que sí, lo lamentas _AHORA_ que todo esto salió a la luz, la mierda _literalmente_ golpeo el ventilador y nos salpicó a todos, lo que yo no entiendo Sesshomaru… es ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque diablos esperaste que otro usara esa información para herirla, porque no se lo dijiste, porque? — Dijo Sango apartándose las lágrimas de un furioso manotazo y apretando los dientes para no gritar esas palabras, a pesar de que la dolorosa bola de furia que tenía en el pecho la animaba a rugir y golpearlos con su Hiraikotsu hasta dejarlos inconscientes a los dos.

— Este… no lo sabe… miedo, vergüenza ambas, este no lo sabe — Respondió Sesshomaru.

— _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGG!_ _REALMENTE QUISIERA GOLPEARLOS A AMBOS, HASTA QUE LA RABIA QUE TENGO ENTRE PECHO Y ESPALDA DESAPAREZCA_ — Rugió Sango golpeando con las manos desnudas la pared enfatizando cada una de sus palabras con un golpe seco con las palmas de las manos contra la pared, ya que no podía abofetearlos ( _Ella sabía que Kagome no quería eso_ ) podía golpear la pared y pretender que eran ellos y seguir con su vida.

— ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola con un deje de genuino arrepentimiento.

— Demonios _SIIII_ , pero _NOOO,_ Kag se preocuparía y luego sería peor para todos — Respondió Sango muy frustrada — ¿Sentiste algo por ella alguna vez, la amaste aunque fuera un poco? Dime… dame una sola razón para no mandar todo a la mierda y ahórcate ahora mismo y al diablo con las consecuencias — Añadió lanzándole una mirada helada.

— Este Sesshomaru ama a tu hermana — Respondió el de inmediato mirándola fijamente con los ojos dorados ardiendo como el oro derretido igual como siempre ocurría cuando hablaban de su hermana o cuando la seguía con la mirada.

 _ **Díselo…díselo, díselo, díselo ahora cachorro o este Yakko va a hacerte el resto de nuestras vidas un infierno tal que suplicaras el alivio de la muerte y este te la negará… no tengo que recordarte quien es este AUN en esta forma ¿Verdad? Este tiene el poder y la fuerza de voluntad para hacerte vivir hasta más allá del final de este mundo y si pierdes esta oportunidad ahora, ese final llegará pronto y este te promete: "TU y ESTE VIVIRAN" y sabrás en carne propia lo que este ha vivido**_ Soltó Yakko finalmente en un oscuro rugido de furia, después de haber permanecido en silencio escuchando las palabras de la Taijiya y decidiendo rápidamente que ella era la opción más viable para lograr que Kagome les diera una última oportunidad.

— Entonces eres un _idiota_ por amarla, y aun así hacerle daño… — Respondió ella en un murmullo hosco. — ¿Qué tanto es ese amor que tienes para ella _Taisho_? porque no voy a arriesgarla a que rompas su corazón nuevamente y tú ya has demostrado antes que eres terco, persistente y que la deseas, pero eso no es suficiente para mí, ni para ella, ¿Es tuya… la reclamas como tu legitima compañera? — Presionó Sango harta de medias verdades, ella estaba furiosa eso ni qué negarlo y si no fuera porque sabía que Kagome amaba al bastardo lo mataría con sus manos denudas alegremente ( _o al menos lo intentaría, es decir él era un condenado_ _ **DAIYOUKAI**_ _ósea…_ ) Ella había visto genuino afecto entre ellos y cabreada o no, Sango Higurashi no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su hermana dejara pasar por alto a su _legítimo_ compañero ( _por muy idiota que este fuera, ya le compensaría él sus meteduras de pata, preferiblemente DESPUES de emparejarse_ )

 _ **DISELO ¡AHORA!**_ Rugió Yakko furioso desde el rincón del nicho donde descansaba allí donde sus almas estaban estrechamente mezcladas formando una sola entidad, la misma que buscaba y buscaba atarse Kagome contantemente.

— Ella es para este lo que tú eres para Miroku — Respondía Sesshomaru cediendo finalmente a la demanda de Yakko.

Confirmándole a Sango sus sospechas, las mismas que había tenido desde aquel terrible día cuando vio a su hermana caer en un charco de su propia sangre, cuando se había quedado congelado, y luego cuando se había negado a dejarla sola en la clínica y finalmente cuando ambos habían empezado a mostrarse abiertamente afectuosos en público.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho aun, que esperas una invitación repujada en platino? Dios Sesshomaru ¿Qué diablos te sucede? — Soltó Sango dividida entre la furia de la situación y la algarabía de confirmar que en efecto ellos eran compañeros.

— El mismo día que este Sesshomaru había decidido confesarle lo sucedido a Kagome, el padre de este se lo dijo tergiversando sus palabras, este jamás planeó tener una relación con ella para obtener el edificio, ahora tras lo sucedido en el palacio del Oeste, ella no creerá en este aunque eche el corazón de este a sus pies. — Respondió Sesshomaru tenso.

— Ciertamente… Tu estas bien jodido Sesshomaru Taisho, por suerte… amo a mi hermana lo suficiente como para impedirle cometer el error más grande de su vida y ojo, no te eches flores querido, todos sabemos cualquier hombre mataría por tener a Kag a su lado, pero solo tú eres la otra mitad de su alma, solo puedes hacerla realmente feliz… Eres su compañero ¿no? — Dijo Sango sintiendo por primera vez dolor en sus manos y se quedó perpleja mirándose los nudillos pelados y sangrantes. — Entonces no vamos a permitir que algún hijo de puta la maree con mentiras y la haga infeliz en el futuro o voy a tener que matarlo a él por cabrón infeliz y a ti por idiota, eso sí… si le haces derramar una sola lagrima moriré en el intento, pero te haré _mucho_ daño y si la oportunidad se presenta _te mato_ — Añadió lanzándole una mirada cargada de determinación brillando en sus ojos chocolate que no dejó lugar a dudas para los dos machos de que su amenaza era mortalmente seria.

— ¿Me permites curar eso mi querida Sanguito? — Preguntó Miroku en un tono de voz que demostraba claramente lo miserable que se sentía en ese momento.

— Nada de _trucos_ Miroku o de hacerte el gracioso o voy a hacerte _llorar_ de dolor y cantar como un soprano créeme, en estos momentos no estoy por debajo de dejarte los testículos de amígdalas, ahorita mismo sigo _MUY_ molesta y _no se me va a pasar pronto_ — Advirtió Sango permitiéndole tomar sus manos y proceder a curarla a lametones hasta que las heridas y hematomas desaparecieron dejando tras de sí un par de manos en perfecto estado y nadie podría decir que habían estado golpeando paredes en un ataque de pura furia.

— Listo — Dijo Miroku soltando las manos de Sango cuando esta empezó a tirar de ellas de inmediato.

— Tu… estas atareado con todo lo de tu padre, aun así vas sacar tiempo de las venas del mundo si tienes que hacerlo, y vas a ganarte a Kag como sea eso es _TU_ trabajo, el mío será aconsejarla y el del pervertido de soltar un comentario de doble sentido aquí y allá que le dé que pensar a Kag — Dijo Sango recobrando finalmente la calma.

— ¿Por qué vas a ayudar a este? — Preguntó Sesshomaru desconcertado mientras Yakko dentro de él rugía furioso ante la pregunta que había hecho, temiendo que la Taijiya les retirara su ayuda.

— No te ayudo _a ti…_ La ayudo _a ella_ , tú no lo entiendes… Kag pide tan poco en la vida, y aunque _TU_ eres un idiota, en esta temporada junto a ti la he visto feliz… _genuinamente_ feliz, calmada, abierta al mundo y en paz… — Explicó Sango con un deje de agotamiento en su voz. — Si tú eres esa _felicidad_ y esa _paz_ para ella, estoy dispuesta hacer un pacto con el _mismísimo diablo_ para verla feliz, así que en cambio haré pacto contigo conservaré mi alma y de paso me quedaré al idiota pervertido.

— Hnnn — Respondió Sesshomaru decidiendo que ya era hora de retirarse de la habitación dejando a la pareja a solas ahora que estaba seguro de que la mujer no aniquilaría a su primo.

 _ ***PLAF***_

— Manos afuera muchacho… Aun estoy muy, _MUY_ cabrada contigo — Dijo Sango recogiendo su cartera del suelo dejándola en la cama sobre la chaqueta de cuero — Y limpia esos vidrios, me voy a trabajar porque si me quedo aquí _creo que te mato_. — Añadió Sango saliendo del lugar furiosa.

— Pudo haber sido peor… — Murmuró Sesshomaru tratando de animar a Miroku mientras este se sobaba la mejilla con una marca rojiza de mano perfectamente impresa sobre la piel, ellos tenían que irse al Oeste a finiquitar algunas cosa antes de la reunión de introducción al caso, que sostendría con el consejo Youkai.

— Ella no va a levantarme el castigo… — Murmuró Miroku alicaído y aun cuando sabía que Sesshomaru tenía razón no podía evitar deprimirse.

=== S S ===

Una hora después de que se despidiera de Ginta Kagome cerró el libro de contabilidad con _satisfacción,_ los números no mentían y las cosas iban muy bien para _"MI &YU"_ y para _"_ _ **Taijiya's**_ _"_ al punto que si todo seguía así, en aproximadamente ocho meses más o menos podrían regresar a la cuenta de banco lo que habían gastado Sango y ella de la herencia que Yuri y Mina les habían dejado y conservar eso para el futuro, sin dejar de depositar en las cuentas personales de cada una, una cantidad decente lo cual les daba una bonita cifra de ganancias.

Ella estaba genuinamente agotada de estar tanto tiempo jorobada sobre los libros de contabilidad y la calculadora científica, Kagome se estiró todo lo que pudo en su silla y dio un enorme bostezo, antes de levantarse y mirar sin ver realmente por la amplia ventana panorámica dando gracias a Kami que su mente aún estaba llena de números recordando una vez más que cuando ella había llegado al apartamento Sesshomaru y Miroku iban saliendo más con solo ver a Sango supo que ella ya había tenido su choque con ellos y había decidido dejarla soltar vapor antes de tocar el tema, así que habían almorzado juntas y Sango había bajado a darle una vuelta a su fábrica y ella se había quedado murmurando maldiciones y lanzándole miradas asesinas a su calculadora científica cada vez que tenía que sumar un artículo _sin cupones_ y una carcajada baja de triunfo cuando finalmente acabó el trabajo con resultados positivos para ellas.

— Hey Kags… Estoy libre ahora Maya y Ai-chan se encargaran de cerrar hoy — Informó Sango alegremente apareciendo en la oficina que Kagome mantenía en el apartamento.

— Te dije que sería buena idea tener supervisores — Señaló Kagome volviéndose de inmediato hacia el estante donde tenía la carpeta de cupones lista para el reto, y tomándola de inmediato sabiendo que ellas tenían que adelantar algo de las compras de esa semana, después de todo Sango viajaría con Miroku después de la boda y ella no podía perder la oportunidad de aprovechar la inestimable ayuda de Sango con las compras que tenían que hacer en esa ocasión.

— Estaremos un mes de prueba y luego tomaré una decisión — Dijo Sango sentándose frente al escritorio de Kagome y observándola dejarse caer en su silla para lanzarse de inmediato a revisar cupones, listas y a discutir que más incluir.

¿ _Qué habría sido de ella si nunca hubiera conseguido a Kagome aquella noche_? Pensó Sango mirando a Kagome sacar varios papeles y revisarlos. Ella no quería ni imaginar su destino sin Kagome en su vida, pero en momentos como aquel donde regresaban a contar cupones y a sumar montos para restar los puntos de clientes y los cupones, tal como lo habían hecho cuando eran unas niñas viviendo ocultas en una estación abandonada, Sango no podía evitar que su mete regresara una vez más al mismo patrón de preguntas.

— Bien por ti San-San — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole levemente y entregándole una lista y un bolígrafo y de inmediato estaba mordisqueando ligeramente el bolígrafo mientras sus dedos volaban sobre la calculadora y sus ojos escaneaban la lista para confirmar el numero arrojado por el aparato electrónico, pronto las dos estuvieron hundidas en puntos de clientes, número máximo de artículos por compra, ofertas del día y recortando nuevos cupones para anexar los que faltaban al agregar varios artículos que no estaban en la lista original hasta que vieron las ofertas del día.

Cuando ambas salieron del apartamento y pasaron por el café repleto de clientes y se despidieron de Shippo y Mary con unas ultimas ordenes de parte de Kagome y un par de termos con la nueva mezcla de café en la que el Kitsune trabajaba, quien podía verlas habían que aquellas mujeres iban por la vida como un par de mujeres con una misión, y aunque los demás no lo supieran, en realidad para ellas así era.

Al llegar al supermercado de costumbre Sango y Kagome saludaron a los cajeros como los amigos que con los años ( _y las muuuuucchas compras_ ) había llegado a ser para ellas y corrieron a comprar todo lo que podían decididas a llegar a casa para la hora de la cena, ellas no se hacían ilusiones y sabían que esta compra tendría que fraccionarse en varios días antes del Sábado cuando Ginta y el resto de la manada Okami estaban esperando no solo para celebrar la graduación de las dos chicas, sino también el cumpleaños de Kagome que era justamente ese Sábado, así que sabiendo que no podrían contar con el fin de semana para hacer sus compras, ambas recorrieron el lugar como un par de tornados gemelos apilando, contando, sumando y restando deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para saludar a Kumiko-san la dueña de la cadena de supermercados que aun disfrutaba de interactuar con la clientela desde los pasillos de uno de sus supermercados más grandes.

=== S S ===

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Takeshi se encontró en el ala _Este_ del castillo del Oeste, aún estaba furioso y frustrado con todo lo que estaba saliendo a la luz, que era el claro ejemplo de lo bajo que el Oeste había caído, y a pesar de haber tenido que llegar a ese punto crítico _finalmente_ se le estaban prestando la debida atención a las cosas de verdadera importancia ( _Como el envenenamiento del señor del Oeste_ ) y no solo a las tonterías de la concubina, en su vano intento e inútil de ingresar a la sociedad Youkai, Takeshi miró con dureza al guardia apostado en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba encerrada la concubina y con la misma calma con la que había avanzado contra las hordas de batallones de humanos armados con Mikos y monjes en el pasado, tocó una sola vez antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación conteniéndose de no gruñir abiertamente su desagrado sino separar limpiamente la cabeza del resto de cuerpo de la irritante y molesta mujer que aún no parecía comprender en la grave situación en la que estaba.

La concubina estaba echa un desastre si el régimen de cuidados al que estaba acostumbrada a someterse para poder aparecer en público y verse " _presentable_ " ella tenía el largo cabello suelto libre del habitual peinado formal al que estaba acostumbrada, el cabello se veía despeinado y grasoso y expedía un olor a sudor muy desagradable, vestía una sencilla yukata de algodón negro pues Toga-sama le había retirado todos los elaborados ( _y carísimos_ ) kimonos de seda, joyas, sirvientes y a todos los tipos de lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, aun así la habitación en la que estaba podría seguir considerándose lujosa teniendo en cuenta que una de las que generalmente se usaban para recibir huéspedes.

— General _exijo_ que se me permita hablar con _mi esposo_ , estoy segura de que Toga _recapacitará_ , así que _ordénele_ a sus hombres que me dejen salir y haga que las sirvientas se presenten en mis habitaciones para que me vistan, peinen, perfumen y maquillen para el señor del Oeste — Dijo Izayoi en tono imperioso lanzándole una mirada altanera que solo logró irritarlo más.

— Hanna-san deje la bandeja de alimentos de la _concubina_ sobre la mesa — Dijo Takeshi sin dignase a reconocer haber escuchado las absurdas demandas de la mujer que ahora lo miraba hecha una furia, mientras Hanna hacía lo propio sin siquiera mirar a la mujer.

— ¿Cómo te atreves infeliz sirviente? — Soltó Izayoi perdiendo el poco decoro que le quedaba y lanzándose sobre Takeshi con las manos crispadas cuales garras, como dispuesta a sacarle los ojos al macho dos veces más grande y por mucho más poderoso que ella incluso desde recién nacido, lo cual le daba a aquella escena un borde muy ridículo si se tenía en cuenta que con solo su Youki Takeshi podía matarla limpiamente.

— Aparta tus garras del honorable general de las tropas del Oeste. _**Concubina**_ — Soltó Sesshomaru su voz entonada en un frio látigo cortante que demandaba autoridad absoluta si necesidad alguna de subir el tono de su voz, de inmediato Izayoi se volvió a mirarlo, toda furia olvidada de golpe y en su lugar había calma, compostura y un brillo de curiosidad e interés mientras miraba a Sesshomaru de los pies a la cabeza.

— Mujer… si crees por un segundo que esta Irasue no te sacará los ojos y te los hará tragar, más te vale que uses la defectuosa masa inservible que guardas dentro de tu cráneo y lo pienses de nuevo — Dijo Irasue con tanta gélides que la temperatura de la habitación pareció bajar varios grados.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, donde esta Toga? — Preguntó Izayoi mirando a Irasue aterrada, toda embelesada contemplación del imponente y poderosamente sensual macho frente a ella olvidada por completo mientras miraba con los ojos cargados de terror a Irasue.

— Toga ha dejado este turbio asunto en las manos de esta Irasue y de Sesshomaru, así que deja de hacer demandas _estúpidas_ y de esperar a que Toga venga a rescatarte por que el no vendrá _concubina_ , así de _reemplazable_ eres — Señaló Irasue acariciado ausentemente su mokomoko restándole importancia de tal manera, que parecía que acababa de anunciar que llovería aquella noche y no que la vida de la sucia y traidora serpiente rastrera estaba en sus garras.

Por concesión general se había decidido no comunicarle a la mujer el nuevo estatus de Sesshomaru como señor de las tierras del Oeste, ellos necesitaban mantener a la mujer ignorante y aislada hasta que Toga despertara ( _porque despertaría así tuvieran que arrastrarlo de vuelta, rugiendo y pataleando, mucho dependía de su recuperación y ellos se encargarían de que él se recuperara y la paz entre las razas se mantuviera_ )

— Toga no haría eso… _¡soy su esposa!_ — Soltó la mujer palideciendo de golpe en pleno ataque histriónico.

— _No eres nada_ según la costumbre Youkai, una concubina de _dudosa reputación_ vale manos mucho menos que una concubina _marcada_ por su señor, afortunadamente él padre de este se contuvo de marcarte… _no eres suficientemente digna_ … ¿Sabes cuales la diferencia entre una y otra mujer? — Le dijo Sesshomaru con gélides y profundo desprecio. — Una concubina sin rango es incluso menos que una prostituta común y silvestre, en cambio la concubina _marcada_ es traída a las casas cardinales cuando la señora no puede tener cachorros o queda impedida para tener más y el heredero a muerto.

— A estas honorables hembras se les mantiene durante el resto de sus días hasta que eventualmente encuentran a sus compañeros y ni aun este puede reprocharles un noble servicio como ese, estas hembras no aspiran a derrocar a la señora de la casa de su legítimo lugar y muchas veces terminan teniendo fuertes lazos de amistad entre ellas que se traducen en _poderosas alianzas políticas_ muy beneficiosas para ambas partes, que ellas se llevarán como parte de su dote a la casa a la que terminen emparejada… _tú_ no eres nada de eso, ni jamás lo serás. — Dijo Irasue con gélida calma, mientras le dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa.

— Yo di a luz al príncipe del Oeste — Rebatió Izayoi sin poder contenerse.

— _Pobre ilusa_ … el Hanyou no entra en los pactos forjados milenios atrás y de no ser porque este Sesshomaru y su madre lo han reclamado como manada, habría sido poco más que un sirviente para un soldado de alto rango _por siglos_ hasta que demuestre su calidad y se gane un rango elevado — Corto Sesshomaru con un deje de burlesca crueldad. — Como este dijo, _no estas marcada_ , no eres más que un incordio del que ahora este Sesshomaru tiene que encargarse.

— Yo…

— Si interrumpes a este una vez más, este arrancara tu lengua de tu sucia boca con todo placer _concubina…_ — Cortó Sesshomaru secamente. — Takeshi la concubina permanecerá aislada en esta habitación, bajo ningún concepto podrá salir de este confinamiento, y si lo hace este no solo tendrá su cabeza y la de sus custodios sino también la tuya… ¿fue este claro? — Añadió Sesshomaru dedicándole una mirada tan cargada de odio a la mujer que Irasue y Takeshi no se habrían extrañado si esta hubiese caído muerta a sus pies.

— Si mi lord, como usted ordene, Takeshi no lo decepcionara — Respondió Takeshi de inmediato inmensamente encantado de ver a la concubina ser puesta en su sitio nuevamente, aunque nada como el banquete que él y todos se habían dado cuando la compañera de lord Sesshomaru la había arrastrado _literalmente_ hablando por todo el castillo especialmente en los establos, eso había sido tan agradable de ver que había guardado una copia de seguridad para el antes de poner el material original bajo siete llaves y un dragón furioso.

— Bien… este no tiene más asuntos que discutir contigo concubina… aprovecha este tiempo que te queda para suplicar a tus Dioses su compasión este no tiene eso para ti y no sabes cuánto nos gustaría a la bestia de este y a este verte exhalar tu ultimo respiro y librar a este mundo de tu existencia — Añadió Sesshomaru extendiendo su brazo hacia su madre quien de inmediato coloco sus manos llenas de filosas garras sobre su antebrazo.

— No seas tan aburrido Sesshomaru querido, sabes que es malo para el alma — Comentó Irasue con un borde de clara mofa mientras se volvían hacia la salida.

— ¿Realmente mataras a la madre de tu compañera… que diría ella si supiera que me amenazas, que está unida a un asesino sin piedad? — Dijo Izayoi antes de caer despatarrada en el suelo ante la colisión de dos poderosos Youki presionando con saña sobre ella impidiéndole respirar correctamente.

— Tú no eres _NADA_ de la compañera de este vil y rastrera criatura y jamás te atrevas a nombrarla, menos aún a colocarla junto a ti que no eres digna siquiera de pensar en ella — Siseo Sesshomaru con intenso odio y los ojos inyectados en sangre poniendo a todo el mundo al borde de los nervios con la sola excepción de Inukimi y Takeshi. _**MATALA… CONDENADO EL DÍA EN QUE ESA SUCIA TRATE DE MANCHAR A NUESTRA DAMA CON SU ESTUPIDO RECLAMO, MATALA ANTES DE QUE LA DAÑE DE ALGUNA MANERA MAS DE LO QUE YA LO HA HECHO, MATALA NADIE LA EXTRAÑARA Y SI LE CEDES EL HONOR, YAKKO LO HARA GUSTOSAMENTE**_ Rugía Yakko enfurecido y arañando contra sus restricciones para tomar el control y acabar con ella ante el atrevimiento de la concubina.

— Zorra… No tienes absolutamente nada que reclamar, lady Higurashi te repudió públicamente y te repudia al punto que para ella simplemente "no existes" — Dijo Irasue lanzándole una mirada cargada de desdén que ocultaba su furia y locos deseos de descuartizar a aquella vulgar puta. _**Esta sucia zorra… ¿Cómo se atreve a reclamar para si lo que es de esta Kimi e Irasue y nuestro cachorro… OHHHH ELLA PAGARÁ**_ Rugió Kimi-sama dentro de ella bufando y gruñendo amenazadoramente hacia la concubina.

— Ella no te reconoce, para ella _no existes_ y si este se bañara con tu sangre ahora mismo, a ella no le importaría… en sus propias palabras " _no es mi asunto, ella no existe_ _"_ su única reacción, seria lanzar una mirada de asco y hacer que este Sesshomaru se deshaga de la ropa _sucia_ con tu sangre y tus viseras, antes de enviar a este a un largo baño para erradicar tu fetidez del cuerpo de este — Dijo Sesshomaru obligándose a calmarse mientras Yakko rugía furioso luchando con más ahínco contra sus ataduras para tomar el control y acabar con aquella _sucia serpiente rastrera_ que desde el suelo lo miraba completamente aterrada al punto que él casi sonrió cuando su cuerpo la traicionó y termino humillándose más a si misma al orinarse de miedo ante ellos.

— Vamos querido no es momento de perder el tiempo con esta mal educada concubina — Dijo Irasue presionando el antebrazo de Sesshomaru ligeramente para ponerlo en movimiento.

— Cierto… Concubina… tú limpiaras ese desastre, desde este día solo se te proveerá de tres comidas, vestuario básico que _tú_ tendrás que mantener en buenas condiciones — Dijo Sesshomaru sin dignarse a ver a Izayoi sonrojada de vergüenza y humillación.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos que conducían fuera del ala Este, Sesshomaru e Irasue iban en silencio, cada quien pensando en diferentes cosas que urgían resolverse y por supuesto no podían dejar de pensar en Kagome y toda aquella locura en la que estaban hundidos con Toga.

— Madre… ¿Si Kagome puede ver el plano espiritual con tanta claridad como para ver las ataduras de las almas formándose, porque no puede ver el alma de este y la de ella uniéndose? — Preguntó Sesshomaru apenas llegaron al estudio donde seguirían trabajando sobre los papeles más urgentes junto a Yue ( _que los miraba con calma desde donde se había levantado ante su ingreso a la habitación junto a Miroku_ ) antes de retirarse a su oficina y asegurarse de que Yaken no cometiera _sepukku_ después de matar a varios empleados ineptos.

— Esta se preguntaba cuando vendrías a ella con esa pregunta colgando de tus labios cachorro — Dijo Irasue sentándose junto a Yue seguida por el aludido Miroku y Sesshomaru. — Son pocas las hembras como ella, muy raras y especiales con sus dones al inicio veneradas y reverenciadas como diosas o deidades, lamentablemente sus " _compañeros_ " terminaron usándolas y abusando de su don hasta matarlas o colocarlas en alguna situación que terminaba acabando con sus vidas trágicamente, o muchas veces arrastrándolas por un camino lleno de desgracias, esclavitud y sufrimiento, hay muchas historias de estas poderosas y desgraciadas hembras, aunque ninguna tan famosa como la del joven emperador que se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien se decía que tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino, emocionado ante la perspectiva de conseguir a su otra mitad sin esfuerzo alguno, la mandó traer ante su presencia.

Cuando la bruja llegó, el joven emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos a quienes pasaran.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, la bruja se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo».

Al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que las palabras eran una burla de la bruja hacia él, y empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente en forma estrellada, y enfurecido ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza delante de todo el mundo y la quemaran para que sirviera de ejemplo a otras como ella.

Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor fuera que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso pues la alianza sería beneficiosa para él.

El emperador aceptó de inmediato y pronto llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente en forma estrellada y con horror recordó a la mujer que había hecho matar tantos años atrás. A causa de aquella ultima muerte las hembras como ella dejaron de nacer y las que nacían ocultaban sus dones lo mejor que podían, más al final terminaban siendo usadas por sus "compañeros" avariciosos y deseosos de una vida de lujos sin esfuerzo, hasta que Tsukuyomi harto de aquel abuso cubrió los ojos de sus elegidas para que sus corazones no las guiaran a un final terrible como a sus antecesoras

— Eso quiere decir que ella no ve los hilos atándolos — Señaló Miroku mirando a Sesshomaru con calma mientras este se limitaba a asentir secamente.

— Exacto — Respondió Irasue — Toda la hembras con este don saben que no pueden verse a sí mismas y rara vez a aquellos a los que aman o son importantes en sus vidas — Explicó con calma.

— Ella pudo ver a su hermana y a Miroku — Señaló Sesshomaru.

— Bastante poderosa es entonces su habilidad — Respondió Yuemaru mirándolo pensativo.

— Ya basta, en vez de estar deprimiéndote y condenándote deberías concéntrate en planear como seducirla a tus brazos de nuevo, la hembra es _tuya_ , la heriste encárgate de sanar esa herida, consuélala y demuéstrale lo que vales y lo que ella es para ti y Yakko-sama — Dijo Irasue con un deje seductor en su voz. — Y no se te ocurra comprarle cosas, esa mujer no desea que le regales todas las joyas del mundo, cualquiera puede darle joyas dale en cambio algo que otro macho no pueda, lo que desea su corazón, no su mente ni su bolsillo.

— Además que si ella quisiera joyas las compraría ella misma Sango dice que ella heredó hermosas piezas de Yuri y Mina y nunca las usa así que eso está fuera de la lista — Comento Miroku con calma.

— Hnnn… concentrémonos mejor en apagar este fuego — Respondió Sesshomaru sin ánimos de seguir hablando sobre el tema como su fuera un condenado foro público, además quería resolver todo aquel asunto antes de presentarse en la corte Youkai y establecer parámetros.

=== S S ===

Kagome cargó el último paquete de tallarines en el remolque detrás de su auto, mientras que Sango terminaba de meter el resto en el asiento trasero.

— Tendremos que hacer tres compras más antes del sábado para cumplir con la lista y empezar a repartir las cajas — Dijo Sango cerrándose el cinturón de seguridad cuando ambas terminaron de cargar todo y subieron al auto listas para regresar a casa.

— Seep, las chicas y los niños tendrán comida en la alacena y sus necesidades básicas estarán cubiertas, Momoko-sama quiere que les dé una charla sobre los cupones y la enseñe a usarlos así que posiblemente este un par de horas dos días a la semana dándoles una charla/curso sobre los cupones a las chicas.

— Wow… crearas un culto en masas — Dijo Sango riendo por lo bajo mientras la observaba por varios minutos mientras Kagome manejaba — Kag… ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sesshomaru? — Preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — Repitió Kagome — Posiblemente mandarlo a la mierda en cuanto su ausencia no me deprima más que la situación en la que estamos — Respondió con un deje de tristeza mezclada con rabia y amargura.

— ¿Realmente vas a dejarlo ir cuando lo amas, es decir se lo vas a ceder a otra mujer? — Dijo Sango casi sonriendo cuando Kagome se tensó de golpe ante sus palabras.

— No confió en el San-san… no puedo confiarle lo que queda de mi a riesgo de que me haga daño de nuevo, eso creo que me destruiría — Confesó Kagome en voz baja y triste.

— Tienes miedo de confiar… él es un macho Kag… los machos son idiotas, orgullosos, tercos y miles de cosas más, pero no podemos vivir sin ellos, de la misma manera en que ellos no pueden vivir sin nosotras, Sesshomaru es un idiota, pero te ama igual en su idiotez. — Decía Sango con un deliberado toque de desenfado y distracción.

— Él no me ama, la lujuria, el deseo y el amor son cosas muy distintas, además es duró dejar ir algo que deseas retener, ¿Pero haría bien retener algo que sé que no es para mí?... San-san no lo sé, como te digo no puedo confiar en el…— Respondió Kagome sin mirarla. así que no los mataste. — Añadió distraídamente.

— Nop, la sangre es fastidiosa de salir de la tela, más si es de Youkai, además la idea de terminar con un cadáver en mi habitación me habría enviado a prisión así que no gracias pero no — Respondió Sango riendo macabramente por lo bajo.

— Supongo que tienes toda la razón. — Respondió Kagome y se concentró en el camino sabiendo que Sango a había cerrado el tema hasta que estuvieran e casa a solas y preferiblemente con licor de por medio para contar a detalle aquel enfrentamiento entre ella, Miroku y Sesshomaru.

A Kagome a respuesta tranquila y controlada de Sango aliviaba una de sus más grandes preocupaciones, de las dos Sango era la que más rápido la dominaban los instintos y temía que iniciara una pelea física con ellos y saliera herida, no porque la creyera débil, pero jamás se podrían comparar miles de años como señores de guerra a los años que Sango tenia entrenándose así misma con su arma.

— Kag… hagas lo que hagas piénsalo bien primero, tú lo amas y sé que él también te ama... NOP no me digas nada, solo acepta mis palabras y no lo saques de tu vida, recuerda que errar es normal, no dejes que el miedo, la ira y el orgullo nublen tu juicio y dominen tus acciones en la vida, porque pasaras el resto de tu vida lamentándote y preguntándote "¿ _Qué hubiera sucedido si yo…_ " — Dijo Sango saliendo del auto de Kagome acaba de estacionar en el cubículo habitual.

— No diré nada sobre eso, ahora _vamos Higurashi mueve el culo y carga el ascensor_ — Dijo Kagome deseosa de dejar ese tema a un lado.

— _Ya, ya señora tirana_ — Dijo Sango estallando en carcajadas ante la muy ofendida expresión de Kagome a su nuevo sobrenombre.

— Solo por eso no haré quesillo hoy — Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada con un seño mientras Sango se cursaba de brazos y hacia un puchero idéntico a un niño petulante, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fingida ira antes de que las dos estallan en carcajadas.

— Eres mala — Acusó Sango llamando al ascensor y pronto estaban cargando todo en un par de viajes

— Lo sé… pero así me aman — Dijo Kagome estallando en carcajadas seguida de Sango.

— Cierto… muy cierto respondió Sango antes de lanzarse con Kagome a ordenar toda la compra.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	30. Cap 30: De lecturas y visiones

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

* * *

 **N.A:** **Antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso de actualización, para los que han leído mi bio, soy madre de tres chicos y mi hijo menor de 4 años fue diagnosticado con autismo poco antes de la partida de mi abuela y ahora mi tiempo es limitado y no me pertenece, por lo que es posible que en el futuro esta situación se repita aunque intentaré cumplir con ustedes también, gracias desde ya por el apoyo y la comprensión. Besos a todos y déjenme sus opiniones esas alimentan a mi musa mientras edito lo que ya tengo escrito a mano XD**

* * *

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

 _"Es duro… es duro despertar junto a él y no acariciar su hermoso rostro, no poder besar sus labios y lo peor de todo, no seducirlo y hacer el amor hasta que la alarma de nuestros celulares nos recuerden que más allá de la puerta de nuestra habitación, está el resto del mundo y que tenemos que salir corriendo a enfrentarlo._

 _¿Estoy siendo muy dura con él, con nosotros? Tal vez si, en mi defensa solo puedo decir que no es fácil enterarte de algo así de la persona a la que sabes que amas, a la que le has confiado **todo.**_

 _Ssi admito que guarde silencio sobre mis orígenes durante más tiempo del que debí permitirme… y si… aunque me moleste admitirlo él tiene razón " **yo nos estoy apartando** " pero **¿Cómo confiar en que no vuelva a ocurrir?**_

 _Maldito su orgullo por ponernos en esta situación y maldito el mío por no permitirme ceder y admitir ante él que a pesar de todo deseo estar con él, **¿Qué debo hacer?**_

 _Mi grafica imaginación va a terminar acabando conmigo, la imagen que me asalto hoy me dejo sin aliento y fue simplemente… Wow… indescriptible y fue a su vez condenadamente esclarecedora, ahora me resta aprender a vivir con ella y con ese gran anhelo que guardo en mi..._

 _¿De verdad puedo ver a Sesshomaru del brazo de otra mujer sin sentir la necesidad de arrancar cada tozo de la piel de la mujer en finas tiritas?... **la respuesta es NO no puedo…** Lo cualme obliga a replantearme todo este asunto, no puedo apartarme de el pues el será parte importante de la nueva vida de Sango y me niego a apartarme de ella, porque ella es mi unica familia, mi hermana y le prometi una vez que no la abandnaria y no lo haré, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme de nuevo **¿Que debo hacer?...**_

 _ **Kami ¿Cuando la vida de una mujer como yo se volvio tan condenadamente complicada con este macho, donde esta esa mujer que no se ataba a nadie y ahora esta aqui con una atadura lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla dudar de su decisión?** me he vuelto blanda en mi vida adulta. _

_Con cada retazo de información que encuentro en este invaluable libro, una imagen se va formando lentamente en mi mente pero no puede ser **¿verdad, VERDAD?**_

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 **Oficialmente confundida**

* * *

 **Cap. 30: De lecturas y visiones.**

* * *

Después de llegar al apartamento con las múltiples ( _e incompletas_ ) compras que habían hecho ese día, Sango ayudó a un rato Kagome a desempacar todo lo que habían comprado aquel día, antes de despedirse y bajar a darle una vuelta a su fábrica y atender las necesidades de la que pronto se convertiría en la primera tienda _**"Taijiya's",**_ que aquel día tendría la visita de los técnicos electricistas que se encargarían de la iluminación del local y la publicidad dentro y fuera de este, todas las conexiones eléctricas disponibles y la supervisión de seguridad que le daría las autorizaciones pertinentes para abrir si cumplían ( _y ellas sabían que cumplían_ ) con las normas de seguridad establecidas que señalaban que el área de trabajo era un área optima y segura para empleados y clientes por igual, lo que les evitaría una demanda judicial en el futuro ( _lo cual querían evitar a toda costa_ ).

Kagome sonrió ausentemente para sí misma mientras ordenaba una pila de paquetes de arroz junto a otra con pañales ordenados por _talla_ y _marca_ mientras recordaba que después de sufrir varias descargas eléctricas, Sango y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo muchos años atrás cuando aún vivían en la estación, de que si alguna vez podían pagarlo dejarían la electricidad en manos de _expertos_ , pues ninguna quería volver a sentir una descarga eléctrica en lo que les restara de vida, y ahora que estaban en la posición de pagar, habían cumplido con su palabra con alegría ( _y alivio_ ) y lo más cercano que estaban de tratar con electricidad era para cambiar un bombillo, enchufar o desenchufar algo y manejar algún aparato eléctrico y no planeaban cambiar eso en un futuro ( _Nunca si podían evitarlo, y ciertamente lo harían_ )

=== Flash Back ===

 _Aquel día Sango y Kagome habían llegado del nuevo día de escuela y trabajo, completamente destruidas cuando se encontraron con que ningún bombillo funcionaba, así que a oscuras con la sola ayuda de sus linternas de emergencia (inteligentemente colocadas en la entrada en el anaquel superior izquierdo de la zapatera_ _ **justo al entrar**_ _, junto a dos velas, dos cajas de fósforos, un encendedor desechable y cuatro baterías de repuestos para las linternas) y habían dedicado casi treinta minutos y cinco descargas eléctricas entre las dos en cambiar todos los bombillos quemados._

— _Te juro que si seguimos así, vamos a terminar electrocutadas o mínimo convirtiéndonos en generadores de electricidad — Dijo Sango restregándose la cabeza con la toalla sacando el exceso de agua de su cabello después de su ducha._

— _Lo sé, pero no hay de otra… mañana veremos si conseguimos de esos guantes de seguridad con las palmas cubiertas de latex y con cupones o sin ellos compramos dos pares… así evitamos quedar fritas y que Kirara de verdad se quede con todo — Respondió Kagome colocando un par de enormes tazones de ramen sobre la mesa junto a las bebidas, apartándose el cabello húmedo de rostro cuando se volvió a mirar a la aludida Nekomata que ya descansaba sobre su almohadón, ignorando a las dos humanas y sus complicadas vidas._

— _Wow… tu comprar-sin-cupones esto es el fin del mundo — Bromeo Sango dejando la toalla húmeda sobre sus hombros mientras desenredaba su cabello distraídamente con sus dedos._

— _Técnicamente si nos quedamos pegadas a un cable, recibiendo choques eléctricos nos morimos como un par de pendejas y se acaba nuestro mundo… así que seeep compraré los guantes así sean sin cupones_ _ **fin de mundo**_ _— Dijo Kagome sentándose frente a su plato y lanzándole una mirada evaluativa._

— _Cuando lo pones de esa forma veo la lógica en tus palabras… rayos — Dijo Sango sentándose también frente a su plato._

— _Ve el lado positivo, estamos estudiando, trabajando y ahorrando al máximo para estudiar una carrera y tener suficiente dinero como para pagarle a alguien experto que le eche mano a nuestra electricidad doméstica en el futuro. — Señaló Kagome después de unos minutos de estar degustando su ramen en silencio junto a Sango._

— _Cierto… ese es el plan — Respondió Sango tomando otro enorme bocado de Ramen._

— _Así que ya que ninguna se ve haciendo un curso de electricistas, menos después de tantas descargas eléctricas a tan corta edad, prometamos que cuando tengamos el cochino dinero, no seremos tacañas y le pagaremos a alguien que sepa qué diablos hace "_ _ **y aclaro alguien certificado para trabajar con electricidad**_ _" y evitaremos causar un corto circuito o nuestras muertes prematuras por una descarga eléctrica — Dijo Kagome en un exagerado tono de solemnidad que a pesar de ser muy gracioso no quería decir que no estuviera hablando muy en serio y Sango así lo entendió._

— _Claro que sí, lo prometemos_ _solemnemente_ _— Dijo Sango estallando en carcajadas cuando finalmente le dio uso espontaneo a la palabra del día y Kagome la acompañó de buena gana._

=== Fin de Flash Back ===

— _Solemnemente_ — Repitió Kagome por lo bajo ahora riéndose entre dientes ante la inocencia de aquellos días, que marcaron profundamente el presente que vivían en ese instante y el futuro que les aguardaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Kagome sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo criando a Sango y a ella misma, porque desde el punto de vista que se viera ella las había criado, bajo su guía y protección Sango, Kirara y ella estuvieron, protegidas, alimentadas, saludables ( _dentro de lo que podía esperarse de una niña en situación de calle_ ) y educadas, y ahora gracias a todo ese arduo y satisfactorio trabajo, ellas tenían una vida tranquila y más cómoda que la que muchos con todas las facilidades que ellas no tuvieron, podían aspirar a tener siendo completamente independiente de sus padres o de familiares, ellas no tenían el lujo de una familia en que apoyarse, y justamente eso las había empujado a trabajar más y a esforzarse mas para cumplir con las expectativas de vida que tenían, el destino, Yuri y Mina se habían encargado de que sus expectativas fueran superadas con creces, porque ellas ni bajo los efectos del alcohol ninguna de ellas jamás se imaginaron siendo dueñas de _TODO_ un edificio.

La música inundaba suavemente el enorme apartamento inundando el lugar de las emotivas y fuertes notas de la banda _Aerosmith_ con el tema " _ **And I don't wanna miss a thing**_ " en la voz de _Steven Tyler_ otro excelente cantautor, multiintrumentista por el que también había heredado preferencia gracias de Yuri y Mina ( _mientras ellas cantaban a viva voz "_ _ **Dream on**_ _" entre otras canciones, cuando ella era una niña_ )

Mientras las notas y la letra de la canción fluía llenando el silencio y sumiéndola en la melancolía al reconocer en la canción que reflejaba con claridad lo que en el fondo ella sentía, Kagome continuaba ordenando en pilas envases de ramen instantáneo, pasta de cocción rápida entre otros artículos de comida o cuidado personal y revisaba cuidadosamente los números de la lista, decidiendo que tendría que salir nuevamente un par de veces más para poder cumplir con el número de artículos que necesitaban, tratando de no deprimirse, en poco más de semana y media Sango se casaría y ella no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse, ya lo haría cuando Sango estuviera en su viaje de bodas y luego lista para regresar para su gran inauguración.

Volviendo la mirada al pasado ella podía confirmar con alivio y orgullo que ahora, diez años después de aquella promesa en particular Kagome podía decir con seguridad que habían cumplido sus metas y la mayoría de las promesas hechas, aunque aún habían algunas que estaban en proceso de _cuidadosa_ _**planificación**_ y _**ejecución**_ , porque entre tantas promesas personales _en pausa_ , o promesas a terceros ( _directa o indirectamente_ ) ella particularmente aún no estaba lista para tener hijos, así que los dos nietos que Mina y Yuri habían pedido, aquellos quienes serían la continuación de aquel amor y dedicación que ellas le dieron a manos llenas, tendrían que esperar más tiempo en llegar.

 _Principalmente porque tendría que buscar a un buen candidato para padre, uno que sea tolerable, decente, trabajador y no sea un maldito maltratador oportunista y traidor, en caso de que decida quedarse junto a mí y que yo pueda tolerar, tiene que ser fuerte y honorable_ Pensó ella distraídamente e inmediatamente la imagen casi realista, de ella sosteniendo a su primer bebé en brazos forzó su entrada en su mente con perturbadora claridad, en aquella nítida imagen mental Kagome pudo ver con escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo a la imponente fiera y protectora figura de Sesshomaru rodeándola protectoramente a ella y al que _obviamente_ era el cachorro de ambos entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras ella descansaba su cuerpo sobre el pecho desnudo de él, cortándole el aliento en seco al visualizar con tantos detalles al diminuto y hermoso cachorro idéntico a su padre y la expresión satisfecha y orgullosa de Sesshomaru mientras los miraba por encima del hombro de ella con aire indulgente, posesivo y lleno del más crudo amor y ella observaba al cachorro con una clara expresión satisfecha, pacífica y feliz.

La sorpresiva imagen fue tan relista que ella sentía que si estiraba su mano podría acariciar los cabellos de Sesshomaru y comprobar también la suavidad de la tierna mejilla del cachorro que tenía los ojos cerrados acunado en entre sus brazos lactando con entusiasmo de su pecho lleno, bajo su mirada amorosa y vigilante, _la mirada de una madre_ , la misma mirada que había visto miles de veces en Mina, Yuri, Hina y muchas otras mujeres o hembras con hijos.

La impresión y el shock era tal, que Kagome sentía su corazón acelerarse a un ritmo peligroso golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho expandido casi dolorosamente con un sentimiento indescriptible de felicidad y agonía, y solo el sonido de vidrio estrellarse con un golpe seco contra el suelo la sacó del shock producido por aquella imagen, cuando ella inconscientemente dejó caer dos frascos de mostaza que había olvidado que sostenía en sus manos, directo al _ya no tan prístino_ suelo y pronto se encontró viendo atónita la amarillenta crema llena de vidrio justo a sus pies.

— _Santa mierda…_ — Murmuró permitiéndose enfadarse por el desperdicio de comida y cupones, usando ese " _enfado_ " para forzar la _vivida imagen_ y todos los sentimientos atados a ella fuera de su mente, ( _ella no quería ver eso_ ) no podía verlo sin sentirse estúpida, anhelante y muy triste, pues allí en esa imagen que su traidor subconsciente había creado con tantos detalles para ella, veía su más grande y secreto deseo, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía a amarlo y si, ella deseaba poner sus cachorros en su regazo y arrancar de él aquella expresión de satisfacción y orgullo al ver a los hijos de ambos.

Con un suspiro Kagome rodeó el desastre de mostaza y tomó una de las pocas bolsas plásticas que venían con las compras y se dedicó a recoger la mayor cantidad de mostaza y vidrio posible distrayéndose a sí misma al caer en un patrón rutinario de limpieza.

=== S S ===

Cuando Sesshomaru, vio salir al último consejero del Oeste y a los cuatro delegados de la corte Youkai de la sala de conferencias del palacio del Oeste, casi sintió la tentación de ceder un poco a sus impulsos y suspirar abiertamente y mostrarle al mundo lo aliviado que estaba de que aquella tediosa reunión finalmente llegara a su fin, pero siendo el quien era no se permitiría tal desliz en público y ahora con toda la situación que estaba viviendo menos podía permitírselo.

Era irónico pensar que las batallas terminarían, pues conforme los siglos y los años pasaban y las sangrientas batallas finalmente se habían apartado a un lado ( _con muchos sacrificios de todas las partes interesadas_ ) estas solo habían terminado mutando en toda una procesión de leyes, reglas y más protocolos de los que ya tenían, todo en pro de asegurar esa paz por la que tantas vidas se habían sacrificado ( _Y hasta él debía admitir que aun con el tedio casi ceremonial de cada protocolo, les había ido muy bien_ ) más al final sin el baño de sangre y las pérdidas de vidas, estos protocolos leyes y reglas daban pie para otro tipo de batalla más compleja y delicada, la diplomacia en estos aspectos era primordial y muchos habían encontrado que no era fácil quebrar su voluntad, como los delegados de la corte Youkai bien pudieron recordar para el final de la reunión allí sostenida aquel día.

— Esta Irasue regresará al palacio de la luna, no conviene que se sospeche que sucede algo grave, si no ven a esta donde se _supone_ que _debe_ estar… las otras casas y otras naciones _sabrán_ que algo está sucediendo. — Señaló Irasue mientras Yue la ayudaba a levantarse, mas por educación y la necesidad de ambos de algún contacto entre ellos aunque fuera uno tan inocente como sostenerse las manos, que por la verdadera _necesidad_ que Irasue pudiera tener de ayuda alguna para levantarse.

— Este y Miroku se retiraran también — Respondió Sesshomaru con calma.

 _ **"Vamos a casa, este desea estar en casa con nuestra compañera… Recuerda lo que dije… nuestro olor pronto se irá y no responderé entonces... este no sabe qué sucederá pero este te asegura que no será algo bonito**_." Prometió Yakko gruñendo con un borde oscuro y rasposo en su voz que denotaba más que nunca que él era una verdadera " _bestia_ " y no cualquiera, sino la primera de cuatro creadas proteger aquel mundo y si bien con el tiempo había aprendido a ser " _civil_ " bajo aquella ligera capa pulida de _civil elegancia_ yacía una poderosa bestia arcaica, lista para combatir, conquistar y reclamar su tesoro y él había esperado mucho para poder reclamar el tesoro más preciado entre los suyos, en la forma de una frágil y a la vez poderosa hembra humana, que era como todas las humanas pero a la vez completamente diferente de todos ellos.

 _"Kagome no apreciará tus avances sobre ella, y tampoco nos harás un favor mostrándote completamente salvaje, además este Sesshomaru te recuerda que aún tenemos asuntos que resolver antes de regresar a ella."_ — Señaló Sesshomaru con calma antes de dirigir su atención hacia Miroku. — ¿Todos listos para partir? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma.

 _ **"Eso no lo sabrás hasta que este Yakko ponga nuestras manos sobre ella… si mal no recuerda Yakko, ella estaba respondiendo muy bien a nuestros avances, hasta que tu interviniste"**_ Señaló Yakko con un claro deje de orgullo.

 _"Ella se habría arrepentido una vez el ardor del momento pasara Yakko y entonces tú y este Sesshomaru, abrían destruido por completo toda posibilidad de perdón, a sus ojos no habríamos sido mejores que un vulgar violado"_ Respondió Sesshomaru sintiendo a Yakko tensare ante sus palabras y hundirse en su rincón sopesando lo que el había dicho y las posibles reacciones ante aquellas acciones.

— Takeshi-san estará enviándoles reportes cada tres horas y en caso de alguna emergencia extrema, solicito sus autorizaciones para llamarlos a sus números personales — Respondió el macho de inmediato.

— Autorización concedida — Respondió Sesshomaru sin dudar. — Este continuará con su agenda habitual, como ya fue señalado si cada uno de nosotros no está haciendo lo que se supone que debemos hacer, se levantaran sospechas y no necesitamos curiosos insolentes husmeando en el Oeste mientras enfrentamos esta situación — Dijo Sesshomaru dedicándole una última mirada a la forma aun inconsciente de su padre, notando de inmediato que desde que llegaran temprano, = _él no se había movido ni un milímetro_. _Patético… ¿Cómo pudiste caer de esta forma?=_ Bufó Sesshomaru en su mente con ira y tristeza.

— No le quiten la vista de encima a la concubina, una harpía enjaulada sin nada que perder es más peligrosa de lo que ustedes los machos podrían darle crédito, humana o no ella es peligrosa, no lo olviden — Señaló Irasue avanzando hacia la salida de la habitación acompañada de Yue, ambos siguiendo propiamente a la cabeza de la comitiva a Sesshomaru.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos cada sirviente les dedicó la venia apropiada y todos pudieron sentir la profunda preocupación emanar de ellos a raudales así que cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a sus autos los cuatro Inu's aristócratas pudieron respirar en paz sin el hedor de la enfermedad, la muerte, los nervios y el miedo presionando sobre ellos incómodamente, Sesshomaru vio partir a su madre y a Yuemaru antes de hacer lo propio.

— _¿Cuál crees que fue su propósito?_ — Preguntó Miroku en el lenguaje ancestral mirando al pensativo Daiyoukai después de asegurarse de levantar dentro del auto, una poderosa barrera insonora entre ellos y el resto del mundo que impediría a cualquier curioso enterarse de lo que estaban hablando, además los vidrios tintados y el uso del lenguaje ancestral le haría difícil sino imposible a cualquiera leer sus labios y enterarse de cualquier información discutida entre ellos.

— _Este no lo sabe aún, pero sospecha que algo más grande está moviendo sus hilos en toda esta situación, para empezar ¿Por qué no se informó sobre el lento envenenamiento de Toga? además la concubina debería de saber a estas alturas que no obtendrá beneficio alguno con la muerte de Toga, ella no es más que una "concubina" su destino es servir a la madre de este hasta el día de su muerte, aun cuando el documento humano que padre firmará tuviera algún grado de validez y ambos sabemos que no lo tiene, esta es una casa noble y antigua las viejas leyes son las que aplican, por ello madre y este reclamaron al Hanyou sin ningún problema legal_ — Dijo Sesshomaru pensativamente.

— _Asumiré que quieres que investigue_ — Dijo Miroku con calma, barajando en su mente varias hipótesis sin comentar nada hasta no tener alguna pista sustancial que sostuviera su lista de hipótesis, Sesshomaru no era de los que aceptaban una acusación sin base sólida a prueba de sus garras, viniera de la fuente que viniera.

— _Con sumo cuidado_ , estas cerca de emparejarte y esa Taijiya te revivirá con la ayuda de su hermana y entre la dos nos mataran a los dos — Dijo Sesshomaru dedicándole un diminuta mueca de sonrisa, con solo pensar en Kagome toda la presión de aquel tedioso y estresante día, se levantaba de sus hombros dejando solo sobre el la carga de saber que ella aún estaba alejada de él, física y espiritualmente.

— Ciertamente mi querida Sango y lady Kagome harán su mejor esfuerzo para lograr esa hazaña… — Estuvo de acuerdo Miroku que junto a el reía por lo bajo antes de enseriarse de golpe y lanzarle una mirada penetrante. — Tu también debes andar con sumo cuidado, hay mucho que ahora depende de ti más que nunca, y ambos sabemos que aunque lady Kagome este aun molesta con ambos, " _porque solo me perdonó por el bien de Sango_ " ella estará furiosa si algo te sucede y no querría ser tu cuando te enfrentes a ella, esa mujer me aterra más que Sango y no tengo vergüenza alguna de admitirlo. — Señaló Miroku conteniéndose las ganas de decirle directamente que Kagome lo amaba, ella lo había disculpado a favor del amor que sentía hacia Sango, pero amor o no ella patearía su aristocrático trasero alegremente, si develaba esa información _crucial_ a su primo, ella lo había advertido muy claramente y él no era tan idiota como para tentar su suerte entre Yakko-sama y ella prefería morir rápidamente en manos de Yakko-sama y su primo que en manos de lady Kagome que prometió una muerte " _lenta y dolorosa_ ".

— ¿Ella se preocupará por el destino de este? — Preguntó Sesshomaru distraídamente pensando en Kagome y en todo lo que sabía intelectualmente de ella, unido a lo que él conocía personalmente de primera mano y supo sin dudar que Miroku tenía toda razón, aun molesta y herida ella se preocupaba por él.

No debería dudarlo, =¿ _Acaso no había estado allí para el cuándo las noticias de la enfermedad de su padre habían llegado hasta él, no lo había sostenido contra ella y le había permitido a él, un poderoso Daiyoukai como siglos de edad rondando la tierra, abrazarse a ella, mientras ella absorbía en su delicado cuerpo el salvaje dolor y caos que había en ese momento dentro de él a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos_?= Ella ya se preocupaba por él y por el estado de su padre aun a pesar del dolor que cada uno a su manera le infligió, además ella lo había reclamado en la boutique frente a testigos estuviera consiente ella de eso o no, ella lo había reclamado _él le pertenecía_ y ella cuidaba y protegía fieramente a todos los que llamaba suyos y él también era suyo a pesar de todo.

— Sabes bien que sí, lady Kagome es una hembra alfa bien orientada a la _protección-defensa-ataque_ y aunque este dolida con nosotros, hizo todo lo posible para que Sango no nos arrancara la piel en tiras y ella misma se contuvo de hacerlo por sí misma, Sesshomaru primo querido ¿Acaso crees que ella se habría contenido si no le importáramos aunque fuera un poco? Permíteme recordarte al hombre que mandó _al quirófano_ sin tocarse el corazón por golpearla — Decía Miroku maniobrando la camioneta de Sesshomaru hacia la oficina de su primo.

— Este supone que estas en lo correcto, más Yakko y este te agradeceremos que no vuelvas a traer a colación a esa ofensa para todo el género masculino, pues este y Yako aún no descartan buscarlo y desmembrar al bastardo _lentamente_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con un borde de ácido odio goteando de sus palabras, recordándole a Miroku que aquel tema aún seguía siendo motivo de furia asesina para su primo y Yakko-sama y nunca era sabio tentar a uno o el otro, pues ambos eran extremadamente peligrosos, aún bajo la fachada de pulida elegancia que su primo proyectaba al mundo y nunca era sabio olvidar que aquello era justamente eso " _una fachada_ ".

— Bien me disculpo, pero piensa en eso — Respondió Miroku decidiendo que si bien iba a darle algún que otro comentario que le diera que pensar a Kagome, tendría que hacer lo mismo con Sesshomaru, él tenía que darse cuenta de una forma u otra de que la mujer lo amaba y genuinamente se preocupaba por él, su primo no era un macho inseguro, pero jamás se había topado con una hembra con lady Kagome que lo frustrara desde el principio sacando su lado más primitivo a flote una que le negara lo que deseaba y lo hiciera trabajar su camino hasta ella y lady Kagome ciertamente no era una hembra descerebrada a la espera de un mucho que resolviera todos sus problemas y para ello solo tenía que recordarla con el cinturón de herramientas mientras trabajaba lento pero seguro en los nuevos muebles hechos a mano que Sango quería en su lado del apartamento.

— Hnn — Respondió Sesshomaru atendiendo a través de su teléfono inteligente todos los pendientes que pudiera, sabiendo que mientras más rápido terminara con sus asuntos de trabajo, más rápido podría regresar a casa junto a Kagome, porque aún en la situación que vivían su sola presencia era un alivio y una tortura en partes iguales, alivio de saberla allí junto a él y tortura al no poder tocarla y unirse a ella como Yakko y el _necesitaban_ y _ansiaban._ Si, con la terca mujer el había aprendido varias cosas que desconocía de sí mismo.

Para empezar, antes de la llegada de ella a su vida, el jamás había sido blanco de rechazo alguno, las hembras fueran de la raza que fuera se lanzaban a sus pies ( _para ejemplo la mascota canina de la anciana con Alzhéimer que había coqueteado con el descaradamente en el mercado donde Kagome había trabajado poco más de media vida_ ) pidiera lo que él pidiera y a veces sin necesidad de vocalizarlos, sus deseos eran cumplidos por la hembra interesada en tenerlo en su cama, su gélides que podía rayar en " _arrogancia_ " era pasada por alto, la única que le había negado algo y le había señalado sus fallas sin censura alguna, había sido justamente la hembra que al final se había descubierto ante el como la _única_ digna y merecedora de su atención y sus afectos, ninguna hembra _(o macho ya que estaba)_ le había enfrentado o dicho con sinceridad sus opiniones como ella, ninguna se había atrevido a ponerlo en su sitio con o sin razón… él se había vuelto un condenado masoquista pero por ella lo seria y lo disfrutaría a cada paso con tal de tenerla nuevamente y reclamarla "suya" para siempre.

 _ **"Como debe de ser"**_ Gruñó Yakko en tono terminante y satisfecho y Sesshomaru no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, ellos amaban profundamente a la mujer era esa una de las pocas cosas en las que ambos estaban de acuerdo.

=== S S ===

Sango observó con atención cada rincón del local que pronto se convertiría en su tienda _**"Taijiya's"**_ que estaba segura sería la primera de muchas, ( _si ella se atrevía y si no estaba tan alejada de la idea de lo que Kagome deseaba que ella lograra de su tienda_ ) después de todo ella misma había dicho que la vería en alguna semana de la moda, y para llegar hasta allá, ella tendría que hacer su marca _muy famosa_ y una sola tienda no sería suficiente, ella tenía que hacer de su primera tienda el inicio de una cadena reconocida y haría lo necesario para llegar hasta allá, no decepcionaría a Kagome y toda la fe puesta en ella, todo el esfuerzo que les costó llegar hasta donde estaban, todo lo que Kagome había hecho por ella desde aquella fatídica noche.

 _Su tienda estaba lista_ fue el emocionado susurro que dijo en su mente mientras acariciaba el mesón de cuarzo de onni negro pulido, que brillaba de tal forma que a simple vista parecía estar mojado, este estaba montado sobre un aparador de ladrillos cubierto de acero inoxidable envejecido y cuarzo cristal de onni exponiendo la publicidad en cuero negro que formaba en letras gigantes la palabra _**"Taijiya's"**_ justo al frente donde estaban ubicadas las tres cajas de cobro y sobre la pared justo detrás estas, se podían ver las sombras de las siluetas de ella y Kagome sosteniendo en pleno ataque sus respectivas armas y en medio de ellas la sombra de Kirara en su forma real y lista para el ataque.

Sango dio una mirada general al lugar y decidió que habían hecho algo grande allí y que ambas merecían celebrar aquel triunfo uno más de los que habían alcanzado, y que esperaba que fueran muchos más, ahora más que nunca comprendía la razón por la que Kagome le había prohibido aceptar la ayuda de Miroku para iniciar aquel gran proyecto, la sensación de profundo orgullo no habría sido igual si hubiesen aceptado ayuda fuera de la fuete que viniera.

— _Esto lo logramos solas_ — Murmuró Sango de repente viendo el lugar una vez más con renovada sensación de orgullo, entonces ignorado las carpeta con todos los permisos _aprobados_ por el perito, y sin perder más tiempo cerró con seguro las puertas delanteras aun cubiertas con papel periódico del suelo al techo para evitar las curiosas miradas de quienes pasaban rete al local y salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, mientras atravesaba su depósito a medio llenar y salió por la puerta de emergencia cerrando tras ella y llamando al ascensor, sintiendo la necesidad de compartir aquello con aquella que la había llevado de la mano hacia el éxito personal y profesional.

Cuando el ascensor llegó Sango no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo cuando en vez te la típica música de ascensor, una mezcla especial de _Freddy Mercury y David Bowie_ empezó a sonar entonando el tema " _Under Pressure_ " Kagome y ella habían decidido que nada de aquella música de ascensor que solo provocaba dolores de cabeza o despertaba el instinto asesino de un oso de peluche, su ascensor tendría música de verdad, así que el repertorio iba desde _Queen_ hasta algún que otro tema de _BoA,_ sonando distintos días a la semana.

Al abrirse el ascensor en su apartamento Sango no pudo evitar solar una enorme carcajada cuando Kagome apareció prácticamente bailando una versión Rockera del " _fantasma de la Opera_ " mientras hacía equilibrio con una caja de toallitas húmedas de veinticuatro paquetes.

— Hey San-san ¿Todo bien con tu inspección y la electricidad? — Preguntó Kagome dedicándole una mirada especulativa mientras Sango se cambiaba las botas por las pantuflas de andar en la casa.

— Todo salió a pedir de boca Kag-chan — Respondió Sango quitándole la caja de las manos sorprendiéndola con la acción, antes de encerrarla en un enrome abrazo de oso que Kagome devolvió con igual entusiasmo.

— Shhhh no llores San-san, nos veremos fatales — Dijo Kagome con la voz quebrada por la emoción, ella entendía muy bien todo lo que Sango estaba sintiendo en ese momento y eso sumado a su propia depresión la hacían más sensible y no era difícil hacerla llorar.

— El mundo que se joda, ahora ven, quiero mostrarte algo Kag-chan — Dijo Sango separándose de ella y mirándola con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

— Claro San-san, solo dime que no será algo por lo que tendré que buscar mas ayuda psicológica de la que necesito — Respondió Kagome dejándose arrastrar por Sango y solo deteniéndose para agarrar su antiguo bolso escolar ante la confundida mirada de Sango y cambiarse junto a ella las pantuflas por botines bajos, con su estatura ella no necesitaba realmente estar montada las veinticuatro horas del día en plataformas aunque cuando lo hacía se veía espectacular.

Al llegar al deposito Kagome solo sonrió manteniendo el firme agarre de su bolso en su mano derecha mientras que por la derecha se dejaba arrastrar por Sango que emocionada se había lanzado a todo u resumen de todo lo que el perito había dicho, mientras señalaba los extintores y el sistema contra incendios que había ganado la aprobación total del oficial de inspecciones, y para cuando finalmente Sango había quemado toda la energía nerviosa acumulada, las dos estaban apoyadas contra el enorme y macizo aparador con sus tres cajas de cobro, sosteniendo cada una copa del Sake que Kagome había llevado con ellas en el bolso develando asi el misterio de porque rayops había cargado con el en primer lugar.

— Por ti, y que este sea el inicio de una vida llena de éxitos, eres una mujer hecha y derecha Sango Higurashi, has llegado muy lejos y esto es solo el incio de todo lo que vas a cosechar, pronto junto a tu pervertido, nunca te des por vencida y cuando sientas que algún obstáculo es demasiado, mira hacia atrás y recuerda de donde vienes y veras que nada se compara con lo que ya superamos, dos bofetadas a ese obstáculo y solo tienes permitido seguir adelante, jamás atrás o pateare tu culo con todo gusto hermana — Dijo Kagome con un deje de solemnidad que fue arruinado por la diminuta sonrisa que se coló en sus labios.

— Por ti, por estar allí, por todo lo que hiciste, por apoyarme, enseñarme, darme todas las oportunidades, los empujones y cachetadas verbales que me trajeron hasta aquí… sin ti no habría logrado ni escribir correctamente y tu tuviste la paciencia y la terquedad suficiente para enseñarme eso y mucho mas… este triunfo no es solo mío, es tuyo también tu eres una _**Taijiya**_ Kagome Higurashi, una _miko guerrera_ , mi _hermana_ , mi _madre_ y mi _mejor amiga y hembra alfa_ — Dijo Sango con lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas levantándola copa frente a ella mostrándole a Kagome el granate rojo sangre, el zafiro azul rey y el zafiro rosado cortados y pulidos en esferas perfectas solo atravesadas por la misma cadena que años atrás ella coloco en su mano con cuentas plásticas con esos mismo colores.

— Tenias que hacernos llorar ¿hnnn? _ **¡Baka!**_ — Dijo Kagome levantando también su copa y mostrándole las mismas cuentas ahora en piedras semipreciosas.

— _**¡Kanpai!**_ — Dijeron las dos tomándose aquel trago de un solo golpe.

— Ahora solo queda entregarte en matrimonio y sentarme a esperar a mis sobrinos y sobrinas — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisita indulgente, haciendo a Sango poner los ojos en blanco y sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

— Con un poco de suerte _ambas_ estaremos poniendo nuestros cachorros en los regazos de esos dos machos — Dijo Sango con malicia sirviéndole otra copa y haciéndole un ademan apurado para que se tomaran aquel trago.

— Ja. ja muy graciosa San-san — Respondió Kagome casi ahogándose con su trago y recordando la imagen que había entrado en su mente apenas unas horas atrás sin poder comprimir el anhelo que sentía, porque si bien sabia que no estaba lista aun para tener hijos, ella deseaba tener los hijos de aquel terco, traidor y condenadamente sensual Inuyoukai.

— ¿Sabes que nadie es perfecto verdad? — Preguntó Sango enseriándose de golpe y mirando fijamente a Kagome dando gracias a Kami que el aparador era macizo y gracias a eso no se había ido de espaldas al ver el mas crudo _anhelo_ brillar en los ojos de Kag antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro durante una milésima de segundo y de no haber estado ella mirando fijamente a Kagome buscando una reacción a sus palabras, se lo habría perdido, era un echo más que oficial " _su hermana estaba completamente enamorada de Sesshomaru_ " por ello no sentiría culpa alguna al manipular un poco las cosas hasta que los dos estuvieran juntos y de paso ella no la perdería a favor del tiempo y al diablo si eso sonaba egoísta, simplemente no deseaba perderla.

— Lo se… — Respondió Kagome por lo bajo sin mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces? Me dijiste que lo amabas Kag… El cometió un estúpido error… tu perdonaste a Miroku por _mi_ , por lo que siento por el, yo perdoné a Sesshomaru por lo que _TU_ sientes por _el_ … y solo por eso no hice mi mejor esfuerzo en rebanarlo en finas laminas — Dijo Sango apasionadamente si despegarle los ojos de encima. — ¿Por qué no lo perdonas una ultima vez, lo amas y odio verte sufrir y si el te hace feliz… ¿Qué ganas con castigarlos a ambos, realmente puedes vivir y eventualmente verlo con otra mujer? No quiero que el tiempo pase y termines el resto de tu vida sola y preguntándote que habría sucedido si lo hubieses perdonado una ultima vez — Añadió mirándola y esperando una respuesta.

— No lo sé… dame tiempo San-san ¿No crees que pides mucho teniendo en cuenta que el siendo Youkai necesita de su compañera? — Respondió Kagome, comprimiendo su furia y una puntada de intenso dolor ante la posibilidad de verlo en brazos de otra mujer, era obvio que ella se había apegado a él tal vez mas de que era recomendable si quería salir con el corazón relativamente intacto y empezaba a sospechar que le sería imposible olvidarlo, por lo que el panorama dibujado por Sango no solo era patético sino _condenadamente posible_ , era patético pero podía verse a sí misma anciana y amargada rumiando lo que pudo haber sucedido si hubiera dejado su terquedad y su orgullo a un lado y le hubiese dado una oportunidad a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Y has pensado que bien podrías ser tu esa compañera? — Rebatió Sango lanzándole una mirada penetrante, viéndola abrir los ojos en shock antes de cerrar la boca en un firme y tensa línea.

— ¿No crees que ya me lo habría dicho? — Pregunto Kagome con calma mirando la copa vacía en su mano.

— ¿Le has dado la oportunidad de hablar y explicarse cómo se debe, le creerías si te dijera eso ahora mismo? Kag-chan te amo, Kami sabe que te amo como si fueras mi propia madre, pero te estas cegando con todo este asunto y olvidas que tú también te tomaste tu tiempo para decirle lo de la concubina y no, no te lo estoy echando en cara, solo quiero que abras los ojos y veas lo que estas apartando de ti — Decía Sango mirándola casi suplicante.

— No… el intentó hablar conmigo pero era muy pronto Sango, _aún lo es_ y necesito más tiempo — Respondió Kagome conteniendo la ola de vergüenza que la inundo.

— Sabes que nunca me meto en tu asuntos al igual que tú no te metes en los míos, pero siento que tengo que decirte algo sobre esto y espero que no te molestes conmigo Kag — Dijo Sango suspirando agotadamente. — Desde que te conocí, jamás te vi tan feliz, cómoda y tranquila junto a ninguno de tus novios o amantes en el pasado, junto a Sesshomaru pude ver algo en ti que nunca vi antes, él te hace sentir feliz y _segura_ , lo amas lo suficiente para hacerte la idea de un futuro con él, si él es un idiota, pero es _**TU**_ idiota y piensa que si lo sigues empujando lejos, tendrás que enfrentarte a un futuro sin él, pero en contacto con él a través de Miroku y de mí. Piénsalo Kag, no cometas un error que posiblemente pagues el resto de tu vida — Decía Sango tomando la mano libre de Kagome dándole un fuerte apretón.

— Necesito unos días mas San-san… solo necesito poner mis pensamientos en orden… — Respondió ella sabiendo que Sango tenía razón, ella no estaba siendo nada justa al impedirle a Sesshomaru explicarse, sin embargo con todo el asunto de Inu no Taisho enfermo, ¿Seria el momento adecuado para hablar sobre el asunto del edificio y todo eso? Ella sinceramente no lo creía.

— Bien te diré lo mismo que con la carta y espero que esta vez SI me hagas caso " _no te tomes demasiado tiempo_ ", además ten en cuenta que en estos momentos él te necesita aunque no lo diga abiertamente, Sesshomaru es más una criatura de acción que de palabras y cualquier cosa podría pasar, ahora vamos tenemos que hacer cena yo despedir a mis chicas y tu hacer lo mismo más tarde — Finalizó Sango sonriendo de golpe y mirándola con los ojos cargados de burlesca malicia — Y esta fui yo en mi mejor imitación de ty cuando estas cabreada y aconsejándome hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

— Ja. Ja… solo por eso lavaras los platos hoy y el resto de la semana o no te daré postre — Dijo Kagome irguiéndose cuan alta era mientras guardaba la botella de sake y las copas en su bolso y se lo echaba al hombro sonriendo con auténtica y genuina malicia por encima de su hombro y Sango casi se echó a saltar de la alegría al ver en aquella expresión a su hermana y no a la mujer deprimida que había estado rondando el apartamento los últimos días desde el GRAN fiasco en el castillo del Oeste.

— _Ohhhh… el retorno de la malvada señora jefe y la tortura del postre_ — Gimoteo Sango en tono de burlesco horror.

— Supongo que a eso le sumaras _"la venganza del inu negro y el castigo compartido"_ — Señaló Kagome mientras ambas estallaban en carcajadas.

— Ni me lo recuerdes… cariño tu eres una santa para tener a ese macho en tu cama y no violarlo todos los días con su total consentimiento de eso estoy segurísima — Dijo Sango mientras atravesaban el deposito hasta llegar a la central de mandos eléctricos, poner la alarma y apagar las luces para luego salir y cerrar la pesada y maciza puerta y sus tres cerraduras blindadas. — es más que digo… eres súper mujer.

— Claro… solo soy terca — Señaló Kagome sabiendo que la terquedad no sería siempre su mejor protección contra él y el deseo que siempre parecía sentir hacia él y Yakko. — Además te casas en cuestión de días no deberías castigar más al pervertido

— Nop, aunque me muera en el intento Miroku no vera luz hasta que tú y Sesshomaru no vean luz y espero que eso sea como para la noche de bodas, claro que él no sabe eso aun — Respondió Sango entrando al ascensor junto a Kagome.

— Eso es injusto San-san el pobre pervertido se morirá envarado, eso podría ser una eternidad para el teniendo en cuenta que estamos distanciados— Señaló Kagome entre risas.

— Bien… le dejare ver luz algún día de la semana que viene. Que eso le recuerde jamás volverme hacer molestar… _idiota_ además cariño con toda esa tensión sexual entre ustedes, no me extrañaría que manden todo al carajo y se violen mutuamente — Respondió Sango riéndose por lo bajo.

— Mala Sango, mala muy mala y tomando tus palabras y azotándolas contra ti " _Es TU idiota pervertido_ " — Señaló Kagome.

— Seeepppp no me lo recuerdes, además posiblemente estaré semana y media bajo la regadera de agua helada si tengo que estarlo, pero él va a aprender… — Declaró Sango — _condenado y sexy pervertido Inu_ — Gruñó bajándose en el piso de su fábrica, arrancándole una carcajada a Kagome que aun cuando las puertas se cerraron y el aparato siguió subiendo Sango estaba segura que podría haber seguido escuchando por encima de la bulla de sus empleadas trabajando.

Así que con una diminuta sonrisa satisfecha, por la conversación que había tenido con Kagome y estaba segura le daría mucho de que pensar Sango avanzó hacia el puesto de corte más cercano a ver lo que estaban haciendo, en menos de una hora todas estarían camino a casa y ella estaría tomando una ducha y lista para cenar, analizar las reacciones de Kag y poner a Miroku a lavar los platos con ella mientras el condenado trataba de seducirla inútilmente lo que le valdría una nueva ducha helada a ambos " _ **p-o-r-s-e-p-a-r-a-d-o**_ " y luego obligarse a dormir junto a él sin violarlo, ella realmente esperaba no tener que volver a castigarlo de aquella manera porque al final ella misma estaba sufriendo su propio castigo, con un poco de suerte aquella restricción entre ellos seria compensada con creces durante la noche de bodas.

=== S S ===

" _Los Inugami de la casa de la luna como originalmente fueron llamados por su creador Tsukuyomi, Dios de la luna del panteón Nihon fueron desde el principio_ _ **Adlb**_ _(antes de las bestias) criaturas inhumanamente hermosas y llamativas, conocidos por sus artes curativas sus místicos y poderosos rituales, sus apariencias inhumanamente hermosas y su férrea ferocidad y lealtad, fuera en el campo de batalla o en la vida personal y cotidiana._

 _Siendo hijos directos del Dios de la luna, ellos instintivamente siguieron los deseos de su creador en cuanto a la sagrada unión entre un macho y una hembra, especialmente tras el asesinato de una de sus hembras en medio de una disputa entre humanos y otros Youkai buscando emparejarse con ella, lo cual encendió la ira y el terrible dolor del Dios y lanzó sobre ellos su atadura a través del hilo rojo del destino el cual uniría a dioses, humanos, Youkai, bestias y a todo ser vivo, con la otra mitad de su alma lo quisieran ellos o no, y nada tendrían otros que decir sobre aquel edicto, porque incluso si alguien decidía ignorar la atadura y unirse a otro aquella "atadura temporal" se disolvería con el tiempo y el destino y la voluntad del dios en la forma del hilo rojo, se encargarían de unirlo con aquel a quien realmente estaba atado, fuera hembra o macho de cualquier especie._

 _Así pues los Inugami fueron los primeros en emparejarse bajo este concepto incluso desde antes del edicto formal de Tsukuyomi y cuando el edicto fue proclamado desde el Devas atravesando todos los planos astrales, fueron los hijos de la casa de la luna los que levantaron su voz creando así una serie de protocolos que servirían para determinar si realmente si el compañero o compañera seleccionado por los Youkai antiguos eran en efecto los correctos y no obedecían alguna ganancia personal._

 _Aun así habían algunos errores de cálculos muy parecidos a los que los humanos solían cometerse, pues "algo" aún faltaba en los Youkai de entonces y no fue hasta la caída del Gran Byakko-sama, (la última y honorable bestia guardiana, sagrada para todo el mundo fueran humanos, Youkai, Dioses y especialmente para el Oeste) que finalmente Tsukuyomi y los otros jóvenes Dioses comprendieron_ _ **exactamente que hacía falta**_ _para que aquella atadura fuera realmente_ _ **efectiva**_ _y no causara dolor entre sus hijos, hacía falta "_ _ **el salvaje instinto de una bestia**_ _" que no fuera distraída por las percepciones del mundo mortal, con la llegada del alma de Byakko-sama como la primera bestia sagrada atada a un Youkai y eventualmente otros hijos de la casa de la luna nacidos con sus propias bestias, la dualidad de estos le permitieron reconocer a sus otras mitades y con el tiempo se encontraron "reclamando" a sus compañeras y obligando a los escribas a eliminar aquellos primeros protocolos creados al inicio y en su lugar tuvieron que escribir una amplia y variopinta cantidad de manierismos en hembras y machos por igual, según lo que se iba mostrando conforme estas parejas evolucionan camino al emparejamiento, creando así una larga recopilación de historias que demuestran infaliblemente la compatibilidad entre las parejas unidas o simplemente las claras señales de que un Youkai esta emparejado y su bestia sagrada ha encontrado a su pareja, aun cuando algunas veces la parte "_ _ **racional**_ _" de cada Youkai ignoraba que ya había encontrado a su otra mitad."_

Kagome detuvo su lectura preguntándose perpleja ¿ _Cómo era posible que un Youkai ignorara el hecho de haber encontrado a su compañera o compañero cuando su bestia lo conocía, no podía simplemente decírselo y ya_? Con un suspiro resignado colocó el separador de páginas en el lugar donde había detenido su lectura, para levantarse y correr a vigilar las pizzas que tenía en el horno y asegurarse de que no terminarían comiendo " _ **pizza-carbón**_ " Sango estaba dándose una ducha y cuando saliera Kagome aprovecharía para tomar una y dejarla a cargo de la cena, una vez se aseguró de que la cocción estuviera en el punto correcto, Kagome regreso a su oficina y nuevamente a aquel libro que la gran dama Irasue le había obsequiado ( _mas para ella era un préstamo, pues la aterraba poseer un tomo tan delicado y valioso como aquel_ ) que por alguna razón se había convertido en su última obsesión.

Mientras ojeaba nuevamente el pesado libro sobre su escritorio Kagome no podía evitar regresar a la página donde la imponente imagen donde Byakko-sama se alzaba hermosamente en una pose digna y orgullosa, estudiando cada detalle, cada elegante línea de su forma en la impactante imagen en el libro, el hermoso y orgulloso tigre blanco con la mirada dorado-rojizo le devolvió la mirada con solemne resignación, de alguna manera ella sabía que él estaba consciente de que moriría sin una compañera y cachorros que alegraran su vida, el noble y fiero guerrero que había dedicado su vida sin flaquear ni una sola vez, solo para que los dioses creadores se olvidaran de él y sus compañeros de armas dejándolos solos, sintió un grueso nudo en la garganta al verlo con detallada atención deseosa de replicar aquella imagen y borrar de su solemne expresión aquella resignación y latente tristeza, su corazón lloró por él y las otras bestias a quienes los Dioses creadores en un acto de mala planificación y calculo, habían olvidado obligándolos a vagar aquel mundo completamente solos, con su honor, dignidad y deber a cuestas.

" _Los rasgo más notables de un Youkai que ha encontrado a su otra mitad es su incapacidad para mantenerse alejado de esta "sea hembra o macho" la necesidad de estar cerca de su pareja es casi un ente vivo que puede dar apertura a la bestia sagrada a tomar el control apartando todo obstáculo de su camino con la sola misión de estar en contacto con su pareja, la actividad sexual de un Youkai se ve afectada también por este pues no aceptará a otra persona en su lecho._

 _Los Youkai que han ignorado la demanda de su bestia sagrada, se han encontrado en los casos más leves padeciendo_ _ **impotencia**_ _o_ _ **frigidez**_ _en el caso de las hembras, y en medio de reacciones de rechazo más enérgicas, con el resultado sin cambio de la muerte o serio desmembramiento del intento de "reemplazo" del compañero o compañera predestinado._

 _Estos son extremadamente celosos y posesivos con sus parejas, sea alfa, beta u omega, sus instintos se vuelven más afilados y salvajes alrededor de lo que concedieran "suyo"_

 _Comparten su cama, su "guarida" habitaciones personales etc. SOLO con su otra mitad, los Youkai a pesar de ser seres muy "sexuales" jamás invitan a un amante de turno a los aposentos que desde el vientre de su madre les han imprimado que solo es para compartir con las otras mitades de sus almas y sus cachorros, incluso la manada principal tiene acceso restringido a estos lugares de descanso, las bestias sagradas y sus amos tienden a bajar la guardia alrededor de sus otras mitades, ante estas se presentan vulnerables compartiendo no solo patrones de sueño sino sumisión en la forma que decidan mostrarla._

— Hey Kag apestas desde allá afuera — Dijo Sango desde la puerta de su oficina.

— Cancelaré la orden de mini-quesillos del cartering de tu boda — Dijo Kagome cerrando el grueso tomo con la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras trataba de no hacerse ideas locas, porque de una manera u otra mucho de lo que allí decía Sesshomaru lo había hecho alrededor de ella desde el inicio de su _aventura-casi-relación_ aunque no podía saber si el había intentado estar con alguna otra mujer desde que compartía su cama _Condenado macho traidor, como se atreviera lo castro aunque sea una ENORME pérdida para el mundo en especial para MI_ Gruñó Kagome en su mente visualizándose con claridad ahorcando al Daiyoukai alegremente antes de ponerle un condenado collar para perros de plástico barato con la palabra " _ **Fluffy-sama**_ " en la placa de identificación y mostrarlo al mundo compartiendo así su vergüenza.

— Nuuuuu, nuuu no es cierto solo era broma Kag-chan no me hagas esooooo — Dijo Sango dedicándole un enorme puchero.

— Lo pensaré, pero por ahora como dices que " _apesto_ " estaré buscando otro posible postre con que reemplazar los mini-quesillos — Declaró Kagome con solemne seriedad haciendo palidecer a Sango.

— Vamos Kag solo bromeaba, ve date una baño mientras yo vigilo la cena y espero a los chicos que ya vienen subiendo — Dijo Sango en tono suplicante.

— Ya… mientras estas en eso pon la mesa mientras tu pervertido se baña — Dijo Kagome levantándose y saliendo junto a Sango de la oficina con el libro aun en las manos.

— Bien… oye Kag ¿a dónde vas con ese libro? — Comentó Sango señalando el libro enjoyado que sabía que lady Irasue le había dado y que ella planeaba devolver en cuanto lo leyera, cosa que ella misma no criticaba teniendo en cuenta de que aquel libro debía costar más que todas las posesiones de Kagome y ella juntas.

— Quiero terminar de leer esta página para terminar ese capitulo antes de cenar, mañana me toca ir a comparar sola y de nuevo al condenado banco — Respondió Kagome exasperada al recordar que había pasado una semana y un día desde que toda la mierda estallara sobre ella.

— Vamos, te dije que no iras al banco sola de nuevo — Dijo Sango con una expresión seria que no dejaba espacio para discutir, mientras se recostaba de uno de los bancos altos de la cocina.

— Bien me ahorraste tener que sobornarte para que me acompañaras, pero eso incluye las compras también — Dijo Kagome riendo por lo bajo y entrando a su habitación justo cuando la puerta doble del ascensor se abría y los dos Inu Youkai hacían acto de presencia, si Kagome hubiese tardado un par de minutos más en entrar, habría visto el alivio crudo y salvaje plasmado en el rostro de ambos en especial de Sesshomaru.

=== S S ===

Kagome se arrancó la ropa y la dejó en la cesta de ropa sucia, tomando un cómodo pantalón de algodón negro ancho y una camiseta gris con la frase " _ **It's MY life, in now o never**_ " ropa interior limpia y lo dejó todo sobre la cama antes de meterse en el baño envuelta en una toalla y con el libro en las manos sobre ora toalla limpia y se permitió leer lo que le faltaba de aquel capitulo con rapidez.

" _La comunicación entre la bestia sagrada y su amo es un vínculo esencial que no solo es la prueba más fiel de la sanidad mental de ambos, de él buen estado del equilibrio espiritual entre ambos y rara vez el amo ignora a su bestia o viceversa, aunque siempre hay casos de extrema terquedad y arrogancia entre uno y otro, por lo general cuando la bestia sagrada de un Youkai guarda silencio, es la señal más clara de desequilibrio espiritual entre ambos y el inicio de una espiral en caída libre hacia la locura y finalmente la partida de este mundo de ambos, cabe destacar que dicho evento es extremadamente riesgoso, muchas records se han guardado a través de los milenios de la fuerza destructiva que supone un Youkai sin ancla, mientras más poderoso el Youkai mas es el riesgo bajo el cual el resto de mortales y Youkai por igual estarán, hasta ahora ninguna casa se ha salvado de tener miembros en esas condiciones, y para ellos la misma y única solución se ha aplicado desde el inicio y es la caza y eliminación inmediata del Youkai enloquecido, pues hasta ahora no se conoce forma alguna de revertir el proceso.._

 _Una de las pocas veces en la que el silencio de la bestia sagrada es aceptable y plausible es por lo general cuando está ha encontrado a su compañera (o), es tradición que el "amo" o la parte "lógica" de un Youkai comprenda y "reconozca" a su compañera (o) sin la intervención directa de su bestia o terceros, de esa manera la parte lógica no estará siendo "condicionada" a favorecer a una persona en particular y así la aceptación estará libre de manipulación alguna, hay muchos casos en los que la bestia a interactuado con su compañera (o) sin esta develarle la naturaleza de su interés a su elegida (o) y solo cuando la parte "lógica" comprende lo que sucede y acepta a su otra parte, la bestia sagrada tiene libertad para comunicarse con su contraparte estableciendo así el inicio de una fusión total entre los tres que mantendrá al Youkai en cuestión, atado a la cordura y a este mundo siempre y cuando su compañera (o) exista._

 _Solo la pate lógica tiene el derecho y el honor de informar a su compañera (o) de su descubrimiento por lo general reclamando verbalmente ante testigos su derecho y deseo de emparejarse impidiendo así avance alguno de cualquier otro macho interesado, una declaración verbal o física se considera un compromiso inmediato sin importar si es macho o hembra quien lo hace, o incluso poca importancia tiene su raza si el reclamo es válido justo y apropiadamente certificable con un mínimo adecuado de dos testigos dentro o fuera del clan de alguno de los implicados, así la bestia podrá proceder a iniciar también su cortejo."_

Justo allá Kagome coloco nuevamente el separador de páginas y cerró con un golpe seco envolviendo el libro varias veces con la esponjosa toalla blanca tratando de no pensar en que según los términos de aquel libro ella _definitivamente había reclamado_ a Sesshomaru como _suyo_ frente a un número adecuado de gente, Sango las dos Youkai araña, la idiota dela ex vendedora y media docena más de clientes y empleadas del lugar.

— _Oh Kami… ¿Qué demonios hice?_ — Murmuro con una nota de pánico mesclado con espanto antes de enfocarse en su ducha dejando a un lado toda la información que ahora aba vueltas en un violento torbellino de ideas en su mente.

=== S S ===

— Miko… — Dijo Sesshomaru siguiéndola de cerca hasta la cocina del café a esa hora vacía donde ella estaba descargando el carrito de carga lleno de vasos desechables, servilletas y otras cosas que necesitaban reabastecerse, el había notado desde que ella había salido del baño húmeda y precariamente vestida con una esponjosa toalla azul rey ( _tentando a Yakko y a él a arrancar la ofensiva prenda y secar cada gota de agua sobre su lujurioso cuerpo a lametones_ ) que ella lo había estado observando furtivamente como si estuviera analizándolo por alguna razón que él no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que le preocupaba e irritaba en partes iguales.

Al no obtener respuesta de ella a su tercera llamada de atención, Sesshomaru avanzó hacia ella dejando que su Youki la rodeara acariciándola deliberadamente con el segundos antes de tomarla del hombro derecho haciéndola girar sobre si misma hasta quedar frente a el y levantarla en brazos y enredando las piernas de ellas alrededor de él, e inmovilizándola con su peso aprisionándola contra la pared y su duro cuerpo.

— ¿Sessh… Sesshomaru? — Soltó ella perpleja ante el sorpresivo ataque, un momento estaba analizando su comportamiento sin ver nada más de lo mismo y nada de lo que describía el libro y de repente estaba atrapada entre la pared y un MUY excitado Sesshomaru que no parecía muy apurado en ocultar su deseo por ella, logrando que su corazón diera un salto y se lanzara a una carrera magistral sintiéndose sonrojar al sentir su propio cuerpo tensarse, inflamarse y prepararse para él.

— Este te ha llamado tres veces y tres veces has ignorado a este… Dile a este Sesshomaru que sucede para que estés tan lejos — Respondió Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente.

— Oh… discúlpame estoy algo distraída — Respondió ella dando ligeras palmadas en los antebrazos de Sesshomaru en una muda petición de liberación intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no estregarse contra el en ese punto intimo que suplicaba por ser tocado y explotado por él.

— Distraída… has estado analizando a este como si fuera un insecto raro bajo un microscopio de última generación — Dijo el ignorando deliberadamente su silenciosa petición, mientras Yakko lo urgía a restregarse contra ella mostrándole cuanto la deseaban, o mostrándole ideas _**MUY**_ graficas que atentaban contra su férreo control de como seducirla y lograr que le revocaran a Kagome todos los permisos sanitarios del café para la media mañana del día siguiente, si el cumplía con su parte y la seducía sobre la isla gigante de la cocina industrial del café, mas decidiendo ignorar las ideas de Yakko que bordeaban la fantasía erótica de cualquier macho sano y viril como el, optó por mantenerla justo donde la tenía completamente abierta a el e inmovilizada entre su duro cuerpo y la pared tras ella, deleitándose con los espirales del aroma del crudo deseo que expedía de ella.

— So…solo, quería saber… si estabas bien… — Dijo ella sin mentir realmente pues si bien había estado buscando alguna señal en el sobre lo que había estado leyendo ( _para su completa decepción y depresión sin encontrar nada_ ) También quería saber cómo se sentía, como estaba su padre y si había alguna cosa que se pudiera hacer por él.

— No estas siendo completamente sincera — Señalo el exasperado presionando su dureza contra ella haciéndola temblar y gemir ligeramente ante su contacto y conteniendo el mismo un profundo gruñido al sentí una bola de lujuria atravesarlo con fuerzas.

— Demonios Sesshomaru… _por favor_ … — Gimió Kagome al sentirlo rozar su punto más sensible antes de presionar sobre el con firmeza, como si las capas de ropa no existieran estimulándola aún más casi al punto de sentir los inicios de un orgasmo clavar sus garras en ella, manteniéndola en ese punto sin ella poder hacer nada más que verlo a los ojos completamente a su meced.

— Dilo — Presionó Sesshomaru.

— Estaba pensando en nosotros ¿ok? Y quería saber algo y sin tener que preguntarte directamente asumí que solo podría saberlo si te observaba con atención — Respondió sonrojada y negándose a verlo a los ojos — ¿Puedes bajarme de una vez? — Añadió en un gruñido feroz.

— No hasta que le digas a este, que querías saber, pregunta — Respondió el ahora curioso por lo que ella pudiera estar leyendo, él no sabía exactamente que tomo le había obsequiado su madre, más conociéndola la ladina mujer bien podría haberle obsequiado alguno de sus antiguos diarios.

— No estoy preparada para preguntar eso, además creo que no debería tener que preguntar eso, así que dejémoslo estar — Respondió ella esforzándose por no gemir ni restregarse más contra él, sintiéndolo tensándose contra ella de inmediato y mirarla con los ojos dorados rojizos, señalando la presencia de Yakko en ese momento, algo en sus ojos en ese momento removió algo en ella.

— Este Sesshomaru es paciente y te dará el tiempo que necesitas para pensar, pero ten en cuenta una cosa… este no va a dejarte ir Kagome — Dijo Sesshomaru atrapando la boca de Kagome en la suya, con un beso abrazador cargado de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, por lo que no era de extrañar que ambos terminaran muy excitados y respirando trabajosamente.

— Después de la boda de Sango Sesshomaru, ni un día mas ni un día menos… — Dijo Kagome.

— **_Sea_** … pero igual no podrás deshacerte de este y de Yakko — Advirtió Sesshomaru permitiéndole deslizarse por duro cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo con la punta de los pies —

— Eso sería acoso y es penado por la ley — Señaló Kagome finalmente removiéndose y poniendo los pies por completo en el suelo e internamente dando gracias a Kami de que el aun no la soltaba o se habría avergonzado a si misma cayendo a los pies de él como un charco hirviendo.

— Este te asegura que no sucederá tal cosa entre nosotros… — Dijo el con una ligera sonrisa que le puso los nervios de punta y antes de ceder a la tentación y lanzarle los paquetes de cucharillas plásticas a la cabeza, Kagome se apartó de él cuidando de no respirara el adictivo olor que el despedía y estaba segura que eran feromonas muy potentes y se dedicó a terminar lo que había estado haciendo antes de que el la interrumpiera, la excitara y la dejara hirviendo de deseo no satisfecho. = _Condenado, cruel y sensualemente malvado macho=_ Pensó moviéndose mecánicamente por el lugar sintiendo la penetrante mirada dorada de él seguirla a todas partes, aun cuando él se había puesto a ayudarla.

=== S S ===

 ** _Las imágenes no mentían_** , decidió la persona que estudiaba con fija atención las fotografías de una joven mujer con rasgos asiáticos con la sola excepción de los intensos ojos azules enmarcados en gruesas y largas pestañas negras azuladas como la larga y lujuriosa cabellera que le caía a la mitad de la espalda, junto a otra de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, en la variedad de fotos que tenia en su poder a veces estaban las dos solas y otras veces salía sola o en compañía de una Nekomata, Lord Sesshomaru, lord Miroku o algún que otro Okami entre otros personajes de los cuales tenia todos los expedientes completos.

Habían muchos rumores rodeando a aquella mujer y al recién nombrado señor del Oeste, el conocido " _príncipe caído_ " y Señor _legítimo_ de la casa de la Luna, dentro y fuera del consejo se hablaba de ella y de la relación que parecía tener con el Daiyoukai, el Youkai más poderoso de entre ellos.

Se decía que era una Miko, una Hanyou, y otros que era una descendiente de la familia de _lady Midoriko_ , que era un Kitsune de Inari-sama, otros susurraban con profundo temor reverente que ella era laun deidad y compañera del Daiyoukai, por lo tanto la hembra que Byakko-sama había estado esperando por milenios, lo único que se sabía con seguridad entre la corte Youkai era que la mujer no era una doncella en apuros esperando a ser rescatada, era más bien una guerrera lista para cortar cabezas y las dos primeras que habían rodado _(por razones no develadas aun_ ) habían sido la de Inu no Taisho y su concubina y se sospechaba ( _aunque seguían juntos_ ) la del mismísimo Señor de la casa de la Luna, aunque la última sospecha carecía de validez, pues según el ultimo reporte sobre su escritorio, la mujer había reclamando a lord Sesshomaru frente a testigos en una Boutique de alta categoría llena de testigos, de una forma que obedecía mas la reacción de una hembra Youkai furiosa ante la amenaza de otra hembra, que la de una mujer humana, fuera esta una alfa de la categoría de la mujer en cuestión o no.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer mi lord? — Pregunto un Okami pardo de ojos verde hoja.

— Continúen vigilando y protegiéndola como hasta ahora la seguridad de esta mujer y los suyos es prioridad, hasta nuevo aviso ( _o más bien hasta confirmar que no era la compañera de Yakko-sama pero no podía decírselo a él, aquello era extremadamente clasificado_ ) si algo o alguien se acerca a ella, con intenciones de hacerle daño… atrápenlos y tráiganlo ante mí — Dijo el hombre con un ligerio asento extranjero.

— Si señor — Respondió antes de salir del despacho seguido de tres más.

— ¿ _De dónde saliste tu Kagome Higurashi_? — Pregunto a la nada viendo las fotografías donde la mujer sonreía junto a la otra que estaba identificada como " _Sango Higurashi_ " su hermana mayor, con perpleja atención al detectar algo _familiar_ y a la vez desconocido en ella,pero ¿ _Donde habia visto a alguien con esos razgos_?.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	31. Cap 31: De la oscuridad del pasado

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

* * *

 **NOTA: Antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso de la actualización, lamentablemente el inicio de clases, las terapias de mi hijo menor y otras cosas de la vida cotidiana me cambiaron TODO el horario planificado, además quiero aprovechar para decirles que regresaré a mi día de actualización anterior es decir "** _ **SABADOS**_ **" los días de semana son muy complicados para mi ahora. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, no estaba muerta ni de parranda (ojalaaaaa la ultima opción no esta mal XDDDD) besos y gracias por seguir allí.**

* * *

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

 _"Y es cuando crees que todo está tomando el curso correcto dándole paso a un futuro brillante y lleno de esperanzas, cuando algún maldito esqueleto sale de algún armario a bailar y a joderle la vida a todos…_

 _ **Tengo miedo** , acepto y lo reconozco no hay forma de calificar lo que estoy sintiendo ante todo lo que en cuestión de días se viene encima para mí, para Kag, Sesshomaru y mi Miroku, no envidio a Kagome y a Sesshomaru, debe ser terrible ser los alfas, los responsables del resto de la manada y ahora que todo esto se complica cada vez más puedo ver una parte que Kagome siempre mantuvo lejos de mi atención, tal vez para no hacerme sentir el peso que mi presencia y los problemas que traje conmigo, supusieron para ella o tal vez para no hacerme sentir inútil._

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _Por un lado sé que las responsabilidades de ambos los obligan a estar en primera fila, y por el otro siento el deseo egoísta de atarlos a ambos y mantenerlos a salvo en nuestro apartamento, Sesshomaru el pobre idiota Daiyoukai superpoderoso custodio del gran BYAKKO-SAMA ( **por cierto joderrr** ) es el amor de mi amada hermana, perderlo no es una opción, de echo es inaceptable y mi idiota pervertido es MI macho, mi hombre por supuesto que no quiero exponerlo a ningún peligro._

 _Ahora que está molesta habilidad de Kag ha hecho aparición (una vez mas) mi temor se hace más sólido y real, pues si bien solo se ha manifestado tres veces en nuestras vidas, este don ha sido infalible y el margen de influencia que Kag tiene para modificar lo que sucederá es mínimo, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma no recuerda mucho… o nada._

 _Kami… danos fuerza y valor para enfrentar lo que viene, danos sabiduría y una señal aunque sea pequeña de lo que debemos hacer para evitar el desastre que se nos viene encima, Kagome luchará contra todo no tengo ni que esperar a que despierte para saberlo, lo sé y punto, Kirara y yo estaremos allí para ella y lucharemos a su lado igual o más que en el pasado, pues ahora tenemos mucho más que perder y no me refiero a nivel material…_

 _Solo diré…_

 _Prepárate sea quien seas, porque las Higurashi no somos damiselas en apuros y vamos a por ti, y te prometo que cuando acabemos contigo… suplicaras tu muerte y te la negaremos, eso es el privilegio de otros, pero gustosamente atestiguaremos tu derrota y con un poco de sangre fría y suerte… tu expulsión de este mundo_

 ** _Sango Higurashi_**

 ** _Taiyija consagrada al Clan Higurashi_**

 ** _Templo del Atardecer_**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 31: De la oscuridad del pasado.**_

* * *

Ella estaba deliciosamente excitada y él era ( _felizmente_ _debía señalar_ ) el culpable de esa reacción y no podía ( _ni quería_ ) evitar sentirse orgulloso por eso, al punto que tenía que usar todo su poder para contener a Yakko y evitar que se pavoneara alrededor de ella en una muestra clara de _satisfacción_ y abierto inicio _formal_ de reclamo ( _que seguramente ella no apreciaría, al menos no en aquel momento donde todo era incierto entre ellos_ ) y si era sincero con ella y con el resto del mundo, el sinceramente _ansiaba_ el momento de poder rodearla varias veces hasta que el olor de él saturara su piel, después de haberla llenado con su carne y con su esencia al punto que si aún su siclo llegara y se fuera sin el haberla poseído ( _cosa que dudaba que alguna vez sucediera y Yakko y él tenían_ _ **mucho**_ _que decir sobre ese punto_ ) su olor _**J-A-M-A-S**_ la abandonaría, pues para entonces su reclamo sería algo que ni aun la muerte podría desacreditar, ambos serian finalmente " _uno_ " en _todos_ los sentidos.

Por ahora Sesshomaru la observaba con rapaz atención, mientras Kagome a escasos dos metros de distancia llenaba los anaqueles superiores con paquetes de servilletas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo y actuar como si el picante y delicioso aroma de su deseo no estuviera rodeándolos y tentándolo a él, a hacerla poner en peligro los permisos de sanidad de su negocio tras seducirla y ( _salvajemente_ ) devorarla en el largo mesón de la cocina industrial de su _librería &café_ que debía señalar que tenía la altura justa para lo que tenía en mente.

En un rincón de su mente, Yakko daba rienda suelta a su ingenio y susurraba opciones de como arrancarle un par de orgasmos, mientras la desnudaba ( _muy rápidamente_ ) y procedía a poseerla completamente, jugando con la idea de averiguar hasta que piso podrían escuchar sus gritos de placer, y se preguntaban si ella se sonrojaría de vergüenza al coincidir con algunos de los muchos Okami que vivían en su edificio que seguramente habrían escuchado _hipotéticamente_ ( _y él contaba justamente con eso, pues nunca estaba demás establecer un reclamo solido_ ) sus gritos de satisfacción, _de la satisfacción que solo ellos podían darle_ , e incluso ella sabía eso _._

Sesshomaru la observó pararse en las puntas de sus pies y estirarse toda su estatura ( _la cual era más de la media normal en una mujer japonesa y ellos habían decidido que era un punto a favor para ambos_ ) tratando de colocar una caja de pitillos sin lograrlo, y aun así sin pedirle ayuda seguía tercamente intentándolo una y otra vez con el mismo resultado arrancándole una ligerísima sonrisa burlona, mientras el colocaba sin problemas la última caja de vasos en los mismos anaqueles que ella estaba tratando de alcanzar sin éxito y sin pedirle ayuda « _La terca y orgullosa mujer_ » pensó con un deje burlón.

— Siempre puedes pedir ayuda a este Sesshomaru — Susurró Sesshomaru en tono ronco y saturado de crudo deseo al oído de Kagome haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la marcada curva de su cintura y apretándola contra él, sintiéndola contener el aliento e impidiéndole huir de su agarre, mientras restregaba sin vergüenza alguna su cuerpo y su dolorosa erección contra ella, sintiendo el ritmo cardiaco de ambos acelerarse y la respiración de Kagome volverse errática, y aprovechando ese momento de distracción para quitarle la caja que había estado tratando de colocar en el anaquel fuera de su alcance y haciéndolo por ella, mientras Yakko aullaba animándolo abiertamente a tomarla y no solo a marcarla _superficialmente_ con su esencia, pues ambos sabían que ninguno de ellos se conformaría simplemente con eso, de alguna manera ambos tenían que seducirla y marcarla apropiadamente para que no quedara duda alguna de a quienes pertenecían ambos.

— S..Sesshomaru co…compórtate — Atinó a decir ella dando gracias al cielo de poder pronunciar las palabras sin temblar tanto.

— Este Sesshomaru se está comportando muy bien — Susurró el bajando su cabeza hasta su hombro izquierdo y deslizando su nariz sobre la unión del hombro y el cuello de Kagome aspirando con fuerza y mordisqueando el punto donde ambicionaba colocar su marca sobre ella, sintiéndola estremecerse contra él y dejando escapar un estrangulado gemido mientras él los torturaba a ambos, con toda la deliberada intención posible en sus acciones.

— Sessho… Sessho…— Decía ella tratando de hacer que se detuviera mientras cada lametón la enviaba más y más lejos de la cordura, como el condenado y taimado macho sabía que sucedería, casi visualizándose sobre el invitador borde de la larga isla de su concina industrial, con las piernas alrededor de Sesshomaru, mientras él la poseía salvajemente con toda la intención de enloquecerla ( _y MUY posiblemente hacerla perder todos sus permisos sanitarios por contaminación bilógica_ ) _Sexo húmedo, salvaje y deliciosamente liberador… o negocio, puestos de trabajo directos e indirectos, reputación comercial_ Pensaba sintiendo fuego liquido correr por su cuerpo concentrándose en el núcleo entre sus piernas que prácticamente gritaba ser atendido _**…¡OH DEMONIOS!**_ Gritó Kagome en su mente, finalmente apartando un poco la neblina de deseo de sus pensamientos racionales saturados de feromonas y de imágenes claras y precisas de lo que le estaría hacerle a aquel condenado macho aun cuando ella seguía _**MUY**_ cabreada con él.

— _Kagome_ — Susurró el lamiendo con deleite ese punto en particular en su cuello, que siempre había sido una zona erógena de importancia para ella.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Soltó Kagome con una nota ronca goteando deseo y maldiciendo mentalmente a su cuerpo traidor, mientras forzaba una ligera descarga de Reiki con toda la intención de apartarlo, y gimiendo desvalida cuando el prácticamente ronroneo en su oído haciéndola consiente de sus senos pesados ( _que ahora prácticamente estaban sobre el antebrazo de él_ ) y sensibles estimulándose con cada diminuto roce contra el encaje de su sostén, con cada bocana de aire que ella tomaba o cada minúsculo movimiento inconsciente que hacía, enviando descargas de placer a su cuerpo sensibilizado y para su frustración y bochorno, guiándola haciéndola sentir los primeros picos de un poderoso orgasmo con alarmante rapidez.

— ¿Sabías que cuando alcanzas el éxtasis, liberas la misma cantidad de Reiki que envía a este Sesshomaru a descargar su semilla en ti y a Yakko a aullar de placer atándonos juntos? — Dijo Sesshomaru contra el cuello de Kagome donde ahora había una ligerísima marca rosácea justo donde había lamido y mordisqueado ligeramente.

— Tu… tu… eres una caso… detente ahora… — Dijo ella mortificada dejando ir más Reiki y casi chillando de frustración cuando el solo empezó a reírse por lo bajo, enviando temblores de placer por su espalda directo a su centro más íntimo, obligándola a cerrar la boca con firmeza o avergonzarse más a si misma gimiendo desvalida, mostrando cuan débil era ante él y sus avances _No que el condenado macho no lo supiera ya claro está, bien Kagome ahora gime y suplícale que te dé un buen polvo sobre la barra del café, nunca lo has intentado en un lugar público chica… ve ahora es el momento_ Pensó ella sarcásticamente.

— ¿Estas consiente de que nuestro olor está desapareciendo de tu cuerpo verdad? — Dijo Sesshomaru separándose de ella apenas lo suficiente para evitar que sus cuerpos se tocaran directamente, aun así ambos podían sentir aun el calor corporal del otro y aspirar el adictivo aroma que de ellos emanaba a raudales, espacialmente ahora especiado con el deseo latente entre ellos.

— Creo que Yakko-sama fue bastante " _claro_ " en ese punto — Dijo Kagome empujando el fuerte brazo que la rodeaba lejos de ella y apartándose de él unos pasos y volviéndose muy tensa a mirarlo, recordando de golpe la conversación que había tenido con Yakko sobre ese tema en particular, pestañeado furiosamente mientras el recuerdo de aquella conversación en particular regresaba a ella y lo miraba fijamente un instante antes de apartar la mirada, sintiendo que si seguía mirándolo ella simplemente mandaría a la mierda a su negocio y a sus empleados y simplemente lo violaría ( _con su consentimiento y ayuda activa_ ) justo donde estaba parado.

— Yakko-sama y este necesitan sentir nuestro olor sobre ti… sabemos que aún no hemos arreglado nada pero… — Dijo el con sinceridad, sin dejar de comérsela con la mirada.

— ¿Y tienes esperanzas de arreglar algo? — Preguntó Kagome sin poder evitarlo, ella sabía que lo deseaba, _que lo amaba_ aun cuando él le había salido con semejante puñalada a traición, al no sincerarse con ella sobre el edifico y sus intereses iniciales, porque a esas alturas con la cabeza más clara y la sangre tranquila, ella podía ( _quería_ ) creer que su relación con él, y el condenado asunto eran dos cosas completamente distintas, de lo contrario ella no sabría qué hacer.

Porque ¿Cómo perdonarle entonces si pretendía " _seducirla_ " para manipularla y hacerle venderle o quién sabe _si regalarle_ el edificio? ( _posiblemente dejándola en la calle junto a Sango y a Kirara_ ); ¿Que si su interés solo era el edificio y ella solo fue un conveniente añadido vulgarmente hablando " _un buen alivio de testículos_ "? en ese caso y simplemente, aunque muriera de dolor ella jamás podría perdonarlo y se obligaría _mediante cualquier medio_ _posible_ a mantenerse lo más alejada de él posible, incluso si eso significaba visitar a Sango en una nueva casa lejos de ella y _solo_ los días en que se aseguraran que Sesshomaru no estuviera en el lugar o incluso en la ciudad ( _o país ya que estaban_ ).

— Este y Yakko tienen la esperanza de que puedas perdonarnos una última vez Miko, nuestro olor sobre ti nos da la _esperanza_ de que no nos repudiaras, calma a Yakko y a este saber que de una forma u otra _estamos en ti_ — Respondió el con un ligero tono dolido que solo terminó arrugándole el corazón de dolor a ella.

— Sesshomaru… entiendo… eres un _Inuyoukai_ , el aroma es importante para Yakko-sama y para ti… — Respondió Kagome mirándolo a los ojos — Pero entiende que si arreglamos esto necesito poder _confía_ en ti, y si cedo ante ti _ahora,_ jamás sabrás si _mi decisión_ fue _sincera_ o si fui a ti cegada por el deseo y aunque lo niegues ahora, no podre confiar en ti y de alguna forma _jamás me respetaras_ como merezco…

— Este jamás te irrespetaría — Respondió el de inmediato mientras Yakko negaba con furia tratando inútilmente que ella lo escuchara directamente.

— De eso no estaré segura hasta que no aclaremos todo este asunto con la _mente clara_ y sin ningún tipo de _coacción_ ; no soy perfecta y eso no puedo negarlo y sé que no debo esperar perfección de tu parte, todos cometemos errores y estuve muy cerca de olvidar ese pequeño detalle, así que dale las gracias a Sango por señalarme ese punto… — Dijo Kagome levantando una mano entre ellos pidiéndole en silencio que la dejara hablar. — Ambos sabemos que incluso a pesar de estar dolida y muy molesta contigo, te sigo deseando creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación la primera vez que me heriste con tus acciones meses atrás y no es necesario señalar ese punto que de paso es condenadamente _obvio_.

— Este no puede evitar tocarte, este y Yakko _necesitan_ de ese contacto entre nosotros — Respondió Sesshomaru sintiéndose más optimista con la respuesta de Kagome, que dejaba entrever ( _lo pretendiera ella o no_ ) que aun había la posibilidad de reconciliación y eso era mejor que la perspectiva de hablar una última vez y despedirlo con una patada en su _noble y aristocrático_ trasero.

— Kami Sesshomaru… esto es difícil para mí… — Dijo Kagome con un suspiro pesado, sin querer señalar abiertamente que ella no podía evitar sentirse furiosa consigo misma al simplemente _derretirse_ irremediablementeante él, no podía decirle que se sentía como una mujer _fácil, débil_ y _estúpida_ por ceder a sus pasiones a " _EL_ " cuando aún estaba dolida y molesta con él por todo el asunto del edificio y su confianza destruida.

— _**Para nosotros es difícil también… te necesitamos, te extrañamos**_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con la voz rasposa dejando traslucir un borde áspero y salvaje en sus profundas notas, extendiendo una mano llena de garras hacia ella. _¿Qué haces?_ Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma, sintiendo que Yakko no estaba intentando hacer nada físico _AUN_.

— Yakko-sama… _estoy aquí_ , no entiendo cómo pueden " _extrañarme_ " y de necesitarme ¿No estoy aquí para ustedes, no les dije que pueden contar conmigo ya? — Dijo Kagome mirándolo confundida, más cuando los ojos dorados rojizos de Sesshomaru la miraron refulgiendo de crudo deseo Kagome entendió en qué sentido él estaba diciendo que la " _necesitaban y extrañaban_ "

— _**Somos bestias mi querida miko, todas nuestras acciones son instintivas, somos salvajes bajo la capa de civilizada elegancia que proyectamos, al final seguimos siendo bestias y eso tiende a olvidarse, pero eso no cambiará… este necesita "tenerte" estar profundamente dentro de ti y llenarte con nuestra esencia… ¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que estamos de perder el control, cada vez que sales de nuestra habitación con nuestro olor desapareciendo poco a poco?**_ — Dijo acercándose a ella hasta que Kagome finalmente tomó la mano extendida hacia ella, evadiendo las filosas garras y el inmediatamente la envolvió entre sus brazos y la miró fijamente y sin pestañear.

— Creí que tenían mejor control sobre ustedes mismos que esto… es decir ustedes son " _Daiyoukai_ " ¿No se supone que tienen un control _casi perfecto_ sobre sus instintos y todo eso? — Respondió Kagome viendo a Sesshomaru fijamente a los ojos donde podía ver la clara señal de la presencia de que Yakko estaba en ese momento en control.

— _**Daiyoukai… no es solo un título que señala el nivel de poder en un Youkai sino también el nivel de peligro que suponemos para el resto del mundo si perdemos ese férreo control que se supone que tenemos, ¿Sabías que Sesshomaru es el único Daiyoukai en los últimos mil años? Hay una razón para ello…**_ — Decía Yakko aspirando con glotonería el olor de Kagome aun teñido de excitación.

— Prácticamente nacido un Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru fue celebrado en las cuatro casas cardinales con tal algarabía que hay documentos históricos sobre eso… pero hay más allí que eso ¿verdad? — Respondió Kagome echando mano de sus conocimientos de historia.

— _**En efecto… pero eso es para "él" explicarlo y luego este Yakko tendrá libertad para hablarte de eso, el punto es que este necesita tu olor mezclado con el suyo para poder estar tranquilo y evitar dejar un camino de machos desmembrados si olisquean mucho alrededor de ti, Miko aunque ofenda tu espíritu independiente, para Sesshomaru y este Yakko eres "nuestra" para cuidar, proteger, poseer y con un poco de suerte si nos lo permites, impregnar… este realmente desea verte henchida con su semilla miko Kagome, nuestros cachorros serán únicos y poderosos**_ — Respondió Yakko apretándola con un poco más de fuerza contra él.

— No es la primera vez que dices eso — Señaló Kagome tratando de controlar los latidos de su acelerado corazón y de no empezar a suspirar como una _hormonal e idiota adolecente_ , sus solas palabras enviaban escalofríos de deseo por todo su cuerpo y revivían con más fuerza aquella imagen mental que había tenido, de ambos acunando a su cachorro.

¿Dónde estaba la mujer ofendida, dolida y muy cabreada, porque demonios este Youkai y su bestia tenían la capacidad de reducirla a un cargo tibio a sus pies? _Joder Kagome Higurashi, ¿Por qué carajos preguntas lo que ya sabes? Estas completa e irremediablemente enamorada de ellos, así que deja de hacerte la idiota y has lo que ya sabes que vas a hacer_ Se dijo así misma prácticamente abofeteándose y estremeciéndose a sí misma mentalmente sacándose efectivamente del letargo de autocompasión en el que había estado hundida desde que las palabras de Toga escaparan de su boca aquel condenado día.

— _**Este te asegura que no será la última vez que escucharas eso de este**_ — Respondió el con un ronroneo satisfecho, mientras Sesshomaru monitorizaba la conversación entre ellos con un borde de perpleja impresión, al ver lo bien que ellos parecían conversar y lo centrado que Yakko parecía estar durante su interacción con ella, a quien trataba como su igual en todos los sentidos.

— Sesshomaru nunca a dicho algo sobre eso — Señaló ella con cautela mirándolo con cuidadosa atención tratando de leer más allá de sus pocas expresiones faciales.

Era muy extraño que un Youkai tuviera descendencia sin antes tener una compañera ( _o compañero en el caso de las hembras)_ , aunque habían registros que señalaban aquellos casos _especiales_ como el de varias casas cardinales y plebeyas por igual, y aun así estos eran _extremadamente extraños_ y contados, sabía que en algunos raros casos de _infertilidad_ una " _pareja_ " podía buscar a una tercera persona para traer al mundo a un cachorro y así continuar con el legado de la pareja y para ello necesitaban la completa colaboración de _bestia y amo_ por igual, tanto para la concepción como para el nacimiento y eventual ritual de atadura de sangre, en muy raras ocasiones se daba la " _adopción_ " como los humanos la conocían en cuyo caso se aplicaba un ritual de sangre tan complejo que muchas veces se esperaba a que el cachorro llegara a una edad " _aceptable_ " para sobrevivir el poder de la atadura y nuevamente estaba _Inu no Taisho_ quien había engendrado no uno, sino _dos_ hijos con dos hembras que no eran sus parejas, Irasue por tener algún vínculo espiritual " _aka emparejamiento temporal"_ con la bestia de Toga en aquellos días, y _la innombrable concubina_ seguramente por el estado de perpetua confusión de bestia y amo a la hora de impregnarla.

Por eso cada vez que Yakko sacaba el tema de los " _cachorros_ " que deseaba ver crecer en ella, Kagome se espantaba aún más por ese _pequeño/gran_ detalle, que por el hecho de no creerse lista para tenerlos, pues para eso Sesshomaru y Yakko tendrían que estar de acuerdo y _realmente_ desear embarazarla, sin hablar de la completa ausencia de compañera que explicara la _necesidad/deseo_ de este de tener descendencia, además hasta ahora no se conocía de ningún Youkai hembra o macho que deseara tener cachorros sin tener una compañera o compañero que criara a este junto al padre o madre y ciertamente Sesshomaru jamás había nombrado algo sobre cachorros y no se veía muy apurado en tenerlos si señalaba el caótico ritmo de vida que llevaba, aún más ahora con el Oeste también sobre sus hombros.

— _**Él sabe que no te sientes cómoda tocando ese tema, pero cree a este Yakko, el desea tanto como este verte henchida con nuestra semilla**_ — Respondió Yakko lanzándole un gruñido a Sesshomaru.

 _ **Ella no debería dudar de lo que queremos de ella, ¿Cómo vas a decirle que es nuestra, cuando no le dices que deseas verla tener nuestros cachorros, igual que este Yakko?**_ Gruñó Yakko volviéndose espiritualmente hacia Sesshomaru y lanzarle el reclamo en un seco gruñido amenazador.

 _Este no creyó que ella se sintiera cómoda tocando ese tema, cada vez que tú lo nombraste su reacción fue de completo y crudo pánico y rechazo, ¿Qué se supone que deseabas, que este presionara demasiado sobre el tema y la mandara a huir de nosotros?_ Respondió Sesshomaru con calma y sin molestarse en manifestar su ira ante el reclamo de Yakko, ambos sabían que Sesshomaru tenía la razón.

 _ **Una cosa es presionarla en exceso y otra es ignorar ese tema al punto de hacerla dudar de lo que deseamos de ella**_ Señaló Yakko secamente y Sesshomaru no pudo más que concederle la razón en ese punto, el efectivamente había optado por no tocar el tema alrededor de ella para no asustarla y experimentar el instintivo rechazo de ella hacia ese tema en particular.

— Hnnnn… Eres un amor Yakko-sama pero ahora necesito que Sesshomaru regrese para terminar aquí y regresar a casa, _tengo hambre_ — Dijo Kagome deseosa de cerrar ese tema por ahora, ella tenía mucho que pensar.

— _**No hagas esperar a este mucho más de lo que ya ha esperado Miko… este tiene mucho tiempo esperando y se niega a seguir esperando más tiempo… nuestro olor abandona tu cuerpo y más peligro hay en eso… decide tu como actuar miko, solo no esperes que deje de intentar seducirte… eso no sucederá, Sesshomaru y este te desean demasiado para renunciar a ti**_ — Dijo Yakko levantando el rostro de Kagome hacia él y en un extraño acto para una bestia pasional y demandante como el, besarla con delicadeza antes de cederle el controla Sesshomaru quien continuo besándola con suavidad a pesar de que deseaba devorar sus labios y toda ella.

— Nunca dudes de lo que este Sesshomaru desea de ti _Kagome Higurashi_ — Susurró Sesshomaru sobre los labios inflamados de Kagome, dándole un casto beso y apoyando su frente con la de ella. — Este desea _todo_ de ti… y si pudiera lo reclamaría aquí y ahora, pero tienes razón, tenemos que hablar sin la nube de deseo nublando nuestros sentidos, para que no se diga en el futuro que las decisiones que se tomaron entre nosotros se hicieron bajo la manipulación de este Sesshomaru — Añadió sosteniéndola contra el antes de besar la frente de Kagome y obligarse a dejarla ir.

— Sesshomaru… — Susurró Kagome observándolo alejarse de ella y sintiendo por primera vez la nube de tristeza y soledad rodeándolo como una gruesa capa que lo apartaba del resto del mundo. _Kami-sama… ¿Que mierda estoy haciéndonos?_ Se preguntó Kagome deseando abofetearse un par de veces ( _Con fuerza_ ) a ver si así se bajaba del maldito caballo ( _y debía recalcar que posiblemente se caería de el de cabeza teniendo en cuenta que jamás se había mostrado en una de esas bestias_ )

=== S S ===

Aquella noche Kagome Higurashi observó a Sesshomaru dormir con intranquilidad junto a ella, en su sueño caótico Sesshomaru murmuraba entre dientes su nombre y la aferraba con tal fuerza que no se extrañaría amanecer con varios moretones en el cuerpo y lo más significativo era su insistencia en restregarse contra ella, mientras su Youki alterado los rodeaba obligándola una vez más a calmarlo con su Reiki, recordándole aquellos días después del fiasco en Isla Mitsuki cuando el Youki de Sesshomaru estaba en las mismas condiciones, sintiendo que había un patrón que de alguna forma coincidía entre aquel evento y ahora, mas ella no podía comprender completamente de que iba todo aquello.

— _Oh Sesshomaru_ … — Susurró en un suspiro tan bajo que no alteró el sueño errático del macho Youkai que la rodeaba con ambos brazos y _(una vez mas)_ su mokomoko. _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, conmigo… con nosotros, puedes tu entender lo que siento por ti, puedes aceptarlo y darme gusto hasta que todo acabe para mí? Kami… que bien arreglada estoy_ Pensaba Kagome abrazando el apretado abrazo de Sesshomaru y obligándose a relajarse rodeándolo con su Reiki hasta que lo sintió tranquilizarse y finalmente obligarse a dormir, sabía que no le haría ningún favor a nadie estando medio despierta al día siguiente.

=== S S ===

 _Era oficial, ella iba a enloquecer._ Aquella mañana mientras conducía su auto rumbo al enorme supermercado de la 49 Kagome Higurashi seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había estado leyendo aquella mañana después de despedir a Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru cuando había decidido leer un poco más del libro que Irasue le había dado encontrando algunas cosas interesantes y alarmantes, sintiendo que aún se le estaba escapando " _algo_ " y ese algo no era cualquier tontería era algo importante incluso " _vital_ " y eso la tenía hundida en la más completa y genuina exasperación, sin hablar que una vez más había sentido tres veces seguidas un par de Auras y dos Youki de Okami desconocido que solo sumaban más peso a su irritación lo cual no era nada bueno y sacaba la hembra alfa furiosa dentro de ella lo cual era doblemente peligroso teniendo en cuenta que ya de por si estaba alterada con todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre ella y Sesshomaru, la situación de toga y las próximas nupcias de su adorada hermana y el Inu negro pervertido.

Así que cuando llegó finalmente siguiendo la dirección del puesto de estacionamiento donde Sango la estaba esperando pacientemente ( _posiblemente bostezando dentro de su auto y jugando "_ _ **PlantsVsZombies**_ _" de nuevo_ ) Kagome Higurashi ya estaba furiosa y dejando ir olas de Reiki cargados de advertencias y mucha furia, MUCHA furia apenas contenida lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a cualquier Youkai religiosamente alejado de ella.

 _Quien quieran que sean estos cabrones_ _ **NO**_ _van a ráptame de nuevo, yo_ _ **NO**_ _soy una maldita damisela en peligro_ Siseó en su mente dejando ir una buena onda de " _advertencia_ " antes de retraer su Reiki furioso y apretarlo firmemente contra su cuerpo, asegurándose de no hacer daño a nadie en su excursión de compras, poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero negro y apliques plateados, sus lentes de sol y tomando su cartera y su carpeta, antes de salir de su auto con las llaves y el celular en la mano, escaneando el lugar con una mirada encendida que avisaba a humanos y Youkai por igual que no era buena idea meterse con ella, _especialmente aquel día_.

— Hey ¿Dónde está el cadáver que tenemos que esconder? — Saludó Sango notando de inmediato el humor de Kagome.

— Aun no los tengo a tiro, pero deja que ponga mis manos sobre ellos y posiblemente tengan una pila de cenizas que enviar a sus familiares — Respondió Kagome en un tono que aseguraba a quien estuviera escuchando que había hecho una oscura promesa que llevaría a cabo.

— Creí que ya habías pasado la fase de " _matemos a los dos traidores_ " — Dijo Sango cerrado su auto y colocándose los lentes de sol mientras enarcaba una ceja mirándola.

— Si… pero no son _ellos_ a los que quiero matar en este momento… _me están siguiendo_ y si pretenden " _secuéstrame de nuevo_ " corte Youkai o no _voy-a-volverlos-polvo_ — Murmuró solo para Sango quien de inmediato se tensó alerta y empezó metódicamente a escanear el área con minuciosidad, mas había demasiada gente, autos entrando y saliendo del lugar, y otros en plena avenida circulando, como para señalar quien estaba observándolas con más interés del que deberían.

— Vamos… hay mucho que comprar y miles de cosas que hacer hoy. — Dijo Sango haciendo una nota mental de comentárselo a Miroku y a Sesshomaru, si Kagome estaba diciendo que estaban siguiéndola, era que _realmente_ estaban siguiéndola y ella particularmente primero mataba y comía del muerto antes de permitir que algo le sucediera a Kagome.

Sango la observó con atención mientras entraban al enorme supermercado y notó de inmediato las sutiles señales de agotamiento físico que estaba acostumbrada a ver cuándo estudiaban y trabajaban duro en el supermercado de Hina, lamentablemente ella sabía que ese agotamiento no era a causa de una noche de sexo húmedo y duro ( _lo cual de alguna extraña y bizarra manera la habría hecho muy feliz… y al pervertido también_ ) no, ella se veía estresada y preocupada bajo la máscara de seguridad que ella mostraba a todo el mundo, pero que con ella hacía muchos años que había dejado de funcionar.

=== S S ===

— Entonces es una miko… — Dijo en tono suave una hembra Okami de rasgos asiáticos con la sola excepción de sus ojos grises llenos de astucia e inteligencia.

La hembra estaba vestida con un recatado traje ejecutivo gris plomo y blusa blanco perla con una bufanda rojo sangre anudada como corbata, que le daba el toque justo de color a su atuendo, era una hembra de estatura media aun en sus zapatos de medio tacón, de figura delicada ( _casi frágil_ ) y de largos cabellos marrón chocolate recogidos en una elaborada cola de caballo hasta la cintura, resaltando ligeramente las orejas puntiagudas que señalaban con claridad su herencia Youkai a pesar de ser ella misma una especie de Hanyou, la hembra se volvió de nuevo sin esperar comentario alguno y estudió una vez más la imagen desde donde estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa de conferencias, justo frente a la pantalla gigante donde se veía la imagen agrandada de una mujer con rasgos asiáticos y ojos azules, en la imagen la mujer estaba sirviendo café en un negocio que se había puesto muy de moda y según sus fuentes ella era la dueña del lugar que incluía el edificio donde el famoso negocio estaba apostado.

— Hai… ella no solo detectó a Keiko y a Rash sino también a Aisha y a Romy a pesar de haberse mantenido alejados de ella en el rango de distancia aceptable. — Dijo el Okami gris mirando al hombre rubio de ojos verdes y obviamente extranjero junto a la mujer con respeto, sabiendo que a pesar de no ser japonés, este tenía poder dentro de la corte mixta.

— ¿A qué templo pertenece, cual reclama su consagración, votos y fidelidad? — Demandó el hombre esperanzado en que alguien tuviera algo de esa información a mano, mirando fijamente a la mujer sin molestarse en estudiar sus rasgos, esos ya los tenia gravado a fuego en su mente, mas eran sus ojos… _ojos de un intenso azul rey_ los que llamaban su completa atención por la _familiaridad_ que estos expedían, que en conjunto con la _ligerísima_ curvatura que estos tenían, le daban una apariencia ligeramente más grande a sus ojos señalado con más ahínco una mezcla de razas, ( _más él no podía señalar cual_ ) y le insistían que aquellos rasgos los había visto en otro lugar, más el aún no estaba más cerca ahora que lo que había estado _tres meses atrás_ de señalar, " _donde_ " había visto a alguien _relativamente_ parecido, pero sentía que lo había echo y era de _vital importancia_ no solo que lo descifrara, sino también las acciones que debía de tomar a la hora de _proceder_ a avanzar e interactuar con ella, después de todo si lo que ellos creían era lo correcto, la anónima mujer jugaba y jugaría un rol muy importante para cada uno de ellos, lo quisieran o no.

— Hasta ahora ninguno de los _templos-escuela_ tiene entre sus estudiantes o egresados a una _Kagome Higurashi_ , nuestra gente sigue investigando con toda la cautela posible, mas hasta ahora solo queda verificar en el resto de los templos por lo que la dama posiblemente no este consagrada a ningún templo — Respondió una hembra de cabellos rubio oscuro con respeto.

— Un agente libre… un poderosa miko libre de ataduras, de credo, de juramentos… es un enorme peligro — Dijo la mujer en tono neutro, mas ellos podían percibir las notas de preocupación.

— El clan Higurashi tiene historia con los Youkai, una historia larga y extensa y siempre inclinada hacia la armonía entre ambas razas, la historia muestra que fueron ellos los primeros sagrados en plantarse firme ante los otros templos y promulgar sutil y abiertamente entre las cortes que visitaban con regularidad, la paz entre las razas e incluso la aceptación y protección de parejas y Hanyou, usted debería mejor que nadie conocer esa historia mi lady — Dijo el rubio hombre volviéndose a mirar a la hembra de ojos grises con atención.

— En efecto, sé _muy bien_ toda la historia eso no tiene que recordármelo — Respondió la hembra con un borde de respeto y gélides en su voz — Aun así los tiempos han cambiado y la última miko nacida bajo el nombre Higurashi fue hace más de quinientos años y su poder era nimio en comparación a esta miko… conocemos muy bien la historia de sus ancestros mejor que los humanos, aun así no conocemos las inclinaciones políticas de esta dama, ¿Por qué no está registrada en ningún raking, en ningún templo-escuela, quien la entrenó, porque no está monitorizada, porque no está consagrada y hubo falta una considerable explosión de Reiki " _casi semana y media atrás_ " para que supiéramos de su existencia y más aun de sus capacidades? — Preguntó la hembra Okami en tono demandante retándolos a contrariar o desestimar sus preguntas, mas ninguno lo hizo, pues todos también se preguntaban exactamente eso mismo.

— ¿Vamos a tener que reunirnos con lord Sesshomaru verdad? — Preguntó el hombre con acento extranjero pasándose las manos con un deje de clara preocupación/frustración por los rubios cabellos, mirando a los presentes en el salón de conferencias sintiendo los inicios de un dolor de cabeza.

— El debió haber alertado a la corte de la existencia de esta miko — Señaló la hembra Okami con calma.

— No sé cómo se maneja la corte Youkai en América mi lady, pero aquí no se le exige a un lord cardinal menos aun al _Daiyoukai_ poner a una hembra bajo la mira de la corte, si esta es en efecto su compañera, por lo que sabemos ella podría estar consagrada al templo del atardecer o al templo de la casa de la luna los cuales AUN no se han pronunciado, teniendo en cuenta que no se a hecho la pregunta " _formalmente_ " como bien sabemos estos templos son los más antiguos entre los Youkai y humanos por igual y tienen diferentes protocolos y no responderán sin una justificación oficial de parte de la corte — Intervino finalmente otro de los presentes en el lugar.

El hombre era un señor mayor, casi anciano quien fuera de haber estado en presencia del nombrado lord _MUY_ recientemente a causa de la toma de posesión " _Temporal_ " del Oeste ( _era al que por regla general, a quien terminaban enviando a entrevistarse con el poderoso Daiyoukai sin encender su ira por completo_ ) y después de la última reunión a causa del estado de salud de lord Inu no Taisho, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar ante el Daiyoukai solo para recibir una lección de historia y posiblemente el embate de furia del Inu Daiyoukai por atreverse a molestarlo si en efecto le mujer en cuestión era la legitima compañera de este.

Ante las palabras del hombre mayor se hizo un minuto de silencio en el salón donde el reducido grupo de oficiales y representantes de la corte mundial se encontraban deliberando sobre aquel tema que había iniciado meses atrás como algo casual y sin importancia y ahora cobraba más seriedad y peso, todos sabían muy bien que los Inu eran por regla los más posesivos, celosos y agresivos en cuanto a sus compañeras o compañeros se trataba, mucho más si estos eran los Inu platinados de la casa de la luna y además a eso debían sumarles su rango de Daiyoukai y señor de dos casa cardinales una de ellas tan ancestral que se había registrado como la primera en existencia, creada directamente por el mismísimo Dios de la luna Tsukuyomi, quien no solo les había dado de su sangre sino que también les había entregado su poderoso emblema.

— Lord Takemaru, comprendemos muy bien las diferencias entre los protocolos de ambas naciones, le recuerdo que aunque naciera en Estados Unidos de América, mi madre sigue siendo Japonesa y sus enseñanzas siguen vivas en _nosotros_ sus hijos, muestra viviente de todos los acuerdos que se formaron en la alianza mundial. — Respondió la hembra Okami fulminándolo con la mirada, haciendo que el hombre levantara las manos ante el en señal de rendición y bajara la cabeza ligeramente sometiéndose de inmediato, ninguno deseaba llevar aquel asunto a un pleito internacional.

— _Lady Greystone_ sabemos muy bien quién es y lo que representa, así que debería saber lo delicado que es cualquier asunto referente al Daiyoukai — Señaló el hombre rubio con absoluta calma.

— Técnicamente esto no tiene qué tener nada que ver directamente con él, la mujer sigue siendo una miko _"errante"_ sin atadura alguna hacia ningún templo, y sigue estando atada a las leyes igual que el resto de las sacerdotisas, por lo tanto puede llamarse a la mujer a presentarse ante la corte para responder estas preguntas — Señaló uno de los hombres vestido con toda la regalía de un monje Budista.

— Debo señalar monje Goro, que la "mujer" En cuestión en la _líder_ del _Noble_ _Clan Higurashi_ y si no les quedó claro aún, es una poderosa sacerdotisa que rivaliza e incluso _supera_ en poderes a mi madre, así que su forma de dirigirse a ella está fuera de lugar, esta no es una " _mujer_ " cualquiera, así que si siente algún problema con la dama es preferible que regrese a su templo y envié a un heraldo más flexible, pues si se refiere a ella en términos despectivos frente a nosotros y nos parece fuera de lugar, hacerlo ante ella y muy posiblemente ante el Daiyoukai tendrá consecuencias catastróficas. — Dijo Takemaru lanzándole una mirada cortante al monje quien le lanzó una mirada altanera desde donde estaba sentado.

— Si no está consagrada a ningún templo _no es_ ninguna miko y aún hay dudas de que sea realmente una Higurashi — Respondió el monje tercamente.

Ante semejante declaración se levantó un murmullo ofendido y cargado de incredulidad entre los presentes mientras la hembra Okami miraba fijamente al monje en cuestión con aire pensativo.

— ¿La dama tiene suficiente Reiki para sellar el tuyo para siempre justo donde estas y te atreves a desconocer su posición que está por encima de la tuya? — Dijo una anciana sacerdotisa lanzándole una mirada gélida al monje que ni se inmuto. — ¿A qué juegas Goro Fujita, acaso pretendes desconocer a _Lady Higurashi_ formalmente y arriesgarte a crear una brecha en el balance de las cosas solo por machismo y terquedad, aun tu secta no supera haber sido superados por _lady Midoriko_ y ahora por _lady Higurashi_?

— Sakur…

— _Lady Asakura,_ Goro… aunque no lo aparente te recuerdo que tengo la edad para ser tu abuela unas mil veces y fui quien te recibió en el templo Asakura cuando perdiste a tus padres, no me faltes al respeto muchacho… estas canas en mi cabeza no son de adorno yo estuve allí cuando los Higurashi le cedieron el templo a lady Midoriko y cuando las negociaciones de paz fueron hechas ellos fueron los primeros sagrados en interceder a favor — Ladró la anciana haciéndolos callar a todos antes de levantarse de inmediato, junto a la Okami de ojos grises. — _Lady Kaede_ … como uno de los miembros más antiguos de esta corte en representación de los Hanyou, humanos y sagrados, y como antigua alumna de su madre le pido que usted y todos los presentes presten atención a mis palabras y sigan este consejo. — Decía mirando a cada uno de los miembros del consejo, Humanos y Youkai se inclinaban hacia la _anciana_ con el respeto que esta comandaba y merecía siendo la hanyou con vida más antigua conocida.

— Lady Asakura — Murmuró lady Kaede respetuosamente dedicándole una venia respetuosa.

— Ordenarle al _Daiyoukai_ o a su dama presentarse ante el consejo _es un error_ que no debemos, _ni podemos_ darnos el lujo de cometer, este consejo necesita mente abierta… — Dijo la mujer dedicándoles una mirada altiva a todos ellos — Envíen formalmente la misiva al templo de la casa de la luna y al templo del atardecer, antes de cometer la arbitrariedad de hacer llamar a la dama y la furia del _Daiyoukai_ sobre nosotros, además tengo entendido que esta dama no es cualquier muñeca de trapo que controlar, entre los Youkai de la casa del Sur se le reconoce como una " _alfa entre alfas_ " y la llaman al igual que a su hermana mayor " _manada_ ", cuenta con la bendición de lady Irasue a quien se le ha visto en compañía de las hermanas Higurashi en completa camaradería y comodidad, y lo que es aún más importante cuenta con la _protección_ de _lord Sesshomaru_ y lo que es más significativo " _Yakko-sama_ " ¿Tengo que deletrear esto para _TODOS_ ustedes? O me limito a enviar arreglos florales a todos los idiotas que se les ocurra tratar de mangonear _a lady Higurashi_ y a _lord Sesshomaru_? — Finalizó la mujer lanzándoles una mirada cortante a cada uno de los miembros de la corte presentes.

— ¿Por qué debemos darle _preferencia_ a esta mujer? — Insistió el monje Goro con terquedad y una nube de furia, que levantó la alarma entre Youkai, Hanyou y humanos presentes ante la abierta ira del monje. — Si tiene tanto Reiki debería estar en un templo y cuidando de pasar su legado a sus hijos y no corriendo libremente por allí. — Añadió mirando con _demasiada_ atención la imagen de la mujer.

— ¿Por qué eres miembro de esta corte con ideales tan estúpidos como ese? — Preguntó lady Asakura obligando al monje a mirarla sonrojado de furia. — Ahhh ya veo… ¿Crees que ella debería estar con un humano añadiendo más hijos portadores de Reiki y no junto a un Youkai, crees que _TU_ deberías de estar en el lugar de lord Sesshomaru? — Dijo la hembra con mofa.

— Eres un idiota Goro… Ginza te enseñó sus malas costumbres y por eso te convertiste en su sucesor a su muerte — Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios mirando al monje con desdén y alarma compartiendo una mirada cautela con los demás que compartían su preocupación, las ideas de aquel monje eran totalmente opuestas a lo que todos estaban trabajando duro por mantener y sus palabras y la atención con la que miraba la imagen de la dama solo podían traer graves problemas, si la mujer era quien creía el Daiyoukai y la casa dela luna no estarían para nada felices con la interferencia de aquel monje y podrían desatar ( _con toda razón_ ) un baño de sangre defendiendo el derecho de conservar a la mujer.

— Creo que este tema se ha desviado demasiado… Goro-sama permanecerá alejado de lady Higurashi y cualquier tentativa de acercamiento _directo_ o _indirecto_ de su parte será reprendida por esta corte y amonestada tanto a su templo, como a usted con el retiro inmediato de esta corte sin la opción de su templo de volver a formar parte de esta corte sometiéndose a los edictos que en este salón se tome, le recuerdo que esta es la última llamada de atención que se les hace. Lord Brodrick por favor haga los honores — Dijo lady Asakura lanzándole una mirada terminante al monje que abrió los labios furioso y con un chasquido volvió a cerrarlos lanzándole una mirada de oscura furia a la anciana, mientras esta lo ignoraba olímpicamente y le dedicaba una mirada al alto hombre rubio de ojos verde botella y con el porte de un Vikingo medieval.

— Votación con la señal de costumbre, a favor de llamar a sesión a Lord Sesshomaru y a Lady Higurashi — Dijo lord Brodrick solo obteniendo un solo voto, de Goro, conteniendo apenas la risa burlona mientras veía al monje hervir de furia. — ¿En contra? — Dijo recibiendo casi por unanimidad la respuesta esperada.

— Entonces seguiremos la guía de lady Asakura y enviaremos las misivas formales a los templos correspondientes — Dijo Takemaru respirando con genuino alivio.

— El protocolo continuará, aléjense de la dama cincuenta metros más y _solo vigilen_ que ningún daño caiga sobre ella, en caso de alguna amenaza, neutralizar a cualquier costo, pero si pueden traer a algún atacante vivo para interrogar mejor. — Ordenó un Youkai que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces observando en silencio el despliegue ante él.

— Como ordene Yamatone-sama — Dijo lord Brodrick feliz de ver y hacer cumplir las órdenes del anciano Youkai quien era el líder de la corte Youkai.

— Con la presencia de lady Azakura en representación de los Hanyou, Humano y sagrados, lord Roosevelt vocero por la alianza internacional y nuevo secretario del representante de los países bajos, lady Yamasaki como secretaria adjunta de esta corte, Goro-sama en representación de los templos budistas, Lady Greystone en representación de Lady Midoriko y vocera por las Naciones Unidas, Lord Sato Amakusa jefe de seguridad Nacional, Lord Takemaru Ishida vocero y heraldo de este consejo y este Yamatone como líder y jefe de la corte mixta Nipona, este Yamatone da por cerrada la sesión extraordinaria de conformidad con lo establecido en las leyes vigentes, con la serie de directivas a seguir votadas y aprobadas por esta corte siguiendo las directrices aprobadas en los estatutos de decreto de cese al fuego y paz establecidas y en vigencia. — Dijo el anciano Youkai taladrando con la mirada al monje problemático del que hacia un tiempo ya desconfiaba al igual que había desconfiado de su antecesor y de otros antes que él.

— Por favor, todos firmen el documento antes de partir — Dijo la mujer rubia de ascendencia asiática pero con obvia herencia Youkai en el rubio cabello y los ojos rojos. — Y les recuerdo que negarse a firmar este documento es señal de insubordinación a esta corte por lo tanto penado y amonestado con fuertes repercusiones para todo aquel que se niegue a respetar las decisiones de esta corte — Añadió la mujer deliberadamente al colocar el documento frente al monje budista que parecía a punto de tener una apoplejía justo frente a ella. ( _no que a alguien le importara realmente si el incordio de hombre caía muerto y los libraba de su estupidez y sus miras estrechas_ )

Con movimientos mecánicos el hombre firmó el documento antes de levantarse y salir de la sala expidiendo furia e indignación por cada poro de su cuerpo.

— Ahora que nos deshicimos de él, tratemos el otro punto de importancia… _Izayoi no Setsuna_ no es un tema que debamos seguir aplazando teniendo en cuenta que su ficha más fuerte entre nosotros acaba de salir de este salón maldiciendo a cada uno de nosotros — Dijo Lord Brodrick Rosevelt después de que el jefe de seguridad se asegurara de que el lugar estaba libre de dispositivos espías y se levantaran nuevamente todas las barreras de seguridad para evitar cualquier forma de escape de información.

— Esto va a tomar un tiempo en sortear — Dijo lord Takemaru respirando profundo y preparándose para la larga discusión que tenían entre manos.

=== S S ===

— En momentos como este recuerdas que el pervertido es también un príncipe y solo provoca ceder a la tentación de dejarlo todo en manos de su asistente ¿hum? — Dijo Kagome aquel viernes junto a Sango y una pila de listas " _DE" listas,_ donde confirmaban una vez más que se hubieran entregado TODAS las invitaciones a la boda de Sango y Miroku en apenas una semana más, el banquete, las bebidas, los postres el pastel de bodas y toda la parafernalia que acompañara _el evento_ , pues la _antigua, lejana y atrayente_ idea de una boda _intima_ solo con familiares y amigos MUY cercanos, se había ido volando por las ventanas del apartamento sobrevolado Tokyo antes de salir disparada como un cohete hacia la luna, cuando poco a poco tuvieron que empezar a agregar nombres de gente _importante_ como los señores de las otras casas cardinales y sus familias, oficiales de alto rango, miembros de la corte y las amistades de ellas que no eran tres gatos callejeros _(todo lo contrario si contaban a TODA la manada Okami solo para empezar)_ así que de una boda "intima" (con unos cientos de invitados a los que conocían en persona) se había transformado en todo un _EVENTO_ con invitados extranjeros, y un presupuesto de infarto que habría alimentado a media docena de países del tercer mundo y SOLO era la boda Shinto que respetaba las creencias de Sango y Kagome, ellas no querían ver aun los presupuestos que lady Irasue mantenía bajo siete llaves ( _y sospechaban varias maldiciones sucias y dolorosas_ ) para la ceremonia de apareamiento entre ambos.

— Ni que lo digas… solo la factura de cartering y de la _decoración_ del salón de baile es para morirse y revivir para maldecir a los cuatro vientos y volver a morir — Dijo Sango confirmando el ultimo nombre de su lista, soltando las dos carpetas repletas de nombres de gente " _importante_ " a la que ni conocía pero tendría que conocer pronto, como si quemaran y estirándose como un gato hasta escuchar todos los huesos de su espalda y su cuello agarrotado crujir y dejar ir un suspiro de puro alivio.

— No lo dudo ni un segundo… en fin, allí no discuto el pago Miroku puede cancelar ese " _golpe al bolsillo_ " con todas mis bendiciones — Dijo Kagome imitándola sonriendo con mofa.

— Y yo que creí que jamás vería el día en que no discutieras el pago de algo. — Señaló Sango sirviéndole una copa de vino rojo a Kagome y otra para ella.

— Tengo un buen regalo que no podrán rechazar y es suficiente para aliviar mi orgullo herido, baka — Respondió Kagome dedicándole una mirada cargada de pura altanería antes de las dos estallara en carcajadas.

— _Terca señora jefe_ — Dijo Sango avivando más las carcajadas.

— Hay cosas que no pueden dejarse pasar o se creerá que me estoy volviendo muy blanda Respondió Kagome en tono cargado de pomposa mofa, poniendo los ojos en blanco y estallando en renovadas carcajadas junto a Sango.

— Es bueno ver a dos hermosas damas disfrutar un buen vino y reír a gusto… ¿Nos unimos? — Dijo Miroku en tono casual mirando a Sesshomaru " _disimuladamente_ " haciendo reír a las mujeres aún más desde las puertas del ascensor y avanzando rápidamente a cambiarse los zapatos por las pantuflas de andar por al casa.

— Vengan aquí, es justo que ustedes también estén hundidos en listas de listas hasta las cejas — Respondió Kagome en tono autoritario dedicándoles una sonrisa jocosa, mientras Sango corría a buscar más copas.

— ¿Quieren vino, cerveza, sake? Elijan su veneno señores ya estamos celebrando temprano el cumpleaños de la _vieja abuela Kag_ aquí presente — Dijo Sango en tono bromista logrando que Kagome le lanzara una mirada de ofendida mofa junto a un paño de cocina a la cara.

— ¿Vieja yo? Cariño, _viejo el camino real y todavía le echan polvo,_ además te recuerdo que _**TU**_ eres más vieja que yo — Dijo Kagome señalando a Sango y lanzando una carcajada baja y ronca que hiso tensar a Sesshomaru de inmediato — y ellos son más viejos que la _sarna_ — finalizó señalando hacia Miroku y Sesshomaru.

— _Oh mi lady_ me hiere con sus palabras, además estoy seguro que cuando nací _"Diez minutos_ _ **COMPLETOS**_ _"_ después de mi querido primo aquí presente, la sarna ya existía — Dijo Miroku riéndose abiertamente mientras había una mueca dramática colocando sus manos sobre su pecho como si estuviera herido de muerte.

— No hay evidencia científica de que así sea Houshi, así que igual si así fuera son más viejos que Sango y yo _juntas_ , " _ **asalta cunas**_ " — Soltó Kagome estallando en carcajadas al ver la genuina expresión de espanto en el rostro de Miroku y el ceño fruncido de Sesshomaru con el ligero aire ofendido rodeándolo, que solo servía para resaltar su porte aristocrático y sensual.

— Oh si es por eso Kag-chaaaannnn, estoy segura de que Sesshomaru aquí presente no tendrá problemas en echarte unos cuantos _polvos_ para que el camino real no te gane — Dijo Sango desde el otro lado de la isla de la cocina esperando la respuesta de los dos machos y dedicándole una mirada picara a Kagome y el aludido.

— Sango cariño, preocúpate de _TUS_ polvos ya me preocuparé yo por los míos — Contestó Kagome con una nota de mofa vaciando de un trago su copa y esturando la mano para tomar la botella, mas Sesshomaru fue más rápido que ella y Kagome se encontró agarrando aire.

— En ese caso Sango hace bien por preocuparse por el bienestar de su hembra alfa y este Sesshomaru ciertamente no tiene problemas en _proveer lo que necesites_ _Miko_ — Dijo Sesshomaru en un tono ronco, bajo y sensual enviando espasmos directo al útero de Kagome, mientras inclinaba la botella y llenaba la copa vacía de Kagome que lo miraba con los ojos como platos, ligeramente sonrojada por el licor y la abierta oferta de Sesshomaru que si era sincera, estaba _deseosa_ de tomar.

— Hey ustedes dos bajen el tono antes que de nos encontremos combustionando espontáneamente aquí — Dijo Sango abanicándose exageradamente mientras sonreía con malicia. — ¿Cuál es su veneno chicos? — Preguntó de nuevo Sango.

— Podemos empezar con lo mismo que ustedes y de allí ya veremos — Dijo Miroku enarcando las cejas pícaramente mientras se quitaba el saco del traje de tres piezas que vestía sin corbata.

— Ok… ahora me alegro de haber cocinado temprano — Dijo Kagome dedicándoles una sonrisa complacida.

— ¿Cuantas primaveras cumple lady Kagome? — Preguntó Miroku en plan de mofa.

— Como si no lo supieras pervertido… seguro en tu investigación tienes recopilada la información de hasta qué _posición me gusta_ … para _dormir_ P-E-R-V-E-R-T-I-D-O — Dijo Kagome golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Miroku mientras deletreaba la palabra y le lanzaba una mirada de genuina mofa, mientras este se sonrojaba ligermete y levantaba las manos llenas de garras en señal de derrota.

— Querido, Kag limpio todo el piso contigo — Dijo Sango entregándole una copa después de estregarle la correspondiente a Sesshomaru. — Por Kagome Higurashi. Por otro año más de terquedad, nuevos proyectos, nuevas oportunidades y el inicio de la recolecta de años de duro trabajo. _ **Kanpai**_ hermanita — Añadió levantando la copa seguida de inmediato por los dos machos y Kagome.

— _**¡Kanpai!**_ — Dijeron todos al unísono.

— Otro año de locura extrema… — Murmuró Kagome antes de darle un buen trago a su copa.

— Vamos Kag _A BAILAR_ — Dijo Sango dejando la copa sobre la isla y agarrando la mano de Kagome arrastrándola con ella hasta el equipo de sonido donde estaba sonando " _It's my life_ " por lo bajo.

Los dos machos las observaban con indulgencia, mientras ellas " _bailaban_ " brincando de un lado al otro, como si no tuvieran preocupaciones en la vida, agarradas de mano y cantando el coro de la canción que parecía haber sido hecha para ellas.

=== S S ===

Si a alguien le extraño ver al Daiyoukai aquella noche junto a Kagome o vigilándola como el peligroso depredador que "EL" entre todos ellos era, nadie se atrevió a comentar nada, la manada de lobos presento sus respetos y se cuidaron de mantener a los machos jóvenes y hormonales lejos de las dos humanas que habían adoptado años atrás, reconociendo en la postura de los dos imponentes Inu's de la casa de la luna un silencioso _reclamo/advertencia_ que gritaba a los cuatros vientos que las mujeres les pertenecían y un gesto fuera de lugar seria cobrado _MUY_ caro, y ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de perder a un miembro de la manada ( _o alguna parte del cuerpo ya que estaban_ ) así que el control aquella noche fue la clave para que la velada transcurriera sin más altibajos, que el anuncio de Koga y Ayame de su próximo ritual de apareamiento en un par de meses.

— Ellos son lo más cercano a una familia que Sango, Kirara y yo tenemos Sesshomaru, deja de fruncir el ceño— Dijo Kagome permitiéndole a Sesshomaru rodearla con sus brazos, mientras los demás estaban bailando y celebrando su nacimiento.

 _¿Quién diría que alguien más que Sango y ella celebraría la llegada de una bastarda más al mundo?_ No pudo evitar pensar Kagome viendo a sus amigos bailar, comer y beber en su nombre, Hina y su familia se habían ido más temprano junto a la mayoría de los humanos con menos estamina, agotados pero contentos después de haber cortado y repartido el _MONUMENTAL_ pastel que los Okami habían hecho para ella.

— Ellos no tenían que señalar la antigüedad del olor de este " _dentro_ " de ti — Susurro el en su oído haciéndola temblar.

— Koga siempre ha sido un pelín bruto, y ya Ayame lo puso en su sitio, además estoy segura que lo señalo en plan de " _Que esperas Daiyoukai, ve a una de las habitaciones y has lo tuyo_ " es más su estilo — Dijo Kagome riendo por lo bajo y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla mientras el gruñía audiblemente para ella.

— En ese caso deberíamos tomar esa idea — Sugirió el mirándola con toda la intención de tratar de convencerla.

— Sesshomaru… sabes que aún hay cosas que arreglar entre nosotros… No quiero volver a tener que estar en esta posición contigo... esta conversación no es para hoy, limitémonos a pasar la velada y en unos días más nos sentaremos a poner todo en claro… _por favor —_ Dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

— Ni un día más — Dijo Sesshomaru.

— Apenas Sango y Miroku se escapen nos quedaremos lo suficiente para actuar de anfitriones despedir a todo el mundo y luego regresamos a casa y hablamos, somos adultos… — Respondió Kagome levantando su cerveza en un brindis — "aunque _**TU**_ seas mucho mayor que yo _señor-Daiyoukai-asalta-cunas_ " — Añadió riéndose por lo bajo antes de lanzar un gruñido ofendido al recibir una firme palmada en el trasero.

— Este no te había escuchado quejarte de eso hasta ahora… ¿No te ha beneficiado la experiencia de este, _niña/Mujer_? — Dijo Sesshomaru en tono sensual lamiendo el cuello de Kagome y disfrutando del estallido de excitación que alteró su olor natural, mientras Yakko le daba un par de ideas de como " _hacerle el amor_ " sobre la mesa baja llena de bocadillos en medio del lugar, con todos esos testigos " _validos_ " que podían darle un borde definitivamente " _legal_ " a su reclamo más básico, aunque ellos sabían que Kagome no apreciaría ser expuesta de esa forma ante nadie y además por otro lado, ellos mismos no querrían que otros machos vieran a su hembra y disfrutaran del banquete que su cuerpo representaba para la vista, aun así no era un pecado tener una o dos fantasías sexuales ¿No?.

— No me quejo… solo juego un poco contigo Sesshomaru… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se atrevió a jugar contigo y Yakko-sama? — Preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Miroku… teníamos diecisiete años mortales… él era un bromista de primera… de no ser el primo de este, nos habríamos inclinado a pensar que había algo de Kitsune en el… Yakko-sama no le gustó ser cubierto con brea y plumas… este creyó por un momento que había matado a idiota, desde entonces solo el idiota masoquista lo intenta una y otra vez, con mucha cautela… — Respondió Sesshomaru mirando la cerveza en su mano ausentemente mientras Kagome lo miraba con atención comprendiendo aquella mirada ausente muy bien, ella misma recodaba partes dolorosas de su pasado y su mente solía divagar hasta regresar hasta algún recuerdo perdido en su memoria.

— ¿Sabes porque Miroku siempre siguió intentándolo a pesar de las repetidas palizas que seguramente recibió de ti? — Preguntó Kagome dejando la cerveza a un lado y levantando el rostro de Sesshomaru hacia ella perdiéndose en la dorada mirada del macho al que amaba con locura y que la miraba con los ojos dorados encendidos con una emoción cálida que hacía que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho haciéndole casi imposible respirar. — Él te ama, cariño… el amor filial y el amor romántico tienen eso en común… aunque nos haga daño, cuando amamos de verdad no tenemos más elección que volver a intentarlo una y otra y otra vez…

— ¿Amas a este? — Preguntó Sesshomaru abruptamente apretando con tanta fuerza su cerveza que terminó aplastada y olvidada en su mano.

— ¿Tienes que preguntarlo, sabes a cuantos les he permitido o perdonado lo que a ti Sesshomaru Taisho? — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — No se supone que me hagas llorar… idiota… bruto… tu — Decía siendo interrumpida por los labios de Sesshomaru que la devoraron justo allí frente a toda la manda de lobos Sango Miroku y otras amistades que de inmediato empezaron a silbar, vitorear y a sugerir jocosamente que buscaran una habitación donde seguir la fiesta.

— Este también te ama... — Dijo el abandonado sus labios un segundo antes de tomarlos nuevamente, sabiendo que su confesión más importante debía ser en privado, aunque los Okami eran aliados desde siempre y tenían buena intención, el no deseaba que la noticia de la aparición de su compañera llegara confirmada a la corte Youkai y empezaran a presionarla en aceptarlo o a tratar de manipularla para intentar controlarlos a ellos a través de ella, dentro de él Yakko estaba demasiado contento con las palabras de Kagome como para que la diferencia de unos días alterara su intención de confesar quien era ella para ellos.

=== S S ===

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó Yuemaru mirando a la hembra sentada junto a él acariciando ausentemente la delicada mano llena de afiladas garras, que sostenía en la suya más grande con absoluta delicadeza.

— _Jugar con ellos…_ mientras no se acerquen directamente a Kagome y al cachorro de esta Irasue… jugaremos al " _asecho_ " a ver quién atrapa a quien primero, mientras Sesshomaru arregla sus asuntos con lady Kagome e inicia el cortejo esperado del señor de nuestra noble casa — Respondió Irasue dándole vueltas a todo lo que su contacto dentro de la corte le había comunicado horas atrás por teléfono.

— ¿Lady Kaede? — Preguntó Yuemaru satisfecho con la respuesta que esperaba de su dama.

— La cachorra debía haber venido hace cincuenta años como se estableció en los acuerdos con los Higurashi y la corte Nipona cuando su madre encontró a su pareja en el Okami extranjero… la recibiremos como nuestra honorable huésped y cumpliremos con lo esperado de nosotros, la casa de la luna no fallará — Respondió Irasue escuchando la respiración acompasada de Yuemaru junto a ella y permitiéndose relajarse en su calor y adictivo aroma.

Veinte minutos después de ambos estar en relajado y cómodo silencio uno de los sirvientes anuncio la llegada del huésped que habían estado esperando los últimos cincuenta años.

— Lady Irasue, Lord Yuemaru — Saludo la hembra de cabellos chocolate y ojos grises llenos de inteligencia y astucia.

— Lady Kaede, es un placer para la casa de la luna y esta Irasue recibirla finalmente — Dijo Irasue con calma dejando caer su sutil reprimenda en sus palabras monótonas.

— Es un honor estar aquí — Se limitó a contestar con una reverencia, sabiendo que aquella dama y su estirpe eran la verdadera nobleza de la raza Youkai y nunca era sabio olvidarlo o faltarles al respeto, los resultados podrían ser fatales y ella no deseaba ser el motivo de algún escándalo de escala internacional.

— Esta confía en que tu madre te haya puesto al corriente de la situación que tenemos entre manos con el Hanyou Inuyasha — Dijo Irasue haciéndole un ademan/orden de sentarse con ellos que Kaede obedeció de inmediato recibiendo una taza de té de manos de un sirviente antes de fundirse con el resto de la elegante habitación y desparecer.

— En efecto, tengo entendido que fue ejecutada una sacerdotisa — Respondió Kaede con cautela observando con calma a los dos poderosos entes frente a ella.

— En efecto, sus acciones contra el cachorro y la casa de la luna fueron imperdonables — Sentencio Irasue con un ligero ero feroz gruñido.

— Entonces fue justo… ¿Mi lady cuando será posible para mí una audiencia con Lord Inu no Taisho? Mi madre envió una carta para él y otra para usted — Preguntó Kaede entregándole el sobre que sacó de la manga del kimono verde botella con flores coloridas bordada por el cuello, las caídas de las mangas y la falda, antes de extender el sobre hacia Yuemaru quien lo recibió y tras decidir que no representaba peligro alguno, se lo entregó a Irasue.

— Eso será algo difícil de predecir Lady Kaede, y es la razón por la que insistimos tanto en que Lady Midoriko regresara a Japón cuanto antes… Toga… _está muriendo_ — Respondió Irasue apretando la mano de Yue junto a ella que en respuesta de apoyo silencioso también apretó.

— Mi lady… ¿Cómo es posible, la corte está al tanto de esto? — Respondió Kaede alarmada al ver un destello de genuina preocupación en el impasible rostro de la gran dama y sus gestos.

— Unos pocos fueron _cuidadosamente elegidos_ , no sería nada bueno que imberbes como el monje Goro y otros insolentes como el, manejen tan delicada información — Respondió Yue con calma estudiando con la mirada a la hembra aun joven mas no dentro del rango de " _joven cachorra_ " más bien era entre ellos una " _joven hembra en edad de aparearse_ " con poco más de quinientos cincuenta años Lady Kaede era la primera hija de una camada de dos de _lady Midoriko_ y su compañero _lord_ _Thunder_ señor de los Okami Norte americanos.

— Como vera lady Kaede, son tiempos difíciles para la casa del Oeste, el hijo de esta es el nuevo señor del Oeste provisional, Sesshomaru se niega a aceptar el dominio del Oeste de forma indefinida, solo mientras Toga se recupera — Dijo Irasue sabiendo que tendría que explicarle todo a la hembra frente a ella, después de todo su madre y Toga fueron los símbolos de la alianza y ella misma había nacido como ejemplo de ella.

— Bien… la noche es larga y afortunadamente nosotros no necesitamos de tantas horas de sueño como los mortales, así que mi lady, mi lord, si no les parece una imprudencia de mi parte, ¿Pueden ponerme al corriente de lo que está sucediendo, porque la situación de lord Toga es muy delicada y no la conocía hasta ahora… y la existencia de la dama Higurashi junto a su hijo tiene a la corte en pleno tirándose del cabello — Dijo Kaede haciendo que ambos sonrieran por lo bajo mirándose con complicidad.

— Tu madre te envió a nosotros cachorra… así que esta confiara en ti como una vez confió en tu madre en lo más crudo de la guerra cuando creíamos que todos humanos y Youkai terminaríamos matándonos unos a los otros… ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? — Preguntó Irasue con los ojos chispeantes de malicia.

— Las dejaré a solas para que estén a gusto — Anunció Yuemaru levantándose con elegante y sensual fluidez atrayendo la mirada dorada de Irasue hacia él, mientras salía de la habitación sonriendo para sí mismo al captar la mirada de deseo de Irasue _Pronto mi querida y amada dama, pronto nos devoraremos uno al otro_ Pensó Yue.

=== SS ===

— Revisa nuevamente sus vitales y electro, en efecto hay una alteración que podría significar algún tipo de " _conciencia_ " o señal de mejoría — Decía Minami mientras chuequeaba a lord Inu no Taisho con la linterna esperando alguna reacción por leve que fuera, mas después de una revisión exhaustiva no encontró señal " _física de mejoría_ "

— Hay una pulsación irregular cada cincuenta y siete latidos según el electrocardiograma — Dijo uno de los sanadores bajo el comando de Minami vestido con los colores e insignia de la casa de la luna.

— ¿Eso es relevante? — Preguntó otro con las vestiduras de la casa del Oeste.

— Toshio-san, aquí absolutamente _TODO_ es relevante — Respondió Minami estudiando de cerca el electro. — Busquen los electro viejos de principio de semana, y alguien traiga los resultados del último análisis de sangre — Ordenó observando al guerrero inconsciente con el corazón en un puño, ella sabía que no podía darse el lujo de fallar, de un modo u otro… lord Inu no Taisho debía despertar y recuperarse, mucho dependía de eso.

— Bien… empecemos de nuevo — Respondió el aludido de inmediato.

Cuando lo que había pedido llegó a sus manos Minami revisó una y otra vez tratando de encontrar solución y estaba desesperada por encontrar el núcleo del problema con el Lord, lo que fuera que la concubina le estuviese administrando ( _solo Kami sabia durante cuánto tiempo_ ) actuaba igual que una enfermedad autoinmune, el riego sanguíneo empezaba a depurar lentamente los químicos de las drogas humanas y otros componentes pesados, pero el daño a los órganos internos y cerebro no retrocedía, algo estaba impidiendo ( _o frenando completamente_ ) la habilidad natural de todo Youkai de sanar rápidamente, las células dañadas estaban en éxtasis no mostraban ningún cambio, era como si _algo_ estuviera rodeándolas impidiéndoles depurar lo que las había contaminado y dañado, para iniciar el proceso de restauración y por más que habían probado una medicina tras otra, nada parecía funcionar, o habían algunas que hacían reacción acelerando el proceso de descomposición a nivel celular.

— Es como un maldito virus que se come todo a su paso — Murmuro una de las más jóvenes ayudantes parándose junto a ella y sacándola de su letargo de golpe.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Minami volviéndose a mirarla y notando u aura de dolor brotar de ella. — ¿Mika-chan que sucedió? — Pregunto Minami notando entonces a la joven sanadora abrazar una mano contra su abdomen cubierta con una bata que lentamente se manchaba de sangre.

— Uno de los tubos de ensayo que estaban probándose a altas temperaturas estalló apenas lo saque de la cámara para su análisis, los vidrios cortaron mi mano y la sangre de lord Toga entró en mis heridas… estoy oficialmente contaminada, esto es como un condenado virus que se come todo a su paso, ya tomé una muestra de mi sangre apenas me corté, luego cuando empezó a arder y hace un momento cuando mis heridas se negaron a cerrar, en un lapso de cinco minutos mi sistema inmunológico va a pique, y mi cuerpo empieza a mostrar signos de fiebre, fatiga, dolor de cabeza, náuseas, debilidad y mi obvia incapacidad de sanar. — Explicaba la joven dejándose caer en la silla junto a Minami que la miraba espantada.

— ¿Mika-chan… clausuraste el área contaminada? — Preguntó Minami tomándole la temperatura y las vitales evitando la mano.

— Si… Minami-sama, esto avanza muy rápido en mí y ambas sabemos que sino encontramos algo pronto no voy a lograrlo y no sabemos cómo va a evolucionar este virus en mi cadáver… pónganme en cuarentena, obsérveme y cuando vea que estoy sufriendo demasiado sea generosa y destruya todo dentro de la barrera donde me contengan — Dijo la joven hembra con aire resignado.

— Miroku-sama no me perdonaría que matara a una de sus amigas Mika-chan y en una semana se casará con lady Sango — Señaló la hembra ayudándola a levantarse con mano gentil mientras le lanzaba una mirada al sanador más cercano quien la ayudo a llevar a la joven hembra ardiendo en fiebre fuera de la habitación.

— Para entonces… estaré muerta y lo sabemos — Dijo la joven hembra en tono agotado antes de dejar caer todo su peso sobre ellos _, ya no podía caminar_.

— Kayo-san, informe a Irasue-sama y a Miroku-sama — Dijo Minami con su carga pasando junto a un sanador que miraba la escena con un brillo de genuino pánico en los ojos y no era para menos, si aquella cosa que la concubina le dio a lord Toga se comportaba como un virus que atacaba el sistema inmunológico de los Youkai destruyéndolos desde adentro y había mutado dentro del cuerpo de lord Toga, aquel virus podría propagarse y acabar con todos… aquello era más grave de lo que todos habían pensado inicialmente. — El castillo del Oeste queda bajo cuarentena, nada entra nada sale sin la autorización de lady Irasue y bajo extrema urgencia, que Kami se apiade de nosotros.

— Minami-sama… es diminuto… puntitos diminutos… de luz — Susurro Mika desmayándose.

— ¿De… luz? — Murmuró Minami de golpe mirando a la joven hembra desmayada en brazos del sanador que la había estado ayudando a sacarla del lugar. — _Luz…_ — susurró antes de lanzarle una mirada a la joven hembra a quien llevaban a una habitación cercana para poder monitorizarla de cerca, antes de echar a correr cuando una terrible posibilidad entró en su mente arrugando dolorosamente su corazón ante el recuerdo de la época en el que la muerte y la lucha eran el pan de cada día, aquello no era un simple complot de una mortal codiciosa, aquello era una guerra química, _el inicio de una guerra interracial_.

=== SS ===

— Se acerca una _tormenta_ … — Dijo Kagome en voz profunda mirando hacia el Oeste y sintiendo un escalofrío de premonición subir sus fríos dedos por su columna vertebral, igual que como se había sentido la mañana que había ido a trabajar como siempre al supermercado de Hina y lo había ignorado, o cuando Mina le había pedido que recogiera sus cosas, o cuando Yuri no llegó a su cumpleaños y así muchos ejemplos a lo largo de su corta ( _pero experimentada_ ) vida.

¿Qué venia en dirección de ellas? No lo sabía pero de una cosa si estaba segura, primero muerta que permitir que lo que fuera que estuviera acechándolos los afectara, Sango era su amada hermana, Kirara más que una mascota para otros incultos, era su amiga y en muchas ocasiones la protectora de ambas, Sesshomaru idiota y todo era SUYO para cuidar, amar proteger y castigar si era necesario, Miroku pervertido idiota era el amor de su hermana, Irasue, Yume y otros pocos ( _Inuyaha y Toga_ ) entraban en su selectiva lista de protección por asociación u honor.

 _Algo venia y ella no los dejaría caer_.

— ¿Estas segura? — Preguntó Sango soltándose de Miroku y parándose junto a Kagome justo cuando Sesshomaru regresaba con bebidas para todos, finalmente habían regresado al apartamento y los Okami habían seguido la fiesta comprendiendo que ambas mortales fuera de necesitar su descanso, aún tenían que seguir trabajando al día siguiente como era el caso de Kagome y su café _**MI &YU**_.

— Algo viene… sea lo que sea no es bueno para ninguno… alguien me sigue y vigila desde hace días atrás, hay una pesadez en el ambiente que poco a poco se ha ido incrementando y ahora es tan espesa que siento que podría tocarla con mis manos desnudas — Decía Kagome en un susurro bajo y ronco, Sango les lanzó una mirada cargada de temor a los dos machos y se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio antes de indicarles que se acercaran, cuando ambos estuvieron cerca contuvieron el aliento al ver los ojos azules de Kagome encendidos inhumanamente.

— Dime _oráculo_ ¿Qué trae esa tormenta? — Preguntó Sango con cautela.

— La ultima avanzada pospuesta por siglos… el galope de una traicionera guerra que arrasará con todos por igual… la venganza de los _inconformes_ quienes siempre se opusieron a la paz… escondidos tras un clan en decadente picada… y la idiotez de una tonta y malvada marioneta bien dispuesta y guiada por la codicia… una mezcla muy peligrosa… — Respondió Kagome viendo hacia el vacío aun inclinada hacia el Oeste.

— ¿Sabes cuándo iniciará? — Pregunto Miroku.

— Hijo y príncipe de la casa en sombras… tu viste a tus amados caer ante aquellos no dispuestos a la paz… esto inició hace muchos años ya — Respondió Kagome inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha como escuchando a alguien susurrarle al oído.

— _Los matamos_ , Sesshomaru y yo los matamos a todos — Dijo Miroku con un gruñido de furia, el había perdido a sus padres y a su hermana no nacida entonces y jamás lo olvidaría.

— Un grupo… acabaron con un grupo grande guiados por " _otros_ " quienes cobardemente permanecieron en las sombras donde tu gobiernas querido príncipe de las sombras… — Dijo Kagome ausentemente estirado su mano hacia el Oeste y agarrando algo invisible para ellos en el aire. — El enemigo ya hizo su parte… ahora solo resta esperar y decidir cómo debemos responder.

— ¿Qué hizo? — Preguntó Sesshomaru.

— Honorable señor de la luna, _Byakko no senshi_ ustedes ya han visto lo que hicieron, antes del amanecer sabrán más… _diminutos_ … muy diminutos y corruptos son… y aun así _tragan todo a su paso_ … por ahora es imprescindible la unión de nuestras casas, ¿ _Cuándo le dirás que son uno_?, en su momento… ella tendrá idea de que hacer y ustedes serán su ancla, _todos ustedes_ — Susurró dando un profundo suspiro soltando lo que fuera que tuviera en sus manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas hacia Sango que preparada para aquello ya la sostenía.

— Taijiya explícate — Exigió Sesshomaru dejando su carga sobre la mesa baja más cercana junto a las cuatro sillas reclinables y liberando a Sango del peso muerto de Kagome.

— Esta es la tercera vez en la vida que Kag entra en trance… la primera vez fue en presencia de su maestra Koreana Liu Ten, ella le advirtió a Kagome que no era bueno hacer profecías, que si algún templo se enteraba de su capacidad seria _enclaustrada_ para toda su vida sin importar cuanto _"rango"_ colocaran sobre ella con lindos títulos noblitorios posibles — Dijo Sango apartando el cabello del rostro pasivo de Kagome quien ahora había entrado en un estado de sopor parecido al sueño del que no saldría sino hasta el día siguiente.

— Ahora entiendo porque reacciono como lo hizo cuando le dije que podía ser una alta sacerdotisa en cualquier templo — Dijo Miroku con la comprensión claramente reflejada en sus rasgos.

— Kagome ha repudiado sus poderes desde que descubrió que los tenia y solo recientemente a empezado a reconciliase con ellos, el anillo de plata que se desintegró durante el tiroteo hacía más que solo ocultar sus poderes del mundo entero… ella no quería _ver_ ni el plano espiritual ni ninguna visión, menos después de que en su segundo trance ella viera morir a Hina de cáncer, eso la espanto al punto que poco faltó para intentar sellarse a sí misma a pesar de que técnicamente no puede renegar de sus poderes y necesitaría de alguien más fuerte que ella para lograr contenerlos y para eso tendría que admitir ante un extraño que tiene estos poderes y no lo hará — Explico Sango con calma.

— ¿Ella recordará todo lo que dijo? — Preguntó Sesshomaru olisqueando a Kagome asegurándose que estuviera en perfectas condiciones de salud.

— No… solo retazos del inicio cuando estaba semi-conciente y tal vez al final cuando estaba recuperando el control de sí misma, esa es una de las razones más importante por la que ella teme y reniega de esta habilidad en particular — Respondió Sango con un deje de preocupación.

— La pérdida de control no es algo que nadie aprecie, menos aún una hembra alfa como ella — Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome restregar su rostro contra su pecho.

— Tu bestia sagrada… no es cualquier bestia… no dejes que ella lo sepa por otros medios… sincérate con ella tal como ella se sinceró contigo… sabes que te ama y tú le devolviste el sentimiento, ahora demuéstrale que _confías plenamente_ en ella, la conversación que tienen pendiente ya está ocurriendo poco a poco — Advirtió Sango.

— Ahora tenemos que averiguar… Quién la está siguiendo y con qué propósito lo es… — Señaló Miroku antes de sacar su celular que había empezado a sonar mirando la pantalla muy extrañado, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana ¿Por qué lo llamaban? — _¿Moshi Moshi?_ — Respondió mirando a Sesshomaru de inmediato con los ojos refulgiendo de Shock mientras escuchaba a Takeshi explicar la situación. — Mantengan a Mika-chan lo más cómoda posible y manténganme informado de cualquier eventualidad. — Dijo Miroku en un gruñido bajo y amenazador.

— ¿Qué sucede, quien es Mika? — Pregunto Sango viendo la furia y la tristeza en los ojos de Miroku.

— Mika… es una vieja amiga… ella fue una de las pocas que se atrevió a hacer amistad conmigo y con Sesshomaru sin ninguna agenda personal… hubo un accidente en la casa del Oeste… el veneno en las venas de Inu no… se comporta como un virus y Mika está contaminada y muriendo rápidamente — Explicó Miroku con la garganta obstruida con un doloroso nudo.

— Oh cariño… lo siento mucho… un virus que ataca y destruye rápidamente a un Youkai… eso es muy grave… — Dijo Sango mirándolo aterrada, la sola idea de verlo caer ante aquel virus le arrancaba el alma del cuerpo.

— Eso fue lo que hicieron… — Dijo Sesshomaru de golpe recordándoles su presencia y la de Kagome acurrucada entre sus brazos y cubierta por su mokomoko.

— ¿Disculpa qué? — Dijo Sango confundida.

— Ella dijo… "antes de amanecer sabrán lo que hicieron" Takeshi-san no llamaría a ninguno de nosotros a esta hora a menos que fuera una emergencia muy grave, el accidente y el descubrimiento de lo que este veneno está haciendo, la contaminación y enfermedad de Mika-san… _esto fue lo que ellos hicieron_ — Resumió Sesshomaru.

— Justo lo que tú dijiste Sango… como Taijiya inconscientemente viste de inmediato lo que ninguno de nosotros vio aun… " _Un virus que ataca y destruye rápidamente a un Youkai_ " fue lo que dijiste… y eso es… una forma de acabarnos por completo destruyendo nuestro sistema inmunológico superior — Dijo Miroku con una nota de oscura tensión.

— _No vas a ir allí_ … me niego rotundamente a dejarte… a _**dejarlos**_ ir allí, enfermarse y morir ahora que son parte de nuestras vidas y me importa un carajo que piensen que soy egoísta… ustedes no van a exponerse y a matarnos de dolor a Kagome y a mi ¿me oyen? — Saltó Sango enfatizando sus palabras clavando su dedo en el pecho de Miroku e ignorando por completo el rio de lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas mientras sus manos temblaban sin control alguno.

— Sabes que no podemos negarnos a estar allí sin nos necesitan amor — Dijo Miroku abrazándola contra el cuidándose de no hacerle daño con su fuerza inhumana.

— Lo se… aun así tenía que intentarlo — Respondió Sango contra su pecho, mientras Miroku apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sango y miraba a Sesshomaru directamente a los ojos y entre ellos una comunicación silenciosa ocurrió, antes de guiar a Sango hacia la habitación y Sesshomaru hacía lo propio, las bebidas y el regalo que tenía para Kagome quedaron olvidados en la mesita del balcón.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	32. Cap 32: Luz en el ocaso

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, **_no es apto para todo público_** , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . **_"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"_**

* * *

 **NOTA: Antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso de la actualización, lamentablemente el inicio de clases, las terapias de mi hijo menor y otras cosas de la vida cotidiana me cambiaron TODO el horario planificado, además quiero aprovechar para decirles que regresaré a mi día de actualización anterior es decir " _SABADOS_ " los días de semana son muy complicados para mi ahora. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, no estaba muerta ni de parranda (ojalaaaaa la ultima opción no esta mal XDDDD) besos y gracias por seguir allí.**

* * *

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

 _"Ups… (Literalmente hablando) Seeep uno de mis más celados secretos me exploto en el rostro así que ¡Sorpresa! Si-abres-la-boca-me-jodes-por-siempre ¡Felicitaciones! Y supéralo mundo… no hay necesidad de señalarme ni reclamarme, cualquier idiota con tres dedos de frente (y el conocimiento necesario) habría hecho lo que yo, así que J-O-D-A-N-S-E con gusto de paso… Sip estoy MODO-SUPER-B-I-T-C-H._

 _Ante el panorama descrito para mi hice lo mejor que pude para salvar mi pellejo, Kami me ama y no es cliché **REALMENTE** a pesar de toda la mierda que me rodea pusieron ángeles de la guarda para mi desde el mismo instante en que di mi primer berrido anunciando al mundo mi presencia (gracias) cuando esa partera **decidió** seguir la costumbre de las antiguas casas nobles y me llevó con Mina y Yuri y no me dejo a mi suerte en cualquier casa de abrigo como la-que-no-existe-ni-existió ordenó sin siquiera darme una mirada (menos mal) _

_Hina y su familia, Ginta y la manada Okami, y muchos más. Sin embargo debo abrir un enorme paréntesis y dar **MUCHAS** gracias al cielo y a la deidad (Ahora que se quién es mi padre puedo decir que seguramente es Nórdica teniendo en cuenta que en el Shintoismo los "ángeles de la guarda" no son tan comunes o esperados) que puso a mi maestra, mentora, amiga y fiera protectora  Liu Ten Fung en mi camino, sin su guía solo Kami sabe en qué fosa estaría (El sepukku definitivamente habría sido atractivo) y me ayudo a tomar las medidas necesarias para salvarnos a Sango Kirara y sobre todo a mí, de ese horrible destino, _

**_Gracias deidades Shintoístas o Nórdicas._**

 ** _Gracias humildemente, gracias._**

 _Ante la amenaza que se presenta ante mí de una forma tan directa que no puedo simplemente encogerme de hombros y dejar que otro se encargue de limpiar el desastre y por primera vez en mi vida me siento frustrada por mi falta entrenamiento en algún rango especializado, Liu Ten (Kami la llene de bendiciones) hizo todo lo que pudo por mí, pero sus dones y los míos son totalmente distintos, aun así haré mi mejor esfuerzo y esta amenaza que se cierne no solo sobre los que amo, sino sobre todo el mundo… enemigos de la vida… eso son ellos, aquellos quienes usan la luz como arma corrompiendo el propósito para la que fue creada, ellos quienes ofenden a los dioses con sus ideales corruptos… Como sea… Lucharé, de eso ni dudar y que Kami ayude a quien se ponga en mi camino porque yo no soy una " **mártir pendeja** " lo que ellos pretenden no tiene perdón y no les concederé ni una gota de piedad._

 _SANTA MIERDA BATMAN… ¿EN SERIO?_

 _Ok. Déjame recoger mi mandíbula del suelo… es que… WOW…. Y kami… **sin palabras** …_

 _Ahora Sesshomaru… OH bueno (peligro en el área sobrecarga de hormonas calenturientas en el área, neuronas sobrecalentadas) jajaja soy una tonta… una tonta pero con título repujado en oro de 24 quilates…_

 _No sé de donde salieron esas palabras pero nacieron desde lo más profundo de mi alma y corazón. Kami… mi vida es un carrusel…_

 _Ver la familiar luz ante mis ojos me llena de alivio e ira en partes iguales… ¿Por qué? Eso es algo que espero poder saber alguna vez… El mundo es cruel y yo que no viví entre algodones lo sé bien, aun así jamás había estado en contacto directo con este nivel de maldad (y con esto incluyo a mis días en la secundaria rodeada de niñas idiotas que vivían para joder hasta que Sango y yo limpiábamos el piso con ellas y algún que otro adolecente engreído, demonios que eran malvados los pequeños miserables)_

 _Esto no se ha develado ante mis ojos para que yo lo ignore, menos aun después de **VER** lo que vi y de saber lo que vendrá si esta oscuridad triunfa, y aunque yo particularmente no pueda hacer mucho (lamentablemente), estaré aquí lista para hacer lo mejor que pueda y ayudar a otras mejor preparadas que yo y señalarles el camino irónicamente "oscurecido" por la "luz" creada para preservar **TODA** vida. _

_Kami… danos fuerza no abandones a **TODOS** tus hijos, abrázanos y protégenos con tu amor y deja caer todo el peso del poder de tu furia sobre aquellos que lo merecen. _

_Y aquellos que desafían la creación misma y amenazan al mundo, a mi gente, a mi amor y a la felicidad de todos recen sus plegarias y prepárense para caer en los tiernos cuidados de **Yomi** y **Hella** , por que no descansaremos hasta verlos pagar a **TODOS**._

 _Esa es **MI** promesa. Y yo **NO** rompo mi palabra"_

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 **Líder de la casa Higurashi**

 **Hembra alfa de la casa Higurashi**

 **Hija bastarda de la casa Warhammer**

 **Miko Consagrada en el templo del atardecer**

 **Y una mujer muy, MUY cabreada en estos momentos**

* * *

 ** _Cap 32: Luz en el ocaso_** **.**

* * *

Era cerca del mediodía y Kagome aún no había despertado, Sango y Miroku se habían encargado de atender las necesidades del café por ella mientras Sesshomaru monitoreaba la recuperación de Kagome, Sango les había explicado que estas solían drenar a Kagome de energía y en el pasado Kagome se había arrastrado _(literalmente)_ a cumplir con el trabajo y las clases con más azúcar y café, que sangre en las venas para poder funcionar a media marcha, por lo que Sesshomaru había corrido las persianas de la habitación manteniéndola agradablemente oscura y se había limitado a atender las crisis a través de su teléfono ( _en tono silencioso_ ) y su laptop, mientras vigilaba su sueño, repitiendo en su mente las palabras que Kagome había dicho en su trance una y otra vez.

— _¿Qué opinas?_ Preguntó Sesshomaru a Yakko quien había estado extrañamente silencioso ante toda aquella situación aparentemente analizando cada palabra recitada por ella.

— **_Hay algo oscuro cociéndose aquí… nuestra poderosa dama ya lo advirtió, ahora nos toca ubicar y neutralizar el núcleo del peligro… este "virus"… ella dijo que esto arrasaría con todos… ¿Que si no solo estaba hablando de los Youkai, y Hanyou sino también de los humanos? No se tu… pero este Yakko se inclinará a pensar que "todas las razas" están en peligro inminente y debemos erradicarlo antes de que todo se pierda_** — Respondió Yakko con mortal seriedad.

— _También este se inclina a pensar de la misma manera… ella habría especificado "Youkai y Hanyou" si solo nosotros estuviéramos en peligro, pero como dices ella dijo "Todos"_ — Respondió Sesshomaru cerrando su laptop y dejándola sobre la mesa de noche antes de atraer a Kagome hacia él y hundirse en el adictivo olor de su compañera.

El sueño le había eludido aun horas después del sol hacer acto de presencia dando inicio a un nuevo día y aun a esa hora casi medido día cuando Kagome aún seguía inconsciente drenada de energía por su trance, Sesshomaru se sentía agitado e incapaz de quedarse quieto había dado vueltas como una bestia enjaulada alrededor de la cama donde su compañera seguía descansando. Algo se avecinaba y odiaba saber que el había estado en posición de erradicarlo por completo en el pasado y de alguna manera había fallado, le había fallado al mundo entero… y a ella pues lo que fuera que los amenazaba también pendía sobre su cabeza y solo eso lo hacía hervir de la más pura furia.

— ¿Nada aun? Preguntó Miroku asomándose a la habitación. — Viendo a su primo despegar su mirada dorada de la mujer aun dormida sobre la cama acurrucada contra él y mirarlo como diciéndole ¿ _Tu qué crees, te parece despierta_? Sin molestarse en vocalizar su obvia respuesta.

— ¿Mika-san? — Preguntó Sesshomaru en tono casual, pero sintiendo un golpe de tristeza por la hembra, Mika era una de las sobrevivientes de aquella fatídica noche en la que sus tíos habían muerto tratando de salvar al templo repleto de niños humanos, cachorros youkai y hanyous, Mika había estado allí y junto a otros jóvenes InuYoukai que acompañaban a su tía y habían sacado a los niños y cachorros mientras la poderosa pareja enfrentaba y combatía a los humanos rebeldes de veinte jóvenes voluntarios solo cinco habían regresado a la casa de la luna con vida y otros cinco habían delirado por semanas en la cámara de sanación de palacio, saberla ahora a las puertas de la muerte era frustrante y triste ella era un alma noble y nunca habia dejado de contarles ( _aunque a él francamente no le importaran entonces y ahora se sentía muy culpable por ello_ ) sobre sus ambiciones y su sueño de encontrar a su compañero, ahora todos esas ambiciones y sueños no se cumplirían.

— _En observación_ , Irasue-obachan se encuentra en palacio con Yuemaru y la hija mayor de lady Midoriko, "Lady Kaede" están tratando de " _ver_ " que pueden hacer para salvar su vida y la de tu padre — Respondió Miroku.

— Mantén a este informado… vas a ir a verla ¿no? — Dijo Sesshomaru volviéndose a mirarlo con atención.

— Apenas cerremos el café de Lady Kagome, Sango y yo iremos, ella se niega a dejarme ir solo — Respondió Miroku con una sonrisa floja.

— Este ira en cuanto Kagome despierte y se alimente — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma.

— Ella no va a dejarte ir solo — Dijo Miroku.

— No le permitiré arriesgarse — Respondió Sesshomaru secamente.

— ¿Y crees que yo estoy dejando a Sango ponerse en riesgo… primo pareces olvidar que estas mujeres no son las típicas hembras que se doblegan y ceden a nuestros deseos, sean caprichosos o no, estas hembras hacen lo que desean y saldrás peor parado si te impones a ella y le prohíbes ir… nada le impide mandarte a la mierda " _literalmente_ " y tomar su auto y llegar a palacio y sabemos que Irasue-Obachan le abrirá las puertas con sus propias manos y luego pagaras un infierno por tratar de controlarla. — Señaló Miroku.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — Pregunto Sesshomaru sabiendo que Miroku tenía toda la razón pero él era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo en voz alta.

— " _Compromiso_ " permítele estar junto a ti en este momento, demuéstrale que no estas intentando ocultarle nada, que no te avergüenza tenerla a tu lado, ambos sabemos lo que opina de su " _afiliación_ " a la _innombrable,_ y sobre todo _demuéstrale_ que confías _plenamente_ en ella… la identidad de Byakko-sama tiene que develarse ante ella, conocerse antes de que ella ponga un pie en el castillo, está destinado a que alguien se le vaya la lengua sin querer. — Aconsejó Miroku mirándolo con calma.

— Pides mucho — Señalo Sesshomaru frustrado.

— Por el contrario… _pido poco_ para lo mucho que ganaras si sigues estos consejos que te doy de buena fe primo mío — Respondió Miroku con calma dedicándole una mirada cargada de genuino afecto, haciéndole recordar a Sesshomaru las palabras de Kagome durante la celebración de su _graduación/cumpleaños_. — Además… ¿ _Qué tanto pide ella, sino **igualdad, respeto** y tal vez **amor** de tu parte_? Demuéstrale que eres capaz de darle eso y más… **_llena_** _y **supera** sus expectativas_ esta es la _única_ hembra que no está buscando _llenarse los bolsillos_ o hacerse con un título noble y poder junto a ti, esta hembra te tomaría así fueras un indigente si le das estas cosas " _no materiales_ " y ambos sabemos eso — Le recordó Miroku — Sigo mi querido primo, nos veremos en el _castillo Oeste._

— Hnn… mantén a tu hembra junto a ti — Advirtió Sesshomaru, viéndolo asentir secamente antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sesshomaru observó a Kagome unos segundos antes de levantar su teléfono y marcar, tres tonos después Jaken su fiel sirviente/asistente respondió y Sesshomaru inicio así la conferencia telefónica que con la que había reemplazado la conferencia que tenía pautada para ese día y no podía seguir aplazando más.

=== S S ===

 ** _"No sabía dónde estaba…"_**

 _Solo sabía que se sentía desorientada y había un zumbido general que era irritante y un molesto en partes iguales, sentía la cabeza pesada y con un eco de dolor y sospechaba que si se movía el dolor estallaría como los fuegos artificiales del Tanabata, aun así se esforzó por ver alrededor de ella y tras pestañear un par de veces tratando de aclarar su vista notó confundida que ante ella el mundo se veía borroso, como si estuviera viendo atravesó de vidrios empañados imágenes opacas que se movían frenéticamente ante sus ojos y con esa idea en mente estiró su mano dispuesta a limpiarlo para poder "ver" y comprender exactamente lo que su mente trabajando a media marcha empezaba a preguntarse._

 ** _"¿Dónde demonios estaba y cómo diablos había llegado allí?"_**

 _Lo último que recordaba era observar las luces de la ciudad hacia el Oeste, y de repente estaba allí… sintió su mano hacer contacto con algo, que curiosamente se sentía como una tela ridículamente suave y gélida al tacto y pudo ver lo que la rodeaba. El lugar era un enorme templo rodeado de altos Torii dobles, dorados y rojos ubicado en un espacio abierto asentado en medio de lo que parecía un valle rodeado de gruesos árboles, a unos veinte metros de un enorme lago que reflejaba en hermoso templo y el jardín que habían hecho alrededor de él y el pequeño puerto de piedra y madera, donde seguramente llegaban provisiones y peregrinos por igual, el lugar se veía pacífico y de alguna forma se veía " familiar" el cielo era azul sin nubes que impidieran al sol brillar con toda su potencia sobre el lugar, entonces vio a varios niños salir del edificio principal corriendo con enormes sonrisas animadas en los labios y tardó un segundo en registrar el estilo antiguo de vestuario y que estos eran niños y "cachorros" Youkai y Hanyou por igual de ambos sexos. _

_Maravillada observando la interacción entre los " cachorros y humanos" casi pasó por alto a la anciana sacerdotisa que caminaba pausadamente, saliendo tras el grupo acompañada por una sacerdotisa más joven, un monje y dos Youkai adultos todos ellos dedicándoles una mirada indulgente a los pequeños que jugaban ignorantes de la observación a la que estaban siendo sometidos. _

_La hembra se adelantó junto al macho hasta quedar frente a ella y Kagome se encontró observando a una hembra de oscuros cabellos negros carbón, mokomoko negra doble que prácticamente flotaba alrededor de ella y el macho que la acompañaba enredándose incluso con el mokomoko de él, la hembra tenia un elegante e inhumanamente hermoso perfil que gritaba "aristocracia" en cada delicada línea, la media luna negra en medio de su frente y los ojos plateados de la hembra frente a ella le daba una idea de quien podría ser, más lo más emblemático y decisivo en la identidad de esta, era que ella podría confundirse fácilmente con la dama de la casa de la luna de no ser por la coloración de sus cabellos, arcas de nacimiento, ojos y Mokomoko._

 _— ¿lady Irasumi? — Susurró en shock sintiendo su corazón golpear brutalmente contra su pecho cuando esta volvió levemente la mirada y la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió tristemente._

 _— **El día de nuestra partida está aquí…** — Dijo la hembra con su voz cargada de melancolía._

 _— **Llevaremos con nosotros a cuantos podamos saisai** — Respondió el imponente macho de ojos purpura y cabellos tan negros que parecían hechos de pura oscuridad pues este no reflejaba luz alguna, mientras la hembra colocaba una delicada y a la vez mortífera mano llena de garras sobre la ligerísima curva de su vientre. _

_— **Es una lástima… nuestra Rin no llegará a ver este mundo** — Dijo la hembra mirando hacia el Sureste ausentemente. _

_— **Los Dioses le permitirán volver… solo ten fe** — Respondió el macho. _

_— **Vamos entonces mi señor… el enemigo se mueve desde el Sureste y esta noche dejaremos este mundo con nuestra cachorra y dejaremos atrás todo lo que amamos… solo espero que Sue-chan no se culpe para siempre… esta es nuestra elección** — Dijo la hembra recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro del fornido macho junto a ella ignorando a los humanos testigos de aquel emotivo intercambio mientras con resignada dignidad la hembra miraba a los inocentes jugar. — **Cuida de ellos Miko-sama… el momento ha llegado y ahora todo está en tus manos** — Susurró la hembra mirándola a los ojos de golpe y todo alrededor de ella se sacudió con violencia una, dos, tres veces y la imagen alrededor de ella cambio por completo._

 ** _El templo ardía en medio de la noche._**

 _Sacerdotisas y monjes atacaban sin piedad a humanos, Hanyou y Youkai por igual sin importarles si eran niños o adultos y a su vez estos se defendían lo mejor que podían muchas veces con éxito y otras veces cayendo a merced de un enemigo más poderoso y malvado, las hordas de monjes y sacerdotisa quemaban y destruían las estatuas de los Inugami sin piedad decididos a no dejar nada en pie que señalara que aquel lugar alguna vez existió, Youkai de oscuros cabellos combatían fieramente con las sombras jugando a favor de ellos, aun así en clara desventaja numérica pues eran muchos los caídos no solo esa noche, sino desde el inicio de aquella guerra sin cuartel entre humanos y Youkai._

 _— **Todos** … los que guardan odio por la creación divina… y se han revelado contra la vida con **vida** pagaran, uno a uno en la luz o en la sombra **caerán** , hasta que su estirpe sea borrada de este mundo por **completo** … de la mano de la más poderosa sagrada luz de los nuestros y de la más sagrada de las bestias conocerán **juicio** y **fin…** que Kami tenga piedad de sus almas… porque el mundo no perdonará sus pecados y ofensas — Dijo la anciana miko que había visto anteriormente, tras caer con una flecha "sagrada" en medio de su pecho sosteniendo en su mano la flecha que drenaba su vida y con su último aliento maldecir a todos aquellos que atacaban sin parar y con la brutalidad de verdaderas bestias sin mente. _

_Entonces la noche explotó en sombras que parecían vivas que cubrían al enemigo uno segundos llenando la noche de gritos ahogados y dejando tras de sí al retraerse, los cadáveres mirando con ojos vacíos y en congelada mueca de espanto la noche de cuarto creciente sobre ellos mientras rugidos inhumanos estremecían el lugar._

 _Cuando la escena ante ella volvió a estremecerse y cambiar vio en medio del claro a un enorme batallón de más de mil monjes y sacerdotisas atacar salvajemente los cuerpos de los dos Inu negro caídos en batalla y los otros Youkai que habían defendido fieramente el lugar, antes de que un terrible y terrorífico aullido rompiera los gritos de júbilo del grupo de humanos congelándolos en seco el odio, la furia y la promesa de venganza cayó sobre ellos como pesadas lozas tocando con sus helados dedos sus espaldas haciéndolos sentir genuinamente amenazados y aterrorizados, mientras un par de inuyoukai como la luz y la sombra aparecían en el cielo, ambos familiares para ella vestidos con armaduras antiguas, se detuvieron orientados al suroeste viendo la masacre desde el cielo, mientras abajo a los humanos el frio de la muerte los abrazaba sin ellos poder hacer nada más que mirar con desesperación la más espesa y gélida oscuridad que reptaba sobre el área, y entonces para el espanto de todos_ _escucharon un coro de aullidos cargados de dolor, y una solitaria y gélida carcajada aterradora atravesó el lugar haciendo eco en la noche, que de pronto no tenía luna alguna, mientras la tierra se cubrió de una densa y espesa sombra y solo los gritos de horror e intenso dolor y sufrimiento resonaron en la noche estremeciendo la tierra misma y cuando la luz de la luna volvió a brillar con fuerza, las sacerdotisas y monjes, ni los dos Inu caídos, ni Miroku podían verse, solo Sesshomaru brillando con luz propia a pesar de las sombras que lo rodeaban como un pesado manto sobre él, antes de aullar al mundo con un reto demandante y perderse en la noche dispuesto a acabar con todo enemigo que cruzara en su camino._

 _Luego de eso las imágenes brotaron en su mente sin orden alguno y apenas podía retenerlas y darles sentido volvían a cambiar, cinco monjes corriendo lejos de un templo en llamas en diferentes direcciones, sosteniendo posesivamente contra ellos jarrones de barro cocido, luego vio a uno de ellos disparar flechas contra otros Youkai después de meterlas y sacarlas de los jarrones cubiertas de un líquido rojo oscuro (casi negro) como la sangre descompuesta y sonreír con malicia y seguir huyendo sin parar._

 _Luego vio los años pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos y los cientos de miles de experimentos desplegarse ante ella con alarmante rapidez uno tras otro, mareándola en el proceso de tatar de entenderlos, notando uno en particular al que agregaban gotas de sangre roja que habían retirado de un vial que estaba frente a un altar, luego vio a un Youkai rugiendo de dolor encadenados a una pared, Hanyou con partes del cuerpo descomponiéndose ante sus ojos rojos y vacíos de cualquier trazo de "razón" cuerpos Youkai, Hanyou y humanos llenos de pústulas siendo incinerados y finalmente a un grupo de monjes "científicos" observando obscenamente maravillados (y demasiado satisfechos para su paz mental) al Youkai encadenado sobre la mesa de trabajo delirando en fiebre mientras convulsionaba sangrando de los ojos, boca, nariz y oídos y finalmente a uno de los "monjes" con la mirada brillante de locura inyectar en su brazo de un líquido oscuro y espeso y embadurnarse las manos con el antes de atravesar las calles de la vibrante y repleta Akihabara tocado **todo y a todo** el que se atravesaba en su camino, con las manos contaminadas aquel liquido contagiando a todos a su paso, poniendo especial atención a los Hanyou y Youkai._

 _Lo vio confundido revisando exámenes de laboratorio, sorprendido y en pánico al comprender "algo" que obviamente no esperaba, luego buscando ayuda sin encontrarla cuando su propia gente le dio la espalda, luego enfermar y agonizar rápidamente mientras humanos, Hanyou y Youkai por igual caían presa de aquella terrible y desconocida enfermedad, más lo que la impactó y la arranco de aquel extraño sueño (Porque ella **DEBIA** , **TENIA** que estar soñando) fue ver entre las montañas de cadáveres tirados cual basura por la calle, los cadáveres de Sango junto a Miroku y finalmente los ojos opacos y sin vida de Sesshomaru devolviéndole la mirada, reprochándole haberlos dejado morir sin darles a ambos una oportunidad por su tonto orgullo pendejo (Como secretamente ella solía a referirse a su terco orgullo)._

 _— ¡No!… no, no, no… — Decía en un susurro ahogado pues el dolor era tan opresivo que le impedía gritar el terrible dolor que la carcomía por dentro y amenazaba con consumirla sintiéndose gélida y vacía por dentro mientras sentía algo cálido rodearla y aun así no podía apartar el dolor y el frio en su alma._

 _— Miko — Escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru en tono forzado._

 _— No… — Gimió ella sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos._

 _— Miko — Repitió insistente con un gruñido bajo y amenazador._

 _— ¿Dónde están… donde? — Exigió Kagome en un siseo amenazador sintiendo algo explotar dentro de ella levantando su cabeza con furia asesina buscando, buscando con sus ojos azules encendidos de furia, dolor, rabia, shock, y determinación a todos aquellos que le habían quitado lo que más amaba con una sola idea en mente… ellos le habían quitado lo que era SUYO para cuidar, amar y proteger, a cambio ella les quitaría la vida y todo lo que amaban en pago y al diablo el mundo, **el infierno podía ser muy tentador** en ese momento que sentía que no tenía nada que perder.  
_

* * *

— **_Abre los ojos ahora_** — Exigió Sesshomaru, estremeciéndola y obligándola a obedecer justo cuando los rostros que buscaba desfilaban ante su ojo interno y cuando ella entre abrió los ojos y lo miró con los ojos opacos y ausentes Sesshomaru y Yakko comprendieron finalmente lo que sucedía. — **_Oráculo_** … regresa a nosotros — Dijo contra la frente de Kagome rodeándola con su Youki y tratando de contener la monumental explosión de Reiki que ella estaba emitiendo ignorando la sensación de ardor que abrazaba su cuerpo, hasta que Kagome se estremeció contra él un par de veces pestañeando y mirándolo durante un segundo horrorizada antes de arrancarse de sus brazos y correr chocando contra todo a su paso hasta el retrete, donde procedió a desechar todo el contenido de su estómago una y otra vez mientras Sesshomaru la sostenía contra el estoicamente.

— ¿Dónde está Sango? — Escupió Kagome con la voz ronca y la mirada brillando con un borde salvaje, apenas pudo hablar sin ser interrumpida por alguna arcada.

— Está en el castillo del Oeste — Respondió el sosteniendo sus cabellos fuera de su rostro con una mano mientras la sostenía a ella contra el con la otra ignorando el repulsivo olor de su momentánea enfermedad.

— ¿Que sucedió anoche? No recuerdo irme a dormir — Dijo Kagome soltándose de él y lanzándose sobre el lavamanos desesperada por lavarse la boca y deshacerse del horrible sabor de lo que fuera que se arrastrara dentro de esta para luego morir allí. Y casi llorando de alivio al comprender finalmente que había tenido una condenada _"visión/pesadilla"_ tratado de obligarse a retener toda la información.

— Para empezar… este cree que es mejor que tomes un baño, luego come algo y este te entregará una nota de tu hermana antes de que decidas si deseas ir con este al castillo del Oeste… o no — Respondió Sesshomaru con calma, mientras ella silenciosamente lo empujaba fuera de su camino y regresaba a su habitación recogiendo un bolígrafo y un cuaderno del suelo donde habían ido a parar en su carrera hacia el baño y abrir el cuaderno en una página aleatoria empezando a escribir como autómata a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Shhh… no me interrumpas ahora… Oh Kami… oh Kami — Respondió Kagome distraídamente con la voz ronca y forzada mientras el bolígrafo volaba sobre las páginas que se iban llenando a velocidad casi inhumana ante la mirada cargada de cautela de Sesshomaru que al igual que Yakko habían decidido que no valía la pena ofenderse por su reacción.

Era obvio para ellos que Kagome estaba tratando de dejar un registro de lo que había " _visto_ " que por su reacción debía ser importante para haberla alterado de aquella manera, estaba seguro que para esas horas la corte Youkai debía estar tratando de reiterar la explosión de poder que sintieron durante apenas unos segundos antes de que él lo cubriera con el suyo y lo obligara a retroceder hasta someterlo y lograr que ella recuperara la conciencia.

 _¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Una tormenta se acerca… en efecto… pero ¿Qué significa todo eso, porque vi "el ocaso de la casa de la luna"?_ — Se preguntó Kagome exprimiendo de su cerebro hasta el último detalle de su visión, plasmándola sobre las páginas ignorando al resto de mundo a favor de las líneas caóticas que ahora fluidas se desparramaban sobre las páginas hasta que finalmente la mente de Kagome quedó en blanco y en consolador silencio.

— ¿Lista para prepararte y acompañar a este al Castillo del Oeste? — Preguntó Sesshomaru después de observarla durante casi una hora escribir y trazar líneas salvajes sobre las páginas de aquel cuaderno.

— ¿Para qué quiero ir al castillo del Oeste? — Preguntó Kagome desconcertada.

— Este Sesshomaru te lo explicará después de que tomes tu baño y comas — Respondió Sesshomaru con calma.

— Supongo que no puedo culparte… debo estar apestando — Reconoció Kagome cerrando el cuaderno firmemente. — Hazme un favor y deja lo que dejaron para mí sobre la mesa, algo me dice que no quiero gastar más tiempo del necesario. — Añadió notando la mirada opacada por solemnidad y más preocupaciones de lo normal, ella suponía que eso venía con la responsabilidad de ser el señor de otra gran casa.

— Hn… querrás ir con este… — Aseguró Sesshomaru observándola fijamente deslizando su mirada por el cuaderno que Kagome aun sostenía firmemente en su agarre.

— Entonces me vestiré para salir — Respondió ella decidiendo que fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando primero necesitaba tomar un baño y sentirse " _humana_ " nuevamente por lo que el café estaba en tercer lugar después del baño y el cambio de ropa.

Mientras se lavaba el cabello ( _cinco veces seguidas_ ) para asegurarse que _NO_ olía a vomito Kagome le pareció recodarse a sí misma decir también la noche anterior algo sobre una _tormenta que venía_ y los amenazaba a todos y después de allí todo era caótico imágenes confusas que solo podían significar una cosa _¡Kuso, kuso, chikuso! Tuve una condena visión… una condenada visión frente a Miroku y a Sesshomaru antes de decirles nada sobre ESE molesto detalle sobre mi… demonios… ¿Acaso él no me llamó "oráculo" cuando desperté? Kami-sama ¿Dónde rayos estaba mi mente cuando "desperté" para no registrar ese "pequeñísimo detalle?_ Pensaba Kagome conteniéndose físicamente de estrellar su " ** _ligeramente-adolorida-y-mareada-cabeza_** " contra las caras baldosas de la pared de su baño privado.

— Oh mierda… ¿Qué más da? — Murmuró por lo bajo enjuagando el baño de crema concentrado de su melena y cambiando la temperatura del agua de " ** _tibia-para-relajarse- y-dormir_** " a " ** _Helada-polar-para-congelar-el-alma-y-despertar-hasta-a-los-muertos_** " y espantar cualquier tela de araña que aun estuviera en su mente.

Tras secarse, vestirse para salir y peinarse Kagome dejó su cabello secarse naturalmente y salió de su habitación ciega, sorda y muda solo guiándose por su olfato hacia donde Sango ( _seguramente_ ) había dejado dos termos de un litro lleno del rico café que Shippo preparaba para ellas, ignorando la mirada indulgente y entretenida de Sesshomaru observando sus acciones desde lo alto de uno de los bancos de la isla de la cocina donde había estado revisando sus negocios mientras ella tomaba un merecido baño.

— El café no es la opción más nutritiva que tomar — Comentó Sesshomaru con una ligera risa baja y sensual, cuando ella le lanzo una mirada que gritaba " _BLASFEMIA_ " y le saco la lengua infantilmente antes de darle un profundo trago a uno de los dos termos de café sin importarle cuan caliente podría estar el oscuro, rico y adictivo brebaje.

 _— Muérdete la lengua_ … esta mujer necesita cafeína y azúcar para funcionar correctamente y no arrancarle la cabeza al primer condenado que se atraviese en mi camino… te recuerdo que el único a la vista eres tú, así que NO te quejes — Dijo Kagome lanzando una carcajada volviéndose a rebuscar por la cocina hasta dar con un obento preparado para ella, casi llorando de alegría al ver los rollos de salmón y aguacate saludarla apenas abrió el primer nivel de la caja plástica.

— Este Sesshomaru prefiere _morderte a ti_ cuando estés _dispuesta a aceptar_ la mordida de este claro está — Respondió Sesshomaru sensualmente.

— **Ja. Ja. Ja.** _Muy gracioso_ — Dijo Kagome atacando alegremente su comida bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru y la depredadora atención de Yakko-sama presente en el tono rojizo de los ojos de Sesshomaru.

Por otra parte Sesshomaru la estudiaba planificando nuevamente su curso de acción, Miroku y la Taijiya tenían razón Kagome no debía enterarse sobre Yakko y todo lo demás por medio de otros.

Principalmente porque era SU derecho sagrado decirle quien era ella para ellos, reclamarla y darle el nombre " _real_ " de su bestia sagrada para así permitirle a esta hacer su reclamo formal también y empezar todos los pasos del cortejo a seguir previos al apareamiento formal ante sus casas y sus templos sagrados y el condenado mundo, además ellos habían pasado varias cosas de importancia durante su " _relación_ " como para permitirse el desatino de seguir ocultándole cosas de importancia que solo terminaría apartándolos de ella y así perdiéndola para siempre ( _Cosa que ninguno estaba en posición de permitirse en realidad_ )

— Vamos Sesshomaru… _escúpelo_ — Dijo Kagome cinco minutos después sintiendo la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella mientras la estudiaba y ella daba buena cuenta de su " _DES-ALMUERZO_ " mirando al macho confundida cuando este solo le entregó un sobre blanco.

— Primero termina de comer y lee eso antes de que hablemos, Sango-san dijo que querrías saber lo que dijiste anoche, que seguramente no recordarías mucho o nada — Explicó el al notar la patente confusión en la mirada azul de la mujer dar paso a la comprensión y una chispa de pánico.

— Nunca recuerdo mucho… o a veces _nada_ cuando estoy consiente… — Admitió Kagome dándole una buena mordida al rollo que sostenía frente a ella. _Irónicamente cuando estoy dormida puedo recordar casi todo y TODO si tomo precauciones apropiadas… mierda… soy muy, MUY rara_ Pensó Kagome ausentemente dejando el resto del obento sin tocar a un lado y abriendo el sobre.

Conforme las palabras de Sango se habrían paso en su mente, Kagome sentía que se ahogaba en un tumulto de emociones y sentimientos donde los predominantes eran temor, furia, indignación y finalmente terquedad, negación y determinación.

Con furia apenas contenida Kagome bajó del banco alto y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro moviéndose con la felina fluidez de una peligrosa bestia enjaulada, obligando a su mente a trabajar al máximo en busca de alguna solución e ignorando por completo al resto del mundo que la rodeaba con la sola excepción de Sesshomaru ( _de todas maneras no era como si realmente podía ignorar al condenado macho, aunque era muy buena "fingiendo" que lo ignoraba_ ) ella no era estúpida ni tenia delirios de ser más de lo que era, sabía que frente a otros mucho _mejores entrenados_ ella tenía una _larga lista_ de deficiencias y aun así se negaba rotundamente a sentarse sobre su _tonificado trasero_ mientras veía a aquellos que llamaba suyos caer además…

— **_¡Santa mierda Sesshomaru!_** — Gimió Kagome volviéndose hacia el con los ojos muy abiertos mirándolo horrorizada y espantada en partes iguales — Tenemos que ir al Oeste **_AHORA_** … llama a Miroku que mantenga a Sango alejada de la concubina y de ese virus… Sessh… este virus _también atacará a los humanos_ — Dijo Kagome con urgencia, y sin darle más detalles o más tiempo a Sesshomaru de responder salió corriendo descalza dejando las pantuflas tiradas en el camino, en su afán de correr más rápido sin caer de cara al suelo.

Sesshomaru por su parte la miraba correr hacia su habitación estático, sin notar el termo de aluminio ahora completamente destruido en su mano o el charco de café en el suelo, al comprender la gravedad de las implicaciones de sus palabras, ni Yakko ni el tenían que preguntarle para saber que aquello era algo que Kagome en algún punto del trance cuando trataban de despertarla y habían luchado por contener la explosión de su Reiki de purificar todo en un radio de quinientos kilómetros (o tal vez más teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo aun podía sentirse sensible y ardiendo ligeramente después de haber recibido el embate directamente y contenerlo, otro Youkai más débil que el ya sería parte " _integral_ " de la alfombra de la habitación de Kagome, por suerte él era "El Daiyoukai" si no podía aguantar algo así, no era digno del título y lo que este significaba.

 ** _ Tal cual lo dijo ella "una traicionera guerra que arrasará con todos por igual… la venganza de los inconformes quienes siempre se opusieron a la paz"_** Dijo Yakko manifestándose finalmente. **_Sesshomaru… ella no puede salir de aquí sin saber quién es para nosotros y no, este no aceptará una negativa de tu parte, ahora más que nunca necesitamos reclamar a esta hembra como nuestra… sus regalos son muchos y no debe seguir sin nuestra protección… ella es NUESTRA para cuidar y proteger, no debemos permitir que sea descubierto por otros sus dones_** Añadió en un tono serio que no admitía ninguna discusión.

— _Que así sea…_ — Murmuró Sesshomaru por lo bajo, dejando el termo destruido sobre el mesón más cercano y limpiar el desastre, enjuagarse y secarse las manos con rápida eficiencia, Sesshomaru marcó el número de Miroku y esperó a que respondiera.

=== S S ===

Las manos le temblaban mientras se lavaba la boca una vez más y se miraba pálida y con los ojos enormes brillando con crudo temor en el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo, Kagome se enjuagó la boca y por primera vez en su vida no prestó atención a donde dejaba su cepillo dental ( _por lo que en la noche terminaría desechándolo teniendo en cuenta sus manías_ ) y tras regresar a su habitación y tomar su cartera y chaqueta de cuero negro procedió a salir del lugar, dudando un segundo antes de meter rápidamente en su cartera, el cuaderno donde había escrito y dibujado todo lo que había podido de la visión que había tenido mientras dormía, y salir de allí rápidamente antes de arrepentirse y dejar la maldita cosa en el desastre que había en su habitación ( _y que definitivamente tenía que limpiar y ordenar en cuando regresara_ )

 _Tenía mucho miedo_ … desde poco antes de los quince ella había tenido sueños premonitorios de los que jamás había hablado a nadie más que a Sango, y estos jamás se habían equivocado, cuando su primera visión vino en una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento con _Liu Ten_ la cándida y maternal sacerdotisa Coreana, anunciando que el fin del largo peregrinaje de la mujer se adelantaría siete meses antes de lo previsto por la muerte del padre de la mujer y la presión de la familia de su compañero, la mujer había mirado a Kagome genuinamente _espantada_ antes de cerrar su negocio a cal y canto después de asegurarse de que nadie había sido testigo de aquel acontecimiento.

=== Flash Back ===

— ¿Alguien sabe que puedes hacer eso Lady Kagome? — Preguntó la mujer que _insistía_ en darle el respetuoso título asociado a las sacerdotisas consagradas, mirándola con penetrante atención manifestando en su mirada y en su tono de voz _urgencia y gravedad_.

— Liu-sama sinceramente estoy mareada y me duele la cabeza… — Respondió la joven restregándose los ojos azules con claro agotamiento, mientras Sango sosteniendo a Kirara en sus manos la miraba con los ojos como platos muy confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo. — Además… con todo respeto, no sé de qué rayos habla.

— Kami-sama… niña ¿Tienes idea de la gravedad de lo que acabo de presenciar… tienes ida del peligro en el que estas?... — Decía mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos — ¿Pero qué digo? Es condenadamente obvio que _no lo sabes_ — Dijo la mujer golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano y tomando varias bocanadas de aire.

— Liu-sama… creo que hablo por mi hermana cuando digo que no " _entendemos_ " cuál es el problema… ¿Qué hizo Kag-chan? — Dijo Sango finalmente mientras Kirara lamia su mano antes de brincar y aterrizar en el hombro de Kagome y restregar su rostro contra la mandíbula de ella enrolando su cola alrededor del delicado cuello de Kagome protectoramente y decidiendo que era un buen momento para tomar una siesta.

— Sea lo que sea… lo siento… no fue intencional — Dijo Kagome mirando a Liu Ten preocupada.

— No… no... _no entiendes…_ ninguna de las dos entienden… — Respondió la mujer volviéndose hacia su tetera eléctrica y en gesto automático llenarla de agua y encenderla mientras respiraba agitada obviamente obligándose a respirar con más calma, arreglando tres tazas con sus respectivas bolsas de Té; para cuando la tetera silbó y las tazas llenas y endulzadas estuvieron en manos de cada una, Liu Ten dio _uno, dos, tres_ sorbos a su taza con los ojos cerrados en concentración ante las miradas preocupadas de las hermanas Higurashi.

— ¿Liu-sama? — Preguntó Kagome haciéndola abrir los ojos y mirarla con atención antes de dar un largo y muy profundo suspiro.

— Escuchen bien niñas… especialmente usted Kagome- _sama_ — Dijo la mujer con un brillo de terca convicción brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Sa-Sa-Sama? — Balbuceó Kagome mirándola espantada y sintiendo escalofríos de terror recorrer su columna conteniendo apenas la ganas de taparse los ojos con las manos y chillar hasta los cielos su horror y rechazo ante el significado de aquel honorifico viniendo de parte de la mujer que consideraba " _su maestra_ " y superior en cuanto a sus poderes se trataba.

— **_Sama_** …— Confirmó Liu Ten estirando el complicado laso rojo con bordados dorados con los símbolos de su casa y la casa de su prometido, de su traje ceremonial de Miko Coreana. — _Presten atención_ … entre los sagrados al igual que los Youkai hay muchos rangos para distinguir y señalar el nivel de poder de una sacerdotisa y de los monjes por igual, ¿Qué fue lo primero que le explique cuando iniciamos estas clases?

— Que todas somos capaces de ejecutar rituales básicos de exorcismo ceremonial de altares y lugares sagrados sin importar que tan bajo sean nuestros " _poderes_ " — Respondió Kagome con calma pestañeando con insistencia para espantar el mareo y el intenso agotamiento físico que se estaba apoderando de ella con rapidez, mientras la mujer frente a ella la estudiaba con atención antes de volcar una bolsa extra en la taza que sostenía precariamente en sus temblorosas manos.

— " _Ginseng_ " te ayudara a recuperarte hasta llegar a casa, donde tomaras un baño comerás y descansaras si quieres funcionar mañana — Respondió la mujer la silenciosa pregunta de Kagome y Sango que habían observado aquella acción confundidas. — Bien… aun así, los rituales de " _purificación o exorcismos_ " ceremonial **_que no es demandante,_** puede " _sentirse_ " diferente entre la ejecución de una novicia con _poco talento espiritual_ y una sacerdotisa _consagrada_ con un _talento "aceptable"_ pero que aun así no la llevara más allá de la confección de amuletos, _Kagura ceremonial_ o doncella de un templo… Saben bien que una sacerdotisa _consagrada y poderosa_ puede ser la _suma sacerdotisa_ de un templo y está en la _obligación_ de mantenerse allí para aquellas más débiles que ella y si aún es reclamada por un humano o Youkai esta no _puede ni debe_ abandonar sus obligaciones…

— Disculpa que la interrumpirla Lady-Liu pero… no estoy entendiendo nada — Dijo Kagome dándole un sorbo a su te sintiéndose un poco mejor casi de inmediato animándose a seguir bebiendo la infusión con más energía.

— Allí voy… desde las novicias sin apenas poder a las sumas sacerdotisas _hay una serie rangos_ y diferencias de poderes patentes Kagome-sama… siempre le manifesté mis opiniones en referencia de _su potencial_ y respeté su situación y su decisión de permanecer fuera de un templo, y aun en contra de lo que se me ha inculcado desde la cuna, debo señalar _ahora_ después de haber sido testigo de la magnitud de sus poderes " _aun a su corta edad_ " que fue una suerte que usted se negara de plano a intentar tomar el camino de una sacerdotisa tradicional, si algún templo hubiese descubierto su potencial a tan corta edad, habría sido consagrada suma sacerdotisa de inmediato y recluido en un templo _por el resto de su vida_ — Dio la mujer en tono grave e insistente. — Sango-san, Kagome-sama lo que usted acaba de tener es una " _visión_ " corta pero visión en sí misma del futuro inmediato, sé muy bien que la familia de mi prometido está haciendo más presión que nunca anoche mismo me han comunicado que empezara a empacar, mis cosas por que _como sea_ , para finales de este año regresaré a casa y estaré casada.

— Ohhhh ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió? — Preguntó Sango comprendiendo finalmente lo que había pasado cuando Kagome se había quedado rígida sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Liu Ten en la suya mirando a la nada y hablando con voz profunda y desconectada del mundo, como perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

— Si… y una sacerdotisa capas de " _VER_ " pasado, presente o futuro… corre el mismo destino de aquellas que antes que ellas vieron el hilo rojo del destino impuesto por Tsukuyomi-sama sobre todos nosotros — Dijo la mujer en tono fúnebre tomando un profundo trago de té dejando que sus palabras encajaran y fueran procesadas por las jóvenes frente a ella, ahora tensas y pálidas como la muerte. — La única diferencia mi lady es que colocaran elegantes y rimbombantes títulos sobre tu cabeza, te vestirán de oro y sedas costosas y te colocaran tan alto en un altar dentro de un fortificado templo rodeada de la más alta seguridad, que ningún ser humano o Youkai de bajo rango podrá ver tu rostro cubierto por el fino shoji traslucido pintado a mano por algún renombrado artista, _explotada por tus dones_ a favor del templo y quien más " _tributos_ " puedan otorgarles, pasaras el resto de tus días vigilada, sobreprotegida, _inútil para defenderte_ y _controlada_ por el sacerdote líder y la corte mixta, quienes decidirán desde la marca de pasta dental para tu higiene bucal, hasta quien será el padre de tu descendencia a la que esperaran que puedas pasar al menos una parte de tus dones. — Recitó Liu Ten sin censurar su temor y su furia mientras miraba a su " _pupila_ " que se había descubierto ante ella su Superior de golpe y porrazo. — _Solo si descubren lo que puedes hacer realmente_. — Añadió en tono urgente y genuinamente preocupado.

— Sin importar que… eres mi Sensei y no de otro modo _Liu-sensei_ … — Respondió Kagome en tono seco, mirando a la mujer con ojos duros y una rígida determinación. — No sucedió nada… _nunca pasó_ , no seré nada de _ningún_ lugar, ni de ningún grupo de personas… Soy Kagome Higurashi, hermana de Sango Higurashi, amiga de Kirara miembro de mi pequeña familia, empleada de _Hina'supermarket,_ estudiante y unas cuantas cosas más… pero nada de lo que has nombrado. **_No hoy. No mañana. No nunca_** **_si puedo evitarlo_** y **_Kami está de testigo con ustedes de que YO definitivamente lo EVITARE a toda costa_** — Declaró Kagome temblando de furia. _¿Cómo se atrevía aquel condeno don a aparecer y a atentar contra sus planes y su futuro… acaso "Ella" no había tenido suficiente con despreciarla como para que ahora arrezagara su "libertad" con la inoportuna aparición de aquel condenado "Don"¡Ja! claro "Don"_ Pensó con furia y sarcasmo sintiéndose traicionada una vez más por la vida a su edad.

— Liu-sama… Kag-chan se moriría encerrada… Kirara y yo… moriríamos sin ella… yo… yo… — Decía Sango mortalmente pálida abrazándose a si misma con tanta fuerza con las manos empuñadas y temblando como una hoja con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— _No te despeines San-san_ , no voy a ningún lado, Liu-sama no va traicionarnos de esa forma, sino no nos habría advertido nada… ¿Verdad? — Dijo Kagome dejando la taza sobre el mostrador y volviéndose hacia Sango la abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía conjurar en ese momento mientras Kirara en su hombro maullaba consoladoramente ronroneando contra ambas. — ¿No es así Sensei?

— _Exacto_ — Respondió la mujer confirmando de inmediato las palabras de Kagome, ella realmente respetaba, admiraba y apreciaba a las dos jóvenes por ello había dado la espalda a la oportunidad de ganar más influencia y darle a su secta a aquella poderosa joven y convertirla en una _marioneta_ a la que drenarían de todo lo que amara, para tener control total sobre ella, ¿ _No habían hecho eso con su difunta hermana menor años atrás_? Su pobre hermana Mei… tan llena de vida, _ella no dejaría que se repitiera_.

— La pregunta es… ¿Qué hacemos, como evitamos estas " _visiones_ " y lo que viene con ella, o al menos… como lo controlamos? — Preguntó Kagome haciendo círculos en la espalda de Sango para mantenerla en calma, mientras Kirara se había restregado contra Sango hasta que esta resignada dejo ir sus propias costillas y acepto cargar a la astuta Nekomata.

— Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar…. — Dijo la mujer antes de tomar su teléfono y hacer varias llamadas de larga distancia y saludar animadamente a varias amistades en su país natal, China, India e Indonesia haciendo preguntas sutiles y con inclinación teórica y académica.

Para cuando ellas se habían despedido en el aeropuerto internacional de Liu Ten siete meses después, Kagome tenía en su mano una medalla cuadrada de plata del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, con kanjis de protección sobre relieve de " _adorno_ " a la vista de todos ( _aunque permanecía bajo su ropa siempre_ ) con diminutos Kanji de contención sobre toda la superficie trasera, de represión y ocultamiento de sus poderes, olor y ojo interior que había logrado crear en aquellos últimos meses de Liu Ten en Japón, tras mucho esfuerzo ensayos y errores.

=== Fin de Flash Back ===

Kagome agito con furia su cabeza tratando de alejar aquel recuerdo de su mente, dando gracias una vez más a Kami por la gran ayuda que Liu Ten les había dado desde aquella fatídica tarde en que casi había purificado a Kirara hasta aquella mañana cuando la mujer regresó a su país para no volver, donde quiera que estuviera ella esperaba de corazón que estuviera bien y fuera muy feliz junto a su compañero, y que su hermana Mei ( _que Kami la tuviese en el cielo_ ) hubiera encontrado finalmente la paz que se le había negado durante todos los años de su vida solo por poder predecir el presente inmediato, Liu Ten le había contado la triste historia de su hermana menor mientras trabajaban en el amuleto para ella, algún día ella tendría que contactarla una vez más y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por Sango y por ella… inadvertidamente con sus enseñanzas la mujer las había salvado de un peligro que ambas desconocían, pues jamás le confeso sus capacidades para ver claramente en plano espiritual y los hilos que habían llevado a otras como ella a una vida de penurias y a muertes horrorosas.

Si supieran que ella podía ver hacia cualquier dirección, el plano espiritual y los hilos… ese sería su futuro también… tal vez mucho peor de lo que había sido para Mei y otras antes que ella, la historia sutilmente _censurada_ atestiguaba la triste realidad de lo que había sido, era y sería hasta que las ideas arcaicas fueran forzadas a cambiar.

 _Kami_ … _¿toda la mierda para mi ne?_ — Pensó Kagome cerrando de un portazo tras ella.

— Este Sesshomaru ya habló con Miroku, Sango esta con él y con el permanecerá — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

— Bien… vamos entonces — Dijo Kagome volviéndose hacia la salida y la zapatera donde sus botas de talle alto favoritas, de gamuza negra y suelas planas estaban esperando por ella, no quería ir a ningún lugar cerca de " _Aquella-que NO-existía_ " pero su hermana estaba allá, Inu no Taisho como una bomba infecciosa de tiempo y la hembra contaminada estaban allá y algo muy profundamente en ella le ordenaba "EXIGÍA" estar allá por alguna razón y ella sentía la incontrolable "Compulsión" de ir… si era sincera lo había estado sintiendo desde el colapso de Inu no… pero ella tercamente había elegido ignorarlo y ahora había una hembra inocente contaminada y una guerra química cociéndose y lista para usar a la casa del Oeste como catalizador del desastre e inadvertidamente del final de todo, porque ella sabía que ellos desconocían que el virus "mutaba" y atacaría a los humanos también… _Malditos idiotas jugando a ser Kami… ¿Cuándo será el día en que aprenderán a vivir en paz, en armonía y respetando las diferencias de unos y otros? Ya. Vale… sé que no es posible vivir en una "Utopía" los humanos estamos destinados a crear algo de caos, pero ¿No pueden simplemente tratar de poblar otro planeta y recrear nuestro ecosistema (o algo así) para crear ese caos? Noooo tienen que amenazar toda la puta vida del único planeta que por ahora tenemos, solo por joder no?..._ — Pesaba Kagome furiosa.

— Espera… antes tenemos que hablar — Dijo Sesshomaru tomándola del antebrazo y deteniendo su avance.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora Sesshomaru? — Preguntó Kagome desesperada por ver a Sango y echarle un vistazo a las víctimas de aquella enfermedad y si era posible averiguar si ya habían conseguido alguna solución directo de los sanadores.

— Si… esto es… muy importante, para este… para Yakko-sama y para ti — Explicó el. Kagome se volvió hacia él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos dorados que de alguna forma mostraban vulnerabilidad como solo lo había visto una vez cuando la noticia del colapso de su padre llegó a ellos.

— ¿Ya decidieron que no pueden seguir aguantando mierda de mí y buscaran pastos mas verdes? — Preguntó Kagome tragándose el nudo en su garganta.

— Este ya te dijo que te ama — Señaló el.

— Eso no quiere decir que vas a aguantar más de mi… _eres un Youkai Sessh_ … no eres el primer Youkai en mi vida y se cuándo sus bestias sagradas están revoltosas y necesitados de sus otras mitades… no eres diferente de ellos aunque si eres más poderoso y peligroso por mucho — Dijo Kagome colgándose la cartera del hombro y acariciando las mejillas marcadas por líneas dobles gemelas delicadamente en sus pómulos. — _Te amo_ … pero eso no quiere decir que pueda retenerte conmigo para siempre — Dijo ella sintiendo su corazón doler hasta las lágrimas.

— Este no es el primer Youkai en tu vida… pero será el último, _mujer_ — Atrayéndola hacia el siseó Sesshomaru contra los labios de Kagome antes de castigarla con beso destinado a dominarla totalmente consiguiendo resistencia y una respuesta igual de agresiva y dominante que la de él, hasta que finalmente ambos encontraron un punto medio donde ambos dominaban equitativamente mientras Yakko rugía de triunfo y un sensación de paz y armonía se instalaba sobre Sesshomaru. — Terca mujer… ¿ _No puedes darle a un macho la oportunidad de hacer esto correctamente verdad_? — Dijo Sesshomaru apenas despegando sus labios de los de ella al punto que mientras hablaba podía rosar los labios inflamados y bien besados de su compañera.

— ¿De que estas hablando _macho engreído_? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente mirándolo a los ojos con cautela, finalmente sintiendo que había algo más allí que ella no había notado en su afán de buscar a Sango.

— ¿Sabes que cada uno de nosotros tiene una bestia sagrada anclada a nuestras almas de tal forma que puede considerársenos " _uno_ " espiritualmente verdad? — Dijo Sesshomaru con cautela sintiendo a Yakko brincar ante el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

— Claro… Tú y Yakko-sama son **_uno_** — Respondió Kagome preguntándose a que se debía aquella extraña conversación que sostenían.

— Lo que nadie sabe es que cada bestia sagrada se _manifiesta_ durante nuestras consagraciones en nuestros templos sagrados, anunciando a un selecto y reducido grupo su identidad, antes se adoptaba otro nombre elusivo al anterior por _seguridad_ y por misticismo ceremonial a la hora de reclamar a nuestras otras mitades — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma. — La madre de este no te dio ese libro por la bondad de su corazón… te lo dio para que entendieras y conocieras algo de la historia de este.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Dijo Kagome apretando con tanta fuerza los antebrazos de Sesshomaru que sentía los dedos entumecidos.

— _Yakko-sama_ … fue una bestia honorable y poderosa desde antes de su primera aparición en nuestra noble casa… lamentablemente su fama le acarreó muchos problemas al primer Youkai que fue su "amo", sin olvidar que este fue muy débil para alguien tan poderoso física y mentalmente como el, lo que lo llevó al auto-exilio y con los años a la muerte en la más extenuante soledad… Yakko-sama estaba entonces muy frustrado y furioso _especialmente_ con los _Dioses_ por quienes se sintió y _aun se siente_ muy traicionado — Decía Sesshomaru manteniéndola firmemente anclada el aun cuando Kagome intentó soltarse para responder el teléfono.

Kagome lo miró una vez más con la misma mirada fija y analítica que le había dedicado días antes sintiéndose una vez más como un insecto bajo una lente de alta resolución.

— Fue para la segunda o tercera vida que decidió adoptar el nombre de " _Yakko_ " limitándose a informar **_solo_** a la madre del cachorro, un anciano y un testigo de su elección su _verdadero nombre_ y el poder que este representaba… y el Youkai con el que compartía mente y en cierto nivel " _poder_ " aprendía de la verdadera identidad de su bestia sagrada solo después de haber alcanzado la madures mental y física para ser capaz de aceptar esa información sin gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y arriesgarse a una muerte segura… muchos lamentablemente no fueron lo suficientemente maduros para contener el secreto, o sus padres para los efectos — Continuó Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos dorados no sin antes de ella ver, un brillo de pánico, temor y desesperación antes que los parpados delineados con una delicada línea roja ocultaran las orbes de oro del hermoso macho.

— Espera… Yakko es un nombre adoptado… ¿Un sobrenombre? — Preguntó Kagome lanzándole una mirada intensa a Sesshomaru casi gritándole que abriera los ojos y la mirara, como si la hubiera escuchado Sesshomaru abrió los ojos dorado rojizo mirándola fijamente.

— Si… el verdadero nombre de una bestia sagrada se pronuncia ceremonialmente solo tres veces: "al nacer para que el mundo la reciba y de bendiciones, al emparejarse sin máscaras y mostrándose libre de secretos ante nuestra otra mitad y al partir de este mundo ante todos, para recordarles el sacrificio que hicieron en su momento… Yakko sobre todos hizo muchos sacrificios que no alcanzarían mil vidas para pagar… — Dijo Sesshomaru bebiendo de la imagen que ella presentaba ante él, atrapada en su abrazo buscando respuestas en sus ojos mientras clavaba sus dedos de uñas romas en sus poderoso antebrazos, ansiando volver a tener su carne rodeándolo apretadamente, sus _suplicas/exigencias_ , sus gemidos, el sonido rítmico y sensual de carne golpeando carne en la búsqueda del máximo placer y esas mismas uñas marcando surcos en su espalda mientras ambos alcanzaban el éxtasis rugiendo al mundo sus completas satisfacciones.

— ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto a mi Sesshomaru? — Preguntó Kagome con cautela ignorando firmemente la dura erección que se clavaba en su vientre y los estragos que esta hacían en su cuerpo al hacer acto de presencia.

— **_Byakko…_** — Susurró Sesshomaru con sus ojos destellando en una película roja más intensa al pronunciar aquel nombre mítico y muy conocido, antes de dejarse caer sobre su rodilla izquierda ante ella sosteniendo la mano izquierda de una pálida y sorprendida Kagome contra su pecho justo sobre su desbocado corazón mirándola anhelante esperando su respuesta y reacción.

Kagome lo miraba fijamente mientras su mente le daba un rápido resumen de todo lo que había leído en el libro de Irasue, notando algunos vacíos de información de inmediato pues en ningún lado decía que ellos tenían _sobrenombres_ , o que se arrodillaban cuando anunciaban quieres era… _Espera un jodido instante allí y todo. TU Kagome Higurashi tonta de remate… un Youkai de la casa de la luna no se arrodilla por cualquier pendejada frente a "Cualquiera" loca de carretera… Y menos Sessh y Yak… ¿Bya?… No… No. Puede. Ser._

— ¿Byakko-sama… como Byakko-sama el primer guardián, la primera Bestia sagrada… _ESE_ Byakko? — Dijo Kagome mirando aquellos ojos dorado rojizos conteniendo las ganas de abofetease físicamente " _Duro_ " por tener la cabeza enterrada en la tierra como un tonto avestruz y no captar aquellos detalles que ahora eran tan obvios justo allí frente a ella. Vamos, las palabras de Irasue-sama sobre el cuándo se conocieron, las pistas de Miroku, los deslices del mismo Yakko o Sesshomaru, los ojos dorado rojizo, las marcas en las mejillas y en el resto del perfecto cuerpo masculino y lo que era más obvio " ** _El-maldito-libro_** " ella jamás había sido así de densa ¿Cómo lo paso por alto? _Por favor alguien que sea bueno y le dé un par de bofetadas a la niña para que reaccione_ Se dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

— En efecto — Confirmó Sesshomaru, viendo junto a Yakko los hermosos ojos azules brillando ausentemente con lo que sabían que era " _Concentración_ " sabiendo que ella estaba atando cabos lo cual para ellos estaba muy bien, ellos necesitaban que ella estuviera en conocimiento y comprensión plena de lo que estaban diciendo y lo que esto implicaba para el, para ella… _para ellos,_ finalmente su corazón dio un bandazo cuando los ojos azules de Kagome brillaron con _comprensión_ y finalmente se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su delicadas y fuertes manos trazaban las marcas de sus pómulos.

— _Los dejaron solos_ — Murmuro Kagome con un hipido mirado a Sesshomaru a los ojos buscando alguna cosa que le dijera que Yakko había perdonado aquella traición.

— **_Ya no lo estamos_** — Respondieron Sesshomaru y Yakko juntos en una sola voz profunda y gutural, sintiéndose reivindicados ante las palabras de ella.

— _Lo siento_ … Por todo… aunque mis palabras no hagan diferencia… de verdad siento mucho que sufrieras tanta soledad — Dijo Kagome tratando de apartarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano solo para que Sesshomaru se lo impidiera atrayéndola hacia el haciéndola inclinarse para el poder lamer sus lágrimas desde el lugar donde aún estaba arrodillado.

— No eres tu quien tiene que pedir disculpas por nada… Este Sesshomaru es quien debe pedirte perdón por todas sus transgresiones y estupideces, es este quien suplica que no nos dejes una vez más en la oscura soledad, que perdones nuestros pecados contra ti y nos permitas permanecer a tu lado… — Decía Sesshomaru con los ojos encendidos con calidez y tanto amor que Kagome sintió que su corazón simplemente se derretía dentro de ella despareciendo y cayendo pesadamente a los pies de aquel macho. — **_Acéptanos…_** **_Acéptanos Kagome Higurashi líder y hembra alfa del noble Clan del templo del atardecer… a quien descubrimos como nuestra otra mitad y como nuestra legitima compañera… aquella que sostiene nuestra alma y corazón ante quien este se humilla de buena gana y suplica que nos aceptes, que nos completes y nos permita ver crecer a nuestros cachorros en el seno de tu vientre, amarte y venerarte hasta nuestro último aliento_** _._ — Recitó Sesshomaru mientras Yakko solo manifestaba su presencia con la traslucida película rojiza que cubría los ojos de Sesshomaru, quien miraba a Kagome con el corazón en la boca esperando su veredicto.

— Tu… YO… TUUUUUUU — Soltó Kagome cayendo de rodillas contra él mientras golpeaba su pecho con fuerza y el recibía el embate sin quejarse. — TU CONDENADO HIJO DE TU MADRE… ¿NO PUDISTE DECIRME ESTO ANTES, ANTES DE TU PADRE, ANTES DE "ELLA" ANTES DE TODO? — Rugió Kagome hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sesshomaru sintiendo la histeria subirle por la garganta y estallar en carcajadas y lágrimas abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el a su vez la abrazaba a ella.

— Entre muchas cosas… este estaba ciego… y cuando lo vio y empezó los pasos para decírtelo… todo el asunto de la concubina y el edificio estalló… _aquel día_ este pensaba confesar todo… incluyendo esto… por favor… cree a este Sesshomaru… créenos — Respondió el en un tono suplicante tan fuera de su carácter orgulloso y demandante que quebró algo dentro de ella.

— **_¡Eres mío!... cuerpo alma, mente y corazón. Mío y tuya desde hoy soy de ti. Sción de la casa de la luna este día reclamo de ti "de mi alma la tuya, de tu alma la mía" entrego solo a ti al cuidado y vigía de dos que uno son y tomo bajo mi protección lo mismo de ti. ¡Eres mío! Te reclamo _**— Entonó Kagome instintivamente sintiendo aquellas palabras rituales brotar desde los más profundo de su alma, viendo ante ella por primera vez los hilos de su alma estrechamente entretejidos en elaborados nudos apretados a los hilos del alma de Byakko y Sesshomaru viendo en la forma gigantesca del alma de Sesshomaru al enorme, hermoso e imponente tigre blanco de antaño durante un instante antes de tomar la forma de una enorme, elegante e igual hermoso e imponente Inu Youkai blanco de ojos dorados rojizos, notando como ante sus palabras las ataduras culebreaban se extendían y se volvían más sólidas gruesas y seguras, atándolos firmemente a ella _e inadvertidamente a aquel mundo._

— **_Eres nuestra, que así sea, cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón a ti damos, ¡nuestra! De ti lo mismo tomamos bajo nuestra protección y cuidado. Nuestra, hija de la casa Higurashi de buena fe entregamos y tomamos, de buena fe te reclamamos, para amar cuidar, proteger por sobre todo y todos… nuestra siempre nuestra. te reclamamos que así sea _**— Entonó Sesshomaru instintivamente tomando las mismas palabras que ella le había dedicado sintiendo que aunque no fueran el ritual de aceptación tradicional, eran de alguna forma " _correctas_ " sintiendo algo cálido acoplarse íntimamente a ellos y por primera vez en su larga vida, sentirse verdaderamente en paz… _completo_.

— Te he dicho… que se supone que no deberías hacerme llorar… _bruto_ — Gimió Kagome besándolo en medio de la frente.

— Este tratará de no hacerte llorar Miko — Dijo el sintiendo una bola de energía nerviosa estallar en su pecho ante la enormidad de lo que finalmente había sucedido entre ellos.

— Bien… si te veo viendo a otra te saco los ojos y te los tragaras, soy una mujer celosa Sesshomaru si quisiera a un macho que me dé un par de orgasmos y pase a la siguiente chica de la lista, por que _no me importa_ lo que haga el con su vida, jamás habrías entrado a mi casa, o a mi propia cama, así que si tus ojos se van de paseo… **_realmente_** se irán de paseo — Advirtió Kagome lanzándole una mirada que no dejaba dudas de que hablaba _MUY_ en serio.

— Este Sesshomaru y Yakko solo te ven a ti Miko y tú solo nos ves a nosotros — Dijo el con un deje arrogante que la hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno… supongo que puedes echarle un ojo a lady liv, Kami sabe que Legolas tiene un culo de película — Dijo Kagome en tono casual sintiéndolo tensarse de inmediato y gruñir por lo bajo.

— Si deseas que este "Legolas" viva… este te aconseja que no " _veas_ " ninguna parte de él o lo veras _EN_ partes y al diablo la diplomacia internacional, la casa de la luna puede darse el lujo de pasar una temporada tediosa hasta que se olvide y pase — Dijo Sesshomaru mordiendo la oreja de Kagome con un poco de fuerza " _castigándola_ "

— _Malvado_ … solo por eso seguirán castigados — Dijo Kagome riéndose cuando el gruñó por lo bajo una sonora y colorida maldición y luego río con ella por lo bajo cuando el celular de Sesshomaru empezó a sonar y lo escuchó gruñir sin entender palabra alguna de lenguaje ancestral mientras estaba relajada entre sus brazos ahora ambos sentados en el suelo.

— Madre pregunta si estamos en camino… este dijo que estábamos saliendo, y ya que no vas a dejar a este poseerte de nuevo sobre la isla de la cocina para celebrar, hasta que grites su nombre y las copas vibren y amenacen con romperse… será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. — Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome mostrándole el crudo deseo que sentía por ella reflejándose en sus ojos, en su voz y en su erección acunada bajo el trasero de la ladina y ahora _muy_ excitada miko sentada sobre él, conteniendo las ganas de restregarse contra ella hasta aliviarse y reír por lo bajo, antes de proceder a devorarla tal y como quería.

— _Perro malo_ — Dijo ella sin aliento antes de estallar en carcajadas y permitirle ayudarla a ponerse en pie, para correr a refrescarse y salir de allí antes de que fuera ella quien lo devorara a el sobre la condenada isla, sin sentir una pizca de vergüenza por haber dejado su orgullo a un lado y perdonarlo.

Finalmente comprendiendo las razones por las que él se había colado con tanta facilidad en su corazón atravesando cada barrera que había levantado alrededor de ella, como si no existieran e instalándose permanentemente, él y Yakko.

 _BYAKKO-SAMA CHISPASSSSS_ Chillo en su mente como una colegiala desquiciada aun en Shock.

Eran la otra mitad de su alma, y ella imperfecta, humana, inclinada a cometer errores comunes y silvestres… era la otra mitad de ellos… y por alguna razón a aquellas alturas del camino, _(especialmente gracias a la información del condenado libro_ ) ella no encontraba argumentos para negarlo y no creerlo… ¿Tal vez porque en el fondo ella albergaba ese deseo, sus neuronas se habían achicharrado ante la " _Sensualosa_ " personalidad de Sesshomaru y Yakko-sama? ( _Que eran muy capaces de producir unos cuantos orgasmos solo con sus palabras_ ) o tal vez porque estaba total, perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de ambos sin importar nombres, apellidos o estatus…

 _Ay Kagome Higurashi… tú no tienes remedio… y tampoco lo quieres querida_ Se dijo riéndose tontamente por dentro preguntándose en su fuero interno ¿ _De dónde había salido aquellas palabras rituales y que significaban exactamente_? Porque ella las **_sintió_** … vivas, potentes, con latidos de corazón y estas eran palabras vinculantes… ¿ _Hasta qué nivel de vinculación_? No lo sabía pero eran vinculantes ellos estaban atados firmemente. _Nota mental… investigar palabras rituales, y buscar los significados de los nudos celtas que vi_ … Pensó Kagome subiendo a la camioneta de Sesshomaru colocándose el cinturón de seguridad e instintivamente sacando el cuaderno de su cartera y empezando a dibujar con trazos rápidos y firmes lo que había visto en el momento de recitar aquellas palabras… el alma de Sesshomaru, Yakko y ella unidas como un intrincado y hermoso tejido, mientras Sesshomaru la miraba indulgentemente llevándolos hacia el castillo del Oeste.

=== S S ===

Irasue observaba con atención a la hembra retorcerse sobre la cama mientras la fiebre y la infección asaltaba su cuerpo anulando sistemáticamente su sistema inmunológico sin que ellos pudieran detenerlo, para entonces se habían tomado medidas de precaución y todos usaban guantes y mascarillas.

— ¿Y esto sucedió en menos de veinticuatro horas? — Preguntó Sango mirando a través de la barrera de Youki a la hembra Inuyoukai temblar incontrolablemente mientras sangraba de los ojos, nariz, oídos y boca, delirando por la fiebre que consumía su cuerpo.

— ¿Alguna vez sufrieron de algo " _similar_ "? no sé por qué pero dudo mucho que esto — Decía Sango señalando hacia la hembra que estaba siendo sostenida por un grupo de sanadores cubiertos de los pies a la cabeza con trajes anti-radiación reforzado con sutras, runas y hechizos de todo tipo, para evitar que las garras de la hembra rompieran el material y los expusiera a una contaminación — Sea algo que haya sido desarrollado _recientemente_ , es decir… no es algo fácil idear una " _enfermedad_ " que ataque el sistema inmunológico de un Youkai menos aun a estos extremos… esto es algo que tiene que tener _tiempo_ y _mucha planificación_ a cuestas — Añadió Sango observando a la mujer caer en un sueño intranquilo mientras los sanadores alrededor de ella limpiaban la sangre y se esforzaban por ponerla lo mas cómoda posible buscando alguna cura para su mal.

— Como Taijiya tu instinto te dice esto y nosotros no podemos menos que reconocer la valides de tu teoría y darte la razón… — Respondió Yuemaru mientras Irasue miraba a la joven hembra pensativa.

— Hace mucho… que no se registran enfermedades entre los nuestros… — Dijo Irasue ausentemente tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que los sanadores se encontraron ante una enfermedad capaz de matar a un Youkai, o por lo menos sacarlos de acción por un tiempo. — **_Sayo-chan… la noche en que partieron… aquellos que regresaron heridos estaban enfermos… había algo en su sangre en sus heridas que retrasaba sus capacidades regenerativas… los que sobrevivieron tardaron meses en sanar y aún conservan las marcas…_** — Comentó kimi-sama desde un rincón en la mente de Irasue recordándoles a ambas el doloroso episodio de la trágica perdida de sus amadas hermanas

— Hay mucho que abarcar para confirmar alguna enfermedad en el pasado mi querida Sango — Dijo Miroku finalmente encontrando su voz después de superar el shock de ver a la hembra a quien por siglos había llamado " _amiga_ " en ese estado.

— _Tiene que haber algo en algún lado_ … ¿Pueden averiguar discretamente en otras casas aliadas si han tenido conocimiento de alguna enfermedad de esa índole en el pasado? Esto tuvo que tener _MUCHO_ ensayo y error hasta conseguir " _ESTE_ " resultado — Insistió Sango mirando con el ceño fruncido a la hembra Youkai dormida.

— Puede hacerse, el problema se presenta en que estamos contra reloj — Señaló Miroku pensativo y triste mirando a su amiga batirse con la muerte.

— _Cachorro_ … Kimi-sama acaba de recordarle a esta Irasue… sobre " _aquella oscura noche_ " — Dijo Irasue interrumpiendo a la pareja sin volverse a mirar a su sobrino y aun así sintiendo prácticamente cada musculo del cuerpo del joven macho tensarse junto a ella irradiando el mismo dolor del que ella igual que el, como Sesshomaru y todos los que amaron a su hermana y todos los que cayeron aquella fatídica noche aun hacían eco. — Hubo un grupo de heridos… muchos de ellos murieron a causa del retraso en la cicatrización y regeneración de sus heridas y otros sobrevivieron llevando en sus cuerpos las marcas de aquella noche… aun hoy tantos siglos después — Añadió Irasue mirando a la joven Mika con un golpe de tristeza.

— Cierto… ¿pero crees que esté relacionado con esto? Es decir… aquello no fue más que el ligero retraso de la capacidad de curarnos y esto es mucho más agresivo y palpable — Respondió Miroku en tono tenso e incómodo, instintivamente Sango apretó su mano ofreciéndole su apoyo y consuelo y él pudo permitirse respirar y dejar ir aquella incomoda sensación que siempre se instalaba en el cuándo tocaban " _aquel tema_ " en particular.

— Pero… ¿Quién dice que no está conectado con esto, no hay problemas para la regeneración y cicatrización en Inu no Taisho y Mika-san? Miroku… ¿Y si ellos solo necesitaban _tiempo_ para mejorar el veneno que ya tenían en aquellos días y este es el resultado, cuanto ha pasado desde ese _oscuro evento_ que señala lady Irasue hasta hoy? — Insistió Sango mirándolo atentamente sintiendo el dolor radiar de él casi como un ente vivo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por absorber tanto de él como podía tratando de aliviarlo.

— _Casi siete siglos_ … supongo que tienes razón… Irasue-Obachan… ¿Podemos tener acceso a ese registro en particular y averiguar si otras casas han sufrido alguna herida similar? — Preguntó Miroku.

— Claro querido… Yaegashi-san te proveerá la información e informantes que desees y Yuishi-san el acceso al registro e incluso buscara la entrada para ti en un instante si eres bueno y te comportas — Respondió Irasue.

— Kag-chan y Sesshomaru ya están aquí — Anunció Sango guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero marrón chocolate entallada al cuerpo como una segunda piel y apliques de cobre envejecido.

— ¿Cómo van esos dos tercos, aun no tienen una buena sesión de reconciliación en medio de la sala? — Preguntó Irasue sonriendo con picardía y malicia.

— A pesar de que podría quedarme ciego de manera _forzada, horrible y MUY dolorosa_ si llegase a ver a lady Kagome en traje de recién nacida… " _qué más quisiera_ " — Dijo Miroku en tono de mofa con las manos en el pecho en pose dramática.

— Porque así el mismo tendría esperanzas de tener una buena sesión conmigo… — Señalo Sango golpeando a Miroku con una seca palmada en el hombro lanzándole una mirada cargada de risa a Irasue y un entretenido Yuemaru que no ocultaba la diminuta sonrisa que señalaba que a pesar de toda la situación disfrutaba del " _sufrimiento_ " de Miroku que con seguridad debió traer a todos en la casa de la luna por el camino de la amargura con sus mañas.

— Hnnn, una hembra que no tiene reparos en castigarte cuando lo mereces… elegiste bien cachorro esta Irasue y Kimi te felicitan y les recuerda que no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes… no esperen " _siglos_ " para darle a esta un par de cachorros que malcriar — Dijo Irasue sonriéndoles abiertamente, mientras aferraba la mano de Yue en la suya.

— Sesshomaru podría darte unos cuantos más — Señaló Miroku sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pues sin saberlo siglos atrás su madre le había dicho prácticamente esas mismas palabras antes de partir al templo en Hiroshima y a su muerte, después de todo en aquellos días aun no había encontrado a su compañera.

— Primero habría que lograr que los dos dejen de ser _idiotas_ — Masculló Sango entre dientes.

— Solo por eso, vas a llevar a Kirara a sus próximas cinco citas con el spa de mascotas cuando regreses de tu luna de miel _San-san-no-bakka_ — Dijo Kagome haciendo dar a Sango un brinco de sorpresa antes de rascarse el cuello buscando alguna forma de escurrir el bulto y al ver que no había de otra bajar la cabeza suspirando con resignación mientras Miroku la miraba palmeando su hombro comprensivamente.

— _Malvada señora jefe_ … castigada o no es verdad — Refunfuñó Sango cruzándose de brazos mirándola con un puchero en los labios y un reto a negarlo brillando con malicia en sus ojos chocolate.

— _Rebelde alférez pervertida_ … verdad o no sigues castigada y tu pervertido comparte castigo también — Respondió Kagome lanzándole una mirada altanera cargada de risa.

— Oh mi lady me hieres — Dijo Miroku con un deje de fingido horror.

— _Bakka_ — Respondió Kagome volviéndose hacia Irasue que la observaba con atención. — Lady Irasue, Lord Yuemaru — Saludó Kagome dedicándoles una mirada respetuosa a cada uno, antes de que su mirada se desviara hacia la hembra que en ese momento empezó a convulsionar con violencia sostenida sobre la cama de cuatro postes por las ataduras que habían agregado para evitar que cayera en el suelo a causa de las convulsiones. — ¿Qué diablos es eso? — Preguntó Kagome de inmediato viendo con perplejidad a los sanadores en trajes " _espaciales_ " tratando de contener y calmar a la Youkai que convulsionaba con violencia sangrando por la nariz ojos, boca y tras una minuciosa examinación noto que sus oídos también sangraban.

— Eso es Mika-san — Dijo Irasue con tensa calma.

— Kami, no me refiero a _quien_ es el paciente… me refiero a _ESO_ — Dijo Kagome gesticulando hacia la hembra apenas contenida por seis sanadores, viendo como uno de ellos salía volando gracias a un puñetazo bien plantado de la paciente.

— Kag-chan… ¿A que te refieres con " _ESO_ "? cada cabeza es un mundo — Dijo Sango mirando a su hermana con atención, notando como el azul de sus ojos se volvía ligeramente más claro y se opacaban igual que cuando _veía_ algo que otros no, después de todo no era como si todo el mundo podía ver el plano espiritual en HD, con la facilidad que se encendía la TV como era el caso de Kagome.

— Y no todos pueden ver lo que yo… cierto, cierto… — Dijo Kagome sin prestarle atención a la sanadora que había llegado y le dedicaba una respetuosa reverencia a Sesshomaru. — son diminutos… muy diminutos puntos de luz… no estoy segura… pero… creo que es _Reiki_ en diminutas _MUY_ pequeñas cantidades. — Dijo Kagome pensativa mirando atentamente a la paciente ( _ahora contenida una vez mas_ ) una buena cantidad de su alma extendida firmemente hacia el Sur y el cuerpo de esta prácticamente brillando repleto de puntitos de luz que parecían multiplicarse ante sus ojos, casi como si hubiera sido espolvoreada con ellos.

— ¿Qué dijo?… ¿Dijo usted " _diminutos puntos de luz_ "? _Ella_ dijo lo mismo antes de colapsar mi lady, Mika-chan dijo " _exactamente_ " **_eso_** — Dijo la hembra con un borde asombrado casi histérico de no ser por su compuesta y calmada expresión Kagome habría pensado que estaba a punto de perder los papeles.

— ¿Estas segura... **_Reiki_** Kag-chan… no debería de purificarla rápidamente? — Preguntó Sango perpleja, mientras su mente trabajaba sobre la marcha estudiando y analizando las posibilidades, la Taijiya en ella era en efecto fuerte, poderosa, instintiva y condenadamente asertiva.

— No soy _sanadora_ San-san… así que no puedo explicarte en términos _técnicos_ como funciona esto, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar y dar completa " _fe_ " es que esos puntos en el cuerpo de esta hembra, son sin margen de error y " _definitivamente_ " **_Reiki_** aun en baja potencia puedo sentirlo… ya sabes lo que dijo mi maestra… " _resonancia_ " — Dijo Kagome pensativa.

— ¿Resonancia? — Preguntó Irasue dedicándole una mirada afilada y cargada de atención ignorando las mismas expresiones en el resto del grupo que la rodeaba prácticamente conteniendo el aliento.

— Estoy segura que conocen el concepto también… la energía actúa como un imán " _atrae y repele_ " la misma energía y otras creando " _ondas_ " que se conocen entre los sagrados como " _resonancia_ " a través de esto se puede saber que tan fuerte es un amuleto, si será efectivo o si por exceso de energía podría ser más un _incordio_ que una solución a largo plazo… si hay alguna salvaguarda sea Youkai o sagrada — Explicaba Kagome rápidamente. — Mientras mayor sea la cantidad de poder que exista en un sagrado mayor es la cantidad de energía que maneje y mayor es su rango de " _Resonancia con las energías de otros sagrados y Youkai por igual_ " una miko o un monje entrenado desarrolla esta capacidad, tengo entendido que algunos como ustedes, _nacen con esa habilidad_ si son los suficientemente fuertes o si su energía está enfocada a esa habilidad en específico.

— Nosotros no sentimos nada — Señaló Miroku.

— Tu energía no detecta el Reiki porque es _ridículamente_ bajo y aun así muy destructivo, aun así no puede ocultarse de mí, barrera Youkai o no rodeado a la hembra, _el Reiki_ en ella siente una fuente de _Reiki_ cerca y se manifiesta con más ahínco atraído a este, donde quiera que un usuario de _Reiki_ o _Youki_ deje su marca espiritual yo y otros como yo podrán "ver… _sentir"_ el espectro del usuario y si hemos tenido algún contacto con él o ella antes podríamos señalar a " _Quien_ " pertenecía, es decir si no volviera a verte en veinte años y yo estuviera al otro lado del planeta y por ejemplo una moneda, libro cualquier cosa que permaneciera " _mucho_ " tiempo contigo llegará a mis manos, sabría apenas tocarlo que fue tuyo en algún momento— Respondió Kagome.

— Resonancia… las energías resonarían contigo y sería posible para ti señalar de donde viene una energía específica, eso no es una habilidad para mediocres. — Señaló Irasue mirando a Kagome con atención.

— No los es, pero confiaré que esto no salga de los presentes — Respondió Kagome con calma estudiando con intensidad los puntos de luz bailando sobre la piel de la mujer que aun a la distancia en la que estaban brillaban para ella como _diminutos puntos de luz en la oscuridad_.

— Hay algo _diferente_ en ti hoy Miko Kagome… ¿Qué será? — Dijo Irasue estudiando a la mujer con intensidad, notando que está casi brillaba con una especie de " _satisfacción_ " que dé no ser porque su olfato le decía lo contrario, ella juraría que su hijo finalmente había reclamado a la mujer dándole unos buenos orgasmos y por ende aquel " _fulgor_ " que la hacía prácticamente " _brillar_ " a sus ojos.

— Nueva marca de jabón — Respondió Kagome en tono jocoso.

— Ohhh esta esperaba que dijeras que era a causa de la habilidad del cachorro de esta Irasue… — Dijo ella burlona haciendo un gesto de mofa de derrota, lanzándole una mirada evaluativa a su cachorro notando que el también parecía más lustroso, más regio elegante ( _y el siempre había sido regio elegante y hermoso, "perfección"_ )

— Lady Irasue, Sesshomaru, quiero ver a Inu no Taisho… si ella se ve así ante mí a veinticuatro horas de contagio — Dijo Kagome señalando con un elegante ademan hacia donde Mika reposaba intranquila. — Entonces aquel día toda la situación, me impidió ver más allá de lo poco que pude ver… — Añadió Kagome mirando a Irasue directo a los ojos.

Alrededor de ella la sanadora y _Takeshi_ fueron los únicos que contuvieron el aliento ante la clara " _orden/petición_ " de la miko hacia la gran dama Irasue, hembra alfa y señora de la casa de la Luna y el Oeste, y esperaban tener que interferir para evitar la prematura muerte de la mujer, que _posiblemente_ podría tener la solución a aquel desastre en ciernes, más la sonrisa cargada de malicia y sarcasmo de la hembra los sorprendió al punto que _Minami_ sintió los vestigios de un desmayo de alivio recostándose en la pared más cercana con la mano sobre el sobre acelerado corazón.

— _Miko insolente_ — Ronroneó Irasue con mofa mientras _Kimi_ se carcajeaba como una hiena ante las reacciones de _Minami_ y _Takeshi_ aun tenso como una rama de roble listo para interferir entre ella y la miko para salvar a aquella que podría tener la clave para salvarlos a todos al punto de sacrificar su vida por la de la mujer mortal. _Perfecto… mientras más aliados tenga la mujer en esta casa, más inclinados a protegerla estarán_ Pensó complacida.

— Ahhh siiip pero te caigo bien o ya me habrías arrancado la cabeza por andar de entrometida, o cuando no te quise dar detalles de que " _tan bueno es tu hijo_ " en la cama — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa que la hembra correspondió.

— Cierto… y aun esta espera que por lo menos le cuentes sobre esos _libros_ que el cachorro seguramente " _escribió_ " — Añadió la hembra apoderándose del brazo de Kagome y empezando a caminar con ella con aire _casual/distraído_ hacia la habitación donde estaba siendo atendido Toga, justo frente a la de Mika.

— Claro… aunque si de libros hablamos, hay un libro en mi poder que asumo tiene la dama de la luna mucho que explicarme sobre el ¿ _hnn_? — Señaló Kagome siguiéndole el juego mientras Miroku y Sango sonreían y el mismo Sesshomaru.

— Ya esta se preguntaba cuando ibas a mencionarlo… — Dijo Irasue en tono petulante y jocoso, mientras uno de los guardias apostados ante la puerta de la habitación de Inu no Taisho les daba paso abriendo la puerta para ellos.

Mientras perplejos Minami, Takeshi y el resto de aquellos que jamás las habían visto interactuar comprendían la enormidad de lo que estaban presenciando " _la mujer, miko, humana, era una hembra alfa entre alfas y lady Irasue la reconocía como tal tratándola como su igual y dejaba claro para ellos, que ella era **mucho más** que la amante de su hijo… esta mujer… era la **legitima compañera** de lord Sesshomaru y Yakko-sama y eso… no solo en si era un milagro, sino algo que ellos debían **proteger y celebrar** , su señor había encontrado finalmente a su otra mitad_" bendito fueran los dioses.

=== S S ===

En momentos como ese se preguntaba ¿ _Estaba perdiendo la vista, había estado tomado demasiado hidromiel con sake de demonio **otra vez**_? Si toda la respuesta estaba allí… allí frente a sus condenados ojos… ¿ _Cómo no lo había visto antes_? Pero… ¿ _Sería posible_? y si así era… ¿ _Cuáles serían las repercusiones para él, para todos ellos, especialmente para "Ella" para todos los implicados_? Dulce _Frigg_ que complicado era todo.

 _Odín guía a este tu hijo… si es como creo la V_ _ölva =/ Miko / o / Vidente/=_ _peligra… ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Que Loki se retuerza en el Helheim en los tiernos cuidados de Hela… Voy a meterme en la boca del lobo… bueno… de la loba. Odín… soy tu ciervo no dejes que la descendiente de tu bestia más sagrada de festín de mi carne y de fin a mi aliento… Como Thor se equivocara con su predicción yo mismo, anciano o no lo mato… Frigg Diosa madre ayúdanos, tus hijos necesitaran de ti_ Decía el hombre caminando de un lado al otro con el cabello rubio como el oro, suelto un palmo por debajo de sus amplios hombros ligeramente despeinados de tanto atusárselo con la mano en muestra flagrante de nerviosismo que fuera de la intimidad de su casa ( _que era donde estaba_ ) no mostraría en público… él era un descendiente de poderosos _Vikingos_ una raza humana poderosa, guerrera y orgullosa, demostrar debilidad _NO_ era parte de ellos en el pasado, ni ahora, **_ni nunca_**.

Dando un último giro sobre sus talones, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos verdes un instante y tomó el teléfono debajo del montón de papeles con _TODO_ lo que había podido averiguar _(que para su eterna frustración no era mucho que arrojara luz a sus **muchas** preguntas, pero era igual de impresionante, admirable y eso nadie podría ponerlo en duda, la _**_Seidkona_** **=/ _Oráculo – Sacerdotisa/_** ** _era también una digna_** **_Skjaldmö_** =/ _Guerrera_ / = digna de la sangre en sus venas, aun si no fuera fruto de la vid de su estirpe ella daba honor a su clan.

— _Hoi, oom Thor. Vader Odin zegene je huis. =_ / _Hola Tío Thor. El padre Odin bendiga tu casa_ / — Saludó el hombre respetuosamente apenas reconoció la voz que le contestó la llamada sin importar la diferencia horaria, esa línea **_siempre_** era atendida y por una buena razón también. — _Grote oom... Ik denk dat ik het heb gevonden... Degene die in een droom aan u bekend is " **bestaat** " en is hier ... dit kan alles uitleggen. =/_ _Tío abuelo, creo que la he encontrado. Aquella revelada a ti en un sueños "existe" y esta aqui... esto podria explicar todo./_ — Finalizo conteniendo el aliento aun cuando el rugido del hombre no se hizo esperar obligándolo a alejar el auricular de su oído o quedarse sordo.

Sabía que en casa todo el mundo ya estaría en pie, corriendo sin aliento a atender la llamada del hombre mayor que rugía, preguntas, regaños, maldiciones y bendiciones todo al mismo tiempo, haciendo casi imposible para cualquiera fuera de la familia entender lo que el hombre decía, escuchando el alboroto _Lord Brodrick Rosevelt Warhammer_ sonrió sabiendo que para bien o para mal había tomado la decisión correcta… era hora de rectificar las injusticias y recuperar lo perdido, solo esperaba que el mundo estuviera preparado, los Vikingos no se tomaban a la ligera la perdida de sus tesoros, y él sabía que una alianza poderosa estaba seria justa, necesaria y obligatoria… después de todo… la casa de la luna podían ser poderosos enemigos.

Decidió el hombre viendo entre el montón de papeles unos ojos azules intensos devolverle la mirada y sonreír levemente esperando que en casa todos se calmaran para poder llevar la maldita llamada como era debido ( _Y si el escándalo que escuchaba era una señal tardaría un bueeen rato… después de todo los Vikingos eran gente ruidosa y ellos seguían siendo Vikingos aunque hubieran abandonado la costumbre atroz de beber sus victorias, literalmente **directo** del cráneo de sus enemigos, __aunque suponía que podían hacer unas cuantas excepciones en cuanto supieran la historia completa de_ _la_ ** _Seidkona_** )

* * *

 ** _Owarii…_**

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	33. Cap 33: Noticias inesperadas

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

 _"Es nuestra… de eso no hay duda alguna cuando la misma alma de este lo grita llena de enloquecida alegría, sus palabras que sonaron rituales a nuestros oídos nos ataron a ella de tal forma que a este no le extrañaría que nuestra futura ceremonia de apareamiento sea solo un mero formalismo, esta hembra no hace las cosas como se espera y a estas alturas eso no debería sorprendernos y aun así, lo hace._

 _Sus muchos dones la ponen en peligro inminente pero este destrozará a cada uno de los que levante siquiera su pensamiento contra ella, el contacto dentro del corazón de la corte apunta claramente hacia un posible enemigo que este se encargará de destruir antes de que trate siquiera de poner sus viles ojos sobre ella sin la protección adecuada._

 _Ella es nuestra para cuidar, amar y proteger, y nos sentimos humillados y agradecidos de su aceptación aun con todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros…_

 _Ella es maravillosa, ni siquiera se percata de lo especial y poderosa que es, limitándose a encogerse de hombros y decir "Es lo único que puedo hacer o hay otras mejor preparadas" ¿Acaso no puede ver lo que los que la rodeamos vemos? Obviamente no y este se encargará de mostrarle que ella misma está subestimando sus capacidades._

 _Las noticias que nos da, las malas y las increíblemente buenas son el ejemplo más fiel de sus capacidades y su inmenso poder… ¿Alguien puede dudarlo?_

 _Por ahora la sostendremos contra nosotros conformándonos con el refugio inocente del calor de su espíritu, pues sabemos que cuando nos del privilegio del fuego de su cuerpo, jamás estaremos nuevamente privados de él… ella nos ama y nosotros no podemos hacer más que amarla profunda y totalmente._

 **Sesshomaru Taisho**

 **Señor de la casa de la Luna**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 33: Noticias inesperadas_**

* * *

Cuando ella había _pedido/ordenado_ ver a Inu no Taisho, sabía de antemano que lo que vería no sería algo "bonito" o alentador pero ciertamente nada la había preparado para ver la cruda imagen del gran Inu no Taisho postrado y completamente derrotado en su lecho de muerte.

Desde afuera de la barrera doble que cubría cada rincón de la habitación donde el macho estaba recluido, creando al igual que en la habitación de Mika un área completamente confinada, de la que se suponía no entraba ni salía nada ( _aparentemente_ ) Kagome podía ver la cabeza rapada de Inu no Taisho con apósitos de vendas adhesivas pegadas en parchos sobre la cabeza rapada del Inuyoukai inconsciente, también podía ver varias zonas la piel reseca levantándose en escamas y ligeramente espolvoreada con los diminutos puntos luminosos, las garras de sus manos se mostraban opacas y frágiles y su cuerpo en general más que estar recostado " _descansando_ " sobre la cama, parecía simplemente estar " _tirado_ " como un cadáver esperando a ser desconectado de las muchas maquinas que tenían su espíritu preso en aquel mundo, y volar libre hacia la próxima vida dejando atrás los despojos de lo que había sido un poderoso cuerpo que había visto guerras y eras pasar ante el manteniéndose inmune a ellos.

— ¿Qué le sucedió en la cabeza? — Preguntó Sango dando voz a la misma pregunta que ella estaba por formular.

Kagome miro de reojo a Sango admirando internamente la capacidad de su hermana de hacer aquella pregunta sin tartamudear o demostrarle a todos lo impactada y afectada que estaba de ver al antiguo señor de guerra, abatido por un simple virus y en su lecho de muerte como cualquier otro mortal común y silvestre.

— Se abrió el cuero cabelludo… se cree que él trataba de masajearse y aliviar el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba y accidentalmente cortó varios mechones y abrió profundos surcos hasta el hueso del cráneo — Respondió Irasue con calma observando con serenidad al macho inconsciente mientras los sanadores revisaban los aparatos médicos a los que estaba conectado, sintiendo una vez más un golpe de tristeza y de cierta forma _culpa_ por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Irasue sabía que de haber permanecido junto a él, Toga no habría caído de esa manera, la concubina no habría tenido libre régimen ni libertad de movimiento para llevarlo hasta este punto de decadencia, pero una hembra como ella solo podía tolerar cosas hasta _cierto punto_ y ella y Kimi-sama habían llegado al _límite_ , de haberse quedado ellas mismas habrían matado a Toga y a la deshonorable mujer la primera vez que los tres coincidieran en la misma habitación.

— ¿Kagome? — Dijo Sango golpeando ligeramente el hombro de su hermana arrancándola de donde quiera que estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, notando que entre cerraba los ojos y pestañeaba con lo que ella solo podía describir como " _confusión_ " y habían muy pocas cosas que Kagome no lograra entender con tan solo observar y analizar con atención y solo eso le decía que fuera lo que fuera que estaba viendo Kagome ( _y que ninguno de ellos odia ver lo cual era condenadamente frustrante para ella, pues le impedía ayudarla si Kagome la necesitaba_ ) era más complicado de lo que había sido el caso de Mika.

— Dame un segundo San-san… necesito entender bien que rayos estoy viendo para poder encontrar la forma de explicarlo… — Dijo Kagome con un claro deje de confusión en su voz, soltándose de Irasue y _prácticamente_ pegándose a la barrera de la habitación para ver mejor y descartar alguna ilusión óptica _después de todo ella era humana y podía errar ¿verdad?_ Pesaba Kagome moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de captar bien el ángulo del macho postrado en la cama rodeado de sanadores que le impedían verlo claramente y conteniendo las ganas de gritarles " _Que se apartaran que carne de burro no es transparente_ " pues ante su aparición todos se aglomeraron alrededor de Inu no Taisho como si ella fuera a sacarse un arco y flecha del aire y purificarlo allí donde estaba postrado… _sinceramente ¿En serio? Estamos en las épocas de las guerras de nuevo_ Bufó Kagome en su mente conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco de la exasperación _._

— ¿A qué te refieres Miko Kagome? — Preguntó Yuemaru notando de inmediato la clara confusión en el tono de voz de Kagome.

— Necesito… necesito que se aparten de él… para poder verlo mejor y poder _explicarme_ después de observarlo bien y sin ninguna interferencia — Respondió ella sin contestar la pregunta de Yuemaru y entrecerrando los ojos tratando de " _ver_ " bien a Toga sin estar muy segura de lo que se le estaba escapando pues, ella sabía " _sentía_ " que se le estaba escapado algo.

— Minami-san encárguense de que la Miko Kagome tenga a Toga a la vista sin que nadie interfiera en su rango de visión — Ordenó Irasue con un deje casual que desmentía la verdadera urgencia de la petición,.

Ella no necesitaba más confirmación que la carta recibida el día anterior, escrita tan apresuradamente que era casi ilegible ( _por lo que haría que el cachorro trabajara más en su caligrafía_ ) en tono caótico e histérico, que tenía pulcramente guardada en su fina cartera de marca, de puño y letra de Inuyasha desde " _isla media luna_ " donde le hablaba sobre la " _ausencia/desaparición/perdida_ " del kotodama que ella misma había creado para él para contener y neutralizar a su bestia; para saber que la mujer frente a ella, la legitima " _compañera_ " de su hijo y el gran y temible _Byakko-sama,_ era tan o _más_ poderosa que la mismísima Midoriko en su mejor momento, y si alguien podía ponerlos sobre la pista correcta e incluso ayudar a _neutralizar_ la amenaza antes de que se desatara el caos que traería solo destrucción sin límites, era precisamente ella, " _Lady Kagome Higurashi_ ".

— Hai mi lady, de inmediato — Respondió la hembra atravesando la primera barrera limpiamente y empezando a colocarse rápidamente el traje de protección que en aquella habitación también se usaba, para luego atravesar la segunda barrera y empezar a gesticular mientras hablaba con los sanadores que rápidamente se apartaban y echaban un vistazo cauteloso hacia ellos enfocándose principalmente en Kagome, mientras por su parte Kagome los ignoraba olímpicamente concentrando toda su atención en el macho postrado en la enorme cama.

Ella sabía muy bien que no tenía ninguna obligación con el macho postrado en cama, que simplemente podía tomar a Sango de la mano salir de allí y dejarlos a ellos resolver aquel problema y enfrentar lo que viniera reprochándose sus acciones una y otra vez hasta la muerte, sabia también que habían otras sacerdotisas a disposición de las dos grande casas mucho mejor preparadas que ella ( _y que de paso matarían con sus manos desnudas por ganar el favor de estas dos casas con sus servicios "_ _especialmente de la casa de la Luna_ _"_ ) y después de los distintos choques entre el macho en cuestión y ella, tal vez no era buena idea que ella se inmiscuyera en esto, lamentablemente _algo_ ( _y NO sabía QUE era_ ) la empujaban a _intervenir_ y tratar de ayudar con lo que pudiera; manifestándose claramente desde la compulsión que había sentido desde el colapso de Inu no Taisho ( _que ella había ignorado hasta ahora)_ hasta las visiones que en el ojo de su mente le relataron con crudo realismo lo que todo aquello traería si no se atacaba a tiempo, ( _si seguía ignorando las señales_ ) obligándola a prestar atención pues ciertamente ella no querría vivir para ver a todos los que amaba morir alrededor de ella si podía evitarlo de alguna forma.

Al apartarse los sanadores de su camino, Kagome pudo ver sin nada que estorbara su estudio el perfil izquierdo de Toga, una vez más observo la piel reseca al punto de verse y levantarse en algunas zonas en escamas, las garras frágiles y quebradizas y los diminutos puntos de luz espolvoreados sobre su piel.

 _ **ESPOLVOREADO…**_ grito Kagome en su mente cuando aquello fuera de lugar finalmente cayó en su sitio, visualizando de inmediato la piel de Mika _cuajada_ de diminutos puntos de luz casi reproduciéndose ante sus ojos, y volver a ver a _Inu no Taisho_ con terca intensidad desde los pies cubiertos por las sabanas hasta la cabeza rapada y llena de apósitos adhesivos, notando entonces el fulgor concentrado en su pecho y notando finalmente los hilos de su alma compactados ordenadamente en una sola gruesa línea estirarse y enroscarse sobre ellos mismos formando una cuerda y estirarse pulsando rítmicamente como un corazón hacia el Suroeste y al Oeste y de regreso.

— Algo hay que reconocer sin asomo de duda, _Inu no Taisho_ terco Taiyoukai, ciertamente es poderoso y eso no puede negarse, menos aun después de esto — Dijo Kagome finalmente riéndose por lo bajo colocándose la palma de la mano derecha en la frente y sorprendiendo a los presentes ante su tono burlón rayando en sarcasmo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Kag? — Preguntó Sango desconcertada, sabiendo que Kagome no estaba riéndose del macho caído en ese momento, Kagome podría estar cabreada con el macho por las razones que fuera, pero bajo ningún concepto se burlaría de él en su estado, bien por respeto al guerrero que el macho había alguna vez, o por respeto a Sesshomaru.

— Esta hembra "Mika-san" tiene cuanto… ¿Veinticuatro, o poco más de treinta horas contagiada, pero menos de setenta y dos verdad? Y ante mis ojos se ve como un condenado árbol de navidad, con todos esos puntos de luz… — Preguntó más a si misma que a alguno de ellos y fue obvio cuando ella no espero respuesta y rio por lo bajo una vez más — Y aquí esta _Inu no Taisho,_ a quien no se sabe con seguridad desde hace cuánto está siendo envenenado con apenas " _una espolvoreada_ " de luz sobre su piel… — Explicó Kagome siguiendo la cuerda que los hilos del alma de Toga habían creado al unirse y enredarse entre ellos tratando de alcanzar algo que ahora se había detenido hacia el Oeste haciéndola sonreír una vez más ante ellos seguramente haciéndolos dudar de su sanidad mental en aquellos momentos, S _i lo que sospechó es cierto, real y seguro ellos tenían ya media guerra ganada y aquellos cabrones traidores a la vida en general vivirían para ver al gran Inu volver a ponerse en pie_ Pensó Kagome con calma.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Exclamó Miroku con incredulidad mirando con los ojos como platos a la imagen inconsciente de Inu no Taisho como tratando de ver lo que Kagome podía ver sin esfuerzo y observar a su tío político con renovado respeto a su "fuerza" aún quedaba mucho que decir de "el" como persona y luego volverse a mirar a Kagome con genuino respeto por _toda la persona_ que la mujer era, ese respeto por ella no había hecho más que fortalecerse desde el momento que descubrió que había sido ella quien había rescatado, salvado, protegido y hecho una mujer fuerte y segura de su querida Sango, eso ni él ni su bestia podrían pagárselo jamás y ambos lo sabían.

— Dale un poco de crédito a tu tío Miroku, puede que se comportara como un condenado idiota solo kami sabe durante cuánto tiempo, pero sigue siendo _Inu no Taisho_ del Clan inu del Oeste, el macho es poderoso y si de alguna forma su cuerpo sigue combatiendo la enfermedad es muestra de que a pesar de todo es fuerte — Respondió Sango dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad a Miroku.

— A diferencia de Mika que por mu ancestral que sea su familia no se compara en poder y fuerza física con un Taiyoukai con genes cuidadosamente seleccionados a través de generaciones de guerreros elite diseñados para ser "fuertes", el Clan Taisho fue respetado, temido y odiado por su aparente inmunidad en el pasado, eso no fue casual y puedo verlo ahora claramente — Finalizó Kagome estirando el cuello al máximo.

— Miko si sigues estirando tu cuello de esa forma tu cabeza va a desprenderse y no podrás discutir con esta las teorías de los libros que nos interesan a ambas — Señaló Irasue con un deje de irónica mofa.

— Tu lo que deseas es que te confirma que tan bueno es tu hijo en la cama y te dé detalles para luego avergonzarnos cuando menos lo esperemos, así que desde ya te digo " _No-pasará_ " hembra pervertida, ya veo que es genético — Advirtió Kagome en tono de condescendiente mofa.

— Ohhh arruinas toda la diversión de una anciana como esta — Dijo Irasue haciendo un puchero afectado y gélidamente jocoso haciendo sonreír por lo bajo a Yuemaru y a Sesshomaru ante el absurdo comportamiento _deliberadamente_ mostrado por ambas hembras mostrando una manera bastante peculiar de romper la tensión y hacer aquella reunión informal algo menos grave y serio de lo que realmente era.

— Claro… _anciana_ … verde envidia te tenemos TODAS las mortales ( _Y si me cuento entre ellas_ ) y más de la mitad de las hembras del mundo… — Dijo Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco desvergonzadamente y colocándoselas manos en las caderas mirando a la inu hembra sonreír levemente. — Necesito ver algo… por alguna razón… la luz está más concentrada en su pecho, y a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo o la luz de Mika-san, esta luz se ve… " _opaca_ "… casi podría decir que se ve… " _contaminada_ " — Añadió finalmente volviendo al tema de importancia.

Ante las palabras de Kagome, Sesshomaru solo le dedicó una afilada mirada al grupo de sanadores que se lanzaron de inmediato a cumplir la silenciosa petición y al sentar a Toga con la ayuda de cuatro de ocho sanadores colocándolo en el ángulo perfecto para que Kagome pudiera verlo de frente sin interfería alguna en su rango de visión.

Kagome miro fijamente y contuvo entonces el aliento, al ver que en efecto los puntos de luz contaminados eran más abundantes en medio de su pecho y una clara línea luminiscente alrededor de su cuello que había pasado por alto, estaba segura que se concentraba apenas unos centímetros a la derecha de su corazón, y se extendía en la piel de su pecho desde el centro del tórax como si estas fueran de venas de luz, abrazando el torso por completo de forma macabra por debajo de la piel, y mientras estas venas se alejaban del corazón se iban difuminando poco a poco, hasta mostrar el patrón de puntos espolvoreados de luz por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras analizaba fijamente el punto de luz opaca en el punto más concentrado del tórax de _Inu no Taisho_ dejando ir inconscientemente una ligera oleada de Reiki, Kagome sintió _algo_ tirar de ella profundamente y a su cuerpo moverse por sí mismo instintivamente y golpear secamente la barrera con un puño, y al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de _Inu no Taisho_ daba un violento espasmo casi deslizándose fuera del agarre de los sanadores y ella volvía a sentir con más violencia que algo trataba de atraerla hacia él.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Soltó Sango sorprendida y sin poder contener su expresión, cuando Kagome volvió a golpear la barrera por segunda vez obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— _Ahora veo_ … — Dijo Kagome en tono seco. — hay _**algo**_ "dentro" de él… algo que está reaccionando con mi Reiki con fuerza… aquel día si eso ya estaba en su cuerpo yo _definitivamente_ estaba demasiado cabreada para ver más allá de lo evidente y no me percaté de eso en mi afán por poner a todo mundo en su sitio y salir de aquí — Dijo Kagome dando un paso atrás y alejándose de la barrera, levantando la mirada hasta fijarse en los ojos de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Kagome? — Preguntó Sesshomaru al ver sus ojos azules oscurecidos con genuina furia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Irasue alarmada mirando a los sanadores recostar con suma delicadeza a Toga mientras frenéticos revisaban las lecturas de las maquinas seguramente tratando de ver si había habido algún daño o alguna reacción fuera a favor o en contra, pero que al final sería _alguna reacción_ , a diferencia del patrón encontrado en el electrocardiograma que aún no podían explicar.

— Que hay algo " _dentro_ " de él… — Repitió Kagome con calma — Algo que mientras veía en el plano astral me atrajo hacia lo que sea que sea que esté " _dentro_ " de su pecho y que hay que sacar como sea… no sé lo que es, solo sé que se siente como… " _energía_ " de alguna manera _desequilibrada_ … _contaminada_ … de alguna forma ¿Podría estar esto conectado a este virus? Se sentía como Reiki… y Youki de alguna forma desequilibrado… alterado… " _deformado_ " de su naturaleza original — Dijo Kagome pensativa tratando de tener una idea de lo que podía estar dentro del Inuyoukai causando tanto daño.

— Todo es posible con el conocimiento adecuado — Respondió Irasue de inmediato, después de todo… ¿ _No era conocida la casa de la luna por sus rituales místicos, no había ella colocado todo un kotodama sellado con la poderosa sangre de su cachorro, señor de la casa de la luna y Daiyoukai, junto a su propia sangre inmortal para calmar una bestia sagrada por alguna extraña razón desequilibrada_? Ella lo había hecho y antes había hecho y visto hacer más, mucho más que eso.

— Pues sea lo que sea que este allí es _importante_ … este grupo eligió el catalizador de sus planes con toda la deliberada intención — Dijo Kagome mirando a Irasue directo a los ojos.

— Atacar a Toga es una forma directa de tomar venganza de la casa de la Luna y la casa del Oeste destruyendo sistemáticamente a aquel quien promulgo y consiguió la paz interracial desde adentro y con él a las dos casas y con un poco de suerte a las otras tres casas cardinales también — Dijo Irasue con seca calma comprendiendo de inmediato lo que Kagome quería decir.

— Así que… ¿Qué mejor para destruir a los Youkai que usar la imagen del gran _Inu no Taisho_ , a quien humanos, Hanyou y Youkai por igual, reconocen y respetan como aquel quien consiguió poner fin a más de mil años de guerra interracial, usándolo directamente para asegurar la destrucción de lo que el mismo promovió? Eso sería un duro golpe al orgullo Youkai y la guinda del pastel para quienes se oponen a la paz y a las relaciones interraciales — Señaló Sango con un deje de sarcasmo, mientras dibujaba para ellos con sus palabras el panorama que aquellos enemigos sin rostro trataban de crear.

— La marioneta… es la concubina de eso ni dudar por un segundo, esa… vendería su misma alma si alguien estuviera interesado en semejante _desecho_ espiritual — Dijo Kagome con calma sin mostrar emoción alguna — Así que sea lo que sea que este en su pecho… hay que asumir que " _ella_ " lo colocó allí nadie podría haber estado tan cerca de él ni en la posición " _intima_ " de hacer el trabajo sucio, ahora ustedes tienen que averiguar " _qué_ " diablos esta " _allí_ " y como sacarlo _SIN_ matarlo, lo necesitamos vivo o todo se ira al carajo de igual manera, necesitan a una sacerdotisa _sanadora_ "certificcada"y otra especialista en exorcismos para ver como extraer el Reiki de Mika-san y él que sea de confianza y que no se vaya a ir de lengua y destapar todo este pastel al mundo y lo último pero no menos importante, tenemos que mantener todo esto en _muy bajo perfil_ , si la población se entera de que algo así está pasando o simplemente que " _puede_ " suceder… estallará el pánico, la histeria en masas y estos hijos de puta tendrán la oportunidad de moverse con más facilidad y manipular toda la situación a su favor. — finalizó Kagome mirándolos a cada uno a los ojos.

— Dijiste algo así… — Dijo Sango con un deje de alarma.

— Si… _**lo dije**_ … ahora me gustaría muchísimo salir de aquí y hablar con ustedes en _**privado**_ preferiblemente en nuestro apartamento, porque con todo respeto _no me siento segura_ en ningún otro lugar menos aún para hablar sobre _**esto**_ — Dijo Kagome justo cuando una hembra de largos cabellos chocolate peinados en una alta cola de caballo y brillantes ojos grises inteligentes y astutos aparecía avanzando hacia ellos, vestida con una bata medica por encima del traje de tres piezas beige que usaba.

— Oh… Lady Kaede — Saludó Irasue con su usual deje casual mirando a la hembra pausar su mirada unos segundos extra sobre Kagome poniéndola de inmediato en alerta máxima, puede que la hembra fuera " _aliada_ " pero nunca estaba de mas ser precavida menos aun cuando la seguridad de la compañera de su cachorro estaba en juego, ella no había vivido todo lo que había vivido para bajar la guardia ahora y ver todos sus siglos de sacrificio irse a la mierda si algún daño caía sobre la mujer que sostenía el corazón de su hijo en sus manos y representaba la otra mitad de su alma, su ancla a aquel mundo, primero muerta ( _y arrastrando cualquier amenaza con ella al infierno_ ).

— Mi lady Irasue, lord Yuemaru, lord Miroku, lord Sesshomaru — Saludó Kaede con educación mirando a cada uno a los ojos sin poder contener el ligero temblor que aquella mujer junto a lady Irasue le producía al estar tan cerca de ella, desde el ala opuesta del castillo ella había sentido el instante en el que la mujer había entrado a la propiedad, sus poderes definitivamente habían superado por mucho a los de su madre, pero había una energía más en ella que repotenciaba el Reiki en ella una energía que era para ella familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo.

— Lady Kaede — Saludó Miroku con calma mientras Sesshomaru se limitó a inclinar su cabeza ligeramente, para ninguno de ellos había pasado desapercibido el interés de la hembra por Kagome y era obvio que su primo había decidido observar bien a la hembra antes de dar un juicio de carácter sobre ella, el mismo estaba listo para interferir si era necesario y por la ligera tensión en los hombros de lord Yuemaru, sabía que el macho estaba listo también.

— _Chicas_ … esta es la hija mayor de Lady Midoriko. Lady Kaede, estas son Lady Sango Higurashi y su hermana Lady Kagome Higurashi — Dijo lady Irasue presentándolas en un tono tan casual que desmentía la agudeza de su mirada analizando la situación, mas aquellos que " _conocían_ " a la ladina hembra sabían que estaba lista para intervenir si la situación lo ameritaba y nadie quería estar del lado de las garras de la hembra su la situación realmente se presentaba, Kami sabía que la elegante hembra tenía una veta sádica y cruel a la hora de defender lo que era suyo y Kimi sama y ella veían a las dos hembras humanas en especial a Kagome como propia.

— _Lady Taijiya Higurashi_ — Saludó Kaede respetuosamente a Sango dedicándole una ligera venia antes de volverse hacia Kagome haciendo una profunda reverencia, sorprendiendo a las mujeres pero complaciendo al grupo de la casa de la luna — _Lady Miko Higurashi_.

— _Lady Kaede_ , bienvenida sea a Japón, _espero de corazón que nuestra humilde isla la haya_ _acogido en su seno de la misma manera que la tierra en la que nació_ — Saludó Kagome observando a la hembra fijamente, y sorprendiendo a los Youkai al conocer " _las palabras_ " ceremoniales y sobre todo estar en el conocimiento de que en este caso podían usarse, mientras Sango solo sonreía sarcásticamente mientras en silencio inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente en saludo.

— _La tierra de mi madre ha sido generosa y acogedora, y me ha recibido como a una hija más_ , gracias por sus palabras que una vez más honran al noble clan Higurashi — Respondió Kaede sorprendida, ella tenía dudas de que la mujer frente a ella estuviera en conocimiento de su heredad y los rituales asociados a su templo, mas aquellas palabras le daban a entender que en efecto, la mujer estaba consagrada al templo del atardecer como todos los Higurashi antes que ella, lo cual ponía en descanso sus preocupaciones.

— Lady Midoriko y lord Edward tardaron _cincuenta años_ en enviar a su hija mayor al templo de atardecer _para renovar votos_ y cumplir con _el pacto acordado_ mucho antes del día de la firma del acta de cese al fuego y los acuerdos mundiales en los terrenos del templo del atardecer, donde luego su padre acordó enviar a su primogénita a Japón a aprender nuestra cultura e historia y vivir entre nosotros por un lapso de doscientos cincuenta años — Dijo Kagome entonces con un filo cortante y serio en su voz mirando con todo el peso de su atención a la hembra sonrojarse levemente y bajar los ojos hasta sus pies mostrando su cuello en el proceso lo suficiente para que no cupiera duda de que la hembra estaba mostrando sumisión ante ella.

— No contábamos con que me inmiscuiría tanto en la política de mi país mi lady — Respondió Kaede genuinamente avergonzada sabiendo que aquello había sido un desliz monumental de su parte y su madre había pasado cincuenta largos años recordándoselo cada día de su vida sin falta.

— No sé cómo se manejen las cosas en su país natal lady Kaede, pero en Japón nos tomamos muy en serio nuestra palabra y el incumplimiento de un acuerdo asa podrá traer grandes repercusiones políticas entre los acuerdos entre nuestros países, pero eso ya lo sabe — Señaló Yuemaru con seca calma, haciendo palidecer a la hembra.

— No hace falta llevar esto a mayores Yuemaru-sama — Dijo Kagome con calma sintiendo el pánico de la hembra junto un una decente oleada de Reiki — Creo que podemos llegar a un _acuerdo_ beneficioso para ambas partes, como miembro de la familia Higurashi Sango y yo, podemos _exigir_ una _remuneración en cumplimiento de los acuerdos no cumplidos_ , después de todo cuando la familia Higurashi le entregó las riendas del templo a lady Midoriko, se le pidió entregara a su primogénita a nuestra familia eventualmente ese acuerdo se modificó sabiendo que una cachorra no sobreviviría lejos de su clan — les recordó Kagome estudiando a la mujer con atención y casi estallando en carcajadas cuando finalmente dio con lo que buscaba.

— ¿Qué tipo de remuneración? — Preguntó Kaede casi rogando haber conocido a la mujer lejos de los señores de la casa de la luna y Lord Yuemaru, y luego decidiendo de inmediato que ella sola o acompañada era tan peligrosa e intimidante como ellos, esta mujer era una autentica hembra alfa sin importar su humanidad.

— No será monetario Lady Kaede, solo un par de cosas: Primero que nada sus servicios como sacerdotisa, a pesar de su youki usted tiene una considerable cantidad de Reiki como para ser considerada sacerdotisa y asumiré que su madre le enseñó todo lo que pudo — Dijo Kagome con calma tratando de no reírse como una hiena ante la expresión de shock y alivio que cruzó rápidamente por el rostro de la hembra, sabiendo que si lo hacia mandaría a la mierda todo de un plumazo.

— Si mi lady, aunque ningún circulo sagrado humano me califica como tal al menos e mi pais — Respondió Kaede mirando a la mujer sorprendida, ninguna congregación sagrada humana en el norte del planeta la había reconocido como " _sacerdotisa_ " y en su país era considerada un " _chaman o curandera_ " y ser reconocida como tal por esta mujer era algo sorpresivo y nuevo.

— Nunca he dicho que los humanos no tengamos nuestra veta de idiotez patentada, pero dejando eso aparte le diré que Japón y todo el continente asiático reconocen la existencia de Youkai y Hanyou que son también usuarios de Reiki y como tal se les da un rango entre el clero de sagrados, y usted puede lograr obtener eso si está dispuesta podrá trabajar para obtener su reconocimiento mientras esté entre nosotros, lo que me lleva a la segunda petición. Usted debió llegar _cincuenta años antes_ , y ahora estará viviendo en Japón los doscientos cincuenta años prometidos más los cincuenta años que tardó en llegar, _es lo justo_ — Dijo Kagome con mortal calma mirando a la hembra inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado con aire pensativo.

— Lady Higurashi está en todo derecho de pedir eso y más Lady Kaede, esta se teme que no puede forzar la mano de la miko más de la que ya forzaron la mano de su madre, la difunta lady Yuriko Higurashi quien murió esperando el cumplimiento de ese acuerdo en particular aun cuando ella misma no era una sacerdotisa con poder real — Señaló Irasue.

— Informaré a mi madre de sus peticiones de retribución — Dijo Kaede sabiendo perfectamente que su madre se limitaría a recordarle que fue " _SU_ " culpa el incumplimiento de los acuerdos y prometerá visitarla en cuanto pueda, ella " _adoptada o no_ " no iría en contra de lady Higurashi y ella misma no podía encontrar motivos para guardar resentimiento hacia la mujer, pues en efecto aquel desliz había sido culpa suya.

— Hágalo, y recuerde que no está presa en Japón, si necesita reconectarse con sus raíces y su manada no tenemos ningún problema en que vaya y regrese siempre y cuando lleve con usted a un acompañante japonés y " _regrese_ " en caso de encontrar a su compañero, este deberá permanecer a su lado hasta el término de este acuerdo que es _irrevocable e inaplazable_ — Añadió Kagome antes de dedicarle una enorme sonrisa — No es mi intención hacerla sentir mal Lady Kaede, solo creo justo que las promesas hechas de buena fe sean cumplidas.

— Entiendo mi lady — Respondió Kaede pasivamente sabiendo que la mujer no guardaba animosidad alguna hacia ella y durante la conversación su aura solo había manifestado calma y la convicción de que lo que estaba diciendo era justo.

— Bien… ahora ¿Qué le parece si ayudamos a lord Toga? Creo que él y el mundo como lo conocemos lo agradecerían — Dijo Kagome en tono más animado, ignorando las miradas cargadas de incrédula astucia de Sango, Miroku, Yue, Irasue y Sesshomaru.

— ¿El mundo como lo conocemos? — Dijo Irasue interviniendo finalmente observando a Kagome con intensidad, mientras esta solo miraba alrededor de Kaede y sus ojos azules bailaban cargados de risa, antes de volverse fríos y duros al devolverle la mirada.

— No tocare ese tema aquí… vamos a nuestra casa… cualquier lugar donde este " _eso_ " no es un lugar donde yo particularmente quiera compartir nada — Dijo Kagome con tan gélida calma que Yuemaru le lanzó una mirada de afilada inteligencia, todos los presentes con la sola excepción de Kaede sabían que ella con "eso" se refería a la concubina y no al virus.

— Tu casa siempre es un gusto de visitar Miko Kagome — Señaló Irasue.

— Sea… — Dijo Kagome con calma.

=== S S ===

En la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación el hombre sonrió maliciosamente observando desde el privilegiado lugar detrás de la plancha de cuarzo de onni desde donde podía ver ligeramente iluminado por un solitario bombillo, el pequeño pero bien surtido laboratorio, donde había continuado el arduo trabajo de sus antepasados en la búsqueda de la depuración total de todo aquello que corrompía el mundo.

 _Los Youkai._

Seres malignos, salvajes, _bestias sedientas de sangre_ y carne de los inocentes mortales, aquellos que habían esclavizado a su raza, contaminándola y deformando poco a poco la naturaleza completamente " _humana_ " de los hijos elegidos de los dioses para poblar y gobernar el mundo que habían creado y les habían entregado, arrebatándoselo y atreviéndose incluso a crear una completa aberración en la forma de " _Hanyou_ " sus sabios antepasados lo habían visto venir y habían trabajado arduamente oponiéndose al cese al fuego en la guerra interracial que entonces habían confiado que podían ganar.

No habían contado con la traición del clan Higurashi y todos los que los siguieron en su falsa " _lucha por la paz_ " que no había sido otra cosa más que la _contaminación_ de la creación misma con la inmunda mezcla de raza, y la inmediata " _esclavitud_ " bajo la pretensión de la _falsa libertad_ que proyectaban a las masas, que como ovejas tontas se dejaban deslumbrar por aquellas aberraciones de la naturaleza ( _y poco importaban las historias que afirmaban lo contrario, esos eran escritos Youkai y no podía confiarse en ellos_ )

Tampoco habían contado con la intervención directa del maldito _Inu no Taisho_ y _la perra de la casa de la luna,_ quienes al final habían envuelto a todos humanos y Youkai por igual y los habían convencido de poner fin a la guerra que habían estado peleado por más de mil cuatrocientos años.

La tarde en que la " _gran_ " sacerdotisa Midoriko había vendido a su raza, abriéndose de piernas para la bestia extranjera con la que se había ido a crear una aberración tras otra contaminando su estirpe y traicionando a los suyos, cinco clanes en secreto habían continuado su sagrada misión de liberar al mundo de la inmundicia Youkai y sus híbridos engendros del mal y castigar duramente a _TODOS_ los traidores que habían contaminado sus clanes con sangre Youkai.

El primer clan que habían destruido casi por completo había sido por supuesto el clan Higurashi, atando en secreto sus poderes desde que mostraron sus colores al árbol sagrado del templo del atardecer mucho antes de entregarle las riendas a Midoriko y así habían disminuido los poderes de otros clanes más débiles haciéndolos aun débiles y maleables infiltrándose poco a poco en estos y destruyéndolos desde dentro, pocos clanes de aquella época aun existían " _puros_ " del gen Youkai y cuando la oportunidad de oro llegó a sus manos, dieron el golpe de gracia directo al corazón del enemigo.

 _Izayoi no Setsuna_ era una aristócrata descendiente de uno de _aquellos_ cinco que habían descubierto una forma de matar efectivamente a un ( _muchos)_ Youkai sin mucho esfuerzo, lamentablemente la tonta mujer jamás había sido instruida de lo que debía hacer y no tenía poder espiritual alguno, con su guía personal _la zorra codiciosa_ había llegado por la puerta frontal al castillo del Oeste, desplazando ( _técnicamente_ ) a la perra Irasue… o al menos eso había pensado hasta que fue obvia la desapropiación y rechazo de humanos y Youkai por igual de la espía y agente perfecto infiltrada en la casa y la cama del condenado perro.

Al final su agente infiltrado se había visto limitada en movimiento a causa de ese rechazo… luego cuando el engendro había nacido el había esperado que aquellas bestias aceptaran a la mujer como una de ellos y le permitieran moverse entre ellos con más libertad, lo que permitiría ejecutar sus planes a gran escala desde las cuatro casas cardinales y con un poco de suerte desde la poderosa casa de la luna, pero para su completa furia y frustración todo había ido de mal en peor, la única buena noticia había sido la muerte de _Yuriko Higurashi_ poniéndole _FIN_ al condenado clan que había vendido a su raza y había entorpecido todo el arduo trabajo de hombres y mujeres mejores que ellos pero sin el reconocimiento de nobleza que los condenados _Higurashi_ habían tenido, tal era el trabajo de los nobles abnegados como él y los suyos.

Había planeado usar al engendro de Inu no Taisho para erradicar a los suyos como una justa forma de burla hacia su " _paz_ " y ese contaminado y cochino " _mestizaje_ " interracial, su trabajo sobre la bestia interna del engendro había sido " _impecable_ "… _entonces la perra de la luna_ y el maldito _Daiyoukai_ habían interferido y habían aparatado a la pequeña bestia de Izayoi y de _Inu no Taisho_ cada día más dopado y manejable, que inadvertidamente se había ido convirtiendo en el sujeto de pruebas obligatorio de su " _Vacuna-anti-youkai_ ", el condenado había tardado en sucumbir mucho… " _demasiado_ " a los químicos administrados y él estaba empezando a frustrarse y a preguntarse ¿ _Cuándo demonios iba a caer, cuando iban a anunciar que el maldito perro gigante estaba grave o muerto, cuando sus restos finalmente se convertirían en una masa de contaminación silenciosa que destruiría sistemáticamente a cada Youkai en Asia y en el mundo hasta que solo los humanos "_ _ **sin ningún gen Youkai**_ _" quedaran en el planeta como siempre debió ser de ellos y no de esas malditas bestias_?

No sabía cuándo estallaría la noticia que ansiaba escuchar, solo esperaba ver el trabajo de su vida ( _el trabajo al que sus ancestros igual que el habían dedicado sus sagradas vidas_ ) iniciar antes de morir, pues como todos los humanos el mismo estaba destinado a morir, el no había hecho pacto con _Aku_ para vivir eternamente como sus sucios hijos los youkai, él ya era un anciano con discípulos a su alcance para cumplir su misión, pues después de tres esposas _repudiadas_ había descubierto su infertilidad causada seguramente por algún contacto _accidental_ con algún Youkai, pues el no habría intimado con alguno de esos sucios seres de ninguna otra manera, así que su noble estirpe terminaría con él, el ultimo descendiente de uno de aquellos cinco que habían huido de Japón cuatro de ellos para encontrar una muerte sucia y dolorosa antes de continuar con su deber en manos de otras bestias extranjeras, por lo que era SU sagrado deber completar aquella misión antes de partir al encuentro con los dioses y recibir su recompensa por sus nobles actos.

Mas ahora que esperaba que el fosforo se encendiera en la mano de _Izayoi no Setsuna_ llegaba a sus manos un reporte de emergencia decía que había aparecido no una, sino _**dos**_ nuevas putas _Higurashi's_ una de ellas con " _fuertes_ " poderes espirituales _una sacerdotisa_ _ **poderosa**_ , fuera de su radar y para colmo que era la amante del maldito engendro de la casa de la luna, el más poderoso de las bestias inhumanas y la otra era la " _prometida_ " del perro negro al que sus ancestros no habían tenido oportunidad de aniquilar como a su madre y a su padre y al resto del clan de sombras… y ahora cuando esperaba recoger los frutos de su arduo trabajo todo estaba fuera de control, Izayoi no se había comunicado nuevamente, sus sirvientes estaban bajo arresto en manos de la _perra de la luna_ , la corte caminaba sobre cascaras de huevos alrededor de la " _miko_ " _Higurashi_ y el _Daiyoukai_ gracias al engendro de _Azakura_ que debió haber purificado cuando se presentó la oportunidad y al diablo los testigos y las consecuencias, y ahora el Oeste se había cerrado en banda junto a la casa de la luna después de que el Daiyoukai se hiciera con el título de Inu no Taisho, cuando la corte decidió que el perro no era apto para cumplir sus deberes como lord cardinal…

La falta de comunicación con la zorra Setsuna no era una gran preocupación para el, la mujer hizo lo que tenía que hacer y ya no le era útil, en cualquier momento, fuera hoy mañana o en diez años más, Inu no Taisho caería y estallaría como una bonita bomba mortal para su inmunda raza, aun así a él le urgía ver el inicio del fin de la maldita raza y con suerte la destrucción de esas dos perras traidoras del clan Higurashi.

— ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? — Se preguntaba una y otra vez tamborileando los dedos sobre el reposa brazos de su silla de ruedas, observando el pequeño laboratorio fuertemente aislado con una poderosa barrera erigida por toda su congregación ( _no que ellos supieran que estaban ocultando aquello del mundo entero, después de todo no se podía confiar en todo el mundo y habían tan pocos verdaderamente fieles en aquellos tiempos delicados, que lo mejor era mantener el número MUY reducido) Además a esas alturas sus chicos hacían su voluntad sin siquiera saberlo, sus mismas ambiciones actuaban a su favor dándole una apertura para controlarlos sin que ellos lo notaran_ — Eso es… _ambiciones_ … ¿No tenemos a un joven discípulo que habla con rabia y _demasiada_ envidia para ser _saludable_ sobre la " _inmortalidad_ " de los Youkai?... eso podría ser lo que necesitamos para hacer estallar todo esto… el gran perro podría ser un hueso más duro de roer por ser tan " _poderoso_ " pero… esos engendros que están en la calle a diario no pueden ser tan fuertes… esos podrían ser quienes nos den la victoria… ahhhh como me gustaría ver las montañas de cadáveres de bestias pudriéndose y llevando esta plaga anti Youkai por el resto del mundo antes de morir — Suspiró antes de estallar en carcajadas ahogadas, maldiciendo la máscara de oxígeno frente a su nariz por no cumplir bien con su trabajo. — El cáncer es una enfermedad creada por los Youkai para destruir humanos… _malditos_ todos ellos, Kami sabe que es justo que le devolvamos el favor, _el sida, la infertilidad, la homosexualidad_ … ¡ _ **todo es obra de esos malditos**_! — Rugió antes de empezar a toser sin control, maldiciendo cuando sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, obligándose a calmarse y a recomponerse antes de preparar el terreno con el joven discípulo que tendría que convertirse en " _mártir_ " por la causa. — Es una causa justa, el infeliz debería agradecer de rodillas ser elegido para tan noble tarea. — Masculló.

El hombre vio una vez más el laboratorio enfocando sus ojos miopes hacia la derecha donde una capsula contenía un cuerpo frente a un altar sosteniendo un kotodama que brillaba _muy levemente_ y era la clave del éxito del trabajo de sus ancestros y que habían conseguido en un extraordinario golpe de suerte como señal de los Dioses de que ellos estaban haciendo su sagrado deber correctamente.

=== S S ===

La conversación con Irasue, Yuemaru, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru y la nueva integrante de aquel variopinto grupo " _Kaede_ " como había pedido ser llamada, no había sido fácil ni algo que ella quisiera repetir en un futuro muy cercano ( _Aka JAMAS EN SU PUTA VIDA_ ).

Kagome había hablado sin tapujos ni censuras de lo que había visto, incluyendo la visión de lady Irasumi y sus palabras, la maldición de la sacerdotisa caída y finalmente lo que había descubierto de aquel virus.

Decir que todos estaban alarmados era poco, que las preguntas habían caído sobre ella como las cataratas de _Niagara,_ simplemente algo completamente _esperado_ , ella les había dejado leer sus notas y ver sus dibujos rápidos, prometiendo sentarse con más calma a pasarlos en limpios puliendo bien los detalles que en el apuro de captar las imágenes en el papel y su mente hubiera dejado pasar.

Para cuando Kaede se había disculpado explicándoles que tenía un compromiso previo en la corte, Kagome con un monumental dolor de cabeza y sintiendo los efectos de la segunda visión mientras dormía caer sobre ella con saña, le hizo jurar sobre su propia sangre que no comentaría absolutamente nada de lo que se había hablado allí aquel día bajo ningún concepto o mediante ningún medio, Kaede no se había ofendido comprendiendo de inmediato la enormidad y la gravedad de lo que se le había develado aquel día y había hecho el respectivo juramento antes de despedirse y acudir a su compromiso.

— Vamos Miko Kagome… cuenta eso que te guardas, puede que la cachorra no te conozca lo suficiente para saberlo pero esta Irasue cree que te guardas algo de suma importancia que al menos debes compartir con nosotros… tu familia querida, si nos aceptas claro esta… — Dijo Irasue dando un delicado trago a su vino rosado y observando a la miko dedicarle una mirada burlona.

— Hay mucho que guardo, cosas que tal vez no comparta jamás ni por todo el oro de este mundo, cosas que no me corresponde a mi _directamente_ decir, otras que solo tu hijo dirá cuando le parezca y el hecho de que la hembra que acaba de irse es la _TAN_ esperada compañera de Toga… — Dijo Kagome con un deje casual que desmentía la importancia de lo que acababa de decir, sintiendo su corazón dar un salto cuando Irasue le había dicho que eran su familia, eso era algo muy importante para ella un tema muy delicado y especial que tal vez siempre la afectaría de alguna manera.

Las reacciones espontaneas no se hicieron esperar, Irasue se había sentado muy tiesa y se la había quedado mirando unos segundos hasta estallar en carcajadas histéricas que habían terminando convirtiéndose en una lluvia de lágrimas sobre el pecho de un estoico Yuemaru, que solo cerró los ojos y susurro algo que sonó sospechosamente a " _gracias a Kami_ " aunque podría haber sido otra cosa teniendo en cuenta que no era un secreto su total desprecio hacia Toga, aunque teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de Irasue, todo era posible.

Sango había saltado sobre Miroku y le había dado un abrazo que habría matado a cualquier humano y magullado a un Youkai más débil sin obtener de él reacción alguna y Sesshomaru se había vuelto a mirarla fijamente a los ojos antes de pestañear rápidamente y desviar su mirada con lo que ella sospechaba eran lágrimas en los ojos más cuando la había vuelto a ver no había nada más que genuina calma, haciéndola sudar de si habían estado allí realmente o habían sido producto de su imaginación.

— Es una beta… — Señaló Irasue cuando logro recomponerse mientras Kimi aullaba en celebración en un rincón de su mente.

— El necesita algo _que proteger_ Irasue-sama, cuando regrese en si va a encontrarse sin título noblitorio por un buen rato, hasta que demuestre su capacidad de cumplir su deber ante la corte y Sesshomaru pueda " _felizmente_ " dejar caer el titulo sobre su cabeza otra vez — Señaló Kagome con calma.

— Además la cachorra ya está en edad de aparearse, y ha hecho un trabajo impecable como diplomática en la corte norteamericana, por lo que la hembra será una buena ganancia para el Oeste y para el padre de este, ella no le permitirá hacer estupideces y bajo tu tutela la hembra puede triunfar en los círculos correctos entre la sociedad Asiática madre — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma.

— Además es la hija mayor de Midoriko-sama y su compañero, lo que ganará una alianza automática con el clan de lobos americanos y restablecerán la imagen del Oeste con el clan de lobos de la casa del Sur, Kag-chan ¿Jenny-san no es parte del clan de lady Kaede? — Dijo Sango mirando a Kagome asentir levemente.

— Ginta-kun dijo que Jenny era parte del clan " _Greystone_ " entonces no le di mucha importancia hasta que caí en cuenta que era el mismo clan donde estaba emparejada Midoriko-sama, si mal no recuerdo ella es la hermana menor del compañero de Midoriko-sama — Respondió Kagome sobándose las sienes con sumo cuidado.

— Por lo que la unión entre ambos será muy beneficiosa también para las relaciones públicas de Toga-sama y el Oeste — Señalo Miroku reaccionando finalmente.

— Ahora solo resta hacer que Toga despierte, la vea y la reclame — Dijo Yue con calma, él no le importaba el inu, solo estaba feliz por la felicidad que esa noticia causaba en su dama, fuera de eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Toga simplemente se echaba y moría y nadie podía obligarlo a sentir más que eso teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había entre ambos.

— Nop… no es tan fácil… tenemos que venderle una buena imagen de Toga a lady Kaede… un macho con la historia de faldas de Inu no Taisho — Señaló Kagome de inmediato. — " _Y perdonen mi franqueza_ " pero… no es para nada atractivo… menos aún para el clan de la dama, compañero o no, esto necesitara una aproximación muy cuidadosa y bien ejecutada, si queremos que esta hembra acepte a Toga sin sombra de duda o la amenaza de lo que sucedió con usted Irasue-sama se repita con ella — Finalizó Kagome.

— Bien allí se fue todo a la mierda — Dijo Sango mientras Yue afirmaba en silencio.

— No necesariamente… Madre… tendrás que hablar con la hembra y decirle poco a poco lo de los acuerdos que te unieron al padre de este, y luego se ira dejando caer información sobre como la bestia confundida de padre lo llevó a las manos de la concubina — Decía Sesshomaru con tal calma que parecía estar hablando del clima y no de su colaboración como _casamentero_ para su padre. ¿ _Quién lo diría_?

— Además que ella va a estar en primera fila en contacto constante con Inu no Taisho, su bestia tiene que decirle en algún momento quien es el para ella y teniendo en cuenta que esta " _atada_ " por honor a permanecer trecientos años en Japón, ella no podrá huir sin hacer estallar por los aires todos los acuerdos internacionales — Dijo Kagome sonriendo levemente.

— Y tu ladina manipuladora señora jefe, la hiciste aceptar tu "cobro de compensación" sin mucha replica y cubriendo _TODAS_ las bases es decir " _podrá visitar a tu familia con un acompañante Japonés_ " estabas pensando en Inu no — Acusó Sango con un deje de risa mientras Kagome le dedicaba un expresión parecida a la de un gato que se ha comido un sabroso bocado.

— Bien… entre tantos maestros manipuladores " _algo se me tiene que pegar_ " además… solo estoy empujando un poquitín las cosas, además no es como si _Inu no Taisho_ tiene todo el tiempo del mundo — Señaló Kagome restándole importancia con un ademan haciendo a Irasue reír con deleite.

— Lo que me recuerda… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer con este Reiki dentro del cuerpo de Mika y el y esa cosa que dices que está dentro del pecho de Inu no Taisho? — Preguntó Sango.

— Allí no puedo ayudar mucho, solo sugiero buscar ayuda experta, Lady Kaede está dispuesta a ayudar yo solo puedo decirles que veo y señalarlo pero no creo que pueda hacer lo que se necesita para ayudar a Inu no Taisho y a Mika-san — Dijo Kagome apenada.

— Hnnn no subestimes tus capacidades Miko Kagome… ¿Quién sabe? Podría darte unas cuantas sorpresas — Dijo Yuemaru mirando a Kagome con calma.

— Supongo… pero solo digo lo que creo… si puedo hacer más de lo que creo que puedo hacer lo desconozco de todas maneras ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, mas _no prometo nada_ — Advirtió Kagome levantándose y palideciendo de golpe — Si me disculpan voy a desmayarme a mi habitación donde espero encerrarme el resto del día hasta que todo deje de dar vueltas y deje de dolerme la cabeza como si alguien estuviera golpeándome con un martillo de herrero sin parar — Añadió haciendo una ligera señal de despedida mientras avanzaba con sumo cuidado hacia su habitación, hasta que Sesshomaru la alcanzo y la envolvió en su abrazo y la llevo hasta su habitación.

— Ya se me hacía extraño que siguiera consiente… dos visiones en menos de veinticuatro horas no es nada bueno para ella — Dijo Sango preocupada.

— Pero hay algo bueno en todo esto, algo fuera de lo que Kagome logró ver y advertir, algo aparte de la llegada de la compañera de Toga… _Sesshomaru ya le dijo a lady Kagome que es su compañera_ … le aconsejé que se lo dijera antes de ir al Oeste y creo… que mi querido primo me hizo caso — Dijo Miroku sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Lo cual explica esa " _energía_ " flotando entre esos dos… Byakko-sama ya inició su cortejo y está atándolos juntos _irrevocablemente_ — Dijo Irasue comprendiendo de golpe lo que estaba pasando _Si… nuestro cachorro tendría a la joven Miko, poderosa por derecho propio, honorable, digna y con los pies bien plantados en la tierra… una hembra alfa para nuestro terco y voluntarioso cachorro_ Pensó Irasue complacida mientras Kimi aullaba con más entusiasmo en celebración por su cachorro.

=== S S ===

Sesshomaru la observó prácticamente _arrastrarse_ hacia la habitación mientras la sostenía contra el ignorando olímpicamente las noticias que Miroku estaba compartiendo, ahorrándole a él tener que hacerlo y ser el blanco de su madre y su sardónico humor, no que realmente fuera a salvarse pero al menos cuando se encontraran nuevamente su madre no insistiría demasiado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Preguntó el decidido a dejarla elegir y no imponerse como Miroku había aconsejado ( _no que el fuera a admitir que había seguido su consejo hasta ese punto_ )

— ayúdame a quitarme todo esto… el cuerpo me pesa, la cabeza me duele y tengo mucho… mucho sueño… — Dijo Kagome en tono agotado, mirándolo con aire somnoliento.

— ¿Puede este compartir tu cama? — Preguntó el con un claro deje burlón, mientras se lanzaba gustoso a cumplir si petición de ayuda.

— Mas quisieras cariño… lo único que harás entre mis sabanas es dormir, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente, astuto macho — Respondió Kagome levantando los brazos para facilitarle a Sesshomaru el trabajo de quitarle la camisa y empezando a desabrocharse el pantalón apenas estuvo libre de la prenda.

— Miko, cruel y tentadora… — Murmuró el mordiendo el arco de la oreja de Kagome terminando de quitarle los pantalones y pasando gustosamente a retirarle el sostén, acariciando " _accidentalmente_ " los costados de sus pechos llenos conteniendo un gruñido de aprobación cuando ella se arqueo hacia su contacto temblando ligeramente y el aroma de su deseo golpeo su sensible olfato.

— Taimado macho, mano suelta — Contesto ella dejándose colocar la bata y dejándose ayudar a meterse en la cama donde Sesshomaru la había arropado como una niña antes de acotarse junto a ella y darle un casto beso en los labios antes de que el agotamiento se lanzó sobre ella y se quedó profundamente dormida al cuidado de Sesshomaru mientras este hacía lo propio y se desvestía uniéndose a ella con tan solo un pantalón ancho de dormir.

— _Mia_ — Susurro el mientras su mokomoko se enrollaba alrededor de ella y Kagome se acurrucaba contra su pecho desnudo. _**Codicioso amo… "nuestra"**_ Dijo Yakko con un deje de risa. — Hnnn — Respondió Sesshomaru envolviéndose con el olor de ella muy dispuesto a olvidarse un rato de todo lo que estaba más allá de la puerta de la habitación… o el apartamento que parecía haberse convertido en un paraíso privado para él.

=== S S ===

Bien, dos días después de su llamada, nadie podía decir que a su familia materna le faltaba entusiasmo terquedad o energía para embarcarse en lo que ellos consideraban " _importante_ " y solo ver al grupo de hombres gigantes sentados alrededor de la gigantesca mesa ( _justamente por aquella misma razón_ ) mientras las mujeres y hembras se movían alrededor de ellos hablando entre ellas con calma, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en una hembra alta y rubia de ojos turquesa clarísimo que estaba sentada muy tensa junto a su compañero y esposo igual de tenso que ella y otra hembra de cabellos negros como la noche.

— Sabíamos que esto podia regresar a morder nuestros traseros Tallon — Soltó el hombre más " _anciano_ " del grupo teniendo en cuenta que el Tío abuelo Thor se veía incluso más joven que él, ya que estaba emparejado con una Okami negra de Rumana, de oscuros cabellos negro azulado y ojos verde botella que en esos momentos sostenía la mano libre de la Okami albina y le gruñía por lo bajo.

— Y aun después de todos estos años, sigo sin recordar que sucedió exactamente… — Respondió el aludido Tallon Warhammer sosteniendo e su enorme mano la más pequeña y delicada, ( _pero igual de mortífera si la ocasión lo ameritaba_ ) de su amada compañera _Annabelle Savage_ quien estaba sentada junto a él tensa como la cuerda de un arco de guerra listo para dejar libre su proyectil con mortífera puntería.

Veintitrés años… hacia exactamente veintitrés años desde que había sucedido, lo último que recordaba era haber estado cenando en un evento caridad donde se había encontrado con varios conocidos y un par de amigos de su patria, recordaba sentirse frustrado y algo decepcionado, la mujer que creía podría ser la correcta para el había resultado ser una mentira, Izayoi no Setsuna se había presentado ante el con una perfecta máscara de humildad y recato, que lo había engañado por completo pero gracias a _Odin_ bendito fuera siempre viendo sobre sus hijos, él había captado las mentiras y el engaño de aquella arpía antes de poner su anillo en la mano de la vil mujer y atarse en a ella en _braudkaup (Matrimonio)_

Recordaba haberla visto aparecer en el evento del brazo de otro iluso embajador Sudamericano y no sentir nada más que rabia contra si mismo por no haber viso la clase de mujer que esta era antes de enredarse con ella, asco y mucha decepción con el género femenino en general, entonces se había preguntado si encontraría a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, si tal mujer existía y luego se había unido a sus pares de Rumania y Rusia y habían hablado de política y de los acuerdos en los que estaban tratando de llevar a la mesa de discusión para sus aprobaciones, lo último que había recordado de aquella noche había sido caminar junto a una mujer muy ebrio y luego nada…

Cuando había despertado al día siguiente no había sido falta deducir lo que había sucedido entre al misteriosa mujer y el, fuera quien fuera lo había drogado y había hecho fiesta con él, pues se negaba a pensar menos aun a admitir la " _violación_ " en su mente un hombre con sus dimensiones, no podía simplemente ser llevado de la mano y manipulado al antojo de otro, sin embargo así había sucedido y había sido una humillación tremenda para el llamar a la cabeza del clan y explicarle todo lo sucedido, _Thor Warhammer_ y su padre _Balder Warhamer_ habían maldecido en cinco idiomas diferentes y le habían ordenado regresar a casa y como un niño escarmentado el había regresado de inmediato a Holanda para ser cuestionado paso a paso una y otra vez por los dos hombres y no había regresado a Japón hasta ahora, que la llamada de su primo había encendido todas las alarmas y confirmado sus terribles sospechas, " _fuera quien fuera aquella mujer se había embarazado deliberadamente de él"… ¿con que intenciones?_ No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que _tenía una hija_ , una hija que no había crecido bajo su cuidado y protección, una hija que no conocía su legado, sus costumbres, su historia, su herencia… que no conocía a su familia… a _"él"_ su padre.

Tenía una hija que no era fruto de su unión con su compañera a quienes los dioses le habían negado cachorros al igual que a todas las mujeres y hembras de su clan desde hacía veintitrés años, _estaban malditos_ por un ritual de _úborin börn_ _(«no aceptados»)_ un rechazo involuntario que el y todos desconocían pero sospechaban que había ocurrido y habían buscado y esperado pacientemente por que la mujer o su familia los contactara y señalara lo que deseaban de ellos, jamás había ocurrido hasta ahora con la aparición de su hija _hecha mujer_ y ellos debían rectificar aquel terrible error, _Hela condenara en sus gélido infierno a aquella mujer fuera quien fuera_.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esta mujer? — Dijo la Okami rubio platino finalmente rompiendo la silenciosa conversación, tomando una vez más la carpeta frente a ella y viendo la foto de la mujer " _Kagome Higurashi"_ abrazada a su hermana " _Sango Higurashi_ " y sonriéndole a la cámara con altanera picardía, ella miro a ambas sin molestarse en buscar parecido alguno entre ellas, ella había pasado todas las largas horas de vuelo estudiando sus rostros si encontrar nada que las uniera en parentesco _consanguíneo_ — ¿Es… la hija de Tallon? — Finalizó la hembra en tono controlado.

— _Annabelle_ querida… todos nosotros hemos sido cuidadosos con nuestras relaciones carnales antes de nuestras matrimonios o emparejamiento, ancestros Vikingos o no, nosotros no dejamos a nuestros hijos regados por el mundo sin nuestra guía o cuidados, los Warhammer no somos partidarios del ritual _úborin börn,_ para nosotros eso es un terrible pecado — Explicaba Thor en tono fuerte mirando a la hembra con la fiera mirada azul rey fija en sus ojos verdes. — Desde que Tallon nos explicó lo sucedió con esta mujer si rostro mantuvimos vigilancia en busca de alguien muy interesado en Tallon y de los niños nacidos para esas fechas… aparentemente de alguna forma la astuta mujer sea quien fuera logró ocultar su embarazo y la dio en adopción y nos colocó a todos en esta terrible situación, no es culpa de Tallon y ciertamente no es culpa de la joven.

— Sé que no es culpa de ellos… Thor… solo es difícil para mí y Ariadna saber que alguien que no somos nosotras lea dado una hija… a nuestro Tallon, es… desconcertante, además este archivo con la información de la joven mujer… es impresionante pero también alarmante… si las ancianas que la adoptaron murieron siendo ella tan joven ¿Quién se ocupó de ella, de su cuidado, su crianza? Además ¿De dónde salió su hermana? Esta mujer es apenas un año mayor que Kagome Higurashi… no vi en ningún lugar nada sobre algún adulto fuera de la mujer que les dio empleo cuando eran apenas unas " _niñas_ " — Respondió Annabelle mirando a los hombres y machos presentes mientras las mujeres y hembras asentían con una expresión de solemnidad marcada en sus rostros.

— Lo sabemos… y eso es algo que tendremos que averiguar directamente desde su fuente, me temo que por mucho que indague e incluso "la corte" esta igual que nosotros, la información de esta mujer es limitada, no sé si deliberadamente ella cubrió sus pasos muy bien o si alguien lo hizo por ella, su seguro social y todo compromiso legal registrado inicia a los dieciocho años, especialmente a los veintiuno cuando tomo posesión de su herencia — Dijo Brodrick con calma.

— ¿Y cómo demonios logramos acercarnos a ella? No es como si podemos caerle todos en grupo y decirles que somos su familia, pedirle que nos acepte, rompa nuestra maldición y de paso confié en nosotros en un solo paso — Dijo un hombre mayor de cabellos platinos atados a la nuca junto a una mujer de cabellos rubios cuajados por vetas de plata sosteniendo su mano.

— Balder querido, tienes que calmarte y dejar que nuestro hijo tome cartas en este asunto, esta es SU hija, nuestra nieta y es el quien debe actuar y luego nosotros apoyaremos como podamos — Dijo la mujer con voz calmada y melodiosa dedicándole una mirada que no admitía replicas. — Hijo mío… tú y Annabelle tu compañera, tendrán que guiarnos en esto, Ana cariño… sé que es duro para ti y Ariadna, pero recuerda que ambas aman a mi hijo, él no fue a ti con engaños y sabias que esto era muy posible, eres una hembra honorable y una hija que cualquier mujer o hembra están felices de reclamar como suya, y sé que tu corazón es lo suficientemente grande para aceptar y reclamar a esta mujer como tu hija también, eso no te hará menos su compañera ni menos hembra — Dijo la mujer mirando a la Okami asentir e silencio y apretar con fuerza la mano de Tallon junto a ella.

— Además, esta mujer tiene veintitrés años, es completamente independiente y si lo que se sospecha en la corte es cierto, es la compañera del Daiyoukai, no es una niña ala que criar es una mujer hecha y derecha — Finalizó Thor aprobando las palabras de Ignis Warhammer, la madre de Tallon.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a acercarnos a ella? — Preguntó Slavica su compañera que había estado calmando a la Okami rubia.

— Simple mi querida familia… — Respondió Brodrick dedicándoles una sonrisa deslumbrante y mostrándoles una invitación revestida en satinada seda con una media luna negra y una chichara dorada. — Estamos cordialmente invitados a la unión en sagrado matrimonio de _Lady Sango Higurashi Taijiya del clan Higurashi y Lord Miroku Houshi, príncipe dela casa de la Luna oscura_ — Añadió extendiendo la invitación con una floritura hacia Tallon quien con los ojos azul rey abiertos como platos la tomó y leyó junto a su compañera en tiempo record.

— Bien… tenemos la entrada, de allí nos toca hacer que nos presenten y entablar los inicios de una amistad… familia los Warhammer estarán en Japón por tiempo indefinido, esta situación debe resolverse como es debido. — Anunció Thor golpeando la mesa frente a él con un ruidoso golpe seco que quedo ahogado con el rugido de aprobación de los presentes. — ¿La reliquia? — Preguntó mirando directamente a Tallon quien de inmediato sacó de su chaqueta un saquillo de terciopelo azul marino con cordón y runas en hilos plateados tejidas.

— Listo para ponerlo sobre ella y protegerla de sí misma — Dijo Tallon cerrando su enorme mano alrededor del saquillo con suma delicadeza, todos los presentes sabían que el contenido era demasiado precioso e importante para arriesgarse a dañarlo de alguna manera ( _y poco importaba que este fuera indestructible, nunca estaba demás ser cuidadosos_ )

— Ahora busquemos el bar… la última _Seidkona_ ha aparecido finalmente y eso hay que celebrarlo para bien o para mal — Rugió el anciano Balder ganándose un rugido jubiloso del grupo de fieros hombres e incluso la risa cantarina de las mujeres.

Brodrick sonrió, su ruidosa familia estaba en Japón y no se irían hasta arreglar aquel entuerto y aun así siempre tendrían una firme conexión con Japón a través de _Kagome Higurashi_ solo esperaba que Japón sobreviviera la invasión Vikinga.

=== S S ===

— Ok… simplemente mátame y oculta mi cadáver bajo la alfombra Kaaaaaag cuando Miroku dijo que los miembros de la corte se movían en manada no estaba mintiendo… es que… vamos lord Brodrick Roosevelt vendrá con quince… _QUINCE_ acompañantes… Kami espero un _BUEN_ regalo de bodas o le daré un purgante cuando la ocasión se presente — Dijo Sango con un borde de malicia mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Kagome que se reía en silencio.

— Tranquila… yo te ayudaré, además no creo que Lord Roosevelt te dé un regalo mediocre, el hombre es conocido por su generosidad aun así tendré a mano un gotero con _Regoxal inodoro, incoloro y sin sabor… ¿para laxar?…_

— _**Tome ya su REGOXAL**_ — Soltaron las dos juntas el resto del slogan del fármaco laxante muy popular entre los niños de mal paladar para las medicinas, y estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas que le sacaron lágrimas de risa a ambas.

— Estamos locas — Dijo Kagome recuperándose antes que Sango hacia tres días de su visita al Oeste y su última visión y estaba completamente recuperada de los estragos que estas hacían en su cuerpo.

— Ahhh sep, pero así nos queremos y nos quieren — Señaló Sango cerrando por última vez la carpeta de confirmaciones, el asistente de Miroku se estaría encargando en ese momento del incremento de invitados mientras ella seguía con lo suyo sin sucumbir a un ataque de histeria en toda regla.

— Cierto… ahora mueve tu culo Higurashi, tu proveedor debería de estar aquí en veinte minutos, así que arréglate y baja yo también tengo que ir a darle una vuelta a mi negocio antes de hacer la última gran compra antes de tu boda para repartir todo para mañana en la tarde sin demora — Dijo Kagome estirándose al máximo bajo la evaluativa mirada de Sango.

— ¿Cuánto mides al final Kag? — Preguntó Sango observando a Kagome, su hermana no era una mujer pequeña y no podía decirse que cualquiera podía intimidarla cuando ella era más alta que la mayoría de los hombres que encontraba en su día a día.

— _Muérdete la lengua_ San-san, solo diré que soy una condenada giganta ahora ve a lo tuyo Shuuu. Shuuu. — Dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua antes de recoger su celular, su agenda y aminar hacia su habitación.

— Por lo menos Sesshomaru no se romperá la espalda tratando de besarte — Dijo Sango en voz alta antes de echar a correr hacia su habitación con la carcajada de Kagome resonando por el lugar.

Quince minutos después ambas bajaban a sus respectivos negocios, de pasada por la fábrica de Sango las empleadas la saludaron y ella les devolvió la cortesía mientras observaba la gran cantidad de mercancía que estaban alistando para empezar a bajar y llenar el almacén de la tienda dentro de dos semanas más, justo después del viaje de bodas de Sango y Miroku, quienes con la amenaza de aquel virus habían decidido a última hora recortar su viaje de bodas cuando ni Kagome ni Sesshomaru aceptaron que lo cancelaran por completo.

Kagome entró al café por la puerta de emergencia y con solo echarle un vistazo general, se sintió muy complacida su café estaba casi lleno, Mary había arreglado una exhibición de arte libre con dos aspirantes serios a _pintores_ que habían logrado colgar un par de obras en el museo de Tokyo en la galería _Kodak_ de la zona audiovisual de _Shinjuku_ y estos habían tenido muy buena recepción en su librería café y aquel era el tercer día en que sus obras se exhibían e incluso habían agregado su arte en la forma de pequeños retratos caricaturizados que estaban colgados oficialmente en el " _muro de la fama_ " donde habían retratos de todos los empleados del café, menos de Kagome o Sango pues estas se habían negado de plano.

— Ahhhh la jefa esta en casa chicos — Saludó Shippo enarcando las cejas cómicamente un par de veces mientras le entregaba su café a la clienta más cercana que lo miraba como si él fuera el sol, la luna y las estrellas juntas.

— Al ojo del amo engorda el ganado, Shippo-kun — Respondió Kagome guiñándole un ojo con picardía dándole una mirada general al lugar y notando de inmediato el incremento de clientes que ya a esa hora empezaban a llegar. — Dame un delantal surtido _Zorro pícaro_ — Ordenó Kagome mientras Shippo estallaba en joviales carcajadas y hacia lo que le ordenaban intercambiando su chaqueta de cuero y cartera, por el delantal negro con libreta de factura, bolígrafo y paño, era una suerte que la blusa que usaba aquella tarde era de corte Oxford negra con puños y cuello blanco y botones de madre perla a juego con sus pendientes.

— Cierto, cierto, además es mejor hacer fiesta con la jefa en casa… — Canturreó el jocosamente.

— Chico astuto… eso no te ganara un aumento — Respondió Kagome riéndose por lo bajo mientras de alejaba hacia un grupo de mesas que no habían estado ocupadas cuando ella llegó, mientras Shippo daba un gemido de fingido horror.

Kagome estuvo atendiendo una mesa tras otra, hablando con los clientes y en algunas ocasiones aconsejándoles sobre algún lugar donde comer o ir a bailar, cuando no estaba dando direcciones a algún turista completamente perdido en el espacio Japonés y que ni siquiera sabía cómo regresar a su hotel, usando sus conocimientos del área y su ingles " _básico-para-aprobar-bachillerato-y-la-universidad_ " que irónicamente le había servido muy bien ( _aunque no se atrevía a decir que su gramática era perfecta, se comunicaba. Gracias_ ) ya estaba lista para entregar el delantal y seguir con su agenda, había gastado las dos horas programadas para el café y ya tenía que salir corriendo al supermercado a retirar sus pedidos y a buscar y pagar otras cosas que le habían faltado y se le había olvidado por completo, recordándolo solo cuando ya estaba por empezar a armar las cajas.

— Buenas tardes bienvenidos a _**MY &YU **__Librería &café _¿Cuáles su número de pedido? — Preguntó ella dedicándole una sonrisa de mil watts a la pareja mayor obviamente extranjera sentada frente a ella.

El hombre era enorme como un oso de cabellera plateada y ojos azul rey y la mujer era esbelta y delicada destilando dignidad por cada poro, la mujer que sonreía maternalmente tenia hermosos cabellos de oro y plata recogidos en una coleta y ojos azul claro con un ligero toque de turquesa.

— Ahhh muchacha, nuestro pedido es el _937_ pero olvidé agregarle un postre ya sabes la edad hace cosas graciosas con la memoria de la gente — Dijo la mujer sonriéndole abiertamente.

— Es una suerte llegar la edad de poder decir eso con orgullo — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa a la mujer — Porque cuando a mí se me olvida algo no tengo excusas y mi hermana dice que ya estoy más loca que una cabra, ¿Dónde está el respeto en estos días? — Añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose abiertamente.

— Una joven mujer con buen humor, eso siempre mantiene una casa caliente y a una familia contenta — Señaló el hombre en tono hosco pero jovial.

— Eso es porque cuando estoy que mato y como del muerto todo el mundo corre a ponerse a salvo — Dijo Kagome riéndose con los ancianos antes de tensarse y volverse ligeramente hacia la entrada del café sin ver nada de lo que esperaba ver — Bien, dígame que postres quiere y yo me encargo que vengan con sus cafés — Dijo Kagome en tono calmado.

— Estos rolls de canela se ven deliciosos — Dijo la mujer señalando la foto del menú.

— Pie de manzana… a esta hora con un buen café nada como un buen Pie de manzana si es tan bueno como se ve, compraré la pieza entera — Dijo el enorme anciano.

— Bien, le diré a Rei-chan que separe uno para que usted se lo lleve, esa chica hace el mejor Pie de manzana que he probado — Aseguró Kagome anotando los pedidos extra.

— Lady jefa, la buscan — Dijo una de las mesoneras haciendo malabares con una bandeja repleta de frapuchinos y pastas secas variadas.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y negó mientras sonreía a los ancianos en silenciosa despedida, volviéndose y casi chocando con Sesshomaru.

— _¡Hey!_ No aparezcas así o podría dejar hacer sobre ti alguna bandeja repleta de café o darte un buen Zape de Reiki — Dijo Kagome en tono de jocoso regaño, mientras se colgaba de su brazo y lo guiaba a la barra donde Shippo ya tenía el pedido de la pareja listo.

— Este Sesshomaru sabe que no dejarías caer nada menos una bandeja repleta de tazas y en cuanto a lo otro sabes que no molesta a este esas descargas de energía — Respondió el con calma — Aunque este preferiría estar profundamente dentro de ti cuando eso pase… es… _estimulante_ — Añadió en su oído y mordisquear ligeramente el arco superior de este.

— Perro malo… compórtate — Susurro Kagome riéndose nerviosamente — Y tú borra esa expresión de tu rostro ahora mismo Kitsune pervertido, y agrega esto a esa orden — Dijo en tono serio mordiéndose el interior de la boca para no echarse a reír, menos aun cuando Shippo la miraba aterrado, era bueno que el zorro le tuviera un poco de respetuoso miedo, y desde que había escuchado decir a Miroku que ella podía dejarlo técnicamente " _eunuco_ " temporalmente el travieso y pícaro Kitsune tenía un renovado _temor/respeto_ por ella y no iba a arruinarlo.

— ¡Si señor, sí señor, señor! — Respondió Shippo en tono marcial haciendo saludo militar y todo.

— _Baka_ — Murmuró ella ahora si riéndose por lo bajo, dedicándole una mirada a Sesshomaru que le "ordenaba" permanecer allí mientras iba y entregaba el pedido a la pareja de ancianos y regresaba a la barra, e intercambiaba una vez más el delantal por su chaqueta de cuero negra y su cartera, despidiéndose mientras salía del lugar junto a un imponente Daiyoukai.

Sin notar a la pareja mayor observarlos alejarse del café junto a dos parejas mas de hombres tan grandes como el anciano.

— _Balder, mijn liefde ... ze is geweldig._ (Balder mi amor… ella es maravillosa) — Susurró la mujer.

— _En ook de appeltaart..._ (Y el Pie de manzana también…) — Respondió el hombre mayor ganándose un ligero golpe en su grueso antebrazo, riendo por lo bajo y observando a la mujer fácilmente comparable con una poderosa Valkirya de Odin — _Ze is... perfect_ ( _ella es… perfecta)_ — Añadió viendo a la mujer de cabellos negro azulado golpear juguetonamente al terrible Daiyoukai en el hombro mientras se reía en su cara y el macho ni se inmutaba, definitivamente la mujer era perfecta una Warhammer de los pies a la orgullosa cabeza, ahora solo necesitaban que ella lo aceptara.

— Vamos mi guerrero glotón, veamos cuantos _rolls de canela_ y _Pie de manzana_ nos pueden vender sin quedar sin existencias — Dijo la mujer en tono juguetón levantándose junto a él y a las otras dos parejas Warhammer mas, deseosa de acorralar a su hijo y a su nuera y preguntarles su opinión sobre la mujer que era su nieta y que finalmente después de dos días visitando el lugar habían logrado coincidir con ella y verla en persona y no en una fotografía.

 _Oh padre Odin madre Frig miren a sus hijos y apiádense de nosotros, este pecado cometido no fue directamente obra nuestra, miren nuestros corazones y perdónennos, permítannos formar lazos con esta nuestra pariente perdida… abre su corazón a nosotros y mantén los nuestros abiertos para ella y los que ella ama… danos la oportunidad de mostrarle la familia que somos, la familia que tenía derecho a tener, que entienda que si bien no estuvimos en el pasado, ahora estamos aquí, oh lady Frig tu que eres madre como yo… apiádate de nosotras las que tuvimos hijos y las que desean tenerlos_ Rezaba la anciana en su mente con fervor.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	34. Cap 34: luz en el ojo del huracán

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Bien… se puede decir que con todas mis meteduras de pata, lo hemos hecho bien, la vida no ha sido una maldita perra conmigo (al menos no por completo) viéndolo desde este punto en mi vida… si "ESO" no me hubiese rechazado jamás habría conocido a Mina y a Yuri, a Sango y a todos los que forman parte integra de mi vida, tal vez no habría sido la mujer que soy y sería más bien una versión al cabo de… "ESO" ¡ughhhh! La sola idea no solo me da nauseas sino escalofríos así que permitiré ese pensamiento formarse y dar una corta vuelta por aquí antes de depurarlo, cancelar, transmutar y prohibir su regreso hoy mañana y siempre… Fui un bebe probeta… punto y fin, puedo vivir feliz con eso._

 _A veces cuando la vida nos arrastra por el suelo (a unos con más saña y frecuencia que a otros) en su mayoría no vemos grandes posibilidades, algunos tan hundidos en su angustia que no ven ni imaginan más solución que sentarse y esperar el fin… confieso que en una ocasión llegué a ese punto en la hora más oscura de mi vida después de perder a Mina y encontrarme en las calles de Tokyo y me bastó recordar a Yuri y a Minna para abofetearme mentalmente y reaccionar para salvar mi vida y huir como el infierno para vivir otra noche más… irónicamente fue la noche en que me tope por accidente con la estación abandonada que seria, mi casa, mi refugio, mi hogar y fortaleza donde luego recibiría a Sango y a Kirara, donde las sanaría lo mejor que podía y les daría la oportunidad de compartir mis planes y expectativa de vida, la vida actúa como una perra bipolar lo se muy bien pero… ¿No estará tratando de empujarnos para obligarnos a salir de nuestros límites autoimpuestos? No lo sé pero prefiero verlo desde este punto de vista a limitarme a encogerme de hombros y decir "tengo una suerte de mierda" y aplastarme a esperar a que todo cambie o simplemente estire la pata e intentar en la próxima vida._

 _Verlo allí enfrentándose directamente con las realidades de muchas personas y saber que puedo contar con él, es mi mayor alegría y verlas avanzar por su propio pie es mi grano de arena para el mundo… la vida no es fácil… " **A vivir es que se aprende, a morir todo el mundo sabe** " solía decirme Minna y Yuri desde que puedo recordar antes de lanzarse a enseñarme alguna cosa que luego salvaría mi vida… algo de cocina o defensa personal por ejemplo. Y ver como este proyecto y sus beneficiarios avanza me llena de paz… y sé que he hecho algo bueno por este mundo a pesar de saber que no puedo salvar a todos… no todos quieren ayudarse y yo como ya estoy hasta la coronilla de decir : " **No soy mártir de nadie** " _

_Perdón… es una palabra corta pero liberadora. "Te amo" son dos capaces de hacerte volar y hacer cualquier locura… hay tantas pequeñas frases que pueden generar un cabio significativo en las personas para bien o para mal, que a veces me pregunto… ¿Cómo es entonces que nos cuesta tanto utilizarlas y el mundo esta TAN mal? No lo comprendo… supongo que al fin de cuentas mi mente es muy simple para comprender todos los matices._ Mas soy lo suficientemente humana para decirlas y aceptarlas de corazón y sin vergüenza ni rencores ( _un auténtico milagro viniendo de mí_ ) las digo y acepto en mi corazón con dicha.

 _La dicha y la gloria de visten de novia… mi hermosa… HERMOSA hermana es la más bella de todas las novias y nadie podría negarlo y ser sincero, verla intercambiar votos de amor y lealtad con su pervertido me llenan de alegría tal que me siento casi a punto de explotar, ESA es MI hermana y ahora puedo decir que ha superado mucho para llegar a este glorioso día, Kami los bendiga con una sobrepoblación de cachorros._

 _Ahhhh bueno… esto ciertamente no es del todo inesperado ¿verdad? Bien Kagome Higurashi respira profundo y mueve el culo mujer… sabias bien que este día tarde o temprano llegaría…así que a cruzar el maldito puente… solo esperemos que no se hunda a mis pies y yo con el… con mi curiosa suerte… todo es posible"_

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 **Líder y hembra alfa del Clan Higurashi.**

 **Sacerdotisa consagrada al templo Higurashi.**

 **Hija bastarda del Clan Warhammer.**

* * *

Cap. 34: luz en el ojo del huracán.

* * *

Sesshomaru observó con atención a la pareja de ancianos extranjeros y a dos parejas más en otras mesas alejadas que observaban " _disimuladamente_ " a su compañera distraída, mientras Kagome cambiaba con el Kitsune el delantal negro por su chaqueta de cuero y cartera y se unía a él en su camino hacia la salida aun sin el saber muy bien hacia donde iba Kagome exactamente, ella solo le había pedido que se presentara en el café sin darle muchas explicaciones y él simplemente había decidido darle gusto, y ahora viendo al grupo de extranjeros que compartían un olor ligeramente _similar_ dentro del rango " _filial_ " con su compañera, Yakko y el habían decidido que habían tomado la decisión correcta al insistir venir a buscarla, y no encontrarse en algún lugar con ella, como Kagome había sugerido originalmente.

— Tu negocio va bien… a este le complace ver que compraste ese expositor de postres Miko — Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome pescar sus lentes de sol de su cartera marca Taijiya's y ponérselos de inmediato, pues aun sentía los ojos sensibles. _Ellos ya lo saben_ Pensó Sesshomaru _**En efecto… el clan Vikingo sabe de nuestra hembra… no debemos permitir que la aparten de nosotros**_ Gruñó Yakko lanzando una mirada afilada hacia la fachada del café. _Ciertamente_ Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo.

— Sip… buen consejo por cierto teniendo en cuenta que pensabas comprarme el lugar — Señaló ella sin malicia alguna y aun así el sintió como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de hielo encima. — _Hey_ … quita esa cara larga… sabes que no lo dije de " _ESA_ " forma, solo un simple comentario… Además tengo unas compras que hacer, mi pedido está listo y es poco lo que tengo que buscar… — Dijo Kagome riéndose en su cara con la confianza de un niño.

— Tu concepto de " _poco_ " a la hora de hacer tus compras difiere mucho del concepto de " _ **poco**_ " de este Sesshomaru — Señaló el colocando su mano grande en el bajo de la espalda de Kagome, guiándola hacia el estacionamiento mientras ella reía abiertamente y Yakko la acompañaba encantado de poder burlarse del mundo junto a ella, y el no pudo más que sonreír levemente mirando a su compañera con genuino amor, y deseo de besarla y devorarla justo allí o en el estacionamiento repleto de autos, los Okami solo haría comentarios jocosos y Sango y Miroku se esforzarían al máximo por superar ese grado de exhibicionismo posiblemente traumando a alguien en el proceso ( _no que a alguno de ellos le importara o molestara, aquellos dos eran una pareja hecha en el cielo_ ).

— Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso — Respondió Kagome con un claro borde de sarcástica burla, mientras avanzaban y lo " _arrastraba_ " hacia su auto. — Déjame sacar mi carpeta de cupones y nos vamos… por cierto ¿Realmente tenemos que ir en tu auto? — Añadió soltándolo y hurgando en su cartera en busca de sus llaves sin dejar de caminar hacia su auto, y una vez las tuvo a mano, desactivó la alarma mientras se acercaban y abrió la puerta de copiloto y sacó la enorme carpeta de cupones.

— El de este Sesshomaru " _es más grande_ " — Respondió el bajando su tono de voz una octava haciéndola aún más profunda y sensual, logrando que ella se bajara los lentes oscuros un poco y le dedicara una mirada cargada de incredulidad y diversión cerrando el auto y dejando caer una vez más sus llaves en los confines de su cartera.

— ¿ _Tenías_ que decir eso verdad?... — Dijo Kagome en tono risueño, antes de poner los ojos en blanco ante la expresión satisfecha y jactanciosa de Sesshomaru. — Bueno… por otro lado cuando lo tienes " _Lo tienes_ " así que… sin comentarios… vamos pues señor " _más grande_ " ¿hnn? — Añadió Kagome lanzándole una mirada curiosa y sensual. _Condenado macho… ¿Cómo me dice algo así ahora? Kamiiiiii él va a acabar conmigo_ pensaba Kagome riéndose por dentro.

— Hnnn — Respondió el mirándola con una diminuta sonrisa jactanciosa en los labios mientras la guiaba a su camioneta estacionada justo al lado de auto de Kagome abriendo la puerta para ella y ayudándola a subir al auto a pesar de que ellos sabían que ella no necesitaba ayuda, aun así estaban en pleno cortejo y habían cosas que ella tendría que aceptar y él se aseguraría de cubrir _TODOS_ los pasos, cuando su marca estuviera sobre ella no habría ninguna duda sobre los protocolos previos.

— Kami… damisela en apuros —Murmuró Kagome burlándose de si misma por lo bajo dejando la pesada carpeta de cuero y su cartera sobre sus piernas y subiéndose los lentes de sol y dejándolos sobre su cabeza y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, mientras veía a Sesshomaru pasar frente al auto de camino al asiento del conductor, hasta para caminar el condenado macho se movía sensualmente ¿ _Expedia feromonas_? Se había preguntado más de una vez. _Eso debía ser "feromonas"_ , el macho era demasiado sensual para el mundo.

=== S S ===

Sango caminaba entre las mesas de corte observando a sus empleadas trabajar en las piezas de _SUS_ diseños, para ella todo aquello era un sueño hecho realidad, era el sueño imposible de una niña en una situación terrible que milagrosamente ( _y no sin tropiezos_ ) había superado, pero que lamentablemente _AUN_ era la realidad de muchas otras niñas y mujeres que a diferencia de ella no pudieron, ni podían escapar.

— Sango-sama la mercancía ya está empacada y lista para bajar al almacén — Dijo en voz suave y asustadiza una de las cuatro Hanyou que Kagome había _insistido_ en que ella contratara y era la única sin experiencia alguna en el área textil y como siempre su previsora hermana había visto más que ella.

La joven Hanyou Tanuki de apenas setena años, era un genio con los inventarios y los números, su fuerza física superior era una ventaja a la hora de apilar y trasladar la mercancía en los carros de carga " _hechos a medida_ " ( _que Kagome le había regalado cuando le "_ _ **informó**_ _" sobre la próxima inauguración de su tienda "_ _ **Taijiya's**_ _"_ ) junto a sus dos ayudantes mantenían el almacén de materia prima y el libro de inventario trabajando como un fino reloj suizo y Sango esperaba que el almacén de la tienda también se mantuviera de la misma manera, así que tenía planes más grandes para aquella Hanyou.

— Bien Makoto-chan, llama a tus chicas y empezaremos a bajar todo de una vez, así podemos liberar el almacén provisional y ordenar de una vez nuestro almacén en la tienda. — Respondió Sango sonriéndole a la joven Tanuki de oreja a oreja, logrando que la joven hembra le dedicara una sonrisa tentativa animada por ella.

— Hai… Ahora mismo Sango-sama — Dijo la joven volviéndose carpeta en mano hacia donde sus dos compañeras esperaban órdenes.

— Bien vamos… — Murmuró Sango avanzando hacia su oficina donde tenía el juego de llaves de la tienda a mano, después de todo estaba planificado que bajaran más mercancía al almacén de la tienda aquel día.

Veinte minutos después Sango ayudaba a sus empleadas a colocar la mercancía bien ordenada por tallas, estilos y colores en los estantes, _**Taijiya's**_ trabajaría con un número reducido de piezas por diseño en cuanto a su línea de cuero y de alta costura, pero habían otros artículos más casuales y de _MUY_ buena calidad que si podía darse el lujo de sacar en serie y sabía que se las quitarían de las manos hoy, mañana y siempre, después de todo eran artículos de uso común y que jamás podían faltar en un guardarropa so pena de ir con _el alma al aire_ por la vida.

— Makoto-chan, Kagome me pidió que te entregara esto, suerte y no te pierdas — Dijo Sango entregándole un pesado sobre manila a la joven Hanyou que la miró con los ojos como platillos de té mientras aceptaba con manos temblorosas el sobre antes de inclinarse dando las gracias en voz muy baja y temblorosa y correr a dejar su ropa de trabajo pulcramente doblada en su casillero, seguramente para correr a buscar a sus cachorros al cuidado infantil que " _ **Kibo mamá"**_ le estaría dando hasta el segundo cumpleaños de los gemelos, y así correr con ambos a la casa abrigo donde aún vivía a tiempo para bañar a sus cachorros darles de comer y ponerlos a dormir y poder hacer sus cosas dentro de la pequeña ( _pero relativamente cómoda_ ) habitación donde vivían.

Sango se preguntó no por primera vez que se traía Kagome entre manos, aquel no era el primer sobre que ella entregaba y sospechaba que no sería el último, aun así cada vez que le preguntaba Kagome la miraba como una gata acabada de tomar un _ENORME_ plato de crema y decía _"_ _ **ya verás San-san, aun no es el momento, ya verás**_ _"_ fuera lo que fuera que se traía entre manos, ninguna de las personas a quienes ella le había dado los sobres había soltado prenda y en su mayoría rara vez volvía a ver de nuevo, esperaba que Makoto-chan no fuera de esas que " _desaparecería_ " la joven realmente le caía bien y quería ayudarla, ¿ _Tal vez porque en esa temerosa joven podía verse a sí misma cuando llegó a manos de Kagome_? No lo sabía.

=== S S ===

Kaede volvía a inclinarse sobre la mirilla del microscopio frente a ella analizando una vez más la muestra en la placa y anotando en letra pulcra, y pequeña sus observaciones sintiéndose ligeramente irritada aun cuando sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, ella suponía que su lado humano estaba dominando en ese momento, porque aunque ella misma se viera como una hembra Youkai de sangre pura, la verdad es que seguía siendo una _Hanyou_ ( _muy orgullosa de serlo por cierto_ ) como cualquier otro Hanyou existente con Reiki bien equilibrado a su youki coexistiendo en armonía dentro de ella.

Después de las llamadas pertinentes había confirmado lo que había sospechado, su madre se había limitado a preguntarle si se quedaría con Irasue-sama o si deseaba su propio espacio y le había pedido el número telefónico de lady Higurashi para restablecer nexos con el noble clan y posiblemente para negociar con lady Higurashi en caso de ella decidir si deseaba su propio espacio, prometiéndole que en cuanto pudiera la visitaría en Japón, y de paso cumpliría con una visita prometida a Lady Irasue, todo después de recordarle " _sutilmente_ " que aquello era fruto de _**SUS**_ propias acciones y no debía quejarse, pues lady Higurashi había podido exigir de ella el _doble_ de tiempo prometido, más el tiempo de retraso y aun así no lo había hecho.

Kaede había tenido que soportar el " _sutil regaño_ " de su madre por cuarenta y cinco minutos seguidos, antes de desearle suerte y seguir con la " _verdadera_ " conversación, en la que se vio en la terrible situación de mentir como un cosaca a su madre sobre el estado de salud de Inu no Taisho llegando al punto de enviar saludos en nombre del macho inconsciente, al que por alguna razón se había encontrado encubriendo sin pensarlo mucho o sin esforzarse y solo después de colgar _(finalmente)_ el teléfono, ella se había percatado de lo que había hecho y no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto, por lo que había elegido ignorar sus conflictivos pensamientos en ese punto en particular, especialmente después de haber _visto_ al gran Inu no Taisho en persona por primera vez postrado en esa cama en el estado en el que estaba y constatar lo grave de su situación, se había sentido muy mal por él y su situación, y por la sanadora Mika que con su " _sacrificio_ " había señalado el camino hacia donde buscar lo que estaba mal en ellos y aun así debían idear una forma de librarlos del Reiki sin matarlos en el proceso.

En la privacidad de su mente, allí donde Katty su _bestia sagrada_ residía se preguntaba, ¿ _Cómo lady Irasue podía soportar la situación de la concubina, como podía perdonar a Inu no Taisho después de semejante traición_? Ella no podía más que pensar que la hembra en efecto era una _dama_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, una _gran dama_ de hecho, porque aun siendo ella una hembra _pacifista_ como mínimo habría _castrado_ a su verdadero compañero si le hubiese hecho pasar por eso.

Aun así la gran dama estaba muy al pendiente del avance en la salud del compañero que la humillo y traicionó públicamente y de la peor manera, no solo al atreverse a _tener_ y a _llevar_ una concubina a _SU_ casa, sino también a _procrear_ con ella y tomarla como " _esposa_ " según las leyes humanas ignorando por completo las costumbres Youkai.

Y junto a ella un inigualable grupo de individuos, para empezar su hijo y señor de la casa de la luna Lord Sesshomaru y ahora señor " _provisional_ " del Oeste también estaba allí junto a la mujer que se " _creía_ " era su compañera, una poderosa _miko guerrera_ que podía meter el miedo de Kami dentro de cualquier Youkai con su sola presencia, su primo el príncipe y señor de la luna oscura y próximo señor del clan de sombras, su prometida una poderosa Taijiya de las que en su época sembraron terror en los Youkai en las épocas de guerra y lord Yuemaru un poderoso lord de un grupo de islas flotantes de importancia, perteneciente a la casa de la luna de quien se decía era el amante de lady Irasue. ( _Mas ella no podía decir que algo vejatorio sucediera entre ellos más que el ocasional contacto y su olfato aun siendo una Hanyou no mentía sobre eso_ ) Todo el variopinto grupo estaba pendiente del avance de Inu no Taisho y trabajando _activamente_ en su recuperación como si no hubiera ningún altercado entre ellos.

¿Cómo lo hacían, que los empujaba a seguir unidos tratando de salvarlo a pesar de sus muchísimas faltas? Ella Kaede Greystone no lo sabía ni lo entendía " _AUN_ ", pero estaba dispuesta a observar y aprender de ellos, pues al parecer " _nobleza_ " o no, en temas de " _clan_ , _manada_ , _familia_ " no eran muy diferentes que el resto de ellos, y se atrevía a decir que se alguna forma ellos amaban al macho caído quien según su madre fue un gran Youkai, honorable y noble a quien ella tenía el honor de llamar su _amigo,_ aun con todo lo sucedido entre él y Lady Irasue años atrás, su madre seguía sosteniendo ante su clan que no debían juzgarlo a través de los ojos y opiniones de otros, que ellos debían hacerlo bajo sus propios conceptos y conociendo _TODA_ la historia _real_ y no lo que " _Se decía_ " de él, y viendo aquella unión familiar que ella jamás habría imaginado capaz de una hembra traicionada y humillada como lo había sido Lady Irasue, Kaede debía reconocer que tal vez su sabia madre ( _como siempre_ ) tenía razón y ella debía conocerlos primero antes de juzgar si lo que decían era real o no.

Por suerte tendría trecientos años para conocerlos a fondo, gracias a lady Higurashi quien así lo había exigido en compensación, aunque algo le decía que inadvertidamente ella había terminado accediendo a mucho más de lo que se había planteado a simple vista, pero por más que lo había analizado, ni Katty ni ella encontraban más de lo que se había hablado, por lo que había decidido que eran imaginaciones suyas.

— ¿Lady Kaede, encontró algo nuevo en la muestra de hoy? — Escuchó decir a la jefa de sanadores de la casa de la luna Minami Kunikida, sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos.

— Si… esta muestra fue tomada apenas Lady Higurashi se retiró del castillo del Oeste — Respondió Kaede entrando automáticamente en su especialidad, con la facilidad de un cachorro jugando " _asecho_ " para aprender a cazar; levantando una placa de vidrio en su mano izquierda cubierta por el grueso guante de látex y carbono desde el interior de la seguridad de la capsula sellada donde había estado trabajando con las muestras en hermética seguridad, el dispositivo en particular tenia guantes herméticamente acoplados y adheridos a una de las caras de la capsula para manejar material peligroso sin el riesgo de contaminarse. — Y esta se tomó " _antes_ " de que la dama llegara —Señalo mostrándole la placa en su mano derecha a la hembra que esperaba con calma que explicara lo que tenía que decir. — La concentración de Reiki _contaminado_ en la placa derecha es enorme, y el patrón esta activamente destruyendo células, glóbulos rojos y directamente la cadena de _ADN_ , mientras que en la placa izquierda este proceso si bien no se ha detenido por completo, el proceso en si es muchísimo más lento pero sigue _allí,_ el Reiki en esta muestra parece _normal_ , estabilizado, sin ninguna impureza y según el último análisis que hice sobre esta muestra en particular, la naturaleza misma del Reiki cambió por completo y estaba reparando daños dentro de esta muestra y por extensión dentro de lord Inu no Taisho.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — Preguntó Minami sentándose junto a Kaede quien retiró sus manos de los guantes acoplados herméticamente a la capsula de cuarzo de onni de alta densidad de uso médico y revisando las anotaciones y las muestras en cuestión con la rapidez de su raza.

— Minami-sama, el Reiki es una energía _consciente_ que obedece principalmente las " _intenciones_ " de su portador, por ejemplo si yo usara mi Reiki con intención de sanar mi cuerpo aun con el gen _Youkai_ en mi _ADN_ , el Reiki en mi reaccionaria de inmediato _amoldándose_ a la _necesidad_ de mi cuerpo para " _sanar_ " si es esa mi _completa y verdadera_ _intención_ , lo mismo sucede si tratara de sanar a otro Youkai — Explicaba Kaede con calma — Pero si mi intención es hacer daño, acabar con mi vida, mi Reiki me destruiría desde adentro porque esa es mi verdadera " _intención_ " aun si yo estuviese aparentemente intentando _sanarme_ , si mi mente y corazón, no está por completo en la tarea podría terminar consumiéndome a mí misma o destruyendo a otros. — Finalizó Kaede mirando a la mujer con seriedad.

— Es decir que para purificar a un Youkai el portador de Reiki debe " _desear_ , _querer_ " realmente destruir por completo a un Youkai — Dijo Minami comprendiendo lo que Kaede quería decir — Pero eso ¿Cómo explica esta reacción? — Preguntó la sanadora barajando en su mente las posibilidades de ubicar a un buen número de mikos aliadas para purgar ese Reiki de lord Toga y Mika quien lamentablemente empeoraba con rapidez y ya había caído en coma.

— Lady Higurashi es una _poderosa_ miko Minami-sama, una que está _completamente_ decidida a ayudar a lady Irasue y a lord Sesshomaru en la recuperación de lord Toga, aun cuando en sus propias palabras " _el macho fuera un idiota con ella y esta no sea su especialidad_ " así que a pesar de la falta de _conocimientos_ profundos en el área de la " _sanación_ " lady Kagome tiene la mitad del _conocimiento_ ganado solo con su " _deseo, intención y ganas_ " de sanar, no solo a lord Toga sino también a Mika-san y a TODOS los Youkai por igual, la dama no es enemiga de nuestra raza — Explicaba Kaede con calma — Así que en su interacción con lord Toga y Mika, de quien también hice pruebas con los mismos resultados, lady Higurashi purificó y estabilizó el Reiki contaminado cambiando su objetivo de " _destruir_ " por " _sanar_ " por un lapso de setenta y dos horas exactas hasta que los efectos de su energía sagrada empezó a disiparse por la falta de " _exposición_ ", según el seguimiento que se le hizo a nuestros pacientes. — Explicó Kaede mirando a la hembra inu directo a los ojos verdes.

— Entonces teniendo en cuenta la falta de conocimientos en el área de sanación lady Higurashi hizo todo eso solo con su " _voluntad_ " de ayudar a sanar… Kami… esta hembra es más poderosa de lo que creemos ¿verdad? — Dijo Minami suspirando profundamente.

— No es para mí responder eso Minami-sama, solo le diré que Lady Higurashi es un enorme punto a nuestro favor, con la guía correcta ella podría sanar a ambos sin mucho problema, aun así ella insiste en que busquemos a gente con la experiencia adecuada por temor a cometer un error y terminar haciendo más daño que bien — Explicó Kaede con tranquilidad.

— Pero no es como si podemos dejar ir esto a la luz pública, sería un condenado desastre —Dijo Minami con un deje de espanto.

— Lo sé, por lo que usted y yo debemos trabajar rápido en un plan para sacar lo que sea que este en el pecho de lord Inu no Taisho y convencer a Lady Higurashi de acompañarnos y asistirnos con su ayuda, asegurándole que la guiaremos, como Miko consagrada que es ella tiene un control perfecto de su energía y eso es lo _principal,_ de lo contrario ya nos habría purificado a todos, lo demás puedo explicárselo antes de la cirugía y guiarla durante esta porque algo me dice que su presencia es " _primordial_ " para el éxito de esta operación — Finalizó Kaede con calma, había algo extraño en toda aquella situación y ella presentía en sus huesos que la joven mujer, era necesaria para asistirlas en lo que presentara en la cirugía de Lord Toga.

— Supongo que debemos iniciar con lo básico lo más rápido posible — Dijo Minami aceptando de inmediato la idea de Kaede, después de ver a la mujer en cuestión señalarles la dirección con solo " _ver_ " a los pacientes, estaba inclinada a pensar que Kaede tenía razón, lady Higurashi podía salvar a lord Toga y con un poco de suerte a Mika también.

— Resonancia magnética, eco pectoral, rayos X, y electrocardiograma, tenemos suficientes exámenes de sangre y fluidos para tener una idea clara de cómo están sus valores — Señaló Kaede.

— Hablaré con lady Irasue y le pediré que intervenga por nosotras ante lord Sesshomaru — Dijo Minami con un deje de resignación, ambas sabían que el lord no iba a estar muy feliz de exponer a su compañera a ese virus ni aun por el bien de su padre.

— Hágalo y mucha suerte ambas sabemos que la necesitará, ahora si me disculpa tengo un compromiso que cumplir — Dijo Kaede retirándose la bata medica de los hombros y dejándola sobre la silla donde había estado sentada por horas estudiando las placas, para luego retirarse los guantes de látex de uso obligatorio y desecharlos en el contenedor de guantes para su disposición.

— Realmente la necesitaré — Reconoció Minami haciendo lo propio y retirándose con una nube negra sobre su cabeza, pues la conversación que tendría no sería fácil, su misma señora tenía en muy alta estima a lady Higurashi y no era para menos si realmente esta era la compañera de su señor Sesshomaru.

=== S S ===

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, había dejado de preguntar qué día era y de exigir presencia de su " _esposo_ " especialmente después de la visita de aquel terrible y sensual macho al que ella había deseado desde que podía recordar, solo para que aquel maldito error de cálculo, el _engendro_ que había parido _antes_ de tener la oportunidad con Inu no Taisho se presentara ante ella, regresara y reclamara lo que siempre había deseado para sí misma; si claro Toga estaba " _bien_ " era guapo y aparentemente tenía _poder_ cuando lo conoció y lo enredo hasta su cama y al altar.

Lamentablemente ella en efecto desconocía la existencia de acuerdos prenupciales entre él y lady Irasue, desconocía la " _naturaleza_ " de estos acuerdos que lo relegaban a él una figura con poder " _virtual_ " dejando en manos de la poderosa y terrorífica hembra _TODO_ el verdadero poder, desconocía la posición de los Youkai hacia la toma de una esposa en _términos_ _humanos_ , de un macho " _emparejado_ " como Toga, lo cual la relegaría a ella a la muy desagradable posición de " _concubina_ " un término que tenía un significado aún más bajo que el de los " _esclavos_ " para los Youkai de la antigüedad, aun así la promesa de todo esa vida de lujo y poder que parecía estar a su alcance de la mano de _Inu no Taisho_ había sido suficiente aliciente para ella tomar esa oportunidad con ambas manos y con la ayuda _adecuada,_ lograr incluso embarazarse del Youkai, ( _lo cual no fue nada fácil o agradable)_ pero una mujer tenía que hacer lo que _tenía_ que hacer, para lograr lo que quería y ella lo había hecho sin pensarlo dos veces ni mirar atrás una sola vez.

El segundo _engendro_ la había hecho desear haberse practicado un aborto como de costumbre y liberarse " _definitivamente_ " de la molestia de volver a embarazarse _**para**_ _**siempre**_ , las náuseas eran terribles ( _en especial cuando estaba preparando la_ _medicina_ _de Toga_ ) y el dolor físico que experimentó con aquel embarazo era por mucho distinto de la ausencia de este, cuando había estado embarazada y dado a luz a su _primer_ _error_ , del que debió asegurarse de que la maldita partera ( _Yomi pisara su alma donde estuviera la maldita bruja_ ) la ahogara frente a ella, para asegurarse de librarse definitivamente de ella.

Las marcas del embarazo fueron terribles y no dudó en pasar por el quirófano para eliminar cada imperfección, afortunadamente el parto que había sido por cesárea ( _de ningún otro modo lo habría tenido_ ) no había sido sin consecuencias " _lamentables_ " pues Inuyasha la había dejado estéril, lo cual estaba bien para ella, pues no quería volver a pasar por aquel suplicio nunca más en su vida y si las cosas salían como esperaba su vida seria " _larga_ "

La " _medicina_ " de Toga se suponía que debía ayudar a su " _regalito_ " a drenarlo de su _inmortalidad_ y _transferirla_ a ella y mantenerla joven y hermosa para siempre, ella había cumplido con el régimen como un reloj y se suponía que pronto tendría que empezar a sentir los efectos de la inmortalidad en su cuerpo, más la rutina se había quebrado cuando aquella maldita mujer ( _y al diablo que hubiera nacido de ella, era un maldito error que jamás debió salir a la luz_ ) había aparecido en palacio acompañada de Sesshomaru, Yuemaru e Irasue, cantando sus secretos y humillándola públicamente al ridiculizarla con sus despectivas palabras ( _lo cual le haría pagar en cuanto saliera del maldito arresto_ ) y sometiéndolos a todos con aquel enorme poder que sospechaba había de alguna manera robado de ella… ¿ _Cómo demonios podía saber la mujer que ella lo tenía en su poder_? No lo sabía, pero de alguna manera la maldita mujer estaba drenando a Toga del poder que debió ser para " _ella_ " y nadie más, pues ella no se había acostado con el macho infinidades de veces, no había logrado " _atraparlo_ " y parido aquel molesto _engendro_ al que gracias a Kami Irasue le había quitado de las manos ( _y al diablo con la furia de su benefactor_ ) para que la maldita mujer llegara bailando a su vida y le arrebatara todo por lo que había trabajado tan duramente.

La odiaba, la odiaba con toda su alma, y había odiado a su padre desde el momento en que en un arrebato de orgullo había drogado a _Tallon Warhammer_ ( _y tenido el mejor sexo de su vida_ ), embarazándose _deliberadamente_ de él con toda la intención de obligarlo a poner su anillo en su dedo después de terminar su aventura con ella solo por no poder aceptar que ella prefería la " _variedad_ ", el maldito hombre era un _vikingo_ , la variedad debería ser su _lema_ según la historia de sus antepasados, aun así él se descubrió ante ella como un paleto, santurrón y la había cortado con ella en medio de la orgia que ella estaba preparando, entonces no le había prestado mucha atención ( _seguramente porque también estaba drogada entonces_ ) pero luego su rechazo publico había sido humillante e inaceptable y ella había querido hacerle pagar por eso obligándolo a responderle, después de todo ella sabía bien que para los _Warhammer_ los hijos eran _lo más sagrado_ después de su Dios.

Había visto su error cuando inmediatamente el hombre había abandonado Japón para nunca más regresar y luego cuando ningún método de aborto que antes había probado ser efectivo había funcionado, e incluso el ginecólogo de confianza se había negado a intervenirla alegando que era un _riesgo_ para su vida terminar el embarazo tan avanzado, ella había confirmado que su arrebato de ingenio había sido en efecto un enorme error de proporciones monumentales, y cuando la había parido en estricto secreto en la privacidad de su casa, había detestado a la odiosa criatura que parecía decidida a vivir para incordiarla ( _y no se había equivocado en eso_ ) y ni siquiera la había visto cuando había ordenado que se la llevaran y la dejaran en cualquier lugar, con suerte para no verla nunca jamás. ( _lamentablemente no había sido así_ )

Con la aparición de su benefactor había visto la luz y la oportunidad de obtener todo lo que deseaba y se merecía, todo para estrellarse contra la cruel realidad… ¿ _Por qué le sucedían esas cosas a ella_? No lo entendía, ella solo quería vivir y ser feliz.

Ahora allí estaba ella, solo ver el reflejo en el espejo del " _cuartucho_ " donde estaba bajo arresto domiciliario, le daba grima, sus cabellos en ataño lustrosos y bien cuidados por su estilista personal, se veían opacos, grasosos, y enredados de tanto pasarse las manos por el en completa desesperación que había ido creciendo conforma pasaban los días sin ver a Toga, sin darla su " _medicina_ " y comunicarse con su benefactor y lo peor había sido el horrible hallazgo de las canas que los tintes habían estado cubriendo desde que dio a luz al condenado Hanyou, pues desde entonces sus hermosos cabellos negro carbón se habían cuajado de ellas, como si el pequeño engendro estuviera succionando su juventud aun cuando se había negado a amantarlo.

No sabía qué hacer, sus empleados estaban como ella bajo arresto al cuidado de lady Irasue, e incluso los Youkai que había logrado engatusar estaban en la misma situación, los guardias apostados a vigilarla eran fieles al Oeste y peor aún a lady Irasue y no había podido usar ninguna de sus _mañas_ sobre ellos y la única marioneta que tenía había sido " _descubierta_ " cuando la maldita traidora se había entregado apenas la habían confinado al lugar pero apenas pusiera sus manos en su amuleto, mataría a la condenada traidora y a todos aquellos que la habían traicionado, ella era la esposa… _ESPOSA_ de Toga, ella era quien estaba a su lado por lo tanto ella y solo _ELLA_ era la _SEÑORA_ del Oeste, no Irasue…

Y definitivamente tampoco lo sería la sucia traidora que había parido aquella condenada noche y ella se aferraría a eso con todas sus fuerzas, solo tenía que ser paciente por unos pocos días los efectos del traspaso de poderes no podía sino retrasarse unos pocos días mas no detenerse por completo, entonces echaría al perro sin poder del Oeste y ella reinaría sobre las tierras del Oeste como le habían prometido.

El reflejo de la mujer despeinada y en dudoso estado de higiene personal mostró con claridad su sonrisa maliciosa y desquiciada al mundo, era una lástima que ella estuviera completamente sola para ser testigo de la verdadera decadencia a la que había llegado _Izayoi no Setsuna_.

— _Pronto_ — Susurró para sí misma deseando que al menos le hubieran permitido traer con ella la más sencillas de sus joyas, para tener algo de _consuelo_ en aquel lugar gris y desabrido, pues ella no parecía ver el lujo de la habitación de invitados.

=== S S ===

Kagome observaba una vez más ( _y no por última vez con el favor de los Dioses_ ) las pilas de cajas empacadas que cubrían tanto el lado del apartamento de Sango como el de ella con aire satisfecho, Sesshomaru, Sango y Miroku se habían limitado a hacer lo que ella les había pedido y habían logrado empacar _TODAS_ las cajas en tiempo record y al día siguiente estarían en manos de gente que _realmente_ estaba necesitada de los artículos empacados dentro de estas.

Ella quería entregar al mundo parte de lo que había tomado para sí misma, su hermana y Kirara, quería ayudar lo más que pudiera a aquellos que estaban en la situación en la que ellas habían estado, e incluso peores situaciones, teniendo en cuenta a " _Kibo mama_ " por eso había iniciado muchos años atrás un proyecto personal del que no le había dicho nada a nadie, a Sango solo le había dicho que eran simple donaciones pero era algo mucho más grande y quería que todo estuviera bien firme en sus bases antes de develarle la sorpresa a su hermana y finalmente pronto lo haría.

— Bien señora esclavista sin corazón, ya terminamos ¿ _Dónde está ese pollo Tandoori que prometiste_? — Soltó Sango sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la promesa del condenado pollo.

— _Cariño_ saca la Inu en ti y sigue el aroma hasta la mesa, _después_ de lavarte las manos o no te doy postre —Dijo Kagome levantando la barbilla desafiante, parada con los brazos cruzados frente a ella y las piernas ligeramente separadas lo suficiente para Sango saber que le sería imposible tumbarla si se lanzaba sobre ella y que posiblemente terminaría volando hacia el sofá más cercano.

— Ya… ven Miroku, tú también vas a lavarte las manos o Kag no nos dejará comer — Dijo Sango agarrando a Miroku de la camisa y arrastrándolo tras ella con una sonrisa boba colgando de los labios.

— Solo a " _lavarse_ " las manos par de pervertidos —Dijo Kagome riéndose alegremente mientras Sesshomaru aprovechaba para deslizar sus manos por las caderas de Kagome atrayéndola hacia él y su duro cuerpo.

— Este supone que nosotros también tenemos que lavarnos las manos ¿hnn? — Dijo el deslizando su nariz por el cuello de Kagome disfrutando enormemente del cambio abrupto en el olor de su hembra, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo contra el de él, y la visión de sus pezones marcados en su camiseta de algodón.

— Eres _malo_ Sesshomaru… pero recuerda que entre los dos _YO_ puedo ocultar mi reacción física del mundo… _tu no_ — Dijo Kagome con malicia dejando caer sus brazos y deslizando inmediatamente su mano derecha sobre la dura erección de Sesshomaru aferrándolo y apretando con la fuerza justa para hacerlo gemir por lo bajo y temblar bajo su tacto. — si te comportas bien, te daré gusto y hasta les daré el _permiso_ que desean… solo ten un poco más de paciencia y tu recompensa será enorme. — Dijo Kagome acariciando con deliberada lentitud la erección en su mano.

— Este Sesshomaru te tomará la palabra Miko… — Susurró el lamiendo ese punto en la unión del cuello y la clavícula de Kagome sensible para ella donde ellos ambicionaban ver su marca sobre ella.

— Ahora vamos… de verdad tenemos que lavarnos las manos — Dijo ella en tono risueño soltando la erección de Sesshomaru y tomando su mano con tanta tranquilidad que desmentía su respiración agitada y el olor picante de su desea envolviéndolos a ambos.

— _Cierto_ — Murmuró Sesshomaru dejándose arrastrar por ella. Sin prestarle atención a Sango y a Miroku que jadeaban desde el sanitario de invitados seguramente afectados por el deseo de ambos, después de todo ellos eran sus alfas y ellos tenían una temporada sin intimar lo cual les afectaría al doble a sus dos betas.

=== S S ===

Kagome observó la última caja ser descargada del camión de las empresas " _Taisho_ " y colocada con sumo cuidado en la entrada de la casa de dos plantas donde funcionaba _**Kibo mama**_ , la casa era espaciosa y había seguido el diseño del edificio del lado a treinta metros de donde estaban, que originalmente había sido construida para ser un hotel familiar de veintidós habitaciones más cocina y recepción, y había sido transformado en alberge para las jóvenes madres víctimas de violación y sus _bebes/cachorros_ algunos productos de dichas violaciones y otras que simplemente habían tomado malas decisiones, cuando la casa y el terreno habían sido entregados a ellos para crear _Kibo mamá_.

Cuando ella había iniciado años atrás con la primera donación de ropa a los albergues a acariciar la idea de cómo regresar algo a la sociedad que fuera una forma de ayuda para otros en situación de calle como lo habían estado Sango y ella en el pasado, Kagome no había imaginado que existía un albergue que era hogar para madre jóvenes víctimas de violación, que aun a pesar de haberse embarazado de sus violadores amaban a sus bebes y no los habían abandonado a su suerte o dado en adopción, también de aquellas que habían sido echadas a la calle al cometer el error de salir embarazadas sin casarse y muchas veces sin el apoyo de los padres de sus hijos.

 _Kibo mama_ abarcaba mucho más de lo que se creía y necesitaba de toda la ayuda que pudieran ofrecer para funcionar pues cuando ella las había encontrado, estebaban al borde del colapso en algunas habitaciones ( _de tamaño reducido: Aka caja de fósforos_ ) y habían hasta dos madres con sus _bebes/cachorros_ o jóvenes embarazadas compartiendo cama, al ser imposible hacerlas subir las literas por seguridad para ellas y sus bebés.

Kagome había encontrado el lugar casi por accidente mientras había estado estudiando nuevos lugares a donde llevar la ayuda que recaudaba con sus cupones y con solo echar una mirada al lugar y sus habitantes, escuchando sus historias y tomando en brazos a sus bebés inocentes de cualquier culpa, había decidido que seguiría ayudando como siempre en los lugares de costumbre, pero concentraría su atención en aquel lugar y en las casas hogares como aquella.

Algunas amistades con contactos le habían extendido sus ayudas en la forma de la reparación del techo y otras cosas en el edificio y luego habían recaudado en unas de sus soirée fondos para la construcción de otro edificio que era donde estaba en ese momento haciendo la segunda entrega de ayuda a la rama " _permanente_ " de _Kibo mamá,_ las chicas que habían decidido quedarse con sus hijos a pesar de todo.

— No te ofendas si alguna de ellas te ignora por completo, muchas de estas chicas aún están tratando de superar las experiencias y les cuesta mucho interactuar con los hombres… o machos en tu caso, así que si se presenta la situación, recuerda que estas jóvenes son " _victimas_ " de violación, sus bebés y cachorros en algunos casos son el resultado de esa experiencia ¿Ok? — Dijo Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru junto a ella que había insistido en ir con ella a hacer aquella entrega antes de la boda de su primo y Sango.

— Este Sesshomaru lo tendrá en cuenta — Aceptó el con calma mirando de Kagome a la fachada de la amplia casa de dos plantas, donde podía percibir una serie de aromas diferentes, de hembras, jóvenes mujeres, niños y cachorros más el olor a algún macho u hombre era antiguo y apenas perceptible como si fuera de días atrás y no se hubiera quedado mucho tiempo.

— Oh Kagome-sama bienvenida una vez más — Saludó una mujer de mediana edad saliendo por la puerta principal vistiendo un par de jean desgastado y una blusa azul con la palabra " _Kibo Mamá_ " bordada en blanco sobre el corazón de cabellos marrón claro recogidos en una coleta baja y ojos marrón oscuro, casi negros.

— Kohana-san, este es Sesshomaru Taisho — Dijo Kagome presentándolos solo por educación, porque por la forma en que la mujer había abierto los ojos a ella no le habría extrañado que uno de ellos ( _o ambos_ ) se salieran de sus cuencas y rodaran por los suelos de madera.

— Lord Sesshomaru, es una honor tener a tan distinguido personaje entre nosotras, por favor sea bienvenido y si alguna de las chicas le hace algún mal gesto discúlpelas por favor, las jóvenes no tienen mal corazón pero es mucho lo que han pasado y mucho lo que tienen que superar para poder seguir — Dijo la mujer haciéndole una profunda reverencia.

— Este Sesshomaru conoce las circunstancias de las jóvenes damas y comprende muy bien. — Respondió el con seca calma haciendo que Kagome pusiera los ojos en blanco y negara levemente antes de sonreír y volverse hacia Kohana.

— Bien Kohana-san ¿Le parece si llamamos a las chicas y empezamos a distribuir esto? _Kibo mama inicio_ ya recibió su ayuda hace unos minutos y ahora faltan ustedes — Dijo Kagome recordando a las jóvenes en distintos grados de embarazo y algunas mostrando aun la violencia física a la que habían sido sometidas, caminar por los pasillos de la casa albergue o el _jardín/huerto_ con expresiones tristes, rotas y muy confundidas.

Sesshomaru y los dos machos que habían ido con el camión _"préstamo"_ no habían necesitado palabras para saber que no entrarían al lugar bajo ningún concepto y se habían limitado a descargar el número de cajas indicados y marcados por Kagome hasta el porche desde donde Kagome y las empleadas del albergue las habían cargado y repartido entre las jóvenes.

— Claro, claro la mayoría están en la escuela o en sus empleos de medio tiempo, ya sabes que solo podemos hacer mucho por ellas pero desde allí las chicas tienen que seguir solas, la directora de la escuela de la zona ha sido de mucha ayuda y las chicas están esforzándose, todas quieren ganar esa " _beca prometida_ " — Decía la mujer abriendo la puerta principal y guiando hacia el interior a Sesshomaru, Kagome y a los dos machos que los acompañaban cada uno cargando una caja ( _o dos en el caso de los Youkai_ ) en sus manos.

— Estoy segura que esa beca será un buen inicio para ellas… ¿Qué han dicho del proyecto de apartamentos? — Dijo Kagome dejando su caja en el pasillo justo frente a la guardería en ese momento repleta de bebés fuera de la edad escolar que estaban siendo atendidos por tres de las jóvenes madres que ya estaban cerca de cumplir los plazos de ayuda que ofrecía el lugar.

— Los fondos recaudados son suficientes para construir el lugar y amoblarlo con lo básico, por ahora nos falta conseguir un terreno donde construirlo. — Señaló la mujer dándoles una sonrisa tensa — Denme un minuto mientras ubicó a las chicas que aún están en casa por favor pónganse como dos. — Añadió la mujer antes de caminar tocando algunas puertas a lo lejos sin recibir respuesta y seguir hasta el segundo piso.

— Está preocupada… hay un grupo de chicas que ya tienen que abandonar las instalaciones según las normas del albergue, otras están próximas y nos preocupa mucho que las chicas y sus bebes o cachorros terminen en las calles, conseguimos que la escuela de la zona les permita culminar sus estudios y que acepten en su jardín de infancia a los niños en edad de asistir. Como " _cuidadoras y colaboradoras_ " las chicas pueden quedarse de uno a dos años más aquí, pero no pueden aceptar a todas y muchas de ellas trabajan igual de duro en este lugar y no reciben paga por que no están " _formalmente_ " contratadas, Kohana y Aria las dejan quedarse mientras consiguen algún lugar donde vivir que no sean las calles e igual se arriesgan a que algún supervisor las descubra y destituya por eso. — Explicaba Kagome mirando a los bebes, algunos estaban jugando con bloques de colores y otros estaban envueltos en sus mantas durmiendo la siesta en el área de descanso bajo la vigilante mirada de una joven Youkai Okami.

— La madre de este y este Sesshomaru estuvieron en una recaudación de fondos para lady Momo meses atrás, pero este tenía entendido que la fundación para la que recaudaba era " _Fundación colmena_ " — Dijo Sesshomaru junto a ella mirando a los cachorros, Hanyou, youkai y humanos jugar ignorantes del mundo y sus peligros, para luego volverse a mirarla a ella.

— Tenia dieciséis años recién cumplidos cuando una condenada abeja decidió que mi nariz era el blanco perfecto para su aguijón, aquello dolió horrores mi nariz se inflamo y se puso roja como un maldito tomate por horas, mientras Sango estaba dividida en reírse hasta orinarse encima o compadecerse de mí y ayudarme con mi problema a apenas cinco minutos antes de salir a trabajar, ese día todo se puso en mi contra, los pedidos llegaron puntuales como un reloj y Sango estaba ocupada para ordenarlos todos, así que mi enorme nariz roja tomate y yo tuvimos que salir al público y tuve que contenerme de no matar a algunos cuantos insensibles que no podían contenerse en burlarse de la joven con la nariz gigante — Decía Kagome con aire nostálgico ignorando las miradas confundidas de los dos empleados de Sesshomaru. — Estaba agotada, frustrada y furiosa, al regresar a casa descubrí que habían _más_ … muchas más, después de averiguar por internet como deshacerme de ellas, al día siguiente antes de irme al trabajo, busqué la fuente de tanta condenada abaja y descubrí un _UNORME_ panal gigante pegado en el extremo oeste de la estación camuflajeado con la pared y la tierra, nunca en mi vida recibí tantas picaduras como la noche en la que Sango y yo bañamos la maldita cosa en humo y despegamos toda la colmena, para luego rociar gasolina y hacer un pequeño incendio controlado en esa pared para eliminar todo rastro de cera, miel o Kami no lo permitiera " _abejas_ " insistentes. — Explicaba Kagome sonriendo con un deje de burla. — También comimos miel sobre nuestros panqueques directo del panal por un buen rato, estuvimos llamando a nuestra " _casa_ " " _la_ _colmena_ " por largo tiempo y aun entre nosotras la llamamos así en forma de juego, de allí la idea de una " _colmena_ " para estas jóvenes y sus bebes, después de todo las colmenas ofrecen protección, alimento y seguridad.

— hnn… este comprende — Respondió Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome con atención. — ¿Qué hay de los zánganos o la reina?

— Estas chicas no necesitan de zánganos _gracias_ … necesitan de un ambiente seguro donde criar a sus hijos y seguir con sus vidas sin el temor de un desalojo pendiendo sobre sus cabezas, sabes bien de que va este proyecto lady Momo _Kami la bendiga_ fue muy amable en hacer de anfitriona e imagen a favor de este proyecto y estoy segura que explicó toda la intención — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Tu eres la abeja reina entonces — Señaló el deliberadamente lanzándole una mirada contemplativa.

— Creo que siempre he dicho que soy más " _Inu_ " que " _insecto_ " aun con mi apellido… dejémoslo en la " _hembra alfa_ " y seamos felices ¿quieres? Sinceramente no me veo con un harem de zánganos poniendo miles de huevos por minutos mientras me como al padre de la camada en cuestión, simplemente _¡Hiiiiug!_ — Soltó Kagome haciendo una mueca de espanto y asco haciendo sonreír a los dos machos que los acompañaban.

— Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Yakko-sama y este mataran a cualquiera que se acerque a nuestra hembra y ciertamente tu no nos _comerías_ — Señaló Sesshomaru por lo bajo — _Al menos no de "esa" forma_ … tan _cruel_ y… _permanente_ … nos _extrañarías_ miko — Añadió el en un susurro directo a su oído.

— Compórtate — Gruñó ella por lo bajo pellizcándolo juguetonamente mientras se reía por lo bajo.

— Hnn… este siempre se comporta muy bien — Respondió Sesshomaru con aire digno que desmentía el brillo pervertido en su mirada dorada refulgir durante un momento volviéndola un charco tibio y tembloroso junto a él.

— Y aquí estamos, Kagome-sama supongo que recuerda a Jinn, Katsumi y Mai-chan — Dijo Kohana señalando a las tres jóvenes entre dieciséis años a dieciocho años, que miraron con evidente aprehensión a los tres machos, dos de ellos se removieron incómodamente donde estaban parados mientras Sesshomaru no dejo traslucir absolutamente nada, mas Kagome sabía que no estaba muy feliz de ver a aquellas niñas en aquella situación.

— Hey chicas, este es Sesshomaru y creo que voy a quedármelo ¿Qué dicen? — Dijo Kagome en tono jocoso abrazando a cada chica haciendo que estas se relajaran de inmediato. — Ellos son Kenji y Raj los amables caballeros que nos ayudaron a traer todas las cajas hasta acá y me ahorraron una hernia — Añadió señalando a los aludidos que de inmediato se inclinaron ligeramente ante las tres jóvenes que de inmediato se sonrojaron avergonzadas aferrándose de los brazos de Kagome.

— Gracias… por la ayuda… — Dijo la más joven de ellas aun mostrando los signos de una mujer recién dada a luz, mirándolos con los ojos marrón oscuro llenos de tristeza y prematura madurez. — Por favor… disculpen si no soy de mucha ayuda.

— Nada de eso Mai-chan tu confirmaras en la lista, el número de cajas y te encargaras de que coincidan con los nombres ¿Si? — Dijo Kagome sacando una carpeta de su enorme cartera y extendiéndosela con bolígrafo y todo a la joven que de inmediato le dedico una temblorosa sonrisa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de gratitud y asintió aliviada de poder ayudar, mientras las otras dos jóvenes colocaban una mano sobre los antebrazos libres de la joven en silencioso apoyo.

— Bien chicas, manos a la obra — Dijo Kohana animándolas.

Durante un par de horas se dedicaron a confirmar el número de cajas y los nombres de cada chica y sus bebes cuando uno de los empleado de Sesshomaru había descubierto una tubería rota y se había ofrecido a repararla, mientras el otro arreglaba la bomba de agua y Sesshomaru se había quitado la chaqueta y se había arremangado la camisa hasta los fuertes antebrazos y cagaba las cajas hasta dejarlas frente a cada _habitación/apartamento,_ cuando Kagome lo había buscado minutos después lo había encontrado alimentando a uno de los cachorros de Mai con un biberón frente a la habitación, mientras la joven adolecente alimentaba al otro amamantándolo dentro del reducido espacio donde vivían, si ella no lo amara como lo amaba solo por aquella acción habría caído redonda a sus pies ( _literalmente_ ).

— Kagome-sama… él se ve buena persona… _quédeselo_ … — Dijo Mai cuando estaban retirándose del lugar. — Gracias por su ayuda Sesshomaru-sama — Añadió la joven con una leve venia.

— Fue un placer para este Sesshomaru Mai-san — Respondió el devolviéndole la cortesía y viendo a la joven sonreírle con algo más de seguridad antes de esta abrazar a Kagome y entrar a la casa seguramente a atender a sus cachorros.

— Nos vemos en tres semanas Kohana-san — Dijo Kagome despidiéndose de la mujer.

— Si, salude a Sango-san de mi parte y dele mis felicitaciones, las chicas están haciéndole un pequeño regalo que seguramente le entregaran cuando regrese de su viaje de bodas — Dijo Kohana.

— Ok… seguro lo apreciara mucho — Respondió Kagome antes de subirse al auto dejando a Sesshomaru conducir, ella estaba genuinamente drenada de energía.

— Todas ellas… ¿Están solas sin ayuda de sus familias? — Preguntó Sesshomaru minutos después mientras conducía hacia la próxima parada que debían hacer antes de regresar a casa.

— Sus familias no están muy felices con las decisiones de ellas de conservar a los bebes o cachorros, Yani la Okami coyote fue forzada por un familiar y sus padres lo llevaron a la justicia pero no aceptan a sus cachorros y la joven no quiere desprenderse de ellos, así que ellos la echaron a la calle por vergüenza de haber fallado en cuidarla como debían… otras niñas fueron forzadas por amigos de la familia… gente de confianza… Sesshomaru no todos los violadores están sueltos en las calles, la mayoría de ellos está justo bajo la nariz de todos, en las personas en quienes _confiamos_ , amigos, familiares, concejeros escolares, curas, monjes de cualquier secta… el mal tiene mil caras y no siempre refleja la fealdad dentro de quienes están llenos de ella — Respondió Kagome con un profundo tono de solemnidad y amargura.

Por el retrovisor Sesshomaru vio la expresión de ira, tristeza y algo más que el no pudo reconocer brillar en los ojos de Kagome y tuvo que contenerse de no destruir el volante en sus manos ante la furia que sentía de saber que de alguna manera ella sabía eso de primera mano pero era obvio que si le preguntaba ella se cerraría en banda y se cuidaría de no soltar nada sobre ese tema, Kagome era una mujer muy privada y él lo sabía perfectamente.

— Hnnn… Este Sesshomaru está trabajando junto a su madre en mejorar el proyecto de lady Momo, pero ahora que este sabe que el proyecto en realidad es _tuyo_ y Lady momo solo es la imagen actual, le comunicará a su madre las noticias de modo que podrás contar con su ayuda para mejorar los planes que tengas para estas jóvenes damas, este Sesshomaru no tiene problemas en ayudar económicamente y puede conseguir más apoyo entre otros empresarios — Dijo el con calma guiando el auto con facilidad hacia el templo del atardecer donde el monje líder, encargado del templo del atardecer que los esperaba en media hora más para revisar que todo estuviera dispuesto para la boda de su hermana y su primo.

— Gracias Sesshomaru… realmente seria fantástico recibir toda la ayuda posible — Dijo Kagome sintiéndose mareada de la alegría, había tanto que quería hacer y aun con la incondicional e invaluable ayuda de la madre de Koga, sentía que seguía faltando mucho por hacer y pocos recursos.

El paso por el templo del atardecer había sido por mucho placentero, Toya-sama el monje líder del templo era un hombre de sesenta y dos años aun activo y devoto al templo del que estaba orgulloso de pertenecer y llevaba con mano de hierro y seda. El hombre literalmente había votado la casa por la ventana para la próxima boda de las últimas dos miembros del clan Higurashi los originales monjes y sacerdotisas de aquel templo y uno de los miembros de la honorable casa de la luna.

El templo en sí mismo relucía en todas sus superficies, el altar estaba impecable, bien conservado y en las mismas perfectas condiciones que había estado durante la firma de la paz entre las razas el mismo había estado allí entonces igual que todos los señores de guerra, representando a la casa de la Luna y podía atestiguar que el lugar era un espacio en pausa en el mismísimo tiempo y siendo quien era podía apreciar que algunas cosas en el mundo se preservaran tal cual las recordaba.

Tras asegurarse de que las ofrendas al templo de aquel día fueran suficientes y prometiéndoles la ofrenda y las flores del día siguiente Sesshomaru había visto a Kagome lanzar una larga y pensativa mirada a la intricada y hermosamente tallada ( _y sellada con una poderosa barrera_ ) puerta de la cripta Higurashi, antes de volverse a mirarlo a él con los ojos aguados y dedicarle una temblorosa sonrisa.

— Las extraño… aun después de tantos años las extraño mucho… creo que nunca dejaré de extrañarlas, ellas hicieron mucho por mi Sesshomaru, su amor fue incondicional y sin medidas, Kami me bendijo al ponerme en el camino de estas dos mujeres que fueron los seres más hermosos en todo el sentido posible, que he tenido la dicha y el honor de conocer… ellas habrían amado a Sango de igual forma — Dijo Kagome con un suspiro entrelazando su mano con la de Sesshomaru.

— Mientras las recuerdes, una parte de ellas vive en ti y en tu hermana — Respondió el comprendiendo muy bien lo que ella quería decir, el jamás había olvidado a sus abuelos maternos o paternos caídos en la guerra tantas vidas atrás, o a su tía y a su compañero el líder del clan de sombras era un macho digno y honorable.

— Lo se… gracias… vamos a casa estoy muy agotada y aún falta soportar a Sango fase " _novia histérica_ "… parece mentira que esté a punto de casarse, cuando la conocí temí que ella estuviese marcada para siempre de su experiencia en ese lugar… — Dijo Kagome dejándose guiar por el escaleras abajo donde estaba su auto estacionado. — Me costó lo mío que se abriera al mundo y confieso que mi sueño era que ella lograra vivir una vida completa, ya sabes esposo hijos… nietos — Añadió.

— Este comprende… pero.,. ¿Y tú? — Pregunto él.

— Sabes muy bien que no quería pertenecer a nadie… no quería estar atada, nunca me vi como material de esposa hasta la lectura del testamento de Mina y Yuri donde me pidieron nietos… _en plural_ … — Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras bajaban los últimos escalones de piedra y se volvía a ver el enorme Torii de la entrada del templo. — Jamás me vi como material de esposa… soy maniática, odio ser controlada de alguna forma y tener que dar cuentas… después de toda una vida de solo responder a mí misma… es raro, dicifil e incómodamente irritante, en fin… tu trabajo es lograr que esta noche Miroku se divierta " _sanamente_ " porque no estoy por debajo de castrarlo si en su fase de pervertido se consigue montando a cualquier putilla de esquina y por cierto lo mismo va para ti… — añadió ella mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza.

— De eso no hay riesgo miko… pero si desean asegurarse de que no pase nada bien podemos adelantar la luna de miel — Sugirió el abriendo la puerta para ella.

— Muy astuto tu ¿no? _Cuidado_ y te llevan las _hormigas_ Sesshomaru Taisho — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír a carcajadas acompañada de Yakko riéndose a mandíbula batiente en el nicho donde compartían sus almas, mientras Sesshomaru aminaba con calma hacia el asiento del conductor con la mueca de una socarrona sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

=== S S ===

La noche de chicas había sido una _tranquila_ velada en casa, donde Hina, su anciana madre, Jenny y otras hembras cercanas a ellas junto a Irasue-sama habían hablado de todo un poco alrededor de buena comida y con suficiente licor como para reemplazar el agua del Nilo con el espirituoso líquido.

Kagome y Sango para su interno horror, habían descubierto una fase de Hina y su madre que no conocían hasta ahora cuando la noche se animó y empezaron a salir temas de cama, más fue lady Irasue quien las dejó a todas recogiendo las mandíbulas del estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio de " _VEINTIDOS_ " ( _pisos más azotea_ ) con sus consejos directos y _NADA_ sutiles que les sacaron los colores inclusive a la anciana madre de Hina que se reía como una colegiala y jocosamente también arrojaba uno que otro dato para consternación y horror de Kagome y Sango ( _que deseaban remojarse en cloro y con suerte borrarían la imagen mental_ ).

Mas fue Ayame quien casi las mata de un infarto cuando con la activa ayuda de Irasue-sama y Momo-sama, introdujo al lugar a un macho Okami que les hizo de bailarín exótico, quien no tuvo reparos en mover absolutamente _TODO_ alrededor de Sango y para su consternación… ( _Y ella sospechaba, que las garras de Irasue-sama estaban metidas en el asunto_ ) " _Ella_ " lo que las tuvo a ambas limpiando el lugar del techo al suelo en vez de dormir y depurar el alcohol en sangre y para asegurarse de que sus queridos " _Y_ _CELOPATAS_ " machos Inuyoukai no pusieran el rugido al cielo, Kagome había enviado a Kirara al tercer piso y había purificado los últimos dos pisos " _vacíos_ " ( _ascensor incluido_ ) para eliminar la posibilidad de que algún trazo de la presencia del " _exótico_ " bailarín macho desapareciera por completo del lugar, aunque ella en el fondo sabía que le tocaría cruzar ese puente cuando Sesshomaru regresara a casa al día siguiente… _ese condenado macho no dejaba pasar nada_ y ella pondría TODA la culpa sobre Irasue-sama.

=== S S ===

Aquella mañana Sesshomaru había entrado al estacionamiento del edificio como de costumbre y apenas se había bajado de su camioneta se había quedado congelado en el sitio al percibir el olor de un macho desconocido " _mezclado_ " con el de la Taijiya y _**SU**_ miko, Yakko había levantado su cabeza y había rugido de furia asesina de inmediato sin notar como empuñadas en sus manos las llaves de su auto terminaban diluidas con un siseo y un ligero goteo de sangre y veneno.

Cada Okami en su camino al apartamento se apartó instintivamente mostrándole de inmediato el cuello en sumisión, y no era para menos, las marcas que señalaban su sangre real en su rostro estaban oscurecidas y con bordes rústicos y lo que era más esclarecedor, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos con apenas un ligerísimo espectro de dorado de la retina.

Y su mente un completo caos de gruñidos y maldiciones, mientras Yakko caminaba de un lado al otro encerrado en su ciega furia ¿ _Cómo se atrevían_? Se había preguntado en un atisbo de coherencia, Sesshomaru introdujo la llave de acceso al último piso mientras el grupo de jóvenes Okami se escurrían lentamente lejos de él y cuando llegó al apartamento el tenue olor a desinfectante y detergente flotaba apenas en el aire señalándole que habían intentado borrar la evidencia, el lugar bajo la capa de limpieza apestaba al macho desconocido y a excitación de varias fuentes más en su furia el no registró la ausencia de " _deseo_ " de parte de Kagome y Sango.

De inmediato sus pies lo llevaron a la habitación donde Kagome estaba estirada cuan alta era tratando de alcanzar y posiblemente bajar un masivo cofre de madera de un tamaño considerable, antes de tensarse ligeramente y volverse hacia el con una sonrisa en los labios que murió apenas lo vio a los ojos, entonces muy lentamente bajo los brazos colocándose las manos sobre la nuca como si fuera una prisionera de algún terrorista bipolar y lo miró directo a los ojos con una expresión seria y retadora.

— _Miko_ — Dijo Sesshomaru reaccionando finalmente al ver en sus ojos azules un eco de incredulidad y resignada tristeza.

— _Tu madre_ … y Ayame trajeron al macho sellado de alguna manera que yo no pude percibir correctamente… creía que era el cachorro de Ayame pero me di cuenta bastante tarde que las energías eran distintas… el macho del que ni se su nombre bailó alrededor de Sango y por alguna razón alrededor de mí también… no hubo ningún contacto más que para apartarlo a una distancia decente de nosotras y con mi amenaza de " _castrarlo_ " se concentró en bailar y bromear con el resto de las invitadas… no sucedió nada, para que vengas aquí hirviendo de furia y mirándome de _ESA_ manera Sesshomaru Taisho — Dijo Kagome con calma que en realidad no sentía, ahora con los puños en las caderas y las piernas separadas como una guerrera lista para repartir tortazos en cualquier instante.

Sesshomaru la miró de los pies a la cabeza y toda furia mutó de inmediato a un crudo y furioso deseo, solo verla allí lista para cortarle la cabeza y defender su honor e inocencia, sus ojos azules ahora refulgiendo de furia y poder… la imagen de ella era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar menos aun cuando ellos estaban tan necesitados y sedientos de ella.

— Este… tendrá unas palabras con su madre — Dijo el después de dejar ir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y avanzar hacia ella con un solo propósito en mente.

— ¿Se-Sesshomaru? — Dijo Kagome notando de inmediato el cambio de comportamiento en él y sintiendo en carne propia los efectos de esos cambios.

Mas sin contestarle Sesshomaru deslizó sus manos por la estrecha cintura de Kagome y la levantó apoyándola contra la pared manteniéndola en el lugar atrapada con su cuerpo endurecido de deseo mostrándole sin vergüenza alguna lo que ella provocaba en él, mientras que con sus manos libres enredaba las piernas de ella alrededor de sus caderas.

— ¿Entiendes que este cometió un error estúpido guiado por su orgullo y el daño que causo a la madre de este las acciones de _Inu no Taisho_ , despertando así la furia que causo en este la obsesión de superarlo en todo y cobrar así la serie de humillaciones y heridas en la noble madre de este Sesshomaru? — Dijo Sesshomaru restregando su erección contra ella haciéndola gemir por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con _esto_? — Soltó Kagome tratando de mantener el hilo de la extraña conversación para ella " _sin sentido alguno_ " mientras el condenado macho jugaba con su cuerpo, por el camino que iba, Sango iba a matarla por dejarla en el Spa donde se suponía que " _ELLA_ " también debía de estar, solo por olvidar sacar las joyas que entregaría a Sango para la boda y ahora tenía uno noventa y cinco de macho Youkai restregándose contra ella sugerentemente… _Kami-sama dame fuerzas_.

— _Todo_ — Respondió el aferrando las caderas de ella y clocándola justo sobre su erección antes de golpear con sus caderas golpeando el punto más sensible de ella haciéndola gemir en voz alta y aferrarse a sus hombros clavándole las uñas mientras el picante olor de su deseo los envolvía a ambos y Yakko se excitaba aún más ante la perspectiva de tenerla allí y ahora.

— Kami-sama… Sesshomaru lo sé, lo sé ya me quedó claro, lo que me dolió fue que te acercaste a mí con engaños y los mantuviste hasta el final… así cambiara tu motivación, así cambiaras de opinión _callaste_ permitiste que me enterara por otro medio cuando _DEBISTE_ decírmelo tú y solo _TU_ , no soy perfecta también callé lo de " _ESA COSA_ " pero nunca fue mi intención callarme para siempre — Dijo ella inconscientemente restregando sus senos adoloridos contra el amplio pecho de el en busca instintiva de alivio.

— Este sentía mucha vergüenza de haber caído al mismo nivel de " _él_ " y hacerte daño… y temía que al saber lo que este había hecho y lo que había estado a punto de hacer lo rechazaras y expulsaras de tu vida, sobre todo después de descubrirte como la compañera de este Sesshomaru y Byakko-sama, perdona a este Sesshomaru... — Respondió el genuinamente arrepentido.

— Ya te disculpé Sesshomaru, solo deseo estar segura de que nunca más y me refiero a " _NUNCA JAMAS EN TODA LA PUTA VIDA_ " vas a volver a mentirme, engañarme y a ocultarme N-A-D-A… sea lo que sea quiero _TENGO_ que saber lo que está ocurriendo, dijiste que _YO_ Kagome Higurashi "soy" _TU_ compañera… no puede haber secretos entre nosotros que den pie a malos entendidos y problemas, no soy una mujer para sentarse a tu lado y " _adornar_ " el espacio ni calentar tu cama o en algún futuro darte " _herederos_ " _NO_ _SOY UNA MARIONETA_ ni hoy, ni mañana ni _NUNCA_ … o soy tu _IGUAL_ o no soy _nada_ … — Dijo Kagome recuperando el temple a pesar de los estragos que el macho estaba haciendo en su cuerpo, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos mostrándole que NO estaba jugando.

— Este Sesshomaru esta consiente de eso… y lo acepta al igual que Byakko _cabalmente_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma. — Ahora miko… ¿Consideras que hemos hablado sobre este tema, aclarado las dudas y fomentado una base desde donde asentar nuestra relación correctamente, o aun necesitas más tiempo para darle vueltas a este asunto? — Preguntó el deslizando sus manos debajo de la camia de Kagome y de un movimiento preciso cortando el sostén en medio de sus senos liberándolos de sus confines y abarcándolos con sus grandes manos con glotonería haciéndola arquearse contra él y gemir desvalida cuando el atrapó sus endurecidos pezones entre sus dedos y los apretó con la fuerza justa para hacerla gemir con fuerza.

— Tu… condenando macho… deja de jugar conmigo — Dijo Kagome en voz ronca de deseo agarrando un puñado de platinado cabello de Sesshomaru y atrayéndolo hacia ella en un enfebrecido beso, para cuando el oxígeno había faltado entre ellos, Kagome tenía una camisa y un jean menos en su guardarropa junto a el set de ropa interior.

Sesshomaru le había literalmente arrancado la ropa del cuerpo y no había tardado en arrancarse la suya sin importarle las caras y finas sedas de su traje, camisa y ropa interior quedaran destrozadas en el suelo, en su mente fuera de los rugidos de placer de Byakko ( _quien gritaba encantado de la vida sugerencias de como tomar a la hembra para darles el mayor placer a ambos)_ solo estaba consiente de una serie de cosas que tenían un mismo punto central " _Su hembra estaba deseosa y lista para recibirlo (FINALMENTE) en su cama, desnuda y participando activamente y bajo ningún concepto iba a dejarla salir de esa habitación sin arrancarle varios orgasmos y el mismo vaciarse "dentro" de ella_ " y el primer _imbécil_ que se atreviera a interrumpirlos fuera quien fuera moriría en sus garras, nadie debía equivocarse con la prístina imagen que proyectaba al mundo.

Él era un Youkai… un _Daiyoukai_ y esta era _SU_ compañera, _su hembra_ a la que estaba a punto de tomar después de haber estado separado de ella, y salvaje como la bestia que en realidad era, mataría a quien interfiriera.

— Sessh — Gimió Kagome apenas su cuerpo desnudo enjauló el de ella bajo el y procedió a lamer sus pechos, mientras acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo con las manos libres y empezar a bajar hasta exponer su punto más íntimo a sus hambrientos ojos y con deliberada lentitud empezar a lamerla como si fuera un helado de su saber predilecto ( _Y para el en efecto ella lo era_ ) haciéndola temblar y gemir al principio en voz baja hasta que su tono empezó a subir hasta que él estuvo satisfecho antes de darle una serie de orgasmos solo con su habilidosa lengua, más cuando él estaba a punto de lanzarse de ello y enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella, Kagome lo empujó hasta obligarlo a ceder y dejarse hacer de espaldas y lanzarle una mirada cargada de deseo y picardía. — No eres el único que quiere jugar cariño… — Susurró ella antes de engullir la sensible punta de su virilidad y succionar con fuerza haciéndolo gruñir con fuerza.

— Mujer… vas a matar a este Sesshomaru — Dijo el jadeante a lo que ella solo respondió un profundo _"Hmmmm"_ que recorrió su cuerpo entero desde el miembro que ella aún mantenía en movimiento dentro de su caliente y apretada boca obligándolo a liberarse de ella, que reía encantada con su reacción antes sentarse con ella sobre él y sus largas piernas rodeándolo y dejarla caer con tortuosa lentitud sobre su erección empalándola a él hasta la empuñadura, sintiéndola caliente y apretada alrededor de él haciéndolo morder con fuerza mientras de su pecho retumbaba un gruñido de profundo placer cerrando sus ojos dorados durante un momento casi incapaz de soportar el inmenso placer y felicidad que Byakko y en sentían al finalmente estar unidos cuerpo y alma con aquella mujer especial para ellos, _su compañera,_ hundiendo su rostro en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando con fuerza el aroma intimo de ella _._

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Dijo Kagome con voz temblorosa sintiéndose arder de deseo y nuevamente completa, llena de él hasta los límites de su cuerpo y lo que era más apabullante " _su misma alma_ " se sentía llena y conectada íntimamente a él.

— Eres nuestra… y te amamos — Respondió el mirándola a los ojos sintiendo que podía ahogarse en ellos de buena gana.

— Soy de ustedes y los amo… **_a ambos_** — Respondió ella sintiendo que de alguna manera eran las palabras correctas y cuando esas mismas palabras parecieron ser el detonante de toda la precariamente contenida pasión de Sesshomaru, a ella no le quedo de otra que sostenerse fuerte de sus amplios hombros y gritar su placer al mundo entero ( _y no dudaba que la hubieran escuchado muy a pesar de la barrera de aquel piso_ )

— _**Nuestra, nuestra, nuestra**_ — Gemían Sesshomaru y Yakko al unísono con cada profunda estocada, llegando finalmente a un punto de aceptación temporal pues siempre estarían " _discutiendo_ " jovialmente a quien pertenecía la hembra a pesar de saber que era de ambos.

— Ohhhh Sessh…Sessh — Gimoteaba ella incapaz de articular en ese momento ninguna palabra más complicada.

— Dilo Kagome… dilo para nosotros — Dijo Sesshomaru mientras ella estallaba alrededor de el en otro monumental orgasmo.

— _**Los amo**_ — Dijo Kagome sin aliento aun sintiendo la dureza de Sesshomaru llenarla hasta rozar los puntos más sensibles dentro de su cuerpo enviándola a una serie de espasmos con un grito mudo, mientras se aferraba a él clavando sus uñas en sus brazos hasta sacar sangre, excitando aún más a la bestia en él.

De inmediato Sesshomaru de un solo fluido movimiento salió de ella riendo por lo bajo cuando ella emitió una _MUY_ vocal queja, para luego colocarla sobre sus manos y rodillas y llenarla de una firme estocada enviándola por el borde del placer una vez más, mientras el bombeaba con deliberada y estudiada lentitud cambiando el ritmo y tiempo cuando ella menos lo esperaba, enloqueciéndola y hundiéndose aún más dentro de ella disfrutando cada gemido, cada grito, cada suplica por más de él y lo que podía darle, gotear de los dulces labios de su Kagome.

— Dale a este lo que busca Miko — Dijo el inclinándose hasta cubrirla por completo mientras seguía bombeando dentro y fuera de ella abarcando sus pechos con sus grandes manos.

— _Tomen de mi lo que deseen de una vez_ — Dijo ella en voz ronca de deseo y de gritar su placer.

— Eso es lo que estos desean — Sesshomaru y Yakko recibieron aquellas palabras con genuina alegría, y Sesshomaru sintió su cuerpo cambiar ligeramente sintiendo a Yakko unirse por completo a la fiesta, tratando de mantener un ritmo lo suficientemente delicado para no hacerle daño a su pareja mientras lamia con glotonería su clavícula izquierda liberando suficiente veneno como para adormecer el área.

— Sesshomaru… no quiero nada a _medias_ … deja de contenerte _maldita seas_ quieres _TODO_ de mi… dame _TODO_ de ti… ¡ _ **AHORA**_! — Exigió Kagome dando una buena arqueada de caderas y empalándose a si misma con brutalidad y gimiendo de placer mientras lo hacía rompiendo el ultimo hilo de contención que él había cuidado mantener para no dañarla y de inmediato Kagome lo sintió engrosarse y alargarse un poco más dentro de ella hasta estirarla al límite, y proceder a bombera salvajemente dentro y fuera de ella arrancándole gritos de placer un orgasmo tras otro antes de sentir sus colmillos clavarse en su clavícula izquierda con una ligera sensación de dolor mientras sus movimientos de hacían más erráticos y salvajes sintiendo su Youki elevarse en el punto donde su boca se unía con su clavícula calentándola aún más y enviando una corriente de placer directo a su clítoris haciéndola echar la cabeza hacia atrás y rugir de tano placer que podía ver puntos negros danzando frente a ella, mientras el lamia su mordida y a acompañaba en el vuelo rugiendo al mundo su conquista antes de que el mundo se apagara al alrededor de ella.

Sesshomaru aun en medio de su larga y _MUY_ placentera eyaculación sintió el momento en que Kagome colapsó bajo el, y con cuidadosa rapidez la abrazó contra él y se dejó caer de lado sobre la cama desecha, mientras su semilla la llenaba hasta rebasarla y derramarse entre ellos, mientras Yakko insistía en " _atarlos_ " juntos aun sabiendo que ella no estaba lista aun para cachorros la bestia ancestral no estaba dispuesto a negarse el placer y con suerte algún día _como ella misma había dicho_ , esa atadura profundamente dentro de ella daría los frutos esperados, por ahora ambos podían respirar en paz, todo estaba bien entre ellos y ahora tendían libre acceso al lujurioso cuerpo de su compañera, que sería el patio de juego personal de ellos, de la misma manera en que ellos serían gustosamente el de ella.

=== S S ===

— ¿Crees que haya funcionado? — Pregunto la mujer apenas cubierta por la sabana.

— Si no lo hizo no es el macho que conozco… créeme Sanguito a estas horas nuestra hembra alfa debe de estar marcada, saciada y posiblemente " _atada_ " a nuestro macho alfa tal como tú lo estas ahora conmigo y Hiroto-sama — Respondió Miroku moviendo ligeramente las caderas para enfatizar su punto riéndose por lo bajo cuando Sango solo gimió desvalida restregándose contra él y apretando dentro de ella, el nudo que en esos momentos _TAMBIEN_ los mantenía " _atascados_ " a ambos y con una sonrisa maliciosa deslizando sus dedos por el sensible nudo de nervios haciéndola contener de golpe el aliento. — Veamos que tantos orgasmo podemos provocarte hasta que pueda poseerte una vez más mi deliciosa _compañera_.

— Kami… menos mal que no soy supersticiosa o no estaríamos así ahora — Gimió Sango entregándose a sus cuidados y olvidándose por completo de Kagome y la esperanza de que a esas altura estuviera BIEN reconciliada con Sesshomaru.

— Cierto… muy cierto — Murmuró Miroku por lo bajo riéndose sensualmente.

=== S S ===

Cuando Kagome desertó estaba desorientada, ligeramente adolorida pero MUY saciada y tardó apenas un minuto entero en recordar todo lo que había sucedido, donde estaba y donde se SUPONIA que debería de estar.

— Mierda — Soltó Kagome sentándose de golpe ignorando por completo el par de brazos que trataban de mantenerla en la cama. — Joder Sesshomaru ¿No podías esperara hasta esta noche? Sango va a matarme debería estar en el Spa con ella hace… mierda dos… DOS horas suéltame, suéltame tengo que darme un baño rápido buscar ropa… bruto ese era mu juego de ropa interior _Victoria Secret…_ en fin ya murió dejameeeeee— Decía Kagome forcejeando con el agarre de acero de Sesshomaru quien se había limitado a sostenerla contra él mientras ella tenía su pequeña crisis nerviosa.

— Miroku secuestró a Sango y en estos momentos debe de estar en las mismas que tu… vamos este te acompañará en tu baño — Dijo el sensualmente.

— Y allí se fue la costumbre de no verse hasta la boda… justo al carajo — Dijo Kagome cubriéndose el rostro con las manos antes de tensarse y mirarlo desconfiada — Si quieres acompañarme a la ducha para otro round rápido más te vale que de _VERDAD_ sea rápido — Añadió dándole un zape de Reiki y echando a correr riéndose a carcajadas hacia la mencionada ducha con Sesshomaru pegado a sus talones, en esos momentos poco importaba el mundo fuera de aquella habitación, en ese momento podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta y sentirse feliz.

Cuando Sango y ella se encontraron finalmente ( _MEDIA HORA DESPUES_ ) las dos no hacían más que mirarse entre ellas y reírse a carcajadas para la consternación y curiosidad de todas las que rodeaban el apartado que habían pagado en el Spa para un día (unas horas ya) de belleza y mimos bien merecidos.

=== S S ===

Ni en sus más locos sueños había soñado con que aquel día llegaría a ella, decidió la mujer que miraba embelesada el reflejo que el espejo le mostraba. Igual que aquel día en que se había visto por primera vez en aquel vestido ella no podía evitar pestañear varias veces y mirarse detalladamente para confirmar que realmente, _REALMENTE_ la hermosa mujer en traje de novia era en efecto " _ella_ " Sango Higurashi y estaba a punto de casarse con su amado pervertido y ser su esposa, compañera, amante y la madre de sus futuros hijos.

— Eres la mujer más hermosa sobre esta verde tierra y estas a punto de casarte con tu Inu pervertido cariño… vamos y sonríe para mí, para él y para todo el pinche mundo — Dijo Kagome sacándola de su embelesada contemplación apareciendo junto a Sango en elreflejo del espejo, vistiendo un espectacular vestido de la colección de alta costura de _**Taijiya's**_ , hecha en seda cruda azul rey entallada a las curvas de Kagome en un elegante corte imperio hermosamente bordado y engarzado con piedras semi preciosas e hilos dorados, prestando espacial detalle en la hermosa cigarra posada sobre una estrella de cinco puntas, escudo del clan Higurashi que estaba justo en el centro del escote cuadrado y se extendía sobre el corpiño uniéndose al resto del diseño, antes de la falda caer en una cascada de seda hasta sus pies danzando hermosamente en su caída con cada paso que Kagome daba.

Ambas habían llegado al acuerdo de que ninguna quería usar tantas veces un constrictivo Kimono cuando habían empezado a hablar de vestidos de novia, de todas maneras para el apareamiento si era casi " _obligatorio_ " estar " _correctamente_ " vestidas como se esperaba para esa ocasión, así que al Sango decidirse por un vestido de novias occidental Kagome la había apoyado alegremente señalando que ella vestiría un vestido de Sango solo con la alteración de la cigarra y la estrella en algún lugar del vestido y Sango había saltado de inmediato a buscar diseños hasta dar con uno apropiado y hacerlo de cero ella misma, añadiendo el escudo del clan a la vista del mundo.

— Las dos estamos listas para matar — Dijo Sango sonriéndole con genuina alegría.

— Bien… tenemos algo nuevo, algo usado y yo tengo para ti, algo viejo y azul — Dijo Kagome mostrándole una caja de madera hermosamente tallada. — Esto perteneció a Mina y ya tienes algo de Yuri contigo — Dijo Kagome tocando la pulsera de oro y diamantes en la muñeca derecha de Sango junto a la pulsera con las cuentas de colores que jamás se quitaban, antes de abrir la caja y mostrarle a Sango la hermosa peineta con diseño de corona engarzada en pequeños diamantes rodeando tres grandes zafiros y hacerle una ademan/orden de acercarse más y colocarla justo en medio de su cabeza delante del velo, haciendo la ilusión de que el velo " _brotaba_ " de la pequeña corona de oro blanco. — Ahora… tienes a nuestras madres contigo también. Ahora ni se te ocurra llorar y destruir nuestro maquillaje y mueve el culo Higurashi… tu macho te espera — Añadió Kagome sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba y luchando contra las lágrimas.

— Vamos entonces hermana — Dijo Sango tomando el ramo de lirios de luna blancos y rosas rojo sangre, mientras Kagome extendía su brazo para Sango.

Al salir de la casa junto al templo donde había estado retocándose Sango y Kagome encontraron a Sesshomaru a quien Kagome le entregó la mano de Sango en símbolo de confianza y consentimiento de unión entre las dos casas nobles, los testigos invitados varios, familiares y amigos observaron todo con rapaz avidez mientras los medios aprobados por la casa de la Luna tomaban fotos en silencio.

— Te amo hermana — Dijo Kagome dejando ir la mano de Sango.

— También yo — Respondió Sango permitiéndole a Irasue acomodar ( _sin necesidad y mas por protocolo_ ) el velo frente a su rostro, antes de iniciar su camino al altar donde Miroku la esperaba.

— Vamos querida — Dijo Irasue mirando a Kagome quien sonrió con calma y junto a la gran dama avanzó detrás de su hermana y Sesshomaru mientras entraban al templo seguidas del resto de los invitados pues los reporteros si apreciaban sus vidas ( _y_ _las apreciaban mucho)_ no ingresarían a la boda como tal sino que esperarían a tomar las fotos después de la ceremonia y se retirarían, nunca era bueno tentar la furia de la casa de la luna sobre ellos y después de una merecida lección, tampoco la de la casa Higurashi.

— _Nos hemos reunido este glorioso día frente a los Kami en el templo del atardecer para ser testigos de la unión entre lady Sango Higurashi y Lord Miroku Houshi miembros de dos grandes y honorables casas._ — Decía el anciano monje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole al mundo lo feliz que estaba de oficiar aquella boda. — _¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?_

— _Yo, Lady Kagome Higurashi líder y señora del Clan Higurashi, la entrego al cuidado y protección de lord Miroku Houshi y su noble clan_ — Respondió Kagome en tono claro firme y fuerte, ignorando a los invitados manteniendo su completa atención sobre Sango y Miroku.

— _Que así sea_ — Respondió el monje con genuina aprobación permitiéndoles sentarse a Sesshomaru y a ella, pues Irasue ya había tomado asiento junto a Yue, Kaede y Kirara e iniciando el ritual de matrimonio, mientras ella observaba cada etapa desarrollarse ante sus ojos muy consciente de la enorme mano envolviendo a la suya, pues desde que regresaran del altar Sesshomaru no había dado muestras de querer solarla y si era sincera ella tampoco deseaba dejarlo ir.

=== S S ===

— Bien… eres oficialmente y _legalmente la señora pervertida_ — Dijo Kagome abrazando a Sango antes de guiarla en un fluido paso de vals que seguramente tenia alzando las elegantes cejas de mucho en el lugar pero a ellas le valía un pepino cuadrado rosa chicle, ninguno podría entender jamás lo que para ellas significaba aquella boda, algunos podrían pensar que para ellas podría significar una escalada en la sociedad e incluso una mejora en sus estilos de vida; pero estaban seriamente equivocados, era algo más importante y significativo que eso, pero claro… ninguno de ellos podrían entenderlo así que ni se molestarían en gastar tiempo, aliento y esfuerzo en explicarlo así que simplemente podían dejarlos irse al carajo con todas sus bendiciones pues no les importaba.

— Cierto…— Dijo Sango antes de echarse a reír en brazos de Kagome y ver a Sesshomaru y a Miroku acercarse a ellas.

— Mi lady vengo a recuperar a mi _esposa_ — Dijo Miroku risueño mirando a Sango con los ojos brillantes de genuina posesividad y alegría.

— Toda tuya Houshi, pero recuerda que es _mi hermana primero_ — Dijo Kagome cediéndole el paso riendo mientras Sesshomaru la hacía girar sin perder pie y la seguía con elegancia innata en el compás del vals.

Media hora después Kagome ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas manos había estrechado mientras caminaba alrededor del enorme salón de baile del brazo de Sesshomaru que no parecía muy apurado en apartarse de ella cosa que secretamente la complacía y tranquilizaba, habían tantas personas que no conocía y seguramente serian gente importante que a ella le preocupaba encontrarse con algún cretino que la hiciera cabrearse y terminara causando algún escándalo internacional.

— Miko… Este quiere que mantengas la calma… el líder del clan Warhammer está aquí con varios miembros de su familia, incluyéndolo a " _él_ " — Dijo Sesshomaru tomando finalmente una decisión respecto a lo que había averiguado en las últimas veinticuatro horas y decidiendo que él no debía ocultarle a Kagome aquello, más cuando ella había sido tan clara al negarse a estar en la oscuridad.

Junto a él Kagome se tensó ligeramente antes de relajarse y asentir para sí misma mirando ausentemente hacia el techo trabajado en bajo relieve del salón de baile, preocupando a Sesshomaru cuando su mirada de volvió triste y finalmente resignada.

— Me lo imagine… entre tanta gente importante sabía que había la posibilidad… ¿Tenemos que saludarlos verdad? — Dijo Kagome mirándolo entonces con un brillo de vulnerabilidad que se apresuró a ocultar bajo una capa de dura terquedad.

— Somos los anfitriones de Sango y Miroku — Respondió el con calma apretando levemente su mano en silencioso apoyo.

— Bien… supongo que esto se veía venir… vamos entonces y que Kami impida que la mierda explote y nos salpique o tendré que hacerte daño…— Masculló Kagome aceptando la copa de champagne que Sesshomaru le ofreció y vaciándola de dos tragos ante sus ojos brillando con genuina diversión. — Mucho daño… — Murmuró dejándose llevar hacia donde el líder del clan de su padre estaba junto a varios miembros de su familia y muy posiblemente ( _con su puta suerte_ ) estaría "él" su padre desconocido ( _porque la información por internet al final no contaba_ ) y su compañera… _Annabelle Savage_ de la casa _Savage_ en Italia, nada más y nada menos… si la mierda estallaba allí en medio de la celebración del matrimonio de Sango y ella terminaba arruinándolo todo para su hermana… ella ciertamente le haría daño a Sesshomaru… ¿ _No podía ir el solo o algo_?... Demonios ¿ _Cuándo carajos se había empezado a convertir en una patética cobarde_? — Vamos Higurashi… muévete — Añadió con terquedad y decisión haciendo sonreír levemente a Sesshomaru ante sus acciones.

* * *

 _ **Owarii…**_

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	35. Cap 35: Lazos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas . _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

" _ **Con cada tembloroso e inseguro paso que tomamos desde la primera vez que logramos ponernos en pie, dejando en el pasado nuestro torpe y lento avance sobre manos y rodillas,**_ _ **avanzamos**_ _ **no solo hacia un destino en mente, sino que también que realmente**_ _ **avanzamos**_ _ **…**_ __ _ **evolucionamos como personas para bien o para mal. Algunos pasos son tan inocentemente torpes, que solemos darlos por inercia y sin darle crédito o importancia alguna, sin embargo con el pasar de los años y conforme estos pasos se vuelven más demandantes, rápidos y dolorosos, comprendemos finalmente la verdadera importancia de estos y solo nos queda mirar hacia el pasado con nostalgia y lamentar no haberlos apreciado mientras los dábamos, dar un suspiro profundo y obligarnos a continuar, para entonces conscientes de la vida, con un enorme peso sobre nuestros hombros tratando de ponernos de rodillas y regresarnos al inicio cuando nos arrastrábamos por el suelo, a diferencia que esta vez la vida te pisa con saña y malicia tratando de probar nuestros límites y quebrarnos.**_

 _ **Miro hacia atrás, y sé que no fui de aquellas personas que dieron estos pasos sin comprender y apreciar el significado de cada diminuto movimiento, fui muy inocente alguna vez pero supongo que cuando tienes una vida como la mía aprendes a valorar cada segundo de vida para bien o para mal, aun cuando vas extirpando esa misma inocencia de nuestro sistema, para poder sobrevivir.**_

 _ **No, no fue fácil fui una niña completamente inocente en medio de la jungla salvaje a la que "cariñosamente" llamamos vida, mis madres se encargaron de que mi inocencia no fuera una excusa a la estupidez con un titulo condicionado, ellas sospechaban lo que venía para mí en la vida y se encargaron de darme las herramientas para sobrevivir, y lo hice.**_

 _ **Si… admito que en un punto de mi "entonces" corta vida estuve agotada, amargada y muy frustrada, cerca de darme por vencida aferrándome a mi terquedad, afortunadamente los Dioses pusieron en mi camino una motivación más que me obligó a seguir adelante, no solo por mi bien sino por el de ella, luego cuando necesitamos una compañera, alguien que nos acercara a las niñas que debimos haber sido, una vez los dioses vieron hacia nuestra dirección y nos fue puesta en nuestro camino en la forma de una fiera y protectora nekomata…**_

 _ **Es gracioso pero aun siendo lo que soy no soy exactamente una mujer religiosa, creo en los Dioses (obvio) y sigo la misma doctrina que me fue inculcada por mis amadas madres (aunque ojo estoy lejos de ser una fanática) y ahora viendo a mi amada hermana hacer payasadas junto a su flamante y pervertido esposo, una vez más inclino mi cabeza y doy gracias a todos los Dioses que miraron hacia nuestra dirección, por todo lo que nos fue concedido aun cuando no lo pedimos, incluyendo las malas experiencias que al final de cuentas nos forjaron como las mujeres que somos, sinceramente desde el fondo de mi corazón... gracias.**_

 _ **Ahora la vida me sorprende una vez mas y trae consigo una oportunidad de la que no me creí en posición de tener (o esperar) en esta vida, el hombre que me engendró, mi padre biológico al alcance de mi mano (literalmente) con todo lo que he vivido, no me esperaba estar hecha un manojo tembloroso de nervios y si… temor… ¿Sabe él quien soy para él, lo sabe su compañera… su familia? No lo sé… ¿Pueden ellos aceptarme tal cual soy, sin condiciones, sin juzgarme? Tampoco lo sé, lo único que sí sé, es que pase lo que pase… debo seguir adelante pues tengo demasiadas razones en mi vida para continuar mi camino, como para echarme a morir porque alguien de mi sangre me rechace… ¿Total? No sería la primera vez que alguien que se supone debería amarme sin condiciones, me rechace ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Así que mientras avanzo del brazo del macho que ahora sé que es mi otra mitad y a quien de alguna manera complemento, acepto su silencioso apoyo mientras me acerco a la familia que me fue negada por la vida y una puta egoísta (Esa opinión no cambiará jamás para mí, la mujer es una puta del infierno y nada lo va a cambiar) y ruego a los Dioses no cometer una burrada, como caerme de cara o empezar a reírme como idiota desquiciada o tonta de remate certificada, con mi suerte todo es posible… Si eso llegase a ocurrir, por favor alguien sea bueno y deme un par de bofetadas y corran, porque aunque las esté pidiendo para sacarme de mi miseria personal y humillación pública, no quiere decir que no me cabrearé y responderé con la misma moneda… eso de poner la otra mejilla no va conmigo, yo prefiero patear traseros, de nuevo NO SOY UNA PUTA MARTIR.**_

 **Kagome Higurashi.**

 **Hija de Mina y Yuri**

 **Hija del clan Warhammer**

 **Hermana de Sango**

 **Amiga de pocos**

 **Amante de dos que son uno**

 **Compañera de Sesshomaru y Yakko**

 **Sobreviviente de la misma vida.**

 **Simplemente "YO"**

 **Cap. 35: Lazos.**

Realmente ella no recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida y ahora se sorprendía a si misma teniendo un ataque de nervios en su fuero interno a toda regla, que aunque comprimido ( _en una apretada y diminuta bola en algún rincón dentro de ella_ ) podía sentir el nudo en la garganta amenazando con ahogarla y aun así, nadie podía decir que no estaba controlando su risa histérica y las terribles ganas que tenia de gritar a los cuatro vientos en medio de aquella boda de alta jerarquía " _¡MALDICION QUE BIEN ARREGALADAS ESTAMOS!_ " Antes de ceder y reírse histérica hasta las lágrimas, estaba controlada al punto de poder seguir avanzando tranquilamente con su mano sobre el antebrazo de Sesshomaru, siempre altivo y seguro caminando entre la marea de invitados de alto estatus social y los de clase media-baja media-alta _AKA_ los amigos de Sango y ella, mientras la guiaba hacia ellos… hacia " _El_ " su padre y el motivo de toda la revolución nerviosa que tenía en ese momento.

Ella sabía que no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones, ni dejarse engañar con la tonta esperanza, con la imagen preconcebida que había creado y guardado secretamente cerca de su corazón de aquel padre que tal vez " _pudo_ " haberla aceptado y querido, aun así mientras avanzaba hacia él y su familia, caía en cuenta que había fracasado estrepitosamente en no hacerse esperanzas, y sentía lastima por la niña que había sido y aun estaba allí aferrada a la esperanza de ser amada y aceptada por su padre, aquel desconocido que nunca supo de ella, porque por la criatura que la trajo al mundo nunca sintió más que resentimiento y desprecio aun de niña cuando comprendió lo que había hecho con ella.

Ahora estaba allí con el corazón acelerado y los nervios de punta tratando de recordarse a sí misma y a esa niña aferrada a la esperanza, que en la vida real Tallon Warhammer tenía compromisos delicados ( _como su imagen pública y su unión a la noble casa Italiana a través de su compañera_ ) y fuera de no saber que ella era su hija ilegitima, tampoco ella esperaba aceptación abierta de parte de él y su familia y sinceramente no podía culparlos, después de todo serian muchas ( _demasiadas_ ) preguntas que los medios estarían _deseosos_ de buscar respuestas y plasmarlas en sus periódicos y cadenas televisivas, a ella le gustaba su vida _lo mas privada_ posible _(Teniendo en cuenta que su relación con Sesshomaru ahora MUY pública y la unión de su clan al de él con la boda de Sango y Miroku)_ la mayor parte (sino TODA) de esa privacidad de había ido directo a la mierda, ella seguiría luchando por conservar algo de su vida personal " _personal_ " y Sesshomaru lo sabía muy bien y ya estaba trabajando en ello.

 _Con conocerlos será suficiente para mi… y si me atreviera a decirle quien soy, puedo vivir el resto de mi vida con su silenciosa aceptación y tal vez si está dispuesto, su amistad… kami sabe que a estas alturas de mi vida, no sabría qué hacer con un verdadero padre que me regañe o me ponga horas de entada y salida… y kami no lo permita se ponga a tratar de proteger mi "virtud" kami-sama… cuando estas acostumbrada a ser dueña y señora de tu vida desde niña, es muy difícil respetar figuras de autoridad de , que no seas tú mismo… o ceder y yo ya soy una condenada figura gigante de autoridad_ Pensaba Kagome suspirando distraídamente dejándose guiar por Sesshomaru mientras ignoraba al resto de los invitados deseosos de entablar conversación con el o los desesperados que trataban de saciar su curiosidad sobre ella y su posición junto a Sesshomaru.

=== S S ===

Mientras guiaba a Kagome entre los distinguidos invitados, Sesshomaru miraba alrededor portando una expresión de engañoso aburrimiento, observando tras su máscara impasible a todos aquellos que los rodeaban mientras avanzaban con calma entre la gente ( _después de todo nunca estaba demás estar alerta_ ), así que mientras pasaban junto a otro nutrido grupo de hombres machos y algunas hembras de poder que conversaban de política, cifras y bolsas de valores, no pudo evitar recordar la pequeña pero _importante_ reunión que había sostenido el día anterior.

=== Inicio Del Flash Back===

Él no era conocido por su estupidez, y aunque había cometido una serie de ellas justamente con su compañera, no quería decir que él había perdido facultades y se había entregado a la estupidez, a su edad era un macho adulto joven y viril _._ Así que apenas Jaken finiquitó los detalles Sesshomaru se encontró frente a Thor Warhammer.

El jefe del clan Vikingo era un hombre gigante de su misma estatura con el porte típico de un guerrero Vikingo curtido en batalla de largos cabellos rubios y los ojos de su compañera, que apenas lo había visto hacer acto de presencia en el salón de Lord Brodrick Rosevelt, se había puesto de pie cuan alto era seguido de cerca por el mismísimo lord Brodrick Rosevelt, lord Balder Warhammer y finalmente lord Tallon Warhammer y su compañera la única hembra del clan Warhammer que podía suponer una verdadera amenaza para Kagome, por lo que él tenía interés personal de aclarar varios puntos con aquella dama y en especial con su bestia antes de arriesgarse a poner a su compañera ante la Okami europea, y era la única razón por la que la hembra había sido incluida en aquella reunión.

— Lord Sesshomaru — Saludó Thor Warhammer con una venia apropiada, ellos estaban claros en un punto y era justamente en que les gustara o no, debían respetar los protocolos, en especial con este Daiyoukai en particular, además estaba la _Seidkona_ sangre de su sangre, la hija perdida y negada a su clan y no podían arriesgarse a perderla de nuevo ahora que estaban tan cerca de contactar con ella y con suerte ganar su aceptación, todos estaban claros en que ellos le habían fallado al no encontrarla todos esos años.

— Lord Thor — Respondió Sesshomaru sin emoción alguna mirando fijamente a los ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su amada miko y sosteniéndole la mirada sin pestañear como el depredador que él era durante cuarenta segundos exactos, hasta que el orgulloso vikingo pareció caer en cuenta de que inconscientemente él estaba _retándolos_ abiertamente a Yakko y a él, al sostenerle la mirada y con un ligerísimo asentimiento el hombre desvió su mirada poniendo fin al reto accidental.

— Por favor tomemos asiento — Invitó Lord Rosevelt actuando de mediador entre ellos.

De inmediato, todos tomaron asiento justo después de que Lady Anabelle Savage hizo lo propio guiada por su esposo, y entrando de inmediato en modo " _anfitriona_ " asegurándose de que cada uno de ellos tuviera en sus manos una taza de té negro, o para sus efectos sake de demonio o hidromiel.

— Este Sesshomaru no va a irse por las ramas… usted estuvo en el café de la compañera de este ayer con un grupo de su parentela. _Ustedes saben de Kagome_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma sin molestarse a probar el oscuro brebaje que le fue ofrecido, mientras estudiaba las reacciones de los presentes, en especial del anciano que levanto la barbilla tercamente lanzándole una mirada tan parecida a la de Kagome que tuvo que contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco y soportar estoico a Yakko rugir de risa en un rincón de su mente, mientras señalaba que ella realmente era toda una _Warhammer_ y de allí había heredado aquella condenada terquedad que los traía a ambos locos en las palmas de sus delicadas y fuertes manos.

— La casa de la luna _sabía_ sobre una hija de nuestro clan y no se nos informó — Dijo el anciano Balder Warhammer con un borde de contenida rabia.

— No corresponde a la casa de la Luna informar sobre ese tema sin autorización de la dama en cuestión, no se puede interferir en la decisión de la _líder_ de la casa Higurashi en asuntos estrictamente personales, incluso la mismísima corte no puede interferir. — Respondió Sesshomaru con seca calma atravesando sin piedad al hombre mayor.

— ¿Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Tallon Warhammer finalmente atrayendo hacia el todo el poder de la mirada del señor _provisional_ de la casa del Oeste y señor pleno de la casa de la Luna, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida el peso de la atención de un _verdadero_ depredador poderoso que lo observaba sin pestañear y parecía juzgar si era digno o no.

— Cuando _ustedes_ fueron hasta su negocio e _interactuaron_ con ella sin _comunicarse_ con este Sesshomaru como su _legítimo_ compañero, le dieron a este todo el derecho de organizar esta reunión. —Respondió Sesshomaru secamente mirando al anciano que había estado en el café de Kagome.

— Es parte de nosotros, una parte que se nos fue negada hasta ahora, todos teníamos curiosidad de conocerla, de verla, de estar cerca de ella, se nos negó toda su vida… _teníamos_ que verla con nuestros propios ojos. — Respondió el anciano Balder Warhammer con vehemencia mientras tercamente se cruzaba los enormes brazos por el amplio pecho.

— Hnn… ¿Ustedes aceptaran a la mujer que ella es, sin juicios ni expectativas, sin demandar nada de ella? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mirando fijamente a cada uno de ellos hasta posar su mirada en la única hembra. — ¿Lady Savage… la aceptará como la legítima hija de su compañero, que _ella Kagome Higurashi_ la compañera de este Sesshomaru _es_?

— Ella es la primogénita de mi compañero, si ella lo acepta será un honor para nosotras llamarla nuestra hija — Respondió la hembra de inmediato, ella y su bestia ya se habían reconciliado con aquella idea desde el las palabras de su suegra y la misma imagen de la mujer tan parecida a su amado compañero. Si era sincera consigo misma, desde aquella llamada telefónica en medio de la madrugada y la proyección de la primera imagen de la joven mujer hasta poner sus pies una vez más en _Nipón_ , ella se había preparado junto a su bestia para reclamar a la mujer como propia por amor a su compañero.

— Ella _no viene sola_ mi lady, ustedes comprenderán muy pronto que Kagome Higurashi es una hembra _alfa_ entre las _alfas_ , incluso la honorable y poderosa madre de este la reconoce como tal, Kagome ha reclamado como suya a Sango Higurashi su hermana adoptiva y a la nekomata que ha sido compañera y protectora de ambas desde niñas y no está dispuesta a renunciar a ninguna de ellas. — Explicó Sesshomaru con calma.

— Entonces nuestro clan ha ganado a dos hijas y una feroz guardiana — Respondió de inmediato Thor lanzándole una mirada de genuina convicción a Sesshomaru, era obvio que él no tenía problemas en recibir de brazos abiertos a Kagome y a los que venían con ella.

— Entonces… tendremos dos hijas crecidas compañero — Respondió Annabelle aferrando la mano de su compañero en la suya y dedicándole una mirada llena de completa calma y aceptacion.

— Dos hijas… y una guardiana — Repitió Tallon perplejo aferrando la mano de su compañera en la suya cuidándose de no aplastarla. — ¿Quién cuidó de ellas, tenemos mucho que agradecerle… si ellas nos aceptaran, podemos organizar una reunión… y su madre, que fue de ella… quien es? — Soltó una pregunta tras otra mirando a Sesshomaru quien permanecía impasible.

— Esas preguntas solo puede responderlas ella, este solo quería asegurarse de que no representarían un peligro para ella — Respondió Sesshomaru con calma, sin dejar traslucir nada mientras Yakko señalaba la pregunta que Tallon había hecho sobre la concubina cargada de duda y rencor, evidenciando así la artimaña a la que la concubina seguramente usó en un vano intento de comprometer al hombre Vikingo.

— Nosotros no…

— No pueden culpar a este por ser _cauteloso_ , no esperen que este se disculpe por eso, la seguridad de la compañera de este es _primordial,_ así que no debe ser para ustedes una sorpresa que este Sesshomaru les diga desde ya, que no va a renunciar a ella ni hoy, ni mañana, _ni nunca_ , así que hija, nieta, o no la mujer es _nuestra_ y no estamos dispuestos a cederla — Señaló Sesshomaru con mortífera calma dedicándoles una gélida mirada que prometía los fuegos del infierno a quien intentara separarla de ellos.

Ante él la fracción del Clan Warhammer presente, intercambio miradas y sabiendo que sería inútil discutir ese punto, aceptaron en tenso silencio que luego sería roto por el anciano preguntando cuando podrían conocerla de verdad y sin engaños de ningún tipo, lo que trajo una larga y calurosa discusión que los mantuvo deliberando durante las siguiente hora y media para ponerse de acuerdo.

=== Fin de Flash Back ===

De reojo Sesshomaru observó a la mujer que iba de su brazo bebiendo de la atractiva y poderosa imagen que ella sin mucho esfuerzo proyectaba, una vez más dividido entre la necesidad de cubrirla de los ojos imprudentes de otros y el orgullo de mostrarla al mundo y reclamarla como suya de una vez y para siempre.

Sabía que debía estar orgulloso de la mujer a su lado sobre todo porque a pesar de estar echa un manojo de nervios, _su miko_ estaba erguida en toda su estatura, caminando con la frente en alto y sonriendo educadamente a todo aquel que se interponía entre ellos y su meta.

— Realmente esos dos están locos — Dijo Kagome mirando con indulgencia a Sango y a Miroku bailar en medio de la pista un rápido Twist que Miroku había retado a Sango a Bailar en el hermoso vestido de novia y los tacones de diez centímetros sobre los que en aquel momento hacia equilibro con impresionante experticia, capaz de arrancarle lagrimas de envidia a una modelo de pasarela al no mostrar signos de irse de cara al suelo, a pesar de sus animados movimientos de baile.

— Están hechos tal para cual — Señaló Sesshomaru observando a lo lejos a Miroku levantar a Sango como si fuera una pluma y lanzarla al aire como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, dar una fluida vuelta completa y atraparla de nuevo sonriendo como un desquiciado junto a su ahora esposa.

— ¿Está todo listo para ellos? — Preguntó Kagome mirándolo de reojo y chocando con la dorada mirada de Sesshomaru de inmediato.

— Todo en orden — Respondió el sin ofenderse porque ella dudara al punto de preguntar, él sabía perfectamente que eso solo mostraba lo nerviosa que estaba.

— Si empiezo a tartamudear o a hablar pistoladas, se bueno y desmáyame te perdonaré, _y te compensare muy bien_ y si me da dolor de cabeza a causa de tus métodos de desmayo, posiblemente vaciare algún laxante en tu té o tu comida — Susurró Kagome conteniendo la risa histérica que tenía atascada en el pecho sabiendo que si le daba rienda suelta empezaría a reírse como una loca de carretera _muy drogada_ y terminaría rompiendo en lágrimas hasta inundar todo el lugar, mandando a la mierda la hermosa boda de su hermana, arruinándola y asegurándole una cita segura con el tatuador de confianza después de tomarse lo que encontrara en el lugar y en casa.

— _Mujer_ … este Sesshomaru no necesitaba esa amenaza de tu parte… mantendrás tus manos lejos de las tazas de té y la comida de este hasta que esa amenaza pierda completo efecto — Dijo él en tono deliberadamente pedante, mientras dentro de el Yakko solo podía reírse a mandíbula batiente ante la amenaza vacía de su compañera que era muestra de cuan tensa estaba en ese momento y empezando a planificar como " _relajarla_ " después de cumplir sus papeles de anfitriones en aquella velada, que marcaba no solo el inicio del regreso del clan de sombras y la casa de la luna oscura, sino que sentaba las bases de su misma futura atadura con su amada compañera.

— Bien… _macho_ _odioso_ … se así conmigo, tendrás que comer en la calle hasta nuevo aviso — Masculló Kagome lanzándole una mirada divertida, pues ambos sabían que ninguno estaba hablando en serio, Kagome sonrió y finalmente se obligó a calmar sus nervios antes de volverse a mirar hacia el grupo de hombres gigantes rodeando a un grupo de variopintas mujeres y hembras que los observaban con atención unirse en paso lento pero seguro hacia su grupo.

— _Todo va a estar bien_ — Dijo él en un calmado susurró solo para ella envolviéndola con su Youki y apretándolo ligeramente alrededor de ella, mientras Yakko gruñía por lo bajo en un claro intento de calmar los nervios de su compañera.

Al llegar finalmente hasta el grupo de hombres gigantes ( _de cabellos rubio platino al negro azulado_ ) esquivando expertamente a los invitados deseosos de entablar conversación con Sesshomaru y muy curiosos de saber quien carajos era ella y de donde había salido para empezar. Kagome pestañeo un par de veces primero con un deje de confusión que dio paso de inmediato al reconocimiento y un borde de shock, conteniendo las ganas de estrellarse la palma de la mano contra el rostro " _con fuerza_ " al no reconocer a simple vista lo que estuvo ante sus ojos y que era ridículamente _obvio_ , " _los ancianos que habían estado en su café_ "… eran parte de su familia paterna y ella no se había dado cuenta distraída con su negocio, la boda de Sango y cierto sensual y delicioso Daiyoukai.

 _Perdida en el espacio, que bien Kagome Higurashi te felicito y te congratulo… ¿Qué será lo próximo despertar junto a Sesshomaru después de una maratón de sexo húmedo y salvaje y preguntar quién soy, quién eres? Diablos… necesito terapia, MUCHA terapia_ Mascullaba abofeteándose en su fuero interno por no haber notado lo obvio, es decir el anciano tenía el _mismo_ tono de azul de ojos que ella y la mujer la línea de la mandíbula y el arco de sus cejas. _¿Qué quería exactamente un maldito cartel 15 metros de ancho por 5 de alto con luces de neón intermitente con música de fondo que dijera "_ _ **familia Warhammer**_ _" aquí?_

— Lord Rosevelt, lord Warhammer este asume que aún no conocen a la hermosa compañera de este Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome Higurashi — Dijo Sesshomaru tras apretar ligeramente la mano de Kagome en su poder arrancándola de su sesión mental de bofetadas. ( _No que el supiera que estaba en esas o lo más seguro era que la sacara de allí directo a alguna institución psiquiátrica_ ) aunque el ya sospechaba que estaba completamente loca y hasta ahora no parecía tener problemas con su grado de locura, por el contrario parecía apreciarlo y disfrutarlo, eso si sus aullidos de placer eran una señal.

— Mi lady Higurashi es un verdadero honor conocerla _finalmente_ — Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios dorado, extendiendo una enorme mano hacia Kagome quien contrario a lo esperado, en vez de colocar sus dedos sobre su mano abierta esperando una respetuosa venia de su parte, ella simplemente estrechó la mano del gigantesco rubio de ojos verdes en un firme apretón mientras sonreía abiertamente mirándolo franca y directamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndolo por completo con su franqueza y humildad, sintiéndose a su vez renovado ante ella, como si la _seidkona_ en ella le otorgara su bendición y renovara algo en el que no sabía que necesitaba ser renovado.

— Por favor solo Kagome, no soy mujer acostumbrada a ser tratada con _formalidades_ — Dijo Kagome con una calma que no sentía, dando gracias al cielo por no ser del tipo de mujer que le sudaban las manos cuando estaba nerviosa o bajo estrés de alguna índole, ahora eso quería decir que en cuanto pudiera poner sus manos sobre su depósito de chocolate, licor de demonio y Sesshomaru _en la privacidad de su casa_ se daría festín de los tres (y él seguramente haría el _sacrificio_ con honores)

— Honra a su casa con su noble humildad mi lady, mas es un poco difícil no otorgarle el título que le corresponde teniendo en cuenta su posición como líder de su noble clan, hembra alfa y por supuesto, su lugar junto a lord Sesshomaru aquí presente — Respondió lord Rosevelt dedicándole una ligera venia respetuosa a ella y a Sesshomaru junto a ella. — Mi lady permítame presentarle al jefe de mi clan materno, lord Thor Warhammer — Añadió entregando la mano que aun sostenía al alto hombre rubio como el sol quien sosteniendo su mano con sumo cuidado le dedicó de inmediato una mirada evaluativa mientras sonreía con genuina y franca alegría que ilumino sus ojos azules muy familiares para ella.

— Un placer conocerla — Dijo el hombre con franca sinceridad.

— Lo mismo digo lord Warhammer… — Respondió Kagome sintiendo su corazón acelerarse extrañamente al ver un ligero brillo de tristeza opacar los ojos alegres del hombre gigante frente a ella.

Para ella, viéndolos ahora observarla con " _demasiada_ " atención que en otra época habría sido _molesta-rayando-en-lo-grosera_ era _obvio_ que ella no tendría que ingeniárselas en una incómoda velada en explicarles nada, porque por la forma en que estaban observándola en ese momento quedaba claro para ella, que ellos ya sabían quién rayos era ella, mas ellos no podían esperar que ella simplemente se lanzara sobre ellos a abrazarlos y a besarlos, cuando antes que nada no sabía nada mas de ellos que lo que decía la prensa, internet, o en el caso de su padre y algunos otros miembros de la familia Warhammer, " _los libros de historia_ " además estaban en medio de un evento que había pasado de ser una boda tranquila e _intima_ a una boda de alta sociedad en todo el sentido de la palabra y que de la nada ella apareciera abrazando y besando a los Warhammer como si no hubiera mañana, solo traería más atención de la que ya tenía o quería para ellos o para sí misma.

Además aquel día Sango y ella habían saltado de lleno directo al fuego social, lo cual quería decir que los ojos del mundo entero estaban sobre Sango y por añadidura sobre ella, teniendo en cuenta que quien la había escoltado era nada más y nada menos el macho más cotizado de la _altísima y nobilísima_ sociedad ( _nótese el sarcasmo_ ) y todos estaban deseosos de saber de dónde habían salido Sango y ella, pues no todos los días un par de desconocidas aparecían de la nada y atrapaban al señor de la casa de la luna la casa más noble entre todas y el príncipe y señor del clan de Sombras, por lo que no necesitaba echarle más leña al fuego, si habría interacción entre ellos seria en la privacidad de alguna reunión y allí se finiquitaría como sería la interacción entre ellos, ella los dejaría decidir a ellos, ¿Total? Ella no tenía que responder a la sociedad, solo tenía a Sango, Kirara un puñado de amigos y ahora a Sesshomaru y su familia, los Warhammer tenían una amplia familia y la atención política y social que demandaba mucho de ellos y ella no se convertiría en una mancha para ellos, solo por satisfacer el _deseo/necesidad_ de interactuar con ellos en público, podía conformarse con una _relación/amistad_ mas privada.

— Mi compañera Slavica — Dijo el hombre sonriendo a la hermosa y mística Okami de cabellos negro carbón y de profundos ojos verdes surcados de oscuras y largas pestañas que la miraba con genuina curiosidad.

— Es un placer conocerla — Dijo la hembra tomando la mano de Kagome con delicadeza estrechándola y mirando a Kagome a los ojos, abriendo los suyos al sentir el poder de Kagome y de inmediato inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda desviando su mirada en una clara señal de sumisión que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

— Lord Tallon Warhammer y lady Anabelle su compañera — Dijo Sesshomaru dedicándoles una mirada cortante que parecía demandar agilizar las presentaciones, ellos podían sentir a Kagome tensarse cada segundo que pasaba a través de la marca de compromiso que habían puesto en ella y ni a él ni a Yakko les hacía mucha gracia.

— Un placer conocerla Lady Kagome — Dijo Anabelle dedicándole una ligera mirada confundida a su compañero y sonriéndole abiertamente a Kagome mientras a su vez tomaba el lugar de Slavica y responder igual que la hembra antes de ella al comprender de primera mano el alcance del poder de la mujer ante ella.

— El placer es todo mío Lady Anabelle, Lord Tallon — Dijo Kagome obligándose a mirar fijamente al hombre que clavaba su mirada en ella sin entrar en pánico a pesar de que en su pecho su corazón estaba tan acelerado que no se extrañaba que saliera por su boca dente de todos ellos.

— Es una verdadera alegría y honor conocerte… _finalmente_ — Dijo en tono ronco y bajo el enorme rubio mirándola con el mismo tono de azul reflejado en sus ojos mostrándole también el coctel de emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento haciéndola sentir como si un enorme peso desaparecía de sus hombros al ver reflejado los mismos nervios y dudas en los ojos de aquel hombre… _su padre_.

— Lo mismo digo… espero saber más de ti… y de todos ustedes — Dijo Kagome extendiendo su mano hacia su padre, sintiendo de golpe una frenética necesidad de tocarlo y reafirmar que el realmente estaba allí físicamente frente a ella y no era producto de alguna loca alucinación o algún sueño porque, ¿ _Cuántas veces de niña no había soñado con un hombre sin rostro que la había llamado hija, que había sostenido su mano a través de las peores temporadas de su vida mientras trataba de sobrevivir en medio de las calles, de la salvaje jungla que la pulida imagen de la cosmopolita Tokio escondía, el padre sin rostro que la abrazaba amorosamente y le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que él la protegería, que la amaba y la aceptaba_? Solo para despertar a la cruda realidad, volando en fiebre y llorando amargamente la traición de su propio subconsciente que _deseaba_ realmente tenerlo allí y sintiendo la ausencia del padre que nunca, tuvo tirar de su misma alma dolorosamente, respirar y seguir su camino en resignación, ella jamás pensó que realmente estaría allí frente a él pero allí estaba ahora y necesitaba tener _contacto físico_ con él para poder creer que era real, tal vez ya estaba más loca que una cabra y no lo sabía, aun así estaba tan cerca de estrechar su mano por primera vez, de confirmar que _finalmente_ estaba allí al alcance de su mano.

— _¡Higurashi-san!_ — Dijeron hacia su izquierda antes de registrar una pálida mano de aspecto débil y frágil sostener su muñeca impidiéndole tocar a su padre, que se había quedado con la mano extendida mirándola tan sorprendido como se imaginaba estaba ella, mientras escuchaba el gruñido bajo de Sesshomaru, Lady Anabelle y Lady Slavica, sintiendo que alguien tirar de ella con un seco movimiento, logrando apenas volverla _ligeramente_ hacia la persona que estaba hablándole y de repente Kagome se encontró bajando la mirada para chocar con un par de ojos negros cargados de malicia _, ojos_ _familiares_.

De inmediato pudo sentir la energía de aquella persona tratando de someter la suya e instintivamente en un firme y seco giro de su muñeca se encontró sosteniendo con toda su fuerza bruta, la muñeca de la persona cuya mano antes la había sostenido a ella, dedicándole una mirada fría, cortante e impasible conteniéndose de gritar a los cuatro vientos al registrar las facciones completas del hombre que ahora sostenía en un puño de hierro mientras lo empujaba alejándolo de ella.

— _Bajo ningún concepto vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mi_ _ **monje corrupto**_ — Siseó Kagome con furia dejando caer sus poderes con saña sobre el hombre que ahora la miraba como un venado frente a un peligros y muy furioso depredador a punto de despedazarlo sin compasión alguna, y ciertamente ella no sentía ni una pizca de compasión por el hombre frente a ella.

— Esta atacand…

— Este cree haber escuchado que _ninguno_ de ustedes tenía permitido _acercase_ a Lady Higurashi monje Goro, especialmente usted — Dijo Sesshomaru destilando suficiente furia en cada palabra como para poner a correr a un Taiyoukai por su vida, dando un paso al frente y deliberadamente colocándose junto a Kagome y cubriéndola a medias con su cuerpo, haciendo palidecer al monje en cuestión y conteniendo apenas a Yakko y a sí mismo de acabar con aquel condenado monje que se estaba convirtiendo muy rápido en una molesta espina en su costado.

— Lady Azakura dijo que no podíamos acercarnos a la " _sacerdotisa consagrada_ " al templo Higurashi, pero ella _no está consagrada_ a _ningún templo_ así que no se le puede calificar como " _sacerdotisa_ " y la _limitativa no aplica_ entonces mi lord — Señaló el monje con despectiva altanería, el seguía opinando que la mujer no debía estar junto al Daiyoukai aquello era la peor aberración existente después de la unión de Midoriko al Okamiyoukai extranjero.

— Eso es lo más _ridículo_ que he escuchado en mi vida y vaya que he tenido que escuchar una buena cantidad de ridiculeces — Dijo Kagome destilando mofa y sintiendo su estomago dar un bandazo rítmico, sus ojos dilatarse y contraerse con los latidos de su acelerado corazón y el sudor frio que la recorría de los pies a la cabeza en ese momento, conteniendo las ganas de maldecir al sentir los claros signos de una _poderosa_ _visión_ inminente, justo _allí_ en medio de la boda de Sango con todos los ojos sobre ellas, allí cuando el pánico y el sentido de supervivencia le exigía que purificara al maldito monje frente a ella hasta que no quedara de él siquiera una partícula de ceniza que diera fe de su existencia.

— _Suéltalo… sueltalo ahora, déjalo ir cariño_ — Le pareció escuchar decir a su padre mientras sentía algo suave pesado y frio deslizarse sobre su muñeca izquierda que de inmediato latió una, dos, tres veces y un manto tibio pareció caer sobre ella y de inmediato su estomago se calmó y las señales de la poderosa visión que amenazaba con destruir todo por lo que había trabajado retrocedieron de golpe y se hicieron tolerables y de alguna forma manejables a pesar del ligero vértigo que aun sentía, dejando ir la muñeca del hombre que había tenido presa en su agarre, de inmediato como si este quemara.

— Me insulta — Dijo el monje sobándose la muñeca liberada de su agarre y sacándola de su letargo haciéndola preguntarse si se había imaginado todo aquello.

— Me insulta usted al _poner sus manos_ sobre mí, _tratar de mangonearme_ y para cerrar con broche de oro ignorar mi estatus como sacerdotisa consagrada _que soy_ — Dijo Kagome secamente irguiéndose cuan alta era y obligando al monje a levantar la mirada aun más para poder verla a la cara, dedicándole una fría mirada que prometía los fuegos del infierno si se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo.

— Usted no…

— _Lady Kagome Higurashi_ ultima sacerdotisa de la rama principal clan Higurashi con un _verdadero_ y poderoso don espiritual en más de 500 años, consagrada al templo del atardecer _al tercer día de nacida_ … Según mis registros, aquella mañana cuando fue presentada al templo del atardecer la ultima Miko del noble clan Higurashi, la pequeña Miko destruyó un extraño sello que se manifestó con su presencia alrededor del Dios árbol " _Goshinboku_ " y luego la más pura luz que estos viejos ojos han visto retrocedió dentro de la niña recién nacida para no volver a manifestarse hasta los quince años cumplidos cuando el _Goshinboku_ una vez más floreció — Dijo con calma el monje Toya, quien apareció junto a Lady Irasue y Lord Yuemaru, dedicándole una profunda mirada de amonestación al monje Goro quien para entonces portaba un intenso sonrojo de furia y vergüenza.

— Si hace una escena en la boda de mi hermana, monje corrupto o no, voy a dejarlo morado de los pies a la cabeza — Dijo Kagome en fría clama pero con un deje de furia tan claro como el agua para aquellos lo suficientemente cerca para percibirlo.

— ¿Me está amenazando? — Preguntó el monje en tono chillón preguntándose porque nadie notaba el altercado comprendiendo finalmente el error que había cometido al abordar a la mujer no solo en la boda de su hermana sino frente al Daiyoukai y el Clan Warhammer, maldiciendo en su fuero interno al comprender tardíamente que Lord Brodrick en efecto había presenciado todo el altercado, el no había podido evitar abordarla, la mujer era como una llama brillante comandando la atención de todos y en había caído en su fulgor como un amateur.

— No como cree… — Dijo Kagome en tono ligero soltándose de Sesshomaru y acercándose al monje lo suficiente para resultar aun mas intimidante — Yo no lo amenazo… yo le _prometo_ que lo dejaré morado de pies a cabeza si arruina la boda de mi hermana… — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una mirada fija antes de sonreírle con mofa y comprensión al registrar lo que el tonto estaba intentando inútilmente hacer y dejando ir su Reiki concentrándose en el hasta sentir una ruptura en el aura del hombre frente a ella — Por cierto, para poder sellar mis poderes, primero tienes ser más fuerte que yo y bueno tienes que tener poderes propios Goro-san… su inútil _amuleto/conductor_ ya no sirve ni volverá a funcionar — Señaló Kagome logrando que la atención recayera en el kotodama de cuentas que de la nada parecía haber aparecido ante los ojos de todos y que se corroía con rapidez ante los ojos de los Warhammer, lady Irsue, lord Yuemaru, el monje Toya, Sesshomaru y ella.

— Retírate _monje falso_ y si tratas de hacer un escándalo aquí, esta Irasue acabara contigo tan rápido que nadie notará tu partida de este mundo, el conclave de monjes perdonará a esta y hasta lo agradecerán al ver cómo has traicionado todas sus creencias, Lord Yuemaru escolte al hombre fuera de la celebración — Dijo Irasue entrelazando su brazo con el de Kagome mientras Yuemaru se encargaba de la petición tan rápido, que el monje solo pudo boquear estúpidamente mientras lo escoltaba fuera del lugar alegando a quienes preguntaban que el monje se sentía muy enfermo y lo enviaría a su templo.

— Bien querida, al menos no nos aburriremos contigo — Comentó Lady Irasue con mofa, mirando a Kagome y luego a Tallon Warhammer.

— Supongo… pero que conste que eso no fue culpa mía yo solo estaba por aquí disfrutando de la velada — Murmuró Kagome cruzándose de brazos n un ligero puchero indignado y observando con marcada confusión la pulsera de plata de tres dedos de grueso con intrincados patrones de lo que parecían ser _runas_ talladas en patrones intrincados y parecían brillar ante sus ojos con un fulgor ligeramente azulado y las piedras preciosas talladas y engarzadas a la pulsera que a su parecer emitían un zumbido bajo y tranquilizador.

— Ahhh querida pero _claro_ que no fue tu culpa…— Dijo Irasue golpeando ligeramente los dedos de la mano derecha de Kagome en consoladora mofa, mientras Sesshomaru tomaba la mano izquierda estudiando la _nueva joya_ sobre su dama, sonriendo internamente, su cachorro no había pasado por alto las acciones del alto Vikingo y tanto ella como Kimi sabían muy bien de que se trataba aquella reliquia, respondiéndole sin preguntar un par de incógnitas que aun tenía sobre la hembra junto a ella. — _Lord Tallon_ años sin verlo nuevamente por Nipon… esta espera que usted y su clan nos acompañen pronto a una reunión privada ¿En?… — Añadió Irasue mirando a Kagome con una clara pregunta brillando en sus ojos dorados, dejando claro para todos que la gran dama estaba dándole la apertura a Kagome de finiquitar el encuentro si así lo deseaban.

— _Una semana_ , Sango estará de regreso y podremos hablar, mientras tanto son bienvenidos a mi café tantas veces como quieran… — Respondió Kagome mirado a los Warhammer. — Pero igual _les voy a cobrar_ y avisen para no quedarme _de nuevo_ sin Pie y Rolls de canela a mis clientes también les gustan — Añadió Kagome dedicándoles una sonrisa picara a los ancianos que a su vez sonrieron, y arrancándoles estruendosas carcajadas a los hombres Warhammer donde pronto de unieron las mujeres y por supuesto Kagome.

— KAGGGGG NO VOY A TIRAR ESTA COSA SIN TIIIIIII — Escucharon decir a Sango por los altavoces seguido de las risas de los invitados al ver a la novia ofendida agitando el ramo de reemplazo que se suponía iba a lanzar.

— Voy... voyyyy, kami el deber de una hermana nunca termina… — Dijo Kagome soltándose de los dos Inus albinos antes de dedicarles una sonrisa a su padre y al resto de su familia antes de avanzar como una mujer con una misión hacia la novia, mascullando algo que había sonado claramente a "¿ _Para qué el condenado ramo?… igual me voy a quedar a Sesshomaru… voy San-san_ " — VOYYYY — Soltó al final seguida de cerca por el aludido Inu, su madre, Yue ( _que ya había regresado_ ), el monje del templo del atardecer y un contingente de Warhammer riendo por lo bajo ante sus acciones.

Ante los distinguidos invitados, Sango engañó varias veces a las jóvenes deseosas de contraer nupcias antes de lanzar el ramo con tantas fuerzas que durante un espacio de tres segundos de silencioso Shock lady Irasue se encontró pestañeando confundida, mirando el ramo en sus manos con una ligerísima casi imperceptible expresión de perplejidad antes de erguirse cuan alta era y dedicarles una mirada altanera que parecía decir ¿ _Y… que miran insolentes_? sostener el ramo con orgullo para luego entregárselo a Kagome, quien estalló en francas carcajadas rompiendo la tensión y arrastrando al resto de los invitados a reír con ella, luego Miroku había dado un buen espectáculo para retirar el liguero de la pierna de Sango y entregárselo a Sesshomaru con un pícaro guiño murmurando algo que sonó sospechosamente a " _muéstrales como se hace_ " y empujarlos a continuar la _MUY_ _interesante_ tradición humana, de colocarle el liguero a la dama con el ramo, por lo que Kagome y él terminaron de espantar cualquier sombra de dudas sobre la relación que cualquiera a esas alturas pudiera tener, cuando Sesshomaru colocó el liguero en la pierna de Kagome y se aseguró de subir lo más que el vestido le permitía, lo cual fue una suerte ( _o deliberada intención de Sango_ ) que este fuera de falda amplia y no terminó exponiendo el cuerpo de Kagome al mundo.

=== S S ===

Tallon Warhammer no podía evitar que sus ojos siguieran a la elegante mujer que después de aquella graciosa puesta en escena con el liguero, bailaba con el Daiyoukai en un abrazo intimo, no hacía falta mucho para ver que el macho estaba total y completamente dedicado a la joven mujer y si bien sentía alegría y alivio por eso, también sentía un golpe de tristeza, rabia y si _celos_ , aquella era _su hija_ , la hija que le había sido negada y ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, con un macho Inuyoukai que la reclamaba como propia, y al que por lo que podía ver pronto estaría emparejada, ella ya no era una niña a quien cuidar y proteger, si su promesa a aquel monje corrupto era una señal la mujer SU hija, sabía muy bien cómo defenderse y eso lo enorgullecía y le preocupaba enormemente, _ella sabia como defenderse_ … Pero ¿ _Por qué sabia como defenderse_? Había mucho que él desconocía sobre ella y eso le pesaba considerablemente.

— La _reliquia_ esta sobre ella — Dijo Balder Warhammer observando a su nieta bailar y reírse despreocupadamente, mientras el serio y poderoso Daiyoukai susurraba algo a su oído.

— Si… justo a tiempo de salvarla de sí misma — Respondió Thor por él mientras Tallon solo asentía en silencio, viéndola reírse pícaramente y soltarse de Sesshomaru e intercambiar pareja con su hermana, y veía como la sonrisa del novio mutaba lentamente a una mueca de terror, era obvio para el que su dulce hija estaba amenazando al Inu negro con _mucho dolor_ si le hacia algún daño a su hermana, lo cual confirmaba lo que ya el Daiyoukai les había señalado, su hija amaba a la _Taijiya_ como si fuera su hermana de sangre y el Inu negro lo sabía y no se ofendía con sus amenazas, al parecer las esperaba si la risa mezclada con el profundo respeto y aceptación absoluta, brillando en los ojos del macho eran una señal.

— Ella sabe quiénes somos — Dijo Anabelle con ligera calma observando al objeto de la atención de la familia Vikinga, preguntándose internamente si las expectativas que en el fondo su compañero tenia sobre la mujer serian cumplidas, su hombre era un enorme y suave oso de felpa, con un corazón tan dorado como sus cabellos y al igual que todos los hombres Warhammer amaba a su hija, el que no la hubiese conocido y tratado hasta ahora no suponía un problema, ellos la amaban y ella no deseaba que la mujer los hiriera consciente o inconscientemente. ( _Especialmente a su Tallon_ ).

— ¿Crees que nos acepte? — Preguntó Tallon sintiendo la inseguridad hacer presa de él, mientras apretaba en su mano la mano más pequeña de su compañera que apenas le daba por el pecho, cuidándose de no cortarse con las afiladas garras de su compañera.

— Hijo mío, en una semana estaremos hablando con la muchacha, ella desea que la mujer que ha adoptado en su corazón como su hermana este allí y sea parte de esta reunión crucial para todos nosotros y mientras tanto nos ha invitado a su negocio, si ella no estuviera abierta a aceptarnos no habría hecho ninguna concesión, ahora queda de nuestra parte demostrarle que nosotros deseamos ser parte de su vida y que ella y los que ama sean parte de la nuestra — Dijo Ignis Warhammer dedicándole una mirada a su hijo sonriendo desde su corazón.

Su hermoso hijo a pesar de ser un hombre experimentado aun le faltaba mucho para poder entender el complicado y misterioso mundo de la mente femenina, que ni aun los Youkai con todos los siglos de vida han podido descifrar por completo, afortunadamente ellas podían ser benévolas de vez en cuando y dejarles caer una señal para guiarse.

— Madre tiene razón querido, ella está dispuesta — Dijo Anabelle con calma colgándose de su brazo y recostando su cabeza sobre su amplio y musculoso pecho.

— ¿Entonces porque me siento _denegado_ de algo, _vacío_? — Pregunto Tallon manifestando abiertamente el vacío que sentía que había quedado entre ellos.

— Aun no hemos podido interactuar con ella como es debido… además ese hombre… Brodrick.. — Dijo Thor secamente.

— El aparente monje falso Goro ya no será un problema, ya he hablado con lady Asakura y lord Toya a atestiguado lo sucedido, mañana la dama nos espera para tomar sus declaraciones sobre el incidente y Goro deseará haber obedecido a lady Asakura… o incluso tal vez regresar al vientre de su madre después de que la corte y consejo caigan sobre él y toda su secta — Dijo Brodrick dándole un largo trago a su copa, observando a Kagome reírse y golpear el brazo del terrible y poderoso Daiyoukai con la confianza de un niño y la picardía de una mujer que sabe que tiene poder sobre un macho de ese calibre, la mujer no era ninguna idiota y conocía muy bien su poder.

— Eso lo veremos, por suerte nuestra estadía aquí no tiene fecha limite aun — Señalo Balder con un hosco gruñido que el resto de los hombres compartieron mientras las mujeres simplemente se miraban entre ellas y asentían discretamente, los hombres podían ser tan elementales.

=== S S ===

Mientras era _escoltado_ (por no decir _expulsado_ ) de la celebración de lo que él llamaba la " _continuidad_ " de la aberración, la caída y contaminación de su raza, Goro no podía evitar sentir ira, frustración, sobre todo _MUCHA_ confusión y sobretodo un profundo odio. La mujer era una brillante flama que lo había atraído (tal vez deliberadamente) hacia ella como una tonta polilla y el lamentablemente cegado por su luz se había puesto al descubierto, el simplemente no había podido evitar la _tentación_ de abordar a la mujer una poderosa miko como jamás había conocido antes, " _una que no estaba atada y resguardada en los confines de un templo una en manos de aquellas bestias, en manos de la bestia más poderosa entre todas"_ El templo del atardecer una vez más demostraba su inutilidad y su inclinación a traicionar a la raza humana, si lo que el monje había dicho era cierto alguien había puesto una maldición sobre el templo y la miko aun recién nacida había acabado con esta. ¿Por qué no la habían apartado entonces de las dos impúdicas pecadoras y enclaustrado en los confines del templo, donde habría sido adoctrinada y sometida a la voluntad de la causa anti-youkai?

El no podía comprenderlo, igual que no podía comprender el significado de las palabras de la mujer respecto al regalo que había recibido de su maestro cuando era apenas un niño y había terminado bajo la protección del sabio hombre santo.

" _Para poder sellar mis poderes, primero tienes ser más fuerte que yo y bueno tienes que tener poderes propios Goro-san… su inútil amuleto/conductor ya no sirve ni volverá a funcionar"_ Había dicho ella con mortal seriedad.

Goro miró una vez más las cuentas lamentando el rápido deterioro de las piedras _rojo-oscuro-casi-negro,_ ahora llenas de diminutos agujeros, y en algunos casos enormes casi abarcando la circunferencia de la cuenta del rosario, que ya no mostraba el hermoso brillo de piedra pulida que había tenido cuando había sido obsequiado con él hasta aquel día con el encuentro de la mujer, y se preguntaba si no había sido una vil mentira para confundirlo. _Eso debía ser, no había forma de que su sabio maestro le entregara algo corrupto, además el siempre había tenido poder espiritual, por eso había sido escogido de entre muchos huérfanos para ser el heredero de su sabio maestro… el hombre santo al que en secreto veía como su padre_ Goro maldijo mentalmente mientras subía al auto sabiendo que ahora tendría que ir al escondite de su maestro humillado y avergonzado de no haber podido contener la tentación, y haber fallado en por lo menos sellar a la ultima miko Higurashi, sabiendo que tendría no solo que aceptar el regaño y la decepción de su maestro, sino también aceptar humillación y la penitencia que le esperaba, su consuelo era que al final serviría a la causa de su maestro y con suerte alcanzaría el estado de inmortalidad que los Yokai tenían como premio de los dioses por cumplir la sagrada misión de purgar aquel plano de aquellas sucias aberraciones.

— Deseo meditar, llévame al templo y retírate por hoy — Dijo Goro al chofer, sobándose ausentemente la muñeca que la mujer había apretado con fuerza bruta sin siquiera notar lo que hacía, demasiado distraído con los acontecimientos como para registrar aquella muestra de nervios y debilidad que antes le habría costado un arranque de furia y una buena sesión de auto flagelación, después de todo, el era un poderoso monje, un ser sagrado, un hombre camino a ser un hombre santo como su maestro antes que él, solo que el alcanzaría la inmortalidad y ninguna _simple mujer_ por muy sacerdotisa que fuera, debía tener poder alguno sobre él, ellas estaban para servir al más fuerte y en su momento traer al mundo a sus poderosos hijos listos para erradicar al mundo de la plaga Youkai. — _Meditar_ — Murmuró sintiendo los primeros picos de furia atravesar la fachada que había estado manteniendo desde que viera a la mujer junto al Daiyukai por primera vez aquel día, sin notar el auto que los seguía de cerca perdido en su furia como estaba.

=== S S ===

— ¿El monje? — Preguntó Irasue con calma media hora después.

— En su templo, este lo escoltó hasta el lugar… ese lugar se siente… _extraño_ — Dijo Yuemaru junto a ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente como único gesto de incomodidad.

— Entonces no levantes la vigilancia, esta está muy cerca… _tan cerca_ …— Dijo la alta dama sonriendo con tristeza mientras acariciaba el hermoso medallón de ónix que era una genuina lágrima de dragón onix de la que solo existía otra idéntica y estaba pronto estaría en manos de su legitima dueña. — _Umi-chan_ — Susurró con profundo eco de dolor solo para ella sintiendo un terrible vacio en su alma que nada ni nadie podría llenar jamás, palpitar dolorosamente antes de que el Youki de Yue la rodeara protectoramente, obviamente sintiendo su dolor y buscando consolarla.

— _Pronto_ — Murmuró el macho con determinación casi arrancándole una sonrisa solo para él en público, que seguramente habría enviado a las masas a cuchichear aun mas sobre su supuesta aventura con la dama, pero él podía ver el fulgor en los ojos dorados de su amada burlarse de él y reír en silencio solo para ellos, por ahora eso era suficiente para ellos, pronto podrían reclamar eso y mucho mas, no por nada habían esperado tanto y soportado tantas cosas, pero sabían que volverían a pasar por todo de nuevo con tal de tenerla aunque fuera una vez más, afortunadamente la tendrían para el resto de su largas vidas y solo eso los había mantenido cuerdos y en vigía y la espera estaba llegando a su fin.

— Vamos querido… esta Irasue aun tiene un par de complots que finiquitar, y no esta demás agitar las pelucas de un par de momias entrometidas — Dijo Irasue goteando malicia dedicándole una mirada conocedora a Anabelle Savage quien junto a las mujeres Warhammer prácticamente la llamaba con la mirada y ante su atención, esta asintió y seguida del resto de las mujeres y hembras Warhammer prácticamente flotaron hasta ella mientras Yuemaru se unía a los machos del clan Vikingo seguramente a recolectar mas información, después de todo ellos no iban a cederles a Kagome por la bondad de sus corazones ni mucho menos ellos eran Youkai y eran egoístas y posesivos con los que llamaban suyos y la mujer les pertenecía en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Mientras la velada avanzaba y los novios se preparaban para hacer su gran escapada Kagome y Sesshomaru habían estado finiquitando los últimos detalles que asegurarían que la pareja de esposos disfrutaran plenamente de su viaje de novios, a la vez se aseguraban de cumplir con sus papeles de anfitriones y lideres de nobles casas atendiendo a cada uno de los invitados sin diferenciar de rango, raza o credo.

Para la elite social las hermanas Higurashi eran un carismático enigma que tenía toda la atención de la gente de buen tono ( _y también mucha gente común_ ) desde el momento en que las primeras fotos de ambas mujeres, junto a los cotizados machos de la casa de la luna fueron expuestas al público en general.

Kagome era una misteriosa sorpresa que estaban deseosos de descubrir, aun así les había quedado claro los límites de su curiosidad al estrellarse sutil ( _y no tan sutilmente_ ) con el poderoso frente unido que ella y Sesshomaru demostraron ser, las mujeres y hembras no podían evitar sentir sana ( _y no tan sana_ ) envidia de la poderosa sacerdotisa que había reclamado para sí misma semejante partido, a pesar de que en su mayoría solo les importaba llevar a Sesshomaru a sus camas y luego jactarse de haberlo tenido, pues ninguna realmente quería conservarlo muy a pesar de la posición que junto a él obtendrían, pues entre la historia de sus padres y su rango como Daiyoukai, temían profundamente a la clase de bestia sagrada que compartía su alma, pues esta debía ser poderosa y altamente peligrosa y sabían bien que si no eran _realmente_ compatibles con ellos, terminarían muertas tratando de impregnarse o repudiadas al no lograrlo y ninguna deseaba ponerse a sí mismas en semejante posición.

— NO. PUEDE. SER. — Soltó Sango demasiado emocionada como para tener en cuenta el sensible oído de los machos Youkai, quienes a su vez arrugaron ligeramente el ceño manifestando una ligerísima parte de su incomodidad.

— Sip, si puede ser, ahora ve allí cariño y disfruta esta semana, recuerden comer y dormir so pena de colapsar por exceso de… _ejercicio_ — Dijo Kagome sonriendo con malicia mientras le entregaba a Miroku el sobre de plástico negro con los pasaportes de ambos, el papeleo de un vuelo privado (cortesía de Sesshomaru) directo a Paris (entre otras paradas) montones de cheques de viajero entre otras cosas _más intimas_ para el disfrute de la pareja.

Mientras Sango seguía emocionada balbuceando incoherencias hojeando la carpeta que Kagome había preparado para mostrarles lo que les esperaba en aquella semana de luna de miel, donde no tendrían siquiera que molestarse en arreglar reservaciones en ningún sitio, pues Kagome, Sesshomaru y la mismísima lady Irasue se habían confabulado para preparar aquel viaje para ellos, muy a pesar de que originalmente había sido pensado en un tour completo de un mes, además todos habían decidido desquitarse para el viaje de apareamiento en el que obligatoriamente la pareja estaría dos meses enteros viajando. (Eso sin señalar la serie de viajes que tendrían a futuro por cuestiones de manada, jerarquía, política y poder, después de todo, _la casa de la luna gobernaba todo bajo el cielo)_

— Vamos mi querida esposa, no podemos desaprovechar este regalo generosamente preparado para nosotros — Dijo Miroku guardando el sobre dentro del bolsillo interno de su traje de tres piezas, mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sango abrazándola contra el hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y estallara en carcajadas.

— Seeep creo que de esa forma se aseguran de que veamos _algo_ del mundo durante nuestra luna de miel y no _solo_ la habitación del hotel — Comentó Sango golpeando juguetonamente a Miroku con la carpeta del itinerario de actividades que habían planeado para ambos y este le lanzara una mirada risueña arqueando una ceja y prácticamente retándola a quejarse del plan original de su viaje de novios, cosa que ella definitivamente NO iba a hacer en aquella vida, había quedado claro que ella era _TAN_ pervertida como él y así les gustaba a ambos.

— Par de pervertidos — Murmuró Kagome cariñosamente observando a la pareja subir a la limosina que esperaba por ellos, mientras Sesshomaru deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de ella abrazándola contra su pecho descansando su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kagome.

— Esos podíamos ser nosotros…

— Ya veremos que nos depara el futuro… ahora tenemos que seguir nuestro deber como anfitriones… mañana quiero hablarles sobre algo… esta noche celebraremos a Sango y a Miroku… mañana seguiremos con nuestras vidas y todo lo que implica. — Dijo Kagome permitiéndose descansar contra Sesshomaru mirando ausentemente el tráfico en el que su amada hermana se había mezclado y perdido junto a su ahora "pervertido" esposo.

Tras ella Sesshomaru se tensó e intercambio una mirada sombría con su madre y Lord Yuemaru, para los tres Inou Youkai no había pasado desapercibida la solemnidad y profunda preocupación en las palabras de la poderosa mujer.

— Sea... — Dijo Sesshomaru agudizando aun mas sus sentidos buscando la fuente de aquella solemne preocupación que percibía desde hacía _horas_ en su compañera y solo _ahora_ ella había decidido manifestar abiertamente… * _ **ahora cuando su hermana y Miroku no estaban presentes**_ * Señaló Yakko siempre colaborador haciéndolo gruñir internamente, al parecer su amada compañera también necesitaba aprender a comunicarse con ellos, pero en su favor solo podían señalar que ella había estado toda su vida dependiendo de si misma en todos los sentidos y aun estaba acostumbrándose a ceder y faltaba más tiempo para que ella empezara a depender de él ( _aunque dudaba que eso alguna vez sucediera de verdad, la mujer era condenadamente terca y lo peor del caso era que justo así le gustaba y deseaba_ ) si… estaba felizmente condenado.

=== S S ===

Al regresar a la velada Kagome solo había sonreído educadamente y aceptado felicitaciones y algún que otro regalo en nombre de la pareja de recién casados, _obviamente_ escapados de la recepción como era tradición de las bodas humanas, los invitados se lo tomaron con graciosa filosofía, especialmente los Youkai quienes opinaban que la pareja había permanecido en la recepción más de lo esperado, teniendo en cuenta la necesidad instintiva que cada Youkai ( _especialmente los machos_ ) tenían de impregnar con sus esencias a sus compañeras y formar vínculos tan íntimos que ni la muerte podía romperlos.

— Estas feliz — Dijo Sesshomaru un par de horas después mientras la guiaba hacia su auto, finalmente habían cumplido a cabalidad como anfitriones y habían podido entregar las riendas de la velada a los organizadores del evento para dar cierre.

— Lo estoy. Como ya dije antes, nunca pensé verla llegar tan lejos en su vida personal, siempre supe que ella triunfaría en lo que se propusiera hacer profesionalmente, Sango es una guerrera Sesshomaru, una sobreviviente… — Decía Kagome mientras caminaba sin prisas junto a él mirando ausentemente las luces nocturnas de la ciudad en la distancia, pues la boda de Sango se había celebrada en un elegante salón de la casa de la Luna a las afueras de la ciudad — Sus años bajo el yugo de Azani en ese maldito hoyo infernal forjaron su determinación su deseo de sobrevivir, pero también arraigaron un terrible trauma en ella, uno que jamás pensé que Sango-chan superara por completo y aun así terca como soy y siempre he sido me empeñé en verla superar eso y seguir adelante — Añadió volviéndose a mirar la imponente imagen del castillo de la casa de la Luna flotando en el cielo que brillaba etéreamente bajo la luz de la luna. — Que ella pudiera descubrir su sexualidad y aceptarla fue un verdadero milagro, y que hoy caminara al altar y dijera sus votos sin entrar en pánico y echar a correr como un animal herido me hace muy, _MUY_ feliz… ella finalmente lo a dejado todo atrás — Finalizó mirando a Sesshomaru directo a los ojos, sin sentir vergüenza alguna al sentir lagrimas no derramadas inundando sus ojos.

— ¿Y tu… lo has dejado todo atrás, has superado todo? — Preguntó el deteniéndose junto al auto con ella y acariciando la mejilla de Kagome mirándola fijamente sintiendo que a pesar del aire casual que los rodeaba, aquella conversación era muy significativa para ambos.

— Estoy aquí… estoy contigo, ya te he dicho lo que siento sin salir corriendo como creí que sucedería, te he aceptado y he aceptado _pertenecer_ … ¿No es esa suficiente respuesta para ti Sesshomaru? — Dijo Kagome acariciando las marcas de nacimiento de la mejilla derecha de Sesshomaru.

— Hay cosas que no has desahogado — Señaló el usando el control del auto para quitar los seguros y abriendo la puerta para ella ayudándola a subir.

— Y es mejor dejarlas descansar en paz por mi paz mental y la de todos los que me aman y dicen amarme — Dijo ella sosteniendo las manos de Sesshomaru en las suyas mientras este se inclinaba y lamia la lagrima que finalmente había escapado de sus ojos y procedía a abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

— Cuando estés lista, este y Yakko estarán allí pata ti — Dijo Sesshomaru finalmente aceptando que ella no tocaría mas ese tema, Yakko y el podían verlo si ella podía evitarlo (y ella definitivamente lo haría) Kagome Higurashi no tocaría mas ese tema. Podía gruñir de frustración y de no ser lo que era y quien era, entrenado desde la cuna para controlar aquel bochornoso impulso él lo habría hecho mientras cerraba la puerta y rodeaba el auto subiendo y haciendo lo propio con el cinturón de seguridad (que necesitara o no Kagome insistía en que también lo usara, y el no podía hacer más que complacerla)

— Si alguna vez estoy lista serás el primero en saberlo, pero no guardes muchas ilusiones… ese es un tema que prefiero dejar enterrado en el olvido, no me obligues a abrir esa puerta Sesshomaru no se si podría cerrarla de nuevo, o si sería la misma mujer que soy ahora, solo agradece que no fui violada, prostituida o usada como mula de tráfico y vive en paz con eso. — Dijo Kagome colocando una mano sobre la de Sesshomaru que ya descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios de velocidad.

— Este nunca podría vivir completamente en paz sabiendo que hay algo que aun te daña… debiste ser guardada y protegida — Respondió el en tono sombrío y Kagome solo sonrió antes de estirarse y besar castamente la mejilla de un muy sorprendido Sesshomaru ante aquella acción tan inocente y cálida, ella había sido apasionada y candente en su pasión, así que esta faceta _tierna e inocente_ era algo que lo sorprendía y complacía mucho y por lo que podía ver y si el sonrojo en las mejillas de su sensual compañera era una señal a ella también le sorprendía y complacía.

— Eres un amor… pero si hubiera sido "guardada y protegida" no sería la mujer que soy, tal vez sería una niñata mimada y malcriada esperando que cada capricho me fuera complacido… No amor hace años comprendí que este era mi destino y al ver que a pesar de luchar contra el te encontré en mi camino, confirmé que tenía que vivir todo lo que viví para poder estar a tu lado para apoyarte y hacer frente a lo que la vida nos eche en el camino, una mujer más débil no habría podido ser la compañera de Yakko-sama y _**tu**_ compañera… vamos, la habrías matado a la primera pataleta que te hiciera admítelo — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír abiertamente.

— Este supone que tienes razón… por ahora Miko. _Por ahora_ — Murmuró el riendo también por lo bajo.

Si, él era un maldito perro con mucha, _MUCHA_ suerte y podía regodearse en eso, después de todo tenia a una poderosa hembra alfa de alfas a su lado y a pesar de su cadena de estupideces e injusticias cometidas en su contra, ella había encontrado en su herido corazón lo suficiente como para perdonarlo constantemente, finalmente aceptarlo y entregarse completamente a él, pues ella no solo le había confiado su cuerpo sino también su corazón y su misma alma y a su vez el protegería aquellos valiosos tesoros con su vida, si era lo que se necesitaba para mantenerla a salvo y feliz.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al apartamento Sesshomaru no había perdido tiempo en ayudarla a salir del hermoso vestido con sumo cuidado, pues Kagome había amenazado con confirmar su teoría de convertirlo virtualmente en "eunuco" con un buen toque de Reiki si destruía la obra de arte de Sango, antes de volverse apenas vestida con un diminuto y sensual juego de ropa interior de encaje de seda negra que solo sirvió para que Yakko enloqueciera y el ejecutara todos los trucos de " _autocontrol_ " que conocía, hasta que ella lo desvistió a el por completo y procedió a seducirlo sin vergüenza alguna y destruir cada barrera de control que Yakko y el tenían, siendo recibidos de brazos abiertos por ella, haciéndolos sentir completamente humillados y redimidos de cualquier pecado cometido contra ella y en su antiguo y sangriento pasado lleno de guerra y muerte, pues entre muchas cosas era ella para ambos. " _redención, hogar, paz_ "

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Sesshomaru finalmente les permitió el muy necesitado descanso a ambos, para entonces ambos estaban más que saciados y satisfechos.

— Eres un idiota… _mi idiota_ , te amo — murmuró ella dedicándole una somnolienta mirada antes de sucumbir al agotamiento sin escucharlo decirle que la amaba, mas él no se preocupó ella sabía que él la amaba y se lo repetiría todos los días de sus largas vidas.

=== S S ===

— No me interesa que acciones tome el consejo o la corte, quiero la cabeza de ese monje falso en bandeja, es mas reviviré con él la antigua tradición de " _beber_ " directo del maldito cráneo del enemigo, ese _hijo de Hella_ trató de usar su poder robado para someter a mi muchacha casi obligándola a exponer al mundo sus dones… habría sido terrible para ella.— Gruñó Tallon Warhammer caminando de un lado al otro como un enorme animal salvaje y furioso, en ese momento no había macha diferencia entre él y sus antepasados vikingos guerreros y nadie podía decir que el hombre de naturaleza calmada y pasiva no era esplendido, una poderosa y hermosa visión en su completa furia, que si bien preocupaba un poco a las mujeres de la familia ( _también furiosas y pidiendo la sangre del intrépido farsante_ ) solo hacía gracia a los hombres pues jamás habían visto en tal grado de furia, listo para alcanzar el estado _Berserker_ que había contenido y reprimido desde su adolescencia cuando todos los hombres Warhammer dejaban la niñez atrás y empezaban a dar los primeros pasos hacia la adultez y la madurez sexual, y destruir en tiras a cualquier enemigo fuera humano y en muy raras ocasiones Hanyou, Youkai.

— El hombre está en su templo, lord Yuemaru lo escoltó hasta allá y estoy seguro que no lo dejó sin la vigilancia adecuada. — Señaló Brodrick con calma viendo maravillado los ojos de Tallon volverse unos tonos más azul dándole un brillo inhumano y su cuerpo musculoso expandirse _ligeramente_ , el hombre definitivamente era un guerrero de los pies a la cabeza y ni el comprendía cómo demonios habían llegado alguna vez a dudar, que Tallon tuviera un Berserker en el. _Que arrogantes nos hemos vuelto_ Pensó el hombre riéndose para sus adentros.

— Ahora tiene a un buen numero de _Einherjer_ vigilando a una distancia prudente, no queremos que los hombres de Lord Sesshomaru, lord Yuemaru y lady Irasue detecten a nuestros emisarios y los destruyan — Señaló el anciano Balder mirando a su hijo con intenso orgullo, el siempre había sabido que el Berserker estaba allí en algún lado de él y que en el momento adecuado saldría a la luz, ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora cuando _su hija_ , _la ultima seidkona_ estaba bajo amenaza? Simplemente podía morir en paz ahora mismo… o bueno tal vez no " _ahora mismo_ " tal vez después de unos años más y un batallón nietos, niñas y niños Warhammer correteando el castillo Warhammer una vez más lleno de vida y de las bendiciones del padre Odín y la madre Frigg.

La historia de los Warhammer era larga, espiritual y antigua, reconocidos sacerdotes, diplomáticos justos, respetados sanadores y entre muchas cosas, los guardianes de los _Einherjer_ , los espíritus de loa antiguos guerreros destinados a proteger el linaje más puro y a la última _Seidkona_.

Balder sentía aun un nudo de amargura comprimir su garganta al recordar lo cerca que habían estado de desaparecer a causa de una maldición por un _repudio_ involuntario, el no era por naturaleza un hombre inclinado a la violencia y su trayectoria como antiguo diplomático recién retirado del redil daba fe de ello muy a pesar del _Berserker_ en el, aun si no _podía_ ni _quería_ negar _**jamás**_ que las palmas de sus grandes manos _picaban_ de retorcer _un poco_ el pescuezo de la bruja de _Hella_ que había causado aquel desastre, _**solo-un-poco-hasta-que-su-negra-y-sucia-alma-se-fuera-con-Hella**_ solo eso y nada más.

Lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos podían negra que todos tenían muchas preguntas referente a la mujer que había traído al mundo a _Kagome Higurashi_ … la última Seidkona de su clan, la última y más poderosa Seidkona, la hija negada al orgulloso y noble clan Warhammer la nieta negada a su amada esposa y el.

=== S S ===

 _Sabía que estaba soñando_ pues la última vez que había estado en aquel jardín, había estado arrancando malas hierbas que amenazaban la existencia de las amadas petunias premiadas de Mina, y entonces había sido una niña, la amada hija de una pareja de lesbianas protegida ( _sin llegar a la malcriadez o estupidez_ ) y muy inocente en muchos aspectos mundanos en la vida.

Kagome observó el lugar con nostalgia bebiendo de las masetas cuadradas de barro pintadas a mano, perfectamente alineadas una al lado de la otra sobre el caro césped de campo de golf, de "0" esfuerzo en mantenimiento que Mina había adquirido cuando ella aun era una bebe, ( _según había contado Yuri infinidades de veces_ ) después de haber fundido tres cortadoras de césped tratando de mantener el suyo en forma. Vio la pequeña fuente con estructura de bambú que creaba un estanque pequeño lleno de peces de colores y el diminuto puente que _unía_ un lado con él, otro sonriendo ante el calmante y familiar sonido del bambú golpear la piedra en un patrón sin detenerse.

— Hey Kagome-chan espabila y ven a ayudar a esta anciana con estos vasos de té helado. — Dijo Minna vistiendo una enorme bata de algodón verde estampada con una familiar rana sonriente que era por mucho su favorita gracias a Yuri y su humor negro.

— ¿Mina-sama? — Preguntó Kagome escuchando su voz y casi gruñendo al comprender que era una niña ante el tono agudo de su voz.

— Vahhh ven toma un vaso y siéntate — Ordenó la mujer sonriendo conocedora cuando Kagome obedeció de inmediato, haciendo lo propio y sentándose junto a la joven versión de sí misma que por inercia sorbía el té.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Preguntó Kagome después de varios minutos de fija contemplaban de una de las dos mujeres a las que aun aquel día llamaba madre.

— Esperando — Respondió ella tomando un sorbo de su te sin preocupación alguna.

— ¿Esperando que, o a quien? — Preguntó Kagome con mirando a la anciana curiosidad, sobresaltándose cuando una familiar carcajada resonó en el lugar casi haciéndola saltar (vaso en mano) y se volvió tan rápido que no se habría extrañado su cabeza se desprendía y rodaba por los suelos.

— Siempre dije que eras una niña muy inteligente muchacha — Respondió Yuri sorprendiéndola enormemente y trayendo lagrimas a sus ojos de inmediato — Por eso se que no necesitaras mucho para entender ciertas cosas y que con solo _observar y analizar_ es suficiente para ti… — Dijo Yuri dedicándole una mirada penetrante antes de sentarse con ellas.

— Kagome-chan… entiendes que Mina y yo nos amamos y no somos como el resto de las parejas, entiendes que te amamos y eres una bendición para nosotras — Dijo Mina tomando la mano libre de Yuri y apretándola ligeramente sonriéndole a la mujer mayor con tal amor y devoción que Kagome sentía que estaba mirando algo muy personal e intimo de ellas aun así era tan hermoso que no podía despegar su vista de ellas, y cuando ambas mujeres la miraron y sonrieron dedicándole a su vez ese mismo amor y devoción a ella, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse colmada de ese amor y amarlas aun más de lo que ya las amaba ( _si eso era posible_ ).

— Somos una familia especial — Dijo Kagome sonriéndoles.

— Si… _lo somos_ , hace faltan personas que rompan el molde exigido por la sociedad, para recibir un bendición muy especial y eso eres tú para nosotras — Señaló Yuri hurgando con su mano libre en su bolsillo y sacando una piedra cristalina perfectamente redonda mostrándoselas a Mina y entregándosela a Kagome que la miraba entre maravilladla y confundida. — _Eso será suficiente_ lo demás es para ti — Dijo Yuri criptica sonriéndole a Kagome con sus ojos oscuros llenos de maliciosa mofa.

— No seas mala Yu-chan… — Regaño Mina palmeando la mano de Yuri y riendo por lo bajo.

— No entiendo nada — Dijo Kagome confundida mirando de la piedra cristalina en su mano a las dos mujeres risueñas que discutían en susurros bajos.

— Kagome-chan… ¿Qué sucede si tienes un imán del tamaño de tu piedra en la mano, y la acercas a nuestra nevera? — Preguntó Mina de golpe mirándola con seriedad.

— El imán se pegará a la nevera — Respondió Kagome sin comprender hacia donde iba aquella conversación.

— Bien… ¿Por qué la nevera no se pega al imán? Después de todo el imán es el cuerpo magnético que naturalmente atrae al hierro — Preguntó Yuri.

— El imán es más pequeño y ligero y por eso el imán se mueve hacia la nevera y no la nevera hacia él, _la nevera es muy grande y pesada_ — Respondió Kagome con calma tratando de analizar y entender hacia donde iba aquella extraña discusión, después de todo aquella había sido siempre la curiosa manera en la que ambas mujeres solían enseñarle muchas cosas.

— Podríamos decir que la nevera es la más _fuerte_ y por eso el imán viene hacia ella — Cometó Mina dándole un buen trago a su té helado con un gesto pensativo. — Dime cariño, ¿Qué pasaría si todas las agujas de mi costurero estuvieran cerca de un imán del tamaño de tu piedra? — Soltó entonces intercambiando una mirada satisfecha con Yuri antes de que ambas mujeres la miraban expectantes. Kagome miró la piedra en su mano, era un poco más grande que una moneda de 25 céntimos de Yen y visualizó las agujas y sonrió de inmediato contagiando sin notarlo a las dos ancianas.

— El imán las atraería a todas las que estén más cerca, ellas son diminutas, frágiles y livianas — Explicó Kagome con calma.

— _Recuerda eso entonces Kagome-chan_ , tú _fuiste_ una niña muy inteligente y estamos seguras de que _ahora_ _eres_ una mujer aun más inteligente — Dijo Yuri sonriéndole y cambiando ligeramente ante sus ojos hasta verse tan joven como había sido cuando conoció Mina, mientras a su lado Mina sufría la misma transformación aun vistiendo su bata de rana sonriente.

— Estamos muy orgullosas de ti amor, has hecho de tu vida más de lo que jamás soñamos y estamos muy felices, tenemos a dos hermosas y fuertes muchachas Yu-chan y luego tendremos muchos nietos. — Dijo Mina echando la cabeza atrás y lanzando una sonora carcajada llena de alegría.

— Si cariño… es cierto —Respondió Yuri mirando a Mina y sonriéndoles a ambas antes de enseriarse de golpe y mirar a lo lejos hacia el Oeste — Pero primero hay que despejar esas molestas nubes de tormenta — Dijo señalando las pesadas nubes grises en el Oeste corriéndose lentamente hacia donde ellas estaban.

— Ve cariño, tú deja de dudar de ti y muéstrales a esos ignorantes hijos de puta quien eres, descubre todo el pastel y destrúyelo antes de que acaben con todo — Dijo Mina con seriedad.

— Esto no es un sueño común ¿verdad? — Dijo Kagome sorprendiéndose de escuchar _SU_ voz real y no la que había tenido cuando era niña. Ante su pregunta ambas mujeres se vieron entre ellas y sonrieron con picara malicia.

— Es lo que es y tu sabes bien que es este " _sueño_ " ahora ve cariño… el tiempo apremia y uno de tus principales generales no debe caer — Dijo Yuri en tono marcial.

— ¿Mis generales? — Pregunto Kagome alarmada sintiendo los primeros vestigios que anunciaban el fin de aquel " _sueño_ ".

— _Amor_ , esta última batalla es tuya y hay un ejército enorme listo para actuar, antes la guerra se daban libraba en el campo de batalla, ahora ¿Dónde se dan? — Dijo Yuri mostrándole una de sus placas de honor al merito con un enorme Inu blanco en posición de ataque.

— Ya es hora de despedirnos, no olvides tampoco la teoría de la atracción magnética, eso eres tu cariño eres un imán, solo deja de dudar y atráelos… todo estará bien — Dijo Mina riéndose como una colegiala mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Yuri.

— _¡NO!..._ no se vallan aun… no me dejen — Suplicó Kagome.

— _Cariño_ … jamás nos hemos ido, aun estamos aquí junto a ti y a tu hermana. Ve… no temas — Dijo Mina dedicándole una última sonrisa mientras todos los colores se mezclaban desenfocándose y Kagome pestañeaba tratando de apartar el vértigo que aquello le causaba, mirando confundida el techo de piedra blanca, comprendiendo tardíamente que había despertado y ahora estaba mirando el techo de su habitación como una idiota.

Tardó un par de minutos en rememorar el sueño entero, antes de proceder a desenredar su cuerpo de las manos de Sesshomaru y su Mokomoko mirándolo pensativa antes de sentarse block y lápiz en mano a dibujar sin importarle su completa desnudez ( _¿Total? lo máximo que odia pasar era que Sesshomaru despertara la viera desnuda y volviera a devorarla por completo y ella no iba a quejarse)_ necesitaba hacer algo o empezaría a lanzar cosas con la energía nerviosa que la recorría de pies a cabeza, y mientras sus manos trazaban líneas con fluidez dándole forma al modelo de su inspiración, Kagome no podía evitar analizar una vez más el sueño, hasta que descubrió que había terminado el retrato sin llegar a ninguna parte, vio el reloj y maldijo en su fuero interno, apenas había dormido tres horas y no se sentía inclinada a regresar a la cama con tantas cosas en su cabeza, menos cuando Sesshomaru se veía tan relajado.

Con un suspiró dejó el retrato y el lápiz a un lado, se echó una bata tipo Yukata sobre los hombros amarándola a su cintura y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido que perturbara el descanso de Sesshomaru, una vez fuera siguió por inercia su rutina de todos los días y pronto se encontró en el balcón mirando sin ver la ciudad ante ella sosteniendo una taza en sus manos, dándole vueltas al extraño " _sueño/visión_ " que había tenido, pues no había otra explicación Yuri y Mina habían venido a darle un empujón hacia la dirección correcta, ahora solo tenía que entender que habían querido decir. _Todo coser y cantar ¿No Mina…Yuri?, fácil… nótese el sarcasmo_

 _ **Owarii…**_

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **N.A. 2: Antes que nada debo darles las gracias a todas aquellas fieles lectoras que han sido pacientes y comprensivas, y han esperado por esta actualización realmente no esperaba tardarme tanto en actualizar, espero que cumpla las expectativas, me ha costado mucho terminar este cap. mi horario de trabajo es tan duro que incluso los sábados estoy trabajando, como ya había compartido alguna vez mi pc murió y con ella el resto de los caps que finalizaban este fic y ahora estoy reescribiéndolos desde "0" con la sola ayuda de mi memoria y con mi apretado horario y otras obligaciones como madre y esposa, gracias por ser pacientes y seguir allí estaré tratando de actualizar, mas por ahora no puedo prometerles una fecha fija pues estoy muy complicada con el tiempo. Una vez más gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	36. Cap 36: De cosas por hacer

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia contemporánea, de universo alternativo y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_ , espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic y ahórrense los reviews venenosos. gracias n_n¡.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi familia que me apoya y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y encuentran en ella inspiración, para esos _guerreros anónimos_ que día a día luchan por surgir y no se dejan derrotar por los golpes de la vida, sepan que al final la recompensa vale la pena, y a esos que superamos tantas pruebas. _**"lo logramos… ahora sigamos en la lucha"**_

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

 _Con Sango y su pervertido esposo lejos, nuevas visiones atraviesan el ojo de mi mente y me empujan a lugares donde realmente no quisiera ir, ni hoy ni mañana, ni NUNCA, pero al parecer algo me fuerza a ver en esas oscuras direcciones… me niego y lucharé con todas mis fuerzas pues no sé en qué estado mental regresaré de allí… simplemente "nop… no need"_

 _El hermoso regalo de mi padre me emociona y alimenta de esperanzas e ilusiones a la niña que siempre soñó con un padre, que aparentemente AUN vive en algún rincón de mí y se ha estado manifestando con más fuerzas desde el día que pude ponerle rostro y voz al hombre que me engendró, su deseo de protegerme solo me dice que no encontraré rechazo de su parte… tal vez tengo a toda una familia esperando aceptarme…_ _ **aceptarnos**_ _… Sango y Kirara van en el lote les guste o no._

 _Esta "protección" no parece ser una baratija cualquiera ni algo echo con apuros o al azar… necesitaré investigar este regalo más a fondo aun así me encuentro con dificultad para separarme de él es simplemente hermoso._

 _Sé en algún nivel instintivo que estoy en el ojo del huracán y la vida parece empeñada en demandar cosas de mi… no sé si estoy en capacidad o si tengo la bondad suficiente para colocarme a mí misma en tan precaria posición, después de todo tengo años señalando que no soy una maldita mártir y no estoy muy apurada en cambiar eso… aun así… si está en mi capacidad ayudar lo haré mas no creo que esté dispuesta a pagar mi ayuda con mi vida… sinceramente gracias, pero NO gracias._

 _¿Cómo explicarle reglas que yo misma he ido descubriendo por ensayo y error? (Terribles errores) sería añadirle más leña al fuego y sinceramente no quiero ir a allá muchas explicaciones, muchos malos recuerdos, malas experiencias._

 _Escuchar las palabras de Irasue, y luego la detallada explicación de lady Kaede me hace sentir mucho más vieja de lo que ya soy (en términos aplicados más a la experiencia de vida que "edad" en sí) estoy emocionalmente agotada, pero sé que por ahora no hay otra forma… aunque ya me encargaré junto a Sesshomaru de cambiar eso._

 _Y ahora me veo forzada a buscar la ayuda que por años trate de dejar en paz… pero para casos desesperados medidas desesperadas y si la_ _ **MUY**_ _posible destrucción de este mundo no es una situación desesperada entonces ¿Qué diablos lo es?..._

 _Aquí vamos ahora…_

 _Mi tormenta no termina jamás, mi destino esta al viento, a la voluntad del rey de corazones y el bufón… ¿Qué hacer?... ¿qué hacer?_

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 **Cap. 36: De cosas por hacer.**

Cuando Sesshomaru despertó aquella mañana apenas contuvo un gruñido dividido entre la frustración y la mofa hacia sí mismo, por su parte Yakko solo murmuraba por lo bajo unas cuantas puyas en su dirección mientras se burlaba sin contemplación alguna sobre la importancia que se daban, recalcando como de alguna u otra forma aquella mujer se las arreglaba para bajarles los humos y ponerles los pies sobre la tierra, especialmente en asuntos de intimidad y cama, después de todo ellos " _JAMAS_ " habían dormido junto a alguna de sus antiguas amantes y ahora que _finalmente_ habían encontrado en Kagome a la compañera que habían esperado durante tantas vidas, la mujer simplemente los dejaba despertar _solos_ en la cama en la que la noche anterior ( _y buena parte de la madrugada_ ) la habían hecho gritar de éxtasis al mundo entero.

¿ _Acaso ella no comprendía aun el concepto de un_ _ **MUY**_ _alegre despertar aka "sexo mañanero" o el simple hecho de que ellos_ _ **siempre**_ _estaban deseosos de tenerla_? Pensó él con un deje de frustrada mofa. _Aparentemente no… en fin ya le enseñarían…_

— _Terca miko cabeza dura_ —Murmuró por lo bajo estirándose antes de levantarse como Kami lo trajo al mundo dándole un vistazo general a la habitación solo por inercia, ( _pues su presa no estaba dentro de la habitación_ ) mientras contenía el impulso de gruñir audiblemente mientras apartaba las largas hebras de cabello plateado de su rostro… _¿Acaso La mujer no sabía que él aún no había terminado con ella?_ Pensó con una nota de risa que hizo eco en Yakko, tomándose el tiempo justo para ponerse un par de pantalones de pijama de algodón blanco cubriendo su _absoluta_ desnudes y dedicarle una sonrisilla jactanciosa al _MUY_ ilustrativo y _detallado_ retrato _realista_ , que su _atrevida_ compañera había hecho de él, y que había encontrado durante su instintivo sondeo de la habitación.

El retrato _"REALISTA_ " lo mostraba a posando ( _sin intensión real de posar para su artista personal_ ) completamente desnudo y relajado bajo el dulce sopor de los _saciados_ , el retrato lo mostraba acostado sobre la cama de sabanas revueltas que acababa de abandonar sin dejar a la imaginación las actividades previas a ese estado de "descanso", Sesshomaru sonrió lenta y ladinamente dando un vistazo general al retrato una última vez, antes de seguir el rastro de su olor combinado _íntimamente_ al de su Kagome, saliendo de la habitación que compartían lanzándose de inmediato en su búsqueda.

Sesshomaru podía sentirla dentro del área del amplio apartamento en el que _vivían,_ como podía decir sin duda alguna, y teniendo en cuenta que él jamás había regresado a su propio apartamento en la torre Taisho _(ni tenía planeado regresar allí en un futuro próximo y con el historial de Kagome, Yakko y él tenían muy claro que a ella le costaría mucho abandonar lo que había conseguido tan duramente y ellos no podían más que respetar eso_ ) más en ese momento apartó ese pensamiento, por ahora él estaba deseoso de tenerla al alcance de sus manos para " _castigarla_ " por abandonarlos cuando estaban seguros que aun podían arrancarle varios orgasmos más, antes de tener que enfrentar al resto del mundo además simple y llanamente _siempre se encontraban deseándola_.

¿Quién podía culparlos? _Habían esperado mucho por ella_.

Aquel día era un soleado domingo, y el Kitsune macho se encargaría por completo del negocio de su terca y voluntariosa hembra y al día siguiente ambos retomarían sus rutinas con la sola variante del incremento de trabajo que Kagome supervisaría al frente de su negocio, y el de su recién casada hermana ( _entre el millón de cosas que la mujer siempre estaba haciendo_ ) por su parte él estaría cubriendo a Miroku hasta su regreso ( _lo cual no era algo nuevo para el teniendo en cuenta los años de ausencia de Miroku en sociedad_ ) no que alguno de ellos le importara realmente el incremento de responsabilidades, después de todo ¿No habían tenido un camino lleno de ellas? Además, como alfas era parte de sus obligaciones velar por todas las necesidades de la manada, más cuando se trataba de una manada en crecimiento como la de ellos.

Así que aquel domingo en particular ambos estaban robándoselo al tiempo con premeditado descaro y sin vergüenza alguna, y era mucho más relevante cuando estaba el _delicado_ asunto de salvar la vida de su terco padre, su amiga de la infancia y en términos generales a el resto del mundo.

 _ **Sin presiones como siempre**_ ( _agregar sarcasmo_ )

— _**Era él**_ — Lo saludó Kagome sin volverse a mirarlo, su postura era tensa y sus manos aferraban el borde romo del cuarzo de Onni del balcón panorámico.

Por su parte Sesshomaru se tensó comprendiendo por su tirante tono de voz, que ella estaba hablando de algo serio, pero el aun no captaba de que estaba hablando ella.

— ¿ _ **El**_? — Preguntó Sesshomaru colocando sus grandes manos con sumo cuidado sobre los delicados hombros cubiertos por el satén de la bata que ella vestía en ese momento, empujando a un lado sus deseos carnales y el hecho de saber que bajo aquella bata su compañera estaba gloriosamente desnuda tentándolos a arrastrarla de regreso a la cama. La tensión en la voz de Kagome era una clara señal de la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo ( _su compañera no era dada a histrionismos por nada, cuando señalaba algo había que detenerse y escuchar o arriesgarse a una desagradable experiencia_ ) y él no era tan tonto como para dejarlo pasar por alto, había mucho… _demasiado_ en riesgo para cometer alguna estupidez.

— _El hombre en mi visión_ … aquel que esparcía este virus tocando a todos, _el monje falso_ … _**es él**_ — Dijo Kagome haciendo un ligero ademan ausente hacia la silla de extensión más cercana, en donde Sesshomaru pudo ver el cuaderno en donde ella había dibujado con trazos rápidos una parte importante de la visión que había tenido días atrás, en esta imagen se mostraba al monje ligeramente reconocible en sus líneas rápidas y apuradas, y junto a este una nueva página con el mismo dibujo en trazos más calmados, precisos y repleto de detalles que solo reforzaban la confirmación de la identidad del hombre que con expresión taimada, maligna y saturada de fanática locura, extendía sus manos hacia los Hanyou y Youkai desde los confines del dibujo a mano alzada mirándolo con ojos llenos de fanática locura, dentro de él Yakko rugió y el odio y repugna instantánea por aquel hombre se incrementó aún más.

— Este se encargará de eliminar la amenaza que él represente — Dijo Sesshomaru fulminando la imagen al carboncillo con su mirada colmada de gélida furia.

— _**No**_ — Respondió Kagome secamente aferrando el borde de su balcón panorámico con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se marcaban blanquecinos en sus manos, viendo sin ver realmente la vasta ciudad frente a sus ojos, su vista estaba más allá de lo que cualquiera podía ver en aquel plano, mientras ante sus ojos las capaz de energía se levantaban una a una, observando con silenciosa angustia la frenética creciente fluctuación de energía abajo en la ciudad frente a ella y como en esta ocasión esta parecía estar más alterada que nunca, como si " _algo_ " estuviese a punto de suceder, y teniendo en cuenta la amenaza de aquel virus en puerta, ella no descartaba que ese _algo_ estuviera atado al mal contenido dentro del cuerpo de _Inu no Taisho_ , pues si un virus podía acabar con tan poderoso espécimen, este virus tendría que haber evolucionado _muchas veces_ hasta ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con el perro general del Oeste y entonces ¿ _Qué resistencia podría suponer el resto del mundo_?.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con calma " _casual_ " mientras contenía el rugido de negativa de Yakko y el propio, y esa parte de él que exigía justicia rápida y sin demora ante las palabras de Kagome, y a la vez aplacaba la confusión que tanto él como su bestia sentían en ese momento, sospechando que si daban rienda suelta a su furia, ella simplemente callaría y no se explicaría mejor, optando en cambio por esperar hasta hablar frente a su poderosa y honorable madre y dar así las explicaciones pertinentes que ellos querían escuchar _en ese mismo instante_ ; Kami sabía que aquella mujer no era de las que se dejaban intimidar, _Daiyoukai o no_ ella lo haría sudar sangre si eso significaba mostrarle _SU_ punto de vista, después de todo ¿ _No lo había hecho antes ya, que le impedía hacerlo una o mil veces más_?

 _ **Si, ellos estaban felizmente condenados.**_ Solía murmurar Yakko con humor negro de vez en cuando y a Sesshomaru no le quedaba más que encogerse de hombros y darle la razón.

Kagome cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios, antes de dejarla ir lenta y temblorosamente con un profundo deje de profundo cansancio y hastío, volviéndose hacia él obligándolo a soltarla, y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras ella se recostaba pesadamente de la dura plancha de cuarzo de Onni que había estado sujetando con fuerza segundos atrás, la mirada dura y vacía que ella le dedicó fue para Yakko y para él como un balde de agua helada.

— _Hay cosas_ … que simplemente no _deben_ cambiarse o las _consecuencias_ podrían ser peores de lo que _originalmente_ se previó Sesshomaru, no todas mis visiones _pueden_ o _deben_ cambiarse… _créeme_ , yo lo sé de _primera mano_ mejor que nadie — Dijo finalmente Kagome dedicándole una mirada neutra cargada de solemne seguridad de lo que estaba diciendo, mientras por un instante Kagome sintió el metálico y dulzón hedor a sangre, mezclado con la putrefacción asaltarla y casi tuvo que contenerse las arcadas mientras ignoraba la sensación de resbalosa viscosidad en contacto con sus manos y su cuerpo, apenas conteniendo el temblor de profundo asco y terror que _aun aquel día_ seguía sintiendo ante los recuerdos que se había esforzado por enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente y de vez en cuando regresaban a atormentarla.

Sesshomaru sintió su sangre helarse en sus venas ante la mirada vacía y lejana que Kagome tenía mientras decía aquellas palabras con un claro deje de profunda amargura.

 _ **Esto… Esto tiene que ver con "eso" en su pasado… "eso" que no ha compartido con nadie… ALGUIEN LE HIZO DAÑO A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA… ESTE YAKKO GUSTOSO LE DARÁ CAZA Y ACABARÁ CON "ESE" ALGUIEN, ESTE SE BAÑARÁ CON SU SANGRE Y SUS ENTRAÑAS Y LO DISFRUTAREMOS ENORMEMENTE**_ __Rugió Yakko furioso forcejeando contra las " _ataduras_ " que lo mantenían asentado y en reposo en algún rincón de la atadura entre su alma y la de Sesshomaru, quien a su vez estaba luchando contra la intensa furia que aquella sola idea le causaba, y podría significar la liberación de su bestia y él en medio de la ciudad en una devastadora y mortífera lujuria de venganza sangre y muerte, que echaría por tierra todo por lo que estaban luchando en ese momento.

— _A veces_ … incluso _interpretar_ una visión correctamente es _difícil_ Sesshomaru… se pueden cometer _errores fatales,_ errores _que pueden costarnos la vida, y_ **esta** es una de " _ **esas visiones**_ " que no se _**debe**_ ni se _**puede**_ cambiar; solo nos queda _observar_ y _esperar_ hasta que se muestre con claridad los _**posibles**_ resultados _según_ la acción que tomemos, para _alterar_ la _visión original_ que se haya cumplido hasta _**ese punto estratégico y fugaz**_ en el que _puede_ ser _posible_ un cambio que no cause estragos. — Decía Kagome en tono neutro, sin traslucir emoción alguna enviando a Yakko a un furioso forcejeo con Sesshomaru por el control.

— Veo… — Respondió Sesshomaru conteniendo a duras penas la furia de Yakko que solo era reflejo de la propia, sabiendo perfectamente que debían ser pacientes, aun así era difícil contenerse de rugir la furia que los embargaba y exigirle la información que ambos codician, después de todo ambos eran machos despóticos acostumbrados a que sus palabras eran ley, y encontrarse ahora _esperando y pidiendo_ por cualquier cosa, aceptando sus errores y las penitencias impuestas a causa de esos errores, era algo nuevo para ambos y solo la mujer humana frente a ellos había logrado que ellos reaccionaran de aquella forma y aceptaran todo aquello sin objetar, y a esas alturas no les avergonzaba reconocerlo _SOLO_ ante ella.— ¿Que debemos hacer entonces? — Preguntó él finalmente atrayéndola hacia el incapaz de tenerla a su merced y negarse al contacto físico que pudieran compartir, más aún en aquel momento en el que ambos sentían que ella necesitaba del consuelo que pudieran proporcionarle.

Kagome se dejó arrastrar al consuelo de los brazos de Sesshomaru hundiendo su rostro contra su pecho desnudo aspirando profundamente, llevando el olor de su compañero profundamente a sus pulmones espantando el terrible hedor que los recuerdos de sus pesadillas pasadas traían a ella, permitiéndose rodearse de su calor y su poderosa energía que derretían el hielo que en ese momento congelaba sus venas, pues fuera de los inoportuno e ( _indeseados_ ) vestigios de su pasado, mientras dibujaba nuevamente al monje corrupto, muchas habían sido las _posibilidades_ que su ojo interno le había mostrado en el desenlace del reto al que se enfrentaban, y si bien por alguna razón ( _que luego estudiaría_ ) ella _aún_ estaba _consciente,_ sí se sentía algo abrumada y agotada con tanta información bombardeando su mente continuamente, aun empeñada en conseguir una solución a cada " _posibilidad_ " presentada sin pena ni gloria ante ella.

— Mantenlo bajo vigilancia, tenemos que saber a dónde va, con quien habla y cuántos monjes están al tanto de esto... _Cuántos templos_ están corrompidos con su retorcido ideal... Sólo así podremos solucionar esto de raíz y sin necesidad de llegar a una pandemia pública... O a la última guerra interracial que terminará acabando con _todo_ incluso antes de levantar la primera arma — Dijo Kagome aceptando el silencioso apoyo que Sesshomaru le daba, sintiendo tal alivio embargarla que el doloroso nudo que tenía en la garganta se relajó y las lágrimas de angustia que había estado conteniendo corrieron libres por sus mejillas mojando el pecho desnudo del macho que ahora la abrazaba con fuerza casi bordeando el dolor gruñendo por lo bajo de alguna manera calmándola poco a poco, más ella no se quejaba, él era su compañero, su amor, su anclaje más firme a la realidad y en aquel momento la comprensión de aquello caía sobre ella tan pesadamente, ( _como Kirara la primera vez que se había transformado a medio salto cayendo de lleno sobre ella aplastándola contra la mesa y el desafortunado pastel de fresa, la noche que había celebrado con Sango sus 17 años_ ) lo cual era una suerte que Sesshomaru estuviera sosteniendo prácticamente todo su peso, de lo contrario se habría ido de espalda ante la magnitud de aquella epifanía.

— _Está hecho_. Yuemaru-san Informó a este que estaba haciendo seguir al falso monje después de sus acciones, él no podrá ir a ningún lado sin este saberlo — Respondió Sesshomaru con calma levantando el rostro de Kagome y lamiendo con lentos lengüetazos las lágrimas que corrían por el amado rostro de su compañera, _su mujer_. _**Nuestra**_ Gruñó Yakko en tono aburrido y ligeramente exasperado. _**Nuestra**_ Aceptó el con resignada calma.

— Debemos reunirnos con tu madre, Yue y unos pocos más... Tenemos que intervenir a tu padre esta misma semana y sacar lo que sea que esté dentro de él, e iniciar su sanación junto a Mika-san lo más pronto posible. — Dijo Kagome hundiendo sus manos en la lujuriosa cabellera platinada de Sesshomaru y deslizando sus manos por las siempre sedosas hebras platinadas, permitiendo la tensión drenarse de su cuerpo mientras repetía aquella acción una y otra vez.

— Eso… es algo que no habías dicho antes — Señaló Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente a los ojos azules, buscando señales del profundo agotamiento que venía tras sus poderosas visiones sin encontrar más que preocupación.

— _Lo sé_ … pero _ahora_ se ha puesto ante mis ojos… tu padre debe estar en pie y saludable cuándo el falso monje cumpla mi visión, verlo en pie será un duro golpe a todo aquel que esté detrás de esto, la caída de _Inu no Taisho_ es el más cotizado trofeo del enemigo… nosotros graciosamente _se lo arrebataremos_ — Dijo Kagome con un deje de determinación que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que de alguna forma lo lograrían y ella vería que así fuera, lo cual les anunciaba a Yakko y a él futuros dolores de cabeza, su dama era condenadamente terca y se había propuesto aquella meta y algo le decía que haría lo que fuera por cumplir su objetivo y a ellos les tocaría protegerla lo más que ella permitiera y apoyarla o enfrentar su furia.

— ¿Tu plan inmediato? — Preguntó Sesshomaru en tono tan casual que parecía estar discutiendo el estado del clima y no algo tan delicado como el futuro de todos.

— Intervenir a tu padre y retirar lo que sea que esté dentro de él, ese es el plan inmediato, pero dudo mucho que eso sea suficiente para salvar su vida aun así será un avance, necesitaremos a una miko sanadora con experiencia con heridas de reiki en Youkai… necesito saber cómo se extrae el reiki de un portador de Youki sin matar al paciente, creo que con eso podremos ubicar a alguien capacitado para extraer el reiki contaminado de tu padre y Mika-san — Explicó Kagome con calma sin dedicándole una mirada avergonzada que a su vez lo retaba a criticarla por sus acciones.

Sesshomaru solo la miró unos segundos antes de dejar escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo mientras la dejaba hablar, ambos sabían que lo que les venía no sería nada fácil.

— ¿No estas planeando hacer esto tu misma? — Preguntó Sesshomaru conteniendo las ganas de suspirar audiblemente manifestando el alivio que eso le causaba. Porque aun sonando egoísta e insensible, a pesar de Toga ser su padre y Mika una de las pocas hembras que podía llamar " _amiga_ ", ellos no deseaban que Kagome se expusiera a si misma a aquella enfermedad.

— No, las miko sanadoras tienen entrenamiento medico _detallado_ a parte del rígido entrenamiento espiritual, yo aprendí sobre la marcha a sanar cosas pequeñas, un golpe, un moratón, un dolor de cabeza, estomago o de vientre, lo máximo que he sanado fue un hueso roto y estuve inconsciente por horas y cuando desperté Sango me hizo jurar que nunca haría eso de nuevo… pude haber muerto, también pude haberla matado por accidente — Explicó Kagome encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero si no hay otra opción y de alguna manera aprendo como hacer esto… _lo haré_ — Añadió dedicándole una mirada retadora en la que le recordaba que ella no estaba pidiéndole permiso, solo le estaba informando que si la situación lo requería ella simplemente lo haría.

— No tienes que ser tu —Dijo el con un gruñido bajo.

— Lo sé… pero si no hay de otra… — Mascullo ella dejando la frase en el aire.

— Ya veremos… — Respondió el contra los cabellos de Kagome conteniendo el temor que lo embargaba ante la idea de perderla.

— Sessh… si todo falla... hay que salvar a todo los que podamos, Sango, Miroku… — Dijo Kagome por lo bajo.

— Ellos _vivirán_ junto a la isla media Luna y a las islas Mitsuki, la barrera ya está activada, y el vórtice se cerrará sobre ambas apenas logremos enviar allí a los que podamos — Finalizó Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos mientras ella asentía en silencio.

— ¿Es justo decidir quién vive y quien muere? No somos dioses no nos corresponde... Aun así... ¿Qué más podemos hacer sino salvar a tantos como podamos? Que Kami nos perdone la osadía y nos ayuden a enfrentar tanta injusta maldad. — Dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente mostrándole durante un segundo el conflicto que aquello le causaba.

— Ellos saben que no lo hacemos con la intención de retarlos, sino de al menos salvar parte de este mundo de una batalla que nadie sobrevivirá. — Respondió el con un calma que no sentía, ignorando sus instintos que demandaban que tomara a su compañera y la resguardada como fuera, pues tanto Yakko como él sabían que su voluntariosa hembra no saldría huyendo dejándolos solos enfrentado aquella amenaza, después de todo y aún hoy el no sólo era el último _Daiyoukai_ por capricho, su bestia sagrada había sido el _primer_ guardián y _él era el último_ , sólo que aquella información no había sido ni sería compartida con nadie más allá de su compañera ahora frente a él, su poderosa madre y su _verdadero compañero_.

— Iba a decirte sobre ese hombre anoche, pero me _distrajiste_ — Señaló Kagome dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa.

— Este no recuerda que te _quejarás_. Que gritas tu placer y el nombre de este entre demandas y súplicas _por más_ , eso _**sí**_ podemos recordarlo, además tú también distrajiste a este Sesshomaru y ayer este solo deseaba _poseerte_ por completo mujer. —Susurró Sesshomaru a su oído antes de lamer y mordisquear el suave y delicado lóbulo disfrutando del picante aroma que sus palabras habían despertado en ella.

— _Malo_ … muy malo — Murmuró Kagome dándole un manotazo juguetón en el pecho, notando por primera vez aquella mañana que no se había quitado todas las joyas, aquella en particular que colgaba flojamente en su muñeca, era la pulsera de lo que al principio creía que era plata, pero viendo la más de cerca y con cuidado parecía ser un _torque_ Vinkingo de oro blanco de tres dedos de grueso con hermosos e intrincados nudos, y dentro de estas bandas entrelazadas en intrincados nudos habían lo que parecían ser _runas_ talladas y en ese momento parecían irradiar un fulgor ligeramente azulado al igual que cada diminuta runa tallada sobre cada centímetro del metal precioso y las gemas; con calma Kagome estudió las tres grandes gemas principales rodeadas por un intrincado nudo infinito tripe, deslizando su dedo por la fina y pulida superficie donde podían verse dibujadas en luz, las tres runas dominantes sintiendo el poder de estas resonar con ella en armonía perfecta, decidiendo de inmediato que pronto tendría que acudir a " _San-Google_ " para poder averiguar lo que significaban, más aun cuando una vez más las piedras parecían emitir un zumbido bajo y tranquilizador.

Extrañamente aquel había sido un regalo de su padre, el había deslizado aquella joya en su muñeca justo cuando estaba a punto de tener una terrible y poderosa visión frente a aquel monje corrupto ( _posiblemente habría purificado al malnacido también_ ) y _milagrosamente_ la visión había retrocedido, se había desecho del monje y había pasado el resto de la velada tratando de no perder aquel brazalete y había optado por subirlo por su brazo hasta la altura de su pecho donde había encajado como si perteneciera allí desde siempre, había sido una suerte que las joyas fueran azul rey rodeando a la gema principal tan plateada que parecía estar echa del mismo material donde estaba engastada, pero un estudio más cercano mostraba que no era así.

— Una poderosa protección es la que tienes allí… aunque este opina que el torque va mejor donde la usabas ayer — Comentó Sesshomaru que también estaba estudiando la poderosa joya, sondeándola ligeramente para asegurarse que no fuera peligrosa ( _Tallón Warhammer_ _padre o no, era SU derecho cuidar de ella, aunque la mujer se resistiera_ )

— ¿Eso es lo que es? — Dijo Kagome en un susurro reverente, tratando de calmar su corazón que se había desbocado ante el simple significado de aquel regalo… " _protección_ " su padre… su familia buscaba protegerla a " _ella_ ". _Kami-sama… ¿Acaso ellos… EL… me quiere_? Se preguntó a sí misma la niña dentro de ella, sintiendo su corazón revolotear como una mariposa desesperada por alzar vuelo.

— Lo es… — Confirmó el mirándola con profunda comprensión.

— Kami… no voy a llorar… — Masculló por lo bajo dando un ligero hipido mientras pestañeaba con fuerzas y buscaba una forma rapidez de cambiar de tema antes de que estallara en lágrimas. _Espabila mujer y deja tu acumulación de cinco segundos sensibleros del último año y vuelve en ti_ Se gruño a si misma abofeteándose internamente.

— ¿Crees que Miroku y su flamante dama estén bien? — Dijo Sesshomaru notando de inmediato a través del vínculo que tenían, la necesidad de distracción que ella tenía, su dama odiaba mostrarse _vulnerable_ y el tema de su padre y su familia era un punto _delicado_ para ella y ellos no deseaban verla sufrir, aunque todo apuntaban a que los Warhammer estaban tan deseosos como ella en formar vínculos.

— Ellos van a estar bien… — Dijo Kagome agradecida por la salida que Sesshomaru le tendía, apoyando su rostro en el amplio pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru mientras lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que le habría hecho daño de haber sido él un humano común y silvestre.

— Hnnn — Murmuró él en respuesta mientras Yakko se concentraba en rodear a la mujer entre sus brazos con su energía sintiendo en ese instante crucial su vulnerabilidad ante la situación que enfrentaban, irónicamente no por temor a lo que el futuro traería para sí misma sino para aquellos a quienes ella tenía en alta estima, porque no había duda en su mente que aun cuando ella, la Nekomata y la Taijiya no compartían una gota de sangre, Kagome Higurashi las amaba profundamente e incluso Yakko no podía sentir celos de aquel vinculo especial, que sospechaba era lo que había sostenido a su compañera desde siempre y aun cuando el vínculo que ella compartía ahora con él y Yakko-sama fuera más íntimo ( _y una vez completado lo que los anclaría a los tres a aquel mundo_ ) él no podía pedirle que desconociera los vínculos que ella había creado a lo largo de su vida, después de todo el mismo tenía vínculos que sabía que ella _jamás_ le pediría que dejara atrás.

=== S S ===

 _No sabía qué hacer_ , finalmente había podido comunicarse con su maestro, pero no había tenido el valor de confesarle por teléfono lo sucedido con la Miko Higurashi y aquellas condenadas bestias inmundas, en medio de aquella _blasfema_ unión entre la hermana de la miko y la otra bestia maldita de la casa de la Luna a la que había tenido que asistir para guardar las apariencias.

Ahora con la cabeza fría podía ver con claridad lo hundido que estaba en sus propias heces, su actuación el día anterior había sido pobre y podía poner en riesgo la sagrada misión de su secta, su maestro aquel que lo había acogido en su seno no estaría para nada feliz y sabía que merecía el castigo que este le impusiera ( _y se lo impondría de eso estaba seguro_ ) él pagaría con sangre y dolor su estupidez, pero a cambio él estaría a un paso de la _inmortalidad_.

Su maestro se lo había _prometido_ cuando le había otorgado su bendición y su regalo en muestra de su afecto en la forma de aquel hermoso rosario que aquella bruja había destruido declarando que él no tenía poderes y solo era un vulgar " _conductor_ " un monje falso… el _**SI**_ tenía poderes, habían sido estos los que lo habían hecho _especial_ ante los ojos de su maestro y él se lo demostraría a aquella condenada mujer, que seguro debía ser una _Kuro no Miko_ al igual que la bruja de Midoriko quien antes que ella había traicionado a toda su raza a favor de aquellas condenadas y sucias bestias infernales.

— Goro-sama es hora de iniciar nuestra purificación del templo para meditar — Escuchó el monje Goro decir a uno de sus discípulos más jóvenes a través de la sólida puerta de madera.

— Encárgate de que así sea Benji, desde hoy me someteré a una meditación _profunda_ e iniciaré con un ayuno en mis habitaciones, solo saldré al templo de los ancestros de nuestro difunto gran maestro en busca de una visión cuando se el _momento correcto_ , estos días muchas son las cosas que están fuera del cauce natural y es necesaria una rápida acción. — Dijo Goro en tono grave inyectando en su voz la inflexión suficiente para sonar _deliberadamente_ dramático y profético, enviando al fiel pupilo en un fanático frenesí a cumplir sus órdenes, completamente convencido de que el monje Goro se estaba elevando espiritualmente a un nivel más cercano a la " _iluminación_ " de camino a convertirse muy pronto en el sagrado _Buda_ que su secta había estado esperando desde hacía casi quinientos años cuando había sido vaticinado por uno de los últimos videntes de la secta, tal y como su gran maestro el difunto _Ginza-sama_ y luego _Goro-sama_ les habían instruido a todos ellos.

Aquella mañana el Templo budista " _Seijō-ki_ " estalló en una actividad frenética y cuando sus muchos discípulos iniciaron los cantos para purificar el lugar sagrado donde estaba emplazado, al igual que el resto de los templos budistas de todo el mundo a aquella hora, la red de energía que desplegaron al unisonó en Nipón fue más fuerte que nunca.

En su genuina algarabía ante lo que ellos creían era la cercana iluminación de uno de los suyos, ninguno de ellos vio como la red de energía espiritual parecía _emanar_ de algunos pocos de ellos ( _de_ _los muchos objetos sagrados que el templo coleccionaba o de las reliquias que colgaban de sus cuellos y manos_ ) atravesaba los límites de las fronteras del templo hundiéndose profundamente en la tierra, perdiéndose entre las viejas cloacas y las antiguas bases de la ciudad mientras se alejaba más y más de los templos, hasta centrarse en un antiguo templo a las afueras de Tokio de poco más de cuatrocientos ochenta años donde otros monjes reforzaban aquella misma energía, que se filtraba por debajo del templo concentrándose en una habitación profundamente oculta en las entrañas mismas de la tierra donde a media luz, un anciano monje tosía con fuerza estremecedora entre ahogadas carcajadas sin importarle las marcas de sangre y saliva sobre el dorso de su mano, labios resecos y barbilla, mientras observaba con maligno regocijo el rosario en las manos del cuerpo encerrado en la capsula de duro cuarzo de Onni, recibir aquella energía ligeramente alterada a causa de la corrupción de algunas de sus " _dudosas_ " fuentes y brillar sutilmente, mientras el poder mutaba hasta mostrarle la contaminada y _opacada_ _luz_ que prometía ser el fin de todos los Youkai y aquellos corruptos por sus genes, celebrando desde ya el triunfo de su sagrada misión, pues estaba seguro que el _Inu no Taisho_ estaba convaleciente o muerto ( _y teniendo en cuenta su ausencia en la corrompida alta sociedad estaba casi seguro de que estaba muerto_ ), y si el _gran perro_ del Oeste podía morir, entonces eso quería decir que su hijo, " _el poderoso Daiyoukai_ " _el más grande enemigo a vencer_ , también caería y con él _todas_ las bestias inmundas, el mundo sería purificado de la inmundicia de aquellas bestias, su misión estaba casi lista y aparentemente él viviría lo suficiente para presenciarlo.

 _Que bendición…_

=== S S ===

— Deja a esta resumir para confirmar que esta entiende bien lo que quieres decir sin margen de duda — Dijo Irasue con un leve ademan desdeñoso que desmentía la rojiza mirada afilada que estaba dedicándole la hembra frente a ella — No solo quieres realizar una _cirugía_ en Toga, una de alto riesgo de contaminación para los sanadores en primera línea y _TODOS_ en general, sino que también deseas que la _Miko Kagome Higurashi_ , la _compañera_ del hijo de esta Irasue esté allí _durante_ la intervención _expuesta_ a el virus que está matando a Toga… ¿Dime querida… de paso no quieres también la luna, el sol y las estrellas? — Agregó Irasue destilando sarcasmo en su más pura expresión, mientras le dedicaba una mirada cortante.

— Mi lady, sé que es _mucho_ … sé que es _demasiado_ pedir, pero ¿A qué otra sacerdotisa del nivel de lady Higurashi podemos pedir apoyo, en quien podemos confiar lo que está sucediendo a puertas cerradas, quien puede iniciar un proceso de sanación con tan solo estar en presencia de los afectados y sin siquiera intentarlo conscientemente? Lady Midoriko está indispuesta por ahora y no tenemos el lujo del _tiempo_ para esperar por ella, además lady Kaede ya ha admitido que Lady Higurashi supera con creces a su madre… _**Solo ella**_ puedeayudarnos ahora mi lady — Explicaba la sanadora Minami mirándola un instante antes de bajar nuevamente la cabeza en clara señal de sumisión y respeto notando que la bestia de su señora aún estaba presente como era de esperarse, después de todo lo que estaba pidiendo no era algo fácil de aceptar o de conceder y ella sabía bien que este era solo el inicio de la discusión de este tema, después de todo aún faltaba enfrentarse al desafío mayor " _convencer a lord Sesshomaru de aceptar colocar a su compañera en una posición delicadamente comprometida frente al virus que amenazaba con destruirlos a todos_ " _Una nimiedad sin importancia alguna_ se dijo a si misma destilando el más puro y cínico sarcasmo.

— _Ciertamente_ —Murmuró Irasue con un delicado gruñido bajo aplacando a su bestia, sabiendo que la hembra frente a ella era fiel a ella y a la casa de la Luna y no habría pedido jamás lo que estaba pidiendo, si existiera una solución mejor y que no supusiera un riesgo tanto para la Miko humana como para el resto del mundo. No es que Minami ( _o cualquiera_ ) lo supiera claro está, después de todo no era de conocimiento público que aquel que representaba el _fin del ciclo de la vida_ era también el _último guardián_ de aquel mundo, prácticamente abandonado a su suerte por los dioses. — ¿Cuál es el plan? Si esta va a jugarse el cuello y soltar algo así sobre su cachorro, esta debe tener una idea _MUY_ clara de lo que sucederá para defender este caso… esta te recuerda que _ella_ no es cualquier hembra Minami, ella es la _legítima_ compañera de Sesshomaru, aquella a quien su bestia ha esperado _por vidas_ enteras, el cachorro de esta no cederá fácilmente, por lo que es más seguro negociar _directamente_ con la hembra, pero dejándolo _creer_ que tiene poder de decidir por ella, kami sabe que la mujer no acepta ordenes de nadie, _compañero_ o no. — Añadió Irasue dejando ir un suspiro exageradamente sufrido y afectado, pero sin ocultar su regodeo ante ese hecho después de todo no todo los días podía ver a su _terrible y poderoso hijo_ ceder ante nadie, menos aún una Miko humana que no tenía ningún problema en darle unas buenas dosis de humildad y realidad. _Ahhh el duro trabajo de una madre nunca termina_ Pensó Irasue con un deje de risa, coreado por Kimi-sama, dejándose caer contra el espaldar acolchado de su trono, con una diminuta sonrisa maliciosa bordeando las comisuras de sus labios, haciendo temblar internamente a Minami y al fiel escriba de la casa de la luna, discretamente apostado hacia un lado de la habitación, después de todo las pocas veces que su señora había sonreído de aquella manera habían hecho falta varias cuadrillas de sirvientes para limpiar los restos de algún _iluso_ de los intrincados y antiguos repujados de techos y paredes y muchos meses de duro trabajo para restaurar alguna habitación.

— Bien mi lady, primero que nada… — Dijo la sanadora Minami con suma cautela, iniciando lo que estaba segura era una legitima _pre-defensa_ de argumentos en el caso clínico más duro que estaba segura le tocaría defender en toda su larga vida ( _y siendo Youkai su vida sería larga, muy larga_ ) después de sortear este reto arrojado a ellos por el destino, ella ciertamente necesitaría vacaciones ( _unas largas MUY largas vacaciones_ ), tal vez acariciaría la idea de buscar a su compañero en algún rincón del planeta y asentarse, pues en su mente no había ni un ápice de dudas, sus señores cumplirían con sus deberes y salvarían a todos, por lo que planear a futuro no estaba fuera de lugar en su mente.

=== S S ===

 _Tallon Warhammer_ siempre había sido conocido entre muchas cosas como un hombre íntegro y paciente tanto en su vida privada, como en el ámbito _político/social_ que acompañaba su carrera.

Nacido en el seno de un clan antiguo de tradiciones arraigadas a las mismas raíces de su patria, su crianza había sido tradicionalmente _estricta_ , rodeado de amor, guía y comprensión y si bien era descendiente directo de la guerrera raza Vikinga, nadie podía levantar su dedo y señalar a su clan como a muchos otros clanes que habían seguido una vida de pillaje, violaciones, infanticidios y diferentes barbaries con las que por lo general se asociaba el concepto de " _Vikingos_ " por el contrario, sus ancestros habían descartado por completo aquellas acciones desde el mismo inicio de su clan ( _Odín los habría destruido al instante con sus manos desnudas_ )

Había crecido con la profética visión del nacimiento de la última y más poderosa _Seidkona_ y desde la primera vez que había escuchado las palabras en las rodillas de su padre, se había prometido a si mismo ayudar y proteger a aquella mujer, si esta nacía en su época.

Entonces ¿Qué podía saber él que ella nacería de su simiente, que sería su primogénita negada a él, por quien fuera la mujer que la había traído al mundo? Ni en sus más locos sueños el mismo podría haberlo adivinado, aun sabiendo que la _Seidkona_ nacería dentro del poderoso clan _Warhammer_ , como Odín así lo había dispuesto y Loki simplemente había jugado su parte como se había sido predicho que sucedería.

" _De la simiente de la casa Warhammer, denegada y apartada de su parentela vendrá a este mundo la última de las Seidkonas, expuesta a la vileza más baja de este mundo lleno de heridas se forjará en fuego, aquella con la visión que el padre Odín legó a la noble casa del martillo de guerra, ella se levantará de las cenizas de un noble y antiguo clan bendecido por la Diosa del astro rey y el clan guerrero bendecido por el padre Odín._

 _Destinada a proteger y defender todo bajo la luna, ella se avanzará sobre sus obstáculos y sus enemigos triunfante y poderosa, pues será a su disposición que la más antigua oscuridad, oculta por siglos bajo falsas fachadas "_ _nobles y bondadosas_ _" sea expuesta a la luz y finalmente sea completamente erradicada para no volver jamás, pues en esta lucha furtiva, sin ella pedirlo en la paz o en la guerra la seguirán desde la más fiel guerrera cazadora, hasta la más poderosa bestia sagrada._

 _Reivindicando así a sus nobles clanes en declive, y a una poderosa bestia agonizando en las garras de la muerte, cerrando un siclo de odio destinado a desaparecer por su mano._

 _Oíd hijos Warhammer pues de nuestra simiente ella vendrá y deberá ser buscada y protegida de aquellos quienes codiciaran su poder y si la oportunidad se presenta ante ellos, tomaran de ella todo este poder y con él su vida, condenando así a su clanes paterno y materno de corazón y derecho y con todos nosotros, eventualmente al mundo entero, que el padre Odín y la madre Frigg nos ayuden y nos guíen… a ella"_

Resonó una vez más las palabras proféticas que tantas veces había escuchado sobre las rodillas de su padre cuando era apenas un niño.

Tallon Warhammer emitió un profundo suspiro restregándose con fuerza el rostro con sus enormes manos, y atusándose el cabello rubio como los mismos rayos del sol, mientras miraba con sequedad el informe ante el controlando a penas su furia; desde la intromisión de aquel monje corrupto interrumpiendo el que debió ser su primer contacto con su hija, el _Berserek_ oculto en él durante casi toda su vida no había hecho más que maldecir y prometer el infierno al condenado hombre, y cuando esté atentó contra ella ante sus ojos, solo la presencia y la calmante energía combinada de su hija y su compañera lo mantuvieron en línea, a pesar de que todo en él demandaba enroscar sus grandes manos alrededor del cuello del hombre y quebrar cada hueso de aquel cretino y disfrutar _**cada crujido de cada hueso**_ al ceder bajo la presión de su fuerza bruta ( _lo cual era alarmante, teniendo en cuenta su pacifica naturaleza_ )

Y a esa hora de la mañana en ese preciso momento, su furia no era poca al recibir de los _Einherjer_ el reporte de un despunte de energía, en el templo del falso monje que había atacado a su hija ( _y fallado miserable y milagrosamente, razón por la cual el maldito hombre no estaba_ _ **AUN**_ _en las cámaras de Hella_ ) desde entonces se lanzó de inmediato a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo investigando desde varias fuentes las posibles razones, hasta entonces se había filtrado la noticia de que el falso monje se había lanzado a una meditación _"profunda"_ y sus discípulos decían que este estaba camino a la iluminación, el dudaba mucho que un alma corrupta como la de él pudiera siquiera entrar en las primeras etapas de meditación básica.

— Debes tranquilizarte cariño, todos estamos aquí para ti, y estamos dispuestos a proteger a aquella a quien se nos ha negado durante todo este tiempo, pero debes conservar la calma — Dijo su madre atrapando su mano en el aire antes de una vez más hacer contacto con sus rubios cabellos.

Tallon se volvió ligeramente y bebió de la imagen de su madre encontrando inmediato consuelo y paz en ella, después de todo ¿No había estado ella allí para sostenerlo cuando había tropezado y caído practicando sus primeros pasos, cuando había enfermado, cuando se había deprimido con su primer inocente amor no correspondido, cuando había regresado de Japón tantos años atrás, humillado y avergonzado con lo que _increíblemente_ le había sucedido, cuando había descubierto en _Anabelle_ lo que su alma siempre había buscado y finalmente cuando la noticia de la aparición de su hija había llegado a él? _Claro que sí, mil veces sí,_ ella siempre había estado allí sin juzgarlo o condenarlo, siempre dispuesta a escucharlo, aconsejarlo y si lo ameritaba regañarlo como a un niño aun a la edad que tenía, su amada madre era una poderosa fuerza que había que reconoce por las buenas o por las malas.

— Es difícil no sentirme frustrado y angustiado… _ella_ … ya no es una niña… técnicamente no me necesita, pero no puedo simplemente cerrar los ojos ante alguna posible amenaza, y no me importa que el _Daiyoukai_ esté dispuesto a dar su vida por ella… es _MI_ hija… sin importar que, estaré allí para ella… no estuve _antes_ … _ahora_ _estoy aquí_ — Respondió Tallon en tono ronco lleno de emoción tomando con delicadeza las diminutas manos de su madre, que lo había observado refulgiendo de candoroso orgullo mientras desahogaba sus pensamientos.

— Es hermoso ver que mi trabajo contigo fue un buen trabajo… — Dijo Su madre dedicándole una brillante y conocedora sonrisa antes de tirar de él exigiendo en silencio un abrazo que obtuvo de inmediato sintiendo tal regocijo en su corazón que por un instante tuvo que luchar con las lágrimas de genuino regocijo muy a pesar de la situación en la que estaban. — Ella tiene suerte de tenerte como padre, si bien no han tenido la oportunidad de explotar ese vínculo, el día vendrá hijo mío, entonces comprenderás que esa _frustración_ y _angustia_ es propia de todos los padres y sin importar la edad que nuestros hijos tengan, el sentimiento siempre estará allí presente, es parte _integral_ de ser padres, es nuestro _amor_ reflejándose de la manera más básica en nuestro deseo de _proteger_ lo que amamos y que podemos proyectar _instintivamente_ — Señaló la mujer mayor palmeando con cariño la ancha espalda de su hijo, antes de separarse de él y tomar su guapo rostro en sus delicadas manos. — Aun así, no creo que tu compañera, tu hija o alguno de nosotros aprecie mucho que te enfermes de preocupación, te necesitamos _fuerte_ y sano así que tranquilízate y pensemos en cómo podemos ayudar a nuestra chica a enfrentar a ese mal hombre.

— Es obvio que ella no es de las que permite a otros colocarla en una caja de cristal, esta mujer toma al toro de los cuernos y lucha contra el con fiereza digna de un guerrero, como ya pudimos ver ayer querido — Añadió Anabelle dedicándole una ladina sonrisa.

— No sé si eso me preocupa más de lo que enorgullece, o me enorgullece más de lo que me preocupa — Respondió Tallon finalmente suspirando profundamente y sonriendo burlonamente. Pues la verdad era que su muchacha no parecía estar interesada en presentarse a sí misma como una _mustia flor de invernadero_ , ella era una exótica y peligrosa flor llena de espinas venenosas para quien no sabían cómo tratarla, según pudo ver con sus propios ojos.

— Bien… aplacada esta tormenta, ¿Aun quieres hacer esto? — Preguntó Thor quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

— Sí, quiero estar allí, quiero ver lo que ella vio y presentar mis respetos a estas dos mujeres… ellas la aceptaron y protegieron y no merecen más que nuestro eterno agradecimiento, es una lástima que no pudiéramos conocerlas en vida. — Dijo Tallon con una expresión de terca convicción, sin saber que esa misma terquedad se la había heredado a su única hija.

— Bien, en realidad tu _**si**_ llegaste a conocer a Yuriko Higurashi; la dama de noble cuna fue infante de marina, estratega y parte de la inteligencia de la fuerza naval nipona, coincidieron en varios eventos antes de su retiro de la fuerza naval y la concepción de Kagome Higurashi _, nuestra nieta_ , _tu hija_ — Señaló Balder Warhammer sobresaltándolos a todos con aquellas noticias.

— ¿Cuándo? — Preguntó Tallon mirando a su padre desconcertado, mientras este le extendía una carpeta y tras echarle una ojeada se pudo ver a si mismo junto a una mujer mayor vestida con todas las galas del uniforme naval formal, recordando a la mujer de inmediato. — _Lady Yuri_ … fue una dama interesante, muy inteligente y una persona ejemplar… los dioses miraban en dirección de mi muchacha cuando la pusieron en su camino… loados sean los dioses de su casa y la nuestra. — Dijo entonces Tallon bajando la cabeza con reverente humildad ante el recuerdo de la noble mujer. — Con más razón… quiero… _tengo_ que ir allí — Añadió cerrando la carpeta con un elegante ademan dejándola sobre la mesa con patente respeto, mientras su amada familia solo sonreía con aire comprensivo dándole entender que ellos irían allí a donde él fuera, pues al final ellos también debían presentar sus respetos a aquellas quienes protegieron a aquella que les había sido negada.

=== S S ===

— Si hago un desastre _**TU**_ vas a limpiarlo — Amenazó Kagome apuntando a Sesshomaru con la espátula que tenía en la mano desde donde estaba frente a la cocina, donde Sesshomaru insistía en intentar seducirla ( _por segunda vez_ ) aquel día.

— Este no tiene ningún problema — Respondió Sesshomaru sonriendo ladinamente ganándose una mirada de advertencia mientras Yakko reía burlonamente cuando tras mordisquear la oreja de Kagome una vez más, Sesshomaru terminó tomando asiento en uno de los bancos altos que estaban frente a la isla de la cocina.

— Claro… como seguramente tienes idea de _cómo_ _funciona_ una _escoba_ o kami no lo permita un simple _trapeador_ ¿hun? — Señaló Kagome riéndose abiertamente de él mientras daba la vuelta con natural inercia a los vegetales que estaba salteando con carne para ella, dejando que la carne de él se marinara en un cuenco sobre el mesón.

— Este no es _tan_ inútil — Respondió Sesshomaru mientras Yakko literalmente aullaba de risa en el rincón donde sus almas se fundían en una.

— Una palabra " _Tostador_ " — Escupió Kagome señalando con un casual ademan la tostadora de pan de acero inoxidable _**nueva**_ de última generación ( _que prácticamente hacia al pan tostado andar solo hasta el plato bailando y cantando el GANGNAM STYLE_ ) con la que Sesshomaru había _reemplazado_ la que él había _fundido_ _tratando_ de tostarle pan.

— Un completo mal entendido — Respondió el en tono plano lanzándole una mirada afilada al mencionado electrodoméstico.

— Uhum, uhum, uhuuummmm — Respondió Kagome conteniendo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas y restregarle en su aristocrática cara " _su accidental_ " ataque a su tostadora que terminó con el mencionado electrodoméstico _derretido_ sobre el mesón de cuarzo de Onni ( _lo cual impidió la destrucción de su cocina y un Daiyoukai apaleado gracias_ ) jugo derramado sobre el susodicho mesón, con los restos chamuscados de lo que _inicialmente_ había ido un _intento_ de desayuno.

— _Insolente_ — Siseó el por lo bajo.

— _Terco_ — Rebatió ella antes de ceder y echarse a reír sin ver como los ojos de Sesshomaru tomaron una tonalidad de oro derretido lleno de calidez.

— La madre de este Sesshomaru, Yuemaru-san y lady Kaede estarán aquí en dos horas — Dijo Sesshomaru mirando con desdén desde su lugar en la isla de la cocina, el reloj antiguo que adornaba la sala de estar.

— Lo sé… si me dejas terminar tal vez podamos tomar una ducha _juntos_ , sino tendrás que ir tu solo y te aseguro que será más aburrido sin mi allí — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosamente picara por encima de su hombro antes de volver su atención a lo que estaba preparando.

— ¿Cómo de aburrido? — Pregunto él en tono ronco y los ojos refulgiendo de genuina curiosidad.

— No tendrás quien te enjabone la espalda y te ayude a lidiar con tu mokomoko-sama destilando litros y _litros_ de agua y luego voy a tener que pensarme _seriamente_ en matarte cuando tenga que lidiar con _ese_ desastre — Dijo ella chillando indignada y luego riendo a carcajadas junto a Yakko, cuando Sesshomaru apareció de la nada tras ella y le dio un firme pellizco en la oreja con sus colmillos.

— _Insolente_ — Susurró él indignado.

— No lo olvides cariño… con los años seré mucho peor —Aceptó ella sonriéndole con abierta confianza y mofa obligándolo a él a sonreír con ella de inmediato, pues ambos sabían que ni bajo esa _amenaza/promesa_ él la dejaría ir, ellos estaban irrevocablemente atados de una forma que nadie podía explicar, para una pareja que no estaba _formalmente_ apareada y marcada.

— Hmm ya veremos qué tan malo será —Dijo Sesshomaru por lo bajo dejándola ir y regresando a su lugar en el mesón, decidiendo revisar su correo y confirmar la ubicación y el estado de los recién casados con el equipo de seguridad que debía seguirlos a " _una-distancia-prudente-no-invasiva_ ".

Kagome solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una genuina carcajada cantarina, mientras seguía afanada cocinando para ambos, pues los dos sabían que por mucho que el otro empeorara en carácter, los dos estaban atados y completamente perdidos el uno por el otro así que ¿ _Qué más quedaba sino reírse a mandíbula batiente de sus propias excéntricas personalidades_?

Después de un desayuno tardío y una rápida limpieza, Kagome cumplió su promesa de un nada aburrido baño compartido.

Después de hablar un rato con Sango y Miroku, Kagome había salido a ordenar el pequeño refrigerio de carnes frías y bebidas que había preparado para sus invitados, y luego Sesshomaru la había arrastrado hasta el sofá más cercano donde ambos se habían limitado a revisar sus celulares realizando diferentes diligencias virtuales y luego simplemente quedarse allí en paz uno junto al otro, permitiéndose el pequeño lujo de olvidarse del resto del mundo y todo lo que estaba en una precaria balanza ante ellos.

— Supongo que no debería extrañarme que esos dos sospecharan que trataremos de hacer algo sobre tu padre aprovechando que no estarán aquí — Dijo Kagome finalmente dejando caer a un lado el celular que anunciaba los escasos treinta minutos de intimidad que le quedaban con Sesshomaru, antes de tener que tomar las riendas de todo lo que habían dejado pendiente sin poder evitar sentir el deseo de simplemente quedarse allí sobre el sofá en el que estaba acostada con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sesshomaru, quien hacía rato había abandonado su teléfono a favor de deslizar sus garras una y otra vez por los largos cabellos de Kagome.

Ella no podía más que reírse internamente de sí misma al recordar como Sango le había dicho sin dudar que ya se imaginaban que algo estaban planeando, confirmándolo apenas detectaron a dos guardias reales escoltándolos desde el inicio de aquella semana, mas ambos habían elegido dejarlos ser, sabiendo que tarde o temprano sabrían de que iba todo, demás estaba decir que Sango y Miroku estaban irritados mas no ofendidos, después de todo, todo alfa esta instintivamente inclinado a proteger a sus manadas y ellos eran parte de una variopinta manada.

— Nuestros betas no son completamente estúpidos — Respondió Sesshomaru con calma sin sorprenderle para nada que su primo y la Taijiya identificaran de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo apenas regresaran.

— Supongo… en fin, aunque no quisiera decírtelo — Dijo Kagome tomando el teléfono que había empezado a vibrar y a sonar con las notas mezcladas del " _Under Pressure_ " ( _en esa versión editada por un genio de DJ decidido a escuchar a Freddy Mercury y David Bowie juntos aquel éxito de canción_ ) y mostrándole la pantalla donde aparecía " _Lady Irasue llamando_ " junto a una foto favorecedora que la dama en persona había escogido ( _entre las varias fotos que le habían tomado para tal fin_ )

— La madre de este a llegado con sus invitados — Finalizó Sesshomaru con un ligero deje de resignación que solo le arrancó un torrente de carcajadas a Kagome antes de contestar el teléfono y empezar a hablar con la ladina dama, quien en efecto ya estaba en el estacionamiento a la espera de que le dieran acceso a " _su casa_ " como ella solía decir mientras miraba con los ojos cargados de mofa a su igual de ladino hijo.

=== S S ===

— _No_ — Siseó Sesshomaru tajantemente horas después de escuchar en remoto silencio ( _gruñidos bajos y amenazadores acompañadas de distintas versiones de su mirada asesina_ ) lo que sin pena ni gloria su honorable madre había expuesto ante ellos en nombre de la sanadora Minami y el amplio equipo de sanadores que trabajaba arduamente en mantener a su padre y a Mika-san con vida ( _la última puesta en estado de éxtasis para salvar su vida_ ) mientras a su vez contenían lo mejor que podían aquella terrible enfermedad que amenazaba con destruirlo todo sin distinción de razas ( _aunque claro ese detalle no todos lo sabían_ ).

Sesshomaru se irguió cuan alto era, rígido como un roble antiguo dedicándoles una mirada helada a los tres, mientras Kagome se mostraba silenciosa y pensativa tamborileando sus dedos sobre sus rodillas y mirando de vez en cuando fijamente la lista de contactos de su celular.

— Es la única forma segura de hacer esto y evitar no solo un escándalo Sesshomaru, sino una histeria en masas… no podemos confiar en nadie más, Midoriko no está en capacidad para ayudarnos ahora mismo y no hay tiempo que perder — Dijo Irasue con afectada calma, mientras Yuemaru solo colocaba una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y apretaba ligeramente en respetuosa señal de apoyo y consuelo, que la gran dama internamente necesitaba y agradecía.

— Este dijo que _no_ — Cortó Sesshomaru a su madre con un gruñido bajo y mirándola con los ojos destellando en rojo sangre, mientras Yakko gruñía maldiciones en todos los idiomas conocidos y un par de lenguas muertas, caminando de un lado al otro con una verdadera bestia salvaje presa de su furia, pues en el fondo ambos sabían el resultado de aquella " _discusión_ ", su ladina madre no había discutido eso allí por " _descuido_ " ella sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo aun así no podían evitar negarse instintivamente.

— Supongo que ya han revisado todas las opciones posibles antes de venir a discutir esto con nosotros ¿Verdad? — Dijo Kagome finalmente en un tono de voz tan calmado que casi los hizo pasar por alto el deje de _resignación_ que prácticamente _goteaba_ en sus palabras.

— Esta no habría permitido exponerte a esto si hubiera otra opción _viable_ — Respondió Irasue con mortal seriedad, viendo a la mujer suspirar pesadamente antes de levantarse, dejar su celular a un lado y caminar hasta quedar justo detrás de Sesshomaru que ahora miraba hacia el atardecer ( _expuesto ante ellos por la vista panorámica que ofrecía el amplio balcón frente al comedor, donde habían estado discutiendo por horas toda la situación del monje falso, las visiones de Kagome y finalmente la petición de Minami)_ y deslizar sus manos por sus costados y abrazarlo con fuerza por la espalda mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra él, y observando con indulgencia como la rigidez se diluía de inmediato del cuerpo de su cachorro respirando en paz internamente, sabiendo que todo estaría bien por ese lado, pues cuando quería la mujer ejercía un efecto _inequívocamente_ calmante en su cachorro.

— Sabes que no podemos dejar de hacer esto… sabes bien que voy… _**vamos**_ a ayudar Sesshomaru. — La escucharon murmurar contra la espalda de Sesshomaru, que simplemente suspiró con lo que podría ser descrito como " _agotamiento_ " o " _resignación_ " nadie podía estar completamente seguro con él.

— Si te sucede algo...

— Ya podrás desatar toda tu furia sobre mi maltrecha persona _**y solo después**_ que deje de dolerme _**todo… Y solo**_ _si es que al final_ **tengo** que hacer algo más que _observar,_ por ahora necesito tu apoyo en esto… — Dijo Kagome — Dejemos algo claro, _**no me gusta**_ , no sé cómo diablos voy a ayudar saben que no tengo experiencia suficiente para esto, y _**NO**_ , no estoy feliz de _tener que ser yo_ … pero hay algo de lógica en esto por muy loco que sea… — Dijo Kagome antes de levantar su mirada directo a los ojos de Irasue que observaba muy entretenida aquella escena y tirando ligeramente de él hasta lograr que él se girara para abrazarlo con fuerza mirándolo directo a los ojos — Seamos _BIEN_ claros yo habría preferido tener allí a alguien que supiera con exactitud _**qué-demonios-hay-que-hacer**_ , y sobre todo _**cómo**_ _rayos_ hacerlo sin meter las patas, pero _no lo hay_ y _no hay tiempo_ que perder para encontrar a esa _persona ideal_ que _**TODOS**_ queremos allí… además mientras actuemos lejos de la _vista pública_ y la _histeria colectiva_ mejor para nosotros, quienes sean que estén detrás de todo esto estarán _desprevenidos_ … no podemos darnos el lujo de una fuga de información y esa será nuestra mejor arma contra ellos — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con seriedad.

— Este tampoco está feliz de que seas _tú_ …— Admitió Sesshomaru finalmente en tono neutro mirándola con tal intensidad que sus ojos dorados parecían refulgir aún más de lo normal. — Solo entraras allí si es _**estrictamente**_ necesario y nada mas de eso — Añadió en tono seco que no admitía discusión alguna sobre esa condición mientras taladraba con la mirada a Kagome que simplemente asintió secamente, ambos sabían que en algún punto ella tendría que estar activamente ayudando en lo que pudiera, pues Kaede y Minami no estaban pidiendo su ayuda solo por pedirla, de alguna forma ellas necesitaban la ayuda de una sacerdotisa y en ese momento solo ella estaba disponible teniendo en cuenta las condiciones de estricto secreto de aquella situación en la que estaban.

— Llegando a este punto de _concesión_ , creo que lo más aconsejable es discutir cómo vamos a proceder — Dijo Irasue recordándoles que no estaban solos.

— No es " _concesión_ " es _compromiso_ de ambas partes — Siseó Kagome de inmediato lanzándole una mirada afilada a la ladina dama que solo estallo en carcajadas aparentemente muy complacida con su reacción.

— Creo que eso le corresponde a lady Kaede aquí presente explicar bien todo el plan en ausencia de la sanadora Minami y cómo vamos a hacer todo eso — Señaló Yuemaru mirando a la mujer humana echar fuego por los ojos mientras miraba a su dama, sintiéndose genuinamente complacido de no ser el blanco de tal furia _apenas_ contenida, sonriendo internamente ante las manías de su amada camorrista.

— Bien… — Dijo Kaede suspirando intensamente y maldiciendo la ausencia de Minami que la colocaba a _ELLA_ en la nada agradable posición de explicar todo aquello no solo a lady Irasue y lord Yuemaru, sino también a Lord Sesshomaru y lady Higurashi. _La suerte de los tontos_ Se burló sé si misma mientras su bestia solo se reía por lo bajo. — Porque _definitivamente_ igual si voy a necesitar de alguien que sepa qué diablos está haciendo… para no terminar yo matando a Inu no Taisho…

— No tan rápido… Este Sesshomaru puede estar _obligado_ a ceder en esto… pero este tiene condiciones " _no negociables_ " de lo contrario no estarás allí bajo ninguna condición — Dijo Sesshomaru cortando en seco a Kaede quien parecía lista para empezar a explicarle los finos detalles a todos.

— Bien… entonces señores... ¿Les parece si tomamos un refrigerio antes de entrar al segundo round? — Sugirió Kagome con un suspiro sabiendo que aquella _discusión/negociación_ no terminaría rápido y no es que ella fuera a negarse a poner ciertas condiciones ella ayudaría, pero no se sacrificaría por Toga.

=== S S ===

Tallon Warhammer observó con atención la fachada del local comercial frente a él ignorando los varios sonidos de puertas cerradas que indicaban que el resto de su familia ya estaba fuera de sus autos y como el observaban el lugar con clínica atención.

— Este es el lugar —Dijo Anabelle a su lado entrelazando sus delicados y mortíferos dedos con los de él y dándole un ligero apretón que él devolvió con cuidado, ellos aun podían hacerse daño entre ellos sin querer.

— Vamos… — Dijo Tallón tirado ligeramente de ella y atravesando la calle con la calma de quien hace algo como eso todos los días del mundo lo cual era risible, porque ¿ _Cuándo había estado él o Anabelle en un lugar así_? Simplemente _jamás_ y desde lejos el desentono de vestuario y comportamiento era dolorosamente obvio.

— Buenas tardes bienvenidos a _Hina's Supermarket_ — Saludó una joven empleada con coletas cortas dedicándoles una sonrisa de bienvenida que dio paso de inmediato a la curiosidad.

Aquella noche durante el cierre de caja Hina se llevaría una enorme sorpresa al revisar el cierre de ventas en _TODAS_ sus cajas y su distribuidor tendría un nuevo pedido a primera hora de la mañana.

=== S S ===

El lunes había llegado _demasiado_ pronto, Kagome lo había repetido _infinidades_ de veces mientras hacia el desayuno, revisaba su e-mail y monitoreaba la hora en su reloj antiguo y esperaba la llegada de los empleados de Sango y los propios, Sesshomaru se había limitado a gruñir por lo bajo mientras sorbía una taza de té verde y la observaba en silencio meditativo.

— Este no vendrá a almorzar hoy, este tiene asuntos que resolver con la corte Youkai y no podrá estar aquí, este lo siente — Dijo Sesshomaru finalmente viéndola titubear un instante antes de continuar como si nada.

— Ok… espero que todo te vaya bien hoy — Respondió Kagome con calma antes de entregarle la bolsa térmica con comida y bebida para aguantar el día.

— ¿No estas molesta? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con un deje de curiosidad.

— No, tienes cosas que hacer y yo también, y si voy a ponerme histérica por cada comida que no tomes conmigo entonces me espera una vida _MUY_ miserable, eres un lord Youkai, tienes compromisos que has estado dejando de lado para estar aquí conmigo y aunque lo aprecio no quiero que hagas cosas que afecten a tu gente — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa antes de inclinarse por encima de la isla que los separaba y le daba un rápido beso en los labios — Vete… tienes que hacer y yo también. — añadió en tono imperioso riendo por lo bajo cuando no conforme con ese " _simple_ " gesto Sesshomaru rodeo la isla y saqueó su boca. Para cuando el condenado macho se hubo ido ella estaba mascullando maldiciones y pensándose seriamente en tomar una ducha helada.

Tal como había esperado el día había sido tan ajetreado como había prometido ser, fuera del café y la fábrica, ella aún tenía que terminar de finiquitar cosas de la boda de Sango, pagar algunas facturas y detalles de último minuto, reunirse con el asistente de Miroku para la recolección de los regalos que los invitados habían estado enviando a la torre Taisho y él envió del traje de novias a la tintorería ( _más cara del mundo_ ) entre otras cosas.

— Hey Kir… ¿Te vez un poco más… _grande_ o estoy exagerando? — Dijo Kagome después de tomar su almuerzo a solas aquel día, mientras observaba atentamente a Kirara estirarse perezosamente luego de tomar su almuerzo, la mencionada felina solo le dedico una mirada fija y sin pestañear antes de desviar su mirada con altanería digna de ella y empezar con su rutina de acicalamiento " _antes_ " de su siesta. — Oook… ahora… hacerlo o no hacerlo… he aquí el dilema — Murmuró Kagome fijando su mirada en el celular sobre la isla de la cocina junto a una agenda de piel y una copa de vino tinto, que se le antojaba demasiado _suave_ para lo que estaba pensando hacer, al final había enviado un mensaje a Sesshomaru antes de continuar con su lista de _quehaceres_ de aquel día dejando la decisión final en manos de él, porque al fin de cuentas en este caso necesitaba de su aprobación para tomar aquella decisión y ella no podía ignorar eso.

=== S S ===

— A esta le parece justo — Señaló Irasue mirado fijamente a la comitiva de la corte Youkai presente en su palacio aquel día. — La sanción que se prometió aplicar sobre aquel que abordara a lady Higurashi antes de hacer una petición " _formal_ " siguiendo los protocolos establecidos, este… " _monje_ " no solo tuvo la osadía de abordarla en medio de un evento público-social, sino que se atrevió a colocar sus manos sobre ella y a tratar inútilmente de " _someterla_ " con sus… dudosos poderes espirituales.

— Lady Irasue — empezó a decir el joven monje de la secta budista que habían enviado en representación de Goro quien según el joven se encontraba en una meditación profunda, camino a la iluminación.

Irasue dudaba que el monje en cuestión tuviera en él lo suficiente para cargar un ofuda, pero el pobre hombre frente a ella _hedía_ a ciega convicción de que el monje era un hombre " _santo_ " así que no perdería su tiempo tratando de quitarle la venda de los ojos.

— No… la orden del consejo fue clara monje Shin, y el "monje" Goro desobedeció esa _única_ orden, ofendió a la líder de un clan noble, a una sacerdotisa poderosa _consagrada_ al templo del atardecer y al _Goshinboku_ … no tengo que señalar lo que eso significa — Dijo Lady Azakura dedicándole una mirada cortante al joven que simplemente suspiró y bajo la cabeza sonrojada de genuina vergüenza lo cual mostraba que no todos en el templo _Seijō-ki_ estaban por completo corruptos por los ideales del difunto Ginza.

— Solo se le está informando la decisión del consejo monje Shin, infórmele a Goro que desde este día su posición dentro del templo ya no es más el de líder, sino el de _novicio_ hasta que podamos confrontar este tema y se decida si él tiene o no la humildad, la bondad y la fe necesaria para ser realmente un monje. — Dijo Lord Yamatone líder y jefe de la corte mixta en Japón y miembro de la corte mundial en representación de Asia dedicándole una mirada firme al ahora silencioso y abochornado monje budista.

a 1152 kilómetros de Tokio un viejo teléfono celular que había visto mejores días sonaba

— ¿Moshi moshi? — Contestaron en tono dudoso finalmente dedicándole una mirada a su acompañante.

— _Mi taza aún está vacía Yoon Shin Hye_ — Respondieron después de un segundo de contención y reconocimiento haciéndola tensarse de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Manzanilla, lavanda o té verde? — Preguntó la mujer mirando a su acompañante a los ojos, mientras este a su vez solo asintió en silencio.

— _Ginseng_ es más apropiado — Respondieron con calma.

— Mi lady… — Dijo la mujer sonriendo con calma.

— _Maestra_ …

 _ **Owarii…**_

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **N.A 2: Antes que nada, tengo que agradecer profundamente a todos aquellos que se mantuvieron en contacto durante mi ausencia aun cuando dejé de responder los mensajes, desde ya me disculpo por la tardanza realmente estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles para mí y mi familia, para aquellos que no lo saben soy Venezolana y mi país atraviesa la peor de las crisis económicas en nuestra historia y me vi forzada a regresar al campo laboral activo, por lo que estoy despertando a las 3:30 am ayudar en cada y prepárame para irme al trabajo a las 5:00 am y viajar por 3 horas a mi lugar de trabajo, salir a las 5:00 pm para llegar a mi casa TODOS los días de Lunes a Sábado a las 8:00 pm tan agotada que apenas me mantengo despierta para ver a mis hijos terminar de cenar y dormir… en pocas palabras, los veo muy poco y la ironía es, que el sueldo no alcanza AUN cuando gano mucho más que cualquier empleado en el país.**

 **El punto es que se me hace muy difícil sentarme a escribir como antes; no es falta de inspiración o de ideas de cómo va a terminar este fic, es la falta de tiempo y energía para mantenerme despierta y escribir un párrafo que tenga sentido, sinceramente estoy trabajando poco a poco en mas cap como recordaran mi última pc murió con todo el fic TERMINADO y otros que no pude recuperar así que es un trabajo lento y tedioso, pero estoy robándome el tiempo para seguir solo les pido comprensión y paciencia.**

 **Y por último "A aquellos que NO les guste es o cualquier otro Fic de MI autoría simplemente cierre la ventana y busque una historia más a su gusto "**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo.**


End file.
